Dragon Ball GT Kai
by FagnerLSantos
Summary: Nine years had passed since the Tournament of Power and five years since the 28th World Martial Arts Tournament. Goku became master of young Uub, the reincarnation of the evil Majin Buu. The discovery of a new set of Dragon Balls will put the Earth peace at stake again and the new generation of warriors will embark on a journey across the 7th Universe to find them.
1. Chapter 1

**CAPÍTULO 1**

 **Prólogo de uma nova história! As Esferas do Dragão de Estrelas Negras!**

AGE 789 - LINHA DO TEMPO OFICIAL

Nove anos haviam se passado desde o Torneio do Poder e cinco anos desde o 28º Torneio de Artes Marciais. Goku havia entrado em uma nova etapa em sua carreira como lutador, tornando-se mestre. Seu discípulo era o jovem Uub, um terráqueo com um potencial extraordinário que era a reencarnação do Majin Buu malvado, morto há quinze anos atrás.  
A Terra vivia um período de paz e seu Kami-Sama, Dendê, observava da Plataforma Celeste o progresso de seu planeta todos os dias. Porém, aquele dia estava marcado para ser o início de uma nova crise quando Dendê descobriu uma sala secreta ocultada no templo através de magia. A sala era pequena e escura, mas o único local iluminado chamava a atenção, era um pedestal coberto por um pano. Dendê vai até lá e remove aquele pano, revelando sete esferas cobertas pela poeira, pegando uma delas e limpando-a com a manga de suas vestes.  
\- Não pode ser! - disse ele em espanto ao ver que o que tinha em mãos era uma Esfera do Dragão de Uma Estrela, mas um detalhe lhe chamou a atenção, a estrela dela era negra ao invés de vermelha.  
Um novo conjunto de Esferas do Dragão acabara de ser descoberto.

Enquanto isso, um intenso combate acontecia em uma ilha ao sul. De um lado estava um rapaz negro de cabelo moicano e do outro estava um homem branco de cabelos negros e um traje de luta azul e amarelo. Estes eram Uub e Goku respectivamente. Lá em baixo, um homem magro de cabelos lisos e uniforme de guarda florestal composto por uma blusa branca e verde e braçadeira laranja assistia atentamente a luta de ambos.  
Goku ataca Uub com uma combinação de golpes, os quais o jovem defendia e esquivava, até que contra-ataca com um soco de esquerda que joga o saiyajin para trás. Ele responde com um Kamehameha e Uub faz o mesmo, iniciando uma disputa de poderes.  
Em desvantagem, Uub grita pressionando seu poder e com isso consegue vencer a disputa, explodindo em cheio no seu oponente, o qual aparece com vários arranhões assim que a nuvem de fumaça se dissipou.  
\- Muito bem Uub, agora vamos subir o nível. - disse Goku antes de transformar-se em Super Saiyajin.  
Uub é tomado por um semblante de preocupação ao ver seu mestre se transformar e sem pensar o ataca com uma combinação cega de golpes, os quais Goku defendia e esquivava facilmente, revidando com uma joelhada na barriga que fez Uub retroceder.  
\- Não se esqueça. - advertiu Goku. - É muito importante você testar os limites de seu oponente durante a luta, principalmente quando ele eleva seu poder. Apenas sinta a emoção da luta enquanto aprende sobre seu oponente, assim você saberá como lutar contra ele.  
\- Certo mestre. - disse Uub, voltando à posição de combate e analisando Goku atentamente.  
Mais confiante, Uub foi capaz de desviar a cabeça para o lado para evitar um soco e usar o braço direito para defender um chute de esquerda, contra-atacando em seguida. Goku e Uub começam a trocar golpes tão rápidos que pareciam flashes de luz ao olho humano comum, Uub sorria e sentia a luta, fazendo como seu mestre ensinou e desta forma conseguia trocar golpes com o Super Saiyajin Goku. Goku sorri orgulhoso e decide então subir o nível mais uma vez, transformando-se em Super Saiyajin 2 diante dos olhos dele. A expressão de Uub muda novamente, que preocupado, não conseguia mais acompanhar o ritmo de Goku e acaba tomando um forte soco na testa que foi capaz de tonteá-lo, fazê-lo perder o equilíbrio no céu e cair desfalecido do céu ao chão.  
Goku volta ao normal e vai até ele.  
\- Uub, você está bem?  
\- Sim, estou. - respondeu ele enquanto era ajudado a ficar em pé.  
\- Você foi muito bem Uub!  
\- Mesmo assim, já fazem cinco anos desde que o senhor está me treinando e ainda falta muito para eu poder lhe dar uma luta decente onde o senhor use todo o seu poder contra mim.  
\- Não se preocupe, tenha paciência, você está no caminho certo! - disse Goku, com o otimismo de sempre. - Quando eu tinha a sua idade, eu não era capaz de fazer nem metade do que você faz. Apenas não desista e continue treinando, busque sempre ficar mais forte!  
\- Sim, Mestre Goku!  
\- Vejo que ele tem talento como você disse Son Goku.  
\- Sim #17, o Uub é realmente especial! - disse Goku. - E como pode ver, ele se sente inseguro em acompanhar o ritmo de oponentes que ficam mais fortes durante um combate, é algo que ainda não consegui ensinar ele a fazer sozinho. Como você é o cara mais forte que eu conheço que, assim como ele, não usa de transformações, achei que poderia ajudá-lo dando alguns conselhos.  
\- Entendo, apesar de eu achar que não sou o mais indicado para uma coisa assim, agradeço por ter pensando em mim. - disse #17, que então se volta para Uub. - Ouça Uub, gente como nós só pode ficar mais forte através de treinamento intenso para que nosso poder natural seja por si só enorme. Pude ver pela luta com seu mestre que você tem potencial para isso, apenas não relaxe e treine bastante, como seu mestre disse, busque sempre ficar mais forte. Desta forma, você será naturalmente poderoso e será capaz de adaptar-se sempre ao ritmo do oponente cada vez que ele se fortalecer, mantendo o controle do combate. Com isso você também saberá o que fazer estrategicamente, se acaso ele ficar mais forte do que você em algum momento.  
\- Ei #17, que tal mostrarmos ao Uub como é? - perguntou Goku.  
\- Já faz tempo desde que lutamos da última vez, antes do Torneio do Poder, acho que será interessante.  
\- Certo, então vamos lá, #17! - disse Goku, colocando-se em posição de combate.  
#17 também se prepara e logo a luta se inicia, não demora muito para Goku seja pressionado a ir ao Super Saiyajin para manter-se em combate contra #17, que logo acompanha o novo ritmo do saiyajin. Uub assistia aquela luta, atento ao que o androide e seu mestre lhe ensinavam.  
Goku então ascende ao Super Saiyajin 2 ao ver-se em desvantagem e não demora muito para que #17 nivele-se a ele outra vez.  
\- Aqui vou eu, #17!  
\- Estou pronto, Son Goku!  
Goku faz "desaparecer" seu ki e uma pressão toma conta de todo o local, transformando-se em Super Saiyajin Blue enquanto que #17 eleva seu poder de igual modo. Goku e #17 trocavam golpes no corpo-a-corpo enquanto Uub assistia maravilhado aquela cena.

Neste mesmo momento, na Capital do Oeste, duas figuras conhecidas, que agora eram jovens adultos novamente pela ação do tempo, saíam do escritório executivo da Corporação Cápsula carregando cada um deles uma pilha enorme de documentos.  
\- Temos mesmo de levar tudo isso para a Senhora Bulma, Grande Pilaf?  
\- Infelizmente sim Shu... Ah, como eu odeio este trabalho.  
\- Isso está pesado, a Mai bem que poderia ajudar a gente.  
\- A Mai? A Mai agora só tem olhos para o namoradinho, o filho da patroa, portanto não é uma escrava como nós.  
No escritório, Mai havia subido até a sala presidencial para fazer uma visita ao Trunks, que agora era o presidente da Corporação Cápsula, sempre ocupado e bem vestido com terno e gravata.  
\- Oi Trunks! - disse ela adentrando a sala.  
\- Mai? Que surpresa! - disse ele, retirando os óculos e deixando tudo o que estava fazendo para ir até ela.  
\- A Senhora Bulma pediu para que o Pilaf viesse buscar alguns documentos, então vim com eles e resolvi lhe fazer uma surpresa. - dizia ela ao dar um leve beijo nos lábios do rapaz, deixando-o corado.  
\- Não sabe como sua visita levantou o meu ânimo!  
\- Você tem trabalhado demais. - disse ela ao olhar para mesa, cheia de documentos a serem revisados.  
\- Eu sei, achei que ser presidente da Corporação Cápsula seria mais fácil, mas estava completamente enganado.  
\- Eu não gosto de te ver assim. Sabe de uma coisa? - disse ela antes de ir em direção a mesa e sentar-se na cadeira. - Me diga o que tenho que fazer e depois tire o dia de folga, deixe o resto comigo!  
Surpreso, Trunks apenas olha para Mai e sorri.

Enquanto isso, em um shopping center de Cidade Satan, uma bela moça de cabelos loiros presos por chiquinhas caminhava pelos corredores segurando algumas sacolas. Seu chapéu e vestido rosa com seu rosto angelical de nariz pequeno davam a ela um ar de menina, em contrapartida que seu corpo com curvas chamava a atenção dos rapazes por onde passava. Ela se dirigiu a uma das lojas, onde se vendiam as roupas mais caras, chegando até o balcão a fim de conversar com o balconista.  
\- Senhorita Marron, já está de volta? Em que posso ajudá-la? - perguntou o balconista. - Veio comprar mais alguma coisa?  
\- Ao contrário, vim devolver o que acabo de comprar. - disse ela emburrada, colocando as sacolas sobre o balcão.  
\- Algum problema?  
\- Digamos que o meu pai me ligou e disse que "não pode pagar por isso".  
\- Entendo. - disse o balconista ao recolher as roupas. - Devolveremos seu dinheiro, no entanto, nós temos uma política muito rígida quanto a quem vem em nossa loja para pedir devoluções.  
\- Política?  
\- Meninas...  
É então que Marron é jogada para fora por duas atendentes da loja.  
\- A senhorita não é mais bem vinda em nossa loja! - disse o balconista.  
Atirada no chão, Marron se sentiu humilhada, todos em sua volta lhe observavam, em especial um grupo de rapazes ali ao lado que tinha o ângulo de visão perfeito para poderem ver a calcinha por baixo de seu vestido. Ela logo percebe isso e envergonhada, leva as mãos até a barra do vestido para cobri-la, levantando-se rapidamente.  
\- Estão olhando o que?! - gritou ela furiosa, fazendo com que os rapazes se afastassem.  
Com todos olhando o que acontecia, teve vontade de chorar, tudo o que quis fazer foi sair correndo, até chegar a uma área menos movimentada do shopping. Lá se sentou em uma mureta que havia no corredor, apoiando seu braço sobre o joelho e sua cabeça sobre o pulso. Suspirou, segurou as lágrimas e disse para si mesma:  
\- Tudo o que eu queria era ter todo o dinheiro do mundo, só para mim, para poder comprar o que eu quisesse, viver como uma rainha e não depender de ninguém.

Na Montanha Paozu, as coisas estavam pacíficas, Videl e Pan estavam na casa do Goku. Enquanto Chi-Chi e Videl estavam na cozinha conversando, Goten e Pan estavam na sala, a menina de blusa vermelha e bandana laranja assistia um desenho animado na televisão enquanto que o rapaz de calça roxa e blusa verde com uma camiseta amarela por baixo conversava ao telefone.  
\- Vai mesmo me dar outra chance?... Claro, estarei aí sem falta hoje à noite!... Não, eu não vou ter dar bolo, eu juro, sei que é a última chance, mas eu prometo que não vou fazer você esperar outra vez...  
\- Parece que o tio Goten já tem problemas com a namorada nova... - disse Pan, interrompendo a conversa de Goten.  
\- Fica quieta! Crianças não devem falar destas coisas! - gritou Goten, que logo escutou reclamações do outro lado da linha. - O que? Não, não era com você que eu estava falando, é a minha sobrinha de novo, palavra...  
Pan apenas ria da situação, ela gostava de se divertir às custas de seu tio de coração puro e sentia-se confiante para tal coisa. É então que neste momento ouvem-se batidas na porta.  
\- Pan, vai atender a porta para a sua avó!  
\- Está bem mamãe. - disse ela, obedecendo Videl.  
Ao abrir a porta, o visitante a cumprimentou:  
\- Olá Pan!  
\- Trunks! - disse menina feliz por vê-lo. Desta vez Trunks estava mais despojado, de bermudas, blusa preta, casaco e lenço no pescoço.  
\- E aí Trunks, pode entrar! - disse Goten, que o cumprimenta tocando o punho dele em sinal de amizade. - Que surpresa você por aqui a essa hora, como andam as coisas?  
\- Eu estou com o dia de folga.  
\- Dia de folga? Como conseguiu?  
\- Vamos dar uma volta por aí, eu te explico no caminho.  
\- Ah, eu também quero ir! Mamãe, posso ir com eles, por favor?  
\- Está bem Pan, mas não se afaste deles, está bem? - falou Videl da cozinha.  
\- Está bem mamãe! - disse ela, saindo para fora para seguir Trunks e Goten que já haviam partido. - Ei pessoal, me esperem!

E na Sala de Gravidade da Corporação Cápsula, Vegeta treinava com a gravidade 500 vezes mais forte e desviava de ataques de ki, pois treinava com um parceiro, peculiarmente tratava-se de Piccolo. Vegeta logo encontra a abertura em seus ataques e lhe aplica uma cotovelada na barriga, no entanto, aquilo era o que Piccolo queria, segurou o braço do saiyajin e jogou para o alto, disparando uma rajada de ki pela boca. Vegeta resiste ao ataque e enfurecido transforma-se em Super Saiyajin, iniciando uma troca de golpes mútua. Estavam a sério e o poder de ambos estava fazendo toda a Corporação Cápsula tremer. É então que não muito depois o treinamento é interrompido quando a gravidade é desligada e a porta se abre, entrando uma garota de cabelos azul turquesa que usava roupas vermelhas.  
\- O que é isso papai? Quer derrubar a casa toda?! - gritou ela. - Por sua culpa meu guarda-roupa ficou uma bagunça!  
\- Desculpe Bra... - disse Vegeta, um pouco desconsertado.  
Bra saiu bufando, enquanto Piccolo ficou quieto ali ao lado, começando a entender a razão da mudança de Vegeta nos últimos cinco anos. Ele havia trocado sua tradicional armadura por roupas de couro para usar casualmente e logo concluiu que era influência de sua filha, a única pessoa a quem ele não respondia.  
\- Isso quer dizer que chega por hoje? - perguntou Piccolo.  
\- Sim. - disse Vegeta, encaminhando-se para fora, Piccolo veste sua capa e turbante para então segui-lo. - Eu ainda não entendi a razão de ter vindo treinar aqui.  
\- O Gohan queria treinar aqui hoje, mas matou o treinamento de novo na última hora.  
\- Hmpf... Se esse incompetente treinasse como se deve, poderia superar até mesmo eu e o Kakarotto.  
\- Desde o Torneio do Poder, ele tem tentado conciliar o trabalho com os treinamentos e com isso ele ficou estagnado, o treino está servindo apenas para que ele não perca a forma como aconteceu antes.  
Enquanto isso, Bulma estava no laboratório trabalhando no projeto de um novo tipo de nave espacial em seu computador.  
\- Senhora Bulma, trouxemos os documentos que estavam no prédio do escritório que a senhora pediu! - disse Pilaf, adentrando o laboratório junto com Shu.  
\- Oh, obrigada, deixe-os aí.  
É então que um inesperado visitante adentra ao laboratório com pressa, derrubando Pilaf e Shu com todos os documentos.  
\- Ei idiota, olhe por onde anda! - gritou Pilaf.  
\- Desculpe.  
\- Dendê? O que faz aqui? - perguntou Bulma.  
\- Preciso falar com o Senhor Piccolo, é urgente!  
Alguns minutos depois, com os ânimos mais calmos, todos se reuniram na sacada da casa, Bulma, Vegeta, Pilaf, Shu e, claro, Piccolo estavam lá para ver o que fez Dendê invadir a casa de Bulma daquela forma. O espanto tomou conta de todos quando Dendê virou um saco que carregava e deixou cair no chão sete Esferas do Dragão de Estrelas Negras.  
\- Mas o que significa isso?! - perguntou Bulma.  
\- São um conjunto de Esferas do Dragão diferente das que conhecemos.  
\- Onde as encontrou? - perguntou Piccolo.  
\- Estava em uma sala secreta no templo, ocultada por magia. Perguntei ao Senhor Popo, mas ele não sabia de nada a respeito, então creio que talvez o senhor saiba me responder como e por que estas esferas existem.  
Piccolo nada responde, parecia tonto com a pergunta. Neste meio tempo, Pilaf e Shu se afastam um pouco do grupo para cochichar entre eles.  
\- Shu, hoje é o meu dia de sorte!  
\- O que quer dizer, meu amo?  
\- Seu estúpido! Temos um conjunto de Esferas do Dragão reunidas em nossa frente, o que significa que chega dessa vida e desse emprego! E agora que somos adultos e jovens de novo, posso pedir para dominar o mundo!  
\- É uma ótima ideia, Grande Pilaf!  
\- Mas é claro que é, tudo o que precisamos fazer é esperar o momento certo e quando eles se distraírem, nós as roubamos!  
Piccolo então responde a pergunta que Dendê havia feito anteriormente.  
\- Sim Dendê, posso explicar. Pode-se dizer que fui eu quem criou estas Esferas do Dragão.  
\- Mas como? Quando? Por que as escondeu? Por que ficou tão preocupado quando vi que eu descobri estas esferas?  
\- Tudo aconteceu há muito tempo atrás. Kami-Sama e Piccolo Daimaoh ainda eram um só quando estas esferas foram criadas, elas eram imperfeitas e estas estrelas negras são a prova disso. Quando as testei pela primeira vez, elas emitiram uma energia negativa que destruiu completamente a floresta onde eu as havia invocado depois de cerca de um mês. Estas esferas foram mais uma das razões para que Kami-Sama e Piccolo Daimaoh se separassem. Quando isso aconteceu, estas esferas se tornaram pedra, já que seu criador havia deixado de existir. Quando Kami-Sama se tornou o Deus da Terra, ele as ocultou no Templo Sagrado e não contou a ninguém, nem mesmo ao Senhor Popo. Desde então, esta história ficou esquecida até você encontrar essa sala.  
\- Mas se essas esferas se tornaram pedra, por que elas voltaram a existir? - perguntou Bulma.  
\- Talvez elas tenham voltado ao normal quando eu me uni a Kami-Sama outra vez. Mesmo assim, estas esferas estavam seguras e indetectáveis naquela sala, você cometeu um grave erro ao tirá-las de lá, Dendê. É possível que estas esferas sejam ainda mais perigosas do que eram naquela época, já que o poder que eu possuía era insignificante se comparado com o poder que possuo hoje e como o limite de poder das esferas está ligado ao poder de seu criador, quem sabe o mal que elas podem causar atualmente!  
\- Me desculpe, Senhor Piccolo.  
\- É melhor levá-las de volta, antes que elas caiam em mãos erradas!  
Dito isso, todos se voltam para as esferas, mas o desespero tomou conta quando viram que já não havia mais nenhuma delas ali.  
\- As esferas! Onde estão as esferas?! - gritou Dendê.  
\- Foi por isso que você deveria tê-las deixado onde estavam! - gritou Piccolo aos berros, estapeando a nuca de Dendê. - Precisamos encontrá-las depressa!  
Dendê nunca havia visto Piccolo daquela forma, aquilo lhe assustava, parecia que aquelas esferas realmente eram um grande perigo.  
\- Apareça Shen Long e realize meu desejo! - ouviu-se a voz de Pilaf não muito longe dali, no pátio dos fundos.  
\- Droga, eu já estava adivinhando que era tudo culpa daquele verme! - disse Vegeta.  
O céu escurece e do brilho das esferas surge diante de Pilaf e Shu um enorme dragão vermelho, maior e mais imponente em relação ao Shen Long das esferas convencionais. Seu corpo era comprido como o de uma serpente e envolvia todo o planeta.

Marron, que voltava para casa de táxi, sai para fora para olhar, enquanto que nas montanhas, Goten, Trunks e Pan param de voar para olhar em volta. Do mesmo modo, o treinamento de Goku e Uub na ilha do #17 foi interrompido.  
Por todos os cantos da Terra podia-se ver partes do corpo deste Shen Long no meio das nuvens escuras.

\- Diga-me, qual o seu desejo. - disse o dragão com uma voz imponente.  
\- O que pensam que estão fazendo?! - gritou Bulma ao chegar ali com Piccolo e os outros.  
\- Não é óbvio? Estou invocando Shen Long para fazer um pedido! - respondeu Pilaf.  
\- Seu idiota! - gritou Piccolo. - Você não tem noção do perigo destas esferas!  
\- Já chega, eu vou matar os dois. - disse Vegeta, dando um passo a frente, mas Bulma o impede, voltando a argumentar.  
\- Eu lhes dou emprego, comida e abrigo por todos esses anos e é assim que vocês me pagam?  
\- Emprego? A senhora nos trata como escravos! - gritou Pilaf, tirando um masso de dinheiro do bolso. - Trabalhamos dia e noite e não temos férias! Quando foi a última vez que a senhora aumentou nosso salário?! Hein?! O mínimo que eu desejo é que esse salário fosse o dobro do que é agora!  
Pilaf levou as mãos até a boca em desespero, havia feito de novo e sabia o que aquilo significava.  
\- Seu desejo é uma ordem. - disse o dragão, que dobrou a quantidade de dinheiro que Pilaf tinha em mãos. - Seu desejo foi realizado, agora eu vou embora...  
O dragão desaparece e as esferas se elevam até a estratosfera, espalhando-se pelo espaço.  
\- Essa não... - disse Piccolo ao ver que o pior havia acontecido.


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPÍTULO 2**

 **Decolem para o espaço! Um novo Time Dragão é formado!**

Marron já havia chegado em casa, na sala ela conversava seriamente com seus pais, contando o que havia lhe acontecido.  
\- Eu sinto muito filha, me desculpe.  
\- Não se desculpe com ela Kuririn, ela procurou por isso. Fui eu quem não deixei seu pai pagar por aquelas coisas.  
\- Mas mamãe, a senhora não imagina a vergonha que eu passei! E o pior de tudo é que a senhora ainda tem guardado uma boa sobra de todo o dinheiro que já ganhou como recompensa da Senhora Bulma e não me deixa gastar!  
\- Você já não é mais uma criança Marron, precisa aprender a ser responsável e pensar no seu futuro. Você tem gastado demais em coisas desnecessárias e seu pai simplesmente passa a mão em sua cabeça, por isso tive de intervir. Você precisa aprender a como correr atrás das coisas que quer por si própria, aí então poderá fazer o que quiser com o que conquistou.  
\- Eu... odeio essa vida! - gritou Marron antes de sair correndo da sala em prantos.  
\- Você viu o que fez #18?! - reclamou Kuririn, antes de voltar-se para onde sua filha foi. - Marron, espere!  
\- Ei. - disse #18, chamando-lhe a atenção. - Se for atrás dela, eu vou acabar ficando brava com você.  
Kuririn então hesita e não vai, sentando-se no sofá.  
\- Eu sei que você tem razão, mas é que não gosto de vê-la assim.  
\- Ela precisa aprender Kuririn, é nosso dever ensiná-la o que é a vida.  
A conversa deles é interrompida quando o telefone toca e Kuririn vai até ele para atender.  
\- Alô... Bulma? Como está?... O que? Esferas do Dragão de Estrelas Negras?!... Tá, estou indo para aí agora mesmo.  
\- O que aconteceu?  
\- Não entendi bem, mas parece que o Dendê encontrou um conjunto desconhecido de Esferas do Dragão. Eu vou até lá para saber o que está havendo.  
\- Está bem, se cuida. Me ligue quando tiver notícias.  
\- Farei isso.  
Kuririn sai rapidamente para fora e parte voando. Marron ainda estava ali no corredor e escutou a conversa.  
\- Esferas do Dragão? Acho que são aquelas esferas que realizam desejos. - disse ela para si mesma.

Enquanto isso, as coisas estavam um caos na Corporação Cápsula. Vegeta estava afim de matar Pilaf e Shu e só não o fez porque Bra o impediu. Bulma havia avisado todos que podia para verem o que poderiam fazer, Goku havia ido direto do treinamento para lá e acabou levando Uub consigo, Mai e Gohan deixaram seus respectivos afazeres para estarem lá e Kuririn já estava a caminho.  
\- Francamente, vocês dois gostam mesmo de aprontar! - Mai repreendeu seus velhos amigos.  
\- O que está acontecendo é horrível.  
\- Essas esferas são tão perigosas assim, Piccolo? - perguntou Goku.  
\- Infelizmente são. Não podemos vê-la, mas como o criador das esferas, sou capaz de sentir a energia negativa delas se espalhando pelo planeta, se deixarmos ela se espalhar, creio que Terra acabará se destruindo.  
\- Quer dizer que Terra pode explodir Senhor Piccolo?  
\- Exato Gohan e eu não posso precisar quando. Essas esferas atualmente possuem mais poder do que eu imaginava, nossa única chance talvez fosse trazer essas esferas de volta para a Terra, para que elas pudessem absorver de volta a energia que elas mesmas liberaram.  
\- Trazer de volta para a Terra? - perguntou Uub.  
\- Essas esferas tendem a se espalhar para irem o mais longe possível do local onde liberaram sua energia negativa. Se a energia está se espalhando por todo o planeta, isso significa que essas esferas não estão na Terra, minha teoria é que elas tenham se espalhado por todos os cantos de nosso universo.  
\- O senhor disse que essas esferas são protótipos e pelo tanto não se tornam pedras para impor limite de tempo para reuni-las outra vez e fazer um novo desejo, o que significa que elas agora estão ativas nos lugares onde caíram, certo?  
\- Sim Dendê.  
\- Eu estou trabalhando em uma nave espacial potente, poderíamos usá-la para ir atrás das esferas. - disse Bulma.  
\- Mesmo assim, seria praticamente impossível encontrá-las. - disse Vegeta. - Pois imagino que o Radar do Dragão não seja capaz de detectar nada além do diâmetro deste planeta.  
\- É verdade. Em Namekusei ele só funcionou porque as esferas de lá ficavam apenas no planeta como as da Terra.  
\- E aquele outro radar? - perguntou Goku.  
\- Outro radar?  
\- É, aquele que você fez para encontrar a última Super Esfera do Dragão antes do torneio contra o Universo 6, se essas esferas do Piccolo se espalharam pelo universo, isso quer dizer que elas estão por aí igual as Super Esferas do Dragão e talvez aquele radar consiga achar elas.  
\- O Super Radar do Dragão? Mas é claro! Como não pensei nisso antes?!  
Bulma então sai correndo para dentro da casa e não muito depois retorna com o Super Radar do Dragão em mãos e o liga. Podia-se ver um sinal na tela.  
\- Está funcionando! - exclamou ela, otimista. - Estes só podem ser sinais daquelas esferas, já que as Super Esferas do Dragão não podem ser detectadas daqui da Terra!  
\- Isso quer dizer que é uma boa notícia, Senhora Bulma? - perguntou Uub.  
\- É sim Uub! Tudo o que preciso fazer é alguns ajustes para que o radar encontre apenas as Esferas do Dragão de Estrelas Negras. Gohan, Mai, preciso de vocês aqui para acelerar o término da nave espacial e o mesmo vale para vocês dois!  
\- Nós? - perguntou Pilaf.  
\- É, vocês, é o mínimo que podem fazer depois do que causaram. Se fizerem tudo direitinho, prometo ainda que vou triplicar o salário de vocês.  
\- Verdade? Então estamos as suas ordens senhora! - disse Pilaf, batendo continência e o mesmo fez Shu.  
Também quero que fique aqui Piccolo, se você me explicar a respeito da energia negativa destas esferas, talvez eu possa calcular quanto tempo ainda resta antes que a Terra exploda e assim saberemos o tempo que temos para reunir essas esferas. Se formos rápidos o suficiente, talvez tudo fique pronto para que a nave possa partir ainda hoje no final do dia.  
\- E quanto a nós?  
\- Ora Goku, você e o Vegeta irão viajar atrás das esferas não? Não são vocês que gostam de procurar encrenca por aí?  
\- Realmente é tentador. - dizia Goku, pensativo. - Mas pensando bem, não sei quanto ao Vegeta, mas eu não vou ir.  
\- Você... não vai? - perguntou Bulma, surpresa.  
\- Não. O Uub é quem vai! - respondeu Goku com um sorriso no rosto.  
\- O que? Eu Mestre Goku?  
\- Isso mesmo Uub, já pensou quantos caras fortes podem existir por aí pelo universo? Essa é a oportunidade perfeita para você testar o resultado de seu treinamento durante todos esses anos!  
\- Olhando assim, isso parece ser muito interessante! Imagino que se eu lutar contra caras fortes, isso me ajudará a ficar ainda mais forte! Eu topo!  
\- Eu sabia que você ia gostar da ideia! Lutar contra caras fortes que desafiam você a ir ao seu limite pode te ensinar muita coisa que eu não posso!  
\- Sua ideia é muito interessante Kakarotto e pensando nisso que eu também não irei, mas sei exatamente quem poderia ir em meu lugar, acredito que você também gostará da ideia.

Alguns minutos depois, Vegeta havia voltado depois de sair, arrastando consigo Trunks e Goten pelas dependências da Corporação Cápsula.  
\- Mas por que nós dois?! - protestou Goten.  
\- Pai, o senhor não pode nos fazer ir à força! - exclamou Trunks.  
\- Já está decidido, vocês irão nessa viagem. Tenho certeza que essa experiência será valiosa para vocês, já que nenhum dos dois tem treinado como se deve já faz muito tempo.  
\- Meu irmão também não treina, por que o senhor não o obriga a ir?  
\- Soube pelo Piccolo que, mesmo com suas obrigações, o Gohan tem tentado conciliá-las com seu treinamento. Os únicos completos vadios aqui são vocês dois.  
\- Mas Senhor Vegeta, eu tenho um encontro hoje e a garota com a qual eu vou sair não vai me dar outra chance se eu faltar em outro encontro!  
\- Você vai poder arrumar outra namorada quando voltar.  
\- E eu tenho o escritório, como vai ficar a Corporação Cápsula? - perguntou Trunks.  
\- Não se preocupe, a Mai cuidará de tudo junto com a Bulma. Em um dia só que ela te substituiu, mostrou que pode trabalhar melhor do que você que vive fugindo do escritório quando está estressado.  
\- Puxa pai, assim o senhor acaba comigo!  
\- Mas e a minha mãe? - perguntou Goten. - O senhor já a consultou para saber a opinião dela?  
\- Não se preocupe, tenho certeza de que Kakarotto irá convencê-la.  
\- O meu pai sabe de tudo isso?  
\- Mas é claro que sabe, inclusive ele gostou muito da ideia de que vocês dois fossem com o Uub.  
\- Ah, isso não é justo! - exclamou Goten.  
Kuririn já estava por lá e estava falando com a #18 pelo celular para lhe contar a situação como havia prometido.

Em Cidade Satan, Marron escutava atentamente a conversa de sua mãe pelo telefone.  
\- Então estão reunindo um grupo para trazer as esferas de volta para Terra?... Você não vai, não é? Se não vão fazer pedido nenhum quando elas forem reunidas, você não ganharia nada em ir, não se preocupe com isso, deixe que esse grupo que Son Goku está reunindo cuide de tudo...  
É então que a mente de Marron tem uma ideia, parecia ter encontrado a solução para seus problemas.  
\- (Eles vão reunir essas esferas só para trazer de volta.) - pensava ela com um sorriso no rosto. - (Se eu for com eles e ajudar a reuni-las, talvez me deixem ficar com o pedido. Assim conseguirei realizar o meu desejo e poderei comprar tudo o que eu quiser, é perfeito!)  
#18 então acaba de conversar e Marron então adentra a sala.  
\- Mãe, eu acabo de decidir uma coisa...

Na Corporação Cápsula, as coisas andavam depressa, Bulma, Dr. Briefs e toda a equipe reunida trabalhavam incansavelmente para deixar aquela nave pronta ainda naquele dia. Quando Goku foi para casa para conversar com Chi-Chi a respeito da situação de Goten, ele trouxe Videl, que juntou-se a equipe para ajudar e Chi-Chi, que foi lá para despedir-se de Goten quando este partisse. Pan, que estava com Goten e Trunks no momento em que Vegeta os encontrou, também tinha ido para lá, queria muito ajudar, mas simplesmente ninguém a deixava. Goku então a vê emburrada e resolve conversar com ela.  
\- Oi Pan!  
\- Oi vovô.  
\- O que foi? Algum problema?  
\- Todos me tratam como um bebê, ninguém me deixa ajudar em nada!  
\- Ah, não liga para eles!  
\- Acho que o senhor é o único que não me vê como um bebê. Será que o senhor poderia me ajudar para que eu fosse nessa viagem com o Trunks e o Tio Goten? Eu queria muito poder ir.  
\- Para falar a verdade, eu não veria problema nenhum que você fosse.  
\- É sério?  
\- Sim, acho que seria bom pra você. O problema é que o seu pai e sua mãe iam ficar bravos comigo e sua avó ia me matar se eu deixasse você ir.  
\- Entendi... - disse ela cabisbaixa.  
\- Mas não se preocupe, enquanto eles estiverem viajando, nós dois vamos nos divertir muito juntos aqui na Terra!  
Gohan estava próximo deles e vai até sua filha e seu pai para entrar na conversa.  
\- Pan, não aborreça seu avô. Por que você não vai brincar com a Bra? Ela disse que queria te mostrar umas coisas que ela comprou.  
\- Eu não ligo muito para essas coisas, mas se você quer assim, então eu vou ver a Bra.  
Assim que ela saiu, Gohan resolveu alertar Goku.  
\- Papai, é melhor ficar de olho nela. Se eu a conheço bem, ela deve estar pensando agora em entrar escondida na nave espacial.  
\- Eu pessoalmente não vejo problema que ela fosse.  
\- O senhor realmente é muito irresponsável, papai! Esqueça o que eu disse, acho melhor pedir que a mamãe fique de olho na Pan.  
\- Está bem então. - disse Goku, confuso enquanto Gohan saía. Nisso Bulma se aproxima dele.  
\- Tudo está correndo bem, vamos conseguir preparar a nave no tempo previsto!  
\- Whoa! Que nave enorme, parece um polvo! - comentou Goku.  
\- Não é tão grande, cabem apenas quatro tripulantes. - comentou Bulma. - Eu usei a tecnologia das naves que os saiyajins usavam como base do projeto, mesmo parecendo grande, ela é compacta e rápida, poderá cruzar pelo universo mais rápido do que qualquer outra nave já inventada.  
Uub, Goten e Trunks estavam chegando com sua bagagem neste momento.  
\- Vejo que vocês já estão prontos.  
\- É mãe, já que não tem outro jeito...  
\- Se anima Trunks, tenho certeza que será divertido! - disse Uub.  
\- É nostálgico ver vocês assim, prontos para viajar, isso lembra a época em que eu e o Goku saíamos atrás das Esferas do Dragão. - disse Bulma.  
\- Uub, venha comigo, preciso te dar uma coisa antes de você ir. - disse Goku, indo para outra sala e Uub o segue.  
Chegando até aquela sala, Goku havia deixado uma roupa dobrada em cima de uma mesa, a qual ele pega e entrega a Uub.  
\- O que é isso?  
\- É um presente! Lembro que uma vez você me pediu um uniforme igual ao que eu usava, eu pedi ao Senhor Whis que o fizesse para você já há algum tempo, mas acabei esquecendo de te dar. Experimenta!  
Uub estava muito feliz e não pensa duas vezes, ele veste aquele uniforme laranja e calça as botas azuis. Era um uniforme idêntico ao que Goku utilizou durante o Torneio do Poder, com a única diferença sendo a ausência de uma camiseta azul em baixo do gi.  
\- Esse uniforme ficou muito bem em você Uub!  
\- Agora poderei mostrar a todos que eu aprendi com o melhor! - disse Uub, enquanto olhava para o símbolo "Go" que havia na frente e nas costas do uniforme.  
\- Eu ainda tenho outro presente. - disse Goku, pegando outra coisa que estava ali no canto.  
\- O seu Bastão Mágico? - perguntou Uub, surpreso.  
\- Isso mesmo! Meu avô deu ele para mim quando completou o meu treinamento e do mesmo modo eu agora estou dando ele para você.  
\- Eu não sei o que dizer.  
\- Não diga nada e apenas pegue, você merece!  
Uub o pega das mãos com orgulho e coloca aquele bastão nas costas, sentia-se assumindo o legado de seu mestre.  
\- Agora sim você está pronto para viajar!  
\- Eu não tenho palavras para lhe agradecer Mestre Goku, muito obrigado! - disse ele, surpreendendo Goku com um abraço que logo é retribuído.  
\- Agora vá e mostre a todo o universo o quão forte você se tornou!  
\- Sim, Mestre Goku!

O tempo passou e já estava anoitecendo quando tudo ficou pronto, o teto então se abriu para a nave espacial.  
\- Acione a fonte de energia principal. - disse Bulma para Gohan, que assim o faz, fazendo com que a nave funcionasse.  
Piccolo e Goku se aproximam do trio, que já estava na entrada, pronto para embarcar.  
\- Quanto tempo nós temos para encontrar as esferas? - perguntou Uub.  
\- Pelo que a Bulma e eu verificamos, a Terra tem pelo menos um ano antes de explodir. - respondeu Piccolo.  
\- Então nós traremos as esferas de volta antes desse tempo, não é pessoal? - Goten e Trunks nada respondem. - Qual é? Animem-se!  
\- Pra você é fácil, não foi você que foi xingado por sua namorada e escutou ela terminar com você por telefone... - comentou Goten.  
\- Vocês três. - Goku chamou-lhes a atenção. - Se esforcem e cuidem uns dos outros, vocês agora são um time. E acima de tudo, fiquem mais fortes e divirtam-se!  
\- Pode deixar! - disse Uub.  
\- Já que tenho que ir, prometo que também irei me esforçar, pai!  
\- E você Trunks?  
\- Bem, eu também irei me esforçar então, afinal, esses dois não durariam um minuto no espaço sem mim para pilotar a nave.  
\- Convencido... - disse Goten de forma debochada, o que descontraiu o clima e ajudou a motivar ele e Trunks a irem.  
\- Se cuidem! - gritou Bulma.  
\- Goten, trate de voltar inteiro para casa, está bem?! - gritou Chi-Chi do alto da sacada.  
\- Está bem mãe, eu prometo!  
\- Tchau Tio Goten, tchau Uub, tchau Trunks! - gritava Pan, que estava ao lado de Chi-Chi. - Sentirei saudades!  
\- Tchau Pan! - disseram os três em uníssono.  
\- Adeus Trunks, se cuida, amo você!  
\- Também te amo Mai! - ele se despediu, um tanto encabulado.  
O trio já estava subindo a escada para entrar na nave quando a quarta viajante adentrou ao local correndo, levando uma bagagem enorme em mãos.  
\- Pessoal, esperem por mim!  
Uub, Goten e Trunks olham para trás para ver quem os havia mandado esperar e ficam surpresos.  
\- Marron? - perguntou-se Goten.  
\- Marron, o que faz aqui? - perguntou Kuririn.  
\- Tchau papai, vejo o senhor quando eu voltar! - disse ela ao passar correndo por ele.  
\- Quando voltar? Você vai com eles? Mas o que está acontecendo?!  
\- A Marron decidiu ir nessa viagem para ajudar os rapazes na busca das Esferas do Dragão. - disse #18, que havia ido até lá com ela para vê-la partir.  
\- Mas por que ela decidiu isso? Como você pemitiu uma coisa dessas?!  
\- Ela não quis me dizer, mas acredito que tenha a ver com o que aconteceu com ela hoje. Eu permiti simplesmente porque tenho certeza que essa viagem fará bem para ela e a ajudará a crescer.  
\- Mas o universo é muito perigoso para alguém como ela, precisamos impedi-la antes que ela se machuque!  
\- Kuririn, você lembra do que eu lhe disse quando nós a deixamos na ilha do #17 antes de irmos para o Torneio do Poder?  
\- Lembro, você me disse que ela era mais forte do que eu pensava.  
\- Exatamente. O que eu disse naquele dia, também vale para hoje. A Marron já não é mais a nossa garotinha. Não se preocupe, Uub, Goten e Trunks vão cuidar dela e se precisar, ela saberá se cuidar sozinha, confie em mim.  
Kuririn então olha a felicidade de sua filha enquanto ela embarcava, sua energia contagiava o trio enquanto ela os encaminhava para dentro, estava ansiosa para viajar. Ele então viu que #18 tinha razão, aquela viagem iria fazer muito bem para ela.  
\- Nós não estamos indo passear, Marron.  
\- Eu sei disso Trunks, eu vim para ajudar vocês! Vai ser como nos velhos tempos, como quando ficávamos na ilha do tio #17.  
\- Pode ser, mas éramos o Goten e eu quem fazíamos tudo.  
\- É Trunks, mas não podemos negar que ela sempre ajudou como podia vigiando enquanto nós pegávamos os caçadores, ela também sempre deixou tudo mais divertido.  
\- Que bom que você lembra disso Goten! - disse ela sorrindo.  
\- Bem, então vamos logo nós quatro, temos uma longa viagem para fazer! - falou Uub, sendo o primeiro a entrar.  
Bulma assistia ao quarteto e lembrava-se de sua época. Esta nova Gangue Dragon Ball que se formou lembrava muito a Gangue Dragon Ball de sua época.  
Uub, 15 anos, era como o Goku, o mais jovem do grupo, buscando divertir-se, conhecer novos lugares e ficar mais forte durante a viagem. Goten, 22 anos, lembrava um pouco o Yamcha com seu lado tímido e namorador. Trunks, 23 anos, certamente via nele o cérebro da equipe, algo que seu filho havia herdado dela. E Marron, 18 anos, era sem dúvida a energia que na equipe faltava, Bulma via nela o otimismo, o espírito alegre e decidido que ela mesma possuía naquela época. E foi olhando com esse orgulho que ela via a nave decolar, certa de que eles conseguiriam seu objetivo.  
Uub senta-se na poltrona da direita, Goten na da esquerda e Marron na poltrona atrás enquanto Trunks assumiu os controles.  
\- Todos coloquem os cintos, lá vamos nós! - disse ele.  
A nave decola e parte para o espaço, com todos assistindo e torcendo pelo sucesso daqueles jovens guerreiros.  
\- Boa sorte, nós contamos com vocês! - disse Bulma, enquanto a nave subia em direção ao espaço.


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPÍTULO 3**

 **A primeira parada! Imegga: Um planeta em crise!**

Algumas horas haviam se passado desde que Uub, Trunks, Goten e Marron partiram para o espaço em busca das Esferas do Dragão de Estrelas Negras, horas em que nenhum dos quatro puxou conversa.  
\- Mais alguém está achando essa viagem um tédio? - perguntou Uub.  
\- Eu. - respondeu Goten.  
\- E eu também. - respondeu Marron. - Afinal de contas, para onde estamos indo Trunks?  
\- Todas as esferas se espalharam por lugares muito distantes, o planeta mais próximo em que o radar está apontando o sinal de uma esfera está a pelo menos uma semana de viagem daqui.  
\- Uma semana?! Isso é muito tempo para ficarmos trancados aqui! - comentou Goten. - E pensar que eu poderia estar em meu encontro agora...  
\- Ei Trunks, por acaso sua mãe não colocou na nave um lugar para a gente poder treinar ou algo do tipo? - perguntou Uub.  
\- Receio que não.  
\- Ah, mais isso não vai ser bom, se eu não treinar, eu vou é enfraquecer ao invés de ficar mais forte!  
\- E onde ficam os quartos? - perguntou Marron.  
\- Não temos quartos, todos nós dormiremos em colchões que estão no andar de baixo.  
\- Colchões?  
\- A viagem nem começou e todos nós já queremos ir embora! - comentou Goten novamente.  
\- Fiquem calmos. - disse Trunks. - Eu sei que até nos adaptarmos as coisas serão difíceis, a começar nos adaptando em convivermos uns com os outros. Mas como Senhor Goku disse, nós agora somos um time.  
\- Então vamos aproveitar essa semana para nos conhecermos melhor! - falou Marron animada. - Que tal começar nos mostrando a nave?  
Trunks liga o piloto automático e o grupo então se encaminha para o andar de baixo. Lá Trunks mostra as acomodações de todos, já estava por dentro do projeto da nave de sua mãe havia algum tempo e assim conhecia cada canto. Isso os ajudou a se distraírem e passar o tempo. O sono veio e logo todos vão dormir.

Uma semana então se passou e o grupo já estava mais bem adaptado no pequeno espaço que dividiam, já conseguiam conviver juntos e dividir as tarefas. Uub e Trunks estavam na cabine de controle e este último observava o primeiro devorar uma sobremesa como um esfomeado.  
\- Para alguém que sequer tem sangue de saiyajin, você está comendo esse doce com gosto.  
\- O Mestre Goku me ensinou que eu preciso comer muito para ficar sempre forte! - respondeu ele de boca cheia.  
\- Então tá... - disse Trunks perplexo.  
Quando era uma força da natureza, Majin Buu vivia constantemente absorvendo energia maligna pelo universo. Quando Bibidi o tornou um demônio, este ser passou a ser um devorador de doces. Mesmo depois de reencarnado, isso não mudou com Uub, ele não tinha gula quando comia alimentos salgados, mas quando comia doces, era igual ou até pior do que o próprio Goku.  
Isso sem mencionar que Goten cozinhava muito bem, algo que aprendeu e herdou de sua mãe e que também era útil para conquistar garotas algumas vezes. E por falar nele, Goten havia ido até lá onde estavam.  
\- Algum de vocês viu a Marron? - perguntou ele. - Ela me pediu para avisar quando a sobremesa dela ficasse pronta, eu só queria dizer que deixei na geladeira.  
\- Não sei Goten. - respondeu Trunks. - Se ela não está aqui e nem lá em baixo ou na cozinha, deve estar no banheiro.  
Goten desce de volta e Trunks percebe que Uub estava apreensivo.  
\- Deixe-me adivinhar, a sobremesa que acaba de comer é justamente essa que a Marron pediu não é mesmo?  
Uub apenas sorria descaradamente, já imaginando que ele teria de enfrentar a fúria da loira mais tarde.  
Goten havia descido para procurar Marron e vai até o banheiro, mas não estava ciente do que ela estava fazendo, ela havia se esquecido de trancar a porta e por isso imaginou que ela estivesse escovando os dentes, arrumando o cabelo ou algo do tipo.  
\- Marron eu... - dizia ele ao abrir a porta, antes de ficar mudo com o que viu. A garota estava se trocando, seu belo e atraente corpo estava coberto apenas por suas roupas íntimas. O saiyajin ficou corado de vergonha e aproveitando que ela estava de costas e não o ouviu chegar, fechou a porta rapidamente antes que ela o visse e também para não se sentir tentado a olhar de novo.  
Trunks estava descendo até lá pelo elevador e logo notou Goten de costas para porta, segurando-a.  
\- O que foi Goten? Achou a Marron?  
\- Eh... Não!  
\- Você está bem?  
\- Eu? Heheheh... - riu ele, coçando a nuca. - Estou ótimo, por que pergunta?  
\- Porque está saindo sangue do seu nariz.  
\- Oh, isso? Eu vou limpar isso na cozinha e já volto.  
Goten sai disfarçadamente dali enquanto Trunks não havia entendido nada. É então que Uub grita da cabine de controle:  
\- Pessoal, eu estou vendo um planeta!  
Trunks é o primeiro a subir de volta e logo então chegam Goten com um lenço tampando a narina direita e Marron, já vestida, mas ainda com o cabelo solto e sem seu chapéu. O planeta tinha uma atmosfera verde e nebulosa.  
\- Este é o planeta onde está a esfera, sentem-se e coloquem os cintos de segurança! - ordenou Trunks antes de assumir o controle da nave e assim todos o fazem.  
\- Essa daí não era minha sobremesa? - perguntou Marron ao ver que Uub segurava um prato vazio, visivelmente sujo por algo doce.  
\- Não! - respondeu Uub, deixando uma gota de suor escorrer em seu rosto.  
A nave adentra a atmosfera daquele planeta e logo então Trunks começa a manobrar a nave para aterrissá-la verticalmente com os pés no chão e o faz em uma área deserta e rochosa deste planeta.

Já em solo, cada um deles pega algumas coisas antes de sair, Trunks obviamente pegou o Super Radar do Dragão, Uub colocou nas costas seu Bastão Mágico e Marron termina de se vestir e pega uma pequena mochila amarela. A porta se abre, eles descem da nave e olham em volta.  
\- Esse planeta parece bem deserto, acho que não estou vestida adequadamente para andar em um solo empoeirado assim. - disse Marron ao olhar para seu vestido e seus sapatos.  
\- Se quiser, pode entrar e trocar de roupa, a gente espera. - dizia Goten quando sangue escorre de seu nariz outra vez logo de ter dito isso, levando as mãos ao mesmo em seguida, continuando a falar de forma fanha. - Pensando bem, não temos tempo a perder, não é Trunks? Heheheh...  
\- Sim Goten e essa esfera não está muito longe daqui segundo o radar, algo em torno de dez a quinze minutos caminhando.  
O grupo segue a pé a partir dali e não demora muito para que eles avistem uma pequena cidade composta de construções simples e um grande castelo mais ao fundo.  
\- Olha pessoal, uma cidade, parece que esse lugar possui habitantes no final das contas. - comentou Uub.  
\- E a esfera provavelmente está aí nessa cidade. Vamos até lá! - disse Trunks, que liderava o grupo com o radar em mãos.  
O grupo desce andando até a cidade e começam a caminhar pelas ruas, onde havia muito movimento e comerciantes. Porém algo estava estranho, parecia que todos os observam e já concluíam que eram estranhos naquele lugar, alguns pareciam estar com intenção de atacá-los.  
\- Eu estou começando a ficar com medo desta gente. - comentou Marron.  
Não demorou muitos passos para que um indivíduo com cara de cachorro saísse de um beco e lhes ameaçasse com uma faca na mão.  
\- Passem tudo o que vocês têm se não quiserem morrer!  
Não demorou muito para que a população do local os cercassem de forma hostil, alguns armados com porretes e facas.  
\- Aaahh! - gritou Marron assustada.  
\- Marron, fique atrás de nós! - gritou Uub, colocando-se em posição de combate e o mesmo fazem Goten e Trunks.  
\- Tirem tudo o que estes viajantes tiverem de valor! - gritou outro homem, de orelhas pontudas e antenas no queixo.  
É então que a população toda parte para cima deles, Uub é o primeiro a defender-se com um soco e logo os demais também já estavam lutando. Era muita gente e tendo de segurar suas forças para não matar ninguém, estava ficando difícil para todos os três evitar que alguém se aproximasse, além de que ainda tinham a Marron para proteger.  
\- Essa gente são pessoas comuns, por que estão nos atacando?! - disse Uub, vendo que até crianças e idosos estavam no meio da confusão.  
\- Eu não sei, mas de qualquer jeito esse planeta é muito maluco! - exclamou Trunks.  
Nas circunstâncias em que estavam, não conseguem evitar que pessoas se aproximassem, alguém pula sobre as costas de Uub e tenta roubar seu Bastão Mágico enquanto este estava apertado em defender-se de um grupo de pessoas. Uub reage rápido e derruba o ladrão, pegando o bastão de volta. Algo semelhante aconteceu com Trunks ao lhe tirarem o Super Radar do Dragão de suas mãos, com a diferença de que não teve a mesma sorte que Uub, pois o ladrão sumiu no meio da confusão em que mais pessoas o atacavam a fim de ver se ele tinha mais alguma coisa de valor.  
\- O radar, não! - gritou ele.  
Marron também teve sua mochila roubada e por pouco não lhe levaram também seu chapéu, se ela não se defendesse estapeando o agressor. Logo então chegou a força policial do local para conter a confusão.  
\- Aqui é Polícia de Imegga a serviço de Don Kia! Parados, ou abriremos fogo! - gritou um dos soldados em um megafone.  
Aquilo foi suficiente para que todos se espalhassem, o grupo então aproveitou a oportunidade para sair do meio da confusão, indo em direção aos policiais.  
\- Vocês estão bem, visitantes? - perguntou um homem baixo, de pele escura e barba vermelha. Ele estava acompanhado de uma mulher sem nariz, de pele cinza e cabelos curtos e volumosos de cor laranja. Ambos tinham orelhas pontudas e usavam um uniforme parecido com um maiô que possuía um símbolo estranho na barriga. Pareciam serem os líderes da força policial do local.  
\- Tirando o fato de que fomos roubados, estamos bem, obrigada. - respondeu Marron.  
\- Venham conosco visitantes, vamos levar vocês ao nosso governante. - disse a mulher.  
O grupo então os acompanha para dentro de uma das viaturas que partem em direção ao castelo.

Chegando lá eles são recebidos pelo tal governante em um luxuoso escritório. Ele era alto, tinha boa aparência, pele cinza e um cabelo rosa levantado e penteado para o lado.  
\- Sejam bem vindos ao Planeta Imegga, meu nome é Don Kia, eu sou o governante deste planeta.  
\- É muito bom saber que nem todo mundo é hostil neste planeta! - comentou Marron.  
\- Quero pedir perdão pelo que aconteceu com vocês, os habitantes desse planeta são xenofóbicos com estranhos vindos de fora, por isso eu sempre peço para receber pessoalmente qualquer viajante que chega ao nosso planeta.  
\- Infelizmente nós fomos roubados, Senhor Don Kia. - disse Goten.  
\- Eu sinto muito por isso, mas vou mandar meu soldados procurarem pelos ladrões. Creio que vocês já conhecem Gel e Sheela. - disse Don Kia, referindo-se a dupla que os trouxe até ali. - Este atrás de mim é o meu segurança, o nome dele é Rejick.  
Rejick estava ali ao lado, imóvel, era alto e magro, usava um macacão de lycra e seu rosto era encoberto por um manto vermelho com algo semelhante a espinhos nos ombros. Uub logo notou que Rejick era diferente dos outros e encarou-o seriamente. Rejick aparentemente notou o mesmo e encarou Uub por baixo de seu capuz, por um momento, pareceu que apenas os dois estavam ali, prestes a lutar.  
\- Ficamos muito agradecidos senhor, nós realmente precisamos muito das coisas que nos roubaram. - comentou Marron.  
\- Mas afinal, o que trouxe vocês ao nosso humilde planeta?  
\- Nós viemos em busca das... - dizia Marron, quando Trunks a interrompe, impedindo-a de falar.  
\- Nós estamos aqui só de passagem, estamos fazendo uma grande viagem pelo universo.  
\- Ah, então estão viajando a passeio apenas? É ótimo ver jovens como vocês aproveitando a vida. - disse Don Kia, voltando-se para seus guardas. - Gel, Sheela, preparem as acomodações no melhor hotel da cidade para nossos visitantes como pedido de desculpas.  
\- Escute senhor, agradecemos a gentileza, mas nós temos nossa nave espacial e gostaríamos de nos acomodar lá mesmo até as coisas se ajeitarem. - explicou Trunks.  
\- Entendo. Nesse caso, só posso desejar a vocês boa sorte e desculpe-nos mais uma vez pelo ocorrido, faremos o possível para encontrar suas coisas.  
O quarteto vai embora, deixando Don Kia ali, pensativo.  
\- Gel, Sheela, já sabem o procedimento padrão. Encontrem a nave espacial desses garotos e a confisquem, não deve estar muito longe dos arredores da cidade. Sem ela, eles não terão escolha a não ser ficar aqui e então darei acomodações permanentes a eles na cidade, agregando mais quatro habitantes para minha lista de cobranças.  
\- Sim, Senhor Don Kia. - disse a dupla em uníssono antes de se retirar.  
\- Está cometendo um grave erro Don Kia. - disse Rejick.  
\- Por acaso está me dizendo que eu não sei como fazer as coisas?!  
Rejick encarou Don Kia por baixo do capuz pela forma exaltada como ele lhe respondeu, de forma que o deixou assustado.

Do lado de fora, Marron resolve questionar tudo o que aconteceu.  
\- Mas o que você está fazendo Trunks?! Primeiro nenhum de vocês usou seus poderes para impedir que fossemos roubados e agora recusa a ajuda da única pessoa que quis nos ajudar nesse lugar? Qual é o seu problema?!  
\- Tem alguma coisa estranha em Don Kia e nesse lugar. - respondeu ele. - Algo aqui não está certo, as condições de vida de Don Kia e da população deste planeta são bem diferentes, não é apenas o modo de agir. Além disso, algo me diz que ele não vai nos ajudar a encontrar o Super Radar do Dragão.  
\- E a minha mochila com minhas coisas também, não é?! - perguntou Marron, um tanto enfurecida por não estarem dando importância ao que lhe roubaram.  
\- O problema é que, sem o radar, não temos como achar a esfera daqui e nem as outras espalhadas pelo universo. - comentou Goten. - E o pior de tudo é que não sabemos sequer quem o roubou no meio daquela confusão.  
\- Algo me diz que, se descobrirmos o que está acontecendo por aqui, descobriremos como e onde encontrar nossas coisas. - comentou Trunks, antes de olhar para o céu. - Já está escurecendo, é melhor voltarmos para a nave espacial e amanhã investigamos tudo isso.  
A conversa toda passou e Uub não disse uma só palavra, estava intrigado com o tal Rejick. A cidade estava um tanto deserta após a confusão, mas mesmo assim eles decidiram se precaver e deram a volta por fora da área central, isso lhes tomou muito mais tempo, mas no fim acabaram tomando o caminho de volta.

Infelizmente, novos problemas continuavam aparecendo. Ao chegar no exato local onde haviam deixado a nave espacial, a mesma não mais se encontrava.  
\- Cadê a nave espacial? - perguntou Uub.  
\- Sumiu! Mas... eu podia jurar que estacionei ela aqui! - dizia Trunks, não crendo no que havia acontecido.  
\- Ótimo, agora nos roubaram a nave espacial. - comentou Marron emburrada ao cruzar os braços.  
\- Essa não, como iremos para casa agora?! - falou Goten.

E no castelo de Don Kia, Gel e Sheela haviam voltado com a boa notícia.  
\- Vejo que voltaram rápido.  
\- Sim, Senhor Don Kia, encontramos a nave deles no Deserto do Leste. - explicava Gel. - Vimos que eles estavam dando a volta na cidade quando saíram daqui e assim tivemos tempo suficiente para encontrar a nave e trazê-la até aqui como o senhor pediu.  
\- Acreditamos que eles devem estar lamentando neste momento o roubo de sua preciosa nave.  
\- Ótimo, vocês dois serão recompensados por seus serviços. Logo eles virão até aqui novamente para me pedir ajuda outra vez e não terão escolha a não ser ficar aqui em Imegga e viver em meus domínios. A propósito, não encontraram nada de valor dentro da nave?  
\- Nada em específico. - respondeu Sheela. - Mas acredito que se a desmontarmos, suas peças podem valer um bom dinheiro.  
\- Isso é ótimo. - disse Don Kia enquanto acariciava seu dinheiro em cima da mesa.  
Sheela e Gel se retiram, deixando Don Kia e Rejick sozinhos outra vez.  
\- Eu estou avisando Don Kia, eles não garotos comuns. Se continuar a jogar com eles, eles serão a sua ruína.  
\- Por que está tão preocupado com isso? Afinal de contas, pago você para proteger a mim e ao meu império e até hoje ninguém foi capaz de vencê-lo.  
Rejick nada responde, apenas o reprovou com o olhar enquanto lembrava-se de Uub e do momento em que se encararam.

Anoiteceu, sem ter onde passar a noite, Uub e seus amigos retornaram para a cidade. Estavam abrigados em uma pequena área com o teto feito de pano atrás de uma das residências, estando ali amontoados, com fome e tendo de aguentar o frio da noite do deserto. Marron era visivelmente a mais abalada do grupo, jazia ali no chão, tremendo de frio. Goten percebe isso e pede o casaco de Trunks emprestado para dar para ela.  
\- Obrigada Goten. - agradeceu.  
\- Eu ainda estou com a chave no bolso deste casaco, mesmo se tiverem arrombado a nave, seria impossível darem a partida. Nossa nave ainda está neste planeta e quem a roubou deve ter usado um guincho ou algo assim.  
\- A nave de vocês provavelmente se encontra no castelo de Don Kia neste momento crianças. - disse um senhor de orelhas pontudas, pele cinzenta e antenas no queixo que ali chegou.  
\- Quem é você? - perguntou Uub.  
\- Eu moro aqui, ouvi vozes e vim verificar quem eram, vocês estão nos fundos da minha casa. Por favor entrem, eu e minha esposa contaremos tudo a vocês.  
O grupo então segue aquele senhor para dentro da residência, a casa era simples e podia-se ver que as pessoas que ali moravam eram pobres, nada havia para sentarem-se, a não ser o chão. O casal deu a eles um pouco de comida, um prato de sopa para cada, não era muito, mas suficiente para lhes saciar a fome.  
\- Então vocês são os novos visitantes que foram atacados hoje mais cedo. - disse a esposa.  
\- Mas o que acontece nesse planeta afinal? - perguntou Trunks. - Por qual razão as coisas são tão caóticas por aqui a ponto dos habitantes roubarem uns aos outros?  
\- A maioria das pessoas desse planeta são pobres e não conseguem pagar os altos impostos, casos de roubos por aqui são frenquentes e quando veem gente estranha como vocês, atacam para lhes tirar tudo o que têm para vender e poder pagar os impostos ao Don Kia para que possam continuar tendo onde viver.  
\- Então Don Kia possui uma espécie de ditadura neste planeta? - perguntou Uub.  
\- Exato meu jovem. - disse o homem. - Ele é quem faz as leis por aqui, nada do que temos aqui é nosso, temos de pagar por tudo, desde nossas casas até o próprio chão que pisamos. Há alguns anos atrás houve uma rebelião, todo o planeta se revoltou, porém o exército de Don Kia venceu os rebeldes, muita gente morreu e nesta cidade se concentraram todos os sobreviventes do planeta. A derrota se deu porque Don Kia possuía um guerreiro invencível em seu exército, um homem chamado Rejick.  
\- Rejick... - Uub lembrava-se de quando o viu mais cedo no castelo de Don Kia, quando se encararam.  
\- Como se não mais bastasse, Don Kia ainda bolou estratégias para que estrangeiros que acabassem vindo para cá não tivessem como ir embora, tornando-se parte da rede de pagadores de impostos de seu governo.  
\- É por essa razão que cremos que a nave de vocês está com eles, naves espaciais são proibidas em Imegga. - disse a esposa. - Ele espera que vocês vão até ele para lhes pedir ajuda e assim ele daria um lugar para vocês morarem em troca de dinheiro, é um procedimento padrão pelo qual nós mesmo passamos quando chegamos neste planeta, como vocês, nós somos estrangeiros que ficaram presos aqui.  
\- Que coisa horrível... - lamentou Marron.  
\- É assim que vivemos agora filha. Há dias em que não temos sequer o que comer.  
\- Não vão me dizer que o estamos comendo era a refeição de vocês?!  
O casal nada responde a Uub. Vindo de um vilarejo pobre, ele sabia o que era isso, lembrava-se de sua infância e das dificuldades e do dia em que teve de ir ao Torneio de Artes Marciais para tentar conseguir dinheiro para comprar comida para seu povo. Foi assim que ele se levantou com um olhar sério e decidido.  
\- Pessoal, vamos fazer algo que já devíamos ter feito há muito tempo...


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPÍTULO 4**

 **Invasão ao castelo de Don Kia! Uub vs. Rejick**

Três figuras saltavam por cima dos telhados, escondidos pelas sombras, evitavam a vigilância intensa que o castelo de Don Kia possuía a fim de entrarem sem serem vistos. As palavras de Uub ainda ecoavam em suas mentes naquela madrugada.

ALGUMAS HORAS ANTES...

\- Pessoal, vamos fazer algo que já devíamos ter feito há muito tempo...  
\- Há que se refere? - perguntou Goten.  
\- Vamos invadir o castelo de Don Kia e dar um fim em seu império de ganância!  
\- Invadir o castelo? Assim, à força? - perguntou Trunks.  
\- Isso mesmo, desde que estamos aqui, tudo o que fizemos foi fugir e o que eu quero é lutar, foi para isso que vim nesta viagem! E também... - dizia Uub, mudando sua expressão confiança para uma expressão mais séria. - Eu não posso ficar parado vendo essa gente passar fome e necessidade e não fazer nada, eu sei bem o que é viver assim.  
\- Você é corajoso meu jovem. - disse o homem. - Mas mesmo que consigam invadir o castelo, como pretendem derrotar Rejick?  
\- Não se preocupem com isso, prometo que eu mesmo acabarei com ele se for preciso! - respondeu Uub com um sorriso de confiança. - E então, quem está comigo?  
\- Eu! - disse Marron, sendo a primeira a se levantar. - Me sinto mal em ver tudo o que está acontecendo. Sei que não sou uma lutadora como vocês e sinto medo só de pensar no quão perigoso isso vai ser, mas quero ajudar de alguma forma, me sinto no dever de fazer isso!  
\- Se assim, eu também vou!  
\- E eu também Goten. - disse Trunks. - E de quebra vamos pegar nossa nave espacial de volta!  
\- Ótimo. - disse Uub. - Então vamos acabar com Don Kia de uma vez por todas!

AGORA...

Foi assim que eles saltaram os muros e adentraram, ficando em uma das sacadas do castelo. Marron havia ido agarrada nas costas de Goten, que nocauteia o guarda que ali estava pisando em sua cabeça ao aterrissar.  
\- Ótimo, já estamos dentro, o que faremos agora?  
\- Agora vem a parte divertida Trunks, vamos limpar esse castelo arrebentando todos os guardas que aparecerem em nosso caminho até chegarmos ao Don Kia!  
\- O que?! Mas isso é loucura! Não seria mais seguro chegar ao Don Kia de forma furtiva?  
\- Não Trunks, Uub está certo, se formos direto ao Don Kia teríamos de lutar com os guardas que viriam salvá-lo e assim ele poderia escapar.  
\- Isso mesmo Goten, se fizermos uma limpa no castelo, Don Kia estará sozinho e não poderá fazer nada a não ser se render.  
\- Sei que nós dois estamos meio enferrujados, mas a gente dá conta, somos filhos de Son Goku e Vegeta afinal de contas!  
\- É, tem razão!  
\- E Marron. - continuou Goten. - Você pega a arma e veste a armadura deste guarda para abrir caminho através deles sem ser percebida. Não tenha medo, estaremos com você o tempo inteiro.  
\- Está bem. - disse ela.  
\- Então é isso pessoal, vamos lutar!  
E foi ao comando de Uub que o grupo saltou para dentro, dispostos a tomar o castelo na base da força. Uma guerra havia iniciado e todo o castelo foi colocado em alerta, guardas estavam vindo de fora do castelo para atuar como reforços, exatamente como Uub havia planejado, os guerreiros facilmente iam abrindo caminho através dos soldados e destruindo suas máquinas de guerra com ataques de ki. Marron também estava ajudando, camuflada como um dos guardas, podia aproximar-se deles e atirar, sentia-se segura e aos poucos esquecia o medo.

Não demorou muito para que a batalha acordasse Don Kia em seu quarto.  
\- Mas o que está acontecendo?! - perguntou ele para Gel e Sheela que vieram lhe informar da situação.  
\- Estão invadindo o castelo Senhor Don Kia! - exclamou Gel.  
\- São eles e são muito fortes! - exclamou Sheela ao mostrar as imagens das câmeras de segurança por um projetor.  
\- Essas malditas crianças... Detenham-nos a todo o custo!  
\- Sim senhor! - disseram ambos em uníssono antes de se retirarem.

A guerra continuava e mais e mais hordas de soldados jaziam no chão. Don Kia havia se vestido e foi pessoalmente até o grande e luxuoso salão do castelo onde agora os guerreiros se encontravam. É então que ele é surpreendido quando uma arma encosta em suas costas no momento em que passou pela porta.  
\- Mãos para o alto!  
Don Kia o fez e reconheceu aquela voz e as chiquinhas loiras que não eram cobertas pelo capacete.  
\- Você é a garota, não é?  
\- Isso mesmo! - disse Marron, removendo o capacete. - Seu reinado ditador e ganancioso acabou!  
\- É mesmo? Eu não teria tanta certeza disso.  
Gel e Sheela aparecem em sua frente no mesmo momento em que Don Kia se abaixa, permitindo que a dupla atinja Marron com um chute duplo em seu peito, atirando-a de forma violenta na parede do corredor, onde ela bate as costas na parede.  
\- Marron! - gritou Trunks ao ver o que havia acontecido e então ele e Goten vão em seu auxílio, porém Gel e Sheela posicionam-se em seu caminho, fazendo-os frear.  
\- Vamos mostrar a esses idiotas o que acontece com quem invade o castelo do Senhor Don Kia!  
\- É isso aí Sheela! O de casaco é meu, você pega o outro.  
E assim a dupla avança contra Goten e Trunks, iniciando duas lutas acima do solo.  
Gel avançou contra Trunks usando de uma combinação furiosa de golpes enquanto Trunks desviava com facilidade, este então evade para trás e aponta a mão direita, disparando uma esfera de ki. Gel a segura com as duas mãos e com um pouco de esforço a rebate para baixo na direção do chão, causando uma leve explosão. É então que Trunks aparece em sua frente e lhe aplica um forte soco no estômago.  
\- O que foi? - perguntou Trunks, afastando-se em seguida. - Você parece estar arrependido de ter me escolhido como o seu oponente.  
\- Cale a boca! - gritou Gel ainda com as mãos na barriga antes de partir para cima outra vez.  
Em paralelo, Goten também não estava tendo dificuldades contra Sheela, defendendo-se de seus ataques com facilidade. Ele quebra sua combinação segurando ambos seus pulsos com as mãos e pressionando-a contra a parede em seguida.  
\- Parece que você é o tipo de homem que sabe como dominar uma garota.  
\- Hum?  
Goten de distrai e alivia a força e com isso Sheela consegue uma abertura para lhe acertar um chute no queixo, escapando e atacando com uma combinação de socos e chutes, da qual Goten acaba recebendo todos os golpes.  
\- E então, o que achou disso? - perguntou ela ofegante ao retroceder e para seu desdém, Goten levanta a cabeça e sorri, coçando a nuca, como se nada tivesse acontecido.  
\- Eu sinto muito, mas se quiser sair comigo, vai ter que me bater mais forte do que isso.  
Sheela fica corada e furiosa pela provocação, avançando para acertar Goten com um soco usando toda a sua força, o qual Goten segura com a mão sem dificuldade alguma, ainda que o golpe tenha gerado uma onda de impacto. Sorrindo então, Goten a puxa pelo braço e a joga para trás, interrompendo a luta de Trunks ao atingir Gel no processo e levar ambos até o chão.  
\- Seu maldito...  
\- Ei Sheela, vamos mostrar a eles do que somos capazes!  
Ambos se colocam em pé novamente e lado a lado posicionam suas mãos juntas para formar um ataque de energia combinado de cor vermelha, que é disparado na direção de Goten e Trunks, que revidam com um ataque combinado semelhante, de cor azul. Não houve disputa, o ataque dos saiyajins facilmente se sobrepôs ao de seus rivais, atingindo-os em cheio e deixando-os nocauteados e feridos no chão.  
\- Até que foi fácil.  
\- Nossa, eu tinha esquecido como lutar era divertido. - comentou Trunks, cumprimentando Goten tocando os punhos.

Uub utilizava seu Bastão Mágico para varrer uma horda de soldados em sua frente quando viu que Don Kia estava tentando fugir.  
\- Eu não vou deixar você escapar! - disse ele antes de disparar uma esfera de ki na direção dele como se arremessasse uma bola.  
Don Kia olha para trás e vê que seria atingido nas costas, fechou os olhos por conta do medo quando seu guarda-costas se colocou entre ele e a esfera, recebendo o ataque como se nada fosse.  
\- Rejick... - disse Uub ao reconhecê-lo.  
Rejick retira seu capuz, revelando sua cabeça que parecia a de uma serpente e seu olhar sedento por uma luta.  
\- Rejick, acabe com eles, eu lhe dou todo o dinheiro que quiser!  
\- Cale a boca, já lhe disse muitas vezes para não me dar ordens. Se lutarei, será porque eu quero, dinheiro nem sempre é tudo.  
\- Parece que você tem algum orgulho afinal.  
\- Seu nome é Uub, não é mesmo? Desde que vi você, sabia que chegaria a hora em que nós dois lutaríamos.  
\- Eu também estava ansioso por isso.  
\- Vamos tornar isso interessante, se você me vencer, Don Kia irá devolver sua nave espacial.  
\- O que?! Não! - gritou Don Kia.  
\- Já disse para calar a boca. - falou ele a Don Kia, que ficou apavorado.  
\- Entendi. - disse Uub. - Você quer é que eu dê tudo de mim durante a luta.  
\- Exatamente. E para eu ter certeza de que você irá lutar a sério, além da nave espacial, darei a você o objeto que fez vocês virem até este planeta.  
Uub ficou confuso, até que Rejick retira de baixo do ombro esquerdo de seu capuz a Esfera do Dragão de Estrelas Negras de 4 Estrelas.  
\- Essa é...  
\- Uma Esfera do Dragão. Eu a encontrei no Deserto do Oeste. - completou Rejick. - Vocês vieram de um planeta chamado Terra em busca delas, não é mesmo?  
\- Como sabe de tudo isso?  
\- Por enquanto isso é tudo o que precisa saber. Vamos deixar nossos punhos falarem por nós Uub.  
\- Certo!  
Uub e Rejick avançam na direção um do outro, seus antebraços se chocam, gerando uma onda de impacto que fez tremer todo o castelo. Goten e Trunks assistiam enquanto haviam ido ajudar Marron a recuperar-se do golpe que recebeu e Don Kia fazia o mesmo, apreensivo esperando a vitória de seu mercenário de aluguel.  
Uub o atinge com uma voadora na barriga e tenta um chute giratório em seguida, mas Rejick se esquiva e revida com um gancho de direita que o joga para o alto disparando um grande ataque contínuo de ki de cor vermelha em seguida de sua mão direita.  
O ataque atinge Uub e quebra a parede do castelo, causando uma enorme explosão no céu, foi o suficiente para que parte do teto fosse abaixo.  
\- Meu castelo! - gritou Don Kia em desespero.  
Com os braços cruzados em forma de xis, Uub bloqueou o ataque e aliviou um pouco do dano. Rejick já vinha em sua direção para atingi-lo com um soco, porém Uub desvia para o lado, aplicando-lhe um soco na barriga, seguido de dois socos, o primeiro no peito e o outro na face, fazendo o mercenário retroceder. Com ambos um pouco feridos, estavam encarando-se sob a luz do luar, Rejick sorri.  
\- Como esperado do discípulo de Son Goku.  
\- C-Como você sabe disso também?!  
\- Huhum... Desde que te vi usando esse uniforme parecido com o dele, acabei concluindo isso.  
\- Isso não responde minha pergunta!  
\- Eu era um dos milhares de soldados do Exército de Freeza, era tão fraco quanto qualquer um desses guardas que vocês derrubaram esta noite. Há alguns anos atrás, quando o Mestre Freeza foi revivido com as Esferas do Dragão da Terra, eu estive lá entre os soldados durante a invasão em que ele buscava vingança contra o saiyajin que o derrotou em Namekusei. Não consegui fazer nada contra os guerreiros da Terra e tomei uma surra junto com todo o exército, foi então que em determinado momento, Son Goku apareceu e o Mestre Freeza eliminou todos os soldados apenas com o ato de se transformar em sua Forma Final. Por um milagre, eu não morri naquele momento, mas fiquei muito ferido, soterrado pelas rochas. Mesmo assim, estive consciente o tempo todo para acompanhar a luta do Mestre Freeza e o resultado de seu treinamento que o elevou ao nível de rivalizar com os deuses. Foi a partir daquele dia que eu descobri que treinando eu poderia ficar forte e me dediquei desde então para chegar ao nível em que estou hoje.  
\- Agora entendo como você sabe de tanta coisa.  
\- Com a derrota do Mestre Freeza, eu fui o único sobrevivente daquele seu exército. Eu dei sorte de que a nave ainda estava lá após a batalha, tive de fazer um grande esforço para sair de onde estava e ir até ela e então a peguei antes que fosse levada pelo Patrulheiro Galático que estava lá. Mesmo avariada, consegui utilizá-la para sair da Terra e vaguei sem rumo pelo espaço até que a nave teve problemas e acabou pousando de forma forçada em Imegga. Desde então tenho ganhado a vida trabalhando como mercenário, protegendo o império desse imbecil do Don Kia. Mas não pense que pretendo viver assim para sempre, eu quero me tornar tão grande quanto um dia o Mestre Freeza foi, seguir seus passos e ser tão poderoso quanto ele foi!  
\- Se é assim, esta luta então acaba de ganhar mais importância para mim. Nós dois estamos carregando o legado de nossos mestres, que eram inimigos mortais um do outro e portanto, não pense que deixarei você me vencer esta luta!  
\- Agora você sabe de tudo e assim nossa verdadeira luta poderá começar de verdade!  
\- Que assim seja! Venha, discípulo de Freeza!  
\- Prepare-se, discípulo de Son Goku!  
Rejick coloca as mãos sobre os espinhos em seus ombros e puxa, materializando duas espadas a partir deles com a ajuda de seu ki.  
\- Incrível! - exclamou Uub.  
Ele ataca Uub que se esquiva, sacando seu Bastão Mágico para usá-lo como defesa de outra espadada. Uub usa um chute para recuar Rejick e o ataca com o bastão, o qual é defendido pelo mercenário segurando as espadas cruzadas. Uma feroz batalha se inicia em que Uub e Rejick trocavam golpes com suas armas carregadas de ki, que geravam ondas de impacto cada vez que se chocavam.  
Uub girava seu bastão, até que encontra o momento para preparar um golpe com toda a força.  
\- Cresça Bastão Mágico! - comandou ele no momento do golpe em horizontal, fazendo com que sua arma ficasse maior. Tamanha foi a força que o bloqueio de Rejick foi quebrado, atingindo com força em suas costelas a ponto de fazê-lo cuspir sangue ao mesmo tempo em que suas espadas se fizeram em pedaços.  
Uub estava prestes a dar o golpe final com um golpe de bastão na cabeça, mas Rejick o segura com os braços.  
\- Não vai me vencer tão facilmente. - disse Rejick, invocando sua aura de ki, fazendo Uub recuar para trás.  
Rejick aproveita a oportunidade para dar um chute no braço direito, desarmando Uub que vê seu bastão ser jogado para longe com o golpe. Restou a ambos trocar golpes com os próprios punhos novamente, Uub encaixa uma sequência que faz Rejick ser jogado com força para trás. Ele se recupera e da corrente na ponta da manga esquerda de sua roupa, materializa uma corrente mais longa, jogando-a e prendendo Uub com a mesma. Parecia que Rejick tinha virado o jogo quando estava prestes a golpear Uub com um ataque de energia a queima-roupa que estava sendo carregado em sua outra mão, quando este eleva seu ki, sendo capaz de quebrar a corrente.  
\- O que?! - disse Rejick, não acreditando no que estava vendo.  
Uub avança em sua direção e com um potente soco lhe atinge no rosto em seguida.  
Uub então gira e com um chute nas costas, atira Rejick violentamente na direção do teto do castelo. Persistente, ele cai com os pés nos chão, de cócoras, apoiando-se com uma das mãos. Se colocando em pé novamente, Rejick ergue o braço acima da cabeça com o dedo indicador levantado, formando uma pequena esfera de energia obscura e flamejante que logo aumenta de tamanho substancialmente. Aquela era uma técnica do Freeza, que Rejick aprendeu a reproduzir.  
\- Receba minha versão da Bola Mortal! - gritou ele ao lançar o ataque.  
Uub então posiciona suas mãos ao lado do corpo e começa a concentrar seu ki nelas, era o golpe assinatura de Goku, criado originalmente pelo Mestre Kame.  
\- Ka... me... ha... me... HA!  
O Kamehameha de Uub vai ao encontro da Bola Mortal de Rejick, que pareceu pressionar no primeiro instante. É então que o poder de Uub se sobrepõe, empurrando o ataque de volta para Rejick.  
\- Não pode ser!  
Rejick é atingido em cheio, causando uma grande explosão que destrói parte do castelo. A luta havia acabado.  
\- Não! Isso não pode estar acontecendo, levante-se Rejick! - dizia Don Kia em desespero.  
\- Bem, parece que eu venci! - disse Uub, sorrindo ao descer de volta ao salão do castelo onde Rejick havia caído sobre alguns escombros.  
\- Acho que sim, parece que eu preciso treinar mais se eu quiser te derrotar.  
Rejick se levanta e trocando um olhar e um sorriso de respeito mútuo, ele entrega a Esfera do Dragão a Uub como prometido.  
\- Obrigado Rejick.  
\- Tenho certeza de que um dia nós lutaremos de novo e quando esse dia chegar, não pense que as coisas serão tão fáceis como foi hoje.  
\- Eu vou esperar por isso e até lá pretendo ficar muito mais forte também!  
Apesar de ser um antigo seguidor de Freeza e admirá-lo por sua força, Rejick não parecia ser tão maléfico como ele no final das contas.  
Com o fim da luta, Don Kia estava de joelhos, pedindo clemência ao grupo.

Já amanhecia quando o quarteto retornava a cidade, carregando um cofre enorme cheio de dinheiro. Eles também traziam Don Kia amarrado consigo para que fosse jogado na prisão.  
\- Pessoal, esse é um presente do Don Kia para vocês! - gritou Marron. - Vocês estão livres e quem quiser voltar para seus planetas, Don Kia permitirá que vocês possam ter naves espaciais novamente!  
O dinheiro então começou a ser distribuído entre todos em partes iguais. Foi durante a distribuição que dois garotos, um menino e uma menina, devolveram as coisas que haviam roubado no dia anterior durante a confusão. Chorando eles pediam desculpas, enquanto Trunks acariciava suas cabeças.  
Marron também estava feliz, já que havia recuperado itens importantes... Ao menos, importantes para ela.  
\- Ah, meu espelho, minha escova de cabelo, meu kit de maquiagem...  
\- Era só por causa dessas coisas triviais que estava tão preocupada? - perguntou Goten, antes de levar um murro na nuca.  
\- Como assim triviais?! Sem elas, eu não posso me manter bonita!  
\- Mas é que você é bonita de qualquer forma Marron.  
Marron fica surpresa e corada com o elogio.  
\- Hum? Obrigada.  
Ela sorri e vendo tudo estava acontecendo em sua volta, lembrava-se da razão que a fez vir naquela viagem e vendo onde a ganância de Don Kia o levou, ela parecia mais tranquila, queria aproveitar a viagem e a companhia de seus amigos, deixando um pouco de lado seus desejos egoístas.

Ao fim de tudo, o grupo estava pronto para deixar o Planeta Imegga. Já tinham sua nave de volta, a qual Trunks havia levado de volta ao oeste da cidade para fazer os últimos ajustes antes de partirem.  
\- E então Trunks, já temos uma Esfera do Dragão. Para onde nós vamos agora em busca de segunda?  
\- Deixe-me ver Goten.  
Trunks pega o Super Radar do Dragão, mas não o manuseia corretamente e acaba derrubando-o no chão no processo. - Oops!  
O radar cai ao lado de algo metálico com uma espécie de olho vermelho. Aquilo se revelou ser um pequeno robô que estava ali enterrado na areia quando abriu a boca e engoliu o Super Radar do Dragão, mesmo sendo maior do que ele em tamanho.  
\- AAAAAHH! - gritaram todos.  
\- Energia restaurada! Energia restaurada! - dizia o pequeno robô ao desenterrar-se com um salto.  
\- Meus parabéns, Trunks, você acaba de perder o radar... de novo.  
\- Foi mal Goten... - disse ele, coçando a cabeça e sentindo-se mal pelo que deixou acontecer.  
\- Eu não vou deixar essa coisa levar o nosso radar! - gritou Marron. - Volte aqui, eu vou te pegar!  
Marron começou a perseguir o pequeno robô de um lado para o outro e em dado momento em que ele mudou a direção dando meia volta, ela tropeça e cai. Marron apoiou-se sobre suas mãos e joelhos para se levantar e o pequeno robô olhou para trás, vendo então a calcinha dela por baixo do vestido.  
\- Calcinha visível, visível! Gill, Gill, Gill! - dizia ele que havia ficado vermelho como pimenta e corria como louco de um lado para o outro ao mesmo tempo em que Marron envergonhada levou as mãos até as nádegas para abaixar o vestido e impedir sua visão.  
\- Ora sua lata velha pervertida! - gritou ela, levantando-se furiosa e aplicando um potente chute que atira o robô para longe.  
\- Giiiiiiillll! - gritou ele enquanto voava comicamente pelo ar, antes de bater contra uma rocha.  
O trio ficou ali perplexo e de ombros caídos, não entendendo direito o que aconteceu por estarem há vários metros de distância do ocorrido. Trunks foi até o robô, pegando-o e trazendo de volta.  
\- Essa coisa não sabe respeitar uma garota, estava olhando onde não devia! - disse Marron ao voltar até eles.  
\- Bobagem Marron, ele é só uma máquina. - comentou Goten.  
\- Mesmo assim, ele é uma máquina com "coração", já que possui inteligência artificial. - Trunks analisava o robô quando o compartimento traseiro dele se abre, revelando o painel do Super Radar do Dragão, porém com tamanho menor. - Olhem, isto é...  
\- O Super Radar do Dragão! - completou Uub.  
\- Parece que ele possui um tipo de tecnologia capaz de aderir novas funções ao seu hardware através do que come.  
\- Isso quer dizer que esse robô se transformou no Super Radar do Dragão?  
\- Mais ou menos isso Goten.  
\- Bem, então isso significa que vamos ter de levá-lo conosco! - comentou Uub.  
\- O que?! Não... - disse Marron descontente, fazendo todos rirem.  
E assim, o grupo deixa o Planeta Imegga em busca da próxima esfera.


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPÍTULO 5**

 **O planeta da segunda esfera! Salvem-no da iminente destruição!**

Já haviam se passado várias semanas desde que o grupo havia deixado Imegga com sua primeira Esfera do Dragão. O pequeno robô que engoliu o Super Radar do Dragão seguiu viagem com eles, acabou tornando-se muito próximo de Trunks por estarem juntos na maior parte do tempo. Uub e Goten entravam na de controle neste momento, onde este último cai sobre a poltrona, visivelmente cansado.  
\- O que aconteceu Goten? - perguntou Trunks.  
\- O Uub pega muito pesado no treinamento.  
\- Não seja molenga, nós estávamos muito longe de chegar ao limite!  
\- Está maluco? Se a gente fosse mais longe, essa nave não ia aguentar!  
\- O Goten tem razão. - disse Trunks. - Além do espaço ser pequeno, não é apropriado, a Marron até se assustou aqui com a turbulência achando que fosse alguma coisa com a nave. Não há outro remédio a não ser conterem-se quando estiverem treinando no andar de cima ou optar por um treinamento mental, que é muito mais seguro.  
\- Mas assim que graça tem? - perguntou Uub coçando a cabeça.  
\- Você não tem jeito mesmo Uub. - comentou Trunks.  
Após alguns risos por parte de todos, Goten resolve mudar de assunto:  
\- Ei Trunks, você já descobriu o nome dele?  
\- Não, eu não perguntei isso para ele ainda.  
\- Escuta. - chamou Goten a atenção do pequeno robô. - Qual é o seu nome?  
\- DB4649T2006RS. - respondeu ele.  
\- Nossa, que nome mais esquisito.  
\- Hahahah! Esse é número de série dele Goten.  
\- Bem, então eu acho que a gente devia pensar em um nome para ele, não? - perguntou Uub. - O que você acha Marron?  
\- Acho que devíamos chamá-lo de Lata Velha Pervertida.  
\- Você ainda está brava com ele? - perguntou Uub.  
\- E como não vou estar?! Olhe só para ele agora, está usando meu sutiã como uma bandana!  
Todos então olham para o pequeno robô, o qual não estava assim há segundos atrás em que Goten perguntara do seu nome.  
\- Onde ele arrumou isso? - perguntou Trunks.  
\- Ele deve ter mexido em minhas coisas de novo! - disse ela, retirando sua roupa íntima da cabeça do robozinho e escondendo-a em baixo de sua poltrona, um pouco envergonhada. - Isso sem falar das ferramentas que ele comeu na semana passada e do que ele fez em Imegga, ele só trouxe problemas!  
\- Gill...  
\- Imagina como ela estaria se ele tivesse visto o que eu vi.  
\- O que quer dizer com isso?! - perguntou Marron, fazendo Goten perceber que havia pensado alto demais, se lembrando do dia em que a pegou seminua no banheiro.  
\- Hahahah! - riu ele apreensivo. - Nada...  
\- Ele não tem culpa Marron, lembre-se que ele deve ter sido programado com emoções humanas, já que ele sente alegria, tristeza, medo, frio e até mesmo fome quando está sem energia.  
\- Gill! - disse o robô.  
\- Bem, acho melhor vocês voltarem aos seus lugares, estamos chegando e vamos entrar na atmosfera do planeta.  
Podia-se ver o planeta pela janela, um planeta muito parecido com a Terra, mas com uma atmosfera azul turquesa brilhante, dava para ver como era limpa e tornava o planeta muito bonito de ser visto do espaço. A nave adentra a atmosfera, após a leve turbulência já se encontravam nos céus do planeta.  
\- É isso aí, agora vamos pousar.  
Trunks começa a manobrar a nave, mas acaba batendo em uma grande árvore em seu caminho, causando um pouso nem um pouco confortável dentro de um lago.  
\- Mas o que está fazendo Trunks?!  
\- Desculpe Marron, é que antes dessa viagem, eu nunca pilotei uma nave espacial antes, não me acostumei ainda.  
\- E pensar que antes da viagem você estava se achando... - comentou Goten.  
\- É que eu pensava que fosse mais fácil, mas acabou que descobri que pilotar uma nave espacial é mais difícil do que parece... Enfim, ainda estou pegando o jeito da coisa.  
Trunks então manobra a nave e a coloca em solo firme, próximo da grande árvore onde colidiu e à beira do lago.

Feito isso, o grupo se encaminha para fora e logo cada um deles já admirava a beleza daquele planeta, que era tão bonito quanto parecia ser visto do espaço.  
\- Uau! É lindo! - disse Marron.  
\- Localização da Esfera do Dragão encontrada.  
Trunks verifica ao radar e em seguida coloca o robô de volta em suas costas.  
\- Parece que a esfera não está muito longe daqui.  
\- Certo, então vamos pegá-la! - disse Uub, animado.  
O grupo começa a caminhar e a cada passo que davam, maravilhavam se com a beleza do planeta. O clima era agradável como em nenhum outro lugar e criaturas pré-histórias, como dinossauros e outros, podiam ser encontradas em abundância, eram a espécie dominante daquele planeta. Trunks logo concluiu de que se tratava de um planeta que não evoluiu muito com o tempo e tudo permaneceu em harmonia até então daquela forma, algo que não havia acontecido com a Terra. Era como se estivessem visitando o passado, já que, mesmo que os dinossauros tenham sido recuperados na Terra com a ajuda da ciência, a Terra não tinha o ambiente perfeito como aquele planeta.  
\- Nome: Planeta Cretaceous. Planeta que possui clima e vegetação quase inalteradas desde o início do universo. É habitado por criaturas do período cretáceo da história e permanece assim até os dias de hoje! Gill, Gill!  
\- Olha que surpresa, parece que nosso amiguinho aqui possui uma base de dados sobre os planetas do universo, isso vai ser muito útil! - comentou Trunks, que então pega o robô de suas costas para olhar no radar. - E segundo o radar, a esfera se encontra por aqui, vamos vasculhar esse lugar.  
O grupo começa a procurar pelos arredores, em cada canto, buraco e moita. Não demora muito para que Uub a encontre.  
\- Eu achei! - gritou ele.  
Todos então se aproximam e Marron coleta a esfera do chão.  
\- É a esfera de três estrelas!  
Contentes com o acontecimento, nenhum deles percebe a vinda de um pterodáctilo em um voo rasante, que se aproximou e tirou a esfera das mãos da garota.  
\- A esfera! - exclamou ela.  
O grupo correu pela floresta atrás do dinossauro, que voava baixo, segurando a esfera em sua pata. O perseguiram até uma colina, onde Marron saltou e conseguiu a agarrar as patas traseiras do animal voador. O pequeno robô tentou ajudá-la no processo, mas tudo o que conseguiu foi agarrar-se em suas costas e acabaram ambos sendo levados pelo pássaro pré-histórico.  
\- Gill, perigo, altitude elevada! Risco de morte de oitenta porcento em caso de queda! Gill! Gill!  
\- Acho que isso não foi uma boa ideia! AAAAAAHHH! - gritava Marron, amedrontada pela altura em que o animal voava, agarrando-se firme para não cair.  
\- Aguenta firme Marron! - gritou Goten, que voava atrás deles junto com os outros. Do ângulo em que estava, mais baixo do que Trunks e Uub, ele podia ver a calcinha dela, ficando nervoso e corado devido a isso.  
\- Waaah! Desculpe! - gritou ele, fechando os olhos e levando as mãos ao rosto para não ficar mais tentado a olhar, um erro grave, já que ele acabou colidindo comicamente com a cara em uma rocha no caminho. Trunks interrompe o voo neste momento.  
\- Goten, o que houve?! Você está bem? - perguntava ele enquanto assistia seu amigo escorregar para baixo de forma cômica.  
Uub continuava seguindo o pterodáctilo e aumentou a velocidade de voo, com isso sendo capaz de chegar mais perto.  
\- Socorro Uub, me ajude, eu vou cair!  
\- Aguenta firme Marron, eu tive uma ideia, mas você vai ter que soltar as patas dele!  
\- Mas eu tenho muito medo!  
\- Confie em mim, vai dar tudo certo!  
Uub então aumenta mais a velocidade, ultrapassando o pterodáctilo e parando no ar, longe mais a frente. Ele sacou seu Bastão Mágico, girou-o e posicionou-o ao lado do corpo, pronto para a vinda do animal. É então que, no momento certo ele atira o bastão como uma lança. O pequeno robô viu que Marron estava com medo de se soltar e no momento exato em que o bastão enroscou na alça do vestido dela, ele saltou das costas para as suas mãos, de modo que o leve golpe a fez soltar as patas do animal e a levou em segurança pelo bastão que ficou cravado em uma rocha. Uub e os dois saiyajins então logo vão até ela.  
\- Marron, você está bem? - perguntou um Goten com a cara esfolada, que a segurou quando Uub retirou o bastão.  
\- Estou mas... - respondeu ela, antes de começar a chorar no ombro do filho de Goku. - Eu fiquei com muito medo!  
\- Fica calma, Marron, já passou, está tudo bem.  
\- Não, não está bem Goten. Eu fiquei com tanto medo que... - tentava falar, mas parecia muito envergonhada. - Eu preciso me trocar agora mesmo!  
\- Não me diga que você...  
\- Pare! Não diga o que está pensando! - gritou ela, muito desconcertada.  
O pequeno robô ficou só, agarrado na pata do pterodáctilo.  
\- Esfera do Dragão, preparar para recuperar! - disse ele ao ver a esfera ainda na pata do dinossauro.  
É então que ele escala até a parte de baixo da pata, agarrando-se na própria esfera e dali ele abre a boca, disparando um míssil que explode no ar logo à frente. O pterodáctilo voa por dentro da nuvem de fumaça e sem sua visão por conta disso, colidiu com uma rocha da mesma forma cômica que Goten colidiu anteriormente, largando ambos a esfera e o robô que descem céu abaixo. Não demora muito para que Trunks chegue e o pegue no ar.  
\- Esfera do Dragão recuperada!  
\- Você pegou a esfera de volta? Você é incrível!  
\- Gill! Gill! - disse o robô, contente pelo elogio.

Depois de tudo o que se passou, o grupo havia coletado a Esfera do Dragão de Estrelas Negras de 3 Estrelas e regozijavam-se juntos próximo ao lago onde haviam aterrissado com a nave espacial, queriam aproveitar um pouco mais do Planeta Cretaceous. Uub aproveitava para treinar, tendo Goten como seu parceiro de treinamento, ainda que este não estivesse tão afim de treinar com ele, já que havia uma grande diferença de poder entre ambos e Uub gostava de ir até o limite, algo que aprendeu com Goku. Estando ao ar livre e não mais dentro da nave, podiam trocar golpes com mais liberdade e com isso, a luta entre eles era intensa.  
\- Pega leve Uub, desse jeito eu não vou conseguir acompanhar você! - exclamou Goten, apreensivo ao ver que o discípulo de seu pai seguia crescendo em combate enquanto trocavam golpes.  
\- Então deixa de conversa e lute como deve ser! - provocou Uub.  
\- Ah, então você quer me ver a sério hein?  
Sorrindo com a provocação, Goten então recua para trás, transformando-se em Super Saiyajin e Uub sorri, pois era aquilo que ele queria. E assim a luta foi retomada e aquele treinamento intenso estava sendo útil para ambos, que aprendiam um com o outro. Uub treinava com um oponente que se fortalecia durante a luta, o que o ajudava a habituar-se contra oponentes deste tipo, enquanto que Goten aos poucos recuperava seu condicionamento físico contra um oponente forte como Uub.  
Enquanto isso, Trunks preparava a nave para mais tarde seguirem viagem, tendo a companhia de Marron e do pequeno robô.  
\- Bem, já temos duas esferas, faltam mais cinco agora. - comentou Marron.  
\- É, estamos indo bem, neste ritmo vamos conseguir encontrar todas dentro do prazo de um ano com tempo de sobra. - completou Trunks.  
\- Mas afinal, por que temos de reuni-las em menos de um ano?  
\- Oh, você ainda não sabe, não é? A Terra pode explodir se não levarmos as esferas de volta antes deste tempo.  
\- Nossa, isso é realmente sério, eu não sabia.  
\- Por qual razão você veio nesta viagem?  
\- É uma história um pouco complicada, o que soube é que não iriam fazer nenhum pedido, então imaginei que eu pudesse ficar com ele.  
\- Entendo, podemos ver isso com o Senhor Piccolo quando voltarmos.  
\- Mas eu não quero pensar nisso agora, o que eu quero é aproveitar a nossa viagem, conhecer novos lugares e ajudar vocês no que eu puder!  
\- Ainda bem que você pensa assim, confesso que subestimei você no início, mas você tem sido muito corajosa, quase morreu hoje tentando ajudar.  
\- Não me lembre disso... - disse ela, um tanto desconcertada como da outra vez.  
\- Você disse que o nosso novo amigo ajudou o Uub a salvar você.  
\- É, tenho que reconhecer que ele me encorajou no último momento e também recuperou a esfera.  
\- Isso significa que vai parar de pegar no pé dele?  
\- Hmm... Vamos ver.  
\- Perigo se aproximando! Perigo se aproximando! - dizia o pequeno robô que estava próximo dali, olhando para o céu.  
Ele logo chama a atenção de Trunks e Marron, que vão até ele.  
\- O que está havendo? - perguntou Trunks.  
\- Campo de asteroides se aproximando! Risco de destruição completa do planeta em noventa e cinco porcento!  
\- Campo de asteroides? Mas eu não estou vendo nada! - exclamou Trunks, olhando para o céu.  
Uub e Goten percebem o tumulto e com este último voltando ao normal, interrompem seu treinamento e vão até eles.  
\- O que está acontecendo? - perguntou Goten.  
\- Ele está dizendo que há um campo de asteroides se aproximando naquela direção, mas nós não estamos vendo nada! - respondeu Marron.  
\- Talvez não sejam visíveis daqui do planeta. - disse Trunks. - Vamos voar até a estratosfera para verificar.  
\- Certo. - falou Uub.  
O trio segue voando na direção apontada pelo robô. Chegando estratosfera, Uub, Goten e Trunks avistam um conjunto de asteroides que vinha mesmo em direção ao Planeta Cretaceous.  
\- Lá estão eles!  
\- São muitos e são enormes!  
\- Eu sei disso Goten, se estes asteroides atingirem o planeta, eles causarão uma destruição enorme, se não destruírem o planeta, tenho certeza de que, no mínimo, eles serão capazes de aniquilar todas as espécies que vivem aqui.  
\- Isso não é bom, não vamos dar conta de todos!  
\- Ah, nós vamos sim! - disse Uub, confiante, o qual estava em silêncio até então.  
Marron e o pequeno robô haviam ficado lá em baixo e observavam atentamente, já podiam ver brilhos de cor de fogo no céu se aproximando. Com medo, ela abraça o robozinho, buscando alguma proteção.  
Uub, Goten e Trunks posicionaram-se estrategicamente a uma certa distância uns os outros e aguardaram a chegada dos asteroides, que se envolveram em fogo ao se aproximarem do planeta. O trio estava confiante e se deixa envolto em suas auras de ki, elevam seus poderes, expandindo suas energias que atuariam como escudos. O primeiro asteroide se aproximou e o mesmo se despedaçou ao atingir suas auras de ki.  
\- O plano do Uub está funcionando! - exclamou Trunks. - Vamos elevar nossos poderes e cobrir todo o planeta, destruiremos todos eles de uma única vez!  
E assim o fazem, seus kis se misturam, expandindo a energia uma única aura enquanto os asteroides vinham até eles e eram despedaçados e desintegrados pela energia. E assim foi por mais um curto período de tempo em que os asteroides eram barrados pela energia dos guerreiros, um a um, todos foram destruídos.  
Marron via o brilho de seus poderes no céu que em dado momento cessou, eles acabaram de salvar o Planeta Cretaceous da eminente destruição.  
Uub, Goten e Trunks sorriam uns para os outros enquanto desciam de volta, mais do que satisfeitos.  
\- Vocês conseguiram! - disse Marron quando o trio aterrissou no chão.  
\- Não podíamos deixar que um planeta tão bonito e cheio de dinossauros como esse fosse destruído. - comentou Trunks. - A Terra já passou por isso, seria triste se esse planeta passasse pela mesma coisa.  
\- Quer dizer que os dinossauros já foram extintos na Terra?  
\- Isso mesmo Uub, se na Terra temos dinossauros hoje, foi por conta do avanço da ciência que conseguiu recuperá-los. Há milhões de anos atrás eles foram extintos e hoje conseguimos evitar que isso acontecesse aqui também graças ao nosso amigo.  
\- Gill! Gill! - disse o pequeno robô, visivelmente muito feliz.  
\- E foi uma chuva de asteroides como essa que matou todos os dinossauros?  
\- Segundo o que dizem os cientistas, sim, mas foi um só, porém foi o suficiente para causar uma grande destruição. - respondeu ele a pergunta de Uub. - Ou você está pensando que alguém destruiria os dinossauros da Terra por alguma razão?

Enquanto isso, em um planeta distante...  
\- ATCHIM!  
\- O que foi Senhor Bills? Está gripado?  
\- Sei lá Whis, acho que sim. Me arranja um lenço, preciso assoar o nariz.

De volta ao Planeta Cretaceous, o grupo já o deixava em sua nave espacial, onde na cabine de controle eles conversavam.  
\- Nós demos sorte de que nosso amigo aqui percebeu a vinda desses asteroides muito antes de chegarem ao planeta.  
\- É verdade Uub. - concordou Goten. - Se não fosse por ele, teríamos sido pegos de surpresa e não teríamos conseguido detê-los tão facilmente como conseguimos.  
\- Isso sem falar que nós mesmos estaríamos em perigo se fossemos pegos desprevenidos. - completou Trunks.  
\- Ele também me encorajou e recuperou a Esfera do Dragão. - dizia Marron, que voltou-se para a pequena máquina. - Eu estava errada, você não trás problemas, salvou todos nós e também esse planeta hoje, obrigada.  
Marron pega o pequeno robô e lhe dá um beijo, deixando-o corado.  
\- Gill...  
\- E tem mais, já sei como iremos te chamar!  
\- Você pensou em um nome para ele Marron?  
\- Isso mesmo Trunks, de hoje em diante, o nome dele será Gill!  
\- Gill? - perguntou Trunks.  
\- Gill? - perguntou Goten.  
\- Gill? - perguntou Uub.  
\- Gill? - perguntou o próprio robô.  
\- É, ele parece gostar muito dessa palavra e acho que esse poderia ser um bom nome! O que acha Gill?  
\- Gill! Gill! Gill!  
\- Eu acho que ele gostou! - disse Trunks.  
\- Então é isso, de hoje em diante você será Gill, o nosso mascote! - falou Uub, colocando sua mão sobre a cabeça dele.  
E foi assim que Gill ganhou a confiança do grupo depois do que aprontou, tornando-se um novo membro no time em busca das Esferas do Dragão de Estrelas Negras. Ainda há muito a ser feito, cinco esferas ainda restam para serem encontradas, o que significa que ainda há muitas aventuras e combates esperando por este grupo, que agora não mais era um quarteto e sim um quinteto. E assim eles seguem com a nave, rumo ao próximo destino.


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPÍTULO 6**

 **Desafio no Planeta Regnum! O torneio dos gladiadores!**

A viagem em busca das Esferas do Dragão de Estrelas Negras continuava, se passaram várias semanas viajando desde que estiveram em Cretaceous, era incrível como o Universo 7 era grande e como as esferas tinham ido parar tão longe da Terra.  
Era mais um dia comum na nave espacial, Gill aprontava das suas, mastigava o secador de cabelo da Marron enquanto fugia dela, que o perseguia só de toalha logo de ter saído do banho para tentar impedi-lo. Trunks, como sempre, estava na cabine de controle e Goten estava na cozinha, havia preparado um bolo que fez Uub arregalar os olhos e encher a boca de água. Ele tentou passar o dedo neste bolo, mas recebeu um tapa na nuca e uma repreensão do saiyajin.  
\- Ei! Não é para tocar neste bolo, vamos comê-lo só mais tarde!  
\- Ah, mas esse bolo parece estar tão gostoso, essa cobertura de chantilly, tão doce...  
\- Hahaha! Você parece uma formiga!  
\- Formiga? Que exagerado...  
\- Exagerado? Eu te peguei comendo açúcar puro outro dia.  
\- Eu... estava com fome... - respondeu Uub, coçando a barriga.  
\- Poderia ter preparado um sanduíche como uma pessoa normal.  
\- Existe sanduíche de açúcar?  
Goten cai para trás, não acreditando que Uub não havia entendido o que ele havia dito. Era incrível como Uub agia diferente quando o assunto era o seu vício por doces, parecia que sua inteligência não funcionava direito.  
\- Nesse ritmo, você vai acabar tendo diabetes... - comentou Goten, ainda no chão, de pernas para o ar.  
\- Energia restaurada! Energia restaurada! - dizia Gill, adentrando a cozinha e pulando sobre o balcão.  
\- Agora eu te peguei! - gritou Marron, chegando logo em seguida e agarrando Gill.  
\- Problemas de novo? - perguntou Uub.  
\- Ele engoliu o secador, devolva-o agora mesmo Gill!  
\- Gill! - gritou Gill ao ser chacoalhado.  
O robô focou a lente de seu olho vermelho nos seios da garota e excitado abriu a boca, soltando ar quente, havia aderido o secador de Marron ao seu hardware.  
\- Oh, é verdade, como você o engoliu, agora você virou meu secador de cabelo.  
\- Gill! - gritou Gill saltando das mãos de Marron, tentou fugir, mas foi agarrado novamente logo em seguida.  
\- Você agora vem comigo, vai terminar de enxugar meu cabelo!  
\- Gill!  
Uub ficou ali rindo enquanto ela saía e logo Goten se levanta aparentando estar escondido atrás do balcão.  
\- Ela já foi?  
\- Já sim.  
Goten recordou-se do dia em que a viu seminua no banheiro e vê-la ali só de toalha era uma tentação para que algo desse errado e a situação se repetisse, então decidiu se esconder para evitar, passando a mão na testa para limpar o suor logo que ouviu a notícia de que ela havia saído da cozinha. Entretanto, o bolo que acabara de preparar já não mais jazia na bandeja.  
\- O que aconteceu com o bolo? - perguntou ele que viu Uub assoviando disfarçadamente, com a boca suja pela cobertura de chantilly que o bolo tinha. - Uub!  
\- O que foi? - perguntou ele, quando percebeu que havia comido o bolo tão rápido para Goten não ver que havia se esquecido de limpar a boca.  
Goten então começou a rir, já que não tinha outro remédio a não ser fazer outro bolo.  
Trunks, que pilotava a nave avista um planeta pela janela, um planeta bonito com uma atmosfera rosada, estavam finalmente chegando ao próximo destino dentro de alguns minutos. Não demorou muito para que todo o grupo se reunisse com ele e se colocassem em seus lugares para entrar na atmosfera. Trunks manobrou a nave e aterrissou em um campo aberto, uma bela pradaria de gramas verdejantes que o vento balançava.

\- Então é aqui que se encontra a terceira Esfera do Dragão? - perguntou Marron, logo que saíram da nave.  
É então que eles avistam no caminho de terra por onde iriam seguir na direção da esfera, um homem montado em um cavalo branco vindo na direção contrária, ele se aproximou e parou diante do grupo.  
Era um rapaz de cabelos castanhos, olhos verdes e barba bem desenhada, possuía orelhas pontudas como as de um elfo e tinha um aspecto físico esbelto com ombros largos. Usava um traje de gala composto por um casaco que dava abaixo da cintura, de cor branca com detalhes em amarelo e uma corda desta mesma cor que ligava de um ombro ao outro os detalhes de corda que possuíam as ombreiras. Suas botas eram de cor marrom, suas calças eram pretas e o mais distinguível era uma coroa dourada que portava sobre a cabeça.  
Elegantemente ele desceu de seu cavalo e falou com o grupo usando uma voz grave e suave.  
\- Sejam bem-vindos ao Planeta Regnum, nosso sacerdote previu pela bola de cristal que viajantes de fora do planeta estavam vindo, então vim recebê-los pessoalmente. - ele cumprimentou Trunks com um aperto de mão. - Meu nome é Archaea Bacteria Monera II, príncipe herdeiro do Rei Monera, o líder supremo deste planeta.  
\- Um príncipe? - surpreso, Trunks largou a mão dele e rapidamente o reverenciou. - É um prazer conhecê-lo. Eu sou Trunks e esse aqui é o Gill.  
\- Gill!  
Uub no entanto chegou e o cumprimentou informalmente com um aperto de mão.  
\- Olá, meu nome é Uub!  
\- Uub! - ainda curvado, Trunks o repreendeu, mas Archaea não pareceu se importar.  
\- É um prazer conhecê-los. - disse Archaea. - E esta bela donzela, como se chama?  
\- Eu? Eu me chamo Marron. - respondeu ela envergonhada enquanto o príncipe lhe cortejava beijando delicadamente a sua mão. Goten os interrompe ao empurrar Marron para o lado com o corpo, deixando-a levemente irritada.  
\- E eu sou o Goten! - disse ele, segurando e chacoalhando com rapidez a mão de Archaea, deixando-o confuso com a situação.  
\- Por favor, venham comigo para a capital.  
Eles seguiram Archaea, que foi puxando seu cavalo na frente deles até chegarem à dita capital do planeta, uma cidade que lembrava os períodos medievais da Terra, os habitantes tinham um aspecto humano como o de Archaea, com as distintas orelhas de elfo, parecia um lugar tranquilo e acolhedor onde se vivia uma vida mais simples e cultural, sem muita tecnologia. Enquanto caminhavam e o príncipe era cumprimentado e saudado por todos na rua, ele resolve puxar conversa com o grupo.  
\- Imagino que tenham vindo para o Senhor dos Guerreiros deste ano.  
\- Senhor dos Guerreiros? - perguntou Uub.  
\- Sim, é um torneio de batalhas que ocorre todos os anos em comemoração a colheita do que plantamos em nossos campos e as jóias que encontramos em nossas minerações, onde valorosos guerreiros lutam entre si para satisfazer ao rei e ao povo. O vencedor ganha o título de Senhor dos Guerreiros e torna-se Cavaleiro Real do Rei Monera. Muitos viajantes como vocês aparecem ocasionalmente em Regnum para participar do torneio todos os anos e eu mesmo vou até eles para recebê-los. Vocês não vieram por causa do torneio?  
\- Na verdade não senhor. - respondeu Trunks. - Nós viemos de um planeta distante chamado Terra e estamos em busca das Esferas do Dragão. Segundo o nosso radar, uma das esferas acabou caindo aqui em seu planeta, por isso estamos aqui.  
\- Entendo, imaginei que tivessem vindo para o torneio por causa do bastão que o jovem Uub está levando em suas costas. Mas nunca ouvi falar dessas tais Esferas do Dragão.  
\- Esfera do Dragão encontrada! - disse Gill, quando Trunks o pegou de suas costas para olhar a localização.  
\- Parece que a esfera está em algum lugar da cidade. - disse Trunks.  
\- Que ótimo. Eu poderia ajudá-los em sua procura, mas infelizmente tenho muita coisa para organizar antes do torneio.  
\- Não queremos incomodá-lo senhor.  
\- Não é incômodo nenhum, jovem Trunks. Se precisarem de mim, venham até o castelo, lá poderei receber vocês com todas as honras. Boa sorte em sua procura!  
E assim, Archaea monta em seu cavalo e vai embora enquanto o grupo seguia andando pela cidade.  
\- Ei Trunks, vamos participar desse Senhor dos Guerreiros? Acho que vai ter muita gente forte por lá!  
\- Não Uub, não temos tempo para isso, nosso objetivo principal é encontrar as Esferas do Dragão e temos de fazer isso antes que se complete um ano.  
\- Mas ainda falta muito para completar um ano e esse torneio pode ser uma grande oportunidade para lutarmos contra caras fortes!  
\- Eu disse que não Uub, nosso objetivo não é esse!  
\- Mas... - lamentou ao ficar cabisbaixo.  
\- O radar do Gill aponta que a esfera está por aqui, mas encontrá-la nesta cidade não vai ser uma tarefa fácil.  
\- Trunks...  
\- O que foi Goten?  
\- Eu encontrei a Esfera do Dragão.  
\- O que?! Onde?  
Goten aponta com o dedo para um cartaz pregado na parede de um comércio ali perto. O grupo então se aproxima e vê que era o anúncio do Senhor dos Guerreiros com a imagem de um troféu em forma de coroa com o detalhe que chamou a atenção de Goten, a Esfera do Dragão de Estrelas Negras de 6 Estrelas estava no topo desta coroa, que seria a premiação ao vencedor daquele torneio para representar o título de Senhor dos Guerreiros.

No castelo do rei, Archaea estava em um tipo de escritório, escrevendo em uma folha com uma pena e um vidro de tinta quando um dos guardas entra.  
\- Príncipe Archaea, temos um grupo de jovens querendo falar com o senhor, eles se anunciaram como "os visitantes do Planeta Terra".  
\- Devem ser Trunks e seus amigos. Deixe-os entrar.  
\- Sim alteza.  
Não demorou muito para que o grupo fosse conduzido pelo guarda até a presença do príncipe em seu escritório.  
\- Olá visitantes, não esperava ver vocês de novo tão cedo, não faz nem uma hora desde que nos vimos pela última vez. Por favor, sentem-se!  
O grupo se senta nas cadeiras que ali haviam e então Trunks lhe expõe a situação, mostrando-lhe o cartaz que haviam visto.  
\- Então essa é a tal Esfera do Dragão que estavam procurando?  
\- Precisamos muito dela, nosso planeta corre risco de ser destruído se não a levarmos de volta!  
\- Entendo, mas infelizmente não posso dá-la a vocês, seria um insulto ao meu pai. Todos os anos, o próprio Rei Monera manda forjar o prêmio do Senhor dos Guerreiros com a joia mais valiosa e rara encontrada nos minérios de nosso planeta. Como essa esfera foi algo que ninguém nunca havia visto antes, meu pai achou que seria perfeita para fazer parte da coroa troféu. Quando a coroa troféu é forjada, o único digno de recebê-la das mãos do rei é o vencedor do Senhor dos Guerreiros e para tanto, apenas este possui o direito de fazer o que quiser com a coroa troféu.  
\- Então só há um jeito de conseguirmos a esfera! - disse Uub, animado ao levantar-se da cadeira. - O que me diz Trunks, está afim de participar do Senhor dos Guerreiros agora?  
\- Bem, já que não há outro jeito de conseguirmos a esfera, vamos entrar no torneio então.  
\- Isso! - comemorou Uub.  
\- Então vocês pretendem participar? - perguntou Archaea.  
\- Não! - disse Goten. - Nós vamos ganhar!  
\- É assim que se fala Goten! - completou Uub.  
\- Bem, já que vocês irão participar, irei comunicar minha irmã para que faça os preparativos para a sua inscrição.  
Archaea se retira e alguns minutos depois, um guarda veio para buscá-los e levá-los até a irmã do príncipe.  
\- Então vocês são os cavaleiros de que meu irmão tanto falou. Meu nome é Eú, Eú Bacteria Monera, princesa filha do Rei Monera.  
Eú parecia-se muito com seu irmão nas feições do rosto, seus olhos também eram verdes e seus belos cabelos eram castanhos, presos por uma trança indo até a altura das costas. Usava um vestido longo de cor azul marinho e portava joias como um colar e um par de brincos em suas orelhas pontudas, dignos de qualquer princesa, bem como uma coroa semelhante a que seu irmão usava. A beleza dela não passou despercebida por Goten, que decidiu flertar com ela.  
\- É um prazer conhecê-la, meu nome é Trunks. - disse fazendo uma reverência.  
\- Eu sou Gill, Gill!  
\- Olá, meu nome é Uub! - disse ele, erguendo a mão.  
\- Uub! - ainda curvado, Trunks o repreendeu como antes, mas a princesa não pareceu se importar de igual modo que o irmão.  
\- E eu sou o Goten. - disse com uma voz suave pegando delicadamente a mão da moça e beijando-a, deixando a princesa corada pelo cortejo. - É um prazer conhecê-la princesa.  
É então que Marron resolve retribuir o "favor" de mais cedo, empurrando Goten para o lado com o corpo.  
\- E eu sou a Marron, muito prazer! - dizia ela, apertando a mão dela e chacoalhando-a rapidamente.  
\- Ei! - disse Goten, revoltado.  
Apesar do constrangimento, a princesa continuou seu raciocínio enquanto levava-os pelos corredores.  
\- Se vocês irão participar do Senhor dos Guerreiros, precisam primeiro conhecer as regras.  
\- É um torneio de artes marciais não?  
\- Não exatamente Sir Uub, o Senhor dos Guerreiros é mais do que isso. Este torneio é uma competição de guerra entre cavaleiros cujo objetivo é encontrar os melhores guerreiros. Logo, mais do que habilidades marciais são exigidas aqui, a habilidade de guerra e no empunhar da espada contam muito.  
\- Trata-se de um torneio de combate medieval de gladiadores então.  
\- Pode-se dizer que sim Sir Trunks, meu irmão contou sobre a situação de vocês e imaginou que vocês não tivessem armas para competir, então me pediu que os trouxesse até o nosso arsenal. - com a ajuda de dois guardas, as portas são abertas para um arsenal cheio das mais variadas armas como espadas, escudos, lanças, clavas, machados, bestas, armaduras e o que mais se imaginasse. - Peguem o que precisarem!  
Todos olhavam maravilhados por aquele arsenal de armas. Trunks notou ali no chão uma espada em uma bainha que era muito parecida com a que seu contraparte do futuro usava quando veio de sua linha do tempo fugindo de Goku Black e com essa recordação em sua mente, colocou aquela espada em suas costas. Goten por outro lado não sabia o que escolher, nenhuma arma lhe agradava.  
\- Não vai escolher nada Sir Goten? - perguntou Eú.  
\- Acho que não, não me dou bem com armas, acho que meus punhos serão suficientes.  
\- Nossa, como você é corajoso... - disse ela encantada, enquanto ele coçava a nuca e ria.  
\- Eu já tenho o que preciso, o Bastão Mágico do Mestre Goku me ajudará a derrotar qualquer oponente!  
\- Nenhum de vocês vai pegar uma armadura? Os combates serão muito perigosos!  
\- Não se preocupe Princesa Eú, nós somos muito fortes! - disse Goten.  
\- Imagino que serão vocês três que competirão no torneio, não é mesmo?  
\- Sim. - respondeu Uub.  
\- Então não terão problemas para entrar, já que seu time está pronto.  
\- Time?  
\- Isso mesmo Sir Trunks, o Senhor dos Guerreiros é disputado entre times de três guerreiros.  
\- Isso é ótimo! - disse Trunks. - Podemos nos ajudar em combate e no final poderemos vencer, mesmo que reste apenas um de nós em pé.  
\- Exatamente, só precisam dar um nome ao seu time e então encaminharei aos organizadores. Estejam na arena de combates do castelo dentro de duas horas, que é quando o evento irá começar. Lá meu pai, o Rei Monera, explicará a todos os competidores as regras de forma geral antes de começar.  
\- Obrigado, Princesa Eú. - disse Trunks, reverenciando-a.

Eles então aproveitaram para treinar um pouco antes do torneio. O tempo passou e não demorou muito para que logo tivessem de ir até a arena de combates do castelo. Era um pátio enorme de solo arenoso rodeado por arquibancadas, com um local de destaque para um adornado trono onde o rei ficaria pessoalmente para assistir aos combates. Os competidores ficavam em uma sala com saída para a própria arena, o trio sentia-se em uma versão medieval do Torneio de Artes Marciais da Terra que já conheciam. Sua presença ali chamava a atenção dos outros times, já que eles não usavam armaduras e suas roupas eram muito estranhas para eles, a sala enorme estava repleta dos mais variados tipos de guerreiros, contando até mesmo com a presença de feras selvagens e mitológicas como ogros, dragões, grifos, homens alados, fadas e outros, talvez aquele torneio não seria tão fácil como imaginavam.  
O povo já esperava pelo início do evento nas arquibancadas, aguardando apenas a chegada do rei. Marron e Gill foram conduzidos a um lugar especial nas arquibancadas pelo Príncipe Archaea, junto dele e de sua irmã Eú. É então que após um período de espera e ansiedade, o rei estava chegando ao som das trombetas tocadas por servos que vinham adiante dele, todos se puseram em pé para recebê-lo.  
\- Todos saúdem ao Rei Monera!  
O rei adentrou e o povo demonstrava seu respeito curvando-se ou gritando por seu nome, parecia um rei amado pelo povo. Marron, que estava ali ao lado dos príncipes, notou de imediato a diferença entre o aspecto do rei comparado com o deles.  
O Rei Monera tinha olhos verdes e cabelos castanhos até a altura dos ombros, uma barba grossa e uma expressão imponente. O que o diferenciava era sua armadura negra e uma capa vermelha, com uma espada em sua cintura, visivelmente era um grande guerreiro, algo que nenhum dos príncipes parecia ser por seu aspecto mais esnobe de se vestirem.  
O rei sentou-se em seu trono e ergueu sua mão para pedir o silêncio de seu povo.  
\- Este ano, nossas colheitas e minérios foram prósperos e como de costume, comemoraremos com mais uma edição deste evento que tenho certeza que agradará a todos nós como acontece todos os anos. Que entrem os candidatos a competir na Quadragésima Segunda edição do Senhor dos Guerreiros!  
Conduzidos pelos guardas, os times de guerreiros são levados até a arena, diante do trono do rei.  
\- Valorosos cavaleiros, é com grande honra que reconhecemos sua coragem em participar do Senhor dos Guerreiros. Entretanto, nem todos vocês terão o direito de participar, mais do que serem corajosos, vocês precisam provar que são dignos de competir para entreter a mim e ao meu povo. Por essa razão, o torneio é dividido em duas etapas.  
\- O que ele quer dizer com dignos?  
\- Eu não sei Goten. - respondeu Trunks. - Acredito que talvez seja algum tipo de filtragem dos lutadores, como as preliminares do Torneio de Artes Marciais da Terra.  
\- A primeira etapa é a Etapa da Separação, onde separaremos os fortes dos fracos. Cada um dos times irá lutar para superar o desafio proposto por mim.  
Foi então que saiu de trás do trono do rei, um senhor idoso e magro com uma longa barba e cabelos brancos, utilizava uma túnica azul esverdeada e branca com detalhes em vinho e um chapéu pontudo destas mesmas cores, portando também um cajado de madeira em sua mão, aparentemente parecia ser um tipo de mago. Também possuía as características orelhas pontudas dos habitantes daquele planeta.  
\- Este é Protista, meu velho amigo e o mago mais poderoso que já existiu em toda a história do Planeta Regnum. Cada time lutará contra ele, um a um e apenas passarão para a etapa seguinte aqueles que forem capazes de derrotá-lo. Aqueles que não conseguirem ou se renderem, automaticamente estarão fora da etapa seguinte. Peço agora que voltem para a sala e aguardem serem chamados por ordem aleatória.  
Uub, Trunks e Goten olharam atentamente para aquele mago, era estranho, ele não escondia seu poder que visivelmente era baixo, mas algo os intrigava. Foi então que voltando a sala, as portas foram fechadas para que nenhum competidor pudesse acompanhar as lutas contra o mago Protista. Cada time foi chamado por sua vez, as portas se abriam para que passassem e cada time voltava após o combate sendo levado pelos guardas em um estado de coma, com seus kis baixos e próximos de morrer. A tensão era enorme e ninguém sabia o que estava acontecendo e por qual razão todos eram derrotados. Quando chegou a vez do time de Uub, nenhum dos mais de trinta times que haviam competido até então havia passado para a etapa seguinte, o que os deixava apreensivos sobre o que iriam encontrar por trás daquela porta.  
\- Time Dragão, apresente-se na arena, chegou sua vez. - disse o guarda ao abrir a porta.  
\- É agora... - disse Goten.  
O trio então se encaminha em direção à porta, ansiosos e apreensivos pelo desconhecido da luta que os aguardava.


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPÍTULO 7**

 **Um mago de poder assombroso! A dignidade é posta à prova!**

Uub, Goten e Trunks atravessam a porta em direção a arena, uma luz ofusca seus olhos e no apagar da mesma, suas visões passaram a ver algo muito estranho. A arena inteira estava inanimada, a plateia que lá estava parecia estar parada no tempo como se fosse composta por estátuas, inclusive Marron e Gill, os quais conseguiram avistar nas arquibancadas. Além disso, uma neblina escura rodeava o local, parecia que o mundo havia se pintado de preto com o céu estando nebuloso e assustador, de modo a não deixar a luz atravessar. Estava tudo muito escuro e a única coisa com vida ali era o próprio mago Protista, que os aguardava para lutar no centro da arena.  
\- O que está acontecendo?! Mas o que é isso?!  
\- Eu não sei Goten, mas isso não me parece ser nada bom. - respondeu Trunks.  
\- Olá jovens guerreiros, estão prontos para aceitar o desafio de tentarem me derrotar em combate? Ou preferem render-se antes que seja tarde demais para vocês?  
As palavras do mago soaram como um desafio ao trio.  
\- Não mesmo! - exclamou Goten. - Não sabemos o que você fez ou o que está havendo aqui, mas nós vamos te derrotar!  
O velho mago então sorri e volta a falar calmamente.  
\- Admiro a coragem que vocês têm meus jovens, mesmo depois de uma amostra de meu poder. Entretanto, todos os times até agora fizeram esta escolha e o final de todos eles foi trágico. Ainda assim, pretendem lutar?  
Eles recordaram então das cenas horríveis de guerreiros inertes sendo carregados pelos guardas até a enfermaria do castelo.  
\- Confesso que você me deixou com um pouco de medo com as cenas que vi, mas se você é forte, então quero muito lutar com você e prometo que me esforçarei ao máximo para te vencer! - disse Uub.  
\- Além disso, temos um desafio maior a cumprir, o destino de nosso planeta depende de que vençamos este torneio, então não peça para nos rendermos, pois não irá acontecer! - exclamou Trunks.  
\- Vocês fizeram sua escolha...  
Protista então começou a flutuar, ele levanta seu cajado, do qual um poder azul esverdeado começa a emanar, poder este que o envolve todo como uma aura de ki. Esta aura começa a mandar vibrações estranhas em forma de ondas ressonantes de uma maneira pausada, seu poder aumentava absurdamente de modo que o trio ficou boquiaberto.  
\- É inacreditável! - exclamou Uub.  
\- Esse velho estava escondendo todo esse poder?! - perguntou-se Goten.  
\- Eu não vou ficar parado vendo ele assustar a gente enquanto se fortalece!  
\- Trunks, espere! - gritou Goten em vão.  
Trunks avançara contra Protista, que logo teve de desviar da sequência de socos do saiyajin e o fez com grande tranquilidade. Quando Trunks finalmente achou que acertaria um soco de direita, o mago inexplicavelmente se tornou intangível e desapareceu. Foi então que ele sentiu um potente golpe na espinha por trás, que o fez cuspir sangue, era Protista, que o acertou com o cajado e em seguida o utilizou novamente para acertar a cabeça de Trunks e atirá-lo verticalmente ao chão.  
\- Trunks! - gritou Uub, ao avançar para o combate junto a Goten.  
Protista então se divide em dois e cada um começa a trocar golpes com cada lutador de forma respectiva. Uub consegue encaixar um soco na barriga e Goten um soco direto na face, porém ambos os clones desaparecem e sem menos esperar, dezenas de clones rodeavam a dupla, que acabou encurralada. Os clones levantam seu cajado e disparam um ataque contínuo de um ki brilhante cada, atingindo ambos em cheio em uma enorme explosão. Entretanto, a poeira se dissipou e ambos haviam suportado o ataque, ainda que com dificuldade e ficando feridos, Uub envolvido em uma aura de ki e Goten transformando-se em Super Saiyajin.  
\- Vamos nessa Uub!  
\- Certo!  
De costas um para o outro, ambos estendem as mãos, disparando ataques contínuos de esferas de ki de modo a atingir todos os clones, que explodem em seus ataques. Porém então um pé veio sobre suas cabeças, uma versão gigante do mago Protista os esmagou como se fossem insetos.  
Foi então que neste instante, Trunks estava posicionado abaixo daquele gigante, transformado em Super Saiyajin e com uma energia carregada ao máximo em forma de cúpula rodeando seu corpo.  
\- AAAAAAAAHHH! - gritou ele furioso, disparando um potente e contínuo ataque de ki para cima, em vertical, ataque que o gigante Protista segura com a palma de uma das mãos.  
Não satisfeito ao ver aquilo, Trunks pressiona seu ataque, foi então que aquele gigante começou a rachar e se partiu em mil pedaços como se fosse feito de vidro, com o ataque do saiyajin explodindo em seguida. Ofegante, ele cai sobre seu joelho esquerdo. Foi então que Protista apareceu novamente flutuando no céu para sua surpresa e veio voando em sua direção, atravessando-o como um fantasma. Trunks tomou muitos golpes quando foi atravessado, como se estes não tivessem sido visíveis, seu corpo parecia ter sido mutilado, uma ferida em forma de fenda se abriu em suas costas por onde sangue jorrou e de mesmo modo a espada se partiu em duas ainda dentro da bainha, acabando por ficar destruída antes mesmo de ser utilizada uma primeira vez. Seu corpo então caiu inerte no chão.  
O mago então se volta para Goten e Uub que estavam se levantando, ambos rapidamente saltam para longe para desviar de sua investida, cada um para um lado, ambos posicionando suas mãos em formato de concha ao lado do corpo.  
\- Ka... - disse Uub, começando a carregar seu ki em suas mãos, em uma esfera de energia azul.  
\- Me... - disse Goten, ao fazer o mesmo que Uub.  
Protista calmamente cravou seu cajado no chão e começou a rodear o topo dele com as mãos de uma forma hipnótica, como se estivesse manipulando uma bola de cristal.  
\- Ha...  
\- Me...  
\- HA! - gritaram os dois em uníssono, disparando seus Kamehamehas que vieram de direções opostas até o mago, que simplesmente estendeu as mãos abertas para ambos os lados e segurou ambos os ataques com as palmas das mãos sem nenhuma dificuldade.  
\- Não pode ser! - exclamou Goten, incrédulo no que estava presenciando.  
Protista então fecha os olhos e da palma das mãos dispara dois pequenos ataques de ki, que como flechas furaram ambos os Kamehamehas, dissipando-os para todos os lados. Estes ataques atravessam ambos Uub e Goten, empalando-os na região da barriga. Foi então que o mago retirou seu cajado do chão e o mesmo parou de brilhar, duas explosões diretas, uma em cada guerreiro aconteceu.  
Seus corpos estavam muitos feridos, em pouco tempo de combate, nenhum dos três conseguia mais colocar-se em pé.  
\- Meus jovens, vocês lutaram bem, mas não são dignos de participar do Senhor dos Guerreiros. Sugiro que se rendam enquanto podem ou então acabarão morrendo!  
\- N-Não! - disse Uub, fazendo esforço para se colocar em pé. - Nunca nos daremos por vencidos! Enquanto não chegarmos aos nossos limites, esta luta não irá acabar!  
Uub invoca sua aura de ki. Do mesmo modo, Goten e Trunks o seguem e com dificuldade se colocam em pé, voltando a cobrirem-se com a aura dourada do Super Saiyajin.  
\- A coragem de vocês é inspiradora, mas sua teimosia será sua ruína, é inútil lutarem, vocês nunca poderão vencer!  
Protista concentra seu poder, envolvendo-se em sua aura de ki novamente, tudo ao redor começa a tremer, seu poder estava elevando ainda mais. Sua túnica e seu chapéu começaram a queimar e se desintegrar por seu próprio poder, revelando sua calça branca, seus sapatos marrons e seu tronco magro como o de qualquer idoso. Seus olhos adquiriram um estranho e reluzente brilho branco, que também envolvia todo o seu corpo com uma aura, podia-se ver o medo na face dos três guerreiros.  
\- Esse velho... nos deixou em um estado deplorável e aquilo... aquilo então era apenas uma parcela do seu poder?!  
\- Esse mago é um monstro Goten, não consigo sentir mais seu ki e essa pressão... Acho que ele é um deus, nunca o venceríamos, acho que nem nossos pais poderiam derrotá-lo! Talvez esse seja o nosso fim...  
\- Quer dizer que ele pretende nos matar?! - perguntou Uub.  
\- Esse é o preço de quem não é digno e não se rende quando ainda há tempo. - disse Protista com uma voz ecoante e assustadora. - Por causa da teimosia, coisas horríveis acontecem e suas vidas agora precisam ser tomadas para que esta arena seja limpa de sua indignidade!  
Protista estende sua mão esquerda, a qual não segurava o cajado, tudo ao redor começa a ficar embaçado e brilhar, uma explosão maciça assola todo o lugar, deixando o trio ainda mais ferido do que já estava, a arena havia sido completamente destruída e reluzia a chamas, o lugar havia virado um verdadeiro inferno.  
Uub é o primeiro a se esforçar para se levantar novamente, suas roupas agora estavam completamente rasgadas, bem como seus companheiros, estava em uma situação crítica com ferimentos e sangue banhando todo o corpo.  
\- Eu não posso desistir, esse cara deve ter algum ponto fraco... Eu preciso vencer e ficar mais forte como prometi ao Mestre Goku, eu preciso vencer e conseguir a Esfera do Dragão!  
Uub se posiciona para o combate novamente para desdém do mago Protista.  
\- Quantas vezes preciso dizer que sua teimosia é sua ruína? Sua única escolha agora é morrer!  
\- Como as coisas chegaram a esse ponto?! Isso era para ser apenas a preliminar de um torneio! - dizia Uub, quando algo lhe veio à mente quando disse estas palavras, lembrou-se de um momento do passado, quando ainda tinha dez anos, logo de haver iniciado o treinamento com Son Goku.

CINCO ANOS ANTES...

Uub lutava contra Goku enquanto treinavam nas montanhas. Naquela época, Goku ainda utilizava o traje azul turquesa que usou no 28º Torneio de Artes Marciais. Foi então que durante a luta o saiyajin movimentou-se ao seu redor, se dividindo em imagens que o cercaram.  
\- Concentre-se Uub e descubra onde estou! - disse Goku.  
O garoto ficara confuso e avançou contra uma das imagens, entretanto, seu soco a atravessou por se tratar apenas de uma ilusão e o verdadeiro Goku apareceu atrás dele e lhe golpeou com um chute que o jogou de cara no chão. Uub então se levantou e limpou a terra de sua face.  
\- Você está bem Uub?  
\- Estou sim, Mestre Goku. Como o senhor fez isso?  
\- Essa é uma técnica chamada Zanzoken, uma técnica que aprendi com o Mestre Kame há muito tempo. Ela consiste em criar imagens de si mesmo movendo-se rapidamente para iludir o oponente e atacar de surpresa.  
\- Que incrível!  
\- Essa é uma técnica básica deste tipo, existem muitas técnicas que possuem o intuito de enganar o oponente.  
\- E como faço para enfrentar esse tipo de técnica?  
\- Você precisa estudá-la enquanto luta para achar uma maneira de superá-la. Muitas vezes não é uma tarefa fácil, já que essas técnicas algumas vezes fazem com que você confunda as coisas e acabe derrotado antes que você possa fazer algo. O importante é nunca se dar por vencido e com o decorrer da luta você descobrirá o que fazer. Agora chega de conversa, vamos continuar?  
\- Sim!

AGORA...

\- Eu entendi... Você e seu poder assombroso, este mundo sombrio, esta luta, nada disso é real. A minha luta não é contra você, mas sim comigo mesmo para me libertar de sua ilusão! - Uub fechou os olhos e sentou-se no chão em posição de lótus, iniciando um treinamento mental concentrando seu ki. - Eu sou capaz de enfrentar esta técnica, eu só preciso acordar!  
Seu ki se eleva e sua aura tornava-se mais brilhante foi então que Uub gritou, como se quisesse forçar sua saída. Ele abriu os olhos que emitiram uma luz branca e quando se deu conta, havia acordado, estava em pé no centro da arena sem nenhum ferimento e de frente ao mago Protista em seu estado base, tudo ao seu redor havia voltado ao seu normal como deveria ser, havia retornado ao mundo real de onde sequer se deu conta de que havia saído.  
\- O Uub conseguiu! - gritou Marron na arquibancada.  
\- Gill, Gill!  
Uub ainda estava confuso olhando ao seu redor enquanto todos na arquibancada vibravam com o seu feito, parecia ainda não crer que havia retornado ao mundo real.  
\- Meus parabéns meu jovem, você decifrou meu enigma e se libertou de minha magia.  
\- Eu nunca teria conseguido sem os ensinamentos de meu mestre.  
\- Você se provou digno ao derrotar meu enigma, no entanto, não posso dizer o mesmo de seus amigos.  
Uub olha para trás e vê Goten e Trunks ali parados em um estado de hipnose, dormindo em pé. Seus kis estavam pesados a ponto de estarem machucando seus próprios corpos, aquela era a razão dos competidores anteriores terem retornado em um estado inerte após o combate.  
\- Sua dignidade não é o suficiente, seus amigos também precisam se libertar e se mostrarem dignos como você fez para que possam passar para a etapa seguinte.  
\- Quer dizer que eles ainda estão presos na ilusão que você criou?  
\- Isso mesmo. Neste momento, eles estão vendo você ser morto por mim, estão desesperados e descarregando seus poderes, de forma que seus corpos estão se machucando sozinhos no mundo real como você pode ver. A julgar pela situação deles, eu diria que dificilmente descobrirão a saída, logo eles terão de serem mortos por mim dentro da minha ilusão para que seus corpos no mundo real entrem em coma e não morram.  
\- Está enganado, eles vão sair, eu vou ajudá-los. - disse Uub colocando-se em posição de combate. - Se você possui o controle deste poder sobre eles, tudo o que preciso fazer é derrotá-lo aqui e agora e eles estarão livres!  
\- Quer dizer que você não pretende deixar que eles encontrem a saída sozinhos meu jovem? Está ciente de que isso os impedirá de mostrarem-se dignos como você fez?  
\- Antes de sairmos de nosso planeta, meu mestre disse que éramos um time e que devíamos cuidar uns dos outros. Se eles não conseguem vencer isso sozinhos, então irei ajudá-los, como eles me ajudariam se eu estivesse no lugar deles!  
Protista fechou os olhos e sorriu, abaixou seu cajado e os corpos de Trunks e Goten caíram sem forças no chão.  
\- Meus parabéns meu jovem, você passou a segunda parte de meu enigma, seu time é digno de participar do Senhor dos Guerreiros, meus parabéns.  
A torcida vibrava com o anúncio enquanto Uub estava ali, muito confuso.  
\- Mas como assim nós passamos?  
\- O objetivo da Etapa da Separação não apenas separar os guerreiros mais fortes fisicamente e mentalmente dos mais fracos, mas também é um teste dos laços entre os membros do time. Não basta que você seja bom para encontrar uma saída de minha ilusão se você não for fiel aos seus companheiros, a maioria teria aguardado que eles se libertarem sozinhos como mandam as regras, mas você decidiu ajudá-los, independente se isso era permitido ou não. Essa é a verdadeira fidelidade aos companheiros, algo que seus amigos também possuem, pude vê-los lutando por você com todas as forças em minha ilusão. Vocês se provaram fortes e unidos e por essa razão são dignos e passaram.  
\- E isso vai acabar assim, sem lutarmos?  
\- Está maluco?! - exclamou Protista, em um tom diferente do calmo habitual. - Eu sou só um velho mago que ainda sabe usar seus poderes mágicos, já vi você lutando em minha ilusão e não estou afim de morrer por um soco bem dado seu!  
Uub caiu para trás, não acreditando que o velho mago não era nem de longe o deus que era naquela ilusão. Foi então que ele ouviu gemidos de Goten e Trunks ali no chão.  
\- Você iria me vencer se lutássemos, não havia necessidade. Agora levante-se e ajude seus amigos que estão acordando. Lhes desejo boa sorte na competição.  
O mago se afasta enquanto Goten e Trunks abriam os olhos.  
\- Onde estamos? - perguntou Trunks.  
\- Goten, Trunks?  
\- Uub, você está vivo! - exclamou Goten.  
\- Mas nós vimos você morrer!  
Uub ajudou ambos a se levantarem e apoiou os dois com a ajuda de cada braço para que permanecessem em pé.  
\- O que está acontecendo? - perguntou Goten.  
\- Vamos, eu explico no caminho.

Com a ajuda de um guarda, Uub conduziu-os até a enfermaria do castelo, onde o trio poderia ter sua energia restaurada por magia com a ajuda dos clérigos que lá estavam.  
\- Então nada daquilo era real?  
\- Isso mesmo Goten, só consegui entender aquilo graças a uma coisa que seu pai me disse uma vez a respeito de técnicas como aquela.  
\- E então nós passamos para a próxima etapa?  
\- Isso mesmo Trunks, pois fizemos o que o Mestre Goku disse, cuidamos uns dos outros.  
\- Uub, você foi incrível! - disse Marron, ao entrar correndo na enfermaria e abraçá-lo.  
\- Gill! - disse Gill, que pulou em seu pescoço de igual modo.  
\- Marron? Gill? Obrigado, mas eu não consegui sozinho.  
\- É, nós dois estamos ferrados aqui também! - falou Goten.  
\- Ah, eu também abraço vocês, seus ciumentos!  
\- Ainda está doendo, devagar Marron! - dizia Trunks enquanto a garota apertava os pescoços dos dois saiyajins, quando Gill pulou sobre sua cabeça. - E você também Gill!  
\- Gill!  
\- Parece que meu pai pegou pesado no desafio esse ano. - disse o príncipe que havia adentrado também com sua irmã.  
\- Príncipe Archaea? Princesa Eú? - dizia Uub, surpreso ao vê-los ali.  
\- É verdade irmão, fazer os competidores enfrentar os poderes do mago Protista é um desafio e tanto para iniciar, quase todos os competidores foram eliminados de cara, o povo estava achando até que não haveria torneio esse ano.  
\- Mais alguém passou para a etapa seguinte enquanto estávamos aqui?  
\- Sim jovem Trunks, a Etapa da Separação terminou e apenas dois times passaram para a próxima etapa, vocês e eles...  
\- Eles quem? - perguntou Uub.  
\- O Time Eucaryota, os herois do Planeta Regnum. Já era esperado que fossem passar.  
\- Eles simplesmente quebraram a ilusão do mago Protista ao derrotá-lo dentro de sua própria ilusão. - disse a princesa.  
\- O que?! - exclamou Goten, surpreso. - Mas o mago era muito poderoso dentro de sua ilusão, como puderam vencê-lo?  
\- Protista projetou todas as lutas de sua ilusão na parede do castelo para que os espectadores pudessem ver, acompanhamos todas as lutas desta forma. - comentou o príncipe. - O Time Eucaryota o venceu com um trabalho de equipe excepcional. Separados, o poder deles é limitado, mas juntos, possuem habilidades que se complementam, eles lutaram juntos, enfraqueceram Protista e o derrotaram com um ataque combinado, libertando-se à força de sua ilusão.  
\- Isso é incrível, o velho era um verdadeiro deus dentro de sua ilusão! - comentou Uub. - Isso me deixa animado, eles devem ser caras muito fortes!  
\- Eles são discípulos do próprio mago Protista afinal, que moldou seus poderes com ajuda de sua magia para fazê-los chegar à perfeição, uma perfeição que foi capaz até mesmo de vencê-lo. - comentou Eú. - Hoje eles orgulharam seu mestre ao superar seus próprios poderes mágicos.  
\- Sei que vocês têm uma missão a cumprir, mas vencê-los não será fácil. - disse Archaea. - Vocês são fortes, mas as habilidades que eles possuem em equipe tomarão o controle da luta rapidamente se vocês não tomarem cuidado, não os subestimem de maneira alguma!  
\- Obrigado pelo conselho Príncipe Archaea. - agradeceu colocando-se em pé e reverenciando-o.  
\- Não foi nada Trunks, essa é toda a informação que posso lhe dar sem infringir as regras, torço para que vençam pela causa nobre por qual estão lutando.  
\- Estarei torcendo por você Sir Goten.  
\- Vencerei por você Princesa Eú e quando tudo isso terminar, vou te chamar para sair!  
\- Goten, tenha respeito, ela é uma princesa! - disse Trunks.  
Goten apenas ria com as mãos entrelaçadas atrás da cabeça enquanto que a própria princesa fez pouco caso com o comentário, ficando corada pelo convite do saiyajin.

Passou-se cerca de meia hora, até que o rei anunciou o início da próxima etapa, momento esse em que o Time Dragão e o Time Eucaryota finalmente se encontrariam na presença do rei e de todo o povo para o combate final do Senhor dos Guerreiros. Ambos os times entrariam na arena por portões opostos que estavam fechados, aguardando a ordem do rei. De um lado, Goten e Trunks estavam apreensivos enquanto Uub se aquecia e do outro, três figuras de aspectos e estaturas distintas ocultadas pelas sombras também aguardavam sua entrada. A final do Senhor dos Guerreiros estava prestes a começar...


	8. Chapter 8

**CAPÍTULO 8**

 **Sentidos, corpo e alma! O poder mortal do Time Eucaryota!**

\- Que entrem os competidores!  
Com a ordem do Rei Monera, as portas são abertas e os dois times vão até o centro da arena, frente a frente na presença do rei, os dois trios se encaravam, prontos para o combate que decidiria o vencedor daquela competição.  
\- Apenas dois times passaram para a segunda etapa do Senhor dos Guerreiros, a Etapa da Competição, o que significa que o torneio deste ano será decidido em um único combate. Do meu lado direito está a equipe desafiante, o Time Dragão, composto por Uub, Goten e Trunks, estes jovens vieram de um planeta distante chamado de Terra e provaram seu valor diante de todos nós habitantes de Regnum.  
\- Eu ainda acho que "Time Dragão" é um nome muito ruim.  
\- Eu não sei Goten, foi ideia do Trunks dar esse nome.  
\- Nós só estamos aqui por causa da Esfera do Dragão, achei que esse nome ficaria legal.  
\- Não é verdade, eu estou aqui para lutar com caras fortes.  
\- É e eu estou aqui porque quero impressionar a princesa e descolar um encontro com ela.  
\- Aff, vocês não têm jeito mesmo...  
\- Do meu lado esquerdo está o Time Eucaryota, campeões invictos das últimas cinco edições, Animalia, Plantae e Fungi são guerreiros que já nos mostraram seu valor antes e estão aqui para mostrá-lo novamente.  
\- Então eles são o famoso Time Eucaryota... - comentou Trunks enquanto observava-os com os demais.  
Do lado direito estava Fungi, um tipo de golem com cerca de dois metros e meio de altura, seu corpo era robusto e inteiro revestido por pedras como diamante não-lapidado. Esta criatura mitológica tinha um capacete de metal em sua cabeça, o qual servia como uma máscara que cobriria seu rosto, se possuísse um, além de um cinturão metálico com um pano azul ao redor da cintura. Em seus braços, havia um par de braceletes metálicos e em seus pés, algo que se parecia com sandálias.  
Do lado esquerdo estava Plantae, o loiro magro de olhos azuis, cabelos soltos sobre os ombros, orelhas pontudas e pele pálida tinha uma expressão séria e inanimada, portava um arco em mãos e uma aljava com flechas nas costas, seu traje composto por luvas sem dedos, chapéu e botas verdes e calças marrons que eram de típicos de qualquer arqueiro de tempos medievais. No entanto usava um colete fechado de couro verde que lhe servia de armadura e era sua marca diferencial de seu traje de arqueiro, usando por baixo uma malha verde escuro de mangas curtas.  
Animalia era a figura central, também possuía as típicas orelhas pontudas, sua barbicha no queixo, suas costeletas e seu cabelo espetado jogado para trás até a altura do pescoço, vermelho e laranja de cor de fogo somados a sua expressão imponente lhe dava um ar selvagem, muito também pelo par de asas da mesma cor do cabelo que possuía em suas costas. Lá também estava embainhada uma espada enorme que ia do seu ombro até suas canelas. Sua armadura era composta por um colete fechado de couro marrom e calças largas de cor roxa, também usava braceletes e um colar tribal.  
\- O vencedor do Senhor dos Guerreiros sairá deste combate. As regras são simples, apenas lutem com todas as forças e entreteiam a mim e ao meu povo, o último guerreiro que sobrar em pé, o time o qual este pertence vencerá. Quem se render, ficar fora de combate ou morrer será automaticamente derrotado.  
\- Um momento majestade. - questionou Goten. - O senhor disse morrer? Quer dizer que não é proibido matar neste torneio?  
\- É evidente que não jovem Goten. - respondeu o rei. - Um verdadeiro guerreiro deve orgulhar-se em morrer lutando, principalmente para o prazer de seu rei.  
\- O que foi? Por acaso não é um guerreiro de verdade? - provocou Plantae com uma expressão intimidadora, algo que fez Animalia rir discretamente e fez Goten ficar furioso.  
Não havia escolha, pela Esfera do Dragão, teriam de arriscar suas vidas naquele combate.  
\- Desejo aos dois times que o melhor vença. Que o combate comece!  
Com a ordem do rei, um gongo tocado por um dos servos soou.  
A luta iniciou com Fungi rugindo e dando um forte pisão no chão com pé direito, tamanha foi a força que foi suficiente para causar um tremor de terra que abalou todo o lugar, prosseguiu então com um soco no chão que o abriu, percorrendo até atingir o trio com a rocha que saiu do chão quando a onda se aproximou deles, jogando-os para o alto. Enquanto seus alvos estavam no ar, Plantae tirou algumas flechas e começou a dispará-las com o arco continuamente e com grande rapidez, envoltas por um poder elétrico formado com a ajuda de seu ki. Uub, Goten e Trunks seriam alvos fáceis para aquelas flechas se não soubessem voar e graças a isso conseguiram evadir-se delas, que explodiram no céu.  
\- Oh, que surpresa, eles podem voar! - comentou Animalia, que abriu suas asas e partiu voando para derrubar o trio, sacou sua enorme e larga espada, envolvendo-a em calor, um potente golpe estava preparando para atingir os três de uma só vez. - Blazing Wave!  
Animalia balançou a espada na horizontal, que lançou uma onda de energia cortante que explodiu em cheio, atingindo os três e alastrando-se como fogo no céu após a explosão. O trio é jogado para trás e caiu apoiando-se sobre um de seus joelhos. Entretanto, Fungi já os esperava e correndo agarrou Trunks pela cabeça com sua enorme mão, saltou e com força esmagou a cabeça do saiyajin contra o chão, abrindo uma enorme cratera no meio da arena.  
No meio da confusão, Plantae disparou mais flechas e Goten, que ainda estava furioso pela provocação, avançou contra ele. Uub no entanto foi impedido de fazer o mesmo, pois Animalia veio do céu no meio das chamas para golpear-lhe na cabeça com a espada, teve tempo apenas de retirar seu bastão e usá-lo para defender-se do golpe.  
Goten havia avançado rapidamente e desviava das flechas de Plantae que explodiam atrás dele, conseguiu se aproximar e iniciou um ataque combinado de socos e chutes, no entanto, o arqueiro sabia lidar com isso, foi capaz de desviar de cada ataque e com uma abertura, aplicou uma joelhada que fez o saiyajin retroceder. Foi então que ele retirou uma flecha e colocou sobre seu arco, concentrando seu poder em suas armas em um ki de cor azul.  
\- Buster Arrow! - gritou ele, disparando sua flecha, que foi como um míssil carregado de eletricidade, atingindo Goten em cheio em seu tórax, causando uma explosão que o envolveu em raios.  
A luta de Uub acontecia no céu neste momento, Animalia concentrou seu ki, ficando envolto por uma aura de fogo que também consumiu sua espada. Suor escorria pelo rosto de Uub, que sentia um imenso calor emanando do corpo do homem alado.  
\- Está quente, não é? Minha Chama Espiritual consome meus inimigos.  
\- Posso perceber isso, seu ki emite um calor fora do comum que seria capaz de queimar ao simples toque.  
Ambos os guerreiros avançam mutuamente, bastão e espada se chocam por várias vezes enquanto voavam e atacavam, gerando faíscas de chamas no céu.  
\- Blazing Bomber! - gritou Animalia, que focou todo o poder na espada, com a qual atingiu um golpe direto no peito de Uub, gerando uma grande explosão que o atirou queimando em chamas para longe.  
Uub abre os olhos e novamente invoca sua aura de ki, dissipando todo o fogo que lhe queimava, então se recompôs e avançou novamente, acertando um soco com o punho esquerdo na face de Animalia, atravessando sua própria aura de fogo.  
\- O que?! - disse ao receber o soco.  
\- Cresça Bastão Mágico! - gritou Uub antes de golpeá-lo com o bastão verticalmente, fazendo com que o bastão cresça e arraste Animalia até o chão gerando um grande impacto.  
Uub então encolheu o bastão e avançou em direção ao chão, de onde Plantae se aproximou e começou disparar flechas em sua direção, girou então o bastão, fazendo-o de escudo. As flechas de Plantae explodiram ao atingir o bastão de Uub, que com sua mão esquerda, disparou uma rajada contínua de esferas de energia de cor amarela, as quais Fungi recebeu ao colocar-se na frente como escudo, sem tomar danos, porém Uub caiu sobre o chão cravando seu bastão ali.  
\- Cresça novamente Bastão Mágico! - ordenou Uub, fazendo seu bastão crescer e lhe dar um potente impulso para cima, sendo capaz de usar seu ombro para levar o pesado corpo do golem consigo. - Ka... me... ha... me... HA!  
O ataque direto à queima-roupa de Uub explodiu diretamente, fazendo o corpo de Fungi ser jogado para trás, caindo pesadamente ao chão. Uub desce para recolher seu bastão e ajudar seus amigos enquanto o povo ficou excitado depois de tais movimentos.  
\- Incrível! - disse a Princesa Eú.  
\- Muito bem Uub, é assim que se faz! - gritou Marron.  
\- Gill, Gill, Gill!  
Archaea olhava atentamente e nada comentou, pois sabia exatamente o que estava acontecendo.  
\- Vocês estão bem?  
\- Estamos sim Uub, obrigado. - respondeu Trunks, enquanto era ajudado.  
Do outro lado, Plantae fazia o mesmo com seus companheiros.  
\- E então? - perguntou.  
\- Como eu imaginava. - respondeu Animalia, limpando o sangue na boca.  
\- Com razão passaram no teste do Mestre Protista, mesmo sendo um time totalmente desbalanceado e sem coordenação.  
\- A raiz do poder deles é o guerreiro do bastão, o poder dele é impressionante, foi capaz de resistir a minha Chama Espiritual sem sofrer danos. Talvez ele seja capaz até mesmo de vencer a nós três sozinho.  
\- Os outros dois aparentam ser guerreiros pouco experimentados e confiam demais que ele resolva as coisas. Isso significa que, se derrotarmos o guerreiro Uub, a fonte de poder da equipe deles se acaba e nossa vitória estará garantida!  
\- Exato Plantae. - confirmou Animalia, colocando-se em pé, muito confiante. - Muito bem Time Eucaryota, vamos mostrar a eles nosso verdadeiro poder, juntos!  
\- Uha! - disseram em uníssono seu grito de guerra, juntando as mãos e levantando-as para o céu.  
\- Parece que aí vêm eles de novo... - comentou Goten ao reparar que seus oponentes preparavam seu contra-ataque.  
O time de Uub então se coloca em posição de combate e logo então o Time Eucaryota avança em sua direção. Goten e Trunks tomam a dianteira e avançam também contra eles, mas são surpreendidos ao ver todos os três os desviaram e focaram-se a atacar Uub ao mesmo tempo.  
\- O que?! - disse Trunks surpreso, ao parar e olhar para trás com Goten.  
Uub ficou com uma expressão séria, Animalia então se envolveu em sua aura de ki flamejante novamente para tentar acertar-lhe com a espada e Uub novamente usa seu bastão para sua defesa. Foi então que Fungi elevou seu poder e fez tudo tremer. Com um rugido socou o chão e uma enorme onda de ki contínuo de cor verde saiu de baixo da Terra e atingiu Uub em cheio, que derrubou seu bastão e fechou os braços enquanto o ataque o arrastava para cima.  
\- Agora Plantae! - gritou Animalia, que viu seu amigo então concentrar seu poder em sua arma.  
A aura de Plantae aumentou de tamanho e de azul passou para uma coloração roxa, com o seu arco mirou uma flecha e a carregou com um poder elétrico desta cor.  
\- Punishing Arrow!  
Uub ainda tentava segurar o ataque do golem e expandiu seu poder, com uma explosão que anulou o ataque. Entretanto, foi neste momento que a flecha carregada de energia o atingiu, cravando-se em seu ombro esquerdo. A energia contida naquela flecha adentrou seu corpo, que então reluzia aquela energia que lhe causava uma grande dor que o fazia gritar e lhe virar as pupilas.  
\- Uub! - gritou Marron da arquibancada.  
\- Não! - exclamou Archaea. - Foi assim que eles derrotaram Protista em sua ilusão!  
O ki de Uub começou a diminuir rapidamente e este caiu de joelhos no chão. Ele tentou levantar-se, mas seu corpo parecia não responder e foi então que Fungi se aproximou e começou a golpeá-lo com força contra o chão, usando de um soco em suas costas e depois o pegando pelo tronco com a própria mão e esmagando-o com força, enterrando-o violentamente. Jogou-o então para o alto para um golpe final por parte de Animalia, que elevou seu poder, fazendo com que sua aura de fogo se tornasse verde, saltou em direção a Uub com a espada carregada por aquele fogo esverdeado.  
\- Blazing Finisher! - gritou ele antes de atingi-lo com um golpe cortante que o envolveu em chamas, as quais se dissiparam com um brilho ao apagarem-se, como se tivessem roubado a vida de Uub, que caiu desfalecido no chão.  
\- Uub! - gritou Goten, que junto de Trunks correu para ajudá-lo.  
Os saiyajins se assustaram a ver o corpo de Uub caído no chão, ferido, pálido, com os olhos arregalados e sem ki.  
\- Uub, não, reaja! - dizia Trunks, tentado fazer-lhe uma massagem cardíaca, mas parecia inútil.  
\- Acalme-se, seu amigo está vivo, ainda que talvez não vá recuperar-se tão cedo. - disse Plantae.  
\- O que vocês fizeram com ele?! - exclamou Goten.  
\- Plantae destruiu os cinco sentidos do corpo de seu amigo enquanto que Fungi destruiu o próprio corpo por si só que é vulnerável sem seus sentidos. Já eu destruí a alma com meu ataque. - explicava Animalia. - Esta é essência de nosso poder combinado que é capaz de destruir qualquer oponente por completo, não importa quem seja, seu corpo, sua alma e seus sentidos, tudo sucumbe, deixando apenas o estado vegetativo que estão vendo ou a morte.  
\- Quer dizer que vocês não mataram Uub porque não quiseram?! - perguntou Trunks. - Seus monstros!  
\- Não somos assassinos. - respondeu Animalia. - Seu amigo não morreu porque não era maléfico e não merecia morrer, mas para derrotá-lo, tivemos de recorrer a isso.  
\- Seus... - murmurou Trunks, fechando o punho de raiva. - Isso é tudo culpa nossa, se tivéssemos ido até o Uub para ajudá-lo...  
\- Não adianta lamentarmos agora Trunks, agora é com a gente, nós podemos vencê-los, vamos fazer isso pelo Uub!  
Trunks então olhou para Goten e concordou ao acenar com a cabeça. Foi então que ambos posicionaram os braços junto ao corpo e começaram a elevar seus poderes enquanto gritavam, fazendo Animalia descruzar os braços enquanto observava. Seus cabelos se tornaram amarelos como suas auras, transformando-se em Super Saiyajin.  
\- Mas o que é isso? O poder deles aumentou consideravelmente! - comentou Plantae em espanto.  
\- Não imaginava que esses dois estavam escondendo algo deste tipo, esses guerreiros da Terra são mesmo impressionantes!  
\- Está pronto Goten?! - perguntou Trunks ao retirar a espada da bainha, finalmente iria utilizá-la em combate.  
\- Sim! - respondeu Goten.  
\- Então vamos!  
Goten e Trunks avançaram em direção aos adversários. Animalia recebeu a espadada de Trunks com sua própria espada, iniciando ali um duelo onde este último começou a ser pressionado e foi jogado para trás. Trunks embainhou a espada novamente e levantou suas mãos para o ar.  
\- Finishing Buster!  
Uma grande esfera de energia amarela havia sido lançada por ele em direção ao homem alado, uma explosão direta aconteceu. Entretanto, para a frustração do saiyajin, Fungi havia se colocado entre Animalia e o ataque, recebendo-o por ele sem tomar danos. No entanto, eles acabaram surpreendidos quando Goten surgiu por trás de Trunks com um potente Kamehameha pronto para ser lançado.  
\- HA! - gritou ele, lançando aquele ataque de energia contínua que era maior do que o que Uub havia utilizado anteriormente, sendo capaz de arrastar o golem para trás com os pés pesados do mesmo deixando marcas no chão no processo.  
Não satisfeito, Goten grita e aumenta ainda mais seu poder, fazendo com que o Kamehameha ficasse maior e as veias de seu rosto saltassem. Fungi fora levado com força para trás com o ataque, que foi capaz de destruir uma parte da arena em que não havia expectadores e explodir em seguida, envolvendo o golem nesta explosão.  
\- Fungi! - gritou Plantae, que furiosamente começou a atirar dezenas de flechas carregadas de energia.  
Trunks desembainhou a espada e com a ajuda da mesma, cortou cada flecha, que explodia no ar.  
Animalia tentara golpear Goten com a espada neste meio-tempo, onde este a segurou com as mãos no último segundo.  
\- Goten! - gritou Trunks que voou para baixo em sua direção, aplicando um chute em voadora com a perna esquerda que jogou o homem alado para longe.  
\- Vocês podem ser poderosos, mas juntos nós ainda podemos vencê-los! - gritou Animalia que, novamente, evolveu-se em sua aura de fogo que consumiu também sua espada.  
Trunks avançou contra ele e novamente iniciou-se um duelo de espadas que faiscava fogo a cada encontro de lâminas.  
\- Buster Arrow!  
Plantae se interpôs nesta luta ao atingir Trunks em cheio com sua flecha, que explodiu e o jogou para trás. Goten neste momento surgiu e atingiu Animalia com um soco de esquerda, sentiu sua mão queimar neste momento, mas pressionou jogando-o para trás e avançando contra Plantae, usando a mesma mão que ainda queimava para atingi-lo no estômago, atirando-o contra a parede do castelo.  
Trunks e Animalia chocaram suas espadas de modo que uma onda de impacto fez tremer todo o castelo, suas espadas chocaram-se por mais quatro vezes quando o saiyajin viu uma abertura e atingiu seu oponente com um corte em diagonal em seu peito, fazendo-o gritar de dor e perder sua aura. Com a espada, Trunks o desarmou e colocou sua mão esquerda na barriga de seu oponente, disparando um potente ataque de energia à queima-roupa que causou uma grande explosão.  
Goten se juntou a Trunks, que viu Animalia ser atirado para longe com seu ataque.  
\- Isso ainda não acabou, Punishing Arrow! - gritou Plantae ao saltar para o alto, disparando quatro flechas envolvidas em energia roxa em um único disparo. Como raios elas foram em direção aos saiyajins e foi então que por trás deles, um Kamehameha foi em direção aquelas flechas, pulverizando-as e indo em direção a Plantae, indefeso no ar. - N-NÃO!  
Uma grande explosão aconteceu, um poder forte o suficiente para derrubá-lo do céu, completamente desacordado. Goten e Trunks olham para trás e veem Uub em pé, ofegante, tendo lançado aquele ataque com o último de suas forças.  
\- Uub?! - falou Goten, surpreso.  
\- Heheheh... Parece que nós vencemos... - disse ele antes de cair sem forças, de bruços no chão no mesmo estado desfalecido de antes.  
Os guardas então adentram a arena para verificar as condições de combate de cada guerreiro, Animalia, Plantae, Fungi e o próprio Uub estavam completamente desacordados, sem condições de combate. Com Goten e Trunks em pé, o combate havia acabado, o time de Uub havia vencido o torneio.  
\- O Time Eucaryota encontra-se sem condição de combate. - anunciou o Rei Monera. - O vencedor do Senhor dos Guerreiros deste ano, com dois guerreiros em pé, é o Time Dragão!  
Sob os gritos da torcida, Goten e Trunks voltam ao normal e correm até Uub para ajudá-lo e ambos o apoiam para que fique em pé, como ele havia feito com eles anteriormente, para os três poderem receber juntos o carinho das arquibancadas, seu trabalho de equipe os levou à vitória.

Os clérigos haviam sido chamados para tratar os lutadores a fim de deixá-los em condições melhores para a cerimônia final, levaram em torno de quinze minutos para deixá-los curados o mínimo possível. Com os dois times diante do rei e os príncipes ao seu lado, Monera estava pronto para condecorá-los Cavaleiros Reais. Curvados diante dele, Uub, Goten e Trunks eram encostados uma vez em cada ombro pela espada do rei.  
\- É com grande honra que hoje proclamo vocês, Sir Uub, Sir Goten e Sir Trunks, Cavaleiros Reais. - disse ele, que então virou-se para pegar a coroa-troféu, virou-se novamente e entregou-a nas mãos de Trunks. - Este é o símbolo de sua vitória, a prova de que hoje vocês são os Senhores dos Guerreiros. Honrem este título e seu rei por onde forem.  
\- Obrigado majestade. - agradeceu Trunks, que olhou para a esfera de seis estrelas, retirando-a da coroa, erguendo-a para o alto. - Conseguimos nossa terceira Esfera do Dragão!  
\- Meus parabéns. - Animalia cumprimentou Uub com um aperto de mão. - Vocês realmente merecem.  
\- Vocês também são muito fortes, tomara que possamos lutar de novo algum dia!  
\- Espero por isso e até lá vamos treinar muito para ficarmos mais fortes, queremos recuperar nosso título!  
Uub os deixou e Plantae fechou os olhos, comentando com seus companheiros.  
\- Ele foi capaz de se levantar mesmo depois termos destruído seus sentidos, corpo e alma e os outros dois parecem ter a habilidade de se fortalecerem enquanto lutam.  
\- É. - concordou Animalia. - Esses guerreiros da Terra são mesmo incríveis...  
A Princesa Eú olhava para Goten com um sorriso e um brilho no olhar quando Marron e Gill vieram correndo da arquibancada.  
\- Gill! - disse ele ao saltar para perto de Trunks.  
\- Oi Gill, veja, conseguimos!  
\- Gill, Gill!  
\- Vocês conseguiram! - exclamou Marron ao correr e abraçar Goten.  
\- Hahahah... É isso aí Marron! - disse ele, coçando a nuca.  
A princesa os observou e com um sorriso sereno de aceitação, nada teve a dizer a respeito do que estava vendo.  
Foi neste instante que algo estranho se sucedeu, sem que Trunks percebesse, um brilho amarelo esverdeado rodeou a esfera e rapidamente ela fugiu de sua mão para a mão de um homem estranho na arquibancada.  
\- Mas o que é isso?! - exclamou Trunks.  
Aquele estranho então mudou sua aparência, revelando ser na verdade um tipo de humanoide de pele azul utilizando um traje vermelho que envolvia todo o corpo e usava também um colete estranho com alto-falantes.  
\- Eu fico com esta esfera para! - disse ele quando uma estranha nave espacial em forma de disco com um propulsor em forma de gatilho surgiu no meio da arena para recolher aquele estranho ser e fugir para o espaço.  
\- Ele roubou a Esfera do Dragão! - exclamou Uub.  
Depois de tanto trabalho, o grupo teve a esfera roubada diante de seus olhos. Quem seria este misterioso ser? Os heróis estão prestes a descobrir que não são os únicos em busca das Esferas do Dragão de Estrelas Negras.


	9. Chapter 9

**CAPÍTULO 9**

 **Perseguição no espaço! Um planetoide de vermes carnívoros!**

O grupo, acompanhado por Eú e Archaea, deixou a cerimônia às pressas a fim de voltar para a nave espacial o mais rápido possível. Deixaram os príncipes do lado de fora e adentraram, sentando-se em seus lugares na cabine de controle.  
\- Vamos logo Trunks, não podemos deixar aquele cara levar a esfera!  
\- Não se preocupe Marron, eu não vou deixar ele escapar!  
\- Lá se vai mais um encontro...  
\- Goten, não é hora de se preocupar com isso!  
\- Eu sei Marron, mas é que eu não tenho um encontro com uma garota há meses...  
\- Se é isso que te preocupa, eu saio com você quando voltarmos para a Terra!  
\- Hum?  
\- Agora vamos Trunks ou ele vai escapar!  
\- Certo. - disse ele, acionando a nave espacial.  
Eú e Archaea olhavam do lado de fora a nave decolar para o espaço.  
\- Boa sorte, espero que consigam...  
\- Eles vão conseguir irmã, tenho certeza disso. Eles me mostraram que nunca devemos nos esquecer de quem somos.  
\- Quer dizer que você vai voltar a lutar?  
\- Isso mesmo, veja o que nós nos tornamos, parecemos dois melosos de contos de fadas! - respondeu ele, antes de desfazer seu penteado ao embaraçar o cabelo.  
\- Acho que nós nos esquecemos de lutar desde que perdemos a mamãe, antes disso éramos espadachins que sonhavam seguir os passos do papai.  
\- E ainda podemos ser Eú. - disse Archaea, estendendo a mão. - Vamos irmã, vamos recuperar os guerreiros que ainda existem em nós!  
Foi assim então que Archaea e Eú saíram dali, tocados pelo espírito guerreiro de Goten e Trunks, que viviam algo semelhante naquela viagem.

A nave espacial deixou Regnum rapidamente e não demorou muito para que se aproximassem da nave dos ladrões.  
\- Esfera do Dragão encontrada! - disse Gill, chamando a atenção para que o grupo pudesse ver aquela estranha nave em sua frente.  
\- Que nave mais esquisita, parece um disco voador. - comentou Uub.  
Na cabine de controle daquela nave estava o ladrão da esfera, jogando-a para o alto. Se aproximou dele então, um outro ser praticamente igual a ele na aparência e forma de se vestir, porém era mais pequeno, usava um colete diferente e usava cueca ao invés de calças.  
\- Bon Para, essa é a tal Esfera do Dragão para? - perguntou ele, ao pegá-la nas mãos.  
\- Com certeza para. - respondeu Bon Para.  
\- Eu não achei grande coisa para.  
\- Mas ela é para. - disse um terceiro ao pegar a esfera, um que era igual a eles, só que mais magro, seu traje era igual ao de Bon Para, mas seu colete era como o do outro. - O Senhor Mutchy Mutchy disse que são sete e se todas forem reunidas, algo maravilhoso acontecerá.  
\- Exatamente Don Para e ele vai ficar muito feliz em ver que conseguimos a esfera que estava no Planeta Regnum para.  
\- Foi realmente um grande plano esperar para roubá-la quando o Senhor dos Guerreiros acabasse para!  
\- Isso mesmo Son Para, foi muito mais seguro entrarmos escondidos no planeta e roubá-la do que participarmos do torneio para.  
Foi neste instante que um alerta soou, chamando-lhes a atenção. Com uma voz feminina, o computador da nave que era totalmente automotora lhes falou:  
\- Alerta! Nave espacial não identificada se aproximando.  
\- O que? Mostra aí para a gente para. - ordenou Bon Para e assim o computador o fez em um telão.  
\- Devem ser aqueles que estavam com a Esfera do Dragão para. - comentou Son Para.  
\- Deixe-os para trás para. - ordenou Bon Para e a nave assim o fez, desaparecendo da visão do grupo de Uub em flashes que deixaram a silhuetas da mesma no espaço, como se o olho nu fosse lento demais para acompanhar.  
\- Mas o que foi isso?! - exclamou Uub, surpreso.  
\- Eles devem ter percebido que estamos atrás deles! - exclamou Goten.  
\- Não se preocupem, vou tentar ficar na cola deles, segurem-se em seus lugares! - ordenou Trunks, antes de empurrar a alavanca e aumentar a velocidade.  
Trunks então tentou acompanhá-los, mas aos poucos estavam ficando cada vez mais distantes.  
\- O que está acontecendo Trunks? Estamos ficando cada vez mais longe deles!  
\- Marron, eu estou fazendo o que posso, mas a nave deles é mais potente, deve ter sido feita com uma tecnologia mais avançada do que a nossa!  
\- Mas a sua mãe disse que nossa nave era a mais rápida já inventada!  
\- Para os padrões do que temos na Terra, ela é Goten, mas parece que nossa nave possui uma tecnologia ultrapassada em relação à nave deles, seja lá quem a criou, usou uma tecnologia superior. Mas não se preocupem, vou tentar fazer umas manobras para não perdê-los de vista.  
\- Mas você disse que nunca havia pilotado uma nave espacial antes dessa viagem, como pensa em fazer manobras? - perguntou Goten.  
\- Você tinha que me lembrar disso justo agora?  
\- Não se preocupe Trunks, dê o seu melhor, confiamos em você. - disse Uub.  
Trunks novamente forçou a nave a ir ao máximo de sua velocidade, olhou atentamente para a nave dos ladrões e a forma como se movia e percebeu que ela ia em ziguezague. Tomou então um caminho em linha reta, levando-os a um campo de asteroides.  
\- Segurem-se! - gritou Trunks, que começou a manobrar a nave da melhor forma que podia e conseguia fazê-lo com destreza suficiente para manter-se sempre atrás da nave que perseguiam até deixarem o campo de asteroides.  
\- Puxa vida Trunks, você conseguiu! - disse Goten para um Trunks tão surpreso quanto ele.  
\- É Goten, parece que as horas jogando aquele simulador no videogame valeram a pena! - disse antes de ficar com a expressão séria novamente. - Mas isso ainda não acabou, é agora nós vamos pegá-los, segurem-se!  
Trunks avançou a alavanca e aumentou a velocidade ao máximo outra vez.  
Na nave inimiga, os três indivíduos percebem que ainda estavam sendo seguidos.  
\- O piloto deles deve ser muito bom a ponto de poder acompanhar nosso computador para. - disse Don Para.  
\- Então precisamos despistá-los de outra maneira. - disse Bon Para, voltando-se para o telão. - Computador, com base onde estamos, tem algum método para nos livrarmos deles para?  
\- Paraparaparapara... - começou a responder. - Próximo de nossa localização, no ponto Noroeste 367 há um planetoide chamado Beehay, habitado por criaturas selvagens e famintas chamadas mouma. Este planetoide é composto por um conjunto de túneis que funcionam como um labirinto onde as chances de poder despistá-los é de 99,9999999888%.  
\- Então vamos atraí-los para lá, siga imediatamente para esse planetoide para!  
A nave toma impulso novamente e começa a distanciar-se outra vez. Trunks persiste em segui-los, manobrando a nave de forma a prever a rota da nave inimiga e manter-se atrás e assim ficam por mais alguns minutos até que a estranha nave chega ao Planetoide Beehay, entrando em um de seus buracos. Era um planeta semelhante a um grande asteroide com muitos buracos e com uma atmosfera fina em sua volta. Trunks seguiu por aquele buraco, que na verdade era um túnel.  
\- Tenho certeza que entraram aqui. - comentou Trunks.  
\- Está muito escuro, não dá para ver nada. - comentou Uub e Trunks ligou então dois faróis que haviam na dianteira da nave, olhavam para todos os lados do túnel enquanto seguiam em frente, tentando buscar pela nave inimiga, que se escondeu e os esperou passar por eles.  
\- Funcionou para! - disse Son Para.  
\- Ótimo para, vamos seguir então para o Planeta Ludo! - disse Bon Para, fazendo a nave dar meia volta e sair de Beehay, deixando o grupo de Trunks perder-se sozinho pelos túneis.

Alguns minutos se passaram guiando a nave dentro daquele labirinto e a tensão só aumentava na medida em que avançavam.  
\- Mas que lugar é esse afinal?  
\- Eu não sei Marron, mas algo aqui está muito estranho, a nave simplesmente desapareceu. - respondeu Uub.  
\- Gill, onde está a Esfera do Dragão? - perguntou Trunks.  
\- Esfera do Dragão perdida!  
\- É verdade. - confirmou Goten ao olhar na tela nas costas de Gill e ver que não emitia nenhum sinal. - O radar não está mais detectando a esfera.  
\- Provavelmente as paredes dessas cavernas estão bloqueando o sinal. - teorizou Trunks.  
Alguma coisa os seguia por baixo da terra até que...  
\- Perigo! Perigo! - alertou Gill.  
Um tipo de minhoca gigante verde de cabeça vermelha, apareceu em frente à nave, lhes dando um susto. Trunks rapidamente desviou a investida daquela criatura dando meia volta.  
\- Mas o que foi isso?! - gritava Marron assustada. - O que era aquela coisa?!  
\- Perigo! Perigo!  
\- Ele ainda está atrás da gente! Fiquem em seus lugares! - exclamou Trunks aumentando a velocidade.  
\- Eu devia saber, era uma armadilha! - exclamou Uub. - Eles nos atraíram para cá para que essas criaturas acabassem com a gente!  
\- Trunks, lá em cima! - gritou Goten, chamando a atenção dele para mais duas daquelas criaturas que surgiram logo à frente pelo teto, uma delas chegou a esbarrar na nave, causando uma turbulência.  
\- Essa foi por pouco... - comentou Trunks.  
\- Tira a gente daqui Trunks!  
\- Eu estou tentando Marron, mas eu já não sei mais onde fica a saída!  
\- Então vamos sair lá fora e acabar com essas coisas para podermos encontrá-la de volta! - disse Uub, pegando seu bastão e se encaminhado para a porta e depois para o elevador e Goten o seguiu.  
Um dos mouma se aproximava da nave quando a porta se abriu e Uub saltou para fora, estendendo as duas mãos para frente e disparando uma rajada de ki que explodiu na cabeça daquela criatura, o fazendo-a recuar, Goten saltou logo em seguida. Trunks guiou a nave até uma área aberta daquelas cavernas e a aterrissou.  
\- Eu vou lá fora ajudá-los, fiquem aqui e não saiam por nada!  
\- O que?! Você vai me deixar aqui dentro sozinha?!  
\- Não se preocupe Marron, o Gill também vai ficar aqui.  
\- Gill! Gill!  
\- Se acontecer alguma coisa, ele vai te defender. - disse ele, pegando sua espada encostada na poltrona.  
\- Você não pode estar falando sério, volte aqui Trunks! - gritava ela enquanto o via sair. - Eu não quero ficar aqui sozinha sabendo que esses vermes nojentos e assustadores estão lá fora...  
\- Gill vai proteger Marron. - disse Gill, colocando a mão no peito e estufando-o.  
\- Me dá muita segurança saber disso... - disse ela de forma sarcástica.  
Trunks saltou para fora junto de Uub e Goten, acabando por ficarem rodeados por mais de uma dezena daquelas criaturas.  
\- Uub, tem certeza que pode lutar? Você acabou de sair de uma luta que quase te matou e ainda não está totalmente recuperado.  
\- Você e o Goten não estão muito melhores do que eu, além de que o Mestre Goku sempre diz que lutar até os limites é uma ótima forma de ficar mais forte!  
\- Se é assim então vamos acabar com todos eles! - exclamou Goten antes do trio partir para o ataque.

Enquanto isso, não muito distante de Beehay, em um planeta laranja com um anel gasoso em sua volta, havia um templo em uma região deserta e montanhosa, construído pelas próprias rochas de modo como se parecesse parte da própria paisagem, com uma grande escadaria que lá o levava. Ao longe se podiam ouvir as vozes que se repetiam:  
"Senhor Todo Poderoso Rei, Yaka, Yaka, Yaka Ludo! Senhor Todo Poderoso Rei, Yaka, Yaka, Yaka Ludo! Senhor..."  
Era dizendo estas palavras que um povo usando máscaras vermelhas que encobriam toda a cabeça curvava-se diante de um grande ídolo de feição raivosa, quatro braços, asas nas costas e um grande caldeirão em sua frente. Adiante do povo, no altar daquele grande salão, estava um homem com um tipo de coroa na cabeça, um manto vermelho e preto que escondia o rosto e lhe cobria todo o corpo, bem como um chicote em mãos.  
\- Silêncio! - chicoteando o chão ele ordenou ao povo, que obedeceu. - O Grande Ludo quer lhes dizer que seu louvor lhe agrada. Apenas aqueles que nele creem serão salvos e ao final estes poderão fazer parte do Grande Ludo que é o infinito!  
Foi naquele momento que Bon Para, Don Para e Son Para estavam chegando, porém foram interrompidos por um soldado que havia chegado com um grupo de prisioneiros.  
\- Cardeal Mutchy Mutchy.  
\- O que foi.  
\- Capturamos os rebeldes da Região 176 da galáxia que são contrários a nossa fé.  
\- Excelente, fizeram um ótimo trabalho, o Grande Ludo ficará satisfeito com seu empenho. - disse Mutchy Mutchy ao ver os prisioneiros acorrentados.  
\- Obrigado Cardeal, suas palavras nos enchem de felicidade.  
\- Vejam todos vocês servos do Grande Ludo, estes pecadores negaram nosso deus e hoje serão sacrificados como mandam as leis!  
Os olhos do ídolo começaram a brilhar e dali um raio caiu sobre os prisioneiros, transformando-os em bonecos. Mutchy Mutchy usou seu chicote e um a um os lançou para dentro do caldeirão, que brilhou em verde, bem como o próprio ídolo. Ao lado havia um medidor de três níveis com um líquido verde, o qual borbulhou e aumentou minimamente após o ocorrido. O povo ficou assustado, bem como os três indivíduos que roubaram a Esfera do Dragão que também haviam assistido a tudo.  
\- Aconteceu outra vez, ele os transformou em bonecos para! - disse Son Para.  
\- Vamos embora daqui para! - disse Don Para.  
\- Tenham calma para, nós trouxemos a Esfera do Dragão para.  
\- Mas e se isso não for uma Esfera do Dragão para? - questionou Son Para. - Nós nunca vimos uma antes, ele vai ficar furioso com a gente se isso não for uma Esfera do Dragão para!  
\- Este é um momento de alegria! - continuou Mutchy Mutchy. - Estes pecadores foram justificados e perdoados, o Grande Ludo foi misericordioso com estas pobres almas e os aceitou como parte de seu corpo. Todos nós faremos parte do Grande Ludo algum dia, mas só nós, servos fiéis é que terão a verdadeira benção de viver no infinito do Grande Ludo! E para todos aqueles que o desagradarem, restará apenas condenação eterna!  
\- É, tem razão para, vamos sair daqui enquanto podemos. - disse Bon Para antes de darem a volta e tentarem sair sorrateiramente.  
\- Vejo que acabam de retornar. - disse Mutchy Mucthy com sua voz pigarrenta que os fez parar no mesmo instante com um susto. - O que vocês trouxeram para oferecer ao Grande Ludo?  
O trio engoliu seco e voltou para ir até o Cardeal. Curvaram-se diante de Mutchy Mutchy, com Bon Para mostrando o que haviam trazido.  
\- Nós trouxemos essa linda Esfera do Dragão para, senhor.  
Mutchy Mutchy arregalou os olhos e pegou a esfera das mãos dele, não crendo no que haviam conseguido.  
\- Sim, ela é como o fundador nos disse, com certeza é uma Esfera do Dragão. Vocês fizeram um ótimo trabalho Bon Para, Don Para e Son Para.  
\- Deu certo para! - disse Don Para.  
\- Estamos salvos para! - disse Son Para.  
\- No entanto, vocês são uns idiotas...  
\- Hum? - questionou o trio em uníssono.  
\- O Grande Ludo acaba de me dizer que vocês estavam a um passo de mais duas esferas e simplesmente deixaram escapar!  
Mutchy Mutchy chicoteou o chão, assustando-os e fazendo-os cair do altar.  
\- Nós não sabíamos! Eu imploro senhor, nos dê outra chance para! - implorava Bon Para.  
\- Está bem. - disse Mutchy Mutchy após pensar um pouco. - Como vocês conseguiram uma esfera, vou lhes dar outra chance. Agora desapareçam de minha frente!  
Ele chicoteou o chão novamente, espantando-os dali.  
Longe do altar, o trio respirava aliviado, mas também confuso ao mesmo tempo.  
\- Foi por pouco...  
\- Bon Para, o que ele quis dizer com "estavam a um passo de mais duas esferas e simplesmente deixaram escapar"? - perguntou Don Para.  
\- Eu não sei para.  
\- Talvez sejam aquelas pessoas que ganharam o Senhor dos Guerreiros que tenham estas esferas e ele sabia disso como também sabia que havia uma esfera no Planeta Regnum para! - disse Son Para.  
\- Pode ser para. - respondeu Bon Para. - As informações que o Grande Ludo dá são muito vagas para.  
\- É mesmo. - concordou Son Para. - Se ele é um deus que sabe de tudo, ele podia ser mais específico para.  
\- Espere um pouco. - pensava Bon Para espantado. - Se aquelas pessoas estavam com essas duas esferas, então...  
Foi então que chegando a mesma conclusão, gritaram juntos em desespero.  
\- Essa não, e se eles foram devorados pelos mouma para?! - perguntou Don Para.  
\- Então estamos ferrados para!  
\- O que vamos fazer agora para?! - perguntou Son Para.  
\- Eu não sei para, é perigoso voltarmos para lá. Só nos resta esperar e torcer que eles possam vencê-los como venceram aquele torneio e venham atrás da esfera que roubamos.  
\- E de preferência vamos esperar, bem longe do Senhor Mutchy Mutchy. - comentou Don Para.  
\- É isso aí para.  
O trio então sai correndo dali de forma cômica a fim de manterem-se o mais longe possível do salão do altar, onde o Cardeal se encontrava.

De volta ao Planetoide Beehay, os mouma podiam ser grandes e selvagens, mas não eram páreo para a força dos guerreiros da Terra. Goten e Trunks golpearam um deles com um chute duplo no meio de seu corpo, pressionando-o contra a parede enquanto Uub estendeu as duas mãos e disparou rápidas rajadas de ki de forma contínua, que atingiram o teto e causaram um desmoronamento que derrubou outros dois. No entanto, dezenas de moumas jaziam em volta deles nocauteados e novos continuavam aparecendo, a desvantagem numérica era a grande dificuldade ali.  
\- Droga, eles são muitos, não vamos terminar isso nunca! - disse Trunks ao ver que estavam cercados novamente por mais daquelas criaturas.  
\- Nós estamos perdendo tempo aqui, os caras que roubaram nossa esfera já devem estar longe!  
\- Eu sei Goten, mas também não podemos fugir de forma aleatória pelos túneis a procura de uma saída, essas coisas esmagariam e engoliriam nossa nave inteira com todos nós dentro!  
\- Se continuarmos a lutar, essas criaturas vão nos vencer pelo cansaço. - comentou Uub.  
O trio ficou em silêncio, pensativo por um momento enquanto estavam cercados.  
\- Eu tive uma ideia, vai ser um pouco dolorido, mas talvez possamos sair daqui. - disse Trunks.  
\- O que pretende fazer? - perguntou Uub.  
\- Eu vou abrir uma saída e vou precisar de vocês dois me dando cobertura. No entanto, vou precisar também que a Marron pilote a nave por mim.  
Uub e Goten se entreolham, mesmo que as palavras de Trunks tivessem convicção, parecia loucura que o plano dele não o envolvesse pilotar a nave tendo em conta de que ele era o piloto da viagem e mais loucura ainda parecia colocar a nave nas mãos da Marron.  
\- Eu tenho minhas dúvidas se isso vai dar certo, mas podemos tentar. - disse Goten, coçando a cabeça com o dedo indicador.  
\- Eu sei que parece loucura, mas é o único jeito de abrirmos uma saída sem causar um desmoronamento e acabarmos soterrados.  
\- E qual é o seu plano? - perguntou Uub, fazendo Trunks exibir um sorriso de confiança enquanto colocava a mão no cabo de sua espada.


	10. Chapter 10

**CAPÍTULO 10**

 **Senhor Todo Poderoso Rei! A habitação de um misterioso ídolo!**

Uub e Goten continuavam lutando com os mouma enquanto Trunks estava com sua espada na mão, olhando para o teto da caverna. Gill estava em suas costas, transmitia um sinal de rádio através de duas pequenas antenas na cabeça, com qual ele poderia se comunicar com Marron dentro da nave.  
\- Eu não sei se consigo fazer isso... - disse Marron, confusa ao olhar para tantos botões que o suor escorria por seu rosto.  
\- Tenha calma, pilotar essa nave não é tão difícil quanto parece, estarei em contato com você o tempo inteiro. A primeira coisa que deve fazer é acionar a fonte de energia com a chave de ignição.  
\- Certo. - disse ela ao fazê-lo, dando a partida na nave.  
\- Aperte o botão do acelerador, depois solte e puxe o volante para baixo com cuidado, isso vai fazer a nave subir ao mesmo tempo em que a nivela.  
\- Está bem. - disse ela ao fazê-lo, porém ela puxou demais, fazendo a nave ir para trás e se chocar com a parede. - Aaaahh! Trunks, eu não vou conseguir!  
\- Tenha calma Marron, eu sei que você consegue! - gritou Goten do lado de fora ao surgir na janela enquanto lutava com os mouma. Quase não conseguiu escutá-lo, mas o entendeu e foi com seu olhar de encorajamento que conseguiu se concentrar, fazendo a nave ficar nivelada no ar.  
\- Muito bem Marron! - disse Trunks ao ver que ela havia conseguido.  
\- O que eu faço agora?  
\- Apenas mantenha a posição e quando eu abrir o caminho, siga reto usando o botão do acelerador e aumentando a velocidade aos poucos com esta alavanca a sua direita.  
\- Está bem. - disse ela, ainda nervosa.  
\- Vocês dois, estão prontos?  
\- Estamos sim Trunks! - respondeu Uub ao aterrissar no chão após golpear um mouma.  
\- Certo, então vamos lá! AAAAHH! - gritou Trunks que então se transformou em Super Saiyajin. Voou em diagonal em direção ao teto, apontando a espada e logo começou a girar voando no ar, iria usar seu próprio corpo e a espada carregados de ki como uma furadeira humana.  
Fechou os olhos enquanto abria o túnel e no processo estava recebendo violentos golpes das rochas que se soltavam. Gill era os seus olhos e o guiava enquanto subia. Marron acelerou a nave para seguir pelo buraco aberto por Trunks como foi orientada e Uub ia em sua frente para golpear os fragmentos de rochas que caíam e impedir que elas atingissem a nave. Goten foi na retaguarda para impedir que os mouma se aproximassem, posicionou suas mãos na testa e disparou um potente ataque de energia contínua de cor amarela.  
\- Masenko! - gritou ele ao usar o ataque especial de seu irmão mais velho, o qual levou uma dupla de moumas para baixo.  
Continuaram subindo e apesar de tudo estar dando certo, a tensão tomava conta de todos, foi quando Trunks chegou à exaustão e perdeu sua transformação.  
\- Aproximando-se da superfície! - disse Gill.  
\- Aguenta firme Trunks! - gritou Uub.  
\- Eu tenho que resistir! - gritou ele aguentando a dor e transformando-se outra vez.  
Foi então que finalmente ascendeu à superfície, tonto e dolorido, sua aura se desfez voltando ao normal e começou a cair desfalecido quando Uub os pegou, ele e Gill no ar. A nave logo subiu e com Goten já na porta aberta, Uub voltou para dentro da nave, que ascendeu ao espaço, o plano havia dado certo.  
\- Conseguimos! - exclamou Goten enquanto entravam na sala de controle.  
\- Caramba Trunks, isso foi incrível! - disse Uub que o apoiava.  
\- Valeu, mas eu não teria conseguido sozinho, cada um de vocês foi importante para que tudo desse certo.  
\- Gill! Gill!  
\- É, você também Gill, obrigado. - falou Trunks enquanto Uub o recostava na poltrona da Marron e então olhou para sua espada com a lâmina completamente danificada. - O lado ruim é que vou ter de restaurar minha espada para poder usá-la de novo, mas está tudo bem.  
\- E Marron, você foi incrível também! - disse Goten.  
\- Eu não sabia se conseguiria, mas você me ajudou muito acreditando em mim...  
\- Mas não foi você o primeiro a duvidar se isso daria certo?  
\- Do que o Uub está falando?  
\- Não é nada Marron. - disse ele com um sorriso sem graça. - Apesar de minha cabeça não acreditar em você a princípio, lá no fundo eu acreditava, é sério!  
\- Obrigada Goten. - disse ela sorrindo.  
\- Esfera do Dragão localizada! - disse Gill, fazendo Uub pegá-lo de suas costas e checar o radar.  
\- Parece que é a esfera que nos roubaram, eles não estão muito longe.  
\- Então vamos pegá-los! - disse Marron animada antes de avançar a alavanca, aumentando a velocidade e fazendo com que Uub, Goten e Gill fossem puxados para trás e se chocassem contra a parede.  
\- Marron, da próxima vez, avisa a gente quando for fazer isso para podermos sentar em nossos lugares primeiro... - pediu Uub ainda de pernas para o ar grudado na parede.  
\- Desculpa, heheheh... Eu me empolguei!

Enquanto isso, no Planeta Ludo, Mutchy Mutchy adentrou em um quarto. Era um cômodo alegre, de cores vivas e se podia notar várias bonecas espalhadas, qualquer pessoa diria que era o quarto de uma menina. No entanto, seu proprietário era um homem estranho que estava sentado em uma cadeira, escondido pelas sombras. Mutchy Mutchy entregou em suas mãos a Esfera do Dragão de Estrelas Negras de 6 Estrelas.  
\- De fato, esta deve ser uma das tais Esferas do Dragão que o Doutor Myuu tanto quer. Fez um ótimo trabalho Cardeal Mutchy Mutchy.  
\- Obrigado Senhor Dolltaki. - disse ele antes de se retirar.  
\- Tudo está correndo bem minha pequena. - dizia Dolltaki enquanto acariciava uma pequena boneca que estava em seu colo, ao mesmo tempo em que abriu um sorriso doentio. - A Religião Ludo cresce a cada dia e agora conseguimos a segunda esfera para o Doutor Myuu. Estamos a caminho da perfeição, logo o que tanto desejo acontecerá...

No espaço, a nave dos heróis se aproximava do Planeta Ludo.  
\- O sinal aponta para este planeta. - disse Uub ao olhar o radar do Gill.  
\- Deve ser o planeta deles, vamos descer!  
\- Ah Marron, eu sei que você deve ter gostado de guiar a nave até aqui, mas não seria melhor passar os controles para o Trunks agora?  
\- Não se preocupe com isso Goten, o Trunks realmente tinha razão, pilotar essa nave realmente é mais fácil do que parece!  
\- Mas aterrissar uma nave não é o mesmo que guiá-la em um espaço aberto com a ajuda do piloto automático, é preciso ter muito cuidado! - alertou Trunks.  
\- Sente aí e descanse, você ainda não se recuperou totalmente do que acabou de fazer. Além disso, já estamos entrando na atmosfera.  
\- Você vai mesmo fazer isso?! - perguntou Uub, surpreso.  
\- Você só pode estar de brincadeira... - disse Goten, perplexo.  
\- Agora eu me arrependo de ter colocado ela nos controles. - disse Trunks colocando o cinto de segurança ao ver que não tinha mais jeito. - Só espero que a gente não morra...  
\- Segurem-se!  
A nave começou a adentrar na atmosfera, envolvendo-se em chamas.  
\- Marron, você pôs o cinto de segurança?! - perguntou Trunks.  
\- Eu o que?! - perguntou ela de volta, percebendo que havia se esquecido desse detalhe.  
\- Ho'oh! - disse Goten ao perceber que também havia se esquecido do cinto com toda a confusão.  
A nave entrou na atmosfera do planeta e sofreu um tranco que jogou os dois para frente. A nave caía então sem rumo em direção ao chão.  
\- Perigo! Perigo! Perigo! - exclamava Gill.  
Trunks retirou o cinto e saltou rapidamente para sua poltrona, assumindo os controles e puxando o volante para baixo, estabilizando a nave. Marron acabou encostada à sua esquerda do painel após o golpe, ela abriu os olhos e se viu em uma cena um tanto incômoda.  
\- O que pensa que está fazendo?! - perguntou ela para um Goten que estava com a cara enfiada entre os seios dela, rapidamente ele levantou a cabeça e ficou constrangido com a situação, sangue escorreu de sua narina direita neste momento, algo que Marron não gostou muito de ver. - Seu pervertido!  
Marron lhe deu um soco que o atirou do outro lado da sala, fazendo-o bater as costas na parede de forma cômica.  
\- Nunca mais vou esquecer de colocar o cinto de segurança... - dizia ele enquanto escorregava até o chão, ainda com o nariz sangrando.  
\- Essa foi por pouco... - disse Trunks ao limpar o suor da testa.  
\- Me desculpem pessoal... - dizia ela envergonhada pelo que fez.  
\- Não se preocupe, estamos todos bem afinal. - disse Uub, aliviando o silêncio. - Até que foi divertido!  
Todos então desataram a rir enquanto Trunks procurou aterrissar a nave em segurança.

Próximo do templo havia um vale entre as rochas onde várias naves espaciais estavam estacionadas, foi lá que Trunks deixou a nave para seguirem em frente.  
\- Essas naves são iguais a dos caras que roubaram nossa esfera. - comentou Uub enquanto caminhavam.  
\- Então este é mesmo planeta deles. - disse Goten.  
\- Exato, este é mesmo nosso planeta para. - disse Bon Para ao sair de trás das rochas e se posicionar em frente a eles com seus companheiros.  
\- É você! - exclamou Marron. - É o cara que roubou nossa esfera!  
\- Nós estávamos esperando por vocês para. - disse Don Para.  
\- Sabemos que vocês têm mais duas Esferas do Dragão para. - disse Son Para.  
\- Entregue-as para nós ou sofrerão as consequências para!  
\- E quem vocês pensam que são?! - perguntou Marron.  
\- Nós... - falou Son Para.  
\- Somos... - continuou Don Para.  
\- Os Irmãos Para Para! - disseram os três em uníssono, fazendo pose.  
\- Irmãos Para Para? - perguntou-se Trunks, perplexo com a pose ridícula que estavam fazendo.  
\- Me dá vergonha pensar que eu já achei legal ver o Gohan fazendo poses assim... - comentou Goten.  
\- Muito bem! - disse Uub, colocando-se em posição de combate. - Ainda temos que recuperar a esfera que vocês roubaram de nós, então vamos acabar logo com isso. Se vocês são mesmo fortes, então vamos lutar e o perdedor entrega as esferas que têm!  
Os Irmãos Para Para ficaram nervosos ao ver que o grupo não havia ficado nem um pouco intimidado com eles.  
\- Bon Para, tem certeza que é seguro lutar contra eles? - perguntou Son Para. - Esses garotos venceram o Senhor dos Guerreiros para!  
\- É, além disso, escaparam vivos de Beehay e dos mouma para!  
\- Não se preocupem para, com nossa técnica especial eles não poderão encostar um dedo em nós para.  
\- É verdade para! - disse Don Para. - Tinha me esquecido que ainda tínhamos essa opção!  
\- Nós topamos seu acordo para! - disse Bon Para.  
\- Então vamos começar!  
\- Espere Uub. - disse Trunks, chamando-lhe a atenção. - Esses caras não estão com a esfera, segundo o radar do Gill, ela está dentro daquele templo.  
\- Ora, então isso significa que lutar com eles aqui seria perda de tempo. - comentou Goten entrelaçando as mãos atrás da cabeça.  
\- Ei, ouça aqui seu abusado! - exclamou Bon Para. - Nós os Irmãos Para Para somos os mais poderosos do universo, como ousa dizer que somos perda de tempo?!  
\- Goten, pegue o Gill e vá atrás da esfera, o Uub e eu cuidaremos desses caras.  
\- Você tem certeza?  
\- Tenho, não podemos perder tempo aqui e não sabemos o que podemos encontrar dentro daquele templo. De nós três, você é o que está em melhor condição de combate.  
\- Gill! Gill! - disse Gill saltando das mãos de Trunks para as costas de Goten.  
\- Está certo, eu irei na frente então.  
\- Tome cuidado, nós iremos em seguida assim que terminarmos aqui.  
\- Certo Uub.  
\- E quanto mim? - perguntou Marron.  
\- Você volta e fica esperando na nave até nós resolvermos as coisas.  
\- Mas Trunks, eu... tenho muito medo de ficar lá sozinha!  
\- Deveria ter medo de ficar aqui fora conosco, não sabemos o que ainda vamos enfrentar, pode ser muito perigoso!  
\- Você pode vir comigo e com o Gill então Marron.  
\- Verdade?  
\- Se isso te faz sentir-se mais segura... - disse ele sorrindo. - Só fique perto, está bem?  
\- Sim.  
Goten e Marron então saíram dali caminhado, passando pelos Irmãos Para Para como se eles não fossem uma ameaça, algo que deixou Bon Para ainda mais ofendido.  
\- Só espero que a Marron não cause mais problemas...  
\- Não se preocupe Trunks, o Goten vai cuidar dela.  
\- Seu covarde! - gritou Bon Para para Goten que estava indo embora e este não lhe deu atenção. - Disse todas aquelas coisas e agora pretende fugir para?!  
\- Ei. - disse Uub, chamando-lhes a atenção. - Vocês vão lutar com a gente agora e para animar vocês, nosso trato ainda está valendo, poderão ficar com nossas esferas se nos vencerem, além de que agora vocês estão em vantagem, já que são três e nós somos dois.

Goten e Marron seguiram em frente, até que o saiyajin precisou saltar para cima do vale para ver melhor e a garota agarrou-se em suas costas para que o fizesse.  
\- Este lugar é realmente muito estranho... - comentou Marron, quando Gill lhes chamou a atenção.  
\- Perigo! Perigo! Perigo! Perigo!... - dizia ele depois de ter saltado no chão e começado a cavar um buraco.  
\- Mas o que deu nele?  
\- Sei lá. - respondeu Goten. - Nunca vimos ele assim.  
Gill parecia mais amedrontado do que o normal, geralmente ele não repetia uma palavra mais do que três vezes quando falava, mas desta vez estava repetindo a palavra "Perigo" continuamente.  
\- Não pensei que ele podia ser irritante assim.  
\- O que está fazendo Gill? - perguntou Goten.  
\- Perigo! Perigo! Perigo! Perigo!  
\- Perigo? Mas do que está falando? Como sabe se há algum perigo se nós nem entramos ainda?  
\- Cuidado! Cuidado! Cuidado! - disse ele apontando o dedo em direção ao templo, depois escondendo seus braços e pernas e se enfiando no buraco que acabara de cavar.  
\- Acho que ele não quer ir Marron.  
\- Ah! - suspirou ela furiosa, pegando Gill do buraco que novamente colocou seus membros para fora, tentando se agarrar ao chão com os braços enquanto ela lhe puxava pelas pernas. - Deixa de bobagem e vamos logo, precisamos de você para encontrar a esfera!  
\- Gill! - gritou ele.  
\- Eu não acredito que vou dizer isso, mas... - disse Marron ao se aproximar para cochichar. - Se você for com a gente eu... te dou uma de minhas calcinhas.  
\- Gill?! - disse parando de se debater de imediato, ficando vermelho e então saltou para as costas dela, apontando o dedo em direção ao templo. - Gill! Gill!  
\- O que foi que você disse para convencer ele? - perguntou Goten.  
\- Nada importante. - respondeu ela com o rosto corado e bicudo, segurando a raiva e a vergonha.  
\- Hum? Então está bem. - Goten coçou a cabeça, confuso com a resposta. - Seja como for, vamos nessa então!  
Marron novamente se agarrou em suas costas e ele saltou para uma das entradas abertas e não vigiadas do templo por onde prosseguiram andando.  
"Senhor Todo Poderoso Rei, Yaka, Yaka, Yaka, Ludo! Senhor Todo Poderoso Rei, Yaka, Yaka, Yaka, Ludo! Senhor..."  
\- O que são essas vozes? - perguntou um pouco assustada.  
\- Eu não sei Marron, mas eu também não estou gostando nada disso, fique atrás de mim, está bem?  
Ela então colou seus braços nas costas dele em busca de segurança enquanto continuavam caminhando por aquele largo corredor. Parecia um depósito antigo, cobertos por teias de aranha estavam vários ídolos semelhantes a Ludo, porém quebrados e velhos. Caminharam até que chegaram a uma gigante porta, trancada com cadeado.  
\- Está trancada Goten, o que faremos agora?  
\- Hmm... Lá em cima. - disse ao avistar uma passarela acima da porta, Marron então se segurou nele outra vez para que ele levasse ambos até lá com um salto, havia então uma fresta com saída para o salão do altar do templo, que era também o local de onde vinham as tais vozes. De lá eles começaram a ver tudo o que se passava, o povo adorava a Ludo enquanto o Cardeal Mutchy Mytchy os observava.  
\- Mas o que está acontecendo aqui? - perguntou Marron.  
\- Perigo! - disse Gill, que ainda estava agarrado nas costas dela, apontando com o dedo para a estátua de Ludo.  
\- Eles estão adorando aquele ídolo. - disse Goten. - E aquele cara lá na frente deve ser o líder deles, provavelmente ele está com nossa esfera.  
\- Como iremos pegá-la?  
Goten observou cada canto do pátio do templo e percebeu que havia muitos guardas por toda a parte.  
\- Não faço ideia, o lugar todo está bem vigiado e não seria conveniente chamarmos a atenção.  
\- Perigo! Perigo! - disse Gill novamente, mas desta vez saltou descendo ao chão e apontou para trás. Infelizmente foi um aviso muito tardio, um guarda havia chegado pelas costas deles sem que percebessem e rendeu Marron colocando sua espada em seu pescoço, foi tudo tão rápido que Goten não percebeu seu ki.  
\- Aaaaahh!  
\- Marron!  
Junto com ele veio um segundo, que cercou Gill contra a parede usando a espada. Os gritos de ambos alertaram também mais dois guardas que estavam próximos a fresta, que então se aproximaram rapidamente e apontaram suas espadas para Goten a fim de rendê-lo, acabando por ficarem cercados.  
\- O que está acontecendo? - perguntou Mutchy Mutchy ao olhar para a direção do tumulto, o que interrompeu a adoração do povo.  
\- Porcaria, fomos descobertos!  
\- Goten, me ajuda! - dizia ela, soando frio com o fio da espada em seu pescoço enquanto era trazida pelo guarda para o outro lado da fresta junto com Gill.  
\- Quem são vocês e o que querem aqui?! - perguntou Mutchy Mutchy de longe.  
Goten fechou o punho, sua intenção era socar todos os guardas que o cercavam, mas temia pela segurança de Marron e Gill.  
\- Me desculpe Marron, eu devia te proteger mas...  
\- Eu fiz uma pergunta! Respondam ou meus guardas terão de matá-los!  
\- Eu sou Son Goten, vim atrás da Esfera do Dragão que vocês nos roubaram!  
\- Então você deve ter mais duas Esferas do Dragão em seu poder...  
\- Isso mesmo! Eu lhe direi onde estão as esferas que tenho se você deixar meus amigos irem!  
\- Goten, não!  
\- É o único jeito Marron, quando ele libertar vocês, pegue o Gill e fuja daqui, volte para a nave espacial como Trunks havia sugerido inicialmente e espere lá.  
\- Você não está em posição de negociar garoto!  
\- Você já nos rendeu, em tudo o que estou pensando agora é na segurança deles!  
\- Hmm... - pensava Mutchy Mutchy ao virar as costas na direção deles. - Está certo, deixe a garota e o robô irem e tragam-no até aqui!  
\- Goten...  
\- Não se preocupe comigo Marron, eu ficarei bem. Agora vá e não olhe para trás!  
Os guardas então soltaram Gill e Marron e renderam Goten para que fosse levado até Mutchy Mutchy. Marron pegou Gill em suas mãos e ficou observando o saiyajin enquanto era levado, caminhando de costas para a fresta como se não quisesse ir.  
\- Gill! Gill! Vamos Marron! Goten ficará bem! - dizia Gill que saltou para suas costas na tentativa de confortá-la.  
Temendo por ele, Marron segurava as lágrimas, mas não teve escolha a não ser fazer o que ele pediu. Goten havia sido levado até o altar, de frente a Mutchy Mutchy, cercado pelas espadas dos guardas.  
\- Já cumpri a minha parte, agora é a sua vez de cooperar e creio que não tenha muita escolha, pois agora você é meu prisioneiro.

Sem poder descer para voltar por onde vieram, Marron começou a correr sem rumo pela passarela em busca de uma saída. Foi então que correndo pelos corredores, Gill detectou o sinal da esfera em seu radar.  
\- Esfera do Dragão encontrada! - disse ele, fazendo Marron parar.  
\- Hum? - ela começou a olhar para os lados, percebeu uma porta aberta em sua esquerda há alguns passos em sua frente, era um quarto e mesmo sem entrar, podia vê-la em cima da cômoda, a Esfera do Dragão de Estrelas Negras de 6 Estrelas. - É a esfera!  
Tentada, ela caminhou lentamente para dentro, foi um grave erro, a porta se fechou e de trás das sombras surgiu uma figura repugnante, um homem magro, loiro, pele cinza e sem nariz, com narinas de primata, usava um traje vinho com detalhes em azul e uma capa branca. Ele olhou para ela com um sorriso doentio em seu rosto, deixando-a assustada.  
\- Mas que bela surpresa... - disse ele.  
Marron e Gill acabaram presos em um quarto com um indivíduo estranho, Goten acabara rendido por Mutchy Mutchy, enquanto Uub e Trunks estavam prestes a iniciar a batalha contra os Irmãos Para Para, o grupo estava separado, enfrentando seus próprios perigos. O que irá acontecer com eles? O conflito do Planeta Ludo continua.


	11. Chapter 11

**CAPÍTULO 11**

 **O chicote estrala! A verdadeira forma de Mutchy Mutchy aparece!**

Marron e Gill encaravam com medo a Dolltaki, que acabara de fechar a porta, prendendo-os em seu quarto. Gill saltou neste instante para atacá-lo, mas antes que pudesse fazer algo, recebeu um tapa com as costas da mão direita que o atirou contra a um abajur aceso que estava em uma cômoda, o que o destruiu, fazendo o pequeno robô sofrer curto-circuito e cair no chão.  
\- Gill...  
\- Gill! - gritou ela. - Como pôde fazer isso com ele?!  
Marron olhou no fundo dos olhos dele e Dolltaki fez o mesmo, olhando atentamente para as feições dela, a expressão daquele indivíduo mudou, ele parecia espantado logo de tê-lo feito.  
\- Você... - disse ele ao tentar tocá-la.  
\- Não chegue perto de mim! - gritou ela ao lhe responder com um tapa. Dolltaki se recompôs e continuou a falar.  
\- Você voltou para brincar comigo, não é mesmo minha pequena Marienotte?  
\- Marienotte? Do que está falando? Meu nome é Marron!  
\- Seus olhos, seu cabelo, seu pequeno e delicado nariz que possivelmente só começou a ficar aparente na adolescência... Aposto que, como eu, seu pai não deva possuir um nariz enquanto que sua mãe deva possuir um e seja uma bela mulher que o ama muito, uma combinação que só resultaria em minha pequena Marienotte.  
\- Quem é você?! Por que você me chama assim?!  
\- Não se assuste, de hoje em diante, brincaremos juntos para sempre e nada irá nos separar!

Enquanto isso acontecia, do lado de fora já estava anoitecendo no Planeta Ludo, os Irmãos Para Para encaravam seriamente Uub e Trunks, parecia que uma intensa luta estava prestes a começar.  
\- Estão prontos para? - perguntou Bon Para.  
\- Sim para! - responderam.  
\- Então vamos lá!  
Uub e Trunks imediatamente se colocaram em posição de combate, já esperando o primeiro movimento. Entretanto, o que o trio fez foi afastarem-se uns dos outros, retirando seus coletes e posicionando-os no chão em locais estratégicos, revelando as regatas rosa que utilizavam por baixo deles.  
\- O que eles vão fazer? - perguntou-se Uub, confuso.  
\- Bon Para Para Para Bon Papa! - disseram em uníssono, fazendo uma música tocar da caixa de som que era o colete de Bon Para, enquanto os outros dois coletes iluminavam o lugar, fazendo-o parecer uma festa. A música tocada era muito dançante, batidas fortes e ritmadas acompanhadas pelo som de um saxofone, quadridimensionalmente falando, aquilo parecia ser um remix pop disco de Ultimate Battle de Akira Kushida.  
\- Vamos dançar para! - disse Bon Para, fazendo o trio iniciar uma dança coerografada no ritmo daquela música. - Di-rei-ta, esquerda, esquerda! Es-quer-da, direita, direita! Desce, sobe, me-ia vol-ta! E depois um bonito sorriso, hey!  
\- Mas... o que é que é isso? - perguntava-se Trunks, ambos ele e Uub ainda em posição de combate, mas com uma expressão abobalhada e confusa pelo que estavam presenciando.  
\- O que foi para? Não queriam lutar com a gente para? Pois estamos prontos para!  
\- Está certo. - disse Uub, voltando a se concentrar. - Vou fazer o primeiro movimento então!  
Uub gritou e avançou na direção de Bon Para para atingi-lo com um soco de direita enquanto este dançava.  
\- Esquerda! - disse Bon Para, movendo-se no ritmo da dança, seu corpo foi tomado por uma aura brilhante neste instante, desviando do soco para a surpresa de Uub, contra-atacando de imediato com um soco de direita no estômago dele. - Direita!  
\- Gaah! - gritou Uub ao ser jogado para trás, apoiando-se sobre seus pés que se arrastaram no chão. - Caramba, essa doeu!  
\- O que foi para? - perguntou Bon Para, que continuava dançando. - Até agora pouco estavam confiantes para lutar conosco, o que aconteceu para?  
\- Você está bem Uub?  
\- Sim estou, não se preocupe.  
\- Como foi que ele fez isso?  
\- Eu não sei Trunks. - respondeu ele com sorriso de excitação. - Mas ele desviou tão rápido que eu sequer percebi ele se mover.

CINCO ANOS ANTES...

Son Goku observava sorridente a um combate que estava prestes a iniciar. De um lado, o pequeno Uub encontrava-se na posição de combate de seu mestre. Do outro, uma garotinha de cabelos negros usando um traje de luta laranja também estava pronta.  
\- Quantos anos você disse que tem mesmo Pan? - perguntou Uub.  
\- Eu tenho cinco! - respondeu ela mostrando os dedos de sua mão direita.  
\- (Ela é cinco anos mais nova do que eu, acho melhor eu pegar leve com ela.) - pensou.  
\- Aqui vou eu! - disse Pan ao avançar contra Uub e iniciar uma combinação de socos.  
Sorridente, Uub os aparava com facilidade e com isso acabou baixando a guarda, recebendo de surpresa um soco de esquerda direto em seu rosto, atirando-o contra uma rocha. Levantou-se após o golpe, ficando sentado no chão, passou o dedo na boca e viu que havia feito um corte e um pouco de sangue havia escorrido.  
\- Caramba, essa doeu!  
\- Você está bem Uub? - perguntou Goku ao aproximar-se dele.  
\- Estou Mestre Goku.  
\- O que aconteceu com você? Normalmente você não teria recebido um golpe assim.  
\- Eu não achava que ela fosse tão forte.  
\- Mas eu tinha dito a você que a Pan era bem forte, não disse?  
\- Disse mas...  
\- Nunca subestime a ninguém, nunca julgue ninguém pela aparência. Se alguém diz a você que é forte, acredite e queria ver o quão forte esta pessoa pode ser, só então depois de lutar com ela e ver seu poder máximo você poderá julgar se ela é mesmo forte ou não. Nunca se esqueça disso Uub, está bem?  
\- Sim Mestre Goku, vou cuidar para não cometer mais este erro de novo, afinal, meu corpo não vai se mover sozinho para evitar qualquer perigo, não é?  
\- Não diga bobagens Uub! - disse Goku com um sorriso largo, fazendo-o sorrir. - Você ainda não está pronto para o Instinto Superior.  
\- Instinto o que? - Uub então mudou de expressão e ficou confuso pela resposta de seu mestre para sua pergunta sem pretensão, mas não houve tempo para explicação, Pan os interrompeu.  
\- Vovô. - falou ao se aproximar deles. - O senhor disse que seria divertido brincar com ele, mas ele é muito fraco.  
\- O que?! Fraco?! - exclamou Uub ao enfurecer-se, levantando-se rapidamente. - Eu vou te mostrar quem é fraco!  
Uub avançou contra ela, mas desta vez disposto a fazer como seu mestre ensinou enquanto Goku apenas sorria e ria ao ver seu pupilo e neta lutarem.

AGORA...

\- No que está pensando Uub?  
\- Acho que cometemos um erro subestimando esses caras. - comentou Uub.  
\- Está dizendo que esses bobalhões podem mesmo ser fortes?  
\- Talvez, mas precisamos lutar e testar os limites deles primeiro. Se essa habilidade for o que eu estou pensando, então estamos com graves problemas!  
\- Você... não pode estar falando sério... - Trunks ficou com uma expressão abobalhada, não acreditando que Uub estava encarando a sério aqueles indivíduos dançando aquela dança ridícula.  
\- Finalmente estão se dando conta de como são fortes os Irmãos Para Para! - falou Bon Para enquanto dançava, aquela aura brilhante mudava de cor no ritmo da música enquanto rodeava seu corpo bem como o de seus companheiros.  
\- Essa habilidade de vocês é impressionante, como ela se chama?  
\- É o Instinto... - respondeu Don Para, deixando Uub com uma expressão de preocupação.  
\- O Instinto Musical! - completou Son Para.  
\- Eu sab... Espera aí, disse Musical? Instinto MUSICAL? - Uub então ficou confuso enquanto os observava dançando.  
\- Bon Para Para Para Bon Papa! Bon Para Para Para Bon Papa!

No altar do templo, Goten continuava diante do povo e de Mutchy Mutchy rodeado pelos guardas enquanto várias espadas lhe estavam apontadas.  
\- O Grande Ludo lhe ordena! Me fale onde estão as duas Esferas do Dragão que estão em seu poder, não me obrigue a chicoteá-lo para fazê-lo falar!  
\- E quem é o Grande Ludo? Você?  
\- Não, eu sou o Cardeal Mutchy Mutchy e este que está vendo ao lado é que é o Grande Ludo, o Deus da Destruição.  
\- Deus da Destruição? O Senhor Bills não ficaria nada contente se te visse dando o título dele para esse ídolo aí.  
\- Hum?  
\- Como podem adorar a um deus que nada mais é do que uma estátua de pedra?  
\- Isso é um desrespeito! O Grande Ludo encontra-se em um longo sono, do qual um dia ele irá acordar para salvar a todos os que nele creem.  
\- E para que um "deus" como ele iria precisar das Esferas do Dragão? Além disso, como sabem da existência dessas esferas? Até mesmo nós não sabíamos da existência delas até pouco tempo, como vocês sabem tanto a respeito delas?  
\- Você está perguntando demais garoto! - esbravejou Mutchy Mutchy, estralando o chicote no chão. - Quem faz as perguntas aqui sou eu!  
\- É mesmo?  
Goten soltou um sorriso de confiança que deixou a todos confusos, com sua mão esquerda, segurou a ponta da espada que o guarda que estava deste lado lhe apontava. Apertou-a e com o mínimo de força a quebrou, arrancando metade da mesma.  
\- Não pode ser! - disse Mutchy Mutchy em espanto.  
Goten soltou o pedaço da espada no chão e então virou-se para trás em noventa graus com um chute giratório de esquerda, atingindo um dos guardas que estava atrás, em seguida usou seu cotovelo direito para atingir o estômago de outro guarda e logo socou de esquerda na face do guarda em sua frente. O guarda restante tentou atacá-lo por trás e acabou levando um chute com a sola do pé no estômago. Os quatro guardas que o cercavam jaziam no chão em segundos, o que espantou a todos que ali estavam.  
\- Seu miserável, você estava fingindo?!  
\- Só estava ganhando tempo para minha amiga poder fugir em segurança, não queria colocá-la em perigo nesta luta. Como pode ver, quem pergunta as coisas aqui sou eu! Onde está a Esfera do Dragão que nos roubaram?!  
\- Se realmente você quer saber, terá de me fazer falar! - gritou Mutchy Mutchy que começou a atacá-lo com rápidas combinações de ataques usando seu chicote, os quais Goten facilmente esquivava, vendo então o momento em que ele estendeu o chicote e abriu a guarda, lhe permitindo atingi-lo com um soco de direita que o fez colidir contra a pilastra. Devagar ele se recompõe, colocando-se em pé novamente. - Você enfureceu ao Grande Ludo, que agora irá castigá-lo como merece!  
Goten olhou para o ídolo e viu que seus olhos brilhavam em vermelho, dali dois raios de cor amarela que formaram um único foram lançados, obrigando Goten a pular, deixando que atingisse o chão. O ídolo continuou a atacá-lo, Goten voou para desviar, o ataque acabou atingindo algumas pessoas do povo de adoradores, que transformaram-se em bonecos pelo efeito do mesmo.  
\- O que essa coisa fez?! - comentou ao presenciar a cena.  
O povo se assustou e começou a se espalhar para fugir e o mesmo fizeram os guardas restantes que ali estavam, acabando por deixarem Mutchy Mutchy sozinho com Goten. Foi neste momento que Mutchy Mutchy estendeu seu chicote e agarrou Goten no ar pela perna esquerda com ele, impedindo seu movimento. O saiyajin olhou para o ídolo, que estava prestes a disparar de novo, imóvel no ar, seria atingido em cheio.  
\- É o seu fim! - disse Mutchy Mutchy.  
\- Não...  
Para salvar-se, Goten rapidamente flexionou a perna e levou a mão esquerda para segurar o chicote e o puxou, levando Mutchy Mutchy em sua direção, que chocou-se com seu corpo, acabando por afastá-lo e receber o raio do ídolo em seu lugar.  
\- NÃÃÃÃOOOO! - gritou Mutchy Mutchy pouco antes ser transformado em boneco e ser deixado cair até o chão, junto de seu chicote.  
Goten se aproximou dele ali no chão, apenas o observava tendo uma expressão séria em seu rosto.  
\- Eu sinto muito que isso tenha acabado assim. - disse antes de virar as costas e começar a caminhar para ir embora. - Agora preciso encontrar a esfera e saber se a Marron está bem.  
\- Acha mesmo que acabou garoto? - Goten ouviu aquela voz e olhou para trás muito surpreso, seus olhos estavam vendo o chicote de Mutchy Mutchy mover-se por si próprio enquanto falava. - O Cardeal Mutchy Mutchy não era mais do que um escravo, um corpo sob o qual eu exercia meu domínio!  
Foi então que o chicote começou a mudar de forma, transformando-se em um ser alto e estranho de cor amarela e laranja com uma marca robótica de cruz em seus olhos vermelhos de pupilas azuis e com duas mãos de chicote.  
\- De onde você saiu?!  
\- Não esperava por isso não é? Era o chicote quem manipulava seu usuário, não ao contrário. O meu nome é Mutchy, sou o mesmo Mutchy Mutchy que você acabou de ver ser transformado em boneco, mas em sua forma verdadeira!  
Goten logo sentiu que o poder daquele ser não era nada comum e se colocou em posição de combate com uma expressão séria em seu rosto.

Do lado de fora, Uub atacava Bon Para e Trunks atacava os outros dois, os Para Para estavam desviando de suas combinações com perfeição no ritmo da dança. Foi quando sentiram o ki de Mutchy e baixaram a guarda, Uub recebeu um soco de esquerda enquanto que Trunks recebeu um chute duplo no tórax, ambos retrocederam após os golpes e rapidamente se recompuseram.  
\- Você sentiu isso Trunks?  
\- Sim, um ki de tamanho considerável acaba de aparecer, espero que Goten, Marron e Gill estejam bem.  
\- Vamos para! - disse Son Para.  
\- Por que pararam para? - perguntou Don Para.  
\- Di-rei-ta, esquerda, esquerda! Es-quer-da, direita, direita! Desce, sobe, me-ia vol-ta! E depois um bonito sorriso, hey! - diziam enquanto dançavam.

Enquanto estas lutas aconteciam, Dolltaki havia amarrado Marron em uma cadeira enquanto Gill continuava em curto no chão.  
\- Essa bonequinha não é linda minha querida Marienotte? O que acha de colocarmos uma roupa bem bonita nela?  
\- Me solte, você é doente!  
\- Me diga, o que acha desse vestido? Vai ficar muito bem nela não é verdade? - Marron não respondia as suas perguntas, a atitude daquele homem a assustava. - Sabia que você concordaria comigo! Vamos colocar o vestido nela então! Veja como ela ficou bonita, quase tão bonita quanto você Marienotte!  
\- Pare com isso, me deixe ir embora!  
\- Oh, não chore Marienotte. - dizia ele ao acariciar seu rosto, deixando-a ainda mais tensa. - Não posso fazer isso, eu estou aqui com você agora, depois de tanto tempo, nada mais poderá nos separar. Vamos continuar brincando? Veja, eu tenho uma coleção inteira das bonecas mais lindas!  
\- Me deixe ir, por favor... - dizia Marron, que com muito medo desatou a chorar. Eis que então um beep chamou a atenção de Dolltaki.  
\- Espere um momento Marienotte, tenho de verificar o que está acontecendo, daqui a pouco eu volto para podermos brincar juntos. - disse ele ao se encaminhar para o outro lado do quarto, onde uma luz piscava depois do beep, ele apertou um botão que havia ao lado e uma tela que lá estava ligou. A tela mostrava Goten frente à Mutchy, prestes a começarem a lutar. - Estou vendo que você não veio sozinha Marienotte e parece que ele não é um jovem comum tendo em conta que obrigou Mutchy Mutchy a revelar sua verdadeira forma.  
\- Goten...  
\- Me diga, ele é seu namorado? Se for, saiba que não me agrada que você se junte com delinquentes como ele, minha obrigação é proteger você desse tipo de gente.  
\- Quem é você e por que você diz essas coisas?! Por que está fazendo isso comigo?!

Mutchy finalmente avançara contra Goten, movendo suas mãos de chicote com extrema rapidez, dando um pouco de trabalho para ele desviar.  
\- Wow, seus movimentos são muito diferentes dos movimentos do cara que te manejava. Eu devia me sentir preocupado, mas é estranho, o sentimento que tenho é de excitação. Será que é assim que meu pai sempre se sente diante de um adversário forte?  
Mutchy novamente começou a chicotear, mas desta vez atingia o chão, blocos de concreto começaram a levitar dos locais em que havia atingido.  
\- Agora você irá pagar pelo desrespeito ao Grande Ludo! Hihihihihihehaha!  
\- Ele pode dar vida a objetos inanimados? Agora sim acho que devo ficar preocupado.  
Mutchy começou a chicotear os blocos de concreto que flutuavam ao seu redor e estes avançaram contra Goten em uma velocidade absurda. O saiyajin até esquivou alguns, mas no fim não teve outro remédio a não ser fugir, saltou para longe e começou a correr pela parede enquanto os blocos a atingiam e causavam danos a ponto de derrubar partes da própria parede. Foi então que, chegando pelo outro lado, saltou em direção a Mutchy com as mãos em posição para um Kamehameha a fim atingi-lo e destruir todos os blocos que estavam em volta dele ao mesmo tempo. Infelizmente não contava que alguns dos blocos que já haviam sido lançados mudariam de direção e o atingiriam nas costas durante o salto antes mesmo que pudesse preparar sua técnica.  
\- Hahahahahahahahaha! - ria Mutchy ao ver o momento em que Goten estava com a guarda baixa, atirou mais blocos em sua direção, o primeiro o atingiu na barriga, o segundo na cabeça. O último deles atingiu Goten nas costelas, jogando-o contra a parede e atravessando-a, dando acesso a outro local do templo, chocando-se contra uma pilastra.  
Goten levantou-se um pouco dolorido pelos golpes que recebeu e viu de imediato que mais blocos já se encaminhavam em sua direção. Foi então que ele decidiu carregar suas mãos de ki e começou a disparar uma chuva contínua de esferas de ki de cor amarela até destruir todos os blocos, o que o deixou um pouco ofegante.  
\- Vejo que você é resistente.  
\- Eu posso estar sem treinar a sério há algum tempo, mas eu não seria detido com tão pouco.  
\- Ah é? Então vamos ver o que acha disso! - disse Mutchy antes de envolver os chicotes de seus braços em uma energia de cor vermelha, os estendeu então para atingi-lo, mas Goten saltou no momento certo. Os chicotes atingiram o chão e causaram uma explosão considerável como se fossem bombas.  
Goten voou em sua direção e lhe acertou um soco de direita, seguido de um chute de esquerda na cabeça, uma joelhada de direita na barriga, finalizando com um cruzado de direita que o jogou para trás. Mutchy se recuperou e lançou seu chicote carregado de ki outra vez, atingindo Goten em seu tórax, causando uma explosão que o jogou para trás.  
\- Hihihihehehaha! - ria Mutchy que então carregou seus chicotes com ki novamente, mas desta vez os manipulou para lançar ataques cortantes de ki pelo ar, os quais explodiam em Goten que usava os braços para proteger o rosto e o templo aos poucos desmoronava. - Agora sim este será o seu fim!  
Mucthy esticou o chicote de seu braço esquerdo e prendeu-o pelo pescoço, jogando-o de cabeça contra ao chão, ao mesmo tempo em que carregou o do outro braço com ki para o atingir nas costas diretamente, gerando uma grande explosão.

\- Goten! - gritou Marron enquanto assistia a tudo na pequena tela, foi vendo aquilo que ela começou a fazer esforço para tentar desatar o nó das cordas que a amarravam.  
\- Veja Marienotte, seu amigo delinquente está tendo seu merecido!  
Marron continuava a forçar as cordas, seu desejo de soltar-se era imenso que ignorava a dor em seus pulsos, uma força sobre-humana que foi capaz de arrebentar as cordas de maneira que nem ela mesma acreditou. Sem pensar duas vezes, aproveitou que Dolltaki ainda observava a luta naquela tela, pegou a cadeira onde antes se encontrava presa e a usou para golpeá-lo nas costas com força a ponto da própria cadeira se quebrar.  
\- Vamos Gill, precisamos ajudar o Goten! - disse ela ao pegar Gill do chão, ainda danificado e correr para fora do quarto.  
\- Argh... - resmungou Dolltaki tentando se levantar. - Não! Não posso deixar que vá embora!  
Dolltaki ignorou a dor e levantou-se para ir atrás de Marron que fugiu correndo pelo corredor, antes que ela se distanciasse, ele saltou e agarrou sua perna esquerda, o que a derrubou no chão com Gill, que rolou para longe.  
\- Me solte!  
\- Eu não sei como você se soltou, mas não irá escapar! Você tem de ficar comigo para sempre! - dizia ele quando, com a outra perna, Marron pisou em seu rosto com um chute que o fez largá-la e ela aproveitou a oportunidade então para se levantar e tentar fugir novamente. - Eu não queria ter de fazer isto, mas você não me deixa escolha...  
Dolltaki se levantou novamente e apontou seu anel de onde um controle remoto em forma de cetro apareceu. Apontou-o para Marron que corria para longe dele e apertou um botão, um raio de cor amarela igual ao que Ludo emitia pelos olhos saiu daquele controle e a atingiu.  
\- Aaaaaaahh! - gritou Marron que então teve seu corpo transformado em boneca por aquela energia.  
\- Eu realmente sinto muito por isso. - dizia ao se aproximar e recolhê-la do chão. - No entanto, de hoje em diante poderemos ficar juntos para sempre outra vez Marienotte, de minhas bonecas, você será minha favorita e nada irá nos separar!  
Dolltaki agora tinha Marron em suas mãos e Gill, ali danificado no chão do corredor, nada podia fazer. Este estranho colecionador de bonecas se afeiçoou a Marron por alguma razão e agora o destino dela reside nas mãos deste mesmo indivíduo.  
Tudo isso acontecia enquanto o estado de Goten permanecia incerto após o poderoso ataque que recebeu. É melhor que Uub e Trunks terminem a luta contra os Irmãos Para Para o mais breve possível para ajudá-los, pois as vidas de Goten, Marron e Gill estão em perigo diante dos seguidores do misterioso deus Ludo, o qual continuava a dormir.


	12. Chapter 12

**CAPÍTULO 12**

 **Dia de sacrifício! O falso Deus da Destruição desperta!**

Uub e Trunks continuavam a lutar contra os Irmãos Para Para, depois de vários minutos, golpear e lançar ataques de ki no vácuo estava começando a ficar cansativo e nisso eles pararam por um momento.  
\- Eu já estou começando a ficar cansado disso... - disse Trunks apoiando as mãos sobre seus joelhos. - Até agora não acertamos um golpe sequer, mas eles também não conseguiram nos machucar, só estamos perdendo tempo!  
\- Mas Trunks, eu fiz um trato com eles e eu também quero muito vencê-los! Não me perdoaria se eu abandonasse esta luta sem antes ter tentado de tudo para superar a técnica deles!  
\- E o que mais podemos fazer além do que já fizemos? Eu já não tenho mais ideias e enquanto estamos lutando, nossos amigos podem estar precisando de nós!  
Vendo que Trunks estava certo, era visível a frustração na expressão de Uub. Com a dupla naquele estado, Bon Para não perdeu a oportunidade de provocar.  
\- Hahahah! - ele riu. - Parece que finalmente estão se dando conta de que não podem vencer o Instinto Musical para! Nossos corpos estão ligados telepaticamente com o ritmo da música e se movem sozinhos para evitar qualquer perigo!  
\- Com o ritmo da música? Como não pensei nisso antes? Hmm... - Uub ficou com um sorriso de confiança e entreolhando com Trunks, viu que ele também havia pensado a mesma coisa, compartilhando de seu sorriso. - Acho que acabamos de encontrar o ponto fraco de sua técnica!  
Os Irmãos Para Para riram de tal comentário.  
\- Que bobagem para! - disse Don Para.  
\- O Instinto Musical é invencível e não possui pontos fracos para! - completou Son Para.  
\- É mesmo? Então vamos mostrar a vocês! Já sabe o que fazer, não é Trunks?  
\- Sim!  
Ambos então avançaram para atacar novamente, só que agora com golpes alternados mais lentos e ritmados.  
\- Direita, esquerda, desce, esquerda, sobe, meia volta, direita... Gaah! - gritou Bon Para que desviava quando recebeu um potente soco no estômago por parte de Uub que o deixou completamente sem ar.  
\- Oops... Foi mal, acho que bati muito forte.  
\- Não pode ser, ele o acertou?! - exclamou Son Para.  
\- Você está bem para? - perguntou Don Para.  
\- Acho que está na hora de aumentar a velocidade para... - ordenou ele, quase sem fôlego.  
\- Está bem para. - disse Son Para e então a velocidade da música aumentou, Uub atacou Bon Para outra vez e Trunks atacou Don Para e Son Para, os movimentos deles haviam ficado mais rápidos. - E direita então, esquerda acham que podem meia volta nos acompanhar agora esquerda para?  
\- Eu não entendi direito que você disse, mas se você disse o que eu entendi que você disse, eu posso tentar! - respondeu Uub enquanto atacava, eis então que Bon Para esquiva e tenta contra-atacar com um soco, foi tudo muito rápido, mas mais rápido ainda foi Uub ao segurar o soco com a mão esquerda e devolver outro com o punho direito. Trunks também socou Don Para e derrubou Son Para com um chute de esquerda. Foi então que a música e as luzes cessaram, a aura que os rodeava também desapareceu.  
\- O que foi que houve? - perguntava-se Bon Para enquanto estava no chão vendo estrelas.  
\- É muito simples. - respondeu Uub. - Nosso erro foi lutar fora do seu ritmo específico, deveriamos ter notado que jamais poderíamos vencê-los lutando abaixo ou até mesmo acima do seu ritmo. Os movimentos de vocês são impressionantes com a ajuda da dança, mas infelizmente isso os torna previsíveis, até mesmo depois de vocês terem aumentado a velocidade! Tudo o que tivemos de fazer foi nos adaptarmos a vocês, ritmando nossos movimentos como vocês fizeram e atacando no momento certo, já sabendo como e quando seus corpos iriam se mover!  
\- Mas isso não é justo para! - disse Don Para.  
\- É, vocês nem sentiam nada dos golpes que acertávamos em vocês para! - disse Son Para.  
\- Verdade para. - concordou Don Para. - Pessoas normais já teriam sido derrotadas, que tipo de monstros vocês são para?!  
\- Esse aí é outro de seus problemas, vocês confiam demais em suas habilidades. Se treinassem para ficarem fortes, com a ajuda dessas suas habilidades, vocês seriam impressionantes!  
\- Bem Uub, vamos logo, temos de ir atrás do Goten, da Marron e do Gill e recuperar a esfera!  
\- É mesmo! - exclamou ao lembrar-se da prioridade. - O Goten parecia estar lutando contra o ki que nós sentimos, precisamos ver o que está acontecendo lá dentro.  
\- Mas e quanto a eles?  
\- Eles podem até ter roubado nossa esfera, mas dá para ver que não são caras maus de verdade, vamos deixá-los aí Trunks, não se preocupe, eles não vão machucar ninguém. Até mais e obrigado pela luta, no começo foi tudo muito estranho, mas depois acabou que foi muito divertido!  
Uub e Trunks os deixam ali e partem voando em direção ao templo.  
\- Esses garotos são uns demônios para. - comentou Son Para.  
\- Será que eles vão conseguir derrotar o Senhor Mutchy Mutchy para? - perguntou Don Para.  
\- Tomara para, nós então ficaríamos livres da escravidão para seguir nosso sonho de sermos dançarinos para. Além de que não seria bom para nós encararmos ele depois dessa derrota para.  
\- E o que pensa em fazer Bon Para. - perguntou Son Para.  
\- Eu não sei vocês, mas eu vou ficar aqui desmaiado para.  
\- É uma ótima ideia para! - disse Don Para e então os três repousam as cabeças no chão e desmaiam, como se tivessem vontade própria para fazê-lo.

Dentro do templo, uma certa destruição podia ser visível, pedaços de paredes pendurados esfarelavam-se. Mutchy jazia no ar rindo após seu último golpe, olhava para baixo vendo a nuvem de poeira que havia criado, crente que seu inimigo estaria fora de combate ou, talvez, morto. Foi então que ele ouviu um barulho de energia, como se estivesse concentrada e estável. A nuvem de poeira aos poucos se dissipou, revelando o que Mutchy não esperava, lá estava ele em pé, ferido por seus ataques, mas uma energia amarela rodeava seu corpo como fogo, seus cabelos eram loiros e seu olhar de olhos verdes era imponente.  
\- O que houve com você?  
\- Achou que era o único que podia se transformar? Eu também tinha uma carta na manga, sua luta agora é contra o Super Saiyajin!  
\- Super Saiyajin?

Dolltaki voltava para seu quarto com Marron em mãos neste momento e ainda na porta presenciou o que estava acontecendo pela tela ainda ligada.  
\- Não é possível, esse jovem estava escondendo seu verdadeiro poder! - dizia quando também viu Uub e Trunks ao chegarem ao local da luta, quebrando a parede do templo. - E agora acabam de chegar mais dois, é impossível, Mutchy não vai vencer! Acho que não tenho outra escolha a não ser acordar o dorminhoco, não posso deixar que eles cheguem aqui e levem a esfera.  
\- Senhor fundador! - disse um guarda ao chegar até ele correndo.  
\- O que houve?  
\- Temos um invasor no castelo e ele acaba de derrotar o Cardeal Mutchy Mutchy!  
\- Tenha calma, assim você me envergonha. O Grande Ludo já me informou disso, não se assuste, ele já me disse o que devemos fazer. Reúna a todos os servos no salão principal, diga a eles que chegou o grande momento.  
\- Sim, meu senhor. - disse antes de sair dali.

De volta ao campo de batalha, a presença de Uub e Trunks chamou a atenção de Mutchy.  
\- Vejo que você tinha mais amigos além daquela garota e o robô.  
\- Uub, precisamos ajudar o Goten!  
\- Espere Trunks. - disse Uub, impedindo-o ao barrá-lo com a mão esquerda. - Não será necessário.  
\- Tem certeza?  
\- Apenas observe. - respondeu Uub enquanto sorria.  
\- Parece que seus amigos não irão ajudá-lo.  
\- Provavelmente porque sabem que eu sou mais do que suficiente para te derrotar.  
\- E pensa assim só porque pintou o cabelo?  
\- Em parte sim, já que agora há uma grande diferença entre nossos poderes. Você já era!  
\- O que?! Como ousa dizer...  
Mutchy não teve tempo de terminar a frase, Goten apareceu em sua frente e lhe acertou um soco de direita que o atirou contra uma pilastra, que desabou com o impacto. Mutchy rapidamente se levantou e começou a chicotear o chão para lançar alguns blocos de concreto, os quais Goten quebrava com socos e chutes ao se aproximarem. Aquilo foi uma distração, Mutchy aproveitou esta oportunidade e esticou um dos chicotes, prendendo o braço direito do saiyajin que estava ocupado com o último bloco que veio em sua direção.  
\- Mas hein?  
\- Hahaha! Agora você não escapa! Blah! - gritou Mutchy ao escancarar a boca e dela lançar um ataque de energia contínuo de cor vermelha.  
\- HAAAAH! - Goten gritou ao elevar seu ki e disparar uma grande esfera de energia de cor amarela de sua mão esquerda, um choque de explosões que praticamente derrubou quase toda aquela sala onde estavam ocorreu.  
\- Não pode ser! - disse Mutchy, não crendo como seu adversário conseguiu reagir usando apenas uma das mãos.  
Goten então o puxou com o braço direito que estava preso e usou uma cotovelada com o esquerdo nas costas para atirá-lo para baixo. Mutchy reagiu prendendo-lhe a perna esquerda com o chicote do outro braço. Goten foi puxado junto para a queda e Mutchy o impactou contra o chão, foi então que ele rolou para trás e novamente carregou seus chicotes com ki e os estendeu para longe.  
\- Hihihehahahahahahahaha! - ria ele ao chicotear o local onde Goten havia caído, cada estralada no chão era um impacto que gerava uma explosão, uma combinação que deixou Mutchy certo de sua vitória ao terminá-la. Foi quando a nuvem de poeira se dissipou e lá estava Goten, em pé novamente. - Isso não é possível! Como pode ainda estar de pé?!  
\- Vou lhe dar apenas esta chance, arrependa-se de suas maldades, renda-se e nos entregue a esfera!  
\- Jamais, sou o Cardeal do Grande Ludo, meu dever é proteger os interesses dele ao custo de minha vida se necessário!  
Mutchy novamente abre a boca dispara o mesmo ataque de antes, mas este era maior e mais poderoso. Goten olhou sério para o ataque vindo em sua direção e posicionou suas mãos próximo a testa, carregando nelas uma energia que emitia raios de cor amarela.  
\- Masenko! - gritou ele ao disparar seu ataque, um Masenko de tamanho avassalador que praticamente engoliu o ataque de Mutchy em um único instante.  
\- NNNÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOO! - gritava Mutchy enquanto seu corpo se desintegrava. Uma grande explosão ocorreu e no baixar da poeira, nada mais dele havia restado, Goten voltava então ao normal, vitorioso.  
\- Isso foi impressionante, você é muito forte Goten!  
\- Heheheh... Valeu Trunks! - disse ao coçar o nariz com o dedo. - O seu pai tinha razão ao dizer que essa viagem seria boa para a gente, meus poderes estão voltando com tudo! É melhor se apressar ou vou acabar deixando você para trás!  
\- Isso me cheira a um desafio, não pense que deixarei isso acontecer!  
\- E isso vale para você também Uub!  
\- É mesmo? Bom saber disso, um motivo a mais para eu continuar treinando e ficar ainda mais forte, não vou deixar vocês dois me alcançarem!  
\- Mudando de assunto, a Marron está bem?  
\- A Marron? - perguntou-se Trunks. - Mas ela não estava com você?  
\- As coisas ficaram perigosas, eu tive de ganhar tempo aqui para ela e o Gill fugirem. Mandei que ela voltasse para a nave espacial.  
\- Mas ela não voltou enquanto estávamos lutando. - disse Uub.  
\- Não! Onde será que ela está?! Eu não vou me perdoar nunca se algo acontecer com ela e com o Gill, eles eram minha responsabilidade!  
\- Tenha calma Goten, nós vamos achá-los. - disse Trunks ao colocar a mão no ombro do amigo. - E então, pode nos mostrar e explicar o que acontece neste lugar?

No salão principal diante do altar do deus Ludo, todos os servos haviam sido reunidos como Dolltaki havia mandado, ainda que o salão todo estivesse levemente avariado pelo início da luta entre Goten e Mutchy que ocorrera ali. Todos aguardavam e comentavam ansiosos pela aparição do fundador do Ludismo, o qual não dava as caras há muitos anos, esperavam que ele os ajudasse na resolução de seus problemas de saúde e emocionais, estavam curiosos para saber o que ele teria a dizer. Eis então que o tão esperado momento finalmente chegou.  
\- Todos recebam nosso fundador, o Senhor Dolltaki!  
O povo ovacionou a entrada dele pela sacada decorada com cortinas que havia acima do ídolo, como se Dolltaki fosse um deus encarnado ou algo do tipo.  
\- Meus amados apóstolos do Grande Ludo, é com grande satisfação que depois de tantos anos estou diante de vocês mais uma vez! Como sabem, sou o fundador de nossa fé, há muitos anos atrás o Grande Ludo se revelou para mim e desde então tenho ajudado a guiar vocês no caminho da verdade. Creio que a maioria deva estar se perguntando o que eu quis dizer com a mensagem que mandei a vocês ao dizer que era chegada a hora. Pois bem, o Grande Ludo se revelou a mim mais uma vez e mandou dizer a vocês: "Diga aos meus servos que por fim despertarei para salvar a todos!"  
A notícia agradou a todos os servos gerando gritos de euforia, esperançosos pela chegada de seu deus, não poderiam estar mais felizes. Enquanto isto, Uub, Goten e Trunks acabavam por chegar, olhavam a tudo atentamente de longe, escondidos abaixo da escada, próximo a entrada principal.  
\- Então esse ídolo enorme é tal deus Ludo? - perguntou Trunks.  
\- Isso mesmo Trunks.  
\- E quem é aquele cara esquisito?  
\- Eu não faço ideia Uub.  
\- Pelo que parece, ele é o verdadeiro chefe deste lugar, provavelmente é ele quem está com nossa Esfera do Dragão. - teorizou Trunks.  
Uub observou-o atentamente e percebeu que ele portava algo incomum.  
\- O que é aquilo que ele tem no bolso?  
Goten olhou atentamente e mesmo de longe, conseguiu reconhecê-la.  
\- Aquela é... a Marron!  
\- O que?! - perguntaram Uub e Trunks em uníssono.  
\- Eu não podia ter deixado isso acontecer!  
\- É só uma boneca, como pode ter tanta certeza que é ela? - perguntou Trunks.  
\- Vocês não estavam aqui, aquela coisa pode transformar as pessoas em bonecos! - exclamou ele com raiva, socando a parede, o que abriu uma leve rachadura.  
\- Não foi sua culpa Goten. - disse Uub, tentando consolá-lo.  
\- Foi sim minha culpa, eu não estava aqui para protegê-la, eu deixei isso acontecer! Mas eu juro que esse cara vai me pagar, eu vou matar esse desgraçado! - Goten transformou-se em Super Saiyajin e furioso fez menção de ir atacá-lo, mas Trunks segurou seus braços, impedindo-o. - Me solte Trunks!  
\- Goten, tenha calma, se aquela é mesmo a Marron, você só iria colocá-la em perigo agindo desta forma. - disse Trunks. - Nós vamos achar um meio de tirá-la das mãos daquele cara em segurança e fazê-la voltar ao normal, mas para isso precisamos ter calma, está bem?  
Percebendo que Trunks estava certo pelo fato de Dolltaki a tê-la em suas mãos, Goten se acalmou e voltou ao normal, e nisso Trunks o soltou em seguida.  
\- Está bem, mas o que nós vamos fazer?! Não podemos ficar aqui parados sem fazer nada!  
\- Nisso eu concordo com o Goten.  
\- Tenham calma, ele pode ser perigoso, não sabemos o que esse indivíduo pretende ao reunir todo mundo aqui. - continuou Trunks. - Precisamos saber como ele sabe da existência das Esferas do Dragão de Estrelas Negras que até pouco tempo nem nós mesmos sabíamos que existiam e também o que pretende, com certeza não deve ser algo bom e é possível que estes servos não sejam nada mais do que vidas inocentes em risco sendo enganadas por esse cara, precisamos garantir que ninguém se machuque.  
Dolltaki então continuou então seu discurso:  
\- Sim meus amigos, o Grande Ludo irá despertar e para tanto precisa da ajuda de seus fiéis apóstolos, o dia da salvação chegou! A partir de hoje, todos vocês viverão no prometido infinito do Grande Ludo e serão parte dele para sempre! Suas últimas ordens foram: "Que todos os meus servos se transformem em bonecos e forneçam a energia que preciso para despertar!"  
Dolltaki então apontou seu controle remoto em forma de cetro para a cabeça de Ludo e apertou um botão, o que não passou despercebido pelo povo.  
\- Olhem, aquilo não é um controle remoto?  
\- Sim, só pode ser um controle remoto!  
\- Então o Grande Ludo não é um deus, é apenas uma máquina!  
\- Fomos enganados!  
\- Isso mesmo, o Grande Ludo é uma máquina, construída para absorver a energia de seres vivos e aproveitá-la da melhor maneira! - disse Dolltaki. - No entanto, creio que descobriram isso um pouco tarde demais!  
Novamente os olhos do ídolo brilharam, Goten sabia o que aquilo significava.  
\- Eu já sei para que ele reuniu todo mundo, ele vai transformar as pessoas em bonecos!  
\- Então temos de agir agora ou será tarde demais! - gritou Uub, que então saiu de trás da parede, com Goten e Trunks seguindo-o.  
Foi quando os olhos lançaram raios que se espalharam por todo o salão, o povo todo começou a ser transformado em bonecos, incluindo até mesmo todos os guardas.  
\- Protejam-se! - alertou Goten, para que seus amigos evadissem os raios e não fossem atingidos, custe o que custasse.  
\- Esse miserável, ele se aproveitou da fé das pessoas! - exclamou Uub.  
Ao terminar da transformação, apertando outro botão, Dolltaki fez com que um vento sugasse todos os bonecos para dentro do caldeirão, o ídolo brilhou intensamente e o medidor com o líquido borbulhou, enchendo o segundo nível por completo.  
\- Não! - exclamou Uub frustrado ao ver que foi impotente diante daquela situação.  
\- Vejo que derrotaram Mutchy, mas infelizmente chegaram tarde demais!  
\- Maldição, se tivéssemos agido antes, isso não teria acontecido!  
\- Me desculpem.  
\- Não se culpe Trunks, você não tinha como saber, o importante agora é acabar com esse cara para que ele não faça mais mal às pessoas!  
\- Devolva a Marron seu maldito, não vou deixar que faça o mesmo com ela! - gritou Goten.  
\- Marron? Oh, está falando da minha Marienotte, não é? Eu jamais entregaria a pessoa que mais amo no mundo para o Grande Ludo. A energia absorvida se encheu por completo até o Nível Dois, já tenho o suficiente para despertar Ludo! Conheçam o desespero e o terror, pois o Deus da Destruição, o Grande Ludo decidiu despertar para destruir vocês pessoalmente!  
\- Deus da Destruição?! - disse Uub, surpreso.  
Dolltaki novamente usou o controle remoto, apontou-o para a cabeça do ídolo e apertou um botão, os olhos dele brilharam e tudo ao redor começou a tremer, a casca de pedra que envolvia o ídolo começou a rachar, o despertar de Ludo estava próximo.  
\- Hahahahahah! Oh Grande Ludo, desperta de teu longo sono e destrua aqueles que ousaram perturbar a paz de seu templo!  
O despertar do falso Deus da Destruição Ludo iniciou-se e não se sabe o quão poderoso ele pode ser. Fato é que ele é a arma mais poderosa de Dolltaki, que está disposto a proteger a Esfera do Dragão que roubou a todo custo! Poderão Uub, Goten e Trunks derrotá-lo? Um grande combate está prestes a começar!


	13. Chapter 13

**CAPÍTULO 13**

 **Um novo e inesperado sacrifício! O verdadeiro despertar de Ludo!**

Um brilho esverdeado tomava conta de todo o salão, a estátua de Ludo continuava a rachar enquanto Dolltaki ria satisfeito. Como uma ave quebrando a casca de um ovo ao nascer, Ludo despertou, diante do trio estava um robô gigante com a aparência de um boneco com a estrutura corporal de uma criança, composto por metal mesclando amarelo esverdeado com preto em determinadas partes. Tinha dois pequenos chifres e um pequeno rabo atrofiado, seus olhos esbugalhados e sua boca um tanto quadrada não o tornavam tão ameaçador quando como a estátua que o escondia aparentava ser.  
\- Não era bem isso que eu esperava... - comentou Uub.  
\- É, mas mesmo assim o poder que ele emite é grande, o que é estranho, já que ele parece ser um tipo de robô. - disse Trunks.  
\- Talvez deva ser porque o poder dele vem da energia das pessoas que absorveu.  
\- Eu acho que sim Uub. - Trunks concordou.  
\- Enquanto Ludo destrói vocês, eu vou embora para brincar com a Marienotte, adeus!  
\- Ele vai levar a Marron! - exclamou Goten. - Eu não vou deixar!  
Goten ignorou Ludo e tentou passar por ele voando, porém o punho direito do grande robô vinha até ele para atingi-lo.  
\- Goten, cuidado! - Uub partiu voando e se interpôs entre o punho e Goten, segurando o soco com as duas mãos, o saiyajin então tentou dar a volta para partir pelo outro lado, mas Ludo o atirou para trás com força contra o chão usando um tapa com a mão esquerda.  
\- Goten, você está bem? - perguntou Trunks, que o ajudava a se levantar.  
Uub, que ainda segurava o soco, é empurrado para trás pela força do mesmo e acabou jogado ali próximo deles, porém com a diferença de que ele caiu em pé. Ludo então ergueu a perna direita e tentou esmagá-los, obrigando o trio a recuar para trás saltando.  
\- Essa coisa é enorme, ela não vai nos deixar passar, a não ser que a derrotemos. - disse Uub.  
\- Mas como vamos derrotar uma coisa desse tamanho?  
Uub então olhava Ludo em suas passadas lentas vindo até eles e então sorriu.  
\- Tamanho e força nem sempre são tudo Goten...

CINCO ANOS ANTES...

Goku e o pequeno Uub tinham feito uma pausa em seu treinamento nas montanhas, para recuperar as energias, a dupla estava regozijando-se do grande banquete que era o piquenique preparado por Chi-Chi para que eles levassem.  
\- Ei Uub, quer um pedaço de carne? - perguntou o saiyajin com a boca cheia.  
\- Não obrigado, eu prefiro o daifuku, está muito gostoso! - respondeu também de boca cheia.  
\- Lembre-se de comer bastante para ficar sempre forte!  
\- Sim Mestre Goku!  
Depois de empanturrados, mestre e discípulo deitaram sobre a grama, observando as nuvens enquanto descansavam a refeição. Sem nada para conversar, ambos estavam em silêncio e Uub resolveu questionar Goku a respeito de algo que o intrigava há algum tempo:  
\- Mestre, por que o senhor é diferente?  
\- Como assim?  
\- O senhor não é como outras pessoas.  
\- Hmm... É verdade, eu ainda não te contei que sou um saiyajin.  
\- Saiyajin?  
\- Eu fui mandado para a Terra quando era muito pequeno e meu avô me encontrou e me criou como se fosse seu filho.  
\- Quer dizer que o senhor é um alienígena?  
\- É, eu acho que é mais ou menos isso... - respondeu confuso, coçando a cabeça com o dedo indicador.  
\- Então é por isso que pode se transformar?  
\- Sim, é por isso!  
\- Que incrível! Quantas transformações o senhor tem?  
\- Hmm... Acho que devo ter umas cinco ou seis. Por que pergunta?  
\- Por favor, me mostre suas transformações, eu quero muito ver como são!  
Goku ficou parado por um momento, olhando para o rosto sorridente, acariciou a cabeça do menino e resolveu saciar a sua curiosidade:  
\- Está bem, eu vou te mostrar! - Goku se levantou e ficou diante de Uub para que ele pudesse ver cada detalhe e então transformou-se. - Esse aqui você já viu, é o Super Saiyajin. - ele então se transformou de novo. - Esse aqui é o ápice máximo do Super Saiyajin, o Super Saiyajin 2. - Concentrou mais ki e ascendeu mais uma vez. - E esse aqui é quando eu elevo o Super Saiyajin além de seu ápice, o Super Saiyajin 3.  
\- Legal!  
Goku então voltou ao normal e depois liberou seu ki divino em uma aura flamejante:  
\- E essa é a forma que atinjo quando transformo meu ki em ki divino, me tornando um Deus Super Saiyajin.  
\- Que impressionante, seu ki sumiu, mas sinto uma enorme pressão vinda do senhor!  
\- Vou te mostrar outra coisa. - disse antes de aparentemente voltar ao normal.  
\- Que incrível, sinto seu ki de novo, só que agora ele está enorme!  
\- Quando treinei com o Senhor Whis, ele me ensinou a controlar o poder do ki divino sem me transformar. Eu ainda prefiro a transformação, só que aprender isso foi necessário, pois quando me transformo em Super Saiyajin neste estado, acontece isso. - Goku se transformou novamente. - Esse aqui é o Super Saiyajin Blue.  
\- Wow! - Uub sorria impressionado enquanto Goku voltava ao normal. - Que formas mais o senhor têm?  
\- Hmm... Eu tenho mais uma, mas essa é meio complicada. Ah, mas tem algo que eu ainda não te mostrei. - disse antes de transformar-se em Super Saiyajin, porém, algo diferente se sucedeu, parecia que iria usar mais poder do que o corpo suportaria e os músculos se inflaram. Tratava-se do Terceiro Grau do Super Saiyajin, o mesmo estado o qual o Trunks do futuro utilizou contra Cell há muito tempo atrás.  
\- Mestre, o senhor ficou enorme!  
\- Eu nunca usei essa forma em combate, ela sacrifica velocidade e energia em troca de mais poder e torna-se pouco efetiva. Veja que poder nem sempre é tudo, às vezes acontece de algum oponente ter um grande poder, mas não saber como utilizar ele. Por isso, nunca se assuste se um oponente mais forte aparecer diante de você, o que você deve fazer é lutar com ele e descobrir se ele sabe utilizar o poder que tem ou não, assim você saberá se têm chances de vencê-lo! Entendeu?  
\- Sim Mestre Goku!  
\- Ótimo, porque eu acho que não sou muito bom em explicar coisas, heheheh... - ria ele sorrindo, coçando a nuca.  
\- O senhor já me disse isso, mas eu não acho. Para mim o senhor é um gênio!

AGORA...

Uub sorria ao lembrar-se do passado e disse aos seus amigos:  
\- Apenas me acompanhem e vocês irão entender!

Enquanto a luta seguia, Dolltaki estava em seu quarto.  
\- Minha Marienotte, seu cabelo é tão lindo, vamos pentear suas madeixas para que elas continuem lindas! - dizia ele ao fazê-lo com uma pequena escova de cabelos para bonecas, então os prendeu novamente em duas chiquinhas e pôs-lhe o chapéu outra vez. - A quem estou enganando? Você não é a Marienotte. Além disso, não é a mesma coisa ter você de verdade brincando de boneca comigo do que tê-la assim. Sinto sua falta...  
\- Dolltaki! - chamou uma voz por um computador.  
\- Hum? Sim senhor?  
\- Dolltaki, preciso falar com você!  
Parecendo saber de quem se tratava, Dolltaki colocou Marron em seu bolso, coletou a Esfera do Dragão de sua cômoda e foi até a estante, onde então puxou uma das bonecas, abrindo uma porta secreta em seu quarto. Do outro lado desta porta havia uma sala estranha com telas em forma de bolhas, curvou-se ao mesmo momento em que as telas ligaram-se.  
\- O que deseja... meu caro Doutor Myuu?  
\- O que houve com as Esferas do Dragão?  
\- Aqui está a esfera de seis estrelas senhor.  
Foi quando o misterioso Doutor Myuu se virou, revelando ser um homem velho de pele azul com cabelos e bigode ruivos que usava uma estranha armadura amarela sob seu casaco. Seus olhos eram encobertos por uma lente semelhante à de óculos escuros e portava dispositivos metálicos em suas orelhas pontudas.  
\- Maravilha! - disse ele. - Isso quer dizer que agora possuo quatro esferas reunidas e meu desejo de conquistar a galáxia está muito próximo!  
\- Na verdade senhor, é só esta esfera que tenho.  
\- Como? Você havia dito que tinha localizado três esferas?  
\- Sim, eu disse, mas... é que eu ainda não consegui as outras duas. Estão sob posse de uns garotos que agora também invadiram o templo atrás da esfera que tenho, mas não se preocupe, Ludo está se encarregando deles neste momento e assim que o fizer mandarei todas as três para o senhor.  
\- Você disse Ludo? Quer dizer você conseguiu despertar minha Máquina Mutante?  
\- Sim, não faz muito tempo senhor.  
\- Não entendo como conseguiu tão rápido, como fundador dessa organização você me disse que levaria mais alguns anos atraindo servos em toda a galáxia com planos de salvação falsos para que a quantidade dos mesmos pudesse gerar a energia necessária para despertar Ludo com seu poder máximo, no Nível Três.  
\- Sim, eu sei disso senhor, mas é que houve uma emergência, Mutchy foi derrotado e eu fui obrigado a transformar em energia todos os servos que tínhamos para despertar Ludo no Nível Dois, mas não se preocupe, deverá ser suficiente para derrotá-los.  
\- Seu idiota! - esbravejou Myuu, deixando Dolltaki assustado. - Eu dei ordens para que você só despertasse Ludo no Nível Três! Se estes intrusos foram capazes de derrotar Mutchy, então não terão dificuldades com Ludo neste nível!  
\- Mas Ludo é mais poderoso que Mutchy, mesmo no Nível Dois!  
\- Os movimentos de Ludo são imperfeitos no Nível Dois, neste nível ele não passa de um robô gigante com movimentos lentos e previsíveis. Você não presta para nada Dolltaki!  
Ludo balançou o braço direito para dar um soco no ar, Uub o desviou facilmente e o golpeou direto na face, jogando-o para trás. Foi quando Goten e Trunks apareceram e lhe golpearam nas articulações das pernas por trás e Uub completou com um golpe de marreta no topo da cabeça que deixou o gigante de bruços no chão. Dolltaki via estas cenas por outra tela ali na sala e imediatamente ajoelhou-se, encostando o rosto no chão.  
\- Eu não sabia disso, peço que me perdoe senhor!  
\- Perdoar você? Sabe que está arriscando seu direito a um dos três desejos das Esferas do Dragão que eu prometi que lhe daria, não sabe?  
\- Eu sei disso senhor. - disse levantando-se e mudando para um tom melancólico. - Concordei em ser o fundador deste lugar justamente porque tudo o que mais quero é este desejo.  
\- Então por que desobedeceu minhas ordens? O projeto de Ludo me tomou anos de pesquisa e trabalho que foram jogados fora por sua decisão! Eu deveria acabar com você agora mesmo, seu inútil!  
\- Eu sinto muito senhor, me desculpe... - disse cabisbaixo ao retirar Marron de seu bolso e segurá-la firme, como se nela buscasse apoio.  
A cena não passou despercebida por Dr. Myuu, que do outro lado via na tela de seu computador a imagem transmitida por Dolltaki, foi quando o mesmo apontou algo estranho quando analisou a boneca, algo que intrigou o cientista.  
\- E essa boneca? Onde você a conseguiu?  
\- Oh, ela é a minha mais nova boneca senhor, ela é linda, veja!  
\- Coloque-a na cápsula de análise!  
\- Mas senhor...  
\- Me obedeça!  
\- Sim senhor...  
Relutante e um pouco amedrontado, Dolltaki foi até uma cápsula semelhante a uma cama que havia ali ao lado, a qual podia comportar o corpo de uma pessoa adulta. Recostou Marron deitada ali e fechou o compartimento de vidro que havia em cima. Nisso então Dr. Myuu digitou algo no computador, que analisou a boneca por completo e o diagnóstico o deixou boquiaberto.  
\- Não pode ser!  
\- O que houve Doutor Myuu? Tem alguma coisa errada com ela?  
\- Eu nunca vi nada assim antes, a energia que ela possui em seu corpo parece não ter limites!  
Dr. Myuu reproduziu a análise para Dolltaki pudesse ver em outra tela.  
\- Mas isso é um absurdo senhor!  
\- O que essa boneca era antes?  
\- Ela era amiga dos intrusos, mas ela era diferente, era só uma jovem comum como qualquer outra, portanto este computador deve estar enganado senhor!  
\- Não creio, o poder atual dela é baixo, talvez nem ela mesma soubesse da energia que possuía. Se Ludo a absorvesse, não só ele atingiria seu potencial máximo, como talvez excedesse esse limite e alcançasse um nível inimaginável!  
\- O senhor não pode estar falando sério! - disse ao levantar o vidro da cápsula.  
\- Dolltaki, quero que entregue esta boneca para que ela seja absorvida por Ludo.  
\- O que?! Não, tudo menos isso! - disse ao pegá-la e virar-se de costas, como se quisesse escondê-la. - Ela é a única lembrança que tenho de minha querida Marienotte, eu prometi a ela que ficaríamos juntos para sempre!  
\- Não quero saber de desculpas! Se você quer tanto ficar com ela, então você também terá o mesmo destino que ela como forma de pagar por seus erros!  
\- Não! - gritou Dolltaki quando Dr. Myuu apertou um botão em seu computador e um raio saiu do teto da sala, envolvendo-o. Em poucos segundos, Dolltaki acabara de se tornar um boneco e cientista então apertou outro botão e um vento os levou até uma claraboia que se abriu na parede.

No pátio principal, a saída da claraboia se abriu, os corpos de Marron e Dolltaki caíram por ali em direção ao caldeirão no altar, a energia de seus corpos começou a ser sugada e o medidor começou a se encher rapidamente. Ludo começou a se levantar e fumaça saía de seu corpo.  
\- O que está havendo? - perguntou Goten ao vê-lo se levantando naquele estado.  
O medidor de níveis de encheu, o líquido borbulhava e expelia vapor pelo bico e de repente, o recipiente se partiu, uma nuvem de vapor gerada pelo líquido fervente se espalhou por todo o lugar e o corpo de Ludo começou a brilhar, seu ki gerou uma onda de vento que jogou os guerreiros para trás.  
\- O que está acontecendo com ele? - perguntou Trunks enquanto cobria o rosto.  
\- O poder dele está aumentando! - afirmou Uub. - Eu acho que... ele está se transformando!  
Do brilho saiu um novo Ludo, idêntico ao antigo, mas que emanava muito poder, o metal de seu corpo estava tão quente a ponto de estar vermelho e emanava uma fumaça constante. Olhou para os guerreiros e dos olhos disparou um par de raios de fóton de cor vermelha, eles evadiram e o ataque perfurou a parede e explodiu ao longe, gerando uma cúpula de energia enorme após a explosão.  
\- Caramba, mas que poder! - exclamou Trunks.  
\- Mas o que houve com ele? - perguntava Goten. - Ele não tinha todo esse poder até agora pouco!  
\- (Como isso foi acontecer? A luta já estava ganha!) - pensava Uub.  
Ludo partiu correndo até eles em uma velocidade impressionante e saltou, tentando esmagá-los com as duas mãos e pés. O trio evadiu-se subindo aos céus e Uub então partira para cima dele, mas justo quando foi atingi-lo com um soco em sua cabeça, Ludo desapareceu diante de seus olhos e apareceu atrás dele, lhe golpeando com a palma da mão esquerda, esmagando-o contra o chão.  
\- Uub! - gritou Goten.  
\- Não pode ser! - exclamou Trunks. - Não só o poder dele aumentou como o problema de falta de velocidade dele desapareceu, não dá para acreditar como uma coisa desse tamanho pode ser tão rápida!  
Ainda pressionando Uub contra o chão, Ludo virou sua cabeça em centro e oitenta graus, abrindo a boca e disparando um enorme ataque de energia em direção aos saiyajins, uma explosão gigantesca ocorreu ali, destruindo todo o templo em um único instante, não restando nada além do pátio do altar iluminado pela luz das estrelas da noite. O grande robô se colocou de pé e rugia, a fumaça constante liberada de seu corpo servia de válvula de escape para o tanto de poder que possuía. Ainda restara uma câmera de segurança ali no chão, por onde Dr. Myuu assistia a tudo de onde estava.  
\- O poder de Ludo é incomparável, tantos anos de trabalho e finalmente a Máquina Mutante mais poderosa de todas vive para destruir tudo em seu caminho. Continue Ludo, destrua-os e consiga suas Esferas do Dragão para que toda a galáxia e depois todo o universo estejam sob o meu domínio!  
De volta ao campo de batalha, Uub levantava-se neste momento segurando seu ombro direito quando sua perna falhou e ele caiu sobre seu joelho esquerdo.  
\- Aah... Eu ainda sinto os efeitos do combate no Planeta Regnum. Se ao menos eu estivesse inteiro... Mas acho que nem assim eu poderia derrotá-lo. Como eu gostaria de poder me transformar como o Mestre Goku...  
Goten e Trunks se levantavam com as roupas um pouco rasgadas e com vários ferimentos.  
\- Ele aumentou seu poder, mas ainda é grande. - Trunks retira seu casaco e o joga para o lado. - Vamos com tudo e usaremos seu tamanho contra ele mesmo!  
\- Certo!  
Ambos transformaram-se em Super Saiyajin e partiram para o ataque, atingindo Ludo com um chute duplo no peito que o atirou para trás. Foi quando o gigante abriu comportas em suas mãos e pés e ativou propulsores de energia que o permitiam manter-se no ar.  
\- Ele pode voar?! - perguntou-se Trunks, surpreso.  
\- Não importa, vamos derrubá-lo então! - disse Goten.  
\- Sim!  
A dupla de saiyajins avançou novamente contra o gigante, Goten foi na frente e Ludo esquivou-se de seu ataque rapidamente e fez o mesmo com Trunks que vinha logo atrás, apontou então sua mãos direita com o propulsor ligado na direção deles e disparou uma enorme esfera de energia dali, a qual eles desviaram e explodiu no céu. Avançaram pois novamente, Trunks voou rapidamente e o golpeou na articulação do joelho esquerdo por trás enquanto Goten desferiu um forte soco de direita na face. Ludo não sentiu nenhum dos dois golpes e girando no ar acertou Trunks com a canela direita e Goten com um soco reverso de direita, o que os jogou para o mesmo lado. Mesmo tontos com os golpes pesados, ambos se posicionaram juntos lado a lado no céu, Trunks movimentou suas mãos e as posicionou na frente do corpo, criando uma esfera de energia, era o seu Burning Attack. Goten também preparou seu golpe, levantou as mãos para o céu e criou uma grande esfera de energia também. Gritando, ambos os saiyajins dispararam seus ataques juntos, tornando uma única e gigante esfera de energia amarela que explodiu diretamente, a qual pareceu ter movido Ludo para trás antes que a nuvem de fumaça tapasse a visão de todos. Leigo engano, em uma velocidade inacreditável, Ludo surgiu ileso da nuvem de fumaça e golpeou Goten com um soco de direita que o atirou contra o chão a ponto de fazê-lo colidir contra várias rochas pelo caminho.  
\- Seu maldito! - gritou Trunks antes de ser segurando com força pela mão esquerda do gigante. Trunks gritou de dor e quando quis, Ludo o atirou em direção ao chão no mesmo local onde atirou Goten e disparou novamente energia pelos olhos, causando uma explosão de proporções colossais.  
\- Goten, Trunks! - gritou Uub, que então chamou a atenção de Ludo para si. - Regnum, Beehay, Mutchy... Mesmo podendo se transformar, eles devem estar tão mal quanto eu. Mas eu não vou desistir tão fácil, eu tenho que destruir essa coisa de alguma forma para vingar as pessoas que foram sacrificadas para dar vida a este monstro! - Uub se encheu de coragem, partiu voando e sacou seu bastão. - Cresça Bastão Mágico!  
Uub golpeou Ludo no braço esquerdo com sua arma e depois girou fazendo o mesmo no braço direito e por fim acertou o topo da cabeça, nada funcionou, mal se moveu do lugar. Apontou a mão direita para Uub e disparou uma esfera de energia, porém ele encolheu seu bastão e o girou rapidamente, fazendo com que ela explodisse ali e não lhe causasse dano. O gigante então avançou contra ele com uma combinação de golpes, era muito rápido e seu tamanho quase tornava impossível as esquivadas. Foi quando o inevitável aconteceu, Uub acabou atingido com um violento tapa da mão esquerda que o atirou violentamente contra as rochas.  
Do outro lado, Goten e Trunks estavam se colocando em pé novamente, mais feridos do que antes e já sem suas transformações.  
\- Ele possui força, resistência, poder e reservas de energia superiores, além de tamanho e uma velocidade que não condiz com o mesmo. - comentou Trunks. - Seja lá quem criou esta máquina, sem dúvida fez um trabalho impressionante, é simplesmente perfeita em tudo e está em um nível muito além do nosso.  
\- É, infelizmente. - ao dizer estas palavras, um pequeno momento de silêncio aconteceu, o qual o próprio Goten quebrou. - Não adiantará de nada lutarmos assim, nunca iríamos vencê-lo, precisamos de mais poder!  
\- E o que você sugere?  
\- Vamos pedir ajuda ao Gotenks! - respondeu Goten com um sorriso de confiança.  
\- Gotenks? Está falando em fazermos a fusão?  
\- Isso mesmo! Sei que a gente não faz a fusão já tem alguns anos, mas eu ainda lembro os passos, você lembra?  
\- E como não lembraria? Já fizemos isso tantas vezes!  
\- Bem, então vamos lá Trunks, vamos mostrar para ele o que acontece quando unimos nossos poderes!  
\- Sim!  
Eles tocam seus punhos em sinal de amizade e se afastam um do outro, posicionaram seus braços para os lados e então começaram os passos da Fusão Metamoru que Goku havia lhes ensinado quando eram crianças.  
\- FUUUUUUSÃO! HA! - falando em uníssono, seus dedos se tocaram e um resplendor de luz ocorreu.  
Ludo tinha a mão apontada para Uub que estava abatido e ferido no chão, disparou uma grande esfera de energia que vinha ao seu encontro. Foi quando esta esfera acabou interceptada por outra, explodindo no céu para a surpresa de Uub. Ludo virou sua cabeça para olhar para sua direita, lá estava ele, o resultado da fusão, um Gotenks adulto que tinha a palma mão esquerda de onde disparou seu ataque apontada para ele.  
\- Prepare-se Ludo! Pois Gotenks, o Herói da Justiça está aqui para te eliminar! - disse ao fechar o punho esquerdo e apontar o polegar para baixo, com sua voz dupla que ressoava a dos dois guerreiros.  
Com uma expressão confiante, Gotenks estava prestes a enfrentá-lo. A batalha contra o Falso Deus da Destruição Ludo que se revelou uma poderosa Máquina Mutante criada pelo Dr. Myuu continua...


	14. Chapter 14

**CAPÍTULO 14**

 **Limites que são superados! A milagrosa conclusão no Planeta Ludo!**

Já estava amanhecendo, a aparição de Gotenks deixou o campo de batalha em silêncio, Ludo voltou-se para ele e Uub sorria ao sentir o poder que acabara de aparecer, ainda deitado sob as rochas:  
\- Goten? Trunks? São vocês mesmos?  
Dr. Myuu assistia a luta pelas câmeras restantes que resistiram ao combate na parte externa do templo. O computador fazia uma análise superficial dos poderes, como havia feito com Marron anteriormente.  
No campo de batalha, Gotenks começa a se olhar, reparando que seu traje metamoran era o mesmo que usava na infância, os braceletes e sapatos pretos, as calças brancas e o colete azul e amarelo sob o peitoral nu.  
\- Que chato, depois de crescido, esperava ganhar roupas novas, mas essas são as mesmas de sempre. - disse antes de coçar a nuca com uma expressão despreocupada. - Bem, pelo menos eu não estou pelado!  
Uub então devagar se levantou e logo olhava o novo guerreiro enquanto segurava seu ombro direito.  
\- O Mestre Goku mencionou certa vez a respeito de uma técnica de fusão que ele aprendeu no Outro Mundo, será que é isso que eles fizeram? O ki deles se tornou um só e aumentou de tamanho em dezenas de vezes, é inacreditável!  
\- Uub! - Gotenks chamou a sua atenção.  
\- Hum? Eu?  
\- Pode descansar e deixe que o Grande Gotenks se encarregue do resto!  
\- Parece que eles ficaram bem mais confiantes também...  
\- Muito bem "Deus da Destruição" de meia tigela, agora eu serei seu oponente! Não pense que terei piedade, pois vou atropelar você! - Gotenks começou a gritar e concentrar seu ki, transformando-se em Super Saiyajin. - Este é o Super Gotenks!  
Foi assim que a fusão avançou contra Ludo e apesar de confiado, este novo Gotenks era maduro o suficiente para levar as coisas mais a sério. Golpeou-o com um soco na face que o locomoveu para trás e então atacou com uma combinação de socos furiosa em sua barriga que ia arrastando o gigante para trás, quebrando as rochas e pelo caminho e então terminou sua combinação com um pisão diagonal na cabeça que o atirou de costas contra o chão. Levantou então as mãos para o céu as carregou com seu ki.  
\- Ataque dos Mísseis Mortais! - gritou ele ao disparar sua técnica que consistia em uma barragem rápida de esferas de ki que causaram várias explosões ao atingir Ludo no chão. - E então, que tal isso?  
A nuvem de poeira e ia se dissipando e Ludo novamente se colocava em pé após ter resistido aos ataques.  
\- Não funcionou! - disse Uub.  
\- Como eu suspeitava... HAAAAAAH! - Gotenks novamente elevou seu poder, suas sobrancelhas desapareciam e seu cabelo crescia enquanto seu corpo era rodeado por raios.  
\- Eles conseguem usar a transformação do Mestre Goku?! Incrível! - disse Uub, maravilhado ao ver Gotenks como Super Saiyajin 3 enquanto sentia seu enorme poder.  
\- Este é o Super Gotenks Três! Esperava poder guardá-lo como trunfo, mas parece que não tenho escolha a não ser usar minha verdadeira força máxima para poder te derrotar!  
Ludo novamente rugiu e ativou seus propulsores, partindo em voo contra Gotenks que foi ao seu encontro, seus corpos se chocaram no ar e mesmo muito menor em tamanho, a fusão suportou o impacto de igual para igual. Subiam então para cima girando em volta um do outro, com Ludo alternando socos enquanto Gotenks os segurava com os braços fechados em forma de xis e com um movimento rápido, voou para o outro lado, lhe acertando um soco de direita que lhe virou a cabeça em centro e oitenta graus. Mesmo sem enxergar, Ludo ainda foi capaz de contra-atacar com um tapa usando a mão direita que o atirou contra o chão, colocou então sua cabeça no lugar e com as mãos disparava grandes esferas de energia. Gotenks caiu em pé e saltando se esquivava dos ataques que causavam grandes explosões ao atingir o solo. Foi se esquivando que ele movimentou as mãos e terminou posicionando-as ao lado do corpo, carregando ali uma energia semelhante a do Kamehameha, mas era amarela ao invés de azul, um amarelo forte que quase pendia para o alaranjado.  
\- Burning Kamehameha! - gritou ele ao disparar seu ataque de energia contínua, um poder enorme que engoliu as esferas de energia que estavam vindo em sua direção, o poder atingiu Ludo em cheio, envolvendo-o e causando uma explosão gigante no céu que foi capaz de fazer todo o Planeta Ludo tremer.  
Foi assim que o gigante caiu pesado no chão causando um tremor e ao fim de tudo a Máquina Mutante se levantava outra vez, mas cabisbaixo e com alguns arranhões em seu corpo, desta vez havia sentido o golpe.  
\- Parece que a defesa de alguém não é tão intransponível quanto aparenta. Mas você é durão, afinal recebeu meu novo e mais poderoso ataque e ainda está de pé, vamos ver por quanto tempo consegue.  
\- Trunks, Goten, saiam daí!  
\- O que? - Ludo levantou a cabeça e disparou um poderoso ataque de energia pela boca aberta como havia feito antes, confiado, Gotenks não havia percebido isso, mas o aviso de Uub permitiu que se defendesse do ataque com os braços, cruzando-os em forma de xis. - Ah, porcaria!  
O ataque era enorme como o que destruiu o templo, ainda que Gotenks não estivesse deixando o ataque envolvê-lo e atravessá-lo, estava sendo empurrado para trás, seus pés iam sendo enterrados no chão. Gotenks acabou cedendo e uma explosão gigantesca que desolou os arredores do templo aconteceu, o que dele restava desmoronava, o próprio Planeta Ludo aos poucos se rachava e se destruía, não estava aguentando uma luta tão intensa. O último ataque havia mudado a paisagem completamente, Dr. Myuu havia perdido o sinal e então teve de acionar imagens de um satélite artificial que havia deixado na órbita do planeta para que pudesse continuar acompanhando a luta.  
\- Hahaha! Não importa o quão poderosos fiquem, Ludo continuará sendo superior e destruirá a todos no final!  
De volta ao campo de batalha, Ludo descera de volta ao chão e Uub havia evadido o último ataque ao subir no ar.  
\- Goten, Trunks! - gritou ele. - Seu miserável!  
Uub partiu voando em direção a Ludo e golpeou com toda a sua força nas costas dele, fazendo-o dar uns passos para frente, porém, rapidamente ele girou seu corpo, acertando Uub com um soco reverso que o atirou para longe contra as rochas. Nisso os olhos do gigante brilharam, iria disparar na direção de Uub a fim de finalizá-lo quando uma de energia amarela veio por trás em sua direção, passou por ele e fez uma curva de volta como um bumerangue, explodindo em sua cara, a explosão foi potente o suficiente para destruir seu olho direito. Nisso Ludo se virou para trás, agora com apenas um olho e viu que se tratava de Gotenks, novamente estava nos céus e se encontrava com alguns ferimentos.  
\- Okay, seu último golpe doeu um pouco, mas você não vai me pegar desprevenido de novo! - disse Gotenks antes de posicionar os braços em formato de xis junto ao peito, sugar ar nos pulmões e de depois soprá-lo formando várias bolhas brancas ao redor de si com a ajuda de seu ki, bolhas que se tornaram como fantasmas com a aparência idêntica a de seu criador. - Que nostalgia, essa costumava ser minha técnica favorita na infância! Prepare-se para o Ataque Kamikaze dos Super Fantasmas!  
Uub levantava-se outra vez com dificuldade enquanto observava o que acontecia.  
\- Mesmo super confiantes, eles têm o controle da luta. O que eu estava tentando fazer? Eu só estou atrapalhando aqui...  
\- Prontos? Vão! - ordenou, fazendo com que a horda de fantasmas que o rodeava fossem em direção ao gigante. Os primeiros começaram a atingi-lo no peito e na barriga, causando explosões de impacto que iam arrastando-o para trás.  
Gotenks avançou em meio aos seus fantasmas e os ultrapassou, chegou voando com rapidez e desferiu um chute de direita em diagonal para cima que teve força suficiente para tirar Ludo do chão. Continuou então com um potente soco na região da barriga que deslocou peito e cabeça para frente, lhe dando oportunidade de acertá-lo então um chute giratório com a perna direita que o mandou um pouco mais para cima em vertical. Gotenks então voou em sua direção e manobrou no ar, carregou seu punho direito com ki e desferiu um soco em diagonal para cima que foi capaz de jogar Ludo com mais força para o alto, deixando-o então a uma distância segura do chão. Foi quando a horda de fantasmas veio em sua direção e fixou-se em várias partes de seu corpo, uma explosão colossal aconteceu no céu.  
\- Mais poder! - não satisfeito e com suor no rosto, Gotenks havia descido ao chão e ergueu sua mão esquerda para cima, carregando uma enorme esfera de energia amarela envolta por raios desta mesma cor. - Finishing Masenko... - começou a falar enquanto estendia a mão com a esfera para frente e então posicionou a mão direita junto da esquerda como na posição do Masenko, lhe dando suporte para o tranco ao disparar seu ataque. - Buster!  
A fusão disparou aquela enorme esfera de energia que explodiu em Ludo antes mesmo que o clarão da primeira explosão se dissipasse, as rochas ao redor se desmanchavam com todo aquele poder, ainda que a explosão houvesse ocorrido no céu.  
Ao fim de tudo, a poeira foi se dissipando e Ludo estava no céu, flutuando com a ajuda dos propulsores novamente. O detalhe é que, mesmo tendo resistido, havia sofrido um dano considerável, o metal de seu peito possuía rachaduras, deixando não só escapar fumaça por ali, mas também uma luz vermelha no ponto próximo a região que seria a do coração em uma pessoa.  
\- Ele resistiu outra vez! - exclamou Uub.  
\- Pô, você é feito do que afinal?! - perguntou Gotenks, revoltado. - Em todo o caso, este será o golpe final! Agora eu vou te acertar ainda mais forte e te quebrar por inteiro! - ele envolveu-se em sua aura de ki, movimentou as mãos e as posicionou ao lado corpo para um novo Burning Kamehameha. - Burning... - foi quando antes que pudesse disparar seu ataque, a aura de ki se desfez e sua transformação lhe deixou, retornando para a forma base. - Ho'oh...  
\- Hum? O que houve?! - perguntou-se Uub.  
\- Justo agora... Por que isso sempre acontece nessas horas...?  
Ludo abriu a boca e disparou uma enorme esfera de energia, a qual deixou Gotenks com uma feição cômica de preocupação, soltou um grito de desespero que o fez correr (literalmente) para salvar sua vida daquele ataque que vinha varrendo tudo pelo caminho. Foi quando Uub apareceu com o bastão aumentado e com muito esforço o usou como taco, rebatendo a esfera para o céu, onde a mesma explodiu, o que o deixou ofegante e novamente caiu sobre sua perna direita, usando então o próprio bastão como apoio.  
\- Obrigado Uub, você está legal?  
\- Estou sim, mas o que houve com vocês?  
\- É a fusão, ela vai se desfazer!  
\- O que? Mas o Mestre Goku me disse que essa tal técnica durava pelo menos trinta minutos!  
\- Normalmente sim, só que eu usei uma sucessão de ataques que exigiam muito poder sem descansar enquanto estava transformado no Super Gotenks Três. Como faz muito tempo que não fazemos a fusão, isso deve ter forçado demais o meu corpo, estava tão confiante que fiquei esgotado e nem percebi, se eu usasse meu ki, provavelmente a fusão iria se desfazer de imediato!  
\- Agora entendo porque decidiu correr, aquele ataque os mataria se os atingisse separados.  
\- Eu já não consigo segurar mais... - disse Gotenks quando começou a brilhar, dividindo-se novamente em Goten e Trunks que caíram exaustos sobre seus joelhos, a fusão havia se desfeito.  
Dr. Myuu ria de onde estava ao ver os guerreiros em situação crítica:  
\- Sua técnica estúpida já era, acabou, não mais o que fazerem! Ludo agora os destruirá e vocês estarão fora do meu caminho! Hehehehahahaha!  
\- Não! - o discípulo de Goku estava desesperado. - Vocês não podem se separar agora!  
\- Eu sinto muito Uub... - disse Trunks.  
\- Se fundam de novo, eu lhes dou cobertura!  
\- Não podemos. - afirmou Goten. - Depois que a fusão acaba, nossos corpos ficam esgotados e precisamos descansar ao menos uma hora para podermos nos fundir de novo, talvez precisemos esperar até mais tempo desta vez por termos usado poder demais.  
\- Então eu vou dar a vocês minhas energias!  
\- Não adianta Uub, você não teria condições de restabelecer nós dois no estado em que está e mesmo assim não saberíamos se daria certo. - falou-lhe Trunks.  
\- Não! - incrédulo, Uub caiu de joelhos no chão enquanto Ludo descia ao solo. - Então não há nada a ser feito, acho que esse é o nosso fim... Foi bom ter conhecido vocês.  
As palavras de Uub espantaram a dupla de saiyajins que não acreditavam em sua desistência.  
\- O que está falando Uub? Levante-se, precisamos continuar lutando, o destino da Terra depende de que levemos as Esferas do Dragão de volta! - disse Trunks.  
\- E o que querem que eu faça? Vocês eram a última esperança de derrotar essa criatura.  
\- Isso não é verdade Uub... - disse Goten.  
\- Sim, é verdade. Vocês são como o Mestre Goku, são saiyajins, para vocês é natural se fortalecerem enquanto lutam e se tornarem cada vez mais fortes, mas eu? Eu sou apenas um terráqueo que não pode fazer nada diante de um oponente que se fortaleceu a um nível muito além do meu...  
\- Eu não te reconheço, onde está aquele Uub que se levantou diante do Protista quando este ficava cada vez mais forte? - perguntou Goten.  
\- Aquilo era diferente, era só uma ilusão e no fundo acho que eu sabia disso. Isso no entanto é real e eu tenho consciência das minhas limitações, eu não sei vencer meus limites como o Mestre Goku porque não era algo que ele podia me ensinar, é um talento natural que eu não possuo.  
\- Deixa de dizer bobagens Uub, você é o mais forte entre nós três e sabe disso! - disse Goten.  
\- É e nós já vimos você ir além de seus limites antes quando se levantou depois de receber a combinação mortal do Time Eucaryota ou inclusive agora pouco, que mesmo estando nesse estado arranjou forças para rebater um ataque que podia matar a todos nós.  
\- O Trunks e eu estamos esgotados, mas você ainda não está totalmente. Não importa se você não é um saiyajin como nós, meu pai sempre diz que você é especial e nós também acreditamos nisso!  
\- Confiamos em você e sabemos que agora é só você pode derrotar essa máquina!  
"Ouça Uub, gente como nós só pode ficar mais forte através de treinamento intenso para que nosso poder natural seja por si só enorme. Pude ver pela luta com seu mestre que você tem potencial para isso, apenas não relaxe e treine bastante, como seu mestre disse, busque sempre ficar mais forte. Desta forma, você será naturalmente poderoso e será capaz de adaptar-se sempre ao ritmo do oponente cada vez que ele se fortalecer, mantendo o controle do combate. Com isso você também saberá o que fazer estrategicamente, se acaso ele ficar mais forte do que você em algum momento."  
As palavras que #17 lhe disse em seu último treinamento com Goku antes da viagem ecoaram em sua mente enquanto tinha a lembrança daquele dia.  
\- Trunks, o que é aquele ponto vermelho que está brilhando no peito dele? - perguntou ao colocar-se em pé com uma expressão séria em seu rosto.  
\- Hum? Eu não sei, talvez seja um coração, uma célula mestra de energia ou algo do tipo. - respondeu um tanto confuso pela mudança de atitude repentina dele.  
\- Hmm... Então talvez esse possa ser o ponto fraco de Ludo. Está bem pessoal, eu vou tentar!  
\- Esse sim é o Uub que conhecemos! - disse Goten com um sorriso no rosto.  
\- (Ele deve ter razão, eu sou forte naturalmente, não preciso de transformações, o que tenho de fazer é me adaptar ao novo nível de Ludo e derrotá-lo!) - pensou. - Vocês já abriram caminho com seus ataques enquanto fundidos, obrigado, o que terei de fazer agora é terminar o que vocês começaram. O Mestre Goku me disse para não usar esta técnica sem o devido preparo físico, meu corpo não tem a mesma resistência a ela que o corpo de um saiyajin como ele, se eu usar poder demais posso acabar morrendo, ainda mais nestas condições. Mas eu irei usá-la, por vocês, pela Marron, pelo Gill, pelas pessoas que Ludo absorveu, pela Terra, pelo Senhor #17 e pelo Mestre Goku... EU VOU QUEBRAR MEUS LIMITES E DERROTAR LUDO!  
\- Aquele lá se levantou, mas o que ele vai fazer? - Myuu perguntou-se. - Só pode estar louco se ainda pensa em continuar lutando.  
Uub começou a concentrar e elevar o que restava de seu ki, tentando tirar poderes de onde não tinha enquanto Goten e Trunks se afastaram saltando para trás. Foi então que em dado momento sua aura cessou e um silêncio tomou conta do campo de batalha.  
\- KAIOKEN! - gritou ele antes de ser envolto por uma aura vermelha rosada enorme que subiu aos céus e envolveu todo o seu corpo. Avançou pois então a toda a velocidade e golpeou Ludo na região da luz vermelha com um soco de esquerda, o qual o paralisou por um momento, fazendo-o rugir e girar o olho que lhe restava, como se houvesse sentido o ataque. - Então este é mesmo seu ponto vital, não posso manter esta técnica por muito tempo, então vou destruí-lo de uma vez só! - disse ele antes de começar a alternar socos enquanto aumentava o nível do Kaioken e jogava Ludo para trás a cada golpe. - Duas, Três, Quatro, Cinco, Seis, Sete, Oito, Nove, DEZ!  
Seu corpo se estufou e as veias estavam saltadas, o último soco com qual golpeou Ludo o fez com toda a sua força e continuou empurrando-o a ponto do gigante ser arrastado e quebrar rochas pelo caminho. O metal na região do ponto vital ficou ainda mais rachado até que finalmente rompeu, permitindo que Uub atravessasse de lado a lado o corpo de Ludo, destruindo a célula central, causando uma explosão de dentro para fora.  
\- Não pode ser! - Dr. Myuu exclamava. - De onde esse garoto tirou tanto poder?!  
Saindo do outro lado, Uub virou-se, posicionando as mãos ao lado do corpo:  
\- Ka... me... ha... me... HA! - Uub lançou um Kamehameha empoderado pelo Kaioken aumentado em dez vezes que atingiu e encobriu as costas do gigante. - HAAAAAAAA!  
Uub pressionou com toda a sua força aquele Kamehameha colossal que foi rachando o metal do corpo de Ludo até se partir, causando uma explosão enorme que o despedaçou. Ao final, tudo o que restou foram do corpo de Ludo foram apenas restos, Uub havia vencido, superando seu bloqueio, mas ficou totalmente sem energia e tonto caiu para trás antes que Trunks pudesse chegar e pegá-lo.  
\- Trunks, Goten, obrigado por acreditarem em mim... Quero pedir a vocês uma coisa. - disse deitado no chão.  
\- E o que seria? - perguntou Goten.  
\- Quando puderem se fundir de novo, façam e lutem comigo, por favor, preciso ficar cada vez mais forte como prometi ao Mestre Goku... A fusão de vocês é muito poderosa e eu... Eu amo lutar contra gente poderosa...  
Eles se entreolham e ficam surpresos com o pedido de Uub, mas não tiveram tempo de responder, Uub havia perdido a consciência com um sorriso sereno no rosto. Dr. Myuu assistiu chocado o fim de sua obra prima:  
\- Não é possível! Como ele pôde derrotar Ludo nas condições em que estava? Esse garoto não pode ser humano, é um demônio, não há outra explicação!  
De volta ao Planeta Ludo, um conjunto de energias de cor verde saiu dos restos do corpo de Ludo e partiu em direção as ruínas do templo, fazendo Goten e Trunks deixar Uub ali para verificar. As energias entraram dentro do caldeirão que jazia ali perdido no meio das ruínas, o qual se partiu e os bonecos que estavam dentro dele começaram a voltar ao normal.  
\- O que está havendo?  
\- Acho que, como Uub destruiu a célula central que controlava absolutamente tudo, isso deve ter dissipado a energia de Ludo que agora está voltado ao seus donos originais e por consequência também os fazendo voltar ao seu estado normal. - teorizou Trunks.  
Todos os que Ludo absorveu voltaram ao normal e todos estavam confusos sem saber o que havia acontecido. Não demorou muito para que os saiyajins avistassem Marron no meio da multidão.  
\- Marron!  
\- Goten?!  
Ela foi surpreendida quando o saiyajin se aproximou e lhe deu um abraço e depois a pegou pelo tronco, girando-a no ar, algo que fez com que ambos rissem juntos de felicidade.  
\- Goten, me põe no chão!  
\- Estou tão feliz em ver você! - disse ele ao fazer o que ela pediu.  
\- Que bom que você está bem Marron.  
\- Obrigada Trunks.  
\- Quando você foi absorvida por Ludo? - perguntou Goten.  
\- Eu não sei, não me lembro de nada desde que... Esperem, onde está o Dolltaki?!  
\- Dolltaki? Quer dizer, aquele cara estranho que era o fundador desse lugar? - perguntou Trunks, quando uma nave espacial pequena passou voando por eles.  
\- Tchau para todos, até nunca mais!  
\- Ele está fugindo e deve estar levando a Esfera do Dragão com ele! - exclamou Marron.  
\- Não está! - disse uma voz robótica que saiu de um monte de rochas.  
\- Gill! - disse Trunks ao avistá-lo.  
\- Olhem, ele recuperou a Esfera do Dragão! - disse Goten ao perceber que ele tinha a esfera de seis estrelas nas mãos.  
\- Gill, eu fiquei tão preocupada com você! - disse ao pegá-lo no ar assim que ele saltou até ela.  
\- Gill aproveitou a oportunidade quando Dolltaki deixou a esfera no quarto, Gill, Gill!  
\- Você fez um ótimo trabalho Gill! - Trunks o cumprimentou.  
\- Gill, Gill!  
Foi neste momento também que os Irmãos Para Para chegaram.  
\- Olhe para, eles venceram mesmo para! - disse Don Para.  
\- Isso é muito bom para! - disse Bon Para e então o trio começou uma dança ridícula para comemorar.  
\- Eles venceram! Eles venceram! Eles venceram!... - diziam eles enquanto dançavam e eram observados por Goten, Trunks e Marron que apenas riam.  
\- Onde está o Uub? - perguntou Marron.  
\- O Uub? Não se preocupe Marron, ele está bem. Foi graças aos esforços dele que todos estão a salvo. - respondeu Trunks.  
E foi olhando Uub lá no chão com sorriso sereno no rosto que o Dr. Myuu refletia:  
\- Eu realmente não acredito que tenham vencido Ludo, eles são mais fortes do que eu imaginava, principalmente esse garoto. Mas isso não ficará assim, pois ainda virão até mim cedo ou tarde, tenho certeza disso!  
Myuu então pega a Esfera do Dragão de Estrelas Negras que possuía, a esfera de uma estrela e ao contemplá-la, ria maleficamente.  
E assim, o conflito no Planeta Ludo acabou, mas ainda há muito a ser feito, quatro esferas ainda precisam ser encontradas e o misterioso Dr. Myuu está com uma delas.


	15. Chapter 15

**CAPÍTULO 15**

 **O deserto castigante de Rudeeze! O despertar espiritual de Marron!**

Depois de tantas batalhas seguidas, finalmente algumas semanas de descanso enquanto a nave os levava até o próximo destino. Uub havia retomado sua rotina de treinamentos mentais, já que era o único tipo de treinamento possível dentro da nave. Goten e Trunks encontravam-se na cabine de controle e este último polia e afiava a espada para deixá-la boa novamente. Já Marron estava no andar de baixo junto aos colchões, ainda de pijamas, escovando seu cabelo e Gill estava com ela, não tirava da cabeça por nada a calcinha que, sem escolha, ela lhe deu de presente.  
\- Gill, guarde isso, eu não a dei para você ficar mostrando por aí!  
\- Gill não quer, Gill gosta do presente que ganhou de Marron.  
\- Já que é assim, vou te contar um segredo: Eu nunca cheguei a usar essa calcinha.  
\- Gill, Gill?  
\- Essa é uma calcinha nova que eu havia comprado antes da viagem, eu havia te prometido no Planeta Ludo que te daria uma calcinha minha, mas nunca disse que seria uma que eu já usei. Sou uma garota decente e uma garota decente nunca daria sua roupa íntima para alguém.  
\- Gill também tem um segredo para revelar.  
\- Ah é? E o que é?  
\- Gill descobriu isso e trocou aquela calcinha pela que Marron estava usando enquanto dormia.  
\- Como é que é?! - ela puxou a calça de seu pijama rosa e percebeu que estava sem a calcinha, não sabia como o robô fez aquilo, mas sabia que queria era parti-lo em pedaços naquele momento. - Sua lata velha pervertida!  
Ela se levantou e mesmo descalça o chutou com força contra a parede com força suficiente para amassá-la.  
\- Gill... - dizia ele em curto no chão enquanto ela pegou a calcinha de volta e saiu bufando rumo ao andar de cima.  
Na cabine de controle, Trunks observava o reflexo de sua face refletido na espada, parecia pensativo e Goten resolveu questioná-lo a respeito.  
\- Trunks, você está há horas aí e não disse uma palavra, está com algum problema?  
\- Hum? Disse alguma coisa?  
\- Perguntei se está com algum problema.  
\- Desculpe-me, é que não consigo parar de pensar no que o tal Pepput disse antes de sairmos do Planeta Ludo.  
\- Pepput? Está falando do Mutchy Mutchy? Ou melhor, daquele senhor que o Mutchy estava controlando enquanto era um chicote, que acabou virando um boneco e foi absorvido pelo Ludo enquanto eu lutava com ele?  
\- Ele mesmo, não consigo parar de pensar nesse Doutor Myuu e em seus planos de conseguir as Esferas do Dragão para conquistar a galáxia.  
\- Talvez o que ele disse não seja verdade.  
\- Não creio, a Marron não se lembra de nada porque era uma boneca, mas o Gill também estava lá naquele quarto, ouviu a conversa entre o Dolltaki e o Doutor Myuu e contou a mesma coisa. - dizia Trunks quando Marron chegava subindo pelo elevador e ao ouvir seu nome, atentou-se de longe à conversa. - Esse Doutor Myuu soube de algum modo sobre as esferas, não sabemos o quão forte ele pode ser ou que recursos possuí, é possível que Ludo seja apenas uma de suas criações menores e como sabe, tivemos trabalho para poder detê-lo. As coisas vão ficar perigosas a partir de agora, tenho medo que não consigamos e eles avancem, nossa Terra pode acabar destruída!  
\- Eu sei que agora temos uma disputa pelas esferas e estamos correndo esse risco, mas o que você sugere?  
\- Estive pensando muito e acho que depois de pegarmos a esfera do próximo planeta, talvez seja melhor voltarmos para a Terra.  
\- Voltar para Terra? - perguntou-se Marron.  
\- Podemos pegar Sementes do Deuses e trazer o seu pai ou o meu para continuarmos a viagem, quem sabe o Gohan ou o Senhor Piccolo, teríamos um excelente apoio com qualquer um deles!  
\- Mas na nave cabem apenas quatro tripulantes e nós já estamos em quatro.  
\- Nesse caso então nós deixamos a Marron para dar espaço para mais uma pessoa.  
Marron ficou em choque com o que ouviu, derrubando a peça íntima que estava em suas mãos, entrando na cabine de controle pela porta aberta para entender que história era aquela.  
\- Eu ouvi direito?!  
\- Marron? - Goten se surpreendeu.  
\- Vocês estão pensando em me substituir?!  
\- Não foi isso que eu quis dizer... - Trunks tentava se explicar.  
\- Por acaso eu não tenho ajudado?! Eu lutei com vocês em Imegga e ajudei a gente a escapar vivo de Beehay, não ajudei?!  
\- Eu sei disso, mas é que agora é diferente, temos alguém perigoso que está de olho em nós e nos matará se for preciso para conseguir o que quer, nós só estamos pensando em sua segurança!  
\- É mentira! Eu ouvi exatamente o que você disse, você quer se desfazer de mim para dar espaço para outra pessoa que considere mais útil!  
\- Não Marron, não interprete assim!  
\- E você Goten, vai concordar com isso?! - ele não havia dito uma palavra desde que percebeu que ela havia ouvido a conversa e também nada conseguiu responder, o que fez com que a garota não conseguisse conter as lágrimas. - Eu já entendi, você também me considera um peso...  
\- Não! Marron! - gritou Goten ao ver que ela tinha saído correndo, ela passou por Uub que tinha acabado de descer e subiu para o andar de cima usando o elevador. Ele logo quis saber o que se passou ali:  
\- Mas o que vocês dois fizeram?!  
\- Você viu o que aconteceu? - perguntou Trunks.  
\- Vi e estou decepcionado com vocês!  
Uub subiu novamente para conversar com Marron, que olhava para o espaço com lágrimas nos olhos.  
\- Marron?  
\- O que você quer?!  
\- Nada, só vim ver como você está.  
\- Agora que já viu, vá embora!  
\- Eu entendo com se sente, mas acho que o Trunks e o Goten não queriam dizer aquelas coisas, eles se preocupam com você, o Goten principalmente.  
\- Cale-se, não minta mais para mim! Todos vocês pensam que eu sou uma inútil, inclusive você Uub, você só não quer admitir!  
\- Isso não é verdade, eu também me preocupo com você.  
\- Se já disse que o que queria dizer, vá embora, eu quero ficar sozinha!  
\- Está bem então. - disse ao virar-se para sair, mas parou e olhou para trás. - Só quero que saiba que, para mim, você nunca foi um peso e que todos nós gostamos muito de você, não se esqueça disso.  
Uub então desceu e a deixou sozinha como ela queria enquanto Gill, que havia subido até ali neste meio tempo continuou lá, a observando sem dizer nada. O silêncio dominou o ambiente até que a tampa do radar nas costas de Gill se abriu.  
\- Se aproximando da Esfera do Dragão no ponto 2358!  
Marron olhou pela janela e viu um planeta de cor laranja, rodeado de satélites naturais em sua volta. Ainda com lágrimas nos olhos ela levantou-se para olhar o radar e com uma expressão séria desceu pelo elevador.  
Ela havia se vestido e, com Gill em mãos, tinha ido até a cabine de controle para sentar-se em seu lugar e colocar o cinto de segurança para entrar no planeta, o clima estava pesado e ninguém dizia uma palavra. Goten quis levantar a mão e dizer algo, mas no fim não disse nada.  
A nave adentrou a atmosfera do planeta e assim que pôde, Marron retirou o cinto e saiu da cabine de controle, rumo ao andar de baixo, deixando Gill ali.  
\- Eu não aguento isso, eu vou conversar com ela. - ele fez menção de se levantar, mas Uub o impediu com palavras.  
\- Só iria piorar as coisas Goten, ela está muito magoada, é melhor deixá-la um pouco sozinha.  
\- A culpa foi minha. - Trunks estava cabisbaixo. - Eu não devia tê-la tratado daquela forma.

A nave havia aterrissado na areia, o planeta era um verdadeiro deserto e um calor insuportável podia ser sentido por eles ainda dentro da nave.  
\- Como é quente aqui... - comentou Uub enquanto suor escorria de seu rosto.  
\- Onde estamos? - perguntou Trunks.  
\- Nome: Planeta Rudeeze. - respondeu Gill. - Possui um clima extremamente quente devido aos seus satélites naturais refletirem luz e calor como múltiplos sóis. A vegetação desértica arenosa é predominante no planeta.  
\- Ótimo, isso quer dizer que vamos ter de procurar a esfera em um deserto de tamanho planetário. - comentou Goten. - Não só vai ser uma missão horrível como também quase impossível.  
Foi quando eles perceberam que a nave estava tombando para a esquerda.  
\- O que está havendo? - perguntou Trunks.  
\- Se você não sabe, nós é que não vamos saber. - respondeu Uub.  
\- Perigo! - alertou Gill.  
Uma das pernas da nave estava sendo enterrada na areia que se movia. Dali saiu um tipo de centopeia gigante vermelha com cabeça e garras de caranguejo que abraçou a nave com seu corpo e disparou uma rajada de areia pela boca.  
\- Não estou gostando dessa recepção! - Trunks deu a partida na nave novamente e a locomoveu para trás, atingindo a cabeça do bicho que a soltou e recuou para debaixo da areia novamente. A nave teve uma parada brusca e caiu de forma pesada no chão.  
\- O que foi agora Trunks? - perguntou Goten.  
O trio saiu para fora e logo encontraram a razão da parada brusca.  
\- Parece que o tanque de combustível foi danificado, acho que posso consertá-lo, mas vamos precisar abastecê-lo depois.  
\- E onde iremos encontrar combustível em um planeta como esse?  
\- Não se preocupe Goten, só precisamos de água!  
\- Água? Quer dizer que estamos viajando pelo espaço em uma nave movida a água? - perguntou Goten com cara de bobo. - Isso é inacreditável! Que tipo de bruxa sua mãe é?  
Trunks ria do comentário quando Uub interveio:  
\- Mesmo assim, não creio que será fácil encontrar água em um lugar como esse.  
\- Bem, isso teremos de ver depois, o que temos de fazer agora é consertar o tanque de combustível. Acha que pode ficar de guarda se acaso aquele monstro voltar Uub?  
\- Pode deixar comigo!  
\- E Goten, vou precisar de ajuda, você pode me ajudar?  
\- Claro amigão!  
\- Então mãos a obra!  
O trio começou a trabalhar e com isso praticamente se esqueceram de Marron. Gill lembrou-se dela e foi ver o que ela estava fazendo, a encontrou reunindo algumas coisas naquela mesma mochila amarela que usou em Imegga.  
\- O que Marron vai fazer?  
\- Vou provar pra vocês que não sou um peso, vou sair e encontrar a Esfera do Dragão eu mesma!  
\- Este planeta é muito perigoso, é melhor que Marron não vá.  
\- Dane-se! Estou farta de ouvir vocês dizendo que tudo é perigoso para mim. Você vem comigo ou não vem?!  
\- Gill não pode, Gill tem que ficar aqui e ajudar Trunks a consertar a nave.  
\- Pois tanto melhor, não correrei o risco de darem os créditos a você. Eu já vi no radar onde está a esfera e posso procurar sozinha.  
Foi assim que ela deixou um recado em uma folha de papel, virou as costas e saiu, desceu a escada e começou a caminhar pelo deserto, se afastando da nave. Uub, Trunks e Goten estavam do outro lado, distraídos com seus afazeres e não a viram sair, enquanto Gill a observava pela janela.

Com o auxílio de uma bússola, Marron ia em direção ao sudoeste como apontou o radar do Gill, atenta, caminhava pelas dunas, não tirava os olhos do chão, certa de que encontraria a esfera naquela direção. O calor excessivo fazia com que seu cantil de água fosse requisitado de minuto em minuto. Em determinado momento, resvalou em uma duna, acabando por esfolar as pernas na areia e perder a bússola que a guiava. Mesmo sem ela, caminhou um pouco mais, um vento bateu e levou seu chapéu, a única proteção que tinha do excessivo calor. A água do cantil também acabou por se esgotar. Apesar de tudo, continuava com forças para caminhar, era estranho. Foi então que ela parou e olhou em volta.  
\- Eu já deveria ter encontrado a esfera. Será que eu me desviei da direção certa? Talvez fosse melhor eu voltar, mas... Para que lado eu vou? Eu já não sei mais de onde vim. No que será que eu estava pensando em achar que encontraria a esfera sozinha? Eles tinham razão, só sirvo mesmo para ser a donzela em apuros que atrasa a missão deles, eu sou uma inútil...  
Sem rumo, ela continuou a caminhar enquanto o calor a castigava.

Já fazia quase uma hora desde que Marron havia saído, Trunks acabara de arrumar o dano da nave e lá dentro encontrou o bilhete que Marron havia deixado. Com um grito de raiva ele socou a parede, fazendo com que Uub e Goten fossem para dentro rapidamente.  
\- O que está acontecendo Trunks? - Uub perguntou.  
\- O que está acontecendo? O que está acontecendo é que sou um monstro!  
\- Mas do que você está falando?! - Goten perguntou e então Trunks lhe deu o bilhete que acabara de ler, o que o deixou atônito. - A Marron foi atrás da esfera sozinha e até agora não voltou?!  
\- Será que ela está perdida no meio do deserto? - perguntou Uub.  
\- Mas o Gill não está aqui também, se ela foi com ele, deve estar tudo bem! - Goten tentava buscar algum conforto.  
\- Na verdade, eu vi o Gill sair agora há pouco e saiu depressa. - disse Uub. - Ele deve ter se preocupado e ido atrás dela.  
\- O que foi que nós fizemos Trunks?! - perguntava-se Goten retoricamente ao fechar seu punho com raiva de si mesmo.

De volta ao deserto, Marron sentiu-se mal e tonta caiu com as costas no chão.  
\- Eu estou com tanta sede... Acho que eles não virão me salvar desta vez, talvez eu seja um estorvo tão grande que nenhum deles tenha reparado que eu saí até agora. Não entendo porque você mentia dizendo aquelas coisas para mim mamãe...

NOVE ANOS ANTES...

Marron lembrava-se do dia em que seus pais lhe deixaram na ilha de seu tio antes dos três partirem para o Mundo Vazio para lutarem no Torneio do Poder.  
\- Goten, Trunks, deixaremos o resto com vocês! - disse Kuririn aos garotos que vieram correndo até eles.  
\- Eu também vou ficar!  
\- O que? Marron, você vai nos esperar na casa da Bulma!  
\- Sim! - disse o pequeno Trunks.  
\- Vamos proteger os monstros juntos! - disse o pequeno Goten.  
\- Isso! - disse a pequena Marron, muito animada.  
\- Está tudo bem. - interveio #18. - A Marron é mais forte do que você pensa.

ALGUNS MESES ANTES...

Marron desta vez lembrava-se da conversa que teve com sua mãe quando decidiu que iria na viagem pelo universo.  
\- Mãe, eu acabo de decidir uma coisa...  
\- Deixe-me adivinhar, você quer ir nesta viagem com o grupo que Son Goku está reunindo, não quer?  
\- Como a senhora sabe?  
\- Sei que você estava escutando a conversa, eu te conheço bem Marron, você sempre gostou de se envolver em situações desse tipo desde criança. Mas não se preocupe, não vou me opor, você pode ir se quiser.  
\- É sério? Nenhum discurso dizendo que eu não ganharia nada com isso?  
\- Não sei qual a sua intenção em ir nessa viagem, mas acho que pode ser uma boa experiência para você. Pode ir fazer suas malas, eu tratarei de convencer ao seu pai, pois não tenho nenhuma preocupação em deixar você ir. Talvez você não saiba, mas você é forte Marron, sei que vai saber se virar no espaço.

AGORA...

\- Como a senhora estava errada mamãe, eu sou fraca... Me perdoe papai, eu deveria ter te escutado, me perdoem Trunks, Gill, Uub, Goten, amigos... Acho que vou morrer aqui, não entendo porque está demorando tanto... Apesar de tudo, eu não estou cansada. Por que meu corpo ainda resiste? Só queria que esse sofrimento neste deserto acabasse! Se é para eu morrer, que eu morra logo, me deixe morrer corpo, por favor...  
A areia começou a tragá-la para baixo sem que ela percebesse, era uma daquelas criaturas como a que atacou a nave saindo de baixo da areia. Sua sombra encobriu Marron que ficou tomada pelo medo, confrontada, não estava certa se queria mesmo morrer.  
\- Eu não queria morrer, estou com medo... - ela chorava quando viu que a criatura avançou em sua direção, o que a fez com que fechasse os olhos e estendesse as mãos para frente, como se quisesse se defender. - Não! NÃÃÃÃÃOOOO!

Uub, Goten e Trunks voavam pelo deserto.  
\- Eu não sinto o ki da Marron. - falou Goten.  
\- E como é o ki da Marron?  
\- Boa pergunta Uub, eu não lembro de ter sentido o ki da dela alguma vez. - disse Trunks.  
\- Eu também não, por isso estou perguntando.  
\- Será que ela morreu? Talvez seja por isso que não conseguimos sentir o ki dela! A Marron está morta!  
\- Tenha calma Goten, nós vamos encontrá-la viva, não se desespere agora. - dizia Uub quando Trunks avistou uma pista e desceu até o chão.  
\- Vejam isso! - ele pegou a pista do chão e chamou a atenção dos demais que também desceram.  
\- É o chapéu da Marron! - Uub disse ao reconhecê-lo.  
\- E ali também tem algumas pegadas que a areia ainda não apagou, ela passou por aqui há pouco tempo!  
\- Então ela ainda pode estar viva! - Goten ficou esperançoso.  
Foi neste momento que não muito longe dali, um ataque de energia de cor rosa subiu aos céus, era enorme e causou uma explosão colossal como se fosse um ataque executado sem nenhum controle.  
\- O que é isso?! - perguntava-se Trunks enquanto cobria o rosto da areia que vinha em sua face empurrada pelo vento, bem como Uub e Goten também o fizeram.

Marron continuava na mesma posição de antes, com uma expressão e um olhar de espanto, a metade de cima da criatura foi totalmente pulverizada. Assustada com o que acabou de fazer, levantou seu tronco ficando de joelhos, olhava para suas mãos que tremiam quando uma lembrança reprimida veio em sua mente.

CATORZE ANOS ANTES...

Marron tinha apenas quatro anos naquele dia em que passeava pela Cidade Satan com sua mãe, ela andava contente olhando tudo em sua volta enquanto segurava a mão dela. #18 se distraiu por um momento ao olhar uma roupa na vitrine de uma loja, foi o suficiente para que Marron soltasse sua mão e fosse correndo até um cachorro que estava no meio da rua.  
\- Que bonitinho... - dizia ao brincar com o animal, que abanava o rabo.  
\- Marron, não! - gritou #18 ao vê-la no meio da rua, prestes a ser atropelada por um carro.  
A menina se assustou e deu um grito, estendeu as mãos para frente como se aquilo fosse evitar a batida e o que aconteceu deixou a todos, inclusive a #18, boquiabertos. As mãos de Marron seguraram o carro, que sentiu um impacto como se tivesse batido em um poste, deixando uma corcova na lataria. Assustada, Marron sequer percebeu o que fez, apenas chorava assustada, sentada no chão. #18 foi até ela, a pegou no colo e saiu voando.  
\- Calma Marron, está tudo bem. - disse ela ao confortar a filha.  
Foi desde aquele dia que #18 soube que Marron era especial.

AGORA...

Sorrindo enquanto chorava ao lembrar-se, Marron desmaiou. Algum tempo depois sentiu água batendo em seu rosto, era Gill, que havia trazido um pouco em suas pequenas mãos para que ela bebesse e então despertou novamente.  
\- Gill?  
\- Gill encontrou um oásis. - disse ao colocar a água para que ela bebesse. - E também encontrou a Esfera do Dragão, missão cumprida!  
Gill mostrou a ela a esfera, cujo a qual possuía cinco estrelas. Uub, Goten e Trunks estavam ali atrás, haviam chegado ainda antes que Gill.  
\- Que bom que você está bem! - disse Goten, que se abaixou para abraçá-la.  
\- Goten?  
\- Foi você quem fez isso Marron? - perguntou Uub que chamou a atenção dela para a criatura com a parte de cima pulverizada.  
\- Quer dizer que... não foi um sonho?

Gill então os levou até o oásis que havia encontrado, onde Trunks pôde reabastecer a nave. Marron estava pensativa rodeada por seus amigos.  
\- Vocês estavam certos, eu sou apenas um estorvo para vocês.  
\- Não, de maneira alguma. - disse Trunks. - Graças a você, nós encontramos a Esfera do Dragão e esse oásis!  
\- Quem fez isso foi o Gill, não eu!  
\- Mas o Gill fez isso só por você, não é mesmo Gill?  
\- Gill! Gill!  
\- E isso só prova que eu sou só a garota indefesa que vocês precisam salvar o tempo inteiro.  
\- Indefesa? - questionou Goten. - Você viu o que fez e ainda se considera indefesa? Sua mãe estava certa naquele dia em que ficamos na ilha, você é forte Marron, surpreendeu a nós todos!  
\- Mas como pode que eu tenha um poder assim?  
\- Hmm... - pensou Trunks. - Acho que talvez eu saiba responder sua pergunta.  
\- Sabe?  
\- Sim, minha mãe falou do processo que tornou a #18 e o #17 em super-humanos quando me ensinou sobre modificação celular, até me mostrou o diagrama de seu tio que ela havia conseguido há muito tempo atrás!  
\- E o que isso tem a ver comigo?  
\- Tudo! Sua mãe e o seu tio eram humanos comuns quando o Doutor Maki Gero os capturou, ele os modificou a nível celular e até mesmo molecular, o DNA deles foi reconstruído de maneira que aumentou suas capacidades físicas e mentais e a energia vital deles foi trocada por uma energia mais poderosa e inesgotável, resultando em guerreiros poderosíssimos!  
\- Eu ainda não entendo...  
\- Todos nós herdamos características de nossos pais através do DNA, é por isso que o Goten e eu somos saiyajins como o Senhor Goku e o meu pai!  
\- Isso quer dizer que...  
\- Esse poder que você tem não é por acaso, é herança de sua mãe. Meus parabéns Marron, você é uma androide biológica de energia ilimitada!  
\- Mas que interessante!  
\- É Goten, se ela aprender a controlar seus poderes, mesmo sem treinamento, ela será mais forte do que nós dois somos atualmente!  
\- Tá, isso acaba de deixar de ser interessante...  
\- Quer dizer que, se ela treinar, pode vir a ser tão forte quanto o Senhor #17? - perguntou Uub.  
\- Acredito que sim.  
\- Que incrível! Então eu vou treinar muito, não pense que vou deixar você me superar Marron!  
A garota ainda sentia-se confusa com todas aquelas informações e apenas sorriu.  
\- Marron, perdão... - disse Trunks ao devolver o chapéu, colocando-o na cabeça dela. - Eu feri seus sentimentos ao falar em te substituir.  
\- Me perdoe também Marron, eu devia ter te defendido, ao não dizer nada, eu apoiei o Trunks, mas a verdade é que essa viagem não seria a mesma coisa sem você.  
\- Goten...  
\- Peço que me perdoe também se alguma vez eu dei a entender que você é um peso. - disse Uub. - Você é muito forte e esperta, precisamos de você conosco!  
\- Isso significa que...  
\- Isso mesmo! - Trunks falou com entusiasmo. - Vamos continuar a nossa viagem, estaremos ao seu lado como sempre, não importa se você é uma garota comum ou uma super-humana, você é nossa amiga e vamos te proteger de tudo e todos, vamos lutar juntos e juntos alcançaremos nosso objetivo!  
\- Amigos... - Marron não consegue conter as lágrimas, foi um momento emocionante... que acabou estragado em seguida.  
\- Gill gosta muito de Marron e queria ter algo dela, desculpe Gill que enquanto Marron dormia pegou a cal...  
\- FICA QUIETO GILL! - ela gritou corada e furiosa, deixando a todos confusos.  
\- A propósito, encontrei isso caído no corredor. - interrompeu Uub com a calcinha dela na mão. - Acredito que seja sua!  
Ainda mais nervosa e envergonhada ela se levantou com uma expressão encapetada.  
\- Jamais... JAMAIS ENCOSTE NAS ROUPAS ÍNTIMAS DE UMA GAROTA DECENTE!  
Furiosa ela deu um soco que lançou Uub voando para o outro lado do oásis.  
\- Que bom que desta vez não fui eu... - comentou Goten.  
\- Parece que ela vai ficar mais perigosa a partir de agora... - comentou Trunks.  
Uub colocou a cabeça para fora da água depois do impacto e ficou excitado pelo poder demonstrado pela garota, que ficou assustada com o que acabou de fazer.  
\- Me desculpe Uub!  
\- Eu só queria ajudar, mas já que você quer lutar, vamos fazer do seu jeito!  
\- Não, espere!  
Ele saltou, passando por cima de todos, usando a parede de rocha que havia do outro lado para tomar impulso e cair com Marron na água, ele ria enquanto afundava a cabeça dela.  
\- Foi você quem pediu! - disse Uub antes de soltá-la.  
\- Ah é? Então você vai ver! - ela falou antes de partir para cima dele.  
\- Esperem por mim! - Goten retirou sua blusa e seus sapatos e saltou na água, acabando por atacar Marron, que havia dominado e afundado a cabeça de Uub na água neste meio tempo. Trunks e Gill permaneceram ali, rindo enquanto viam a brincadeira descontraída dos três.  
E assim Marron aos poucos descobria um lado seu que não conhecia. O grupo aproveitava esse pequeno momento de paz na busca pelas Esferas do Dragão de Estrelas Negras. Mal sabiam eles que o Dr. Myuu, mesmo de longe, os vigiava.


	16. Chapter 16

**CAPÍTULO 16**

 **O planeta das máquinas! A real face de Gill se revela em M-2!**

Uma nave chegava a um planeta de cor prateada com uma área central em verde. Dolltaki havia fugido ao encontro do Dr. Myuu, mas mal sabia ele que quem iria encontrar seria alguém bem menos amigável em seu lugar.  
\- Estava esperando por você Dolltaki.  
\- General Rild?! O que faz aqui? Onde está o Doutor Myuu?  
Rild era robusto, tinha orelhas pontudas com o mesmo dispositivo metálico que Dr. Myuu possuía e seu olhos vermelhos marcados com uma cruz em sua face azul eram intimidadores. Seu uniforme era como o dos Irmãos Para Para, colete, braceletes e perneiras eram amarelo e verde e a cueca era azul escuro.  
\- O Doutor Myuu não está neste planeta.  
\- Eu preciso falar com ele, o Doutor Myuu precisa me perdoar!  
\- Quer tanto assim o desejo das Esferas do Dragão?  
\- Mais do que tudo na vida, eu tenho que revivê-la!  
\- Você continua o mesmo de sempre, uma criatura perturbada pela lembrança daquela fedelha.  
\- Não fale assim da Marienotte!  
Rild se levantou, o que deixou Dolltaki assustado. Ele apontou sua mão e carregou-a com um pouco de ki.  
\- Você vai fazer o mesmo que fez para ela quando invadiram e desolaram o Planeta Ludo? Vai me matar?  
\- Ela já era doente, tudo o que fiz foi acabar com o sofrimento. Veja pelo lado bom, poderá deixar a lembrança em suas bonecas e finalmente se juntar a ela.  
Dolltaki retirou de seu bolso um porta-retrato. Na foto estava ele mesmo cheio de vida e ao seu lado uma garotinha loira com cabelos presos por chiquinhas, de pele cinza e nariz pequeno utilizando um vestido chinês rosa e uma bandana laranja na cabeça. Mesmo mais jovem na foto, a semelhança dela com Marron era gritante e Dolltaki naquele momento revelou o verdadeiro ele que existia por trás daquele charlatão colecionador de bonecas ao chorar sobre aquele porta-retrato.  
\- Me desculpe Marienotte, eu não consegui e não queria morrer, mas me consola saber que agora eu estou indo e vamos ficarmos juntos para sempre... minha filha.  
\- Não é nada pessoal Dolltaki, é só um recado que o Doutor Myuu mandou: Que você morra!  
Ele disparou o ataque que perfurou o tórax, o corpo caiu enquanto o chão era banhado pelo sangue. E assim morreu Dolltaki, um homem mentiroso e perturbado que só fez o que fez na esperança de reviver sua falecida filha. Rild olhou para tela, que então se ligou.  
\- Acabo de cumprir minha missão Doutor Myuu.  
\- Você trabalha rápido Rild.  
\- Muito obrigado senhor, agora me diga quais são suas próximas ordens.  
\- Quero que capture aqueles quatro jovens para mim, o poder que cada um deles possui é único e muito me interessam.  
\- Devo despachar uma tropa?  
\- Não será necessário, a nave onde eles estão está a caminho do Planeta M-2 neste momento. Lembre-se que os quero com vida para que passem pelo processo de reconstrução e tornem-se Máquinas Mutantes.  
\- Esses garotos são realmente tão poderosos?  
\- Veja isto. - disse ao transmitir algumas imagens capturadas no Planeta Ludo. - Estes dois são descendentes de saiyajins.  
\- Saiyajins? Está falando da raça que...  
\- Isso mesmo, o poder deles excede em muito o que os saiyajins possuíam no passado e, como se não bastasse, possuem uma transformação que chamam de Super Saiyajin, uma forma muito mais forte que a de macacos gigantes que costumavam utilizar em outros tempos. Além disso, possuem uma técnica que os permite se unirem em um único e mais forte guerreiro por um curto período de tempo, foi com a ajuda dela que eles conseguiram rivalizar com Ludo!  
\- Hmm...  
\- Os outros dois aparentemente não são saiyajins, mas possuem características peculiares. A garota não luta, mas tem um potencial incalculável que foi capaz de fazer Ludo exceder seu poder máximo. O computador apontou que ela possui um tipo de energia inesgotável dentro de si, preciso estudá-la de perto para saber mais a respeito.  
\- E quanto ao outro?  
\- O outro é o mais interessante, ele parece não possuir nada de especial, mas mesmo assim é o mais forte dos quatro e seu poder foi capaz de destruir o mesmo Ludo que havia chegado a níveis intocados graças ao potencial da garota, o que é ainda mais espantoso. Se eu torná-lo uma Máquina Mutante em seu estado atual, provavelmente ele se tornaria o ser mais poderoso do universo!  
\- O senhor tem certeza disso?  
\- Veja você mesmo. - disse ao mostrar o momento em que Uub derrota Ludo. - Por isso os quero com vida. Além disso, estes garotos também estão com quatro Esferas do Dragão em seu poder, creio que não preciso dizer que quero que também me traga essas esferas.  
\- Como quiser senhor.  
A tela então apagou.

Alguns dias haviam se passado desde os acontecimentos em Rudeeze, o grupo todo se encontrava na cabine de controle enquanto se aproximavam do Planeta M-2.  
\- Eu ainda não acredito que eu tenha um poder tão grande dentro de mim. - dizia Marron. - Sei que minha mãe já me dizia estas coisas, mas só agora elas fazem sentido. Será que algum dia eu poderei ser forte como vocês?  
\- É claro que sim Marron! - respondeu Uub. - Você nunca aprendeu a lutar, é natural que se sinta perdida. Eu mesmo não sabia do que era capaz antes de treinar com o Mestre Goku, ele me ensinou tudo o que eu sei e é graças a ele que hoje eu sou forte!  
\- É e ao que parece, seu poder se manifesta quando você tem emoções fortes. - comentou Goten. - Meu irmão costumava ser assim quando era criança, antes de aprender a controlar seus poderes.  
\- Se você quiser, eu posso te ajudar ensinando o que o Mestre Goku me ensinou!  
\- Tem certeza que é uma boa ideia Uub? - perguntou Goten.  
\- E por que não seria?  
\- A Marron provavelmente morreria em seu treinamento pesado, é melhor que ela comece aprendendo o básico comigo!  
\- Bem, se a Marron quiser, posso ser uma terceira opção! - disse Trunks.  
\- Fico lisonjeada, eu quero aprender com todos vocês! Obrigada amigos!  
\- E você Gill, vai nos ajudar a ensinar a Marron? - perguntou Trunks para o pequeno robô que estava quieto até então. - Gill?  
\- O que há com ele? - perguntou Uub.  
\- Gill? Está me ouvindo?  
\- Esfera do Dragão encontrada no Planeta M-2! Planeta M-2!  
\- Esse é o planeta para onde estamos indo não é? - perguntou Trunks. - O que há de errado?  
\- Gill, Gill...  
Gill não dava explicações, a forma estranha que ele estava agindo deixava aos demais confusos. Mesmo assim, nenhum deles deu a devida atenção, Gill era um robô e aquilo poderia ser normal afinal.

Enquanto isso, o General Rild subia a uma sala através de um elevador, pelo corredor por onde passou, vários robôs lhe faziam uma reverência, foi caminhando até chegar a uma poltrona de frente a uma estrutura holográfica.  
\- Qual é a situação? - perguntou ele a um dos robôs.  
\- A nave que estávamos observando acaba de entrar na atmosfera do planeta. - respondeu.  
\- Excelente! Chame a Tropa Mega Cannon, só peça para que eles não sejam muito violentos, pois o Doutor Myuu os quer vivos.  
\- Sim senhor.

O planeta era composto em sua maior parte de uma cidade futurística composta de construções de metal, uma grande torre em formato de rabo de avião com o topo sendo uma cúpula redonda chamava a atenção ao longe. Os arredores da cidade eram compostos por uma floresta com árvores que eram como brócolis gigantes, estas formavam a pequena área em verde deste planeta. Foi ali, em uma área aberta que Trunks aterrissou a nave.  
\- Gill, o que seu banco de dados diz a respeito deste planeta? - perguntou Trunks, assim que o grupo saiu da nave.  
\- Nome: Planeta M-2. Informações adicionais não disponíveis.  
\- Que estranho, achava que o Gill sabia a respeito de todos os planetas do universo. - comentou Uub.  
\- Essa árvore é de metal. - disse Marron ao verificar uma das árvores ao seu lado.  
\- Tudo aqui é de metal. - disse Goten ao pegar uma maça caída no chão.  
\- Deixa eu ver. - Uub pegou a maçã das mãos dele. - Essa maçã parece que seria tão doce... É uma pena não ser de verdade.  
Gill foi até ele e pegou aquela maçã, comendo-a em seguida.  
\- Energia restaurada! Energia restaurada!  
\- Parece até que as coisas aqui foram feitas para o Gill. - comentou Trunks. - Seja como for, é melhor procurarmos a esfera.  
O grupo foi em direção a cidade, não havia nenhuma alma viva nas ruas e o silêncio era muito incômodo.  
\- Que estranho, não há ninguém. - comentou Marron.  
\- É estranho realmente. - concordou Trunks. - Será que é uma cidade fantasma?  
\- Olá! Tem alguém aí?! - gritou Uub.  
O grito de Uub fez ressoar um alarme que ecoou em toda a cidade.  
\- Oops...  
\- Uub! - repreendeu Trunks.  
\- Foi mal, eu só queria saber se tinha alguém por aqui.  
Dezenas de luzes verdes começaram a surgir ao redor deles, fazendo-os ficar em posição de luta, com Trunks sacando a espada e Uub o bastão.  
\- O que está acontecendo?! - perguntou Marron, assustada.  
\- Fique atrás de nós Marron! - disse Goten.  
Foi então que as luzes ao redor deles se revelaram de seu estado de camuflagem, eram centenas de pequenos robôs quase idênticos ao Gill, a diferença básica era a presença de duas pequenas antenas próximas da cabeça e o fato de possuírem cores diferentes, uma paleta cinza com detalhes em marrom nas mãos e pés, com a lente dos olhos sendo de cor verde. Todos repetiam a palavra "Gill" continuamente e vendo do que se tratava, o grupo baixou a guarda.  
\- Eles são iguaizinhos ao Gill! - comentou Goten.  
\- Gill, você os conhece? - perguntou Trunks para Gill, que estava em suas costas.  
\- Gill não conhece.  
\- Que bom que voltou DB4649T2006RS. - disse um dos robôs.  
\- Todos aguardavam por seu retorno do Planeta Imegga DB4649T2006RS. - disse outro.  
\- Eles sabem seu número de série e até mesmo onde você estava. - disse Trunks. - Tem certeza que não os conhece?  
\- Gill não conhece.  
\- Isso está com cara de mentira. - comentou Marron. - Não sabe mesmo quem são eles?  
\- Gill não sabe, Gill não os conhece. - Gill começou a flutuar e fugiu no meio da multidão de robôs.  
\- Gill, espere! - gritou Trunks.  
\- Onde ele vai agora? - perguntou Uub.  
\- Não sei, mas o Gill está agindo muito estranho desde que chegamos aqui, acho melhor o seguirmos. - respondeu Trunks.  
O grupo começou a caminhar na direção onde Gill havia ido, mas a horda de robôs era muito grande, Gill havia desaparecido no meio da multidão, eles o haviam perdido de vista e sem rumo caminhavam pelas ruas em sua procura. Haviam inclusive deixado a multidão de robôs para trás, mas nem mesmo nas ruas desertas eles conseguiam encontrar Gill, parecia que ele tinha simplesmente desaparecido.  
\- Gill, onde você está?! - gritava Trunks que ia na frente.  
\- Eu não entendo, por que o Gill está agindo assim desde que chegamos aqui? - perguntava-se Marron.  
\- Talvez esse seja o planeta de origem do Gill. - perguntou Uub.  
\- Bem pensado Uub, isso faz sentido. - comentou Goten. - Aqueles robôs pareciam conhecê-lo muito bem, fora a semelhança que eles tinham com o Gill.  
\- Mas então por qual razão ele diz não conhecer os robôs daqui?  
\- Talvez ele não os conheça mesmo Marron. - respondeu Trunks. - Quando o encontramos, ele estava enterrado na areia totalmente sem energia, é possível que ele tenha sofrido algum problema que danificou seus circuitos e ele tenha perdido parte de suas memórias, talvez por isso não se lembre de nada e nem de ninguém daqui.  
\- Então talvez ele esteja se lembrando das coisas por estar aqui e por isso está tão confuso.  
\- É uma possibilidade Goten, mas mesmo assim, os robôs são diferentes de nós humanos, que quando perdemos nossas memórias, elas apenas ficam ocultas em nosso cérebro. - comentou Trunks. - Quando um robô tem a memória corrompida devido a um dano, dificilmente é reversível, a menos que haja um backup ou algo do tipo.  
\- Só que o Gill também não é um robô comum. - disse Marron, que ficou com uma expressão enfarruscada em seguida. - Eu não conheço nenhum robô comum que seja pervertido e que vive comendo tudo o que é metal por aí!  
\- Tudo o que vocês estão dizendo faz sentido, mas eu ainda tenho uma dúvida. - disse Uub. - Se o Gill nasceu aqui, o que ele estaria fazendo em um planeta como Imegga que fica tão longe daqui?  
\- Não sei. - respondeu-lhe Trunks. - Acho que isso só o próprio Gill pode nos responder.  
O grupo continuava caminhando pelas ruas desertas quando silhuetas escuras surgiram se movendo pelas paredes. Uub sentiu a movimentação estranha destas silhuetas e ficou parado, levando a mão até o seu bastão, ele sentia que algo não estava certo e ficou pronto para qualquer eventualidade, seus olhos corriam para os lados.  
\- O que foi? Por que parou? - perguntou Goten, que parou com os demais para olharem para trás.  
\- Algum problema Uub? - perguntou Marron.  
\- Tem quatro kis nos seguindo, estão se movendo pelas paredes!  
\- O que?! Tem certeza? - Trunks espantou-se.  
\- Seus covardes! Apareçam e lutem! - exclamou Uub.  
As quatro silhuetas pararam, de forma a cercá-los com dois de cada lado das construções naquela rua deserta.  
\- Muito impressionante que tenha percebido nossa presença, mesmo nós estando escondidos. - disse uma voz robótica e então as silhuetas se revelaram, como se metal líquido se solidificasse, quatros robôs de formas distintas saíram das paredes, cercando o grupo que se colocou em posição de combate.  
\- São robôs! - exclamou Goten.  
\- Não pode ser! Se eles são robôs, como podem emitirem ki?! - perguntava-se Trunks.  
\- Não somos robôs comuns, somos Máquinas Mutantes, por isso possuímos ki! - disse o robô vermelho.  
\- Máquinas Mutantes? - Trunks continuava a se perguntar.  
\- Vamos mostrar a eles, expulsem o seu ki!  
Os corpos dos quatro robôs começaram a brilhar e expandir seus poderes, uma explosão ocorreu ali, jogando cada um dos quatro para longe, na direção contrária de onde estavam caminhando inicialmente. Ao final do ataque, uma nuvem de poeira pairava o lugar, Trunks estava no chão e mais ao lado Marron e Goten, onde este último se fez de escudo para protegê-la. Uub foi o único que aguentou o ataque, mesmo tendo sido arrastado para trás, permaneceu em pé, com a mão esquerda cobrindo o rosto e a direita ainda pronta para sacar o bastão.  
\- Pelo visto vocês não são caras comuns. - comentou ao erguer a cabeça. - Meu nome é Uub, quem são vocês?!  
\- Estes são Bizu, Ribet e Natt. - respondeu o robô vermelho de corpo atlético, apresentando os robôs na ordem. O primeiro era cinza, o maior e mais robusto. O segundo era cinza e azul de estatura média e corpo semi-cilíndrico com pernas e braços finos. O terceiro era cinza e verde de estatura pequena e corpo rechonchudo. - E eu sou o Comandante Nezi, líder do Comando M-2, Tropa Mega Cannon!  
\- Tropa Mega Cannon? - Trunks repetiu o que ouviu enquanto se levantava.  
\- Marron, você está bem? - perguntou Goten, que estava sobre ela ali no chão depois de protegê-la.  
\- Estou mas... - dizia quando ficou vermelha. - TIRE ESSA MÃO DAÍ!  
Goten ficou corado e nervoso quando viu que estava com a mão direita nas partes íntimas dela.  
\- Aaah! Desculpe! Desculpe! Desculpe! - dizia ao retirar sua mão rapidamente e Marron se preparou para lhe dar um tabefe. - Não me bata, por favor! Veja, temos problemas maiores agora, heheheh!  
Nervoso ele ria e Marron, vendo que ele tinha razão sobre haver problemas maiores no momento, decidiu ignorar o que houve, pelo menos por enquanto e então virou o rosto para ele enquanto cruzava os braços.  
\- Realmente é como nos informaram. - disse Bizu. - A garota não sabe usar seus poderes e precisa ser protegida pelos outros.  
\- Informaram? Do que você está falando?! - perguntou Goten.  
\- Nós sabemos tudo sobre você Goten, sabemos que você e seu amigo Trunks são saiyajins e sabemos também que o Uub ali é o mais perigoso dentre vocês. - disse Ribet.  
\- Quem foi que disse a vocês essas coisas seus malditos?! - gritou Trunks, quando Gill chegou flutuando ao campo de batalha, ficando na frente deles e olhando para os inimigos.  
\- Gill? - Goten perguntou-se.  
\- Gill cuidado! - alertou Trunks. - Fique longe desses robôs, eles são perigosos!  
Gill virou-se e olhou para eles, abriu a boca e disparou um míssil que foi em direção de Marron, que ainda estava sentada no chão.  
\- O que é isso Gill?! Aaaaaahh! - ela gritou assustada.  
\- Marron! - gritou Trunks, que retirou a bainha das costas com a mão esquerda e se colocou em sua frente, cortando o míssil ao meio ao meio com um corte diagonal ao sacar a espada com a mão direita, o qual explodiu em sua frente. - O que está fazendo Gill? Por que está nos atacando?! - ele perguntou enquanto Uub estava com uma expressão de frustração em seu rosto, já entendendo o que se passava.  
\- Hum? Vocês chamam ele de Gill? - perguntou Ribet.  
\- O nome verdadeiro dele é DB4649T2006RS, ele é nosso aliado. - disse Nezi.  
\- O que?! - exclamou Goten enquanto Gill se juntou ao quarteto de robôs, se colocando então sobre o ombro esquerdo de Nezi.  
\- Isso... Isso não é verdade! - dizia Trunks. - Gill, você não pode ser aliado dessas máquinas, você é nosso amigo!  
\- Gill foi enviado a Imegga para encontrar a Esfera do Dragão. Graças ao seu radar e sua ajuda, retornei ao meu planeta com minha missão cumprida, agora as ordens de Gill são capturar vocês e todas as esferas que reunimos.  
\- Eu não acredito! - disse Goten. - Isso quer dizer que você nos enganou todo este tempo!  
Marron se colocava em pé neste momento e lágrimas escorriam por seu rosto enquanto lembrava-se dos momentos que passou com Gill.  
\- E pensar que eu acreditei que você gostava de mim, do Trunks, de todos nós! No fim você se revelou só mais um bandido que nos usou para conseguir as esferas... Eu... - dizia quando o vento começou a correr pelo chão em volta de seu corpo, a barra do seu vestido começou a balançar, seus poderes estavam aflorando de novo. - Eu... EU ODEIO VOCÊ, SEU MENTIROSO! AAAAAAAHHH!  
Marron invocou uma aura de cor branca enquanto gritava e uma ventania tomou conta de todo o lugar, seu poder abria uma cratera no chão ao seu redor enquanto as construções próximas se rachavam, era um poder descontrolado.  
\- Marron! - gritava Goten enquanto cobria o rosto com os demais.  
\- É agora, ataquem! - ordenou Nezi, que viu a oportunidade de atacar Marron naquele estado e moveu seu dedo, fazendo o corpo de Bizu se desfazer em bolhas de metal e ir em direção a ela como chuva.  
\- Essa não, é uma armadilha! Cuidado Marron! - gritou Uub que logo percebeu o que estava acontecendo, saltou em direção a ela e a empurrou pelas costas na região da cintura, o que a jogou no chão e interrompeu seu fluxo de poder. Uub no entanto se tornou um alvo fácil, as bolhas de metal caíram como agulhas que prenderam seu corpo e começaram a elevá-lo para o alto em um pilar de agulhas de metal.  
\- Uub! - gritou Goten, que não viu as mãos de metal presas por cabos de aço de Natt virem por trás e rodearem seu corpo, prendendo-o. - Isso não vai me segurar!  
Goten no entanto foi surpreendido por outra chuva de metal, mas esta tinha uma cor mais escura, era o corpo de Ribet que havia se tornado em bolhas como o de Bizu.  
\- Goten!  
\- Fuja daqui Marron! - gritou ele enquanto era elevado para o alto naquele pilar de metal.  
Vendo seus amigos presos, Trunks avançou contra Nezi que era quem controlava tudo, porém o punho esquerdo de Natt veio em sua direção desta vez, sendo atingido com um soco que o jogou para trás, derrubando a espada e a bainha no processo. A mão direita dele veio logo em seguida, Trunks se recuperou do golpe e caiu em pé, pronto para defender-se de um segundo soco, porém a mão, bem como o resto do corpo de Natt se desfez em bolhas como o de seus aliados, Trunks foi pego em cheio, ficando preso como os outros. Os pilares de metal se uniram em um só enquanto subiam ao céu, formando uma grande rede de agulhas de metal ainda mais forte, o trio inicialmente tentou se soltar, mas o metal parecia haver colado neles.  
\- É impossível, jamais escaparão da Armadilha Sigma! - afirmou Nezi. - A composição de átomos contida nos corpos de Bizu, Ribet e Natt, restringiram seu ki, impedindo que vocês o usem. Acabou!  
Foi então que eles liberaram um forte gás sonífero, que percorreu toda a rede, obrigando-os a respirá-lo.  
\- Querem nos desacordar... - dizia Trunks enquanto perdia a consciência.  
Era tarde demais, o trio adormeceu. Voltando ao normal e com os prisioneiros em mãos, a Tropa Mega Cannon então buscou por Marron, mas esta havia fugido e se escondido atrás de uma parede neste meio tempo como Goten havia mandado.  
\- Não consigo detectar a garota. - disse Natt.  
\- É porque Marron possui uma energia vital diferente de ki, se ela não estiver em nosso campo de visão, não poderá ser detectada por nossos sensores como a dos outros. - explicou Gill. - Não se preocupem, ela não irá a lugar nenhum sozinha, poderá ser capturada mais tarde. Nossa prioridade agora é pegar as Esferas do Dragão e levá-las com os prisioneiros para o General Rild.  
\- Está certo DB4649T2006RS. - disse Nezi. - Tropa Mega Cannon, vamos retornar para a base!  
Os quatro robôs usaram seus kis e foram embora voando. Marron então saiu de seu esconderijo, em choque ela olhava a destruição em sua volta, seus amigos que sempre a protegeram foram capturados, estava sozinha e nada lhe restou a não ser cair de joelhos em prantos no chão diante da espada de Trunks que ali ficou, deixada para trás.  
\- Gill... Eu jamais vou perdoá-lo pelo que você fez!


	17. Chapter 17

**CAPÍTULO 17**

 **Corajosa por seus amigos! O plano de resgate de uma heroína em ascensão!**

"Se eu possuo mesmo um grande poder, é hora de aprender a usá-lo para resgatá-los e pagar, mesmo que um pouco, do muito que eles têm feito por mim."  
Foi com este pensamento que Marron havia partido corajosamente em direção a torre central em formato de rabo de avião, estava certa de que seus amigos tinham sido levados para lá por ter visto os robôs voando de volta para o local em determinado momento após o ocorrido. Encontrava-se escondida atrás de uma parede, próxima a entrada bem vigiada, sua única arma era a espada de Trunks que havia ficado para trás e encontrava-se em suas costas, dentro da bainha que também havia sido deixada. O medo a paralisava, mas não tinha escolha, tinha de fazer isso, por eles.

Enquanto isso, Rild tinha organizado uma reunião em um grande salão, muitos robôs estavam adentrando e lotando a sala enquanto ele estava diante do palanque. Junto dele, um pouco atrás, estava a Tropa Mega Cannon, que acabara de ser condecorada com medalhas naquela cerimônia por outros robôs que ali estavam.  
\- Agora é a sua vez, aproxime-se DB4649T2006RS. - Rild o chamou.  
\- Gill, Gill! - disse ao ir até ele.  
\- Meus parabéns, seus esforços não só trouxeram a Esfera do Dragão que estava no Planeta Imegga como lhe foi ordenado que o fizesse como também trouxeram outras três esferas e permitiram a captura de três cobaias que o Doutor Myuu queria. É com grande orgulho que, por seus excelentes serviços, eu lhe entrego esta medalha de honra.  
\- Gill, Gill, Gill! - disse ao ser condecorado por Rild com a medalha que foi colocada em seu peito.  
\- Além disso, você agora subiu de posto DB4649T2006RS, agora você é Capitão e possui o privilégio de mudar seu nome se desejar. Como sabe, as Máquinas Mutantes de patentes mais altas podem escolher como querem ser chamadas.  
Gill não conseguiu deixar de pensar em Trunks e seus amigos neste momento, os quais haviam lhe dado o nome de Gill, algo que ele aceitou de muito bom grado. A ele nunca agradou ser chamado pelo número de série como outros robôs soldados, como Rild e a Tropa Mega Cannon, queria ter seu próprio nome. Em homenagem aos amigos que havia traído, disse exatamente o nome que queria.  
\- De hoje em diante, eu, DB4649T2006RS, gostaria de ser chamado de Gill.  
\- Gill? Hmm... - indagou Rild. - Está certo, como General de todas as Máquinas Mutantes do Planeta M-2, concedo a você, DB4649T2006RS, o direito de usar o nome Gill.  
\- Obrigado. - disse reverenciando-o e então se voltou para o público. - Viva o General Rild, viva o Doutor Myuu!  
A multidão de robôs repetia aquelas palavras enquanto Rild se afastou do palanque, deixando Gill ali sozinho. Ele foi até um robô que estava próximo da saída no corredor e lhe deu as seguintes ordens:  
\- Leve os prisioneiros para o laboratório, vamos começar as análises para saber quão forte eles são.  
\- Sim senhor. - disse antes de retirar-se.

Devido ao evento que ocorria lá dentro com todos os robôs reunidos, a segurança na entrada acabou ficando mais leve, apenas um robô agora guardava a entrada. Ele era como Gill, porém tinha a estatura de uma pessoa, era roxo e possuía uma espécie de cauda.  
\- (Já faz quase uma hora que estou aqui, acho que não vai ter jeito, eu vou ter que passar por ele se eu quiser entrar e devo aproveitar agora que ele está sozinho. Mas como eu vou fazer? E se ele me vir quando eu tentar passar escondida por ele? Eu podia tentar atacá-lo, mas... eu só tenho a espada do Trunks e não sei como usá-la. Se ao menos eu tivesse guardado a arma e a armadura que usei em Imegga, acho que eu me sentiria mais segura...) - pensava ela antes de continuar, agora pensando alto, falando para si mesma. - Não, eu não posso ter medo agora, eles precisam de mim! Você consegue Marron, você sabe do que é capaz, você é forte!  
Marron se encheu de coragem e tirou a espada da bainha, com ela em mãos correu a toda a velocidade em direção ao guarda robô, que só percebeu sua vinda ao ouvir o grito dela enquanto avançava. Marron tentou atacá-lo com uma espadada executada de uma forma um tanto desengonçada, o robô teve tempo de saltar para trás, desviando e imediatamente começou a fazer uma leitura superficial dos poderes de Marron e apontou o mesmo erro que o computador do Dr. Myuu quando a analisou superficialmente quando era uma boneca no Planeta Ludo.  
\- Erro! Resultado inconclusivo, incapaz de fazer leitura de dados.  
Marron novamente correu até ele, mas com um jogo de corpo, o robô a empurrou com o lado esquerdo antes que ela se aproximasse, derrubando-a sentada no chão.  
\- Essa não! Aaaaahh! - gritou ela ao ver o robô que saltou em sua direção, sem pensar ela pegou a espada com as duas mãos e apontou para golpeá-lo de olhos fechados. O golpe perfurou o robô direto em seu olho vermelho, atravessando-o de lado a lado, fazendo-o entrar em curto e deixar de funcionar de imediato. Marron só viu tudo isso ao abrir os olhos. - Eu... consegui?  
Ela se levantou e com o apoio de uma das mãos, Marron descravou a espada do robô, que caiu danificado e imóvel no chão. Ofegante ela olhava feliz o que acabara de fazer, embainhou a espada de volta, deu uns passos para trás e sem perder tempo virou a volta e partiu correndo para dentro da torre.  
Lá dentro ela continuava correndo por um corredor quando viu um grupo de robôs iguais ao da entrada patrulhando a área, rapidamente se escondeu atrás da parede de um sub-corredor com pouca iluminação enquanto os robôs passaram por ela em fila. O último deles percebeu algo estranho em seus sensores e olhou para o lado, Marron ficou imóvel e apreensiva, praticamente colada junto à parede. Vendo-a no escuro, o robô começou a fazer a leitura de dados como o robô da entrada fez.  
\- Erro! Resultado inconclusivo, incapaz de fazer leitura de dados. - disse antes de virar-se novamente, ignorando Marron como se nada fosse.  
\- Hum? - Marron voltou ao corredor principal, confusa enquanto via os robôs continuarem sua patrulha. - Oh, acho que entendi! Por eu ser como a mamãe, eu não posso ter meu ki detectado, desde que eu não represente uma ameaça e fique fora da vista deles, devo ser invisível para os sensores desses robôs! É perfeito! - ela fica em silêncio por um momento enquanto olhava em volta. - Agora eu preciso encontrá-los, mas onde será que eles estão? Essa torre é muito grande, procurar de andar em andar levará uma eternidade. Aaah... - suspirou. - Bem, tenho todo o tempo do mundo, já que nunca ficarei cansada afinal, huhum... Goten, amigos, aguentem firme, eu estou indo!  
Depois de ter dado conta de que suas habilidades a ajudariam a passar pelos guardas mais facilmente, Marron parecia mais confiante ao correr pelos corredores a procura de seus amigos.

Enquanto isso, Uub, Goten e Trunks, que ainda estavam desacordados, foram levados ao laboratório no andar mais alto da torre como Rild havia ordenado. Eles retiraram o casaco de Trunks e o bastão de Uub para então colocar cada um dos três deitados em cápsulas como a que Dolltaki e Dr. Myuu usaram para analisar Marron no Planeta Ludo.  
\- Comecem o procedimento. - ordenou o robô com o qual Rild havia falado na sala de reuniões, o qual era o chefe do laboratório.  
De baixo a cima e de cima a baixo, os scanners das cápsulas analisaram os corpos dos guerreiros, mostrando o diagnóstico na tela em que o robô chefe olhava. Como esperado, a análise de Goten e Trunks apontou que ambos tinham grandes poderes. A surpresa veio depois que o computador analisou Uub, o robô parecia não crer no resultado do diagnóstico.  
A reunião havia acabado, o agora Capitão Gill estava na sala de Rild se deliciando com uma tigela cheia de peças metálicas naquele momento enquanto o próprio Rild encontrava-se admirando as quatro Esferas do Dragão de Estrelas Negras que Gill e a Tropa Mega Cannon haviam conseguido.  
\- DB4649T2006RS, ou melhor, Capitão Gill, se quiser mais alguma coisa, ficarei muito feliz em poder agradá-lo, você merece pelo ótimo trabalho que fez.  
Foi então que um telão atrás dele ligou-se sozinho, era o robô chefe que queria mostrar-lhe o que tanto o espantou no laboratório.  
\- General Rild.  
\- O que foi?  
\- Veja isto por favor. - disse ao mostrar o diagnóstico da análise de Uub, fazendo com que Rild ficasse boquiaberto.  
\- O que? Ele excede o nível máximo que o computador pode analisar, é um absurdo! Não, isso não pode estar certo, tem certeza de que o computador não está quebrado?  
\- O computador está em perfeitas condições, a análise dos outros dois ocorreram dentro do esperado.  
\- Eu não acredito, este jovem deve ter um poder comparável ao meu, não seria interessante que ele fosse meu inimigo! O mais sensato talvez fosse matá-lo agora, mas não posso fazer isso, o Doutor Myuu o quer vivo justamente por causa do poder que possui. Hmm... - pensativo ele ficou por um momento antes de voltar-se novamente para o telão. - Quanto tempo mais acha que pode mantê-lo desacordado?  
\- Constatamos que ele possui um sono muito pesado, creio que poderemos mantê-lo dormindo o tempo necessário até termos todos os quatro para enviá-los para o Doutor Myuu. Os outros dois não serão grande problema, se acordarem, poderemos fazê-los dormir novamente com tratamento de choque.  
\- Essa é uma boa notícia. No entanto, quero que leve o tal Uub para a cápsula especial restritora de ki que fica no subsolo, não quero correr o risco de que ele acorde, teríamos graves problemas se isso acontecesse.  
\- Farei isso General Rild. À propósito, este jovem também portava consigo um tipo de bastão com arma.  
\- Leve-a também para o subsolo, vamos enviá-la ao Doutor Myuu junto com ele e os outros três quando capturarmos a garota.  
\- Entendido. - disse o robô antes que a tela apagasse.  
Gill ficou ali escutando a conversa enquanto comia e nada comentou.

Enquanto isso, Marron continuava a procurar de sala em sala, imaginando poder encontrar algo, havia subido escadas várias vezes e já não sabia em que andar se encontrava, não havia encontrado uma pista sequer de seus amigos, mas como esperado, continuava com toda a energia para continuar procurando. Ela estava evitando confrontos diretos, optava por manter-se fora do campo de visão dos robôs e das câmeras de segurança que não poderiam detectá-la sem vê-la em movimento, seu coração batia cada vez mais forte na medida em que a adrenalina aumentava. Estava preocupada, o que estivesse acontecendo aparentemente tinha acabado, os robôs que guardavam os corredores aos poucos estavam voltando ao seu número normal, estava ficando cada vez mais difícil avançar sem ser vista. Marron fugia neste momento de um grupo de robôs que patrulhava a área, escondendo-se atrás da porta de uma das salas.  
\- Desse jeito eu não vou conseguir, eles estão aumentando, se me virem, estarei acabada! - foi logo de dizer isso que ela ouviu passos de algo de metal pisando no chão e virou sua face para trás, dentro daquela sala havia um robô roxo como os que havia encontrado até então que lhe deu um susto. - Aaahh!  
\- Erro! Resultado inconclusivo, incapaz de fazer leitura de dados. - Marron ficou imóvel, mas sua respiração ofegante acabou entregando-a. - Ameaça desconhecida detectada!  
\- Oh não! Aaaahummm...!  
O robô esticou o braço direito e a agarrou pela boca, fazendo-a ficar suspensa do solo, ele abriu então o compartimento da barriga para disparar um míssil à queima-roupa. Gemendo e debatendo-se, Marron apontou as duas mãos para frente e sem querer disparou um pequeno ataque de ki que destroçou a Máquina Mutante, causando uma explosão que fez soar o alarme, alertando a torre inteira. Caída sobre seus joelhos, era tarde demais para pensar no que houve, sua discrição acabou ali.  
\- Essa não...  
Marron levantou-se e mais que depressa saiu dali correndo, robôs que patrulhavam a área a viram e começaram a correr atrás dela pelos corredores.

\- O que está havendo? Me mostre o sistema de câmeras de vigilância, agora! - Gill obedeceu a sua ordem e então Rild conseguiu ver o que se passava. - É a garota, a tal de Marron.  
\- Gill! Gill! Gill! - disse Gill enquanto olhava Marron na tela.  
\- Como é possível que ela tenha passado pelos guardas e chegado até aqui? Até onde você me disse, ela não sabe usar seus poderes!  
\- Exatamente. - Gill respondeu. - Gill está tão surpreso quanto o senhor.  
Nezi, Bizu, Ribet e Natt encontravam-se em outro local da torre neste momento, uma sala confortável, semelhante a que Rild possuía. Foi quando o telão que havia na parede acendeu, era Rild lhes fazendo contato.  
\- Marron invadiu a nossa base, ela deve ter vindo atrás dos outros, capturem-na com vida!  
\- Entendido. - disse Nezi.

Marron fugia pelos corredores de uma horda de robôs que a perseguiam, assustada, não sabia para onde fugir.  
\- Capturem-na, não a deixem escapar! - disse um dos robôs.  
\- Essas coisas ficam inteligentes quando estão em estado de alerta! - disse ela quando se chocou com um robô que veio na direção contrária, caindo deitada com as costas no chão. A Máquina Mutante tentou atingi-la com um soco que acertou o solo, pois Marron conseguiu rolar para o lado a tempo, tentando fugir na direção contrária, foi tudo tão rápido que se levantou tropeçando e ralou seu joelho direito. Ignorou a dor e continuou a correr, esqueceu-se dos robôs que já estavam perseguindo-a anteriormente e freou de imediato ao vê-los. Cercada, não sabia o que fazer quando viu a porta de um elevador ali ao lado, foi até ele e constantemente apertava o botão. - Vamos, abra, abra! - ela via os robôs se aproximando por ambos os lados e com medo fechou os olhos. Eis que então a porta do elevador se abriu, assim que ouviu o barulho, abriu os olhos e quis entrar de imediato, mas lá dentro estavam os dois robôs do laboratório que estavam retornando do subsolo, logo de terem deixado Uub lá como foram mandados. Sem escolha, Marron enfrentou o medo e entrou no elevador assim mesmo, desembainhando a espada e desferindo um golpe que decapitou um dos robôs que caiu em curto no chão, a porta se fechou antes que os robôs que a perseguiam pudessem entrar, restando apenas ela e o outro robô do laboratório restante lá dentro.  
\- Por favor, não me machuque, eu não estou programado para lutar, minhas funções são os trabalhos de laboratório! - dizia encurralado pela espada que estava próxima de seu pescoço.  
\- Onde estão meus amigos!  
\- Se refere-se aos prisioneiros, acabo de deixar um deles no subsolo, os outros dois estão no andar mais alto, no laboratório, o elevador está nos levando para lá agora.  
\- Certo, obrigada. - ingênua, Marron baixou a guarda ao abaixar a espada para a Máquina Mutante, que retirou rapidamente de um compartimento em sua cintura um pequeno aparelho de choque, atacando com ele em sua barriga. O choque fez com que Marron gritasse de dor e derrubasse a espada no chão.  
\- Posso não ser programado para lutar, mas estou programado para me defender em caso de alguma ameaça contra minha integridade.  
Sem pensar, Marron reagiu usando uma expansão de energia que jogou o robô do outro lado do elevador, ele bateu as costas, mas continuou de pé, avançando contra ela novamente. Ainda na adrenalina, Marron foi ao seu encontro e desferiu um soco de direita que lhe amassou a cabeça, jogando-o no chão. Como uma bola de futebol ela o finalizou chutando-lhe no tronco do corpo, o jogando com força contra a parede, deixando-o em curto ao desmontar-se. Ofegante, Marron se sentou no meio dos robôs que acabara de destruir, pegou a espada do chão e olhou para o teto ao recostar-se na parede. Seu corpo estava todo dolorido, levou a mão ao seu joelho ralado que incomodava, não estava acostumada com aquilo, era incrível que ainda estivesse viva, fechou os olhos com um sorriso sereno naquele pequeno momento de paz enquanto o elevador subia.

As portas do elevador se abriram, Marron sabia que era hora de continuar, embainhou a espada e levantou-se, saindo dali com cuidado. Vendo que o corredor estava vazio, ela seguiu pela esquerda correndo, infelizmente ela estava enganada, não estava sozinha. Como metal líquido, um robô cinza e verde saiu da parede, fazendo-a frear, logo então os outros três surgiram cercando-a da mesma forma, ela logo os reconheceu.  
\- Vocês!  
\- Você deu sorte de ter chegado até aqui, mas não terá a mesma sorte conosco. - disse Natt.  
\- Acabou garota, de nós não poderá passar como passou pelos guardas robôs que possuem capacidades limitadas. - disse Nezi.  
\- Não se aproximem ou eu... - ela os ameaçou apontando as mãos para Nezi.  
\- Ou você o que? - perguntou Ribet que estava atrás dela.  
\- Você não consegue usar seus poderes quando quer. - afirmou Bizu.  
\- Você está tentando lançar ki contra mim e não está conseguindo não é? - perguntou Nezi, que adivinhara o pensamento dela, deixando-a nervosa, com uma gota de suor escorrendo pelo rosto. - Não adianta, você não sabe usar seus poderes. Nós iremos capturá-la como fizemos com seus amigos.  
Marron tentou então fugir, mas Nezi entrou na parede, fazendo suas mãos saírem do chão e derrubá-la segurando-lhe as pernas, Bizu então saiu pelo teto esmagando-a nas costas com seus pés, o que fez com que ela cuspisse sangue com a tamanha dor da pressão sob seu corpo. Ele saltou para trás em seguida enquanto Nezi a soltou. Persistente, com um pouco de dificuldade, Marron se levantou e tentou correr outra vez quando Nezi surgiu pela lateral da parede, disparando um potente ataque de energia pela lente que era seus olhos que atingiu a garota em cheio e explodiu contra a porta que estava em sua direita, destruindo-a e lançando Marron para dentro da sala do outro lado daquela porta. Ela levantou-se dos escombros, estava machucada, hematomas pelo corpo e uma ferida por onde escorria sangue na testa. Contudo, também estava feliz.  
\- Finalmente... encontrei vocês...  
Ela viu que estava no laboratório e Goten e Trunks estavam bem, ainda que dormindo nas cápsulas. De trás dela a Tropa Mega Cannon saiu da parede outra vez, furiosa, ela rapidamente virou-se para os quatro e apontou as mãos, desta vez conseguiu disparar um ataque de energia e com poder suficiente para causar uma explosão que praticamente destruiu o laboratório e quebrou as cápsulas onde os saiyajins estavam, derrubando-os no chão. A poeira baixou e tudo ao redor estava destruído.  
\- Garota miserável! - gritou Ribet ao aparecer ileso com seus companheiros que se esconderam nas paredes e no chão.  
\- O General Rild não vai gostar disso! - disse Nezi.  
\- Comandante Nezi, veja! - Bizu chamou a atenção para Trunks e Goten que estavam acordando.  
\- Vai pagar por isso! - Natt abriu seu compartimento de armas na barriga e disparou um quarteto de mísseis que foi até Marron, que tentou correr na direção contrária, mas acabou sendo atingida em cheio nas costas pela explosão que a atirou para longe, caindo rolando no chão, completamente desacordada.  
\- Marron! - gritou Goten que acabara de acordar, levantando-se rapidamente e indo até ela.  
\- Goten? - Trunks logo fez o mesmo ao acordar e ir até eles.  
\- Fala comigo Marron! - dizia Goten, desesperado ao vê-la naquele estado, ela não reagia, por mais que ele a sacudisse.  
\- Tenha calma Goten, ela está respirando, a intenção deles não era matá-la.  
\- Mas por que ela foi se arriscar desta forma?!  
\- Nós fomos capturados e ela se arriscou por nós, a Marron acaba de nos salvar Goten. E pensar que, até pouco tempo, eu duvidava da capacidade dela...  
\- Marron...  
\- Que meigo. - ironizou Ribet.  
\- Cale-se, maldito covarde! - gritou Goten, muito furioso.  
\- Não se preocupem, logo vocês poderão se juntar a ela e então mandaremos os quatro para o Doutor Myuu! - disse-lhes Nezi.  
Mesmo com toda a sua inexperiência, Marron havia se arriscado e terminou muito ferida, mas seu sacrifício conseguiu libertar Goten e Trunks, que agora furiosos estão diante da Tropa Mega Cannon outra vez. Uma nova batalha contra o Comando M-2 está para começar...


	18. Chapter 18

**CAPÍTULO 18**

 **O poderoso e imponente saiyajin da espada! Rild faz seu movimento!**

Diante do laboratório destruído, Trunks e Goten estavam em frente à Tropa Mega Cannon outra vez, este último estava de joelhos no chão, segurando o tronco de Marron em seus braços, a forma como aqueles robôs a deixaram o enfurecia.  
\- Vocês vão pagar muito caro pelo que fizeram!  
\- (O Doutor Myuu? Ele acaba de mencionar o Doutor Myuu?! Será que aqui é...) - Trunks ficara pensativo com as últimas palavras de Nezi.  
\- Nós não temos culpa se esta garota invadiu nossa base. - falou Bizu.  
\- Tudo o que fizemos foi cumprir ordens e nossas ordens eram capturar vocês! - Ribet disse.  
\- Seus miseráveis! Eu vou... - Goten estava furioso e mexeu a perna para se levantar quando Trunks o interrompeu.  
\- Goten, tire a Marron daqui e leve-a para a nave espacial.  
\- O que está dizendo? Não posso fugir e deixar esses caras impunes!  
\- Faça o que estou mandando, a Marron precisa de cuidados médicos! - Trunks lhe falou em um tom ríspido. - Eu me encarregarei de lutar contra eles.  
\- Mas Trunks...  
\- Sei que eles nos venceram da primeira vez, mas foi porque nos pegaram em uma armadilha, esses robôs não são tão poderosos quanto parecem, confie em mim, eu ficarei bem.  
\- Tem certeza?  
\- Tenho, além de que... - Trunks olhou com um sorriso para Marron que estava desacordada nos braços de Goten. - Eu nunca dei o devido valor a Marron desde que começamos a viajar, as vezes que confiei nela, foi porque me senti obrigado a isso. Não sei desde quando me tornei assim, frio a ponto de colocar a capacidade de alguém antes da amizade, lembro do dia em que ficamos nós três protegendo a ilha do Senhor #17, eu fui o primeiro a achar o máximo que ela ficasse conosco, mesmo sabendo que ela não era forte como nós. Ela sempre nos admirou e confiou em nós, queria estar sempre conosco. Eu ainda não me esqueço de como a magoei em Rudeeze e ela pagou isso enfrentando os perigos desse lugar justamente para me salvar, preciso destruir esses robôs que a machucaram sozinho, eu meio que devo isso a ela.  
\- Trunks...  
Trunks pegou a sua espada que ainda estava com Marron para colocá-la em suas próprias costas. Virou-se para seus inimigos novamente e sorrindo voltou a olhar para trás, dizendo:  
\- A Marron é o mais importante agora, tenho certeza de que, quando ela acordar, ficará muito feliz em te ver. Vá, cuide dela e não se preocupe, eu irei vingá-la por nós dois!  
\- Está certo. - Goten então se levantou com Marron em seus braços e se preparava para sair, quando olhou para trás. - Trunks, você é um bom amigo, o melhor que já tive.  
\- Você também Goten.  
\- Se cuida! - disse antes de sair com ela pela porta destruída.  
\- Não deixarei que fujam! - Bizu preparou-se para interceptá-los quando Nezi o interrompeu.  
\- Espere Bizu, deixe-os ir, não convém que nós nos separemos agora que estamos em vantagem.  
\- O Comandante Nezi tem razão. - concordou Natt. - Eles não irão a lugar algum, podemos ir atrás deles assim que acabarmos aqui. Este estúpido decidiu enfrentar a nós todos sozinho mesmo depois de ter visto do que somos capazes, iremos acabar com isso em questão de segundos.  
\- Está enganado! - exclamou Trunks, colocando a mão no cabo de sua espada e preparando-se para o combate. - Vocês todos irão morrer aqui hoje!  
Sem perder tempo, Trunks avançou na direção deles, mirando justamente em Natt que foi atingido em cheio por uma investida de ombro que os levou a destruir a parede e parar do lado de fora a torre. Estava com a mão no cabo da espada o tempo inteiro durante a investida e enfim a retirou da bainha para desferir-lhe uma sequência de cortes que danificou o robô gravemente, terminando com um último corte em diagonal que o partiu ao meio, atravessando-o. Uma explosão que destroçou por completo a Máquina Mutante aconteceu nos céus, Natt acabara de ser destruído em poucos segundos, engolindo suas próprias palavras.  
\- Não pode ser! Natt! - gritou Bizu ao sair da torre pela abertura na parede com os demais e presenciar a explosão.  
Trunks aterrissou no topo estreito de uma torre menor que havia ao lado da torre principal, estando de costas para seus inimigos, o vento lhe dava um ar de imponência ao esvoaçar seus cabelos púrpura claro e seu lenço no pescoço. Ao guardar a espada, virou-se com uma expressão séria em seu rosto e falou firme:  
\- Isso foi pelo que o amigo de vocês fez com a Marron.  
\- Vai pagar pelo que acaba de fazer! - exclamou Bizu.  
\- Natt era um descuidado, mas era membro da Tropa Mega Cannon! - disse Ribet. - Destruir um de nós é como assinar uma sentença de morte!  
\- Tenham calma vocês dois. - Nezi interveio. - Não se esqueçam de que o General Rild nos mandou levá-lo com vida por exigência do Doutor Myuu e, portanto não podemos matá-lo.  
\- Vejo que acaba de mencionar o Doutor Myuu outra vez. - comentou Trunks. - Esse aqui é o planeta dele, não é mesmo? Imagino então que esse General Rild seja o braço direito dele e que vocês e o traidor do Gill estão sob suas ordens diretas. Pois saibam não vou deixar que vocês conquistem a galáxia!  
\- Você se acha muito inteligente, mas a verdade é que é muito estúpido. Já o capturamos uma vez e podemos fazer isso de novo. - disse Nezi antes de erguer levemente seu antebraço, apontando o dedo indicador. - Bizu, Ribet, preparem-se!  
\- Entendido. - disse Bizu antes de seu corpo de dissolver em bolhas de metal líquido como da primeira vez. O mesmo ocorreu com Ribet e Nezi comandou a chuva de metal que veio sobre Trunks ao movimentar seu dedo.  
Trunks saltou de imediato e começou a fugir saltando pelas torres e construções que eram destruídas ao toque daquela chuva de agulhas de metal. Foi quando, em determinado momento, ele saltou e as agulhas mudaram de direção, ricocheteando após atingirem o solo.  
\- O que?  
Trunks foi pego de surpresa no ar, ficando preso em uma rede de metal como antes, cuja qual subiu aos céus como um pilar.  
\- Eu avisei você, agora é hora de dormir outra vez! - Nezi comandou que o forte gás sonífero fosse liberado por toda a rede.  
A Tropa Mega Cannon estava certa de sua vitória, mas o que aconteceu em seguida não estava nos planos, um grito começou a ecoar em meio a tempestade de metal, um brilho dourado escapava pelas frestas da rede. Foi quando uma expansão de energia jogou todo o gás e o metal que o prendia para longe. A luz se dissipou, revelando Trunks em sua transformação e sua aura amarela emanando poder.

Enquanto isso, Goten chegava aterrissando com Marron em seus braços na área onde estava a nave espacial. A cena ao chegar o assustou, a nave havia sido violada e tudo havia sido revirado. Recostou a garota deitada em um dos colchões onde dormiam e foi rapidamente até um tipo de baú que havia no canto.  
\- Droga, eles levaram as esferas! Maldito Gill! - após praguejar, Goten encontrou o que estava procurando, o kit de primeiros socorros. - Não se preocupe Marron, vou cuidar de você.  
Ajoelhou-se e retirou o chapéu, com todo o cuidado, ele limpou o sangue do rosto dela com um pano. Com um algodão úmido de água oxigenada ele limpou cada ferimento, mesmo desacordada, ela gemia quando o fazia nas feridas mais graves, visíveis em seu delicado rosto e em suas pernas. Goten a confortava usando a outra mão para acariciar seu rosto e de alguma forma ela se sentia mais confortável em seu subconsciente ao demonstrar um sorriso sereno.

No campo de batalha, os corpos de Bizu e Ribet se formaram ao lado de seu comandante.  
\- Não é possível, como foi que escapou da Armadilha Sigma?! - perguntava Ribet.  
\- Não entende? Pensei que, por serem máquinas, seriam mais inteligentes.  
\- Nós perdemos o Natt e com isso nossa técnica se tornou imperfeita, não podemos mais restringi-lo por completo. - explicou Nezi.  
\- Então foi por isso que você destruiu Natt rapidamente, seu desgraçado! - Trunks soltou um leve sorriso de confiança ao ver que Ribet havia percebido seu plano.  
\- No entanto, não imaginava que ele tivesse todo esse poder para se libertar facilmente, é como se parte do poder potencial dele apontado pelas análises tivesse sido liberado! Será esse o tal do Super Saiyajin?!  
\- Sem seu amigo, vocês não podem mais usar aquela técnica! Não permitirei mais que machuquem meus amigos, vou eliminar vocês de uma vez por todas! - disse antes de começar a elevar seu ki. - Haaaahh!  
\- O poder dele está aumentando ainda mais! Meus sensores não conseguem mais lê-lo! - exclamou Nezi quando logo viu Trunks avançar diagonalmente para baixo na direção deles, pôde notar até que estava vindo com tudo, disposto a terminar a luta de uma vez só e nisso não pensou duas vezes em mandar seus aliados reagirem. - A-Ataquem!  
Bizu juntou as mãos e formou duas metralhadoras minigun saindo de seus pulsos, uma revoada de tiros foi em direção ao saiyajin, que continuou avançando como se nada fossem. Ribet então abriu sua cabeça e disparou um míssil, Trunks retirou sua espada novamente e segurou-a com a mão direita de maneira reversa, com a lâmina para baixo, cortando o míssil e continuando a avançar pelo meio da explosão.  
\- Impossível! - exclamou Ribet.  
\- Isso não vai funcionar, usem o seu ki! - ordenou Nezi.  
Trunks estava prestes a desferir-lhes um golpe com a espada quando o trio de robôs desapareceu de sua vista, fazendo-o frear. O saiyajin logo sentiu dois kis e virou-se rapidamente, Bizu e Ribet reapareceram atrás, muito alto no céu, o primeiro novamente liberou suas metralhadoras e o segundo abriu sua cabeça, a diferença desta vez se deu por conta do que dispararam. Bizu disparou uma revoada de pequenas esferas de ki, Trunks voou na direção deles, desviando com manobras de voo, foi então que, para sua surpresa, uma grande esfera de energia veio em sua direção, cuja qual foi disparada por Ribet, sendo atingido e com a explosão jogando-o em direção ao solo. Foi quando Nezi reapareceu e da lente que era seus olhos disparou um ataque de energia contínua de cor vermelha, varrendo da esquerda para a direita, causando uma enorme destruição na floresta. Para a surpresa do trio, Trunks surgiu voando por trás deles em um nível acima no céu, com sua espada carregada de ki.  
\- Peguei vocês! Aaaaahh!  
Balançou a espada, cortando o ar, disparando um corte de ki que atravessou danificando Ribet e Bizu enquanto que Nezi conseguiu se esquivar no último segundo. Trunks então mandou uma revoada de ataques de ki cortantes com a espada, os quais atingiam e causavam severos danos a Bizu e Ribet, ocasionando dezenas de explosões no céu. Nezi interrompeu seu combo ao se aproximar rapidamente e lhe aplicar um soco na barriga que o fez retroceder, o qual Trunks reagiu mais do que a altura, girando com a espada e desferindo um corte diagonal que cortou o tórax da Máquina Mutante, danificando severamente, seguido de um chute em pisão que o jogou na direção dos seus companheiros. O saiyajin então embainhou a espada e levantou as mãos para cima, preparando uma grande esfera de energia de cor amarela.  
\- Desapareçam para sempre com o ataque criado pelo meu eu do futuro! Finishing Buster!  
A esfera de energia os atingiu em cheio, varrendo tudo pelo caminho em meio aos seus gritos de desespero até atingir o chão, ocasionando uma grande explosão no meio da floresta. Trunks descia enquanto voltava ao normal, no meio da grande cratera formada pelo seu ataque, Ribet e Bizu se encontravam completamente despedaçados, Nezi era o único que estava vivo, mas em péssimo estado e apenas com um pedaço da parte superior de seu corpo.  
\- Acha que acabou garoto? - provocou quando Trunks se aproximou e lhe olhou com desprezo. - Graças ao DB4649T2006RS, aquele a quem chamam de Gill, temos as Esferas do Dragão. O General Rild... Ele vai destruir você e os seus amigos, o poder que ele tem nem se compara com o nosso ou mesmo o seu. É apenas questão de tempo, em breve a raça dominante serão as Máquinas Mutantes!  
\- Cale a boca! - com toda a fúria, Trunks pegou a espada novamente e a cravou na cabeça de Nezi, "matando-o".

Rild, que assistia a luta o tempo todo, ficou com uma expressão de desgosto, levantou-se, surpreendendo Gill que estava ao seu lado e encaminhou-se em direção ao elevador.  
\- Não imaginei que minha vez chegaria tão depressa, esse rapaz destruiu a Tropa Mega Cannon antes mesmo que tivessem chance de reagir. Estúpidos, se não tivessem sido tão confiados, talvez tivessem alguma chance. - ele então parou no elevador antes de descer e virou-se. - Cuide das coisas por aqui enquanto eu estiver fora, não vou demorar.  
\- Gill... Gill?

De volta ao campo de batalha, Trunks descravou a espada e a embainhou, pensando alto consigo mesmo:  
\- Você tinha razão pai, as lutas nessa viagem estão ajudando a mim e ao Goten a recuperarmos nossos instintos de lutador. No entanto... - ele virou-se com uma expressão séria, olhando para a torre central. - Se o que esse robô disse é verdade, então essas máquinas foram o menor de nossos problemas. Estamos em desvantagem aqui, uma retirada seria a coisa mais inteligente a se fazer até conhecermos bem nossos inimigos. O problema é que apenas o Goten e a Marron estão a salvo, o Uub não estava conosco e certamente ainda deve estar em algum lugar daquela torre, não podemos deixá-lo aqui. Por mais imprudente que possa ser, acho que não tenho escolha a não ser voltar até lá, achar o Uub, resgatá-lo e levá-lo até a nave onde Goten e Marron já estão, assim poderemos fugir antes que nos peguem até encontrarmos uma maneira de derrotá-los e recuperar as Esferas do Dragão.  
O saiyajin então partiu voando de volta para a torre na esperança de encontrar Uub e poder resgatá-lo, sem imaginar que ele encontrava-se no subsolo, dentro da cápsula restritora de ki.

Na nave espacial, Goten havia medicado os ferimentos de Marron, colocou uma bandagem em volta de sua cabeça na região da testa e outra em volta de seu joelho direito. Também havia colocado alguns curativos em alguns ferimentos menores. Não saiu do lado dela um minuto sequer, sentado no chão ele velava seu sono, queria que ela despertasse logo e essa espera o angustiava, sentia-se culpado por vê-la naquela situação, já que ela só estava como estava para poder salvá-lo.  
\- Devíamos ter trazido Semente dos Deuses conosco por precaução, você já estaria bem. Marron, acorda logo, por favor... - Goten se distraiu por um momento quando o gemido dela chamou sua atenção. - Marron?  
Ela estava voltando a si, abria os olhos lentamente e de seu olhar embaçado, a primeira coisa que viu foi Goten, que com um sorriso no rosto, esperava ansiosamente por este momento.  
\- Goten?  
\- Marron, você me deu um susto.  
\- Onde eu estou?  
\- Na nave espacial, Trunks me pediu para trazer você para cá enquanto ele vingava o que aqueles robôs fizeram com você.  
Surpresa, levantou seu tronco sentando-se e perguntou:  
\- Quer dizer que eu consegui?  
\- Isso mesmo! - respondeu ele ao pegar a mão dela e segurá-la com suas duas mãos. - Você foi muito corajosa, nunca vou esquecer do que fez por mim, obrigado.  
Em sinal de gratidão ele beijou-lhe a mão e ela sorriu enquanto suas bochechas ficaram vermelhas.  
\- Eu é que agradeço Goten, por acreditar em mim...  
\- Agora deite-se, não se esforce, você precisa descansar!  
\- Descansar? Esqueceu que eu tenho energia ilimitada?  
\- Ah, é mesmo. - disse coçando a cabeça com o dedo indicador enquanto ela ria. - Mesmo assim, você está com vários ferimentos e precisa se recuperar, não me perdoaria se algo acontecesse com você por minha causa.  
\- Não se preocupe, eu estou bem agora, vejo que cuidou muito bem de mim enquanto eu dormia.  
Goten ria encabulado coçando a nuca depois daquela citação. Foi então que ele sentiu algo que interrompeu aquele momento descontraído, olhou para fora com uma expressão de espanto.  
\- Mas isso é...  
\- O que houve? O que está acontecendo?  
\- É um ki gigantesco e está vindo para cá! - ele alertou-a antes de correr para fora.  
\- Um ki gigantesco?! - mesmo um pouco dolorida, levantou-se curiosa, foi até a porta e parou ali.  
\- Marron, eu pedi para não se esforçar!  
Ela avistou alguém que se aproximava voando a toda a velocidade vindo de outra direção.  
\- Goten, olhe!  
\- Hum? - ele então olhou para a direção que Marron apontou e logo reconheceu quem estava vindo. - É o Trunks!  
O saiyajin logo chegou e aterrissou diante deles.  
\- Trunks!  
\- Marron? Vejo que já está melhor!  
\- Graças a você e ao Goten!  
\- Não, é graças a você que nós dois estamos bem, obrigado Marron. Ah, e não se preocupe mais com aqueles robôs que te machucaram.  
\- O que você fez?  
\- Acabei com todos eles!  
\- Sabia que podia contar com você, valeu Trunks! - Goten agradeceu.  
\- De nada! - eles se cumprimentaram tocando os punhos em sinal de amizade.  
\- Imagino que também sentiu o ki que está vindo para cá.  
\- Sim e é muito poderoso.  
\- Quer dizer que o ki que o Goten sentiu não era seu?  
\- Infelizmente não Marron, assim que percebi que esse ser vinha para cá, vim o mais rápido que pude para chegar antes dele. O pior é que não sei se o Goten e eu poderemos derrotá-lo, mesmo lutando juntos.  
Marron ficou visivelmente preocupada, obrigando Goten a intervir.  
\- Não se assuste Marron, nós vamos dar um jeito, protegeremos você a todo o custo!  
\- Goten, se prepare, ele chegou!  
Rild aterrissou arrastando os pés no chão, uma nuvem de poeira se espalhou pelo local e, no dissipar da mesma, lá estava o General encarando-os confiante.  
\- Eu imaginei que, se eu deixasse meu ki exposto, as presas iriam se reunir em um único lugar para me enfrentar.  
\- Você deve ser o General Rild, não é mesmo? - perguntou Trunks.  
\- Vejo que já sou famoso por aqui.  
\- O líder daqueles robôs me falou ao seu respeito e ele tinha razão quanto ao seu poder, é mesmo incomparável.  
\- Não esperava ter de vir pessoalmente para capturar vocês, mas tive de me dar esse trabalho quando vi que você foi capaz de destruir a Tropa Mega Cannon.  
\- É você que está com as Esferas do Dragão, não é? - perguntou Goten.  
\- Exato. Como comandante máximo das Máquinas Mutantes do Planeta M-2, dei essa ordem aos meus soldados em nome do Doutor Myuu.  
\- Então o Gill roubou mesmo nossas esferas?  
\- É, infelizmente. - Goten respondeu.  
\- Goten.  
\- Hum?  
\- É melhor lutarmos com todas as nossas forças. Pelos meus cálculos, é a única chance que temos.  
\- Entendi. - Goten falou antes de ambos voltarem-se para Rild outra vez.  
\- Vocês estão pensando em se fundir, não é mesmo? Vi o que vocês fizeram contra Ludo, eu teria de ser muito estúpido para deixar vocês usarem aquela técnica. Por essa razão, terei de mandar uma cobaia adianta para o Doutor Myuu.  
\- O que?! - antes que pudesse reagir, Trunks foi golpeado com um soco de direita que o jogou pelos ares quando Rild desapareceu e reapareceu em sua frente.  
Goten fez menção de atacá-lo, mas recebeu um soco reverso com a mão esquerda que o jogou para longe. Desesperada, Marron correu até ele.  
\- Goten!  
Rild então se voltou para Trunks novamente e escancarou a boca, disparando um raio de cor verde em sua direção. O saiyajin teve tempo de se recompor e pairar no ar, mas, surpreso com aquele ataque, acabou atingido. Em meio a um grito de dor, seu corpo foi envolto por aquele poder e foi endurecendo, brilhando intensamente aos poucos foi consumido. Trunks fora transformado em uma chapa de metal, o que deixou Goten e Marron aflitos.  
\- Trunks! - gritou Goten.  
A placa foi caindo pela ação da gravidade, Goten rapidamente se levantou, saltando para tentar agarrá-la. Como se o mundo fosse rápido demais e seus movimentos estivessem em câmera lenta, suas mãos não a alcançaram, diante de seus olhos, a chapa de metal atingiu aquele chão duro e se partiu em pedaços.  
\- Aaaahh! - Marron gritou desesperada.  
\- Mas que acidente inoportuno...  
\- Não pode ser! - Goten ajoelhou-se diante dos pedaços de seu amigo.  
\- Parece que terei de dar explicações ao Doutor Myuu mais tarde. Em todo caso, independente das ordens dele, eu pessoalmente não queria ter de deixar seu amigo vivo depois dos problemas que me causou e por essa razão é que no fundo me agrada que isso tenha acontecido.  
\- Não, não, NÃO! - em choque lacrimejava, suas mãos tremiam ao pegar aqueles fragmentos do chão.  
Sem reação, Marron caiu sobre seus joelhos.  
\- Trunks... - sabendo que Trunks acabara de morrer, ela apertava a barra de seu vestido com as mãos enquanto as lágrimas escorriam por seu rosto.  
Goten levantou-se cabisbaixo, estava com os punhos fechados, sentia uma fúria que nunca havia sentido antes. Seu cabelo parecia querer mudar de cor, seu ki se elevava absurdamente ocasionando tremores e ventos que mudavam o clima, deixando-o nebuloso. Em um rugido de fúria, Goten se transformou com uma explosão de poder, um pilar de energia formado por sua aura dourada iluminou os céus enquanto seu corpo reluzia em raios.  
\- O que está havendo? - Rild perguntou-se.  
\- Goten?! - exclamou Marron enquanto protegia o rosto.  
Gritando, Goten forçava seu poder aos limites até que finalmente estabilizou-se.  
\- O que... O que é isso?! - Rild ficara espantado com o súbito aumento de poder do saiyajin.  
Goten agora estava diante dele com os cabelos loiros do Super Saiyajin mais arrepiados do que o normal e raios rodeavam a sua aura. Ele encarava ao General Rild com um olhar de lágrimas de fúria...


	19. Chapter 19

**CAPÍTULO 19**

 **A explosão de fúria do Goten Super Saiyajin 2! Uub chega ao campo de batalha!**

QUINZE ANOS ANTES...

A luta final da Divisão Infantil do 25º Torneio de Artes Marciais acabara de terminar com o pequeno Trunks como vencedor. Logo de sua derrota, Goten havia se aproximado da beirada da arena para reclamar.  
\- Por que você fez isso Trunks? O que você fez não vale! Você se transformou em Super Saiyajin e até usou sua mão esquerda não foi?! Trapaceiro, trapaceiro!  
\- É, tem razão, sinto muito! Não era minha intenção, mas não acha que estamos empatados? Você também se transformou em Super Saiyajin e por pouco tempo ficou em vantagem. Mas eu não usei a mão esquerda e homens não se queixam, aceitamos a derrota! - Goten continuava com uma cara de poucos amigos, mesmo depois do que ele havia dito. - Qual é? Não fica com essa cara. O que acha da gente fazer um trato? Eu te dou três brinquedos meus, os que você quiser!  
\- O que? É verdade? - questionou o pequeno Goten, muito animado. - Mas é bom dar mesmo, é um trato entre nós dois, não vá esquecer!

AGORA...

Os restos de Trunks continuavam ali, perdidos no chão. Esta havia sido uma das muitas lembranças que Goten recordara com lágrimas em seu olhar ameaçador, a fúria o levou a alcançar o Super Saiyajin 2. Rild o olhava abismado, pensando consigo mesmo:  
\- (Mas o que está havendo? Esse poder é como o do Super Saiyajin demonstrado pelo outro, só que é diferente, parece ser umas duas vezes mais forte!)  
\- Goten... - Marron olhava para ele confusa, não entendia direito o que estava acontecendo.  
\- Ele era meu melhor amigo... Como... COMO PÔDE SE ATREVER A MATÁ-LO!  
Rild sorriu antes de falar:  
\- Eu não o matei, foi um acidente, um acidente que eu fico feliz que tenha acontecido...  
Aquelas palavras deixaram Goten ainda mais perturbado.  
\- Seu cínico miserável! AAAAAAHH! - furioso, ele esvoaçou seu ki ainda mais. - EU VOU ACABAR COM VOCÊ!  
Goten avançou com tudo contra a Máquina Mutante que mal conseguiu acompanhar seu movimento, recebendo de surpresa um potente soco de esquerda que o atirou alto para trás. Goten o perseguiu, atacando-o com uma combinação furiosa de ataques que ia arrastando-o para trás, golpeado em uma velocidade insana, Rild não conseguia reagir até que se viu atirado em diagonal em direção ao solo quando Goten juntou as mãos e lhe desferiu um golpe de marreta. Colidindo com as costas contra a base de uma montanha, Rild viu vir sobre si uma chuva de esferas de energia que explodiam diretamente em seu corpo e ao seu redor, o saiyajin as disparava uma atrás da outra, parecendo ignorar o estrago que estava causando. Ofegante, mas não satisfeito, Goten ainda ergueu as mãos para cima como se segurasse uma bola, carregou uma poderosa esfera de energia que disparada foi como um míssil em direção ao chão, perfurando-o e causando um tipo de implosão que destruiu a montanha e tudo ao seu redor, um choque maciço de poder que abalou todo o Planeta M-2.

Enquanto isso, no andar mais baixo da torre central, o subsolo, Uub continuava adormecido dentro de uma cápsula, vigiado pelas Máquinas Mutantes de laboratório. Esta cápsula era visivelmente maior e mais avançada do que a que o analisou no laboratório, encontrava-se lá dentro com mãos e pés acorrentados por correntes que brilhavam em verde, restringindo seu ki. Ainda assim, ele não havia causado problemas, estava dormindo desde que havia sido desacordado pelo gás sonífero, aquele robô do laboratório tinha razão, o sono de Uub era muito pesado. Aparentemente, o vício por doces não foi a única herança de sua encarnação passada.  
Apesar de tudo, os sentidos de Uub estavam atentos ao que acontecia ao seu redor, os robôs notaram que o sono dele começou a ficar perturbado, o que não sabiam é que ele inconscientemente sentiu o poder descarregado por Goten em sua luta com Rild por um momento antes de estabilizar-se novamente. Dentro de seu sono pesado, Uub sonhava...

SONHO DE UUB...

A nave espacial aterrissava em um campo verdejante. Uub foi o primeiro a sair, respirou o ar puro e logo os demais saíram em seguida na ordem, Trunks, Marron, Goten e Gill.  
\- Bem, chegamos! Planeta Terra! - disse Trunks.  
\- Finalmente estamos em casa. - completou Goten.  
\- É e com a missão cumprida! - exclamou Marron, muito feliz, olhando para Trunks que segurava um saco onde se encontravam todas as sete Esferas do Dragão de Estrelas Negras.  
\- Vencemos todos os desafios e conseguimos nosso objetivo, mas e agora? - perguntou Uub.  
\- Agora creio que é cada um para o seu lado. - respondeu Trunks.  
\- Depois de quase um ano viajando juntos, eu não acredito que a viagem infelizmente chegou ao fim...  
\- Eu também não Goten. - concordou Marron. - Foi muito divertido viajar com vocês.  
\- Eu digo o mesmo, além de que eu fiquei muito forte! - disse Uub. - Acho que vou para casa então, fui embora tão depressa que nem me despedi da minha família, pedi que o Mestre Goku desse o recado por mim, meus pais e meus irmãos e irmãs devem estar sentindo minha falta.  
\- Faz isso Uub, eles vão gostar da surpresa! - disse Trunks.  
\- É, eu tenho certeza! - disse antes de virar-se. - Até mais então! - Uub flexionou as pernas, pronto para decolar quando Gill veio flutuando e se colocou em suas costas. - Hum? O que foi Gill? Você quer vir comigo?  
\- Gill, Gill! - respondeu.  
\- É, eu acho que ele quer. - Trunks respondeu por ele.  
\- Gill quer conhecer a família de Uub.  
\- Hahahah! - Uub abriu um largo sorriso. - Está bem, pode vir comigo, mas segure firme porque eu vou voar bem rápido!  
\- Gill!  
E assim Uub e Gill partiram voando em direção ao vilarejo natal do jovem terráqueo.

MUNDO REAL...

Ofegante, Goten olhava a poeira e a destruição depois de furiosamente descarregar seus poderes, limpou as lágrimas que ainda estavam presentes em seus olhos. Rild colocou o braço direito para fora e com o seu auxílio, tirou algumas pedras que haviam sobre si, abrindo caminho para o esquerdo que ajudou a tirar o resto e permitir que levantasse seu tronco para se colocar em pé, lentamente ascendeu aos céus enquanto Goten o encarava, ficando frente a ele novamente.  
\- Hmpf... Nada mau, esse ataque me machucou. - Rild sorriu seriamente com danos em seu corpo. - Seus poderes realmente aumentaram bastante, acho que o Doutor Myuu ficará ainda mais feliz com um saiyajin deste nível do que com dois de nível mais baixo, seu amigo deveria ter morrido mais cedo para você ter despertado esses poderes antes.  
\- Cale a boca maldito! - Goten ficou furioso outra vez, elevando seu ki e envolvendo-se por sua aura novamente.  
\- Isso, me mostre mais, com certeza será interessante calcular o potencial que você terá como Máquina Mutante para constar no relatório de sua captura.  
Gritando, Goten avançou com tudo novamente, desta vez Rild reagiu a sua combinação furiosa, iniciando uma troca de golpes mútua. Vendo o ponto cego de seu adversário, Rild tentou um chute de direita que acabou defendido pelo saiyajin com o braço esquerdo, contra-atacando com um soco de direita, cujo qual foi bloqueado pelo General ao cruzar os braços em forma de xis protegendo a face. Mesmo assim, foi suficiente para que o jogasse para trás, Goten logo apontou a mão direita para ele e disparou uma esfera de energia de tamanho considerável. Rild por outro lado se recompôs e vendo o ataque vindo em sua direção, apontou o punho direito que se desprendeu de seu braço, sendo disparado como um míssil. O punho de Rild perfurou o ataque de Goten que explodiu e seguiu sua trajetória em direção ao saiyajin que não teve tempo de reagir ao potente soco que recebeu na face, sendo atirado a uma grande distância, colidindo com várias árvores metálicas pelo caminho. Rild voou em sua direção enquanto o punho voltou até ele, acoplando-o novamente ao seu braço, abriu então a boca outra vez disparando um raio de energia de cor verde. A luz daquele raio foi percebida por Goten mesmo de olhos fechados, abrindo os mesmos viu o ataque vindo em sua direção, sabia o que aconteceria se fosse atingido e nisso disparou um pouco de ki em direção ao chão, mudando sua trajetória, permitindo-o esquivar-se e se estabilizar no ar. O ataque atingiu o chão e algumas árvores ao redor que ficaram cobertas por uma camada metálica prateada. Goten se distraiu por um momento, olhando para trás para ver este acontecimento e quando se deu por si, Rild já não estava mais em sua frente.  
\- Eh?  
\- Estou aqui!  
\- Gwah! - Goten cuspira um pouco de sangue ao ser atingido nas costas pela canela direita com chute desferido por Rild, que havia surgido atrás dele.  
Ao ser jogado para frente, o saiyajin virou-se tentando um chute de direita que acabou esquivado pelo General ao deslocar sua coluna para trás. Ele então juntou as duas mãos e como se balançasse um taco de baseball, acertou Goten diretamente no queixo, jogando-o para o alto. Ainda sentindo o golpe, Goten abaixou a cabeça e colocou suas mãos próximas a testa, carregando energia de cor amarela reluzindo em raios desta mesma cor.  
\- Masenko! - gritou ele ao disparar seu ataque em direção ao seu adversário que rapidamente reagiu disparando da boca um raio de energia de cor verde. Ao chocarem-se, a energia de Rild foi envolvendo-o, começando a transformar o Masenko em metal, o que deixou Goten pasmo, obrigando-o a parar o ataque e desprender-se de sua própria energia lançada elevando o seu ki e expandindo-o, causando uma explosão no céu que fez o Masenko se autodestruir. A poeira se dissipou e antes que Goten pudesse fazer algo, Rild apareceu em sua frente e ele acabou recebendo um potente gancho de direita vertical no estômago que o deixou quase em horizontal no ar. Com o saiyajin paralisado, Rild recolheu seu punho direito e com o mesmo desferiu um soco reverso que atirou Goten em direção ao solo.  
\- Agora é a minha vez. - Rild apontou sua mão esquerda, carregando uma grande esfera de energia de cor roxa e disparando-a.  
Ainda em direção ao solo, Goten estendeu as mãos para frente na tentativa de segurá-lo e conseguiu, ainda que o ataque aos poucos estivesse levando-o para baixo, Rild sorriu e pressionou ainda mais seu ataque, Goten não conseguiu aguentar, sendo arrastado até o chão, viu o ataque de Rild explodir em sua cara, causando uma enorme destruição ao redor.  
Uma enorme cratera podia ser vista em meio à região rochosa próxima da cidade no dissipar da nuvem de poeira, ferido e com as roupas rasgadas, Goten jazia no chão. Com um rasgo no joelho direito da calça e com parte de sua blusa verde destruída mostrando parte da camiseta amarela que usava por baixo, ele levantou-se com dificuldade. Rild descendeu até ele ficando ambos frente a frente novamente:  
\- Como eu imaginava, conseguiu sobreviver sem maiores problemas além desses ferimentos.  
\- Tch... - murmurou apoiando a mão esquerda na boca, no corte que ali havia como forma de estancar um pouco do sangue, ainda que houvesse um corte maior no supercílio que deixava o sangue escorrer pelo rosto.  
\- Até onde eu sabia, os saiyajins eram uma raça poderosa, mas não imaginava que o tempo os tornaria fortes a este ponto. Você será uma Máquina Mutante ainda mais poderosa do que eu.  
Disposto a continuar lutando, Goten rugiu e novamente liberou seu ki, envolvendo-se em sua aura rodeada por raios.

SONHO DE UUB...

Chegando ao vilarejo, Uub enxergou sua casa de longe e logo seus quatro irmãos mais novos que estavam do lado de fora o reconheceram.  
\- É o Uub! - exclamou a garota mais nova.  
Ao aterrissar no chão, seus irmãos correram para abraçá-lo.  
\- Que saudades! - disse ao receber os abraços da garota e do garoto mais velhos e logo os dois mais novos se ajuntaram, virando um abraço grupal. - Olha como minha irmãzinha cresceu!  
\- E de mim, não sentiu falta? - perguntou o garoto mais novo.  
\- Mas é claro que sim, irmãozinho!  
Recebendo o carinho de seus irmãos, Uub se esqueceu de apresentar seu acompanhante.  
\- O que é isso nas suas costas irmão? - perguntou o garoto mais velho.  
\- Oh, esse é o Gill, é um amigo que fiz durante nossa viagem pelo universo!  
\- Como vai Gill? - perguntou a garota mais velha com um sorriso no rosto, deixando o pequeno robô vermelho.  
\- Olha Gill, estes são meus irmãos, Nokay, Iup Iup, Hcivopops e Umay.  
Nokay aparentava ter uns 13 anos e era a mais velha depois de Uub, usava um vestido indiano laranja e seus cabelos negros eram presos por uma trança, era uma menina morena muito bonita de pele e olhos brilhantes que refletiam a luz do Sol.  
Iup Iup aparentava ter uns 11 anos, seu cabelo era liso, era um garoto forte, com as mãos calejadas pelo trabalho na terra, tendo assumido-o para sustentar a família depois que Uub iniciou seu treinamento com Goku, mãos que eram protegidas por bandagens de pano. Usava apenas um par de botinas e um calção velho azul, deixando seu peitoral à mostra.  
Hcivopops aparentava ter uns 9 anos, era energético e parecia nutrir uma grande admiração por Uub. Usava um traje indiano roxo e marrom semelhante ao que Uub usava antes de ganhar o gi de Goku e seu cabelo era moicano.  
Umay aparentava ter uns 7 anos, era a caçula tímida que vivia escondida atrás dos demais, diferente da irmã, tinha o cabelo desarrumado e vivia sempre suja e descalça, gostava de brincar sentindo a terra do chão em seus pés. Seu traje consistia em um vestido indiano verde escuro.  
\- É um prazer para Gill conhecê-los.  
\- Vem, vamos irmãozão! - disse Hcivopops pegando a mão dele. - O papai e a mamãe ficarão muito felizes em te ver e o Senhor Goku também!  
\- O Mestre Goku está aqui?  
\- Sim! - respondeu Nokay. - Ele tem nos visitado bastante desde que você foi viajar, ele está lá dentro com o papai e a mamãe, você sabe como ele gosta da comida que a mamãe prepara, já que é diferente da que ele está acostumado!  
Hcivopops puxou Uub, que foi correndo ansioso para dentro com os demais irmãos logo atrás. Lá encontraram Goku, deliciando-se de um banquete em uma sala de jantar simples e rústica junto dos pais de Uub.  
\- Mamãe, papai, Senhor Goku, olhem só que está de volta! - Hcivopops lhes chamou a atenção.  
\- Uub! - a mulher levantou-se rapidamente e correu para abraçá-lo.  
\- Mamãe!  
\- Que bom que o meu menino voltou!  
\- Uub...  
\- Papai? - Uub viu que seu pai tentou se levantar da cadeira com dificuldade. - Por favor, não se esforce!  
\- Para receber um abraço seu, vale a pena, venha cá meu filho.  
Uub foi até seu velho pai e o abraçou.  
\- E que surpresa te encontrar aqui também Mestre Goku!  
\- É bom ver você de volta Uub! - falou de boca cheia. - Senta aí, a sua mãe preparou aquele kheer que você gosta!  
\- Verdade?  
\- Sim! - respondeu a mulher. - Sente-se filho!  
\- Obrigado mãe! - disse ao sentar-se ao lado de seu mestre.  
\- Fique bem alimentado, pois depois vamos lutar, quero ver o quão forte você ficou! - disse Goku.  
\- Claro mestre, o senhor vai ficar orgulhoso com o meu progresso!  
Goku notou Gill nas costas dele e perguntou:  
\- Quem é esse robozinho?  
\- Ele é o Gill, nós o encontramos durante a viagem! - disse antes voltar-se para Gill. - Gill, este é Goku, o meu mestre e estes são minha mãe, Idibab e meu pai, Arubad.  
Arubad, o pai de Uub, era um homem velho e doente, que caminhava com a ajuda de uma bengala. Foi devido a isso que Uub e depois Iup Iup tiveram de assumir cedo o sustento da casa. Ele usava uma túnica indiana marrom e um turbante, tinha olhos murchos e uma barba branca, mas contudo era um homem que lutava para sempre estar bem e ser o pai que aquela família merecia.  
Idibab, a mãe de Uub, no entanto era cheia de vida, usava um vestido indiano vermelho e tinha os cabelos escondidos por um lenço na cabeça, era uma mulher que dava tudo de si para cuidar de seus filhos.  
\- Gill sente um enorme prazer em conhecê-los.  
\- Ele parece ser bem amigável!  
\- Ele é sim Mestre Goku, quis vir aqui só para conhecer minha família, o que me surpreendeu, já que eu achava que ele iria querer ir com o Trunks primeiro!  
\- É porque Gill gosta muito de Uub!  
\- Eu também gosto de você Gill, toca aqui. - Uub ergueu o punho, para que Gill tocasse nele em sinal de amizade. - Agora você conhece as pessoas que eu mais amo no mundo!  
A família de Uub era o seu tesouro e Goku fazia parte dela, era como um segundo pai ou algo assim, parecia que nada poderia estragar aquele momento. Foi então que o sonho começou a virar um pesadelo, o teto da casa foi arrancado por uma mão gigante.  
\- O que está acontecendo?! - exclamou Nokay.  
Uub olhou para o céu nebuloso e logo reconheceu o ser que havia feito aquilo.  
\- Ludo? Mas... eu derrotei você!  
Foi então que dezenas de Máquinas Mutantes de diversos tamanhos parecidas com o Gill começaram a entrar pelo teto aberto. Goku se levantou e gritou:  
\- Fujam todos para fora, depressa!  
E assim o fizeram, com Idibab e Iup Iup ajudando Arubad que não podia fazer isso sozinho, deixando apenas Goku e Uub com Gill em suas costas ali, que ficaram em posição para o iminente ataque.

MUNDO REAL...

Goten continuava lutando, mas já não conseguia mais lidar com a diferença entre ele e Rild, ainda mais depois de ter sido ferido, encontrava-se nos céus tentando segurar uma combinação de socos quando o General abriu sua guarda e lhe acertou com um soco de direita, seguido de outro de esquerda, terminando por agarrar sua cabeça com as duas mãos e golpeá-la contra seu joelho direito. Tonto e com a testa sangrando, foi jogado para trás e Rild neste momento virou-se e, rolando para trás no ar, desferiu um chute de bicicleta, atirando-o verticalmente contra o chão.

SONHO DE UUB...

Uma explosão destruiu o que restou da casa, Uub e Goku saltaram para longe, todo o vilarejo estava cercado. Eis então que uma voz ecoou no céu como um trovão naquele clima nebuloso.  
\- Finalmente encontramos o seu planeta Uub.  
\- Quem é você? Onde você está?  
\- Eu sou o Doutor Myuu, seu planeta agora pertence a mim e a as minhas Máquinas Mutantes.  
\- Mas nós derrotamos você e suas máquinas! Como é possível que estejam vivos?! Como chegaram aqui?!  
\- Foi graças a ele...  
Gill saiu das costas de Uub e foi flutuando até as costas de Nezi, a Tropa Mega Cannon estava ali, no comando do exército de Máquinas Mutantes, Uub logo entendeu o que estava acontecendo.  
\- Gill? Por quê?!  
\- Destruam-nos! - ordenou Gill e então a horda avançou contra Uub e Goku.  
\- Eles são fortes, mas juntos podemos acabar com todos eles! Vamos lá Uub!  
Goku avançou para o combate, Uub tentou fazer o mesmo, mas não conseguia.  
\- Não consigo usar meu ki, não consigo me mexer! - foi quando ele ouviu o grito de Goku, sendo apertado pela mão direita de Ludo. - Mestre Goku!  
\- Entregue seu planeta, pois esta galáxia é minha! - disse a voz do Dr. Myuu.  
Foi então que mais Máquinas Mutantes se colocaram em sua vista, tendo rendido aos seus pais e aos seus irmãos. Do outro lado surgiu Mutchy, que tinha Trunks, e Marron presos pelos pescoços em suas mãos de chicote.  
\- Papai, mamãe, irmãos, amigos, Mestre Goku! Por que não consigo lutar?! - gritava de raiva com lágrimas nos olhos.  
\- O que vai ser? Seu planeta ou as pessoas a quem você ama?  
\- Não se atreva! - foi então que Uub viu Goten, muito ferido no chão. - Goten? Seu ki... está sumindo... - Um ser robusto oculto pelas sombras desceu do céu até ele e o levantou pela cabeça. - Não faça isso! - aquele ser abriu a boca por onde um ki de cor verde iria sair. - Não, Goten, não, NÃO!

MUNDO REAL...

\- NÃO! - Uub despertou confuso, ainda sentia o ki de Goten sumindo, preso, fazia força para escapar, mas seu ki estava nulo. - NÃÃÃOOO!  
Gritou mais uma vez, buscando forças para forçar sua saída. Os robôs tentaram contê-lo, mas foi inútil, as correntes não conseguiram restringir a tanto poder, uma explosão enorme ocorreu no subsolo, abalando toda a estrutura da torre. Uub viu seu bastão ali ao lado, pegou-o e saiu voando para fora rapidamente em direção ao ki de Goten, ainda em transição de seu sonho enquanto a torre vinha abaixo.

Como se tivesse previsto o futuro, a cena que Uub viu em seu sonho estava acontecendo. Já sem sua transformação, Goten foi agarrado por Rild pela cabeça.  
\- Já foi o suficiente, está na hora de recapturá-lo e levá-lo ao Doutor Myuu. Te admiro por ter aguentado ao combate todo este tempo. Quando nos vermos de novo, você será como eu... - Rild abriu a boca, estava prestes a transformar Goten em uma chapa de metal. No entanto, antes que pudesse disparar o raio de energia, a esperança de um chute em voadora atingiu sua nuca, atirando-o para longe. O General foi impactado contra uma estrutura de metal que havia ali na floresta e levantando-se dos escombros, olhou para ver seu agressor. Era Uub, que aterrissava no chão com Goten em seus braços. - Você...  
Encarando-se mutuamente, Uub e Rild estavam prestes a protagonizar a maior das batalhas!


	20. Chapter 20

**CAPÍTULO 20**

 **Os mais poderosos se encontram! Uub vs. General Rild**

Salvo pelo alarme de alerta, M-2 estava em silêncio, a torre central havia tombado, inclinada, só estava de pé ainda porque os cabos de suporte e as torres menores ao seu redor a seguravam. A destruição causada pelos combates era notável em volta da cidade, porém, nada do que havia acontecido seria tão grande se comparado com o que estava para acontecer. Uub repousou Goten no chão, no lugar mais confortável que conseguiu encontrar ali, apoiando a cabeça dele em uma pedra.  
\- Uub...?  
\- Goten, o que fizeram com você?  
\- Ele... matou o Trunks!  
\- O que?!  
Uub fechou seu punho e olhou com raiva para Rild neste momento, o qual estava preocupado ao vê-lo ali.  
\- (É impossível! Como foi que ele escapou?) - perguntou-se pensando. - (Isso é um grave problema!)  
\- Descanse Goten, deixe o resto comigo agora. - Uub falou antes de se levantar e encaminhar-se em direção a Rild.  
\- (É perigoso demais para todos nós que esse garoto esteja livre. Ele é a cobaia que mais interessa ao Doutor Myuu, não posso matá-lo, não posso deixar sequer que ele morra por acidente como houve com aquele outro. Parece que terei de recapturá-lo de alguma maneira.)  
\- Não sei quem é você, mas saiba que qualquer um que machuca meus amigos jamais terá meu perdão!  
\- É verdade, nós ainda não fomos apresentados. Eu sou o General Rild, comandante máximo das Máquinas Mutantes do Planeta M-2 e braço direito do Doutor Myuu. Você deve ser Uub, não é mesmo?  
\- Sim e agora que estou aqui, serei eu o seu adversário! - Uub colocou-se em sua posição de combate habitual, a que seu mestre havia ensinado. - Não deixarei que continue a machucar as pessoas, a machucar meus amigos!  
Rild tentou pegá-lo de surpresa, abriu a boca e disparou um raio de energia verde, Uub rapidamente saltou, fazendo com que o raio atingisse o chão e cobrisse aquela região atingida com uma camada de metal prateada. Rild então tentou atacar mais vezes enquanto Uub se esquivava movendo-se no ar e também saltando, o raios atingiam árvores e rochas ao redor, cobrindo-os com aquela camada de metal. Ao final dos ataques, Uub aterrissou novamente em sua frente.  
\- Entendo, seus reflexos são rápidos demais para que eu possa capturá-lo diretamente.  
\- Achou mesmo que eu seria detido tão facilmente?  
\- É, eu deveria ter previsto que isso não funcionaria. - disse antes de colocar-se em posição para lutar. - Não me resta escolha a não ser impedir seus movimentos primeiro.  
Uub nada respondeu e apenas se colocou em posição de combate outra vez. Em silêncio enquanto o vento batia em seus rostos, ambos se encaravam de forma mútua, aquele combate estava prestes a começar.  
Uub atacou primeiro, avançando tentou um soco de direita que foi defendido com o braço esquerdo, Rild então tentou usar um chute de direita, mas foi parado pelo braço esquerdo de Uub e então os punhos direitos de ambos se chocaram em um soco duplo, jogando ambos para trás. Aquilo foi o aquecimento para uma troca de golpes insana em alta velocidade que então se iniciou quando ambos avançaram mutuamente, como flashes de luz no céu ao olho humano comum, cada golpe trocado gerava uma onda de impacto que abalava ao redor, movendo-se pelo ar nos céus da cidade, as construções se destruíam pelos seus golpes. Uub defendeu-se de um soco com o braço direito e rapidamente utilizou o mesmo para desferir um gancho que atirou Rild em direção a um conjunto de torres.  
\- Essa é pelo Trunks! - Uub juntou as duas mãos e disparou um potente ataque de ki contínuo genérico. - EAAH!  
Rild se reestabilizou no ar e olhou a energia vindo em sua direção:  
\- Idiota! - ele balançou a mão direita em um soco reverso que repeliu o ataque para o lado, onde a explosão destruiu algumas construções.  
\- Incrível! Rebateu o meu golpe! - Uub falou surpreso enquanto testava seu oponente.  
O General então avançou e acertou Uub com um soco de esquerda, seguido de uma joelhada na barriga e terminando com um chute giratório de direita que o jogou para trás e então desapareceu, reaparecendo diante de Uub, agarrando-o pela cabeça com sua mão enorme. Partiu em voo para impactá-lo contra o chão e quando as costas de Uub tocaram o solo, este colocou suas duas mãos na barriga de Rild e disparou um ataque de energia à queima-roupa, causando uma explosão direta que afastou-o ao mesmo tempo em que usou o chão para rolar para trás, apoiando suas mãos e dando dois saltos mortais para trás, aterrissando em pé. Foi quando o punho de Rild saiu da nuvem de poeira e veio em sua direção. O discípulo de Goku então sacou seu bastão e o colocou em sua frente, usando-o de escudo, o soco o jogou para trás, fazendo com que seus pés fossem arrastados no chão e então girou o bastão e comandou:  
\- Cresça Bastão Mágico! - posicionando-o verticalmente, o bastão cresceu, impulsionando-o para cima.  
Rild reacoplava seu punho em seu braço quando viu o jovem terráqueo nos céus, que rolou para frente no ar segurando o bastão crescido, a Máquina Mutante saltou para a sua direita, fazendo com que o golpe violento da arma atingisse o solo, criando uma grande rachadura naquele chão de metal, porém Uub rapidamente aterrissou e ergueu o bastão, girando-o trezentos e sessenta graus para a direita, atingindo seu adversário horizontalmente nas costelas, golpe que o lançou voando, destruindo várias das construções em seu caminho. Uub então recolheu o bastão, diminuindo-o ao seu tamanho normal e avançou na direção onde havia atirado Rild. Dezenas de esferas de energia vinham em sua direção em meio as construções desmoronando enquanto avançava, as desviava com manobras de voo e também as repelia girando e balançando o bastão, fazendo que mais explosões acontecessem e destruíssem ainda mais os arredores da cidade. A esta altura, a cidade havia acabado e a luta levada para a floresta de árvores metálicas outra vez, era Rild quem as estava disparando com as mãos enquanto o impacto do golpe anterior o levava para longe, até que rolou para trás no ar, aterrissou no limpo e desacoplou sua mão direita novamente com o auxílio da esquerda, Uub se aproximou rapidamente para golpeá-lo com o bastão e no último instante ele saltou, apontando para baixo o braço com o punho desacoplado de onde energia começou a ser carregada.  
\- Agora eu te peguei! - disse ao mirar com uma mira de precisão em seus olhos.  
\- Tch...  
\- Canhão Perfurante! - gritou ao disparar um ataque de energia contínua de cor roxa saindo de seu braço com o punho desacoplado, envolto em raios que giravam em volta do ataque de maneira espiral, fazendo-o parecer uma broca.  
Uub saltou para trás no último instante e o ataque de Rild perfurou o solo, em questão de segundos, luzes púrpuras começaram a brotar do chão ao redor de Uub e o ataque do General implodiu em baixo da terra, atingindo-o de baixo para cima em um enorme pilar de energia que se levantou, alastrando-se, tragando tudo ao seu redor. Rild sorria enquanto a luz da destruição de seu ataque iluminava seu rosto, porém, antes que o poder que lançou se extinguisse, um grande ataque de energia contínua de cor azul saiu do meio de seu pilar de energia para sua surpresa, era o Kamehameha do Uub que o acertou em cheio, causando uma enorme explosão no céu, seus ataques juntos geraram duas explosões quase que simultâneas que fez sumir aquele lado da floresta e parte da cidade, deixando apenas uma enorme cratera naquele lugar ao dissipar da luz e da poeira. Rild ainda estava no céu enquanto reacoplava sua mão de volta ao braço, tinha alguns machucados e partes de sua pele artificial descoladas, revelando seu interior metálico e Uub ascendeu ao céu em sua frente, guardando o bastão, ele também tinha alguns ferimentos e escoriações pelo corpo.  
\- É inacreditável que um ser como você possa existir, apenas em seu estado atual já consegue se equiparar a mim! Quando se tornar uma Máquina Mutante, será o ser mais poderoso de toda a existência!  
\- Sinto muito te desapontar, mas não pretendo deixar que você e o Doutor Myuu me transformem em uma máquina.  
\- Deveria era sentir-se orgulhoso de ter a oportunidade de tornar-se parte da raça mais pura e poderosa do universo. Antes de ser o que sou agora, eu também fui um ser orgânico como você, mas o Doutor Myuu me melhorou, fez o mesmo que fez com todos os habitantes deste planeta.  
\- Isso quer dizer que...  
\- No passado, o Planeta M-2 era chamado de Planeta M e era habitado por seres impuros e orgânicos. O Doutor Myuu retirou suas imperfeições humanas, transformando-os em Máquinas Mutantes perfeitas e de força superior.  
\- Todos vocês já foram humanos, é por isso que podemos sentir seus kis! - Uub completou o que quis dizer anteriormente.  
\- Exatamente. - confirmou. - O Doutor Myuu nos evoluiu, nos tornou melhores, seu sonho não é apenas ter o domínio, ele quer que todos os planetas de todas as galáxias do universo sejam habitados por nós, a raça mais pura que pode existir, as Máquinas Mutantes!  
\- Então esse é o plano de vocês? Transformar todo mundo em máquinas? - questionava Uub. - Acham mesmo que todos irão aceitar o que vocês querem fazer?  
\- Por isso é que as Esferas do Dragão são indispensáveis para que esse sonho se realize, como você, as pessoas tendem a resistir a evolução e por vezes não conseguimos impedir que suas vidas acabem perecendo, foi assim quando invadimos o Planeta Ludo, que se tornou aquela massa rochosa e deserta que é agora. Com o desejo das Esferas do Dragão, todos poderão evoluir de imediato e não haverá como recusarem o bem que faremos a eles. Pense no poder que você terá quando evoluir, ninguém será capaz de te derrotar!  
\- Eu já disse que isso não me interessa, o que quero é ficar mais forte por minhas próprias forças.  
\- Você não entendeu, não estou lhe dando uma escolha, só estou fazendo você pensar como será bom quando evoluir, pois isso acontecerá, querendo você ou não. Minhas ordens são capturar você e seus amigos vivos a todo o custo para que sejam analisados e posteriormente possam passar pelo processo de reconstrução, resistir só atrasará o inevitável.  
\- Não, eu não acho. Com certeza você é forte, mas depois de ter lutado com você um pouco, acredito que posso vencê-lo!  
\- Você me subestima só porque derrotou Ludo, que em seu auge era uma Máquina Mutante mais poderosa do que eu. No entanto, não pense que encontrará em mim pontos fracos, eu fui moldado para ser uma das Máquinas Mutantes mais perfeitas que já existiram.  
\- Eu acredito, seus movimentos são realmente impressionantes. Só que eu ainda não usei todo o meu poder! Juro que vou te vencer para vingar a morte do Trunks!

Enquanto isso, na área da nave espacial, Marron tinha uma grande caixa em suas mãos. Colocando-a no chão, reuniu cada pedaço de metal que havia restado de Trunks e amontoado ali dentro. Com a manga da camisa enxugou as lágrimas, depois fechou a caixa e juntou as mãos a frente do corpo, cabisbaixa, ficou meditando em silêncio por alguns instantes diante dos restos de seu amigo dentro daquela caixa, como se estivesse se despedindo dele. Foi quando seu silêncio foi interrompido por Goten, que chegou cambaleando e caiu de bruços no chão.  
\- Goten! - gritou ela assim que o viu, correndo até ele e se abaixando para ajudá-lo a levantar-se. - Essa não, você está muito ferido!  
\- Marron, não se esforce... Você ainda não se recuperou totalmente...  
\- Mas que bobagem está dizendo? É você quem está precisando de ajuda agora! - ela o pegou pelo braço direito e o apoiou em suas costas, encaminhando-o com calma em direção a porta de entrada da nave. - O que houve com o General Rild?  
\- O Uub... está lutando com ele...  
\- O Uub? Ele está bem?  
\- Sim... Espero de verdade que o Uub consiga vencê-lo, aquele grandalhão é muito poderoso... Me desculpe Trunks, eu não consegui...  
\- Não se preocupe com isso agora, o Uub vai fazer ele pagar pelo que fez com o Trunks, eu tenho certeza disso. Agora vamos, vou cuidar de você como você cuidou de mim!  
\- Marron...  
\- O que foi?  
\- Obrigado... - agradeceu com um sorriso murcho em sua face coberta pelo seu sangue e ela lhe retribuiu com um sorriso sereno.

Neste mesmo momento, na torre central inclinada, os robôs corriam de um lado para o outro a fim de lidarem com os danos que haviam sido causados por Uub, ágeis, procuravam apagar os focos de incêndio nas várias partes da torre com a ajuda de extintores de pó químico acoplados em seus sistemas internos. A luta entre ele e Rild também estava gerando um caos na cidade e as Máquinas Mutantes agiam para tentar deixar as coisas em ordem. Gill controlava toda a ação deles de longe na sala do General Rild, ao mesmo tempo em que acompanhava a luta deste com Uub em uma outra tela. Ele foi interrompido quando o Dr. Myuu fez contato, aparecendo nesta tela:  
\- General Rild?  
\- Gill, Gill! Olá Doutor Myuu.  
\- DB4649T2006RS? Mas que surpresa, não imaginava encontrar você cuidando das coisas para o General Rild! Imagino que ele lhe deu uma bela promoção depois de seu excelente trabalho.  
\- Sim, Gill foi promovido.  
\- Quero aproveitar e lhe dar os parabéns por seu ótimo trabalho, já que ainda não tive a oportunidade de fazer isso.  
\- Gill fica muito feliz por seu reconhecimento, tudo o que Gill fez foi cumprir a missão a qual foi solicitado.  
\- E fez isso com méritos, indo além do que lhe foi ordenado, com certeza é uma Máquina Mutante das mais eficientes do seu modelo, merece as regalias que está tendo.  
\- Gill agradece. Agora diga, em que posso ajudá-lo Doutor Myuu?  
\- Onde está o General Rild?  
\- O General Rild teve de sair pessoalmente para recapturar as cobaias que o Doutor Myuu quer.  
\- Recapturar? O que houve? Eles escaparam?  
\- Marron, a garota que havia fugido e que não pode ser detectada pelos nossos sensores invadiu a torre e libertou os outros, a Tropa Mega Cannon acabou destruída por Trunks, um dos saiyajins e ainda tivemos várias avarias na torre causadas pelo garoto com poderes impressionantes, o jovem Uub.  
\- Maldição, parece que eles estão causando muitos problemas! - falou visivelmente descontente. - Com razão Rild teve de agir, ele tomou a decisão certa ao optar por resolver isso pessoalmente.  
\- Neste momento ele está lutando com Uub, a situação parece complicada, mesmo para ele.  
\- Não se preocupe, aquele garoto é um demônio, mas Rild possui capacidade suficiente para derrotá-lo e capturá-lo, acredite, não há ninguém mais apto que ele para este trabalho.  
\- Tem mais uma coisa que o Doutor Myuu precisa saber.  
\- Não me diga que são mais problemas?  
\- Infelizmente, o saiyajin Trunks está morto.  
\- Como é que é? Você disse MORTO?! - falou de forma bem exaltada.  
\- Gill! Gill! Gill! - disse assustado.  
\- COMO DEIXARAM ISSO ACONTECER?!  
\- Foi um acidente, o General Rild trará os detalhes quando voltar.  
\- Que incompetente! E pensar que eu o elogiava ainda há pouco.  
\- Entretanto, soube que o saiyajin Goten aumentou em muito os seus poderes ao ver a morte do outro.  
\- É mesmo? Então talvez não seja tão ruim se esse aumento for significativo. - falou Myuu, pensativo. - Quando Rild voltar com minhas cobaias, venha para cá e as traga para mim com o relatório completo, te convido para me auxiliar no experimento como prêmio por seus serviços. Aproveite e traga as Esferas do Dragão também, estou louco para tê-las em minhas mãos!  
\- Será um prazer para Gill ajudá-lo Doutor Myuu. - disse antes do contato cessar, olhando para a tela desligada, parecia muito pensativo. - Gill...

O combate entre Rild e Uub continuava, com ambos impondo cada vez mais intensidade. Uub o acertou um soco de esquerda na barriga, Rild retribuiu com um soco de esquerda na face, mas recebeu de volta um chute giratório com a perna esquerda. Uub voou para atacar de novo e Rild se recuperou, virando-se e segurando seu soco com a palma da mão, voando deu a volta ao redor de Uub, atingindo-o com uma investida de ombro nas costas que o jogou para longe. O jovem terráqueo rapidamente virou-se e, como se arremessasse uma bola, disparou uma esfera de ki que o atingiu, causando uma pequena explosão que o retrocedeu para trás e Uub aproveitou a oportunidade para desaparecer e reaparecer acima do General, juntando as mãos para desferir-lhe um golpe de marreta na cabeça que o atirou verticalmente em direção ao solo, sendo impactado contra as rochas.  
Rild se levantou, limpou a sujeira do rosto e voou para o alto em direção ao terráqueo novamente, com o punho esquerdo carregado de força, desferiu um soco que foi bloqueado por ele ao cruzar os braços em forma de xis. Rild continuou com um chute de direita, outro de esquerda e um chute giratório de direita, todos foram bloqueados por Uub que continuou com os braços cruzados, porém Rild então ergueu a perna e com a canela o atingiu na cabeça, atirando-o em direção ao solo. A Máquina Mutante abriu a boca para tentar transformá-lo em metal e capturá-lo neste momento, mas Uub apoiou suas mãos no chão e saltou para trás no último instante. O raio de energia era enorme e cobriu boa parte dos arredores do solo com a camada de metal prateado. Rild o perseguiu e tentou acertá-lo com uma voadora enquanto ele estava no ar, Uub usou as mãos e segurou o chute, mas mesmo assim o General o empurrou contra algumas rochas cobertas de metal ali em baixo. Uub então o pegou pela perna, jogando-o para trás impactando-o contra as rochas em seu lugar. Rild foi arrastado, abrindo uma valeta no chão coberto de metal em meio as árvores e ainda sendo arrastado apoiou a mão direita no chão para parar de cócoras, porém Uub o surpreendeu quando avançou contra ele e o acertou com uma investida, iniciando uma rápida combinação de socos nas região da face e do tórax, com o último deslocando a coluna do General para trás, permitindo agarrá-lo pela perna direita. Girou-o no ar e o jogou para o alto e em seguida ascendeu até ele e lhe acertou um golpe de marreta na região da barriga que o atirou verticalmente em direção ao solo, fazendo-o quicar no chão. Uub novamente desceu e ficou em posição de combate enquanto Rild se reerguia outra vez, mais partes de sua pele haviam descolado.  
\- Você é mesmo impressionante, é o inimigo mais poderoso que já enfrentei por mim mesmo, estamos praticamente no mesmo nível!  
\- Maldito...  
\- No entanto, a diferença entre nossos poderes começa a aparecer na maneira em que cada um de nós o utiliza ao seu favor.  
\- Cale a boca, não me obrigue a matá-lo!  
\- O que quer dizer?  
\- Eu ainda não utilizei o potencial máximo para qual fui projetado, pois atualmente me encontro incompleto.  
\- Então você está se contendo?  
\- Não queria ter de recorrer a isso, mas essa situação humilhante está exigindo que eu o faça. - disse ao apontar a mão esquerda para o lado. - Quero que saiba que nunca ninguém me obrigou a chegar a tanto e por isso eu te odeio como nunca odiei alguém, maldito Uub!  
Do chão coberto de metal, cabos de aço saíram de baixo da terra e ligaram-se ao braço de Rild, transportando metal de forma líquida que primeiramente regenerou seu corpo e depois começou a envolvê-lo. Um brilho intenso ofuscou Uub, que, muito surpreso, cobriu seus olhos com a ajuda do braço.  
\- Uma transformação?! Por que todo mundo pode se transformar e eu não? Isso não é justo!  
O corpo de Rild começou a tomar forma, como manifestação de seu poder, se espalhou pelo chão uma camada de metal prateado que cobriu ainda mais os arredores a uma grande distância. Foi então que, com uma fumaça púrpura saindo do corpo, um novo Rild surgiu no apagar daquele brilho, coberto completamente por uma camada de metal prateado, aparentando estar nu, possuía algumas pintas escuras na parte superior do corpo e na cabeça.  
\- Vai se arrepender de ter me desafiado, seu orgânico maldito!  
Humilhado por um ser que considerava inferior, Rild o ofendeu e passou por uma estranha transformação que poderá dar novos rumos a luta enquanto Uub novamente se colocou em posição de combate, tomado pela fúria. O ápice do combate entre Uub e Rild está prestes a eclodir...


	21. Chapter 21

**CAPÍTULO 21**

 **Kaioken 20x contra Meta-Rild! O fim do antagônico embate!**

Liquidificando-se o metal subia, levando Rild consigo, uma verdadeira onda de metal líquido se colocou em frente a Uub, que ainda estava em posição de combate. Ele olhou para trás e outra onda enorme tinha se levantado, estava completamente cercado.  
\- O que vai fazer agora? Ainda acha que pode me derrotar? - questionava Rild, provocando Uub que estava visivelmente tenso.  
Foi quando Rild avançou até ele, com a parte inferior do corpo em forma de serpente ao mesmo tempo em que as ondas de metal vieram para encobri-lo. Furioso, o jovem terráqueo concentrou seu ki, ficando envolto por sua aura branca, gritando, o expandiu como uma onda de energia que se chocou com as ondas de metal que vinham por todos os lados, uma explosão enorme que destruiu tudo a sua volta aconteceu. No abaixar da poeira, todo o metal que o cercava havia sido destruído, porém, outra vez o chão se cobriu com uma camada de metal prateado e dele Rild surgiu em sua frente, se solidificando como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Enquanto isso, em uma torre de formato horripilante localizada em um planeta de céu obscuro, Myuu observava a luta entre Rild e Uub, estava cada vez mais maravilhado com o poder do jovem terráqueo.  
\- Hehehehahahaha! Não posso acreditar que Rild tenha chegado a tanto, esse Uub é mesmo um espécime raro de poderes impressionantes que vai muito além até mesmo dos poderes dos dois saiyajins. Ele tem de ser meu, ele tem de se tornar uma de minhas Máquinas Mutantes!

De volta ao campo de batalha, Rild subia imponente aos céus envolto em metal outra vez enquanto Uub o observava com a mesma tensão de antes.  
\- Como é que você está fazendo isso?!  
\- O que foi? Está começando a ficar com medo do Grande Rild?  
Furioso, Uub apontou as duas mãos para frente concentrando nelas um ki intenso que brilhava o mais puro branco. Disparou furiosamente uma barragem contínua de ataques de ki que pareciam pequenos meteoritos. Eles atingiam e explodiam em Rild e sua onda de metal, que ia se desmanchando, porém nem mesmo aquele poder impressionante adiantou, o metal se unificou novamente e retornou Rild ao seu estado original, que continuava subindo, deixando Uub surpreso.  
\- Agora eu estou completo, nada do que fizer poderá me abalar...  
Rild estendeu a mão, comandando centenas esferas de metal de caíram como chuva em direção a Uub, que então começou a saltar para desviá-las. Do chão próximo a Uub, Rild fez com que saíssem pequenos ciclones de metal que atacaram-no como serpentes, acertando o chão enquanto ele as desviava. O jovem terráqueo sacou seu bastão e com o auxílio do mesmo, rebatia algumas esferas de metal ao girá-lo e também o usava para destruir os ciclones. Foi então que ao saltar para trás, um pilar de metal saiu do chão para envolvê-lo, prestes a ser engolido, usou seu ki para fazer todo aquele metal se dissipar. Vendo-o com a guarda baixa, Rild avançou e balançou a mão direita como se espalhasse cartas de baralho em uma mesa, disparando uma esfera de energia de cor roxa que o atingiu em cheio, jogando-o para trás e nisso escancarou a boca para transformá-lo em metal. A luz do raio verde chamou a atenção de Uub, que sentia o último ataque, sem tempo para desviar, teve de jogar o bastão para que fosse atingido em seu lugar, acabando por ter de deixar que o mesmo se tornasse metal.  
\- Ah! Era o bastão que o senhor me deu, me desculpe Mestre Goku...  
Foi logo de dizer isso que Rild o surpreendeu aparecendo acima dele e disse:  
\- Se quer tanto seu bastão de volta, vá buscá-lo! - ele então lhe desferiu um pisão na região do tórax que o lançou em direção ao chão, onde foi impactado contra o solo de metal, formando uma rachadura.  
Uub se levantou sentindo as costas, viu o bastão caído ali ao lado, pegou-o nas mãos, muito triste por vê-lo coberto de metal. Mesmo assim, o guardou em suas costas e vendo o silêncio ao redor nas construções da cidade, ficou em alerta. Ele logo escutou a risada sinistra do General que ressoava ecoante e ao senti-lo, saltou para trás, pois Rild saiu do chão na intenção de atacá-lo e novamente se solidificou em sua frente.  
\- Não entendo como agora é capaz de fazer essas coisas, mas com certeza não é o mesmo de antes.  
\- Não entende? Permita-me então que eu explique. Esta forma que está vendo chama-se Meta-Rild e ela consiste em me completar com próprio Planeta M-2.  
\- Como assim?  
\- Eu e o Planeta M-2 agora somos um só e eu controlo todo o metal que nele existe! E tudo neste planeta é composto por metal, as construções, as árvores e até o chão que você está pisando, tudo o que está ao seu redor sou eu!  
\- Hmm... Interessante! - disse com um sorriso de excitação.  
\- Como pode ver, agora eu é quem sou superior apenas por utilizar melhor minhas habilidades. Parece que o jogo virou, não é mesmo? - Rild então reparou que Uub sorria. - Por que está sorrindo?  
\- Me anima conhecer gente forte, mesmo se tratando de caras malvados como você.  
\- Parece que não está entendendo. Não importa o quão forte você seja, não há mais como você me vencer ou fugir de mim! Eu sou este planeta agora e enquanto ele existir, meus poderes serão ilimitados e nada poderá me destruir!  
\- Não saberei se isso é verdade se eu não continuar lutando.  
\- Então você é mesmo muito estúpido. Se prefere perder tempo e energia, vá em frente, o único final possível para esta luta é você terminar capturado por mim e depois entregue como cobaia para o Doutor Myuu.  
\- É o que vamos ver! - exclamou ao avançar em direção a Rild, que respondeu saltando para trás e erguendo uma barreira de metal líquido em sua frente. Uub então gritou, antes de envolver-se em um manto de ki vermelho rosado. - Kaioken!  
Graças a técnica, sua velocidade aumentou grandemente, sendo capaz de romper a barreira sem ser envolvido e chegar até o General, lhe acertando com um violento soco de esquerda que o jogou para longe. Ultrapassou-o voando em velocidade e o ricocheteou de volta com um chute de direita em suas costas e o perseguiu, acertando-o com o antebraço novamente nas costas, mas desta vez com ambos estando horizontalmente no ar, o que jogou Rild para baixo. Ainda no Kaioken, Uub voou para frente e desceu em uma curva vertical, indo até Rild em queda e lhe desferindo uma voadora com a perna direita que o lançou em diagonal, destruindo várias construções pelo caminho ao mesmo tempo em que abriu uma valeta enorme no chão.  
Uub então desativou a técnica e parou no ar, observando atentamente que Rild estava de cócoras em meio a poeira, apoiando-se com uma das mãos no chão. Com ela, a Máquina Mutante sugou metal de forma líquida que regenerou seus danos outra vez e então se colocou de pé novamente.  
\- Cada vez você me surpreende mais, mas mesmo que possa se fazer mais poderoso, não poderá me machucar! - Rild disse antes de posicionar a mão direita erguida e flexionada ao lado do corpo, onde reuniu metal líquido e formou uma esfera. Ele então a arremessou e Uub apontou a mão esquerda e criou uma esfera de ki amarela que foi ao encontro da esfera de metal, causando uma explosão que iluminou o céu e a desmanchou. Ambos continuavam a se encarar enquanto isso acontecia.  
\- A única razão para você estar em vantagem agora, é porque está usando o metal deste planeta para se regenerar e me atacar, se estivesse lutando por si próprio, já teria sido derrotado. - Uub falou firme, tirando a expressão debochada da face de Rild. - Em questão de poder, acredito que pôde ver que eu tenho condições de superar você e de desfazer nossa igualdade. Por isso é que eu acredito que é apenas questão de tempo até eu encontrar uma maneira de te derrotar!  
Aquele comentário humilhou Rild, que furioso envolveu-se em uma aura de ki púrpura:  
\- Seu... orgânico maldito! - ele exclamou, investindo em diagonal na direção de Uub, que partiu ao seu encontro em sua aura de ki branca. Como um choque de dois meteoros, as construções ao redor desmancharam-se.  
Eles trocavam golpes em alta velocidade, até que Uub conseguiu acertar um golpe de marreta que o atirou em direção ao solo e então o seguiu em voo. Sem escolha, Rild liquidificou seu corpo que atravessou o chão, deixando Uub, surpreso, aterrissar sozinho. Em posição de combate, ele olhava atento a todos os lados, esperando Rild aparecer e eis que a voz ecoante dele pôde ser ouvida ao redor.  
\- Não me importa o meio que eu use para te vencer, tudo o que me interessa é provar que as Máquinas Mutantes são superiores!  
Eis então que, ao redor de Uub, começaram a sair do chão e das paredes das construções vários clones de Rild formados com a ajuda do metal. A risada maléfica ecoante deles soava ainda mais sinistra do que a de um único Rild, deixando Uub tenso. Foi então que todos pularam em sua direção e Uub saltou, voando para o alto, fazendo com que os Rilds se juntassem no centro, liquefizeram-se e o metal unido deles deu origem a um único e gigante Rild que foi ascendendo até Uub, apenas com a metade superior do corpo formada, já que a inferior continuava sendo apenas uma onda de metal líquido.  
\- Você pode me julgar inferior por eu não ser uma máquina, mas tenho orgulho de quem eu sou e suas palavras não vão me enfraquecer, ao contrário, só vão me deixar mais forte! - o jovem terráqueo parou no céu, respirou fundo e posicionou seus braços flexionados ao lado do corpo, concentrando-se, eles inflaram um pouco junto com o peitoral e então exclamou. - Kaioken Vinte Vezes! AAAAHH! - Uub envolveu-se em um manto enorme do ki do Kaioken, ativando a técnica novamente e fazendo veias e artérias do seu corpo ficarem levemente saltadas em alguns lugares. Observando o gigante Rild de metal líquido se aproximando, posicionou suas mãos em forma de concha ao lado do corpo para disparar o Kamehameha mais poderoso que já fez até então. - Ka... me...  
\- Não vai funcionar!  
\- ha... me... HAAAA! - um Kamehameha gigantesco veio ao encontro de Rild.  
\- Não pode ser! WHOOAAAH!  
Aquela onda gigante de energia praticamente engoliu Rild e seu corpo de metal foi se desintegrando, uma enorme explosão aconteceu e nenhum vestígio de Rild e de todo o metal que usou havia restado. Lentamente, Uub desceu ao chão enquanto desativava o Kaioken, limpando o suor da testa.  
\- Uuff... O Kaioken é realmente cansativo, mas eu consegui! - ele então deu as costas, voltando-se para a direção da nave espacial a fim de retornar para lá. - Trunks, descanse em paz amigo, Rild nunca mais fará mal a ninguém... - Uub então partiu voando, mas antes que pudesse ir muito longe, ele ouviu uma risada familiar que chegou a ecoar ao longe. - Não é possível! Essa voz é...  
\- Eu te disse, mas você não quis entender. Não importa o quão forte você seja, jamais poderá me destruir! Enquanto este planeta existir, eu sempre terei um corpo para voltar inteiro! - logo então um pouco de metal começou a sair do chão e se solidificar, formando o corpo de Rild outra vez, de cócoras com a mão apoiada no chão enquanto Uub olhava para trás em espanto ao ver aquela cena. O General puxou o braço direito para trás e depois estendeu para frente, disparando um jato de metal em direção ao jovem terráqueo que estava no céu. - Você será capturado por minhas próprias mãos!  
\- Idiota! - Uub virou-se e com a mão direita respondeu com um ataque de energia contínua enorme de cor amarela que rapidamente empurrou o jato de metal. No entanto, do chão ao redor de Rild ele ergueu uma onda de metal que se uniu ao jato, formando uma enorme barreira que foi engolindo o ataque de Uub como uma mão gigante. - Hum?! Aaaaah!  
Uub foi tragado por todo aquele metal que começou a brilhar em verde e não demorou muito para terminar transformado em uma chapa de metal como houve com Trunks. Separando-se do metal, a placa caiu em queda livre e "cantou" ao atingir o chão. Um tanto incrédulo com sua vitória, Rild se aproximou caminhando em suas passadas que ressoavam o som de metal e ao ver Uub naquela chapa, riu psicoticamente:  
\- Haha... Hahahaha... Mwahahahahahahahahahaha!

Na nave espacial, Marron havia tratado dos ferimentos de Goten tendo retirado a blusa e a camisa rasgadas, havia feito curativos no tórax e limpado os ferimentos do rosto. Acomodado no colchão, o saiyajin recebia todo o carinho dela, que dedicada, buscava vê-lo bem fisicamente e psicologicamente.  
\- Pronto, agora fique acomodado para que se recupere logo.  
\- Não deveria se incomodar tanto comigo, você também está se recuperando.  
\- Imagina, não é nenhum incômodo! - disse sorrindo. - Você e o Trunks sempre cuidaram de mim como se fossem meus irmãos mais velhos, por isso é um prazer poder cuidar de você!  
\- Trunks... - o saiyajin ficou triste quando ela mencionou o nome de seu amigo.  
\- Ei. - ela colocou a mão em seu rosto. - Não fique triste, talvez possamos trazer ele de volta com as Esferas do Dragão. Agora descanse, eu estou aqui com você e tudo vai ficar bem.  
Marron então aproximou o rosto e o beijou delicadamente na testa, como forma de confortá-lo. Aquele afeto fez Goten se sentir estranho, mesmo acostumado a flertar com as garotas, sentia-se mais acanhado do que o normal, seu rosto havia ficado vermelho. Por seu jeito de ser, não podia evitar de pensar em Marron como a garota atraente que se tornou quando cresceu, mas ao mesmo tempo refletia como ela era especial, ajudando-o como ninguém naquele momento difícil da perda de seu melhor amigo, não podia ser mais feliz em ter a amizade dela, sentindo-se então mais reconfortado, abrindo um leve sorriso para Marron, que o retribuiu.  
Foi então que eles ouviram batidas de palmas lentas e pausadas vindas do lado de fora, Marron imediatamente olhou pela porta de entrada que se encontrava aberta e lá estava Rild, aplaudindo-os ironicamente há alguns metros dali.  
\- O que está havendo? - Goten perguntou.  
\- Fique aqui e não se mexa. - disse Marron antes de se levantar e se encaminhar para fora.  
\- Espere, ao menos me explique o que está acontecendo, Marron!  
Ela o ignorou, com medo, respirou fundo, sabendo que dependia dela fazer alguma coisa. Saltando ela saiu da nave, ficando diante de Rild, que ainda aplaudia.  
\- Me desculpe interromper, até que a novela estava divertida de se assistir.  
\- Quem é você e o que quer aqui? - Marron o estranhou devido a que Rild ainda estava transformado.  
\- Oh, não me reconhece mais? Talvez isso a ajude a lembrar.  
Rild então pegou a chapa de metal que estava atrás de si e a colocou em sua frente. Vendo Uub da mesma forma que Trunks esteve antes de ficar em pedaços a deixou com um frio na espinha, completamente amedrontada ao reconhecer o indivíduo em sua frente e dando-se conta de que ele derrotou Uub e estava ali atrás dela e de Goten para levá-los também.  
\- Ri-Rild?! - ela exclamou.  
Lá dentro, Goten notou que algo errado estava acontecendo e tentou levantar seu tronco, apoiando sua mão na barriga enfaixada para diminuir um pouco a dor, foi então que tomou-se pelo espanto.  
\- Esse ki... Não pode ser! - ele falou, fazendo esforço para se levantar mas estava com dificuldade.  
De volta ao lado de fora, Marron questionou:  
\- O que fez com o Uub?!  
\- Não se preocupe, logo você se juntará a ele.  
\- Seu desgraçado! - ela apontou as duas mãos como costuma fazer para lançar ataques de ki e, no desespero, conseguiu, mas foi um ataque fraco, o qual Rild repeliu sem dificuldade para o lado usando a mão esquerda.  
\- Não me faça rir garota, acha mesmo que poderá resistir sabendo que não controla direito os seus poderes? É melhor que se renda e me entregue o saiyajin antes que vocês dois se machuquem ainda mais do que já estão.  
\- Eu não vou deixar... você machucar o Goten! AAAAH! - ela apontou as mãos outra vez, mas furiosa ela disparou um ataque de ki contínuo colossal que deixou o próprio Rild surpreendido. Abrindo uma valeta no chão, o ataque de energia rosado o acertou em cheio, jogando-o para trás, deixando até a placa de Uub cair no caminho. No abaixar da poeira, Rild ainda estava de pé, com os braços cruzados em forma de xis que haviam recebido todo o impacto.  
\- Nada mau. - disse ao abaixar os braços. - Agora vejo na prática porque até mesmo você interessa ao Doutor Myuu.  
Rild então abriu a boca e disparou seu raio de energia, o qual acertou Marron que, assustada, não se movia.  
\- Aaaah!  
\- Marron! - Goten gritou ao presenciar a cena quando chegou até a porta com dificuldade. - Seu miserável!  
Furioso, Goten se transformou em Super Saiyajin 2 novamente, ignorando a dor, investiu contra Rild que apenas sorria maleficamente.  
\- Justamente o que eu queria. - ele falou ao levantar um pilar de metal do chão que envolveu o saiyajin e brilhou em verde. Não demorou muitos instantes e logo ambos se tornaram chapas de metal. Com Uub, Goten e Marron capturados, não poderia estar mais do que satisfeito.

Minutos depois, já ao seu normal, não demorou para que o General retornasse a torre com as três chapas em mãos.  
\- Como sempre, fez um ótimo trabalho General Rild, o Doutor Myuu ficará muito feliz. - disse Gill.  
\- Preparem o dispositivo para o envio dimensional.  
\- Sim senhor. - Gill falou reverenciando-o e então o fez com os demais robôs.  
Posicionaram a chapa de Goten dentro de um tubo de vidro e acionando o dispositivo, a placa brilhou e começou a sumir em pixels no espaço-tempo. Após isso, o mesmo foi feito com a placa de Marron. Quando chegou a vez da placa de Uub, Rild decidiu fazê-lo pessoalmente.  
\- Esse orgânico maldito me deu muito trabalho para ser capturado, queria muito poder matá-lo depois da humilhação que me causou ao invés de mandá-lo para que se torne um de nós. Só espero não voltar a vê-lo nunca mais, maldito Uub.  
Rild então apertou o botão e mandou a chapa de Uub, sorrindo maleficamente, estava feliz por ter cumprido sua tarefa apesar de tudo.

Enquanto isso, no planeta onde se encontrava o Dr. Myuu, este estava diante de um computador, onde assistia as cenas captadas pelas câmeras do Planeta M-2, as quais haviam gravado o momento em que a placa de metal de Trunks se partiu em pedaços quando caiu no chão. Respirou fundo, comentando consigo próprio:  
\- É uma pena que você tenha se perdido, ao menos, é um consolo saber que o outro saiyajin, que adquiriu um nível superior, foi capturado com sucesso.  
\- Doutor Myuu. - um dos robôs de seu laboratório adentrou naquele momento. - Acabam de chegar as cobaias que o senhor aguardava.  
\- Sim, eu acabo de receber o relatório, já estava esperando o seu aviso.  
O robô então levou Myuu ao laboratório, onde as placas de metal tinham acabado de chegar e encontravam-se nas mãos dos demais robôs assistentes. Logo então, o tubo de envio dimensional funcionou uma quarta vez, trazendo Gill até ali como Myuu havia ordenado.  
\- Gill!  
\- Chegou bem na hora.  
\- Aqui estão as Esferas do Dragão. - disse ao entregá-las dentro de um saco de pano.  
\- Excelente. - Dr. Myuu foi até um armário, abriu uma gaveta trancada por um dispositivo com senha e de lá retirou a Esfera do Dragão de Estrelas Negras que tinha, a de uma estrela. Voltou e então colocou todas as cinco juntas em uma mesa. - Agora só faltam apenas duas e então poderei invocar o tal dragão Porunga que realizará meu desejo! E além disso, as cobaias estão aqui, todas as três, o saiyajin mais poderoso em seu nível máximo, a garota com poderes ilimitados e claro, o jovem com poderes além da imaginação. Rild fez um ótimo trabalho apesar de tudo, inclusive, como eles já estão em chapas de metal, poderei iniciar a reconstrução imediatamente, dê a ele meus cumprimentos quando voltar.  
\- Sim senhor.  
\- Vamos começar o processo de análise! - seguindo suas ordens, os robôs colocaram as placas em macas e dispositivos no teto com ferramentas de corte mapearam os corpos de cada um. Myuu tinha a análise completa na tela de sua cabine, onde controlava tudo. - Fascinante, a anatomia de cada um deles é única! O saiyajin tem dois tipos de células e essas especiais parecem ser a fonte de seu verdadeiro poder, enquanto que a garota é composta por células muito estranhas que parecem até já ter sido alteradas. Já Uub é intrigante, as células dele são normais, mas possuem tanto poder que acho que terei dificuldade em isolá-las durante a reconstrução. Parece que eles serão Máquinas Mutantes com habilidades distintas, preciso ter cuidado e usar processos diferentes para não cometer nenhum erro.  
Foi então que, com todos distraídos, Gill abriu o compartimento que era sua boca e disparou um míssil que acertou o dispositivo de reconstrução que analisava Marron, o destruindo.  
\- Mas o que está fazendo?! - Myuu exclamou quando então viu Gill disparar mais dois mísseis, destruindo os dois dispositivos restantes. Vendo o caos de sua experiência arruinada, Myuu não entendia o que estava havendo. - Ele ficou maluco! Não fiquem aí parados, detenham-no!  
Os dois robôs guardiões que estavam ali avançaram contra Gill. Eis então que um rapaz com uma espada na mão surgiu de um salto, desferindo dois cortes que explodiram ambos.  
\- Acabou Doutor Myuu. - ele falou com uma voz imponente e familiar enquanto o fogo das explosões esvoaçava vento em suas costas. - O segredo que você tanto guarda foi descoberto!  
Dr. Myuu permanecia em choque com a súbita mudança de agir de Gill, com aparição daquele espadachim e também com o fato de saberem que guardava um terrível segredo...


	22. Chapter 22

**CAPÍTULO 22**

 **O segredo do Dr. Myuu! A Máquina Mutante definitiva!**

Apoiando a cabeça no encosto da poltrona, Rild queria relaxar da cansativa caça em que esteve. Em sua mente veio a lembrança de Uub e do momento em que o capturou, quando a chapa de metal despencou do céu. Com mais calma, refletia a respeito daquela cena e um semblante de confusão pousou em sua face.  
\- Espere, será que... - imediatamente desencostou-se e começou a digitar no computador em sua frente e logo encontrou o que procurava, na pequena tela ele via novamente o momento em que a chapa de metal de Trunks se partia ao cair no chão a uma altura menor do que a queda que a chapa de Uub sofreu. Nisso ele se deu conta de algo e furioso socou o computador, destruindo-o.  
\- Algum problema General Rild? - perguntou um robô ao adentrar na sala naquele momento.  
\- Prepare o mecanismo de envio dimensional, depressa!  
\- Sim senhor. - disse antes de retirar-se.

No laboratório do Dr. Myuu, este estava em choque com a chegada daquele espadachim.  
\- Não pode ser! Você... Você está morto, eu mesmo vi!  
\- As aparências enganam Doutor Myuu. - ele falou com um sorriso de confiança no rosto. Aquele lenço no pescoço, aquele casaco marrom e aqueles cabelos púrpuras não o confundiam, Trunks acabara de aparecer ali, vivo diante dele.  
\- Como... Como isso é possível?  
\- Gill, liberte nossos amigos.  
\- Gill, Gill! - disse ele ao abrir seu compartimento e pegar um pequeno controle remoto com ponta de cristal.  
\- E você estava nos enganando esse tempo todo? Eu criei você, seu traidor!  
\- Trunks, Uub, Goten e Marron são amigos de Gill, portanto, Gill não comete traição.  
\- Não deixem que ele os liberte, detenham-no a todo o custo!  
Com a ordem de Myuu, todos os robôs restantes que ali estavam, inclusive os de laboratório, investiram contra Gill a fim de impedi-lo, mas Trunks se interpôs entre cada um, destruindo-os facilmente ao parti-los com cortes usando a espada. Depois de alguns segundos, restavam apenas pedaços em curto daqueles robôs por toda a sala. Neste meio tempo, Gill usou o controle remoto em cada um de seus amigos, o qual emitia uma onda que dissolvia o metal e os separava do mesmo, fazendo-os voltar ao normal. Uub (e seu bastão) foi o primeiro, depois Goten, o qual também se desconverteu do Super Saiyajin 2 no processo, e por fim Marron. Voltando a si, eles desciam das macas e olhavam em volta para entender o que estava acontecendo.  
\- Minha cabeça... - sentada na maca, Marron estava tonta, a visão dela aos poucos se desembaraçava e ao ver Gill em sua frente, assustou-se.  
\- Gi-Gill?!  
\- Marron! - o robozinho tentou abraçá-la, mas assustada ela reagiu lhe desferindo um tapa que o jogou para trás.  
\- Fique longe de mim, robozinho do mal! - exclamou ela quando viu Gill se recuperar e esconder-se atrás do ombro de Trunks, o que a deixou muito confusa. - Hum?!  
\- Trunks?! - Goten exclamou incrédulo, enquanto que Marron quis desmaiar de susto, mas Uub logo veio e a segurou para que não caísse no chão, ainda que ele estivesse tão confuso como todo mundo.  
\- Seus planos de dominar a galáxia acabaram, nos entregue as Esferas do Dragão e não iremos te machucar! - disse Trunks.  
\- Jamais! Eu também sou uma Máquina Mutante e lutarei sozinho se necessário! - exclamou Myuu antes de avançar contra Trunks com uma combinação de socos e chutes, os quais ele desviava facilmente, até que viu a brecha para cravar a espada na barriga dele e depois a retirou, colocando-a na bainha e então desferindo um chute giratório com a perna direita que atirou o cientista contra a cabine onde antes estava controlando a experiência, o qual se destruiu.  
\- Marron, você está bem? - perguntou Uub que ainda a segurava.  
\- Estou. - ela respondeu. - Aquele é mesmo o Trunks?  
\- Pelo jeito que ele luta, é sim. - respondeu Goten, muito confuso.  
\- Mas você tinha me dito que ele estava morto! - disse Uub.  
\- E ele estava, eu juro, também não entendo o que está acontecendo!  
\- E o Gill? - Marron perguntou. - Por que Gill está com ele? Por que ele nos salvou?  
\- Eu não sei o que está acontecendo aqui, mas acho que esses dois nos devem uma explicação. - comentou Uub.  
Neste momento, o Dr. Myuu saía engatinhando dos destroços de seu computador com alguns danos em seu corpo.  
\- Malditos sejam...  
\- Trunks? Gill? - Uub chamou a atenção deles ao se aproximar com Marron e Goten.  
\- Olá pessoal! - Trunks os cumprimentou sorridente ao virar-se e Goten deu alguns passos à frente, olhando-o de cima a baixo. Trunks reparou que Goten estava sem camisa e cheio de bandagens pelo corpo, resolveu zoá-lo para descontrair. - Nossa Goten, você está todo ferrado, hein?  
Goten estendeu sua mão direita e Trunks fez o mesmo, eles se cumprimentaram encaixando as mãos de forma que o polegar da mão de um ficasse entre o polegar e o indicador da mão do outro e vice-versa. Goten chorava de felicidade e ria ao mesmo tempo, estava finalmente acreditando e não pôde se conter, segurando a mão dele, Goten o puxou e com a outra o abraçou em lágrimas.  
\- É você mesmo e está vivo!  
\- Sim amigo, eu estou vivo. Sinto muito ter feito vocês passarem por isso, soube que sofreram muito.  
Goten então se afastou e largou sua mão, perguntando:  
\- Mas como isso é possível? Seus restos estiveram em minhas próprias mãos e a Marron os juntou e os colocou dentro de uma caixa! Como pode agora você aparecer vivo e inteiro?  
\- Hahahah! Tudo o que aconteceu foi planejado por mim e por Gill.  
\- Você e o Gill? - perguntou Uub. - Então quer dizer que o Gill está do nosso lado?  
\- Isso mesmo! - Trunks respondeu.  
\- Mas por que fizeram isso? - Marron questionava. - Por que nos enganaram?  
\- Tudo começou quando chegamos ao Planeta M-2. A nossa teoria de que o Gill estava recuperando suas memórias estava correta e por isso ele estava tão confuso no início que ele nos entregou de verdade naquele momento.  
\- Só que Gill se deu conta do que estava fazendo a tempo e conseguiu impedir que Marron fosse capturada, pois Gill sabia que ela era forte e daria um jeito de salvar a todos para corrigir a besteira que Gill fez.  
\- Quer dizer que você... confiou em mim? - ela perguntou.  
\- Sim! Gill, Gill! - ele respondeu, deixando-a surpresa, mas ao mesmo tempo, agradecida.  
\- Assim como vocês, eu também não sabia de nada até o momento em que destruí a Tropa Mega Cannon. Antes de encontrar com o Goten e a Marron na nave espacial, eu havia voltado à torre para resgatar o Uub e depois recuarmos para pensar em uma estratégia no intuito de derrotá-los e recuperarmos as esferas. Foi então que eu reencontrei o Gill...

ALGUMAS HORAS ANTES...

O alarme da torre soava e uma explosão destruiu a porta da sala onde Gill estava, Trunks tinha invadido a torre na base da força e o pequeno robô ficou surpreso ao vê-lo ali. Alguns guardas robôs tentaram atacá-lo, mas tiveram um triste fim pela lâmina da espada do saiyajin, restando apenas Gill, que logo foi avistado.  
\- Gill?  
\- Gill! Gill! Gill! - ele tentou fugir, mas Trunks o encurralou contra a parede apontando-lhe a espada.  
\- Onde está o Uub? Me responda! - ele estava furioso enquanto Gill estava cabisbaixo.  
\- Trunks...  
\- Como pôde fazer isso? Você era nosso amigo e era especial para mim! Quando eu era criança, não queria um gato ou um cachorro, meu sonho era ter um robô como mascote, mas minha mãe nunca permitiu porque achava perigoso, você era a realização desse sonho antigo de criança!  
\- Gill sente muito...  
\- Não, você não sente. Minha mãe estava certa, máquinas como você não têm coração, são incapazes de sentir afeto por alguém.  
\- Gill...  
Trunks estava prestes a cravar sua espada quando o ki de Rild chamou a sua atenção.  
\- Esse ki... De quem é? É impressionante!  
\- Por favor Trunks, abaixe sua arma. Gill vai explicar tudo o que está acontecendo, pois precisa de sua ajuda para deter o Doutor Myuu.  
\- Deter... o Doutor Myuu?

AGORA...

\- Foi então que Gill me contou tudo e para ajudá-lo, eu precisava desaparecer para podermos agir sem que ninguém suspeitasse, todos precisavam acreditar que eu estivesse morto para isso, inclusive vocês. Por essa razão é que Gill tinha um plano para forjar minha morte.  
\- Forjar sua morte? - Goten perguntou e então Trunks retirou uma pequena cápsula que estava em seu bolso, semelhante as que a Corporação Cápsula produzia.  
\- Gill sabia que a intenção deles não era nos matar, apenas nos capturar, então eu me senti tranquilo ao deixar vocês sozinhos enquanto executávamos o plano. Gill conhecia os poderes de Rild e imaginava que ele iria nos transformar em chapas de metal para nos capturar, por essa razão ele fez uma chapa falsa minha, uma chapa frágil que se quebraria com a menor queda e assim todos acreditariam que eu teria morrido. Depois eu saí da torre o mais rápido possível, tomando outro caminho para encontrar vocês antes que Rild chegasse.  
\- Mas nós vimos você ser atingido, como foi que escapou? - perguntou Marron e então Trunks abaixou seu lenço, revelando um amuleto feito do mesmo material cristalino do controle remoto que Gill usou para libertá-los.  
\- Gill também fez este amuleto e me deu. Quando me deixei ser atingido, meu corpo aos poucos foi se transformando em metal como vocês viram, mas justo antes dele enrijecer por completo, o dispositivo do amuleto entrou em ação e começou a reverter o processo. Nisso a luz gerada pelo poder de Rild impediu que todos vissem eu liberar a chapa que estava dentro da cápsula e colocá-la em meu lugar na posição certa para que ela caísse e quebrasse. Quando a luz do poder dele cessou, eu já tinha fugido dali escondendo o meu ki e todos acreditaram que eu havia se tornado uma chapa de metal.  
\- Esse amuleto foi essencial para que o plano de Gill desse certo.  
\- É verdade Gill, tudo saiu perfeito! - disse Trunks que então começou a rir e foi neste momento que Marron lhe deu um soco no topo da cabeça. - Au! Por que fez isso?  
\- Isso foi por ter enganado a gente! - ela explicou enquanto Trunks passava a mão no local atingido. - O Goten e eu quase morremos do coração com o susto que você nos deu!  
\- Me desculpe, mas foi necessário fazer isso para descobrir o segredo do Doutor Myuu que está guardado atrás daquela porta.  
Trunks então saltou para uma porta que havia no final de uma escadaria e Myuu, desesperado, gritou:  
\- Não abra essa porta! Não!  
Trunks apertou o botão e a porta se abria enquanto os demais correram até lá para juntar-se a ele. Lá dentro havia uma sala enorme cujo céu era o infinito do espaço sideral, havia uma passarela rodeada de água cujo caminho levava até um computador com um tubo de ensaio. Myuu chegou em seguida, correndo ele passou pelo grupo e se colocou em frente daquele tubo. Ao se aproximar eles perceberam que havia uma espécie de feto dentro daquele tubo, Uub, Goten e Marron ficaram muito surpresos.  
\- O que é aquela coisa? - Uub perguntou.  
\- Não se aproximem dele! - exclamou Myuu.  
\- Aquilo é a Máquina Mutante mais poderosa que Myuu vem desenvolvendo há muitos anos. - explicou Trunks.  
\- Quando Gill recuperou suas memórias, lembrou de algo que ouviu a respeito desta Máquina Mutante antes de ser enviado ao Planeta Imegga para encontrar a Esfera do Dragão que havia caído lá. Para descobrir mais a respeito, Gill decidiu manter-se entre eles, mas Gill precisava de ajuda e por isso contou tudo ao Trunks quando teve a oportunidade.  
\- A única coisa que sabíamos era que esse ser era um tipo de parasita que seria uma ameaça de nível universal quando estivesse completo e, portanto precisávamos descobrir o laboratório secreto do Doutor Myuu antes que isso acontecesse. A única forma de fazer isso era com Gill infiltrado e comigo investigando às escondidas sem ninguém em meu encalço, foi por isso que precisei enganar a todos. Assim que descobrimos, eu cortei a energia que alimentava esse ser.  
\- O que?! Não pode ser! - Myuu começou a digitar no computador e viu que o feto não emitia sinais de vida. - Não, não, NÃO! BABY NÃO! Você não pode estar morto meu querido Baby! NÃO!  
\- Nós demos sorte de termos conseguido impedir o desenvolvimento desse ser a tempo, pois, pelo que pude verificar, o desenvolvimento dele estava em seu estágio final.  
\- Como pode alguém dedicar tempo para criar um ser como esse? - perguntou Goten. - O que o Myuu pretendia fazer com ele?  
\- O Doutor Myuu queria dominar a galáxia usando de uma evolução transhumanista forçada até onde estava ao seu alcance e criou seres como Ludo justamente para impor seu poder, destruindo a todos os que resistissem ao seu domínio. No entanto, o domínio da galáxia era apenas para abrir caminho para quando esse ser chamado Baby estivesse completo, dali ele o usaria para dominar todo o universo!  
\- Que coisa horrível! - comentou Marron.  
\- O Doutor Myuu planejava acelerar todos os processos e por essa razão ele queria as Esferas do Dragão. - comentou Gill.  
\- Quando as esferas saíram da Terra, uma delas veio parar no Planeta M-2 e foi encontrada pelo Doutor Myuu. Foi assim que ele descobriu as esferas.  
\- Sim! - Dr. Myuu afirmou. - Eu investiguei, soube que existiram esferas como aquela no Planeta Namekusei que foi destruído por uma batalha há exatos vinte e sete anos atrás.  
\- A lendária batalha do Mestre Goku contra Freeza... - comentou Uub.  
\- Quando eu descobri que aquelas esferas realizavam desejos, me empenhei ao máximo para conseguir todas elas! Meu primeiro pedido seria dominar a galáxia transformando a todos em Máquinas Mutantes, depois eu pediria para que Baby alcançasse seu desenvolvimento máximo e tudo estaria pronto para a conquista do universo! Seria uma nova era de paz, onde apenas os seres mais puros, perfeitos e sem emoções existiriam e tudo estaria sob o meu poder!  
\- Myuu estava disposto a dar o terceiro pedido a quem de seus servos ele achasse merecedor. Foi por esse pedido que Dolltaki fez tudo o que fez.  
\- Dolltaki? - indagou Marron.  
\- Isso mesmo. - Trunks retirou do bolso o porta-retrato que Dolltaki segurava antes de morrer e mostrou para ela, deixando-a chocada. - Tudo o que Dolltaki queria era reviver a filha dele que foi morta por Rild quando eles invadiram o Planeta Ludo, ele foi só mais uma vítima como todo mundo. Gill encontrou essa foto no chão da sala em que ele foi morto.  
\- Ela se parece muito comigo... Agora eu entendo tudo e até sinto pena dele.  
\- Infelizmente, nem ele e nem o Doutor Myuu sabiam que as Esferas do Dragão de Estrelas Negras só podem atender a um único pedido e que elas liberam energia negativa quando utilizadas.  
\- Nada disso importa agora, vocês mataram meu Baby! Malditos sejam os saiyajins e malditos sejam os terráqueos que os acolheram, eu amaldiçoo a todos vocês!  
\- Acho que nos subestimou ao nos atrair até aqui usando a Esfera do Dragão, foi graças a ela que eu e Gill descobrimos seu laboratório. Em todo o caso, confesso que foi muito engenhoso construí-lo dentro do próprio Planeta M-2.  
\- Como assim Trunks? - perguntou Goten.  
\- É incrível, mas neste momento, nós estamos dentro de um planeta chamado Planeta M que está dentro do Planeta M-2.  
\- Tá, agora eu fiquei ainda mais confuso... - disse Goten ao coçar a cabeça.  
\- O Rild mencionou algo a respeito, esse era o nome anterior do Planeta M-2, não é?  
\- Sim Uub, mas não é apenas isso. Eu sei que é estranho, mas o Planeta M-2 é na verdade uma camada inteiramente feita de metal que o Doutor Myuu construiu ao redor do planeta original, é como se fosse um satélite gigante de proporções planetárias, é realmente impressionante! Para vocês terem uma noção, essa sala onde estamos usa uma tecnologia semelhante, pois olhando para cima vemos a imensidão do espaço, mas isso nada mais é do que uma imagem projetada, pois isso aqui é só uma sala dentro do laboratório. Dr. Myuu continuava mexendo no computador na esperança de salvar sua criação, mas nada funcionava. Foi então que ele caiu quase chorando sobre seus joelhos:  
\- Não está adiantando, Baby...  
\- Tenho que reconhecer que Myuu é um gênio, só é uma pena que ele use todo o seu conhecimento para o mal.  
\- Você é tudo para mim Baby, não pode morrer! - Myuu se colocou em pé e então apontou sua mão, preparando uma pequena esfera de energia.  
\- O que ele está fazendo? - perguntou Goten.  
\- Não faço a menor ideia... - respondeu Trunks.  
Dr. Myuu disparou seu ataque que explodiu no tubo, o qual acabou se partindo. Liberto, aquele feto morto caiu inerte no chão enquanto o líquido que o banhava dentro do tubo aos poucos escorria e se espalhava pelo chão.  
\- Reaja Baby, reaja! - Dr. Myuu exclamava.  
\- Acho que o velho ficou maluco... - comentou Uub.  
Foi então que aquele feto começou a se contorcer e abriu seus olhos esbugalhados marcados por uma cruz. Enojada, Marron perguntou:  
\- O que está acontecendo?  
\- Sim, sim, SIM! - dizia o Dr. Myuu.  
\- Trunks, tem certeza que essa coisa está morta mesmo? - perguntou Goten.  
\- Tenho, eu parei o desenvolvimento dela quando cortei a energia, não sei o que está acontecendo!  
\- Não sabe? - Myuu ironizou. - Você pode até ter desmantelado meus planos, mas não contava que Baby possuía um programa para emergências como essa! Ao destruir o tubo, Baby é despertado de maneira forçada. Obviamente isso vai atrasar seu desenvolvimento máximo por ser libertado antes do tempo, mas é um pequeno preço a se pagar para salvar a vida dele!  
Baby começou a flutuar e tomar a forma humanoide de um bebê de cor cinza. Seus olhos acabaram cobertos por lentes como as do Dr. Myuu e quando terminou de formar-se, caiu em posição de engatinhar no chão. Gritando ele liberou seu ki, causando uma grande explosão que jogou a todos para longe, o teto da sala rachou-se e ficou esburacado, destruindo a ilusão de ótica da mesma com a luz que entrava de fora. Cada membro do grupo foi jogado contra as paredes no teto, ficando presos nas mesmas.  
\- Marron, você está legal? - Trunks, que estava ali ao lado, perguntou.  
Myuu também havia sido jogado para longe e ria satisfeito ao ver sua criação viva, ainda que incompleta.  
\- Finalmente você vive Baby vamos, destrua esses terráqueos e esses saiyajins!  
\- Sai... ya... jin... - Baby tentava diccionar e então olhou para cada um dos quatro, flutuando ele foi ascendendo em voo. - Sai... ya... jin... Sai... ya... jin! UUAAAHH!  
\- O ki dele é tão profundo que chega a invadir os sentidos! - comentou Uub enquanto Baby elevava seu ki novamente.  
\- Pessoal, é a nossa chance! Temos de destruí-lo agora que ele está fraco e vulnerável!  
Trunks então saltou da parede e apontou sua mão direita, disparando três esferas de ki de cor azul e Gill saltou de suas costas, disparando um míssil. Goten saltou de igual modo e colocando as mãos na testa, disparou um Masenko. Disposta a ajudar, Marron também saltou e apontou as duas mãos para frente, disparando um ataque ki modesto de cor rosa. Aqueles ataques atingiram Baby, que teve seu corpo mutilado por eles e eis então que a criatura tem a visão de Uub vindo ao seu encontro para o ataque final.  
\- Eu fico curioso para saber o quão forte você seria, mas se o Trunks diz que você é perigoso, é melhor que ninguém venha a saber disso. Adeus!  
Uub lançou um Kamehameha que terminou de destruir Baby em uma explosão.  
Logo disso, Marron gritava enquanto caía em queda livre e segurava a barra do vestido, quando Goten a salvou, pegando-a nos braços.  
\- Ah Marron, nós temos de te ensinar a voar.  
\- Obrigada Goten. - ela agradeceu enquanto ele ria.  
O quinteto então descia enquanto Myuu estava de joelhos, chocado depois de presenciar a destruição definitiva de Baby.  
\- Acabou Doutor Myuu, não há mais o que você fazer! - disse Trunks.  
Foi então que surgiu ali uma nave idêntica a utilizada pelos Irmãos Para Para e dela saiu um ser que apareceu ao lado do Dr. Myuu.  
\- Rild? - Uub o reconheceu e rindo ele recolheu Myuu para dentro da nave que subiu rapidamente ao céu, foi tudo muito rápido. Um compartimento se abriu naquele céu ilusório, dando acesso à saída do Planet atmosfera do Planeta M-2, não demorou muito e logo a nave já estava no espaço, Dr. Myuu e General Rild haviam escapado.  
\- Essa não, eles fugiram! - exclamou Goten.  
\- Goten, Uub, acalmem-se. - interveio Trunks. - Nós vencemos, impedimos seus planos e temos as esferas, eles já não podem fazer mais nada!

Na nave espacial de fuga, Dr. Myuu lamentava a sua derrota.  
\- Terráqueos, saiyajins, duas raças imundas!  
\- Você é o Doutor Myuu, tenho certeza de que pode criar outro Baby se dispor a isso. - disse Rild.  
\- É impossível, criar outro Baby do zero levaria uma vida! Além de que eu não criei Baby, só fui encarregado de completar seu desenvolvimento, minha maior criação foi Ludo e claro, você também. Mas isso não vai ficar assim, juro que vou me vingar algum dia, todos eles vão pagar caro por pelo que fizeram!  
\- Pode contar comigo Doutor Myuu, eu também tenho contas para acertar... com aquele orgânico maldito.

De volta ao Planeta M-2, o grupo já se encontrava reunido na nave espacial, admirando suas cinco Esferas do Dragão de Estrelas Negras.  
\- Bem, agora só faltam mais duas! - disse Trunks.  
\- É e que bom que estamos todos juntos de novo! - comentou Marron quando Gill veio até ela e lhe colocou o seu chapéu, que estava ali desde que Goten o retirou para tratar de seus ferimentos.  
\- Gill fez muitas maldades para o Doutor Myuu, mas foi graças à amizade de vocês que ele soube o que é ser humano outra vez e, portanto, Gill nunca trairia vocês de verdade.  
\- Nos desculpe por ter falado aquelas coisas para você.  
\- Gill também pede perdão.  
\- Oh Gill... - ela beijou o pequeno robô, o deixando vermelho.  
\- Agora tudo já passou, o importante é somos todos amigos de novo e estamos todos vivos! - completou Goten.  
\- É mesmo! - concordou Uub. - Mas então vamos logo, estou louco para saber que tipos de caras fortes encontraremos nos próximos planetas!  
\- Esse Uub, igualzinho ao meu pai... - comentou Goten.  
\- Olha só quem fala... - ele retrucou, causando um ataque de riso coletivo.  
E assim, depois de impedir os planos maléficos do Dr. Myuu, o grupo deixou M-2 rumo a sua próxima aventura na busca pelas Esferas do Dragão de Estrelas Negras.


	23. Chapter 23

**CAPÍTULO 23**

 **A sexta esfera é encontrada! O desafio do Deus da Destruição!**

A busca pelas Esferas do Dragão de Estrelas Negras tem rendido dias difíceis, mas o grupo finalmente teve algumas semanas de descanso para sarar dos ferimentos das duras batalhas. Foi naquele dia que eles decidiram iniciar o treinamento com Marron no andar de cima e como ela precisava aprender a controlar seus poderes antes de qualquer coisa, Goten decidiu começar pelo mesmo treinamento que seu irmão Gohan deu à Videl na época em que eles treinaram para o 25º Torneio de Artes Marciais.  
Ele estava sentando no chão em posição de lótus e ela encontrava-se de joelhos, sentada sob as pernas, atenta ao que ele iria lhe ensinar. Trunks também estava ali ao lado, em pé.  
\- Antes de qualquer coisa, você precisa aprender a controlar o seu ki. É o básico do essencial se você quiser voar, disparar ataques ou até mesmo deixar seus golpes mais fortes!  
\- Mas eu não tenho ki, eu tenho a energia ilimitada.  
\- Hmm... É verdade, tinha me esquecido disso.  
\- Isso não é problema Goten! - interveio Trunks. - A energia vital da Marron pode até ser diferente, mas o funcionamento é o mesmo, na prática, é só um ki de natureza diferente do nosso!  
\- Oh, isso é uma ótima notícia!  
\- Então me ensinem a controlar meu poder, por favor! Eu quero aprender para ser forte igual a vocês!  
\- Tenha calma Marron, você irá aprender! - disse Goten, que colocou suas mãos juntas em sua frente como se fossem duas conchas e continuou. - Respire fundo e concentre-se, buscando o poder que existe dentro de você e depois o libere pouco a pouco para usá-lo da maneira que deseja.  
Segundos depois, Goten criou uma pequena esfera de energia em suas mãos enquanto Marron aproximava o rosto para olhar mais de perto.  
\- Então é assim...  
\- Viu só? Agora tente você.  
Marron então juntou as mãos como Goten fez e começou a se concentrar, mas não sabia direito o que tinha de fazer e, por mais que tentasse, seu poder não saía e nisso seus olhos começaram a lacrimejar.  
\- Não dá Goten, eu não consigo... - frustrada, separou as mãos e abaixou a cabeça.  
\- Ei, Marron, Marron! - Goten colocou a mão no queixo dela, levantando-lhe a face. - Você já fez isso antes, tente se lembrar como conseguiu disparar aquelas rajadas sem querer, tenho certeza de que conseguirá e com facilidade! Apenas tente de novo e não desista, por mim!  
\- Está bem. - ela disse impedindo o choro.  
Marron então juntou as mãos e tentou novamente, outra vez seu poder não saía, mas ela continuou disposta e concentrada e então finalmente conseguiu, uma pequena esfera de energia se formou em suas mãos, deixando-a muito feliz.  
\- Está vendo? Eu disse que você conseguia! Tente aumentá-la agora!  
Marron continuou a se concentrar e aos poucos aumentou o tamanho daquela esfera, a deixando um pouco maior.  
\- Estou conseguindo! Estou conseguindo!  
\- Muito bem! - Goten falou com entusiasmo enquanto ela desfazia a esfera. - Você é talentosa, garanto que dentro de pouco tempo, estará lutando e usando seus poderes igual a nós!  
\- Muito obrigada Goten! - ela o surpreendeu com um abraço que o deixou vermelho.  
Trunks estava ali ao lado, coçando atrás do pescoço, sentindo-se um intruso. Foi o momento que Uub chegou com Gill em suas costas ao subir o elevador.  
\- Olá pessoal... - ele cumprimentou bocejando.  
\- Olha só quem acordou do coma! - comentou Trunks.  
\- Quanto tempo eu dormi desta vez?  
\- Umas dezoito horas mais ou menos.  
\- Tudo isso?  
\- É. - respondeu Goten. - Quando você está com o sono pesado, ninguém consegue te acordar, então deixamos você dormindo.  
\- Mas Gill conseguiu acordar Uub.  
\- É isso aí, toca aqui Gill! - completou Uub que ergueu a mão para que Gill tocasse nela. - Agora estou com toda a energia para o treinamento da Marron!  
\- Bom, mas nós já começamos. - disse Trunks.  
\- Sem mim?  
\- A culpa foi sua de ter dormido mais do que suas seis horas de sono habituais. - disse Goten.  
Marron então se levantou eufórica e correu para o lado de Uub.  
\- Ei Uub, olha só o que eu sei fazer! - ela juntou as mãos e concentrando-se, formou a esfera de energia novamente.  
\- Isso é muito bom, já está aprendendo a controlar seus poderes! - ele falou enquanto Marron desfazia a energia. - Em breve poderemos lutar!  
\- Lutar? Eu contra você?  
\- Isso aí!  
\- Não a assuste Uub! - Goten o repreendeu.  
\- Desculpa, eu só estou curioso para saber o quanto a Marron é forte!  
\- Tenha paciência, a Marron ainda está começando e vai demorar um pouco para ela aguentar uma luta do jeito que você gosta. - Trunks completou.  
Gill os interrompeu com o beep de seu radar.  
\- Esfera do Dragão encontrada no ponto 0000!  
\- Acho que estamos nos aproximando do planeta da próxima esfera. - disse Trunks. - Melhor voltarmos para a cabine de controle, continuamos o treinamento mais tarde.  
Todos então desceram, entraram e sentaram-se em seus lugares para colocar o cinto de segurança, Trunks desativou o piloto automático para guiar a nave. Ao aproximarem-se do planeta, o seu formato peculiar chamou a atenção, parecia uma pirâmide invertida com uma grande árvore em cima que era visível ainda de longe, tinha uma atmosfera laranja e espalhada com um ar espiritual que parecia parte do próprio espaço e havia muitas luas ao redor.  
\- Que tipo de planeta é esse? - Marron perguntou.  
\- Creio que teremos de descobrir. - Trunks respondeu enquanto guiava a nave que adentrou a atmosfera.

Logo de aterrissarem, todos saíram para fora como de costume. Eis que antes de se moverem dali, um tipo de peixe de cor azul veio até eles flutuando em um cajado com a ponta semelhante a uma taça cheia de água.  
\- Olá, sejam bem vindos!  
\- Obrigado, mas... quem é você? - Trunks perguntou.  
\- Eu sou o Peixe Oráculo, nós estávamos esperando vocês!  
\- Nós? Nós quem?  
\- O Peixe Oráculo e eu. - disse uma voz suave e familiar e logo que eles olharam, reconheceram o dono da mesma.  
\- Senhor Whis! - exclamou Goten.  
\- Olá Goten e Trunks, vejo que os filhos do Senhor Goku e do Senhor Vegeta têm trabalhado bastante!  
\- O que o senhor faz aqui? - perguntou Trunks.  
\- Eu moro aqui, esse é o planeta do Senhor Bills.  
\- Eu não acredito! O Mestre Goku me falou muito sobre esse lugar!  
\- Você cresceu desde a última vez que te vi Uub, o traje que eu fiz ficou muito bem em você!  
\- É, eu também acho, te agradeço por isso.  
\- Era um pedido especial que o seu mestre me fez, imagino que continua buscando ficar cada vez mais forte igual a ele.  
\- Com certeza!  
\- Que bom! E essa deve ser a filha do Senhor Kuririn, fazia tempo que não a via também.  
\- Como vai senhor?  
\- Oh, mas esse robozinho em suas costas eu não conheço Senhorita Marron.  
\- Eu sou Gill, muito prazer em conhecê-lo! - ele flutuou ao redor de Whis. - Os amigos dos amigos de Gill também são amigos de Gill!  
\- Hohoho, ele é bem simpático! Mas não fiquem aí parados, vamos, creio que devem estar cansados da viagem. O Senhor Bills está com a Esfera do Dragão que vocês vieram procurar.  
\- Então a esfera caiu mesmo aqui, no planeta do Deus da Destruição? - perguntou Goten.  
\- Sim! Os universos são divididos em duas partes, o Mundo Material, que é onde estão as galáxias e os planetas, e o Mundo Espiritual, que é onde se encontram o Outro Mundo, os planetas dos Kaiohs e o Planeta Supremo. Como o planeta do Deus da Destruição fica no Mundo Material, é natural que a esfera pudesse acabar caindo aqui. A Senhora Bulma nos contou sobre a missão de vocês e o Senhor Bills quer conversar com vocês desde que a encontrou.  
\- E sobre o que ele quer falar com a gente? - perguntou Uub.  
\- Ele não quis me dizer, mas creio que logo vamos descobrir.

O grupo seguiu o anjo, que os levou até o outro lado do jardim onde Bills encontrava-se deitado debaixo de uma árvore, jogando a sua Esfera do Dragão de Estrelas Negras para o alto, ela tinha sete estrelas. Ele ouviu a voz de Whis se aproximando:  
\- Senhor Bills, eles já estão aqui!  
Rapidamente ele olhou e vendo o grupo junto do anjo, ele apenas falou:  
\- Finalmente... - se levantou e foi ao encontro deles.  
\- Acabaram de chegar, no momento previsto pelo Peixe Oráculo. - disse Whis.  
\- Olá Senhor Bills! - Trunks curvou o tronco para cumprimentá-lo respeitosamente.  
\- Olá Trunks. - Bills aceitou o cumprimento. - Como sempre, educado, diferente do seu pai.  
\- Olá senhor! - Marron disse sorridente.  
\- Olá... Naillon.  
\- É Marron.  
\- Marron? Mas você não é a filha do Tulilin?  
\- Sim, só que é Kuririn, senhor.  
\- Tanto faz... E aqui temos o filho e o discípulo do Son Goku, o Son Goten e o Uub.  
\- Como vai Senhor Bills? - falaram em uníssono.  
\- E eu sou Gill. - disse ao ir flutuando na direção dele. - É um prazer enorme conhecer um amigo dos amigos de Gill.  
\- Oh, veja Senhor Bills, ele não é uma graça? - dizia Whis enquanto Gill pousava sobre a cabeça de Bills e lhe abraçava as orelhas, o que o deixou com uma cara de poucos amigos. Por esta razão ele ergueu a mão e estapeou o robozinho que foi jogado para longe.  
\- Giiiillll!...  
\- Nossa, mas como você é malvado... - Whis comentou antes de sair para buscá-lo.  
\- Bem... - Trunks retomou a conversa. - O Senhor Whis nos disse que o senhor queria conversar conosco.  
\- Sim, eu preciso muito conversar com vocês e é um assunto de extrema importância.  
\- Já sei! - Uub disse eufórico. - O senhor quer que fiquemos aqui para treinar com o Senhor Whis, não é?  
\- O que? Mas é claro que não! Meu planeta não é uma colônia de treinamento, por isso cortei as asinhas do seu mestre quando ele quis te trazer aqui da primeira vez!  
\- Puxa... - disse Uub, decepcionado. - Mas se não é isso, então o que é?  
\- É um assunto que tem a ver com essas esferas que vocês estão procurando.  
\- Essa é a esfera de sete estrelas, não é? - Goten perguntou ao notá-la na mão esquerda dele.  
\- Sim e é justamente a respeito dela o que tenho para perguntar.  
\- Deve ser algo muito grave! - disse Marron, assustada.  
\- Por favor, diga logo do que se trata senhor! - disse Trunks, tenso igual a todos.  
\- Está bem, eu irei direto ao assunto. - o silêncio só fazia a tensão crescer, até que ele finalmente falou. - Que iguarias deliciosas vocês trouxeram para mim?  
\- Como é? - Trunks perguntou com uma expressão abobalhada.  
\- Sim, eu quero saber que coisas deliciosas vocês trouxeram para trocar pela esfera! - o quarteto caiu para trás com aquela explicação.  
\- Oh, então era disso que se tratava o assunto de extrema importância. - comentou Whis ao retornar com Gill em suas costas.  
\- Mas é claro Whis, eles têm andado por inúmeras partes do universo, pense em quantas coisas deliciosas que não conhecemos e que eles devem ter provado!  
\- A verdade é que nós não comemos nada de diferente desde que saímos da Terra, não tivemos muito tempo para isso. - explicou Trunks, sem jeito.  
\- Quer dizer que passaram o tempo todo procurando essas esferas e não se divertiram nem um pouco? Que desperdício!  
\- Nós sentimos muito senhor. - falou Trunks.  
\- Bem, então me deem o que tiverem de delicioso na dispensa de vocês e poderão ficar com a esfera, soube que o filho do Son Goku ali é um ótimo cozinheiro!  
\- Obrigado senhor, minha mãe me ensinou alguma coisa e às vezes é útil para impressionar algumas garotas! - disse Goten, coçando a nuca. - Eu preparei um pudim delicioso hoje mais cedo.  
\- Pu-pu-pu-pu-pu-pudim?! Disse pudim?  
\- Sim, eu deixei na geladeira!  
\- É a sobremesa que mais gosto, não me esqueço da vontade que sofri para poder provar da primeira vez!  
\- Eu também não, você quase destruiu a Terra por causa disso...  
\- Não se apegue aos detalhes Whis! - Bills o exortou. - E então, o que está esperando, me traga logo o pudim que eu estou faminto!  
Goten estava prestes a se retirar quando Uub comentou com uma expressão de graça ao encostar os dedos indicadores um no outro:  
\- Acho que temos um problema.  
\- Essa não, não me diga que você... - Marron não precisou terminar a frase.  
\- Todinho e estava delicioso!  
\- Foi usando o cheiro do pudim que Goten preparou que Gill conseguiu acordar Uub. - explicou Gill.  
\- Eu não acredito... - disse Trunks, perplexo com a situação.  
\- Estão dizendo que ele comeu meu pudim? É isso? - Bills olhou para Uub, que ria com as mãos entrelaçadas atrás da cabeça, o que o deixou enfurecido e então chegou perto e o agarrou pelo colarinho do gi. - Eu devia te destruir agora mesmo!  
Vendo a situação, Whis interveio colocando seu cajado no meio deles.  
\- Vamos manter a calma aqui.  
\- Mas ele comeu meu pudim! O MEU PUDIM! Por qual razão todo mundo come o meu pudim?!  
\- Isso só aconteceu uma vez.  
\- Não importa, eu não vou com a cara daquele gordo até hoje por causa disso, assim como de agora em diante eu não vou com a cara do discípulo do Son Goku!  
\- Não se irrite Senhor Bills, era só um pudim... doce... macio... - Uub ia falando enquanto Bills ouvia com água na boca e nisso ele ficava ainda mais enfurecido. - E eu não tinha como saber que o senhor iria querer, não é?  
\- Eu sei que talvez não seja o melhor momento, mas nós precisamos muito da Esfera do Dragão. - disse Trunks.  
\- Eu não vou te dar esfera nenhuma!  
\- Mas senhor, se não levarmos todas as esferas de volta a tempo, a Terra correrá sério perigo!  
\- Não é problema meu, sem pudim, sem esfera!  
\- Eu não tenho todos os ingredientes para preparar outro pudim, mas eu posso preparar outra coisa gostosa que o senhor queira. - falou Goten.  
\- Nada disso, quando eu soube que tinha pudim, era pudim que eu queria e como não tem mais pudim, não tem mais esfera!  
\- Parece que temos um impasse aqui.  
\- O que pensa em fazer Senhor Whis? - perguntou o Peixe Oráculo.  
\- Deixe-me ver, o Uub queria treinar aqui e o Senhor Bills certamente quer descontar a sua raiva nele. Acho que tenho a solução perfeita!

Momentos depois, em uma área mais aberta do jardim, Bills encontrava-se de um lado e Goten, Uub e Trunks em posição de combate do outro. Estes dois últimos haviam deixado bastão, espada e casaco com Marron, que estava com Gill, Whis e o Peixe Oráculo ali ao lado para assistir a luta.  
\- Vão lutar só vocês três?  
\- A Marron ainda não está pronta para uma luta como essa e o Gill não é exatamente um lutador. - explicou Trunks.  
\- Poderiam vir todos ao mesmo tempo se quisessem, mas entendo. Lembram das regras, não é? Se algum de vocês conseguir me acertar um golpe, a esfera é de vocês, mas se eu deixar todos vocês no chão ao mesmo tempo, eu ficarei com ela.  
\- Vamos vencer o seu desafio Senhor Bills! - disse Uub.  
Com ambos os lados em posição, Whis comandou:  
\- Prontos? Comecem!  
Goten e Trunks transformaram-se em Super Saiyajin e avançaram de imediato ao sinal e Uub investiu em seguida. O trio de guerreiros, um de cada lado, mandava uma revoada de socos e chutes enquanto Bills se esquivava e se defendia confiante de cada golpe. Eis que Uub tentou socá-lo e Bills segurou o soco com uma das mãos e depois dando um leve empurrão nela com a outra, deu um tranco que jogou o braço de Uub para trás, fazendo-o recuar. Ele então usou os dois dedos da mão esquerda para dar um tapa reverso na testa de Trunks que o lançou para um lado e um chute na barriga que lançou Goten para o outro, abrindo caminho para ir na direção do jovem terráqueo que ainda se recuperava.  
\- Isso é por ter comido meu pudim! - Bills desferiu um violento chute na cabeça que lançou Uub para longe.  
\- Não... - vendo Trunks e Goten no caídos, eles perderiam se ele também caísse naquele momento, então fez esforço para apoiar a mão direita no chão e usá-la para mover o corpo para trás, aterrissando em pé, com um pouco de dificuldade.  
Bills esperou os saiyajins se levantarem e Uub colocar o pescoço no lugar. O Peixe Oráculo comentou:  
\- O Senhor Bills parece estar gostando da luta.  
\- Ele tem levado mais a sério os treinamentos desde que viu o Goku alcançar o Instinto Superior no Torneio do Poder. - explicava Whis. - Acho que ele viu que Uub, Goten e Trunks são fortes o suficiente para que ele possa testar algumas habilidades. Isso vai prolongar a luta, ao mesmo tempo em que os garotos terão mais chances de acertá-lo, creio que será interessante.  
\- Vamos atacar de novo! - Trunks exclamou e novamente o trio atacou Bills em equipe. O Deus da Destruição deixava seu corpo mover-se sozinho, experimentando seu Instinto Superior que havia melhorado muito durante os últimos anos e quando falhava, seus reflexos pensados davam conta de defender-se. Tudo isso, somado ao seu poder astronômico, faziam dele uma barreira impossível de transpassar, ao menos para o trio, que recebia golpes atrás de golpes e Bills fazia questão de que ao menos um deles ficasse de pé enquanto esperava os demais se levantar, só para prolongar a luta.  
\- Não desistam amigos!  
\- Parece que eles já estão bem cansados Marron. - disse Whis enquanto Uub e Goten se erguiam novamente enquanto Trunks foi quem Bills havia deixado em pé desta vez.  
\- Eu ainda não sei lutar, mas eu queria estar lá com eles! - Marron fechou o punho. - Eu preciso fazer alguma coisa!  
Goten disparou um Kamehameha e Trunks um ataque de energia contínua de cor amarela, Bills segurou ambos os ataques estendendo as mãos para os lados e assim que Uub se aproximou em sua frente, virou um salto mortal para trás, acertando Uub com um chute no queixo, subindo ambos para cima e deixando os ataques colidirem e se explodirem. Uub rolou no ar e aterrissou primeiro, olhando para Bills que descendia com um sorriso triunfante.  
\- Eu vou te acertar Senhor Bills!  
Uub ergueu as mãos para o céu, concentrando uma energia de cor branca, era o mesmo ataque que usou contra Rild, porém ele disparou os meteoros de ki para o céu, fazendo-os cair como chuva em direção a Bills, que desceu ao solo, desviando deles com saltos. Marron fechou os olhos e respirou fundo:  
\- (Concentre-se, busque o poder que existe dentro de você e depois o libere pouco a pouco para usá-lo da maneira que deseja.) - ela dizia a si própria em pensamento enquanto fazia como Goten havia ensinado. Concentrando poder em seus pés, um vento rodeava ao redor deles, balançando a barra do vestido, eles logo começaram a ficar mais leves e a sair do chão.  
\- Oh... - Whis olhou para o lado ao perceber o que se passava.  
Uub continuava o seu ataque até que exclamou:  
\- É agora! Kaioken! - envolvendo-se na aura vermelha rosada da técnica, ele parou seu ataque e investiu contra Bills, que ainda desviava de alguns meteoros. Confiante, o Deus da Destruição achou tempo para o contragolpe, mas foi surpreendido quando acertou o vácuo de uma simples imagem.  
\- O que?! - Uub surgiu do Zanzoken em sua direita e Bills defendeu-se do soco no último instante. Foi quando a quarta lutadora entrou na batalha voando em disparada com um soco que o acertou na face com a guarda completamente aberta.  
O silêncio tomou conta do campo de batalha depois daquele momento surpreendente enquanto Marron continuava com o punho enterrado na face esquerda de Bills, ainda sem acreditar no que havia feito.  
\- Nós vencemos! - exclamou Uub que havia visto tudo de perto e então se aproximou dela e a ergueu montada em suas costas, logo Goten e Trunks chegaram e começaram a festejar ajudando Uub a erguê-la.  
\- Muito bem Marron! - disse Trunks.  
\- Incrível Marron! - disse Goten.  
\- Marron! Marron! Marron!... - eles gritavam seu nome em uníssono enquanto carregavam a garota que ainda estava surpresa.  
\- Isso não vale! - gritava Bills furioso. - Ela nem sequer estava lutando!  
\- Mas você disse que poderiam lutar todos se quisessem, a mim não parece que seja trapaça ela ter entrado mais tarde na luta. - falou Whis ao chegar ao seu lado. - Ou está bravo por ter sido atingido por uma lutadora inexperiente?  
\- Grr...  
\- Hohohohohohoho!

Minutos depois, o grupo já se despedia junto à nave espacial, Bills entregou a esfera diretamente nas mãos de Marron.  
\- Viva! - ela exclamou, erguendo-a para o alto. - A esfera de sete estrelas é nossa!  
\- E foi tudo graças a você Marron! - disse Trunks.  
\- Não imaginava que você conseguiria aprender a voar tão depressa e sozinha, cada vez você me surpreende mais!  
\- Obrigada Goten, eu só fiz o que você me ensinou.  
\- Eu detesto termos de sair assim, mas nós ainda temos uma esfera para encontrar. - disse Trunks.  
\- Nós entendemos e agradecemos sua visita. - disse Whis quando o grupo começou a entrar na nave.  
\- Quando forem para a Terra, mandem lembranças a todos e digam que logo estaremos em casa! - Goten falou.  
\- Claro, nós daremos o seu recado!  
\- Adeus! - Uub falou e virou-se quando Bills o chamou.  
\- Discípulo do Son Goku.  
\- Eu? - Uub olhou de volta e viu que o Deus da Destruição havia estendido a mão para cumprimentá-lo. Ainda confuso, aceitou o aperto de mão.  
\- Foi uma boa luta.  
\- Obrigado senhor, me desculpe pelo pudim.  
\- Não importa. Treine muito para chegar ao meu nível se conseguir e assim poderemos lutar de verdade algum dia.  
Foi com o olhar mútuo de respeito que Uub despediu-se dele. A nave subiu ao espaço e vendo Bills pensativo ao observá-la, Whis perguntou:  
\- Foi o Uub não foi?  
\- Hum?  
\- Todos deram o crédito para a Marron, inclusive você. Mas a verdade é que, mesmo sem sentir a presença dela, você jamais seria atingido por um golpe desesperado como aquele, ainda mais quando seu Instinto Superior anda muito bom ultimamente, mesmo ainda estando longe do domínio completo.  
\- Você sempre percebe não é Whis? Não sei como ele fez, mas aquele garoto achou uma falha em meus movimentos e abriu a minha guarda, foi naquele momento que a garota me acertou.  
\- O Uub é realmente diferente, com razão Son Goku decidiu ensiná-lo. Se ele continuar evoluindo neste ritmo, não vai demorar muito para que esteja pronto para controlar o ki dos deuses ou até mesmo o Instinto Superior...  
\- Você não está pensando em futuramente treiná-lo como fez com Goku e Vegeta, está Whis?  
\- E por que não? Tenho certeza de que o Uub pode se tornar ainda mais poderoso do que eles dois algum dia. Nunca se sabe onde encontraremos o próximo Deus da Destruição para te substituir quando você bater as botas!  
\- Tsc...

Enquanto isso, no Planeta M-2, uma operação da Patrulha Galática acontecia a fim de desmantelar o que restou do domínio do Dr. Myuu, destruindo todas as Máquinas Mutantes.  
\- Sim, a missão foi bem sucedida, bishi! - dizia Jaco ao falar por um comunicador, fazendo pose, mesmo sem ninguém próximo para olhar. Ele tinha alguns arranhões e um corte na perna. - Não, nenhuma baixa felizmente, alguns dos patrulheiros estão feridos, mas não é nada sério... O único porém é que os tais Doutor Myuu e General Rild, os líderes responsáveis pelo plano de dominação da galáxia, estão foragidos, mas nós continuaremos procurando...  
Eis que do meio dos escombros da destruição na cidade, um tipo de gosma cinza de metal se aproximava rastejando. Sem que Jaco percebesse, essa gosma voou em sua perna e começou a entrar em seu corpo pelo corte que ali havia. Sentindo náuseas e gemendo, Jaco derrubou o comunicador, por onde chamavam seu nome do outro lado sem ouvir resposta. Após debater-se um pouco, acalmou-se e com uma expressão séria, pisou no comunicador, que se partiu e se silenciou. Foi quando aquela expressão séria mudou ao soltar uma risada maléfica e ecoante aos céus com uma voz robótica e familiar. Baby ainda estava vivo...


	24. Chapter 24

**CAPÍTULO 24**

 **Uma nova ameaça surge! O Patrulheiro Galático possuído chega à Terra!**

A nave espacial de Jaco estava se aproximando do Planeta Terra. A mente do Patrulheiro Galático era invadida pela lembrança das batalhas que presenciou durante o renascimento de Freeza e o torneio contra o Universo 6, um sorriso malévolo estava presente em seu rosto caricato enquanto falava em pensamento.  
\- (Eu dei muita sorte em ter encontrado este corpo. Quem iria imaginar que ele possuía informações úteis para o meu objetivo? Fora que ele foi essencial para que eu sobrevivesse e continuasse meu desenvolvimento. Este planeta chamado Terra é onde parecem estar os guerreiros mais poderosos do universo e não apenas isso, o que restou daquela raça de símios selvagens também vive aqui. Ah saiyajins, vocês irão pagar por tudo o que nos fizeram, sua preciosa Terra sentirá o peso da minha vingança!)

Enquanto isso, em outro local do Universo 7, Uub e seus amigos viajavam em direção ao próximo planeta. A exceção de Marron, todos se encontravam na sala de estar conversando e comendo.  
\- Depois de enfrentar tanta coisa, quem diria que falta apenas uma esfera!  
\- É verdade Trunks. - disse Uub com a boca cheia ao comer um pedaço de bolo. - Temos ficado muito fortes também, mal posso esperar para mostrar ao Mestre Goku o meu progresso!  
Goten se espreguiçou e então se levantou do sofá:  
\- O treinamento da Marron foi cansativo hoje, acho que vou tomar um banho e ir deitar.  
\- Está certo, tenha um bom banho e boa noite Goten!  
\- Valeu Uub!  
Ele se retirou e Trunks, perplexo, comentou:  
\- Uub, você se esqueceu de avisar que a Marron já está no banheiro tomando banho!  
\- Não, eu não esqueci.  
\- Como é que é? Por acaso você pensou que os dois iam tomar banho juntos?!  
\- É, eu pensei que era isso sim, o que há de estranho? Meus irmãos e irmãs e eu tomávamos banho todos juntos em um tonel de madeira velho bem grande que a gente usava como banheira!  
\- Mas isso não é a mesma coisa, acontece que...  
\- Relaxa Trunks, o que de ruim poderia acontecer?  
Goten abriu a porta esquecida destrancada do banheiro, que ficava no mesmo andar da sala de estar levando toalha e sabonete e quando foi deixá-los ali ao lado, percebeu que a toalha de Marron estava ali, que as roupas dela estavam ali. Foi então que finalmente deu atenção aos ouvidos e ouviu a água do chuveiro caindo, olhou para o lado e viu a silhueta do corpo dela atrás do biombo, pego de surpresa, não sabia o que fazer e não teve tempo para pensar muito, Marron desligou o chuveiro e abriu o biombo, surgindo nua e molhada diante de seus olhos.  
\- Goten?! - ela exclamou assustada, levando ambas as mãos para cobrir suas partes íntimas enquanto que ele a olhou fixamente e um chafariz de sangue saiu de suas narinas em uma proporção como nunca antes.  
De volta à sala, Uub continuava comendo os doces e Trunks só esperava a bomba estourar.  
\- Perigo! Perigo! Perigo! - alertou Gill, segundos antes de um estrondo que abalou a nave inteira acontecer dentro do banheiro, explodindo a porta e logo então Marron saiu enrolada em sua toalha com uma expressão completamente furiosa.  
Goten saiu logo depois, todo chamuscado e machucado, olhando para o infinito com a face corada enquanto o sangue continuava a jorrar de seu nariz, assim que o viu, Uub não aguentou e começou a rir e Trunks o repreendeu com o olhar.  
\- O que foi? A culpa não é minha se vocês têm problema em verem uns aos outros pelados.  
\- Francamente Uub... - Trunks sacudiu a cabeça e Uub continuava a rir enquanto pensava.  
\- (As coisas andam muito animadas por aqui. Me pergunto o que será que todos estão fazendo na Terra agora...)

Terra, Capital do Oeste, Corporação Cápsula, sala de gravidade, dois guerreiros se enfrentavam em um treinamento pesado quando o de gi azul e amarelo recebeu um golpe direto do outro de regata vermelha e calças de couro.  
\- Vamos Kakarotto, se concentre na luta, seu verme!  
\- Foi mal Vegeta, acho melhor pararmos um pouco.  
\- No que anda pensando ultimamente afinal? - perguntou enquanto desligava a máquina de gravidade no painel.  
\- Eu estou pensando no Uub. Já fazem dez meses desde que ele foi para o espaço, me pergunto que tipo de caras fortes ele deve ter encontrado!  
\- Você queria ter ido também não é?  
\- Sim, muito! Mas acho que mais do que isso, eu quero é que o Uub fique mais forte, tenho certeza que ele ainda pode ir muito mais longe do que foi treinando comigo!  
\- Entendo. - Vegeta falou quando ambos já se retiravam da sala. - Quem diria que chegaria o dia em que eu veria você abrindo mão de lutar contra novos oponentes para deixar outra pessoa fazer isso em seu lugar.  
\- O Uub é como meu aluno e tenho orgulho disso, acho que a alegria ao vê-lo ficar mais forte é a mesma que sinto quando eu mesmo fico mais forte e nisso o que mais desejo é fazer dele alguém tão forte ou até mais do que eu!  
Enquanto isso, Bulma e Chi-Chi, que veio de visita com Goku, observavam o céu da sacada da casa.  
\- Dez meses... - Chi-Chi comentou.  
\- É.  
\- Será que o Goten e o Trunks estão bem?  
\- Devem estar, eles sabem se cuidar. O que me preocupa é o clima da Terra, a cada dia está mais nebuloso por causa da energia negativa se acumulando.  
\- Tomara que eles cheguem bem e com as esferas dentro de dois meses ou a Terra será destruída!  
\- Eles vão conseguir Chi-Chi, lembre-se que o Whis esteve aqui há algumas semanas e disse que está tudo bem com eles e que só falta uma esfera.  
\- É verdade, isso me tranquiliza.  
Ali ao lado, na sala, Bra e Pan, que havia vindo com seus avós, estavam sentadas no sofá. A primeira estava navegando em uma loja virtual pela internet em um tablet.  
\- Essa roupa é linda não é? - perguntou a menina de blusa e saia vermelhas.  
\- Bra, isso está chato. - disse a menina de blusa vermelha e bandana laranja. - Você já me mostrou um monte de roupas dessa loja.  
\- Qual é Pan? Todas nós meninas gostamos de roupas bonitas, dê uma olhada, essa peça é a sua cara!  
Pan então olhou para a tela do tablet e disse surpreendida:  
\- Nossa... É bonita mesmo...  
\- Está vendo? Eu disse que você ia gostar! Mais tarde meu pai vai me levar ao shopping, se quiser, posso comprar pra você!  
\- Mas é muito cara.  
\- Não se preocupe, eu pago! Somos amigas e também é o mínimo que posso fazer por minha lutadora favorita depois que ela me defendeu daqueles caras malvados que tentaram me fazer mal quando voltávamos da rua outro dia.  
\- Obrigada Bra!  
Goku e Vegeta vinham passando pela sala naquele momento.  
\- Olha o papai, fashion como sempre com suas calças estilosas.  
\- Bra? - Goku e Pan ficaram olhando, o que o deixou com uma tremenda vergonha. - Você... sabe que eu não estou nem aí para essas coisas e que ela foi presente seu para começar.  
\- Então não se importa com o rasgo aí atrás?  
\- O que? Rasgo? Onde? - Vegeta começou a olhar e não havia rasgo nenhum, caindo na armadilha da filha.  
\- Parece que não fui só eu que mudei, não é Vegeta? - Goku perguntou ironicamente e Pan começou a rir. Vermelho de raiva e vergonha, ele se retirou para o outro lado bufando, o que fez a turma rir ainda mais.  
Pan se levantou e foi até Goku.  
\- Vovozinho, iremos treinar nós dois agora, não é?  
\- Isso mesmo Pan, só que preciso recarregar as energias primeiro.  
\- Você devia vir também Bra, vai ser divertido e você também aprenderia a se defender!  
\- E correr o risco de machucar o meu lindo rostinho? Não obrigada, não gosto de violência, divirta-se você amiga!  
\- Como quiser!  
Goku e Pan saíram em direção à sacada.  
\- Bulma, Chi-Chi, não tem algo pra comer? Estou morrendo de fome!  
\- Goku, já terminaram? - perguntou Chi-Chi.  
\- Vou pedir para trazerem alguma coisa pra você comer. - disse Bulma, prestes a se retirar quando uma visita inesperada surgiu de um teletransporte ali na sacada, era um homem de estatura baixa, cabelos brancos com uma auréola atrás da cabeça.  
Ninguém sabia quem ele era, ninguém além do próprio Goku.  
\- Quem é ele? - perguntou Pan, surpresa igual à Bulma e Chi-Chi.  
\- Você é... O Senhor Daishinkan!  
\- Olá Son Goku, há quanto tempo?  
\- Goku, você o conhece?  
\- Claro que sim Bulma, ele é o pai do Senhor Whis!  
\- O que?!  
\- Como vai Senhor Daishinkan?  
\- Eu estou muito bem, obrigado. O seu planeta é realmente muito agradável como Whis me contou.  
\- Eu sou Chi-Chi, a esposa do Goku e essa é a nossa neta, Pan.  
\- Encantado em conhecê-los, você tem uma família muito bonita Son Goku.  
O saiyajin apenas ria com as mãos entrelaçadas atrás da cabeça.  
\- Se você é pai do Senhor Whis, então é bem vindo em minha casa. Eu sou a Bulma, a esposa do Vegeta, a que devemos sua visita?  
\- Obrigado, eu estou aqui porque vim buscar o Son Goku.  
\- Me buscar? E pra que?  
\- O Zeno-sama deseja vê-lo.  
A barriga de Goku roncou de fome.  
\- Precisa ser agora? Eu estava querendo comer.  
\- Sim, precisa, ele quer te ver imediatamente. Contudo, posso oferecer comida quando estivermos lá, se é isso que lhe preocupa.  
\- Bom, então vamos logo, estou curioso para saber do que se trata!  
Goku deu um passo à frente quando Pan segurou em sua mão e perguntou:  
\- Vovô, e o nosso treinamento?  
\- Oh é mesmo, eu sinto muito Pan, não posso deixar o Zen-chan esperando, ele é um cara muito importante.  
\- Temos que ir logo Son Goku.  
Vendo sua neta triste, Goku teve uma ideia.  
\- Senhor Daishinkan, a Pan pode ir conosco?  
\- Hmm... O Zeno-sama deseja ver apenas você, mas como você é amigo dele e ela é sua neta, não creio que seja um problema.  
\- O senhor quer que eu vá junto vovô? - ela perguntou e Goku acenou positivamente com a cabeça, fazendo-a pular de alegria.  
\- Goku, Pan, aonde vocês vão?  
\- Não se preocupe Chi-Chi, a gente volta logo, eu vou cuidar bem da Pan, não se preocupe.  
\- Espere aí, o que eu vou dizer pro Gohan?! Goku! - avô e neta se ajuntaram a Daishinkan e sumiram em um instante enquanto ela gritava. - Ele sabe que eu não gosto que a Pan lute, o Goku é mesmo um irresponsável!  
\- Não se preocupe Chi-Chi, eles não vão lutar e nem treinar, Goku a levou apenas para um passeio e vai cuidar bem dela. - disse Bulma. - Estou curiosa para saber o que o deus supremo que rege todos os universos quer do Goku desta vez.

Enquanto isso, a Cidade Satan vivia um caos, as pessoas fugiam assustadas. Jaco caminhava pela rua, deixando um rastro de destruição e pessoas mortas para trás. Um homem veio de um beco fugindo e assustou-se quando viu que havia surgido na frente dele, sendo agarrado pelo pescoço na sequencia. Baby saiu do corpo de Jaco como metal líquido pela boca e adentrou ao corpo daquele homem, também pela boca, ficando ligados. Aquele homem aos poucos foi perdendo a vida enquanto empalidecia ao ter sua energia sugada através do metal líquido que interligava os dois e no fim Baby retornou ao corpo de Jaco, jogando mais um cadáver morto para trás para ficar estendido no caminho por onde passou. Caminhando ele entrou em uma loja de roupas, onde o tumulto se fez grande quando todos o viram, ele agarrou um dos clientes pelo colarinho no meio da confusão.  
\- Por favor cara, me deixe ir, eu não vou fazer nada!  
\- Me diga onde eles estão! - Baby exclamou usando a voz de Jaco.  
\- Eles quem?!  
\- Os saiyajins!  
\- Eu não sei do que está falando cara, eu juro!  
\- Não se faça de idiota!  
Jaco o atirou com violência, fazendo-o atravessar as paredes. Olhou furioso para o lado e viu uma atendente da loja encolhida atrás de um balcão.  
\- Não, por favor!  
\- Onde estão os saiyajins!?  
\- Não sei o que procura, se estiver procurando uma saia jeans, temos uma sessão de saias do outro lado da loja, mas não me faça nada, por favor!  
\- Não zombe de mim!  
\- Não me machuque! Não!  
Furioso, os olhos dele ficaram vermelhos e em seguida a loja inteira explodiu para logo então sair andando calmamente no meio às chamas, pensativo:  
\- (Esses terráqueos malditos, será que nenhum deles conhece aqueles macacos imundos? Se ao menos eu pudesse ler todos os pensamentos deste corpo, eu saberia onde eles estão, mas ainda não estou desenvolvido o suficiente para isso e continuar absorvendo a energia desses terráqueos não vai me dar a energia de que preciso para ter essa capacidade tão cedo. Eu preciso de outro corpo para continuar meu desenvolvimento, um corpo mais poderoso que o corpo de Jaco!)  
Foi então que voltando à rua, várias viaturas policiais chegaram ali, cercando-o.  
\- Renda-se ou abriremos fogo! - disse um dos policiais em um megafone.  
Jaco simplesmente ignorou o aviso continuando a caminhar e uma chuva de balas de pistolas e metralhadoras vieram em sua direção, os tiros ricocheteavam ao atingir seu corpo, que sofria apenas arranhões. Irritado, ele expulsou seu ki, empurrando os policias e os carros para longe, os quais explodiram, tornando os arredores em ruínas cobertas por chamas. Então ele viu mais três viaturas se aproximando, dois carros e uma moto que estacionaram diante dele, Baby logo notou que o policial da moto era diferente assim que desceu da mesma, era baixo e seu uniforme era uma camisa amarela e uma bermuda azul, cabelos pretos com fios grisalhos cobertos por um capacete branco e um bigode na face, a memória de Jaco estava querendo reconhecer quem era aquele sujeito.  
\- Parado! Você está preso! - ele gritou liderando os outros policiais que apontaram suas armas.  
Lembrando-se, Baby começou a rir, deixando um sorriso malévolo no rosto do Patrulheiro Galático:  
\- (Claro, este deve ser Kuririn, um dos terráqueos mais poderosos deste planeta. Talvez o corpo dele possa ser o que procuro para continuar me desenvolvendo!)  
Assim que Kuririn olhou atentamente, reconheceu o autor de toda a destruição:  
\- Não pode ser, você é Jaco, o Patrulheiro Galático!  
\- Isso mesmo Kuririn. - Baby falou com sua voz robótica enquanto os lábios de Jaco se moviam. - Vejo que se lembra de mim como me lembro de você.  
\- (Não é possível, o Jaco do qual eu me lembro não tem esse olhar assassino e assustador, parece que o ki dele está misturado com um ki obscuro ou algo assim, o que será que está havendo?)  
\- Algum problema senhor? - perguntou um dos policiais.  
\- Saiam daqui, depressa!  
\- Mas senhor...  
\- Por favor, façam o que eu estou pedindo, esse cara não é normal e será perigoso se vocês ficarem aqui! Deixem que eu me encarregue de tudo, está bem?  
\- Vamos. - disse outro policial para o primeiro. - Kuririn é o melhor da corporação desde que ingressou como Oficial, é por mérito que se tornou o Chefe de Polícia de Cidade Satan. Ele é nosso superior e sabe o que faz, nossa obrigação é obedecer.  
\- Está certo... Boa sorte então senhor.  
\- Obrigado, agora vão, é uma ordem!  
\- Sim senhor.  
Entrando nas viaturas, o grupo de policiais se afastou, deixando Kuririn e Jaco a sós. O terráqueo pacientemente retirou seu capacete e o jogou no chão, se colocando em posição de combate.  
\- Vejo que pretende lutar contra mim. - Baby Jaco falou enquanto saía do chão e ascendia flutuando ao céu.  
\- O verdadeiro Jaco não sabe manipular seu ki e luta apenas usando suas armas e sua força bruta. Ver você flutuando só me dá a certeza de que alguma coisa se apossou do corpo dele, por isso mandei meus colegas embora, para que não corressem perigo. É a mim que você quer, não é?  
\- Ora, ora, mas que perspicaz. - ele abre ambos os braços, criando duas esferas de energia de cor roxa. - Vamos começar logo para que me mostre tudo o que é capaz de fazer! DAAH!  
Como se arremessasse um par de bolas, Jaco disparou seu ataque, com as esferas indo em ziguezague até Kuririn, que saltou, deixando o ataque explodir no chão.  
\- Tome isso! - em uma investida de voo rápida, Kuririn foi até Jaco e o acertou com um soco de esquerda que o lançou voando contra um prédio, que desabou com o impacto. Maravilhado, Baby saiu dos escombros com um sorriso malévolo na face de Jaco.  
\- (O corpo desse tal de Jaco é uma piada comparado com o de Kuririn, tenho de penetrar no corpo dele para conseguir esse poder superior!)  
Novamente Jaco carregou suas mãos com ki e disparou uma barragem contínua de ataques em direção ao terráqueo. Kuririn avançou no meio dos ataques, usando uma das mãos para repeli-los para longe, mas não contava que um dos ataques o atingiria de raspão, causando um corte no antebraço esquerdo.  
\- Droga!  
\- WHOOAAH! - Jaco parou de atacar, avançou na direção dele e o acertou com um soco de direita, seguido de um golpe de marreta que o lançou em diagonal em direção ao chão. Kuririn simplesmente se estabilizou no ar, aterrissou em pé e alçou voo novamente, se aproximando ao colocar as mãos abertas próximas ao rosto.  
\- Taiyoken! - um brilho ofuscante surgiu de suas mãos, diretamente nos olhos de Jaco.  
\- Ah, não enxergo!  
Kuririn lhe acertou um chute em diagonal, que o lançou em direção ao solo, acabando por ser arrastado, destruindo várias construções pelo caminho.  
\- Saia do corpo de Jaco! - ele exclamou ao concentrar seu ki e com ambas as mãos e disparar um ataque que se elevou ao céu e se dividiu com movimentos das mesmas, caindo sobre o local onde Jaco havia caído como meteoros de energia.  
Sentindo as explosões em sua volta e atingido por elas sem poder enxergar ou reagir, Baby se viu obrigado a deixar o corpo do Patrulheiro Galático, revelando-se a Kuririn. Baby havia crescido desde a última vez que foi visto em M-2, sua pele e a lente de seus olhos agora eram azuis e ele usava um traje colado ao corpo em um azul mais escuro com um colete, braçadeiras e perneiras amarelas com detalhes em vermelho.  
\- Incrível! - ele dizia ao subir ao céu depois de ter deixado o corpo de Jaco no meio dos escombros. - Então esse é o poder do mais forte dos terráqueos?  
\- Não sou o terráqueo mais forte, apenas me esforço ao máximo para defender minha família, meus amigos e meu planeta de monstros como você da melhor maneira que posso.  
\- E esse esforço será recompensado, pois usarei o seu corpo para cumprir minha vingança!  
\- Meu corpo?  
Baby concentrou ki nas mãos como fez antes no corpo de Jaco e disparou uma rajada de ataques de ki contra Kuririn, que pego de surpresa, não teve tempo de reagir e teve de cruzar os braços em forma de xis para segurar os impactos.  
\- Hahahahahahahah! - Baby ria enquanto disparava de maneira incessante, o que estava deixando Kuririn encurralado e sem opções.  
\- AAAAH! - ele gritou, envolvendo-se em sua aura de ki, expulsando-o, ele bloqueou as esferas de energia que explodiram sem lhe causar danos e nisso Baby parou de atacar.  
\- Isso, desperdice sua energia.  
Kuririn posicionou suas mãos ao lado do corpo e começou a preparar seu ataque especial:  
\- Ka... me... ha... me... HA!  
Baby deixou o ataque contínuo de energia o acertar diretamente e exclamou:  
\- Agora! - seu corpo liquidificou-se e percorreu por dentro do Kamehameha até chegar ao próprio Kuririn, que liberando sua energia, não percebeu até o momento em que Baby saiu do outro lado e não teve tempo de reagir quando este começou a penetrar em seu corpo através do corte que havia no antebraço.  
Arregalando os olhos, Kuririn sentiu-se mal, seu ataque causou uma grande explosão no meio tempo em que era dominado. No controle de Kuririn, Baby analisava seu novo corpo e um sorriso malévolo podia ser visto na face do terráqueo. Nos pensamentos dele, tinha acesso a novas informações que a mente de Jaco não possuía.  
\- Quem diria, Kuririn é pai daquela garota, com razão ela é tão forte. O poder deste corpo é inacreditável para um simples terráqueo e agora ele é meu!

Na cabine de controle da nave espacial, Marron encontrava-se carrancuda em seu lugar e Goten receoso no dele ali próximo. Uub ainda ria do outro lado e Trunks estava nos controles junto de Gill enquanto se aproximavam de um planeta de cores verde e marrom. O clima era o corriqueiro do pacífico entre eles enquanto chegavam ao próximo destino, sem sequer imaginarem o que estava passando na Terra naquele mesmo momento...


	25. Chapter 25

**CAPÍTULO 25**

 **Conflitos na Terra e em Yadorat! A esposa desesperada e o misterioso yadoratseijin!**

A nave espacial adentrou a atmosfera do planeta, Trunks manobrou a nave e a aterrissou tranquilamente. Ao sair para fora, o grupo se deparou com uma paisagem de rochas escuras e céu amarelo, uma baixa neblina percorria o chão naquela hora do dia.  
\- Chegamos, hora de procurarmos a última Esfera do Dragão! - disse Trunks.  
\- Onde nós estamos? - perguntou Marron, que passava as mãos nos braços, pois sentia um pouco de frio.  
\- Nome: Planeta Yadorat. Seu clima é ameno devido a sua distância em relação ao Sol do seu Sistema Solar. - respondeu Gill. - É habitado por uma raça pacífica chamada yadoratseijin que possui muitas habilidades especiais.  
\- Disse Yadorat? Será que esse é o mesmo planeta em que meu pai esteve quando escapou da explosão de Namekusei? - Goten perguntou-se.  
\- O Mestre Goku me falou algo a respeito do planeta em que esteve treinando por um ano depois da luta contra Freeza, mas não deu muito detalhes. - comentou Uub. - Em todo caso, é muito interessante estar em mais um lugar em que ele já esteve, será que há caras fortes por aqui?  
\- Seja como for, não podemos perder tempo. - interveio Trunks. - Lembrem-se de que nosso prazo está ficando curto e precisamos levar as esferas de volta o mais rápido possível!  
\- Como será que o Senhor Piccolo vai sugar a energia negativa de volta para as esferas? - questionou Goten.  
\- É por isso que devemos nos apressar e chegar adiantado, já que não sabemos como ele fará e quanto tempo vai levar para ele fazer isso. - Trunks explanou. - Também não podemos esquecer que um ano foi o prazo estimado por ele e pela minha mãe e nisso pode haver alguma margem de erro que devemos considerar na hora de calcular o tempo que temos para retornarmos com as Esferas do Dragão.  
\- Então o que fazemos aqui parados? Vamos procurar! - Marron exclamou sorridente.  
\- Diz aí Gill, onde está a esfera? - perguntou Uub.  
\- Esfera do Dragão encontrada a cerca de quinhentos metros, Gill, Gill! - ele falou antes de ir flutuando em determinada direção.  
\- Que sorte, estamos perto! - disse Goten.  
\- Vamos lá pessoal, vamos seguir o Gill! - disse Trunks, tomando a frente.  
Eles o seguiram caminhando, até que ele parou, virou-se e disse:  
\- A Esfera do Dragão está nesta localização.  
\- Bom trabalho Gill! Vamos olhar em volta pessoal. - disse Trunks.  
\- Sim! - os outros falaram em uníssono.  
Eles então começaram a procurar, havia muitas rochas ao redor, amontoadas como uma cadeia de montes semelhantes a torres, cada um deles procurava de um lado a sua maneira. Eis que Uub olhou para cima e viu um brilho na lateral, próximo ao topo de um dos montes.  
\- Pessoal, eu encontrei! - ele gritou antes de saltar até lá e descravá-la da rocha. Ainda lá em cima, ele a ergueu para o alto, mostrando-a aos seus amigos.  
\- Muito bem Uub! - Goten gritou.  
\- Viva! Conseguimos a última Esfera do Dragão! - exclamou Marron.  
Uub olhou e viu um grupo de seres que se aproximava voando, ele então desceu com um salto.  
\- Aqui está a esfera Trunks.  
\- Obrigado Uub. É a esfera de duas estrelas, conseguimos!  
\- Eu detesto estragar nossa alegria, mas eu vi um grupo de seres vindo daquela direção por entre as rochas.  
\- Não temos tempo para um conflito, vamos voltar para a nave e sair daqui depressa.  
O grupo voltou correndo até a nave espacial, mas antes que pudessem entrar, o grupo de seres que Uub viu surgiu diante deles em um instante, o que os deixou surpresos.  
\- Como eles chegaram aqui tão rápido? - perguntou Trunks.  
Uub olhou para aqueles seres estranhos de estatura baixa, carecas, alguns de pele enrugada rosa com pintas e outros de pele lisa com uma ponta no topo da cabeça, todos em um traje padrão composto por calças vermelhas, botas pretas com listras e uma armadura azul de uma ombreira do lado esquerdo sob uma blusa branca de gola alta por baixo. Ele viu que todos chegaram com os dois dedos, indicador e médio, posicionados na testa, achando familiar aquela pose.  
Alguns deles se aproximaram caminhando, o que os deixou em alerta e em posição de combate, porém, o que aqueles seres fizeram foi começar a olhá-los em volta de maneira curiosa, fazendo com que abaixassem a guarda. Aqueles seres começaram a tocá-los, um deles achou engraçado o moicano de Uub e esfregou a mão na cabeça dele, fazendo-o rir, enquanto outro tentou levantar o vestido de Marron por trás.  
\- Ei, seu abusado! - bufando, ela levou as mãos para abaixá-lo rapidamente, o que afastou o curioso. Outro deles chegou até Trunks e agarrou sua mão direita com as duas mãos:  
\- Sejam bem vindos ao Planeta Yadorat, caros visitantes.  
\- O-obrigado. - Trunks ainda estava confuso.  
\- Vocês são os yadoratseijins, não é mesmo? - perguntou Goten.  
\- Sim meu jovem, queiram nos desculpar se os assustamos, faz tempo que não recebemos visitas.  
\- Estamos em uma missão importante senhor, não queríamos incomodar, já estamos de saída. - Trunks explicou.  
\- Não diga isso, por favor, venham conosco, alimentem-se e descansem no nosso planeta antes de seguirem viagem.  
\- Mas vocês nem nos conhecem!  
\- Para nós, yadoratseijins, é natural sermos amáveis, só olhando podemos ver que vocês são boas pessoas.  
Trunks continuava olhando sem saber o que responder, até que Goten falou:  
\- Eu sei que está com pressa Trunks, mas eles estão sendo gentis, igual ao Príncipe Archaea quando nos recebeu em Regnum.  
\- É verdade. - Uub concordou. - Acho que eles ficariam tristes se recusássemos, vamos ficar um pouco, uma hora pelo menos.  
Ele pensou um pouco, suspirou e então disse:  
\- Está bem, mas apenas uma hora.  
\- Que ótimo! - o yadoratseijin começou a puxá-lo pelo braço. - Agora vamos, não sejam tímidos!  
Foi neste momento que um yadoratseijin saiu do meio dos demais, que abriram caminho para ele passar. O grupo notou que ele era diferente dos outros, era mais alto, mais robusto, tinha uma espécie de barba cinza parecendo barbatanas de peixe e cicatrizes pelo corpo. Suas botas eram brancas, sua calça era preto fosco e a tradicional armadura cobria um peitoral nu, já que não usava uma blusa de gola alta por baixo, tendo também uma faixa branca amarrada na cintura.  
\- Tsc, tsc, tsc... - de braços cruzados, ele chacoalhava a cabeça. - Vocês nunca aprendem...  
\- Mestre Soba! O senhor por aqui? - assim que o viu, o yadoratseijin largou Trunks e abriu caminho. Soba se aproximou e encarou Trunks face a face com seus olhos inanimados.  
\- O que vocês querem aqui?  
\- Hum? - Trunks sentia certo medo com o encarar daquele indivíduo. - Como eu já disse, nós estamos em uma missão senhor... Para salvar o nosso planeta, um planeta distante chamado Terra.  
\- Terra é? Hmm... - Soba olhou para cada membro do grupo na ordem, Gill, Marron, Uub e Goten, cujas feições do rosto deste último analisou em detalhes, encarando-o de maneira diferente enquanto recebia dele uma expressão de confusão. Soba também reparou na esfera que Trunks tinha na mão esquerda e nas armas que ele e Uub portavam nas costas.  
\- Senhor, nós viemos em paz e não queríamos causar problemas, por isso lhe peço desculpas por termos vindo ao seu planeta sem avisar, já estamos indo embora. - ele reverenciou Soba e depois deu as costas, voltando-se para seus amigos. - Vamos pessoal.  
\- Um momento! - Soba colocou a mão no ombro de Trunks, antes que ele se afastasse. - Vocês não vão a lugar nenhum.  
Ele apertou o ombro com a mão, travando a circulação do sangue. O saiyajin gemeu de dor, largando a Esfera do Dragão que rolou pelo chão.  
\- Trunks! - Marron gritou ao vê-lo com as pupilas viradas a cair desmaiado de bruços.  
O yadoratseijin encarou Goten novamente e avançou contra ele para sua surpresa. Foi então que, prestes a receber o soco, Goten viu a mão esquerda de Uub segurar o punho direito de Soba ao se interpor entre eles.  
\- Ninguém... machuca... os meus amigos! - Uub apertou a mão dele e o puxou pelo pulso, lhe aplicando um golpe no estômago com o joelho direito e depois lhe deu um braçasso de direita que o lançou para trás.  
\- Uub?  
\- Goten, peguem o Trunks e levem-no para a nave espacial, eu cuido desse cara!  
\- C-certo.  
Goten, Marron e Gill correram até Trunks enquanto Soba se levantava, ele olhou furioso e exclamou:  
\- Eu já disse que vocês não vão a lugar nenhum! - ele apontou sua mão direita e disparou um ataque de ki em direção a nave espacial, causando uma explosão que a fez tombar em chamas.  
\- A nave espacial! - exclamou Marron enquanto Soba ria discretamente.  
\- Seu desgraçado! - Uub avançou em direção ao yadoratseijin, dando início a uma troca de golpes em que Soba ficou na defensiva.  
Defendendo-se com muita esperteza, o yadoratseijin saltou para trás, carregou as mãos com ki e iniciou uma barragem contínua de energia, fazendo com que Uub se afastasse saltando para não ser atingido. Eis então que ele também ascendeu ao ar e avançou contra Soba que respondeu de igual modo, chocando-se com os ombros a uma altura baixa do solo, uma onda de impacto que espalhou um grande vento ao redor. Moviam-se acima do solo trocando golpes em alta velocidade que destruíam as rochas próximas deles, eram mais rápidos do que o olho humano comum e Marron, que não estava acostumada, coçava os olhos para ver se conseguia enxergar.  
\- Incrível, ele é capaz de trocar golpes com o Mestre Soba sem problemas! - disse um yadoratseijin.  
\- (Estes movimentos...) - Soba pensava durante a troca de golpes.  
\- EAAH! - Uub atacava até que um choque entre seus joelhos durante um chute trocado os afastou um do outro.  
Soba curvou o corpo para trás com as mãos erguidas, concentrando seu ki nas mesmas:  
\- Burst Blast! - ele exclamou ao disparar seu ataque de energia contínua de cor azul esverdeado ao arremessar a energia como uma bola.  
\- HA! - Uub reagiu rapidamente com um Kamehameha, dando início a uma pequena disputa de poder que terminou com uma explosão que não atingiu ninguém.  
A poeira e a luz baixaram, Uub e Soba continuavam no ar a certa distância um do outro. Curtindo a luta, ambos não puderam conter o sorriso de excitação em suas faces enquanto se encaravam em suas posições de combate.  
\- (Aquela técnica, essa pose... Não há dúvida!) - Soba então começou a rir, deixando Uub confuso.  
\- Do que está rindo?  
\- Heheheh... Não é interessante? O que é parecido com ele é o outro, mas o que tem os movimentos dele é você, eu jamais teria imaginado.  
\- Eu não entendi...  
Soba então desceu ao chão, ficando diante de seus conterrâneos que o olhavam temerosos, até que ele disse:  
\- Eles podem ficar para descansar em nosso planeta até consertarem a nave espacial deles e para tanto deem todo o apoio necessário.  
\- Sim... Mestre Soba. - respondeu um dos yadoratseijins, confuso.  
Soba então levou os dois dedos, indicador e médio até a testa e desapareceu em um instante, deixando a todos confusos e um Uub intrigado por aquela mudança súbita de atitude ao olhar para o vazio do local onde o yadoratseijin desapareceu, tentando imaginar a respeito do que ele estaria falando.

Na Terra, um homem trabalhava no conforto do seu lar em Cidade Satan, dentro de uma sala de estudo com estantes cheias de livros, ele ajeitava seus óculos com o olhar fixo na tela do computador ao mesmo tempo em que tinha vários livros e documentos em cima da mesa. Eis que alguém o interrompe entrando pela porta.  
\- Videl?  
\- Oi querido, está muito ocupado.  
\- Bem, além de ser professor lá na universidade, tenho muitos estudos para fazer, tenho que concluir minha tese e o livro que estou escrevendo, além de achar tempo para treinar, mesmo que seja de vez em quando. Então sim, estou muito ocupado, como sempre.  
Videl sorriu e disse:  
\- Ah Gohan, mesmo estando aqui ou na nossa outra casa na Montanha Paozu, você nunca descansa.  
\- É, mas você sabe que para você e para a Pan eu sempre tenho tempo, já que tudo o que faço é por vocês. Então me diga o que foi, aconteceu alguma coisa?  
\- Tem algo muito estranho sendo noticiado na TV local.  
\- Estranho? Como assim?  
\- Venha ver você mesmo, talvez você consiga compreender.  
Gohan seguiu sua esposa até a sala, onde a TV mostrava Jaco sendo preso e questionado por um grupo de repórteres.  
"Me soltem, isso não é jeito de tratar um Super Elite!"  
"Pode nos contar por qual razão matou todas aquelas pessoas?"  
"Eu não matei ninguém, sou um Patrulheiro Galático, eu não sou um criminoso, sou eu quem prende eles!"  
\- Mas o que é isso? - Gohan perguntou.  
\- Pois é, eu também não entendi. - respondeu Videl.  
"O responsável pela prisão deste terrorista foi o Chefe de Polícia de Cidade Satan, o Oficial Kuririn. Como podem ver na imagem, ele empurrou um de nossos repórteres e foi embora sem dar entrevista. Seus companheiros de profissão disseram que ele deve ter ficado estressado e foi para casa, apesar de nunca o terem visto tão tenso antes. Parece que a prisão de um criminoso deste porte deixa até mesmo o melhor dos policiais nervoso não é mesmo? Voltaremos com mais notícias a qualquer momento!"  
Pensativo, Gohan tirou os seus óculos e comentou:  
\- Tem alguma coisa errada nesta história. Jaco, um terrorista? E a forma que o Kuririn estava agindo é muito estranha.  
\- O que você pensa em fazer?  
\- Ligue para a Bulma e peça para que ela venha ver o que se pode fazer com a situação do Jaco. - ele disse ao retirar a gravata. - Enquanto isso eu vou até a casa do Kuririn para descobrir o que está acontecendo.  
\- Se cuida! - ela disse antes de lhe dar um beijo.  
\- Eu vou, não se preocupe.  
Gohan então se retirou até a sacada da casa e partiu voando.

Enquanto isso, Baby encontrava-se em seu novo corpo que o havia levado até a residência do mesmo. Estava pensativo, sentado em uma cadeira, ainda com o uniforme de policial, ainda com o sangramento no antebraço. Tudo o que importava eram as novas informações que podia acessar na mente de Kuririn, que presenciou muitas das batalhas que Goku, Vegeta e Gohan já travaram e essas lembranças o deixavam tenso.  
\- (Esses saiyajins nojentos, como puderam ficar tão fortes? O corpo de Kuririn seria capaz de eliminar qualquer saiyajin do passado, mas estes sobreviventes que vivem aqui transpassaram até mesmo ao nível dos deuses, eu não posso acreditar! Será que eu terei de usar o corpo de um deles para minha vingança? Contudo, preciso me desenvolver ainda mais antes de qualquer coisa e para isso preciso continuar penetrando em corpos cada vez mais fortes!)  
Foi quando uma mulher entrou pela porta carregando dois pacotes de compras e os deixou no balcão da cozinha, onde o encontrou pensativo.  
\- Kuririn? O que faz em casa tão cedo?  
Os pensamentos de Baby foram interrompidos, Kuririn olhou para trás e viu a loira de olhos azuis e cabelos curtos, calça e blusa roxa com uma camiseta rosa por baixo, surpresa ao vê-lo ali.  
\- Hum?  
\- O que houve com o seu braço? - ela o tocou para olhar o ferimento. - Fique aqui, vou pegar os curativos. Acabo de voltar do mercado, se estiver com fome, pegue alguma coisa aí das sacolas.  
Ela se retirou e Baby voltou a pensar:  
\- (Claro, essa é a esposa do Kuririn, a #18. Segundo os pensamentos dele, ela é uma super-humana que é ainda mais forte do que ele, parece que acabo de encontrar o próximo corpo onde vou penetrar!)  
#18 retornou com os remédios e curativos e ao limpar o ferimento, comentou:  
\- Ouvi no rádio que você pegou um terrorista hoje, não me diga que se descuidou e ele te feriu? - Kuririn não a respondeu e olhava sério para ela. - Você está estranho, por que não diz nada?  
\- Cale a boca... - ele falou com a voz de Kuririn.  
\- Kuririn? - #18 ficou surpresa com a forma hostil com a qual ele respondeu. - Por que está agindo assim, o que foi que eu te fiz?  
Foi então que ele a agarrou pelo pescoço com a mão direita.  
\- Você é amiga dos saiyajins, foi isso que você me fez!  
\- Kuririn...? - ela gemeu enquanto estava sendo asfixiada e eis então que ele começou a sair da cadeira flutuando, deixando-a suspensa do chão. Foi quando a atirou para fora quebrando a janela e ela caiu rolando no jardim da casa, descendendo até ela em seguida. #18 se levantou, ainda recuperando o fôlego. - O que há com você Kuririn? Por que está sendo tão estúpido desta forma?!  
\- Mas que falta de atenção! - Baby falou com sua própria voz enquanto os lábios de Kuririn se moviam. - Será que ainda não se deu conta?  
\- Tudo o que sei é que o meu Kuririn jamais agiria desta forma!  
Baby Kuririn posicionou suas mãos ao lado do corpo e rapidamente disparou um Kamehameha de cor roxa, #18 foi pega de surpresa e teve tempo apenas de cruzar os braços em forma de xis para amenizar o impacto que destruiu os arredores. Ela tinha alguns arranhões quando a poeira abaixou.  
\- (Ela resistiu ao ataque de Kuririn sem muitos problemas. Interessante, muito interessante!)  
#18 retirou sua blusa, a jogou para o lado e olhou para o alto.  
\- Kuririn, sou eu, a #18! Não sei o que está havendo com você, mas você pode lutar contra o que estiver te possuindo!  
\- Parece que já percebeu que o que está em sua frente é apenas o corpo de seu marido, mas não se preocupe, não pretendo ficar nele por muito mais tempo, o corpo que quero agora é o seu!  
\- O que disse?!  
Baby Kuririn ergueu sua mão direita para o alto, formando um disco de energia de cor roxa.  
\- Kienzan! - ele comandou ao disparar aquele disco de energia, que explodiu cortando o solo quando #18 saltou e Baby repetiu o processo, disparando uma barragem contínua de Kienzans que cortavam o vento, obrigando a loira a fazer grande esforço para desviar, mas infelizmente um deles acabou pegando de raspão na região da barriga do lado esquerdo, por onde jorrou sangue.  
\- Argh! - ela gritou, levando a mão sobre o corte em seguida. - Kuririn, volte à razão, por favor!  
\- Que meigo, ela não quer machucar o esposo, mas não se preocupe, vou fazer você me atacar! HA! - ele disparou outro Kamehameha, que #18 bloqueou usando os braços novamente. - Vamos, você não quer me tirar de dentro dele? Vai deixar que seu esposo continue sendo controlado?  
\- Kuririn...  
\- HA! - Baby forçou seu ataque que explodiu nela em cheio.  
#18 manteve-se na mesma posição no ar no abaixar da poeira, estava com mais arranhões que antes, o corte ainda sangrava. Com lágrimas nos olhos, ela estava furiosa e frustrada ao mesmo tempo, sem saber o que fazer.  
\- Saia de dentro do Kuririn, seu maldito!  
\- Por que não me faz sair?  
\- Eu quero meu Kuririn de volta! - ela envolveu-se em uma aura de ki e estendeu as mãos para frente, carregando uma energia de cor rosa nas mãos que se traduziu como uma barragem de esferas de energia que foram voando em direção a Kuririn. Baby viu que a fúria a estava levando ao ápice dos seus poderes e deixou um sorriso malévolo na face do terráqueo.  
\- Que fácil, parece que o corpo dela já está na melhor fase para ser penetrado, liberando energia ao seu máximo. É o momento, seu corpo é meu #18! - ele então avançou em meio às esferas de energia, sem se importar com as que o atingiam e com o corpo de Kuririn posicionado como escudo, ele saiu do mesmo e transpassou as esferas de energia até chegar a #18, penetrando dentro dela pelo corte em sua barriga.  
\- Aaah... - ela imediatamente cessou o ataque e passou mal enquanto o corpo de Kuririn caiu inerte até o solo, segundos depois Baby tinha o total controle sobre ela.  
\- Hahaha! Sim, o corpo de #18 é meu! Me sinto estranho, será que é porque é o corpo de uma mulher? - disse ao tocar os seios. - A verdade é que não sinto os poderes dela, será que eu me enganei? Não, o poder dela está aqui dentro, é diferente, mas eu consigo sentir usando os sentidos dela, vamos ver o que ela é capaz de fazer! - #18 apontou sua mão esquerda em direção a cidade e disparou um ataque de energia roxa que causou uma grande explosão que dizimou todo aquele lado da mesma. - Incrível! Simplesmente incrível! A energia dela parece não ter limites! Será que há outros como ela neste planeta? - Baby começou a acessar as informações na mente dela e logo encontrou o que procurava. - #17...  
Foi neste momento que Gohan chegou voando e pairou no ar, Baby percebeu e virou-se de imediato, para ver aquele homem de camisa branca e calça social marrom que acabara de chegar.  
\- #18?  
\- (Quem é esse?) - ele acessou as memórias de #18 mais uma vez e foi tomado pelo espanto, deixando-o estampado na cara dela. - (Não pode ser! É um dos saiyajins!)  
Baby trocou de corpo novamente e agora, no corpo da Androide #18, está diante de Gohan, que tinha uma seriedade no olhar. Com Uub e seus amigos ainda fora e com problemas no Planeta Yadorat, Baby está prestes a enfrentar um dos saiyajins que tanto procurava...


	26. Chapter 26

**CAPÍTULO 26**

 **Soba revela seu passado! A trágica história dos yadoratseijins e dos tsufurujins!**

\- (Sim, este deve ser Son Gohan, um descendente daquela raça de símios selvagens que desgraçou ao meu povo! Finalmente os encontrei!)  
Gohan olhou a destruição em volta, lá do alto também conseguiu avistar Kuririn desacordado no chão.  
\- Kuririn! - ele olhou para a face de #18, que o encarava com um olhar sério de ódio. - O que houve aqui #18?  
\- Saiyajin... - Baby falou com sua voz robótica cheia de ódio enquanto os lábios de #18 se moviam.  
\- #18?  
\- MORRA! - exclamou ao juntar as mãos e disparar um ataque de energia contínua enorme que abriu uma fenda no chão, arrastando Gohan para longe da cidade por vários quilômetros, onde a explosão destruiu uma montanha.  
#18 foi voando até lá e pairou no alto da montanha destruída, onde a poeira baixou e revelou Gohan com alguns machucados, envolto em uma aura branca. Seu olhar estava diferente, mais sério, mais imponente, seus cabelos, ainda negros, estavam mais espetados e com uma franja na frente, Gohan havia acessado seu Estado Definitivo, o qual ainda possuía graças aos treinamentos que fazia quando sobrava tempo. #18 o olhou com ainda mais raiva, transmitindo todo o ódio que Baby estava sentindo e avançou com tudo na direção dele enquanto Gohan permaneceu parado, pronto para o impacto.

Enquanto isso, na Capital do Oeste, Bulma recebia a chamada de Videl:  
\- Preso por terrorismo? Não me diga que aquele idiota tentou usar a tal bomba de extinção ou algo do tipo?!  
"Eu sei que é estranho, mas aconteceu de verdade e a Cidade Satan não fala em outra coisa!" - disse Videl do outro lado da linha.  
\- Está bem, está bem, eu vou para aí agora mesmo para descobrir o que houve!  
"À propósito, peça para o Senhor Goku trazer a Pan para casa, está ficando tarde aí e com o que anda acontecendo, eu estou preocupada."  
\- Oh... - Bulma ficou sem saber o que responder. - A Pan está bem, não se preocupe, eu vou falar para o Goku levar ela quando eles voltarem.  
"Quando eles voltarem? Voltarem de onde?"  
\- Eh... Do jardim, eles estão lá atrás no jardim, não se preocupe. Aliás, não tenha pressa, é mais seguro para a Pan ficar aqui, já que essas coisas estão acontecendo em Cidade Satan não é? Então ela ficará mais segura aqui.  
"É verdade, acho que tem razão. Ela está com os avós e a Pan adora eles, principalmente o Senhor Goku."  
\- Não se preocupe, vamos cuidar bem da Pan! Agora eu irei para aí ver essa situação do Jaco, algo certamente está errado.  
"Sim, eu e o Gohan também achamos."  
\- Obrigada por avisar!  
"Não foi nada, até mais Bulma."  
\- Até mais!  
Bulma então desligou o telefone e nisso Chi-Chi chegou e perguntou:  
\- O que aconteceu? Eu ouvi você falando no Goku e na Pan, foi a Videl quem ligou não é?  
\- Eh... Não foi não, foi impressão sua!  
\- Bulma, você escondeu dela que o Goku levou a Pan para sabe-se lá onde?!  
\- Não, eu não escondi, não era a Videl!  
\- Verdade? Me desculpe então.  
\- Eu vou ter de sair, surgiu um problema que eu preciso resolver. Eu sei que o Vegeta e a Bra saíram, mas meus pais estão em casa e o Pilaf também para o que precisar, fique a vontade enquanto espera pelo Goku e pela Pan.  
\- Está bem, obrigada Bulma!  
\- De nada! - ela disse antes de se retirar e nisso ela falou consigo mesma. - Oh Goku, você me mete em cada problema... Só espero que, o que esteja ocorrendo com o Jaco não seja mais uma daquelas situações em que a Terra acabe em perigo, seria horrível se isso acontecesse justo agora que você não está...

Goku e Pan caminhavam junto de Daishinkan pelo grande corredor do Palácio de Zeno.  
\- Essa comida estava deliciosa, não é mesmo Pan?  
\- É sim, o senhor cozinha muito bem Senhor Daishinkan!  
\- Na verdade, eu apenas materializei a comida com base no que vocês queriam comer, mas agradeço pelo elogio mesmo assim.  
Eles continuaram andando, até que finalmente chegaram à presença dos Zenos, o do futuro e o do presente.  
\- Goku! - exclamaram ambos ao se levantarem de seus tronos e irem flutuando até ele.  
\- Zen-chan! - disse Goku ao pegar as mãos de ambos e sacudi-los no ar. - Como vocês estão?  
\- Nós estamos bem! - disse um deles.  
\- Estamos muito bem! - disse o outro.  
\- Aqui está o Son Goku como você queria Zeno-sama. - disse Daishinkan.  
\- Obrigado Daishinkan!  
\- É, obrigado Daishinkan!  
\- Eu trouxe minha neta comigo, espero que não tenha problema!  
\- Oi, eu sou a Pan!  
\- Pan! - disseram ambos em uníssono, indo até ela. A menina ficou confusa com os Zenos parados em sua frente.  
\- Vai lá Pan, cumprimenta o Zen-chan! - disse Goku e então Pan fez como ele, pegou as mãos de ambos e os sacudiu no ar, fazendo com que ambos rissem.  
\- Hahahah... Ela também consegue fazer isso! - disse um deles.  
\- Hahahah... Ela é divertida como o Goku! - disse o outro.  
\- Obrigada!  
\- Que bom que veio nos conhecer, espero que possa brincar conosco!  
\- É, espero que possa brincar conosco!  
\- Claro, meu avozinho disse que vocês são muito legais!  
\- Bem, mas diz aí Zen-chan, por que mandou me chamar? - Goku indagou curioso.  
\- Oh, é verdade, nós precisamos de sua ajuda Goku!  
\- É, nós precisamos de sua ajuda Goku!  
Eles então saíram flutuando e Goku os seguiu junto de Pan e Daishinkan até que chegam a outro lugar do templo onde havia uma mesa com um tipo de tabuleiro. Ao lado, um indivíduo robusto de cor cinza usando traje preto e vermelho colado ao corpo encontrava-se inanimado, adormecido dentro de um tipo de cúpula de energia que parecia um grande cristal, Goku logo o reconheceu:  
\- Jiren!

Neste mesmo momento, no Planeta Yadorat, Trunks, já recuperado, tinha um extintor de incêndio nas mãos com o qual havia apagado as chamas da nave espacial. Avaliando os estragos, viu que a situação não era nada animadora, mas que também poderia ter sido pior se não tivessem apagado o fogo a tempo.  
\- Nós sentimos muito pelo Mestre Soba. - disse um dos yadoratseijins que estavam com ele.  
\- Mas o que deu naquele homem afinal? Por que ele nos atacou?  
\- Ele é assim, o Mestre Soba perdeu a capacidade de amar que nosso povo possui.  
\- Então por que têm tanto respeito por ele?  
\- Porque ele é o último yadoratseijin da geração pioneira ainda vivo, é alguém com ainda mais autoridade que o nosso ancião, o Mestre Pybara. Ele sempre foi assim, não confia nas pessoas, vive sempre isolado e não fala com ninguém.  
\- Seja como for, preciso consertar a nave espacial o mais depressa possível, meus amigos e eu temos que voltar para o nosso planeta o quanto antes!  
\- Nós vamos ajudá-lo no que for preciso Senhor Trunks, é o mínimo que podemos fazer.  
\- Obrigado, vocês são muito gentis!  
Enquanto isso, os demais foram levados para o vilarejo ali próximo, onde os yadoratseijins lhe prepararam um grande banquete como pedido de desculpas. A comida era rústica, mas era semelhante a da Terra.  
\- Hum... Isso daqui não é nem um pouco requintado, mas está muito gostoso! - comentou Marron.  
\- É verdade, parece um arroz, só que é mais escuro e mais forte. - Goten concordou e olhou para o lado, vendo Gill, que também estava ali na mesa, se deliciando com uma tigela cheia de pedaços de metal e mais ao lado Uub, com os cotovelos apoiados na mesa e a face apoiada nas mãos juntas, muito pensativo.  
"Disse Yadorat? Será que esse é o mesmo planeta em que meu pai esteve quando escapou da explosão de Namekusei?"  
"Heheheh... Não é interessante? O que é parecido com ele é o outro, mas o que tem os movimentos dele é você, eu jamais teria imaginado."  
\- Uub? - Goten interrompeu os pensamentos dele.  
\- Hum? Goten?  
\- Você não quis tocar na comida e olha que aí na sua frente está uma tigela cheia com uns bolinhos cobertos de açúcar. Aconteceu alguma coisa?  
Uub ficou em silêncio por uns instantes e então indagou:  
\- Você não se pergunta por qual razão o Soba ficou tão interessado em você?  
\- Interessado? Em mim?  
\- É mesmo, ele olhava o Goten de uma maneira diferente, por que será? - Marron perguntou-se.  
\- Ele tirou o Trunks do caminho para avançar direto em você e só atacou a nave porque achou que você iria fugir e me deixar lutando com ele.  
\- Eu não tinha reparado nisso, mas agora que você está falando, faz sentido.  
Trunks e alguns yadoratseijins adentravam a sala naquele momento.  
\- Trunks? - Marron disse ao percebê-lo entrando.  
\- Pessoal, com base nos recursos daqui, acho que poderei deixar nossa nave pronta em uma semana se eu trabalhar duro, o que significa que iremos conseguir levar as Esferas do Dragão a tempo!  
\- Isso é uma ótima notícia! - disse Marron animada.  
\- Nós iremos hospedar muito bem vocês durante este tempo, então não precisam se preocupar. - disse um dos yadoratseijins.  
\- Uma semana? Acho que é a oportunidade perfeita Marron!  
\- Para que Goten?  
\- Para um treinamento intenso ao ar livre! Creio que é tempo o suficiente para você aprender a controlar bem os seus poderes, já que você já sabe o básico.  
\- Acha mesmo?  
\- Claro! E então Marron, topa ir treinar comigo?  
\- Eu... adoraria. - ela respondeu sorrindo e ele ficou desconsertado. - Por que está com essa cara?  
\- É que é a primeira vez que eu convido uma garota para treinar ao invés de convidar para sair...  
\- Está sugerindo que o nosso treinamento é um encontro?  
\- O que? Não, não é essa a intenção!  
\- Seu pervertido com segundas intenções!  
\- Se é por causa daquilo, eu já expliquei que não foi minha culpa, eu não sabia mesmo que você estava no banheiro naquela hora! Marron!  
Goten se retirou, seguindo Marron que saiu bicuda da sala. Uub, ainda pensativo, então se levantou de sua cadeira e perguntou:  
\- Sabem onde posso encontrar o Soba?  
Trunks e os yadoratseijins se entreolharam, até que um dos yadortajins respondeu com outra pergunta:  
\- O Mestre Soba...?

Na Terra, a luta entre Gohan e Baby #18 esquentava, o saiyajin estava praticamente inteiro, enquanto que #18 tinha alguns ferimentos. Gohan a atingiu com um soco de direita na face, seguido de um de esquerda na barriga e depois outro de direita na face, jogando-a para trás, terminando a combinação ao atirar uma esfera de energia que explodiu em cheio.  
\- Eu sinto muito por isso #18...  
Ofegante ao subir novamente, #18 tinha um olhar assassino e com grande fúria apontou seu dedo indicador e disparou um raio de energia em direção a cabeça. Gohan a moveu para o lado para desviar e então respondeu posicionando as mãos próximas a testa e disparou um Masenko que a loira não teve tempo de desviar, sendo arrastada em diagonal em direção ao solo, onde o ataque explodiu. Deitada no meio da cratera e das rochas, #18 se encontrava com vários ferimentos e com alguns rasgos em suas roupas que revelavam parte de seu corpo, levantou-se com dificuldade enquanto olhava Gohan lá no alto. Baby se sentia humilhado e transmitia isso no olhar de ódio que #18 tinha.  
\- (Esse símio maldito é muito poderoso! O poder dele em relação ao de #18 não tem sequer comparação, acho até que ele está se segurando para não machucá-la, maldito seja!) - ele pensava. - (Eu ainda não estou pronto, detesto admitir, mas a única maneira de eu vencer esta luta é penetrando no corpo dele para continuar me desenvolvendo e para isso tenho de encontrar uma maneira de fazê-lo liberar seu poder. Se é para usar o corpo dele, então irei usar esse incrível poder saiyajin ao meu favor!)  
#18 então transmitiu um sorriso malévolo, o que deixou Gohan pensativo com tal mudança de atitude:  
\- (O que está havendo? Por que razão a expressão dela mudou tão de repente? Essa com certeza não é a esposa do Kuririn, pois sinto um ki vindo dela, um ki maligno e obscuro. Parece que algo a infectou e com certeza este algo é responsável pelos atos estranhos de Jaco, de Kuririn e agora da #18, é como aquele parasita alienígena que possuiu o Barry Kahn daquela vez. No entanto, esse ser é racional e parece que odeia os saiyajins por alguma razão, tenho que tomar cuidado e pensar em alguma forma de tirá-lo de dentro da #18 sem machucá-la, para descobrir o que pretende.)  
#18 apontou a mão esquerda e disparou um ataque contínuo de energia em direção a Gohan, que o segurou bloqueando com os braços, o ataque começou a empurrá-lo, mas ele não reagia e nisso Baby ficou irritado, fazendo #18 desaparecer e reaparecer diante dele, lhe desferindo um soco de esquerda que o jogou para trás.  
\- Vamos, me ataque seu saiyajin nojento! HAAAAH! - Baby gritou dentro de #18 enquanto aplicava uma combinação furiosa de golpes que Gohan apenas bloqueava, até que ela apontou suas duas mãos juntas, carregando-as com uma energia roxa por onde uma barragem de esferas de energia saiu, começando a atingir Gohan à queima-roupa e a arrastando-o para trás, o que, aos poucos, o estava deixando irritado.  
\- Pare com isso #18!  
#18 então começou a disparar vários Kienzans em sequência, os quais passavam por Gohan, lhe ocasionando vários cortes nas pernas e nos braços e apontou suas duas mãos juntas, disparando um ataque de energia contínua. Pressionado ao bloqueá-lo, Gohan se enfureceu:  
\- Chega! - ele exclamou ao liberar sua energia, expandindo-a para anular o ataque.  
\- É agora! - Baby exclamou ao sair do corpo de #18, que caiu ao relento, e se dividir ao penetrar a aura de energia expandida de Gohan, que percebeu o ocorrido, mas era tarde demais.  
\- Essa não! GAAAH... - Baby começou a penetrar pelos cortes que haviam em seu corpo, Gohan levou as mãos à cabeça, tentou resistir e lutar mentalmente, Baby demorou um pouco mais desta vez em relação aos corpos anteriores, mas no fim ele conseguiu, o corpo de Gohan era seu.  
\- Por um momento, achei que não fosse conseguir, a mente dele é muito forte. - ele disse ofegante com sua voz robótica ao fazer os lábios de Gohan se moverem e ao olhar para suas mãos. - O poder que esse rapaz tem é impressionante, sinto o poder saiyajin dele circulando por todo o corpo! Será que ele é mais forte que o irmão da #18? Fato é que eu preciso de muito mais poder do que isso, agora na mente de Gohan eu consigo ver claramente, os dois saiyajins puros estão em um patamar completamente diferente dos demais. Um deles é o pai de Son Gohan, o Son Goku e o outro é... Vegeta? - aquele nome deixou Baby furioso, fazendo Gohan fechar o punho com tanta força a ponto de sangrar.

Enquanto isso, em uma alta montanha do Planeta Yadorat, Soba observava o Sol longínquo no horizonte enquanto o vento batia em seu rosto. Uub estava voando ali próximo, olhando tudo em volta até que o avistou e aterrissou atrás dele.  
\- Finalmente encontrei você!  
\- Quem te disse que eu estava aqui?  
\- Ninguém sabia onde te encontrar, então procurei até te achar! - Uub disse ao andar e ficar ao lado dele. - Como você foi embora usando o teletransporte e com o que me disseram sobre você, imaginei que você teria ido para algum lugar isolado, mas ainda habitado por animais, como essa montanha.  
\- E o que quer comigo? Eu disse que poderiam ficar até consertarem sua nave, não disse?  
\- Preciso te perguntar uma coisa.  
\- Não tenho nada para responder garoto.  
\- Você conheceu o meu mestre, o Son Goku, não é mesmo? - Soba finalmente olhou para Uub ao ouvir aquele nome. - Foi ele quem me ensinou a lutar e meu amigo é parecido com ele porque é filho dele.  
\- Hmpf... - resmungou ao voltar a olhar para o horizonte. - Eu já imaginava...  
\- Meu mestre disse uma vez que os yadoratseijins que o hospedaram eram amáveis, mas o senhor é diferente, é frio e desconfiado e mesmo assim é respeitado pelo seu povo mais até do que o seu próprio líder.  
\- Eu preciso ser assim garoto, você não entenderia.  
\- Se o senhor não me explicar, eu não irei entender mesmo.  
\- Há muito tempo atrás, em um passado muito distante, havia dois povos no Universo 2, os yadoratseijins e os tsufurujins, seus planetas eram vizinhos um do outro em seu Sistema Solar. Eram povos diferentes, cada um se desenvolveu a sua maneira, mas ambos tinham em comum serem amáveis e bondosos, como a maioria dos habitantes daquele universo. Em um fatídico dia, uma raça exilada, cujo planeta fora destruído por uma guerra chegou até aquele Sistema Solar clamando por exílio. Comovidos, os yadoratseijins e os tsufurujins permitiram que essa raça habitasse entre eles, o tempo passou e eles cresceram em número, ficaram mais fortes, mais poderosos e sua ambição os levou a uma guerra sem precedentes entre essa raça com os yadoratseijins e os tsufurujins, que resistiram bravamente, mas como essa raça era muito poderosa, todos estavam sendo dizimados rapidamente. Não havia um Deus da Destruição naquele momento e nem mesmo Pell, o poderoso Kaioshin do Universo 2, que amava estes dois povos como a todos os que criou naquele universo, não sabia o que fazer e clamou por ajuda de outros universos. Foi então que o Sagrado Kaioshin do Universo 7 se prestou a ajudá-lo, propondo que salvassem os sobreviventes para viver em novos planetas em seu universo e assim permitir que estas raças continuassem vivas. Contudo, poucos quiseram fugir, muitos continuaram lutando mas eu, como um covarde, decidi me juntar aos que decidiram fugir. O Sagrado Kaioshin deu aos tsufurujins um planeta chamado Plant e a nós deu este planeta, que decidimos chamar Yadorat. Soube depois que a guerra no Universo 2 acabou graças a uma guerreira que deteve aquela raça e foi promovida a nova Deusa da Destruição, o que permitiu que alguns poucos yadoratseijins e tsufurujins de lá sobrevivessem. No entanto, nós, os exilados no Universo 7, decidimos continuar aqui, imaginando estarmos mais seguros do que no Universo 2, nos desenvolvemos, procriamos aqui, até que os tsufurujins do Universo 7 cometeram o mesmo erro outra vez e acabaram dizimados pelos saiyajins. Nós, os yadoratseijins que fugimos éramos poucos e eu era o mais jovem, o tempo passou e aquela geração se foi, eu sou o único que restou, o último dos que viram com seus próprios olhos todas essas tragédias acontecerem. Entende o porquê eu preciso ser assim garoto? Foi por causa da ingenuidade que meus conterrâneos se deixaram dominar pelas tais Forças Especiais Ginyu nos poucos dias em que estive ausente do planeta, foi sorte não terem matado ninguém e terem deixado o planeta a chamado do seu líder para nunca mais voltarem. Meu povo tem o grave defeito de confiar em todos e não se dão conta de que as pessoas podem mascarar seus espíritos, eu não posso deixar que acabemos passando por uma tragédia de novo e terminemos dizimados como os tsufurujins que se exilaram neste universo.  
\- Eu não imaginava, sinto muito...  
\- Pybara e os yadoratseijins esconderam seu mestre de mim quando ele esteve aqui e lhe ensinaram nossos segredos. Eu só fui saber disso poucos dias antes de completar um ano e quando eu soube que ele era um saiyajin, fiquei furioso, pois sabia do que eles fizeram com os tsufurujins no passado. Não me importava se ele havia destruído as Forças Especiais Ginyu antes de vir para cá na nave de um deles, eu estava disposto a matar Son Goku pelo que ele era e pelo perigo que representava. No entanto, ele se provou superior no final e poupou minha vida. Se estou te contando tudo isso e deixando vocês ficarem aqui, é porque tenho essa dívida com ele, mas isso não muda o fato de que ele e o filho dele pertencem uma raça assassina e que seu mestre poderia ter posto meu povo em perigo, assim como o outro saiyajin que esteve aqui há mais ou menos nove anos atrás e que também aprendeu nossos segredos sem eu saber.  
\- Mas mesmo assim, lá no fundo, você reconheceu que o meu mestre é uma boa pessoa, não é? - Soba nada respondeu. - O senhor deve saber muito da vida, eu sou muito jovem, eu sei, mas sei que nem todo mundo é igual e que há muito mais gente boa do que gente má por aí. Durante a minha viagem, conheci vários caras que aparentemente eram malvados, mas conhecendo-os melhor, descobri que, no fundo, eram boas pessoas e que suas ações tinham uma justificativa. - Uub lembrava-se de Rejick, dos Irmãos Para Para, de Dolltaki e de Gill. - Sei que o senhor tem uma grande responsabilidade, mas o que quero dizer é que o senhor não precisa deixar de amar e de confiar nas pessoas, precisa ter um meio termo, deixar-se conhecer as pessoas de verdade e como elas são antes de tomar uma decisão. Pode parecer difícil, mas não é depois que você aprende isso, pois as pessoas sempre demonstram no final quem elas são de verdade, por mais que escondam isso em uma camada de aparências.  
Soba olhou novamente para Uub que tinha um sorriso no rosto enquanto o vento esvoaçava seu moicano.  
\- Como você se chama?  
\- O meu nome é Uub senhor.  
\- Uub... - ele voltou a olhar para o horizonte. - Suas palavras são sábias garoto, digna dos anciões mais sábios que conheci entre os yadoratseijins.  
Nisso, enquanto ambos olhavam para o horizonte, Soba fez algo que não fazia há muito tempo: sorrir.

Na Terra, Gohan voava a toda a velocidade em direção ao sul, onde na praia da Ilha dos Monstros, o guarda florestal tinha um caçador com uma espingarda partida ao meio ajoelhado aos seus pés.  
\- Por favor, não me machuque!  
\- Vá embora e não volte mais aqui se não quiser que eu te parta ao meio como eu fiz com essa espingarda.  
Assustado, o homem recolheu os pedaços de sua arma, entrou em uma lancha e foi embora. Foi naquele instante que Gohan chegou e pairou no ar e ao ouvi-lo chegar, o guarda florestal virou-se e olhou para cima.  
\- Son Gohan?  
\- #17... - Baby falou com a voz de Gohan.  
O vento batia em seus rostos e uma grande batalha estava prestes a começar!


	27. Chapter 27

**CAPÍTULO 27**

 **Baby e um duelo de titãs! Son Gohan vs. #17**

Em Yadorat, Trunks e Gill trabalhavam duro para consertar a nave e estavam certos de que terminariam os reparos a tempo, pois a tecnologia dos yadoratseijins era quase tão avançada quanto a da Terra. Mais adiante, a alguma distância dali, Goten e Marron encontravam-se em seu treinamento, onde a garota tentava golpeá-lo com uma combinação de socos facilmente defensável.  
\- Assim não Marron, você precisa se concentrar e usar seus poderes para aumentar a força e a velocidade e precisa variar mais seus golpes também.  
\- Você quer que eu use chutes? - ela perguntou receosa e desconfiada.  
\- Pode ser, isso ajudaria a variar mais os seus golpes!  
\- Bom, se é para o treinamento, então eu vou fazer.  
Ela então começou a alternar os socos com chutes, mas ainda eram facilmente defensáveis. Entretanto, Goten entendeu o receio dela de usar chutes, pois ambos tinham ido treinar com as roupas que estavam e por ela estar de vestido, ele conseguia ver a roupa íntima dela a cada chute, seu nariz logo quis começar a sangrar.  
\- Marron pare! - ele interrompeu a luta.  
\- O que foi? - ela perguntou ao retroceder.  
\- Eu sei que o Trunks disse para não entrarmos na nave durante as próximas horas, mas acho que talvez fosse melhor pedir a ele para abrir uma exceção para trocarmos de roupa, o que acha?  
Marron ficou vermelha de vergonha e disse:  
\- Eu sabia, não era para o treinamento, você queria olhar, não é mesmo?!  
\- O que? Não, é justamente o contrário, o caso é que...  
\- Eu tinha certeza, o que aconteceu ontem no banheiro não foi um acidente!  
\- Não Marron, você entendeu errado...  
\- Pois saiba que agora vou te dar a maior surra que você já recebeu na vida seu tarado!  
Marron avançou furiosa na direção dele, desta vez sua combinação de socos e chutes era rápida e forte, o saiyajin não estava conseguindo segurá-la. Ao tentar defender um chute com o braço esquerdo, o impacto foi tamanho que o deixou dormente e com a guarda aberta, Marron lhe deu uma joelhada no estômago com a perna esquerda que levou a barriga dele nas costas e terminou com um tabefe com a mão direita que o lançou voando contra uma rocha que se despedaçou com o impacto.  
\- Essa não! O que foi que eu fiz? - assustada, ela se aproximou. - Goten, você está bem?  
Ele se levantou do meio das pedras com a marca da mão dela na cara, muito surpreendido.  
\- Isso é incrível! O Trunks estava certo, quando aprender a controlar seus poderes, será naturalmente mais forte que um Super Saiyajin!  
\- Quer dizer que... tudo isso foi um teste para eu aprender a golpear da forma correta?  
\- Hum? - Goten ficou surpreso por ela ter concluído isso e com um sorriso disfarçado e uma gota de suor escorrendo no rosto, ele decidiu aproveitar a oportunidade. - Oh é, foi, foi um teste sim! E então, vamos continuar?  
\- Sim! - ela disse animada ao estender a mão para ajudá-lo a se levantar.  
\- (E pensar que esse é só o poder natural dela que está aprendendo a controlar...) - ao tocar a mão dela, Goten sentia uma emoção única e pensava enquanto olhava o rosto delicado e sorridente dela. - (Eu fico imaginando a que nível ela chegará se continuar treinando para aumentar ainda mais esse poder... Acho que o potencial que a Marron possui deve ser extraordinário!)

Na Terra, Gohan desceu ao solo e aterrissou de frente ao Androide #17. Baby observou atentamente aquele homem magro de calça jeans e blusa branca de mangas verdes com uma braçadeira de Ranger laranja no braço esquerdo e o logo "MIR" na frente. Depois se atentou ao seu olhar sério e enigmático.  
\- (É, eu estou no lugar certo, com certeza este é o irmão da #18). - Baby pensou. - (Não consigo sentir nenhum poder vindo dele, mas as memórias da #18 diziam que ele é muito mais forte do que ela. Será que ele é mais forte que Gohan? Ou terei de continuar neste corpo imundo para prosseguir com minha vingança?)  
#17 observou Gohan de baixo a cima de igual modo e notou os cortes nos braços e pernas que também haviam deixados pequenos rasgos na camisa branca e na calça social marrom.  
\- O que faz aqui Son Gohan?  
\- Eu? - Baby falou usando a voz de Gohan. - Eu vim apenas lhe fazer uma visita Senhor #17.  
\- Hmm... - ficou em silêncio, encarando-o por um momento e eis que Baby é surpreendido quando #17 desaparece e reaparece em sua frente, desferindo um potente soco de direita na face de Gohan, que é atirado para longe e acaba colidindo contra uma rocha.  
Dolorido, Baby Gohan sai do meio das pedras e exclama usando a voz do saiyajin:  
\- Por que o senhor fez isso?!  
\- Porque você não é Son Gohan e posso ver isso no fundo dos seus olhos.  
\- Como?  
#17 apontou sua mão direita, onde carregou um pouco de energia e disse:  
\- Meu trabalho é proteger esta ilha de gente mal intencionada como você, então seja lá o que você for, é melhor que saia do Son Gohan e vá embora antes que eu mesmo faça você sair!  
Baby ficou assustado e transmitia isso na expressão de espanto de Gohan, até que finalmente fica com um sorriso malévolo e começa a rir, revelando sua voz verdadeira.  
\- Que capacidade analítica incrível, mesmo sem poder sentir minha presença, você me descobriu facilmente, isso é muito interessante! - #17 continuou em silêncio e com a mão carregada de ki. - Vamos ver agora o que você é capaz de fazer em combate! HAAAAHH!  
Baby Gohan começou a elevar seu ki e #17 disparou seu ataque de energia contínua que explodiu em cheio, destruindo a rocha completamente. No entanto, no dissipar da poeira, Gohan não havia sofrido nenhum dano e estava envolto na aura branca de seu Estado Definitivo, o qual Baby deixava ainda mais imponente com um olhar malévolo assustador.  
\- Tch... - murmurou #17 ao ver que seu ataque não resultou em nada e nisso seu oponente investiu com tudo em sua direção.  
Uma troca de golpes intensa teve início, com #17 sendo pressionado e arrastado para trás até que recebeu um soco de esquerda que o lançou pelos ares. Gohan avançou novamente para desferir-lhe uma joelhada com a perna direita e o androide segurou o golpe usando a mão esquerda, revidando com um cruzado de direita e depois girou, atingindo-o com um chute de perna esquerda no tórax que afastou o saiyajin para trás. Ambos avançaram mutuamente e deram início a uma nova troca de golpes no céu que fazia com que os arredores tremessem e os animais da ilha fugissem assustados. #17 recebeu um golpe de marreta na cabeça que o lançou em diagonal para baixo e Baby Gohan logo posicionou suas mãos juntas ao lado do corpo.  
\- Ka... me... ha... me... HA! - Gohan disparou seu ataque de energia contínua que possuía a cor roxa por estar corrompido por Baby.  
#17 percebeu o ataque vindo em sua direção e estendeu as mãos para frente ao pairar no ar, envolvendo-se em uma barreira de cor verde que segurou o ataque. Ele pressionou, fazendo o Kamehameha aumentar de tamanho e nisso #17 começou a ser empurrado com barreira e tudo para baixo.  
\- Essa não, a floresta! - #17 olhou para trás, preocupado ao ver o que o ataque atingiria o solo da ilha se ele se esquivasse.  
\- Está preocupado com esta ilha? Pois então você vai afundar junto com ela! HA!  
Gohan elevou ainda mais o poder de seu ataque e a barreira de #17 começou a se romper, já próximo do solo, uma explosão enorme que destruiu aquela parte da ilha aconteceu, #17 tancou boa parte do ataque e com isso impediu que o estrago fosse pior, mesmo não tendo deixado sinal de vida algum depois disso.  
\- Que cara medíocre, decidiu receber todo o ataque e morrer, parece que ele era fraco afinal.  
\- Você me chamou de medíocre?  
\- Hum?! - surpreso ao ouvir aquela voz, ele olhou para trás e #17 estava ali com alguns arranhões e ferimentos, mas nada muito grave.  
\- Eu vou te mostrar quem é medíocre. - #17 investiu com tudo contra Gohan e lhe aplicou um potente golpe no estômago com o antebraço direito que o levou por diante com o tamanho impacto e então parou, deixando Gohan com a visão turva e cuspindo sangue ao tossir enquanto flutuava para trás. - Você tem ideia do que fez? Muitos animais viviam naquela parte da ilha!  
\- Seu... maldito! - Baby praguejou com os pulmões de Gohan sem ar e ainda com sangue escorrendo pela boca.  
\- Talvez eu tenha me preocupado demais com a ilha e subestimado você por estar escondido no Son Gohan, mas vejo que controla bem os poderes dele. A luta será outra agora, esse soco foi só uma amostra, você vai pagar caro por ter machucado aos animais inocentes da ilha, vai desejar nunca ter vindo aqui!  
Baby Gohan então recuperou o fôlego e começou a rir, dizendo:  
\- Heheheheheh... Você me surpreende além da conta #17, é mais do que eu havia imaginado! É um terráqueo tão odioso quanto Uub...

Uub e Soba continuavam a olhar o Sol se pondo, o jovem terráqueo havia sentado no chão e continuava ali ao seu lado, ambos estavam em silêncio, até que o yadoratseijin questionou:  
\- O que você ainda faz aqui Uub?  
\- Como assim?  
\- Eu já respondi tudo o que você queria saber e você ainda continua aqui, o que você quer de verdade?  
Uub ficou em silêncio por um instante e então respondeu:  
\- Meus amigos e eu ficaremos aqui por uma semana até o Trunks e o Gill consertarem o estrago que o senhor fez na nossa nave.  
\- E?  
\- O Goten está ajudando a Marron a aprender a controlar seus poderes e eu pensei em aproveitar esta semana também!  
\- O que quer dizer?  
\- Eu quero que o senhor me ensine tudo o que meu mestre aprendeu com seu povo enquanto esteve aqui, quero aprender o teletransporte, quero ficar ainda mais forte!  
\- O seu mestre aprendeu nossos segredos sem meu consentimento, por que acha que eu te ensinaria?  
\- Porque apesar de aparentar durão, lá no fundo você é tão bom quanto os outros yadoratseijins e acho que meu mestre também notou isso, já que nunca disse que havia um yadoratseijin diferente. Além disso, o senhor sabe que não sou um cara malvado, que faria bom uso do que me ensinasse e também, o senhor certamente sabe muito mais do que os yadoratseijins que ensinaram ao meu mestre!  
Soba então sorriu e começou a rir, o que deixou Uub confuso, até que ele finalmente respondeu:  
\- Está bem.  
\- É sério?  
\- É, mas esteja aqui bem cedo amanhã, pois aprender o teletransporte não é algo fácil para quem não é um yadoratseijin e temos apenas uma semana.  
\- Legal! - Uub então se levantou muito animado e partiu voando ao se despedir. - Muito obrigado Senhor Soba, vejo o senhor amanhã!  
Soba então ficou ali com um leve sorriso no rosto enquanto olhava para o horizonte outra vez.  
\- Esse garoto é mesmo surpreendente...

De volta a Terra, #17 estava surpreso.  
\- Você conhece o discípulo do Son Goku?  
\- Aquele maldito tentou me matar no Planeta M-2, tive de ficar vagando de corpo em corpo para continuar me desenvolvendo, como pode ver, tive de penetrar até mesmo dentro do corpo de um saiyajin nojento para sobreviver!  
\- Parece que o Uub andou ocupado no espaço e que terei de terminar o que ele começou.  
\- É por frases como essa que vejo o quão odioso você é, aposto que você também nunca está satisfeito com o poder que tem.  
\- Não sou um artista marcial como ele ou o Son Goku, meu trabalho é proteger esta ilha e é para isso preciso ser alguém forte, já que não tenho como saber quando alguém como você irá aparecer. É por esta razão que eu treino duro todos os dias ou acaso pensa que só fico aqui relaxando nas horas livres?  
\- Eu imagino, este último soco foi o suficiente para que eu notasse a diferença que há entre você e Son Gohan, que simplesmente parou no tempo. Estou em desvantagem, mas isso é bom, isso é muito bom!  
\- O que quer dizer?  
\- Que o poder que você possui me interessa!  
\- Quem é você realmente?  
\- Eu sou Baby, o último dos tsufurujins! - exclamou Baby, que então envolveu Gohan em sua aura de ki, começando a elevá-lo.  
Ele foi contra o androide com um soco e este revidou de igual modo, seus punhos se chocam, céu, terra e mar tremem diante de tamanho impacto. Uma nova troca de golpes tem início, até o momento em que #17 se abaixa para se esquivar de um chute e revida com um gancho vertical no queixo que lançou o saiyajin para o alto, envolvendo-se em sua aura, ele ficou em horizontal no ar, ergueu as mãos e curvou seu corpo para trás, estendendo então as mãos para frente ao disparar um ataque de energia contínua que atingiu Gohan em cheio. Ele foi levado até acima das nuvens, onde finalmente conseguiu se esquivar para o lado e o ataque subiu para o espaço. #17 então apareceu diante dele e lhe atingiu com um violento soco de esquerda que o jogou para trás, fazendo-o transpassar por algumas nuvens, até que Gohan usou sua aura para pairar no ar e dissipar as que estavam ao seu redor.  
\- Aqui em cima eu poderei ir com tudo.  
\- Não brinque comigo! - Baby exclamou furioso, elevando o ki de Gohan novamente enquanto #17 envolveu-se em sua aura de igual modo.  
Como dois meteoros, ambos avançaram mutuamente e se chocaram, o impacto foi tão grande que dissolveu todas as nuvens ao redor, deixando o céu limpo. Movendo-se pelos céus, eles chocaram-se impactando socos e chutes mais e mais vezes, até o momento em que Baby Gohan segurou um soco de esquerda com a mão direita e puxou o braço do androide, permitindo acertar-lhe com uma violenta cotovelada em suas costas e então rapidamente virou-se, concentrando um ki de cor roxa reluzindo a raios desta mesma cor nas mãos unidas junto à testa.  
\- Masenko! - Baby exclamou ao disparar o ataque de Gohan.  
#17 rapidamente se virou e criou outra barreira para segurar o ataque, obrigando Baby a forçar o poder de Gohan para tentar rompê-la como fez antes.  
\- Desta vez não! - disse #17 antes e avançar com barreira e tudo contra o ataque, que começou a se esvoaçar para os lados na medida em que avançava.  
\- Não é possível! - Baby exclamou incrédulo quando viu #17 atravessar o Masenko inteiro e ao chocar-se contra ele com a barreira, uma grande explosão aconteceu nos céus e o corpo de Gohan caiu em queda livre na direção do mar.  
#17 o seguiu e o empurrou com um soco na barriga, ambos entraram na água até chegarem ao fundo, quando as costas de Gohan atingiram o solo e o impacto do punho no estômago foi sentido, criando uma cratera no fundo do mar e fazendo-o cuspir sangue que subiu como bolhas na água até dissipar-se na mesma. Irritado, Baby usou o ki de Gohan para afastá-lo, expandindo-o em uma explosão que abriu um buraco no mar, afastando a água e logo ambos estavam ali no meio, flutuando, frente a frente com aquele coliseu de água ao redor deles. #17 agora estava em muito melhor estado com relação ao corpo de Gohan, que possuía vários ferimentos.  
\- (Ele é forte, mas não é só isso, a capacidade analítica dele é impressionante!) - Baby pensava ao lembrar-se novamente da estratégia que ele usou para transpassar o Masenko de Gohan. - (A forma como ele aproveita seus poderes é simplesmente perfeita, assim como seu controle emocional. Desse jeito eu não vou conseguir controlá-lo, preciso torná-lo vulnerável antes de penetrar no corpo dele, deixá-lo irritado e fazê-lo desperdiçar seus poderes, mas como?)  
Baby pensava até que finalmente lhe ocorreu a ideia e rindo por dentro deixou um sorriso malévolo na face de Gohan, enquanto #17 mantinha-se sério ao encará-lo.

Em Cidade Satan, Kuririn acordava confuso, sua cabeça doía, levou a mão esquerda até a testa e percebeu que o corte naquele braço ainda doía.  
\- O que houve aqui? - ele perguntou-se ao se levantar, não entendia como tinha ido parar em casa e como tudo em volta havia sido destruído, sua última lembrança foi ter chegado à cena de destruição causada pelo terrorista que destruía a cidade, sua mente estava em branco a partir deste ponto. Foi então que ele avistou sua esposa desmaiada. - #18!  
Ele correu até ela, se abaixou e pegando seu tronco nos braços a sacudia.  
\- Hmm...  
\- Fala comigo #18!  
\- Kuririn? - ela perguntou ao abrir os olhos e voltar a si lentamente.  
\- Sim sou eu! - disse ao abraçá-la. - Que bom que está bem, eu quase morri de preocupação!  
\- Eu estou bem querido, eu estou bem... - ela retribuiu o abraço do marido.  
\- Mas o que houve aqui? - ele perguntou enquanto a ajudava a se levantar e eis que ela caiu sobre seus joelhos novamente. - #18!  
A loira levou a mão até a garganta e começou a tossir, expelindo um pouco de sangue que banhou o chão e nisso seus olhos ficaram vermelhos. Preocupado, Kuririn se abaixou novamente para ajudá-la.  
\- Me deixa! - ela balançou o braço, golpeando Kuririn que acabou lançado contra alguns escombros e imediatamente ela alçou voo, indo a toda a velocidade.  
\- #18! - Kuririn gritava sem entender o que acontecia, levantou-se e tentou segui-la, mas logo caiu de bruços no chão. - #18...

Minutos se passaram e o combate entre #17 e Baby Gohan prosseguia, avançando mutuamente eles trocaram um soco duplo que atingiu as faces de ambos, lançando-os para trás. Gohan foi o primeiro a se recuperar e avançou para acertar outro soco, que #17 se esquivou e depois revidou com um chute giratório que o afastou. Ergueu então sua mão direita para cima, preparou uma grande esfera de energia e a arremessou, o ataque explodiu diretamente contra o saiyajin. O androide aproveitou o momento em que seu oponente caía desfalecido e estendeu sua mão esquerda, formando uma barreira ao redor dele.  
\- Mas o que... significa isso...?  
\- Eu te avisei que se você não saísse do corpo de Son Gohan, eu faria você sair à força.  
\- O que?! - #17 aos poucos começou a fechar a mão e a barreira diminuía de tamanho, deixando Gohan espremido em posição fetal. - O que está acontecendo?  
Um metal líquido cinza azulado começou a sair pela boca de Gohan na medida em era espremido até sair totalmente, foi quando #17 rompeu a barreira e formou outra para envolver Gohan e levá-lo em segurança até a beira do mar, onde a água relaxaria seus músculos e o ajudaria a voltar ao normal. Baby se solidificou ofegante diante de #17.  
\- Então esta é sua verdadeira face.  
\- O que você fez?  
\- Simples, eu comprimi o corpo de Gohan a tal ponto que não sobrou lugar para você dentro dele, os órgãos, os músculos, os ossos, todo o espaço foi ocupado e o corpo dele naturalmente expeliu você para fora.  
\- Tch...  
\- Demorou um pouco porque eu precisava enfraquecer o Son Gohan em combate primeiro, mas agora você está fora e vulnerável. - #17 estendeu a mão direita. - Se o Uub tentou destruir você, significa que você é um tipo de ser que só causaria danos estando vivo e vendo o que fez com Son Gohan e com os animais da ilha, tenho certeza disso. Por esta razão não lhe darei chance de ir embora vivo, diga adeus!  
\- Heheheheheheheh...  
#17 estava prestes a finalizá-lo, quando um disco de energia roxa passou de raspão e fez um corte em sua bochecha esquerda por onde escorreu sangue, rapidamente ele olhou para trás e foi tomado pelo espanto ao ver sua irmã ali com um olhar maligno e parecendo ignorar o estado lastimável em que estava.  
\- #18?  
\- Chegou bem a tempo!  
\- Obrigada Senhor Baby.  
\- O que está acontecendo?  
\- Quando penetro no corpo de alguém, posso deixar uma larva que fica encubada por algumas horas e assim que estiver desenvolvida, posso liberá-la dentro do corpo deste indivíduo a distância segundo minhas ordens. Quando liberada, esta larva espalha seu veneno por todas as células do corpo, tornando o indivíduo um servo disposto a me servir e a me obedecer! Antes de penetrar em Son Gohan, eu estive no corpo da sua irmã, ela tem uma larva dentro dela.  
\- Não pode ser!  
\- Ela agora é minha escrava, por isso ela te atacou e está disposta até mesmo a morrer por mim se necessário.  
\- #18...  
\- Isso é verdade #17, eu agora sirvo ao Senhor Baby.  
\- O que está dizendo #18? - #17 questionava quando #18 abriu os braços e fechou os olhos, foi quando Baby disparou um ataque de energia com pelo dedo que perfurou seu tórax. O corpo dela caiu ao relento, esvoaçando em sangue. - NÃO! #18!  
#17 rapidamente desceu até o chão para socorrê-la.  
\- Heheheheheheheh...  
\- #18, não morra, irmã! - #17 ficou desesperado, ele olhou para cima e viu Baby rindo, o que o deixou furioso. - Seu desgraçado!  
\- Ora, parece que finalmente eu tirei aquela expressão odiosa da sua cara. Me diga #17, como vai sua família?  
\- O que?! Como...  
\- Eu sei que você tem esposa e filhos. Está vendo o que fiz com sua irmã? Pois é isso que vou fazer com eles e é isso que irei fazer também com sua sobrinha Marron, que junto com Uub e os saiyajins tentaram me matar no Planeta M-2. Sua família inteira irá morrer, eu vou matar todos eles!  
\- Seu... maldito! - #17 recostou sua irmã no chão e se levantou furioso, cabisbaixo e com os olhos lacrimejantes fortemente fechados. Ele fechou o punho e então olhou para Baby. - Quem vai morrer... É VOCÊ!  
#17 começou a elevar seus poderes, nem mesmo a ilha lhe importava mais.  
\- Isso, isso! Finalmente está desperdiçando seu poder e quando chegar ao máximo, eu terei o seu corpo!  
#17 juntou as mãos carregadas de energia e exclamou:  
\- MORRA!  
Um canhão de ki gigantesco ascendeu ao céu e Baby se deixou ser atingido, liquidificando-se, penetrou naquele ataque e percorreu até #17, adentrando em seu corpo pelo corte na face. A energia subiu até a estratosfera, onde uma grande explosão aconteceu, #17 começou a passar mal e vulnerável, não pôde lutar muito, Baby conseguiu o controle total de seu corpo.  
\- Finalmente, o corpo mais poderoso deste planeta com o qual destruirei os saiyajins é meu!


	28. Chapter 28

**CAPÍTULO 28**

 **O corpo mais poderoso! Baby vai ao encontro de Bills, o Destruidor!**

Baby admirava o poder que percorria por todo o seu novo corpo enquanto ascendia no ar.  
\- O poder que #17 tem é impressionante, vamos ver o que o corpo dele é capaz de fazer! - ele olhou para Gohan, que ainda estava desacordado na praia. - Ah Son Gohan, você foi muito útil, mas chegou a hora de você morrer, será o primeiro dos saiyajins a desaparecer da face do universo! MORRA!  
Baby apontou a mão direita de #17 naquela direção e disparou um grande ataque de energia contínua de cor roxa, o qual engoliu o corpo de Gohan, que dormindo gritou de dor, foi uma explosão avassaladora que chegou a destruir a ilha inteira, abrindo um buraco no mar, não restando vestígio algum do saiyajin. Ele contemplava a destruição causada por seu poder, mas, no entanto, havia um certo descontentamento na face de #17 apesar de tudo, na mente dele havia lembranças deste lutando lado a lado com Goku e Vegeta durante o Torneio do Poder e então Baby praguejou:  
\- Malditos sejam! Acho que mesmo todo esse poder ainda não é o suficiente! Esses símios selvagens, macacos malditos, por que possuem tanto poder?! Será que atualmente não há nenhum corpo com capacidade para superá-los? - Baby refletia por um momento quando alguém lhe veio à mente. - A não ser o... Claro, por que não pensei nele antes? Ele tem contato com este planeta e só o corpo dele me garantiria o poder necessário para destruir os saiyajins! - ele então viu o corpo desacordado da #18 boiando no mar e se aproximou dela, logo reparou que estava começando a afundar. - Que surpresa, ela ainda está viva, você fez um ótimo trabalho #18 e ainda pode me ser útil.  
Baby #17 a pegou da água e a colocou no ombro, indo embora dali voando.

No Palácio de Zeno, Goku estava em choque ao reconhecer o indivíduo dentro daquele cristal de energia.  
\- Quem é ele vovô? - perguntou Pan.  
\- É o Jiren, mas o que ele está fazendo aí dentro?  
\- O Jiren está nos ajudando!  
\- É, o Jiren está nos ajudando!  
\- Ajudando vocês? - Goku coçava a cabeça, confuso. - Não entendi...  
\- Goku, você já lutou contra muita gente não é? - perguntou um dos Zenos.  
\- E eles eram inimigos bem fortes não é? - perguntou o outro.  
\- Sim, eu já lutei contra inimigos bem fortes, mas o que isso tem a ver?  
\- Você gostaria de lutar contra esses inimigos fortes de novo?  
\- É e gostaria de lutar também contra os inimigos que o Jiren já enfrentou?  
\- Whoa, isso parece ser bem interessante! - Goku disse animado. - E os inimigos que o Jiren já enfrentou são fortes?  
\- São sim, assim como você, ele lutou contra muita gente forte antes de ser o que é agora!  
\- Que incrível! Se for assim, é claro que eu topo, me digam o que eu tenho que fazer!  
\- Fique ali daquele lado e deixa o resto com a gente!  
\- Certo!  
Goku caminhou e se posicionou do outro lado da mesa, do lado oposto em que Jiren estava e Pan, vendo Jiren adormecido e seu avô submisso, ficou assustada.  
\- O que vocês vão fazer com o meu avô?  
\- Está tudo bem. - respondeu um dos Zenos. - O Goku vai se divertir muito enquanto nos ajuda!  
\- É e você poderá jogar com a gente quando estiver tudo pronto! - disse o outro.  
\- Jogar com vocês? Do que estão falando?  
\- Não vai acontecer nada de ruim, fique tranquila Pan e se divirta com o Zen-chan enquanto eu luto com os caras fortes! - Goku tentou tranquiliza-la e então se voltou para os Zenos. - Eu já estou pronto, quando é que vamos começar?  
\- Daishinkan, já pode fazer! - disseram ambos os Zenos em uníssono.  
\- Como quiser Zeno-sama.  
Daishinkan apontou as mãos e uma energia se formou ao redor de Goku, deixando-o suspenso do solo, vagarosamente ele adormeceu e essa energia se solidificou em um cristal. Goku havia sido colocado em animação suspensa igual à Jiren e em seguida ambos os cristais refletiram suas luzes um no outro, criando uma terceira que se projetou sobre a mesa. Daishinkan então materializou dois joysticks, um para cada Zeno direto nas mãos dos mesmos.  
\- O que é isso? Vovô! - Pan gritava desesperada.  
\- Está tudo pronto Zeno-sama. - disse Daishinkan.  
\- Oh, obrigado Daishinkan!  
\- É, obrigado Daishinkan! - este Zeno então apertou o botão no centro do seu controle, a luz projetada na mesa então se refletiu para cima novamente, criando uma tela projetada, onde pronto surgiu um logo com o título em uma tela preta que dizia "Dragon Fight: Universes of Rage" e mais abaixo piscando "Press Start Button". - Oh, funciona! Vem jogar Pan!  
\- É, vem jogar Pan!  
\- O que vocês fizeram?! - ela exclamava desesperada enquanto os Zenos sentaram no chão em posição de lótus, um ao lado do outro de frente a tela.  
\- Eu vou escolher o Goku!  
\- Mas eu queria jogar com o Goku!  
\- Hmm... Então vamos fazer assim, eu vou jogar com o Goku primeiro e você joga com o Jiren e depois a gente troca!  
\- É uma ótima ideia, vamos fazer assim então!  
Na tela de seleção de personagens estavam Goku e Jiren e cada um dos Zenos escolheu um deles iniciando o jogo, o Beat'em Up perfeito criado a partir das memórias de ambos, onde eles eram os avatares do jogador e seus antigos adversários eram os inimigos do jogo.  
Pan estava furiosa ao ver seu avô adormecido dentro daquele cristal de energia e exclamou:  
\- O meu avô não é um videogame, soltem ele agora mesmo!  
Os Zenos olharam para trás com uma expressão séria, mas Pan pouco se importou e foi com tudo na direção deles. Foi quando os dois guardas se colocaram entre ela e os Zenos, Pan sentiu como se tivesse colidido contra uma parede invisível ao se aproximar deles e foi ricocheteada de volta.  
\- Que chata, acho que ela não quer jogar com a gente. - Zeno então se voltou para a tela outra vez. - Espera aí, eu perdi uma vida?  
\- É, você morreu, presta atenção no jogo! - disse o outro Zeno e ambos começaram a rir.  
Pan se levantou furiosa e avançou outra vez:  
\- Me deixem passar! - ela gritou ao avançar, antes de ser ricochetada de volta.  
Levantando-se outra vez, Pan apontou as mãos para frente e começou a disparar uma barragem contínua de ataques de ki, os quais os guardas recebiam sem se mover como se não fossem nada.

Enquanto isso, Jaco era interrogado na delegacia de polícia de Cidade Satan.  
\- Eu não fiz nada!  
\- Nós temos as imagens, não adianta negar com essa cara de idiota!  
\- Como é que? Eu sou um Super Elite, como ousa dizer que tenho cara de idiota?!  
\- A que grupo terrorista você pertence e qual o seu objetivo?  
\- Eu já disse, não tem grupo terrorista nenhum e se aquele cara das imagens for mesmo eu, é porque eu não tinha consciência do que estava fazendo, não sei nem como vim parar na Terra, pois eu estava em uma missão muito importante bem longe daqui!  
\- E que missão seria essa? Algum outro ato terrorista?  
\- Eu já disse que não sou um terrorista! - Jaco se levantou furioso da cadeira estando com as mãos algemadas na frente do corpo, encarou ao inspetor com um olhar estático mútuo, até que fechou os olhos respirou fundo e continuou. - Está na cara que isso não é um caso para incompetente polícia terráquea resolver, me soltem e deixem que nós, a Patrulha Galática assumiremos o caso!  
\- Patrulha Galática? Ah, então esse é o nome do seu grupo terrorista? Que nome mais estúpido!  
\- O que? Não foi isso que eu...  
Jaco foi interrompido quando um oficial entrou pela porta.  
\- Inspetor?  
\- O que foi? Eu pedi para não interromperem o interrogatório!  
\- É que a pessoa que o detento mandou chamar acaba de chegar.  
\- Mande-a entrar.  
\- Sim senhor.  
Bulma então entrou na escura sala de interrogatório.  
\- Bulma! Você tem que me tirar daqui, eles estão me acusando de terrorismo, mas eu não cometi terrorismo, quero dizer, não intencionalmente, o caso é que... - ele olhou para ela ao parar ao seu lado com as mãos na cintura com uma expressão repreensiva, reparando no longo vestido laranja e nas rugas aparentes no rosto. - Nossa, Bulma, fazia tempo que eu não te via, como você está acabada...  
Furiosa, ela estapeou a nuca dele com toda a força, fazendo ele bater a cara na mesa.  
\- O que você tem na cabeça seu estúpido!  
\- Desculpa, eu quis dizer que você está mais linda do que nunca... Ouch... - ele disse passando a mão na nuca ao levantar a face inchada.  
\- Não estou falando disso, eu achei que poderia ter havido algum engano, mas eles me mostraram as imagens! Como acha que eu posso te ajudar a sair daqui depois do que você fez?!  
\- Calma, eu não fiz nada! Eu sei que eu apareço nas imagens, mas eu não me lembro de nada!  
\- É verdade mesmo que não foi você?  
\- Mas é claro, você me conhece, sou um Super Elite, eu não faria aquele tipo de coisa! Fora que aquele eu estava disparando energia pelas mãos igual aos seus amigos esquisitos, coisa que eu não sei fazer!  
Bulma suspirou e então disse:  
\- Está bem, se você está dizendo, vou ver o que posso fazer.  
\- A senhora é advogada dele? - perguntou o inspetor.  
\- Não sou advogada, mas sou a única pessoa com a qual ele pode contar no momento.  
\- Entendo. Seu amigo aí está em graves problemas.  
\- É, eu imagino. - disse Bulma, quando Jaco começou a gemer. - Jaco?  
Ele caiu e começou a se contorcer no chão, estava pálido e então Bulma, com a ajuda de dois oficiais que ali estavam se abaixaram para ajudá-lo, Jaco cuspiu um pouco de sangue.  
\- Ele está bem? - perguntou o inspetor.  
\- Jaco? - disse Bulma, implicitamente repetindo a pergunta.  
\- Eu... tenho que sair daqui! - ele olhou com um olhar maligno para o inspetor, seus olhos estavam vermelhos.  
\- Jaco?! - disse Bulma assustada.  
O Patrulheiro Galático fez um pouco de força e rompeu as algemas, o inspetor e os oficiais que ali estavam sacaram e apontaram suas armas, cercando-o.  
\- Não se mexa! - exclamou o inspetor com a pistola apontada. - Um movimento e eu atiro!  
Jaco apenas sorriu malignamente e pulou, desferindo um chute giratório em trezentos e sessenta graus em suas cabeças que nocauteou todos os policiais ao mesmo tempo, aterrissando com a perna esquerda flexionada e os dedos indicadores apontados para o alto.  
\- Bishi! - ele disse fazendo sua pose, mas em um tom de voz pesado junto a seu olhar malvado.  
\- O que está fazendo? - perguntou Bulma ao se aproximar novamente, mas ele a ignorou e investiu seu ombro contra a parede, abrindo um rombo na mesma, Jaco ativou os propulsores em suas botas e partiu voando, deixando Bulma ali, muito confusa. - Volte aqui! Jaaacccooo! Argh! Eu cheguei a acreditar que ele era inocente, disse que ia ajudar, até ignorei que me chamou de acabada e o que ele faz? Desperdiça meu esforço fugindo, idiota! - eis que após este grito, seu celular começa a tocar, Bulma o carregava dentro de sua bolsa e retirando-o de lá, o atendeu. - Alô... Oh, é você! O que houve?... Essa não, eu me esqueci completamente!

Do outro lado da linha estava Pilaf, ligando da Corporação Cápsula na Capital do Oeste, onde era de noite.  
\- Tá Senhora Bulma, mas eles já estão aqui e o Senhor Bills disse que vai destruir tudo se a senhora não cumprir a promessa da semana passada da piscina cheia de pudim!  
"Ele está com as lombrigas atacadas desde que o Uub e os outros estiveram no planeta dele, eu fui muito burra em ter prometido isso de novo sabendo como ele é..."  
\- Mas o que eu faço então senhora? Os empregados disseram que, no momento, não temos ingredientes suficientes para encher uma piscina inteira com pudim! A Senhora Chi-Chi é quem está ganhando tempo, já que ela cozinhou algumas coisas e ele está gostando bastante, deixando o pudim para a sobremesa, mas não sei por quanto tempo vamos conseguir enrolá-lo.  
"Ah, meus problemas parece que nunca acabam... Segure as pontas aí que eu vou providenciar tudo."  
\- Está bem Senhora Bulma.  
Foi então que Bulma ouviu um estrondo.  
"O que foi isso? Pilaf?"  
Ela não ouviu resposta e então a ligação caiu. Parte da Corporação Cápsula foi destruída com um poderoso ataque de ki e Pilaf jazia no chão em meio a alguns escombros e as chamas se alastravam ao redor, Shu apareceu correndo e foi socorrê-lo imediatamente.  
\- Pilaf! - Shu retirou alguns escombros de cima dele e apesar de dolorido, não estava ferido. - Você está bem meu amo?  
\- Minha cabeça... Eu sei que eu digo isso todos os dias, mas eu detesto esse trabalho!  
\- O que vamos fazer?  
\- Não seja estúpido! Vamos pegar a mangueira e os extintores de incêndio, depressa!  
\- Sim chefe!  
Os dois saíram dali rapidamente. Do lado de fora, Bills e Whis estavam se alimentando em uma das mesas na sacada, mas com o súbito ataque, tudo se perdeu em meio ao caos, ambos flutuaram para o céu e Whis protegeu Chi-Chi formando uma barreira ao redor deles. - Você está bem Senhora Chi-Chi?  
\- Sim estou, obrigada. O que foi isso afinal?  
A nuvem de poeira no céu impedia a visão do agressor que estava também pairado no ar, um pouco mais acima que eles. Whis levou Chi-Chi até o chão e disse:  
\- É melhor que você procure um lugar seguro, pois creio que as coisas ficarão perigosas por aqui.  
\- Está bem, só espero que o Goku volte logo.  
\- Não se preocupe com isso, pois creio que desta vez, o Senhor Bills fará algo a respeito, já que foi pessoalmente ofendido. Agora vá!  
\- Certo! - Chi-Chi saiu dali correndo para dentro do lado inteiro da Corporação Cápsula.  
Anjo e Deus da Destruição voltaram a olhar atentos para cima.  
\- Quem foi o idiota que interrompeu minha refeição?  
\- Hahahahahahahah! Você não mudou nada, mesmo depois de tanto tempo.  
\- Seja lá quem você for, vou te destruir por isso!  
\- Não se lembra de mim Senhor Bills, o Destruidor?  
\- Hum? - Bills tentava reconhecer aquela voz robótica até que a nuvem de poeira se dissipou e revelou o Androide #17 com um olhar maléfico, o que o deixou ainda mais confuso. - #17?  
Whis então flutuou, parando ao lado de Bills e disse:  
\- Não Senhor Bills, este não é o #17.  
\- Do que está falando Whis? Esse aí é o cunhado do Tulilin que ganhou o Torneio do Poder! Eu ainda não estou cego, sabia?  
\- Eu sei que fisicamente ele é o #17, mas a essência dele é outra. - Whis então se voltou para #17 com uma expressão séria. - Eu me lembro de você, sinto que está diferente, mas posso afirmar com certeza que você foi o rei dos tsufurujins do extinto Planeta Plant, não é mesmo?  
\- Isso mesmo. Lembra-se de mim agora Bills? Você esteve no Planeta Plant há muito tempo atrás e ameaçou nos destruir se não lhe déssemos de comer.  
\- Oh sim, agora eu me lembro, vocês deram sorte de terem me tratado bem e de que a comida estava boa o suficiente para que eu poupasse suas vidas, eu teria gostado de provar a comida de vocês de novo, foi uma pena que os saiyajins dizimaram vocês alguns anos mais tarde.  
\- Você continua o mesmo caprichoso que destrói tudo só porque não gosta de algo e que também faz submisso a algo que gosta e parece que esse planeta te atrai afinal. Dei sorte de te encontrar aqui, achei que teria de ficar esperando por mais tempo até você aparecer, mas parece que hoje é o meu dia de sorte.  
\- E o que você quer comigo? Você está vivo, não sei como, mas está vivo. Deveria era aproveitar a vida ao invés vir se suicidar de uma vez me desafiando.  
\- Eu já não sou o mesmo de antes, eu evoluí e também tenho o controle sobre o corpo do #17, se pensa que me destruirá facilmente está muito enganado!  
\- A mim não faz diferença, não há nada que eu não possa destruir.  
\- E é justamente por isso que o seu poder me interessa!  
Baby #17 avançou com tudo na direção de Bills, que esticou a palma da mão com o polegar encolhido na cara dele, fazendo-o frear de maneira brusca e com um olhar ameaçador comandou:  
\- Hakai!  
\- Droga! - no mais puro reflexo, Baby fez #17 se afastar fechando os braços em forma de xis, formou uma barreira ao redor de si, a qual sumiu em um instante como partículas de luz. Baby #17 então abriu os olhos e abaixou os braços, não acreditava que havia sobrevivido, mas não teve tempo de respirar, Bills surgiu em sua frente e lhe desferiu um chute de esquerda que o lançou para longe. #17 chegou a atravessar um prédio antes de se estabilizar-se no céu e Bills o seguiu, lhe acertando um cruzado de direita que o jogou ainda mais longe e o perseguiu outra vez, lhe acertando um pisão nas costelas que o lançou para baixo e então desapareceu, reaparecendo no chão, onde esperou #17 cair para lhe acertar um chute que o lançou pela rua, destruindo vários carros em sequência até chegar a uma grande área em construção. O Deus da Destruição apontou sua mão e disparou uma esfera de energia roxa com anéis em sua volta, a qual atingiu em cheio e sua explosão deixou uma enorme cratera. #17 saiu dali com vários ferimentos pelo corpo e rasgos nas vestes, mas tinha um sorriso malévolo de satisfação. Bills então abaixou a mão, mantendo uma expressão séria.  
\- Sim, sim, SIM! É esse o poder que procuro, o poder do mais forte do universo!  
\- Você quer o meu poder? Deixe-me adivinhar, você quer usar o meu corpo como está usando o do #17, é isso? Você só está me dando é mais motivos para eu te destruir!  
Bills avançou na direção dele para atingir-lhe com um soco, o qual #17 bloqueou com outro soco, seus punhos se chocam, gerando uma onda de impacto que abalou a cidade inteira e literalmente destruiu o espaço em que estavam lutando. Bills fazia pressão com o punho, mas Baby aguentava bem, gerando raios que se alastravam.  
\- Eu te disse que não seria tão fácil me destruir Bills!  
\- Tch...  
\- Você subestimou o poder do #17 como eu mesmo o subestimei ao ir até ele, mas ele está ainda mais forte do que da última vez que o viu naquele torneio, o poder que ele tem é suficiente para aguentar um combate direto contra você!  
#17 lhe acertou com um chute no queixo usando a ponta do pé que lançou Bills para o alto e voou até ele, aplicando um soco na barriga com o Deus da Destruição horizontal no ar e por fim subiu um pouco mais, lhe acertando com o joelho esquerdo na cabeça por baixo ao mesmo tempo em que a pressionou por cima com o cotovelo direito, terminando o combo com um chute giratório que lançou Bills para trás com um corte na face, um sangramento no olho direito e outro na boca, onde levou a mão para limpar. Whis assistia a tudo de longe e comentou consigo mesmo:  
\- Parece que não são apenas Goku e Vegeta que andam evoluindo, Uub e #17 também podem vir a ser grandes rivais do Senhor Bills algum dia... Acho que a previsão do Peixe Oráculo não contava com essa! No entanto, algo muito estranho certamente está acontecendo, esse indivíduo disse estar interessado no poder dele e parece ter algum plano, só espero que o Senhor Bills não perca a cabeça.  
Bills olhava para o sangue que ficou em sua mão e se sentiu humilhado, ele olhou furioso para #17 que tinha um sorriso malévolo.  
\- Seu desgraçado, você vai pagar por isso!  
\- Ora, ora, parece que finalmente deixei você irritado.  
\- Não me importa o #17, o Goku que se vire depois para trazê-lo de volta se ele quiser, eu vou te destruir junto com ele!  
Furioso, Bills invocou uma aura densa de ki roxa, elevando seu poder, a Terra toda tremia, Baby não sentia seu ki aumentar, mas sentia uma pressão enorme sob o corpo de #17, sendo tomado pelo espanto.  
\- Não pode ser! Ele não estava lutando a sério?! - ele então mudou sua expressão, sorrindo malignamente. - Não consigo senti-lo, mas esta pressão já demonstra que o poder do Deus da Destruição é extraordinário, se eu conseguir o corpo de Bills e me unir a ele de maneira permanente, certamente terei o poder do qual necessito para esmagar os malditos saiyajins!

Em Yadorat, os yadoratseijins haviam preparado os aposentos para Uub e seus amigos, todos já estavam dormindo, mas Uub no entanto estava acordado, estava ansioso para o treinamento com Soba no dia seguinte. Mal sabia ele que Baby estava vivo e se fazendo cada vez mais forte, estando agora prestes a penetrar no corpo de Bills, o Deus da Destruição do Universo 7.


	29. Chapter 29

**CAPÍTULO 29**

 **Nasce o tsufurujin definitivo! A vingança começa!**

Em um shopping center localizado em um local mais retirado da Capital do Oeste, Vegeta e Bra passeavam pelos corredores. A menina passava animada de loja em loja e o Príncipe dos Saiyajins parecia um burro de carga, naturalmente mau humorado.  
\- (O que?!) - ele derrubou todas as sacolas e caixas no chão. - (Este é o ki do Bills e ele está lutando bem perto daqui. O que será que está havendo?)  
\- Papai, o que o senhor fez? Derrubou todas as compras, precisa tomar mais cuidado! - Bra já esperava que seu pai não a respondesse, mas esperava que ele ao menos emitisse o grunhido com a cara carrancuda de costume, mas nem isso ele fez, permaneceu parado, pensativo e espantado, como se não tivesse sequer escutado ela falar, o que a deixou preocupada. - Papai?

De volta à área da batalha, #17 tinha um olhar triunfante.  
\- É chegado o momento Bills! - Baby disse enquanto os lábios de #17 se moviam.  
\- WHOOOAAAAAH! - Bills soltou um rugido de fúria ao avançar na direção dele.  
\- Este é o momento em que seu corpo... - Baby já estava saindo do corpo de #17 quando não pôde sequer terminar a frase, Bills veio como um foguete e se aproximou tão rápido que sequer conseguiu acompanhar o seu movimento, acabando por receber um soco investido no centro do peito. - O que?!  
Furioso, o Deus da Destruição o empurrou, atravessando os pilares de construções e prédios até saírem dos limites da cidade, chegando a uma planície, onde Bills aplicou outro soco no mesmo local com o punho esquerdo e depois usou o direito outra vez para dar um gancho que o lançou para o alto. Bills o perseguiu, o agarrou pelo pescoço e investiu com ele em direção ao chão.  
\- Ainda acha que o #17 pode aguentar a uma luta comigo?! HAAAAH!  
Bills o enterrou com tudo contra uma montanha, fazendo as rochas se partirem enquanto avançava e eis que então o largou e ascendeu ao céu, juntou as mãos e formou uma pequena esfera flamejante e depois a ergueu acima da cabeça, deixando-a de um tamanho colossal, como um grande Sol e a lançou na direção dele sem se importar com as consequências. Baby #17 expandiu seu ki e se estabilizou no ar quando viu o ataque vindo em sua direção.  
\- Maldição! - Baby estendeu as mãos para frente, envolveu #17 em uma barreira e criou várias camadas de barreiras de escudos em sua frente, era a mesma técnica que #17 usou para segurar o ataque de Jiren no Torneio do Poder, com a diferença que as barreiras eram púrpuras por estarem corrompidas por Baby. O ataque de Bills se chocou contra as barreiras, que resistiram bravamente, mas pouco a pouco, uma a uma elas estavam sendo rompidas. - Não pode ser, é muito poder!  
#17 foi atingido, gerando uma explosão enorme que devastou o lugar, o transformado em uma área de rochas e lava. Whis chegou ao local da batalha, ainda assistindo a tudo de longe.  
\- Parece que ele exagerou um pouco... - comentou.  
Muito ferido e com sangue por todo o corpo, Baby #17 se levantou e olhava espantado para Bills lá no alto, pensando consigo mesmo.  
\- (Então esse é o verdadeiro poder do Deus da Destruição? É simplesmente inacreditável! Se #17 não tivesse uma excelente capacidade defensiva, esse ataque teria me matado e em seguida pulverizado o planeta inteiro em um instante! É desse poder que eu preciso, posso ter perdido essa oportunidade, mas eu farei você desperdiçar seu poder de novo, o seu corpo será meu Bills!)  
\- Vejo que sobreviveu, mesmo terminando em um estado lamentável... - disse Bills.  
\- Esse é todo o poder do Deus da Destruição?  
\- Como é que é?  
\- Pensei que havia dito que não havia nada que você não pudesse destruir e o #17 ainda está de pé!  
\- Grr... GAAAAAH! - Bills novamente se enfureceu, envolvendo-se em sua aura densa de ki divino.  
\- (Que estúpido, mordeu a isca facilmente. Desta vez não irá escapar, irei penetrar em seu corpo e fazer dele minha morada eterna!)  
Bills estendeu a mão para frente e disparou um grande ataque de energia contínua e Baby respondeu envolvendo #17 em uma barreira que tancou o ataque e começou a rir, Bills se enfureceu ainda mais e elevou seu poder até o limite, sobre-saltando as veias e artérias em várias partes do corpo, o ataque de energia tomou uma proporção enorme e começou a rachar a barreira. Whis, que ainda assistia a tudo de longe reparou em cada de detalhe e percebendo a intenção de Baby, gritou:  
\- Não faça isso Senhor Bills!  
\- Agora! - Baby exclamou no momento em que a barreira foi rompida e o ataque atingiu #17, saindo do corpo dele e adentrando ao ataque de Bills, percorrendo-o até chegar a ele e penetrar pelo corte que havia em sua face. O ataque gerou outra grande explosão, que deixou #17 desacordado e em um estado ainda pior do que já estava enquanto Bills o olhava sério.  
\- Senhor Bills! - Whis se aproximava desesperado.  
\- O que foi Whis? Não se preocupe, só queria obrigá-lo a sair do corpo do #17 para aí então eu poder destruí-lo.  
\- E eu já saí, por que não me destrói então?  
\- O que? Onde você está?  
\- Bem aqui. - Baby respondeu, fazendo surgir a silhueta de sua face na bochecha de Bills. - Dentro de você!  
\- O que?!  
\- Relaxe Bills, você agora irá dormir enquanto eu assumo o controle de seu corpo.  
\- Como? - Bills levou as mãos à cabeça e começou a soar frio, estava sentindo que estava perdendo o controle de seu próprio corpo. - Você vai possuir o meu corpo como possuiu o do #17 seu desgraçado?  
\- Não exatamente. Quando penetro em um corpo, atuo como um parasita, tomando o seu controle para utilizá-lo em benefício próprio até que o corpo não me seja mais útil. O que irei fazer com você é algo um pouco diferente, não só habitarei como parasita em seu corpo como também me unirei a ele, serei parte vital do seu organismo, seremos um só eternamente, não só terei controle sobre seus poderes como eles irão crescer exponencialmente com o tempo após estarmos unidos.  
\- Não se preocupe Senhor Bills, eu vou...  
\- É melhor não tentar nada Whis, se você forçar minha saída agora, o Bills morre!  
\- Seu filho de uma... O que pretende fazer com o meu corpo...?  
\- Vou usá-lo para destruir os símios selvagens que aniquilaram o meu povo!  
\- Então é por isso, vingança contra os saiyajins, heheh... Você não vai conseguir... Goku e Vegeta, eles... vão acabar com você...  
\- Não, eles não vão. Com o seu corpo, chegarei a um nível supremo que nem mesmo eles alcançarão, serei o ser mais poderoso de todo o universo e farei com que sofram com juros tudo o que os tsufurujins sofreram. - eis que o corpo de Bills é envolto em sua aura roxa de ki divino e se expande explodindo, Whis é afastado para trás no processo. Após muita resistência de Bills, Baby dominou o seu corpo e se uniu a ele de forma permanente, os olhos de Bills estavam agora marcados por uma cruz e linhas saíam deles em direção a testa, bem como havia uma terceira linha vertical em seu queixo. - Finalmente, valeu a pena esperar depois de tanto tempo me desenvolvendo, agora eu sou um ser invencível, literalmente um deus! Tenho o corpo mais poderoso do universo e poderei dar início a minha vingança, nenhum saiyajin poderá escapar da minha ira! - Baby sentiu o ki de Vegeta não muito longe na Capital do Oeste. - E você será o primeiro Vegeta, acabarei com você assim como seu pai acabou com o meu povo!  
Whis olhava para ele muito confuso e espantado e nisso Baby Bills o olhou com um olhar maléfico.  
\- Senhor... Bills...

No Palácio de Zeno, os Zenos se divertiam jogando e Pan estava exausta, havia tentado todos os ataques possíveis e atacado de todas as direções possíveis, mas os guardas barraram tudo sem fazer absolutamente nada além de se interpor na frente dos ataques. Disposta a um último esforço, posicionou as mãos em forma de concha ao lado do corpo.  
\- Ka... me... ha... me... HA! - ela disparou seu ataque de energia contínua de cor azul, que explodiu contra os guardas diretamente e como esperado, os guardas o receberam e não sofreram danos. Pan caiu sobre seus joelhos e começou a chorar. - Vovozinho...  
Vendo o estado em que a menina estava, Daishinkan resolveu se aproximar dela.  
\- Você está bem?  
\- O meu avô, eles estão machucando o meu avô, eu não consigo fazer nada e nenhum de vocês faz nada, vão para o inferno todos vocês!  
\- Tenha calma, o Son Goku está bem.  
\- Bem? Ele está preso dentro de um cristal, como ele pode estar bem?!  
\- Dê uma olhada no jogo, está vendo o avatar do seu avô lutando? Para o Zeno-sama é apenas um jogo, mas para o Son Goku, tudo aquilo é real.  
\- Como assim?  
\- Son Goku não está dormindo, ele está lutando e se divertindo muito dentro do jogo enquanto Zeno-sama também se diverte controlando suas ações. O seu avô está bem Pan, Zeno-sama gosta muito dele e jamais o machucaria!  
\- Mas eu não quero que o meu avô fique preso dentro de um cristal para sempre, eu não quero!  
\- O Zeno-sama não vai manter ele e o Jiren assim para sempre, isso eu posso garantir.  
\- É verdade?  
\- Sim, apenas fique tranquila!  
Pan então ficou um pouco mais calma com as palavras do sacerdote e enxugou as lágrimas, ainda que não gostasse da situação em que seu próprio avô se submeteu.

Vegeta e Bra já voltavam para casa de carro naquele momento e a menina só estava a falar:  
\- Mal posso esperar para mostrar para a mamãe tudo o que eu comprei e a Pan também vai gostar muito do presente! - Vegeta apenas dirigia e não lhe deu atenção alguma, estava pensativo com o ki de Bills lutando que havia sentido mais cedo. - Papai, o senhor está me ouvindo? O senhor está estranho há um bom tempo, aconteceu alguma coisa?  
\- Não é nada.  
\- Não é verdade, o senhor odeia entrar em loja e sempre que vamos ao shopping, o senhor fica o tempo todo com uma cara feia assim. - Bra cruzou os braços e imitou com perfeição a cara carrancuda do pai. - E se alguém puxa conversa, o senhor faz assim: "Humf!"  
Bra virou a cara e imitou a forma como Vegeta reagia quando estava irritado. Ele ficou com uma expressão perplexa, sua filha era seu retrato vivo e mesmo não querendo admitir, ela fez igualzinho a ele.  
\- Eu não faço assim!  
\- Ah faz sim e hoje só esteve calado e pensativo. O senhor só fica assim quando está preocupado com alguma coisa.  
\- Realmente não é nada, não se preocupe com isso.  
\- Bom, então talvez se anime ao saber que eu comprei uma jaqueta de couro muito estilosa para você!  
\- Hum? - Vegeta olhou para ela surpreso e ela sorriu, o deixando desajeitado e então ficou carrancudo e virou a cara. - Humf!  
Bra então começou a rir, pois seu pai se esqueceu das preocupações por um momento e agiu normalmente, aquela era a forma dele agradecer, mas mesmo que ela não visse, Vegeta tinha um leve sorriso de canto enquanto dirigia, sua filha era uma das poucas pessoas que o faziam sorrir. Eles continuaram pela estrada, passando por uma usina de energia eólica abandonada, até que, em determinado momento, Vegeta freou o veículo flutuante de forma brusca.  
\- Papai, porque parou o carro desse jeito? - perguntou Bra que viu que seu pai olhava para cima, visualizando um indivíduo que estava no topo de um dos aerogeradores. - É o Senhor Bills?  
Vegeta sentiu a intenção assassina no ki corrompido de Bills e olhou seriamente para sua filha.  
\- Bra, sua mãe te ensinou a dirigir não é?  
\- Sim, mamãe disse até que é uma pena que eu ainda seja muito nova para ter uma licença.  
\- Pegue o carro e vai já para casa! - ele disse saindo do veículo.  
\- Papai?  
\- Faça o que eu estou mandando, eu tenho coisas para resolver com o Bills!  
\- E-está bem... - Bra achou tudo muito estranho, mas ao ver que Vegeta estava bem sério, o obedeceu sem pensar duas vezes, assumindo o lugar do motorista e dando a partida no carro, indo embora com o mesmo na direção contrária.  
\- Agora nós estamos sozinhos, me diga quem é você, você não é o Bills!  
\- Príncipe Vegeta, como eu imaginava... - Baby Bills tinha um olhar assassino e um sorriso malévolo. - Você é igualzinho ao seu pai.  
\- Como é que é?  
\- Você queria saber quem eu sou não é mesmo? Sou aquele que veio cobrar o seu sangue como pagamento pelo mal que seu pai nos causou!  
\- Mas do que está falando, seu verme?  
Baby Bills flutuou e começou a descer lentamente enquanto envolvia-se em uma aura de ki.  
\- Você irá desaparecer para sempre... saiyajin!  
\- O que?  
\- MORRA!  
Baby Bills juntou as mãos e disparou uma rajada de energia, a qual Vegeta repeliu com um tapa reverso usando a mão esquerda. O príncipe avançou na direção de seu adversário ao mesmo tempo em que se transformou em Super Saiyajin Blue, Baby Bills defendeu seu soco com a mão direita e então teve início uma troca de golpes sob a luz das estrelas da noite. Movimentando-se rapidamente, explosões aconteciam nas redondezas, Vegeta encaixou um soco de direita, mas Baby Bills virou a cara de volta lentamente como se nada tivesse acontecido.  
\- Não pode ser!  
Baby Bills agarrou então sua cabeça e partiu em direção ao solo, voando, a enterrou no chão por vários metros, abrindo uma valeta.  
\- Você vai morrer Vegeta! - Baby Bills o lançou para o alto, o fazendo colidir contra um dos aerogeradores, que se partiu. O que ele não contava é que Vegeta se recuperasse facilmente, se estabilizando no ar com os braços e pernas abertas enquanto uma energia amarela o rodeava.  
\- Tome isso inseto! Resplendor Final!  
\- Não é possível!  
Um canhão de energia gigantesco veio em sua direção, abrindo uma fenda enorme no solo que terminou com uma explosão. Vegeta então desceu imponente diante de Baby Bills, que tinha apenas alguns arranhões.  
\- Parece que isso não será tão fácil como eu pensei, quem diria que os símios evoluiriam e chegariam ao nível dos deuses?  
\- Deixa de dizer bobagens e me mostre sua verdadeira identidade!  
\- Eu sinto muito, mas não vai dar, no entanto posso dizer quem sou, afinal, creio que vá querer saber quem te eliminou quando estiver queimando no inferno... saiyajin!  
\- Diga de uma vez quem é você maldito!  
\- Eu sou Baby, o último dos tsufurujins!  
\- Tsufurujins?  
\- Sim, aquele povo que vivia no Planeta Plant, que acolheu vocês e vocês nos pagaram matando a todos nós!  
\- É verdade, agora eu me lembro, meu pai costumava contar a história de como destruiu vocês e fundou o Planeta Vegeta. Quem diria que um verme sobreviveria e apareceria depois de tanto tempo? Já imaginava que algo estranho estava acontecendo na Terra quando senti o ki do Bills lutando, mas jamais iria imaginar que ele acabaria possuído por um tsufurujin. O que você quer afinal? Vingança?  
\- É óbvio, vocês saiyajins terão o castigo que merecem por todas as vidas de tsufurujins que tiraram naquele dia!  
\- Hmpf, que estupidez! Além disso, eu não tenho nada a ver com o que aconteceu no passado, o Rei Vegeta e aquela geração já não vivem mais.  
\- Não importa, vocês ainda sobreviveram enquanto nós fomos todos exterminados, restando apenas a mim, um ser criado em laboratório. O mal causado pelo Rei Vegeta ainda vive em você e por essa razão é que você precisa morrer, para que meu povo possa finalmente descansar em paz!  
\- Vingança é coisa de incompetente, prova disso é que você nem sequer é capaz de fazer isso por si próprio e está dependendo do corpo do Bills para isso.  
\- Eu não tenho o mesmo orgulho estúpido pelas lutas que você e toda a sua raça de animais possuem, a mim não importa que eu use o poder de um terceiro para exterminar vocês, estar neste corpo faz parte do propósito para qual estive me preparando por tanto tempo.  
\- Neste caso, eu vou eliminar o Bills com você dentro dele.  
\- Você não pode me vencer, talvez ainda não tenha se dado conta, mas consigo controlar com perfeição o poder do Bills em sua totalidade e não apenas isso, estou unido ao organismo dele, de forma que potencio ainda mais os seus poderes!  
\- Como? Mas isso é impossível!  
\- Surpreso? Deixe-me lhe mostrar o meu verdadeiro poder.  
Baby Bills envolveu-se em uma aura densa de ki enquanto se elevava ao céu, a terra começou a tremer e as nuvens se condensaram, formando uma tempestade no céu, as hélices dos aerogeradores que ainda estavam em pé chegavam a girar com tanta energia passando por elas, Vegeta sentia uma pressão intensa do ki divino gigantesco de seu oponente, deixando uma expressão temerosa em sua face.  
\- Maldição! Como esse miserável conseguiu o controle do poder do Bills a este ponto em tão pouco tempo?  
\- O que foi Vegeta? Está com medo?  
\- Cale a boca, seu verme maldito!  
\- Foi assim que nós nos sentimos. Naquele tempo, os tsufurujins eram um povo pacífico que se dedicava aos avanços científicos, até que vocês apareceram. Nós tivemos pena de vocês quando soubemos que seu Planeta Sadala havia sido destruído, mal nós sabíamos que vocês tentariam tomar o nosso planeta. Fomos pegos de surpresa, estávamos em maior número, mas não imaginávamos que vocês podiam se transformar em macacos gigantes, nosso poder de fogo foi inútil e os tsufurujins acabaram esmagados por vocês naquela noite de lua cheia, a guerra já estava perdida e os sobreviventes continuaram a lutar por dias e dias inutilmente na esperança de achar uma maneira de derrotar vocês. Foi quando os cientistas mais brilhantes do Planeta Plant criaram um tipo de parasita unicelular, a primeira Máquina Mutante, cuja habilidade especial era penetrar no corpo de outros seres vivos e utilizar seus poderes com perfeição. Esse ser precisava se desenvolver para usar suas habilidades, multiplicar suas células e para isso, alguém deveria se submeter a morrer para que suas células e suas lembranças fossem introduzidas nesse parasita e o rei dos tsufurujins se submeteu ao experimento. Esse parasita então foi mandado para o espaço com um jovem e promissor cientista chamado Doutor Myuu, que ficou encarregado de proteger e desenvolver esse ser até que ele estivesse pronto para poder encontrar a força mais poderosa do universo para um dia retornar e destruir a todos os saiyajins.  
\- Isso quer dizer que...  
\- Sim, eu sou o antigo rei dos tsufurujins que renasceu como Baby para que o dia de hoje fosse uma realidade! Você vai morrer Vegeta, vai pagar por cada gota de sangue tsufurujin que seu pai, o Rei Vegeta derramou! - Baby Bills estendeu as mãos para frente, formando uma esfera de energia negra que foi crescendo exponencialmente e então a lançou. - Bola de Rancor!  
Vendo que o ataque potencialmente destruiria a Terra, Vegeta decidiu segurá-lo com as próprias mãos e até estava tendo êxito, quando um disco de energia púrpura foi cravado em suas costas de forma vertical, esvoaçando sangue. Foi Kuririn, que chegou por trás e lhe lançou um Kienzan.  
\- Você... - disse Vegeta, quando viu os androides #17 e #18 também surgirem cada um de um lado, ambos estavam muito feridos, mas pareciam ignorar isso. - O que... está... acontecendo...?  
Eles lançaram um ataque combinado de energia contínua que atingiu Vegeta dos lados. O príncipe acabou que não conseguiu mais segurar a Bola de Rancor e recebeu todos os ataques, uma explosão enorme perfurou o terreno, deixando um grande buraco e uma total devastação. Os escravos então se ajuntaram ao seu mestre e contemplaram Vegeta, ao seu normal e em um estado lastimável, mas ainda vivo.  
\- Lá está ele Senhor Baby. - disse Jaco ao avistá-lo em meio à destruição com sua ótima visão, ele também havia vindo com os outros e então todos desceram até lá, Baby Bills o ergueu pelos cabelos.  
\- Sabe Vegeta, eu pensei em te matar, mas me dei conta de que a morte seria um prêmio para você.  
\- Então o que vai fazer comigo? - Vegeta perguntou com dificuldade. - Vai... roubar o meu corpo?  
\- Não seja estúpido, eu jamais me interessaria no corpo de um saiyajin nojento! Não, o plano dos tsufurujins era que eu voltasse um dia para o Planeta Plant para exterminar todos os saiyajins, é uma pena que ele tenha sido destruído. Entretanto, vocês escolheram este planeta para viver, é aqui que executarei minha vingança e você irá viver para presenciar a tudo. Você verá o povo terráqueo que os acolheu me servindo como meus escravos, você verá a morte de todos os saiyajins, irei torturar você até seu corpo e sua mente não aguentarem mais, você irá pedir pela morte e ela não virá, matarei seu filho e sua filha diante dos seus olhos! Só aí então é que você vai morrer, como um lixo imprestável que não conseguiu fazer nada por seu povo e por sua família!  
\- Seu maldito...  
\- Whis!  
Com a ordem de Baby, o anjo surgiu diante deles em um clarão, revelando estar ali o tempo todo.  
\- O que deseja senhor? - ele perguntou em um tom melancólico.  
\- Deixarei Vegeta sob sua custódia.  
\- Como quiser senhor.  
\- Espalharei larvas por toda a Terra, todos os terráqueos serão meus escravos eternos! E quanto ao Uub e os seus amigos, eles irão morrer por terem me afrontado, vou destruí-los com minhas próprias mãos! Mwahahahahahahahahahahahaha!


	30. Chapter 30

**CAPÍTULO 30**

 **A despedida em Yadorat! O rigoroso treinamento para aprender o teletransporte!**

Uma semana havia se passado. Em Yadorat, Goten lançava uma combinação contínua de esferas de energia que causavam explosões ao atingir ao chão. Mais abaixo, próximo ao solo, estava Marron, que com destreza desviava dos ataques com manobras de voo. Ela saltou sobre uma rocha e a usou para tomar impulso, surpreendendo o saiyajin com um soco direto na face que o jogou para trás e imediatamente apontou as mãos para frente, disparando um ataque de energia contínua de cor rosa que Goten só teve tempo de bloquear com os braços. Pressionado, o ataque o empurrava e nisso ele envolveu-se em uma aura de ki e começou a elevá-lo, causando uma explosão que o anulou. A poeira abaixou e lá estava ele, transformado em Super Saiyajin, Marron ficou preocupada e teve de pensar rápido quando ele veio com tudo em sua direção, bloqueando o soco dele com o braço direito, ela sentiu o golpe e retrocedeu para trás.  
\- Essa doeu! - disse Marron com a mão em seu antebraço. - Goten, pega leve comigo!  
\- Para você me dar uma surra? Não mesmo! - ele disse sorrindo. - Você sabe que é capaz de lutar comigo neste nível, apenas se concentre!  
\- Está bem! - ao ficar séria novamente, Marron se colocou em posição e aguardou o momento em que Goten avançou outra vez.  
O saiyajin iniciou uma combinação de socos e chutes e, pressionada, Marron bloqueava, até que viu a brecha para contra-atacar com uma joelhada no queixo, seguida de um soco de direita e um pisão diagonal no tórax que o lançou em direção ao chão. Goten rolou no ar e aterrissou em pé, já lançando um Kamehameha ao mesmo tempo em que Marron também desceu ao chão e teve de responder rapidamente com outro ataque de energia contínua. Uma pequena disputa teve início com Goten em vantagem, mas Marron deu o máximo de si e o surpreendeu, ele viu o ataque dela empurrar o seu direto em sua cara.  
\- Incrível! - disse Goten pouco antes de ser envolvido na explosão.  
Ao final de tudo, Goten tinha alguns arranhões, estava ao normal outra vez e olhava para a garota, satisfeito com o resultado. Ela se aproximou correndo e perguntou:  
\- Você está bem? Eu machuquei você?  
\- Estou sim, não foi nada, não se preocupe. - ele disse ao pegar o chapéu dela do chão, que havia voado com a ventania na disputa de poderes e o colocou de volta na cabeça dela. - Eu estou orgulhoso de você Marron, progrediu tanto em tão pouco tempo.  
\- Foi tudo graças a você!  
\- Não, eu não fiz nada, o poder que você tem agora já existia dentro de você.  
\- Mesmo assim, eu jamais teria encontrado o caminho para aprender a usá-lo sem sua ajuda, obrigada.  
Marron aproximou o rosto e lhe deu um beijo em sua bochecha esquerda, Goten ficou arrepiado e corou-se enquanto ela se virou e saiu em direção aos aposentos em que se hospedaram durante aquela semana. O saiyajin ficou paralisado com os olhos fixos nela a afastar-se e pensava consigo mesmo:  
\- (É tão meiga, tão bonita e agora ela também é tão forte... O que há comigo? Eu nunca me senti assim com relação a uma garota antes! Será que eu...)  
Percebendo que Goten tinha ficado lá parado, Marron interrompeu o passo e olhou para trás.  
\- Você não vem?  
\- Hum? Claro! - Marron então se virou novamente e Goten se mexeu para ir com ela.  
Ambos foram até um pequeno depósito nos fundos, lá estavam Trunks e Gill com alguns yadoratseijins que os ajudavam, trabalhando duro na nave espacial.  
\- Oi Trunks, Gill! - disse Marron ao entrar.  
\- Gill, Gill!  
\- Oi Marron, já terminaram o treinamento?  
\- Eu acho que sim Trunks. - respondeu Goten. - A Marron está controlando muito bem os seus poderes, acho que agora cabe a ela mesma continuar treinando para aumentar esses poderes.  
\- Se vocês me ajudarem, eu quero muito!  
\- Claro que sim Marron, não sabemos muito, mas de qualquer jeito vamos ajudá-la no que for preciso! - disse Goten.  
\- Obrigada! - ela agradeceu sorridente e então se voltou para Trunks. - E como vão as coisas aqui?  
\- Muito bem, a nave ficará pronta ainda hoje como eu tinha previsto!  
\- Que ótima notícia Trunks! - disse Goten muito animado.  
\- É, nós conseguimos operar um milagre, a nave tinha ficado em péssimo estado, tivemos que reconstruir muitas partes praticamente do zero. Os yadoratseijins ajudaram muito buscando por peças na cidade, a tecnologia deles é excelente e acho que a nave ficará ainda melhor do que era antes!  
\- À propósito, onde está o Uub? - perguntou Goten.  
\- Uub foi treinar com o Senhor Soba! - respondeu Gill.  
\- Eu pedi para ele não ir longe porque a nave ficaria pronta logo, mas ele foi mesmo assim. - complementou Trunks. - Ele disse que tem tido problemas para aprender o teletransporte a semana inteira e está empenhado em conseguir hoje, já que é o nosso último dia aqui.  
\- É, esse é o Uub! - disse Goten rindo.  
\- Tomara que ele consiga! - disse Marron.

Na região montanhosa, que ficava a uma distância considerável do vilarejo, havia duas grandes montanhas unidas, uma do lado da outra formando uma pequena cordilheira. No topo de uma delas estava Soba, sério, de braços cruzados e do outro estava Uub, concentrado, com os dedos indicador e médio da mão direita em sua testa. Ele estava focado no ki de Soba, com o intuito de se teleportar para o lado em que ele estava, concentrando-se fechou os olhos e desapareceu. Quando reapareceu, ele abriu os olhos e em sua frente estava a montanha onde estava antes de teleportar.  
\- Eu consegui!  
\- Não, você não conseguiu. - disse Soba, chamando sua atenção.  
\- Hum? - Uub olhou para trás com uma feição abobalhada e viu a montanha onde o yadoratseijin estava e depois olhou para cima e enxergou o chão e então finalmente se deu conta de que havia se teleportado apenas meio caminho e que estava de cabeça para baixo acima da altura da própria montanha. - De novo não... AAAAAAHH!  
Uub despencou céu abaixo e bateu a cabeça entre as rochas da descida da montanha umas três vezes até que Soba o agarrou pelo cinturão de seu gi e foi flutuando para cima novamente.  
\- Você não aprende, não é garoto? - disse Soba ao repreendê-lo.  
\- Eu estou bem, obrigado por perguntar... - Uub ironizou o fato do yadoratseijin não ter perguntado se ele estava bem.  
\- Quantas vezes eu disse que você não deve se concentrar no lugar que quer ir e sim no espírito que está naquele lugar, fazendo uma análise remota do espaço-tempo para mover o seu próprio espírito para junto do espírito que está sentindo?  
\- Eu sei disso, o senhor me disse isso a semana inteira, só que é muito difícil!  
\- É por isso que teletransporte é difícil para os não-yadoratseijins, pois além de ter o corpo e o espírito em harmonia, o cérebro tem de estar concentrado em um grande número de informações ao mesmo tempo, algo que nossa raça consegue fazer naturalmente.  
\- Não dá para a gente treinar no chão não? Acho que acabei de fazer outro galo...  
\- Eu já disse que não, sem dor não há progresso!  
\- Puxa, o senhor é durão mesmo, hein Senhor Soba?  
\- Além disso, se você vai embora ainda hoje, não temos tempo. - Soba então o levou para o topo da montanha novamente e o jogou como uma trouxa, sentado no chão. - Então deixa de desculpas, faça de novo e faça direito!  
\- Tá, eu vou tentar... - disse Uub ao coçar a cabeça e ficar em pé novamente enquanto Soba voltou em sua posição na outra montanha. O jovem terráqueo se concentrou outra vez e desapareceu, reaparecendo em outro lugar. - Isso, agora eu consegui!  
\- Tsc, tsc, tsc... - Soba chacoalhava a cabeça em sinal de negação.  
Uub então viu que em sua frente estava o céu e atrás o chão, olhou para cima e viu a montanha em que Soba estava a uma distância considerável, vendo apenas as suas costas e ainda mais longe a montanha onde estava antes de se teleportar. Desta vez Uub se teleportou adiante da montanha de Soba e não apenas isso, reapareceu deitado no ar, lá foi ele de novo despencar céu abaixo. - Oh droga! AAAAAH!  
Uub estava caindo quando usou seu ki para se estabilizar no ar, soltou um leve riso de esperteza ao fazer isso, mas infelizmente isso abalou a montanha e uma pedra gigante desceu ao seu encontro, lhe atingido de maneira cômica direto na cara e derrubando-o de novo. Soba suspirou e desceu para buscá-lo, agarrando-o pelo cinturão do gi outra vez antes de flutuar para cima novamente.  
\- É incrível você não ter desistido ainda estando com a cara neste estado...  
\- Eu não vou desistir! - exclamou Uub com a cara toda esfolada.  
\- Talvez eu não devesse te dizer isso para não matar suas esperanças, mas seu mestre demorou três meses, segundo o calendário do seu planeta, para dominar o teletransporte no tempo em que esteve aqui, isso sem contar os cinco que ele precisou apenas para conseguir o Controle Espiritual necessário.  
\- Tudo isso?  
\- Entende agora porque eu disse que uma semana talvez fosse pouco tempo para você aprender essa técnica?  
\- Mas então por que o senhor está me ensinando?  
\- Porque através de nosso breve combate, senti que você tinha um Controle Espiritual inato para aprendê-la em apenas uma semana, mas pelo visto, eu estava errado.  
\- Eu... vou tentar outra vez!  
\- Força de vontade você tem, mas não é o suficiente, é melhor que desista antes que quebre a cabeça em uma queda e morra.  
\- Eu já disse que não vou desistir, eu vou conseguir, o senhor vai ver!  
\- Está bem então. - Soba então o levou e o atirou no chão em sua posição na montanha outra vez e voltou para a outra montanha.  
Uub se ergueu e novamente levou os dedos à testa, se concentrou e desapareceu outra vez e quando reapareceu, viu em sua frente uma montanha vazia.  
\- Ué? - ele olhou para baixo e viu o chão e ao olhar para frente de novo, moveu a cabeça um pouco para o lado e conseguiu enxergar a montanha onde Soba estava. Desta vez ele havia se teleportado para trás de sua montanha e estava de bruços no ar. Logo caiu como das outras vezes. - AAAAAAH!  
Soba apenas girou os olhos para o lado em sinal de frustração e logo foi para recolhê-lo da queda mais uma vez.  
O dia foi passando, tentativa após tentativa, Uub falhava uma e outra vez, ele entendia o que tinha de fazer, mas tinha dificuldade em executar, foi assim que chegaram ao final de tarde sem nenhum progresso significativo e muitas quedas.

Enquanto isso, a nave espacial ficou pronta e todos estavam prontos para partir, Trunks deu a partida para testar os propulsores e os desligou quando satisfeito. Ele então saiu para fora na sequência para junto de Marron e Goten.  
\- Ficou incrível Trunks!  
\- Valeu Goten, foi tudo graças à ajuda dos yadoratseijins.  
\- Gill, Gill? - ele questionou estando no ombro de Trunks.  
\- É, foi graças a você também Gill.  
\- Gill! - Gill disse contente e então Trunks continuou.  
\- Bem, nós já estamos prontos, onde está o Uub?  
\- O Uub ainda não chegou. - respondeu Marron.  
\- Mas nós precisamos partir imediatamente, já ficamos muito tempo aqui e não sabemos quanto tempo levaremos para voltar, podemos não chegar a tempo! - disse Trunks aflito.  
\- Então vamos atrás dele, o Uub provavelmente ainda está treinando com o Senhor Soba. - disse Goten.  
\- E onde eles estão? - perguntou Marron.  
\- Nas montanhas que ficam naquela direção. - Trunks respondeu.  
\- Certo, vocês cuidam das coisas por aqui e eu vou buscá-lo.  
\- Você Marron?  
\- Sim Trunks, eu posso ir voando e chegarei lá bem rápido!  
\- Tudo bem Marron, pode ir. - disse Goten sorridente.  
\- Obrigada, eu volto logo! - faceira ela correu naquela direção, flexionou as pernas e segurou o chapéu rosa com a mão, saltando partiu em um voo rápido na direção das montanhas com um grito de felicidade.  
Gill e os saiyajins a viram partir e Trunks então perguntou:  
\- Parece que ela está gostando muito de ter poderes, não é?  
\- É... - Goten respondeu olhando fixamente para o céu, na direção onde ela havia ido. - A Marron é especial!  
Trunks olhou para seu amigo, os olhos dele brilhavam e ele lembrou-se de quando viu Mai pela primeira vez na festa de aniversário de sua mãe, quando ainda eram crianças. Trunks sorriu, pois sabia exatamente o que Goten estava sentindo, seu amigo estava se apaixonando por Marron.  
Marron voava fazendo manobras e se divertindo, tudo ainda era novo para ela, a jovem sentia como se vivesse um sonho depois de estar controlando tão bem seus poderes, como se os controlasse desde sempre e assim ela seguia o caminho ao encontro de Uub.

Uub novamente estava concentrado para mais uma tentativa, apesar de estar com vários esfolados pelo corpo, não desistia, novamente levou os dedos indicador e médio da mão direita até a testa e desapareceu, reaparecendo em seguida.  
\- Vamos ver onde eu parei agora. - Uub olhou e percebeu que estava de cabeça para baixo acima da montanha onde Soba estava, logo a gravidade o puxou para baixo. - É, lá vou eu de novo... AAAAAHH!  
Soba olhou para cima e viu que Uub iria cair direto em cima dele, mas ao invés de pegá-lo, o yadoratseijin deu um passo para trás, deixando Uub cair de forma cômica com a cabeça no chão, e depois tombar de bruços.  
\- Está melhorando, está conseguindo mapear melhor, mas ainda está muito ruim.  
\- Ouch... - Uub passou a mão na cabeça dolorida e então se levantou, sentando-se no chão com uma expressão de tristeza.  
\- O que foi agora?  
\- Meus amigos devem estar preocupados comigo. Eu não queria ter de desistir, eu queria ficar mais forte como prometi ao Mestre Goku, mas nós temos que levar as Esferas do Dragão de volta para a Terra para que ela não seja destruída, é meu dever proteger minha casa também, eu preciso voltar com eles.  
\- Ei garoto. - Soba se aproximou e colocou a mão no ombro de Uub, deixando de lado sua faceta de durão por um momento. - Não fique assim, você fez o melhor que pôde, não precisa se envergonhar.  
Foi naquele momento que Marron chegou e acenou para eles ao longe enquanto gritava:  
\- Uub! - ela aterrissou onde Uub e Soba estavam e o jovem terráqueo se levantou para recebê-la.  
\- Marron? Você veio voando sozinha até aqui?  
\- Isso aí! - ela respondeu sorridente.  
\- Isso quer dizer que já está controlando bem os seus poderes, que legal! Imagino que deve estar bem forte!  
\- Aham! - ela disse sorridente novamente. - Eu vim aqui para avisar você que a nave espacial está pronta, já podemos ir!  
Uub suspirou e então disse:  
\- É, eu já imaginava...  
\- Você não conseguiu aprender o teletransporte?  
\- Não, infelizmente...  
\- Eu sinto muito por você, vejo que está bem triste.  
\- Talvez possamos tentar de novo quando você voltar uma outra vez. - disse Soba, tentando consolá-lo.  
\- É, se não tem outro jeito... - disse Uub.  
O trio fica em silêncio por alguns instantes e Marron então retoma a conversa.  
\- Vamos então Uub, nossos amigos estão nos esperando! - Marron então se virou e deu alguns passos para frente e Uub a seguiu, até que parou no meio do caminho, muito pensativo e em silêncio, ele fechou o punho.  
\- Não! - disse Uub firme, fazendo a garota parar e olhar para trás.  
\- Uub?  
\- Marron, diga para o Trunks, o Goten e o Gill que eu me encontrarei com vocês depois.  
\- O que você quer dizer com isso Uub?  
Ele tinha uma expressão séria de determinação enquanto Marron e Soba estavam ali surpresos, sem entender no que Uub estava pensando.

Goten, Trunks e Gill se despediam dos yadoratseijins, que se reuniram junto a eles em volta da nave espacial.  
\- Muito obrigado por terem nos hospedado e nos ajudado a consertar a nave, nos desculpe por termos lhes dado tantos problemas. - dizia Trunks durante o aperto de mão com um dos yadoratseijins.  
\- O que é isso meu jovem? Não foi incômodo nenhum, foi muito bom ter vocês aqui, tomara que possam voltar outras vezes para nos visitar!  
\- Nós voltaremos quando pudermos, não é Gill?  
\- Gill!  
Naquele momento, Marron aterrissou no meio da roda e Goten olhou para trás sendo o primeiro ao vê-la chegar.  
\- Marron? - disse ele e então todos se voltaram para ela.  
\- Marron? Você voltou sozinha? - questionava Trunks. - Onde está o Uub? Nós precisamos partir!  
Marron olhava confusa, parecia não saber o que responder e nisso os saiyajins se entreolharam, curiosos para saber o que estaria havendo.

De volta à região das montanhas, Uub olhava determinado para o horizonte e Soba o exortava.  
\- Garoto, você não pode fazer isso! Por acaso tem alguma noção do risco que vai correr?!  
Uub então olhou para trás e sorrindo respondeu:  
\- Um sábio uma vez me disse: "Sem dor não há progresso!"  
\- Está entendendo errado, o que você vai fazer não é progredir com dor, é suicídio! Se você errar, acabará no vácuo do espaço e morrerá em segundos. Se não conseguiu se teleportar de uma montanha a outra, como espera conseguir se teleportar para dentro de uma nave espacial em movimento?  
\- É exatamente por isso, eu só terei uma única chance!  
Uub então viu a nave espacial ascendendo à atmosfera ao longe.

Na nave espacial, Trunks pilotou a nave até saírem da atmosfera do planeta, então acionou o piloto automático e retirou o cinto de segurança para se levantar, algo que Goten também fez em seguida.  
\- Eu estou com medo! E se ele não conseguir?  
\- O Uub é como o meu pai, que nas situações mais difíceis dá o seu melhor para realizar o que ninguém conseguiria. - Goten recordava dos momentos em que viu seu pai se superando, como quando derrotou Kid Buu com a Genkidama ou como quando enfrentou Bills mesmo tendo perdido a forma de Deus Super Saiyajin. - Talvez seja por isso que ele escolheu correr esse risco. Ele vai conseguir Marron, eu tenho certeza disso!  
\- Goten, vamos elevar nossos kis para ajudarmos o Uub! - disse Trunks.  
\- Sim!  
Os dois se posicionaram lado a lado e se transformaram em Super Saiyajin enquanto Marron e Gill os olhavam tensos.

De volta ao Planeta Yadorat, Soba ainda argumentava.  
\- Não precisa ser assim garoto, fique aqui, vamos polir melhor seu espírito e continuar praticando até você conseguir!  
\- O senhor está preocupado comigo?  
\- Hum? - Soba ficou surpreso com a pergunta e então Uub continuou.  
\- Agora tenho certeza que o senhor é amável como os outros yadoratseijins, ainda que não aparente. Não precisa se preocupar, quando eu estiver na nave espacial, mandarei um sinal e então o senhor saberá que eu consegui. - Uub então se voltou para o horizonte e levou seus dedos até a testa, concentrou-se para encontrar os kis de Goten e Trunks, sabendo que não podia errar, calculou no espaço-tempo a posição exata deles e sua movimentação, já focando no ponto em que iria se teleportar. Uub então olhou para trás e disse sorrindo. - Obrigado por tudo Senhor Soba, espero que possamos lutar de novo algum dia!  
Uub então desapareceu diante dos olhos de Soba, que sentiu como se o jovem terráqueo tivesse ido para a morte sem que pudesse ter feito nada para impedir.

Na nave espacial, Goten e Trunks tentavam elevar seus kis sem destruir a nave e a demora de Uub os estava preocupando, foi quando ele reapareceu diante do painel de controle ao lado de Marron e Gill, que levaram um susto.  
\- Uub?! - disse Marron, deixando um silêncio no ar enquanto Goten e Trunks voltavam ao normal e logo o sorriso surgiu na face de todos.  
\- Ele conseguiu! - disse Trunks e então todos saltaram até Uub em um abraço coletivo, com Gill sendo o último e lhe abraçando na cabeça.  
\- Obrigado por terem me apoiado meus amigos!  
\- Foi uma loucura o que você fez, mas que bom que deu tudo certo! - disse Marron.  
\- Gill, Gill, Gill! - dizia Gill, que não o soltava.  
Uub então foi correndo até o andar de baixo da nave e vestiu um traje espacial rapidamente. Com Gill em suas costas ele foi até o andar de cima e abriu a cúpula de vidro, vendo o esplendor do Planeta Yadorat. Uub então posicionou as mãos ao lado do corpo e lançou um Kamehameha, que foi em direção ao planeta.

Soba olhava para o céu do fim de tarde quando viu o poder de Uub adentrar a atmosfera e cruzar o céu como uma estrela cadente, sorrindo ele ficou aliviado, aquele era o sinal.  
\- Uub... Obrigado...

De volta à nave espacial, Uub e Gill desceram e se reuniram com os demais novamente. Eles ajuntaram todas as sete Esferas do Dragão de Estrelas Negras no centro da sala, juntas elas pulsavam seu brilho enquanto o grupo as admirava.  
\- Conseguimos todas as Esferas do Dragão! - disse Goten.  
\- É, mal posso esperar para chegarmos à Terra! - disse Marron. - Estou com tanta saudade de todos...  
\- Eu também, mal posso esperar para mostrar ao Mestre Goku o quanto eu progredi! - disse Uub.  
\- Bom, então vamos aproveitar o resto da nossa aventura no espaço. - disse Trunks. - Temos uma longa viagem de volta para fazer!  
\- Gill, Gill!  
E assim o grupo aproveitava aquele momento feliz. Mal sabiam eles que Baby ainda estava vivo e espalhando suas larvas por toda a Terra naquele momento. Uma grande batalha que colocará a nova geração à prova está por vir...


	31. Chapter 31

**CAPÍTULO 31**

 **Uub e seus amigos retornam! Uma Terra que os odeia!**

Três semanas haviam se passado desde que o grupo deixou Yadorat. Goten e Gill estavam fazendo uma faxina na sala de estar quando Uub apareceu com o teletransporte atrás do saiyajin sem que ele percebesse.  
\- O que está fazendo Goten? - perguntou Uub, dando um susto em Goten, o fazendo jogar o espanador para o alto.  
\- Uub! - ele exclamou, repreendendo-o.  
\- Eu sinto muito! - ele disse coçando a cabeça. - Vem Gill, vamos ver o que a Marron está fazendo!  
\- Gill! - ele disse antes de saltar até as costas de Uub, que colocou os dedos indicador e médio da mão direita na testa.  
\- Espere aí Gill, nós ainda não terminados! - era tarde demais, Uub desapareceu com ele. - Oh droga, porque a faxina sobra sempre para mim?  
No andar de baixo, Marron estava só de calcinha e sutiã quando Uub e Gill apareceram em sua frente, lhe dando um susto de cair para trás, literalmente, derrubando as roupas que segurava.  
\- Aaaahh!  
\- Gill! - gritou Gill que, assim que a viu, ficou vermelho e correu pelas paredes.  
\- Oi Marron!  
\- Uub?! - assustada ela cobriu o corpo com uma fronha que estava ali ao lado junto aos colchões. - Como chegou aqui se eu travei o elevador?  
\- Foi fácil, eu sabia que você estava aqui e como eu conheço a nave, só usei o ki do Goten como referência para me teleportar para cá.  
\- E o que veio fazer aqui?! - ela se levantou e o encarou furiosa face a face.  
\- Nada, só vim ver o que você estava fazendo!  
\- Eu estou trocando de roupa, não está vendo?!  
\- Oh... - Uub finalmente percebeu que chegou em um péssimo momento e riu desconsertado ao coçar a nuca. - Eu sinto muito! Vem Gill, vamos ver o que o Trunks está fazendo!  
\- Gill! - ele disse ao saltar até as costas de Uub, que levou os dedos até a testa, Marron estava prestes a lhe enfiar a mão na cara quando ele desapareceu e ela acertou o nada.  
Trunks estava na cabine de controle pilotando a nave, quando Uub e Gill apareceram bem em cima do painel de controle, tapando sua visão, o susto foi tamanho que Trunks mexeu bruscamente o volante e causou uma turbulência na nave, que assustou até mesmo Goten e Marron.  
\- Uub! - repreendeu Trunks em uníssono com os outros que gritaram de onde estavam.  
\- Foi mal... - ele disse coçando a nuca.  
\- Você tem que parar com isso, está ficando fora de controle!  
\- Desculpa Trunks, mas é que eu estou muito empolgado e essa foi a única forma que eu achei para treinar o teletransporte! Aliás, a nave funciona com o piloto automático, por que está pilotando?  
\- Porque nós estamos chegando, veja.  
Uub desceu do painel e olhou para trás, a vista de seu planeta natal lhe encheu de felicidade.  
\- Marron, Goten, venham depressa! - Uub os chamou empolgado.  
Momentos depois, Goten chegou sem o avental e Marron chegou já vestida.  
\- É a Terra! - exclamou Goten.  
\- Como é linda! - disse Marron.  
\- Bem pessoal, sentem-se e coloquem o cinto de segurança, estamos chegando em casa.  
Com o pedido de Trunks, cada um deles assumiu o seu lugar e a nave adentrou a atmosfera do Planeta Terra.  
\- Onde você vai aterrissar Trunks? - perguntou Goten.  
\- Eu pensei em passarmos na Plataforma Celeste, assim nós deixamos as Esferas do Dragão diretamente com o Senhor Piccolo e ele saberá o que fazer.  
\- É uma ótima ideia Trunks. - disse Goten. - Eu nem acredito que estamos em casa!  
\- É, foi uma longa viagem. - disse Marron. - Acho que vou sentir falta de tudo isso... Menos das intromissões do Uub e do Gill nas últimas três semanas.  
\- Eu sinto muito por isso pessoal... - ele disse envergonhado. - Acho que me empolguei um pouco demais.  
Goten riu e então comentou:  
\- Nós perdoamos você Uub, de qualquer jeito vamos sentir falta disso também!  
E assim Trunks levou a nave até a Plataforma Celeste, onde Dendê e Sr. Popo saíram para recepcioná-los. Uub foi o primeiro a sair, com Trunks, Marron, Goten e depois Gill na sequência.  
\- Olá Dendê! Senhor Popo!  
\- Uub, bem vindos de volta! - disse Dendê enquanto o grupo se aproximava.  
\- Obrigado Kami-Sama. - disse Trunks. - Veja, trouxemos todas as Esferas do Dragão.  
Ele abriu um saco de pano que tinha em mãos e as mostrou para o namekuseijin.  
\- Meus parabéns, fizeram um ótimo trabalho! Graças a vocês, a Terra ficará a salvo!  
\- Obrigado Dendê. - agradeceu Goten. - Onde está o Senhor Piccolo?  
\- Ele não está no momento, mas podem deixar as Esferas do Dragão comigo que eu me encarregarei de entregá-las a ele e então ele poderá fazer o ritual para sugar a energia negativa de volta para elas.  
\- Está bem então. - Trunks entregou as esferas para Dendê. - Diga a ele que estamos à disposição se ele precisar de ajuda.  
\- Não se incomodem com isso, vocês já ajudaram demais! Podem ir descansar, vocês merecem!  
\- Obrigado Kami-Sama! - disse Trunks.  
\- Foi bom conversar com vocês, nós vamos indo então! - disse Marron e então o grupo se retirou e caminhou junto até a nave espacial onde pararam para despedirem-se.  
\- Acho que agora é cada um para o seu lado. - comentou Trunks, o que fez Uub sorrir. - O que foi Uub?  
\- Enquanto eu estava adormecido e preso na torre no Planeta M-2, eu sonhei com esse momento.  
\- Como assim? - indagou Marron, curiosa.  
\- Eu sonhei que nós chegávamos na Terra e nos despedíamos como agora e você, Trunks, disse a mesma coisa e cada um de nós foi para casa, para suas famílias e suas vidas. Nós nos divertimos muito viajando juntos e juntos ficamos mais fortes, mas isso não precisa acabar aqui, todos nós estamos com saudades de nossas famílias, eu mesmo estou ansioso para rever meus pais, meu irmãos e minhas irmãs e o Mestre Goku, mas antes de irmos eu gostaria de fazer um pacto com vocês.  
\- Um pacto? - perguntou Goten.  
\- Durante minha infância, tudo o que fiz foi trabalhar para sustentar minha família e nunca tive muita oportunidade para fazer amigos. Talvez seja por isso que eu me porto de maneira inconveniente com vocês às vezes, mas é porque ainda não levo muito jeito para ter amigos e peço desculpas por isso. A verdade é que vocês são os primeiros amigos de verdade que eu já tive!  
\- Assim você nos faz chorar Uub. - comentou Marron.  
\- Vocês se lembram do que o Mestre Goku disse antes de partirmos? Ele disse: "Se esforcem e cuidem uns dos outros, vocês agora são um time. E acima de tudo, fiquem mais fortes e divirtam-se!". O pacto que quero propor é que levemos isso para a vida, que mesmo de longe, fiquemos sempre juntos, não importa o que aconteça! Quero que me prometam que nossa amizade será para toda a vida!  
Os demais se olharam surpresos e emocionados enquanto Uub estendeu a mão e Trunks foi o primeiro a juntar sua mão com a dele.  
\- Eu quero isso, nessa viagem, a amizade que eu já tinha com o Goten e a Marron se fortaleceu, conhecemos o Gill e eu conheci você melhor, também quero levar todos vocês comigo para toda a vida!  
\- Eu aceito! - disse Marron juntando sua mão. - Vocês cuidaram de mim e me ajudaram a crescer, sou alguém muito diferente do que eu era antes de ir nessa viagem e devo tudo isso a vocês!  
\- Eu também mudei um pouco. No começo, eu não queria ir nessa viagem, mas agora estou triste porque ela acabou, conviver com vocês foi a melhor parte dela. - Goten juntou sua mão com a dos demais.  
\- Gill também ama todos vocês! - disse Gill ao juntar sua mão com a dos demais.  
\- Está combinado então! - disse Uub. - De hoje em diante, nossa amizade será para sempre!  
\- Sim! - disseram todos em uníssono.  
E assim, cada um deles se sentiu mais confortável em se despedir, aquele não era mais um adeus, era apenas um até logo. Cada um pegou sua bagagem dentro da nave e se preparou para tomar seu rumo.  
\- Marron, se quiser eu te dou uma carona e depois eu vou para casa.  
\- Não se preocupe Trunks, eu posso ir voando, só me digam para que lado fica a Cidade Satan.  
\- Fica no caminho para a Montanha Paozu, podemos ir juntos! - disse Goten.  
\- Que legal Goten!  
\- É isso então, até logo amigos! - disse Trunks.  
\- Até! - todos disseram juntos.  
Trunks e Gill partiram na nave espacial rumo a Capital do Oeste e Goten e Marron para o leste. Uub ficou ali os observando ir embora.  
\- Está na hora de eu ir para casa também. - Uub então levou as mãos até a boca formando uma barreira de som e exclamou. - Nuvem Voadora! - não demorou muito para que uma nuvem bege chegasse voando até a Plataforma Celeste e pairasse na frente de Uub. - Olá Nuvem, me lembro como se fosse ontem que o Mestre Goku me deu você de presente no dia em que ele me conheceu. Há quanto tempo eu não voava em você, hein? Vai ser bem melhor para carregar a bagagem! - ele então saltou, sentou na nuvem e se voltou para Dendê e Sr. Popo. - Até mais Dendê e Senhor Popo, espero podermos nos ver em breve!  
Uub acenou e também se foi, rumo ao sul. Com o saco das Esferas do Dragão em mãos, Dendê então olhou para o Sr. Popo com um sorriso malévolo, que foi respondido por de igual modo.

Goten e Marron voavam juntos, até que o saiyajin parou em dado momento e a garota parou junto dele.  
\- Acho que é aqui que nos separamos, a Cidade Satan fica daquele lado. - ele entregou a bagagem dela, pois a estava carregando todo o caminho. - Tem certeza que chegará bem sozinha?  
\- Tenho, não se preocupe. Obrigada por tudo Goten!  
\- Não foi nada! - ele respondeu coçando a nuca e um silêncio ficou no ar.  
\- Eu vou indo então. - ela virou-se e estava prestes a se retirar quando Goten lhe chamou a atenção.  
\- Marron, eu... A gente se vê por aí, não é?  
\- É, eu espero que sim... Adeus Goten.  
\- Adeus Marron.  
E assim, sem saber o que dizer, eles se despediram, Goten continuou para a direita e Marron seguiu para a esquerda.

Trunks aterrissava a nave espacial na área de lançamento na Corporação Cápsula e logo ele e Gill saíram.  
\- Chegamos Gill, é aqui que eu moro!  
\- Gill gostou muito!  
\- Que estranho, ninguém veio nos receber, acho que não nos viram chegar. Isso é bom, poderei fazer uma surpresa para eles!  
\- Gill, Gill, Gill!  
\- Você vai gostar muito de conhecer a minha mãe, a minha irmã e até o meu pai, ele é ranzinza, mas no fundo é boa gente! Espero que a Mai também esteja em casa...  
\- A namorada de Trunks de quem Trunks falou para Gill?  
\- Ela mesma... Tenho sentido muito a falta dela, estou muito ansioso para vê-la depois de quase um ano, acho que você vai gostar muito dela!  
Os dois então começaram a subir a escadaria rumo ao interior do local.

Uub também estava chegando em casa naquele momento e assim que avistou o seu vilarejo, pegou a bagagem e saltou da Nuvem Voadora, aterrissando há alguns metros de sua casa.  
Ele correu até lá e abriu a porta, jogando a bagagem no chão e já abrindo os braços, como se esperasse ver sua família correr até ele para abraçá-lo.  
\- Irmãos, irmãs, papai, mamãe, eu estou de volta! - não havia ninguém ali na entrada e mesmo com o seu grito de euforia, ninguém apareceu para recebê-lo. - Será que não tem ninguém em casa? - curioso ele começou a andar pelos cômodos, até que encontrou Idibab varrendo o chão do quarto que dividia com seus irmãos com a ajuda de uma vassoura de palha. - Mamãe!  
\- Uub? - ela disse com uma voz de tristeza, raiva e decepção enquanto Uub correu até ela e a abraçou, mas ela o empurrou e se afastou.  
\- Mamãe? O que há com a senhora? Por que não quer me abraçar? - Uub perguntou confuso quando a feição de sua mãe se encheu de ódio e ela o golpeou na cabeça com toda a força usando a vassoura, o derrubando no assoalho. - Por que me bateu mamãe? O que eu fiz de errado?  
Uub estava assustado, ele nunca tinha visto sua mãe daquela forma.  
\- Você não é mais bem vindo aqui irmão...  
\- Iup Iup? - Uub se levantava quando olhou para a porta e viu que seu irmão mais novo havia chegado e surpreendeu-se quando ele veio correndo em sua direção e o agarrou em investida, arrebentando a parede de madeira.  
Uub rolou para trás e ficou em pé, Iup Iup pegou uma pedra enorme e a ergueu em seus ombros.  
\- Por que me atacou irmão?  
\- Acredite que sentimos muito, mas você mesmo procurou por isso! - disse Idibab ao sair pelo rombo da parede e nisso os outros três irmãos de Uub apareceram cercando-o. - Meus filhos, matem o seu irmão!  
\- O que?! - Uub exclamou assustado quando viu seus irmãos correrem até ele, Uub saltou e então Iup Iup lançou a pedra, cuja qual foi despedaçada com um único chute e então aterrissou afastado de todos. - O que há com vocês? Por que querem me matar? - Uub lacrimejava ao ver sua mãe e seus irmãos com um olhar assassino. - Não podem ser vocês, NÃO PODEM SER VOCÊS!  
Com a guarda baixa, Uub foi preso pelo pescoço pelo cabo de uma bengala, era seu velho pai, Arubad.  
\- Acredite que me dói muito filho, mas você precisa morrer pelo bem de todos.  
\- Papai... - Uub não conseguia reagir, não queria machucar sua família e nisso Nokay se aproximou uma faca na mão e a cravou em sua barriga, retirando-a em seguida e apesar da coragem de ter feito o que fez, ela deu alguns passos para trás assustada e Uub caiu de joelhos com o sangue escorrendo. Arubad perdeu as forças e tossindo quase caiu, mas foi ajudado por Idibab.  
\- Por que...? - chorando Uub se perguntava ao cair de bruços no chão enquanto seu sangue molhava o solo, aquela realidade era ainda pior do que o pesadelo que teve enquanto estava adormecido em M-2.  
\- Ele não vai morrer com isso, o Uub é muito forte. - disse Iup Iup antes de olhar para Hcivopops. - Pegue o machado, eu vou cortar a cabeça dele e farei isso rápido para que não sofra.  
Uub arregalou seus olhos lacrimejantes e então encontrou forças para se levantar e mesmo assustado, levou os dedos indicador e médio da mão direita até a testa, se concentrou rapidamente no primeiro ki amigável que conseguiu encontrar e desapareceu com o teletransporte, sem outra escolha a não ser deixar sua família para trás.

Na Capital do Oeste, Trunks e Gill tinham entrado em casa, Bulma e Bra estavam na sala para recebê-lo.  
\- Vejo que já chegou de viagem. - disse Bra.  
\- Mãe, Bra, que bom ver vocês!  
\- Nós estávamos esperando por você. - disse uma voz familiar, Trunks olhou para trás e logo reconheceu a sua morena de casaco e calças verdes e botas pretas.  
\- Mai! - ele disse antes de receber um tabefe dela na face esquerda. - Mai? Por que fez isso?  
\- Perigo! Perigo! Perigo!  
\- Fique calmo Gill!  
\- Perigo! Perigo! Perigo! - Gill se afastou e Trunks não entendia o porquê dele estar tão assustado com um simples tapa e foi então que ele finalmente reparou que sua mãe, sua irmã e sua namorada tinham um olhar maligno.  
\- Você se comportou muito mau filho e agora terá o castigo que merece, assim como teve o seu pai!  
\- Como? Do que está falando mamãe? O que foi que eu fiz? O que houve com o papai?  
Nisso Pilaf e Shu chegaram e se posicionaram ao lado de Mai.  
\- Pilaf, Shu, vamos acabar com esse saiyajin!  
\- Mai? Sou eu, o Trunks!  
\- Eu sei quem é você Trunks, mas não posso mais gostar de você tendo consciência do que você é e do que fez.  
\- Eu não entendo...  
Cada um dos três retirou uma cápsula do bolso e Pilaf exclamou:  
\- Pilaf Machine: Fusion Formation! Já!  
Eles apertaram os botões das cápsulas e as lançaram no chão e delas surgiram três mechas, um azul marinho, um rosa e um verde, Pilaf, Mai e Shu entraram neles de forma respectiva e então o mecha rosa se colocou acima do verde e o azul marinho acima dos outros dois, se unindo e formando um único e mais poderoso mecha. O espaço naturalmente ficou pequeno e com um pouco de força, o mecha facilmente rompeu o teto da casa, deixando um rombo por onde pôde passar e ascender aos céus com a ajuda de propulsores.  
\- Mai! - Trunks partiu voando pelo rombo, acreditando que eles tinham ido para algum lugar, mas era uma armadilha, pois assim que saiu, o mecha veio com tudo e o atropelou, lançando-o com força para longe no pátio da Corporação Cápsula. O mecha criou duas metralhadoras minigun em seus braços e disparou continuamente, o saiyajin se ergueu e começou a correr.  
\- Hahahahahahaha! Morra! Morra! Morra! - Pilaf apertava o botão freneticamente.  
\- Isso não vai funcionar chefe! - disse Shu.  
\- Então cale a boca e atira idiota!  
\- Certo! - Shu apertou um botão e o compartimento na parte de baixo do mecha verde, entre as pernas, se abriu e lançou um míssil, Trunks já levou a mão até a espada para cortá-lo quando Gill se colocou em sua frente e respondeu com outro míssil, causando uma explosão que não feriu ninguém.  
\- Obrigado Gill!  
\- Gill, Gill!  
\- Vamos ver o que acham disso... Mai!  
\- Sim! - Mai mexeu nos controles e abriu os compartimentos laterais do mecha rosa, um duplo canhão de energia fora disparado. Foi naquele momento que Uub apareceu ao lado de Trunks com o teletransporte.  
\- Uub?  
\- Segurem-se em mim! - gritou Uub e assim Trunks e Gill fizeram, desaparecendo e deixando o ataque explodir no chão. Não vendo vestígio de Trunks e Gill, Pilaf comemorava.  
\- Hahahah! Conseguimos, matamos eles!  
\- Eu não sei não meu amo...  
\- O Shu tem razão, o Trunks não morreria tão fácil. - disse Mai.  
\- Calem a boca, não tirem o meu momento de glória!

Uub, Trunks e Gill reapareceram nos céus da Montanha Paozu, Trunks viu que Uub estava sangrando.  
\- O que houve com você Uub?  
\- Não se preocupe, eu estou bem. O que me doeu mesmo foi vê-los daquela forma, eles queriam mesmo me matar!  
\- Nós vamos descobrir o que houve com todo mundo, não fique triste Uub, sei como você se sente. O que me preocupa agora é o Goten e a Marron, eles também devem estar em perigo!  
\- Foi por isso que teleportei a gente para cá.  
Na casa da família Son, Goten recebeu um chute no queixo que arrebentou a porta e o lançou para fora.  
\- O que houve com a senhora mamãe?  
Chi-Chi saiu para fora e gritando respondeu:  
\- Eu tenho vergonha de ter um filho como você! - ela se colocou em posição de combate. - Se fui eu mesma quem te coloquei no mundo, eu mesma vou te tirar dele!  
\- Mamãe?! - Goten estava assustado e não sabia o que fazer quando Uub, Trunks e Gill chegaram e pairaram no céu.  
\- Goten! - gritou Trunks.  
\- Trunks? Uub?  
\- Venha Goten, depressa! - exclamou Uub.  
\- Mas a minha mãe não está bem, não posso deixá-la!  
\- Também aconteceu o mesmo com nossas famílias, o Uub foi inclusive ferido, se você ficar aí ela vai te matar!  
\- Mas... - Goten via o olhar assassino de sua mãe e contrariado foi até seus amigos e juntos fugiram voando.  
\- Você não pode fugir Goten, ele vai castigar você de uma maneira ainda pior do que eu! Está me ouvindo?! Goteeeeeeeeen!

O grupo parou há alguma distância da casa da família Son.  
\- É verdade que aconteceu o mesmo com vocês?  
\- É sim Goten... - respondeu Uub muito triste.  
\- Então a Marron... Precisamos salvá-la, ela deve estar em uma situação pior do que a nossa, a Senhora #18 e o Senhor Kuririn vão matá-la sem hesitar! Uub, você precisa nos teleportar para lá agora!  
\- Fique calmo Goten, a Marron não tem ki para que o Uub possa encontrá-la.  
\- Mas se não formos agora, poderá ser tarde demais!  
\- A Marron não tem ki, mas talvez eu possa encontrá-la através do ki do Senhor Kuririn.  
\- Faz isso então Uub, por favor! - implorava Goten.  
Uub então levou os dedos até a testa e se concentrou, Goten estava tenso e enfim veio a boa notícia.  
\- Localizei, se apoiem em mim!  
Trunks e Goten colocaram as mãos em seus ombros e desapareceram.

Em Cidade Satan, Marron foi lançada para longe após um golpe de #18, sendo impactada com as costas em um carro na rua de sua casa, a destruição em volta era notável, a reconstrução das últimas semanas pareceu inútil. Ferida e sem seu chapéu, ela chorava ao olhar seus pais dispostos a matá-la.  
\- Por quê? Papai, mamãe!  
\- Adeus filha. - disse Kuririn. - Eu vou enterrar o seu corpo depois disso para que descanse.  
Ele se lançou contra Marron que, assustada, estava imóvel quando seus amigos surgiram em sua frente, Goten acertou um soco que lançou Kuririn de volta e acertou #18 no processo, jogando-os para longe.  
\- Goten! - ela o abraçou assustada.  
\- Se apoiem em mim de novo, rápido! - Uub gritou e então o fizeram, novamente ele usou o teletransporte e eles fugiram.

O grupo então estava reunido em uma planície próxima da Cidade Satan.  
\- O que está acontecendo?  
\- Você está conosco agora, não chore. - agarrada a ele, Goten a acalmava.  
\- Parece que algo muito estranho aconteceu enquanto estivemos fora, todos nós fomos atacados por nossas famílias! - explicou Trunks.  
\- Mas por que nos odeiam tanto? - questionou Uub. - O que fizemos de tão errado para até mesmo aqueles a quem mais amamos se voltassem contra nós?  
\- Vocês existem, simplesmente isso. - disse uma voz robótica atrás deles e então todos olharam para o alto.  
\- Senhor Bills? - perguntou Goten ao reconhecê-lo.  
\- Finalmente reencontrei vocês, chegou a hora de pagarem pelo que me fizeram no Planeta M-2!


	32. Chapter 32

**CAPÍTULO 32**

 **Resistam jovens guerreiros! A sede de sangue de um inimigo invencível!**

Bills acabara de aparecer diante dos jovens guerreiros, mas estava diferente do que eles conheciam, estava levemente mais alto e robusto, algumas de suas veias e artérias estavam saltadas. Seus olhos estavam cobertos por uma camada de lente azul e linhas com detalhes de circuito vermelho saíam deles em direção a testa. Estas linhas também estavam presentes em seu queixo e em seu peitoral, onde se ligavam a um par de ombreiras amarelas de metal largas que pareciam lemes. Whis ainda estava ao seu lado como de costume, mas parecia sério e não emitia emoções.  
\- Perigo! Perigo! Perigo! - dizia Gill continuamente ao correr de um lado para o outro.  
\- O Planeta M-2? Do que ele está falando? - perguntou Goten.  
\- Quem é você? Você não é o Senhor Bills! - disse Trunks.  
\- A história se repete, sua raça só sabe destruir o que encontra pelo caminho e nunca se lembram do sangue inocente que derramaram! Foi assim que os seus antepassados exterminaram os meus, foi assim que vocês atentaram contra minha vida no Planeta M-2, malditos... saiyajins!  
Uub fechou o punho e então falou:  
\- Não pode ser!  
\- O que foi Uub? - Goten perguntou.  
\- O Senhor Bills é um deus, mas eu sinto um ki no interior dele e esse ki...  
\- Parece que alguém já se deu conta de quem eu sou. Você tentou parar meu desenvolvimento Trunks, mas isso só me fez ter mais ódio por vocês!  
\- Baby?! - Trunks assustou-se.  
\- O Baby? Mas nós não tínhamos derrotado ele? - perguntou Goten.  
\- Isso foi o que pensaram, se aproveitaram de que eu estava confuso e incompleto, mas eu sobrevivi e continuei a me desenvolver!  
\- Como chegou aqui? - Trunks se perguntava. - Eu não entendo!  
\- Eu dei sorte de que a Patrulha Galática esteve em M-2 há algumas semanas depois que vocês se foram e eu sobrevivi penetrando no corpo de um Patrulheiro Galático chamado Jaco. A partir daí, descobri o seu planeta e fui penetrando em corpos cada vez mais fortes até enfim obter meu desenvolvimento completo!  
\- Senhor Whis! - exclamou Goten.  
\- Não adianta, ele não vai te ouvir. Whis é um dos meus escravos, assim como todos os terráqueos!  
\- Então foi você? - Uub lembrava-se de sua família tentando matá-lo e estava furioso ao saber a razão daquilo.  
\- Cada terráqueo vivo está infectado com uma larva minha dentro de seu corpo e sua função vital mais importante é me servir por toda a eternidade, todos agora odeiam vocês tanto quanto eu!  
\- Seu desgraçado! - praguejou Uub.  
\- Os saiyajins mataram todos os tsufurujins e tomaram o Planeta Plant, nada mais justo que eu tome o Planeta Terra para mim, matando todos os saiyajins e fazendo dos terráqueos que os acolheram meus escravos!  
\- Você não pode fazer isso! - disse Goten.  
\- Posso, tanto posso que eu já fiz. Seu irmão está morto e Vegeta só está vivo ainda para poder ver o seu povo morrer!  
\- E o Mestre Goku? O que fez com o Mestre Goku?!  
\- Son Goku é um covarde que sequer apareceu, mas eu irei encontrá-lo, ele e a neta dele também irão morrer!  
\- O Mestre Goku não é um covarde!  
\- Seu miserável, você vai pagar caro por isso! - Goten exclamou e seus olhos começaram a lacrimejar. - Gohan, irmão...  
\- Goten... - Marron ainda estava abraçada a ele e nisso ela era quem o consolava desta vez diante daquela triste notícia.  
\- Não há mais ninguém a quem possam recorrer e quero que saibam que isso não é apenas pelos meus antepassados, com vocês a coisa é pessoal. Uub, Marron, como terráqueos, vocês poderiam ter a chance de viver como meus escravos, mas tentaram me matar junto desses símios selvagens, não são melhores do que eles e por isso vocês dois também morrerão!  
\- Pois saiba que preferimos morrer em vez de sermos escravos seus! - exclamou Marron ao largar Goten e enfim entrar na conversa.  
\- Não Marron, nós não vamos morrer, não sem lutar! - disse Uub.  
\- Hmpf, vocês não podem me vencer. Eu já não sou o mesmo de antes e agora tenho o corpo do Deus da Destruição sob o meu controle! Aceitem o seu destino e sua morte será menos dolorosa!  
\- Cale a boca! - gritou Goten ao transformar-se em Super Saiyajin, furioso pela morte de Gohan.  
Baby Bills se envolveu em sua aura de ki divino, elevando-o exponencialmente, o que causava uma grande pressão sob o corpo dos jovens guerreiros.  
\- É impossível, nós não temos como vencê-lo! Nós sequer conseguimos aguentar o Senhor Bills em uma luta amistosa, não teremos a menor chance em uma luta de verdade se Baby possui total controle dos poderes dele!  
\- Não temos outra escolha Trunks. - disse Uub com uma expressão séria. - Se fugirmos, ele irá atrás de nós, tudo o que nos resta é lutarmos e darmos o máximo de nós mesmos! Nossas famílias, amigos e todas as pessoas da Terra dependem disso!  
\- Se não temos escolha, vamos lutar juntos até o fim e encontrar uma forma de derrotá-lo e se não conseguirmos, morreremos juntos! - disse Trunks antes de retirar seu casaco, transformando-se em Super Saiyajin.  
\- Sim! - exclamou Uub antes de envolver-se em uma aura de ki.  
\- Marron, pegue o Gill e fuja daqui! - Goten falou com autoridade.  
\- Não, eu não vou! - ela disse firme, deixando Goten surpreso.  
\- Mas Marron...  
\- Eu treinei duro para aprender a ser forte como vocês, sei que nunca estive em um combate de verdade ainda, mas esse é o momento de colocar em prática tudo o que aprendi! - ela então segurou a mão dele antes de continuar. - Não tenha medo por mim, eu ficarei bem. Vamos lutar juntos pelo seu irmão!  
Goten não soube o que dizer e ela acenou com a cabeça sorrindo, o que o deixou mais confiante.  
\- Sintam o ódio que Baby, o último dos tsufurujins, tem por vocês!  
O quarteto avançou na direção do tsufurujin, deixando Gill ali, que correu rapidamente para cavar um buraco no chão e se esconder enquanto Whis também se afastou de Bills. Assim que o grupo se aproximou, Baby usou a pressão do ki divino de Bills, ricocheteando os guerreiros cada um para um lado, mas todos aterrissaram em pé. Marron juntou e estendeu as mãos, disparando seu ataque de energia contínua de cor rosa que, a esta altura, já era seu ataque assinatura, Goten lançou um Masenko e Trunks uma versão de energia contínua do Burning Atack enquanto Uub disparou um Kamehameha. Baby ficou parado vendo os ataques subirem e deixou os quatro lhe atingirem ao mesmo tempo, ele ria enquanto a simples pressão do ki divino ao redor do corpo de Bills tancava facilmente toda aquela energia, deixando uma explosão acontecer. A poeira cobria o céu, quando Baby invocou a aura de ki divino outra vez, o que dissipou toda a poeira, revelando estar ileso e nisso desapareceu, reaparecendo diante de Goten e lhe acertando com um soco que o lançou para trás. Trunks desembainhou a espada e tentou aproveitar a oportunidade para atacar pela retaguarda quando o corpo de Bills se moveu sozinho por conta do Instinto Superior e Baby aplicou um chute direto no pescoço com a perna direita, lançando-o longe. Uub foi o próximo que avançou, tentando uma combinação de socos e chutes que era facilmente esquivada e bloqueada, até que o jovem terráqueo encontrou uma brecha e apontou a mão direita, disparando uma esfera de energia à queima-roupa que o empurrou para trás e eis então que Uub aproveitou a oportunidade para ir e socá-lo direto no tórax onde a mesma esfera havia atingido, causando uma pequena explosão que o afastou. Baby Bills simplesmente pairou no ar, aterrissou em pé ileso e tomou impulso para se lançar contra Uub que já vinha ao seu encontro, lhe acertando na barriga com o ombro esquerdo, jogando-o contra uma rocha. Ele então se voltou para Marron, que tinha as duas mãos apontadas e carregadas de energia.  
\- Tome isso! - ela gritou antes de começar a disparar uma rajada contínua de esferas de energia, o corpo de Bills começou a ser atingido por elas e várias explosões aconteciam ao redor dele, mas Baby não sentia absolutamente nada.  
\- Que ataque mais estúpido! Você quer bancar a lutadora garota? - ele então avançou, transpassando as esferas e ignorando ser atingido, chegando perto de Marron, que foi pega desprevenida com um soco na barriga que fez com que ela cuspisse sangue. - Vamos ver se aguenta isso.  
Baby Bills abriu a mão com a qual havia socado e criou uma pequena esfera de energia de cor púrpura com anéis ao redor e a disparou à queima-roupa, lançando a garota para o alto, onde uma explosão colossal aconteceu.  
\- Marron! - gritou Goten, que enquanto se levantava presenciou o ocorrido, o que o deixou ainda mais furioso do que já estava. - Desgraçado!  
Tomado pela fúria, Goten elevou seu ki, transformando-se em Super Saiyajin 2 e partiu como um raio em direção ao seu oponente, que foi atingido pela primeira vez, na face, com um potente soco de esquerda.  
\- Goten? - disse Trunks ao se levantar e recolher a espada, estando muito surpreso por vê-lo utilizando aquela transformação. - Desde quando o Goten consegue se transformar em Super Saiyajin Dois?  
\- Desde a luta com Rild em M-2. - Uub respondeu ao chegar ao seu lado. - Eu mesmo também não tinha o visto lutando com essa forma ainda.  
\- O Gill havia me dito que ele havia ficado mais forte, mas não imaginava que fosse o Super Saiyajin Dois!  
\- É, mas isso ainda não será suficiente! - Uub então flexionou os braços e exclamou. - Kaioken!  
Ao invocar a aura vermelha rosada da técnica, Uub investiu ao ataque, juntando-se a Goten na combinação de socos e chutes.  
\- (Uub, Marron, Goten... Os três evoluíram muito! Acho que estive tão preocupado com a missão no espaço que creio fui o que menos evoluiu durante este ano.) - Trunks pensava ao ver Uub e Goten atacando juntos enquanto Baby Bills segurava os golpes de ambos ao mesmo tempo. - (No entanto, fico feliz em ver que todos estamos mais fortes de algum jeito e nisso talvez tenhamos alguma chance de vitória!)  
Trunks empunhou a espada e avançou para o combate novamente, tentando golpeá-lo com ela pelo lado esquerdo, Baby Bills estendeu o braço e bloqueou a lâmina. Goten então tentou um chute no quadril com a perna esquerda, o qual foi bloqueado pela perna direita de Bills, enquanto também segurou o soco de Uub com o a mão direita. Ele aplicou então um chute giratório em trezentos e sessenta graus com a perna esquerda que estava livre, lançando os três para longe, Trunks aterrissou em pé e carregou a espada com ki, lançando uma sequência de cortes de energia que começou a empurrar Baby Bills, quando Goten investiu pelo outro lado. Prestes a ser atingido, o corpo de Bills se moveu sozinho outra vez em um salto mortal para o lado, saltando por cima de Goten e aterrissando com o pé em suas costas, deixando-o de bruços no chão e logo mandou uma esfera de ki direta que causou uma explosão avassaladora ao levantar um pilar de energia.  
\- Goten! - enfurecido, Trunks voou para atacá-lo com a espada, mas o tsufurujin girou para o lado e desviou, lhe acertando um chute nas costas e depois apontou o dedo indicador da mão direita, disparando um potente ataque de energia contínua que o atingiu nas costas e o empurrou até explodir em uma rocha.  
Uub então apareceu em sua frente com teletransporte e tentou golpeá-lo de surpresa com um soco, que foi bloqueado pela mão esquerda de Bills e nisso acabou recebendo um soco de direita de volta. O jovem terráqueo aterrisou em pé e exclamou:  
\- Kaioken Dez Vezes! - seu corpo estufou um pouco e seu poder se elevou grandemente, Uub avançou em uma combinação frenética de golpes em alta velocidade, iniciando uma troca de golpes mútua. - Você disse que é um tsufurujin, não é? Não precisa ser assim Baby!  
\- Você não sabe de nada!  
\- Eu estive em Yadorat, o Senhor Soba me contou o que houve com os tsufurujins e com os yadoratseijins desde o Universo 2. - Baby bloqueou seu soco com a mão esquerda enquanto Uub também bloqueou o soco dele com a mão esquerda, se encarando face a face. - Assim como você, ele também viu o povo dele ser morto por uma raça hostil e mesmo com a dor, ele seguiu em frente. Os saiyajins que destruíram os tsufurujins já se foram, acabou, os saiyajins que ainda estão vivos, o Trunks, o Goten, o Mestre Goku, todos são boas pessoas que não tiveram nada a ver com o que houve no passado. Não precisamos lutar, você não precisa mais seguir o plano do Doutor Myuu de conquistar o universo!  
Baby Bills acertou Uub na cabeça com uma cabeçada, jogando-o para trás e nisso apontou a mão para disparar uma grande esfera de energia, o jovem terráqueo a bloqueou com os braços, mas não pôde evitar que a explosão acontecesse, acabando por ser ferido. Caído no chão com sangue no rosto, no tórax, nos braços e com parte superior do gi rasgado, ele viu Baby Bills chegar perto dele caminhando.  
\- Acha que faço isso por um plano estúpido do Doutor Myuu? Está enganado! Assim como eu, ele também era um tsufurujin, mas renegou sua raça e seu propósito original, que era apenas completar o meu desenvolvimento, não me interessam os planos que ele tinha para quando eu estivesse pronto. O único propósito para qual fui construído é encontrar o poder mais poderoso do universo e usá-lo para destruir os saiyajins, vingar ao meu povo e reconstruir seu legado de alguma forma, foi para isso que eu, o rei dos tsufurujins, decidiu se converter em uma Máquina Mutante sem nenhuma outra emoção a não ser o ódio por esses símios selvagens que você tanto defende!  
Uub então se levantou com um pouco de dificuldade e disse:  
\- Já que é assim, então terei de continuar lutando, pois não deixarei que machuque os meus amigos de nenhuma maneira, eu vou proteger a Terra! - Uub flexionou os braços, seu corpo ficou mais estufado do que antes e veias e artérias saltaram ao comandar. - Kaioken Vinte Vezes! - envolvendo-se na aura da técnica que se expandiu, ficando enorme, Uub mandou uma onda de vento que empurrou Baby Bills para trás e então avançou com tudo na direção dele em uma velocidade insana, uma revoada de golpes veio sob o tsufurujin, retomando a troca de golpes e nada parecia ter mudado, Baby continuava em vantagem e facilmente achou a brecha para socá-lo na face, depois na barriga e depois um golpe reverso com o antebraço esquerdo na cabeça que lançou para longe e arrastou no chão, abrindo uma vala enorme. Foi ao afastá-lo com o golpe que Baby Bills ouviu um grito.  
\- Baby!  
\- O que? - ele olhou para o seu nordeste e viu Marron a certa distância, com um grande ferimento na barriga onde o vestido e a camisa rasgaram, mas viva, com as duas mãos apontadas para frente, onde uma grande quantidade de energia havia sido reunida.  
\- Isso é por ter matado o irmão do Goten! HAAAH! - Marron disparou um ataque de energia de cor rosa gigantesco que veio destruindo tudo pelo caminho para engolir Baby Bills, que só teve tempo de cruzar os braços em forma de xis.  
\- De onde ela reuniu tanto poder? Será que essa garota tem energia ilimitada como #17 e #18?  
Baby se perguntava quando olhou para o noroeste e viu Uub em pé novamente, ainda no Kaioken 20x, prestes a disparar um Kamehameha poderosíssimo.  
\- Receba todo o meu poder! Kamehame... HA!  
O ataque de Uub era ainda maior do que o de Marron e atingiu o tsufurujin com tudo, as duas grandes rajadas começaram a empurrá-lo juntas, unindo-se em um único e gigantesco ataque que causou uma explosão inacreditável, onde Baby sumiu em meio a um grito de dor. Uub desativou o Kaioken, seus braços estavam abaixados e dormentes, estava ofegante e logo sentiu os efeitos de seu esforço, quando suas pernas falharam e ele caiu de joelhos. Trunks (com a espada na bainha) e Goten, que também tinham seus ferimentos e seus danos nas roupas, se aproximaram de seus amigos, o primeiro foi até Uub e o segundo até Marron.  
\- Isso foi incrível Marron! - Goten disse ao apoiá-la.  
\- Foi todo o poder que consegui reunir concentrando minha energia ilimitada por algum tempo... - ela disse com a mão em seu ferimento na barriga.  
\- Está doendo? - perguntou Goten.  
\- Sim... - ela não conseguia esconder a cara de dor.  
\- Se você quer ser uma lutadora, é melhor ir se acostumando com isso... - Uub disse com um sorriso murcho no rosto enquanto Trunks o ajudava, pois sentia cãibras e não conseguia ficar em pé sozinho.  
\- Será que funcionou? - perguntou Trunks.  
O ataque havia mudado a paisagem, a poeira foi abaixando e o espanto tomou conta de todos, Baby Bills estava lá, em pé e com pequenos arranhões apenas, estava praticamente ileso mesmo depois de ter sido atingido por tamanho poder.  
\- Não pode ser! - disse Goten.  
\- Esse cara... é literalmente um monstro... - Uub disse com um riso de nervosismo.  
\- Eu mal acredito no poder que possuo agora, simplesmente nada pode me destruir! - Baby então começou a elevar o ki divino de Bills enquanto subia ao céu.  
\- O que ele vai fazer? - perguntou Marron.  
\- Eu não sei dizer ao certo porque não dá pra sentir, mas... acho que ele está ficando ainda mais forte! - respondeu Trunks.  
\- O que?! - Goten espantou-se.  
Os detalhes de circuito no tórax brilhavam e começaram a espalhar cabos de energia para envolver todo o corpo. As calças começaram a mudar de cor, tornando-se azul escuro, sua pele roxa estava ficando mais pálida e as ombreiras menores, por onde os cabos de circuito começaram a uni-las em um colete de armadura branco. Os cabos criaram uma membrana de tecido azul escuro envolvendo o resto do peitoral e dos braços e também um par de luvas amarelas de metal, que também revestiram os sapatos de Bills, combinando com as luvas.  
\- Na medida em que o tempo passa, meu corpo e o corpo de Bills estão se unindo de tal maneira, que cada vez mais a aparência dele remete a minha e nisso o meu poder se eleva mais e mais. Já transpassei o nível do próprio Bills e dos mesmos deuses e breve estarei além até mesmo do nível dos anjos! Esse é o poder que tanto busquei, foi para chegar a este momento que os últimos tsufurujins deram suas vidas, para que eu me tornasse o ser mais poderoso do universo e fosse capaz de destruir a esses primatas imundos que oprimiram o meu povo, nenhum saiyajin poderá resistir a minha ira! Mwahahahahahaha!  
\- Nada do que fizemos funcionou, o que vamos fazer?! - perguntava Marron desesperada.  
\- Acho que ainda posso tentar uma coisa. - disse Uub. - Eu não sei se vai dar certo, mas é a única chance que temos agora.  
\- O que você vai fazer? - Trunks perguntou e não ouviu resposta, Uub largou dele e cambaleando deu alguns passos a frente, olhando fixamente para Baby lá no alto, ele firmou as pernas e parou.  
\- (Mestre Goku... O senhor me disse para usar isso apenas quando eu não tivesse outra escolha e creio que chegou o momento em que apenas isso pode derrotá-lo. Só espero que eu ainda saiba como fazer, já que eu nunca precisei tê-la feito em uma luta antes...) - Uub pensava e então ergueu suas duas mãos para o céu antes de começar a falar. - Seres que habitam o Planeta Terra e que ainda não foram corrompidos por Baby, se vocês me ouvem, peço que por favor, me mandem sua energia!  
\- Com quem ele está falando? O que ele vai fazer? - perguntava Marron.  
O misterioso silêncio deixou a todos intrigados, até o momento em que se pôde ver pequenas partículas de energia vindo até Uub de todas as partes como pequenas luzes, logo Goten entendeu do que se tratava e respondeu:  
\- É... a Genkidama!  
Baby ainda completava sua metamorfose enquanto observava o ocorrido em que Uub estava prestes a utilizar seu último recurso. Poderá a Genkidama de Uub derrotar o terrível Baby que, no corpo de Bills, está se tornando cada vez mais poderoso?


	33. Chapter 33

**CAPÍTULO 33**

 **A Genkidama da esperança foi derrotada?! A Terra pede socorro!**

Atendendo ao clamor de Uub, os animais, as plantas, as águas, o Sol, a Lua e todas as formas de vida ainda puras mandavam suas energias e aos poucos, Uub começou a formar uma grande esfera de energia azul brilhante em suas mãos.  
\- A energia da Genkidama é tão pura, mas ao mesmo tempo, tão poderosa... - Uub estava emocionado, aquela era sua primeira Genkidama e sua última esperança.  
Goten então ergueu sua mão direita e disse:  
\- Pegue minha energia!  
\- A minha também! - disse Marron ao erguer ambas as mãos. - Pegue o quanto precisar!  
Trunks sorriu e também levantou as mãos e há alguns metros dali, Gill tirou seu braço para fora do buraco onde se escondeu, disposto a ajudar. Com a energia de seus amigos, da Terra e dos astros ao redor, Uub havia conseguido formar uma Genkidama de tamanho considerável.  
\- Obrigado amigos!  
Baby Bills observava tudo atentamente lá de cima ao concluir sua metamorfose, nas lembranças de Bills estava Goku, utilizando a Genkidama no Torneio do Poder e com isso soube exatamente do que se tratava.  
\- Então é isso...  
\- Baby, em minhas mãos estão as esperanças de todos os que clamam por socorro perante a sua maldade! O esforço de todos não será em vão, nós iremos derrotá-lo juntos, salvaremos a todos os que estão sob o seu domínio e depois traremos o Senhor Gohan e o Senhor Bills de volta com as Esferas do Dragão! - Uub flexionou o tronco para trás. - Receba a Genkidama! HAAAAH!  
Uub lançou toda a energia que reuniu, a qual foi subindo até Baby Bills, que tinha um sorriso maléfico confiante.  
\- Essa técnica não vai me derrotar... NGH! - ele estendeu sua mão esquerda, com a qual segurou a Genkidama, Uub então começou a elevar o que lhe restava de ki ao gritar, utilizando todas as forças que lhe restavam para empurrar o ataque, mas a mão de seu oponente parecia uma barreira instransponível, o tsufurujin continuava a segurar a técnica e sem fazer esforço.  
\- Força Uub, nós acreditamos em você! - exclamou Marron.  
\- Kaioken! - na esperança de que seu ataque fosse adiante, Uub elevou seu poder novamente.  
Baby viu que seu oponente, aos poucos, parecia entregue ao seu limite de forças e questionou:  
\- Achou mesmo que funcionaria? Apenas observe e verá que o que você está fazendo... é patético... - a mão dele ficou envolta em Energia da Destruição, uma energia púrpura e escura e no instante seguinte a Genkidama se desfez em partículas de luz para a surpresa de todos, Baby acabara de destruí-la e anulá-la com o Hakai.  
\- Não! - disse Uub ao cair de joelhos diante do semblante das partículas da Genkidama se desfazendo no ar.  
\- Eu não acredito! - disse Goten.  
\- A Genkidama... - Trunks não conseguia falar, estava tão assustado quanto os demais.  
\- Eu estou em um patamar muito diferente do de vocês, poderia tê-los matado há muito tempo se eu quisesse, mas não podia fazer isso sem antes ver o medo nos seus rostos ao se darem conta de que não podem fazer nada. Queria vê-los humilhados e indefesos, da mesma forma em que eu estive quando me atacaram.  
Baby se recordava de cada momento daquele dia a um mês atrás e no final, tinha a imagem de Uub o encarando e dizendo as últimas palavras antes do golpe de misericórdia. Era satisfatório para ele ver o jogo se inverter, pois agora eram Uub e seus amigos quem se encontravam rendidos e impotentes.  
\- Aaaaahh! - Uub socou o chão, não podia conter a raiva de si mesmo. - Se ao menos eu fosse mais forte...  
\- Nós vamos morrer? Nós vamos morrer! - tomada pelo medo, Marron chorava.  
\- Marron... - Goten não sabia o que dizer, também estava com medo, assim como Trunks.  
\- Seus espíritos estão quebrados, suas almas serão atormentadas por toda a eternidade pela minha imagem! O ódio que sinto por vocês é tão grande que vai além de mim mesmo e, portanto, só o meu ódio não será o suficiente para fazê-los pagar por todo o mal que fizeram! - ele ergueu as mãos para o céu antes de começar a falar. - Seres que habitam o Planeta Terra e que orgulhosamente se tornaram meus escravos, me mandem todo o ódio que sentem por esses saiyajins nojentos e esses terráqueos traidores que se juntaram a eles para atentar contra mim, o ódio necessário para destruí-los e fazer com que o seu sangue derramado lave as almas de meus antepassados que pereceram e que clamam por justiça!  
De todas as partes da Terra, partículas de energia vieram até Baby, que as ajuntava em uma esfera de energia negra, era sua própria versão da Genkidama e, paralisado de medo, o grupo não se movia. A energia maligna mudou o clima, o céu parecia pegar fogo e convergia para a esfera que Baby estava formando, como se fosse um buraco-negro, era um cenário verdadeiramente horripilante.  
\- Isso, isso é... - Uub notou a semelhança da técnica de Baby com a Genkidama.  
\- Está vendo Uub? O meu ódio é muito mais forte do que sua esperança! Quero lhes agradecer pelas Esferas do Dragão que deixaram com o Kami-Sama na Plataforma Celeste, elas serão muito úteis para que eu possa reconstruir a civilização dos tsufurujins!  
\- O que? Não pode ser! - exclamou Trunks.  
\- Então o Dendê... - Goten entendeu que o Kami-Sama também havia se tornado um escravo de Baby.  
\- É chegada à hora, a hora em que mandarei vocês para o inferno! Grande Bola de Rancor!  
Baby lançou seu ataque, que veio em direção ao chão pulverizando tudo em seu caminho, nenhum dos quatro se movia, até que Trunks gritou:  
\- Vamos fugir!  
\- Vocês não vão a lugar nenhum! Whis!  
Com o comando de Baby, Whis apareceu no ar diante do grupo e estendeu seu cajado antes que eles fizessem qualquer movimento, uma pressão gigantesca pressionou seus corpos.  
\- Que pressão é essa, meu corpo está pesado, não consigo me mexer! - exclamou Trunks.  
\- NÓS VAMOS MORRER! - Marron chorava desesperada.  
\- Marron! - Goten gritou e ela o abraçou com toda a força e fechou os olhos.  
O ataque veio até eles e Uub gritou, aos poucos, o esplendor da Bola de Rancor os envolveu, uma explosão catastrófica de proporções enormes se sucedeu, fazendo com que a terra se partisse e alterasse o clima. Uma grande fenda junto à lava restou no local atingido, nenhum vestígio havia restado de Uub e de seus amigos, Baby acabara de matá-los.  
\- Que isso sirva de exemplo a todos os que atentarem contra um tsufurujin novamente. - Whis então foi até lá e se posicionou ao seu lado, Baby olhou para ele, parecendo estar satisfeito e concluiu. - Fez um ótimo trabalho Whis!  
\- Obrigado senhor... - ele respondeu cabisbaixo.  
\- E o Vegeta?  
Whis colocou seu cajado diante deles e logo se formou uma imagem no orbe que havia na ponta. Vegeta estava em um tipo de calabouço dimensional, com as pernas e braços presos por correntes de energia, estava muito ferido, como se sofresse uma tortura constante, suas roupas estavam rasgadas a ponto apenas parte das calças e as botas e luvas estarem inteiras. Furioso ele se debatia, tentando inutilmente se soltar.  
"TRUNKS! TRUNKS!" - ele gritava.  
\- Ele viu tudo, não é?  
\- Sim. - Whis lhe respondeu.  
Baby Bills aproximou seu rosto do cajado para olhar mais de perto e então falou:  
\- Está sentindo a dor Vegeta? A dívida do seu pai ainda está longe de ser quitada, seu sofrimento está apenas começando! Mwahahahahahahahaha!  
"TRUUUUUNNNKSSSS!" - Vegeta continuava a gritar desesperado, sem nada poder fazer.

Enquanto isso, no Palácio de Zeno, as coisas estavam calmas, os Zenos continuavam jogando depois três semanas a fio sem parar e não pareciam nem um pouco cansados, os guardas continuavam a guardá-los. Pan jazia ali em um canto, recostada em um pilar, sentada em um tipo de colchão flutuante que Daishinkan havia lhe preparado, estava visivelmente triste e emburrada e eis que o Grande Sacerdote se aproximou para falar com ela.  
\- Como você está? Dormiu bem?  
\- Aqueles cabeças de melão ainda estão mantendo meu avô preso e eu não posso fazer nada! Como acha que eu deveria estar?  
Os guardas ouviram aquele comentário a respeito dos Zenos e fizeram menção de atacar Pan, mas Daishinkan estendeu a mão, pedindo que eles se contivessem e então retomou a conversa.  
\- Não vamos começar com isso de novo! Não se esqueça que o Zeno-sama só está te aturando aqui por você ser a neta do Son Goku, do contrário, é muito provável que ele já tivesse apagado você por seu constante desrespeito. Se quiser continuar aqui, é melhor você ficar calma!  
\- Como quer que eu fique calma depois do que me disse outro dia? O meu pai, a minha mãe, o vovô Satan e a vovó Chi-Chi podem estar em perigo!  
\- A propósito, não faz muito tempo que Uub, Goten, Trunks e Marron retornaram de viagem.  
\- Tio Goten retornou? O que houve com eles?  
\- Tem certeza de que deseja saber? As notícias que tenho não são boas.  
Furiosa, Pan se levantou e o pegou pelo colarinho, mas Daishinkan se manteve com a mesma calma de sempre.  
\- Você tem me ocultado informações demais! Me fala logo, o que houve com o Tio Goten?!  
\- Eu sinto muito...  
\- NÃO! - em prantos, a menina caiu sobre seus joelhos.  
\- Eles fizeram tudo o que podiam, mas naturalmente não puderam vencê-lo.  
\- Você precisa libertar o meu avô, só ele pode salvar a Terra. - ela disse ao se levantar outra vez, implorando com lágrimas nos olhos. - Por favor, Senhor Daishinkan!  
\- Eu lamento, mas já lhe disse antes que isso não depende de mim.  
\- Mas... - ela fez uma pausa antes de continuar. - Então me leve de volta para a Terra!  
\- Posso levá-la de volta, mas você não vai conseguir vencê-lo e imagino que saiba disso.  
\- Não posso ficar aqui parada enquanto aquele cara usa o corpo do Senhor Bills para fazer mal para as pessoas! Será que não tem nenhuma compaixão em seu coração? Isso que aconteceu com o Tio Goten e com os amigos dele só aconteceu porque meu avô não estava lá! Tem o Senhor Whis também, é seu filho e precisa ser salvo do controle que esse tal de Baby está exercendo sobre ele, será que não pensa nele?  
Daishinkan ficou mudo, apesar de que sua função como anjo exigia certa frieza e controle de suas emoções e de suas vontades, lá no fundo ele estava preocupado com Whis submisso a Baby, no fundo, ele entendia o desespero que Pan estava sentindo.  
\- Se é assim que você deseja, vou te levar de volta para a Terra.  
\- Então vamos para lá agora mesmo!

Na Terra, Baby Bills estava chegando à Plataforma Celeste na companhia de Whis. Dendê e Sr. Popo logo foram recepcioná-los.  
\- Bem vindo de volta Senhor Baby. - Dendê disse com um sorriso malévolo.  
\- Onde estão as Esferas do Dragão?  
\- Eu as guardei lá dentro por segurança.  
\- Pois então as traga para mim, agora.  
\- Sim senhor. - Dendê o reverenciou e então olhou para o Sr. Popo, acenando com a cabeça. Ele se retirou e momentos depois, retornou com o saco de pano onde se encontravam as Esferas do Dragão de Estrelas Negras.  
\- Aqui estão as esferas Kami-Sama. - disse Sr. Popo antes de abrir o saco e deixar as esferas caírem no chão, rolando diante dos pés de Baby, que pegou uma delas.  
\- O Doutor Myuu falou muito delas enquanto eu me encontrava dentro daquele tanque, me desenvolvendo de maneira inerte. - ele disse ao admirar a esfera de quatro estrelas que estava em sua mão. - Elas podem realizar qualquer desejo, não é?  
\- Exatamente. - respondeu Dendê. - Contudo, estas esferas possuem o defeito de liberar energia negativa quando utilizadas e então se espalham o mais longe possível dessa energia que foi liberada.  
\- Não importa. Desde que elas sejam capazes de trazer o meu povo de volta, ficarei satisfeito. - Baby então colocou a esfera junto das outras, que brilhavam em sintonia de maneira ressoante, ele então estendeu os braços para frente antes de comandar. - Apareça Shen Long e realize o meu desejo!  
No instante seguinte, o céu escureceu, as esferas brilharam intensamente e o imponente dragão vermelho ascendeu aos céus, envolvendo-se entre as nuvens.  
\- Diga-me qual o seu desejo. - disse o dragão a ressoar pelo céu.  
\- Há muito tempo atrás, havia uma raça chamada tsufurujin, cujos quais foram brutalmente assassinados pelos saiyajins. O meu desejo é que ressuscite a todos os tsufurujins que foram mortos pelos saiyajins!  
\- Isso é um desejo muito fácil de realizar, porém, devo adverti-lo. O planeta onde esses indivíduos foram mortos já foi destruído há muitos anos, se eles forem revividos, acabarão no vácuo do espaço e morrerão novamente, já que esta raça não é capaz de sobreviver no espaço. Eu só posso realizar apenas um desejo, quer que eu realize seu desejo mesmo assim?  
Baby Bills ficou pensativo e então indagou Dendê:  
\- Você disse que esse planeta está condenado não é?  
\- Sim, ele está para explodir dentro de um mês. Contudo, devido ao senhor estar utilizando as esferas de novo, provavelmente isso irá liberar ainda mais energia negativa e imagino que esse prazo possa ficar ainda mais curto devido a isso.  
\- Entendo, então não seria viável trazer as almas de todos os tsufurujins para cá para serem revividos depois com as Esferas do Dragão da Terra, é uma pena. - ele então se voltou para Shen Long novamente, para enfim responder a sua pergunta. - Neste caso, quero que me realize outro desejo.  
\- Está bem, diga-me o seu outro desejo.  
\- Quero então que construa neste sistema solar, próximo da Terra, um planeta igual ao que os tsufurujins habitavam, um novo Planeta Plant igual ao original, antes da chegada dos saiyajins, mas que possa ser habitável para os terráqueos!  
\- Esse desejo eu posso realizar sem problemas. - os olhos de Shen Long brilharam e ao longe uma luz resplandeceu no espaço, dando origem a um novo planeta azul que ficava entre a Terra e Marte. - Seu desejo foi realizado, agora eu vou embora...  
Shen Long sumiu, as esferas ascenderam brilhando até o céu ao girarem em volta de si e ao chegar à estratosfera, espalharam-se por todos os cantos do espaço novamente e então o céu ficou claro outra vez. Baby olhou e ao longe, uma nova estrela brilhava com um esplendor azulado, ele sorriu, pois compreendeu que aquele era o novo Planeta Plant.  
\- Lá está ele e ele se chamará Planeta Tsufuru.  
\- Desculpe-me perguntar Senhor Baby, mas eu não entendi. - disse Dendê antes de questioná-lo. - O que o senhor está planejando fazer?  
\- Como eu não posso reviver ao meu povo, farei de vocês, meus escravos terráqueos, a nova raça tsufurujin. A fisiologia dos terráqueos é semelhante a que os tsufurujins possuíam, acredito que, com o tempo, eu poderei recriar os tsufurujins através de vocês, utilizando algum tipo de reprodução avançada com manipulação de genes algo do tipo. Como tenho os meus próprios genes de minha vida passada injetados em mim, eles servirão de base para o procedimento, como os tsufurujins planejaram desde o início.  
\- Agradeço em nome de todos os terráqueos, ficamos muito honrados Senhor Baby. - disse o namekuseijin ao curvar-se a ele.  
A energia negativa do último uso das Esferas do Dragão de Estrelas Negras começou a se juntar com a energia que já estava acumulada, o clima de repente se fechou e ficou ainda mais nebuloso, estava tempestuoso e descargas de raios corriam pelas nuvens escuras.  
\- Parece que esse planeta não tem muito tempo. - disse Baby. - Avise a todos, vamos reunir os terráqueos e partir o quanto antes para o Planeta Tsufuru!  
\- Sim Senhor Baby. - disse Dendê, que então viu Baby Bills e Whis partirem voando da Plataforma Celeste.

Em outro lugar da Terra, próximo ao local onde houve a batalha de Baby contra Uub e seus amigos, Daishinkan aparece com Pan em um instante.  
\- Aqui está bom menina Pan?  
\- Está sim, obrigada Senhor Daishinkan.  
\- Eu pensei no que você me disse e decidi que tentarei aconselhar Zeno-sama a soltar Son Goku e Jiren o quanto antes.  
\- Você vai fazer isso mesmo? É sério?  
\- Eu não deveria, mas eu vou, creio que seja o certo a se fazer. Estou preocupado com o Whis, se você e Son Goku o salvarem, ficarei eternamente grato.  
\- Sou eu quem tem de lhe agradecer Senhor Daishinkan, muito obrigada!  
A menina respondeu com um abraço, o que deixou o anjo muito surpreso.  
\- Pan, o seu avô é um saiyajin puro e sua mãe e a sua avó são terráqueas, não é mesmo?  
\- Sim, mas por que fez essa pergunta logo agora? - Pan o questionou, ainda agarrada a ele.  
Daishinkan levou a mão direita sobre a cabeça de Pan e o corpo dela ficou envolto por uma silhueta de aura amarela brilhante, ela o largou e olhou para suas mãos, não entendia o que estava acontecendo, até que a aura cessou e o sacerdote retirou sua mão, voltando a posicioná-la junto da outra em suas costas.  
\- Não é muito diante do poder que o inimigo possui, mas isso a ajudará a sobreviver até que Son Goku esteja aqui.  
\- O que houve? O que o senhor fez?  
\- Você vai entender no momento certo.  
\- Eu não entendi...  
Daishinkan se preparava para retirar-se, quando novamente olhou nos olhos de Pan e disse:  
\- Mais uma coisa, lá no Palácio do Zeno-sama, você ficou muito triste com a última notícia que lhe dei, não é mesmo?  
\- Sim... - ela disse ao abaixar a cabeça com um olhar melancólico.  
\- Não precisa se preocupar, Son Goten está bem!  
\- Hum? - ela levantou a cabeça, muito surpresa. - Do que está falando? O Tio Goten está vivo?  
\- Eu nunca disse que ele havia morrido...  
\- Senhor Daishinkan, eu estou muito confusa!  
\- Já fiz o que me pediu, agora eu irei fazer o que lhe prometi. Você ainda é muito jovem, é apenas uma criança, mas já é possível notar que herdou o mesmo espírito guerreiro de Son Goku. Confio meu filho Whis a você Pan, adeus!  
\- Senhor Daishinkan, espere! - ela gritou inutilmente quando viu o anjo sumir em um feixe de luz. - Nossa, ele se foi e eu não consegui entender as coisas que ele estava me dizendo. E o que será que ele fez comigo? Seja como for, acho que ele não me vê como um bebê, assim como meu avozinho. Tomara que o Senhor Daishinkan consiga libertá-lo...  
Não muito distante dali, Gill ainda estava escondido no buraco, ergueu parte de sua cabeça para fora e viu que tudo estava calmo e com um salto, saiu do esconderijo. Ele olhou para os lados em busca de Trunks e os outros, mas não havia nenhum sinal deles por perto e nem sinal de Baby ou de Whis, concluiu então que a batalha havia terminado, mas não conseguia imaginar como.  
\- Onde será que estão Trunks, Uub, Marron e Goten? Gill precisa encontrá-los, são amigos de Gill e se os amigos de Gill estão em perigo, Gill precisa salvá-los.  
Gill começou a correr a procura de seus amigos nos arredores ao mesmo tempo em que Pan caminhava por ali.  
\- Parece que a luta por aqui foi difícil. - ela disse ao olhar o caos no campo de batalha. - O que será que aconteceu realmente com o Trunks, o Uub e o Tio Goten? Eu só queria entender o que o Senhor Daishinkan quis dizer...  
Foi neste instante que Gill surgiu correndo de trás de uma rocha que havia em sua frente em direção a direita dela.  
\- Gill! - o pequeno robô se assustou e distraída, Pan só o notou no último minuto.  
\- Aaah! - ela gritou no exato momento em que tropeçou e pisou em cima dele, caindo de cara no chão. - Oh, essa doeu... O que pensa que está fazendo? De onde você saiu?  
\- Gill, Gill?  
Pan rapidamente se levantou e apontou sua mão direita.  
\- Eu não sei o que você é, mas se for um dos aliados do Baby, eu vou acabar com você agora mesmo!  
\- Pe... ri... go... - ainda deitado, Gill tremia ao articular, até que se levantou velozmente e fugiu. - Gill!  
\- Argh! Volta aqui sua chaleira velha!  
Gill saiu correndo e Pan logo correu atrás dele.  
\- Perigo! Perigo! Perigo! - dizia Gill ao correr, até o momento em que Pan o alcançou e o pressionou contra o chão com o pé direito.  
\- Achou que ia fugir não é? Pois agora você vai me contar tudo, vamos, fale logo o que sabe!  
\- Gill...  
E assim Pan e Gill tiveram seu primeiro e conflituoso encontro. Baby faz o seu movimento enquanto a Terra clama por socorro, condenada a explodir. Apenas Pan e talvez Goku restaram, pois Uub e seus amigos tiveram um triste final na tentativa de salvar a todos do domínio do último tsufurujin. Ou será que não?


	34. Chapter 34

**CAPÍTULO 34**

 **Um novo plano! A água da Fonte Sagrada da Existência!**

"Onde eu estou? Será que eu estou morto?"  
Uub se perguntava mentalmente em um vazio de escuridão, pois parecia que seus olhos não conseguiam se abrir. Ele ouviu uma voz suave e infantil que dizia:  
"Não se preocupe, você vai ficar bem."  
"O que está havendo? De quem é essa voz?"  
"Eu vou curá-lo e logo você irá acordar."  
No instante seguinte, Uub sentiu seu corpo ficar relaxado e a dor que sentia parecia estar indo embora. Foi quando uma forte luz iluminou os seus olhos, que foram estimulados a se abrirem, com seus sentidos voltando, a luz logo deu lugar à visão de uma sorridente e redonda face rosada. Aquele indivíduo rechonchudo estava com a mão, vestida por uma luva amarela, em seu peito e logo a retirou, desfazendo o poder que a envolvia ao ver que o jovem terráqueo estava bem.  
\- Quem é você?  
\- Ele está bem Buu?  
\- Sim Satan!  
\- Onde eu estou? Que lugar é esse? - Uub questionava ao erguer seu tronco e ficar sentado.  
\- No Planeta Supremo. - disse alguém que estava atrás dele. - Vocês nos deram um grande susto, chegaram a receber grande parte do ataque, por pouco não morreram, mas felizmente eu consegui me teleportar e salvar todos vocês a tempo.  
\- Oh, você é o Senhor Kaioshin, não é? O Mestre Goku já me falou do senhor!  
\- Sim, mas pode me chamar de Shin. Estive acompanhando de longe o seu crescimento Uub, Son Goku fez um ótimo trabalho com você!  
\- Obrigado. Onde estão meus amigos? Você disse que também conseguiu salvá-los, não é?  
\- Sim, eles estão ali.  
Uub olhou para o lado e viu que Kibito estava terminando de curar Marron depois de já ter curado a Trunks e a Goten. Buu estendeu sua mão para Uub a fim de ajudá-lo a se colocar em pé e quando suas mãos se tocaram, ambos sentiram como se houvesse uma ligação especial entre eles, parecia que se conheciam há muito tempo, o sorriso de Buu lhe transmitia uma paz e uma confiança que nunca havia sentido. Nesse meio tempo, Kibito terminava de curar Marron, que logo despertou e ele a ajudou a ficar sentada.  
\- O que aconteceu? - Trunks perguntava ao se levantar enquanto Goten procurava uma auréola na cabeça, pois acreditava estar morto.  
\- Eu estou viva? - Marron se perguntou ao olhar para si mesma, quando viu que seus amigos estavam ao seu lado e estavam bem. - Vocês estão vivos? Estamos todos vivos?  
\- Eu acho que sim Marron. - respondeu Goten, que ainda estava sentado no chão.  
\- Goten! - ela saltou e o abraçou emocionada.  
\- Estou feliz por te ver também.  
Trunks e Uub se aproximaram e tocaram os punhos em sinal de amizade e depois o primeiro levou a mão esquerda ao ombro de Goten, chamando a atenção em que ambos estenderam os punhos para que ele também tocasse e assim ele o fez. Marron então os viu e largou Goten, se levantando rapidamente.  
\- Uub, Trunks! - ela os abraçou ao mesmo tempo com força na região da barriga enquanto Goten se colocava em pé.  
\- Agora vamos dar um jeito em suas roupas, vocês estão em solo sagrado. - disse Kibito ao estender sua mão na direção do quarteto e restaurar suas roupas com magia, Marron largou aos seus amigos e cada um deles analisou suas roupas ficarem novas outra vez.  
\- Obrigado por tudo Senhor Kibito, nos desculpem o transtorno. - disse Trunks.  
\- Somos nós quem devemos lhes pedir desculpas. - disse Shin, tomando sua atenção. - Eu deveria tê-los salvado antes, logo que chegaram de viagem, não deveria ter deixado as coisas chegarem ao ponto de um enfrentamento direto.  
\- Estamos felizes que mais alguém além de mim e o Buu não foram dominados por aquele sujeito!  
\- O senhor é o Mister Satan! - Uub o reconheceu. - E você é o Mister Buu, agora eu me lembro de você! Você também estava no Torneio de Artes Marciais em que eu conheci o Mestre Goku, não é?  
\- Aham! - respondeu Buu.  
\- Vocês realmente devem ser muito fortes para terem escapado do Baby!  
\- Claro que eu sou muito forte, afinal, você está falando com Mister Satan, o guerreiro mais forte do mundo! Hahahahahahahah...  
\- O Senhor Satan escapou se escondendo dentro do estômago do Buu. - explicou Shin para o desgosto do terráqueo de gi branco e marron com cabelos encaracolados e calvos na frente. - Baby tentou inserir uma larva no estômago do Buu, mas devido a sua natureza, a larva não conseguiu afetá-lo e com isso o Senhor Satan se deu conta de que seria um lugar seguro para se esconder. Quando eu percebi que eles não tinham sido infectados, eu os trouxe para cá imediatamente, não podia correr o risco de que Buu fosse morto, principalmente agora que não temos muitas opções para nos opormos ao Baby.  
\- O que quer dizer? - perguntou Marron.  
\- Que infelizmente ninguém na Terra além do Buu e do Senhor Satan escaparam, todos se tornaram servos de Baby. Além disso, não temos nenhum sinal de Goku ou Vegeta e ele conseguiu fazer com que até mesmo Whis ficasse ao seu lado! Vocês são a única esperança que temos!  
\- Eu também não sei onde está a Pan e estou preocupado com ela. - disse Satan. - A Videl se tornou um deles, mas a Pan simplesmente sumiu, tenho medo do que pode ter acontecido com ela.  
\- E o meu irmão Gohan? O que houve com ele? É verdade que ele morreu?  
\- Eu sinto muito Goten... - as palavras de Shin o deixaram visivelmente abalado, tinha esperança de que o que Baby disse fosse mentira e a realidade o machucou, o forçando a lembrar dos momentos da infância em que seu irmão mais velho era o seu herói.  
\- Goten... - Marron colocou as mãos no peito e nas costas dele, queria ser solidária de alguma forma.  
\- Goten. - Trunks colocou a mão em seu ombro e Goten olhou para trás, com lágrimas no olhar. - Eu sei que é difícil, mas nós estamos com você.  
\- É verdade. - concordou Uub. - Eu prometo que vou dar um jeito de vencê-lo, a morte do Senhor Gohan não será em vão!  
\- Obrigado pessoal! - Goten disse ao enxugar as lágrimas.  
\- A amizade que vocês têm é admirável, mas isso por si só não irá vencê-lo. - comentou Shin. - Não se esqueçam de que ele possui o corpo do Senhor Bills, Baby é um ser invencível para vocês neste momento.  
\- E se eu deixasse eles mais fortes? - disse uma voz pigarrenta ao se aproximar, tratava-se do velho Rô Kaioshin, que se juntou a conversa. - Como sabe, eu posso fazer qualquer um superar limites e se tornar o guerreiro definitivo!  
\- O senhor pode fazer isso? - questionou Uub.  
\- Mas é claro que sim meu jovem, desde que me deem algo em troca. Que tal um beijo dessa jovenzinha bonita, hein?  
\- Dai Kaioshin... - Shin bateu a mão na testa, com vergonha alheia de seu antecessor de quinze gerações atrás.  
\- Pode esquecer seu velho tarado! - Marron bufou ao cruzar os braços e virar-se.  
\- Mesmo que eles concordassem, não teríamos tempo para isso Dai Kaioshin. - Shin interveio. - Lembre-se que demorou mais de um dia inteiro para o senhor fazer o ritual com o Gohan, se formos fazer o mesmo com eles, um de cada vez, demoraria muitos dias e no final ainda não teríamos certeza se eles seriam capazes de vencer o Baby, que não só está além do nível do próprio Senhor Bills, como também fica cada vez mais poderoso só de estar unido ao corpo dele, estaríamos apenas perdendo um tempo precioso e colocando tudo em risco!  
\- Não vamos nos esquecer também de que Baby usou as Esferas do Dragão de Estrelas Negras ainda há pouco.  
\- É verdade Kibito. - concordou Shin.  
\- Baby utilizou as Esferas do Dragão?  
\- Sim Goten, ele as utilizou para criar um novo planeta onde viverá com os habitantes da Terra que ele escravizou e isso liberou ainda mais energia negativa, a Terra está em colapso.  
\- Nós tivemos tanto trabalho para reuni-las... - lamentou Marron.  
\- É por isso que precisamos achar uma maneira de detê-lo o quanto antes, quanto mais tempo nós perdermos, menos tempo temos para salvar o seu planeta e mais forte ele ficará. Ao possuir o corpo do Deus da Destruição, Baby colocou o universo em desequilíbrio e com o tempo, poderá se tornar uma ameaça até mesmo para o multiverso!  
\- Eu queria ter conseguido impedir que Baby se desenvolvesse ainda em M-2. - comentou Trunks. - Eu sabia da periculosidade que ele representava assim que o estudei e mesmo assim eu não me empenhei o suficiente.  
\- Não foi culpa sua Trunks, você fez o que pôde. - disse Uub. - O importante agora é encontrar uma forma de derrotá-lo.  
\- Mas como vamos derrotá-lo se não somos fortes o suficiente? - questionou Trunks.  
\- Aquele maldito trapaceiro só é forte porque está roubando os poderes do Senhor Bills. - Uub argumentou. - Tenho certeza de que podemos derrotá-lo se acharmos uma maneira de tirá-lo de dentro dele!  
\- Mas como vamos fazer isso? - perguntou Marron. - Não podemos obrigá-lo a sair se ele está unido ao corpo do Senhor Bills!  
\- Talvez nós não possamos, mas o Senhor Whis possa.  
\- Como assim Goten?  
\- Trunks, lembra que você me disse que foi ele quem fez o parto da sua irmã quando a Senhora Bulma estava grávida dela.  
\- Sim, a minha mãe teve a Bra sem dor e sem sofrimento, o Senhor Whis a retirou de dentro dela em um passe de mágica e ela nasceu saudável como se fosse um nascimento normal.  
\- Talvez o Senhor Whis possa fazer algo desse tipo para arrancar o Baby à força de dentro do Senhor Bills!  
\- Não é uma má ideia, mas o problema é que até mesmo o Whis se tornou escravo de Baby. - comentou Rô Kaioshin.  
\- Então vamos achar um jeito de tirar a larva que ele tem dentro do corpo. - disse Uub. - Deve ser mais fácil do que tirar o próprio Baby do Senhor Bills, não?  
\- Senhor Kaioshin, tem algo que possamos usar para destruir ou talvez fazer o Senhor Whis expelir a larva para fora? - perguntou Trunks.  
\- Eu receio que não.  
\- Como assim "eu receio que não"? E a água da Fonte Sagrada da Existência?  
\- Fonte Sagrada da Existência? Do que está falando Dai Kaioshin?  
\- Baah! Você nunca sabe de nada, não é?  
\- Eu sinto muito Dai Kaioshin. - Shin se desculpou por sua inexperiência.  
\- A Fonte Sagrada da Existência é uma fonte que existe no Planeta Supremo, de onde brota uma água pura capaz de curar qualquer tipo de ser vivo que esteja doente, seja ele um animal, uma planta, um humano, um deus ou mesmo um anjo e não apenas isso, ela é capaz de conceder plena saúde, vida e juventude eternas para qualquer um que beber dessa água para sempre. Ela certamente conseguirá purificar o corpo de Whis e fazê-lo retornar ao seu estado lúcido e normal, destruindo a larva que está dentro dele.  
\- Isso é excelente Dai Kaioshin! Onde podemos encontrá-la? - perguntou Shin.  
\- Nos confins do Planeta Supremo, além da nossa dimensão.  
\- Quer dizer o Cemitério Sagrado?  
\- Exatamente.  
\- Mas o Cemitério Sagrado é onde descansam as almas dos Kaioshins que morreram, é um lugar selado até mesmo para nós!  
\- É exatamente por isso que a Fonte Sagrada da Existência está lá, guardada pelas almas dos Kaioshins passados para que nem mesmo os deuses pudessem abusar de sua água, já que se trata da verdadeira essência da vida e dos poderes de um Kaioshin. Sem ela, nós seríamos incapazes de criar vida.  
\- Mas se esse é um lugar que nem mesmo o Senhor Kaioshin pode entrar, como é que nós poderíamos? - perguntou Trunks.  
\- A entrada ao Cemitério Sagrado sempre estará condicionada a própria vontade das almas dos Kaioshins. No entanto, se levarmos uma alma perdida que pertence ao Cemitério Sagrado, mas que lá não se encontra, tenho certeza de que o selo se abriria para que essa alma pudesse entrar para enfim descansar em paz.  
\- Satan, por que ele está olhando para mim? - perguntou Buu ao ver que Rô Kaioshin olhava atentamente para ele enquanto falava.  
\- Eu não sei. - Mr. Satan respondeu.  
\- Mas é claro! - disse Shin com entusiasmo. - O Buu ainda deve ter as almas do Sagrado Kaioshin e do Supremo Kaioh do Sul que morreram dentro do corpo dele depois de serem absorvidos e integrados permanentemente ao organismo dele com o tempo!  
\- Do que eles estão falando Satan?  
\- Eu não sei. - Mr. Satan lhe respondeu mais uma vez.  
\- Eu também fiquei confuso, o que está acontecendo afinal? - perguntou Uub.  
\- Vamos para o Cemitério Sagrado e no caminho eu explico em detalhes. - disse Shin. - Buu, nós vamos precisar da sua ajuda.  
\- Hum? - ele estava com sua costumeira expressão inocente, muito confuso.

Enquanto isso, na Terra, Gill havia explicado toda a situação para Pan, que ficou feliz por ter encontrado um aliado no meio do caos em que a Terra estava. Ela voava com Gill em suas costas enquanto o céu negro relampejava.  
\- Que bom que você não era um inimigo afinal, eu jamais teria imaginado, me desculpe de novo se eu machuquei você Gill.  
\- Gill está feliz por conhecer a sobrinha de Goten!  
\- Aliás, o que houve com o tio Goten e com o Trunks?  
\- Gill não sabe, Gill se escondeu enquanto eles lutavam e Gill estava procurando por eles momentos antes de Pan encontrar Gill.  
\- Você estava escondido? Nossa, mas você é covarde hein? - ela comentou enquanto sobrevoava a uma cidade e um grande tumulto se via nas ruas, engarrafamentos e pessoas tentando seguir a mesma direção. - O que está acontecendo?  
A menina decidiu descer para acompanhar as coisas de perto, apressadas, algumas pessoas trombaram com ela ao passar por ali.  
\- Gill, Gill!  
\- Ai, toma cuidado! O que está havendo?  
\- Gill!  
\- Ah!  
Uma senhora trombou com eles, derrubando-os.  
\- Oh, queira me desculpar mocinha, você está bem? - disse a senhora ao parar e verificar se ela não havia se machucado.  
\- Estou, mas por que estão com tanta pressa?  
\- Você não sabe? A Terra está para explodir e o Senhor Baby vai nos levar para vivermos em um novo planeta, todos estão indo para o deserto neste momento, onde partiremos rumo ao Planeta Tsufuru!  
\- Planeta Tsufuru? A Terra vai explodir? Então é por isso que as coisas estão tão caóticas!  
\- Será uma nova era para os humanos, pois o Senhor Baby fará de nós a nova raça tsufurujin! Eu já vou indo menina, pegue o seu brinquedo e vá com os seu pais, eles deve estar te procurando, pois ninguém quer deixar o Senhor Baby esperando. Adeus!  
A mulher se foi, deixando Pan ali, pensativa e um tanto irritada.  
\- Quem ela pensa que é? Eu não sou um bebê e o Gill não é meu brinquedo!  
\- Gill, Gill! - ele concordou ao se colocar nas costas dela.  
\- Vamos Gill, precisamos ir para o deserto também, não podemos deixar o Baby escapar!  
Pan então partiu voando rumo à mesma direção para onde todos seguiam.

No Planeta Supremo, Shin conduziu o grupo com Buu e Mr. Satan até um local remoto, onde havia uma caverna entre rochas e onde a luz do Sol não chegava.  
\- Chegamos. - disse Shin ao descer e logo os outros se ajuntaram a ele, Satan desceu das costas de Buu.  
\- É aqui que fica o tal Cemitério Sagrado? - perguntou Goten.  
\- Isso mesmo, a entrada para o Cemitério Sagrado se encontra além desta caverna.  
\- Então vamos entrar logo! - Goten correu animado para entrar, quando seu corpo colidiu com uma parede invisível, uma energia espiritual envolveu seu corpo e ele deu um grande grito de dor antes de ser ricocheteado de volta para trás, onde caiu estirado no chão.  
\- Goten! - Marron correu até ele e se abaixou para ajudá-lo. - Goten, você está bem?  
\- Mas o que foi isso? Meu corpo está amortecido e dolorido, foi como se eu tivesse recebido um ataque de energia muito forte diretamente...  
\- Essa é a resposta das almas dos Kaioshins passados a sua tentativa de entrar no Cemitério Sagrado sem a permissão deles. - explicou Shin.  
\- Por que não avisou antes? Isso doeu pra caramba!  
\- Apenas o Buu poderá entrar. - disse Shin.  
\- Eu?  
\- Por favor Buu, venha até aqui.  
Ele olhou com incerteza para Mr. Satan, que o estimulou:  
\- Vai lá Buu, não tenha medo!  
Em passos curtos e lentos, o majin se achegou ao Kaioshin, que lhe entregou um pequeno recipiente esférico transparente que se fechava com rosca e disse:  
\- Dai Kaioshin pediu que você colocasse a água da Fonte Sagrada da Existência aqui dentro. Eu sei que talvez seja confuso para você, mas você é o único que pode nos ajudar!  
Buu parecia perdido, apesar do estímulo, Shin estava temeroso de que o inocente majin não pudesse cumprir aquela importante tarefa. Ele então passou pelo Kaioshin e caminhou para dentro da caverna, podendo passar do ponto em que Goten foi barrado sem problemas, para ele, a barreira invisível não existia. Em dado momento ele parou e olhou para trás, sentindo-se muito sozinho.  
\- Você não vem Satan?  
\- Buu... - Mr. Satan se aproximou da entrada e com a mão apalpou com cuidado a barreira invisível que, para ele, existia, a qual envolveu a mão dele com a energia espiritual azul, rapidamente retirou a mão dali, antes que acabasse ferido como houve com Goten. - Eu lamento Buu, mas eu não posso ir com você.  
\- Eu não quero ir sozinho Satan... - Buu fez menção de querer voltar para trás.  
\- Buu, você não pode desistir, nós estamos contando com você! - disse Shin, tentando estimulá-lo.  
\- Não adianta, ele não vai conseguir sozinho. - Satan falou de maneira séria. - O Buu é muito poderoso, mas é como uma criança, mesmo que fosse sozinho, ele ficaria perdido lá dentro, sem saber o que deveria fazer.  
\- Mas a única maneira dos Kaioshins passados permitirem a entrada de alguém no Cemitério Sagrado é se esse alguém estiver levando consigo a alma de um Kaioshin para descansar lá dentro, nós precisamos que o Buu entre, pois ele é o único capaz de fazer isso!  
Uub deu um passo a frente para falar com Buu, ficando diante da entrada da caverna.  
\- Você gosta muito do Mister Satan não é? Então seja corajoso por ele, você consegue!  
\- Mas eu não quero ir sozinho...  
Uub ficou em silêncio, até que perguntou algo que deixou a todos espantados:  
\- E se eu fosse com você?  
\- Você quer vir comigo?  
\- Claro! É o mínimo que posso fazer depois de você ajudar a salvar a minha vida!  
\- O que você está dizendo Uub? Nenhum de nós além do Buu conseguiria entrar! - alertou Shin.  
\- Eu sei disso, mas mesmo assim, eu irei entrar! Abram espaço!  
\- O que você vai fazer Uub? - perguntou Trunks ao vê-lo dar vários passos para trás.  
\- O que o Mestre Goku faria se estivesse no meu lugar! AAAH! - Uub invocou uma aura de ki ao elevá-lo. - Aqui vou eu!  
Uub avançou com tudo em uma investida de ombro, colidindo com força contra a parede invisível, seu corpo ficou envolto pela energia espiritual e aos poucos estava ficando chamuscado, sentia com se estivesse tancando um ataque de energia com o próprio corpo.  
\- Pare com isso Uub, você vai morrer! - gritou Shin inutilmente ao ver que Uub gritava aguentando a dor que sentia.  
\- Me... deixem... entrar!  
Foi logo de dizer estas palavras que algo surpreendente aconteceu, a barreira simplesmente se desfez e passou a não existir para Uub, que caiu de bruços, sem forças, porém, dentro da caverna diante de Buu.  
\- Não pode ser! - disse Shin incrédulo.  
\- Você está legal? - perguntou Buu ao se abaixar.  
\- Como eu tinha prometido... Eu irei com você...  
\- Mas o que houve Senhor Kaioshin? - perguntou Trunks confuso.  
\- Eu não faço a menor ideia, nunca os Kaioshins passados permitiram a entrada de alguém sem uma alma para enterrar!  
\- Francamente, não me surpreende... - disse Goten enquanto Marron o apoiava para ficar em pé. - O meu pai e o Uub são capazes de coisas que ninguém é capaz de fazer...  
Buu estendeu a mão para Uub e novamente se sentiram em paz enquanto um olhava no rosto do outro, o majin apoiou o jovem terráqueo que então se levantou e olhou para seus amigos.  
\- Não se preocupem, eu e o Mister Buu vamos trazer a água da Fonte Sagrada da Existência!  
\- Nós contamos com vocês... - disse Shin, ainda confuso com a situação.  
\- Boa sorte Uub! - disse Marron.  
\- É, boa sorte Uub! - disse Goten.  
\- Se cuidem! - disse Trunks.  
\- Pode deixar! - Uub lhes respondeu.  
\- Nós voltamos logo Satan! - Buu disse.  
\- Está bem, nós ficaremos esperando. - Mr. Satan despediu-se.  
E assim, Uub e Buu seguiram para a escuridão da caverna a fim de acessarem o Cemitério Sagrado. O motivo da entrada de Uub ter sido permitida intrigava Shin, que imaginava que certamente havia algum motivo especial para aquilo ter ocorrido. As vidas de Uub e Buu estavam prestes a se tocarem novamente depois de muito tempo...


	35. Chapter 35

**CAPÍTULO 35**

 **O Cemitério Sagrado! Um encontro com os Kaioshins do passado!**

Uma aura sinistra formada pelas nuvens escuras sufocava a Terra e todo o povo terráqueo seguia rumo ao maior deserto do planeta seguindo as ordens de seu mestre. De todas as partes do mundo, chegavam em aeronaves, carros e até mesmo a pé, bilhões de pessoas a se perder de vista se ajuntavam no deserto com suas bagagens em mãos.  
\- É pior do que eu pensava, todo mundo se tornou servo daquele monstro! - comentou Pan ao se aproximar voando, olhando tudo do alto.  
No meio da multidão, havia algumas faces conhecidas, Guerreiros Z que acabaram sucumbindo ao controle de Baby e que inevitavelmente tornaram-se soldados ao seu serviço. Pan já imaginava que pudesse ter problemas e decidiu descer e se aproximar a pé, correndo para junto da multidão que se ajuntava. Entretanto, seu ki foi percebido por alguém que estava próximo dali e este alguém logo seguiu seu rastro, chegando até o local por onde a menina havia passado, era um homem adulto vestindo um gi laranja com o símbolo da tartaruga nas costas e na frente do lado esquerdo, possuía uma cicatriz no rosto e cabelos longos e lisos, presos por um rabo de cavalo. Ao seu lado flutuava um pequeno terráqueo de tipo animal de cor azul esverdeado escuro.  
\- Por que viemos até aqui tão depressa Yamcha?  
\- Eu senti um ki vindo desta direção e não era o ki de um servo do Senhor Baby. Só que agora não consigo mais sentir, quem quer que tenha sido, provavelmente o escondeu.  
\- Tem certeza disso Yamcha? Talvez você tenha se enganado.  
\- É possível, mas de qualquer jeito vou ficar atento, se for algum inimigo do Senhor Baby, vou matar para deixá-lo orgulhoso!  
\- Você é capaz de dar a vida pelo Senhor Baby, não é Yamcha?  
\- Mas é claro que sim Pual, é o mínimo que podemos fazer por ele estar sendo um cara tão legal ao permitir que sejamos seu novo povo!  
\- É verdade, eu também morreria por ele!  
\- Vem Pual, vamos verificar aquele lado!  
\- Sim!  
A dupla se retirou, Pan e Gill ouviram toda conversa escondidos no meio das pessoas que estavam ali próximas.  
\- Ufa! Essa foi por pouco... - disse Pan ao limpar o suor da testa.  
\- Gill...  
Baby observava as pessoas que continuavam a chegar, com Whis em sua companhia.  
\- Eles estão se reunindo rapidamente, não é?  
\- Sim, apesar da correria, todos estão se ajudando para chegarem a tempo como o senhor ordenou.  
\- Quantos terráqueos ainda faltam?  
\- Boa parte da população da Terra se encontra aqui, mas ainda há uma grande parcela de pessoas que vivem em locais de difícil acesso e que irão demorar para chegar.  
\- Nesse caso, vamos deixá-las para trás, não podemos perder mais tempo.  
\- O senhor tem certeza?  
\- Claro, que sumam junto com a Terra. A mim não me interessam os terráqueos para outro fim que não seja recriar os tsufurujins e o que temos aqui já é mais do que suficiente.  
Os dois então desceram do alto em que estavam, ficando visíveis para a grande multidão.  
\- Olhem, é o Senhor Baby! - disse um homem ao avistá-lo, a multidão começou a adorá-lo como se ele fosse um deus, o que ironicamente era verdade. Ele começou a falar enquanto Whis projetava sua voz para todos escutarem, como se o cajado fosse um microfone de um amplificador.  
\- Povo terráqueo, não mais vocês serão parte com os nojentos saiyajins, a partir de hoje, vocês serão parte com os tsufurujins! Chegou a hora do início de uma nova era no Planeta Tsufuru!  
O povo exclamava em êxtase, Whis ergueu seu cajado para criar um cubo transparente que foi crescendo até envolver a toda a multidão, Baby se colocou lá dentro enquanto o anjo se colocou no topo, batendo o cajado, ele tirou o cubo gigante do chão e como uma nave espacial, ele o guiou rumo ao espaço sideral. Pan e Gill conseguiram um lugar no meio do povo e partiram com eles rumo ao Planeta Tsufuru. Para trás ficaram pessoas que ainda se reuniam e não chegaram a tempo, se sentiam abandonadas, mas ao mesmo tempo continuavam a se ajuntar, na esperança de que seu mestre retornasse, mal sabiam que haviam sido deixadas para morrer.

No Planeta Supremo, Trunks, Marron, Shin e Mr. Satan aguardavam pelo retorno de Uub e Buu junto à entrada da caverna, com as preocupações que tinham, os pensamentos de todos estavam ocupados e nada conversavam. Goten, no entanto, estava sentado em uma pedra, isolado dos demais, Trunks foi até ele e sentou-se ao seu lado, em outra pedra.  
\- Está tudo bem?  
\- Eu queria ter salvado o meu irmão Gohan...  
\- Não se lamente mais Goten, nós vamos trazê-lo de volta com as Esferas do Dragão da Terra.  
\- Mesmo assim, eu não podia ter deixado ele morrer e tenho medo que o Baby encontre e faça o mesmo com o meu pai e com a Pan, o pior é que ninguém sabe onde eles estão.  
\- Eu também estou preocupado com o meu pai, com o Gill e com nós mesmos também, mas nós vamos lutar juntos para não deixar o Baby machucar mais ninguém. O Uub, ele vai conseguir e quando ele voltar, nós teremos como libertar o Senhor Whis e salvar a todos!  
\- De que adiantaria agora? Nós falhamos, toda a nossa viagem foi em vão, a Terra está para explodir, será uma derrota de qualquer forma.  
\- Não é verdade, essa viagem nos tornou mais fortes, mais unidos. Veja por você mesmo, eu jamais teria imaginado que o seu aumento de força do qual o Gill me falou se tratava do Super Saiyajin Dois!  
\- Hum?  
\- Eu vi você se transformando enquanto lutávamos com o Baby, acho que você estava tão furioso que nem se deu conta. Eu sempre fui mais forte que você e você me superou durante a nossa viagem! Veja a Marron, é alguém completamente diferente de quando nós partimos há um ano e o Uub superou suas dificuldades e seus limites, ficando ainda mais forte! Nós dois, nós recuperamos o gosto por lutar que tínhamos na infância e na adolescência! Tudo o que conquistamos foi para que, neste momento, estivéssemos prontos para enfrentar o Baby e derrotá-lo!  
\- Eu meio que devo a você por ter ficado mais forte.  
\- Não seja modesto, você tem se esforçado muito mais do que eu, por isso está mais forte!  
\- Obrigado Trunks.  
\- Mas não vá se acostumando, eu vou treinar duro para voltar a ser mais forte que você!  
\- Ah, eu não vou deixar!  
Os dois começaram a rir, o que descontraiu o clima antes de um pequeno momento de silêncio e de Trunks concluir seu raciocínio.  
\- Não importa se as esferas foram espalhadas pelo universo de novo e se a Terra está para explodir, nós vamos dar um jeito, só não fique assim, está bem?  
\- Trunks, você sabe que é como se fosse um irmão para mim, não sabe?  
\- Sei sim e para mim você é o irmão que eu nunca tive Goten, tenho sorte por te conhecer desde que éramos crianças.  
\- Valeu amigo! - os dois se cumprimentaram com as mãos, de modo que o polegar de um ficasse entre o polegar e o indicador da mão do outro e vice-versa.  
\- Está tudo bem? - Marron se aproximou deles e perguntou, pois também havia reparado que Goten estava isolado.  
\- É. - ele respondeu ao olhar para o rosto de seu amigo. - Está tudo bem. Nós vamos vencer, vou fazer meu irmão Gohan ficar orgulhoso de mim, onde quer que ele esteja!

Enquanto isso, Uub e Buu caminhavam cada vez mais fundo na caverna, a luminosidade estava ficando cada vez menor e o jovem terráqueo teve de formar uma pequena esfera de ki para usar como lanterna, quanto mais caminhavam, mais parecia que não chegariam a lugar nenhum.  
\- Será que essa caverna não acaba nunca? Parece até que não saímos do lugar! - comentou Uub e seu estômago roncou no exato momento em que o estômago de Buu roncou.  
\- Estou com fome... - comentou Buu ao passar a mão na barriga.  
\- É, eu também.  
Buu parou e pegou do chão um par de pedras que havia ali.  
\- O que você quer comer?  
\- Não sei, acho que...  
\- Chocolate! - Buu o interrompeu, terminando a frase por ele.  
\- Sim, como você sabia? - indagou Uub, curioso e entusiasmado.  
\- Não sei, só estava com vontade de comer chocolate também.  
\- E onde vamos arrumar chocolate em um lugar como esse?  
Buu apontou a antena em sua cabeça para a sua mão, disparando um raio de energia rosa nas pedras que segurava, em um passe de mágica com direito a nuvem de fumaça branca, as pedras se transformaram em duas barras de chocolate.  
\- Toma! - Buu disse sorridente ao entregar-lhe uma das barras.  
\- Que incrível! Como você fez isso?  
\- Eu consigo transformar qualquer coisa em comida!  
\- Que legal! Deve ser uma habilidade muito útil, o meu povo não teria passado fome se eu conseguisse fazer isso na época em que fui para o Torneio de Artes Marciais!  
\- É bem útil mesmo, está gostoso não está?  
\- Está sim, é o melhor chocolate que eu já comi Mister Buu!  
\- Me chama só de Buu, igual ao Satan!  
\- Buu... Engraçado, o seu nome é parecido com o meu.  
\- O seu nome é Uub não é? Hmm, é bem parecido mesmo.  
\- Hahah, você é o cara mais divertido que eu já conheci!  
\- Você também é muito divertido, assim como o Satan!  
A dupla continuou a caminhar pela caverna, quando viram a luz no fim do túnel ofuscando seus olhos, eles passaram por ela, transpassando dimensões, finalmente era a saída da caverna que dava acesso ao Cemitério Sagrado.  
A saída deu em um hipogeu, um templo subterrâneo gigantesco em altura, formado por pilares e blocos de pedra, a iluminação do lugar era toda feita com tochas que emitiam uma chama espiritual de cor azul.  
\- Wow, que lugar incrível! - Uub comentou ao ter a primeira visão do local.  
Havia duas tochas na entrada e no meio delas uma passarela, na verdade, uma grande escadaria que descia em ziguezague rumo ao salão do templo, escadaria essa que ficava suspensa sobre um buraco escuro e sem fundo, sendo seu único apoio a parede de entrada e o próprio salão do templo, havendo também um baixo guarda-corpo nas laterais da escadaria. Uub e Buu começaram a descer as escadas olhando atentamente a tudo em sua volta, um ar espiritual pairava pelo lugar, podiam-se ver estátuas de Kaioshins importantes ao longe, espalhadas pelos cantos do templo e no final da escadaria, havia mais duas tochas e o acesso ao salão, onde do lado da escadaria também havia guarda-corpo. Em sua frente, seguia uma grande passarela com os dois lados cobertos por água de maneira rasa, eles continuaram a caminhar, o salão era sustentado por grandes pilares dos dois lados e havia mais iluminação com tochas. Pouco depois do centro, a passarela se dividia para os lados e para frente, levando a três portas gigantes diferentes, onde em seus acessos havia um degrau e duas tochas em cada lado. Foi pouco antes desse ponto, no centro do templo, que Buu derrubou o recipiente que carregava, o qual ficou boiando na água, levou as mãos à barriga, como se estivesse doendo.  
\- O que foi Buu?  
\- Não me sinto bem...  
\- Será que foi o chocolate? - Uub perguntou quando se surpreendeu ao ver o corpo de Buu ficar envolto em uma energia azul. - Buu?  
O majin começou a se contorcer, como se sentisse uma dor intensa no estômago, sentiu náuseas e abriu a boca para vomitar, expelindo um tipo de bolha de fumaça branca que brilhava envolta na mesma aura azul que envolvia Buu. Ele vomitou outra vez, o que criou outra bolha e nisso a aura que o rodeava se foi.  
\- Buu, você está bem? - perguntou Uub ao segurá-lo enquanto as duas bolhas flutuaram juntas diante deles e logo começaram a tomar forma. - O que está acontecendo?  
As duas bolhas tomaram forma humana, a primeira se tornou um homem alto e robusto, de rosto intimidador e moicano, trajando o traje típico dos Kaioshins. O segundo era gordo e mantinha uma expressão calma com os olhos fechados, usava moicano e seu traje também era de um Kaioshin, mas era personalizado, pois vestia um colete e uma capa ao invés da vestimenta que envolvia o tórax e descia até atrás dos joelhos, mas ainda mantendo o pano amarrado na cintura, era parecido com Buu em muitos aspectos físicos. Os dois eram brancos e transparentes como fantasmas e brilhavam com a energia azul que os rodeava.  
\- Quem são vocês? Por que eu vomitei vocês? - Buu questionava com certa seriedade.  
\- Bem vindos ao Cemitério Sagrado, nós somos as almas que vocês trouxeram até aqui. - disse o homem gordo com uma voz suave e calma.  
\- Então vocês são as almas dos Senhores Kaioshins que estavam dentro do Buu?  
\- Isso mesmo Uub. - respondeu o mais alto, com uma voz grave. - Eu sou o Supremo Kaioh do Sul.  
\- E eu sou o Sagrado Kaioshin.  
\- Desde que fomos absorvidos, nossos corpos ficaram em casulos dentro do Majin Buu até serem dissolvidos e se tornarem parte permanente dele, morremos e nossas almas ficaram presas no corpo dele, sem poder seguir para o Outro Mundo para que Enma Daioh pudesse nos mandar para cá.  
\- Somos eternamente gratos, pois graças a vocês, poderemos finalmente descansar em paz.  
\- Não há de quer! - disse Uub sorridente ao coçar a cabeça.  
\- Contudo, vocês não vieram até aqui para só nos libertar, não é mesmo? - perguntou o Supremo Kaioh do Sul. - Tudo foi um acaso que os permitiu entrar aqui, não é verdade?  
\- Fico sem jeito de dizer, mas foi isso mesmo. - Uub confessou.  
\- A gente também não sabia que vocês ainda estavam aqui dentro... - explicou Buu ao coçar a barriga.  
\- Entendo. - completou o Kaioshin do Sul. - Parece que não tem muitas lembranças do que houve com você em Nova Namekusei há alguns anos atrás.  
\- Nós estamos aqui pela água da Fonte Sagrada da Existência, precisamos de um pouco apenas, para libertar o Senhor Whis para que ele nos ajude a salvar o Senhor Bills e todo o povo do Planeta Terra! - explicou Uub.  
\- Nós sabemos. - o Sagrado Kaioshin falou calmamente. - Há uma razão para que os Kaioshins passados permitissem sua entrada aqui Uub, pois apenas Buu era quem deveria entrar e eles decidiram que vocês dois entrassem juntos assim que perceberam quem você era, eles desejam ver do que vocês dois são capazes juntos e suas verdadeiras intenções.  
\- Vocês vão testar a gente?  
\- Sim! - respondeu o Supremo Kaioh do Sul. - Os Kaioshins passados mandam dizer que, se vocês querem usufruir da água da Fonte Sagrada da Existência, terão primeiro que derrotar a nós, os dois Kaioshins mais poderosos em toda a história do Universo 7!  
Os Kaioshins começaram a brilhar, seus corpos fantasmagóricos ganharam cores e solidez, o Supremo Kaioh do Sul vestia-se de verde e preto, seu cabelo e pano da cintura eram laranja enquanto que o Sagrado Kaioshin coloriu-se em azul, com o pano sendo laranja, capa e cabelos roxos e o colete preto com detalhes em amarelo. A aura azul brilhante que os rodeava sumiu e uma auréola surgiu sobre suas cabeças, pois eles haviam recriado seus corpos originais. Uub olhou excitado e logo sacou seu bastão, se colocando em posição.  
\- Uma luta? Por que não disseram antes? Eu achei que vocês iam fazer a gente escolher uma dessas portas para descobrirmos onde está a fonte, mas uma luta é bem mais interessante!  
\- A gente vai lutar contra eles Uub?  
\- Sim Buu, você gosta de lutar?  
\- Claro, é bem divertido!  
\- Então vamos mostrar para eles o quão forte nós somos!  
\- Tá! - Buu se aprontou para o início do combate.  
\- Nós estamos prontos e lhes damos a honra do primeiro movimento. - disse o Sagrado Kaioshin.  
\- Deem tudo de si e que o melhor entre nós vença! - disse o Supremo Kaioh do Sul.  
Uub e Buu ascenderam juntos ao ataque, alternando seus movimentos de voo e no momento oportuno da aproximação, Buu atacou o Sagrado Kaioshin com um chute de perna esquerda e Uub usou o bastão contra o Kaioshin do Sul, golpes que eles bloquearam com os braços ao serem afastados para lados opostos, separando os combates. O Supremo Kaioh do Sul fugiu de Uub, que investiu novamente, tentando usar o bastão em um golpe vertical, mas o braço direito dele segurou o golpe como uma rocha e nisso usou a perna esquerda, chutando o bastão para o alto. Isso lhe abriu a guarda e o jovem terráqueo socou-lhe o estômago com a esquerda e tentou chutar-lhe com a perna direita, que acabou presa pelo braço esquerdo do Kaioshin. Ele aproveitou a oportunidade e lhe deu uma cabeçada no peito, golpeou-lhe prensando a cabeça com força com a palma das mãos e terminou com um golpe de marreta que o lançou em diagonal para baixo. Uub caiu no chão do templo e foi arrastado em meio à água rasa, mas rolou para o lado e se pôs em pé outra vez. Ele viu o Kaioshin do Sul se lançando contra ele com uma esfera de energia verde carregada em sua mão direita e a lançou, o jovem terráqueo teve tempo apenas de saltar e a esfera espalhou água ao ricochetear o chão e as paredes, voltando para atingi-lo no ar.  
\- O que? - Uub estava surpreso, quando o seu salto o levou até o seu bastão, que ainda estava no ar e não havia caído. Pegando-o, ele o girou e o usou para rebater a esfera que, novamente, quicou no chão e nas paredes.  
Uub teve tempo de descer mais uma vez e o Kaioshin tentou acertá-lo com um soco, mas ele saltou para trás e o punho acertou o solo, o jovem terráqueo viu então esfera retornar pela terceira vez e usou o bastão novamente para rebatê-la e acertar o Kaioshin em cheio em uma explosão direta. Foi quando ele reapareceu diante de Uub e lhe atingiu a queima-roupa com uma esfera de energia verde idêntica a anterior, jogando-o para longe.  
Buu e o Sagrado Kaioshin trocavam golpes em alta velocidade acima do solo, rapidamente o majin ganhou vantagem e o afastou com um soco no tórax. Comprimiu então ar em seus pulmões e lançou uma nuvem de fumaça e energia contra o Sagrado Kaioshin, que, ao recuperar-se, também comprimiu ar nos pulmões e respondeu com o mesmo ataque. Uma pequena disputa teve início e uma ventania tomou conta de todo o templo, até que o Supremo Kaioshin levou vantagem e venceu Buu, que recebeu o ataque em uma explosão. Os Kaioshins se reagruparam, enquanto Uub e Buu se reerguiam lado a lado.  
\- Eles não estavam brincando, realmente são muito fortes! - comentou Uub ao limpar o sangue da boca e guardar o bastão.  
\- É, mas nós somos mais!  
\- É assim que se fala Buu, chegou a hora de pegar pesado!  
Eles envolveram-se em suas auras de ki e avançaram juntos em movimentos de voo alternados novamente, mas muito mais rápidos, os Kaioshins não conseguiram acompanhá-los e eis que o Sagrado recebe uma voadora na barriga por parte de Uub a ponto de afundar a perna.  
\- Sagrado Kaioshin! - exclamou o Kaioshin do Sul, pouco antes de receber um gancho no queixo por parte de Buu, que esticou o braço e o agarrou pela perna na sequência, puxando-o para si para lhe dar outro soco no queixo e terminar juntando as mãos em um golpe de marreta que o despencou até o chão.  
Uub por outro lado usou o cotovelo esquerdo para golpear o Sagrado Kaioshin na nuca em um golpe semelhante, lançando-o próximo do Kaioshin do Sul. Ele e Buu então se afastaram e se posicionaram lado a lado, ficando a direita e a esquerda respectivamente, juntaram suas quatro mãos e começaram a preparar um Kamehameha combinado.  
\- Agora! - exclamou Uub, antes de gritarem em uníssono. - HA!  
Um grande Kamehameha veio até os Kaioshins, causando uma grande explosão. Uub e Buu desceram ao chão e os Kaioshins surgiram entregues ao resultado da luta.  
\- Como nós imaginávamos, fomos derrotados... de novo. - disse o Sagrado Kaioshin antes dos seus corpos voltarem a serem almas de cor branca e no instante seguinte, os danos causados ao templo pelo combate simplesmente foram consertados em um passe de mágica, como se a luta nunca tivesse acontecido.  
\- Quer dizer que nós vencemos? - perguntou Uub enquanto os Kaioshins se aproximavam.  
\- Sim, o resultado era esperado. Não podíamos estar mais satisfeitos em ver que não são mais uma ameaça ao Universo e agora temos certeza do futuro que lhes espera. Talvez vocês ainda nem imaginem, mas vocês dois, juntos, estão destinados a grandes coisas! A força da natureza mais poderosa dos tempos imemoriais ainda vive em vocês!  
O Sagrado Kaioshin devolveu até as mãos de Uub o recipiente esférico ao levitá-lo magicamente e os encaminhou até a grande porta central, onde ambos Kaioshins estenderam as mãos e ela se abriu, ao longe, a visão daquela linda fonte os encheu de alegria, a Fonte Sagrada da Existência era enorme e estava no meio daquele grande salão. A água que jorrava não parecia ter nada de especial, mas era brilhante, a mais límpida das águas, sem resíduo algum de impureza. Ela inundava o chão e percorria por todo o salão em todas as direções, salão esse que estava repleto de lápides, cada uma representava um Kaioshin do passado, parecia um grande coliseu, onde estátuas de Kaioshins estavam junto à escadaria que subia rodeando o salão, cujo final do teto não se conseguia ver. Com os pés submersos na água rasa, Uub e Buu caminhavam lentamente observando a tudo em sua volta.  
\- Bem vindos ao coração do Cemitério Sagrado! - disse o Sagrado Kaioshin.  
\- Esse lugar é muito grande! - Buu disse boquiaberto, pois a mansão do Mr. Satan não era nada diante daquela imensa sala.  
\- Aqui descansam incontáveis gerações de Kaiohs e Kaioshins, que viveram em épocas imemoriais, muito antes mesmo da história conhecida pelos homens. - comentou o Supremo Kaioh do Sul.  
Uub foi até a fonte e abriu o recipiente esférico, o encheu com água e depois o fechou.  
\- Conseguimos Buu! - Uub disse ao mostrar o recipiente cheio em sua mão.  
\- Nós cumprimos nossa missão em guiá-los até aqui e agora chegou o momento de enfim adentramos ao nosso descanso eterno. - disse o Sagrado Kaioshin.  
\- Um momento Sagrado Kaioshin. - Uub o impediu de se retirar ao chamar-lhe a atenção. - O que o senhor quis dizer antes sobre o Buu e eu? O que vai acontecer com nós dois?  
Ele não respondeu de imediato e, em silêncio, se aproximou de Buu, colocando a mão em sua cabeça.  
\- Buu, nossos poderes ainda viverão em você depois que formos para nossas tumbas, use-os bem para proteger o Uub, pois vocês dois compartilham uma mesma existência.  
\- Hum? - Buu estava naturalmente confuso e Uub parecia mais ainda ao observar e ouvir tudo ali ao lado.  
\- O futuro e a forma como ele é escrito depende apenas de vocês mesmos, mas isso não quer dizer que precisam ter medo dele, apenas se esforcem para escrevê-lo da melhor maneira e as coisas acontecerão quando tiverem de acontecer.  
O Sagrado Kaioshin retirou a mão da cabeça de Buu e seguiu com o Sagrado Kaioh do Sul para um lugar vazio do cemitério que parecia estar reservado para eles, onde duas novas lápides se formaram saindo do chão. Das duas lápides que jaziam ao lado, duas bolhas brilhantes em azul ascenderam da água, elas tomaram forma humana e deram origem a duas almas que já descansavam há algum tempo, a da esquerda era um Kaioshin velho de corpo rechonchudo e a da direita era uma Kaioshin mulher, pois tinha feições e corpo feminino, com o moicano indo até a altura dos ombros, eram os finados Supremo Kaioh do Norte e Supremo Kaioh do Oeste, respectivamente.  
\- Nós estávamos esperando por vocês, sentíamos sua falta... - disse a Kaioshin do Oeste.  
\- Nós também, mas agora poderemos finalmente descansar juntos. - disse o Kaioshin do Sul.  
O quarteto de Kaioshins se juntou e se posicionou junto à suas lápides.  
\- Adeus Uub, adeus Buu, mandem lembranças ao Shin e nunca se esqueçam de cuidarem um do outro, não importa o que aconteça!  
Foi com as palavras finais do Sagrado Kaioshin que as quatro almas começaram a se dissolver na água em direção a suas lápides e duas novas estátuas surgiram no templo, o Supremo Kaioh do Sul e o Sagrado Kaioshin finalmente puderam descansar em paz.


	36. Chapter 36

**CAPÍTULO 36**

 **Reecontro no Planeta Tsufuru! O segredo de um anjo submisso!**

Uub e Buu ainda eram aguardados do lado de fora da caverna, como os dois estavam demorando a retornar, todos estavam preocupados. Quando a dupla surgiu ao sair da escuridão da caverna, Mr. Satan correu até Buu para abraçá-lo e Uub foi recepcionado por seus amigos, mostrando o recipiente com a água que precisavam para salvar Whis.  
Sem perder tempo, o grupo retornou até o Rô Kaioshin e ao chegarem lá, o velho pediu que lhe dessem o recipiente, sem entender o que ele planejava. Fato é que ele havia feito um fogareiro enquanto eles estavam fora e colocou o recipiente esférico para ferver a água, em pouco tempo, o recipiente estava cheio de vapor, retirou-o do fogo e entregou a Uub novamente, que quase o derrubou.  
\- Oops...  
\- Tome cuidado garoto, está quente!  
\- Por que o senhor ferveu a água Dai Kaioshin? - questionou Shin.  
\- Você acha que o Whis ia simplesmente beber a água? Ou que vocês iam conseguir fazer ele beber a força?  
\- É claro que não, só que a água fervida ele não vai conseguir beber!  
\- Como você é lerdo! O Whis não vai beber, vai respirar o vapor da água, o efeito vai ser o mesmo.  
\- Então foi por isso que o nos deu esse recipiente esférico, vai ser como se tivéssemos uma granada de gás em mãos, não é? - concluiu Trunks.  
\- Exatamente. - Rô Kaioshin confirmou. - Contudo, não pensem que vai ser fácil atingir o Whis com isso, os sentidos de um anjo o protegem de qualquer perigo, fora que agora ele está ao lado do Baby o tempo inteiro. Vocês vão precisar pegá-lo sozinho e de surpresa, se conseguirem atrasar a reação dele por um milésimo de segundo que seja, terão o tempo suficiente para que ele respire o vapor quando se espalhar. Vocês terão de ser precisos e só possuem uma única chance, se falharem, todo o plano vai por água abaixo e digo isso sem fazer nenhum tipo de trocadilho.  
\- Não se preocupe senhor, nós não iremos falhar. - disse Uub com determinação.  
\- Ótimo, agora vão, o destino do seu planeta e dos deuses do universo está em suas mãos!  
\- Venham, vou levá-los até o planeta que Baby criou com as Esferas do Dragão. - convidou Shin. - Ele e Whis seguiram para lá há pouco tempo com pelo menos um terço da população da Terra.  
Todos se colocaram perto de Shin, mas Buu ficou parado e pensativo, Mr. Satan, que estava ao seu lado, se preocupou.  
\- Buu?  
\- Buu, você não vem? - perguntou Uub.  
\- Eu... - o fato de estar de volta ao Planeta Supremo o enchia de lembranças, o que o Sagrado Kaioshin fez ao colocar a mão em sua cabeça, foi lhe dar todas as informações a respeito da ligação que ele tinha com o Uub e que não explicou publicamente, flashes da luta dele com Kid Buu vinham em sua mente, assim como outras lembranças, como a luta com Evil Buu na Terra e até mesmo a menção de Goku no Torneio de Artes Marciais a respeito de Uub ser a reencarnação do Majin Buu malvado, tudo agora fazia sentido e por seu jeito inocente de ser, a descoberta o deixava chocado, não conseguia processar que Uub já foi parte dele em um passado não tão distante.  
\- O que houve com vocês lá dentro afinal? - Goten perguntou, pois tanto Buu como Uub estavam estranhos desde então.  
\- É difícil explicar, nem mesmo nós conseguimos entender direito. - ele olhou para Shin. - A propósito, o Sagrado Kaioshin e o Supremo Kaioh do Sul mandaram lembranças!  
\- Já faz muito tempo, mas mesmo assim ainda sinto falta deles, o Sagrado Kaioshin era como um pai e o Supremo Kaioh do Sul era como um irmão, assim como os do Norte e a do Oeste.  
\- Acho que os dois que apareceram no final eram esses que o senhor falou, eram um velho e uma mulher, eles também mandaram lembranças. - Uub então se voltou para Buu novamente. - Você não vem mesmo Buu?  
\- O Buu não parece estar muito bem, é melhor irem, eu vou ficar aqui para cuidar dele. - disse Mr. Satan.  
\- Está bem então, fique bem logo Buu!  
\- Muito bem, se segurem em mim. - Shin pediu ao colocar as mãos nas costas de Trunks e Marron que estavam a sua direita e sua esquerda respectivamente, Uub e Goten colocaram suas mãos em seu peito e então o Kaioshin comandou. - Kai Kai!  
Todos desapareceram em um instante, rumo ao Planeta Tsufuru.

Céu azul, levemente mais escuro em relação ao da Terra, ambiente rochoso e simples, mas com moradias modernas, uma grande torre estava presente e todos se encontravam em um grande pátio junto a ela. Essa era a visão que o povo da Terra tinha, assim que chegou ao Planeta Tsufuru.  
\- Que lugar estranho é esse? - Pan perguntou-se.  
\- Nenhuma informação disponível no banco de dados! Planeta desconhecido! Planeta desco... - Pan lhe deu uma pancada.  
\- Cale a boca, desse jeito vão descobrir a gente!  
\- Gill...  
\- É como eu me lembrava. - Baby falou ao povo enquanto se deslumbrava com a paisagem ao seu redor. - O Planeta Tsufuru será o novo lar do novo povo tsufurujin, que nascerá de vocês. Enquanto eu viver, ele não será tomado pelos malditos saiyajins como foi com o primeiro Planeta Plant no passado, vou garantir que todos sejam exterminados antes disso!  
Com a cabeça, ele acenou para Whis, que estendeu seu cajado, um portal dimensional se abriu. Dele saiu Vegeta, com os braços e pernas presos pelas correntes de energia que ainda se estendiam para dentro do portal, o qual se fechou, se tornando apenas quatro pequenos portais para as próprias correntes.  
\- Seu verme maldito...  
\- Cale a boca! - Baby Bills estalou os dedos e Vegeta sentiu como se tivesse tomado uma chicotada nas costas.  
\- Argh! - sangue verteu no local atingido, vestígios de tortura física em visíveis em suas costas, em seu tórax e em seu rosto, o Príncipe dos Saiyajins estava em um estado deplorável que deixou a todos espantados.  
\- Senhor Vegeta? - Pan abalou-se ao vê-lo daquela forma, todo machucado e com apenas restos de suas calças, botas e luvas.  
\- Esse é Vegeta, filho do homem que liderou o massacre aos tsufurujins. Ele não só é um dos saiyajins que ainda vivem, como também é o príncipe, isso que estão vendo é o castigo por todo o mal que o pai dele fez e que ele próprio representa! Vocês o odeiam tanto quanto eu, não é mesmo? - o povo da Terra olhou com raiva e despejou gritos de ódio sobre Vegeta. - Está vendo Vegeta? O povo que acolheu você agora o quer ver morto!  
\- Como se eu me importasse... - Vegeta falava, quase sem voz. - Por mim, que todos vão para o inferno...  
\- Já imaginava que fosse dizer isso, mas creio que pensará diferente com respeito há alguém que se encontra no meio deles.  
\- Como?...  
Baby chamou com o dedo e uma menina de cabelos azul turquesa e roupas vermelhas saiu do meio da multidão e foi até ele, no palanque onde se encontrava, junto à parede da torre.  
\- Bra? - Pan ficou surpresa ao vê-la.  
\- Bra...? - Vegeta surpreendeu-se de igual modo.  
\- Aqui estou Senhor Baby. - ela disse com a cabeça abaixada em sinal de respeito.  
\- Não seja tímida, olhe para mim e me diga o que acha do seu pai?  
Bra ficou em silêncio ao olhar para Vegeta, não conseguiu conter as lágrimas antes de responder a pergunta.  
\- Me dói vê-lo desse jeito, é o meu pai apesar de tudo. No entanto, tenho ciência de que ele merece esse castigo.  
\- Bra... - as palavras de sua filha o machucavam, por mais orgulhoso que aparentasse ser.  
\- Porque ele é um saiyajin, não é?  
\- Isso mesmo. - ela disse ao abaixar a cabeça novamente.  
\- Contudo, você também é descendente dos saiyajins e sabe que não poderá viver entre nós, não sabe?  
\- Sim, eu sei... - ela disse ao se ajoelhar e cair em prantos.  
Baby se aproximou e colocou a mão na cabeça dela.  
\- Eu sinto muito, mas é assim que tem que ser.  
\- Não, não toca nela seu maldito! NÃO! - Vegeta começou a gritar e a se debater ao ver que Baby estava prestes a cortar o pescoço da menina com a mão envolta em ki.  
\- Esse miserável! - Pan quis partir voando para salvá-la, mas Gill segurou seus braços. - Me solta Gill!  
\- Pan não pode ir, se Pan for, Pan também vai morrer!  
\- Eu não posso deixar ele matar a Bra, me solta Gill! - ela se debatia e o robozinho naturalmente tinha dificuldade para segurá-la, não só pela diferença de tamanho, como também pela diferença de força.  
Whis parecia olhar a cena com uma leve expressão de remorso enquanto Bulma foi até o palanque e deu um beijo de despedida no rosto de sua filha, que apenas chorava esperando pela morte.  
\- Adeus filha. - Bulma disse antes de acariciar seu rosto, se levantar e depois de afastar.  
Baby ergueu a mão para decapitá-la, Vegeta entrou em desespero.  
\- NÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOO!  
\- Me solta Gill! - Pan conseguiu se soltar e estava prestes a escapar, mas Gill a impediu novamente, a agarrando pelas pernas e a derrubando no chão.  
Vegeta viu a mão de Baby Bills descendo curvadamente para tirar a vida de sua filha em uma visão de câmera lenta, ele tentava se soltar com lágrimas de desespero em seu olhar, mas as correntes restringiam seu poder. Não querendo ver aquela cena, Vegeta gritou com todas as forças ao fechar os olhos:  
\- BRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! - ele ouviu o barulho do corte e ficou imóvel, imaginando o que não queria ver, o orgulhoso saiyajin chorava, se sentido um completo inútil por não ter conseguido salvar a vida de sua amada filha. - Bra...  
\- Senhor Vegeta? - Whis lhe chamou a atenção e ele abriu os olhos, apenas fios de cabelo caíram, Baby havia desviado o golpe há alguns centímetros do pescoço da menina, que se desfez em prantos no chão por ele ter poupado sua vida, Bulma então foi até ela para ajudá-la. Pan, no meio da multidão, também ficou aliviada e se colocou em pé novamente.  
\- Está vendo Vegeta? Posso fazer de você um lixo a hora que eu bem entender. Você pode até usar de palavras ofensivas para se fazer de forte, mas você não é ninguém! Nem sequer é mais o líder dos saiyajins, já que Son Goku é o mais forte e lhe tomou esse posto que deveria ser seu há muito tempo. - Vegeta ainda estava chocado e nada respondeu, apesar de Baby ter dito que Kakarotto era superior a ele. - Você ficará aqui, para que todos vejam o quão desprezível você é e se te serve de consolo, sua filha não irá morrer, não até que esteja tão quebrado fisicamente e mentalmente ao ponto de você mesmo aceitar que eu a mate. Entretanto, outro saiyajin irá morrer hoje e será a neta de Son Goku, Pan!  
\- O que? - disse Pan no meio da multidão, muito surpresa e não apenas isso, Baby olhou diretamente na direção onde ela se encontrava e o medo veio de imediato, lhe causando um frio na espinha.  
\- Perigo! - disse Gill antes de se esconder atrás dela.  
\- Eu sei que você está aí, achou mesmo que eu não tinha percebido que você tinha vindo conosco? - os terráqueos que estavam ao seu redor a olharam com um olhar assassino antes de tentarem agarrá-la, mas a jovem saiyajin saiu do chão e flutuou no ar, ficando longe do alcance deles, foi quando Baby Bills apareceu em sua frente e lhe agarrou pelo pescoço. - Se te deixei vir aqui pirralha, foi para que todos pudessem testemunhar a sua morte!  
\- Ack... - Pan estava perdendo a consciência, quando um míssil atingiu o braço esquerdo de Baby Bills, apesar da explosão, ele nada sentiu, mas serviu para que sua atenção fosse chamada e aliviasse um pouco a pressão sobre a garganta da menina.  
\- Oh é verdade, você é aquela Máquina Mutante criada pelo Doutor Myuu que estava com o Uub e os amigos dele. É DB4649T2006RS, não é?  
\- Não mais, Gill agora tem nome, o nome de Gill é Gill e Gill não vai deixar você machucar Pan como fez com Trunks, Uub, Goten e Marron!  
\- Você me lançou um míssil desses naquele dia, você também tentou me matar com os saiyajins, não é verdade?  
\- Gill?  
Baby apontou o dedo indicador da mão direita de Bills.  
\- Nesse caso eu vou destruir você primeiro.  
\- Fuja daqui Gill... - Pan disse com pouco fôlego.  
\- Perigo! Perigo! Gill! Gill! Gill! - o pequeno robô se debateu assustado e virou-se para fugir, quando Baby disparou seu ataque pelo dedo. Foi pouco antes de ser atingido que o inesperado aconteceu, Uub e seus amigos chegam na companhia de Shin, se colocando entre Gill e o ataque, o jovem terráqueo repele a esfera de energia com um tapa para o lado, causando uma explosão próximo dali, o que fez com que o povo se espalhasse assustado, procurando se esconder a uma distância segura.  
\- Trunks! - exclamou Gill ao correr para o lado do seu dono.  
\- Olá Gill, vejo que chegamos a tempo, você está bem?  
\- Gill está bem, obrigado Trunks. - disse ao abraçá-lo na região do tórax.  
\- Tio Goten... Trunks... Vocês vieram... - Pan ainda falava com dificuldade ao ter seu pescoço pressionado.  
\- Pan?! - Goten exclamou, um tanto surpreso por vê-la ali.  
\- Como pode ver, você ainda não acabou conosco! E então Baby, surpreso? - perguntou Uub.  
\- Nem um pouco, graças ao Whis, eu soube que o Kaioshin havia salvado vocês. - ele afirmou enquanto o anjo se colocou ao seu lado. - Por isso ele merece um castigo por me obrigar a matar vocês de novo!  
Ele desapareceu, largando Pan e reapareceu diante de Shin, lhe aplicando um soco no estômago e depois ergueu a perna, acertando um golpe vertical com a canela que o lançou contra o chão.  
\- Senhor Kaioshin! - gritou Marron, quando Baby Bills se voltou para eles, seu olhar malévolo encheu ao quarteto das más lembranças da última luta. Pan se uniu a eles naquele momento.  
\- Você está bem Pan?  
\- Estou sim Uub, obrigada.  
\- Como conseguiu escapar do controle desse monstro?  
\- Eu estava com o meu avô no Palácio do Zen-chan, logo ele estará aqui e irá acabar com esse malvado!  
\- Então Son Goku está vindo para cá? Que interessante... - comentou Baby. - Vamos ver como ele vai reagir ao chegar aqui e ver seu filho, sua neta e seu discípulo mortos!  
\- Você não vai nos vencer desta vez Baby! - exclamou Trunks.  
\- Parece que esqueceram o terror da última vez, mas terei o prazer de fazê-los lembrar. Imagino que esteja com saudade do seu pai, não é mesmo Trunks?  
Baby chamou a atenção dele para um Vegeta morto em vida junto ao palanque onde o tsufurujin discursava anteriormente.  
\- Pai! - ele gritou. - Seu miserável!  
Furioso, Trunks soltou Gill, se transformou em Super Saiyajin e partiu para o ataque ao desembainhar a espada.  
\- Tio Goten, soube que vocês já foram derrotados por ele antes, imagino que possuam algum plano.  
\- Sim Pan, se tudo der certo, talvez consigamos vencê-lo sem precisar da ajuda do seu avô.  
\- Seja lá o que for, eu vou lutar com vocês!  
\- É, eu já imaginava que não adiantaria de nada pedir para você fugir, só peço que tome cuidado e fique sempre atrás de mim, está bem? - ele sorriu. - Eu senti sua falta, minha sobrinha chatinha.  
\- Eu também senti sua falta, meu tio bobão. - eles deram um breve abraço antes de avançarem juntos, com ele transformando-se em Super Saiyajin.  
\- Marron, você se lembra do plano, não é?  
\- Sim Uub. - ela mostrou a mão direita, vestida com uma das luvas do Trunks.  
\- Bom. - ele disse ao lhe entregar o recipiente com a água em forma de vapor. - Temos apenas uma chance, vamos dar o nosso melhor!  
\- Sim!  
Uub também entrou no combate e Marron voou em outra direção, deixando Gill sozinho a procurar um buraco para se esconder. Trunks tentava golpear Baby Bills com golpes de espada naquele momento, quando o jovem terráqueo chegou pressionando o oponente com o antebraço.  
\- Trunks! - ele disse ao passar pelo saiyajin, antes de acenar com a cabeça.  
\- Sim! - Trunks disse ao entender a mensagem e se afastar, partindo em voo para outra direção.  
\- O que estão tentando fazer? - Baby perguntou ao defender-se com os dois braços do golpe de Uub.  
\- Cale a boca Baby, você agora vai lutar comigo! - exclamou Uub antes de empoderar-se com o Kaioken 20x.  
Enquanto isso, do outro lado, todos os demais miraram seus ataques em outro oponente.  
\- Muito bem Pan, vamos fazer como eu expliquei.  
\- Sim tio Goten! HA! - disse a menina antes de parar sua trajetória, disparando um Kamehameha.  
O anjo logo reparou no ataque e com um leve movimento, se esquivou para o lado, Goten seguiu voo até ele e tentou acertar um soco, o qual Whis segurou com apenas um dedo da mão esquerda e ao mesmo tempo, bloqueou a espadada de Trunks pela sua esquerda com o cajado, que estava na mão direita.  
\- Por que vocês estão me atacando?  
\- Porque nós vamos cumprir a promessa que eu fiz ao seu pai, o Senhor Daishinkan! - Pan formou duas esferas de energia nas mãos, juntando-as em uma só, ela disparou o ataque contra Whis, que simplesmente desapareceu, obrigando Goten e Trunks a se afastarem e deixar o ataque explodir ao longe.  
Whis reapareceu próximo do solo e o trio de saiyajins avançou até ele, o anjo bloqueava suas combinações com as mãos facilmente e com uma feição abobalhada, sem entender por qual razão eles o atacavam.  
Do outro lado, Baby acertou Uub com um soco no tórax, seguido de outro na face, desaparecendo e reaparecendo acima dele, aplicando um pisão na barriga que o lançou em direção ao chão, onde impactou contra as rochas. Baby Bills desceu ao seu encontro e com uma reação rápida, Uub voltou ao ataque, se chocando contra o oponente como um meteoro. Apesar da onda de impacto, o jovem terráqueo sofreu o repuxe que o jogou de bruços no chão, já sem o Kaioken. Baby desceu até ele e o ergueu pelo colarinho do gi.  
\- Apesar de tudo o que houve, você ainda achou que poderia me derrotar sozinho? Como é odioso, você merece uma morte lenta e dolorosa por tudo o que tem feito, terráqueo maldito!  
\- Se te enfrentei sozinho, foi porque, dos meus amigos, eu era o único que podia segurá-lo sozinho por mais tempo.  
\- Como é que é? - o sorriso de Uub chamou a atenção dele para olhar ao redor e ele logo enxergou os demais focando seus ataques em Whis e ao mesmo tempo, viu Marron, que se aproximava em voo rasante por trás, sem que o anjo percebesse sua presença, o que fez Baby gritar. - Whis!  
\- Hum? - Whis se virou ao mesmo tempo em que Goten e Trunks saltaram e o agarraram por trás, prendendo-lhe pelos braços.  
\- Agora Marron! - gritou Goten e a garota então arremessou o recipiente com o vapor quente da água, Whis observou a tudo de maneira curiosa, era visível que ele poderia ter se soltado e escapado se quisesse, mas decidiu ficar parado, vendo o recipiente se quebrar ao atingir o chão e espalhar o vapor.  
\- Mas o que vocês fizeram?! - Baby gritou e Uub aproveitou a distração para dar uma cabeçada, seguida de um chute giratório com a perna direita que o lançou contra a parede do pátio, lhe dando a oportunidade de se retirar e ir até seus amigos.  
\- Esse vapor... - dizia Whis ao analisá-lo através do seu olfato. - Isso é água da Fonte Sagrada da Existência fervida?  
\- Sim! - Uub o respondeu ao chegar a sua frente.  
\- Por qual razão me atacaram e jogaram vapor da água da Fonte Sagrada da Existência em mim? E por que vocês dois ainda estão me agarrando? Soltem-me! - ele disse sacudindo os braços, derrubando a dupla de saiyajins que o segurava com toda a força com extrema facilidade. - Eu não pertenço a vocês!  
O anjo começou a se limpar enquanto Trunks e Goten se levantaram ao voltar ao normal. Baby Bills também se aproximou ao sair dos escombros.  
\- Whis? - ele questionou seu mais importante escravo.  
\- Não se preocupe senhor, eu estou bem. - ele disse para a surpresa de todos, se juntando a Baby.  
\- Mas Como? Eu achei que... Ele... Ele respirou o vapor, como pode que ele ainda esteja submisso? - Marron estava surpresa, assim como todos.  
\- Eu também não entendo. - disse Shin ao se aproximar apoiando o braço direito. - A água da Fonte Sagrada da Existência deveria ter destruído a larva e limpado todas as células do corpo dele!  
\- Oh, então era isso. - disse Baby ao rir discretamente. - Seu plano não funcionou por uma razão muito simples, não há nenhuma larva minha dentro do corpo de Whis.  
\- Mas então...? - Trunks iria questioná-lo, só que logo Baby completou.  
\- O Whis... O Whis me serve por livre e espontânea vontade!  
\- O que?! - Uub exclamou em meio ao espanto coletivo diante daquela chocante revelação.


	37. Chapter 37

**CAPÍTULO 37**

 **Choque entre Guerreiros Z! A nova geração contra a velha geração!**

\- Isso não pode ser verdade! - disse Shin.  
\- Por que Senhor Whis? - questionou Goten. - Por que se aliou a esse monstro?  
\- Só estou cumprindo o meu dever de guiar e servir ao Deus da Destruição, que agora é o Baby, já que agora ele é o dono do corpo do Senhor Bills.  
\- Não creio que uma larva ou até eu mesmo fosse capaz controlar o corpo de um anjo, então isso me foi muito conveniente, o Whis tem sido muito útil para a realização dos meus planos.  
\- O Mestre Goku sempre me disse que o senhor era muito confiável, como pode estar do lado dele quando ele quer nos matar?! - perguntou Uub.  
\- Nós anjos somos neutros diante dos conflitos de vocês humanos e deuses.  
\- Então, se esse monstro não a tivesse poupado, você ia deixar a Bra morrer? - questionou Pan. - Justo você que ajudou ela a nascer?  
\- Eu lamento, mas como eu disse, meu dever é com o Deus da Destruição, independente da afinidade que eu tenha com vocês.  
\- Estão vendo? Whis me serve incondicionalmente, não há nada que possam fazer com respeito a isso!  
\- O que vamos fazer Senhor Kaioshin? - perguntou Trunks.  
\- Eu não sei, Baby e Bills são um só, acho que nem a água da Fonte Sagrada da Existência poderia separar os dois, libertar o Whis era nossa única chance e agora...  
\- Sim, eu conheço essas expressões, finalmente estão se lembrando do medo. - Baby disse ao ascender aos céus.  
\- Cale a boca desgraçado! - Uub exclamou. - Você pode ter roubado nosso amigos, mas não vai roubar a nossa vontade de lutar! Vou te enfrentar sozinho se for preciso e vou achar uma maneira de te derrotar!  
\- Que belas palavras vindas de um inseto que eu poderia matar com apenas um dedo, vocês nem sequer merecem mais que eu os mate, guardarei minhas energias para quem realmente interessa, o Son Goku.  
\- O que? - Uub se sentiu um inútil depois daquele comentário enquanto Baby Bills ergueu a mão para cima.  
\- Meus soldados de elite, eu ordeno que venham e lutem por seu senhor! - ele disse antes de estalar os dedos, seis figuras saíram das sombras dos cantos daquele pátio e se alinharam diante dele e em frente ao grupo.

No Palácio de Zeno, os Zenos enfrentavam um chefe apelão em seu jogo, enquanto Daishinkan assistia e eis que após alguns minutos de tensão, a tela de Game Over se fez presente com a perda da última vida.  
\- Morri de novo, droga! - gritou um dos Zenos, furioso ao pinchar o controle no chão, que se partiu em pedaços.  
\- Uh, quebrou de novo! - disse o outro Zeno.  
\- Agora vamos ter de começar tudo outra vez!  
\- Vocês já fecharam o jogo nos níveis Easy, Normal e Hard e tiveram muito trabalho para fazer isso. - disse Daishinkan antes de consertar o joystick.  
\- É, mas nós queríamos fechar no Very Hard também, para liberarmos todas as conquistas!  
\- Só que o jogo é muito mais longo e difícil nesse nível.  
\- É natural que seja assim, a inteligência artificial dele é imensamente superior a dos jogos projetados por humanos, eu criei um jogo para os deuses que fosse longo e desafiante, exatamente como me pediram.  
\- É, só que o jogo já ficou chato né?  
\- É né? Só que eu queria liberar todas as conquistas.  
\- É, eu também.  
\- O que acha da gente descansar por algumas semanas? Depois a gente volta e joga de novo!  
\- É uma boa ideia, o que você acha Daishinkan?  
Aquela era a oportunidade que o sacerdote estava esperando e ele não pensou duas vezes para emitir sua opinião:  
\- Sabem o que eu acho de verdade? Acho que deveriam deixar que Son Goku e Jiren fossem para casa.  
\- Hum? Por que?  
\- É, por que?  
\- Tanto Son Goku quanto Jiren possuem suas próprias vidas, seus universos e as pessoas que os amam precisam deles. Não me entendam mal, mas talvez não seja justo mantê-los aqui.  
\- Hum? - os Zenos se entreolharam confusos. - Será que foi por isso que a Pan não quis jogar com a gente?  
\- Será?  
\- Pan estava muito triste e foi embora, ela queria brincar com vocês, mas não queria que Son Goku estivesse ausente.  
O deuses supremos sentiram um certo remorso por suas ações egoístas ao ficarem cabisbaixos, até que um deles perguntou:  
\- Mas e as conquistas?  
Daishinkan sorriu antes de responder:  
\- Cima, Cima, Baixo, Baixo, Esquerda, Direita, Esquerda, Direita, Select, Start.  
O outro Zeno pegou o controle e digitou o código, que liberou todas as conquistas que ainda estavam bloqueadas no jogo:  
\- Oh, incrível! Obrigado Daishinkan!  
\- É, obrigado Daishinkan!  
\- Não foi nada, Zeno-sama, espero que o código lhes seja útil.  
\- Não é isso Daishinkan.  
\- Nós queremos agradecer por ter sido sincero!  
\- Hum?  
\- É, obrigado por ter sido sincero Daishinkan!  
Daishinkan sorriu e os dois Zenos sorriram felizes ao gargalhar, deixando o clima bem mais tranquilo.

\- Mas o que isso significa? - questionou Shin diante dos guerreiros que acabaram de aparecer.  
Do lado esquerdo estava Tenshinhan, que era basicamente o mesmo apesar de tanto tempo, trajando a mesma roupa da época do Torneio do Poder. À esquerda dele estava Kuririn, que não só havia raspado a cabeça e o bigode, como também utilizava seu clássico gi laranja com o símbolo da tartaruga, era como nos velhos tempos. #18 estava ao seu lado, trajando a roupa esportiva rosa com a qual lutou no Torneio do Poder, ainda que seu cabelo continuasse curto. Do outro lado, à direita, estava Mestre Kame, com um visual jovem e despojado para a idade, o qual era composto por uma regata longa preta com um "K" estampado na frente, bermuda larga, tênis e uma bandana vermelha amarrada na cabeça enquanto que, em sua face, estava o par de óculos moderno com o qual foi visto na época em que foi assistir ao 28º Torneio de Artes Marciais. À direita dele estava Piccolo, com seu costumeiro gi roxo, de turbante e capa, pronto para o combate. Por último, no centro, estava #17 com seu uniforme de Ranger.  
\- Eu não acredito! - Uub disse ao se ver diante dos Guerreiros Z veteranos sob o serviço de Baby.  
\- Estamos ferrados... - Trunks completou enquanto vestia a luva que estava com Marron de volta.  
\- Papai, mamãe! Tio #17! - Marron gritava.  
\- Não adianta Marron, vamos ter que lutar contra eles. - disse Goten.  
\- Mas eles são minha família!  
\- Eu sei, mas eles não vão te ouvir enquanto forem escravos do Baby. Eu imagino como deve ser difícil vê-los assim, principalmente quando lutar ainda é uma coisa nova para você. - Goten pegou as mãos dela, olhando em seus olhos. - Mas você não está sozinha Marron, não precisa ter medo.  
Pan observou a cena dos dois e começou a rir.  
\- Você não perde tempo, né tio Goten? - o comentário da jovem saiyajin deixou ambos envergonhados.  
\- Fica quieta Pan, não é hora de dizer essas coisas! - Goten bufou ao largar as mãos de Marron, o que fez Pan rir ainda mais.  
Baby observou o ocorrido com uma cara de perplexidade, já que tensão da situação se foi de uma maneira que nem ele mesmo entendeu como.  
\- Já chega de bobagens! - ele gritou, fazendo com que o grupo se voltasse sério para seus inimigos novamente. - Vão meus escravos fiéis, destruam a esses saiyajins nojentos e a esses terráqueos traidores que ousaram desafiar ao povo tsufurujin!  
\- Sim Senhor Baby! - disse o sexteto em uníssono por trás de seus olhares malignos e expressões inanimadas, cinco deles partiram para o ataque.  
Cada veterano escolheu o seu oponente, o embate entre a velha e a nova geração começara. O único dos veteranos que ficou parado foi #17, com Uub tendo ficado sem oponente do outro lado. O jovem terráqueo o encarava com um sorriso de excitação e o androide respondia de igual modo, mas ainda mantendo a expressão maligna.  
\- Parece que me escolheu como o seu oponente Senhor #17.  
\- Você é o único entre eles que vale a pena para mim Uub.  
\- Desde que o Mestre Goku me levou até a sua ilha para conhecê-lo que queria lutar contra o senhor, é uma pena que seja nessas circunstâncias.  
\- Mas assim é melhor, não acha? Lutaremos até a morte e sem restrições, será um prazer para mim matar ao terráqueo que o Senhor Baby mais odeia.  
Uub ficou sério, pois sabia da desvantagem em que se encontrava, sentindo o combate, eles foram um contra o outro ao mesmo tempo e ao primeiro impacto, desapareceram, trocando golpes em alta velocidade ao gerar flashes de luz a cada choque nos céus. Lá embaixo, Shin observou o início dos combates com preocupação, mesmo ferido, ele quis correr para juntar-se aos jovens guerreiros quando sentiu seu corpo ficar paralisado, o que, somado aos ferimentos, o deixou completamente imóvel.  
\- O que é isso? Não consigo me mexer!  
\- Aonde você pensa que vai? - Shin ouviu uma voz e o dono da mesma logo desceu em sua frente com os braços cruzados, era Yamcha.  
O Kaioshin se esforçou para olhar para trás e então conseguiu ver o pequeno ser que o paralisava com telecinese, era Chaos, que tinha as mãos estendidas em sua direção. Chaos vestia-se com o mesmo traje azul e preto de nove anos atrás.

Restou aos jovens guerreiros lutar em uma desvantagem numérica e de força, Trunks era pressionado por Tenshinhan, que o golpeava rapidamente com os dedos no Estilo Garça.  
\- Ele é muito forte! - disse Trunks, que tentava se proteger com os braços como podia até que o triclope colocou as duas mãos entre seus braços e em um movimento forte de nado ao empurrar os braços para os lados, o saiyajin teve a guarda aberta, sem tempo para reagir, acabou recebendo um chute com a perna direita direto no queixo que o lançou para longe e foi seguido, recebendo uma cotovelada na cabeça.  
Tenshinhan olhou para baixo, desenhando um triângulo como telhado com as mãos.  
\- Kikoho! - ele disparou seu ataque de luz púrpura, que atingiu Trunks de imediato, causando uma explosão que furou o solo, implodindo-o de dentro para fora.

Goten também estava sendo pressionado por Piccolo naquele momento, que ia contra ele como um trator, despejando socos e chutes.  
\- Senhor Piccolo!  
\- O que foi? Por acaso não é o filho de Son Goku e o irmão de Son Gohan? Honre o sangue que tem! - o namekuseijin lhe acertou cabeça a cabeça, deixando Goten tonto ao ser jogado para trás, agarrou sua perna e o lançou para o alto, já apontando a mão direita, cujo braço apoiou ao segurar com a mão esquerda. - Bakurikimaha!  
O poderoso canhão de energia dourada chegou até Goten, causando uma explosão no céu. Entretanto, o saiyajin surgiu da nuvem de fumaça tendo conseguido amenizar o dano com o Super Saiyajin.  
\- Senhor Piccolo...  
\- Muito bem Goten, seu pai e seu irmão ficariam orgulhosos.  
\- Hum?  
\- A verdadeira luta vai começar agora. - Piccolo disse enquanto alongava o pescoço, causando alguns estalos e depois removeu a capa e o turbante, que caíram pesados como de fato eram, afundando no chão.

Mais adiante, no solo, Pan tentava golpear Mestre Kame, que mesmo sendo inferior, se esquivava tranquilamente, até que socou a menina no estômago com as costas do punho direito, o que a afastou, Pan caiu com os pés deslizando no chão.  
\- Essa doeu... - ela disse com as mãos na barriga. - Eu sei que foi ele quem treinou o meu avô, mas não imaginava que o Mestre Kame pudesse ser tão forte!  
\- É o mau da juventude, sempre subestimando aos mais velhos! Mas claro, o que se podia esperar de uma criança saiyajin? - Pan se enfureceu e avançou contra o velho novamente, que de maneira fácil previu seu soco ao desviar o corpo para o lado, fazendo a jovem saiyajin tropeçar em sua perna e cair rolando do outro lado. - Seus movimentos são padronizados e previsíveis, lhes falta o básico de técnica em artes marciais. Que decepção, esperava mais de você, mas parece que ainda é muito inexperiente. É uma pena que não poderá viver para aprender, já que o desejo do Senhor Baby é que eu te mate.  
Pan se levantou novamente e disse:  
\- O senhor não vai me matar! - ela uniu as mãos para disparar um ataque de energia de cor amarela. - AAAH!  
Com as mãos nas costas, Mestre Kame deu um salto mortal sobre o ataque que explodiu ao longe. Aterrissando correu até Pan, lhe atingindo na face com um chute de esquerda que a jogou longe, arrastando as costas no chão. Kame posicionou as mãos em formato de concha apontadas para frente e depois puxou para o lado do corpo, preparando o Kamehameha Original.  
\- Ka... me... ha... me... HA!  
Pan gritou quando viu a energia vindo sem sua direção, a qual atingiu em seu tórax, empurrando-a ainda deitada e abrindo uma vala no solo, até por fim explodir na parede do pátio. O velho então se aproximou caminhando e viu que Pan ainda estava viva e tinha alguns ferimentos, aparentemente desacordada. Ele a ergueu pegando seu pulso direito, levando a mão direita até a cabeça dela para arrancá-la do corpo.  
\- Que o Goku me perdoe por isso, apesar de que logo ele também estará com você!  
\- Te peguei! - foi quando a menina abriu os olhos e rapidamente empurrou a mão esquerda com uma esfera de energia na face do mestre, uma pequena explosão direta que o fez retroceder, largando-a. - Não acredito que o senhor caiu nessa, é o truque mais velho do mundo!  
\- De fato eu não esperava que você estivesse fingindo, foi um truque infantil, mas também muito esperto. - ele disse ao desfazer da poeira em seu rosto, olhando por trás de seus óculos que estavam estourados do lado esquerdo. Kame então os retirou e jogou no chão, revelando por completo seu olhar sábio e imponente, agora maligno também. - Apesar de tudo, você está mais forte desde a última vez que te vi lutando no Torneio de Artes Marciais, com certeza é neta de Goku. Por esta razão é que não é prudente que eu continue poupando meu corpo velho.  
Mestre Kame flexionou os braços e começou a concentrar seu ki, os músculos da parte superior do seu corpo foram inflando na medida em que seu ki aumentava, até por fim completar sua transformação.  
\- O que é isso? - Pan perguntava assustada até que Kame, agora em sua forma ascendida e musculosa, partiu para o ataque.

A apenas alguns metros dali, Marron estava em uma situação complicada, novamente estava diante de seus pais, dispostos a matá-la. Apesar do encorajamento que recebeu de Goten, ela ainda não encontrava a coragem para se defender deles e apenas fugia voando e saltando. Ao fugir de ataques de ki lançados por seu pai, o inevitável aconteceu, sua mãe a pegou de surpresa, prendendo seus braços por trás. Kuririn então veio voando e aplicou um soco na barriga dela com toda a força, #18 a largou e Marron despencou até o chão, onde se viu tossindo de joelhos enquanto o casal aterrissou diante dela.  
\- Mamãe, papai, será que não restou nada de vocês aí dentro? - ela perguntou com lágrimas nos olhos.  
\- Nós nunca deixamos de ser quem somos Marron! - Kuririn disse com um sorriso no rosto.  
\- É verdade filha, tanto o seu pai como eu continuamos os mesmos. - #18 disse com um sorriso discreto.  
\- No entanto... - a expressão de Kuririn mudou, assim como a de #18, seus olhares ficaram sedentos por sangue. - Nós agora servimos ao Senhor Baby e atender seus desejos é nossa prioridade.  
\- Ele quer que você morra Marron e infelizmente não podemos dissuadi-lo disso, não depois de tudo o que você fez.  
\- Por isso é que sua mãe e eu queríamos tê-la matado ainda na Terra, para que fosse rápido e você não sofresse.  
\- E acha que eu não sofro vendo vocês assim, agindo como assassinos? O Goten estava certo, vocês estão doentes, tudo o que me resta é lutar para salvar vocês!  
Marron finalmente se decidiu, enxugou as lágrimas e se pôs de pé. Fechou os punhos, a barra do seu vestido começou a balançar e logo um vento a rodeou no elevar de seu poder, afastando #18 e Kuririn de perto dela.  
\- Marron... - Kuririn a olhava com um brilho nos olhos.  
\- Parece que nossa menina cresceu Kuririn, voar foi apenas uma das coisas que ela aprendeu.  
\- Agora vejo que você estava certa a respeito dela #18, a Marron é muito mais forte do que eu pensava!  
\- Sim e é triste saber que ela usou esse poder para machucar o Senhor Baby, isso a condenou.  
\- Marron...  
\- Papai, mamãe, aqui vou eu! - Marron voou para o ataque com um soco, o qual Kuririn segurou com o braço direito com grande dificuldade, gerando uma onda de impacto.  
\- Isso é impressionante filha! - Kuririn não conseguia esconder o orgulho apesar de tudo. - Eu jamais imaginei... Estou tão orgulhoso de você!  
\- Obrigada papai... - levada pela inexperiência, Marron deixou suas emoções baixarem sua guarda e Kuririn revidou com um chute de perna direita no quadril, a agarrando pelo pescoço na sequência.  
\- Por que você tinha de se condenar Marron? - ele perguntou com seu com certa tristeza por trás de seu olhar maligno.  
Marron uniu as mãos e à queima-roupa disparou seu ki no tórax de seu pai, afastando-o. Nisso #18 veio e lhe acertou um soco com a direita, lançando-a para longe, a mãe então avançou contra a filha com uma combinação de socos e chutes e ela conseguia se esquivar e se defender perfeitamente.  
\- Desde os seus quatro anos que eu sempre soube que você era como eu.  
\- Eu lembrei daquilo quando eu despertei meus poderes durante a viagem e então entendi porque a senhora sempre me dizia que eu era forte. Graças a isso eu encontrei um propósito na vida, de lutar pelas pessoas que eu amo!  
Marron enxergou o momento para acertar #18 com um chute na cabeça, seguido de um soco no nariz, o que a levou para trás. Foi quando Kuririn apareceu em sua frente com os olhos fechados e as mãos abertas junto da testa.  
\- Taiyoken!  
\- Papai! - Marron não teve tempo de reagir e acabou sendo cegada pela técnica e nisso #18 teve tempo de chegar por trás e agarrá-la novamente, Kuririn então começou a golpear a filha com uma sequência de golpes torturantes.

Ainda que ambos não estivessem usando seu poder total até o momento, luta entre Uub e #17 estava acirrada e intensa, ainda golpeando um ao outro em alta velocidade. Uub acertou o androide com um cruzado de direita e este revidou com outro soco direito na face, seguido de um chute nas costas com a perna direita, o jovem terráqueo girou para a direita e desferiu um chute giratório na cabeça de seu oponente, que foi lançado para longe. #17 então ergueu as mãos e curvou seu corpo para trás, carregando seu poder, estendeu as mãos para frente e um enorme ataque de energia veio na direção de Uub.  
\- Ka... me... ha... me... HA! - Uub respondeu a altura, dando início a uma disputa de poder.  
\- Sabia que não ia me decepcionar.  
\- Só estou começando! - Uub forçou seu ataque ao gritar, mas estava com dificuldade para empurrá-lo, #17 sorriu malignamente e o jovem terráqueo se deu conta de que seu oponente tinha o total controle da disputa. #17 forçou um pouco mais seu poder, que começou a engolir o Kamehameha de Uub rapidamente. - Eu não vou deixar! Kaioken!  
Com a ajuda da técnica de seu mestre, Uub conseguiu empurrar seu ataque de volta.  
\- Bom Uub, mas ainda não é o suficiente! - #17 aumentou o poder de seu ataque de novo e novamente tomou vantagem, Uub estava prestes a perder, não restando escolha se não aumentar o poder do Kaioken.  
\- Dez Vezes! - ele gritou e o ataque de #17 começou a ser empurrado novamente, disposto a terminar a disputa, o jovem terráqueo forçou seus limites outra vez. - Vinte Vezes!  
O Kamehameha de Uub rapidamente se sobrepôs ao ataque de #17, sem dar chance de reação, mas pouco antes de ser atingido, o androide sorriu e se envolveu em uma barreira de energia de cor púrpura, tancando o ataque. Uub foi até o seu limite e a barreira começou a rachar até enfim rompê-la, gerando uma explosão gigantesca no céu. O jovem terráqueo se viu na exaustão depois do esforço que fez quando, para sua surpresa, #17 surgiu da nuvem de poeira ileso, agarrando-o pela cabeça e partindo com ele como um meteoro em direção ao chão, um grande impacto se sucedeu.  
\- Vou cuidar do Senhor Vegeta como me pediu inicialmente.  
\- Certo.  
Whis deixou Baby ali, que assistia a todos os combates muito satisfeito, os jovens guerreiros estavam em completa desvantagem contra os veteranos Guerreiros Z. A luta no Novo Planeta Plant continua...


	38. Chapter 38

**CAPÍTULO 38**

 **O confronto prossegue! Um inesperado contra-ataque!**

O vento do Planeta Tsufuru esvoaçava seus cabelos negros, em sua mão havia um pequeno grão de cor verde, uma Semente dos Deuses. Ele a levou até sua boca e a colocou debaixo da língua, preparado, flexionou os braços, envolvendo seu corpo; que era vestido por um gi laranja com camiseta, braceletes, cinturão e botas azuis; em uma aura de cor branca. Cauteloso, a desfez de imediato para esconder novamente seu ki, sua expressão havia mudado e o vento agora também esvoaçava a franja de seu cabelo em seu rosto. Parado, esperava pacientemente algo acontecer, seja lá o que fosse.

No Palácio de Zeno, Goku e Jiren foram libertos de sua animação suspensa, ambos ainda pareciam meio desnorteados com sua reentrada ao mundo real.  
\- Zen-chan?  
\- Bem vindo de volta Goku! - disse um dos Zenos.  
\- Bem vindo de volta também Jiren! - disse o outro Zeno.  
Jiren ficou em silêncio e nada respondeu.  
\- Quer dizer que já nos tiraram do jogo?  
\- Isso mesmo Senhor Goku. - Daishinkan respondeu. - Vocês dois já estão de volta ao mundo real.  
\- Então é por isso que eu estou faminto, heheheh... - Goku então notou que os dois Zenos pareciam cabisbaixos. - O que há com vocês?  
\- Nós queríamos pedir desculpas.  
\- Hum? - Jiren ficou surpreso com aquela resposta, assim como o próprio Goku.  
\- Desculpas? - ele perguntou.  
\- É, a gente não devia ter colocado vocês dentro do jogo, foi errado. - respondeu o outro Zeno.  
Goku olhou para trás, entreolhando-se com Jiren que continuava surpreso com a atitude deles e então se voltou para os deuses de novo.  
\- A gente não tem se comportado muito bem com os humanos e com os outros deuses ultimamente, mas a gente já aprendeu a lição e partir de hoje só iremos nos divertir sem machucar os outros.  
\- Você perdoa a gente Goku?  
\- É, você perdoa?  
Ainda surpreso, Goku sorriu e acariciou as cabeças de ambos.  
\- Está tudo bem, foi muito divertido, não é mesmo Jiren?  
Jiren continuou mudo enquanto os Zenos se voltaram para ele.  
\- E você Jiren?  
\- É, e você Jiren, nos perdoa?  
Jiren sorriu o que os deixou muito felizes. Nisso Daishinkan se aproximou.  
\- Já está na hora de irmos, eu vou levar vocês para casa.  
\- Goku. - um dos Zenos pegou em sua mão.  
\- Hum?  
\- Você vai voltar para brincar conosco outra hora, não vai?  
\- Claro que vou!  
\- Que legal! - disse o outro Zeno. - Quando você vier de novo, traga a Pan com você!  
\- A Pan?  
\- Quem é Pan? - perguntou Jiren.  
\- Foi ela quem mostrou que a gente estava se comportando mal, nós queríamos agradecer e convidar ela para brincar com a gente como ela queria.  
\- Claro, eu vou dar o recado para a minha neta! - ele disse antes de cumprimentar a ambos e sacudi-los no ar e depois eles foram em direção a Jiren.  
\- E esperamos que, de agora em diante, possamos ser amigos também Jiren! - cada um agarrou uma mão e Jiren ficou confuso, naturalmente não era o estilo dele ser extrovertido.  
\- Vai lá Jiren, é só cumprimentá-los como eu fiz! - disse Goku com as mãos entrelaçadas atrás da cabeça.  
Contrariado, Jiren sacudiu a ambos no ar, os Zenos riram e ele deu um leve sorriso de canto, tudo estava bem agora no final das contas.

De volta as batalhas no Planeta Tsufuru, Uub estava no terreno devastado com a cabeça ensanguentada, exausto e ferido, #17 tinha o pé sobre o seu peito.  
\- Foi tudo um plano não é?  
\- Isso mesmo, tirei vantagem da minha energia ilimitada e da diferença entre nossos poderes para deixá-lo cansado mais rapidamente.  
\- Você tinha dito que eu era um oponente que valia a pena.  
\- E você é, justamente por isso eu teria de ser muito imaturo para deixar você ter alguma chance, achei prudente acabar com isso rápido. - ele apontou a mão direita para a face dele. - Se orgulhe Uub, você lutou bem e honrou o seu mestre, poderá morrer com a cabeça erguida.  
O androide estava prestes a finalizá-lo quando Uub levou os dedos indicador e médio da mão direita até a testa e desapareceu com o teletransporte, #17 não contava com essa e surpreso, acabou por receber uma cotovelada vertical nas costas, seguida de um chute de perna esquerda que o jogou longe até a parede do pátio.  
\- A luta ainda não acabou Senhor #17!  
Uub disparou contra seu oponente novamente, que logo veio ao seu encontro para mais um choque.

Apartados das lutas que aconteciam, Yamcha e Chaos torturavam ao Kaioshin, que já se encontrava terrivelmente ferido.  
\- Rogafufuken! - o uivo de um lobo ecoou em sua investida, Shin recebeu dezenas de golpes rápidos com os dedos das mãos, Yamcha terminou a combinação ao posicionar as mãos em formato de concha ao lado do corpo e as estendendo assim na barriga dele, o que o jogou arrastado no chão. - Okay Chaos, já pode soltá-lo.  
\- Tem certeza Yamcha?  
\- Tenho, ele não irá a lugar nenhum depois disso. O Senhor Baby disse para não matá-lo, então não podemos exagerar.  
\- Está bem. - Chaos então desfez a influência telepática que tinha sobre ele.  
\- Antes do Senhor Baby, ninguém nos dava valor, mas veja o que conseguimos fazer juntos Chaos, derrotamos ao Kaioshin! Está certo que ele já estava ferido quando pegamos ele, mas nós o derrotamos!  
\- É verdade. Mas e agora o que a gente faz Yamcha?  
\- Pode ir ajudar ao Tenshinhan se quiser, eu fico aqui e dou conta dele sozinho se ele se levantar.  
Chaos olhou para a luta de seu amigo com Trunks, que havia se transformado em Super Saiyajin e tomado a vantagem. Apesar disso, Chaos sorriu e disse:  
\- Não será necessário.  
\- Não? Mas ele está tomando uma surra!  
\- O Tenshin ainda não mostrou o resultado do seu treinamento, quando o fizer, o saiyajin não terá a menor chance!  
Yamcha ficou curioso e Chaos olhava confiante com uma expressão maligna.  
Trunks aplicou um soco de esquerda que Tenshinhan tentou segurar com o braço direito, mas acabou tendo o braço empurrado e a guarda levemente aberta, o que permitiu ao saiyajin acertar-lhe na face com a direita, afastando-o. Trunks movimentou as mãos rapidamente e as apontou juntas para frente:  
\- Burning Attack! - ele gritou ao disparar a esfera de energia amarela que atingiu o triclope diretamente, deixando-o em queda livre, até que apareceu acima dele e juntou as mãos para lhe desferir um golpe de marreta que o lançou contra o solo, descendo até ele em seguida. - Sinto muito por isso Senhor Tenshinhan, eu não quero ser rude, mas a realidade é que eu sou superior ao senhor. Contudo, o senhor não é meu inimigo, não temos de lutar um contra o outro!  
Trunks olhava ele se levantar e o triclope respondeu com um sorriso malévolo confiante.  
\- É natural que você seja mais forte Trunks, eu reconheço isso, sua própria natureza de ser um saiyajin sujo o faz forte. Eu, no entanto, treinei muito para chegar onde cheguei e nunca negligenciei as artes marciais, essa é a diferença que fará com que eu supere você e honre o privilégio de ser servo do Senhor Baby!  
Tenshinhan cruzou os braços em forma de xis e concentrou seu ki, o qual rodeou o seu corpo, que começou a se dividir em dois. Estes dois corpos se dividiram novamente, Trunks manteve-se sério diante da técnica de Tenshinhan, que o dividiu em quatro.  
\- Esse é o Shishin no Ken, não é? - perguntou Yamcha, que assistia a luta junto de Chaos.  
\- Isso. - Chaos respondeu.  
\- É impossível, ele não vai derrotá-lo com isso. Ao se dividir, o poder dele também se divide, lembra do que houve quando ele usou isso contra o Goku no 21º Torneio de Artes Marciais?  
\- Lembro, mas desta vez será diferente.  
O quarteto de Tenshinhans foi com tudo em direção a Trunks, que com um chute, lançou um deles para longe, dois vieram na sequência, iniciando uma combinação conjunta de ataques, o saiyajin rapidamente foi pressionado quando o último surgiu por trás, lhe aplicando uma joelhada nas costas, o que abriu a guarda para os outros dois o cobrirem de golpes em partes vitais, deixando-o completamente desnorteado. Eles abriram caminho para o último, que veio por trás novamente, Trunks se virou e teve tempo apenas de ver o chute de perna esquerda na face, lançando-o em direção ao primeiro Tenshinhan, o que o saiyajin havia atingido no início e este o devolveu para o alto com um soco focalizado. Os quatro Tenshinhans começaram a ricochetear Trunks no céu, mandando-o de um lado para o outro com golpes atrás de golpes. Yamcha observava impressionado com a forma como o triclope havia dominado o saiyajin:  
\- É impressionante! Os clones, são todos rápidos e fortes!  
\- Isso mesmo Yamcha, tenho certeza de que, com isso, o Tenshin vai conseguir matar aquele saiyajin!  
Trunks foi golpeado com força e caiu diagonalmente contra algumas rochas, gerando um grande impacto. Ele se levantou com um pouco de dificuldade, dolorido, com vários ferimentos e disse:  
\- Eu não entendo. - ele olhou para cima, para um dos clones. - Como é possível que ainda tenha todo esse poder depois de se dividir?  
\- Eu sempre treinei a vida inteira para ficar mais forte e inevitavelmente cheguei ao meu limite. Me dei conta disso durante o Torneio do Poder, onde pouco pude fazer pelo Universo 7 e vendo o progresso do Kuririn e do Mestre Kame, percebi que só havia uma maneira para que eu continuasse me fortalecendo.  
\- Maneira?  
\- Desenvolver novas habilidades e melhorar habilidades que eu já possuía. Foi através de intenso treinamento que eu consegui eliminar o ponto fraco do Shishin no Ken, cada clone é tão forte quanto eu mesmo seria individualmente, ao invés de dividir meu poder por quatro, eu fiz com que a técnica multiplicasse meu poder por este mesmo valor e fosse além através da individualidade de cada clone em combate.  
\- Devo admitir que é impressionante, eu achava que só o Uub era um guerreiro especial entre os terráqueos, mas estou vendo que me enganei.  
\- Infelizmente, a técnica é extremamente desgastante nestas condições e esse desgaste acumulado pelos quatro clones é somado quando voltam a se unir em um só, posso morrer se eu me esforçar demais. Entretanto, pelo Senhor Baby, vale o risco. - Tenshinhan retirou sua veste superior, despindo seu tronco, os outros três clones então se aproximaram de forma a rodear Trunks de cima e fizeram a mesma coisa. Todos concentraram seus kis, fazendo com que dois braços extras brotassem em suas costas, era o Shiyoken. - Chegou a hora de você morrer Trunks!  
O saiyajin levou a mão até o cabo da espada, preocupado com o que Tenshinhan faria. Eis que os clones posicionaram todas as suas mãos em pares para o Kikoho.  
\- Shishin no Kikoho! - os Tenshinhans exclamaram em uníssono, surpreso, Trunks estava prestes a receber oito Kikohos ao mesmo tempo de todos os lados, não tinha escapatória.

Nas proximidades, Pan continuava a lutar contra Mestre Kame, a jovem saiyajin não conseguia atingi-lo e estava tomando uma surra de contragolpes potentes e imprevisíveis, com o rosto corado, o velho movia-se de forma cambaleante pelo terreno, o que era mais gozado que o normal, já que ele ainda estava em sua forma musculosa ascendida. Pan avançou mais uma vez ao tentar acertar um soco e Kame cambaleou para o lado, se esquivando facilmente, revidando com um golpe de palma de mão aberta direto na face, a menina foi lançada para trás, com o nariz esvoaçando em sangue. Ela se levantou, possuía vários ferimentos pelo corpo e pelo rosto, enquanto o mestre estava inteiro em sua pose cambaleante.  
\- Por que não consigo acertá-lo quando ele se move de uma forma tão estúpida?  
\- Esse é o estilo do Punho Bêbado combinado com minha Forma de Máximo Poder. - ele falava grogue em meio a soluços. - Vocês jovens acham que poder é tudo não é? Mas veja como as artes marciais podem fazer com que ser o mais forte não seja o mais determinante em uma batalha.  
Foi quando Trunks gritou ao receber as rajadas de luz púrpura dos Kikohos que vieram em sua direção, ocorreu uma explosão colossal, que chamou a atenção de todos nos demais combates.  
\- Trunks! - Pan gritou e se fez disposta a escapar para ajudá-lo, quando Kame estendeu as mãos para frente.  
\- Bankoku Bikkuri Sho! - ele exclamou ao lançar um raio de energia de cor púrpura, o qual envolveu o corpo de Pan, eletrocutada, ela gritava enquanto seus músculos se enrijeciam.

Na luta de Marron, esta aproveitou a distração com a luta de Trunks para golpear Kuririn no peito com os dois pés e no repuxe acertou #18 com o quadril, o que fez com que a largasse, lhe dando a oportunidade de virar-se e golpear com um tapa reverso usando a mão direita, o que a afastou mais ainda.  
\- Sua malcriada! - #18 gritou com a mão no rosto. - Como ousa bater na sua mãe?!  
\- Você não é a minha mãe! - furiosa, Marron avançou contra ela, lhe acertando um soco de direita na face esquerda, ela se preparou para golpear novamente, mas #18 desta vez segurou o soco de mão esquerda com a mão direita, continuando a bloquear os golpes subsequentes.

Na luta de Goten, este era barrado pela rajada contínua de esferas de energia amarela que vinham ao seu encontro, sendo obrigado a desviar com saltos.  
\- Você não vai ajudar o Trunks, sua luta é comigo!  
Piccolo disparou mais esferas e várias delas pararam no ar ao redor do saiyajin, que se viu encurralado. Com um sorriso confiante, o namekuseijin abaixou os braços bruscamente, o que fez com que as esferas descessem juntas para causar um grande impacto. A poeira foi assentando, caído, Goten se levantou devagar com alguns rasgos nas roupas e com alguns chamuscados e machucados.  
\- Esse monstro matou o meu irmão Gohan. Ele sempre dizia que o senhor era como um segundo pai para ele.  
\- Está tentando me comover?  
\- Não, pois sei que enquanto possuir uma larva em seu corpo, não se importará com nada do que eu disser.  
\- E então?  
\- Só que queria que o senhor soubesse.  
\- Hmpf, a viagem no espaço fez com que você ficasse forte de novo, mas acho que já chegou a hora de acabar com você! - Piccolo preparou os dedos indicador e médio da sua mão direita e os posicionou na testa, concentrando neles um ki que esvoaçava em raios.  
Goten avançou com tudo na direção dele, iniciando uma troca de golpes mútua em que o namekuseijin era capaz de enfrentá-lo tranquilamente, ainda que com uma mão a menos e uma luz tampando sua visão.

Uub e #17 estavam concentrados em sua luta, ignorando tudo o que acontecia ao redor, o andróide empunhava cada vez mais o seu ritmo ao jovem terráqueo, que com destreza tentava manter-se diante de um oponente sem exaustão e danos.  
\- Seu corpo está todo machucado, está ficando sem energia e seu poder, que já era inferior ao meu, está começando a diminuir. - #17 acertou um soco com a direita na cara que o afastou. - Você não vai me vencer Uub, desista e eu poderei tornar a sua morte menos dolorosa!  
\- Nunca! - Uub gritou ao forçar seu corpo utilizando o Kaioken novamente.  
Ele foi contra #17, mas seu soco atingiu a barreira que este formou e expandiu em um pulso de energia que o ricocheteou para trás. O androide então atacou com um soco investido na barriga, um chute de perna esquerda na cabeça, outro soco de direita no maxilar e um chute na lateral do tronco que o lançou longe. Já sem o Kaioken, Uub se estabilizou ofegante ao olhar para o seu oponente, ele sorriu por trás do sangue que escorria em seu rosto.  
\- O Senhor #17... é realmente muito forte e usa bem seus poderes. Por mais que eu me esforce, eu não vou conseguir vencê-lo, não desse jeito...  
"Ouça Uub, gente como nós só pode ficar mais forte através de treinamento intenso para que nosso poder natural seja por si só enorme. Pude ver pela luta com seu mestre que você tem potencial para isso, apenas não relaxe e treine bastante, como seu mestre disse, busque sempre ficar mais forte. Desta forma, você será naturalmente poderoso e será capaz de adaptar-se sempre ao ritmo do oponente cada vez que ele se fortalecer, mantendo o controle do combate. Com isso você também saberá o que fazer estrategicamente, se acaso ele ficar mais forte do que você em algum momento." - as palavras que o próprio #17 lhe disse no dia em que Goku o levou para treinar em sua ilha voltaram à sua mente.  
\- Minha única chance é pensar em um plano para abrir a defesa dele e então atacá-lo com todas as minhas forças!

Enquanto isso, Marron despejava golpes em sua mãe, que era capaz de contê-los, apesar da determinação da filha.  
\- Você não poderá me derrotar lutando desse jeito! - disse #18, pouco antes de agarrar os pulsos dela e golpeá-la com uma joelhada no queixo, estendendo as mãos para frente para disparar uma rajada contínua e rápida de esferas de energia púrpura.  
Marron foi afastada ao receber as explosões, seu corpo chamuscado perdeu o equilíbrio e cambaleou no ar, prestes a cair em queda livre. Foi quando lá em baixo, Kuririn disparou um Kienzan, o disco de energia púrpura cortou o ar, rumo a decepar sua cabeça. - Marron! - Goten gritou ao afastar-se de seu oponente, interrompendo o seu combate, que ocorria a pouca distância do combate dela.  
\- Esqueça a garota e se concentre em nossa luta! - disse Piccolo, ainda preparando o Makankosappo, ao avançar e lhe acertar uma joelhada na barriga.  
Apesar disso, o grito de Goten lhe chamou a atenção e Marron conseguiu se estabilizar a tempo e se esquivar para o lado, no entanto, não foi o suficiente, o ataque pegou de raspão entre o ombro direito e o pescoço, abrindo um brejo que quase lhe arrancou o braço e fez com que muito sangue jorrasse.  
\- AAAAAAAAAAAHHH! - ela gritou alto, não conseguindo conter as lágrimas de dor.  
\- Marron! - Goten gritou seu nome em desespero, enfurecendo-se elevou seu ki, se transformando novamente e afastando o namekuseijin no processo.  
\- Super Saiyajin Dois é? - Piccolo disse sorrindo por trás da luz em seu rosto. - Impressionante!  
\- Droga... - Kuririn lamentou ao errar o alvo quando ficou temeroso ao ver que Goten abandonou a luta com Piccolo e veio com tudo em sua direção, não houve tempo de reagir, como um meteoro, o saiyajin colidiu contra ele, causando um estrondoso impacto em explosão. No fim, o abaixar da poeira revelou que o terráqueo estava nocauteado no meio de uma cratera e Goten se virou para ir até a garota que havia caído no chão.  
\- Marron! - ele exclamou quando teve de frear ao ver Piccolo se colocar em sua frente. - Saia da minha frente Senhor Piccolo!  
Goten tentou atropelá-lo com uma combinação de golpes, mas o namekuseijin foi capaz de segurá-los, ainda que com uma mão a menos e a visão tampada. Teve de ficar na defensiva no entanto, apenas bloqueando e se esquivando, até ter a oportunidade de acertar-lhe no tórax com a pressão da palma da mão, afastando-o.  
Goten novamente avançou, seu soco desta vez acertou apenas uma imagem, fazendo-o parar e observar ao seu redor quando ouviu a voz dele a certa distância.  
\- É o seu fim Goten! - o saiyajin só teve tempo de olhar para trás, o braço esquerdo de Piccolo se estendeu e enrolou seu corpo.  
\- É agora, o momento em que mais um saiyajin morrerá! - Baby comentou ao observar aquela luta que ocorria próximo dele, Piccolo estava prestes a disparar a energia que estava reunindo até então.  
\- Makanko... - Goten esperava pela morte quando viu o inesperado acontecer, um homem sorrateiramente agarrou Baby Bills por trás, impedindo seus movimentos.  
\- Você?!  
\- Agora Senhor Piccolo! - ele gritou.  
\- Gohan? - Goten ficou surpreso ao reconhecê-lo, quando Piccolo disparou seu ataque.  
\- ...sappo!  
A energia perfurante em espiral foi lançada, não em direção a Goten, mas sim para o lado direito do namekuseijin, no céu, o Makankosappo perfurou o lado esquerdo do tórax de Baby Bills, atravessando do outro lado pelas costas de Gohan, esvoaçando sangue para todo lado.  
\- Senhor! - Whis exclamou ao deixar Vegeta e ir de imediato ao auxílio de seu Deus da Destruição.  
Piccolo traiu Baby e Gohan, que estava morto, apareceu vivo. O que está acontecendo? Uma estranha reviravolta que poderá por fim aos planos do tsufurujin acabara de acontecer!


	39. Chapter 39

**CAPÍTULO 39**

 **A reviravolta dos combates! Baby Bills se enfurece!**

\- Maldito Instinto Superior que ainda não funciona direito... - Baby Bills lamentava enquanto seu corpo caía deixando um rastro de sangue.  
Atrás dele, Gohan, em seu Estado Definitivo, caía de forma semelhante. Este porém tirou a Semente dos Deuses que estava debaixo da sua língua, levando-a para cima da mesma a fim de morder e engolir. Aos poucos, o buraco em seu tórax foi se fechando para ficar apenas o rasgo em seu gi laranja, o mesmo das épocas de Majin Buu e Torneio do Poder.  
\- Gohan, é você mesmo?  
\- Goten! - Piccolo lhe chamou a atenção ao soltá-lo. - O que está esperando? Vá ajudá-la, depressa!  
\- C-Certo. - ele respondeu ainda confuso.  
Marron estava caída com o ombro banhado em sangue, #18 vinha em voo rasante para finalizá-la quando Goten a acertou com uma voadora no meio do trajeto. Ele desceu ao solo, abaixando-se, pegou o tronco de Marron em seus braços.  
\- Marron!  
\- Go... ten... - ela falou com um sorriso murcho em meio à dor que sentia. - Você veio...  
\- Eu te disse, você não está sozinha.  
Goten arrancou a manga direita da camisa dela de uma vez, já que o Kienzan havia cortado a mesma junto da alça do vestido. Utilizando-a como torniquete, ele a enrolou em volta do ombro dela para ajudar a estancar o sangue.  
\- Obrigada... Goten...  
\- Descanse, deixe que eu cuide do resto.  
\- Não... - ela disse se esforçando para se levantar. - É a minha mãe, eu... Eu tenho que derrotá-la eu mesma!  
\- Mas Marron...  
\- Eu treinei duro para aprender a controlar meus poderes porque queria aprender a ser forte como vocês, eu preciso mostrar isso a minha mãe, mostrar para ela que já não sou mais aquela garota despreocupada com a vida. - ela disse confiante ao se levantar, ainda segurando o ombro. - Vá ajudar o Trunks, ele agora precisa mais de você do que eu, vá!  
Ela sorriu e Goten se convenceu de que ela realmente queria, pela primeira vez, resolver as coisas ela mesma.  
\- A cada dia você me surpreende mais Marron.  
\- Não se preocupe, eu vou ficar bem, eu prometo!  
\- Está bem, tome cuidado!  
Ele então partiu, deixando Marron sozinha diante de #18, que se aproximou caminhando e parou ao encará-la mais uma vez.  
\- Acha mesmo que pode me derrotar sozinha? Olhe para si mesma, mal consegue se manter em pé só porque possui um ferimento um pouco mais grave, aceite, você não está acostumada a lutar Marron. Seu pai e eu lhe demos a vida que eu não tive, uma vida tranquila, com todo o amor que você merecia, por mais que eu soubesse do seu potencial, eu nunca quis que você lutasse, pois não tinha razão, você não precisaria sobreviver nas ruas como seu tio e eu, que éramos órfãos. Você tinha a nós e nós mimamos você, te dando tudo o que podíamos te dar, fizemos com que crescesse como uma garota cujas únicas preocupações fossem a aparência, as amizades e a escola, como qualquer outra da sua idade. Você pode até ter descoberto a respeito dos seus poderes, mas isso não irá mudar quem você é do dia para a noite, eu ainda vejo aquela Marron frágil na forma em que você se veste e se porta e esta Marron jamais poderá me vencer.  
\- A senhora está certa quando diz que eu ainda sou a mesma, as pessoas mudam, mas a essência permanece, prova disso é que ainda posso ver a minha mãe em você. Ainda sou inexperiente, eu sei, mas senhora deixou que eu fosse viajar para que eu amadurecesse e eu amadureci muito durante esse ano, os rapazes me ensinaram a como lutar, a como conquistar as coisas por mim mesma. É por isso que eu vou te vencer mamãe!  
Marron investiu contra #18 com o antebraço esquerdo, chocando-se contra o antebraço esquerdo dela, um impacto que abriu uma enorme cratera aconteceu, a garota então desferiu um chute com a perna esquerda que a lançou longe, apontou a mão esquerda, carregando energia para disparar uma rajada contínua de esferas. #18 correu para a sua direita, saltando, esquivou-se dos ataques até ter a oportunidade de avançar e acertar uma cotovelada no ombro, no local do ferimento. Marron gritou de dor e abriu a guarda, se deixando receber o soco de esquerda na face, os chutes no quadril e na cabeça e o canelada na barriga que vieram em seguida. Ela foi lançada para longe, do chão se levantou com dores e sua mãe disparou um ataque de energia contínua púrpura de sua mão direita. Não querendo se entregar, revidou apontando as duas mãos para frente e disparando seu ataque de energia assinatura de cor rosa, dando início a uma disputa de poderes.

Trunks tinha apenas fiapos de sua blusa preta e de seu lenço azul, com vários ferimentos pelo tórax, pelas pernas e pelo rosto. Ele tentava segurar os quatro Tenshinhans de quatro braços, que eram como rochas e seguravam seus golpes de espada. Eis que Goten chegou e se posicionou costa a costa com ele.  
\- Goten?  
\- Desculpe a demora, vamos acabar com isso juntos!  
\- Sim!

Pan ainda estava presa pela técnica do Mestre Kame, que segurando-a apenas pela mão esquerda, colocou a direita ao lado do corpo, pronta para um Kamehameha.  
\- Suas últimas palavras?  
\- Não posso deixar... isso acabar assim!  
Pan começou a gritar e elevar o seu ki na tentativa de se soltar, mas parecia não estar adiantando e eis que chegou o momento em que Kame disparou seu Kamehameha com uma mão só.  
\- Adeus Pan... HA!  
\- AAAAAH! - em pânico, Pan se esforçou ainda mais e seu poder eclodiu em uma energia dourada e soltando-se, segurou o ataque do velho com as mãos, sendo empurrada até certa distância, onde houve a explosão.  
Foi quando Pan se revelou ilesa daquele ataque, sua aura amarela rodeava como fogo ao redor de seu corpo, seu olhos estavam verdes e seus cabelos, por baixo da bandana, loiros. A menina levou a mão até suas madeixas e depois olhou suas mãos, Pan havia despertado o Super Saiyajin.  
\- Isto... Isto é...  
"Não é muito diante do poder que o inimigo possui, mas isso a ajudará a sobreviver até que Son Goku esteja aqui."  
"O que houve? O que o senhor fez?"  
"Você vai entender no momento certo."  
\- Então era isso, esse poder que flui em meu corpo... Meu avô e meu pai sempre me diziam para eu não ter pressa, é como se ele tivesse rompido algum tipo de bloqueio que existia em mim e não apenas isso, o controle que tenho é perfeito, sinto que é como se eu sempre soubesse me transformar! Obrigada Senhor Daishinkan!  
\- Parece que você acaba de se tornar demais para este velho, mas eu ainda posso fazer uma última coisa. - Kame retirou do bolso da bermuda uma pequena garrafa com um selo gravado, removeu a rolha que a tampava e rapidamente a jogou no chão, fazendo-a cair em pé. Flexionando os braços ao lado do corpo, um poder azul o envolveu.  
\- Eu não sei o que o senhor pretende fazer, mas saiba que eu não vou deixar que me derrote, eu sou Pan, uma Super Saiyajin! - Pan avançou e ele estendeu as mãos para frente no mesmo instante.  
\- Mafuba!  
Um vortex verde se formou ao redor deles e foi em direção a jovem saiyajin a fim de engoli-la quando ela ouviu um grito:  
\- Cuidado Pan!  
\- Senhor Piccolo?  
Piccolo se colocou entre Pan e Kame e rapidamente estendeu as mãos para frente, fazendo com que o vortex voltasse para onde veio, Kame foi pego de surpresa pelo Mafuba Reverso.  
\- NÃÃÃÃÃOOOO! - Kame gritou quando seu corpo foi sugado e distorcido pelo vortex centrifugante, o namekuseijin foi movimentando as mãos, envolvendo o corpo dele em uma luz azul e o direcionou para dentro da pequena garrafa. Ao final de tudo, foi até lá e a pegou do chão, criando uma nova rolha com seus poderes mágicos para tampá-la e assim selar o Mestre Kame.  
\- Essa foi por pouco. - disse ao guardar a garrafa em suas vestes.  
\- Senhor Piccolo? - Pan estava confusa.  
\- Você foi muito bem Pan, é preciso ter garra para enfrentar um oponente experiente como o Mestre Kame. - ele se aproximou sorrindo e acariciou a cabeça dela. - E pensar que, até outro dia, você era só uma bebezinha.  
\- Meu Babá! - ela lhe deu um abraço.  
\- Não me chame assim, você sabe que eu não gosto. - ele coçou a nuca, um tanto desconsertado.  
\- Era assim que eu te chamava quando eu era uma bebezinha e o senhor cuidava de mim. Estou tão feliz porque o senhor não está do lado desse monstro!  
Pan tinha por Piccolo um carinho semelhante ao que Gohan possuía e o considerava como um terceiro avô.

A presença de Goten como Super Saiyajin 2 fez com o domínio que Tenshinhan possuía sobre o combate com Trunks desaparecesse, trabalhando em equipe, a dupla conseguia golpear os clones sucessivamente.  
\- Esses saiyajins malditos, eu estou indo Tenshin!  
Chaos voou e entrou no combate com Yamcha logo atrás, o primeiro tentou acertar Goten e o segundo Trunks, que ficaram de costas um para o outro novamente, seus socos foram bloqueados e eles retrocederam.  
\- Dodonpa! - Chaos disparou um ataque de energia púrpura de seu dedo indicador.  
Yamcha apoiou a mão direita com a esquerda, criando uma esfera de energia púrpura.  
\- Sokidan! - ele gritou ao disparar seu ataque, movimentando os dedos indicador e médio da mão direita, ele tentou golpear o saiyajin com a esfera, mas este utilizou a espada, bloqueando diversas vezes em alta velocidade, até que a utilizou para cortar a esfera ao meio.  
O ataque de Chaos atingiu Goten, causando uma pequena explosão que se juntou com a explosão do Sokidan, a poeira abaixou e os saiyajins estavam ilesos e revidaram com esferas de ki que os lançaram para longe. Foi quando os Tenshinhans surgiram ao redor deles novamente, prestes a lançar outro ataque massivo:  
\- Shishin no Kikoho!  
\- Vamos elevar nossos kis! - com o comando de Trunks, ambos elevaram seus poderes, suas auras se expandiram juntas e explodiram diretamente contra os clones de Tenshinhan, que receberam todo o dano de volta em uma explosão gigantesca, acabando com os quatro caindo em queda livre e se unindo em um só novamente ao atingir o chão.  
\- Tenshin! - Chaos gritou ao se aproximar dele junto de Yamcha, mas ele não reagia. - Tenshin!  
\- Não podemos vencer esses monstros!  
\- Não importa, eles machucaram o Tenshin e vão pagar por isso! - Chaos carregou o máximo de energia que pôde em seu dedo indicador. - Super Dodonpa!  
\- Droga, não tenho escolha, HA! - Yamcha juntou seu Kamehameha com o ataque de Chaos, que avançou como uma massiva energia contínua de cor púrpura.  
\- Ka... me... ha... me... HA! - o ataque de Goten facilmente engoliu o ataque dos terráqueos, prestes a serem atingidos, um novo ataque se somou a disputa.  
\- Kikohoda! - Tenshinhan havia se levantado e usou suas últimas forças para disparar um ataque de energia contínua com a mão direita, o qual conteve o avanço do Kamehameha.  
\- Caramba, que poder eles têm! - exclamou Goten, espantado pelo esforço deles conseguir segurar seu ataque por um momento, apesar de não conseguir empurrá-lo de volta.  
\- Não vou subestimá-lo de novo Senhor Tenshinhan! - Trunks guardou a espada. - Burning Attack!  
Ele disparou a versão de energia contínua, que se juntou a energia azul do Kamehameha combinado, dando-lhe uma coloração flamejante. Aí não teve jeito, os terráqueos sucumbiram à evidente superioridade dos saiyajins e receberam o poderoso ataque em uma explosão que os deixou extremamente feridos e fora de combate, com destaque para Yamcha, que se encontrava caído de lado, com a perna esquerda mais flexionada que a direita e os braços jogados para a sua direita, escondendo o rosto, quase de bruços.  
\- Vencemos!  
\- Obrigado pela ajuda Goten. - Trunks agradeceu.  
\- Sem problema! - disse ao tocarem os punhos em sinal de amizade e nisso, um grito chamou a atenção. - Marron?!  
Ele deixou Trunks para trás. Marron estava perdendo a disputa contra sua mãe e não conseguia reagir.  
\- Eu te disse Marron, você receberá o castigo pela afronta ao Senhor Baby, vou te matar sem precisar usar todo o meu poder.  
\- Não...  
\- Marron! - Goten aterrissou atrás dela.  
\- Goten... O meu braço... está doendo muito! - ela chorava. - A minha mãe tem razão, mesmo que eu tenha um grande poder, eu não nasci para lutar, tudo isso foi um erro.  
\- Não é verdade, eu sei bem do que você é capaz, você pode Marron! Eu acredito em você e sei que não disse que queria vencê-la por conta própria da boca para fora. Lembre-se que foi a própria Senhora #18, a verdadeira, quem acreditou em você pela primeira vez e eu pude comprovar com os meus próprios olhos. - ele colocou a mão no ombro ferido dela. - Esse ferimento não é nada para alguém como você, mostre para ela o quanto você é forte!  
\- Eu... sou forte! - ela disse a si mesma, tendo a mão do saiyajin como apoio e nisso começou a reagir, seu ataque começou, aos poucos, a empurrar o de sua mãe.  
\- O que está acontecendo?  
\- Agora Marron!  
\- AAAAAAHH! - Marron liberou todo o seu poder, seu ataque aumentou de tamanho e rapidamente se sobressaiu, #18 viu a energia vindo até si e sorriu orgulhosa.  
\- Muito bem Marron... - ela disse antes de ser envolta pelo poder da filha, que terminou com uma explosão que a deixou incapacitada, Marron venceu o combate.  
\- Eu consegui... - ela perdeu o equilíbrio e quis cair para trás, quando Goten a segurou.  
\- Meus parabéns Marron. - o saiyajin acariciou o rosto dela com o dedo ao enxugar as lágrimas que ali ainda estavam.

Apartada das demais, a luta de Uub estava em seu momento crucial, por mais que fosse o mais forte do seu grupo (antes da aparição de Gohan), ele ainda era muito inferior ao Androide #17, que também era totalmente diferente dos demais escravos de Baby. Como se não mais bastasse, sua inteligência em combate o permitia bloquear cada soco, cada chute, cada ataque de ki com seus membros e suas barreiras, revidando com golpes ainda mais fortes. Uub já se encontrava em seu limite, quando o momento que ele tanto aguardava aconteceu, #17 estendeu a mão para frente, posição que deixou uma leve abertura em sua guarda.  
\- Este é o seu limite, morra Uub! - ele gritou ao disparar o ataque que formou um losango de energia púrpura, dividindo-se em vários meteoros de ki.  
\- É agora ou nunca! Kaioken Vinte Vezes! - o corpo de Uub estufou novamente com o uso da técnica em tal nível, levou as mãos até as costas e sacou o bastão. - Cresça Bastão Mágico!  
O bastão aumentou de tamanho no instante em começou a girá-lo alucinadamente, refletindo os meteoros de ki que explodiram ao longe.  
\- O que?!  
\- Está com a guarda aberta Senhor #17! AAAAH! - Uub movimentou o bastão horizontalmente, acertando-lhe nas costelas, fazendo-o cuspir sangue e movimentou o bastão de novo acertando mais dois golpes, no lado direito do quadril e no braço esquerdo, até que, no quarto, o androide conseguiu se proteger formando uma barreira. O jovem terráqueo continuou a golpeá-lo, com a ajuda do Kaioken, os golpes de bastão eram em alta velocidade apesar do tamanho, formando um redemoinho de vento com a soma da ressonância dos impactos.  
\- Ele está superando seus limites, como o Son Goku! Hum? - #17 viu que a barreira que o envolvia começou a rachar. - Em um único descuido meu, ele me deixou sem opções!  
\- Vou romper sua defesa! - Uub ergueu o bastão e golpeou verticalmente, a barreira se partiu em pedaços e #17 foi atingido no ombro, perto do pescoço, sendo lançado com violência em direção ao chão.  
Recolheu então o bastão ao seu tamanho normal e o guardou, erguendo as mãos e curvando o corpo para trás, formando uma esfera de energia azul em suas mãos.  
\- Burst Blast! - Uub jogou os braços para frente, lançando a esfera de energia de desceu distorcendo o ar.  
\- Isso ainda não acabou! - no último instante, #17 estabilizou-se e estendeu as mãos para frente, formando um escudo diante de si que barrou o ataque.  
\- Eu sabia! Por isso utilizei o ataque especial que o Senhor Soba me ensinou!  
\- Como?  
\- Se eu usasse o Kamehameha, certamente sua barreira seguraria, mas o Burst Blast é diferente, pois é um ataque rápido e concentrado capaz de romper defesas!  
\- Não é possível! - #17 viu seu escudo começar a rachar. - Você pensou em tudo isso?!  
\- Foi graças ao conselho que o senhor me deu naquele dia, obrigado Senhor #17. EEAAAAH!  
O Burst Blast de Uub rompeu o escudo e acertou o androide, que foi levado até o solo, ele gritou ao ser engolido pela explosão.  
Já sem o Kaioken, Uub desceu e caminhando cambaleou até o local da explosão, onde seu oponente ainda estava em pé, apesar de muito machucado e chamuscado.  
\- Heheheh... Como eu imaginei... Ao menos, eu consegui ferir o senhor, isso já é uma vitória para mim... - Uub caiu de bruços diante dele, totalmente esgotado.  
\- Uub... Estou gravemente ferido, mesmo com a diferença que existia entre nossos poderes... Você é tudo e muito mais do que o Son Goku me falou sobre você... Me desculpe por tudo, tenho ciência de que é a larva em meu corpo que me força a agir assim, se ao menos eu pudesse... - #17 lutou contra sua vontade, fazendo esforço para levar a mão até o tórax e quando conseguiu, concentrou uma grande quantidade de energia em uma pequena esfera. - Me perdoe Senhor Baby...  
#17 disparou contra si mesmo, causando uma explosão de dentro para fora que abriu um buraco do peito até as costas. Banhando em sangue, ele caiu de bruços ao lado de Uub, Lapis acabara de suicidar-se.  
\- Senhor #17...

A presença de Gohan e Piccolo no campo de batalha mudou o destino das lutas, todos os combates haviam acabado e Baby Bills estava de joelhos no chão enquanto o sangue escorria do ferimento em seu peito e por sua boca, ele estava morrendo.  
\- Senhor! - Whis estava se aproximando quando ele estendeu a mão.  
\- Volte e cuide do Vegeta como eu mandei e não deixe que ninguém o liberte!  
\- Mas senhor...  
\- Me obedeça escravo, é uma ordem!  
\- Sim senhor...  
Gohan estava ali atrás, reunindo toda a sua energia para o mais poderoso dos Kamehamehas.  
\- Maldito saiyajin, eu devia ter deixado uma larva em você... Como... Como é possível que ainda esteja vivo...?  
\- Você estava tão empolgado com o poder do Senhor #17 que calculou mal a energia necessária para me matar. Eu sobrevivi e fui salvo pelo Senhor Piccolo, que foi até mim depois de sentir o meu ki corrompido durante a luta. Foi ele quem armou esse plano para deter você.  
\- Mas eu penetrei no corpo dele enquanto espalhava minhas larvas por toda a Terra... Ele... Ele deveria ser meu escravo...!  
\- Exato. - disse Piccolo ao surgir em sua frente junto de Pan, que já estava ao normal. - Só que você não contava que eu conheço bem o meu corpo e posso regenerá-lo através da célula central em minha cabeça. Quando percebi que sua larva se alojou em meu estômago e começou a espalhar o seu veneno, tudo o que precisei fazer foi destruir o meu corpo do tórax para baixo com sua larva junto. Depois foi fácil simular um ki maligno, já que descendo da Família do Mal, enquanto que o Gohan sabe muito bem como esconder o seu ki desde que era um menino, fora que a Pan nos ajudou muito como bode expiratório.  
\- Eu ajudei?  
\- Isso mesmo filha, nós estávamos cuidando de você o tempo todo desde que reapareceu. - Gohan respondeu. - Sua presença tornou ainda mais fácil nossa chegada até aqui por chamar a atenção para si!  
\- Além do Goten, que sem saber, foi um ótimo adversário para que plano funcionasse.  
\- Eu devia saber que tinha algo errado. - Goten comentou ao chegar junto de Trunks, também em seu estado base, apoiando Marron em seu ombro. - O seu ki não tinha a cor corrompida como o dos outros.  
\- Papai, eu não sabia de nada sobre o senhor, estou tão feliz em te ver!  
\- Eu e de ver que você está vivo e bem irmão!  
\- Vocês dois ficaram mais fortes, estou muito orgulhoso, dos dois, aliás, de todos. Quando terminarmos com isso, quero dar um abraço em vocês.  
\- Não imaginava que possuísse uma técnica capaz de ferir alguém muito mais forte do que você... - disse Baby para Piccolo. - Realmente foi um bom plano, não imaginava que havia outro estrategista tão bom quando o #17... Acho que eu devia ter utilizado o seu corpo em algum momento... No entanto, se o Son Gohan matar o Bills... o Kaioshin também vai morrer...!  
\- Não importa... - disse Shin ao chegar com a ajuda do pequeno Gill. - Não precisa se preocupar comigo, faça o que tem de ser feito Gohan!  
\- Mesmo assim, peço de antemão que me perdoe por isso. - todos flutuaram a fim de afastarem-se. - Chegou a hora! Ka... me... - Baby começou a rir e fez força para ficar em pé. - Ha... me...  
\- Heheheh... Vocês... não são os únicos com um aliado escondido... - ele disse antes de estender a mão para o lado e apanhar um saco de pano que lhe foi arremessado, surpresos, todos olharam para aquela direção, era um homem rechonchudo trajado como um samurai quem o arremessou.  
\- Yajirobe? - Piccolo o reconheceu.  
\- Já fiz o que me pediu Senhor Baby, com sua licença. - ele disse antes de fugir correndo como um covarde na direção contrária.  
Piccolo olhou para o saco nas mãos de Baby Bills e sabendo exatamente o que havia lá dentro, gritou:  
\- Gohan, dispare agora, depressa!  
\- HA! - o Kamehameha gigantesco veio abrindo o solo, mas era tarde demais, Baby já havia retirado uma Semente dos Deuses de dentro do saco e levado até a boca, virando-se para segurar o ataque com ambas as mãos.  
\- Essa não, fuja daí Gohan! - gritou Piccolo.  
O Kamehameha envolveu Baby Bills, mas de suas mãos saiu um ataque de energia contínua que perfurou a técnica de Gohan, o qual foi empurrando até explodir do outro lado do pátio.  
\- Irmão!  
\- Papai!  
A luz das energias foi se desfazendo, revelando Baby Bills recuperado, apenas com o rasgo em seu traje.  
\- Agora vocês vão me pagar! - ele estendeu as mãos para frente, formando uma esfera de energia flamejante, a qual era púrpura devido ao ki corrompido de Baby, ela ficou gigantesca quando ele a ergueu acima da cabeça e lançou rapidamente.  
\- Perigo! Perigo! Perigo! - dizia Gill.  
\- Fujam! - Piccolo gritou e eles voaram na direção contrária, o ataque vinha até eles engolindo o campo de batalha.  
\- Papai, mamãe!  
\- Não dá tempo Marron, vamos! - Goten a puxou pela mão.  
\- NÃÃÃOOO!  
Tenshinhan, Kuririn, Chaos, Yamcha e #18 foram deixados para trás, seus corpos descordados acabaram pulverizados pelo ataque que continuava a destruir tudo em seu caminho até chegar onde Uub e #17 estavam caídos.  
\- O Uub, temos que salvá-lo! - disse Trunks.  
\- É impossível, todos nós morreríamos! - disse Piccolo.  
\- Uub, Tio #17! - Marron gritou.  
Uub esforçou-se para olhar para o lado e viu o ataque prestes a pulverizá-lo e eis que o ataque o tragou para o meio das chamas roxas.  
\- UUB! - Pan gritou o seu nome, logo eles perceberam que o ataque havia parado de avançar e alguns segundos depois, no esvoaçar da chamas, conseguiram enxergar o jovem terráqueo abaixado, esforçando-se para segurar o ataque com as mãos, tendo o joelho direito apoiado no solo.  
\- Peguem o corpo do Senhor #17 e fujam daqui!  
\- Esse terráqueo maldito! - Baby apenas empurrou seu ataque e Uub começou a ser arrastado.  
\- Eu já não tenho forças...  
\- Morra! - Baby exclamou quando um milagre aconteceu, diante de Uub, teleportou-se um indivíduo, surpreendendo a todos. Ele envolveu-se em uma aura flamejante, elevando seu ki, o ataque de Baby Bills chocou-se contra ele, o engolindo e no instante seguinte, explodiu em partículas, acabando por ser anulado.  
\- Então ele finalmente chegou... - comentou Baby.  
De bruços no chão, Uub se encheu de alegria ao enxergar o Deus Super Saiyajin descendendo diante dele ao voltar ao normal, aquele a quem tanto esperavam finalmente chegou.  
\- Mestre Goku...


	40. Chapter 40

**CAPÍTULO 40**

 **O retorno de Son Goku! O Instinto Superior eclode novamente!**

ALGUNS MINUTOS ANTES...

Goku e Jiren já estavam do lado de fora do Palácio de Zeno, conduzidos por Daishinkan.  
\- A comida estava deliciosa, obrigado mais uma vez Senhor Daishinkan. - Goku agradeceu enquanto passava a mão na barriga.  
\- Son Goku.  
\- O que foi Jiren?  
\- Me desculpe pelo transtorno que acabamos de passar.  
\- Por que você está dizendo isso?  
\- É que foi minha culpa você ter ido parar dentro daquele videogame comigo.  
\- Como assim?  
\- Zeno-sama queria que eu criasse o Beat'em Up divino perfeito e a única forma de fazer isso era através das memórias de um humano de grande poder que já viveu muitas batalhas e com isso em mente, logo chegamos no Jiren. - explicou Daishinkan.  
\- O Toppo então me mandou para cá em uma missão, nenhum de nós sabia do que se tratava e quando cheguei aqui para descobrir, eu tentei recusar e citei você, já que você é quem era íntimo deles, foi então que eles tiveram a ideia de usar a nós dois.  
\- Está tudo bem, foi divertido e serviu até como treinamento, depois de tanto lutar dentro do jogo, eu me sinto até mais forte!  
\- É, eu também acho que fiquei mais forte, não imaginava que você já tivesse derrotado tantos oponentes poderosos.  
\- Eu digo o mesmo Jiren.  
Foi então que dois seres vindos do Universo 11 apareceram diante deles.  
\- Aqui estou meu pai, viemos buscar o Jiren.  
\- Olá Marcarita, obrigado por ter vindo de imediato. - disse Daishinkan, enquanto a anjo de traje azul o reverenciava.  
\- Toppo!  
\- Olá Son Goku, há quanto tempo?  
\- Que roupa é essa? - Goku perguntou, pois notou que Toppo vestia uma calça larga vermelha com um pano preto na frente onde havia o símbolo de Deus da Destruição do Universo 11. Ainda usava suas clássicas botas e luvas brancas, mas seu peitoral estava nu, coberto apenas por um pequeno poncho preto e vermelho listrado na região do pescoço.  
\- O Vermoud se aposentou e o Toppo agora é o Deus da Destruição oficial do Universo 11. - explicou Jiren.  
\- É sério? Que incrível!  
\- Apesar do Dyspo e do Kahseral serem os indicados hierarquicamente, eu decidi deixar a Tropa do Orgulho nas mãos do Jiren, que tem feito um ótimo trabalho no meu lugar. Aliás, não esperava que o Son Goku estivesse envolvido, você demorou Jiren.  
\- É uma longa história, mas tudo já foi resolvido, eu te conto depois. - Jiren se voltou para Goku. - Nós já vamos indo Son Goku, mais uma vez me desculpe pelo transtorno, eu prometo que vou compensar isso algum dia de alguma forma.  
\- Está tudo bem Jiren, não se preocupe.  
\- Ah, eu ainda estou esperando pelo dia em que lutaremos de novo.  
\- É, eu também.  
\- Adeus Son Goku. - disse Toppo antes dos três partirem em um flash de luz.  
\- Agora creio que seja a sua vez Senhor Goku. - Daishinkan lhe chamou a atenção.  
\- Oh sim, onde está a Pan?  
\- Temos de falar sobre isso, a Pan já foi e talvez esteja em perigo neste momento.  
\- Do que está falando?  
\- Coisas aconteceram enquanto você esteve preso no videogame do Zeno-sama, eu vou lhe contar tudo...

AGORA...

Interado do assunto, Goku chegou ao Planeta Tsufuru, salvando a vida de Uub e os outros. Voltando ao normal, o vento esvoaçava seus cabelos negros e seu gi azul e amarelo ao descer diante de Uub.  
\- Eu sabia... Eu sabia que você viria mestre...  
\- Desculpe a demora Uub. - ele disse sorridente. - Estou feliz em te ver de novo!  
\- Vovô! - Pan avançou-lhe em um abraço.  
\- Papai! - Goten foi até ele de igual modo.  
\- Finalmente você chegou papai... - disse Gohan ao sair dos escombros do outro lado do local, com alguns ferimentos.  
\- Então este é Son Goku, o saiyajin mais poderoso. - comentou Baby consigo mesmo. - Já se vê que ele é diferente dos outros, até mesmo de Vegeta, pois foi naturalmente capaz de usar o ki divino do Deus Super Saiyajin para anular uma das técnicas mais poderosas do Bills.  
Pan ajudava a tirar Uub dali, quando este falou:  
\- Me desculpe por não ter conseguido ajudar mais.  
\- Está tudo bem Uub, você lutou muito bem, agora deixe comigo, está bem?  
\- Acaba com ele vovô! - disse Pan e então Goku respondeu mostrando o polegar esquerdo em sinal de positivo.  
Marron se aproximou deles, chamando a atenção de Goten.  
\- Marron?  
Ela estava desolada ao ajoelhar-se diante do corpo destroçado de seu tio, ela chorou enquanto o saiyajin se abaixou para consolá-la. Goku ficou assustado, pois devido a sua chegada repentina, não teve tempo de reparar em volta.  
\- #17... - Goku então atentou-se à destruição no campo de batalha e conseguiu enxergar Vegeta, vigiado por Whis e preso em um estado lamentável no final do pátio. - Vegeta...?!  
Goku olhou furioso para Baby Bills, que recriava a membrana de tecido e a armadura de seu traje com novos cabos, para ficar como era antes do ataque de Piccolo.  
\- Enfim nos encontramos Son Goku.  
\- Então você é o Baby...  
\- Parece que já ouviu falar de mim. Eu também ouvi falar muito sobre você e tinha sua imagem nas lembranças do Bills.  
\- O Senhor Daishinkan me contou, eu não vou te perdoar por tudo o que você fez!  
\- Perdoar? Mas eu não quero o seu perdão, eu quero o seu sangue, seu símio nojento!  
\- Tch...  
\- Contudo, você e eu somos os líderes representantes de nossos povos e podemos negociar a dívida que os saiyajins têm com os tsufurujins.  
\- Líderes representantes? Mas que papo é esse?  
\- Acaso não é você a quem os outros saiyajins e os terráqueos traidores seguem, como os seus antepassados seguiam ao Rei Vegeta?  
\- Hum?  
\- Eu, Baby, o rei dos tsufurujins, exijo que os saiyajins paguem o crime cometido por seus antepassados com suas próprias vidas! Son Goku, mate-se a fim de salvar a honra da raça saiyajin!  
\- Não faço a menor ideia do que está falando, mas se está pedindo para eu me render, tenha a certeza de que isso não vai acontecer sem antes lutarmos!  
\- Hmpf, como eu imaginei, sua raça de macacos não possui nenhuma honra, portanto só me resta voltar ao plano original, que é exterminar todos vocês sem dó ou piedade! Agora vejo que o Uub só é odioso porque segue o seu péssimo exemplo!  
\- Tudo o que sei é que você machucou meus amigos e roubou o corpo do Senhor Bills e por esta razão é que eu não vou perdoar você! - enfurecido, Goku elevou seu ki em uma aura celeste densa que flutuou ao redor do seu corpo enquanto seus cabelos se ergueram e se tornaram azuis, transformando-se em Super Saiyajin Blue. Ele se colocou em sua posição de combate. - Vamos Baby!  
\- Como quiser saiyajin!  
O combate começou com um encontro impactante acima do solo, os dois trocavam socos e chutes alucinadamente enquanto todos assistiam, inclusive o povo que havia se escondido nas proximidades, parecia que aquela seria a batalha que decidiria tudo. Whis observava atentamente, vendo em Goku uma esperança de libertação.  
\- Talvez agora haja mesmo uma esperança, todos contam com você Son Goku... Inclusive eu.  
O comentário de Whis acordou Vegeta para atentar-se ao seu redor e erguendo a cabeça, conseguiu ver:  
\- Kakarotto...  
Goku continuava a lutar, quando conseguiu acertar um soco em seu oponente. Agarrando sua perna, o girou no ar e o lançou para longe, disparando uma grande esfera de energia de sua mão direita. Baby Bills se estabilizou e respirou fundo antes de avançar novamente, prestes a ser atingido, seu Instinto Superior ainda não despertado entrou em ação e moveu seu corpo sozinho, manobrando pelo lado e se esquivando. O saiyajin foi surpreendido quando seu adversário se lançou de cabeça contra seu estômago e depois recuou ao agarrar seu pulso direito com a cauda, puxando-o e acertando-o no queixo com a ponta do pé direito e depois com um cruzado de esquerda que o lançou diagonalmente em direção ao solo, onde sofreu o impacto contra algumas rochas. Baby Bills avançou rapidamente com um soco que gerou um segundo impacto contra as mesmas rochas, o que as despedaçou ainda mais. Quase com as costas no solo, Goku segurou o soco com a mão direita, tendo a esquerda como apoio atrás da primeira, Baby tentou um segundo soco com a esquerda, mas Goku desviou, fazendo com que o punho dele atingisse o chão. Estando em horizontal, o saiyajin aproveitou então para dar um giro, com a perna esquerda, desferiu um chute em forma de voleio no quadril de seu oponente que foi lançado para longe. Goku se lançou contra ele em voo, enterrando seu punho esquerdo com força na face de Baby Bills, que reagiu bloqueando o próximo soco de direita com sua mão esquerda, desferindo um chute na cabeça que o afastou. O tsufurujin envolveu-se em uma aura densa de cor roxa e avançou rapidamente em um voo em curva, chegando a tempo de lhe acertar um chute nas costas. Ricocheteado para o outro lado, Goku girou e avançou novamente em direção ao seu oponente, que já vinha ao seu encontro, o que iniciou uma nova troca de golpes em alta velocidade.  
Piccolo havia conduzido o grupo para um local mais afastado e seguro, de onde poderiam ver melhor a luta. Carregando o corpo de #17, ele o deixou recostado no chão em um canto de rocha, Marron continuava desolada e Gohan também se juntou a eles, já em seu estado normal.  
\- É uma pena que o Senhor Piccolo e eu não tenhamos conseguido outra Semente dos Deuses, já que até mesmo o Mestre Karin e o Yajirobe se tornaram servos do Baby, talvez pudéssemos tê-lo salvado.  
\- O Senhor #17 se matou porque não queria mais nos causar problemas, eu não pude fazer nada para impedi-lo. - comentou Uub. - No final, ele conseguiu vencer a influência que o Baby tinha sobre ele.  
\- Marron, eu sei que é difícil, mas não fique triste, o meu pai vai vencer esse monstro e depois vamos trazer ele e seus pais de volta com as Esferas do Dragão!  
\- Você promete Goten?  
\- Aham! - ele afirmou sorridente ao acenar com a cabeça e ela o abraçou.  
\- Não quero ser pessimista, mas espero que tenham razão, pois com o corpo do Senhor Bills, o Baby conseguiu derrotar o meu pai. - comentou Trunks. - Se ele derrotar o Senhor Goku também, nós realmente estaremos perdidos.  
\- Os dois são muito fortes e parece que estão equiparados. - disse Shin.  
\- Eu acho que não Senhor Kaioshin.  
\- O que quer dizer?  
\- O que o Senhor Gohan quer dizer é que o Mestre Goku ainda está testando os limites do Baby, que parece estar fazendo o mesmo com ele, a verdadeira luta ainda não começou.  
\- Está falando sério? - Shin questionou, pois estava impressionado com a intensidade do combate.  
\- Sim. - Uub respondeu. - Porém, assim como o Goten e a Pan, eu acredito que o Mestre Goku vai dar um jeito de vencê-lo, ele é o mais forte de todos e vai conseguir, eu tenho certeza!  
Goku e Baby Bills giravam um ao redor do outro trocando golpes enquanto subiam para cima, até que o tsufurujin viu a abertura para juntar as mãos e golpeá-lo na cabeça com um golpe de marreta, o saiyajin caía em linha reta como um meteoro azul quando aterrissou em pé e impulsionou-se para cima novamente, Baby já vinha ao seu encontro. Um estrondoso impacto que iluminou os céus aconteceu no ar, Goku foi afastado para a direita e Baby para esquerda, parados, ambos se encaravam em suas posições.  
\- Nada mau... saiyajin! Você é um pouco mais forte do que o Vegeta como imaginei.  
\- Eu também estou impressionado, acho que você deve ser muito mais forte do que o próprio Senhor Bills!  
\- Que bom que notou, vai se render agora?  
\- Heheh, agora é que eu não me rendo mesmo, estou emocionado por enfrentar um oponente tão forte, mesmo sendo um cara malvado!  
\- Típico de um saiyajin nojento... Contudo, agora sou o ser mais poderoso do universo, como pensa em me derrotar?  
\- Não sei, a verdade é que eu ainda não estou usando todo o meu poder.  
\- Que coincidência, pois eu também não.  
\- Então vamos continuar para descobrir quem de nós dois é mais forte!  
\- Vai se arrepender de ter dito isso, farei com que sinta toda a dor que o povo tsufurujin sofreu quando foi esmagado por vocês gorilas imundos!  
Baby Bills envolveu-se em ki divino e partiu para o ataque, Goku interceptou sua investida se esquivando para o lado e esticando o joelho esquerdo. Com a perna cravada na barriga de seu oponente, ele gritou:  
\- Kaioken! - a aura esvoaçante de cor vermelha rosada se juntou como uma nova camada à aura calma do Super Saiyajin Blue.  
Agora mais rápido e mais forte, Goku aproveitou para acertar o tsufurujin sem defesa com uma combinação de socos e chutes. Quando foi desferir o soco final do combo, o Instinto Superior funcionou novamente e esquivou o corpo de Bills para o lado, permitindo a Baby prender o braço do saiyajin entre o braço direito e o tronco do Deus da Destruição. Goku ficou indefeso, pois seu braço foi prensado em seu final, quase no ombro e então começou a ser torturado com chutes e joelhadas de perna direita que vinham em sua frente e socos de punho esquerdo nas costas. Baby ria, o que enfureceu Uub que assistia a tudo com os demais:  
\- Mestre Goku! - ele gritou querendo ajudá-lo, mas Gohan segurou seus braços.  
\- Se acalme Uub, não vai adiantar de nada você ir, ainda mais no estado em que está.  
\- Vovozinho... - Pan disse preocupada enquanto assistia.  
\- Kaioken Dez Vezes! - Goku gritou e a aura vermelha aumentou de tamanho, brilhando ainda mais, seu aumento de força permitiu-lhe virar um pouco o corpo para trás e acertar Baby Bills nas costelas com a canela esquerda, o que soltou o seu braço direito. Girando, Goku usou este braço para acertar um potente soco diagonal em seu oponente, atirando-o com violência contra um conjunto de rochas e sendo arrastado por muitos metros com tamanha força.  
Goku novamente avançou e ainda indo para trás, Baby conseguiu se estabilizar para defender-se da rápida combinação que o saiyajin chegou lhe aplicando. Movendo-se pelo solo, a troca de golpes destroçava a tudo ao redor enquanto ambos aumentavam cada vez mais o ritmo de combate.  
\- Maldito saiyajin!  
\- Eu não vou perder! Kaioken Vinte Vezes!  
Em um ritmo frenético, ambos saíram do chão e moveram-se em alta velocidade nos céus do Novo Planeta Plant, flashes de luz ressonavam a cada impacto. Goku recebeu um chute giratório com a perna esquerda, jogado para trás, recuperou-se e voando em meia volta revidou com um soco de punho direito na face, Baby devolveu outro igual e o saiyajin contra-atacou com um chute de direita na diagonal do maxilar e um golpe de mão direita aberta abaixo da nuca, lançando-o para longe e posicionou então as mãos juntas em formato de concha ao lado direito do corpo.  
\- HA! - delas logo foi lançado um Kamehameha de grande potencial, Baby teve tempo apenas de cruzar os braços para proteger o rosto de tamanha energia, que passeava pelo céu rumo a impactá-lo contra a grande torre.  
\- Eu não vou deixar que... - Baby estava disposto a tancar o ataque para proteger a torre e ao se esforçar, parou de ser empurrado, mas o Instinto Superior de Bills atuou novamente, movimentando seu corpo em um giro vertical para frente, deixando o Kamehameha passar por baixo. - O que?! - o tsufurujin olhou para suas mãos e depois para trás desesperado, o ataque perfurou a torre, causando uma tremenda explosão no céus que despedaçou grande parte da mesma, fazendo-a vir abaixo.  
\- Aaaaah! - Vegeta gritou ao sentir o impacto ao lado de Whis, já que estavam próximos daquela torre.  
\- NÃO! - Baby olhou para aquela cena e em sua mente veio uma imagem de sua vida passada como rei dos tsufurujins, em que aquela mesma torre fora derrubada naquela noite de lua cheia no ataque dos Oozarus. - Maldito Instinto Superior imperfeito, malditos símios selvagens, maldito Son Goku!  
Furioso, Baby Bills elevou o seu ki e partiu como foguete em direção a Goku, que foi acertado pelo soco investido de esquerda no tórax, agarrou-lhe então pelos cabelos e com o punho direito desferiu outro soco, no estômago, fazendo com que ele cuspisse um pouco de sangue. Ele então juntou as mãos e gritando, terminou com um golpe de marreta em suas costas, que o atirou diagonalmente contra o solo, causando um grande impacto.  
\- Essa não, papai! - gritou Goten.  
\- Senhor Goku! - gritou Trunks.  
\- Eu vou te apagar da existência! - Baby Bills ergueu suas mãos para o céu, formando uma esfera de energia negra que foi crescendo rapidamente, era a Bola de Rancor, mas tinha um aspecto diferente, seu núcleo brilhava em roxo ao invés de branco. - Hakai de Rancor!  
Ele o arremessou e o ataque marchou em direção ao saiyajin que já estava de pé, ainda transformado, mas sem o Kaioken. Sem outra escolha, teve de segurar o ataque com suas próprias mãos, o que preocupou Whis a pensar consigo mesmo:  
\- (O Hakai em forma de energia não é tão eficiente quanto em sua forma direta e intangível, mas se o Senhor Goku ficar segurando por muito tempo, ele eventualmente será engolido e destruído por aquele ataque, por mais forte que seja. Ele precisa sair dali!)  
Goku continuava segurando a esfera quando notou as rochas e construções ao seu redor se desfazendo em partículas, sentiu suas mãos formigando e preocupado elevou o seu ki, na tentativa de rebatê-la para longe.  
\- Desapareça para sempre saiyajin imundo! - Baby empurrou seu ataque, o qual começou a transpassar as mãos do saiyajin, que não estava disposto a entregar os pontos.  
Goku elevou seu ki ainda mais, suas íris foram ficando mais claras e suas pupilas se dilatando. Eis que ele foi engolido por completo e o Hakai de Rancor seguiu desintegrando o chão e todo o resto em que tocava.  
\- Mestre Goku! - Uub gritou desesperado.  
Foi quando o Hakai de Rancor foi rompido e implodido em partículas por uma energia branca em forma de galáxia que se expandiu.  
\- Aquilo é... - disse Piccolo ao reconhecer o que estava vendo.  
Brilhando intensamente, aquela galáxia foi sendo absorvida em um único ponto, restando apenas um indivíduo que estava envolto naquela energia brilhante, a qual foi se quebrando em partículas, revelando-o e deixando apenas a aura prata azulada que o envolvia. Ainda que com o gi um pouco chamuscado, Goku estava inteiro, seus cabelos em seu formato normal brilhavam em prateado ao esvoaçarem-se, as íris de seus olhos, também prateadas, envolviam as pupilas dilatadas e sua expressão era imponente.  
Espantado, Baby tinha na mente de Bills o momento em que este viu aquilo pela primeira vez durante o Torneio do Poder:  
\- Isto é o...  
\- É o Instinto Superior! - afirmou Shin, deixando a todos sem palavras.  
\- Kakarotto... - Vegeta conseguia vê-lo, mesmo de longe.  
\- Desculpe a demora Baby, não achei que eu precisaria chegar a tanto tão cedo.  
Aquele comentário enfureceu o tsufurujin, que desceu em diagonal ao seu encontro e veio em grande velocidade, mas para o saiyajin, tudo parecia estar em câmera lenta. Ele esquivou-se com perfeição do soco que o atingiria movendo levemente seu tronco para o lado, enterrando seu punho direito na face de seu adversário como revide. O golpe focalizado lançou Bills como um míssil a impactar contra as rochas que se despedaçaram.  
\- É incrível! - disse Uub, maravilhado.  
\- É isso aí vovô! - disse Pan.  
Goku caminhava lentamente até seu inimigo enquanto este se reerguia.  
\- Malditos, como podem chegar a tanto?! Os saiyajins são uns verdadeiros monstros! - ele então reparou na expressão na face de Goku vindo até ele. - Esse miserável, não tem o direito... NÃO ME OLHE ASSIM, SAIYAJIN NOJENTO! - Baby se lançou precipitadamente outra vez, uma combinação de golpes veio contra o saiyajin. Seu corpo se esquivava como se estes estivessem lentos e Goku então reagiu novamente com um potente soco no estômago que o lançou sem ar para trás a arrastar os pés pelo terreno. - Não, não posso me deixar assustar, eu ainda não usei todo o poder que o corpo de Bills pode me proporcionar e por isso eu vou te matar! Son Goku, a verdadeira luta começa agora!  
Baby Bills envolveu-se em sua aura roxa e densa de ki divino enquanto Goku parou sua marcha ao encará-lo. O maior dos combates continua...


	41. Chapter 41

**CAPÍTULO 41**

 **Combate a níveis transcendentes! Instinto Superior vs. Aura Hakai**

Goku e Baby estavam frente a frente enquanto o vento passeava diante deles levantando poeira, o tsufurujin tinha a expressão maligna confiante de volta, enquanto o saiyajin permaneceu a encará-lo com sua expressão imponente.  
\- Não importa que possua o Instinto Superior despertado e completo, eu ainda sou o mais forte... O mais forte do universo! - Baby se lançou ao ataque.  
\- AAAAAAAHH! - Goku gritou, avançando de igual modo, podia se ouvir uma segunda voz junto ao seu rugido, um entoo de guerra, um canto, advindo do poder do Instinto Superior.  
Do encontro eles desapareceram, subindo aos céus para trocar golpes a uma velocidade tão absurda que não deixava sequer rastros de luz para trás.  
\- O que está havendo Goten? Eu não consigo ver!  
\- Eu gostaria de poder te responder ao certo Marron, mas eu também não estou conseguindo acompanhar direito, são muito rápidos!  
\- É inacreditável, devem estar lutando a uma velocidade que supera a da luz em centenas de milhares de vezes! - afirmou Piccolo.  
Uub coçou os olhos, se esforçando para conseguir enxergar enquanto a pressão dos impactos destruía tudo. Para Goku e Baby Bills, a dimensão próxima a eles parecia distorcer-se enquanto se moviam, Goku lançou uma revoada de socos contra seu oponente, parecia que dezenas de punhos o golpeavam ao mesmo tempo. Ao ser afastado, Baby tentou revidar com um chute usando a perna direita, mas o corpo de Goku se curvou para trás, esquivando-se e então girou, acertando uma rasteira que desestabilizou seu oponente e girando novamente, acertou um chute com a sola do pé no quadril. O saiyajin avançou mais uma vez, foi quando o corpo do Deus da Destruição se estabilizou e desviou sozinho para o lado.  
\- Não está em um estágio tão avançado quanto o seu, mas meu corpo... também possui o Instinto Superior! - Goku foi atingido na barriga com um soco de mão direita e na sequência viu o punho esquerdo atingir seu rosto e lançá-lo para longe.  
O tsufurujin carregou ki em ambas as mãos e começou a disparar uma combinação contínua de esferas de energia, prestes a ser atingido, o corpo de Goku se recuperou. Com movimentos precisos e um tanto acrobáticos, o saiyajin evadia-se de todos os ataques que pareciam estar em câmera lenta, os quais explodiam diretamente no solo, fazendo-o se partir aos poucos. Movendo-se por sobre os ataques, Goku foi se aproximando até ficar de cara com seu oponente, que recebeu um soco focalizado e potente no tórax. Lançado para trás, Baby viu o saiyajin aparecer em sua frente e aplicar uma revoada de chutes com a perna direita, mas quando foi finalizar com a perna esquerda, esta acabou segurada pela mão esquerda, com o tsufurujin já apontando a outra com o polegar flexionado em sua face.  
\- Tch...  
\- É o seu fim Son Goku! Hakai!  
No instante seguinte, o corpo de Goku girou acompanhando a perna esquerda que estava sendo segurada. Se desvencilhando, ele subiu em horizontal no ar e ao ficar em vertical novamente, virou como num salto mortal para frente, por cima de seu adversário, golpeando-o com um forte chute nas costas que o jogou para o lado oposto, de bruços, arrastado com violência por uma grande distância, deixando uma grande vala no terreno pedregoso.  
\- Essa técnica teria acabado comigo. - Goku começou a falar com uma voz pesada e firme enquanto Baby se levantava outra vez. - No entanto, o Instinto Superior protege o meu corpo de qualquer perigo.  
\- O Instinto Superior não vai protegê-lo para sempre! - ele disse antes de erguer as mãos para o alto e formar uma esfera de energia negra e púrpura que foi aumentando exponencialmente. - Hakai de Rancor!  
A grande esfera de Energia da Destruição marchou em direção ao saiyajin, que facilmente conseguiu evadir para o lado, foi quando Baby surgiu diante dele para lhe atingir um soco pelo seu lado esquerdo, tendo de utilizar o braço para bloqueá-lo. O punho dele estava envolto por Energia da Destruição, Goku sentiu seu pulso formigar quando parte do seu bracelete foi se desfazendo em partículas.  
\- Isso é...  
\- Está pensando demais! - foi assim que Goku abriu a guarda do Instinto Superior, permitindo ao tsufurujin colocar a outra mão na barriga dele, formando uma pequena esfera de Energia da Destruição, a qual disparada à queima-roupa, cresceu e lançou o saiyajin em direção ao Hakai de Rancor que ainda subia aos céus.  
Sendo pressionado entre as energias, seu gi rapidamente começou a se desintegrar. Goku gritou para elevar o seu ki, fazendo com que a segunda voz ressonasse novamente, um pilar de energia prateada destruiu toda a Energia da Destruição, que sumiu como pó. Foi então que percebeu que Baby Bills estava elevando o seu ki neste meio tempo, a energia da aura púrpura clara e negra que o envolvia fazia com que seu espectro de cores se tornasse mais brilhante e sua expressão mais imponente, com um leve aumento de massa muscular. O céu do Planeta Tsufuru estava ganhando um aspecto mais arroxeado, escuro e nebuloso e o solo um tom mais avermelhado, como se o seu poder estivesse distorcendo a realidade. Notando a semelhança, a imagem de Toppo em seu Modo Deus da Destruição veio à mente de Gohan naquele instante.  
\- Senhor Piccolo!  
\- Sim!  
\- A Aura Hakai!  
\- Do que está falando Senhor Kaioshin? - perguntou Trunks.  
\- Esse é o estágio máximo de um Deus da Destruição, todo o seu ki divino é convertido em Energia da Destruição, fazendo com que seu poder destrutivo aumente. O corpo do Senhor Bills agora está tão cheio dessa energia que o Goku pode ser destruído apenas por tocar nele. - a explicação de Shin deixou a todos chocados.  
\- Parece que o Baby vai usar tudo o que tem para tentar contra-atacar o Instinto Superior do Goku. - comentou Piccolo.  
\- Papai, toma cuidado! - Gohan gritou, chamando sua atenção. - Esse é o mesmo estado que o Toppo utilizou no Torneio do Poder!  
Goku então observou seu oponente outra vez e viu que a nova aura parecia queimar os gases do ar.  
\- O poder do Deus da Destruição está além de minha própria compreensão, Bills deveria tê-lo utilizado para exterminar os saiyajins, que não só foram os culpados pelo fim dos tsufurujins como sempre foram uma ameaça para o universo. - olhando para si mesmo, Baby Bills fechou o punho. - Se ele não o fez, então eu o farei utilizando o seu corpo! Nenhum macaco tocará em mim novamente, está me ouvindo Son Goku? Seu Instinto Superior não me importa porque não há nada que eu não possa destruir! AAAAAAAAH!  
Ele avançou contra Goku novamente, que respondeu indo ao seu encontro com um novo rugido.  
\- Eles sumiram de novo! - comentou Pan.  
\- Gill, Gill, Gill! - ele analisava a luta através de uma visão computadorizada para poder acompanhar.  
O espaço-tempo se distorceu novamente e ao alcançarem um ao outro, uma nova troca de golpes teve início. O corpo de Goku se esquivava dos ataques do tsufurujin e chegado o momento de revidar, cravou seu punho com força na face esquerda, parando a luta em alta velocidade e apesar do empurrão que sofreu, Baby deixou um sorriso malévolo na face de Bills.  
\- Oh não! - disse Whis, já prevendo o que aconteceria, Goku deu um grito de dor e afastou o punho.  
\- Vovozinho! - Pan exclamou.  
\- É pior do que a luta de Vegeta com Toppo, o Goku não vai conseguir passar por isso tão facilmente, mesmo com o Instinto Superior. - comentou Piccolo.  
\- Hahahahahahahaha! - ele ria ao olhar para Goku, que estava com parte dos dedos do punho esquerdo em carne viva, parte da pele havia se desintegrado. - Está queimando, não é mesmo? Essa dor é só o começo, eu vou te destruir da maneira mais dolorosa possível até que deixe de existir, seu povo se ajoelhará a mim pedindo clemência, você, seus filhos, sua neta, seu discípulo, todos não passarão de uma triste lembrança de meu passado!  
\- HEEAAAH! - provocado, Goku se lançou ao ataque e acabou parado com um soco no estômago.  
\- Está pensando demais outra vez! - ele disse mantendo o punho na barriga dele, aquela região do gi foi se desintegrando e Goku logo sentiu a ardência em sua barriga. Disposto a não matá-lo imediatamente, Baby retirou seu punho e com o outro o golpeou na face, depois um chute com a perna esquerda no quadril e por fim colocou a palma da mão em seu tórax, disparando um canhão de Energia da Destruição contínuo à queima-roupa, que o empurrou para longe e explodiu nos céus.  
\- Mestre Goku! - Uub quis entrar no combate, mas Piccolo foi quem o segurou desta vez. - Me solta Senhor Piccolo!  
Os demais estavam sem palavras diante do ocorrido, temendo pelo pior. Goku no entanto, apareceu vivo, com queimaduras expostas pelo corpo e a parte superior do gi completamente destruída.  
\- Então esse é o verdadeiro poder do Senhor Bills... É o inimigo mais forte com quem já lutei, pelo visto, terei de me esforçar ao máximo para derrotá-lo Baby.  
\- Ainda tem esperanças? O meu poder também maior do que o que Bills teria neste mesmo estado!  
\- Eu disse que não ia perdoar por ter machucado aos meus amigos, você fez com que a Chi-Chi e todo mundo se tornassem malvados, machucou o Uub e os amigos dele, matou o Kuririn e os outros, foi responsável pela morte do #17 e ainda torturou o Vegeta. É por isso que eu não vou perder, vou acabar com você Baby! AAAAAAAAHH!  
Um pilar de energia prateada o envolveu no ressoar da segunda voz, Goku o olhava novamente com a expressão imponente do Instinto Superior.  
\- Seu saiyajin odioso!  
Goku ficou parado, vendo seu oponente se aproximar, Baby tentou golpeá-lo com socos e chutes que pareciam estar em câmera lenta, o Instinto Superior o fazia esquivar-se com perfeição. O tsufurujin tentou socá-lo, mas atingiu o nada e viu o saiyajin sumir de sua vista, aparecendo por trás e o golpeando na cabeça com a canela direita, o leve toque fez com que aquela parte da calça se desfizesse em partículas, mas lançou seu oponente para longe. Goku então carregou ki em suas mãos e começou a disparar esferas de energia de cor amarela a uma velocidade absurda, suas mãos se moviam tão rápido que pareciam dezenas, uma chuva de ataques de ki tão intensa atingia Baby como nunca se viu nada igual.  
\- Incrível! - comentou Goten, enxergando as explosões.  
\- Não vai me derrotar com isso! - ele elevou o seu ki, expandindo sua aura como uma barreira de fogo que começou a desintegrar os ataques antes mesmo que estes o tocassem. Percebendo o ocorrido, Goku juntou as mãos e disparou um grande meteoro de energia. Barrado e aos poucos sumindo ao atingir a aura, o saiyajin forçou seu ataque, conseguindo fazê-lo passar. - Mas o que?  
Uma grande explosão se sucedeu, fazendo-o cair em queda livre, Goku então avançou, com os punhos protegidos por luvas de ki, o golpeou com uma revoada de socos enquanto desciam de ponta-cabeça em vertical. Rolando no ar, o saiyajin aterrissou primeiro, com as costas para o seu oponente, virando-se lançou uma onda invisível de ki pela palma da mão direita que jogou Baby Bills para longe, este aterrissou de cócoras, deslizando os pés e a mão direita no terreno para então conseguir o impulso de se lançar ao contra-ataque. Goku veio ao seu encontro, o soco de Baby passou por baixo de seu braço direito como se este estivesse lento, passando por ele, o golpeou na nuca com um golpe de karatê com a mão aberta. Ao se virar, Baby tentou um chute giratório com a perna direita, o qual o saiyajin deixou atingir o ar ao se afastar para trás e eis que quando foi contra-atacar, o corpo de Bills se moveu sozinho para se esquivar de seu chute.  
\- Oh... - Whis notou algo estranho, era o Instinto Superior não despertado de Bills que havia atuado novamente, mas desta vez também aconteceu algo diferente, uma fina silhueta de cor azul quase imperceptível o envolveu por dentro da aura no momento da esquiva e depois sumiu.  
Baby aproveitou a oportunidade, criando uma esfera de Energia da Destruição e disparando à queima-roupa no tórax, lançado para trás, Goku se apoiou nela com as mãos e deu um salto mortal para frente, deixando o ataque atingir as rochas, que se desintegraram no impacto. Ambos estavam ofegantes, Goku olhou para suas mãos, sentindo a queimação, em ambas faltava pedaços de pele.  
\- Mesmo protegendo meus punhos com ki...  
\- Eu avisei, você não vai durar muito tempo, por mais que seu Instinto Superior o proteja do perigo, você mesmo tem de se expor a ele para me enfrentar.  
\- O corpo do Senhor Goku se decompõe a cada vez que ele entra em contato com o Baby! - exclamou Trunks.  
\- O problema não é só esse, pelo pouco que deu para ver, o Goku tentou se proteger disso e atacou à distância, utilizando dos sentidos do Instinto Superior para evitar o resto. - comentou Piccolo. - Entretanto, parece que o Baby está conseguindo contra-atacar de algum modo e cada vez que isso acontece, o resultado é ainda pior do que o contato dos golpes que o Son desferiu. Estão vendo aquela queimadura no peito dele? Foi resultado desse último ataque e o Goku está sentindo isso afetar sua concentração para manter o Instinto Superior.  
\- Essa não, se continuar assim, o meu avô vai...  
\- Fica calma filha, o seu avô vai dar um jeito nisso. - Gohan abraçou Pan, tentando confortá-la.  
\- (Mestre Goku... Se ao menos eu pudesse fazer alguma coisa...) - Uub pensava, com raiva de si mesmo.  
Com a luta parada, Shin resolveu verificar a situação no campo de batalha e viu que Whis estava apreensivo.  
\- Whis...  
\- Aonde vai Senhor Kaioshin? - perguntou Goten.  
\- Parece que ele sabe o que está acontecendo, eu vou conversar com ele.  
\- O senhor não pode ir lá, é perigoso! Lembre-se de que Senhor Whis está do lado do Baby!  
\- Está tudo bem Trunks, o Whis não é nosso inimigo e não fará nada contra nós se o Baby não o mandar fazer.  
\- Tome cuidado senhor. - disse Marron.  
\- Boa sorte! Gill, Gill! - disse Gill e Shin acenou com a cabeça antes de deixá-los e ir até Whis.  
O anjo logo o percebeu se aproximar e antes que aterrissasse diante dele o advertiu:  
\- Se veio para tentar soltar o Senhor Vegeta, saiba que tenho ordens para não deixar que faça isso.  
\- Não se preocupe, eu não vim para isso. - eles então se voltaram para o campo de batalha e após um breve silêncio, perguntou. - O que está acontecendo afinal?  
\- O Baby não é como o Senhor Bills, além de não aceitar meus conselhos, me usa para seus propósitos e o pior é que, mesmo se ele fosse destituído, isso não salvaria o Senhor Bills e faria dele uma ameaça comprovada ao Universo 7, que não teria um Deus da Destruição para contê-la. Eu queria muito que o Senhor Goku vencesse, eu estaria livre, o Senhor Bills e o Universo 7 a salvo e tudo voltaria a ser como antes, mas temo que isso não será possível.  
\- A que se refere?  
\- O Senhor Goku provavelmente vai perder esta luta.  
Goku e Baby retomam o combate neste momento, trocando golpes em alta velocidade. O saiyajin não era atingido graças ao Instinto Superior, mas o tsufurujin também era capaz de evadir dos contra-ataques de igual modo, Whis observou atentamente a fina silhueta azul que o envolvia a cada esquiva.  
\- Mas a luta ainda não acabou, o Senhor Goku ainda está dando tudo de si! Como pode afirmar uma coisa dessas?  
\- Você sabe o que o Senhor Bills tem feito desde o Torneio do Poder, não sabe?  
\- Sim, ele tem tentado alcançar o Instinto Superior, como o Goku fez.  
\- Exatamente. Desde que começou a levar os treinamentos a sério, ele melhorou muito, mas ainda seria incapaz de contra-atacar o Senhor Goku com o Instinto Superior completo.  
\- Mas então como ele conseguiu contra-atacar várias vezes?  
\- Porque desde que ele começou a lutar contra o Goku neste estado, o corpo dele está sendo exigido ao extremo e respondendo cada vez melhor ao ritmo do combate. Baby ainda não percebeu, mas está próximo de despertar o Instinto Superior do Senhor Bills.  
\- Que?  
\- Quando isso acontecer, ele terá o Instinto Superior e a Energia da Destruição à disposição e mesmo sendo em um estágio incompleto como o que o Senhor Goku utilizou contra Jiren e Kefla no Torneio do Poder, sua capacidade defensiva será suficiente para contra-atacar com mais facilidade e então imagino que saiba o que aconteceria.  
\- Ele usaria a Energia da Destruição, o que poderia acabar com o Senhor Goku em poucos golpes se estes fossem bem executados.  
\- Entendeu agora? Diferente do Toppo que você viu no Torneio do Poder, o Senhor Bills controla a Aura Hakai com uma perfeição impressionante, diria até que é o mais habilidoso quanto a isso dentre os Deuses da Destruição em atividade atualmente. Tendo isso em conta, diria que o Senhor Goku está conseguindo resistir bravamente e poderia até mesmo vencer o combate, ainda que não fosse fácil de terminá-lo. Mas quando o Instinto Superior do Senhor Bills despertar, estará tudo acabado...  
\- Kakarotto... Você não pode perder, não você... - disse Vegeta a si mesmo, tendo ouvido toda a conversa.  
Goku se esquivou instintivamente para o lado e formou uma esfera de energia em sua mão esquerda, explodindo a queima-roupa contra seu oponente, que rolou no ar para se estabilizar ao ser lançado para trás. Ele contra-atacou tentando um soco de punho esquerdo, mas Goku o esquivou como se este tivesse vindo lentamente e movendo o corpo durante a esquiva, ele formou uma esfera de energia com a mão direita para atingi-lo nas costas, mas o Instinto Superior de Bills o fez se abaixar e revidar com um gancho vertical no queixo que varou queimando a garganta do saiyajin, continuando com um pisão diagonal no tórax, jogando-o para baixo. Goku aterrissou apoiando as mãos no chão e saltou para trás. Aterrissando em pé, posicionou as mãos juntas ao lado do corpo.  
\- Ka...  
\- Eu vou te destruir Son Goku! - Baby ergueu a mão direita para cima e começou a formar centenas de pequenas esferas de Energia da Destruição.  
\- Me... - Baby começou a dispará-las como chuva e Goku correu, com movimentos acrobáticos e precisos, ele começou a se esquivar e voando, se aproximar enquanto preparava o Kamehameha. - Ha...  
\- Saiyajin nojento!  
\- Me... - Goku chegou perto, pronto para disparar um Kamehameha poderosíssimo cara a cara. - HA!  
Baby viu o ataque vindo até si e um brilho prateado resplandeceu nos olhos de Bills por dentro das lentes azuis por um momento antes de voltarem ao normal, em uma fração de segundo, o corpo de Bills deu um salto mortal no ar, deixando o ataque passar por baixo para a surpresa do saiyajin, que o viu voar por cima de si e lhe acertar nas costas com a palma da mão direita.  
\- Hakai! - Baby comandou e Goku gritou sentindo uma intensa dor enquanto a pele de suas costas se desintegrava em carne viva.  
\- Papai! - Goten gritou.  
Disposto a sobreviver, Goku explodiu o ki novamente, lançando seu oponente para longe e virando-se ofegante.  
\- Oh não, nós temos que fazer alguma coisa! - Shin estava desesperado.  
\- Lamento, mas não há nada que possamos fazer.  
\- Eu entendo que você está servindo ao Baby porque crê que assim está servindo ao Bills, mas acontece que o Baby nunca foi e nunca será o Bills, Baby é só um parasita que está impedindo que ele realize o seu trabalho como Deus da Destruição! Nós queríamos salvar você porque tínhamos certeza de que faria alguma coisa, você precisa tirar o Baby de dentro dele, eu sei que é capaz de fazer isso!  
\- Suas palavras são encorajadoras e verdadeiras, mas a razão de eu ter feito tudo o que fiz, foi porque não tive outra escolha. Eu já queria tê-lo removido de dentro do Senhor Bills assim que ele o possuiu, mas infelizmente, Baby se tornou parte vital de seu corpo, se eu tentar fazer isso, o Senhor Bills vai morrer!  
A luta de Baby e Goku continuava, com este último atacando com pequenas esferas de energia à queima-roupa ao invés de socos para evitar tocá-lo, os instintos de Bills continuavam a melhorar, dificultando cada vez mais as coisas para o saiyajin, que já não tinha a mesma concentração depois de tantos danos. Ele o afastou explodindo uma esfera de energia em seu tórax e Baby se preparou para o contragolpe com o punho carregado de Energia da Destruição.  
\- Chegou a hora de eu acabar com seu sofrimento! - ele avançou em uma velocidade impressionante, atingindo Goku em cheio no lado direito da face, a qual começou a se queimar em meio ao grito de dor do saiyajin.  
\- Vovozinho! - gritou Pan.  
\- Eu não aguento mais! - enfurecido, Uub invocou uma aura de ki e partiu voando a toda a velocidade, ninguém conseguiu impedi-lo desta vez.  
\- Uub, não! - gritou Trunks inutilmente.  
Baby já se preparava para cravar seu punho direito no peito de Goku, que concentrado, viu o mesmo se aproximar.  
\- (Não vai dar tempo!) - Uub pensou consigo mesmo ao levar os dedos até a testa e fechar os olhos. - (É ki divino, não consigo senti-los... O ki comum do Baby no interior do Senhor Bills!).  
Foi então que ele desapareceu, o Instinto Superior de Goku estava pronto para o golpe fatal quando o inesperado aconteceu, o jovem terráqueo apareceu em sua frente e segurou o golpe com as duas mãos em meio ao um grito de dor latejante.  
\- Uub?!  
\- AAAAAAAAAHH!


	42. Chapter 42

**CAPÍTULO 42**

 **Uma luta que deveria ser minha! A frustração do discípulo de Son Goku!**

CINCO ANOS ANTES...

Era o 28º Torneio de Artes Marciais, Goku acabara de pedir que Buu trocasse o número que o jovem Uub pegaria na urna, de modo que este caísse na chave contra ele na segunda luta.  
\- Há dez anos, quando lutei com o Buu malvado, na hora de sua morte, eu desejei que ele renascesse, mas dessa vez como um cara bonzinho e que um dia voltaríamos a lutar. - Goku começou a dar as explicações que Vegeta havia pedido. - Parece que o Senhor Enma Daioh ouviu minhas palavras e me deu atenção.  
\- É impossível! Esse garotinho é a reencarnação de Majin Buu?  
\- Hum? - Buu ouvia confuso a conversa dos saiyajins, estando ao lado dos mesmos.  
\- Não posso estar enganado, logo que o vi, eu tive esse pressentimento. Até o nome dele indica isso, o nome dele é Uub e se lermos ao contrário, você verá que é Buu! Agora você entende? Não acha que é uma estranha coincidência?

AGORA...

Ele estava sentado, com as costas apoiadas no tronco de uma árvore, as palavras que Goku disse naquele dia só agora faziam sentido.  
\- Buu, você está assim há um bom tempo, eu nunca te vi desse jeito, já está me assustando. Por favor, diga alguma coisa!  
\- Satan?  
\- Buu?  
\- Você se lembra de quando machucaram o Bee e eu não pude conter a raiva dentro de mim?  
\- Lembro, você soltou uma fumaça estranha que deu origem a outro Buu, cheio de maldade, só que no final, ele acabou destruído pelo Goku quando lutamos neste planeta, lembra?  
\- Aham.  
\- Então por que motivo está preocupado com isso?  
\- O Uub, ele é aquele Buu malvado que nasceu de novo como uma boa pessoa.  
\- O que? Então quer dizer que o Uub é a reencarnação do seu lado malvado? Como isso é possível? Então essa coisa de reencarnação existe?  
\- O Goku já tinha me dito isso no Torneio de Artes Marciais, só que eu não tinha entendido porque não sabia o que era uma reencarnação. Enquanto nós dois estávamos lá dentro, um dos Kaioshins colocou a mão na minha cabeça e eu entendi tudo.  
\- Eu não sei o que dizer...  
\- Eles me disseram para eu cuidar dele, mas eu não tenho ideia do que devo fazer!  
\- Imagino que esteja confuso, mas nunca se esqueça de que você não está sozinho Buu, eu sempre vou estar aqui para ajudar você a resolver qualquer problema!  
\- Obrigado Satan.  
Kibito e Rô Kaioshin assistiam ao combate que ocorria no Planeta Tsufuru através de uma bola de cristal há poucos passos de onde estavam. Buu e Satan perceberam que ambos pareciam espantados com alguma coisa.  
\- Mas o que esse garoto estúpido fez?! - Rô Kaioshin bradou.  
\- A Energia da Destruição vai destruí-lo! - exclamou Kibito.  
\- O que está acontecendo? - perguntou-se Mr. Satan.  
\- Hum? - curioso, Buu se levantou e caminhou até lá, podendo enfim ver a cena que eles estavam vendo, a tensão tomou conta de seu semblante. - Uub?!

Segurando o punho de Baby Bills com as duas mãos, Uub gritava, sentindo uma dor latejante.  
\- Terráqueo maldito, vai pagar pela estupidez de achar que ainda pode fazer algo contra mim!  
As mãos de Uub começaram a se desintegrar no instante seguinte.  
\- Uub! - Goku gritou desesperado e instintivamente desapareceu, reaparecendo entre seu oponente e seu discípulo, desferindo um chute com a perna direita que o lançou para longe.  
No que Baby foi afastado, Uub sentiu o repuxe do golpe e foi lançado para trás caindo em queda livre diagonalmente, mas Goku o agarrou pouco antes que ele atingisse o solo.  
\- Essa não, Uub! - Pan exclamou enquanto assista de longe.  
\- Ele morreu? Por favor, me digam que ele não morreu! - perguntou Marron, preocupada de igual modo.  
\- Eu acho que não, mas foi bem por pouco! - respondeu Piccolo.  
\- Uub? Uub?! Você está bem Uub?  
\- Mestre Goku...  
\- Eu estava pronto para me esquivar, por que você fez aquilo? Por pouco você não foi apagado! - Goku o apoiou para que ele se colocasse de pé novamente, o jovem terráqueo olhava ofegante para as suas mãos em carne viva. - As suas mãos...  
De cabeça baixa, ele fechou os punhos, deu alguns passos para frente e disse:  
\- Saia daqui.  
\- Uub? - Goku quis colocar a mão em seu ombro, mas ele puxou o braço e olhou para trás furioso.  
\- Já pedi para ir embora daqui mestre!  
\- Por que está falando comigo assim?  
\- Eu vou lutar contra ele! - ele disse ao virar o rosto novamente.  
\- Mas Uub, ele é muito mais forte do que você, por enquanto não tem como você vencê-lo, tenha paciência e deixe que eu me encarregue de tudo, está bem?  
\- O senhor não entende! - Uub fez ainda mais força em seus punhos cerrados, fazendo-os sangrar e então se virou, olhando fixamente nos olhos de seu mestre, a expressão em sua face era de frustração e seus olhos lacrimejavam. - Essa luta não é do senhor!  
\- Uub?!  
\- Desde aquele dia, nós prometemos um ao outro que ficaríamos mais fortes, o senhor não lembra?

CINCO ANOS ANTES...

Tendo deixado o Torneio de Artes Marciais para trás, Goku carregava o pequeno Uub em suas costas enquanto voava rumo a casa dele, prontos para iniciar a jornada que os aguardava. O saiyajin parou no céu e ergueu seu punho direito antes de gritar:  
\- É isso aí, nós ficaremos mais fortes!  
\- É. - o pequeno Uub ergueu o seu braço esquerdo.  
\- Não, não é assim que se diz, tem que ser mais espontâneo!  
Uub acenou com a cabeça e novamente esticou o braço, dessa vez gritou com mais animação, contagiado pela alegria de seu futuro mestre.  
\- É!  
\- Outra vez, nós ficaremos mais fortes!  
\- É!  
Eles trocaram um olhar sincero, firmando uma promessa naquele momento e então riram juntos, sonhando em se tornarem os mais fortes que poderiam ser.

AGORA...

\- Nunca me esqueci do que te prometi naquele dia, não treinei por todo este tempo para que agora eu seja dependente do senhor!  
\- Uub, você...  
\- O senhor salvou nossas vidas ao ter vindo aqui, mas não precisa assumir uma responsabilidade que não é sua. - Uub voltou a ficar de costas para ele, fixando seus olhos no campo de batalha. - Eu devia ter acabado com o Baby ainda em M-2 e impedido que tudo isso acontecesse, pessoas morreram, eu vi o Senhor #17 cair morto diante dos meus olhos e não pude fazer nada, estou farto disso! Não quero que o senhor também morra, não quero que ninguém mais morra enquanto eu fico parado sem fazer nada! Sou eu quem tem a obrigação de lutar para derrotá-lo, os ferimentos que o senhor sofreu deveriam ser meus, essa luta deveria ser minha e, portanto, o senhor não vai me impedir de lutar!  
Goku se sentia um tanto impotente naquela situação. Desde sempre, todos confiavam nele quando a coisa parecia não ter mais jeito, mas Uub era diferente, por mais que lhe admirasse, não se permitia deixar de lutar por qualquer razão que fosse, algo que o próprio Goku lhe ensinou. Era um orgulho, mas também um medo, pois Baby já não era mais um oponente com o qual ele poderia lidar, Uub estava assumindo uma sentença de morte dentro daquela responsabilidade e Goku não sabia o que fazer ao vê-lo dar mais alguns passos à frente.  
Baby se aproximou flutuando, limpando o sangue em sua boca, ele olhou com ódio para o jovem guerreiro.  
\- Você é o ser mais desprezível que já conheci Uub, sua atitude me enoja, você já deveria estar morto! - ele ergueu as mãos para o céu. - Com todo o ódio que sinto, peço aos meus escravos que novamente compartilhem comigo deste sentimento para que, desta vez, eliminemos este terráqueo odioso de uma vez por todas!  
Escondidos em distâncias seguras do local da batalha, o povo terráqueo mandava o seu ódio para Baby, que formava uma esfera de energia negra acima de si ainda maior do que a da outra vez e estava se formando muito mais rápido.  
\- É aquela técnica! - disse Marron assustada.  
\- O que o Uub pretende fazer? - Goten se perguntava. - Eu estou preocupado! Por favor, Uub, papai, não morram!  
Uub tinha o olhar fixo para o céu, esperando pelo ataque de Baby.  
\- Não precisa ser assim Uub, ao menos, me deixe ajudar!  
\- Você já fez muito mestre, agora é a minha vez de te proteger. Eu vou dar tudo de mim para derrotá-lo e salvar a todos, quero que se orgulhe de mim e veja o quão forte eu fiquei! - ele posicionou suas mãos em formato de concha ao lado direito do corpo, começando a concentrar seu ki para o Kamehameha definitivo. - Ka... me...  
\- O meu ódio vai consumi-lo desta vez e nada poderá te salvar, terráqueo maldito!  
\- Ha... me...  
\- Grande Bola de Rancor! - o gigantesco ataque desceu do céu, marchando contra Uub.  
\- HA! - ele respondeu com um largo e poderoso Kamehameha, que foi ao encontro da esfera de energia negra.  
Os ataques se colidiram, dando início a uma disputa ofuscante que fazia todo o planeta tremer.  
\- Que poder extraordinário! - disse Shin, impressionado com a força de vontade de Uub enquanto Whis acompanhava tudo em silêncio.  
O ataque de Baby, aos poucos, foi ganhando terreno naturalmente, obrigando Uub a ir além:  
\- Kaioken Vinte Vezes! - seus músculos inflaram, sua aura ficou esvoaçante e vermelha rosada, o Kamehameha respondeu aumentando de tamanho e empurrando o poder do tsufurujin de volta.  
\- Ele ficou muito forte... - Goku estava sem palavras para o que estava vendo e ele logo notou que Baby empurrara seu ataque novamente, deixando Uub mais uma vez em apuros. - Mas ainda assim...  
Ainda no Instinto Superior, Goku fez menção de mover-se a fim de ajudar, mas Uub gritou:  
\- Não mestre, eu já disse que essa luta é minha!  
\- Por favor, Uub!  
\- Kaioken Trinta Vezes!  
Aquele grito anunciou um espanto coletivo em todos que escutaram, os músculos dele saltaram ainda mais, rasgando por completo a parte superior do gi e arrebentando a corda que segurava o Bastão Mágico em suas costas, o qual caiu no chão. Veias e artérias de seu corpo ficaram ainda mais destacadas e o Kamehameha respondeu voltando à disputa.  
\- Isso é loucura, nem mesmo o meu pai foi assim tão longe com o Kaioken! - comentou Gohan.  
\- Maldito Uub, por que você não morre logo? Morra de uma vez!  
Baby Bills pressionou novamente, deixando Uub nas cordas mais uma vez, Goku temia por seu discípulo ao ver que ele já fraquejava das pernas.  
\- Eu não vou perder!  
\- Pare com isso Uub! - Goku gritou.  
\- Kaioken Quarenta Vezes!  
Todos ficaram em pânico, seu corpo começou a se partir, veias e artérias começaram a estourar, jorrando sangue para todos os lados. Uub ignorava toda a dor que sentia, tudo o que queria era vencer e acabar com tudo aquilo de uma vez. Seu Kamehameha empurrava a Grande Bola de Rancor de maneira que nem mesmo o próprio Baby acreditava, se deixando distrair-se pelo espanto.  
\- De onde esse garoto tira tanto poder?!  
Baby Bills foi engolido por seu próprio ataque e em seguida pelo ataque de Uub que atravessou de lado a lado e em conjunto, as energias geraram uma explosão exponencial, a qual mesmo no ar, foi capaz de gerar uma trinca na estrutura do planeta, que quase se partiu em um único impacto.  
O ressoar da explosão cessou e o silêncio imperou por alguns instantes, Uub tinha seus pés levemente enterrados no solo, seus braços estavam moles, torcidos, quebrados depois daquele Kamehameha, o sangue jorrava pelo seu corpo estourado, banhando o mesmo em vermelho, seus olhos murchavam na medida em que sua vida estava indo embora. Goku se desesperou.  
\- Uub! - perdendo completamente a concentração, acabou voltando ao normal e correu para agarrá-lo antes que caísse com as costas no chão. Ajoelhado, o saiyajin o segurava nos braços.  
Goten, Trunks, Marron, Pan e Gill não puderam ficar onde estavam e foram para lá de imediato, com Piccolo e Gohan os seguindo. Shin também foi para lá e até mesmo Whis o seguiu na sequência, ignorando a ordem que recebeu e deixando Vegeta sozinho, cujo qual acompanhava tudo de longe sem total discernimento da realidade.  
\- Oh não! - Goten ficou assustado com o estado em que seu amigo estava e ainda apoiada por ele, Marron escondeu o rosto atrás do ombro do saiyajin, pois não queria ver Uub daquele jeito.  
O olhar se apagando do jovem terráqueo estava fixo nos céus, que revelaram Baby Bills sem a Aura Hakai, com alguns ferimentos, a armadura trincada e alguns rasgos na membrana de tecido. A lente do lado esquerdo se quebrou por completo, revelando o olho de Bills marcado por uma cruz, lá do alto ele olhava para Uub, parecia um tanto tonto com o ataque que recebeu, mas havia sobrevivido sem grandes problemas. Uub deu um leve riso antes de falar:  
\- Amigos, Mestre Goku... Me desculpem... Eu falhei...  
\- Uub, por favor, não se esforce mais! - Goku falava enquanto o sangue de seu discípulo lavava seus braços.  
\- Mestre... Já acabou... Creio que deva estar decepcionado comigo... N-não é?  
\- Como pode dizer isso?!  
\- Só espero que o senhor possa me perdoar algum dia... - seus olhos foram se fechando lentamente até seu último sopro de vida, Uub morreu ali, nos braços de seu mestre.  
\- Uub?! Uub! UUUUUUUUUBB!  
\- NÃO! - Pan gritou aos prantos ao chegar mais perto, sacudindo seu corpo sem vida. - Não morra Uub! Volte pra treinar comigo e com o meu avozinho como a gente sempre fazia quando estava junto, por favor! Ele não pode ter morrido, não pode! Papai!  
Gohan abraçou sua filha, estando também impressionado com o ocorrido. Goten também olhava em espanto, com Marron ainda escondendo seu rosto, em lágrimas, no ombro dele. Trunks estava de cabeça baixa, com os punhos cerrados, as lágrimas saíam, mesmo com os olhos fechados fortemente e Gill, triste, o apoiava. Piccolo e Shin olhavam a cena consternados enquanto que Goku estava inconsolável, ainda segurando o corpo de seu pupilo nos braços e abraçando-o.  
\- Finalmente morreu! - Baby comentou consigo mesmo, deixando um sorriso malévolo no rosto de Bills.

No Planeta Supremo, Buu estava em choque, com as mãos tremendo, ele se abaixou, pegando a bola de cristal com ambas, aproximando-a do rosto.  
\- Buu você... - Mr. Satan foi tocá-lo, mas o majin, enfurecido, abriu os olhos.  
\- AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! - soltando um grito de raiva, Buu liberou fumaça pelos orifícios de seu corpo, seu ki criou uma ventania que jogou Kibito, Rô Kaioshin e Mr. Satan para longe.  
No acalmar do ocorrido, Mr. Satan correu para perto dele novamente.  
\- Buu!  
\- Ele não podia... Ele não podia... Eu tinha que estar lá com ele...  
"Buu, nossos poderes ainda viverão em você depois que formos para nossas tumbas, use-os bem para proteger o Uub, pois vocês dois compartilham uma mesma existência."  
\- EU TINHA QUE ESTAR LÁ COM ELE! - Buu liberou sua fúria novamente e Mr. Satan se agarrou em uma pedra para não acabar lançado para longe novamente.  
\- Se acalme Buu! - ele gritou inutilmente.  
Após alguns segundos, Buu cessou sua raiva outra vez e voltou a falar:  
\- Eu quero ir para lá! Me levem para lá agora mesmo!  
\- Leve ele para lá Kibito. - Rô Kaioshin ordenou, ainda caído no chão, mas o aprendiz, que se levantava, o olhou confuso. - Você ainda consegue se teleportar, não é? Então leve o Buu para lá agora!  
\- S-sim senhor. - ele respondeu, correndo para o lado de Mr. Satan e Buu de imediato.

Não demorou muito para Kibito chegar ao Planeta Tsufuru com Buu e Mr. Satan.  
\- Kibito? - Shin o reconheceu.  
\- Vovô Satan!  
\- Pan! - Mr. Satan recebeu o abraço de sua neta que chorava muito.  
\- O Uub morreu vovô, o Uub morreu!  
Buu correu para perto e se abaixou junto de Goku, colocando as mãos sobre o tórax do corpo arrebentado de seu contraparte reencarnado. Elas começaram a brilhar, o majin estava tentando curá-lo, mas não estava funcionando e ele começou a ficar desesperado.  
\- Buu, não adianta, já não há mais o que possamos fazer. - Mr. Satan disse ainda consolando Pan.  
\- Cale a boca! - gritou Buu, que com lágrimas nos olhos continuava a tentar curá-lo, mas seu desespero só aumentava ao ver que Satan tinha razão.  
Ele deixou sua neta por um momento e foi até lá, colocando a mão em seu ombro.  
\- Buu, já chega.  
\- Eu tinha que ter protegido ele, eu tinha que ter protegido ele como os Kaioshins pediram!  
\- Não foi culpa sua Buu, ele morreu tentando salvar todos nós daquele monstro e acredito que ele faria o que fez mesmo se estivéssemos aqui.  
\- Uub... - Goku abraçou o corpo dele mais uma vez.  
\- Papai. - Gohan se aproximou e colocou a mão no ombro de Goku. - Nós vamos trazê-lo de volta quando tudo isso acabar.  
Goku olhou para o seu filho que acenou com a cabeça e ele então fez o mesmo, concordando.  
Whis assistia aos acontecimentos junto dos demais, o remorso em sua expressão era notável. Ele estendeu seu cajado e fez com que o corpo de Uub sumisse ainda nos braços de seu mestre.  
\- O que fez com ele? O que foi que o senhor fez com ele?! - Trunks o questionou irritado.  
\- Fique calmo, eu o mandei para o Enma Daioh, assim o Uub poderá viver com seu corpo no Outro Mundo.  
\- Já terminaram de chorar? - Baby Bills perguntou enquanto se aproximava flutuando a uma distância segura do solo, em sua mão estava o saco com Sementes dos Deuses que Yajirobe havia lhe dado, ele havia pegado uma delas e colocado na boca logo de ter feito aquela pergunta e depois que engoliu, continuou. - Whis, o que faz aqui? Pensei que tinha sido bem claro.  
\- Já chega Baby, você já foi longe demais!  
\- Vai começar com isso de novo? - ele guardou o saco com as sementes outra vez. - Já lhe disse que não sou o estúpido do Bills a quem você aconselha, comigo você é só mais um escravo que deve me obedecer!  
\- Não, não mais, eu estou disposto a renunciar!  
\- Hahahahaha! Eu ouvi bem? Você está disposto se voltar contra mim?  
\- Não seria a primeira vez que vou contra as leis dos anjos para ajudar aos humanos. Talvez você não saiba, mas mesmo sendo neutro, no fundo eu me importo com o Son Goku e com seus amigos do Univers Senhor Bills é mais do que um deus a quem eu sirvo, é um amigo. Por essa razão é que tomei a decisão de tirá-lo à força!  
\- Por acaso já se esqueceu? O corpo do Bills se tornou dependente de mim e morrerá se eu não estiver unido a ele.  
\- Ele poderá será revivido depois, junto com o Uub.  
\- Mas e você? Estaria atentando contra a vida de seu próprio Deus da Destruição, um pecado grave o afastaria de suas funções para sempre, se é que me entende.  
\- Eu já não me importo com o que acontecer comigo, o importante é salvar o Senhor Bills e não deixar mais ninguém deles morrer!  
\- Espere Whis. - Shin o interrompeu. - Você não precisa fazer isso, não é o seu dever e talvez não seja viável.  
\- O que quer dizer Supremo Senhor Kaioh? - perguntou Kibito.  
\- Que mesmo que o Whis separe o Baby do Senhor Bills, isso ainda não é garantia de vitória, pois Baby poderia penetrar em outro corpo. Se Baby é necessário para que Bills viva, então ele também morrerá se o Bills morrer.  
\- Não me diga que está pensando em... - Kibito não conseguiu concluir a pergunta.  
\- Acho que eu já devia ter feito isso antes, demorei muito para tomar essa decisão. Depois de ver o Uub se sacrificar para tentar por um fim em tudo isso, creio que já chegou a minha vez. A minha vida e a vida do Bills estão ligadas, se eu morrer, tudo isso terminará.  
\- Mas senhor...  
\- Foi bom conhecer você Kibito, deixarei tudo em suas mãos assim que me for.  
Baby assistia sem ouvir direito o que conversavam quando viu ele formar uma espada de ki em sua mão direita e a apontar para a barriga.  
\- Não pode ser! Não se atreva! - Baby exclamou ao avançar, mas foi tarde demais, Shin cravou sua mão com a lâmina de ki em sua própria barriga. - NÃO!  
Baby aterrissou bruscamente diante dele, como se também tivesse sentido a punhalada.  
\- Acabou Baby, nós vamos morrer... - Shin disse enquanto o sangue escorria de sua barriga e de sua boca.  
\- Maldito... - o tsufurujin já sentia o corpo de Bills tremer e perder as forças, o Kaioshin caiu no chão.  
\- Eu já estou indo para descansar com vocês... - Shin se lembrava do Sagrado Kaioshin e de seus finados companheiros. - Finalmente nos encontraremos de novo, no Cemitério Sagrado...  
\- Desgra... ça... do... - Baby Bills caiu sob o seu joelho direito.  
Uub e agora Shin, se sacrificaram para colocar fim a ameaça de Baby. Com aquela morte, o tsufurujin sentia estar morrendo junto com o corpo do Deus da Destruição, o fim de Baby pareceu ter chegado quando todos o viram cair de bruços, ao lado do corpo sem vida do Kaioshin do Universo 7. O silêncio se fez presente naquela batalha que parecia ter acabado...


	43. Chapter 43

**CAPÍTULO 43**

 **Ameaça interminável! O tsufurujin maldito se levanta dos mortos!**

\- Supremo Senhor Kaioh... - Kibito se ajoelhou diante do corpo sem vida de seu superior e o virou com a barriga para cima, seus olhos estavam abertos e por isso ele levou a mão ao rosto a fim de fechá-los.  
\- O que foi que aconteceu? - Marron perguntou. - Por que o Senhor Kaioshin fez isso? E o que houve com o Baby?  
\- É verdade, com a exceção do Goku, acho que ninguém mais de vocês sabe. - Whis começou a explicar. - Para que possa haver equilíbrio no relacionamento entre os deuses, as vidas do Kaioshin e do Deus da Destruição são ligadas através de um ritual, de modo que, se um deles vir a morrer, o outro também morrerá. Shin se suicidou e desta forma, Baby também morreu, já que ele assumiu o corpo do Senhor Bills como sendo seu.  
\- Então acabou? - perguntou Goten retoricamente.  
\- Eu queria ter encontrado um jeito de vencer o Baby sem que o Senhor Kaioshin tivesse de morrer para isso. E também, o Uub... - Goku lamentava as mortes e ao se colocar em pé, ergueu a cabeça para apanhar um pequeno saco que lhe foi jogado, Whis havia pegado as Sementes dos Deuses que Baby estava guardando.  
\- Creio que vão precisar disso. - ele comentou.  
\- Sim, obrigado Senhor Whis! - agradeceu Goku, que pegou uma delas e entregou o resto para Goten.  
\- Toma Marron!  
\- É para eu pegar uma?  
\- Claro, isso vai curar o ferimento do seu braço!  
\- Oh Goten, você se preocupa tanto comigo...  
\- Beija ela logo tio Goten! - Pan sussurrou atrás dele, deixando-o corado.  
\- Fica quieta Pan! - ele gritou.  
\- O que foi que ela disse? - perguntou Marron.  
\- Não foi nada importante! - ele disse coçando a nuca e rindo. - Vamos, pegue a semente!  
Pan ainda tinha lágrimas nos olhos, mas aquele momento a fez rir e esquecer um pouco tudo o que houve, enxugando o rosto com o braço.  
\- Está tudo bem Pan?  
\- Vai ficar papai, nós vamos reviver o Uub com as Esferas do Dragão, não é?  
\- Sim, nós vamos, eu prometo.  
Goten então entregou as sementes para Gohan no meio daquela conversa e ele deu uma para sua filha, logo distribuindo as demais para quem precisava.  
\- Bem, creio que já chegou a minha hora também. - disse Whis.  
\- A que se refere? - perguntou Piccolo.  
\- Se o Deus da Destruição morre, o anjo que lhe serve fica inativo até que um novo seja escolhido.  
\- O senhor também vai morrer? - perguntou Pan. - Mas eu prometi ao Senhor Daishinkan que te salvaria!  
\- Não vou morrer, não se preocupe, eu poderei voltar quando reviverem o Senhor Bills, que é o que imagino que vocês farão.  
\- Sim, ele foi só uma vítima no meio de tudo isso. - comentou Gohan.  
\- Trunks. - Whis lhe chamou a atenção para que ele olhasse para o seu cajado, que brilhou, fazendo desaparecer as correntes dimensionais que prendiam Vegeta no palanque próximo da torre destruída, deixando-o cair lá, sem forças, porém, livre. - O seu pai deve estar ansioso para ver você, ele tem sofrido muito nos últimos dias e talvez não esteja bem psicologicamente. Peço desculpas a todos pelo mal que causei, eu não tive a intenção, espero poder ver vocês em breve.  
Whis flutuou e fechando os olhos, entrando em uma espécie de hibernação suspensa enquanto seu corpo era envolto em uma cápsula de energia, que sumiu em seguida.  
\- Pai! - Trunks se dirigiu de imediato na direção de Vegeta.  
\- Ei Trunks, me espere! - gritou Pan, que o seguiu junto com Gill.  
Do outro lado, Satan apoiava Buu, que estava sentado no chão, ainda se punindo pela morte de Uub.  
\- Vai ficar tudo bem Buu, você não ouviu o que eles disseram? Vamos revivê-lo com as Esferas do Dragão!  
\- Satan! - Buu o abraçou. - Você promete Satan?  
\- Claro que sim!  
Neste meio tempo, Trunks chegou até Vegeta e o ajudou a ficar em pé.  
\- Pai, coma uma semente. - ele colocou uma Semente dos Deuses na boca de Vegeta, que começou a mastigá-la.  
\- Trunks? Você está morto...  
\- Não, eu estou vivo pai e o senhor está livre! Venha, vamos para casa.  
Vegeta parecia incapaz de ficar em pé sozinho, mesmo depois de comer a semente, seus olhos continuavam sem vida, presos em uma depressão profunda.  
\- Perigo!  
\- Hum? Gill? O que foi?  
\- Perigo! Perigo! Perigo! Perigo!  
\- Ah, como é irritante! O que há com essa coisa?  
\- Não sei Pan, mas ele tem um sensor muito bom e quando ele fica assim é porque realmente tem algum perigo por perto! - Trunks respondeu olhando ao redor a procura do que Gill estava detectando.  
Foi então que todos ouviram uma forte inspiração de ar de chiar os pulmões, como a de alguém que fica sem ar por muito tempo. Por não haver mais a lente, foi visível quando o olho esquerdo de Baby Bills se abriu.  
\- Isso é... - Goku sentiu o ki do tsufurujin.  
Baby fechou os punhos, que pegaram a terra do chão e vagarosamente foi se colocando em pé.  
\- Não pode ser! - exclamou Piccolo.  
Kibito, que estava próximo, se afastou com passos para trás, ele olhou para o corpo sem vida de Shin e não entendia o que estava acontecendo.  
\- Como isto é possível?! - ele questionava.  
Baby olhou para suas mãos trêmulas e depois levantou a cabeça, pálido e com uma feição esquelética e zumbificada, ambos seu olho marcado por uma cruz e seus dentes estavam arregalados, sedentos por destruição.  
\- Por que nada consegue matar esse monstro?! - Marron questionava assustada.  
\- Eu não morrerei... ATÉ TER EXTERMINADO TODOS OS SAIYAJINS!  
Baby Bills criou uma aura de ki divino ao redor de si e a expandiu, liberando uma grande quantidade de energia que se espalhou por todo o planeta, uma explosão catastrófica aconteceu, gêiseres de lava se levantaram com o solo se partindo, o cenário da batalha virou um verdadeiro caos e todos jaziam no chão, novamente feridos.  
\- Estão todos bem? - Piccolo perguntou.  
\- Satan, você está bem? - perguntou Buu depois de tê-lo protegido com o próprio corpo.  
\- Essa foi por pouco, obrigado Buu.  
\- Marron! - Goten se desesperou ao vê-la machucada e desacordada ao seu lado.  
\- Goten? - ela abriu os olhos, o que o deixou mais aliviado.  
\- O Senhor Kibito também está ferido! - disse Gohan ao avistá-lo caído.  
\- Desgraçado... - Goku praguejou enquanto se levantava e transformou-se em Super Saiyajin Blue, pronto para voltar ao combate.  
\- Pan! Gill! - Trunks gritou ao vê-los caídos, a menina estava inconsciente e o pequeno robô danificado. Mais adiante, conseguiu enxergar Vegeta com novos ferimentos. - Pai!  
Baby Bills estava no céu e gritando continuava a elevar o seu ki, agora envolto na Aura Hakai, era possível ver o brilho roxo em seu olho esquerdo e parte do símbolo de Deus da Destruição em seu tórax, já que seu traje danificado já não mais os escondia por completo. O planeta se partia, as rochas subiam ao céu e se desintegravam com tamanho poder, o Planeta Tsufuru estava, aos poucos, indo ao colapso.  
\- Ele está descontrolado, é como se ele tivesse voltado dos mortos para destruir tudo em sua volta! - comentou Piccolo.  
\- O Planeta Tsufuru, os terráqueos que eu trouxe para viver aqui... Nada disso importa se os saiyajins continuam vivendo depois de tudo o que me fizeram!  
Trunks se levantou e conferiu o péssimo estado em que Vegeta, Pan e Gill se encontravam e olhou com ódio para Baby.  
\- Vai pagar por isso! - ele desembainhou a espada e exclamou ao avançar com tudo, transformando-se em Super Saiyajin.  
\- Trunks, não! - gritou Gohan.  
Ele avançou por entre as rochas e quando estava próximo de golpeá-lo por trás, Baby Bills virou seu rosto com um olhar sádico e estendendo a mão direita, o agarrou pelo pescoço, o parando de imediato e fazendo-o voltar ao normal.  
\- Trunks! - Goten gritou e Baby, ouvindo aquilo, apontou a mão esquerda e disparou uma grande esfera de Energia da Destruição, a qual Goku deu um passo a frente para segurar com as mãos.  
Trunks deixou cair sua espada que caiu cantando no solo rochoso, a vibração insignificante daquele som foi capaz de fazer Vegeta abrir os olhos, como se sentisse que tinha de fazer isso.  
\- Trunks... - ele ouvia os gemidos de dor de seu filho e sua mente estava ocupada pela lembrança dele sendo atingido pela Grande Bola de Rancor, momento em que acreditou que ele havia morrido e eis que uma luz veio sobre seus olhos, colocando-lhe de volta na realidade e então conseguiu ver Trunks, sendo estrangulado por Baby Bills. - Trunks!  
\- Morra saiyajin, morra, MORRA! - ele apertava o pescoço de Trunks, que balbuciava sem ar, a mão do tsufurujin começou a afundar na carne de sua garganta na medida em que a Energia da Destruição a queimava.  
Ainda deitado, Vegeta olhou para si mesmo e para o que acontecia ao seu redor.  
\- Como eu deixei as coisas chegarem a esse ponto? Como eu fiquei tão fraco e inútil como nunca antes a ponto de estar deixando meu próprio filho morrer? - ele começou a se levantar. - Esse verme não pode manipular minha mente com os seus jogos porque eu... eu... EU SOU O PRÍNCIPE DOS SAIYAJINS, O GRANDE VEGETA!  
Furioso, ele se transformou em Super Saiyajin Blue, Goku sentiu de imediato o seu ki irradiar até onde ele estava.  
\- Vegeta?! - ele então fez mais força e rebateu o ataque que segurava, lançando-o para o céu, onde o mesmo subiu para o espaço e explodiu, Goku voltou ao normal ao ter a visão de seu velho rival elevando o seu ki.  
A aura foi se tornando mais brilhante, mais densa e mais azul, bem como os seus cabelos. Sua massa muscular sofreu um leve aumento e seus olhos ganharam pupilas e íris distintas em preto e azul respectivamente.  
\- É o Vegeta?! - Baby espantou-se ao vê-lo.  
\- Solte o Trunks, verme miserável! - ele gritou, avançando furiosamente no esplendor do seu Super Saiyajin Blue Evoluído.  
Ele acertou um soco de grande impacto com o punho esquerdo, lançando-o para trás e deixando seu filho cair a salvo, ele continuou ao ataque. Goten deixou Marron aos cuidados de Piccolo e voou até lá, agarrando-o antes que caísse no chão.  
\- Irmão, ainda tem Semente dos Deuses? O Trunks precisa de uma, rápido!  
\- Ainda tem uma Goten! - Gohan disse ao seguir para lá.  
Goku notou o bastão de Uub que um dia foi seu, deixado para trás. Com orgulho, ele o recolheu do chão e segurando-o, voltou a assistir a luta.  
Vegeta despejava toda a sua fúria em uma combinação de golpes que atravessava a Aura Hakai como se não fosse nada, até que seu oponente conseguiu pará-lo por um momento ao segurar seu punho esquerdo.  
\- Não importa que esteja livre, não vai conseguir parar o ódio que sinto por vocês!  
\- Eu te odeio mais... Rei Elderu!  
\- Como disse?!  
Vegeta o golpeou com um cruzado de direita que o jogou pelos ares e depois posicionou suas mãos ao lado do corpo na altura da cabeça, carregando nelas uma grande quantidade de energia de cor roxa.  
\- Garlick Ho!  
\- GAAH! - Baby Bills freou e revidou estendendo as mãos e disparando uma grande esfera de Energia da Destruição, dando início a uma disputa de poderes. - Não vai conseguir!  
\- HAAAAH! - o Príncipe dos Saiyajins forçou seu ataque, que perfurou o ataque de seu oponente, atravessando-o de lado a lado e fazendo que o mesmo se desfizesse em fagulhas no ar.  
\- Impossível! - ele exclamou pouco antes de ser atingido em uma explosão gigantesca.  
Antes mesmo que a luz gerada pelo impacto se apagasse, Baby saiu do meio da explosão mais ferido do que já estava, sua fúria era como a de um demônio, ele voou até o saiyajin e revidou com um potente soco de direita direto na face.  
\- Você não tem o direito de mencionar este nome com sua boca imunda! - ele acertou um segundo soco com a esquerda e novamente usou a direita para socar-lhe no peito. - O Rei Elderu não existe mais por culpa de vocês! - Baby aplicou um soco reverso com a esquerda que o lançou para longe e o perseguiu em voo. - Ele era um homem digno que amava o seu povo, seu único erro foi dar exílio para sua raça de primatas assassinos! - o tsufurujin utilizou um chute com a esquerda em suas costelas para ricocheteá-lo para outra direção e novamente o perseguiu. - Ele perdeu tudo naquele dia, o povo que ele tanto amava ficou coberto por seu próprio sangue, homens, mulheres, idosos e até mesmo crianças! - Baby lembrava-se novamente daquela noite de lua cheia, com os Oozarus massacrando seus compatriotas sem piedade e ele, o jovem Rei Elderu, um homem loiro, robusto e imponente que usava barba e cavanhaque, atirava inutilmente com uma arma, tentando proteger seus aliados. A cena em que torre fora derrubada esteve presente novamente, com o desespero estampado na cara do rei, que pareceu ouvir os gritos de uma mulher e de algumas crianças. Ele então voltou para a realidade e continuou a desabafar. - Sua esposa e seus filhos foram esmagados até a morte, nada restou a ele a não ser odiar a vocês! - o tsufurujin alcançou Vegeta outra vez e pelo lado oposto, juntou as mãos para um golpe de marreta que o mandou em diagonal para baixo e continuou atrás dele em um voo rasante. - Foram vocês que mataram o Rei Elderu naquele dia, foram vocês que fizeram dele um parasita mutante com um único propósito, exterminar cada um de vocês como vocês exterminaram cada um de nós! - Baby alcançou Vegeta outra vez e colocou sua mão em seu tórax, pronto para disparar uma esfera de Energia da Destruição à queima-roupa. - Por isso você não tem o direito de mencionar este nome, o Rei Elderu não era este ser vingativo que está agora em sua frente!  
Baby disparou seu ataque, lançando Vegeta para longe, deixando uma valeta no chão e deixando uma explosão acontecer ao longe.  
\- Vegeta! - gritou Goku.  
Ao aterrissar, Baby Bills esperava ver Vegeta em uma situação semelhante a que deixou Goku na luta anterior, mas teve de ficar surpreso quando o abaixar da poeira revelou que o Príncipe dos Saiyajins tinha apenas chamuscados nos locais em que foi atingido, envolto na aura do Super Saiyajin Blue Evoluído.  
\- É incrível, o Vegeta resistiu a Energia da Destruição! - comentou Piccolo.  
Goku olhou para uma de suas mãos e se lembrou de quando repeliu o ataque que Baby lançou ainda há pouco, ela não havia ficado em carne viva como na luta anterior, estava apenas chamuscada, como houve com Vegeta. Ele olhou para o corpo morto de Shin, perdido ali em meio ao caos e pareceu ter chegado a uma conclusão do que estava acontecendo.  
\- Então é isso, a morte do Senhor Kaioshin não foi em vão afinal. - ele comentou consigo mesmo.  
\- Não pode ser! - exclamou Baby.  
\- Você se vangloria de ter recebido aos saiyajins em seu planeta depois que perdemos o Planeta Sadala, mas meu pai sempre contava que a única razão pela qual declarou guerra a vocês, foi porque os tsufurujins tratavam aos saiyajins como inferiores, nos faziam viver na margem de sua sociedade e você nunca fez nada para mudar isso! Não estou querendo justificar o que o Rei Vegeta fez, pois em uma guerra, não há bem ou mal, não há certo ou errado, há apenas conflito de interesses e a partir do momento em que em que você ressurge para retomar essa guerra, tomando minha mulher com serva e ameaçando a vida dos meus filhos, meu interesse se converte em apenas acabar de uma vez por todas com sua vida miserável, inseto maldito!  
\- O seu pai e a sua raça destruíram com a minha vida e com a vida de famílias inteiras do meu povo, você precisa pagar por isso Vegeta! - ele começou a furiosamente elevar o seu ki. - VOCÊ TEM DE SOFRER TANTO QUANTO EU SOFRI!  
\- Hmpf, como eu disse da primeira vez que nos encontramos, eu não tenho nada a ver com o que o Rei Vegeta fez e se insiste em descontar em mim os erros que ele cometeu, vá em frente, eu terei prazer em esmagar você como um verme!  
Com uma raiva transbordante, Baby Bills avançou, Vegeta segurou o seu punho com a mão esquerda e revidou com a direita, lançando-o para os céus. Ele o perseguiu em voo, seus antebraços se chocaram e repelindo-se e ao rodarem no ar, avançaram juntos novamente, gerando uma onda de impacto surreal. O início da troca de golpes mútua foi iminente, desaparecendo e reaparecendo ao movimentarem-se em voo. Eis que Vegeta enterrou seu punho direito na face de seu oponente em um potente soco.  
\- O que foi? Doeu? Por que não vira a cara como se nada tivesse acontecido como quando lutamos da primeira vez? - Vegeta provocava enquanto empurrava ainda mais o seu punho.  
Baby revidou lançando uma esfera de ki pela mão direita, atingindo-o na barriga e o afastando, desaparecendo e reaparecendo diante dele com a mão estendida em sua face.  
\- Hakai! - ele invocou e o corpo de Vegeta começou a se chamuscar em alguns pontos, mas nada aconteceu além disso, o que o deixou incredulamente espantado.  
O Príncipe dos Saiyajins sorria por trás da mão dele e com um leve tapa afastou a mão, acertando-lhe na cabeça com uma cabeçada. Tonto ao ser jogado para trás, Vegeta o agarrou pela perna direita e o socou na barriga como um martelo com toda a força, antes de jogá-lo e fazê-lo impactar no terreno.  
\- Pai... - Trunks, já recuperado e apoiado por Goten, assistia esperançoso aos acontecimentos.  
Vegeta desceu e começou a caminhar na direção do tsufurujin, o qual se levantava.  
\- Maldito saiyajin! MALDITO! - ele ergueu suas mãos para o alto elevando o seu ki novamente para uma esfera de Energia da Destruição colossal. - Hakai de Rancor!  
A energia seguiu na direção de Vegeta, que continuou a caminhar naquela direção, indo ao seu encontro, a esfera de Energia da Destruição entrou em contato com a sua aura, que começou a ser engolida. Ele continuou a caminhar para dentro do ataque e um brilho intenso se fez presente, foi quando a energia explodiu em partículas e Vegeta surgiu caminhando de dentro dela com mais alguns chamuscados a mais apenas.  
\- Não, não, NÃO! - Baby caiu de joelhos e olhou para as mãos trêmulas de Bills. - O que está acontecendo comigo? Eu fui capaz de ferir Son Goku, que tinha o Instinto Superior! Como isso é possível? Por que você não é afetado pelo meu poder?!  
\- Não entende? - Vegeta parou diante dele, olhando-o de cima a baixo. - Você está controlando um cadáver, só não morreu ainda porque é um indivíduo independente do Bills, ainda que esteja unido a ele de forma permanente. Seu poder está indo embora, está enfraquecendo na medida em que o descarrega e não há células vivas para repor a energia.  
\- Não... - Baby quis se levantar, mas a Aura Hakai se desfez. Fraquejando das pernas, caiu de bruços e depois se esforçou novamente para ficar de joelhos. - O que você vai fazer agora? Vai me matar? Vai terminar o que seu pai começou?  
\- Você me humilhou, me agradaria muito fazer isso sozinho, mas não seria justo, pois não sou o único que possui contas a acertar com você.  
\- O que?  
Vegeta olhou para trás e chamou:  
\- Kakarotto!  
\- Vegeta? - Goku o respondeu.  
\- Seu discípulo morreu por conta desse palhaço, não é mesmo? Pois então chegou a hora de vingá-lo!  
\- Hum? - Buu ficou curioso.  
\- Vegeta? Você quer que eu te ajude a acabar com ele?  
\- Hmpf, para você ver que eu não egoísta como você.  
\- Mas eu não sou egoísta! - ele disse coçando a nuca. - É você quem nunca aceita ajuda de ninguém!  
\- Vai vir ou não vai? Venha antes que eu me arrependa!  
\- Tá, eu vou! - ele mudou para um tom sério. - Além de todas as pessoas a quem ele matou, eu devo isso ao Uub, que lutou até o fim para tentar derrotá-lo.  
\- Eu também vou!  
\- Buu? - Mr. Satan se surpreendeu.  
\- Eu tinha que ter protegido ele, acabar com esse sujeito agora é o mínimo que posso fazer!  
Goku o olhou e sorrindo, Buu lhe acenou com a cabeça, o saiyajin acenou de volta.  
\- Acham que isso é um jogo? - Baby se levantava vagarosamente. - Eu não pretendo morrer enquanto ainda houver saiyajins vivos!  
\- Vamos lá Buu!  
\- Sim! - Goku e Buu partiram com tudo, o majin chegou por primeiro, acertando um soco na barriga, empurrando-o levemente acima do solo e com as palmas das duas mãos, espremeu sua cabeça em um golpe. - Tome isso!  
Buu cruzou os braços em forma de xis e furioso com os olhos abertos, concentrou seu ki antes de expandi-lo, liberando uma grande explosão à queima-roupa que o lançou para o alto. Goku já vinha na atrás com o bastão de Uub em sua mão esquerda, olhando para o mesmo, ele se lembrava de momentos que passou com seu jovem discípulo.  
\- Uub, assim como eu, você só queria ser o mais forte. No início, eu não tinha certeza se podia ser um mestre, mas você me mostrou que era possível! Chegou a hora de eu retribuir a alegria que você me deu em te ensinar o que sei, essa é por você Uub! - os olhos de Goku resplandeceram em prata novamente assim como seus cabelos na sequência. Com o Instinto Superior, ele avançou a uma grande velocidade e olhando Baby jogado pela explosão de Buu lá no alto, ele sacou o bastão e o cravou no chão, utilizando-o para mudar a trajetória de voo. - Cresça Bastão Mágico!  
Com grande impulso, Goku ascendeu até seu oponente, envolvendo sua mão direita em ki. Com o rugido em voz dupla, um terceiro se fez presente naquele momento, o rugido de um selvagem e impiedoso Oozaru, Goku cravou seu punho nas costas de seu oponente, atravessando-o de lado a lado ao partir o seu corpo no meio com a mesma técnica com a qual derrotou Piccolo Daimaoh no passado. Esvoaçando em sangue, o corpo dividido de Bills se preparava para cair ao ver Goku se afastar continuando a trajetória de voo, até que Vegeta surgiu em sua frente, tampando sua visão ao apontar sua mão direita em sua cara.  
\- Agora sim eu terminarei o que meu pai começou. Adeus Rei Elderu e nunca mais volte!  
\- Malditos saiyajins... Malditos sejam todos vocês!  
\- Ataque Big Bang!  
\- NNNÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOOOOO!  
O corpo de Bills foi engolido por tamanho poder, se desintegrando em pó enquanto o meteoro de energia descia até o solo para uma gigantesca explosão. O silêncio então tomou conta do campo de batalha novamente, mas desta vez, a luta verdadeiramente havia terminado.


	44. Chapter 44

**CAPÍTULO 44**

 **Um poslúdio não tão feliz! O fim da Terra e de um valoroso guerreiro!**

\- Muito bem, vejamos, inferno, inferno, inferno, inferno... - Enma Daioh carimbava as fichas enquanto julgava a fila de almas que chegava a seu palácio e eis que se deparou com a ficha de alguém em especial, que até então aguardava a sua vez como todo mundo. - Oh, é você...  
Uub estava diante de sua grande mesa, muito confuso ao tocar-se e tocar também a auréola em cima de sua cabeça com o dedo indicador.  
\- O senhor deve ser o Enma Daioh, não é? Então eu estou morto mesmo? É por isso que tem uma auréola na minha cabeça? Por que só eu tenho corpo aqui? E por que ele está inteiro? É o mesmo de quando eu estava vivo?  
\- Sossegue garoto, não precisa fazer tantas perguntas. Só me responda uma coisa: sabe se eles pretendem reviver você com as Esferas do Dragão?  
\- Eu não sei... - ele disse cabisbaixo. - O Mestre Goku deve estar decepcionado comigo.  
\- Ele já chegou? - perguntou alguém ao entrar na sala.  
\- Já sim! - Enma Daioh respondeu.  
\- Senhor Kaioh! - Uub exclamou ao reconhecê-lo, enquanto o mesmo caminhou em sua direção. - Já tem um bom tempo que o Mestre Goku não me leva ao seu planeta para treinarmos! Como o senhor está?  
Chegando até o jovem terráqueo, o shinjin gordo e azulado de traje e óculos escuros lhe estapeou na nuca com toda a força.  
\- O que você tem na cabeça?!  
\- Au, isso doeu! - ele disse passando a mão no local atingido. - Por que o senhor me bateu?  
\- Porque nem mesmo o Goku foi tão estúpido em abusar do Kaioken daquela forma!  
\- Foi mal... - ele disse coçando atrás da cabeça. - Eu não pude aguentar ver o Mestre Goku sendo machucado, eu queria fazer alguma coisa para derrotar o Baby e proteger todo mundo, não vi mal em arriscar tudo o que tinha se eu conseguisse derrotá-lo.  
Sr. Kaioh suspirou e então continuou:  
\- Eu devia imaginar o resultado quando foi o Goku quem decidiu lhe ensinar a minha técnica. Contudo, estou orgulhoso de certa forma, jamais imaginei que alguém conseguiria elevar o Kaioken a um nível tão alto algum dia, ainda que tenha sido uma estupidez. - Obrigado, eu acho.  
\- Vamos, vou te levar para o meu planeta até as coisas se ajeitarem.  
\- Está bem Senhor Kaioh! Foi bom conversar com você Senhor Enma Daioh, até mais!  
Ele se despediu e seguiu o Sr. Kaioh rumo à saída para o Caminho da Serpente, deixando o grande ogro a observá-los.  
\- (Uub...) - Enma Daioh começou a pensar consigo mesmo. - (Tomara que o Goku te reviva em breve, pois se isso não acontecer, terei de extrair sua alma e reencarná-la novamente. Bibidi fez de Majin Buu um demônio mágico, mas isso não mudou sua verdadeira natureza, mesmo como alma, ele precisa estar no mundo dos vivos para que haja equilíbrio no universo. Foi por isso que, sem querer, o Goku me deu uma sugestão útil ao dizer aquelas palavras antes dele destruir Majin Buu com a Genkidama e não desejaria ter de reencarnar o Uub depois de ver o ótimo ser que ele se tornou.)  
O compacto carro do Sr. Kaioh estava a espera do lado de fora.  
\- Vamos Uub, entre.  
\- O seu carro é meio apertado, não podemos ir voando não?  
\- Claro, aí então você se descuida e cai no inferno.  
\- Prometo que vou voar com cuidado.  
\- E quem diz isso é logo você, que está morto porque foi imprudente, se eu bobear, você usa o seu ki e se estoura de novo.  
\- Mas eu não ia usar o Kaioken desta vez.  
\- Deixa de frescura e entra logo Uub!  
\- Tá bom, tá bom Senhor Kaioh, não precisa se irritar.  
\- Ah, você só me dá dor de cabeça, igualzinho ao Goku.  
Eles então seguiram até o Caminho da Serpente naquele veículo e chegando lá, continuaram de carro a uma velocidade moderada. Após algum tempo de viagem, Uub resolveu questioná-lo:  
\- Falta muito para chegarmos?  
\- Temos um longo caminho pela frente ainda. Por que pergunta?  
\- Eu estou preocupado, queria saber o que está acontecendo no Planeta Tsufuru.  
\- Oh, se é a respeito disso, a luta terminou pouco antes de você chegar.  
\- Quer dizer que eu perdi o final da luta? E o que aconteceu? Não me diga que o Baby venceu? Me fala Senhor Kaioh!  
\- Não precisa se preocupar, Baby foi derrotado.  
\- Verdade?  
\- Sim, graças ao sacrifício do Kaioshin e a ajuda do Vegeta e do Buu, Goku conseguiu derrotá-lo.  
\- Eu já devia saber que o Mestre Goku venceria no final, ele sempre vence... - Uub ficou cabisbaixo. - Você tem razão Senhor Kaioh, o que eu fiz foi uma grande burrice, eu devia ter obedecido ao Mestre Goku e por causa disso vou ficar longe da minha família e dos meus amigos para sempre!  
Os olhos dele começaram a lacrimejar e o Sr. Kaioh, ao vê-lo daquele jeito, parou o carro, tirou uma das mãos do volante e colocou em sem ombro.  
\- Uub, não fique assim, eu tenho certeza de que todos sentem a sua falta e vão dar um jeito de te trazer de volta!  
\- Mas com que cara eu vou olhar para o Mestre Goku? Com certeza eu sou uma vergonha para ele.  
\- Não é verdade, foi pensando em você que ele encontrou forças para terminar o combate.  
\- É isso que me incomoda, eu não fui forte o suficiente para apoiá-lo em vida, precisei morrer para poder ser útil em alguma coisa. Ainda sou muito fraco, preciso ficar mais forte!  
\- Você pode treinar no meu plane... Oops! - Sr. Kaioh levou as mãos até a boca, pois o momento o levou a falar algo que não queria.  
\- É sério?  
\- Eu...  
\- Obrigado Senhor Kaioh! - Uub o agarrou em um abraço.  
\- Tá bom, me solte, se não nós não vamos chegar lá!  
\- Certo! - assim o fez e o Sr. Kaioh tocou o veículo novamente, mas Uub foi levado pela impaciência. - Mas Senhor Kaioh, o Caminho da Serpente é longo, desse jeito nós não vamos chegar nunca mesmo!  
\- O que você vai fazer? - perguntou ao vê-lo esticar o braço esquerdo a tocar nele até a extremidade da porta do motorista, levando a mão direita com os dedos indicador e médio até a testa.  
\- Vou detectar o ki do Bubbles e teleportar a gente para lá, vai ser bem mais rápido!  
\- O que? Não, não faça... - tarde demais, Uub os teleportou com carro e tudo, reaparecendo no céu do planeta, onde a gravidade puxou o veículo para baixo, quebrando as suspensões, fazendo com que as rodas saltassem para longe. - Isso...  
\- Eu sinto muito, mas veja, chegamos! - ele abriu a porta e saiu correndo. - Vamos treinar!  
\- Meu carro! - Sr. Kaioh lamentava ao sair para ver a situação. - Parece que ficar enrolando no Caminho da Serpente não foi uma boa ideia. Por que eu tinha que ficar encarregado de cuidar dele até o reviverem quando o mandaram para cá? - ele então ouviu uma explosão que despedaçou sua casa pelos ares, o jovem terráqueo já havia começado a treinar e a destruir tudo como já era costume de seu mestre toda a vez que vinha para treinar ali. - UUB!  
\- Oops... Eu sinto muito Senhor Kaioh!  
\- Goku, você é um péssimo exemplo!

Baby havia sido derrotado e apesar do lamento das mortes que aconteceram, o Planeta Tsufuru estava em paz, as coisas tinham tudo para se ajeitar a partir dali. Os sobreviventes começaram a vasculhar pelos arredores em busca dos terráqueos, havia muitos feridos e alguns mortos devido à liberação de energia desenfreada de Baby nos momentos finais da batalha, mas a maioria se encontrava bem e em breve, livre do controle do tsufurujin. Piccolo também havia liberado Mestre Kame da garrafa onde o havia selado com o Mafuba Reverso, mas o velho estava desnorteado como todo mundo.  
\- As larvas faziam as pessoas obedeceram ao Baby e agora que ele está morto, elas parecem desorientadas. - comentou Trunks.  
\- Sem o Baby, não creio que essas larvas continuarão vivas por muito tempo, acho que alguns dias devem ser o suficiente para elas morram e o veneno que elas espalharam desapareça. - teorizou Piccolo. - Acho que todos os que estão vivos ficarão bem.  
\- Isso é uma ótima notícia Senhor Piccolo! - Gohan disse otimista. - Poderemos então focar em reviver o Uub e todas as demais pessoas que morreram!  
\- Ouviu isso Satan? Eles vão reviver o Uub! - Buu exclamou alegre enquanto ambos riam.  
\- Então vamos voltar para a Terra para reunir as esferas agora mesmo!  
\- Eu lamento Goku, mas isso não será possível. - interveio Piccolo.  
\- Como assim?  
\- Vocês derrotaram o Baby, mas nós ainda temos outro problema.  
\- É mesmo! - exclamou Pan. - Eu tinha me esquecido que a Terra está para explodir!  
\- A Terra vai explodir?! - Vegeta perguntou surpreso.  
\- Nós tínhamos reunido as Esferas do Dragão e as deixamos com o Dendê na Plataforma Celeste para que ele as entregasse para o Senhor Piccolo. - explicou Goten.  
\- Mas nós não sabíamos que o Baby estava vivo e tinha dominado todo mundo, por causa disso, o Kami-Sama entregou as esferas para ele. - Marron continuou.  
\- Ele então usou as esferas de novo para criar este planeta e nós não conseguimos fazer nada para impedir, eu sinto muito pai. - Trunks completou.  
\- A energia negativa se acumulou e pelos meus cálculos, a Terra não vai aguentar mais do que algumas horas. - disse Piccolo.  
\- Mas ainda tem muita gente lá na Terra, não podemos deixar que eles morram! - disse Pan.  
\- Nesse caso, vamos dar um jeito de trazer todo mundo para cá e depois damos um jeito de reconstruir a Terra.  
\- É uma ótima ideia Vegeta. - disse Piccolo. - A maioria se reuniu no grande deserto ao sul da Torre Karin para virem com o Baby, mas ele acabou os deixando para trás, acredito que ainda devam estar todos lá esperando.  
\- Isso vai agilizar as coisas, vamos reunir todos os que estiverem lá e utilizaremos o teletransporte de Kakarotto para salvar o resto.  
\- Pode contar comigo Vegeta!  
\- Eu queria que o Uub estivesse aqui, ele ia gostar muito de ajudar, agora que ele também sabe o teletransporte.  
\- Não se preocupe Goten, eu vou fazer isso por ele!  
\- Obrigado papai!  
\- Eu também vou ajudar a teleportar as pessoas, era o que o Supremo Senhor Kaioh faria se estivesse vivo. - disse Kibito.  
\- Está certo, tratem de reunir todos que eu cuido do resto, já que estou acostumado com transporte interplanetário de grande quantidade de pessoas. - comentou Vegeta. - Costumava fazer isso quando trabalhava para o Freeza.  
\- E onde vamos arrumar uma nave espacial para buscar todo mundo.  
\- Nós estamos numa réplica do antigo Planeta Plant, os tsufurujins costumavam ser uma raça com muita tecnologia à disposição, deve ter alguma nave por aqui. - explicou Vegeta.  
Eles então seguiram para o que restou da grande torre e descendo o elevador, encontraram o que procuravam no subsolo, um hangar com muitas naves espaciais de diversos tamanhos, em especial uma nave gigante que seria perfeita para a tarefa.  
\- Wow, é enorme! - Pan se impressionou.  
\- Se essa nave existia no planeta original, me admira que não tenham a utilizado para fugir, apesar de que os saiyajins esmagaram os tsufurujins rapidamente em uma única noite. - comentou Vegeta.  
O grupo se dividiu para realizar as tarefas, Goku, Vegeta, Piccolo, Gohan, Kibito, Buu e Mr. Satan seguiram na nave espacial rumo a Terra enquanto os demais ficaram ao lado de Trunks, que iria ajudar a comandar a operação de longe. O chão se abriu e a grande nave espacial decolou.  
\- Boa sorte... - Marron falou enquanto olhava para o céu, tendo Goten ao seu lado.  
\- Vem cá Pan, você não ficou com vontade de ir com eles não? - perguntou Trunks.  
\- É, eu fiquei sim, mas de que adiantaria? O meu pai, o Senhor Piccolo e o vovô Satan iam dizer que era perigoso e não iam me deixar ir mesmo, então eu prefiro ficar aqui com vocês!  
\- Tá bom! - Trunks sorriu. - Só que depois não reclame se aqui estiver chato.  
Os dois começaram a rir e no final, Pan lhe mostrou algo que carregava debaixo do braço.  
\- Escuta Trunks, acha que pode consertá-lo?  
\- É o Gill...  
\- Ele e eu não nos demos muito bem, mas ele foi meu companheiro enquanto eu estava sozinha.  
\- O Gill é um grande amigo, é o meu mascote, claro que eu vou consertá-lo, pode contar comigo!  
\- Obrigada! - a menina sorriu contente ao lhe entregar o pequeno robô danificado. - Sabe Trunks?  
\- Diga!  
\- Quando o Baby atacou e eu fiquei desmaiada, eu tive um sonho esquisito.  
\- Sonho?  
\- É, eu sonhei que quem tinha ido na viagem à procura das Esferas do Dragão éramos o Gill, você e eu e o meu avô estava junto, só que ele era uma criança e era menor do que eu.  
Trunks ficou alguns segundos em silêncio e então começou a rir, Pan o acompanhou e eles riram alto juntos.

Na Terra, as coisas estavam críticas, o céu escuro pegava fogo ao descarregar relâmpagos, o chão se partia e a lava engolia tudo ao ascender até a superfície, a energia negativa sufocava a atmosfera, tornando o ar rarefeito. A nave espacial desceu no chão do deserto em que grande parte da população terráquea restante se encontrava reunida pelo retorno de Baby, a porta se abriu e Mr. Satan saiu gritando:  
\- Povo da Terra, o planeta vai explodir em mil pedaços, mas não se preocupem, pois eu, o seu salvador, o Grande Mister Satan está aqui para salvá-los!  
\- Satan, eu acho que eles não te escutam. - comentou Buu ao se colocar ao seu lado.  
\- Como é? - Satan ficou com cara de bobo ao notar que todos pareciam zumbis sem direção, assim como os que estavam no Planeta Tsufuru.  
\- Vamos recolher todo mundo para dentro da nave, não podemos perder tempo! - exclamou Piccolo ao sair, estava com seu turbante e capa de volta.  
\- Heheheh, que bom que o Piccolo e o Senhor Kibito restauraram nossas roupas! - comentou Goku com Vegeta assim que ambos chegaram até a porta.  
\- Hmpf! - Vegeta resmungou.  
\- Senhor Piccolo, tem bilhões de pessoas, a nave é grande, mas não vai dar para levar todo mundo! - ele afirmou enquanto sobrevoava a multidão.  
\- Não se preocupe Gohan, levaremos o quanto pudermos e daremos várias viagens se necessário!  
\- Exato! - gritou Vegeta ao longe. - O Planeta Tsufuru fica bem próximo daqui e com essa nave, poderemos ir e voltar em questão de segundos! - ele olha para Goku. - Já sabe o que fazer Kakarotto?  
\- Sim!  
\- Vamos lá Senhor Goku! - disse Kibito antes de se teleportar, Goku levou os dedos até a testa e também desapareceu na sequência.  
E assim eles se organizaram na missão de salvar a todos, Piccolo e Gohan conduziam as pessoas para dentro da nave enquanto que Buu, Mr. Satan e Vegeta as acomodavam lá dentro, com este último sendo o piloto responsável pelas viagens. Trunks chefiava o recebimento das pessoas a cada viagem que seu pai trazia ao Planeta Tsufuru e mantinha contato com ele através de uma tela de computador enquanto Goten, Marron e Pan conduziam as pessoas para fora assim que chegavam. Goku e Kibito ficaram como os responsáveis de encontrar as pessoas que não estavam no deserto e levá-las para lá para que também fossem salvas e suas buscas o levaram a encontrar gente perdida em lugares remotos clamando por socorro, pessoas que inclusive passaram batidas no "radar" de Baby e não receberam uma larva que as tornassem escravas do mesmo. Horas se passaram, foram várias e várias viagens levando lotações de homens, mulheres, idosos, crianças, terráqueos de tipo animal e de tipo monstro também. Com o empenho de todos, a evacuação estava correndo bem, parecia que conseguiriam salvar a todos antes que a Terra explodisse.  
Quando já estavam na última viagem, Goku chegava de mais uma busca com um trio de nômades.  
\- Parece que eles também não foram encontrados pelo Baby. - comentou Mr. Satan.  
\- É, eles estavam em um lugar bem isolado nas montanhas, tive um pouco de trabalho para encontrá-los.  
\- Foi por isso que você demorou? - perguntou Buu e Goku coçou a nuca antes de responder sorridente.  
\- Não, é que eles me convidaram para comer!  
Satan caiu para trás enquanto Buu ficou confuso e nisso Gohan e Kibito se aproximaram.  
\- Papai, eram os últimos, não eram?  
\- Acredito que sim Gohan, não consigo sentir mais nenhum ki humano na Terra.  
\- Então vamos logo, não podemos perder mais tempo! - disse Mr. Satan enquanto se levantava.  
\- Onde está o Senhor Piccolo.  
\- Não sei Gohan, ele não estava com você? - Goku questionou.  
\- Ele não entrou na nave. - disse Buu.  
\- Eu também não o vi. - comentou Kibito.  
\- Onde será que ele está? Será que foi salvar alguém que vocês não encontraram papai?  
Goku levou os dedos até a testa e começou a procurar pelo ki do namekuseijin, até que o encontrou.  
\- Eu achei, ele está tentando esconder o ki, mas tenho certeza que é ele, se apoie em mim Gohan!  
\- Sim! - Gohan colocou a mão no ombro de seu pai e ambos sumiram com o teletransporte.

Piccolo estava à beira de um penhasco, a lava subia e se alastrava lá em baixo e ao seu redor, com a Terra em seu limite. Ele apenas observava pacientemente enquanto o vento esvoaçava sua capa, foi neste momento que Goku e Gohan chegaram por trás para sua surpresa.  
\- Senhor Piccolo!  
\- Gohan? Son? Vocês ainda estão aqui? - ele perguntou sem se virar para olhá-los.  
\- Por que se afastou Piccolo? - Goku lhe perguntava. - Por que não queria que te achássemos?  
\- Nós estamos sem tempo, vamos Senhor Piccolo!  
\- Gohan.  
\- Hum?  
\- Quero que me escute com atenção: eu decidi partilhar do mesmo destino da Terra.  
\- C-como?  
\- As Esferas do Dragão de Estrelas Negras foram criadas pelo Kami-Sama, antes dele ter se separado de seu lado maléfico, o Piccolo Daimaoh, o que significa que, se eu morrer, essas esferas se tornarão apenas pedras e independente do lugar onde tenham caído depois do desejo de Baby, ninguém poderá reuni-las e utilizá-las novamente.  
\- Isso é um absurdo! O senhor não pode...  
\- Você está vendo o mal que estas esferas causaram e enquanto elas existirem, sempre haverá a possibilidade de que elas caiam em mãos erradas novamente, mesmo se o seu irmão e os amigos dele se empenharem em encontrá-las de novo.  
\- Mas Senhor Piccolo... - Gohan abaixou a cabeça e não conseguiu conter as lágrimas, o namekuseijin se virou e colocou a mão em seu ombro.  
\- Gohan, não chore.  
\- Então você está indo mesmo? - perguntou Goku.  
\- Sim.  
\- Nesse caso, mande lembranças ao Uub por mim quando chegar lá.  
\- Papai... - Gohan olhou para trás espantado, não acreditava que ele tivesse aceitado a decisão de seu primeiro mestre.  
\- Gohan! - Piccolo lhe chamou a atenção novamente. - Eu já disse para parar de chorar porque se não eu arranco a sua língua!  
Ele sorriu e Gohan se recordou de que ele havia dito estas mesmas palavras diante de seu choro constante no primeiro dia de seu treinamento para a luta contra os saiyajins.  
\- Senhor Piccolo...  
\- Você já não é mais aquele menino medroso, você se tornou um homem, se tornou um pai e se tornou forte o suficiente para se cuidar sozinho. Você não precisa mais de mim Gohan.  
\- Mas Senhor Piccolo...  
Ele largou o ombro de seu pupilo, retirou sua capa e seu turbante e os colocou nas mãos do saiyajin.  
\- Leve isso com você como uma lembrança minha e diga para a Pan que o seu babá a ama muito e peça a ela que o perdoe por estar fazendo isso.  
\- Não faz isso Senhor Piccolo...  
\- Piccolo, eu quero te agradecer por tudo, por ter cuidado do Gohan nos momentos em que eu estive ausente.  
\- Sou eu quem tem que agradecer Goku, quando lutamos no Torneio de Artes Marciais, você poderia ter me matado, mas decidiu poupar minha vida porque queria lutar comigo de novo. Nada seria possível se você não tivesse feito aquilo.  
\- Me prometa que vamos nos encontrar e lutar de novo, nem que seja no Outro Mundo.  
\- Eu já estou muito longe de ser um rival digno para você, mas eu prometo.  
\- Ainda dá tempo, desista disso Senhor Piccolo, por favor...  
\- Vá com o seu pai Gohan e sempre se lembre de mim como o seu amigo Piccolo que gosta muito de você.  
\- Não...  
Vendo que seu filho não estava disposto a deixá-lo, Goku o agarrou com força pelo braço e levou os dedos da outra mão até a testa.  
\- Adeus Piccolo.  
\- Adeus Goku.  
\- Não faz isso papai! NÃO!  
Goku e Gohan sumiram em um instante, sozinho novamente, Piccolo sorriu e disse:  
\- Adeus para você também Gohan.  
Piccolo então se voltou para o precipício novamente, fechando os olhos ele abriu os braços, esperando pelo fim de tudo. Pai e filho reapareceram dentro da nave espacial a decolar e desesperado, Gohan queria muito voltar, a nave subiu ao espaço e pela janela, ao gritar o nome do namekuseijin, ele viu a Terra se partir em pedaços em uma grande explosão.  
\- SENHOR PICCOLOOOOOOOOO!

Depois de tudo isso, eles foram para Nova Namekusei e pediram ao Patriarca para utilizarem as Esferas do Dragão. Eles pediram que a Terra voltasse a existir, mas não era um desejo que Porunga podia realizar, ele explicou que as Esferas do Dragão de Estrelas Negras eram mais poderosas e que não tinha como destruir a energia negativa deixada por elas para trazer a Terra de volta. Goku então decidiu pedir para Porunga levar até Nova Namekusei, as almas de todos os inocentes que morreram de alguma forma pelas ações de Baby e usou o segundo pedido para ressuscitá-los. Guerreiros Z e pessoas que morreram em Tsufuru e na Terra, todos estavam lá, todos com exceção de Piccolo, que foi excluído do pedido por vontade do mesmo; de #17, que reviveu em Tsufuru devido seu corpo ter ficado lá; e de Uub, que estava com seu corpo, mas ainda assim viu sua auréola sumir com o segundo pedido no Planeta do Sr. Kaioh. O terceiro pedido foi para que as pessoas se esquecessem do trauma que sofreram como servos de Baby e que pudessem ter suas consciências em paz.  
Com Bills e Shin revividos, Whis voltou a ficar ativo e os levou até o Universo 6, onde Bills cobrou um dos dois favores que seu irmão Champa estava lhe devendo e mesmo contrariado, aceitou ajudá-lo a reunir as Super Esferas do Dragão e para isso pediu auxílio aos saiyajins do Planeta Sadala, Kyabe aceitou ajudar na hora, mas teve de levar a curiosa Caulifla e sua seguidora Kale consigo. Em contrapartida, com o Kai Kai, Shin acompanhou Goten, Trunks e Marron até alguns planetas que eles visitaram durante a viagem pelo Universo 7, Imegga, Regnum, Ludo e Yadorat, para pedir ajuda aqueles a quem conheceram. Com Gill consertado e tendo inclusive o auxílio de Daishinkan, que em gratidão decidiu ajudar, havia dois grupos grandes espalhados pelos dois universos e com muitos recursos, Whis e Vados conseguiram buscar e reunir as Super Esferas do Dragão em poucos dias. O Super Shen Long então foi capaz de restaurar a Terra e após levarem a todos de volta, Bills pessoalmente destruiu o Planeta Tsufuru e paz finalmente voltou.  
No entanto, algo ainda estava faltando, todos aguardavam pelo retorno de Uub, que tímido, ainda estava no Planeta do Sr. Kaioh. Volte logo Uub, pois estamos todos esperando ansiosamente pelo seu retorno!


	45. Chapter 45

**CAPÍTULO 45**

 **Recomeço em um planeta em paz! Uub volta para casa!**

AGE 790 - LINHA DO TEMPO OFICIAL

Já tinha quase um mês desde o conflito contra Baby e todos haviam voltado para suas vidas normais. Goku e Pan estavam deitados sob a sombra de uma árvore junto a um riacho na Montanha Paozu.  
\- Então o Zen-chan fez isso?  
\- Sim, acho que você tocou o coração deles de alguma forma, pois nem o Senhor Daishinkan tinha visto eles se sentindo culpados daquele jeito antes.  
\- Acho que nós devemos uma visita para eles qualquer dia desses, não é vovô? Vovô? O senhor está me ouvindo?  
\- Hum? Disse alguma coisa?  
\- Ai vovô, como você é! Estava conversando comigo e de repente me esquece falando sozinha?  
\- Me desculpe Pan, é que eu me lembrei do Uub.  
\- Ah sim... Eu também sinto falta dele. - Pan fez uma pausa antes de continuar. - Ele já foi revivido, por que ele não volta para casa vovô?  
\- Eu não sei, até tentei ir vê-lo no Planeta do Senhor Kaioh, mas ele fugiu de mim assim que me viu.  
\- Que estranho...  
"Goku!" - bradou uma voz ecoante no céu lhe chamando e o saiyajin ergueu seu tronco de imediato ao reconhecê-la.  
\- Senhor Kaioh?

Enquanto isso, em Cidade Satan, um jovem caminhava a passos cautelosos. Estava nervoso e chegando até a porta da residência de seu destino, ajeitou sua blusa verde e seus cabelos negros, escondendo a rosa vermelha em sua mão esquerda atrás de suas costas. Sua outra mão tocou a campainha, já era tarde demais para desistir e eis que um baixinho careca abre a porta.  
\- Boa tarde Senhor Kuririn.  
\- Boa tarde Goten, que surpresa você por aqui! Como vai o Goku?  
\- Ele está muito bem senhor! A Marron está?  
\- Está sim, só um momento que eu vou chamá-la. - Kuririn olhou para trás e gritou. - Marron, desce aqui, o Goten veio te visitar!  
\- Já estou indo papai! - ajeitando o seu chapéu rosa, ela desceu as escadas depressa e o saiyajin ficou ainda mais nervoso ao vê-la se aproximar da entrada, sorridente ao cumprimentá-lo enquanto Kuririn se retirou. - Olá Goten, o que faz por aqui? Entre, por favor!  
\- Eu...  
\- Você está bem? Está pálido e suando muito!  
\- Eu te trouxe isso! - meio sem jeito e incerto da reação dela, ele lhe mostrou a flor.  
\- Um rosa?  
\- Eu peguei de uma roseira no caminho, não é muito, mas achei que você ia gostar. - ele coçava atrás da cabeça nervoso e ainda surpresa, ela sorriu e aceitou de bom grado.  
\- Ela é linda, obrigada Goten!  
Com o coração dela amolecido, Goten tomou coragem para fazer o que veio fazer.  
\- Eu... vim te buscar para o nosso encontro.  
\- O QUE?! - a fúria súbita dela o deixou temeroso na defensiva.  
\- Aaah! Vo-você não se lembra?  
\- Não me lembro do que?!  
\- Do que você disse quando estávamos saindo do Planeta Regnum.

HÁ QUASE UM ANO ATRÁS...

Bon Para tinha acabado de roubar a Esfera do Dragão ganha no Senhor dos Guerreiros e o grupo havia entrado rapidamente na nave espacial a fim de persegui-lo.  
\- Vamos logo Trunks, não podemos deixar aquele cara levar a esfera!  
\- Não se preocupe Marron, eu não vou deixar ele escapar!  
\- Lá se vai mais um encontro...  
\- Goten, não é hora de se preocupar com isso!  
\- Eu sei Marron, mas é que eu não tenho um encontro com uma garota há meses...  
\- Se é isso que te preocupa, eu saio com você quando voltarmos para a Terra!  
\- Hum?  
\- Agora vamos Trunks ou ele vai escapar!  
\- Certo. - disse ele, acionando a nave espacial.

AGORA...

\- Eu nem me lembrava mais que eu havia dito isso, aliás, acho que eu nem tinha notado que eu tinha falado aquilo! Eu... - Marron corou-se de vergonha.  
\- Está tudo bem, eu mesmo fiquei enrolando o mês inteiro para falar com você desde que tudo acabou. Nós somos amigos não é? Então vamos sair como amigos!  
Ela suspirou e então disse com um sorriso nervoso:  
\- Está bem, eu prometi e se não tem outro jeito...  
\- Isso! Err... Digo, obrigado! Vamos? - ele estendeu a mão.  
\- Vamos! - Marron sorriu e pegou na mão dele.  
\- Ei! - #18 chamou a atenção lá da sala, sentada no sofá. - É melhor trazer ela cedo ou eu te mato.  
\- Mamãe! - Marron ficou vermelha de vergonha outra vez enquanto Goten ficou assustado.  
\- Está tudo bem #18, não precisa ser tão dura com eles! O Goten é filho do Goku e é um bom rapaz, vai cuidar bem dela e respeitá-la, não é mesmo Goten?  
\- Sim Senhor Kuririn! - Goten afirmou enquanto suava frio.  
Os jovens se retiraram e sorrindo Kuririn comentou:  
\- Esses dois... Quem diria, eu nunca teria imaginado!

E no Planeta do Sr. Kaioh, Uub estava revoltado.  
\- Mas por que o senhor fez isso? Eu ainda não estou pronto para voltar!  
\- Mas você precisa, não vai chegar a lugar nenhum se continuar aqui e além disso... VOCÊ ESTÁ DESTRUINDO O MEU PLANETA!  
\- Foi mal, eu sinto muito... Estou frustrado, já faz quase um mês e não consigo ficar mais forte!  
\- Isso porque está treinando errado, está preso em um só ritmo que não lhe permite melhorar.  
\- É sério? Por que não me disse isso antes?  
\- Porque você é discípulo de Son Goku, que é meu discípulo, fui eu quem ensinou isso a ele e imaginei que se daria conta disso sozinho, mas se vê que estava muito desesperado para ter percebido por si próprio.  
\- Eu só queria ser forte como o Mestre Goku.  
\- E você pode, mas não vai conseguir frustrado e fugindo dele desse jeito. Se você quer ser como o Goku, volte para casa para que ele continue ensinando você o caminho que deve seguir!  
\- Mas será que ele não está decepcionado comigo?  
\- Eu francamente duvido, ele reviveu você assim que pôde. Aproveite que está vivo e viva, você tem sorte de que ele se importa com você, diferente de mim que estou morto até agora porque ele nunca se lembra de me reviver.  
Uub ficou cabisbaixo e em silêncio por um momento, antes de se decidir:  
\- Está bem, acho que está certo, sinto falta da minha família e dos meus amigos, eu vou voltar!  
\- (Ah, finalmente!) - Sr. Kaioh pensou. - (Meu planeta está salvo!)  
\- Mas antes...  
\- Oh não, já sei, você quer comer alguma coisa antes de ir não é?  
\- O que? Não, só se o senhor tiver alguma coisa doce e gostosa, aí eu aceito. O que eu queria dizer na verdade é que, antes de eu ir, queria ajudar a arrumar a bagunça que eu fiz.  
\- Você queria o que? - Sr. Kaioh estava surpreso.  
\- É, eu acho que devo isso ao senhor. - ele se virou e olhou em volta. - Parece que eu andei exagerando nas últimas semanas, vai dar um pouco de trabalho! Onde está a vassoura?  
\- (Ele vai mesmo ajudar a arrumar a bagunça?) - Sr. Kaioh pensava com um sorriso no rosto. - (Ele é tão parecido e tão diferente do Goku ao mesmo tempo, gostaria que ele fosse mais responsável como o Uub é.)

De volta ao Planeta Terra, Trunks recebia uma ligação no escritório da Corporação Cápsula.  
\- É sério?  
"Sim, eu pensei em fazermos uma festa para ele, o que você acha?"  
\- Essa é uma ótima ideia Pan! Pode deixar que eu cuido de tudo, nós vamos fazer lá em casa, ele vai ficar muito feliz!  
"Sim, eu também acho, o meu avô não vê a hora dele chegar!"  
\- Então nos vemos mais tarde, até logo Pan!  
Mai estava entrando na sala neste momento com uma pilha de documentos e Gill estava junto, no ombro dela.  
\- Trunks?  
\- Oi Mai, eu vou precisar sair, acha que pode cuidar de tudo para mim?  
\- Claro, mas o que aconteceu? - ela perguntou ao vê-lo tirando os óculos e afrouxando a gravata.  
\- O Uub está voltando e nós vamos fazer uma festa surpresa para ele!  
\- O Uub vai voltar?  
\- Sim Gill, não é uma ótima notícia?  
\- Gill, Gill!  
\- Que bom! Pode ir tranquilo que eu cuidarei das coisas por aqui.  
\- Oh Mai, é por isso que eu te amo! - ele disse eufórico antes de beijá-la no rosto e sair às pressas. - Vejo vocês mais tarde na festa!  
Feliz por ele, Mai o viu sair e depois disse:  
\- Vem Gill, vamos terminar isso para não nos atrasarmos!  
\- Gill!

Nas ruas de Cidade Satan, Goten e Marron caminhavam de mãos dadas.  
\- Eu estou curiosa, aonde você vai me levar?  
\- Eu pensei em irmos ao cinema, depois um passeio no parque e no final do dia te levar para jantarmos!  
\- Você planejava passar o dia todo comigo?  
\- Ué, por que não? Você não gostou da ideia?  
Goten ficou temeroso pela resposta, mas sem dizer nada, ela sorriu e aliviado ele sorriu de volta e então correram juntos para a entrada do cinema, que já estava a poucos passos dali. O jovem casal escolheu o filme, Goten comprou refrigerante e pipoca e eles riram muito juntos.  
Saindo de lá, o saiyajin a levou ao parque como prometido, era um dia quente de Sol e caminhar pelas sombras das árvores era muito agradável. Um sorveteiro passou por ali e Goten o parou para comprar duas casquinhas, Marron estava se divertindo e gostando da companhia do saiyajin, sem pensar, ela enganchou seu braço direito no braço esquerdo dele e colou-se em seu ombro. Surpreso e desastrado, Goten acabou derrubando seu sorvete no chão, a garota riu da situação e ofereceu o seu para tomarem juntos, baunilha não era tão gostoso quanto chocolate, mas o fato de ser dela fazia com que aquela fosse a melhor casquinha do mundo.

Enquanto isso, no Planeta do Sr. Kaioh, Uub já estava se despedindo.  
\- Obrigado por tudo Senhor Kaioh. - ele agradeceu com um aperto de mão.  
\- Sou eu quem agradece por se preocupar em arrumar tudo antes de ir.  
\- Minha mãe sempre dizia desde que eu era um menino para ser responsável e não deixar as coisas bagunçadas! - ele dizia sorridente ao coçar a nuca.  
\- Tome, leve isso com você para comer no caminho. Você disse que queria alguma coisa doce e gostos mínimo que posso dar depois de tudo.  
\- Um cupcake? Obrigado Senhor Kaioh!  
\- Boa sorte na continuação do seu trem.  
\- Trem? Mas que trem?  
\- Seu TREMnamento! Hahahahahahahahaha... - Uub ficou perplexo, com uma gota de suor escorrendo no rosto depois daquele trocadilho horrível e terminado o ataque de risos, o Sr. Kaioh olhou para ele com um sorriso sereno. - Vê se cuida e não exagera de novo, está bem?  
\- Tá, até mais Senhor Kaioh!  
Uub levou os dedos indicador e médio de sua mão direita até a testa a procura do ki de alguém de sua família, até que encontrou o ki de seu irmão Hcivopops e então desapareceu em um instante.  
\- Ah Bubbles, acho que vou sentir falta dele por aqui. - ele falou e o macaco respondeu com guinchos.

Já era final do dia naquela região da Terra e Goten levou Marron a um restaurante, onde ele já havia reservado uma mesa próxima da janela.  
\- Que vista linda!  
\- Eu gosto bastante daqui, a comida é simples, porém deliciosa e a visão do Sol se pondo visto daqui é fantástica!  
\- É verdade. Você sabe mesmo como agradar uma garota sem precisar de muito para isso. A Marron materialista de um ano atrás jamais entraria em um restaurante como esse, não sabia o que estava perdendo.  
\- Acho que com você e comigo aconteceu algo parecido, quando éramos crianças, eu te achava uma menina feia.  
\- Hahahah, para com isso!  
\- É sério! Depois nós crescemos um pouco e nos afastamos, até que a viagem nos juntou de novo. Eu não sabia o que estava perdendo, você se tornou a garota mais linda que eu já conheci e além disso, convivendo com você, pude conhecer sua alma nobre e destemida. Você é meiga, é doce, é esperta, é corajosa, e também é forte, eu fui me afeiçoando a você aos poucos e fico tímido perto de você, mesmo depois de já ter saído com garotas antes. Além disso, você foi a principal responsável por ter despertado de volta o espírito de lutador adormecido em mim, sem perceber, eu estava me esforçando para ficar cada vez mais forte por você.  
\- Goten...  
\- Eu gosto muito de você Marron, muito mesmo! - ele quase se escondeu debaixo da mesa para dizer isso.  
Marron corou-se e sorrindo abaixou o olhar antes de falar.  
\- Eu também gosto de você Goten.  
\- Verdade?  
\- Aham. Não sei desde quando, mas só agora percebo isso, nunca tive um encontro antes e estou feliz que o primeiro tenha sido com você, que sempre cuidou de mim e me respeitou, mesmo nos momentos constrangedores. Você me fez forte Goten, me ensinou a aproveitar as coisas simples da vida e me deu um propósito, o de lutar pelas pessoas que eu amo.  
\- Eu nunca sonhei que você pudesse ser tão forte, acho que isso foi o que mais me atraiu em você, foi o que me fez abrir os olhos para o que eu estava sentindo.  
\- E eu quero fazer parte do seu mundo cada vez mais, eu quero ser mais forte!  
\- Eu também vou ficar mais forte para que eu possa te proteger de tudo e de todos e enquanto eu viver, você nunca estará sozinha!  
\- É uma promessa?  
\- Sim!  
Eles trocaram olhares apaixonados enquanto suas mãos se tocaram no centro da mesa. O celular de Goten que estava ali vibrou naquele momento e a garota comentou:  
\- Goten, o seu celular.  
\- Oh, deixe-me ver. - ele pegou o aparelho e se assustou com o que viu. - Está cheio de ligações perdidas do Trunks e ele acabou de deixar uma mensagem.  
\- Mensagem?  
\- Que incrível, aqui diz que o Uub está voltando e que vão fazer uma festa na Corporação Cápsula para recebê-lo!  
\- Isso é fantástico, o nosso amigo finalmente vai voltar depois de tanto tempo! Quando vai ser?  
\- Hoje mais tarde, mas nós ainda temos tempo para dar um passeio ao pôr-do-sol, se você quiser, é claro.  
\- Eu adoraria...  
Após acertar a conta, o jovem casal saiu do restaurante de mãos dadas. Caminhando sob a calçada junto ao guarda-corpo de uma ponte, os dois conversavam.  
\- Sabe Marron, eu nunca soube a razão de você ter ido na viagem à procura das Esferas do Dragão.  
\- É verdade, eu só contei isso para o Trunks quando ele me perguntou enquanto estávamos em Cretaceous. Tenho vergonha de dizer, mas quando eu soube que vocês não iam utilizá-las, eu quis ficar com o pedido para mim.  
\- E o que você ia pedir?  
\- Essa parte, nem para o Trunks eu contei. Meu desejo era ter uma vida de rainha, dinheiro para eu poder ter tudo o que eu quisesse.  
\- Verdade?  
\- Eu fui muito egoísta, não é?  
\- Se você quiser, eu reúno as Esferas do Dragão da Terra para você realizar seu desejo!  
\- Sério? Você faria isso por mim, mesmo sabendo que é um desejo egoísta? - ela perguntou ao parar e ficar de frente para ele.  
\- Claro! Eu só quero te ver feliz e se isso não prejudicar ninguém, eu faria sem nem pensar!  
\- Oh Goten...  
Sob a luz do Sol se ponto, ela foi se colocando nas pontas dos pés, seu rosto foi se aproximando do rosto dele, o coração do saiyajin começou a bater mais forte e aquilo aconteceu, Marron o surpreendeu com um beijo nos lábios que foi arrepiante e ele se viu desnorteado quando ela o largou, eles finalmente se amavam abertamente.  
\- Marron...  
\- Eu não preciso de nada disso, eu tenho você comigo e essa é a maior riqueza que eu poderia ter!  
\- Então isso quer dizer que nós...  
\- Aham! - ela afirmou sorrindo, antes mesmo que ele terminasse a pergunta.  
\- Isso! Eu consegui! - ele comemorou erguendo as mãos fechadas para o céu e se viu constrangido no momento seguinte, até que ela riu e ele a acompanhou.  
A partir daquele momento, Goten e Marron eram oficialmente namorados.

Enquanto isso, Uub estava em casa novamente depois de tanto tempo, a poucos passos da entrada. Ele caminhou até lá e abriu a ponta, anunciando sua chegada:  
\- Família, cheguei! - ele abriu os braços, esperando todos virem ao seu encontro para abraçá-lo, mas não havia ninguém. - Ué? Ninguém em casa? Mas eu senti o ki do meu irmãozinho. Da última vez que cheguei e ninguém veio me receber, o que aconteceu não foi nada bom. - preocupado, Uub caminhou em guarda a procura de sua família pelos cômodos e eis que um garotinho chegou por trás e pressionou as laterais da barriga dele com os dedos, lhe dando o maior susto. - HAEEI!  
\- Hahahahaha! Te peguei irmãozão!  
\- Hcivopops! Você quase me mata do coração, eu nem percebi você chegar!  
\- Bom, se eu quero me tornar tão forte quanto você algum dia, tenho que começar de algum lugar, então eu aprendi a ocultar minha presença como você tinha me mostrado antes de ir viajar!  
\- Wow, estou impressionado irmãozinho! Está sozinho em casa?  
\- Sim, eu decidi ficar porque tinha certeza de que você ia procurar primeiro por mim para aparecer em casa com sua técnica nova!  
\- Claro, desde bebê você vivia grudado em mim até mesmo enquanto eu estava trabalhando, não é? - o pequeno garoto sorriu para ele. - Mas por que você está aqui sozinho? Onde estão o papai, a mamãe e nossos outros irmãos?  
Hcivopops pegou na mão de Uub e começou a puxá-lo para fora.  
\- Vem comigo!  
\- Aonde você vai me levar?  
Do lado de fora, o garoto continuou:  
\- Chame a sua Nuvem Voadora!  
\- Para que?  
\- Confie em mim!  
\- Está bem. - confuso, ele olhou para o céu e gritou. - Nuvem Voadora!  
Não demorou muito e a nuvem bege veio dos céus e desceu diante deles, Hcivopops saltou primeiro e convidou seu irmão mais velho:  
\- Vem irmãozão! - ainda incerto, Uub subiu e o irmão mais novo comandou. - Lá vamos nós!  
A Nuvem Voadora partiu voando em direção ao Oeste.

Algum tempo de voo se passou, o Sol ainda estava começando a se pôr naquela região, mas as primeiras estrelas da noite já se faziam presentes. Após algum tempo de voo, os irmãos sobrevoavam os céus da Capital do Oeste e logo aterrissaram em seu destino.  
\- A Corporação Cápsula? Aqui é a casa do Trunks, por que me trouxe aqui? - ele viu seu irmão saltar da nuvem e correr em direção a redonda edificação.  
\- Vem irmãozão!  
\- Ei espere, não podemos entrar desse jeito! Hcivopops! - Uub seguiu seu irmão, que rodeou em direção aos fundos, sem saber que todos o aguardavam.  
\- Surpresa! - todos disseram em uníssono diante de uma grande mesa cheia de comida, onde em cima havia uma grande faixa pendurada na parede que dizia "Bem-vindo Uub!".  
\- Bem-vindo de volta irmãozão! - disse Hcivopops.  
\- Eu não acredito!  
\- Irmão! - gritou a pequena Umay, a irmã mais nova ao correr para abraçá-lo e logo os demais irmãos se juntaram ao abraço coletivo.  
\- Vocês fizeram tudo isso para mim?  
\- Foi ideia dos seus amigos. - disse a mãe, Idibab, chamando sua atenção.  
\- Mamãe! Papai! - Uub correu para abraçar a ela e ao seu pai, que estava ao seu lado, se apoiando em uma bengala.  
\- Sentimos sua falta filho. - disse o pai, Arubad. - E os seus amigos também.  
Uub viu Trunks, Goten, Marron e Gill mais adiante, esperando por ele. O jovem terráqueo caminhou na direção deles e Gill veio ao seu encontro, lhe agarrando pelo pescoço.  
\- Gill?  
\- Gill estava com saudade de Uub!  
\- Eu também Gill! - o robozinho então grudou em seu ombro como de costume e Uub percebeu Trunks com a mão estendida.  
Incerto, Uub a tocou e ao fazer isso, o saiyajin a enganchou de modo que seu polegar ficasse entre os dedos polegar e indicador da mão dele e vice-versa, o puxando para um abraço.  
\- Que bom que está de volta meu amigo!  
\- Obrigado Trunks. - Uub disse ainda surpreso ao soltá-lo. - Vocês não estão bravos comigo?  
\- Claro que não, nós temos orgulho do que você fez para nos proteger! - Goten o agarrou pelo pescoço e esfregou o punho na cabeça dele, embaraçando seu moicano e fazendo-o rir.  
\- É, nós só estamos bravos porque você não voltou antes! - disse Marron ao pegar a mão dele com as duas mãos.  
\- Eu sinto muito e agradeço por terem feito tudo isso para mim.  
\- A Marron e eu quase não chegamos a tempo, longa história, mas estamos muito felizes pelo seu retorno!  
\- É! - Marron concordou ao sorrir.  
\- Obrigado pessoal.  
\- Uub!  
\- Pan?! - Uub foi surpreendido por ela ter surgido e literalmente voado nele em um abraço que os derrubou no chão, Gill foi rápido em saltar das costas de Uub a tempo. - Ouch...  
\- Heheheh, desculpa, acho que me empolguei.  
\- Está tudo bem, fico feliz em te ver de novo Pan!  
\- Olá Uub, como está? - Gohan cumprimentou por trás de seus óculos ao estender a mão para ajudá-lo a ficar em pé.  
\- Estou bem Senhor Gohan, obrigado. O Senhor Piccolo esteve no Planeta do Senhor Kaioh há alguns dias e te mandou lembranças, disse que estava bem e que não precisava se preocupar com ele.  
\- Ah Senhor Piccolo... Ainda sinto falta dele...  
\- Gostou da surpresa Uub? O Trunks organizou tudo, mas fui eu quem teve a ideia da festa!  
\- Gostei sim Pan!  
\- Nós mandamos preparar os seus doces favoritos e todo mundo veio receber você!  
\- Todo mundo? - Uub perguntou cabisbaixo.  
\- Uub! - disse uma voz ao longe e ao reconhecê-la, o jovem terráqueo baixou ainda mais a cabeça, Goku se aproximou e o observou intrigado, Uub não esboçava reação alguma.  
\- Acho melhor vocês dois conversarem papai. - comentou Gohan.  
Goku e Uub foram então ao terraço da casa e Buu, que estava na festa, ia a caminho de lá, levando muita comida para comer sozinho e eis que teve de se esconder atrás da porta quando os viu e decidiu devorar tudo ali mesmo.  
\- O que está acontecendo com você Uub? Você não sentiu minha falta?  
\- Eu senti muito...  
\- Então por que não olha para mim?  
\- Não tenho coragem, eu fui rude e decepcionei o senhor. Você me disse que o Baby não era um oponente que eu podia derrotar e estava certo.  
\- Já entendi, você se culpa por ter perdido a luta não é? Vamos, não fique triste por isso!  
\- Não dá, era minha obrigação derrotar o Baby, tudo estava em jogo, não era uma luta que eu podia perder, eu deveria ter sido forte e vencido! Ao perder, desperdicei todos os anos que o senhor gastou me treinando.  
\- Não é verdade Uub. - Goku colocou a mão em seu ombro, fazendo com que ele lhe olhasse. - Você ficou muito forte e tenho orgulho do que fez.  
\- Mestre...  
\- Pode não acreditar, mas o que você fez mudou o rumo daquela luta. Apesar de que eu não queria que se arriscasse, te ver lutando e superando os seus limites me encheu de orgulho e me mostrou que treinar você foi uma das melhores decisões que tomei na vida!  
\- Mas isso não faz sentido, eu fui derrotado!  
\- E o que isso importa? Eu mesmo nunca venci todas as minhas lutas e em muitas delas tinha algo em jogo.  
\- Sério?  
\- Sim e é aí que está a graça, pois eu consegui me tornar muito mais forte depois das derrotas do que das vitórias! Já pensou como seria chato vencer todas as lutas e não ter mais como melhorar? Essa derrota é uma ótima oportunidade para você aprender com os erros e ficar ainda mais forte!  
\- O que o senhor diz é animador, mas e se eu cheguei ao meu limite? O senhor já pensou nisso? O senhor é de uma raça guerreira que não possui limites, mas eu sou apenas um terráqueo e treinei duro no Planeta do Senhor Kaioh o mês inteiro, mas não consegui ficar mais forte. O Senhor Kaioh disse que era eu quem estava fazendo sempre o mesmo treinamento e não progredia, mas tenho minhas dúvidas quanto a isso.  
\- Uub...  
\- Goku. - Buu saiu de seu esconderijo.  
\- Buu? O que faz aqui?  
\- Eu estava ali atrás comendo e escutei vocês dois conversando. Você nunca contou para ele, não é Goku?  
\- Contou o que? Do que ele está falando mestre?  
\- Acho que já está na hora dele saber a origem de seus poderes...


	46. Chapter 46

**CAPÍTULO 46**

 **Uub descobre seu passado! Motivações renovadas para o grande torneio!**

DEZESSEIS ANOS ANTES...

\- Você é um ser incrível, eu te admiro muito porque deu o melhor de si, passou por várias transformações, foi tão poderoso que todos odiamos você. Espero que renasça como uma boa pessoa, estarei te esperando para lutarmos, eu também vou treinar, vou treinar bastante para ficar mais forte! - Goku fechou o punho esquerdo enquanto o demônio lhe olhava lá no alto ao segurar a Genkidama como a face da própria morte, seus olhos pareciam responder as palavras do saiyajin em seus últimos momentos de vida. - Adeus Majin Buu!  
Com os gritos de apoio de todos, Goku empurrou seu ataque com a mão direita, Kid Buu foi engolido pela Genkidama e desintegrado aos poucos enquanto a grande esfera varreu o chão em uma explosão, dando fim ao longo combate.

AGORA...

\- Eu não sabia, mas horas depois, no mesmo dia, você estava nascendo na Terra.  
\- Está dizendo que eu sou a reencarnação de um demônio?  
\- Isso mesmo Uub, você é a reencarnação do Majin Buu malvado.  
\- Buu, você sabia disso?  
\- Mais ou menos, o Goku me contou no Torneio de Artes Marciais quando te conhecemos, mas eu não sabia o que era uma reencarnação, então só fui entender mesmo quando aquele Kaioshin colocou a mão na minha cabeça, lá no Cemitério Sagrado.  
\- Mas mestre, por que não me contou isso antes?  
\- Foi ideia do Vegeta.

SEIS ANOS ANTES...

Era o dia seguinte ao 28º Torneio de Artes Marciais.  
\- HA! - o ataque do pequeno Uub foi capaz de despedaçar uma grande rocha.  
\- Nossa, é só o primeiro dia do seu treinamento e esse Kamehameha foi perfeito, você é demais Uub!  
\- Obrigado Senhor Goku, digo, Mestre Goku!  
\- Me chamou de mestre?  
\- É, agora o senhor é meu mestre, não é?  
\- Acho que sim. - Goku coçou a nuca. - É que não estou acostumado a me chamarem assim, acho que vou ter de me acostumar!  
\- Kakarotto! - a voz de Vegeta ao aterrissar ali lhe chamou a atenção, o saiyajin vestia o mesmo traje de calça e jaqueta preta com o qual foi visitar Goku nas vésperas do torneio.  
\- Vegeta?  
O príncipe olhou para o menino, que pareceu intimidado com sua presença, logo se voltou para o seu rival e disse:  
\- Nós precisamos conversar.  
Goku deixou Uub a praticar sozinho e se retirou com Vegeta até a beira da colina a poucos passos dali.  
\- Estou ouvindo Vegeta.  
\- Kakarotto, quem mais sabe que esse garotinho é a reencarnação de Majin Buu?  
\- Além de você e eu, tem o Buu e o Senhor Enma Daioh e se o reconheceu o durante o torneio, o Dendê talvez saiba também e tem o Piccolo, que é muito esperto e pode ter concluído isso sozinho. Fora esses, acho que mais ninguém sabe porque eu não contei para mais ninguém, apenas disse que o Uub era especial e nada mais.  
\- Ótimo, eu te aconselho a manter isso em segredo.  
\- Como assim?  
\- Não conte a esse garoto que ele é a reencarnação de Majin Buu, pelo menos, não até que ele esteja pronto para saber disso.  
\- E por quê?  
\- Seu estúpido, ele é apenas uma criança inocente, se você contar que ele é a reencarnação de um demônio, ele pode sofrer algum trauma e isso vai prejudicar o seu desenvolvimento. O ideal é que ele amadureça primeiro antes de saber disso.  
\- Hmm... Talvez você tenha razão, eu pessoalmente ficaria muito confuso se eu descobrisse que era um saiyajin na época em que morava com o meu avô. Agradeço por se preocupar com o Uub.  
\- Não me entenda errado Kakarotto, eu só estou curioso para ver o quão forte esse pirralho vai ficar! - Vegeta se mascarava depois de sua boa ação.  
\- Heheh, mesmo assim eu agradeço, você já é mestre antes de mim e deve entender mais disso do que eu. Confesso que me lembrei do truque que você usou com o Kyabe na hora em que eu estava tentando fazer o Uub liberar o seu poder no torneio, então te devo essa Vegeta!  
\- Hmpf!

AGORA...

\- O Senhor Vegeta tem um discípulo?  
\- Hum?  
\- Desculpe mestre, eu desviei o assunto, mas é que é muita coisa para processar.  
\- O potencial que você tem deve ser ainda maior que o meu, certamente está longe do seu limite, se é que você possui um, tenho certeza de que pode ficar muito mais forte!  
\- É. - Uub olhava sorridente para sua mão ao fechar o punho. - Eu tenho a alma de um demônio, esperando que eu desperte cada vez mais os seus poderes!  
\- Você vai ficar bem agora que sabe disso?  
\- Claro mestre, são apenas respostas para perguntas que eu nunca fiz. Eu sei quem eu sou e continuo sendo o mesmo Uub de sempre, um terráqueo que tem orgulho de ser ensinado pelo melhor mestre que existe! - Goku ria ao coçar a nuca depois do elogio de seu pupilo, que se voltou para Buu do outro lado. - Além disso, eu ganhei mais um irmão!  
\- Irmão? - perguntou Buu.  
\- Sim, eu meio que nasci a partir do seu lado malvado, então você e eu somos como irmãos, por isso nos damos tão bem e por isso os Kaioshins disseram aquelas coisas no Cemitério Sagrado. Eu sempre quis ter um irmão mais velho, já que todos os meus irmãos são mais novos que eu, você quer ser meu irmão mais velho Buu?  
Um tanto confuso, Buu demorou alguns segundos para processar e responder sorrindo:  
\- Eu quero sim!  
\- Então é isso, vamos sempre cuidar um do outro!  
\- Isso!  
Eles se cumprimentaram com o dedo polegar da mão de um entre o polegar e o indicador da mão do outro e vice-versa. Uub então se voltou para Goku outra vez:  
\- Eu vou me esforçar para ser o mais forte!  
\- É assim que se fala Uub! Venha, me dê um abraço! - Goku abriu os braços e ele assim o fez.  
\- Eu senti sua falta mestre.  
\- Eu também Uub. - assim que ele o largou, Goku continuou. - Oh, mais uma coisa! - Goku levou os dedos até a testa e se teleportou, segundos depois retornou do mesmo modo, com algo novo em mãos. - Acho que isso aqui é seu!  
Ele jogou o objeto e Uub o agarrou com uma das mãos.  
\- O Bastão Mágico!  
\- Eu guardei ele para você, para te dar de volta quando você retornasse!  
\- Obrigado Mestre Goku! - Uub agradeceu ao colocar o bastão em suas costas.  
\- Bom, agora já podemos descer, eu estou com fome de novo. - comentou Buu.  
\- Eu também. - disse Goku. - Vamos logo então, antes que o Senhor Bills coma tudo sozinho!  
O trio voltou ao pátio dos fundos, onde estava ocorrendo a festa, Uub então pôde notar melhor quem havia vindo, as famílias de Bulma, de Chi-Chi, de Gohan, de Kuririn e do próprio Uub estavam presentes, além de Bills e Whis, que experimentavam as guloseimas como Goku havia previsto. Vegeta também estava lá, isolado em um canto qualquer, Yajirobe, Dendê, Yamcha, Pual, Tenshinhan, Chaos, Mestre Kame, Oolong e até mesmo Jaco arranjaram tempo para vir, todos fizeram questão de cumprimentá-lo, era quase como se fosse seu aniversário.  
\- Ora, ora, então esse é o famoso Uub de quem tanto falam? - aquela voz feminina e forte chamou a atenção e a dona dela, uma jovem de cabelos negros e espetados trajando uma calça larga roxa e uma minúscula blusa rosa que cobria apenas os seios, se aproximou curiosa a olhá-lo olho no olho, deixando-o levemente nervoso.  
\- Sou eu mesmo. - Uub respondeu com o rosto recuado e ela colocou o dedo no queixo dele.  
\- Hmm, não parece ser tão forte quanto dizem.  
\- E quem é você?  
\- Oh, que rude, esqueci de me apresentar. - ela disse ao se afastar. - Eu sou Caulifla, é um prazer conhecê-lo!  
\- Ah, igualmente. - Uub sorriu, já que ela havia parado de agir estranho.  
\- Ei Kale, venha até aqui, é falta de educação não cumprimentar o homenageado da festa!  
\- S-sim, irmã! - a outra jovem que a acompanhava, muito tímida, tinha cabelos negros como a outra, presos por um rabo de cavalo e vestia-se em vermelho com uma blusa e uma saia sobre um shorts preto. Ela se aproximou e o reverenciou curvando seu tronco. - Ah, não precisa desse formalismo! - Uub pegou a mão direita dela com as duas mãos para sacudi-la, o que a deixou corada de vergonha. - É um prazer conhecê-la Kale!  
Ela puxou a mão bruscamente e se afastou, deixando o jovem terráqueo confuso.  
\- Kale! - Caulifla lhe chamou a atenção ao vê-la praticamente se esconder atrás de si.  
\- O que foi? Eu fiz alguma coisa errada?  
\- Não, não se preocupe, a Kale é assim mesmo.  
\- Entendi, ela é tímida não é? Parece a minha irmã mais nova, eu sei como é isso, com o tempo nós seremos bons amigos.  
Uub sorriu de novo, Kale escondeu o rosto atrás de Caulifla e nisso Goku chegou:  
\- Vejo que já conheceu a Caulifla e a Kale!  
\- Sim, elas acabaram de se apresentar!  
\- Elas são do Universo 6 e estão passando um tempo aqui na Terra.  
\- Universo 6?  
\- Sim, nós conhecemos o Son Goku durante o Torneio do Poder. - disse Caulifla.  
\- Mas isso já faz uns dez anos e vocês duas são tão jovens quanto eu!  
\- Agradeço por ter reparado, é que nós duas somos saiyajins e envelhecemos mais lentamente do que os habitantes do seu planeta.  
\- Então é por isso, olha só o Mestre Goku, ninguém diz que ele já passou dos cinquenta!  
Goku riu do comentário com as mãos entrelaçadas atrás da cabeça. Caulifla e Kale não mudaram quase nada, mesmo depois de tantos anos, assim como Kyabe.  
\- Onde está o Kyabe?  
\- Não sei irmã. - respondeu Kale.  
\- Certamente deve estar com o Vegeta por aí. - Goku teorizou.  
\- Com o Senhor Vegeta? - perguntou Uub.  
\- É que o Kyabe considera o Vegeta como o seu mentor.  
\- É sério? Então quer dizer que ele é o discípulo do Senhor Vegeta? Ele deve ser alguém muito forte! Onde ele está? Eu quero muito conhecê-lo!  
\- O Kyabe teve a mesma reação quando soube que você era aprendiz do Son Goku. - comentou Caulifla.  
\- Caulifla, Kale, tem muita gente aqui, finalmente encontrei vocês!  
\- Chegou bem na hora Kyabe. - disse Caulifla. - Aqui está o homenageado da festa!  
Kyabe olhou Uub de baixo a cima e Uub fez o mesmo, aquele rapaz magro de cabelos negros e de estatura menor que a dele não parecia grande coisa a simples vista, mas a expressão e a armadura cinza sobre a malha azul que vestia diziam muito sobre ele. Olhando-se face a face, eles se cumprimentaram com um aperto de mão.  
\- Uub.  
\- Kyabe.  
\- Eu ouvi falar muito a seu respeito.  
\- A Caulifla e a Kale também estavam me falando sobre você.  
\- (O discípulo do Senhor Goku...) - Kyabe pensava. - (Não é um saiyajin como ele, será que é forte?)  
\- (O aperto de mão dele é firme para alguém com esse aspecto físico.) - Uub pensava. - (Com certeza esconde um grande poder!)  
\- Okay, okay. - Caulifla se colocou entre eles, os interrompendo. - Agora que já se conheceram, vamos ao que interessa!  
\- Ao que interessa? - Uub perguntou e Caulifla o abraçou por trás do pescoço com o braço esquerdo, o tirando de lado.  
\- Você vai lutar comigo aqui e agora, quero ver se você é forte mesmo! - ela o provocou empurrando-lhe a bochecha direita com punho fechado.  
\- Tá bom! - ele disse animado.  
\- Irmã, espere! - preocupada, Kale chamou-lhe a atenção. - Aquela senhora, a Bulma, disse que não era para ninguém lutar aqui.  
\- Hmm, é mesmo. Que pena, parece que vamos ter de adiar isso para outra hora então, afinal, não posso te tirar dessa festa quando fizeram ela para você. - Caulifla o largou, deu meia volta e foi se retirando. - Até mais ver Uub! Vem Kale!  
\- Os saiyajins do Universo 6... - Uub viu que Kyabe ficou ali parado alguns segundos a olhá-lo enquanto fazia o mesmo, até que ele também saiu, seguindo as garotas. - Eles parecem ser bem fortes!  
\- E são mesmo, você vai poder comprovar no torneio.  
\- Torneio?  
\- Eu não te contei?  
\- Não mestre, de que torneio o senhor está falando?  
\- O Kyabe, a Caulifla e a Kale nos ajudaram a reunir as Super Esferas do Dragão que estavam no Universo 6 e assim que restauramos a Terra, eles vieram para cá com todo mundo. Empolgado por tudo estar bem, o Mister Satan anunciou que ia patrocinar novamente o Torneio de Artes Marciais desse ano, todos se animaram em participar! A razão de estarem aqui é porque estão esperando para participar do torneio, que acontecerá daqui a alguns meses e como o Senhor Champa, o Deus da Destruição do Universo 6, disse que não ia ficar transportando eles de lá para cá o tempo todo, para eles foi mais fácil então esperar aqui do que voltar para o universo deles.  
\- Parece que a presença deles fará com que esse Torneio de Artes Marciais seja emocionante!  
\- E não serão só eles, muitos caras que você conheceu na sua viagem e que nos ajudaram, voltaram para casa, mas prometeram voltar para participar. Não imaginava que você tivesse conhecido gente tão forte, aquele trio de Regnum é incrível, aquele tal Rejick lembra muito o Freeza e também não imaginava que você tinha ficado amigo do Soba, aquele cara é tão rude quanto o Vegeta!  
\- Que incrível! Então todo mundo vai participar?  
\- Eu fiquei muito empolgado, fazia tempo que não participava de um Torneio de Artes Marciais e nesse vai ter muita gente incrível, por isso, nem o Vegeta e nem eu ficaremos de fora e imagino que você também vá participar não é?  
\- Claro que sim mestre e eu vou treinar muito para vencer!  
\- Heheh, eu tinha certeza que você ia gostar da ideia!  
O estômago de Uub ronca:  
\- Mas antes acho que eu vou comer um pouquinho, estou aqui há um tempão e não provei nada dos doces que me prepararam! Vamos lá Mestre Goku!  
Ele saiu correndo e deixou o saiyajin ali, com um sorriso no rosto a pensar:  
\- (Tomara que o Uub e eu possamos nos enfrentar nesse torneio, ele está muito mais forte do que quando o conheci e há muito tempo espero para podermos lutar de novo, mal posso esperar!)  
Goku também saiu e seguiu seu pupilo, ninguém havia notado, mas Vegeta havia observado tudo a distância e seu sorriso deixava evidente, o encontro de Kyabe e Uub lhe pareceu muito interessante.

Era o início de uma nova jornada para os Guerreiros Z, com o Universo 7 em paz, todos começavam seus preparativos para aquele que seria o melhor Torneio de Artes Marciais depois de tantos anos já no dia seguinte e alguns já estavam se preparando muito antes disso. Era o caso de Rejick, treinando arduamente em um pátio amplo do antigo castelo de Don Kia.  
\- Grande Rejick, não aguentamos mais!  
\- Nos deixe descansar um pouco, por favor! - Gel implorava deitado no chão ao lado de Sheela, ambos exaustos.  
\- Deixem de agir como fracos e levantem-se, vocês já não são mais aqueles palhaços moles que trabalhavam para o imbecil do Don Kia, são membros de elite do Exército de Rejick, portanto hajam como tal!  
\- Sim senhor! - eles disseram em uníssono, levantando-se devagar.  
\- Assim é que eu gosto.  
Depois da derrota e da prisão de Don Kia, Rejick assumiu o Planeta Imegga e seu poderio militar, dando origem ao Exército de Rejick e a uma melhor condição de vida para os habitantes. Sua identidade visual permanecia a mesma dos tempos de Don Kia, com os mesmos trajes e armaduras. Por outro lado, seu poder cresceu, nas mãos de Rejick, aqueles soldados que lutavam escondidos atrás de armas se tornaram grandes guerreiros, os próprios Gel e Sheela evoluíram muito e tinham posições comparáveis as que Zarbon e Dodoria possuíam no antigo Exército de Freeza. Rejick estava seguindo os passos de seu mestre.  
\- Grande Rejick, se me permite perguntar, por que estamos treinando tanto? - perguntou Sheela.  
\- Não é óbvio? Treinamos para ficarmos mais fortes.  
\- Nós sabemos disso senhor, o que Sheela quer dizer é se não há um motivo especial a mais para isso. - explicou Gel.  
\- Bem, eu vou participar daquele torneio que vão organizar no Planeta Terra, será uma excelente oportunidade para testar minhas habilidades. Não se esqueçam de que o Uub e o mestre dele vão estar lá, preciso estar preparado.  
\- Grande Rejick, o senhor não teme um dia ter de enfrentar o Uub? - perguntou Gel.  
\- Se eu quero ser Imperador do Universo algum dia, pode ser que ele e eu nos esbarremos como inimigos, mas até lá, quero tê-lo apenas como um rival a quem superar. Agora chega de papo, vamos continuar!  
\- Sim Grande Rejick! - disseram Gel e Sheela antes de avançarem com tudo para cima dele.

Em Regnum, uma grande espada jazia a descansar dentro de sua bainha, encostada no canto da arena do castelo do Rei Monera. Animalia enfrentava seus companheiros do Time Eucaryota com as mãos limpas.  
\- Buster Arrow! - Plantae disparou sua flecha carregada em ki de eletricidade, Animalia bloqueou a explosão com os braços, mas foi lançado para trás e nisso Fungi grunhiu, socando o chão, uma onda de energia verde ascendeu do solo, atingindo-o em cheio, o homem alado foi jogado para o alto, caindo de bruços no chão.  
\- Animalia! - Plantae correu para ajudá-lo. - Você está bem?  
\- Heheh. - ele começou a se reerguer com a ajuda de seu amigo. - Esse torneio é um pouco diferente do Senhor dos Guerreiros, não se pode usar armas ou armaduras e não se pode ceifar a vida do oponente. Por isso, preciso melhorar meu combate desarmado para ter alguma chance contra o Sir Uub e os amigos dele!  
\- Só um louco por combates como você para mudar seu estilo de luta só para ter a chance de enfrentá-los de novo... - Plantae comentou por trás de seu olhar frio. - Nesse caso, acho que vou aderir a ideia também.  
O arqueiro jogou seu arco e sua aljava de flechas para longe, disposto também a lutar apenas com as mãos. Animalia, Plantae e Fungi retomaram o treinamento, avançando uns contra os outros enquanto o mago Protista os observava da arquibancada:  
\- Fazia tempo que não os via tão animados, parece que meus pupilos estão dispostos a trabalhar duro para vencer e cabe a mim ajudá-los a honrar ao Rei Monera e a Regnum nesse Torneio de Artes Marciais da Terra.

De volta a Terra, Vegeta estava a trocar golpes com um oponente na Sala de Gravidade.  
\- O que deu em você para resolver treinar comigo?  
\- Porque eu preciso ficar mais forte pai. - Trunks respondeu. - Durante a viagem, me dei conta de que estava ficando para trás, o Goten agora consegue se transformar em Super Saiyajin Dois.  
\- É mesmo? O filho de Kakarotto superou você?  
\- Sim e é por isso que estou aqui, eu tenho que superá-lo de volta para voltar a ser o mais forte! Por isso deixei a Mai cuidando de tudo e vim aqui para me dedicar a isso!  
\- Hmpf. - Vegeta deu um sorriso discreto. - Nesse caso, quero que se esforce e supere não só a ele como também a todos, eu fui claro?!  
\- Sim!

Kyabe estava sozinho em uma região deserta, meditando consigo mesmo ao olhar para o céu.  
\- (Mestre, não entendo porque me mandou treinar sozinho... O que eu tenho que superar afinal? E como isso vai me tornar mais forte? Não sei o que devo fazer, mas eu confio no seu conselho.) - ele se transformou em Super Saiyajin 2. - Mestre Vegeta, assim como você, vou me esforçar ao máximo para me tornar o melhor!  
Kyabe elevou o seu ki com todo o ímpeto ao gritar, fazendo a terra tremer e se desprender do solo. Ele se explodiu em energia na sequência, deixando uma enorme cratera e ofegante, concentrou o seu ki novamente, tudo ao redor perecia diante do grande poder do jovem saiyajin.

Nas planícies próximas a Montanha Paozu, Uub e Goku trocavam golpes intensamente, até que o choque de seus Kamehamehas a queima-roupa explodiu no céu e os lançou para lados opostos, aterrissando ofegantes ao solo.  
\- Você melhorou muito Uub.  
\- Parece que o senhor também ficou mais forte.  
\- Mas o seu progresso foi bem mais significativo, estou orgulhoso de você.  
\- Obrigado, mas isso não é o suficiente, depois do que o senhor me contou, eu sei que posso ser ainda mais forte!  
\- Papai, Uub!  
\- Goten? - Uub reconheceu a voz do indivíduo que acenando no céu.  
Ao descer, Goten surpreendeu-os com o motivo de sua vinda:  
\- Que? Você quer treinar comigo?  
\- Sim papai, mas não um treinamento qualquer, quero que me ensine o que o senhor sabe, quero ser seu discípulo, assim como o Uub! Só assim continuarei forte para poder proteger quem é importante para mim e além disso, durante a viagem eu lembrei como gosto de lutar, por isso estarei no torneio!  
\- Que legal Goten, isso quer dizer que treinaremos juntos! - exclamou Uub.  
\- Fico feliz que queira treinar comigo filho, só que agora eu fiquei confuso. - Goku coçou a testa com o dedo indicador.  
\- Confuso? - perguntou Goten.  
\- É que eu acho que não vou conseguir treinar os dois ao mesmo tempo, vocês estão em ritmos bem diferentes e o Senhor Kaioh tinha razão no que te disse Uub, ficar fazendo o mesmo treinamento não vai tirar mais nada do seu potencial, esse inclusive foi um dos motivos que me fez insistir que você fosse buscar novos desafios pelo universo.  
\- Tá, mas o que o senhor pensa em fazer? Eu também não quero tirar a oportunidade do Goten de ficar mais forte.  
\- Hmm... - Goku estava pensativo com a mão no queixo, até que encontrou a solução. - Já sei! Vou fazer o que o Mestre Kame fez quando o Yamcha pediu para treiná-lo depois que derrotamos os lutadores da Vovó Uranai!  
\- Papai, agora eu é quem fiquei confuso...  
\- Eu vou treinar você Goten, mas ao Uub eu vou dar uma tarefa diferente. Uub, quero que saia por aí e encontre o caminho para ficar mais forte!  
\- O senhor está me mandando treinar sozinho?  
\- Não, o que eu quero é que você encontre novos desafios, como você fez na sua viagem. O mundo é seu, conheça gente nova, encontre novos adversários, talvez um novo mestre!  
\- Um novo mestre?  
\- É, eu já tive vários mestres, por que você não poderia ter também? Eles podem te ensinar coisas novas que te farão muito mais forte!  
\- Um novo mestre... Isso parece empolgante! Eu aceito, vou procurar o caminho para ficar mais forte! - ele ergueu o punho para o céu.  
Todos se preparavam para o vindouro torneio, a jornada para a intensa competição acaba de começar!


	47. Chapter 47

**CAPÍTULO 47**

 **Viagem para as terras geladas! Em busca do Falcão Diamante!**

"Lembre-se Uub, você não vai voar e não vai usar o teletransporte ou a Nuvem Voadora, deverá seguir viagem a pé, correndo, escalando e nadando. Pode parecer bobagem, mas isso vai exercitar seu corpo como você nem imagina!"  
Alguns dias haviam se passado e com todo o ímpeto, Uub cruzava o oceano em uma velocidade impressionante apenas nadando.  
\- Isso é incrível, sinto todos os meus músculos trabalhando e meu corpo se fortalecendo, o senhor é um gênio Mestre Goku! - eis que em meio às braçadas, ele finalmente enxerga a ilha para qual rumava. - Finalmente, terra à vista! Estou chegando... novo mestre!  
Uub já tinha um rumo definido quando saiu pelo mundo como Goku havia sugerido, a ideia de encontrar um novo mestre o deixou animado, pois sabia exatamente quem iria procurar.  
\- Está de brincadeira não é?  
\- Por favor, quero que me ensine tudo o que o senhor sabe!  
#17 estava surpreso com o pedido do jovem Uub.  
\- O Son Goku te trazer aqui para eu dar algumas dicas é uma coisa, treiná-lo é uma história bem diferente.  
\- Por favor, Senhor #17!  
\- Lamento, mas não posso aceitar.  
\- Eu sei que precisa ficar aqui para cuidar da ilha, mas estou disposto a vir e até a ficar aqui também se necessário!  
\- Já disse que não Uub, entenda que eu não sou um artista marcial.  
\- Mas...  
\- Se continuar insistindo, eu vou te chutar daqui. - o olhar intimidador do androide deixou Uub em silêncio, até que deu meia volta e saiu andando com as mãos nos bolsos. - Se era isso que tinha a dizer, já vou indo, pois tenho mais o que fazer.  
\- Espere Senhor #17! - Uub o fez parar e desviar o olhar para trás. - Ao menos me dê uma chance de fazê-lo reconsiderar!  
\- Eu não vou mudar de ideia, nem se eu ver um Falcão Diamante vivo.  
\- Falcão Diamante?  
\- Esqueça, você nem deve fazer ideia do que estou falando. - #17 então se retirou voando.  
Uub ficou em silêncio por um momento, até que sorriu e acenou:  
\- Entendi, não se preocupe Senhor #17, eu vou trazer um desses para o senhor!  
O jovem terráqueo correu em direção ao mar e saltou na água, deixando a ilha nadando.

Uub nadou, correu, escalou, dormiu ao relento e novamente nadou, correu, escalou. Dias passaram até que ele finalmente chegou a Corporação Cápsula, na Capital do Oeste, tendo cruzado boa parte do planeta em tempo recorde.  
\- Oi Uub! - Bra o cumprimentou ao recebê-lo na entrada.  
\- Oi Bra, o Trunks está?  
\- Está sim, só que...  
\- Trunks! - ele gritou ao entrar correndo e passar por ela, deixando-a com cara de boba. Uub corria pelos corredores a sua procura, até que trombou com ele saindo da Sala de Gravidade.  
\- Uub? Você está bem?  
\- Ouch... - falou sentado no chão ao levar a mão à cabeça.  
Minutos depois, ambos estavam diante de um computador, juntos também de Gill, Pilaf, Mai e Shu.  
\- Aqui está, Falcão Diamante. - Trunks mostrou a imagem de uma bela ave de rapina de penas brancas azuladas e brilhantes.  
\- É muito bonito e parece bem feroz também! - comentou Shu.  
\- E onde eu posso encontrá-lo?  
\- De acordo com o que diz aqui, Gill receia que isso não seja possível.  
\- E por que não?  
\- O que o Gill quer dizer é que essa ave se encontra extinta há alguns anos devido à caça desenfreada dos humanos por conta de suas valiosas penas. - explicou Trunks.  
\- Mas se estão extintos, por que o Senhor #17 me pediria para que eu encontrasse um pássaro desses?  
\- Não é óbvio? Ele não quer te treinar idiota! - disse Pilaf.  
\- A verdade é que ele nunca me pediu para procurá-lo, fui eu quem entendeu isso com esperança dele estar me dando um teste. O que ele disse mesmo foi que não me treinaria nem se visse um desses vivo, ele sabia que estavam extintos. Agora eu entendo, foi o jeito dele dizer que não queria me treinar.  
\- Não fique assim Uub. - Mai quis animá-lo ao vê-lo cabisbaixo. - Por que não fica aqui e treina com o Trunks?  
\- Você tem continuado a treinar Trunks?  
\- Bastante, quero ficar forte para poder te derrotar no torneio!  
\- Quanto mais ele se fortalece, mais lindo ele fica! - Mai o abraçou pelo pescoço, por trás, já que Trunks estava sentado na cadeira. Ele ficou corado, já que semelhante ao seu pai Vegeta, não se sentia confortável em receber afeto amoroso em público.  
\- Obrigado Mai. - ele agradeceu com um sorriso, apesar da vergonha.  
\- Bleh, que melação! - comentou Pilaf.  
\- Agradeço a oferta, mas acho melhor não incomodar, até porque imagino que esteja treinando com o Senhor Vegeta. Se ao menos eu tivesse como encontrar um Falcão Diamante...  
\- Falcão Diamante? - ela entrou na sala.  
\- Olá Senhora Bulma! - Uub a cumprimentou.  
\- Uub, para que você quer um Falcão Diamante?  
\- É uma longa história mãe. - Trunks começou a explicar por ele. - O Uub queria levar um para a ilha do Senhor #17 para que ele aceitasse treiná-lo, só que acabamos de descobrir que eles estão extintos.  
\- Entendo, só podia se esperar um motivo assim para o discípulo do Goku. Acho que você está com sorte Uub, soube por fontes seguras que recentemente encontraram um no norte.  
\- Verdade?  
\- Sim, mas os cientistas estão mantendo isso em segredo para fazerem pesquisas no intuito de procriá-lo em laboratório para trazer a espécie de volta e por isso pediram auxílio da Corporação Cápsula para que fornecêssemos a tecnologia necessária. Acho que eles gostarão da ideia de que o falcão fique seguro em uma reserva como a Ilha dos Monstros quando a pesquisa acabar.  
\- Isso é fantástico, se eu levá-lo para o Senhor #17, ele vai ficar tão surpreso e contente que acho que mudaria de ideia e me treinaria! Obrigado Senhora Bulma! - Uub saiu correndo, deixando todos ali a observá-lo e segundos depois retornou coçando a nuca com um sorriso sem graça. - Aonde que eu tenho que ir mesmo?  
Todos caíram para trás, com exceção de Bulma que apenas ria sacudindo a cabeça:  
\- Ah Uub, parece que o Goku te influencia em tudo mesmo...  
\- É que eu fiquei tão empolgado que me esqueci de perguntar o endereço!  
\- Venha aqui, eu vou te dar a localização do laboratório.  
Minutos depois, com tudo acertado Uub seguiu viagem.

Dias se passaram e Uub finalmente se encontrava nas regiões montanhosas do norte. Ao escalar uma grande montanha apenas com as próprias mãos, o frio e a nevasca tornavam tudo ainda mais desafiante até que, por fim, chegou ao topo.  
\- Finalmente. - ele se esticou em pé e olhou em volta. - Agora só tenho que descer por esse lado e... Aaaah! - O jovem guerreiro resvalou e rolou montanha abaixo. Em uma bola de neve a crescer, Uub caiu até atingir o chão, onde terminou enterrado no gelo. - N-n-n-não f-f-f-foi u-uma b-b-boa id-d-d-deia...  
Encolhido e tremendo de frio com a tempestade de neve pesada caindo sobre seu corpo, sua visão foi se escurecendo e ele só conseguiu ouvir o barulho de uma moto de neve ao se aproximar e parar perto dele.  
Quando seus sentidos estavam voltando, conseguiu escutar a doce voz de uma mulher que lhe chamava a abrir os olhos.  
\- Rapazinho? Acorde rapazinho! - a visão do rosto preocupado daquela bela ruiva de meia idade foi a primeira coisa que Uub viu diante de si. - Graças a Deus, você me deu um susto! Tome, beba isto! - ela lhe entregou uma caneca de chocolate quente, a qual ele bebeu com muito gosto depois de quase queimar a língua, ela havia lhe enrolado em um cobertor e o colocado em uma cadeira de balanço de frente a uma lareira.  
\- Obrigado. - Uub agradeceu, entregando-lhe a caneca de volta. - Onde eu estou?  
\- Na minha casa, você deu sorte de eu estar passando por lá naquela hora, pois ia acabar congelado naquela tempestade, a região aqui é ainda mais fria do que o normal nesta época do ano, deveria ter vindo agasalhado. Como você se chama rapazinho?  
\- O meu nome é Uub moça.  
\- É um belo nome! O meu é Suno, é um prazer conhecê-lo Uub. Vejo que está muito bem apesar de tudo, deve ser muito resistente!  
Suno tinha olhos castanhos e era branca como a neve, vestia uma blusa de lã laranja de gola alta e calças brancas. Botas rosa de neve vestiam seus pés e um gorro desta mesma cor cobria o topo de sua cabeça de madeixas vermelhas, soltas até as costas. Era uma mulher madura que aparentava ser mais jovem do que realmente era.  
\- Obrigado pela hospitalidade, sinto muito ter lhe causado problemas.  
\- Imagina, não foi incômodo nenhum, o importante é que esteja vivo. Creio que não seja daqui.  
\- Não, eu não sou daqui, estou em treinamento e vim à procura de uma coisa para que uma pessoa possa me treinar.  
\- Imaginei mesmo que fosse um lutador por causa da roupa que está usando. Mas me diga o que é essa coisa, quem sabe eu possa ajudá-lo.  
\- Eu vim em busca do Falcão Diamante.  
\- Falcão Diamante?  
Uub então lhe explicou toda a situação e minutos depois, Suno percorria pelas dunas geladas em sua moto de neve no meio da tempestade, agora usando também um par de luvas rosa e um casaco amarelo claro que esvoaçava ao vento. Ela estava levando Uub na garupa, depois de ter lhe dado um casaco de inverno azul que dava até os joelhos.  
\- Você é um enviado do céu que apareceu para levar aquela ave para um lugar seguro, talvez não precisemos fazer o que meu amigo e eu estávamos planejando fazer!  
\- A que se refere?  
\- Eu te explico depois, agora se segure! - Suno disse antes de acelerar.

Não demorou muito e eles chegaram ao laboratório de pesquisa ambiental, que parecia uma grande cúpula de dois andares.  
\- É aqui? - perguntou Uub.  
\- Sim.  
\- Mas por que há tanta correria e um alarme soando?  
\- Eu não sei... Será que ele aproveitou a tempestade e se adiantou com o plano?  
\- Plano?  
\- Vem, vamos entrar!  
Uub e Suno correram para dentro do laboratório, o elevador estava inativo e eles então subiram as escadas rumo ao último andar, havia uma grande correria por todo o edifício. Ao chegarem à sala de pesquisa, Uub ficou assustado, cientistas e seguranças jaziam no chão em meio à destruição do lugar, que possuía um grande rombo na parede.  
\- O que aconteceu aqui? - Uub correu e se abaixou diante de um dos cientistas. - Vocês estão bem?  
\- Levaram o pássaro... - disse o homem de forma sussurrante e fraca.  
\- Para onde? Quem o levou?  
O cientista apontou o dedo com dificuldade para o rombo na parede e Uub correu com tudo para saltar daquela altura como se não fosse nada.  
\- Uub, espere! - gritou Suno em vão.  
O jovem terráqueo seguiu correndo a uma velocidade absurda em linha reta na direção das montanhas, tudo o que via era apenas o branco da neve, até que conseguiu avistar uma luz verde de algo em fuga.  
\- Eu sabia que não podia estar longe! - aquela luz brotava das costas de um indivíduo que levava o Falcão Diamante apoiado em seu braço junto ao seu peito e quando este percebeu Uub o perseguindo, acelerou. - Caramba, ele está voando baixo a uma velocidade impressionante! Se pelo menos eu não estivesse proibido de voar... Mas não vou perdê-lo de vista! - Uub retirou o casaco e o jogou para o alto antes de gritar. - Kaioken!  
Abrindo caminho pela neve, sua velocidade ao correr aumentou absurdamente. Vendo a aura vermelha rosada em sua cola, o indivíduo se viu obrigado a parar diante de uma caverna próxima dali e retirou o capuz que mantinha a ave de rapina calma.  
\- A tempestade ainda está muito densa para você voar livremente, então se esconda aqui dentro, depressa!  
O instinto fez o falcão saber que estava sendo ajudado e por isso fez como o indivíduo pediu ao voar para dentro da caverna. Nisso Uub chegou freando diante dele, desativando o Kaioken.  
\- Te alcancei, você não vai escapar!  
O jovem terráqueo conseguiu vê-lo de perto, era um grandalhão que vestia uma calça e um casaco azul escuro sobre uma blusa de um azul mais claro, além um colete de pele em tons de marrom musgo. Sua cabeça tinha um formato meio quadrado e havia pontos de costura na testa e abaixo do olho esquerdo.  
\- Eles te mandaram atrás de mim?  
\- Você machucou aquelas pessoas!  
\- Me desculpe, não era minha intenção, mas eu tinha que proteger o pássaro.  
\- Proteger? Você o roubou e eu vim aqui para tirá-lo das suas garras grandalhão malvado! - Uub se colocou em posição de combate.  
\- Eu não quero lutar com você.  
\- Eu também não quero te machucar, mas se você não me entregar o Falcão Diamante, eu vou ter que te derrotar!  
\- Eu não posso, sinto muito.  
\- Então nós vamos lutar e o vencedor ficará com ele! - Uub avançou na direção daquele homem, que bloqueou seu soco com a palma de sua enorme mão esquerda. - Mas hein?  
A expressão dele ficou séria:  
\- Você não me deixa escolha!  
O grandalhão fechou o punho direito e com toda a força, desferiu um potente soco que atirou Uub a atravessar uma pequena montanha e removendo o colete de pele que vestia, partiu em seu encalço ativando os propulsores em suas costas que brilharam em verde por baixo do casaco. O jovem terráqueo se levantava neste momento, limpando o sangue em sua boca.  
\- Ele não emite ki algum, mas a força desse soco foi extraordinária! - ele o viu se aproximando em voo e se preparou para lutar novamente com um sorriso de excitação. - Isso está ficando emocionante!  
Como uma rocha, Uub bloqueou o soco investido com seu braço esquerdo, o que surpreendeu o grandalhão. Este então aumentou a potencia dos propulsores e abriu a defesa do jovem terráqueo, que se esquivou para a esquerda, o deixando passar e logo arremessou uma esfera de energia com a mão canhota como se fosse uma bola. Aquele homem planou e aterrissou, girando, ficou de frente para o ataque e o repeliu balançando o punho esquerdo.  
\- Não é uma pessoa comum. - ele disse seriamente.  
\- Eu digo o mesmo sobre você. - Uub disse com um sorriso no rosto. - Estive viajando pelo universo todo neste último ano e nunca que eu pensaria que existia gente tão forte na Terra que eu ainda não conhecia!  
\- Estranho, você não parece malvado... Mas ainda quer levar o pássaro, não posso deixar que faça isso!  
Ele foi contra Uub, mas seu soco golpeou apenas uma imagem.  
\- Estou aqui! - Uub apareceu à sua esquerda e lhe desferiu um soco que o jogou para longe e o perseguiu, usando a perna esquerda para lhe chutar nas costas e lhe ascender verticalmente aos céus. Nisso sacou o bastão e gritou. - Cresça Bastão Mágico!  
Cravando-o no solo, tomou impulso para saltar acima de seu oponente e devolvê-lo para baixo com as duas mãos em um golpe de marreta. Recolhendo a arma ao seu tamanho normal, o jovem terráqueo a guardou e mergulhou ao encontro de seu oponente, que já estava se levantando.  
\- Whoooaaaaah! - ele rugiu, envolvendo seu corpo em uma aura verde que brotava de seus propulsores, a qual foi ficando alaranjada.  
\- Hum?!  
\- Fúria de Oitavo! - com os braços firmes na frente do peito, ele curvou seu tronco e liberou uma grande explosão de energia flamejante de suas costas.  
Uub protegeu o rosto cruzando os braços em forma de xis e foi sendo empurrando, até que a explosão o lançou para longe.  
\- O poder dele está aumentando! Aagh! - o grandalhão avançou com seus propulsores e o agarrou no ar, indo com tudo contra uma montanha, que se partiu ao meio ao atravessarem de lado a lado. Nisso Uub reagiu com uma joelhada na barriga e virando um salto mortal para trás, o chutou no queixo, o jogando para trás. Aterrissando em pé, o jovem terráqueo colocou as mãos ao lado do corpo para o Kamehameha.  
\- Agora é a minha vez!  
\- Oitavo, Uub, parem com isso!  
\- Suno? - Uub e seu oponente disseram em uníssono com aquela interrupção e eis que avistaram a ruiva descendo de sua moto de neve e correndo até eles.  
Os dois se surpreenderam mutuamente, já que ambos a conheciam. A tempestade de neve começava a cessar naquele momento.  
\- Parem de lutar, por favor! - ela se colocou entre os dois e ambos caminharam para junto dela.  
\- Me desculpe Suno, eu não queria lutar, mas é que eu pensei que ele fosse um daqueles caras e que veio para recuperar o pássaro.  
\- E eu pensei que ele fosse um cara malvado que tinha roubado o falcão, mas pelo jeito vocês dois se conhecem.  
\- Que bom que você é um amigo da Suno também, espero que eu não tenha te machucado! - o grandalhão sorriu e estendeu a mão para cumprimentá-lo. - Eu sou o Oitavo, como é o seu nome?  
\- Oh! - ele aceitou o cumprimento. - Meu nome é Uub, você é bem forte Oitavo!  
\- É mesmo? Obrigado!  
\- Venham, vamos nos abrigar em algum lugar que eu vou explicar tudo para vocês dois.  
Após recolher e vestir seu colete de pele de volta, Oitavo decidiu levar Uub e Suno para a caverna onde escondeu o Falcão Diamante e lá a ruiva contou como encontrou o jovem lutador há poucas horas atrás. Ela também estava contando a Uub a razão de Oitavo ter surrupiado a ave dos cientistas.  
\- Quer dizer que os cientistas não estavam planejando procriar o Falcão Diamante?  
\- Não Uub. - Suno respondeu. - O que eles queriam era retirar as penas dele para vender. Uma vez retiradas as penas permanentes de um Falcão Diamante, elas não crescem novamente, o plano deles era usar a tecnologia da sua amiga para fazê-lo criar novas penas depois de arrancadas, assim eles o usariam como uma fonte inesgotável de dinheiro.  
\- Que gente horrível!  
\- Foi por isso que a Suno e eu decidimos tirá-lo deles, não podíamos ficar de braços cruzados quando soubemos disso, só que eles tinham caras armados e eu achei perigoso que ela fosse comigo.  
\- Isso explica a razão de ter agido sozinho, apesar de eu ter dito que podia me cuidar.  
\- Eu sinto muito Suno, não queria que se machucasse.  
\- Bem, não importa, o importante é que o Falcão Diamante está bem. - ela viu o pássaro aterrissar sobre o braço direito de Uub. - Parece que ele gostou de você!  
\- Verdade. - Oitavo concordou. - Ele tem essa cara de bravo, mas é bem amigável!  
\- Você não é muito diferente Oitavo. - Uub o fez sorrir com o comentário.  
\- Acho que ele sabe que estamos ajudando-o, é bom ver que tudo acabou bem!  
\- Um momento Suno! - Uub levantou bruscamente, fazendo inclusive com que o falcão deixasse seu braço. - Não acabou nada, temos que dar a esses caras o que eles merecem!  
Suno e Oitavo se entreolharam e depois olharam para Uub com um sorriso confiante em seu rosto.

Momentos depois, lá estava ele, varrendo o grupo de guardas com o Bastão Mágico de tamanho aumentado.  
\- Continuem atirando! - armados até os dentes, disparavam com suas metralhadoras uma porção de balas.  
Uub corria entre elas como se nada fossem e com um balanço do bastão, lançou aquele grupo de guardas para longe. Cravando-o no solo, o utilizou como em um salto com vara, indo parar no último andar através do buraco feito anteriormente por Oitavo, pelo qual também havia deixado há pouco o laboratório para persegui-lo. Ele recolheu o bastão e apenas com o olhar, assustou todo mundo que estava ali.  
\- Essa não, fujam! - gritou um dos cientistas.  
Todos rumaram para a saída de emergência pelo térreo, porém, não contavam que Suno estaria lá, portando a arma de um dos guardas.  
\- Onde vocês pensam que vão? - ela fez com que todos levantassem as mãos, eles olharam para o lado e viram Otávio com uma corda, pronto para amarrá-los.  
Não demorou muito e eles fizeram uma limpa no lugar, trazendo e amarrando todo mundo ali fora.  
\- Eram os últimos? - Suno perguntou quando viu Uub vindo com um cientista e um guarda feridos nos ombros.  
\- Sim, incluindo aqueles que se machucaram na invasão do Oitavo. O que vão fazer com eles?  
\- Vamos entregá-los para as autoridades. - respondeu Oitavo.  
\- Ha! Boa sorte com isso. - disse um dos cientistas amarrados. - Vocês não têm provas!  
\- É mesmo? - perguntou Suno. - Os policiais vão amar esses diagramas que o Uub encontrou em uma das salas do segundo andar.  
\- Droga! Era um bom plano, iríamos ficar bilionários e nós teríamos conseguido se não fosse esse garoto enxerido! - o Falcão Diamante veio e lhe deu uma catanada na cabeça antes de voar para o braço de Uub. - Argh! E esse falcão idiota também!  
Uub riu e então se voltou para seus novos amigos.  
\- Bem, acho que eu já vou indo.  
\- Mas já? Por que não fica mais um pouco e janta em minha casa?  
\- Agradeço o convite Suno, mas eu tenho que levar esse carinha para a sua nova casa, estou ansioso para começar o meu treinamento.  
\- Entendo...  
\- Mas isso não impede que eu venha visitar vocês qualquer hora, não é?  
\- É verdade! - disse Oitavo sorridente.  
\- E Oitavo, da próxima vez, vamos lutar de novo!  
\- Ah... Eu... não gosto muito de lutar sabe...  
\- Sério? Eu acho muito divertido!  
\- Eu percebi que você não estava lutando a sério, acho que você deve ser muito mais forte do que eu.  
\- Talvez, mas tenho a impressão de que você nunca lutou a sério e desconhece seus próprios poderes, o que me deixou curioso para saber sobre a sua verdadeira força!  
\- É verdade, nunca tinha ido tão longe em uma luta antes, eu queria muito proteger o pássaro. Se for só por diversão e ninguém for se machucar, então talvez eu abra uma exceção para você!  
\- Legal Oitavo! Da próxima vez que eu vier, vou trazer o meu mestre!  
\- Seu mestre? - perguntou Suno.  
\- Sim, ele é ainda mais divertido do que eu e vai gostar muito de conhecer vocês! - após um breve silêncio, ele colocou o capuz sobre a cabeça da ave, antes de partir a uma grande velocidade. - Até mais Suno, até mais Oitavo!  
\- Adeus! - disse Oitavo ao acenar, ele e Suno sorriam ao vê-lo indo embora a correr.  
\- Oitavo.  
\- O que foi Suno?  
\- Você não acha que o Uub se parece muito com o Goku?  
\- Hmm... Agora que você falou, aquele bastão e a forma dele lutar... Realmente eles se parecem muito!  
\- Será uma coincidência?  
\- Eu não sei, mas tomara que possamos ver tanto ele como o Goku de novo algum dia...  
E assim, Uub conseguiu salvar o último espécime de uma ave considerada extinta de um grupo de cientistas mercenários. Será que #17 aceitará treiná-lo?


	48. Chapter 48

**CAPÍTULO 48**

 **Um estágio como guarda florestal! O treinamento com o #17!**

\- Quer dizer que o Uub já tinha um rumo definido quando saiu daqui?  
\- Eu acho que sim, pois quando dei a ideia dele encontrar um novo mestre, ele parecia saber exatamente para onde ir, me pergunto quem poderia ser.  
Pai e filho estavam sentados descansando, Goten parecia confortável em seu jeans roxo para treinar, já que estava acostumado por também não usar nada diferente para fazê-lo durante a viagem pelo espaço, contudo, havia despido sua blusa verde, ficando apenas com a camiseta amarela.  
\- A mamãe ficou brava em saber que o senhor está me treinando não é?  
\- E como... Desde sua adolescência, ela passou a querer você estudasse como o Gohan.  
\- Eu não sou inteligente como meu irmão, mas ainda assim, eu também tenho meus sonhos.  
\- E o que você quer ser Goten?  
\- Eu pensei em me tornar chef.  
\- Chef de cozinha?  
\- Isso.  
\- E por quê?  
\- É que enquanto viajávamos, acabei virando o cozinheiro do grupo e eles gostavam bastante do que eu preparava.  
\- Certamente você herdou o dom da sua mãe, a Chi-Chi sabe cozinhar como ninguém!  
\- É mesmo, quando eu era criança, sempre observava ela cozinhando, ansioso para que a comida dela ficasse pronta. Sem querer, ela meio que ensinou tudo o que eu sei. Só que agora, eu também estou muito envolvido com as lutas e não seria ruim se eu virasse lutador profissional, mas acho que a mamãe não ia gostar muito disso.  
\- Heheheh, independente do que escolher, tenho certeza de que fará muito bem filho.  
\- Obrigado papai, seu apoio significa muito para mim. O maior dos meus sonhos é um dia casar e também ter filhos, para ser um pai tão bom quanto o senhor.  
\- Ah é? - Goku ficou surpreso, pois o mesmo Goten que vivia correndo atrás de garotas estava falando em escolher uma só e construir família, ele mal sabia que seu filho estava, naquele momento, imaginando esse futuro com Marron.  
\- Bem, agora chega de papo, vamos continuar nosso treinamento? - Goten se levantou bruscamente.  
\- O que está acontecendo com você Goten? Eu nunca te vi tão empolgado! Desse jeito, as pessoas vão voltar a te confundir comigo achando que eu cortei o cabelo! - Goten apenas ria e então Goku também se levantou. - Estou feliz com essa sua vontade de treinar!  
\- Eu também, pois tenho uma razão muito especial para me sentir motivado!  
\- Onde nós tínhamos parado?  
\- Eu tinha pedido para senhor me mostrar o Super Saiyajin Dois.  
\- Oh é mesmo! - Goku concentrou o seu ki e logo ascendeu até a dita transformação. - Aqui está, por que você queria ver?  
\- Aaaah! - Goten concentrou seu ki ao gritar e também acessou a mesma transformação, mas com um visível esforço a mais em relação ao seu pai.  
\- Que incrível! Então você também consegue?  
\- Sim, eu a alcancei durante a viagem, mas como pode ver, eu ainda tenho um pouco de dificuldade para me transformar, só fica mais fácil de fazer quando eu estou com raiva.  
\- Hmm... Deve ser porque você nunca treinou para controlar perfeitamente o seu Super Saiyajin comum, a Caulifla tinha essa mesma dificuldade durante o Torneio do Poder. Ainda assim é impressionante que tenha conseguido alcançar esta forma nestas condições. - ambos voltaram ao normal. - Não é um problema difícil de resolver, como você já conhece o caminho para se transformar, tudo o que temos que fazer é aperfeiçoar o seu Super Saiyajin como seu irmão e eu fizemos antes do Torneio do Cell. Depois, se transformar em Super Saiyajin Dois vai ser moleza! A transformação vai até ficar mais estável e...  
\- Goten!  
Ele olhou para trás e a viu lá no céu, acenando para ele, o que o encheu de felicidade.  
\- Marron! - ele correu na direção de sua amada, que aterrissou de forma graciosa, Goten a tirou do chão novamente, a erguendo pela cintura e girando-a, antes de descê-la de volta e a abraçar. - Foram só alguns dias, mas senti tanta saudade!  
\- Eu também queria muito te ver, por isso decidi fazer uma surpresa!  
Goku ficou com cara de bobo, pois seu filho o ignorou por completo e nisso alguém aterrissou ao seu lado.  
\- Olá Goku!  
\- Hum? Kuririn, que surpresa! Como você está? - eles se cumprimentaram com um aperto de mão.  
\- Bem, obrigado. A Marron queria vir aqui, então vim com ela para lhe fazer uma visita!  
\- Que bom! O que acha de treinarmos um pouco?  
\- Não, já não tenho mais a energia daqueles tempos, fora que eu estava ajudando a Marron a treinar até agora a pouco, ela também pensa em participar do torneio, então estou tentando prepará-la da melhor maneira que posso.  
\- Sua filha se mostrou uma guerreira bem forte desde que aprendeu a lutar, deve se sentir orgulhoso.  
\- Sim, muito! Essa viagem mudou a vida dela. - eles ficaram em silêncio por um momento a observar os seus filhos juntos e Kuririn questiona. - Ouça Goku, há quanto tempo somos amigos?  
\- Acho que desde que éramos crianças e treinávamos com o Mestre Kame, não é?  
\- Sim e sou grato por isso perdurar até hoje. Quem diria que um dia teríamos a chance inclusive de virarmos parentes?  
\- A que se refere? - sem dizer nada, Kuririn lhe chamou a atenção para observar Goten e Marron mais atentamente e Goku finalmente compreendeu. - Oh, então é isso? Eu nem tinha reparado! Está explicado o porquê de ele parar de correr atrás de namoradas e se dedicar aos treinamentos... Eles estão juntos não é? Ou entendi errado?  
\- Não Goku, é isso mesmo. Ele me pediu permissão para namorar com ela enquanto estávamos na festa do Uub.  
\- É sério? Eu não sabia disso.  
\- Ele é um bom rapaz e a Marron gosta muito dele, fico feliz pelos dois.  
\- Bem, se isso ajuda o Goten no treinamento, então também fico feliz por eles!  
\- Ah Goku, você nunca muda não é?  
\- Papai. - Goten e Marron se aproximaram e ele apanhou sua blusa verde para vesti-la de volta. - Podemos parar por hoje? Eu queria sair com a Marron.  
\- Tá, pode ir! Amanhã a gente compensa isso treinando por mais tempo.  
\- Claro!  
\- Cuida bem dela Goten.  
\- Pode deixar comigo Senhor Kuririn! - ele pegou na mão dela. - Vem Marron, hoje vou te levar a um lugar especial!  
Goten começou a levitar para, de mãos dadas, conduzi-la voando até o lugar do encontro.  
\- Espere, eu estou de vestido, por isso tenho que saber como voar para não aparecer a minha... GOTEN! - ele alçou voo rapidamente e ela teve tempo apenas de usar a outra mão para segurar a barra do vestido rosa.  
\- A gente se vê mais tarde! - gritou Goten para Goku e Kuririn, que sorriram ao vê-los partir.

Enquanto isso...  
\- Eu não posso acreditar! - Uub havia retornado a ilha depois de alguns dias, o guarda florestal estava em êxtase, chocado ao ver aquela ave de rapina rara repousada sobre o braço esquerdo do jovem terráqueo. - Você conseguiu encontrar o que talvez seja o último espécime macho vivo! A melhor parte é que aqui na ilha há uma fêmea, o que significa que você acaba de salvar uma espécie inteira da extinção!  
#17 levou os dedos até a boca e assoviou, não demorou muito e a Falcão Diamante fêmea pousou sobre seu braço direito, era um pouco menor em relação ao macho e a cor de suas penas brancas brilhantes pendia para um roxo rosado ao invés do azul. Macho e fêmea trocaram olhares por um momento e então voaram juntos em direção ao local rochoso da ilha, deixando ambos Uub e #17 a observá-los e no fim, este último se voltou ao outro novamente, que sorridente perguntou:  
\- E então Senhor #17, vai me treinar agora?  
\- Quando eu disse aquilo, jamais imaginei que você iria procurá-lo, aquela fêmea estava condenada a morrer com sua espécie aqui, mas você trouxe esperança da espécie continuar viva. Como guarda florestal, eu sou muito grato pelo que fez, mas... - ele ficou pensando, cabisbaixo por um momento, o que deixou Uub preocupado, até que ele continuou. - Por que você quer tanto treinar comigo Uub?  
\- Durante a viagem, eu enfrentei um monstro chamado Ludo e só consegui derrotá-lo graças ao conselho que o senhor me deu naquele dia. Além disso, aquele conselho também me ajudou quando te enfrentei enquanto estava sob a influência do Baby, foi por essas razões que quando o Mestre Goku me sugeriu procurar por um novo mestre, decidi vir até você. O senhor é um grande guerreir salvador do Multiverso, tenho certeza que pode me ensinar muitas coisas, coisas diferentes que o Mestre Goku não poderia me ensinar e que me ajudarão a ficar mais forte, foi para isso que ele me trouxe aqui naquele dia, lembra? Talvez o senhor pense que não irá ser um bom mestre, mas mesmo o Mestre Goku também pensava assim e acabou que ele foi o melhor mestre que eu poderia ter e o senhor também pode ser! Por favor Senhor #17, me dê a oportunidade de aprender coisas novas treinando com você!  
O androide olhava surpreso nos olhos brilhantes e esperançosos do jovem guerreiro, vencido pelo cansaço, ele sorriu.  
\- Está bem, se você quer tanto assim, eu aceito treinar você.  
\- Verdade? Hahaha, legal!  
\- Mas com uma condição?  
\- Condição? Qual?  
\- Você me ajudará a proteger a ilha enquanto estiver aqui, não podemos deixar que ela seja destruída de novo como quando Baby atacou, não é?  
\- Claro, sem problema!  
\- Só não pense que vai ser moleza, pode não parecer, mas meu treinamento aqui é pesado.  
\- Não importa, eu estou pronto!  
\- Ótimo! Vamos, vou te arrumar uma barraca no meu acampamento. Sugiro que descanse bem, vamos começar cedo amanhã, está bem?  
\- Sim Senhor #17, farei tudo o que me pedir!  
E assim Uub seguiu seu novo mestre rumo ao acampamento, onde passou ansioso a primeira das muitas noites dos próximos meses.

Na manhã seguinte, depois do café da manhã, Uub e #17 estavam se preparando para o primeiro dia do treinamento. O guarda florestal lhe surpreendeu ao estar lhe entregando algumas peças de roupa dobradas.  
\- Eu vou ter que vestir isso?  
\- Sei que o traje que o Son Goku te deu é muito valioso para você, mas vai ser só enquanto estiver me ajudando a proteger a ilha.  
\- Está bem, eu vou experimentar!  
Ele foi se vestir, era um par de luvas e sapatos pretos, um jeans azul e uma blusa verde e branca com "MIR" escrito na frente. Por fim, a braçadeira laranja de Ranger em seu braço esquerdo completava o traje, que tinha como diferencial o inseparável bastão que Goku lhe deu, pendurado em suas costas. O guarda florestal Uub estava pronto!  
\- Parece que são do seu tamanho certo e também ficaram melhores do que eu imaginava em você.  
\- Como conseguiu esse uniforme? - Uub perguntou enquanto analisava suas novas vestimentas.  
\- Depois do que você fez, não foi muito difícil conseguir um emprego para você aqui como estagiário, vai ganhar um bom salário enquanto treina e me ajuda a cuidar da ilha.  
\- Eu não me interesso muito pelo dinheiro, mas acho que minha família vai ficar feliz de eu poder ajudá-los no sustento da casa de novo, vou poder unir o útil ao agradável! Obrigado Senhor #17!  
\- Não precisa me agradecer, se você vai me ajudar, formalizar as coisas era o mínimo que eu poderia fazer.  
\- E então, por onde vamos começar o nosso treinamento?  
\- Que bom que perguntou, nós vamos iniciar com um aquecimento básico.  
#17 mostrou a Uub alguns veículos aquáticos no horizonte se aproximando da ilha.  
\- Quem são eles?  
\- Um grupo de caçadores teimosos, já os expulsei daqui uma porção de vezes este mês e eles nunca aprendem. Já virou rotina eles atacaram quase todos os dias neste mesmo horário.  
\- Sério? Isso significa que eles não são muito inteligentes...  
\- De qualquer forma, é nosso trabalho não deixar que caçadores invadam a ilha. Você está pronto?  
\- Sim!  
\- Quero que aproveite e me mostre um pouco mais do seu estilo de luta, só não use muita força para não matá-los.  
Uub acenou com a cabeça e então a dupla seguiu rumo à praia, aonde os barcos e balsas iam estacionando e descarregando jipes e pequenos tanques, além de caçadores a pé, muito bem armados. Eis que o Androide #17 logo surge diante deles.  
\- Lá está ele, ataquem com tudo o que têm!  
Com a ordem daquele que aparentemente era o líder, vários mísseis foram disparados na direção do guarda florestal, junto de granadas que foram arremessadas e balas disparadas de forma constante em meio às explosões que se sucederam. Com a feição calma, #17 deixou tudo acontecer e logo se revelou ileso ao ter estendido a mão para frente e bloqueado tudo com uma barreira verde ao seu redor.  
\- Já acabaram? - ele perguntou.  
\- Esse maldito... Vamos queimar essa ilha inteira se for preciso, disparem as catapultas!  
Acopladas aos barcos na praia, elas lançaram pedras flamejantes que cruzaram o céu rumo à floresta.  
\- Onde eles conseguem essas coisas arcaicas? - #17 questionou, não movendo um dedo sequer.  
\- Ele desistiu! - crente de sua vitória, o líder não contava com a vinda de esferas de ki que vieram ao encontro das pedras, destruindo-as antes que tocassem o chão. - O que?!  
\- Bela pontaria Uub.  
\- Obrigado Senhor #17! - Uub surgiu atrás dele, com as mãos apontadas para o céu.  
Os caçadores olharam para o seu uniforme e entraram em pânico.  
\- Tem outro deles, não pode ser!  
\- Quero que conheçam o Uub, o meu novo assistente. Digamos que vocês tiveram sorte até agora em toparem comigo porque eu tenho muita paciência, mas com ele as coisas serão bem diferentes, pois o Uub gosta de uma boa luta.  
\- É melhor irem embora se não quiserem se machucar ou vou ter que dar uma lição em vocês! - Uub disse ao sacar seu bastão e segurá-lo em posição.  
\- Quem liga quantos guardas florestais tem aqui, temos que conseguir os animais raros a qualquer custo! Ataquem!  
O exército de caçadores avançou e a dupla foi ao seu encontro, Uub saltou girando o bastão como uma hélice acima de sua cabeça e o utilizou em um golpe vertical que destroçou um jipe. Aumentando-o de tamanho, ele golpeou horizontalmente, varrendo uma porção de veículos e caçadores com um único golpe e continuou avançando em meio aos tiros e explosões. #17 ficou na retaguarda, derrubando apenas os caçadores que vinham até si, pois seus olhos estavam mais preocupados em analisar os movimentos de seu novo pupilo, que investia em meio ao fogo constante dos tiros de tanque que lhe atingiam e contra-atacou com uma voadora. Já de pé em meio às chamas, balas de metralhadora vinham até o jovem terráqueo, que se esquivava para se aproximar e derrubar a linha de tiros com uma combinação de socos. Granadas e projéteis vinham de todos os lados e sentindo apenas o calor da batalha, Uub ia derrubando um a um, até todos estarem no chão junto aos destroços de seus veículos, levantando-se apenas para salvarem suas vidas.  
\- Seu demônio, isso não vai ficar assim! Recuar!  
Todos foram em direção aos barcos e balsas e se retiraram da ilha, deixando Uub e #17 a observá-los fugir.  
\- Heheh, isso foi divertido! Se quiserem mais podem voltar! - gritou Uub, acenando para eles.  
\- Eles vão, tenha certeza disso.  
\- Já estou aquecido Senhor #17, quando vamos começar?  
\- Na verdade, nós já começamos.  
\- Ah é? - ele viu #17 se voltar com as costas para ele.  
\- Desde que aceitei ser seu mestre, fiquei pensando no que eu poderia te ensinar que alguém como Son Goku não lhe ensinou, remoí isso a noite toda e não consegui dormir direito, achei que precisava te analisar novamente para ter certeza de qualquer coisa. Você é um grande guerreiro Uub.  
\- Obrigado Senhor #17!  
\- Contudo... - ele olhou para trás. - Você tem muitos pontos cegos.  
\- Pontos cegos? - #17 se aproximou dele e sem dizer nada, apontou para pequenas marcas e chamuscados no uniforme, em seus braços, nas costas e nas pernas. - Nem tinha percebido, mas eu estou bem, sério, aquelas coisas não me machucam!  
\- A questão não é essa.  
\- Como assim?  
\- Você era capaz derrotar todos eles sem tomar um tiro sequer. Já pensou se ao invés de caçadores comuns armados, você estivesse em uma guerra enfrentando um exército de guerreiros poderosos atacando por todas as direções possíveis?  
\- Não, eu não tinha pensado nisso. - respondeu cabisbaixo.  
\- Son Goku fez de você um grande lutador que dá o máximo de si e se supera a cada combate para vencer, mas lhe faltam capacidades analíticas e pensamento rápido sobre o que está se passando no campo de batalha.  
\- Mas eu pensei que estava prestando a atenção no ki de cada um deles, não entendo o que quer dizer.  
\- Você estava tão entusiasmado enquanto lutava que esqueceu de se proteger de possíveis eventualidades, precisa aguçar seus sentidos para ter uma percepção completa, seu tato, sua audição, sua visão, tudo isso conta. Ao mesmo tempo, é necessário pensar rapidamente ao usar seus sentidos, estudando as melhores possibilidades de acordo com o que se passa não apenas com seus oponentes, mas com o campo de batalha em si. Sentir o ki de seus adversários é apenas um detalhe, uma ferramenta a mais, posso te garantir isso, já que por possuir uma energia vital diferente, eu não consigo sentir o ki das pessoas como você.  
\- Isso parece complicado...  
\- Eu não quero mudar seu estilo de luta, ao contrário, quero melhorá-lo a partir da agregação dos meus conhecimentos. Ao melhorar suas capacidades defensivas e analíticas, as chances de você ser pego com a guarda baixa diminuem consideravelmente e ao mesmo tempo, seu poder ofensivo também aumentará. Eu me lembro da sua luta comigo no Planeta Tsufuru, quando você unir os conhecimentos de Son Goku aos que irei lhe passar nos próximos meses, você se tornará alguém que se destaca tanto ofensiva como defensivamente!  
\- Isso parece incrível! - Uub ergueu a cabeça. - Acha mesmo que eu posso conseguir?  
\- Vai depender apenas de você. - #17 sorriu. - Mas pelo pouco que te conheço, tenho certeza de que conseguirá!  
\- Então me ensine, eu quero ficar ainda mais forte!

Envolvendo-os em uma barreira, #17 levou Uub até certa distância da ilha, no mar. Dali ele os mergulhou dentro da água, o jovem terráqueo se encantou ao ver de perto as vidas marinhas que habitavam o local. Descendo cada vez mais até as profundezas, tudo foi ficando mais sombrio e desabitado, com a luz deixando de alcançá-los aos poucos.  
\- Onde estamos indo?  
\- Você já vai ver Uub.  
Logo então a barreira tocou o chão, o espaço era amplo, rochoso e bem pouco iluminado.  
\- Que lugar é esse?  
\- Eu costumava vir treinar aqui, mas depois do Torneio do Poder, quando eu não consegui reagir a um poder gravitacional lançado por alguns guerreiros do Universo 2, percebi que precisava aumentar o nível para uma fenda ainda muito mais funda que há do outro lado da ilha.  
\- O senhor treina no fundo do oceano?  
\- Sim, quando tenho disponibilidade para me afastar um pouco da ilha. As vibrações da água ajudarão a aguçar o seu tato e a pouca luminosidade exercitará sua visão e sua audição, além disso, a pressão da água ajudará a aumentar a força e a resistência do seu corpo.  
\- Parece genial, mas...  
\- Mas?  
\- Como eu vou respirar em baixo d'água?  
\- Bem, isso é outra parte do treinamento. Segurar a respiração enquanto se exercita deixa o corpo em estado de economia de energia, otimizando suas funções para que o mesmo consiga trabalhar sem a reposição de ar necessária. Vai ajudar seu corpo a trabalhar de forma muito mais eficiente e usando menos energia, o que depois maximizará seus poderes de forma que poderá aproveitá-los melhor. Esse treinamento foi eficiente até mesmo para mim que tenho energia ilimitada, acredito que, para você, o resultado deverá ser melhor ainda.  
\- Isso é muito interessante, eu estou pronto Senhor #17!  
\- Você já treinou em gravidade aumentada, não é?  
\- Sim. Por que pergunta?  
\- Só pelo lembrete de que a pressão da água é um pouco diferente e que você se sentirá esmagado como uma bola de papel. Se o ar acabar, sinta-se livre para subir até a superfície para recuperar o fôlego e quando voltar, tente segurá-lo por mais tempo da próxima vez.  
\- Entendido Senhor #17, já pode desfazer a barreira.  
E assim ele fez, Uub se sentiu exatamente da forma como o guarda florestal descreveu e com isso, de início, mal conseguia se mover. Eis que uma grande rocha veio em sua direção e lhe acertou com força na cabeça, #17 havia lançado aquilo para dar início ao treinamento.  
\- (Vamos lá Uub, pense rápido!) - ele pensava, agora também segurando a respiração, ao lançar mais pedras, Uub se movia como podia para se proteger o máximo possível, tentando se acostumar com o ambiente e logo viu que precisava tomar fôlego, por isso subiu até a superfície rapidamente.  
\- Caramba... - ofegante, ele tentava recuperar o fôlego. - Eu nunca vi nada parecido, ele não estava brincando quando disse que o treinamento era pesado, o senhor é um gênio Senhor #17...  
Com um sorriso confiante, Uub mergulhou novamente e desceu como um torpedo, disposto a resistir aquele duro treinamento com o Androide #17, que durará alguns meses até o dia do Torneio de Artes Marciais. Será que o ele vai ficar forte?


	49. Chapter 49

**CAPÍTULO 49**

 **O grande dia na Ilha Papaya! Os Guerreiros Z se reúnem novamente!**

Como um ninja, Uub se movia pelas sombras das árvores da Ilha dos Monstros e ao aterrissar em posição de combate, seus olhos vigiavam tudo como os de uma águia e seus ouvidos estavam atentos como os de um cão, o barulho de alguns pássaros levantando voo chamou sua atenção, foi um alarme falso. Ele ouviu um som cortando o vento por trás e sentiu uma vibração de ar, confiantemente se virou e bloqueou o soco com a palma da mão esquerda, #17 sorria orgulhoso com o progresso de seu aluno.  
\- Muito bom Uub! - #17 então preparou o punho esquerdo para um cruzado, o qual ele esquivou movendo-se para trás, era o que o guarda florestal queria, podendo então desaparecer e reaparecer atrás dele para um chute, parado pelo braço direito do jovem terráqueo como se possuísse olhos nas costas. - Definitivamente muito bom, vamos ver como está a sua força bruta!  
#17 atacou Uub com uma combinação de golpes deixando-o na defensiva, o obrigando a saltar para o céu, o androide continuou seu avanço, mas Uub teve tempo de bloquear a joelhada com o antebraço direito, dando início a uma troca de golpes mútua. Calculando seus movimentos, nenhum dos dois abria brechas e todos os possíveis golpes terminavam com um choque de membros que gerava impactos capazes de fazer a ilha toda tremer.  
O dia do Torneio de Artes Marciais já se acercava, foram meses treinando incansavelmente. Durante este tempo, o treinamento no fundo do oceano foi ficando cada vez mais pesado na medida em que progredia, fazendo com que Uub se fortalecesse de várias maneiras e não apenas isso, os ensinamentos de #17 incrementaram o estilo de luta que Goku lhe ensinou de tal forma que parecia rumar à perfeição, ambos se complementavam. Além daquele treinamento, #17 deu a Uub uma série de treinamentos diferenciados, como testes de sobrevivência semelhantes ao que estava fazendo naquele momento. Nas horas vagas, o auxiliava a proteger a ilha como guarda florestal estagiário, eles haviam se tornado bons amigos.  
A luta em si continuava, com #17 apontando a mão direita e disparando seu ataque de energia contínua de cor amarela. Uub, que já estava de volta ao solo, sorriu e o androide viu um brilho verde parar seu ataque. Depois disso a explosão e na sequência Uub surgiu ileso, saltando para um soco com a direita que ele defendeu com a palma da mão, tamanho foi o impacto que uma porção de árvores próximas se despedaçou.  
\- Acho melhor pararmos por aqui, não é Senhor #17?  
\- Sim, já vi o que eu queria.  
Trocando um sorriso mútuo, Uub afastou o punho e logo a gravidade o desceu ao chão outra vez, pois ele ainda estava evitando utilizar a técnica de voar, como Goku havia lhe sugerido.  
Voltando ao acampamento, um fogareiro esquentava duas marmitas e vendo que já estavam prontas, #17 as retirou do fogo e foi até Uub, que estava sentado na beira do desfiladeiro, acomodando-se ao seu lado.  
\- Já estão quentes?  
\- Sim. - ele lhe entregou uma das marmitas.  
\- Legal, hora de comer! - Uub levou uma colherada do alimento até a boca. - Hmm... Que gostoso! Sua esposa cozinha muito bem! - Uub notou que seu mestre tinha um sorriso de canto e um olhar triste ao observá-lo comer. - O que foi Senhor #17?  
\- Nada, é que você parece com os meus filhos quando está comendo. - ele olhou para a vista da ilha que tinham dali, com a visão do mar e do horizonte. - Hoje é o seu último dia de treinamento e eu acabei me acostumando com você aqui. Trabalhar nessa ilha rende um bom sustento, mas é um emprego muito solitário, eu acabo não tendo muito tempo nem para passar com a minha família. É engraçado, mas acho que vou sentir sua falta.  
\- Eu também gostei muito do tempo que passei aqui com o senhor, mas não precisa se preocupar, eu virei te visitar para treinarmos juntos de novo!  
\- Ah é?  
\- Claro! Ainda falta muito para eu chegar no seu nível e no nível do Mestre Goku, preciso continuar aprendendo com os melhores. Se eu fiquei mais forte, foi graças ao que o senhor me ensinou!  
\- Fico feliz que eu tenha conseguido te ajudar de alguma forma.  
\- Não seja modesto, Mestre #17!  
\- Mestre #17? - ele ficou surpreso, pois foi a primeira vez que o Uub se referiu a ele daquela forma.  
\- Eu sei, soa estranho não é? Qual é o seu verdadeiro nome?  
\- Meu verdadeiro nome?  
\- É, pois imagino que Dezessete não seja seu nome de verdade.  
\- De fato, quem me deu esse nome foi o Doutor Gero, depois que me transformou em um super-humano. Meu verdadeiro nome é Lapis.  
\- Lapis?  
\- Acho que não tinha contado meu nome para mais ninguém além da minha esposa e dos meus filhos antes. A #18 e eu tínhamos decido nos esquecer dos nossos antigos nomes porque eles nos lembravam de nosso triste passado.  
\- É sério?  
\- Ela e eu somos irmãos gêmeos e nossos pais nos deram os nomes de Lapis e Lazuli. Eles nos abandonaram quando éramos bem pequenos e nós nunca entendemos o porquê. Crescemos como órfãos delinquentes nas ruas, lutando todos os dias para sobreviver, acabei fazendo muita coisa que as pessoas considerariam erradas para nos manter vivos.  
\- Eu não sabia disso, me desculpe.  
\- Está tudo bem, já não guardo mais nenhuma mágoa daquele tempo porque sou feliz com a vida que tenho hoje. O Androide #16 me ensinou a amar os seres vivos enquanto esteve vivo, por isso me tornei um guarda florestal, gosto do que faço e amo minha família, o passado é apenas passado.  
\- Sei bem como é, o senhor faz bem em não se prender ao passado, mas também foi esse passado que fez do senhor quem você é agora. O senhor não se considera um lutador como eu ou o Mestre Goku, mas deveria, o senhor aprendeu a lutar por conta própria e se tornou um grande guerreiro, por isso venceu o Torneio do Poder. Seu nome não precisa ser um passado sombrio que deve ser deixado para trás, mas sim o símbolo de superação de alguém que foi rejeitado e que depois de tanto lutar, chegou ao topo!  
\- Hmm... Que interessante, nunca tinha pensado desta forma!  
\- Por isso, de hoje em diante, vamos associar o seu nome a boas lembranças, certo Mestre Lapis?  
\- Certo! - ele disse com um sorriso no rosto. - Obrigado Uub, obrigado por me escolher como seu segundo mestre depois de Son Goku.  
O jovem guerreiro sorriu e ambos voltaram a comer.

No dia seguinte, Uub estava reunindo suas coisas em uma trouxa de pano e quando o fez, a amarrou nas costas junto ao bastão. #17 o aguardava do lado de fora da barraca.  
\- Então é isso, o dia do seu torneio chegou e posso ver que muito está animado.  
\- Com certeza! Por que o senhor não participa também? Eu queria muito poder lutar contra você Senhor #17!  
\- Pensando bem, eu até gostaria, deve ser muito divertido. O problema é que eu não posso deixar a ilha sozinha.  
\- É mesmo, eu tinha me esquecido. Mas será que o senhor não poderia ir me ver lutar pelo menos? O Mestre Goku vai estar lá e eu gostaria muito que o senhor estivesse também.  
\- Eu vou dar um jeito para, pelo menos, te ver lutando nas finais.  
\- Acha mesmo que eu posso chegar às finais? Vai ter muita gente forte competindo esse ano.  
\- E por que não? Você treinou duro para isso e tem as mesmas chances que todo mundo, com um pouco de sorte, posso apostar que Son Goku e você irão se enfrentar nas finais.  
\- Isso seria incrível, estou louco para mostrar ao Mestre Goku o quão forte o senhor me ajudou a ficar!  
\- Fico feliz por você Uub, espero que se divirta.  
\- Eu agradeço por tudo Senhor #17. - ele estendeu a mão para cumprimentá-lo e #17 retirou sua luva, arregaçando um pouco a manga antes de aceitar.  
\- Não foi nada, espero que possamos treinar juntos de novo.  
\- Eu também. - cada um largou a mão do outro e o androide vestiu sua luva de volta. - Eu já vou indo então, te vejo mais tarde!  
Uub flexionou as pernas para levantar voo quando...  
\- Espere um momento!  
\- O que foi?  
\- Eu posso ter sido seu mestre nesses últimos meses, mas seu verdadeiro mestre ainda é o Son Goku. Por acaso você não lembra o que foi que ele te disse? Você vai ir daqui até a Ilha Papaya nadando, é parte do seu treinamento.  
\- Eh... Está bem então, não deve levar muito tempo, já que a Ilha Papaya não fica muito longe daqui. Até mais Mestre Lapis!  
Uub foi saltando até descer ao nível mais baixo do solo e então correu na direção da praia.  
\- "Mestre Lapis"... - #17 tinha um sorriso em seu rosto. - Obrigado Uub, por ter acreditado que eu poderia ser um bom mestre para você, tomara que possa fazer bom uso do que lhe ensinei e vença esse torneio!

Enquanto isso, uma explosão acontecia na região deserta, transformado em Super Saiyajin 2, Kyabe se via ofegante depois de disparar seu ataque, que causou uma grande destruição.  
\- Eu estou mais forte, mas... será que é o suficiente? Se ao menos eu soubesse o que eu preciso superar...  
\- Falando sozinho? - aquela voz atrás dele lhe chamou a atenção.  
\- Mestre Vegeta? - Kyabe voltou ao normal. - Se o senhor está aqui, isso significa que...  
\- Já chegou o dia, eu vim te buscar para o torneio. Você está pronto Kyabe? Está pronto para mostrar a todos o orgulho da raça saiyajin?  
Em silêncio por uns instantes, o olhar do jovem saiyajin se encheu de confiança antes de falar:  
\- S-Sim!  
Um sorriso de canto se fez presente em Vegeta, certo de que seu pupilo estava pronto para o que ele queria, ainda que Kyabe não tivesse certeza disso.

Goten, Goku e Chi-Chi já estavam deixando a Montanha Paozu e na companhia deles estavam Marron e sua família, que decidiram passar por ali para irem todos juntos. Do mesmo modo, Trunks deixava a Capital do Oeste em uma nave na companhia de Bulma e de Pilaf, Mai e Shu. Caulifla e Kale voavam a toda velocidade depois de treinarem por todo este tempo isoladas nas montanhas. Rejick se encontrava em uma nave espacial na companhia de alguns soldados e do mesmo modo estava o Time Eucaryota, vindos de Regnum na companhia de Protista em uma nave muito estranha movida a magia. Em Yadorat, Soba fazia seus últimos preparativos antes de se teleportar para a Terra. Até mesmo Bills e Whis estavam a caminho e na Terra, guerreiros desconhecidos e faces do passado também se preparavam para entrar na competição. Ciente de que os mais poderosos do universo viriam para competir, Mr. Satan, que já se encontrava na Ilha Papaya, em sua suíte que ficava nas instalações do torneio, não podia estar de outro jeito que não fosse em extrema tensão:  
\- Eu estou ferrado, ferrado!  
\- A culpa é sua Vovô Satan, preferiu só ficar olhando o Buu e eu treinarmos, o senhor é muito preguiçoso! - comentou Pan.  
\- Tá tudo bem Satan, se o Goku ou algum dos amigos dele vencer ao invés de mim, tenho certeza de que eles vão deixar você ganhar!  
\- Isso é bom Buu, mas e se eles não ganharem? E se quem ganhar for um daqueles caras do espaço ou um daqueles saiyajins do Universo 6?  
Buu não sabia o que responder e ficou no silêncio, que durou até Pan falar:  
\- Bem, seu eu ganhar, não espere piedade de mim Vovô Satan, eu vou derrotar o senhor!  
\- Como é que é?! - Satan perguntou assustado e Pan apenas ria com as mãos atrás da cabeça.  
\- Acho melhor eu me preparar, logo vão começar as inscrições, vejo vocês depois Buu, Vovô Satan!  
Pan saiu correndo, deixando seu avô materno muito perplexo.  
\- Eu realmente estou muito ferrado...

Era um belo dia ensolarado e havia um grande fluxo de pessoas na Ilha Papaya, como era de costume a cada três anos, que era o período entre um torneio e outro. Famílias rindo, se divertindo e comprando coisas de barraquinhas e vendedores ambulantes, tudo parecia perfeito.  
\- É como eu me lembrava, esse lugar não mudou muita coisa! - Uub comentou enquanto transitava por ali.  
As inscrições para o torneio já estavam acontecendo, Goten e Marron estavam juntos no gabinete que ficava na área de entrada dos lutadores.  
\- Diga o nome, por favor.  
\- É Marron senhor!  
Aquele homem com o uniforme laranja do staff do torneio olhou Marron de cima a baixo, notando o jeito delicado dela com as mãos juntas na frente do corpo.  
\- É você quem vai competir?  
\- É! - ela respondeu sorrindo.  
\- Não se deixe enganar pela aparência dela! - Goten a abraçou de ombro a ombro com o braço esquerdo. - A minha garota é muito forte! Ah e anota o meu nome aí também, eu sou o Son Goten.  
\- Son Goten... - o homem preenchia a ficha em sua mesa. - Tudo bem, vocês dois estão inscritos. Já podem entrar por esse portão e seguir reto para a sala dos competidores, onde poderão se trocar caso desejarem, antes do início das preliminares.  
\- Está bem, obrigado senhor. - Goten agradeceu e foi se retirando com sua namorada.  
\- Nós já vamos entrar?  
\- Não, o seu pai e o meu falaram para a gente esperar, então vamos aguardar por aqui.  
\- Goten, Marron!  
\- Trunks? - Goten logo viu ele chegando e o cumprimentou tocando os punhos. – Que bom que veio!  
\- Não podia perder a oportunidade de lutar contra você de novo, será como nos velhos tempos.  
\- Eu estou mais forte do que antes, por isso, tomara que tenha treinado muito!  
\- Com certeza Goten! - ele olhou mais ao lado, para Marron. - E você vai participar também Marron?  
\- Vou!  
\- Que bom, pelo visto você está tomando cada vez mais gosto pelas lutas!  
\- É, eu acho que sim. Ainda estou meio insegura, mas tomara que eu consiga passar nas preliminares ao menos.  
\- O que é isso Marron? Você sabe que é tão forte quanto o Trunks e eu! Vou torcer por você o tempo todo e tenho certeza de que estaremos juntos competindo no torneio principal!  
\- Obrigada Goten!  
\- Pessoal! - aquela voz chamou a atenção do trio, quase não o reconheceram, já que ele ainda estava vestido com o uniforme de guarda florestal. - Vejo que já estão aqui!  
\- Como vai Uub? - perguntou Goten.  
\- Por que está usando o uniforme do meu tio?  
\- Porque pelo que parece, o Uub conseguiu convencê-lo a treiná-lo, não é?  
\- Isso mesmo Trunks! - Uub confirmou.  
\- Eu já devia ter imaginado, afinal de contas, soube que foi o meu pai quem apresentou vocês pouco antes da nossa viagem.  
\- Estão falando de mim? - ele perguntou ao se juntar ao grupo.  
\- Mestre Goku, Senhor Kuririn!  
\- Como vai Uub? - Kuririn o cumprimentou.  
\- Eu lhe trouxe as suas roupas Goten. - Goku entregou ao seu filho algumas peças de roupa laranja dobradas e um par de botinas azul escuro com listras vermelhas.  
\- Obrigado papai! Olha Uub, agora eu sou discípulo do meu pai, igual a você!  
\- Que legal Goten!  
\- E Uub, estou curioso para ver o quanto você deve ter ficado forte treinando com o #17, acho que eu sempre soube que ele poderia te ensinar alguma coisa. Tomara que possamos nos enfrentar aqui hoje!  
\- Tomara, eu quero muito enfrentar o senhor e vou lutar com todas as minhas forças para vencer!  
\- Eu também trouxe as suas roupas Marron. - Kuririn as entregou para sua filha.  
\- Obrigada papai.  
\- Será que o Vegeta, os saiyajins do Universo 6 e os seus amigos do espaço já chegaram? - Goku perguntou.  
\- Não sei, no caso do meu pai, ele não veio comigo. - respondeu Trunks. - O que acham de nos inscrevermos e entrarmos? Se eles já estiverem aqui, certamente devem estar lá dentro.  
\- Boa ideia Trunks! - disse Uub.  
Uub, Goku e Trunks registraram seu nomes e depois todos foram entrando nas instalações.  
\- Você não vem Kuririn?  
\- Não Goku, eu não vou participar, mas vou torcer por vocês lá na arquibancada!  
\- Que pena. Sabe se mais alguém dos nossos amigos vai participar?  
\- O Yamcha certamente não vai, pois ele concorda comigo que não teríamos chance alguma. O Mestre Kame disse que está muito velho para isso e o Piccolo... Bem, ele decidiu continuar morto, então não acho que ele virá participar.  
\- E quanto ao Tenshinhan?  
\- Ele e o Chaos disseram que queriam participar, mas estão muito ocupados com a escola de artes marciais ultimamente e provavelmente não conseguirão vir nem mesmo para assistir.  
\- Ah, fazer o que? Pelo visto, vou ter que representar todos vocês!  
\- É, você vai ter a responsabilidade de representar a velha guarda do torneio! - o careca disse rindo.  
\- Heheh, até mais então Kuririn!  
\- Até Goku!  
Kuririn foi embora enquanto Uub, Goku e os outros continuaram rumo ao sala de espera dos competidores.

Kyabe e Vegeta já haviam feito sua inscrição e estavam lá dentro de fato, sentados em um sofá de couro no corredor. Whis e Bills também estavam ali do lado oposto, com este último de braços cruzados, recostado na parede. Eis que um homem loiro de terno com uma leve calvície, que chamava atenção para si com seu bigode e seus óculos escuros se aproxima deles com uma ficha na mão, era ninguém menos que o próprio Narrador do Torneio de Artes Marciais, que apesar de mais velho, não havia mudado muito depois de seis anos.  
\- Você é o participante Kyabe, não é?  
\- Sim, sou eu! - Kyabe se levantou ereto, com os braços colados ao corpo em sinal de respeito.  
\- Eu lamento informar, mas as regras não permitem o uso de armaduras.  
\- É sério? Mas eu só tenho essa roupa aqui agora! O senhor sabia disso Mestre Vegeta?  
\- Sabia e isso não é nenhum problema. - Vegeta retirou uma cápsula do bolso de sua calça de couro e a jogou para seu discípulo. - Eu pedi para a Bulma preparar uma roupa para você, é basicamente uma armadura saiyajin, só que sem o colete de proteção.  
\- Obrigado Mestre Vegeta, eu vou me trocar agora mesmo!  
Kyabe correu até os vestiários que ficavam no final do corredor. Nisso Goku, Uub e os outros chegaram.  
\- Olá Vegeta!  
\- Kakarotto? Finalmente você chegou.  
\- Senhor Bills? O que o senhor faz aqui? - perguntou Goku.  
\- Não me diga que o senhor também vai participar do torneio? - Uub ficou curioso e entusiasmado.  
\- Mas é claro que não, por acaso não se lembram do que houve quando o maldito do Baby dominou o meu corpo? Se eu participasse, nenhum de vocês teria a menor chance.  
\- Convencido... - Goten debochou discretamente, já que sabia que Vegeta e seu pai seriam páreo duro se fosse o caso.  
\- O Senhor Bills e eu viemos aqui hoje para ajudar a tornar esse torneio muito mais divertido.  
\- Como assim Senhor Whis? - perguntou Marron.  
\- A Bulma e eu tivemos a ideia de chamá-los e depois entramos em contato com os organizadores do torneio.  
\- Nós acertamos com o Senhor Whis para que ele reforçasse a arena e criasse uma barreira invisível rente aos muros para proteger a plateia. - explicou o Narrador.  
\- Whoa, isso é incrível, vamos poder lutar com todas nossas forças sem nos preocuparmos! - Goku exclamou animado.  
\- Exatamente. - disse Vegeta. - Eu quero lutar contra você usando tudo o que tenho Kakarotto!  
\- Isso explica porque o senhor e a mamãe estavam ligando tanto para os organizadores do torneio nos últimos dias. - comentou Trunks.  
\- Mas nós não vamos fazer isso de graça, espero que não tenha se esquecido disso.  
\- Quanto a isso Senhor Bills, não se preocupe! - disse o Narrador. - Eu pedi para prepararem o melhor lugar e lhe servirem tudo do mais gostoso que temos para comer, poderá assistir as lutas com todas as regalias!  
\- Nesse caso, eu lhe agradeço muito. - Bills foi se retirando. - Vamos Whis!  
\- Sim Senhor Bills! Boa sorte a todos vocês e divirtam-se! - Whis também se retira.  
\- Esse com certeza vai ser um dos melhores torneios que já tivemos, estou ansioso para ver o grande campeão da 23ª edição e seus amigos lutando novamente. - comentava o Narrador. - Você não vai abandonar o torneio desta vez, vai Senhor Goku?  
\- Desta vez não! - respondeu Goku.  
\- O Mestre Goku e eu lutaremos até o fim! - completou Uub.  
\- É muito bom saber disso, o Torneio de Artes Marciais não tem o mesmo nível sem vocês, a habilidade do seu amigo vai tornar o espetáculo ainda mais emocionante!  
\- É, eu também acho, foi uma boa ideia do Vegeta chamar o Senhor Whis! - comentou Goku.  
O Narrador se aproximou de Uub e Goku e disse a eles discretamente, fazendo-os rir:  
\- Os espectadores e toda a organização do torneio acreditam que as barreiras serão uma nova tecnologia de proteção. - ele se afastou e então continuou. - Bem, eu já vou indo, vejo vocês na arena.  
O Narrador se afastou e nisso Kyabe retornou em seus novos trajes.  
\- O que acha Mestre Vegeta?  
Kyabe agora vestia uma malha de um azul mais escuro do que a que usava originalmente por baixo da armadura e era mais apertada, colada ao corpo, parecia-se muito com a malha que Vegeta utilizou para vir competir no 25º Torneio de Artes Marciais. Ela vestia suas pernas como uma bermuda e seu tronco como uma camiseta de mangas curtas. Em suas mãos, um par de luvas brancas e em seus pés, um par de botas desta mesma cor, com detalhes em amarelo nas pontas. Vegeta nada disse ao vê-lo, ficando apenas com um discreto sorriso de canto.  
\- Kyabe? - Uub o reconheceu.  
\- Uub... Pelo visto, você também vai competir.  
\- Claro! Estou curioso para ver o quanto você é forte!  
\- Eu digo a mesma coisa, quero ver se o que dizem sobre você é verdade.  
\- Tomara então que possamos nos enfrentar!  
Kyabe sorriu e Uub respondeu de igual modo. Vegeta então se levantou e colocou a mão no ombro direito de seu pupilo.  
\- Kakarotto, Uub, o Kyabe e eu iremos acabar com vocês!  
\- Nós não vamos deixar! Não é mesmo Uub?  
\- Sim!  
A preparação para as preliminares ainda estava acontecendo, mas o prenúncio de grandes combates já foi anunciado!


	50. Chapter 50

**CAPÍTULO 50**

 **Nostálgicas preliminares! A reaparição de um veterano!**

\- Kakarotto, Uub, o Kyabe e eu iremos acabar com vocês!  
\- Nós não vamos deixar! Não é mesmo Uub?  
\- Sim!  
Goku e Vegeta se encaravam com um sorriso, convidando seus discípulos a sentir a excitação. Kyabe contudo, preferiu apaziguar as coisas.  
\- Mestre, eu sei que você tem uma certa rivalidade com o Senhor Goku, mas acho que não precisamos ser tão duros hoje, diferente do Torneio do Poder, aqui nós todos poderemos competir amigavelmente, não concorda comigo Uub?  
\- Aah... - ele ficou sem saber o que responder, era certa surpresa para ele que Kyabe, mesmo sendo um saiyajin e discípulo do Vegeta, fosse muito amigável e tranquilo, ainda que gostasse de lutar.  
Aquele comentário porém, desagradou ao Príncipe dos Saiyajins, que olhou seu pupilo com repúdio.  
\- Mestre...? - Kyabe viu Vegeta se afastar dele e se isolar sem dizer sequer uma palavra, se encostando na parede com os braços cruzados.  
\- O que aconteceu? - perplexo, Goten perguntou enquanto Trunks olhava a situação, intrigado.  
\- (O que está tentando fazer pai?) - ele se questionava mentalmente.  
\- Eu já vou indo, talvez eu encontre a Caulifla e a Kale por aí. - ainda confuso, Kyabe se voltou para os demais. - Vejo vocês no torneio!  
\- Tá, até mais Kyabe! - Uub se despediu enquanto se juntou aos olhares curiosos de todos ao vê-lo sair, se perguntando o que estaria acontecendo entre ele e Vegeta.  
\- Bem, acho melhor nos trocarmos não é? - Marron falou sorrindo, para quebrar o clima de tensão. - A preliminares vão começar daqui a pouco!  
\- Oh, é uma boa ideia Marron! - Trunks concordou. - Vamos lá pessoal!  
Os jovens lutadores se encaminharam rumo aos vestiários, deixando Goku ali, afinal, ele já estava pronto para competir com o seu costumeiro gi azul e amarelo. Nisso ele foi até Vegeta e perguntou:  
\- E você Vegeta? Não vai trocar de roupa também? - o Príncipe dos Saiyajins começou a ficar incomodado e corar-se de vergonha, mas mesmo assim, Goku não conseguiu parar. - Ou vai lutar com essa aí mesmo?  
\- Cala a boca Kakarotto! Vai querer controlar o que eu visto agora é?! Grr!  
Ele saiu dali bufando, deixando Goku com cara de bobo.  
\- Nossa, como o Vegeta é xarope! - ele sorriu e entrelaçou as mãos atrás da cabeça. - Parece que a Bra fez ele gostar de vestir essas roupas desconfortáveis, tomara que elas não atrapalhem quando estiver lutando, heheheh...  
Nosso grupo de jovens heróis tinha novas vestimentas especialmente para o evento!  
Trunks se vestiu com uma calça larga verde escura que era ajustada na cintura com a ajuda de um cordão laranja que passava por dentro e se amarrava na frente, enquanto que seus pés estavam dentro de um par de botas amarelas das quais já estava acostumado a usar. Seu tronco era vestido por uma regata preta e seus braços por um par de braceletes laranja, enfim, aquele traje parecia uma combinação entre o gi que ele usava na infância e o traje clássico de seu eu do futuro.  
O novo traje de Goten era muito especial, um gi laranja com o símbolo "Go" na frente e nas costas. Era um pouco diferente do gi de Uub, pois além das botas e do par de braceletes azuis, havia também uma camiseta de mangas curtas desta mesma cor para ser usada por baixo e o cinturão também era diferente, amarrado na frente, deixando as duas pontas soltas. Era idêntico ao traje que Goku usou quando enfrentou Broly, pois o laranja do gi dele era levemente mais claro em relação ao do gi de Uub.  
Marron calçou seus pés com um par de tênis brancos com detalhes em rosa e vestiu-se com um shorts legging preto. Sua bela cintura estava à mostra, pois usava um sutiã esportivo preto e uma blusinha rosa por cima, enquanto que em suas mãos havia um par de luvas pretas sem dedos. Seus cabelos mantinham-se amarrados em duas chiquinhas como de costume.  
O traje de Uub contudo, não era nada estranho, apenas aconteceu que depois de tantos meses, estava vestindo novamente o gi laranja que Goku lhe deu, guardando o uniforme de #17 na trouxa de pano que carregava, amarrando também ali o seu Bastão Mágico, já que ele não iria utilizá-lo no torneio obviamente.  
\- Certo, vamos lá! - ele disse ao terminar de amarrar o cordão da bota direita e se colocar de pé.  
O quarteto então saiu de volta para os corredores, onde Goku os esperava.  
\- Você ficou muito bem Goten!  
\- Obrigado papai, agora entendo porque o Uub tem tanto orgulho de vestir essas cores!  
\- Bem vindo ao time! - Uub o cumprimentou, tocando os punhos.  
\- Como eu estou? - Marron perguntou, chamando a atenção de seu namorado que lhe olhou dos pés a cabeça com os olhos brilhando.  
\- A minha lutadora... está linda! - ele se aproximou ainda mais, ficando diante ela. - Aliás, você é linda de qualquer jeito, não importa o que vista!  
\- Obrigada Goten! - ela desviou o olhar com vergonha.  
\- Você é a minha inspiração para que eu derrote todo mundo, nós dois nos encontraremos nas finais!  
\- Sim! - Marron respondeu com um sorriso no rosto.  
\- Com licença, mas vocês vão ter que passar pela gente antes! - Trunks chamou a atenção do casal para ele, Uub e Goku e então Goten abraçou sua namorada ao voltar-se para eles.  
\- É verdade, mas eu vou dar o meu melhor!  
\- Eu também! - disse Marron.  
\- É assim que se fala Goten, Marron! - disse Uub.  
\- Sabe Trunks, eu estava pensando: Você tem a Mai e eu tenho a Marron, o que você acha da gente arrumar uma namorada para o Uub? Ele também precisa de inspiração!  
\- Como pode dizer essas coisas...? - com vergonha alheia, Trunks levou a mão até a testa.  
\- Eu não entendi, o que uma namorada tem a ver com inspiração?  
\- Ah Uub, é que você é mais jovem e ainda sabe pouco sobre as garotas, eu era assim também, mas não se preocupe! - ele deixou Marron e foi até Uub, enganchando-o pelo pescoço com o braço direito. - O seu amigo Goten vai te ensinar a paquerar, aí quando você encontrar alguém especial, vai entender o que eu quero dizer, não é papai?  
\- O que? - Goku estava boiando na conversa, o que fez com que desta vez, fosse Goten a ficar com cara de bobo, fazendo todo mundo rir.  
\- Acho melhor irmos, pois pelo horário, as inscrições já devem ter fechado. - comentou Trunks.  
\- É verdade garotos, anunciaram agora a pouco que todos os lutadores deveriam se reunir no pátio principal. - disse Goku. - Não podemos ser desclassificados antes do torneio começar, não é? Principalmente depois de termos treinado tanto!  
\- É verdade Mestre Goku! - disse Uub. - Vamos lá pessoal, vamos lutar com todas as nossas forças!  
\- Sim! - disseram todos com exceção de Goku, que diferente, respondeu depois com um sinal positivo com o polegar e Uub concordou acenando com a cabeça.  
No caminho, o grupo se encontrou com duas outras competidoras entre os favoritos.  
\- Uub!  
\- Caulifla? - Uub reconheceu a sua voz. - E a Kale também!  
\- Pensei que não vinha mais! - com as mãos na cintura, a saiyajin aproximou o rosto e encarou Uub nos olhos, o fazendo recuar a face, confuso como da outra vez. Goten começou a rir ali atrás, achando tudo muito divertido e nisso ela continuou. - Hoje você não vai escapar, nós vamos lutar e se você não for forte, eu vou limpar o chão da arena com a sua cara!  
A expressão de Uub mudou e ele respondeu ao sorriso excitado dela de igual modo.  
\- É melhor não me subestimar só porque não sou um saiyajin como você, eu posso estar ainda mais forte do que te contaram!  
\- Hmm... Gostei da resposta! - ela afastou o rosto e sorriu mais serenamente. - Deve ter treinado muito para estar com essa confiança.  
\- Sim e você também, não é?  
\- Claro, a Kale e eu vamos vencer e levar o prêmio para casa!  
\- Mas irmã, a moeda da Terra não tem valor nenhum no nosso planeta.  
\- Eu sei Kale, mas antes de irmos, a gente pode trocar tudo por ouro, que é tão valioso aqui como é no Planeta Sadala.  
\- A propósito, o Kyabe foi procurar vocês. - comentou Trunks.  
\- Hmpf, aquele lá é outro que é bom que mostre ter valido a pena o isolamento, já que ele não quis treinar com a gente. Enfim, nós vamos beber um pouco de água e nos encontramos depois!  
Caulifla foi se retirando na direção oposta e Kale, tímida, reverenciou a todos antes de segui-la.  
\- Pelo visto, a Caulifla quer muito lutar com você Uub! - comentou Goku.  
\- Parecia até que nós estávamos invisíveis! - Marron comentou e Goten riu outra vez.

Chegando ao pátio, o grupo ficou boquiaberto, ao invés da máquina que media a potência dos socos, haviam oito pequenos ringues espalhados pelo local e uma quantia de competidores tão grande que era até difícil de transitar.  
\- Toda essa gente vai competir no torneio? - Trunks comentou impressionado.  
Passando por entre os lutadores, em sua maioria homens grandes e fortes, a presença dos jovens junto a Goku não passou despercebida e Marron foi o maior alvo dos olhares, já que seu jeito delicado não transmitia nenhuma imponência. Insegura, ela se agarrou no braço esquerdo de seu namorado.  
\- O que foi Marron? - Goten perguntou.  
\- Esses caras me dão medo...  
\- Não se preocupe! - disse Goku que ia adiante deles. - Eu lembro quando seu pai e eu participamos pela primeira vez, ele também estava bem preocupado, mas depois a gente viu que não tinha motivo para isso, já que a gente era bem forte. A verdade é que eles podem ser grandes e fazer cara feia, mas a maioria não é tão forte quanto parece, vai por mim, não precisa ter medo, até porque você é bem forte também, não é?  
\- Ouça o meu pai, ele sabe das coisas! - comentou Goten.  
\- Obrigada Senhor Goku.  
\- Vovô! - a voz de uma menina os chamou ao longe e Goku logo viu Pan acenando para ele a poucos metros dali, ao lado de Buu.  
\- Pan! - Goku foi caminhando até ela, que correu e saltou para abraçar o avô. - Que surpresa, você também vai participar?  
\- Claro que vou! Eu não poderia ficar de fora sabendo que vocês todos participariam, então pedi permissão para a mamãe e o papai e eles deixaram!  
\- Que legal Pan!  
\- Tomara que o papai consiga terminar seu trabalho a tempo, quero muito que ele me veja lutando!  
\- Ah Gohan, sempre ocupado, mesmo em dias como hoje, seria legal se ele participasse também. Mas não se preocupe, ele vai dar um jeito de vir te ver, tenho certeza!  
\- É vovô, eu também acho! - com seu avô a soltando, ela se atentou aos outros. - E vocês, como estão?  
\- Nós estamos bem Pan! - afirmou Trunks.  
\- Fico feliz que também vá participar, tomara que possamos lutar como nos velhos tempos em que o Mestre Goku te levava para treinar conosco! - disse Uub.  
\- É! - ela se voltou para Goten e Marron. - E vocês, como vai o namoro?  
\- Vai muito bem, hehehe! - Goten ria sem jeito, coçando a nuca, com Marron ainda agarrada no seu braço esquerdo.  
\- Marron, se o tio Goten magoar você algum dia, pode me chamar que eu dou uma surra nele!  
\- Como é que é? - ele questionou perplexo, com os braços caídos e uma gota de suor na testa enquanto Marron ria discretamente.  
Pan vestia um gi laranja com uma camiseta azul de mangas curtas e braceletes largos. A calça e o kimono eram separados, de modo que este último se acomodava no tronco com o lado esquerdo sobreposto em relação ao direito, descendo até abaixo da cintura e amarrado com um cinturão azul do lado esquerdo. As botas azuis eram modernas como as do Trunks, possuindo detalhes em preto de igual modo. Seu lenço característico ainda estava amarrado em sua cabeça e fazia contraste com o gi, que era de um laranja mais escuro.  
\- Onde conseguiu essa roupa Pan? - perguntou Goku, curioso.  
\- Oh, é que o Uub já usava um traje igual ao que você usava e agora vejo que o tio Goten também está usando um. Eu também queria poder homenagear o senhor de alguma forma durante o torneio, sabe, até o dia em que a vovó deixar o senhor me treinar de verdade para poder me dar um gi desses. - ela ficou um pouco cabisbaixa. - Eu me esforcei para ficar igual, mas só consegui essas botas e os braceletes são muito largos!  
\- Está brincando? Essa roupa é igualzinha a que o Senhor Whis me deu quando eu fui treinar com ele no Planeta do Senhor Bills!  
\- Jura?  
\- É verdade Pan, eu me lembro daquele traje. - disse Trunks. - O do Senhor Goku não tinha a camiseta, mas o resto é idêntico e ele ficou muito bem em você!  
\- Obrigada Trunks!  
Nisso Buu se aproximou de Uub para cumprimentá-lo com um aperto de mão.  
\- Oi Uub, tudo legal?  
\- Buu! Como você está?  
\- Eu vou bem e você?  
\- Eu também! Tomara que o torneio seja muito divertido!  
\- Sim!  
\- Há quanto tempo Buu?  
\- Goku!  
\- Parece que as eliminatórias vão ser disputadas nesses ringues não é?  
\- Sim, o Satan me disse que esse ano vai ser uma edição comemorativa e por isso eles decidiram misturar tudo de bom que já teve nos torneios passados. Parece que as eliminatórias eram disputadas assim antes.  
\- Sim, elas eram, dá até uma certa nostalgia! - Goku olhou em volta. - Eu estou muito animado, vai ser como nos velhos tempos!  
Os minutos seguintes se passaram com eles batendo papo até os lutadores restantes se reunirem e nisso, alguns organizadores do torneio se ajuntaram e um deles, um homem mais velho, começou a falar em um microfone.  
\- Queremos dar as boas vindas a todos os lutadores que se inscreveram esse ano, um total de trezentos e trinta e oito competidores de todo o mundo se reúne aqui agora, dado o período de inscrições desde as nove horas da manhã de ontem até as nove horas da manhã do dia de hoje, um número recorde que nos deixa muito feliz. Realizado a cada três anos, o Torneio de Artes Marciais chega a sua trigésima edição e para comemorarmos essa data tão especial, nos empenhamos para organizar aquele que acreditamos que será o melhor torneio de todos os tempos. As preliminares serão disputadas em um formato semelhante ao que era utilizado até a vigésima terceira edição, cada um de vocês virá até esta urna e pegará um número e desta forma vocês serão divididos em oito grupos de acordo com os números correspondentes. Os lutadores lutarão entre si e os dois melhores de cada grupo passarão para a fase seguinte. As regras são simples, cada luta terá um minuto de limite de tempo e em caso de empate, o vencedor será decidido por pontos. Se cair fora da arena, se render ou for nocauteado e não se levantar na contagem de dez, o participante em questão estará automaticamente eliminado e vale lembrar que não deverão dar golpes ilegais ou matar o adversário, sob pena de desclassificação. Isso é tudo, desejo a todos boa sorte!  
Dito isso, o grupo de Uub, Goku e seus amigos foi pegar seus números como todo mundo, Uub tinha sido o último e deste modo, também foi o último a abrir o papel dobrado.  
\- Eu peguei o número 128 e vocês?  
\- O meu é o 162! - disse Goku.  
\- 162? - Uub olhou curioso para o quadro com as chaves das lutas. - Olha, nós dois caímos no Grupo 4!  
\- Sim, mas nós não vamos nos enfrentar, estamos em chaves diferentes.  
\- Ainda bem, pois ia ser muito chato ter de lutar com o senhor logo aqui. - os olhos de Uub brilharam. - Eu quero te enfrentar lá na arena, onde poderemos usar todas as nossas forças!  
\- Então vamos ser os melhores do nosso grupo e fazer isso acontecer!  
\- Sim!  
\- O Goten e eu estamos em uma situação semelhante no Grupo 2.  
\- É mesmo, eu peguei o número 56 e o Trunks pegou o 72. Que número você pegou Marron?  
\- 18.  
\- Então você está no Grupo 1, vou poder estar perto para torcer por você! - Goten disse animado e ela sorriu.  
\- E vocês Uub e vovô, vão torcer por mim também? Eu estou no Grupo 5! - Pan mostrou seu papel com o número 170.  
\- Claro Pan, nós vamos te apoiar! - disse Uub.  
\- O meu número esse. - Buu mostrou seu papel, que tinha o número 297. - Qual é o meu grupo?  
\- É o Grupo 8! - respondeu Trunks.  
\- A gente se vê depois na arena, irmão mais velho!  
\- Oh... - Buu sorriu com as palavras de Uub. - Aham!  
E assim, cada um se dirigiu aos seus respectivos grupos. Uub e Goku aguardavam junto ao ringue do Grupo 4, quando o árbitro, um homem gordo com uma camisa verde clara listrada anunciou:  
\- Números 127 e 128, queiram subir ao ringue, por favor!  
\- Legal, eu vou ser o primeiro a lutar!  
\- Boa sorte Uub!  
Uub acenou com a cabeça, agradecendo. Ele então foi subindo os degraus e seu oponente do outro lado fez o mesmo, cara a cara no ringue, o jovem guerreiro foi tomado pela surpresa.  
\- O senhor?!  
\- Há quanto tempo Uub? Você cresceu desde a última vez que te vi.  
O homem diante de Uub era negro como ele, descalço em um traje indiano amarelo. Seu cabelo encaracolado e sua barba já estavam bem tomados pelo grisalho, dava para ver que era um homem de certa idade, mas com um físico atlético de um jovem.  
\- Rei Chappa!  
\- Bom saber que não se esqueceu de mim.  
\- E como eu poderia esquecer depois daquela luta?  
\- Verdade, mas não pense que vai ser como da última vez. - Rei Chappa se colocou em sua posição de combate, com as mãos arqueadas. - Hoje você não irá me vencer!  
Uub apenas sorriu e se colocou em sua posição de combate, com o braço direito flexionado e a mão esquerda na frente do rosto. O árbitro anunciou:  
\- Podem começar!  
Rei Chappa não perdeu tempo e foi com tudo na direção de seu adversário.  
\- Hasshuken! - ele utilizou sua técnica especial, que fazia com que seus braços se movessem tão rapidamente que pareciam ser oito ao invés de dois.  
Os golpes rápidos de mão aberta eram bloqueados por Uub sem esforço e na mais leve abertura, revidou girando para uma rasteira com a perna direita, deixando Rei Chappa com as costas no chão.  
\- Isso não vai funcionar, eu estou muito mais rápido do que daquela vez!  
\- Estou vendo. - Rei Chappa começou a se levantar. - Não esperava ir com tudo na primeira luta das preliminares, mas não posso me dar ao luxo de subestimar alguém como você. - com as mãos estendidas, viradas uma para a outra, ele foi abaixando os braços arqueados ao respirar fundo e depois os flexionou ao posicioná-los junto aos lados do corpo com as mãos fechadas. - Shin Hasshuken!  
Rei Chappa atacou de novo, seu golpes estavam mais rápidos, parecia que haviam dezesseis braços, oito de cada lado, tentando golpear Uub e mesmo assim ele conseguia bloquear os ataques sem problema. Contudo, sem perceber, estava sendo pouco a pouco empurrado para trás e dado o tamanho do pequeno ringue, já se encontrava próximo a borda.  
\- Uub, você não pode sair arena! - alertou Goku.  
\- É mesmo! Eu estou no torneio, quase me esqueci disso!  
\- Já é tarde demais! - ele ergueu a perna para o chute final, mas não contava que, sorrindo, Uub fosse dar um salto mortal por cima dele, girando o corpo para um chute de direita. Rei Chappa teve tempo de levar o braço direito para se defender, mas foi inútil, o impacto do golpe o lançou com força para fora da plataforma e ele caiu de costas, próximo de onde Goku estava.  
\- Acabou! O número 128 é o vencedor! - anunciou o árbitro.  
Todos ao redor estavam impressionados e Uub desceu para ajudar seu adversário a se levantar.  
\- Você está bem Senhor Rei Chappa?  
\- Você quase quebrou o meu braço, mas está tudo bem.  
\- Me desculpe, acho que eu devia ter segurado a minha força um pouco mais!  
\- Segurado a sua força um pouco mais? Hmpf, eu já imaginava... Pelo menos foi divertido, tenho de admitir.  
\- A propósito, Mestre Goku, esse daqui é o Rei Chappa, um velho conhecido meu. E Rei Chappa, esse daqui é o meu mestre, o nome dele é Son Goku.  
\- Nós já nos conhecemos.  
\- Já? - Goku indagou confuso.  
\- Você me derrotou nas preliminares do 22º e do 23º Torneio de Artes Marciais, não se lembra?  
Goku pensou um pouco e quando conseguiu lembrar, sorriu e disse:  
\- É verdade, mas isso faz tanto tempo! Quer dizer que você era aquele cara? Você está bem diferente!  
\- E você parece que não envelheceu. Quando soube que havia um garotinho muito forte em um vilarejo distante da região, eu me lembrei de você e fui para lá, esperando poder encontrar alguém com uma força semelhante. Quem diria que esse garotinho se tornaria seu discípulo?  
\- E eu meio que devo isso ao senhor, pois se depois da nossa luta, o senhor não tivesse me aconselhado a participar do torneio para poder resolver os problemas de fome que meu vilarejo passava, eu jamais teria conhecido o Mestre Goku!  
\- Vejo que conseguiu extrair muito do potencial do Uub nestes anos.  
\- Sim! - afirmou Goku. - Mas tenho certeza que ele pode ficar ainda muito mais forte!  
\- Sempre soube que o potencial desse garoto era grande e agora vejo que era ainda maior do que eu pensava. Estou feliz por fazer parte da história de vocês de alguma forma.  
\- Vovô! - Pan chamou a atenção, acenando no ringue do Grupo 5, ela havia acabado de vencer seu oponente na primeira luta, um tigre antropomórfico grandalhão com um macacão azul de luta livre.  
\- Sua neta? - perguntou Rei Chappa.  
\- Sim.  
\- Vejo que o Uub não é o único que carrega o seu legado. Apesar de eu também possuir uma família e discípulos, te invejo, você se tornou um grande homem Son Goku. Estarei esperando para ver um de vocês ganhando o torneio principal. Adeus Son Goku, adeus Uub.  
\- Adeus Senhor Rei Chappa, espero que possamos lutar de novo outra hora!  
Ele sorriu para Uub e então se encaminhou para a saída do pátio.  
\- Esse cara não era tão gentil antes pelo que eu me lembrava. - comentou Goku.  
\- Talvez ele tenha amadurecido, pois parece que ele te admira muito mestre!  
\- É, foi bom vê-lo de novo e poder conversar com ele fora de uma luta, esse Rei Chappa é um cara legal.  
Quem serão os 16 classificados para o torneio principal? As preliminares continuam...


	51. Chapter 51

**CAPÍTULO 51**

 **A cruel filtragem dos melhores! Time Eucaryota vs. Universo 6**

As preliminares do 30º Torneio de Artes Marciais prosseguiam a todo o vapor, Uub e Goku iam abrindo caminho com facilidade entre seus rivais do Grupo 4. Goten e Trunks também eram os campeões indisputáveis no Grupo 2 e Marron, se soltando aos poucos, ia tendo destaque no Grupo 1, que aliás, era meio que um "grupo da morte" no torneio, pois na outra chave estavam a saiyajin Kale do Univers golem Fungi do Time Eucaryota vencendo todas as lutas. Pan estava em uma situação mais tranquila no Grupo 5, sem adversários de peso em nenhuma das chaves, a menina ia vencendo todas as lutas brincando e deixando todo mundo assustado, pois os rumores a respeito da força surreal da neta de Mr. Satan estavam se provando reais. Buu também estava tranquilo em sua chave do Grupo 8 e também se encaminhava para a classificação junto com um lutador desconhecido na outra chave.  
\- Patético... - Rejick olhava com desprezo para seu oponente agonizando aos seus pés, cuspindo um pouco de sangue. Era um lutador de muay thai, de bermuda e bandagens nas mãos e nos pés.  
O árbitro do grupo, um homem loiro e magro, ao ver Rejick se encaminhando para fora da plataforma, o chamou:  
\- Espere, o senhor não pode deixar o ringue assim, eu preciso terminar a contagem!  
\- É perda de tempo, ele não vai se levantar. É uma pena eu não poder matá-lo para poder deixar a derrota dele mais evidente para vocês.  
O árbitro subiu ao ringue e verificou o lutador, estava vivo, mas completamente inconsciente e com os sinais vitais muito baixos.  
\- Eh... O vencedor é o número 105... Levem-no para a enfermaria, depressa!  
Mais uma correria se fez presente no Grupo 3, com mais um oponente que Rejick derrotou sem piedade. Uub e Goku podiam acompanhar tudo de onde estavam.  
\- Será que foi uma boa ideia ter convidado o Rejick para o torneio?  
\- Não sei Uub, me diga você!  
\- Também não sei, só sei que seria incrível poder enfrentar ele de novo, deve estar mais forte do que quando o conheci!  
\- Acho que não tem ninguém forte na chave dele, se o Rejick não matar ninguém, ele tem tudo para passar para a próxima fase, ele e aquele outro cara.  
\- Números 106 e 110, queiram subir ao ringue, por favor. - pediu o árbitro do Grupo 3, logo de alguns organizadores levarem o corpo do lutador desacordado da luta anterior.  
De um lado subiu um grande lutador de sumô e do outro um índio, vestindo-se em amarelo com a calça e os sapatos e em bege com um colete aberto. Na cintura, havia uma faixa de pano azul com detalhes em vermelho na frente e atrás e na cabeça de seus cabelos compridos presos por uma trança, havia uma pena. Tinha também duas listras azuis de tinta pintadas nas bochechas e ao redor do seu pescoço, um colar tribal. Seu físico era atlético, mas era baixo em estatura, era comparável ao Vegeta nesse quesito e isso o fazia aparentar ser mais jovem do que realmente era.  
\- Ele?  
\- Sim.  
\- O senhor o conhece mestre?  
\- Não, mas dá para ver que ele está se segurando para não matar os seus oponentes, provavelmente vai ser o vencedor pela outra chave do grupo do Rejick.  
Nisso, o índio acabara de derrubar seu oponente para fora da arena com um único chute e o árbitro do Grupo 3 anunciou:  
\- O número 106 é o vencedor!  
\- Número 168? Onde está o número 168? - o árbitro do Grupo 4 chamava no ringue.  
\- Eu!  
\- Ah, é você. Seu oponente já está esperando!  
\- Ah desculpe, eu estava distraído!  
\- Manda ver mestre! - Uub o incentivou ao vê-lo saltar na plataforma para a sua luta.  
\- Distraído? Sei... - disse o oponente de Goku, um lutador de kenpo com feições reptilianas. - Isso me cheira a medo!  
\- Heheh! - Goku apenas sorriu com a provocação e se colocou em posição de combate.

Enquanto isso, o nível de uma luta no Grupo 7 estava deixando a todos boquiabertos, Kyabe tentava golpear ao seu oponente com uma combinação de ataques, tentando pressioná-lo para fora do ringue, mas ele era capaz de se esquivar. Antes que acabasse jogado para fora, Plantae, do Time Eucaryota, o afastou com uma joelhada na barriga.  
O loiro de orelhas pontudas com expressão inanimada e pálida ainda se vestia com as calças marrons e as botas, chapéu e luvas verdes sem dedos de arqueiro, mas naturalmente sem o arco e a aljava de flechas e também sem o colete verde de couro que lhe servia de armadura, estando apenas com a malha verde escuro de mangas curtas.  
\- Droga! Eu ainda não entendi o propósito deste torneio em um campo de batalha tão minúsculo onde não se pode usar armas e nem matar e morrer com honra.  
\- Pensei que essa competição fosse apenas para nos divertirmos, mas o mestre e todo mundo está levando muito a sério. - comentou Kyabe consigo mesmo.  
\- Me sinto um nada por não poder honrar ao meu rei neste planeta desconhecido.  
\- Quer dizer que você não está se segurando?  
\- Não, eu estou limitado mesmo. Não pensei que me adaptar a lutar desarmado e no corpo a corpo fosse tão difícil, achei que estava pronto, mas vejo que me enganei.  
\- Sinto muito por você, mas eu vou ter que te derrotar para poder avançar.  
\- Hmpf, engraçado ouvir isso de alguém que acabou de dizer que o torneio era apenas diversão, mas é melhor assim, eu me sentiria mais desonrado ainda se me deixasse ganhar. Tudo pode estar contra mim, mas um guerreiro de verdade não desiste de lutar nem diante da face da morte, eu ainda tenho um último recurso.  
Plantae levou a mão direita ao seu tórax e com uma expressão de dor, começou a sugar sua própria energia para formar uma esfera com um pulsar magnético tão pura e brilhante que era branca, com uma leve pendência quase imperceptível ao laranja.  
\- O que está fazendo?! - Kyabe perguntou assustado.  
\- "Quando você não tiver mais onde canalizar o seu poder, sua alma será seu arco e seu espírito será a sua flecha." - em um grito de dor, Plantae levou a mão esquerda para a esfera de energia em sua mão direita e puxando-a moldou um arco. Agarrando-o com a mão esquerda, levou a direita, ainda envolta em energia para segurar o elástico e mirando o puxou, pronto para disparar. - Foi isso que o Mestre Protista me disse.  
\- Não faça isso, o seu ki está diminuindo, você vai morrer! - exclamou Kyabe em vão.  
\- Vida longa ao Rei Monera! Soul Arrow!  
Plantae soltou o elástico do arco e a energia em sua mão direita foi junto, disparando uma flecha de ki que parecia um cometa. Kyabe tentou se esquivar, mas foi inútil, dada a curta distância, a flecha o seguiu a uma velocidade impressionante e explodiu direto no peito, envolvendo o seu corpo em raios.  
\- Kyabe! - Vegeta, que também competia pelo Grupo 7, gritou à beira da arena ao ver seu discípulo bradar de dor com as pupilas viradas.  
O ocorrido chamou a atenção até mesmo nos grupos mais distantes, Uub observava tudo de longe, recordando-se de quando foi atingido pela Punishing Arrow durante a luta contra o Time Eucaryota em Regnum.  
\- Me desculpe por isso, mas não posso aceitar ser derrotado... - Plantae estava ofegante e mais pálido do que o normal, fazendo esforço para se manter em pé. - Sua visão está escurecendo, sua audição está se fechando e sua mente e seu corpo já não conseguem sentir mais nada, nem mesmo o ar que respira. Com a Soul Arrow, eu acabo de destruir seus sentidos e não apenas isso, o poder da minha alma irá selá-lo neste estado indefinidamente, não importa o quão forte seja. Você tinha razão, eu vou morrer, o que é um preço pequeno a se pagar se comparado a desonra de me dar por vencido... Eu serei o último a ficar em pé e vencerei este combate...  
\- Seu verme maldito! - apreensivo, Vegeta deu um passo a frente, disposto a pular na plataforma, mas no final se conteve, esperando que ele reagisse de alguma forma. - Kyabe, reaja!  
No entanto, o que Vegeta viu foi seu pupilo cair sobre seus joelhos e mesmo assustado com tudo aquilo, o árbitro do Grupo 7, um homem magro de cavanhaque e cabelos castanhos lisos, presos em um rabo de cavalo, começou a contagem:  
\- U-um, dois, três...  
\- Só mais um pouco... - a fração de vida que lhe restou estava indo embora, o olhar de Plantae estava vagarosamente se apagando, suas pernas já não suportavam mais o peso de seu corpo. - Eu tenho que conseguir... Por Regnum... Não posso... Não posso morrer sem antes ser declarado o vencedor...  
\- Oito, Nove...  
\- N-não... - as pernas do arqueiro não o aguentaram e ele tombou para o seu lado direito, acabando também de bruços no chão da arena e diante de ambos os lutadores caídos, um grande alvoroço se iniciou, com gente de outros grupos indo até o Grupo 7 para ver o que se passava. Goku, que tinha acabado de vencer seu oponente, ficou curioso ao descer do ringue e ver Uub em um estado de tensão.  
\- O que está acontecendo?  
\- É o discípulo do Senhor Vegeta, ele o Plantae estavam lutando e agora os dois estão no chão, não sei o que está acontecendo!  
Uub e Goku tentaram se aproximar para entender melhor o que estava acontecendo e enquanto isso, todos ao redor comentavam uns com os outros.  
\- O que aconteceu?  
\- Que truque foi esse?  
\- Qual deles será que ganhou?  
\- De acordo com as regras, eu tenho que iniciar uma nova contagem de dez e o primeiro que se levantar é o vencedor. - anunciou o árbitro. - Se caso nenhum dos competidores se levantar, será declarado um empate e ambos estarão eliminados! Um, dois, três, quatro...  
\- Droga, levante-se Kyabe! - o grito de Vegeta ecoou por todo o pátio.  
Na mente do jovem saiyajin, existia apenas a escuridão e um profundo silêncio, Kyabe sabia que estava vivo e consciente, mas não sentia absolutamente nada, era como se estivesse morto estando vivo, em constante queda no vazio, uma sensação horrível. Seus pensamentos eram seus únicos companheiros:  
\- (O que foi este poder? Me sinto morto, mas por alguma razão eu sei que ainda estou vivo no chão da plataforma... Será que isso vai acabar assim, sem eu saber o que o mestre queria? Não... Não posso deixar que isso aconteça, o senhor espera algo de mim e quer que eu leve este torneio a sério, posso te imaginar gritando comigo agora à beira do ringue, pedindo para eu não esquecer o meu orgulho de saiyajin! Esse guerreiro Plantae me deixou assim ao lutar com sua honra e agora é a vez de eu provar a minha honra, pelo Planeta Sadala e pelo senhor, Mestre Vegeta. Eu vou me levantar, não importa o que aconteça!)  
Para os sentidos mortos de Kyabe, aqueles pensamentos não faziam nenhuma diferença, mas sua força de vontade foi tão grande que seu corpo começou a responder aos seus estímulos do lado de fora sem que ele sequer percebesse.  
\- Seis, sete... - o juiz continuava a contagem quando parou por alguns instantes em meio ao espanto coletivo, Kyabe estava se levantado, mesmo com toda a energia o pressionando a ficar inerte. - O-oito, no-no-nove...  
Foi quando o jovem saiyajin gritou, expandindo seu ki, sua transformação de Super Saiyajin 2 veio à tona, causando uma ventania que atirou muitos dos que estavam ao redor para longe, a energia que reprimia seus sentidos acabou expulsa, retornando para Plantae, que foi jogado para fora. Na calmaria de tudo, o árbitro retornou ao ringue e depois de analisada a situação, anunciou ainda chocado:  
\- Eu acho que... O vencedor é número 263!  
Kyabe sorriu e voltando ao normal, foi ao chão novamente. Vegeta então entrou no ringue para verificar a situação dele e nisso Animalia e Fungi também foram até o seu companheiro. Todos estavam aflitos, enquanto que Uub estava boquiaberto.  
\- Isso foi incrível!  
\- É verdade Uub, foi realmente impressionante! - Goku concordou com um sorriso de excitação.  
\- Ele precisa de ajuda! - gritou Animalia.  
\- Deixem comigo! - Buu se prontificou a ajudar a curar Plantae, que estava à beira da morte, vivo apenas devido ao fato da libertação de Kyabe ter devolvido a energia de sua alma ao seu corpo.  
\- Plantae!  
\- Animalia? Fungi? Eu estou vivo... Isso significa que eu perdi não foi?  
\- Não importa, você deu o seu melhor e continuaremos a lutar por você! Não é mesmo Fungi? - Animalia perguntou para o golem, que respondeu com um grunhido.  
\- Me desculpem e obrigado pessoal...  
\- Mestre? - ao abrir os olhos, Kyabe o viu abaixado junto a ele, mas depois Vegeta se levantou rudemente e o deixou ali.  
\- Vamos, levante-se, as preliminares ainda não acabaram! - o Príncipe dos Saiyajins disse com as costas para ele, escondendo o leve sorriso de canto que tinha.  
\- Sim mestre! - Kyabe respondeu ao se levantar com um pouco de dificuldade. - Eu vou recuperar minhas energias e continuar de pé neste torneio, não vou te decepcionar!  
\- Obrigado guerreiro rosa, por salvar o nosso amigo. - Animalia agradeceu Buu.  
\- O Kyabe deve ter usado bastante poder para conseguir escapar. - comentou Goku, que assistia a certa distância.  
\- Só isso não bastaria mestre, digo por experiência própria. - interveio Uub. - Quando se perde os cinco sentidos, a única forma de sobreviver é desenvolver um sexto com sua força de vontade. O discípulo do Senhor Vegeta é ainda mais incrível do que eu imaginava, estou muito emocionado!  
Com um sorriso de excitação, Uub observava o jovem saiyajin de longe, se retirando da arena.

Nisso, as preliminares tiveram sequência, alguns acabaram abandonando o torneio depois do medo causado pelo ocorrido, mas a maioria que continuou era facilmente derrotada pelos guerreiros mais fortes, o que logo levou a etapa para seus momentos finais. No Grupo 1, Marron, já classificada, aguardava apreensiva o resultado da luta final pela outra chave, que como esperado, se deu entre Fungi e Kale. Motivado pelo esforço de seu companheiro eliminado, Fungi tomava toda a plataforma com o seu tamanho e atuava como uma barreira intransponível para os golpes da saiyajin do Universo 6.  
\- Ei Kale, derruba esse monte de cascalho de uma vez! - gritou Caulifla, já classificada pelo seu grupo, podendo assim acompanhar a luta de perto.  
\- Fungi, mostre para a dama de companhia daquela donzela vulgar o seu valor e a sua força! - gritou Animalia, também classificado e acompanhando de perto.  
\- Quem você está chamando de vulgar? - Caulifla ficou espumando de raiva com as palavras do homem alado.  
\- Você chamou o meu amigo de monte de cascalho, é justo que eu devolva o insulto, não acha? - Animalia riu ironicamente ao respondê-la.  
\- Sorte sua que estou interessada em lutar contra outra pessoa, mas depois que eu derrotá-lo, não queira me enfrentar na próxima fase, pois eu vou depenar você, isso claro, se você for capaz continuar no torneio até lá.  
Animalia mantinha o mesmo ar selvagem com suas asas cor de fogo e o mesmo traje, calças largas roxas, botas e braceletes marrons e o colar tribal, sem a grande espada e o colete de couro. Ele havia cortado um pouco seus cabelos vermelhos, que agora, mais curtos, eram totalmente espetados para o alto, mantendo a barbicha e as costeletas. Suas roupas também pareciam mais surradas, tinha um rasgo no joelho direito e um manto de couro em tiras esfiapadas ao redor da cintura. Animalia apenas sorriu excitado e voltou a acompanhar o combate.  
Kale tentava mandar socos e chutes e Fungi não saía sequer do lugar. Ele revidou com um soco reverso que lançou a saiyajin para trás, fazendo-a arrastar os pés no chão e depois investiu com o ombro, a obrigando a se esquivar para o lado. Ela olhou para suas mãos, que estavam vermelhas e viu o golem caminhando em sua direção novamente, rachando o solo da plataforma a cada passo.  
Fungi não havia mudado em nada, continuava um golem com mais de dois metros meio de altura e corpo revestido de pedras tipo diamante não-lapidado. Em sua cabeça, um tipo de capacete metálico ao estilo romano que, por ser parte de seu corpo, não infringia as regras ao cobrir parte de seu inexistente rosto como uma máscara. Contudo, não estava usando seus braceletes metálicos e o cinturão de metal com o pano azul fora substituído por um igual, feito do mesmo material de couro que seu par de sandálias.  
\- Meus golpes não surtem nenhum efeito, o que eu vou fazer?  
\- Kale, deixa de brincadeira e use toda a sua força! - exclamou Caulifla. - Desse jeito você vai acabar perdendo pelo limite de tempo!  
\- S-sim! - Kale então começou a elevar o seu ki e o leve inflar de sua musculatura aumentou sua estatura, acessando então seu Super Saiyajin de cabelos esverdeados. - AAAAH!  
Kale apontou as mãos para frente e disparou uma grande rajada de energia verde, o golem teve tempo apenas de cruzar os braços para bloquear o ataque e apesar de inicialmente conseguir segurá-lo, aquele enorme poder começou a arrastá-lo com força para fora do ringue, que começou a se quebrar.  
\- É isso aí Kale, continue assim! - gritou Caulifla.  
\- Não desista Fungi, nós temos que continuar lutando pelo Plantae! - gritou Animalia.  
Na mente do golem, veio a lembrança de seu amigo e soltando um rugido, ele abriu os braços para tancar o ataque com o peito. Inicialmente, a força do ataque de Kale o empurrou mais forte do que antes, até que ele parou na beirada do ringue e após alguns segundos, o espanto tomou conta de todos, Fungi começou a caminhar por dentro do ataque de Kale, indo em sua direção.  
\- Mas o que?! - Caulifla se espantou.  
Goten, que classificado também assistia, se recordou de como seu Kamehameha conseguiu empurrar Fungi para longe durante a luta em Regnum e o comparou com o ataque de Kale, que era muito mais forte:  
\- Será que o Fungi está mais resistente do que antes?  
Envolto em poder, as rochas do corpo do golem se tornaram mais brilhantes e esverdeadas, como se um tipo de musgo as envolvesse e as tornassem ainda mais rígidas. Kale estava prestes a forçar seu ataque na tentativa de poder transpassá-lo quando Fungi chegou até ela e a agarrou pela boca com sua enorme mão esquerda, desfazendo a aura que a envolvia.  
\- Heheh, acho que eu já vi isso em algum lugar! - comentou Goku, que também assistia.  
Disposta a reagir, Kale expandiu o seu ki e acendeu sua aura novamente, afastando o golem. Outra vez ela disparou um ataque como o anterior e outra vez Fungi caminhou por dentro do mesmo, a coisa estava para se repetir quando o árbitro do Grupo 1, uma mulher destemida de cabelos ruivos e usando o mesmo uniforme dos demais, exclamou ao longe interrompendo a luta.  
\- Acabou o tempo! - ela correu até o ringue enquanto os lutadores voltavam ao normal. - Devido à quantidade de ataques bloqueados e bem sucedidos, o número 25 fez mais ponto vencedor!  
\- Legal Fungi, você conseguiu! - exclamou Animalia e o golem, um pouco cansado, lhe respondeu mostrando o polegar em sinal de positivo.  
\- Me desculpe irmã. - sentada no ringue, ela se via triste diante de sua protetora.  
\- Não se desculpe Kale, você lutou bem e assim como eles estão lutando pelo amigo deles, eu também vou lutar por você e vencer por nós duas! Só não fique triste, está bem?  
\- Tá!  
\- Bem, isso encerra essas preliminares que, por mais estranhas que tenham parecido, foram as mais emocionantes que eu vi em toda minha vida! - disse o árbitro do Grupo 4. - Por favor, aguardem aqui que logo virão fazer o sorteio para definir as lutas do torneio. Boa sorte a todos!  
Os árbitros se retiraram, deixando os dezesseis classificados ali, Rejick, o índio do Grupo 3 e dois lutadores desconhecidos estavam isolados, Kyabe estava com Vegeta e Animalia com Fungi. Goku estava com Uub e logo os amigos de seu discípulo se juntaram a eles.  
\- Nós conseguimos! - Marron abraçou Goten.  
\- Eu não disse?  
\- É, mas de agora em diante vai ser cada um por si! - disse Pan.  
\- Vamos dar o nosso melhor! - disse Uub.  
\- Sim! - responderam todos.  
\- Kakarotto! - Vegeta chamou a atenção deles. - Nós nos vemos na arena, é melhor não perder antes de lutar contra mim, está me ouvindo Kakarotto?  
\- Estou, também estou ansioso para lutar com você Vegeta!  
\- Kyabe! - Uub chamou a atenção dele quando estavam se retirando. - Se nós lutarmos, não vou deixar você me vencer!  
\- S-sim, eu também vou dar o meu melhor!  
O que Kyabe fez na luta contra Plantae deixou Uub ainda mais ansiado em lutar contra ele, mas o saiyajin continuava indiferente, apesar da curiosidade sobre o que o ouviu falar do jovem terráqueo.  
Quem lutará contra quem? Façam suas apostas! As preliminares chegaram ao fim e os dezesseis classificados estavam à espera da definição das lutas para o verdadeiro Torneio de Artes Marciais, que está prestes a começar...


	52. Chapter 52

**CAPÍTULO 52**

 **Loteria das chaves concluída! O torneio principal começa!**

\- Senhores e senhoritas! - o Narrador chegou ao pátio com alguns organizadores.  
\- Olá amigo! - Goku ergueu a mão para cumprimentá-lo à distância.  
\- (Como esperado, eles passaram!) - pensava o Narrador, que continuou a falar. - Quero lhes dar meus parabéns por terem passado para a próxima etapa, que é o torneio em si. Vocês dezesseis irão se enfrentar um contra um na arena e o vencedor enfrentará o campeão, Mister Satan, pelo título e pelo prêmio de dez milhões de Zeni. As regras serão as mesmas da fase preliminar, quem cair fora da plataforma, se render ou for nocauteado e não se levantar na contagem de dez, perderá automaticamente. Todas as lutas, a exceção da final e da disputa pelo título, terão limite de quinze minutos. O uso de armas e equipamentos de proteção continuam proibidos, bem como o uso de golpes ilegais, tais como dedadas no olho ou golpes na virilha.  
\- Ei. - Caulifla levantou a mão. - Como essa regra se aplica para quem não tem saco?  
\- Err... - o Narrador, perplexo, não sabia o que responder. - Acho melhor passarmos para a parte em que vocês vêm até a urna e pegam um número que definirá a ordem das lutas, irei chamá-los pelos nomes de acordo com a ordem e a chave do grupo pela qual venceram nas preliminares. A primeira será a participante Marron!  
\- Eu?  
\- Sim, venha pegar um número, por favor.  
Marron foi até a urna segurada pelo organizador junto ao Narrador e pegou uma das bolinhas verdes que havia ali dentro.  
\- Aqui está!  
\- Oh, você está na primeira luta, é a número 1. - após outro organizador anotar o nome dela no quadro com a chave do torneio, o Narrador continuou. - O participante Fungi é o próximo.  
A mão enorme do golem não cabia na urna, o que o deixou muito sem jeito ao coçar a nuca, mas o organizador pegou o número por ele, o número 6. Depois, Goten foi chamado e mostrou o número que sorteou.  
\- Número 11.  
\- Certo, você está na sexta luta. O próximo é o participante Trunks.  
Trunks foi até lá e surpreendeu todo mundo com o número que sorteou.  
\- É o número 12! - exclamou Marron.  
\- Incrível, isso quer dizer que o Goten e o Trunks vão se enfrentar logo de cara, que emocionante! - disse Uub, que viu Trunks olhar nos olhos do seu melhor amigo, o qual respondeu com um sorriso.  
\- O próximo é o participante Rejick! - o discípulo de Freeza caminhou até eles em silêncio e sorteou seu número. - Número 15, o participante Rejick é o número 15! O próximo é o participante Upa!  
\- Upa? - Goku ficou intrigado, aquele nome não lhe era estranho. Ele observou o índio ir até a urna e sortear o número 7.  
\- Agora o participante Uub!  
\- Minha vez! - Uub correu excitado até a urna e colocou a mão lá dentro. - Deixe-me ver, essa!  
\- É o número 3, isso significa que seu adversário ainda está para ser definido.  
\- Isso!  
\- Agora é a vez do participante Son Goku!  
Mestre e discípulo se encontraram no caminho e Uub lhe pediu:  
\- Mestre, pegue o número 4 para que possamos nos enfrentar na segunda luta!  
\- Está bem! - Goku foi até a urna e esperou pegar o número certo, mas ficou um tanto decepcionado. - Oh...  
\- Hmm... Número 8, isso significa que o senhor vai lutar contra o participante Upa na quarta luta.  
O índio ficou sério e um tanto preocupado, mas sua expressão não o fez ser notável ao saiyajin, que voltou para junto dos demais.  
\- Não se preocupe mestre, é só nós vencermos as nossas lutas que nos encontraremos nas semifinais!  
\- É verdade, então quero que se esforce bastante Uub!  
\- Claro, não precisa nem dizer!  
\- Bem, continuemos, participante Pan!  
\- Sim! - ela foi até a urna e sorteou uma bola. - Número 16!  
\- Certo.  
\- Essa não!  
\- O que foi Uub? - perguntou Goku ao ver que seu aluno ficou assustado de repente.  
\- A Pan vai lutar com o Rejick!  
\- O que?!  
Goku então prestou atenção na tabela e viu o organizador anotar o nome de sua neta na chave da oitava luta e ficou preocupado de igual modo, pois sabia que ela iria enfrentar um oponente tão cruel quanto o mesmo Freeza. Nisso o Narrador continuou a chamada:  
\- Agora o participante... Gentle Mantle?  
\- Eu, a beleza em pessoa!  
Gentle Mantle chamou a atenção para si, jogando uma chuva de pétalas de rosas vermelhas. Ele era alto e vestia um smoking com sapatos sociais e em volta de seu pescoço havia um manto vermelho que descia quase até os pés, cabelos negros bem penteados e uma máscara branca com um rosto de mímico de lábios e olhos vermelhos desenhados completavam seu visual.  
\- Número 2, o senhor vai lutar na primeira luta!  
\- Que sorte, vou lutar contra uma bela donzela! - ele se voltou para Marron e, com o braço direito estendido sobre a barriga, curvou-se. - Não se preocupe milady, eu serei gentil.  
\- Quem esse cara pensa que é? - Goten questionou sério e depois começou a rir. - Ele não sabe com quem está lidando, é ótimo que ele seja o primeiro oponente da Marron, vai servir para ela ganhar confiança!  
\- O próximo é o participante Animalia! - o homem alado foi até lá e sorteou o número 13.  
\- Interessante, então é assim que funciona, obrigado. - agradeceu ele, antes de se retirar.  
\- Agora é a participante Caulifla!  
\- Finalmente! - ela foi até urna, remexeu as bolas com a mão esquerda e quando retirou a escolhida e viu o número, um sorriso se fez presente em sua face. Ao invés de mostrá-la ao Narrador, a saiyajin virou o corpo para trás e olhou direto nos olhos de Uub, mostrando a ele o número que sorteou. Inicialmente, ele ficou surpreso e depois sorriu excitado de igual modo.  
\- Que número é? - o Narrador perguntou e um dos organizadores esticou o corpo para olhar.  
\- É o número 4.  
\- Oh, então vai lutar contra o participante Uub na segunda luta!  
\- A Caulifla queria tanto lutar com o Uub que conseguiu. - comentou Trunks, fazendo Goten rir com as mãos entrelaçadas atrás da cabeça.  
\- O próximo é o participante Kyabe!  
\- Boa sorte! - contente e confiante, Caulifla tocou o ombro dele no caminho de volta.  
\- Eh... Obrigado. - Kyabe agradeceu perplexo.  
O discípulo de Vegeta acabou sorteando o número 14, o que deixou Animalia animado:  
\- Legal, parece que terei a chance de uma revanche pelo Plantae!  
O próximo então foi Vegeta, que sorteou o número 9 e voltou ao seu lugar, Buu então foi chamado na sequência.  
\- O participante Mister Buu é o número 5. Com isso, só restou o número 10 para o participante Brave Yuki!  
\- Não importa! - ele bateu seu punho direito fechado na mão esquerda. - Eu vencerei todos os meus oponentes, estou certo!  
Brave Yuki vestia uma calça azul marinho e um par de botas amarelas com detalhes em marrom, sua camiseta era vermelha e justa de mangas curtas arregaçadas, usando também um cachecol branco, luvas sem dedos pretas e um cinto com uma fivela dourada. Seus cabelos vermelhos eram esvoaçados e sua expressão era imponente, parecia um protagonista de anime shounen.  
\- E com isso já temos definidos todos os combates! Na primeira luta teremos Marron contra Gentle Mantle! Na segunda luta teremos Uub contra Caulifla! Na terceira luta teremos Mister Buu contra Fungi! Na quarta luta teremos Upa contra Son Goku! Na quinta luta teremos Vegeta contra Brave Yuki! Na sexta luta teremos Son Goten contra Trunks! Na sétima luta teremos Animalia contra Kyabe! E na oitava luta teremos Rejick contra Pan! Peço que estejam na sala de espera na entrada para a arena quando eu os chamar para suas lutas, o torneio irá começar às treze horas em ponto, boa sorte a todos!  
\- Ah, acho que vou aproveitar essa pausa para comer um pouquinho antes do torneio, eu estou com fome desde que ouvi que iam dar o Senhor Bills de comer! - comentou Goku. - Vocês me acompanham?  
\- Claro que sim papai! - comentou Goten animado.

Não muito depois, Goku estava junto de Uub e seus amigos em uma mesa do refeitório, comendo como um esfomeado.  
\- Vamos Uub, coma, desse jeito você não ficar forte!  
\- É que eu já estou cheio mestre.  
\- Veja o que eu achei Uub, eles têm gelatina cremosa de morango! - Buu chamou sua atenção.  
\- Wow, parece tão gostosa, coloca aí! - Buu colocou um pouco da sobremesa em seu prato. - Coloca mais!  
\- Ei, desse jeito não vai sobrar nada para mim! - Buu reclamou ao vê-lo virando a tigela. - Não é justo, você disse que já estava cheio!  
\- É, mas eu arrumo um espaço!  
Goku e os outros se divertiram a rir da situação e nisso alguém se aproximou, interrompendo a refeição deles.  
\- Brigando por comida? Mas que decepção...  
\- Senhor Soba!  
\- Como vai Uub?  
\- Oh! - ao vê-lo ali, Goku se levantou de imediato e curvou-se em sinal de respeito. - Como vai Soba, digo Senhor Soba senhor?  
\- Son Goku, seu estúpido! - o yadoratseijin ficou perplexo, com vergonha alheia.  
\- Por que está agindo assim mestre?  
\- É que o Soba é velho, tem mais de cinco milhões de anos, você não sabia?  
\- Eu não sou nenhum velho, o que aconteceu foi que os Kaioshins me concederam longevidade para que eu pudesse cuidar da formação do meu povo fragilizado neste universo, é só isso! - exclamou Soba, irritado.  
\- Nossa, que rude! Relaxa aí e come com a gente!  
\- Vou recusar, soube que essa comida é apenas para os participantes do torneio, a verdade é que eu nem deveria estar aqui.  
\- Por que não está participando do torneio Senhor Soba? - questionou Uub. - O senhor é bem forte, eu queria muito lutar contra o senhor de novo e mostrar o meu progresso, já que você também é meio que um mestre meu, assim como o Mestre Goku e o Senhor #17.  
\- Vim apenas para assistir, não é do meu feitio entrar em lutas fúteis e desnecessárias.  
\- Deveria ter reconsiderado, o torneio é bem divertido! - disse Goku.  
\- Eu vim só para cumprimentá-los, estarei assistindo da arquibancada, vejo vocês mais tarde.  
Soba ia se retirando quando trombou com Vegeta vindo na direção contrária com um prato de comida nas mãos.  
\- Ei, olha por onde anda, seu verme cor de rosa!  
\- E você saia do meu caminho, nanico com calvície!  
\- Como é que é?!  
\- Ho oh... - Goten já previu o que ia acontecer quando os dois se encararam face a face.  
\- Se estiver afim de morrer, vamos resolver isso agora mesmo! - disse Vegeta.  
\- Se você acha que pode comigo...  
\- O Soba não tinha acabado de dizer que não se envolvia em lutas fúteis e desnecessárias? - perguntou Pan e nisso Trunks se colocou entre seu pai e o yadoratseijin.  
\- Pai, Senhor Soba, aqui não é lugar de brigarem, vamos agir civilizadamente, está bem?  
\- Hmpf! - em uníssono, ambos viraram as costas um para o outro e se afastaram.  
\- O Senhor Soba e o Senhor Vegeta têm muito em comum, não é?  
\- Sim Uub, eu não consigo nem imaginar o que podia ter acontecido se esses dois tivessem se encontrado quando o Vegeta esteve em Yadorat, acho que eles iam acabar se matando. - comentou Goku enquanto ria. - Só que apesar dos dois serem ranzinzas, no fundo são gente boa.  
\- O Senhor Soba me contou como te conheceu enquanto o senhor esteve em Yadorat depois da explosão de Namekusei, ele me disse que vocês travaram uma batalha mortal e que, no final, o senhor poupou a vida dele e que foi aí que se deram conta de que tanto ele como o senhor eram boas pessoas.  
\- Sim, foi mais ou menos isso, eu venci, mas não foi uma luta fácil. Eu mal podia acreditar que existia alguém que era ainda mais forte que o Freeza, ainda mais se tratando de um yadoratseijin, o Soba era incrivelmente forte! Antes de eu sair de Yadorat, ele me prometeu que iria treinar muito para me vencer se um dia nós lutássemos de novo, eu mal consigo imaginar o nível em que ele deve estar atualmente, é uma pena que eu tenha me esquecido dele quando estávamos nos preparando para o Torneio do Poder!  
\- Eu não cheguei a ver ele lutando a sério, mas pude perceber naquele dia em que chegamos a Yadorat que ele estava me enfrentando sem fazer muito esforço. Gostaria de ter visto a luta entre vocês, deve ter sido emocionante!  
\- Realmente foi um combate incrível Uub, qualquer dia desses eu te conto com detalhes!

O tempo passou e o início da tarde chegou, a plateia estava eufórica e ansiosa, lotando as arquibancadas para o evento naquele dia de clima perfeito. A espera estava para acabar, pois o Narrador subiu as escadas, ajeitou a gravata e com estilo, jogou seu microfone para o alto a fim de agarrá-lo no ar e começar a falar.  
\- Perdoem-nos pela longa espera, o Trigésimo Torneio de Artes Marciais está prestes a começar! - ele fez uma pausa para ouvir os gritos de euforia do público. - Nesta edição especial, os dezesseis classificados foram escolhidos através do formato antigo de eliminatórias e estas que estão vendo serão as lutas de acordo com sorteio das chaves entre os classificados! - um dirigível laranja com um telão sobrevoava o estádio, anunciando as lutas e mostrando a chave do torneio. - Esses dezesseis lutadores se destacaram com bravura entre centenas de inscritos, mas no final, só um deles terá a chance de enfrentar o campeão, o grande Mister Satan e levar o prêmio de dez milhões de Zeni para casa!  
"Satan, Satan, Satan, Satan, Satan..."  
Ao ouvir o seu nome, a plateia começou a clamar pelo salvador da Terra e eis que ele surgiu imponente, descendo de rapel do dirigível em seu traje marrom escrito "SATAN" nas costas, calças brancas, cinturão de campeão e capa branca.  
\- Hahaha! Aqui estou eu meus queridos fãs! - ele saltou e aterrissou de mau jeito, torcendo o pé e indo ao chão lacrimejando por consequência. - Aiaiaiaiaaah... Meu tornozelo!  
\- Mister Satan? O senhor está bem? - perguntou o Narrador, o fazendo perceber todo mundo se questionando o que havia acontecido, imediatamente ele se pôs de pé com um salto, erguendo as mãos para o céu com os dedos indicador e médio em forma de V.  
\- Hahahahahahahah! - ele se pôs a pensar. - (Foi por pouco... Talvez, com essa entrada triunfal, eles não se importem se eu precisar escapar de lutar na luta final... O problema é como eu vou fazer isso sem ser declarado o perdedor? Goku, Buu, é melhor vocês ganharem ou eu estou perdido...) - ocultando seus pensamentos, ele se fez confiante ao pegar o microfone das mãos do Narrador para falar. - Meu amado povo, quero lhes agradecer pessoalmente pela presença, tenho muito orgulho de estar patrocinando mais uma vez esta competição que hoje chega a trinta edições! Vejamos quem desses dezesseis lutadores me enfrentará na luta final, se bem o mais provável é que este lutador seja o meu discípulo número um, o Mister Buu, como tem sido nos últimos anos. Não posso me esquecer de mencionar também a minha querida neta Pan, que é tão forte quanto eu e está se preparando para assumir o meu legado quando eu me aposentar!  
\- Corta essa Vovô Satan! - comentou Pan, que assistia do local de espera dos lutadores, onde havia um televisor, mas também era possível acompanhar ao vivo através da entrada para a arena.  
\- E também o avô paterno dela, Son Goku, que já foi campeão deste torneio antes de mim. Tomara que um deles vença para, pelo menos, me dar um combate que valha a pena na luta final! Hahahahahahaha!  
O público eufórico voltou a gritar seu nome enquanto ele devolvia o microfone ao Narrador.  
\- O que o Senhor Satan está fazendo? - perguntou Marron.  
\- Acho que ele está chamando a torcida para o Senhor Goku, a Pan e o Buu. - respondeu Trunks.  
\- Hmpf, eu já disse para ele que não vou deixar ele ganhar se eu chegar às finais! - disse Pan.  
\- Eu também não vou deixar ele ganhar! - disse Uub. - Vou lutar com todas as minhas forças, pois se o Mister Satan é o salvador da Terra, ele deve ser bem forte!  
\- Mais ou menos Uub... - interveio Goten, sem jeito e coçando a nuca.  
Mr. Satan se retirou e o Narrador aguardou o silêncio antes de continuar. A torcida pelos Guerreiros Z estava espalhada em determinados locais da arquibancada, enquanto que Bills e Whis assistiam tudo de um camarote que ficava na edificação de acesso à arena, comendo do bom e do melhor.  
\- E agora, depois desta grande cerimônia de abertura, o momento que todos esperavam, o Trigésimo Torneio de Artes Marciais finalmente vai começar! - exclamava o Narrador com entusiasmo. - A primeira luta será entre a participante Marron e o participante Gentle Mantle!  
\- Estou muito nervosa!  
\- Fica calma Marron, apenas sinta a energia e lembre-se do tempo em que seu pai e sua mãe lutaram no torneio e você estava na arquibancada para apoiá-los. Desta vez, são eles que estarão lá para te apoiar e eu vou estar aqui também, torcendo por você! - Goten pegou as duas mãos dela e as beijou como sinal de boa sorte. - Vai lá e dá o seu melhor!  
\- Sim! - ela sorriu mais confiante e o deixou.  
Marron rodeou por um dos lados do biombo e Gentle Mantle pelo outro, já na passarela rumo à plataforma, Kuririn e #18 a avistaram da arquibancada.  
\- Lá está ela, Marron! - Kuririn gritou acenando e ao vê-los, Marron sorriu, se sentindo mais confortável.  
\- Pelo visto, você tem muitas pessoas que lhe querem bem, minha bela dama. - disse Gentle Mantle com a mão em sua máscara.  
Marron ficou em silêncio e seguiu caminhando com ele em direção à plataforma.  
\- Ambos participam do Torneio de Artes Marciais pela primeira vez e são revelações no mundo das lutas, vamos ver qual deles irá vencer o primeiro combate! - comentou o Narrador.  
Ao subirem as escadas, Marron e seu oponente se posicionaram afastados no ringue, o enigmático lutador permanecia segurando sua máscara, enquanto a garota estava em posição.  
\- Preparados? - um gongo soou ao comando do Narrador. - Comecem!  
Gentle Mantle correu na direção de Marron, que sentiu a tensão de volta, esperava que ele fosse atacá-la, mas ao invés disso, ele se colocou diante dela diante dela sobre um de seus joelhos.  
\- Ele está oferecendo a mão dele para a participante Marron! Mas o que participante Gentle Mantle vai fazer?  
O estranho indivíduo removeu a sua máscara, ele tinha um rosto metrossexual e olhos hipnóticos, com uma espiral desenhada em sua íris vermelha. Ele olhou nos olhos de Marron, que ficou paralisada, suas pupilas foram diminuindo de tamanho, como se entrasse em transe.  
\- Venha comigo minha bela dama, me ame!  
Lentamente, a garota pegou na mão dele, deixando todo mundo espantado. Gentle Mantle beijou a sua mão com toda a delicadeza.  
\- Eu te amo Gentle Mantle... - disse Marron com uma expressão inanimada.  
\- O que?! - Goten espantou-se. - Marron, você...  
\- Isso, muito bom. - disse Gentle Mantle, que se pôs de pé, pegou a outra mão dela e a puxou para perto de si. - Agora você irá beijar os meus lábios e depois não sentirá mais o seu corpo até o fim da contagem de dez.  
\- Sim...  
Goten entrou em desespero e correu para a borda da plataforma.  
\- Não faça isso Marron!  
\- Tio Goten, espere! - Pan o seguiu.  
Seus rostos foram se aproximando, Goten gritou ainda mais:  
\- Marron, MARRON!  
O grito dele ecoou em sua mente, Marron despertou no último instante e instintivamente reagiu com uma cabeçada que afastou o seu oponente. Confusa, ela levou uma das mãos à cabeça.  
\- Goten? O que houve?  
\- Não pode ser! - exclamou Gentle Mantle. - Nenhuma garota escapou do meu poder hipnótico antes, eu deveria ser capaz de seduzir todas elas!  
\- Poder hipnótico? - questionou Goten.  
\- Era isso que eu queria dizer tio. - Pan começou a explicar. - Esse cara estava no meu grupo, ele é um hipnotizador e venceu todos os combates hipnotizando seus oponentes, fazendo com que eles ficassem no chão até o fim da contagem ou se jogassem para fora da plataforma.  
\- Isso quer dizer que a Marron só disse que amava esse cara porque estava hipnotizada? - Goten perguntou.  
\- Vejo que ficou muito aliviado em saber disso, não é tio Goten? - comentou Pan de maneira debochada.  
\- Incrível, a participante Marron escapou da hipnose do participante Gentle Mantle! - disse o Narrador. - O que ele irá fazer agora?  
\- Eu não posso ser rejeitado por uma garota que danificou o meu belo rosto! - ele passou a mão no nariz para limpar o sangue, o que o irritou, fazendo-o espirrar, seus cabelos ficaram brancos e esvoaçados e sua expressão facial tornou-se grotesca. - Sua vadia!  
\- O que houve com ele? - perguntou #18 na arquibancada. - Parece outra pessoa.  
\- Acho que esse cara é como a Lunch! - disse Kuririn.  
\- Quem é Lunch?  
\- É uma garota que vivia com o Mestre Kame na época em que eu treinava com ele, toda vez que ela espirrava, ela mudava de personalidade, acho que esse cara tem o mesmo problema.  
Gentle Mantle rasgou suas roupas, ficando só de cueca e depois voou em um salto com a cara entre os seios de Marron e levou as mãos em volta dela para apalpar suas nádegas.  
\- Ai minha nossa, tapem os olhos das crianças, pelo amor de Deus! - disse o Narrador.  
Gentle Mantle ria de prazer e Marron corou-se furiosa.  
\- Seu... ATREVIDO! - ela desferiu um tapa com toda a força que o lançou como um torpedo para fora da arena, rachando o muro, segundos de silêncio constrangedor se fizeram presentes antes do Narrador anunciar com entusiasmo para a euforia da torcida.  
\- A participante Marron é a vencedora!  
\- Pelo visto a Marron aprendeu bem a se defender desse tipo de gente. - comentou #18.  
\- É, me lembre de matar aquele cara depois. - disse Kuririn com uma expressão inanimada de raiva, o que deixou a própria #18 assustada.  
\- Eu consegui? Eu consegui! - Marron correu até Goten à beira da arena e o abraçou.  
\- Você foi incrível! - a expressão dele ficou inanimada de raiva. - Mas me lembre de matar aquele cara depois.  
Aquilo fez Pan e Marron rirem e após Gentle Mantle ser levado para a enfermaria e as coisas se acalmarem, o torneio estava pronto para continuar.  
\- E agora iremos para a segunda luta, onde se enfrentarão o participante Uub e a participante Caulifla!  
\- Lá vou eu!  
\- Boa sorte Uub, não baixe a guarda!  
\- Claro que não mestre.  
\- Finalmente nós iremos lutar Uub. - comentou Caulifla, chamando sua atenção. - Vamos se você é tão bom quanto dizem.  
Uub sorriu de excitação ao olhar para ela, que respondeu de igual modo, uma grande luta estava para começar!


	53. Chapter 53

**CAPÍTULO 53**

 **O resultado do meu treinamento! A saiyajin e o terráqueo!**

Ao rodear o biombo e sair, Uub e Caulifla começaram a caminhar lado a lado na passarela.  
\- Você consegue irmã... - discreta, Kale torcia por ela, isolada lá do alto das arquibancadas.  
\- Mostra a ela quem manda irmãozão! - Hcivopops gritava junto ao resto da família de Uub na primeira fila.  
\- Dê tudo de si Uub! - gritou Iup Iup.  
\- Vamos filho, você consegue! - bradou Idibab.  
\- A torcida está em êxtase com o enfrentamento desses dois lutadores que tiveram grande destaque na fase preliminar! - comentava o Narrador. - A participante Caulifla é uma estreante neste torneio, enquanto que o participante Uub já esteve aqui na edição retrasada, mas infelizmente não conseguiu terminar o torneio por motivo de força maior!  
Uub e Caulifla já subiam as escadas quando Bills chamou a atenção de seu anjo:  
\- Whis.  
\- Sim?  
\- Parece que o discípulo do Goku e aquela briguenta do Universo 6 vão se enfrentar, acho que está na hora de você fazer.  
\- Certo.  
Whis estendeu seu cajado e barreiras se ergueram rente aos muros das arquibancadas em um feixe de luz, antes de se tornarem transparentes como vidro, eram praticamente invisíveis ao olho nu. A plateia naturalmente ficou curiosa com o ocorrido.  
\- Eu acabo de ser informado que essa luta pode ser muito intensa, então, para proteger o público, utilizaremos uma nova tecnologia em barreira de proteção! - explicou o Narrador.  
\- Espero que esteja preparado para eu chutar a sua bunda! - Caulifla provocou enquanto se aquecia saltitante, alternando as pernas e socando o ar como um boxeador.  
Uub apenas sorriu e se colocou em sua posição de combate ao pensar:  
\- (Mestre Goku, chegou a hora de te mostrar o resultado do meu treinamento!)  
Goku e os amigos de Uub esperavam ansiosos da porta da sala de espera e lá dentro se encontrava Kyabe a pensar consigo mesmo, assistindo pelo televisor:  
\- (Ele vai enfrentar a Caulifla, que costumava ser mais forte do que eu. Será que ele é mesmo tão forte assim a ponto de estar tão confiante? Pois creio que ele deve ter ouvido falar a respeito dela através do Senhor Goku.)  
\- Preparados? Comecem!  
Com o comando do Narrador, Caulifla se lançou contra o jovem terráqueo em uma rápida combinação de golpes, foi o suficiente para deixar a plateia boquiaberta.  
\- Incrível, a participante Caulifla começou pressionando seu oponente em uma velocidade inacreditável!  
Caulifla continuava a atacar e Uub era capaz de se esquivar e se defender sem problema, até que conseguiu golpeá-lo com força usando a perna direita, o jovem terráqueo foi capaz de usar os braços para amortecer o impacto, mas foi lançado para trás, com os pés arrastados no chão da arena.  
\- Te peguei!  
Caulifla apareceu atrás dele e estava prestes a desferir um soco em suas costas, mas como se já soubesse disso, Uub se abaixou um pouco e o golpe acertou o ar para a surpresa da saiyajin, que teve seu braço agarrado. Com as duas mãos, Uub a puxou por cima de sua coluna e a levou com força a bater as costas no chão.  
\- Que luta meus amigos! A participante Caulifla tomou um ippon e está no chão! Será que ela vai reagir ou terei de iniciar a contagem?  
A torcida ficou eufórica, Caulifla estava com uma expressão de dor presente em seu rosto. Quando abriu os olhos, face a face viu o rosto de Uub de ponta cabeça, ele estava com o corpo curvado, sorrindo ao vê-la no chão, o que a deixou furiosa.  
\- Seu desgraçado! - ela se pôs de pé em um salto, ficando de costas para ele.  
Caulifla girou o corpo para tentar acertá-lo com um chute, mas ele deu um grande salto. A saiyajin aproveitou a oportunidade e ascendeu em voo para um soco investido, que Uub travou com a mão esquerda e puxou-lhe o corpo para revidar com uma joelhada na barriga usando a perna direita, a fazendo cuspir um pouco de sangue. Kyabe boquiaberto assistia sua amiga tomando uma surra sem que o jovem terráqueo fizesse sequer esforço para isso.  
\- Não pode ser! - ele exclamou.  
Uub afastou a perna e novamente a balançou, acertando um chute que a lançou em diagonal. Caulifla colidiu com o chão da plataforma, seu corpo quicou antes de ser arrastado, estava prestes a cair para fora e nisso a saiyajin se esforçou apoiando as mãos no chão e com um pulo, se colocou em pé, na beirada da arena.  
\- Essa foi por pouco! O contra-ataque do participante Uub deixou a participante Caulifla próximo da derrota, mas ela conseguiu evitar a tempo!  
\- Essa luta... É impressionante! - disse um espectador.  
\- Eu nunca vi nada igual! - disse outra espectadora.  
\- Meus olhos mal conseguem acompanhar, é espetacular! - comentou outro espectador.  
O público gritava alucinado e a gravidade logo fez Uub aterrissar no chão novamente. Caulifla olhou para ele ao cuspir o resto de sangue que ainda jazia em sua boca e depois se fez excitada.  
\- Você é incrível! É como os seus amigos e o Son Goku tinham me falado, é também como eu tinha imaginado, meu sangue está fervendo, pedindo para que você me mostre mais!  
\- Que bom! - Uub coçou a nuca rindo. - Pois eu ainda estou longe de lutar com toda a minha força!  
\- Ah... - Caulifla o olhou seriamente com um sorriso no rosto. - Então vamos ver o quanto você aguenta.  
Caulifla flexionou seus braços e concentrou o seu ki, o brilho dourado do Super Saiyajin a envolveu, deixando o jovem terráqueo excitado ao se colocar em sua posição de combate outra vez.  
\- Aaah! A participante Caulifla acaba de passar por um tipo de transformação!  
Algumas pessoas do público começaram a se já tinham visto aquilo antes, possivelmente na época do Torneio do Cell e outros tinham vagas memórias de ter visto algo semelhante durante a batalha contra Baby no Planeta Tsufuru. Fosse o que fosse, aquilo os deixava ainda mais animados e o combate estava prestes a prosseguir.  
Caulifla fez sua segunda investida contra Uub, que novamente recebeu sua combinação de golpes na defensiva.  
\- O que foi? Minha velocidade é demais para você?  
\- Não é não! - Uub respondeu lhe atingindo um soco de esquerda no rosto que a afastou e ao cair em pé, se lançou novamente contra ele, que já vinha ao seu encontro. Desta vez Uub partiu ofensivamente e a movimentação de ambos causava pequenas rachaduras no chão da arena.  
Caulifla tentou um soco de direita, o qual Uub parou com o pulso esquerdo, gerando uma onda de impacto e revidou com um chute no quadril. Lançada para longe, a saiyajin viu o terráqueo se aproximar dela para um soco potente, que ela bloqueou no último instante com os dois braços, tamanha foi a força daquele golpe que seus pés foram arrastados até a borda da plataforma novamente. Pressionada, ela usou uma pequena explosão de ki para afastá-lo, era o que Uub previu ao rolar no ar, aterrissar em pé e avançar novamente, atingindo-a com um chute de perna esquerda que a mandou com violência para trás. Prestes a colidir com o muro e a barreira invisível de Whis, ela usou de um último esforço ao lançar de suas mãos, uma pulsação de ki contra o solo, o que permitiu mudar sua trajetória e elevar-se verticalmente. Ela planou no ar e olhou furiosa para Uub lá em baixo, que esperava ansiosamente o seu contra-ataque.  
\- Tome isso! - Caulifla concentrou seu ki em suas mãos e começou a disparar uma rajada contínua de esferas de energia, as quais Uub desviava com um sorriso no rosto, saltando continuamente.  
\- Oh, ainda bem que eu reforcei a arena com metal katchin antes do torneio. - comentou Whis enquanto assistia.  
\- Essa luta me deixa emocionado! Os bons tempos do Torneio de Artes Marciais estão de volta! - uma lágrima escorreu por trás dos óculos do Narrador, que pegou seu microfone outra vez para narrar com entusiasmo. - Que luta! A participante Caulifla está pressionando Uub de novo com seu poder impressionante!  
\- Talvez seja só impressão minha, mas o jeito do Uub lutar está diferente. - comentou Goten enquanto assistiam da porta de saída para a arena.  
\- Não é só impressão sua, eu também reparei nisso. - disse Trunks. - É o mesmo Uub que conhecemos, mas o jeito dele lutar está melhor de algum modo, é como se ele estivesse pensando mais rápido!  
\- Vamos lá Uub, acaba com ela! - gritava Pan enquanto Goku apenas sorria orgulhoso.  
Uub continuava a se esquivar, até que um salto o levou a uma das beiradas da plataforma, o que fez Caulifla sorrir.  
\- Está onde eu queria! - ela desapareceu e rapidamente reapareceu no solo, reunindo uma grande quantidade de energia em sua mão direita. - Crush Cannon!  
Uma rápida barragem contínua de ki vermelho foi ao encontro do jovem terráqueo em uma velocidade impressionante, causando uma cadeia de explosões.  
\- Muito bem irmã! - gritou Kale.  
\- Essa não, Uub, irmão! - Nokay assustou-se.  
\- Foi um ataque feroz! Será que o participante Uub foi derrubado?  
O dissipar da poeira foi acontecendo e revelou algo chocante, Uub estava ileso com a mão esquerda estendida, sorrindo por trás de uma barreira verde esférica ao redor de seu corpo.  
\- O que?! - Caulifla se surpreendeu.  
Goku sorria e lá dentro, Kyabe estava boquiaberto. Kale também estava surpresa e #18 não podia acreditar no que estava vendo:  
\- Aquela é a Barreira Androide do #17! Como é possível que ele tenha conseguido executar essa técnica?  
\- Inacreditável! O participante Uub se protegeu com uma espécie de escudo de energia!  
\- Essa... Essa é a técnica daquele cara que ganhou o Torneio do Poder! - disse Caulifla.  
\- Eu estive treinando com ele nos últimos meses. - Uub comentou ao desativar a barreira. - Não foi nada fácil aprender a criar barreiras utilizando ki ao invés de energia ilimitada, mas eu tinha certeza que ia conseguir e graças ao meu esforço, eu consegui!  
\- Do que o Uub está falando vovô? - perguntou Pan.  
\- Eu contei a vocês que o Uub é a reencarnação do Majin Buu malvado, não contei?  
\- Contou, mas do que ele está falando exatamente?  
\- O Majin Buu tinha facilidade para reproduzir as técnicas dos outros e graças a isso, foi capaz de aprender o Kamehameha e várias outras técnicas por puro instinto! Pelo visto, o Uub também possui essa capacidade e o #17 foi genial ao aproveitar isso para ensinar as suas técnicas para ele! - Goku fez uma pausa e voltando a observar a luta, continuou com um sorriso no rosto. - Quem sabe o quão longe o Uub pode chegar, agora que sabe do potencial que tem? Isso me deixa muito animado... e orgulhoso!  
\- Eu estou excitada como nunca antes! - Caulifla retomou o diálogo. - Você é realmente surpreendente Uub, é muito mais do que um mero aprendiz do Son Goku!  
\- Heheheh, obrigado! - ele agradeceu sem jeito, coçando a nuca. - Você também não é tão ruim!  
\- O que quer dizer com "não é tão ruim"?!  
\- Hein? Eu disse alguma coisa errada? - Uub ficou confuso, não tinha percebido que a saiyajin havia encarado aquilo como uma ofensa.  
\- Garoto, vou fazer você engolir essas palavras! - novamente ela elevou o seu ki, raios rodearam seu corpo e seus cabelos ficaram mais espetados.  
Caulifla partiu para uma terceira investida, a combinação de golpes veio até Uub de uma maneira tão rápida que ela abriu sua guarda, lhe atingindo com um soco de direita na face.  
\- Eu sabia, ela ainda estava ocultando o seu verdadeiro poder! Isso está ficando emocionante! – Uub limpou o rosto e depois levou os dedos até a testa, se teleportando antes que atingisse o muro. A saiyajin pairou fora da plataforma, acima do solo, olhou para os lados a procura do jovem terráqueo e logo viu que ele estava próximo do centro da arena. Uub estendeu sua mão esquerda, concentrando seu ki que se esvoaçou na forma de um losango, era mais uma das técnicas do Androide #17. - Photon Strike!  
Uma rajada contínua de ataques de ki dourados saiu de sua mão, marchando como cometas em direção a saiyajin. Envolta na aura do Super Saiyajin 2, Caulifla impulsionou-se voando para cima, fazendo com que o ataque de Uub explodisse na barreira invisível da arena. Caulifla desceu dos céus como um meteoro, Uub puxou o corpo para trás e estendendo as mãos para frente, recebeu o soco dela com uma nova barreira, tamanho foi o impacto que todo o estádio tremeu. Ambos acabaram ricocheteados para trás e aterrissaram em pé, mas a saiyajin foi mais rápida ao revidar com um novo avanço. Uub ainda parecia estar se recuperando, Caulifla gritou para lhe atingir um soco com toda a sua força, quando seu golpe acertou apenas a imagem de um Zanzoken.  
\- Como?! - eis que então ela se virou ao sentir o ki do jovem terráqueo atrás dela a certa distância.  
Isolado no alto da arquibancada, Soba assistia com um sorriso de canto ao ver Uub com o corpo curvado para trás e as mãos erguidas.  
\- As técnicas do Mestre Lapis não são a única coisa que tenho! Burst Blast! - ele arremessou aquele meteoro de energia azul, que percorreu a arena cortando o ar tão rapidamente que Caulifla só teve tempo de segurá-lo com as mãos.  
\- Quanto poder! Tch... - dizia a saiyajin, que mesmo com seu esforço, estava sendo arrastada para fora.  
\- Aquela é a técnica do Senhor Soba! - exclamou Marron, que ainda não o tinha visto executando o Burst Blast.  
\- Então esse é o novo estilo do Uub, é como antes, mas muito mais impressionante! - comentou Goten.  
\- É como se ele tivesse o controle total do combate! - comentou Trunks. - Enquanto a Caulifla cresce aumentando a sua força, o Uub cresce se adaptando ao ritmo dela sem desperdiçar seu poder!  
\- Ele também está combinando tudo o que aprendeu e com isso, criou uma estratégia para jogar a Caulifla para fora! - comentou Pan, também impressionada.  
\- É garotos. - disse Goku com um sorriso no rosto. - Jamais imaginei que o treinamento do Uub com o #17 resultasse em algo tão impressionante!  
Kyabe ouviu a conversa e depois voltou a atentar-se a luta pelo televisor, com uma expressão tensa e impressionada. Caulifla já se encontrava em desespero ao ver seus pés se aproximando da borda.  
\- Droga, isso não pode acabar desse jeito! - Caulifla gritou, elevando o seu ki e com isso conseguiu se fixar e parar de ser empurrada.  
Gritando ainda mais, a saiyajin fez força em seus braços e graças a isso, desviou o ataque verticalmente para o céu e o mesmo subiu para a atmosfera até explodir no espaço. Entretanto, Uub surgiu em sua frente:  
\- Eu vou ganhar!  
\- Não!  
Uub partiu para um golpe de impacto com a palma da mão direita que a atingiu em cheio na barriga. Desesperada, a saiyajin segurou o braço dele, que acabou desviando para cima, agarrando onde não devia. O repuxe do golpe foi sentido e Caulifla foi lançada para trás, mas para sua sorte, ter segurado o braço dele por alguns instantes diminuiu a força do impacto e ela conseguiu pairar antes de bater as costas contra o muro. No entanto, a cena seguinte a deixou perplexa, todos em sua volta a observavam chocados e escandalizados.  
\- O que está acontecendo com esse torneio afinal?! - comentou o Narrador.  
\- Irmã... - Kale estava vermelha de vergonha.  
Caulifla então olhou para Uub, que a observava com os olhos fixos e uma expressão inocente, a minúscula blusa rosa dela, que havia se partido pelas costas com o ocorrido, havia ficado na mão dele. Foi então que a saiyajin percebeu que estava com os seios à mostra, o que a deixou de um jeito que ninguém a havia visto antes.  
\- O QUE PENSA QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO, GAROTO?! - ela exclamou irritada, corada de vergonha ao cobrir seus peitos com os braços.  
\- Eu... - Uub olhou para a veste dela em sua mão e depois se voltou para ela, coçando a nuca com um sorriso sem graça. - Eu sinto muito!  
\- Ah, esse Uub... - Goten comentou a rir enquanto assistia a cena.  
\- Me dá isso aqui! - Caulifla se aproximou dele e tomou sua roupa de volta, depois se virou de costas e a vestiu novamente, tendo de improvisar ao amarrar atrás como um sutiã. - Eu vou te matar por isso... - ela se voltou para Uub novamente. - EU JURO QUE VOU TE MATAR POR ISSO!  
\- Hum? - Uub ficou confuso. - Mas matar não é contra as regras do torneio?  
Encapetada, Caulifla flexionou os braços e curvou o tronco, a aura dourada com raios a cobriu novamente enquanto ela gritava.  
\- Mas o que está acontecendo? A participante Caulifla vai se transformar outra vez?!  
Tudo ao redor tremia, suas madeixas loiras começaram a crescer enquanto suas sobrancelhas desapareciam e no completar da transformação, uma explosão de ki afastou Uub, que estava impressionado com um sorriso no rosto. A saiyajin estava imponente com aquele olhar e aqueles cabelos longos com uma franja caída da frente.  
\- Confesso que demorei alguns anos para conseguir dominá-la por completo e esperava mostrar isso só ao seu mestre quando lutássemos, mas você me obrigou a isso... Vai se arrepender do que fez quando eu arrancar isso que você tem no meio das pernas, seu pirralho!  
Com um riso nervoso, Uub coçava a testa com o dedo indicador, mas ao sentir o poder de sua oponente, não pôde conter a excitação e se colocou em posição outra vez.  
\- Aquele é o Super Saiyajin Três! - disse Trunks, impressionado.  
\- Não é incrível? Desde que lutei com ela no Torneio do Poder, eu tinha certeza que ela era capaz de alcançar esse nível sem depender de uma fusão ou da energia proveniente do Outro Mundo.  
\- O ki dela é impressionante! - comentou Goten. - Eu não entendo como o Uub pode estar tão tranquilo, principalmente depois do que fez!  
\- Diz isso por experiência própria não é? - Trunks disse ao zoá-lo e Goten coçou a nuca sem graça ao desviar o olhar para Marron, que ficou com uma cara de poucos amigos.  
Caulifla rugiu ao partir para a quarta investida, desta vez, Uub não teve sequer chance de defesa, ela esmagou sua cabeça em um soco vertical e ao segurá-lo, o golpeou na barriga com o joelho esquerdo usando toda a força.  
\- Gostou disso? - Caulifla o provocou com um sorriso debochado. - Essa é minha verdadeira força de saiyajin e é com ela que eu arrebentar a sua cara, igual eu fiz com o último cretino que tentou me tocar!  
Com a perna direita, ela o chutou na cabeça, afastando-o. Caulifla iria continuar com um soco, mas para sua surpresa, Uub o segurou com a mão direita, tendo certa dificuldade. Seus pés deslizaram por alguns metros no terreno e uma onda de impacto ventilou por toda a arena, o jovem terráqueo então ergueu a cabeça com um sorriso no rosto.  
\- Já acabou Caulifla?  
A saiyajin prosseguiu com uma combinação de golpes que o jovem terráqueo respondeu de igual modo. Desta vez ele estava mais sério e a batalha estava acontecendo no solo, fragmentando partes da plataforma a cada choque.  
\- É inacreditável, o participante Uub e a participante Caulifla estão trocando golpes em alta velocidade!  
\- Esse cara deve ter nascido com uma visão privilegiada igual ao Jaco para estar conseguindo acompanhar uma luta dessas... - comentou Kuririn com respeito ao Narrador.  
Caulifla pressionava Uub, mas não conseguia abrir sua guarda, era como se ele soubesse cada movimento dela e enxergasse cada abertura para contra-atacar.  
\- A Caulifla está mais forte que o Uub, eu sei que não é uma diferença tão grande, mas como é possível que ele consiga ficar em vantagem? - questionava Trunks.  
\- Como diria o Mestre Kame, esta é a supremacia de um artista marcial. - disse Goku. - Apesar do talento que tem, a Caulifla nunca teve um treinamento em artes marciais. O Uub, no entanto, treinou comigo, com o Soba e agora com o #17, que certamente é o maior responsável por essa capacidade de analisar o oponente que ele está demonstrando. Com o Super Saiyajin Três, a Caulifla pode ser um pouco mais forte, mas ser o mais forte nem sempre vai fazer com que você vença uma luta. O Uub está mais preparado e vai vencer poupando a sua energia para os combates mais difíceis que virão mais para frente, tenham certeza disso garotos!  
\- Nossa papai, o senhor falou bonito agora! - comentou Goten.  
\- É vovô, nem parecia o senhor falando! - comentou Pan e Goku olhou para eles com seu largo e casual sorriso.  
Caulifla recebeu um soco como contragolpe que a afastou para longe.  
\- Por que não consigo te acertar? Por acaso, você possui o tal do Instinto Superior?  
\- Quem me dera, ainda estou longe de conseguir isso. O que acontece é que Senhor #17 me ajudou a eliminar os pontos cegos em minha defesa e também ajudou a melhorar a forma como analiso meus oponentes, buscando seus pontos fortes e fracos. - Caulifla avançou na direção dele novamente e com uma seriedade em sua face, Uub levou os dedos até a testa e se teleportou, aparecendo atrás dela. Investindo com o corpo, um violento golpe com o joelho lhe foi desferido nas costas, ela gemeu enquanto suas pupilas viravam e no instante seguinte, a transformação dela se desfez para seu estado base, para o espanto de todos. - O Mestre Goku me disse certa vez que, para utilizar suas transformações não-divinas, os saiyajins concentram suas energias nas costas. Você porém, depende tanto disso para manter suas transformações que isso se torna um ponto fraco seu.  
\- Então você... - Caulifla sentia uma dor latejante.  
\- Seus movimentos ainda são muito previsíveis Caulifla, eu podia ter acabado com essa luta antes, mas sabia que você era forte e queria ver até onde podia chegar! Você é bem forte, tomara que possamos lutar de novo algum dia! - ela foi se virando no momento em que ele foi afastando o joelho para apontar a mão direita, por onde disparou uma onda de energia dourada. - Photon Flash!  
A técnica especial de #17 executada por Uub empurrou a saiyajin a gritar para fora da arena, uma explosão aconteceu rente ao muro e no abaixar da poeira, Caulifla estava com as costas no gramado.  
\- E... Está fora! - exclamou o Narrador. - O participante Uub é o vencedor!  
A plateia começou a gritar, a família de Uub comemorava e se abraçava, Goku e os amigos de Uub estavam muito felizes e Kale chamava desesperada pela irmã sem poder descer até a arena por conta da barreira.  
Caulifla estava com os olhos fechados e quando os abriu, viu Uub sorridente diante dela, com a mão estendida para ajudá-la a se levantar. Ainda confusa ela tocou a mão dele e a torcida aplaudiu o espírito esportivo do jovem guerreiro. Contudo, ela o pegou de surpresa com uma bofetada.  
\- Au, doeu! Por que você fez isso?  
\- Não pense que eu me esqueci do que fez.  
\- Mas aquilo foi sem querer, não entendo porque as pessoas ficam tão estressadas por estarem peladas. Em parte, aquilo foi culpa sua também!  
\- Pode ser, mas você me deu uma luta muito divertida, então eu te perdoo. Parece que ainda tenho muito a aprender além de transformações fortes... Obrigada Uub.  
\- A irmã... está sorrindo? - Kale notou que, apesar da derrota, Caulifla estava feliz ao olhar para o rosto do sorridente do jovem terráqueo.  
\- Agora que me venceu, você carrega a responsabilidade de vencer todas as outras lutas por mim e pela Kale, eu fui clara?  
\- Sim!  
Caulifla estendeu a mão e ele aceitou o cumprimento ao estender a dele, os espectadores estavam entusiasmados depois daquele grande espetáculo!  
E assim, a segunda luta do torneio teve o seu final, com Uub como o vencedor, mostrando o resultado do seu treinamento. O caminho para a terceira luta, a luta entre Buu e Fungi, e a para a quarta luta, entre Upa e Goku, está aberto...


	54. Chapter 54

**CAPÍTULO 54**

 **Velhos amigos de infância! Goku e Upa se reencontram na arena!**

ALGUNS MINUTOS ANTES...

\- E... Está fora! - exclamou o Narrador. - O participante Uub é o vencedor!  
Kyabe não conseguia acreditar no resultado daquela luta, pois apesar da inferioridade em termos de poder de luta bruto, o discípulo de Son Goku havia vencido Caulifla de maneira avassaladora.  
\- Isso foi incrível! - exclamou Marron.  
\- É verdade, eu nunca vi nada parecido. - Trunks comentou.  
Vegeta, que estava próximo de seu discípulo, lhe chamou a atenção.  
\- Kyabe, você quer ser o mais forte para garantir a segurança do Planeta Sadala e da raça saiyajin do seu universo, não quer? Então não se esqueça do que acabou de ver, você ainda não é o mais forte.  
As palavras de Vegeta o deixaram ainda mais confuso, ele viu Uub se achegando junto de seus amigos para comemorar depois da conversa que teve com Caulifla, pouco antes de deixar o estádio.  
\- Você foi demais Uub!  
\- Valeu Pan!  
\- Você realmente está muito forte Uub, não esperava menos de você!  
\- Obrigado mestre, mas não foi grande coisa, eu nem cheguei a lutar com toda a minha força!  
\- Foi por isso que você não acompanhou a Caulifla no combate aéreo? - perguntou Goten.  
\- É que não havia necessidade, eu só ia desperdiçar energia. Durante todo o treinamento com o Senhor #17, eu não usei a técnica de voar como o Mestre Goku havia mandado e com isso aprendi a me mover sem precisar muito dela.  
\- Quer dizer que você venceu a Caulifla, que estava mais forte do que você, sem usar todo o seu poder e sem usar a técnica de voar?  
\- É isso aí Goten!  
\- Parece que está guardando o melhor para depois, mal posso esperar para lutarmos!  
\- Sim Mestre Goku, eu treinei muito e não pretendo deixar que o senhor me vença!  
Kyabe então viu sua compatriota saiyajin entrando, passando ao lado de onde ele estava e resolveu falar com ela:  
\- Caulifla. - ele a fez parar e desviar o olhar para trás. - Você está bem?  
Ela se voltou para ele com um sorriso no rosto.  
\- Sim, eu estou muito bem! - com as mãos na cintura, Caulifla suspirou. - Ah, esse tal de Uub é ainda mais incrível do que a gente pensava, dei tudo de mim e ele conseguiu me vencer mostrando só o mínimo do que sabe, foi humilhante.  
\- Caulifla...  
\- Se vocês chegarem a se enfrentar, eu no seu lugar, estaria me borrando de medo. - Caulifla riu ao ver que as palavras dela o incomodaram e então se virou novamente e foi se retirando. - Até mais Kyabe, estarei assistindo com a Kale lá da arquibancada a surra que você vai tomar.

AGORA...

Kyabe lembrava-se do que tinha acontecido enquanto observava Uub sorrindo ao assistir o torneio da porta de entrada para a arena.  
\- Esta se tornou uma grande batalha de resistência, Mister Buu é incrivelmente mais forte, mas o mais incrível é que ambos lutadores foram capazes de resistir aos ataques um do outro, em especial o participante Fungi, que se recusa a ser empurrado para fora. Quem vai ser o vencedor deste combate?  
A plataforma estava em pedaços, Buu flutuava no ar, sério, com os olhos cerrados para seu adversário no chão, que parecia cansado.  
\- Não desista Fungi! - gritou Animalia, que o assistia da porta de entrada da arena.  
\- O Fungi melhorou muito!  
\- Sim Sir Uub, a Mushroom Defense melhorou muito a capacidade de ele resistir ataques. - ele viu as rochas do corpo de seu amigo tomarem o aspecto brilhante e esverdeado ao serem envoltas em musgo como na luta com Kale, sendo capaz de resistir ao ataque de energia lançado por Buu com as duas mãos. - O problema é que ele já usou isso uma porção de vezes, o seu amigo Buu é muito forte e o Fungi não consegue reagir infelizmente, seus contra-ataques não surtem efeito.  
Ainda tancando o ataque, o golem abriu os braços e grunhindo, socou o chão, mais um pedaço da arena se despedaçou no ascender da onda de energia verde que acertou o majin em cheio em uma grande explosão, que no final não resultou em dano algum.  
\- Você já tá me irritando! - Buu abriu os olhos e posicionando as mãos ao lado do corpo, começou a preparar um Kamehameha de alta potência.  
Sem poder se mover para evadir, dada as limitações da destruição da arena, seu tamanho e o fato de não saber voar, Fungi esperou pelo ataque. Ele conseguiu segurá-lo por alguns instantes, mas era muito poder, inevitavelmente foi lançado com violência para fora em uma explosão que mostrou o quão sortuda a plateia era por ter barreira de Whis para protegê-los.  
\- Está fora! Isso significa que o discípulo número um do Mister Satan, o participante Mister Buu, é o vencedor! - as palavras do Narrador fizeram o público ir ao delírio, pois Buu tinha muitos fãs.  
Animalia saiu de onde estava e correu em direção ao seu amigo, que já se encontrava em seu estado normal, Uub o seguiu e Buu também se aproximou de onde ele havia caído.  
\- Fungi, você está bem? Eu vou te ajudar a se levantar! - o homem alado fez força para puxá-lo, Uub e Buu se entreolharam abobalhados ao vê-lo vermelho, batendo as asas, quase defecando de tanto fazer força de todo o jeito possível.  
Plantae e Protista assistiam tudo da arquibancada, o arqueiro bateu a mão na testa e o mago sacudia a cabeça, até que ergueu seu cajado e magicamente os teleportou para a arena.  
\- Seu cabeça dura, esqueceu que o corpo do Fungi é muito mais denso do que katchin? Ele é muito pesado, você não vai conseguir levantá-lo desse jeito!  
\- Desculpe Mestre Protista... - Animalia coçou a nuca sem jeito.  
O mago envolveu Fungi em um poder mágico que o ajudou a se levantar, o golem estava cabisbaixo.  
\- Parece que a Mushroom Defense precisa de alguns ajustes, pois ter uma defesa intransponível não é uma habilidade tão vantajosa se a força efetiva de combate diminui consideravelmente. - comentou Protista.  
\- Não fique assim Fungi, você deu tudo de si, o Rei Monera ficaria honrado! - disse Animalia. - Agora deixe o resto comigo!  
\- Acho que o Fungi e eu não somos tão impressionantes lutando individualmente, não é? - comentou Plantae. - Somos desbalanceados e tivemos sorte em chegar até onde chegamos nesse torneio.  
\- Não é culpa de vocês, vejo que mudaram sua forma de lutar para poderem competir sozinhos e sem suas armas, mesmo limitados, posso ver que estão mais fortes!  
\- Nós queríamos lutar com vocês de novo Sir Uub. - disse Animalia. - Sei que vencer aquele guerreiro chamado Kyabe não será fácil, mas vou dar o meu melhor para poder encontrar você ou o guerreiro rosa nas finais, tenho certeza que será um de vocês, pois depois desta luta, posso ver que ele é tão poderoso quanto você!  
\- Talvez seja só impressão minha, mas parece que há um tipo de conexão especial entre vocês. - comentou Protista, fazendo Uub e Buu se entreolharem sorrindo.  
\- É, mais ou menos! - respondeu Uub.  
\- Vocês não se parecem em nada fisicamente, mas suas auras emitem uma mesma essência, como se fossem a mesma pessoa, vocês são irmãos de alma. - Protista então se lembrou que tinha algo a dizer. - A propósito, falando em irmãos, Archaea e Eú pediram desculpas por não poderem vir, eles estão em treinamento de guerra com o Rei Monera.  
\- É sério?  
\- Sim, pode não acreditar, mas os príncipes eram grandes aspirantes a cavaleiros quando crianças, ambos acabaram abandonando tudo depois da morte da rainha e o rei, querendo protegê-los, achou que era melhor mesmo que se afastassem das batalhas. Foi desde que vocês estiveram lá que o espírito guerreiro deles reacendeu e nós somos eternamente gratos por isso, afinal, algum dia, um deles será o sucessor do Rei Monera e nós precisamos de um líder forte para que não aconteça o que aconteceu no passado, quando fui obrigado a fazer experiências com magia para que meus pupilos fossem fortes o suficiente para defender o nosso planeta, é uma longa história...  
Buu e Fungi se cumprimentaram depois de tudo e então cada um saiu para o seu lado.

Devido aos ataques de terra do golem, a arena estava devastada, sem condições para um próximo combate. Ao analisar isso, o Narrador olhou para trás, na direção dos camarotes e Whis, entendendo a mensagem, acenou com a cabeça.  
\- Ahem! - o Narrador chamou a atenção para si. - E agora, antes da próxima luta, iremos fazer uma pequena pausa e enquanto isso, fiquem com o trailer de "Legião dos Heróis".  
O dirigível laranja sobrevoou a arena novamente e no grande telão, teve início o trailer de um filme estrelado por Mr. Satan como ele mesmo e Barry Kahn como o Grande Saiyaman. Juntos, eles reúnem um grupo de lutadores que se tornam heróis que lutam pela justiça: Capitão Galinha, Mighty Mask e Grande Saiyaman #2 interpretada por Cocoa Amaguri! Participação especial de Mister Buu como ele mesmo.  
\- O Satan me deu muita comida para eu fazer uma ponta nesse filme! - comentou Buu.  
\- Blasfêmia! - disse Brave Yuki, falando sozinho. - Será que ninguém mais sabe quem eu sou? Eu deveria estar neste filme, mesmo sendo só um cara que é herói por diversão!  
Enquanto todos estavam distraídos, Whis estendeu seu cajado e foi restaurando a plataforma. Neste meio tempo, o índio Upa veio até Goku e lhe tocou nas costas com o dedo, fazendo-o com que se virasse.  
\- Olá Goku!  
\- Oh, olá! - Goku respondeu ao sorriso dele sorrindo de igual modo.  
\- Parece que nós dois seremos os próximos, não é?  
\- É verdade! É você quem vai lutar comigo, certo?  
\- Sim, eu estou ansioso! Fazia tempo que não nos víamos, você cresceu tanto quanto eu!  
Goku ficou confuso, pois aquele estranho o estava tratando com muita intimidade.  
\- Como é o seu nome mesmo?  
\- É Upa, eu sou o Upa!  
\- Perdão, mas nós nos conhecemos Upa?  
O índio ficou em choque, pensando consigo mesmo:  
\- (Ele... não se lembra de mim?!)  
\- Bem, não importa, é um prazer te conhecer, tomara que possamos fazer uma boa luta!  
Goku estendeu a mão para cumprimentá-lo, o espanto na face do índio se transformou em raiva e ele estapeou a mão do saiyajin para o lado com a mão esquerda.  
\- Esqueça, eu não cumprimento gente como você!  
\- Hein? - ele viu Upa lhe dar as costas.  
\- Vou acabar com o seu orgulho, Son Goku!  
\- O que deu nele mestre? - perguntou Uub enquanto Upa se afastava. - Parece até que ele se ofendeu com alguma coisa.  
\- Eu não sei Uub.  
\- Tem certeza de que não o conhece? Porque ele parecia conhecer o senhor!  
\- Eu não tenho certeza, o nome dele é familiar, mas mesmo assim, é um completo estranho para mim.  
Ao fim do trailer, um alvoroço na plateia começou quando todos viram a plataforma inteira novamente depois de apenas um minuto e meio de distração e nisso o Narrador teve de acalmá-los, dizendo que era mais uma tecnologia, desenvolvida pela mesma equipe que projetou as barreiras de proteção. Com a situação tranquila, a próxima luta estava pronta para começar:  
\- Muito bem espectadores, vamos continuar com torneio! - disse o Narrador. - Que entrem os lutadores que competirão na quarta luta!  
\- Boa sorte mestre!  
\- Manda ver vovô!  
\- Não baixe a guarda papai!  
\- Obrigado Uub, Pan, Goten! - Goku agradeceu, olhando para Upa ao seu lado, que estava com a cara fechada, focado na direção da arena e logo eles saíram caminhando lado a lado na passarela.  
\- O participante Upa é um estreante, mas o participante Goku é um veterano, pois estamos falando de ninguém nada e ninguém menos que Son Goku, vice-campeão das 21ª e 22ª edições quando garoto e na 23ª, ele foi o grande campeão! É simplesmente o guerreiro lendário que foi o melhor antes do surgimento de Mister Satan!  
Como um verdadeiro fã, o Narrador enalteceu o saiyajin ao mesmo tempo em que tentava não deturpar a imagem de Mr. Satan, foi o suficiente para chamar a atenção dos espectadores mais velhos.  
\- Eu me lembro dele, era aquele garotinho com rabo de macaco! - exclamou um espectador.  
\- Claro, também foi ele quem enfrentou o terrível Piccolo Junior na final do torneio, eu tenho certeza! - disse outra espectadora.  
Uma pequena e discreta torcida pelo saiyajin começou a se agitar, o que chamou a atenção de Bulma, assistindo da arquibancada:  
\- Vejam só, parece que mesmo depois de tantos anos, o passado não foi totalmente esquecido.  
\- É verdade Bulma. - concordou Chi-Chi, que se levantou para gritar. - Acaba com ele Goku!  
Visivelmente excitado, Goku parecia ignorar os gritos do público ao se colocar em sua posição de combate e Upa, sério, se preparava de igual modo, pensativo:  
\- (Essas pessoas se lembram de você, assim como eu e você não está nem aí. Como pôde se esquecer de mim e do que fez por meu pai? Achava que, pelo menos, você iria se lembrar quando me visse, mas pelo visto, eu nunca lhe fui importante o suficiente para isso acontecer. Eu juro que depois dessa luta, você nunca mais vai se esquecer de mim, seu orgulhoso! É bom que esteja pronto Goku!)  
\- Preparados? Comecem!  
O comando foi dado e Upa gritou, avançando na direção de Goku em uma velocidade impressionante. Ninguém, nem mesmo o saiyajin, esperava que ele fosse começar daquela forma, seus olhos se arregalaram ao vê-lo se aproximar e golpeá-lo com força no rosto usando um cruzado de esquerda, deixando a todos espantados. Goku foi lançado para longe e caiu rolando próximo a borda da plataforma.  
\- Ah papai, eu disse para não abaixar a guarda! - disse Goten.  
\- Kakarotto, seu idiota! - disse Vegeta.  
\- Inacreditável! A luta mal começou e o participante Goku já está no chão! Será que terei de dar início a contagem?  
\- Vamos Goku, levante-se! Onde está aquele menino forte que eu conheci na época em que éramos crianças?  
Ainda surpreso, Goku foi se levantando, passou a mão na boca e viu que havia um corte por onde saía um pouco de sangue. Imediatamente ele sorriu ao estar de pé novamente.  
\- Isso é incrível, você é muito mais forte do que eu pensava! - ele se colocou em posição de combate outra vez. - Estou muito excitado!  
\- Como esperado, o participante Goku está de pé outra vez, a luta vai recomeçar!  
\- (Eu golpeei com toda a minha força e ele se levantou como se nada tivesse acontecido!) - Upa sorriu ao pensar. - (Com certeza, esse é o Goku, apesar de tudo.)  
Ele também se colocou em posição, ambos se encararam por alguns segundos e no menor movimento, um foi na direção do outro. O encontro mútuo deu início a uma troca de golpes em alta velocidade, Goku e Upa começaram a se movimentar pela arena desaparecendo e reaparecendo, como se estivessem se teleportando, de tão rápidos que estavam. O índio acertou o saiyajin com chute no queixo usando a sola do pé esquerdo, Goku rolou no ar e planou e eis que ele viu seu oponente saltar e partir ao seu encontro em um voo diagonal. Ele bloqueou seu chute com o joelho direito e com a perna esquerda, o acertou do lado esquerdo do corpo. Depois girou, acertando um segundo chute com a sola do pé direito no tórax que o afastou para longe, mas Upa usou o seu ki e pairou no ar, novamente estavam frente a frente à certa distância, só que no céu do estádio.  
\- Que legal! Você também consegue voar!  
\- Achou que era o único que sabia controlar o ki? - Upa ergueu os braços flexionados, carregando ki em suas mãos apontadas na direção do saiyajin. - Tome isso!  
Ao movimentar as mãos, uma rápida barragem de esferas de energia dourada foi até Goku, que começou a esquivá-las com movimentos rápidos sem sair do lugar, deixando os ataques explodirem no céu.  
\- O participante Upa está tentando uma ofensiva com ataques de energia, mas o participante Goku não se deixa ser atingido, isso é que é luta senhoras e senhores! Como será que o campeão do 23º Torneio irá reagir? - Upa aumentou o ritmo dos ataques e Goku simplesmente parou e com um olhar confiante, deixou de desviar dos ataques para rebatê-los com tapas ao balançar a mão direita, fazendo com que o ki colidisse contra as barreiras de Whis. - Incrível! O participante Goku começou a repelir os ataques com as próprias mãos!  
O saiyajin avançou enquanto tirava aquelas esferas do seu caminho e ao se aproximar de seu oponente, fechou o punho e desferiu o soco diagonal que o lançou em direção ao chão e apesar da violência do golpe, Upa conseguiu aterrissar de cócoras com a mão apoiada no solo, próximo à borda da plataforma. Goku já descia ao seu encontro para lhe atingir com uma voadora, mas Upa se moveu para frente, fazendo o saiyajin frear e acabar aterrissando no final da borda, quase se desequilibrando. Ao afastar-se, Upa se virou e apoiando-se apenas com a perna direita, tendo a esquerda flexionada a frente do corpo, abriu os braços, recuados para trás. O índio os envolveu em ki amarelo até a altura dos cotovelos e então os jogou para frente, os cruzando como em um abraço ao mesmo tempo em que apoiava a perna esquerda novamente no chão ao jogar o corpo para frente.  
\- Cross Typhoon!  
Upa disparou um par de meteoros de energia, um de cada mão, que rodavam um em volta do outro como uma boleadeira, deixando rastros de ki curvo que formavam um círculo perfeito durante a rotação. Goku se surpreendeu ao ver e ouvir aquele ataque zunir ao percorrer a arena com tremenda velocidade, distorcendo o ar antes de atingi-lo em uma explosão que ressonou por todo o estádio.  
\- Goku! - Chi-Chi gritou, mas logo que a poeira abaixou, viu seu marido apoiado apenas com a ponta do pé direito na borda da plataforma, estava com os braços chamuscados depois de tê-los usado para conter a explosão, o que deixou o índio frustrado. - Ai que susto, me preocupei à toa, eu devia saber que meu Goku não seria derrotado por tão pouco!  
\- Uuff... - ele deu um pequeno pulo para frente a fim de se sustentar normalmente. - Quase que me joga para fora, esse seu golpe foi bem forte Upa! - ele se pôs a pensar por um momento. - Eh... Upa?  
\- Você... está se lembrando de quem eu sou? - ele perguntou esperançoso e o saiyajin coçou a nuca.  
\- Na verdade, não.  
Aquela resposta o fez cair para trás, mas logo se recompôs para continuar.  
\- Pelo visto, você não vai se lembrar de mim tão facilmente, então vou falar logo.  
\- Hum?  
\- Há quarenta anos, um garotinho viu seu pai ser morto por um assassino. Ele ficou muito triste, só que havia um menino um pouco mais velho que era muito forte e esse menino derrotou aquele assassino e depois reviveu o pai do garotinho com as Esferas do Dragão.  
Flashes de sua luta contra Tao Pai Pai vieram em sua mente, Goku finalmente estava se dando conta de quem era seu adversário.  
\- Aquele menino também se chamava Upa, não me diga que você é...  
\- Upa, filho de Bora da Tribo Karinga, guardiões da Terra Sagrada de Karin!  
\- Eu não imaginava, você está muito diferente!  
\- É claro que estou diferente, eu cresci.  
\- Não é isso, é que o Upa que eu conheci não sabia nem lutar, como foi que ficou tão forte?

QUARENTA ANOS ANTES...

\- Até a próxima, tchau! - em cima da Nuvem Voadora, Goku, vestido com as roupas de Shu, se despedia.  
\- Adeus Goku, se cuida, eu espero que você volte logo! - sentado no ombro de seu pai, o pequeno Upa não conseguia conter as lágrimas. - Goku, tchau!  
O pequeno saiyajin sorriu e se foi, sumindo como um brilho no céu.  
\- Upa, acha que pode viver com tanta energia e coragem, assim como Goku? - perguntou Bora.  
\- Sim papai, um dia vou subir no topo da Torre Karin. Agora é impossível, mas um dia eu vou ser como o Goku! Obrigado Goku!

AGORA...

\- E foi isso que eu fiz quando fiquei mais velho, assim como você, eu subi até o topo da torre, treinei com o Mestre Karin e bebi da Água Sagrada, que no final era apenas água, mas o treinamento em si me fortaleceu. Depois, ele me enviou para buscar a verdadeira Água Sagrada, a Água Ultra Sagrada, quase morri depois que a bebi, mas sobrevivi e ela despertou em mim um potencial que não imaginava que tinha! Depois, eu busquei ir além desse potencial e treinei muito com o passar dos anos para ser forte como você, que derrotou o demônio Majin Buu e decidi vir a este torneio para testar minhas habilidades, não esperava te ver e fiquei feliz em te reencontrar, já que você nunca mais nos visitou.  
\- Eu só...  
\- Eu sei, você se esqueceu da gente. Foram muitas as vezes em que eu senti seu ki se encaminhando para o topo da Torre Karin, por mais ocupado que você estivesse, eu teria gostado que passasse ao menos para dizer um oi.  
\- Eu...  
\- Não diga nada Goku! Não é o momento de falarmos dessas coisas, no concorda comigo?  
Upa se colocou em posição e o saiyajin, entendendo a mensagem, sorriu e também se colocou em posição de combate, a luta estava prestes a recomeçar!  
Upa avançou contra Goku, que bloqueou seu chute usando o braço esquerdo e revidou com um soco que o índio amorteceu com o ombro. Ele foi levemente afastado e o saiyajin então se lançou para uma nova troca de golpes.  
\- Você é incrível Upa!  
\- Eu sei que você está se segurando desde o começo, não se contenha, lute com todas as suas forças, meu amigo Goku!  
A força do saiyajin começou a se mostrar superior quando o índio se viu sendo empurrado até a outra borda da plataforma, sendo obrigado a fugir, voando por cima de Goku. Ele o perseguiu e disparou uma esfera de energia, Upa se virou e a repeliu para longe com um tapa de mão esquerda e então se envolveu em uma aura de ki branca, causando uma expansão de ar que afastou o saiyajin que se aproximava. Upa novamente ergueu seu joelho esquerdo e abriu os braços recuados para trás e do outro lado, Goku posicionou suas mãos juntas em forma de concha do lado direito do corpo.  
\- Ka... me...  
\- Lutar com você Goku, é tão emocionante... Eu sonhei com este dia desde que comecei a treinar para ser como você!  
\- Ha... me...  
\- Eu não vou perder sem ter dado tudo de mim! Cross Typhoon!  
\- HA!  
Ambos dispararam suas técnicas, o Kamehameha de Goku era diferente do habitual, ele o lançou como um grande meteoro de energia azul. As energias se colidiram, ofuscando a todos, ambos gritaram, forçando seus ataques e então veio a explosão. Ouviu-se o silêncio e logo todos puderam ver, Goku estava parado no céu, na posição do Kamehameha e Upa fora lançado para longe pela explosão, terminando com as costas no gramado.  
\- Está fora! O vencedor é o participante Goku!  
A plateia se exaltava, Chi-Chi comemorava, Uub e seus amigos estavam felizes. Upa sorriu ao ver seu amigo descendo ao seu encontro.  
\- Eu perdi... - Goku estendeu a mão e o ajudou a se levantar.  
\- Peço que me desculpe Upa, eu não deveria ter me esquecido de você.  
\- Está tudo bem, eu não consigo ficar bravo com você Goku. Se meu pai ainda é vivo, é porque devo isso a você.  
\- Eu prometo irei visitar vocês depois do torneio.  
Goku e Upa trocaram um aperto de mão, Uub e Pan se aproximaram para se juntar a eles.  
\- Você é o maior vovô!  
\- Obrigado Pan! Você tinha razão Uub, eu realmente conheço ele, esse aqui é o Upa, um velho amigo. E Upa, essa é a minha neta Pan e meu aprendiz Uub, que também é como um filho para mim.  
\- É um prazer conhecê-lo Senhor Upa! - Uub o cumprimentou com um aperto de mão. - Aquele seu golpe com os dois braços é sensacional! Como é que se faz?  
\- Vejo você também é um rapaz cheio de energia, assim como o seu mestre! Hahahahahah...  
Todos riam sorridentes e Goten, assistindo de longe, comentou:  
\- O meu pai e o Uub fazem muitos amigos por onde passam.  
\- Goten! - Trunks falou em um tom sério. - Está chegando o momento em que nós dois iremos lutar!  
\- Sim, falta apenas uma luta e depois disso decidiremos quem de nós dois é o melhor!


	55. Chapter 55

**CAPÍTULO 55**

 **Herói por diversão? O poderoso Brave Yuki!**

Os ânimos após a luta entre Goku e Upa se acalmaram e todos já se viam ansiosos pelo início das lutas da segunda chave.  
\- Finalmente será a vez do Vegeta lutar! - disse Goku, já assistindo da porta de saída para a arena.  
\- Sim, também estou ansioso pela luta do Senhor Vegeta! Das vezes em que o vi lutando, vi que ele tão forte quanto o senhor, não é a toa que é seu rival, eu queria poder lutar contra ele!  
\- Bem, quem quer que ganhe a luta entre o Trunks e eu, vai ter de enfrentar ele depois.  
\- Verdade e em todo o caso Uub, se você quer lutar com o meu pai, vai ter que esperar até a final, mas até lá você vai ter que vencer também e você tem o Buu e o Senhor Goku no seu caminho.  
\- E a Marron também!  
\- Eu? - Marron surpreendeu-se ao ouvir seu namorado citá-la.  
\- Isso mesmo, você venceu a primeira luta e o Uub venceu a segunda, o que significa que vocês vão se enfrentar já na primeira luta da próxima rodada! - Marron ficou em choque, ela havia se dado conta disso só agora, Goten percebeu que ela havia ficado assustada e tocou em seu ombro. - Marron, você está bem?  
\- Eu... estou. - ela voltou a si. - Obrigada Goten!  
Na plataforma, o Narrador girou seu microfone com estilo antes anunciar.  
\- E agora daremos início à quinta luta do torneio, peço aos participantes que subam na arena!  
\- Boa sorte mestre! - disse Kyabe, que não ouviu resposta.  
Seu oponente também se moveu, parecia muito animado e confiante.  
\- De um lado, temos o participante Vegeta, que já esteve aqui nas edições 25ª e 28ª, em ambas passou das preliminares, mas não pôde terminar o torneio por motivos de força maior. Do outro lado, temos Brave Yuki, um estreante que teve grande destaque nas preliminares lutando no mesmo grupo que Mister Buu. São dois desconhecidos do público, mas que certamente nos darão de presente um grande combate!  
\- Quem é esse tal de Brave Yuki afinal? - perguntou Goten.  
\- Não sei, nunca ouvi falar... - respondeu Buu. - Só sei que ele é forte!  
\- É sério? - perguntou Pan. - Mas olhando assim, ele não parece tudo isso.  
\- Verdade, qualquer um diria que ele é um lutador comum com uma roupa bacana. - completou Trunks.  
\- Eu também pensava isso, mas ele estava conseguindo derrotar todo mundo com apenas um soco, teve dois caras que quase morreram e tinha gente apelidando ele de "One Strike Man", não sei o que quer dizer, mas achei bem engraçado! - completou Buu.  
Já estavam a certa distância um do outro na plataforma. Brave Yuki, que vestia botas amarelas com detalhes em marrom escuro que eram modernas como as de Trunks, calças largas de cor azul marinho com bolsos nas pernas e uma camiseta vermelha carmesim de mangas curtas arregaçadas como uma regata, observava Vegeta com um sorriso no rosto, braços cruzados e pernas distantes uma da outra. Ele tinha em seu pescoço um cachecol branco que esvoaçava ao vento e vestia suas mãos em um par de luvas couro pretas sem dedos, com uma abertura quadrada nas costas da mão. Seus cabelos esvoaçados, espetados e puxados para frente, eram de um vermelho bordô, tinha olhos negros e sua expressão lembrava um pouco o Gohan quando era mais jovem, sendo fisicamente mais alto que Vegeta. Em sua cintura, um cinto marrom que possuía uma fivela dourada como uma placa de metal redonda. Nela estava desenhado um Sol através de três círculos que iam aumentando gradativamente de tamanho, tendo os raios desenhados com triângulos ao redor do círculo maior, o símbolo da coragem!  
Também de braços cruzados e a com expressão carrancuda de sempre, Vegeta o ignorava.  
\- Eu sou Brave Yuki, da Cidade de Parsley! Um cara que é herói por diversão, cujo pseudônimo é "Yuki de Octans"!  
\- Hmpf! - Vegeta fez pouco caso.  
\- Já vi que é um homem de poucas palavras, gosto disso, é sinal de que você prefere deixar o seu ki falar por você.  
Vegeta ficou surpreso ao ouvir aquelas palavras:  
\- (Como? Esse cara consegue ler o ki das pessoas?)  
\- Se estão preparados, comecem! - exclamou o Narrador.  
Yuki disparou contra o saiyajin, que ciente se preparou para se defender. Ele fechou seu punho direito e o empurrou em um soco simples, Vegeta bloqueou o golpe com a palma da mão esquerda, o impacto foi tamanho que todo o estádio sentiu o tremor, os pés do saiyajin foram inclusive arrastados por alguns centímetros, antes dele revidar com a direita usando um soco ainda mais potente, que atingiu Brave Yuki na testa para lançá-lo voando para o outro lado da plataforma. Fatalmente, ele não conseguiu evitar o impacto, seu corpo pareceu dissolver-se em uma fumaça branca, destroçando parte do muro no momento em que o atingiu e só não foi adiante derrubando as arquibancadas porque acabou parando junto à barreira de Whis.  
\- Já acabou? - o Narrador perguntou-se perplexo.  
Foi quando a fumaça revelou o inesperado, no lugar do corpo de Brave Yuki, estava um tronco de madeira que ficou despedaçado com o impacto.  
\- Como?! - Vegeta ficou surpreso, quando olhou para a direita ao sentir o ki de seu oponente e lá estava Brave, de pé daquele lado da plataforma.  
\- Uuff... Essa foi por pouco! - ele passou a mão na testa, onde havia um corte no supercílio. - Eu mal posso acreditar que exista alguém como você, que conseguiu segurar o meu soco facilmente e revidou com ainda mais força! Eu estou muito excitado, ninguém vivo havia conseguido isso antes! Minha frustração em vida acabou, finalmente encontrei gente tão forte quanto eu aqui na Terra!  
\- O participante Brave Yuki evitou sua derrota substituindo seu corpo por um tronco de madeira, não dá para acreditar!  
\- (Minha mão está latejando até agora depois daquele soco...) - Vegeta dizia a si mesmo em pensamento ao abri-la e fechá-la. - (E aquela técnica foi muito estranha, pelo visto esse verme não é um lutador qualquer como eu imaginava.)  
Vegeta se colocou em sua posição combate, pernas arqueadas, punho fechado para a direita e mão esquerda aberta na altura da testa.  
\- Os rumores são verdadeiros e tudo o que eu vi até agora nas lutas anteriores é de fato o que parecia, realmente existem lutadores poderosos que são terráqueos como eu e apesar de se vestir como um punk, você parece ser um dos mais fortes Vegeta-san!  
\- Deixe de dizer bobagens e lute!  
\- Claro, eu não vou perder a oportunidade de lutar com alguém com quem eu posso usar toda a minha força sem me preocupar! - Brave Yuki curvou os braços junto ao corpo, pronto para reiniciar o combate. - Prepare-se Vegeta-san, pois eu irei com tudo!  
Brave Yuki tomou impulso e começou a correr na direção do saiyajin com os braços abertos para trás. Em meio a sua corrida, ele posicionou sua mão direita levemente abaixo do rosto, de forma semi-aberta, apenas com os dedos polegar, indicador e médio levantados na vertical. Com a esquerda, ele fez a mesma posição e a colocou junto à outra na forma de uma cruz e no momento seguinte, dois clones saíram dele, um de cada lado.  
\- Mas que diabos é isso? - Vegeta questionou-se. - É a técnica dos yadoratseijins?  
\- Wow, o participante Brave Yuki se dividiu em três e parte com tudo para o ataque! Será que o participante Vegeta conseguirá se defender?  
\- Isso é ridículo! - afirmou o príncipe, pouco antes de bloquear a voadora do primeiro clone com o braço esquerdo e a investida de ombro do segundo usando as duas mãos.  
\- Se parece muito com a técnica do Tenshinhan!  
\- É papai, mas o Senhor Tenshinhan não consegue se dividir em mais do que quatro! - completou Goten no momento em que viu o terceiro clone fazer o selo de mão outra vez, começando a se dividir várias e várias vezes, não demorou muito para houvessem mais de vinte clones se lançando contra Vegeta ao mesmo tempo.  
\- Isso é surreal respeitável público, o participante Brave Yuki se transformou em um exército e agora pressiona Vegeta em uma luta impressionante!  
Os clones de Yuki tentavam atacá-lo de todo o jeito possível e com um sorriso debochado, o Príncipe dos Saiyajins bloqueava com facilidade a cada golpe usando seus membros.  
\- Eu já disse que isso é ridículo! - Vegeta bloqueou o chute de um dos clones com a perna direita e devolveu um soco que quase lhe arrancou a cabeça e em seguida usou o cotovelo esquerdo para acertar a cara de outro que vinha por trás, ambos clones foram lançados para longe e se desfizeram em fumaça branca. - De que adianta se dividir se seu ki também se divide entre os clones cada vez que o faz? - sem piedade, ele enterrou o punho direito no estômago de outro clone que sentiu como se sua barriga fosse parar nas costas, antes de também evaporar. - Esses seus clones não passam de insetos!  
\- A técnica desse cara é impressionante até certo ponto. - comentou Trunks. - O guerreiro pode se dividir em quantas vezes seu ki permitir, mas ela sofre de uma fraqueza parecida com a que a técnica do Senhor Tenshinhan tinha antes de aperfeiçoá-la, não é nem de longe tão impressionante como o Shishin no Ken que ele utilizou contra mim no Planeta Tsufuru.  
Vegeta continuava a destruir os clones golpe a golpe, até que o último dissipou-se com uma cotovelada vertical nas costas.  
\- Era o último?  
\- Sim, mas esses clones eram apenas uma distração!  
\- Como é?  
Vegeta ficou surpreso ao ver que o Brave Yuki original também se desfez em fumaça e no instante seguinte, viu o que era realmente o original, que se envolveu em uma aura branca de ki e avançou contra ele em extrema velocidade.  
\- Parsley... - enrijecendo os músculos, Yuki focou todo o seu ki no braço esquerdo, que ficou vermelho, rasgando a luva em fiapos. - SMASH!  
Pegando por baixo da defesa do saiyajin, Brave desferiu um gancho vertical de grande impacto com o punho esquerdo, que o atingiu no queixo, lançando-o para o alto em pilar de ar que destroçou aquela parte do chão da arena, deixando-a fragmentada.  
\- Essa não, papai! - Bra assustou-se na arquibancada com o que assistia.  
\- Eu ainda não acabei! - com o braço esquerdo mole depois do golpe, Yuki esticou a direita para o lado, a envolvendo em ki e formando uma lâmina de energia. Seu corpo também resplandeceu em um pilar de ki e ele então puxou seu braço com a espada de energia para o seu lado esquerdo. - Jitsume Tenshou!  
Yuki balançou o braço em um corte vertical ascendente, uma onda de energia cortante subiu aos céus e atingiu Vegeta nas costas, causando uma explosão que se expandiu como uma fenda. Todos ficaram boquiabertos, até que então viram Vegeta despencar com um corte nas costas, vertendo em sangue até cair pesado no chão da arena, a torcida gritou alucinada.  
\- Que combinação impressionante, o participante Vegeta está no chão!  
\- Não pode ser! - exclamou Trunks.  
\- Esse cara é impressionante! - comentou Uub. - O mais incrível é que ele é apenas um terráqueo, assim como eu!  
\- Como o participante não se levanta, terei de iniciar a contagem! Um, dois...  
\- Vamos Vegeta, levante-se! - exclamou Bulma.  
\- Três, quatro... - o Narrador continuava a contar e Brave Yuki, um tanto ofegante, esperava pela sua vitória, mas acabou surpreendido quando ouviu uma risada.  
\- Hahahahahahaha... - o Narrador parou a contagem, pois o saiyajin começou a se mexer. - Tenho que admitir que esse golpe não foi ruim, você não é tão mau quanto eu pensava.  
\- Eu digo o mesmo a seu respeito, Vegeta-san. - Brave Yuki disse para o saiyajin, que já terminava de se levantar com alguns chamuscados pelo corpo.  
\- Hmpf, é estúpido se pensou que ia me derrotar tão facilmente. Contudo, você me deixou contente, essa luta não vai ser uma total perda de tempo afinal.  
\- Se está me dizendo isso, é porque ainda está escondendo seu verdadeiro poder e isso é bom, pois eu também não te mostrei todas as minhas habilidades!  
\- Pois então faça ao invés de ficar dizendo besteiras!  
\- É o que estamos vendo senhoras e senhores, Brave Yuki é um participante cheio de surpresas, mas Vegeta é realmente muito forte! Quem dos dois será o vencedor?  
\- Muito bem rapaz, agora será a minha vez de atacar! HEEAAAH! - Vegeta partiu para o ataque, sua combinação de socos e chutes rapidamente deixou Yuki na defensiva, que começou a ser empurrado para trás, ainda que estivesse conseguindo se defender com dificuldade. O saiyajin o golpeou com um cruzado de esquerda, um chute de direita na cabeça e uma joelhada na barriga com a perna esquerda, o próximo golpe seria um soco de direita no tórax, mas ao executá-lo, o corpo de Brave se tornou em fumaça com o impacto, aquele era apenas um clone como os de antes. - O que?!  
Logo em seguida, Yuki chamou a atenção atrás dele:  
\- Estou aqui! - apoiada pela esquerda, Brave Yuki tinha a mão direita com o dedo indicador apontado como se fosse uma pistola e ali concentrou seu ki para um ataque de energia. - Leishotto!  
Ele disparou seu ataque, que como uma grande bala meteórica de energia azul, acertou Vegeta em cheio. O saiyajin porém surgiu da explosão com apenas alguns chamuscados a mais, já se lançando para o contra-ataque com um soco direto no nariz que o jogou para trás e depois desapareceu, reaparecendo atrás dele e lhe golpeando nas costas com a canela direita, o ricocheteando para o outro lado.  
\- Vamos ver se você gosta de ser atacado pelas costas. - Vegeta estendeu sua mão esquerda aberta, com o polegar flexionado. - Ataque Big Bang!  
O poderoso ataque do Príncipe dos Saiyajins o tragou em um resplendor dourado, uma grande explosão que trincou alguns pedaços da plataforma aconteceu, deixando o estranho terráqueo bem ferido, caído de bruços próximo a borda.  
\- Que conta-ataque cruel foi esse senhoras e senhores? Agora é o participante Brave Yuki quem está no chão! Eu vou iniciar a contagem, um, dois, três...  
\- Mandou bem papai! - gritou Bra.  
\- Espere, o que é aquilo? - Bulma perguntou no momento em que o corpo de Yuki se dissolveu em fumaça, interrompendo também a contagem do Narrador.  
\- Parece que já não consigo mais manter meu disfarce... - Brave Yuki falou ainda no chão, mas com a voz firme.  
\- Disfarce? - Vegeta ficou confuso quando o esvair-se explicou do que se tratava, Brave Yuki ainda estava no chão, com a mesma aparência de antes, salvo por uma pequena diferença acima de sua cabeça.  
\- Uma auréola! - exclamou Uub.  
\- Isso quer dizer que esse cara veio do Outro Mundo? - perguntou Goku.  
\- Espere um momento, você está morto!  
\- Sim Vegeta-san... - ele confirmou ao estar se levantando, havia rasgos em suas roupas e ferimentos pelo corpo. - Eu vivi na Terra há mais de quatrocentos anos atrás, acho que nasci com alguma pré-disposição genética, pois desde pequeno eu já era mais forte que as outras crianças. Eu queria ser um atleta, todos os dias eu fazia flexões, abdominais, agachamentos e corria, sem querer acabei me transformando em um deus entre os homens e decidi então me mudar para a Capital do Sul para me tornar um herói. No entanto, eu vivia frustrado, nenhum inimigo me dava satisfação, eu era forte demais para esse mundo. Eu era invencível e acabei vencido, vencido por uma doença no coração em decorrência da minha depressão na Era 376, com apenas vinte e cinco anos.  
\- Morrer desta forma estúpida feriu seu orgulho, não?  
\- Exatamente, por isso escondi a auréola com minha técnica de transformação. No Outro Mundo, eles permitiram que eu ficasse com meu corpo e lá comecei a treinar pra valer, desenvolvendo novas técnicas e habilidades, havia muitos adversários bons com quem lutar, mas aquilo ainda não me satisfazia. Meu sonho ainda era lutar com alguém do meu nível aqui na Terra e foi por isso que decidi usar do meu direito de passar um dia no mundo dos vivos para vir aqui hoje, neste torneio onde se reuniriam os melhores entre os grandes guerreiros que surgiram por aqui nos últimos anos! Você não faz ideia de como esta luta me faz feliz Vegeta-san!  
Yuki fechou os olhos com uma expressão de paz, retirou seu cachecol e o jogou para longe. Depois apoiou seu punho direito no chão, começando a tensionar seus músculos, todo o seu corpo começou a esquentar e ficar vermelho, sua expressão de paz se tornou uma expressão de esforço.  
\- Mas o que é isso? O corpo do participante Brave Yuki está fervendo! - comentou o Narrador ao ver a fumaça que emitia.  
\- O ki dele está aumentando! - comentou Uub.  
\- Level Second! - ele disse ao erguer-se e flexionar os braços junto ao corpo. - OOOAAAAAHH!  
Uma aura branca de ki o envolveu e sua camiseta se rasgou, revelando seu tronco com seis cicatrizes redondas, dispostas como as estrelas da constelação de Octans no céu. Fervendo, ele foi com tudo em direção ao saiyajin, uma combinação de golpes com as pontas dos dedos a uma velocidade absurda deixou o príncipe a defender-se.  
\- Maldição! - Vegeta disse a si mesmo, enquanto não conseguia evitar tomar golpes.  
\- ATATATATATATATATATATAATAA!  
\- Seu inseto! - Vegeta conseguiu reagir usando sua canela direita para afastá-lo com um chute, mas Yuki bloqueou, caiu em pé e deslizou na plataforma. - Não pense que vai me derrotar só porque seu poder e sua velocidade aumentaram um pouco!  
\- Tem certeza? - Yuki perguntou de forma debochada e em seguida ficou sério, com um olhar penetrante. - Você já está derrotado.  
\- O que?! - no instante seguinte, Vegeta sentiu seu corpo estufar e sangue jorrou de seus olhos, de seus ouvidos, de seu nariz e de sua boca, suas veias sobressaltaram-se e logo sua face ficou inexpressiva, seu corpo ficou mole e caiu de joelhos, murchando em um instante.  
\- O que foi isso? Pai! - exclamou Trunks em meio ao choque coletivo.  
\- Deve ser uma técnica de assassinato como as do Hit! - teorizou Goku.  
\- Eu não posso ver, isso é horrível! - Marron cobria o rosto.  
\- Mestre... - Kyabe assistia pelo televisor, em choque.  
\- Nankyokusei Hyakuretsu Ken. - o mundo pareceu parar para Brave Yuki dizer o nome de sua técnica. - Normalmente, o corpo do meu oponente explode quando atinjo seus pontos de pressão com essa técnica e como eu esperava, você é forte demais para que isso aconteça. - Yuki começou a correr. - Este será o golpe final Vegeta-san!  
Inerte, o Príncipe dos Saiyajins estava para receber o soco fulminante que o lançaria para fora, babando seu próprio sangue, Vegeta se sentiu humilhado.  
\- VERME MALDITO! AAAAAAHH!  
Ainda de joelhos, ele abriu os braços e explodiu em ki, o resplendor dourado ofuscou a todos e fragmentou aquela parte do ringue. Brave foi parar longe, perdendo o Level Second e voltando ao seu estado normal.  
\- Mistério! - ele exclamou sentado no chão ao ver Vegeta como Super Saiyajin.  
\- Ah, o participante Vegeta também é capaz de se transformar como a participante Caulifla! - foi então que o Narrador se recordou do que houve há dezesseis anos atrás, quando o saiyajin estava possuído por Babidi e transformado, matou grande parte do público em dita ocasião, não conseguiu evitar ser tomado pelo pânico. - Ai meu pai, estamos ferrados!  
Yuki se levantava impressionado e Vegeta começou a falar:  
\- Jamais... Jamais serei humilhado por um verme como você! - Vegeta apoiou seu pé esquerdo no solo e se lançou como um míssil, o herói não teve tempo de reação e recebeu um soco na barriga que o levantou do solo, vomitando sangue e fluídos gástricos. Juntando as mãos, o saiyajin as balançou como uma marreta para seu lado direito, desferindo um golpe nas costas que o derrubou de bruços e em seguida pisou em sua cabeça com toda a força. Não satisfeito, pisou uma segunda vez, o afundando no solo. Ofegante, Vegeta olhou para ele por um instante e ao ver que não se mexia, olhou para o Narrador e gritou. - Anda logo, comece a contagem!  
\- C-certo, um, dois... - Vegeta permaneceu ali e quando a contagem chegou ao cinco, ele deu as costas e começou a se retirar ainda transformado, seu oponente estava praticamente morto no chão.  
\- Acabou? - perguntou Pan.  
\- Essa não, será que o meu pai perdeu a cabeça e o matou? - Trunks questionava-se.  
\- Sete, oito...  
\- NÃO!... - Brave Yuki gritou com a voz fraca, chamando a atenção de todos. - Eu acredito no coração do meu poder... Esta luta... ainda não acabou!  
Vegeta olhou para trás para surpreender-se ao ver Yuki se levantando com extrema dificuldade por causa dos ferimentos e da cabeça toda ensanguentada.  
\- Não pode ser! Como é possível que...?  
\- Enquanto as estrelas que iluminam o sul estiverem comigo, não me darei por vencido! - uma energia espiritual azul começou a exalar de Yuki, que flexionou levemente as pernas e começou a mover as mãos de um jeito hipnótico.  
Ninguém esperava que a batalha entre Vegeta e aquele misterioso lutador do Outro Mundo fosse roubar as atenções. Movido por um poder astral desconhecido, Brave Yuki estava novamente de pé, disposto a enfrentar o Príncipe do Saiyajins até seu último fôlego!


	56. Chapter 56

**CAPÍTULO 56**

 **A reedição de uma final! Goten vs. Trunks**

\- Não pode ser! Como é possível que...?  
\- Enquanto as estrelas que iluminam o sul estiverem comigo, não me darei por vencido!  
Brave Yuki estava se levantando para a surpresa de todos, mesmo depois de estar com a cabeça e o corpo arrebentados. A energia espiritual que o iluminava parecia impulsioná-lo a ficar em pé, tomando conta de seu ser aos poucos. Arqueando levemente as pernas, começou a mexer os braços em movimentos circulares de um jeito hipnótico, desenhando a constelação de Octans com as mãos e Bills, assistindo do camarote, puxou assunto com seu anjo:  
\- Whis.  
\- Sim Senhor Bills?  
\- O ki dele está diferente!  
\- Sim, mas não se trata de ki divino, é uma energia espiritual pura como a da Genkidama.  
\- Isso eu já notei, o que me pergunto é: como ele consegue gerar esse tipo de energia sozinho e neste estado?  
\- Ele não está gerando, esse poder astral está vindo até ele de algum lugar e eu diria até que ele só está de pé por causa disso.  
\- Interessante, pelo visto o idiota do Vegeta pode perder se continuar se segurando.  
\- Me dê sua força! - Yuki fechou seu punho direito, concentrando ali todo o seu poder. - Meteoro de Octans!  
Envolto em um denso ki brilhante, Brave estendeu seu punho para frente e passeou pela arena, pegando o Príncipe dos Saiyajins de surpresa com uma porção de socos na velocidade da luz. Literalmente atropelado, Vegeta caiu de cabeça antes de estirar-se de bruços, a torcida ficou alucinada. Segundos se passaram e ele foi se levantando, ao olhar para trás, viu que a energia espiritual continuava presente em Yuki e crescendo.  
\- Como é possível que seu ki esteja aumentando, seu verme?!  
\- Vegeta-san, vejo que está impressionado comigo, mas eu estou mais com você. Estou dando tudo de mim e você continua de pé!  
\- Tch...  
\- Pelo visto, terei de usar a minha técnica mais poderosa para te derrotar!  
Aquelas palavras despertaram a curiosidade do Príncipe dos Saiyajins, que viu seu oponente afastar as pernas, juntar as mãos em forma de concha e posicioná-las juntas ao lado direito do corpo, a surpresa coletiva foi imediata!  
\- Aquele é... - disse Goku.  
\- Não acredito! - exclamou Mestre Kame, que estava assistindo da arquibancada, sentado na fileira de cima de onde Chi-Chi, Bulma e Bra estavam, ao lado de Kuririn e #18.  
A luz reluziu por entre seus dedos, uma esfera de energia se formou em suas mãos e ela começou a aumentar de tamanho, aquele indivíduo estava prestes a disparar um Kamehameha ou, no mínimo, uma técnica muito parecida.  
\- On... da... Vi... tal! AAH!  
Fortalecido pela energia espiritual, aquele ataque de energia contínua gigantesco cruzou a arena rumo o saiyajin, que teve tempo apenas de bloqueá-lo cruzando os braços em forma de xis.  
\- Como é possível que ele saiba... a técnica de Kakarotto?!  
\- Isso não é possível! - exclamou Kuririn. - O Goku utilizou o Kamehameha na luta com o Upa, mas de uma forma diferente, não tinha como ele saber como era a técnica original!  
\- Todo o poder! Level Third!  
O novo incremento inflou o tronco e os braços de Yuki, que ficou mais musculoso de forma parcial, aumentando também o poder da Onda Vital. Vegeta começou a gemer, não estava conseguindo segurar aquele ataque e mesmo transformado em Super Saiyajin, estava sendo empurrado com força em direção a borda.  
\- Você é realmente interessante, parece até que quebrou uma Quarta Parede para desenvolver uma técnica idêntica a do Kakarotto sem nunca tê-lo conhecido. - ele inflou os músculos, passando para o Super Saiyajin Ascendido que usara contra Cell no passado, o que foi suficiente para interromper a força que o empurrava, parando a poucos centímetros da borda. - No entanto, se este é o seu nível máximo, já não há mais motivos para eu continuar perdendo meu tempo com você. Está na hora de acabar com essa luta! AAAAAAAHH!  
Um resplendor flamejante tomou conta de Vegeta e uma grande explosão que tragou toda a arena aconteceu. Quando a luz foi se apagando, havia muita poeira por todo lado.  
\- O que aconteceu? Quem venceu? - se perguntava o Narrador com os óculos fora do lugar, pois tinha sido jogado para longe e colidido com o muro.  
Brave Yuki apareceu de pé, ofegante e em seu estado normal e do outro lado, Vegeta se encontrava acima do solo, mais magro e de cabelos e olhos vermelhos, exalando o poder divino do Deus Super Saiyajin. Estava ileso e não apenas isso, a transformação renovou suas energias, o que fez o herói rir antes de falar:  
\- Essa pressão... É como a de um deus! Agora vejo que eu jamais conseguiria vencê-lo, você é realmente surpreendente... Vegeta-san...  
Sem forças, Yuki começou a cair para trás e dado o fato de que se encontrava na borda da plataforma, ele caiu de costas na grama, o silêncio imperou até o anúncio oficial.  
\- Está fora! O vencedor é o participante Vegeta!  
\- Você é o maior papai! - gritou Bra.  
Ouviram-se novamente os gritos da torcida, o Príncipe dos Saiyajins voltou ao normal e Brave continuava lá, exausto no chão com um sorriso no rosto. Antes que alguém tomasse qualquer iniciativa, uma velha bruxa de preto, flutuando em uma bola de cristal se aproximou dele.  
\- Olha só para você, parece um cachorro atropelado.  
\- É Vovó Uranai, eu estou esgotado... Mas valeu muito a pena!  
\- Agora que você perdeu e já não pode mais ganhar o prêmio para mim, está pronto para ir garoto?  
\- Sim, sei que ainda tenho mais algumas horas, mas já não tenho mais o que fazer aqui.  
\- Pois então coma isso e vamos. - a velha lhe atirou uma Semente dos Deuses direto na boca, a qual Yuki engoliu, podendo assim restaurar suas energias e se levantar.  
\- Ei. - Vegeta se aproximou dele. - Onde aprendeu aquela última técnica?  
\- Você quer mesmo saber?  
Vegeta ficou em silêncio e deu um leve sorriso antes de responder:  
\- Entendo, você não é um cara normal... - ele nada mais disse e deu as costas, tomando o caminho rumo à sala dos lutadores.  
\- (Obrigado pela luta da minha vida, Vegeta-san!) - Yuki agradeceu em pensamento e ergueu a mão esquerda para despedir-se, ainda que o Príncipe dos Saiyajins estivesse alheio a tudo enquanto caminhava para a saída. Brave posicionou a mão direita na frente do rosto com os dedos polegar, indicador e médio levantados em um selo de mão, em um estouro de fumaça, ele e Uranai sumiram, ficando apenas o seu cachecol, perdido em outro canto do gramado.  
\- Esse cara conhecia até mesmo o Kamehameha, o que foi tudo isso afinal? - perguntou Kuririn.  
\- Difícil dizer, eu mesmo sequer havia nascido na época em que esse rapaz viveu e também nunca o vi ou soube de sua existência até então, talvez seja só uma coincidência. - respondeu Kame. - O que não me surpreende é que a minha irmã esteja envolvida nisso, afinal de contas, ela vive recrutando lutadores estranhos daqui e do Outro Mundo.  
Naquele momento, Vegeta estava passando por Uub e Goku.  
\- Foi uma excelente luta Senhor Vegeta! - Uub o fez parar e desviar o olhar para trás.  
\- Ouça Kakarotto!  
\- Hum?  
\- Eu estou me poupando diante desses insetos unicamente para poder enfrentar você, quero que hoje decidamos de uma vez quem de nós dois é o mais forte, então não faça nenhuma bobagem!  
\- Claro, não precisa nem dizer!  
\- E você também... Uub.  
\- Eu? Oh, com certeza Senhor Vegeta!  
O Príncipe dos Saiyajins deu um leve sorriso de confiança e depois caminhou mais alguns passos até chegar onde estava Kyabe.  
\- O senhor está bem mestre?  
\- Mas é claro que eu estou! Por acaso pensou que aquele cara conseguiria me derrotar?  
\- Não, eu só... fiquei preocupado. Acho que o senhor poderia ter acabado com a luta antes.  
\- Aquele cara me surpreendeu e não achei prudente me lançar com tudo sem antes conhecer os limites dele, eu poderia acabar gastando mais energia do que o necessário.  
\- O senhor está guardando seus poderes para enfrentar o Senhor Goku não é? - a pergunta retórica de Kyabe não teve resposta. - Não se esqueça que você vai ter que me derrotar antes de disso e eu não vou deixar que me vença!  
\- Ah, é bom ouvir isso, finalmente está deixando seu sangue saiyajin falar por você. Depois da próxima luta será a sua vez e você se diz mesmo um guerreiro saiyajin, está proibido de perder, eu fui claro?  
\- Sim mestre! - ele se retirou e deixou Kyabe a pensar. - (Ainda não sei o que o senhor espera de mim aqui, mas não vou te decepcionar, eu prometo!)  
Kyabe curvou-se em sinal de respeito e como sempre, Vegeta sequer estava olhando, caminhando para longe dele.

O príncipe tinha ido até o banheiro para lavar o rosto, pois ainda havia o sangue que fora jorrado resultante do Nankyokusei Hyakuretsu Ken de Brave Yuki.  
\- O que faz aqui Trunks? - ele perguntou, enxergando-o pelo espelho ao enxugar o rosto com uma toalha.  
\- Nada. - ele ficou sem jeito ao ver que seu pai o havia notado. - É que o senhor perdeu muito sangue depois daquele ataque, eu só vim ver se o senhor estava bem.  
\- Por que está preocupado comigo? Não está na hora da sua luta?  
\- Aah... - Trunks foi surpreendido quando seu pai se virou e o agarrou pelo colarinho.  
\- Por que está aqui agora se o momento que você tanto queria finalmente chegou?! Não foi para isso que você me pediu para treiná-lo? Para derrotar o filho de Kakarrotto?  
\- Sim, mas...  
\- Então vá para lá agora mesmo e honre o sangue de guerreiro saiyajin de elite que percorre pelas suas veias!  
Vegeta encarou o filho nos olhos e Trunks, entendendo o estímulo de seu pai segurou seu pulso com a mão esquerda. Vegeta soltou sua regata e ele acenou confirmando com a cabeça, sério, pois seu pai tinha razão, o momento de enfrentar seu velho amigo de infância havia chegado!

Enquanto isso, Goten alongava as pernas, uma de cada vez, apoiando as mãos nos joelhos. Era o retrato vivo de seu pai, salvo pelo cabelo cortado.  
\- Nossa, fazia tempo que eu não me sentia tão animado com uma luta, vai ser incrível poder lutar contra o Trunks depois de tantos anos!  
\- Aiaiai, eu não sei para quem eu vou torcer! - comentou Pan.  
\- Não baixe a guarda Goten! - alertou Goku. - Sei que está confiante porque ficou mais forte do que ele durante a viagem de vocês, mas não se esqueça de que o Trunks é filho do Vegeta é um saiyajin como você, ele deve ter treinado muito para te superar outra vez.  
\- Tá papai, eu vou tomar cuidado!  
\- Vai lá Goten e que vença o mais forte entre vocês dois!  
\- Obrigado Uub, vou me esforçar ao máximo!  
\- Goten. - quando ele virou o rosto para Marron, ela colocou a mãos em seus ombros e aproximou o rosto para lhe dar um beijo em seus lábios. - Boa sorte!  
\- O-Obrigado! - o sorriso de sua namorada o encheu de confiança.  
Na arena, o público ainda estava a comentar o desaparecimento repentino de Brave Yuki, que havia deixado a todos se questionando o que havia acontecido. Era verdade também que aquela não foi a primeira coisa surreal que tinha acontecido naquele torneio e não havia tempo para recuperar o fôlego e pensar sobre isso, pois mais um grande combate estava a espera de começar!  
\- Err... Senhoras e Senhores? - o Narrador chamou a atenção para si. - Senhoras e Senhores, estamos hoje aqui acompanhando grandes combates entre lutadores de um nível tão alto que somos incapazes de compreender totalmente do que são capazes. Contudo, essa é a verdadeira magia do Torneio de Artes Marciais e não há tempo para descansarmos, pois as grandes lutas continuam! - ele fez uma pausa para deixar a torcida excitar-se e depois pediu silêncio para continuar. - E agora vamos receber os competidores do sexto combate, Son Goten e Trunks!  
Goten e Trunks surgiram na passarela lado a lado e caminharam na direção da plataforma.  
\- Lá está ele, é o meu irmão! - exclamou Bra.  
\- Manda ver Trunks, mostre a eles como você é forte! - gritou Bulma.  
\- Não se dê por vencido Goten! - bradou Chi-Chi.  
\- Trunks, boa sorte! - Mai, que assistia da fileira de baixo de onde Bulma e Chi-Chi estavam, levantou-se para gritar, praticamente empurrando Pilaf e Shu, que estavam a sua direita e a sua esquerda respectivamente.  
\- Argh! O que é que eu estou fazendo aqui afinal? - Pilaf se perguntava.  
\- Gill, Gill, Gill! - em silêncio até então, Gill se manifestou surgindo por trás do ombro de Mai.  
Ambos tinham uma torcida e tanto e enquanto caminhavam, os amigos desviaram o olhar um para o outro.  
\- Estar aqui outra vez trás muitas lembranças para mim!  
\- Para mim também Trunks, mas não pense que vou deixar você me vencer, desta vez serei eu o vencedor!  
\- Então é melhor se esforçar, eu treinei muito e não vou perder para você!  
\- Aí estão eles meus caros espectadores, tanto Trunks como Goten estiveram competindo aqui na 28ª edição, mas o mais incrível é que estes dois foram os finalistas daquele eletrizante enfrentamento final da extinta Categoria Infantil no 25º Torneio de Artes Marciais, o que significa que estes amigos terão hoje a sua revanche! Estejam prontos para um grande embate!  
Kyabe e Vegeta se juntaram a Uub, Goku, Marron, Pan e Buu na porta de saída para a arena.  
\- Parece que você também não vai querer perder nenhum detalhe desta luta, não é? - Goku perguntou para Vegeta, que de braços cruzados, observava sério e atento.  
Goten do lado esquerdo e Trunks do lado direito, ambos saiyajins se colocaram em posição de combate de forma a reeditar aquela luta de dezesseis anos atrás, a torcida permanecia animada enquanto os lutadores mantinham sua visão fixa nas iminentes ações que seu oponente tomaria quando o combate iniciasse.  
\- Estão preparados? Comecem a lutar!  
O gongo soou e ambos saiyajins rugiram rumo ao encontro de seus antebraços direitos, que reverberaram vento com o impacto. No centro do ringue, começaram a fazer força, dispostos a empurrar e fazer ceder a defesa que tinham ao manter o braço firme em posição.  
\- Você lembra Goten? Foi assim que a nossa luta iniciou daquela vez.  
\- Sim, é nostálgico, mas desta vez, o final vai ser diferente!  
Goten foi mais forte e surpreendeu Trunks ao empurrar seu braço, o filho de Goku então começou uma combinação de golpes que deixou o herdeiro de Vegeta na defensiva, até que conseguiu afastá-lo com um soco que foi bloqueado, o que fez ambos irem para trás. Os dois saiyajins rolaram no ar e ao aterrissarem, se lançaram novamente em um salto, reiniciando a troca de golpes acima do solo, flutuando no ar.  
\- Muito bem Goten, continue assim! - gritou Chi-Chi.  
\- Não deixa Trunks! - gritou Bulma.  
Foi neste momento que chegou alguém e se sentou ao lado direito de Videl, que estava ao lado direito de Chi-Chi.  
\- Cheguei em tempo?  
\- Gohan! - Videl ficou feliz ao ver o marido. - A Pan ainda não lutou, mas a luta do seu irmão acabou de começar!  
\- Nossa, são o Trunks e o Goten, que demais!  
\- É, acho que vai ser ainda mais intenso do que foi daquela vez.  
Trunks atingiu Goten com um soco de direita e este revidou com outro em sua face, depois tentou um segundo soco que atingiu o nada, pois o filho de Vegeta desapareceu e tentou uma cotovelada vertical ao reaparecer atrás. Goten fez o mesmo e sumiu de igual modo, reaparecendo ao seu lado e tentando um chute com a sola do pé que Trunks conseguiu esquivar para tentar contra-atacar com um soco de esquerda, mas o filho de Goku desapareceu outra vez e surgindo por trás, investiu com o punho fechado. Trunks conseguiu se virar e abafar o golpe a tempo com a palma da mão direita a fim de usar a esquerda para socá-lo em diagonal na direção do chão. O filho de Goku aterrissou em pé, seu oponente desceu ao seu encontro, Goten investiu com punho outra vez para um soco e em um movimento rápido, Trunks sumiu de sua vista com um Zanzoken, fazendo-o frear e deslizar os pés sob o chão do ringue.  
\- Me deixe adivinhar, agora você vai tentar me atingir de cima.  
Prevendo o próximo movimento, Goten ergueu a cabeça já logo usando o braço direito para bloquear o potente soco de seu oponente. Sorrindo, jogou o corpo para frente como se rolasse e com a perna direita estendida, atingiu Trunks na cabeça com a canela. Ele fora lançado com violência para longe, mas se estabilizou no ar a tempo de desaparecer para evitar a voadora do irmão de Gohan que já veio ao seu encontro como uma lança, o obrigando a fixar seu pé na borda da plataforma e avançar na direção contrária, pois Trunks havia reaparecido lá atrás e já vinha ao seu encontro, um grande impacto ressonou em um soco trocado que repuxou suas faces, os afastando. Ao se colocarem em suas posições de luta, a seriedade em seus rostos foi substituída por sorrisos de excitação, a torcida foi à loucura diante daquele início de combate frenético entre os jovens saiyajins.  
\- Mandou bem Trunks, continue assim! - Mai torcia enquanto agarrava Shu pelo pescoço e o socava, para desespero do mesmo.  
\- É isso aí Goten! - exclamou Marron.  
\- Wow, isso é demais! - comentou Uub. - Eu nunca tinha visto o Goten e o Trunks lutando desta forma antes, estão bem animados!  
\- É verdade. - concordou Goku. - Esses dois são muito amigos, mas quando se enfrentam a coisa fica séria, se parecem com o Vegeta e comigo.  
\- Cala a boca, não nos compare com eles, eu não sou seu amigo!  
\- Calma Vegeta, é modo de falar, já eles são o seu filho e o meu filho, não? - Goku mudou para uma expressão debochada. - Além disso, no fundo você me considera um amigo que eu sei.  
\- Grr... O que importa é que o Trunks vai vencer o Goten, isso eu posso te garantir.  
\- Ah, não tenha tanta certeza disso Vegeta, o Goten treinou muito!  
\- Seja como for, essa luta está muito divertida! - comentou Uub. - Manda ver Trunks, Goten!  
Os meio-saiyajins continuavam a se encarar e nisso então resolveram trocar algumas palavras:  
\- Vejo que não relaxou nem um pouco, mesmo tendo ficado mais forte do que eu depois da nossa viagem.  
\- Ainda bem, porque se eu relaxasse Trunks, você ia acabar me superando de novo!  
\- Nós crescemos, mas parece que ainda nos divertimos lutando um contra o outro.  
\- Verdade, só que a diferença é que agora sou eu o mais forte e para provar isso, eu vou te derrotar sem usar o meu braço esquerdo.  
\- Ah, corta essa Goten! - ele disse perplexo, com os ombros caídos, o que fez seu oponente soltar uma gargalhada pelo fato da situação ter se invertido.  
\- Hahahah... Só estou brincando! O que acha da gente passar para o próximo nível?  
\- É uma boa ideia! AAAAH!  
Trunks se tornou um Super Saiyajin, dando um contraste para as cores escuras de suas calças verdes e sua regata preta com braceletes laranja. Goten então fez o mesmo, fazendo seu gi laranja pender para o amarelo. De cabelos loiros e olhos verdes, ambos voltaram a suas posições de combate.  
\- Isso é incrível, os participantes Goten e Trunks também conseguem mudar a cor do cabelo! - comentou o Narrador. - Se eu me lembro bem, eles já haviam utilizado essa transformação naquela luta da Categoria Infantil do 25º torneio. Preparem-se para grandes emoções, meus amigos!  
\- Essa não, por que eles se transformaram em Super Saiyajin? Vão chamar a atenção!  
\- Acho que é um pouco tarde para se preocupar com isso Gohan. - disse Videl, que já tinha assistido todas as lutas intensas que haviam acontecido até então. - Mas o meu pai fez questão de que apenas a imprensa de rádio pudesse transmitir o torneio, então não precisa se preocupar, pois acredito que todas as coisas que acontecerem aqui vão virar apenas relatos duvidosos de quem viu, não acho que haja risco de alguém reconhecer vocês da luta contra o Cell ou mesmo da luta contra o Baby, que foi ocultada na mente das pessoas com o desejo das Esferas do Dragão de Nova Namekusei, eu mesma sabendo de tudo só tenho vagas recordações de quando era escrava de Baby.  
\- Nesse caso... Vai com tudo Goten!  
\- Você está pronto Trunks? - perguntou Goten.  
\- Mas é claro que estou!  
\- Então se prepara! AAAAAH!  
\- HAAAAAH!  
Motivados, os Super Saiyajins mestiços avançaram um contra o outro mutuamente para o reinício do combate. Uma velha rivalidade entre dois amigos reacendeu naquele ringue e ambos estavam dispostos a dar tudo de si para vencer no final. A grande batalha entre Trunks e Son Goten está apenas começando...


	57. Chapter 57

**CAPÍTULO 57**

 **Poderes ao máximo! O mais forte dos herdeiros saiyajins!**

O som de cada choque ressonava aos impactos no céu da arena do Torneio de Artes Marciais, a plateia jazia boquiaberta enxergando apenas flashes de luz deixados para trás pelos amigos saiyajins, lutando a uma intensidade fora do comum.  
Goten bloqueara o soco de seu oponente com o joelho esquerdo, já balançando aquela perna para chutá-lo. Trunks segurou o chute com seu braço direito e girou para usá-lo em uma cotovelada, mas o filho de Goku deixou apenas sua imagem intangível para trás em um movimento rápido de esquiva. Ele se virou rapidamente, conseguindo bloquear a cabeçada de Goten, que havia se lançado como um míssil ao surgir por trás, com os dois braços. O irmão de Gohan tentou então socá-lo com a direita, mas Trunks se esquivou para o lado e girando, levantou a perna para um chute em trezentos e sessenta graus. Goten se esquivou, movendo seu corpo para cima e contra-atacou juntando as mãos para um golpe de marreta que acabou bem sucedido. Lançado em diagonal, o herdeiro do Príncipe dos Saiyajins acabou afundando os pés no chão da plataforma, pois resistiu ao impacto do golpe e vendo que seu oponente tinha descido estava vindo na sua direção em linha reta ao nível do solo, tomou impulso para uma investida de ombro, a qual Goten bloqueou cruzando os braços em forma de xis, sendo lançado para longe e deslizando sobre os blocos danificados do ringue. Trunks aproveitou a oportunidade para concentrar ki em suas duas mãos, juntando-as em uma rajada contínua de energia dourada.  
\- Daaah!  
Goten só a viu no último instante ao abaixar os braços, mas conseguiu saltar a tempo, já posicionando as mãos juntas ao lado do corpo.  
\- HA! - ele formou uma esfera de energia azul e contra-atacou rapidamente com um Kamehameha que pareceu atingir Trunks em cheio em uma explosão no chão da plataforma.  
Entretanto, seu rival surgiu em sua frente tendo de bloquear seu soco com a palma da mão no último instante, dando início a uma nova troca de golpes em alta velocidade. Aquela estava se provando ser uma luta muito parelha entre dois Super Saiyajins mestiços.  
\- Muito bem Trunks, mostra para o Tio Goten quem é que manda! - gritou Pan enquanto torcia dando socos no ar. - Dá nele com a esquerda, depois com a direita e depois um...  
\- Não deixa ele te vencer Goten! - exclamou Marron.  
\- Muito bem rapazes, continuem assim! - bradou Goku.  
\- Os dois estão muito motivados, não dá para saber quem vai vencer. - comentou Kyabe.  
\- É por isso que essa luta é tão incrível! - completou Uub. - Sabe Kyabe, me disseram que no seu universo tem muitos saiyajins e que vocês saem por aí combatendo os caras malvados, verdade?  
\- Sim, as tropas do Planeta Sadala ajudam a manter a paz no Universo 6. Eu era muito jovem quando ingressei, hoje estou mais velho e subi de patente, mas acho que me esqueci de amadurecer porque as pessoas ainda me veem como um garoto prodígio.  
\- Isso é demais, deve ter conhecido muita gente forte por aí, com certeza já esteve em muitos combates como esse!  
\- Mais ou menos. Eu já enfrentei muitas ameaças poderosas, mas nunca nenhuma luta me deixou tão motivado quanto Goten e Trunks estão.  
\- Quem sabe você não encontra essa motivação aqui no Universo 7, tem muitos caras fortes por aqui também!  
Uub sorriu a exemplo de seu mestre e Kyabe apenas o observava com uma feição interrogativa, dava para notar que o jovem terráqueo amava lutar apenas por seu jeito de ser, talvez amasse lutar mais do que ele próprio, que era um saiyajin que sempre agiu mais pela razão do que pelos instintos. Fato é que Uub ainda era um adolescente e ele já era um jovem adulto, apesar de não aparentar, talvez fosse por isso que o discípulo de Son Goku tinha toda aquela animação a mais que ele não possuía quando tinha a mesma idade.  
Goten e Trunks continuavam a lutar equiparadamente, o primeiro conseguiu encaixar um soco de direita, mas girando em volta um do outro, recebeu outro soco igual por parte do segundo, que conseguiu combinar com um chute de perna direita que lançou o filho de Goku para longe. Goten pairou no ar e se esquivou para sua esquerda quando viu seu oponente chegando para um terceiro golpe, deixando-o passar. Ele então ergueu a perna e desferiu um pisão em suas costas, o lançando para baixo ao mesmo tempo em que tomou impulso para subir ainda mais alto. Trunks conseguiu apoiar as mãos no chão e em um salto mortal, ficou em pé novamente, depois olhou para o céu e viu um brilho amarelo próximo das nuvens, sabia exatamente o que o seu amigo iria fazer.  
\- Isso não vai funcionar Goten. - ele disse com um sorriso no rosto.  
\- Contra-ataque! - ele mergulhou no ar como um torpedo, brilhando na aura do Super Saiyajin.  
\- Seu filho deve ser muito estúpido Kakarotto. - disse Vegeta. - Só um imbecil tentaria de novo contra o mesmo oponente uma estratégia que não deu certo.  
\- Eu já vi isso antes senhoras e senhores, o participante Goten vem com tudo para atacar seu adversário! Será que o participante Trunks vai se esquivar e vencer o combate como foi na final da Categoria Infantil?  
Ao ver que seu oponente realmente iria fazer aquilo, Trunks ficou pensativo consigo mesmo:  
\- (Ele vai me atacar como daquela vez, mas não creio que o Goten seria tão ingênuo de tentar de novo um movimento que eu já conheço.) - ele fechou os olhos, refletindo em um rápido treinamento mental. - (Deixe-me ver, se eu ficar parado, ir ao encontro dele ou tentar derrubá-lo com o meu ki, ele vai desviar e o golpe vai me acertar com tanta força que eu vou acabar nocauteado. A melhor opção ainda é me esquivar como da outra vez, só que aí ele vai usar um pouco de ki para mudar a trajetória de voo para horizontal e tentará me acertar nas costas com uma cabeçada, eu não terei como me esquivar a tempo e o impacto vai me jogar para fora da plataforma. É isso! Daquela vez, eu tirei proveito do Super Saiyajin para desviar, mas agora nós dois estamos transformados, ele não espera que eu consiga me esquivar desta vez! Parece que eu saquei o seu jogo Goten...)  
Trunks abriu os olhos e voltou a sorrir com o olhar fixo na descida de seu oponente, Goten já se preparava para impacto.  
\- Aqui vou eu Trunks!  
\- (Pode vir, eu vou usar a força gerada pela sua massa e aceleração contra você!)  
Trunks evadiu e como esperado, Goten apoiou as mãos no chão e expeliu um pouco de ki. Ainda com as costas para seu oponente, o filho de Vegeta focou todo o seu ki em suas pernas e em seu punho direito, cujo qual iria usar como barreira de modo que o próprio Goten viesse contra o mesmo. Estava prestes a se virar, quando o inesperado aconteceu, Goten não fora em sua direção para uma cabeçada como previa, ao invés disso, usou o seu ki para ricochetar-se diagonalmente para cima a uma velocidade ainda maior com a qual desceu, era como se tivesse conseguido aproveitar todo o impulso da descida para ganhar uma rapidez impressionante.  
\- O que?!  
\- AAAAAAAHH! - Goten elevou o seu ki dourado, que eclodiu nos raios do Super Saiyajin 2.  
Sem perder velocidade, fez um movimento de parábola em vertical e começou a descer de maneira rasante num voo curvo em direção a frente de seu oponente. Não houve chance de reagir, quando viu, Trunks havia recebido um potente soco na face que fez seu mundo girar no momento do impacto, o lançando para longe em um movimento ascendente.  
\- Genial! - exclamou Goku com Vegeta ao lado, com raiva do que via.  
Goten prosseguiu seu trajeto e mantendo a velocidade, acompanhou Trunks, que cruzava a arena como um torpedo depois de seu golpe. Eis então que chegando perto, posicionando-se acima de seu corpo, o filho de Goku juntou as mãos para um golpe de marreta.  
\- Eu venci!  
\- Gwaah! - cuspindo sangue, Trunks sentiu uma tremenda dor no estômago, onde o golpe havia acertado. Ele agora rumava a cair com força para fora da plataforma, no gramado. - Não... HAAAAH!  
Trunks usou seus últimos reflexos para transformar seu ki em um domo de energia, que explodiu ao expandir-se para evitar seu contato com o chão. Seu corpo chamuscado fora lançado pelos ares elasticamente em meio à poeira e depois caiu de bruços no chão, junto à beirada da plataforma, ainda estava no jogo, apesar do fato de ter voltado ao normal.  
\- Mas que movimento sensacional do participante Goten, não deu nem para acompanhar! O participante Trunks por pouco não é derrotado, mas conseguiu sobreviver graças a uma medida desesperada. Será que ele vai se levantar?  
\- Poxa... - Goten coçou a nuca decepcionado. - Parece que, no final, você ainda conseguiu ser o mais esperto, não é Trunks? Trunks?  
Curioso e ainda transformado, Goten desceu em direção ao chão e aterrissou, inevitavelmente, o Narrador teve de iniciar a contagem.  
\- Mandou muito bem Goten! - exclamou Marron.  
\- Mas o que é que é isso Trunks?! Levanta logo, seu frouxo!  
\- Calma Vegeta, foi um ótimo golpe do Goten, mas a luta não acabou ainda.  
\- Fica quieto Kakarotto, não pense que seu filho vai vencer por causa de um golpe de sorte!  
\- Na verdade, ele foi muito esperto, pois achou um jeito de aproveitar toda a velocidade que ganhou ao descer para voar muito mais rápido por um curto período de tempo! - comentou Uub, que estava fascinado. - Parece que o Goten tem por quem puxar, não é mesmo Mestre Goku?  
\- Heheheh...  
\- Cala a boca você também Uub!  
\- Nossa, o senhor é muito mal humorado Senhor Vegeta.  
\- Não fale com o meu irmão Uub desse jeito! - Buu se meteu na conversa ao se colocar entre Vegeta e Uub.  
\- Eu falo com ele como eu bem entender, seu verme balofo!  
Vegeta e Buu cresceram cabeças e se encararam em uma cena cômica, soltando raios pelos olhos enquanto Uub ficou só assistindo com uma expressão interrogativa.  
\- Mestre... - Kyabe estava tão abobalhado quanto Uub ao assistir aquela cena.

Nas arquibancadas, havia preocupação quanto ao estado do saiyajin:  
\- Será que o Trunks está bem? - perguntou Mai.  
\- Sinais vitais normais, Gill, Gill! - respondeu Gill.  
\- Então por que ele não se levanta?  
\- Quatro, cinco... - o Narrador fazia a contagem, quando o saiyajin começou a se mexer.  
\- Pronto, lá está, seu namoradinho está bem! - disse Pilaf.  
\- Vem cá, por que vocês implicam tanto comigo e com o Trunks?  
\- Porque desde que vocês começaram a namorar, o chefe eu temos trabalhado feito cachorros enquanto você fica numa boa. - respondeu Shu.  
\- Estou à frente do escritório da Corporação Cápsula desde o último ano, eu trabalho mais do que vocês dois juntos, seus folgados! - Mai ergueu Shu pelo colarinho.  
\- Desculpe Senhora Chefe Patroa Mai, eu não faço mais, mas, por favor, não me bata!  
\- Vamos deixar ela em paz Shu, afinal de contas, o relacionamento deles será o primeiro passo!  
\- Primeiro passo? - Mai e Shu perguntaram em uníssono.  
\- Assim que eles se casarem, terão muitos filhos e todos serão tão fortes quanto o pai. Nós vamos educá-los para nos servir e dentro de alguns anos, eles nos darão o poder que precisamos para dominar o mundo!  
\- Oh, essa é uma ótima ideia chefe! - disse Shu, pouco antes de receber um soco de Mai no topo da cabeça.  
\- Corta essa Senhor Pilaf! - exclamou Mai, irritada e também envergonhada.  
\- E por quê? Esse é um ótimo plano não?  
\- Gill? - no ombro de Mai, ele chamou a atenção para si.  
\- Oh não, essa máquina escutou tudo! Não posso deixar que revele a minha grandiosa ideia, tenho que te desmontar!  
\- Gill!  
\- Venha aqui agora, não fuja do Grande Pilaf!  
Pilaf começou a perseguir Gill, atropelando todo mundo que estava na arquibancada. Com Shu ao seu lado de pernas para o ar e com a cabeça afundada no concreto, Mai apenas suspirou com vergonha alheia:  
\- Ah, Senhor Pilaf...

Trunks estava novamente em pé, limpando o sangue em seu rosto com o braço.  
\- Não acredito que tive de causar dano em mim mesmo para não perder. Tenho que admitir, isso foi impressionante, você está começando a se parecer com o Uub e com o Senhor Goku.  
\- Heheh, valeu Trunks! - falou coçando o nariz com o dedo indicador. - Acho que devo isso ao treinamento com o meu pai!  
\- Vejo também que está controlando bem o poder do seu Super Saiyajin Dois.  
\- Sim, ele agora está mais forte do que nunca!  
\- Eu também treinei muito, acabei deixando você me passar e estava disposto a voltar a ser o mais forte entre nós dois. Já imaginava que estaria ainda melhor do que já estava, mas você superou minhas expectativas.  
\- Eu te disse que desta vez não ia deixar você ganhar de mim!  
\- Compreendo, mas nossa luta ainda não acabou!  
Trunks se transformou em Super Saiyajin novamente e se pôs em posição de combate, Goten sorriu e esperou pelo próximo movimento de seu oponente. Ele avançou com uma combinação de golpes em alta velocidade, deixando Son Goten na defensiva. Bloqueou o soco de direita com o braço direito, o chute de esquerda com o joelho direito, mas acabou atingido pelo punho esquerdo de Trunks. Entretanto, conseguiu recuperar-se do golpe rapidamente, girando o corpo para desferir um soco mais forte com as costas do punho, afastando seu oponente e Goten então continuou com uma combinação de socos que terminaram com um gancho no queixo que o jogou para cima, terminando por saltar para uma voadora ascendente no estômago. Mesmo com a dor, Trunks decidiu aproveitar a oportunidade para segurar-lhe a perna e lançá-lo para o outro lado em direção a grama, já estendendo as mãos para frente a seguir, depois de movimentá-las rapidamente.  
\- Burning Attack!  
Uma grande esfera amarela de energia foi descendo até Goten que sorrindo a segurou com as mãos ao pairar no ar depois da beirada da plataforma, com as costas a meio metro do chão e ao mandar uma pulsação invisível de ki, repeliu o ataque de volta em direção ao seu agressor. Trunks amenizou o impacto da explosão ao cruzar os braços em forma de xis e fora lançado para trás, foi quando Goten apareceu agarrando seu pescoço por trás em uma chave de braço.  
\- Peça penico!  
\- Como é? - Trunks perguntou enquanto era asfixiado.  
\- Brincadeirinha!  
Goten lhe deferiu uma joelhada nas costas ao mesmo tempo em que o soltou e depois juntou as mãos para outro golpe marreta, o jogando em linha reta com as costas no chão da arena, onde se formou uma cratera. Ele então flutuou e deu a volta antes de descer ao chão para esperar Trunks se levantar outra vez.  
\- Parece que o participante Goten está com o controle da luta e está dando uma surra no participante Trunks! Ainda bem que eu não estou no lugar dele, pois Goten parece que vai fazê-lo de saco de pancadas...  
\- Argh... - Trunks começou a se levantar depois do baque.  
\- E então Trunks, não vai se render?  
\- Me render? E por quê?  
\- Bem, porque eu entendi que você ia dar um jeito de me derrotar, mas está tomando uma surra. Eu tenho o Super Saiyajin Dois e você só o Super Saiyajin comum, sei que deve ter treinado muito, mas estou o dobro mais forte do que você por causa disso e desse jeito não tem como você me vencer!  
\- Ah, então você acredita que já me venceu, é isso Goten? - ele perguntou com um sorriso sarcástico.  
\- Não queria colocar dessa forma, mas... - Goten coçava a nuca, desconsertado.  
Foi então que Trunks gritou, soltando a aura do Super Saiyajin e depois disso, seu poder explodiu em raios e seus cabelos ficaram mais pontiagudos, sem as franjas na frente da testa, o que surpreendeu a muitos.  
\- Parece que o participante Trunks acaba de subir de nível, isso vai ficar bom!  
\- Fala sério... - Goten estava com os olhos arregalados e com cara de bobo.  
\- E então, gostou?  
\- Quer dizer que... você aprendeu a se transformar em Super Saiyajin Dois também?  
\- É isso aí!  
\- E por que não se transformou antes? Eu agora estou cara de idiota!  
\- Hahahahahah... Queria primeiro que você achasse que a luta estava ganha, achei que seria hilário e de fato, foi hilário!  
\- Você é muito imaturo Trunks!  
\- Não, você é que é por achar que já tinha vencido! Hahahah... A verdade é que não é mais meu estilo ficar segurando o jogo, mas decidi abrir uma exceção com você, pelos velhos tempos!  
\- Nheh, obrigado... - disse Goten, com a cara perplexa e inanimada.  
\- Hahah... Vamos terminar essa luta então, lutando com todas as nossas forças!  
\- Sim! Apesar de tudo, eu ficaria muito triste se você não tivesse me alcançado e eu vencesse com grande vantagem. Como diria o meu pai, estou muito excitado!  
Envoltos nas auras faiscantes dos seus Super Saiyajin 2, ambos se colocaram em posição outra vez. Conhecendo o fato do Trunks crescido gostar de resolver as coisas rapidamente como seu eu do futuro, Goten sabia que aquela seria a investida final e estava pronto para dar tudo de si.  
Um foi na direção do outro mais uma vez, seus punhos se chocaram, despedaçando todo o ringue com o impacto e desaparecendo começaram a se mover pelos ares em alta velocidade, deixando apenas ondas de impacto e flashes de luz a cada movimento. Goten desferiu um soco com a direita que fora bloqueado com a palma da mão direita, Trunks tentou revidar com um golpe idêntico ao girarem em volta um do outro e seu oponente bloqueou de igual modo. Eles voaram pelo céu diagonalmente em espiral e suas auras explodiram ao atravessarem seus punhos para lados opostos. Os saiyajins se viraram novamente e deram início a uma nova troca de golpes em alta velocidade, batendo parelhamente, ambos bloqueavam, desferiam e recebiam golpes alternados de maneira igual, a equiparação entre seus poderes havia retornado. O público sequer podia acompanhá-los, mas estava em êxtase com aquela batalha!  
Trunks recebeu um soco de esquerda na face e ao bloquear o segundo soco, contragolpeou com um chute na cabeça. Seu soco de esquerda então foi esquivado e acabou por ser punido com uma canelada nas costas. O herdeiro de Vegeta então girou para sua esquerda, tentando uma cotovelada e um chute com a perna direita, o filho de Goku segurou tanto o primeiro quanto o segundo golpe, com a diferença de que o segundo o afastou, abrindo sua guarda. Trunks então abriu os braços, envolvendo seu corpo em energia amarela.  
\- Aqui vou eu Goten! Resplendor Final!  
Aquele grande ataque de energia lhe atingiu direto no peito, vindo com tudo para empurrá-lo. Mesmo sendo engolido por tamanho poder, Goten não estava disposto a se entregar.  
\- Eu não vou perder pra você Trunks! - ele posicionou as mãos junto à testa. - Masenko!  
Estendendo as mãos para dentro da energia de Trunks, Goten disparou seu ataque, pairando no ar. Mesmo sendo uma técnica inferior, o Masenko começou a empurrar o Resplendor Final de volta em uma velocidade impressionante. Honrando o nome de seu pai e de seu irmão, Goten forçou seus poderes além do limite fazendo suas veias e artérias saltarem, Trunks se viu obrigado a tirar o pé, cancelando seu ataque a tempo para desviar no último instante e vendo seu oponente com a guarda aberta, decidiu aproveitar a oportunidade para aparecer atrás dele em um instante, com as mãos levantadas.  
\- Finishing Buster!  
A grande esfera de energia dourada nas costas foi certeira, empurrando Goten a explodir fora da plataforma. Quando a luz se apagou, lá estava ele caído de bruços sobre a cratera formada pelo impacto.  
\- Está fora! O vencedor é o participante Trunks!  
O público mais uma vez se animou, a torcida de Goten estava cabisbaixa, enquanto a de Trunks comemorava.  
\- Goten... - Chi-Chi estava triste.  
\- Mandou bem Trunks! - gritou Bulma.  
\- É isso aí irmão! - Bra exclamou de igual modo.  
Na sala de espera, a situação era a mesma.  
\- Hahahahahah! Eu não disse Kakarotto?!  
\- É, parece o Trunks venceu de novo... - Goku comentou ao coçar a testa com o dedo indicador.  
Marron saiu correndo na hora, Uub e Pan também deixaram os demais em seguida. Exausto, Trunks voltava ao normal enquanto descia até o chão da plataforma cheia de danos.  
\- Goten? Goten?! Você está bem Goten?  
\- Marron? - Goten desviou a cabeça para olhá-la ao seu lado, abaixada para ver se ele estava bem. - Me desculpe, eu não pude vencer...  
\- Está tudo bem. - ela disse enquanto ele se virava para ficar sentado. - Você pode ter perdido, mas perdeu dando tudo de si, tenho orgulho de você.  
\- Obrigado Marron.  
Ela sorriu e aproximou o rosto para lhe dar um selinho em seus lábios e depois o ajudou a se levantar, Goten já se sentia bem melhor na companhia de sua amada, oferecendo o ombro dela como apoio. Nisso, Trunks se aproximou deles, enquanto Uub e Pan também chegaram.  
\- Você foi fabuloso Trunks, meus parabéns!  
\- Agradeço seu elogio Pan.  
\- Você também foi Tio Goten, mas eu sabia que você ia perder no final!  
\- Desse jeito você me anima demais... - ele sorriu, fazendo sua sobrinha rir.  
\- Essa luta de vocês foi incrível, eu não conseguia nem piscar!  
\- Valeu Uub! - ele olhou para seu melhor amigo. - É Trunks, parece que você é o mais forte entre nós dois outra vez.  
\- Sinceramente, acho que eu dei sorte, se aquele Masenko tivesse me acertado, com certeza eu teria perdido.  
\- Acho que vocês estão equiparados, qualquer um poderia ter vencido. - comentou Uub. - Os dois evoluíram muito, por isso vou ter que treinar ainda mais para não deixar que me alcancem!  
\- Claro, pois nós também vamos continuar treinando, não é Goten?  
\- Com certeza!  
Em assim, em meio a sorrisos, a excitante luta entre Goten e Trunks terminou. Kyabe já se preparava para seu confronto contra Animalia e além dele, em silêncio, Rejick aguardava pela sua vez na última luta contra a menina Pan. O 30º Torneio de Artes Marciais continua...


	58. Chapter 58

**CAPÍTULO 58**

 **Um desafio para Kyabe! A Verdadeira Chama Espiritual de Animalia!**

ALGUNS MINUTOS ANTES...

Goten e Trunks retornavam para a sala de espera dos lutadores na companhia de seus amigos.  
\- Eu sinto muito papai, não consegui vencer.  
Goku colocou a mão no ombro de seu filho cabisbaixo e disse:  
\- Não fique assim Goten, você lutou muito bem. E você também Trunks, estou orgulhoso de vocês dois por terem se empenhado tanto em ficarem mais fortes!  
\- Agradeço Senhor Goku.  
\- Parece que é o Trunks quem vai te enfrentar na próxima rodada Vegeta!  
\- Eu prometo que não vou te decepcionar pai!  
\- Hmpf! - Vegeta cerrou os olhos com um leve sorriso de canto.  
\- Bem, acho que agora será a minha vez. - disse Kyabe. - Me deseje sorte mestre!  
\- Não diga bobagens, você não precisa de sorte, só precisa mostrar que é o mais forte e vencer!  
\- Sim!  
\- Vai lá Kyabe, quero ver o quanto você evoluiu desde o Torneio do Poder! - disse Goku.  
\- Certo Senhor Goku!  
Kyabe então olhou para Uub, que estava ao lado do saiyajin. Ele nada lhe disse, mas acenou com a cabeça em sinal de boa sorte, pois no final das contas, o jovem terráqueo a princípio não tinha por quem torcer naquele combate.

AGORA...

No presente, Uub acompanhava atentamente o desenrolar daquele combate. Kyabe, em sua malha azul com luvas e botas brancas, estava suado, ofegante em seu estado base e possuía algumas leves queimaduras pelo corpo. Do outro lado, de calças largas de cor roxa com um rasgo no joelho direito, manto de couro em tiras esfiapadas ao redor da cintura, botas e braceletes marrons e colar tribal em um tórax desnudo, estava Animalia, batendo suas asas, envolto em uma aura flamejante e selvagem como ele próprio com seus cabelos cor de fogo arrepiados, costeletas e barbicha. Ele encarava o saiyajin com um sorriso no rosto enquanto ambos estavam diante um do outro acima do solo.  
\- Parece que o Animalia está se saindo bem, mesmo sem sua espada para canalizar o seu poder. - comentou Plantae enquanto assistia do mais alto das arquibancadas ao lado de Protista e Fungi.  
\- É verdade meu jovem pupilo. - concordou Protista, antes de dar seu adendo. - Mas não julgueis um homem só pelo que aparenta, pois este oponente o qual Animalia está enfrentando é alguém como Uub, alguém capaz de reagir, mesmo com a perda total de seus sentidos.  
De volta ao combate, Kyabe deu início a um diálogo, pois tinha dúvidas a respeito do poder que emanava de seu oponente:  
\- O que é... este calor?  
\- Este calor? Este calor é o poder da minha Chama Espiritual penetrando o seu corpo.  
\- É como se minha resistência diminuísse a cada segundo em que estou em sua presença. Você é com certeza o mais forte entre os seus amigos.  
\- Talvez, mas a verdade é que sou imperfeito sem eles.  
\- Seja como for, não vou ser derrotado agora, pois preciso continuar avançando neste torneio para descobrir o que o Mestre Vegeta quer me ensinar!  
\- Você é muito determinado rapaz, mas eu também sou e estou carregando os desejos de vitória de meus amigos e de meu mundo, não serei derrotado tão facilmente! - Kyabe partiu ao encontro de Animalia, que elevou o seu ki. - Blazing Barrier!  
Sua aura flamejante expandiu-se, atuando como um escudo de fogo que tragou o saiyajin. Queimando nas chamas gritou enquanto o homem alado se moveu, cortando seu próprio inferno com suas asas até chegar a Kyabe, lhe acertando um soco que o lançou para longe do fogo, levando parte das chamas em seu corpo.  
\- Inacreditável! O participante Kyabe está sendo incinerado vivo pelo poder do participante Animalia!  
\- Aaaaah! - ele bateu asas, voando para próximo do saiyajin, onde então ergueu sua mão direita com os dedos separados em forma de concha, ainda com o corpo envolto em sua aura de fogo. - Neo Blazing Wave!  
Animalia balançou o braço da esquerda para a direita, lançando uma onda de energia flamejante através do mesmo, um Blazing Wave não cortante e de curta distância, mas ainda mais mortal que o original. Kyabe foi pego em uma grande explosão que o fez despencar em chamas e já próximo de cair para fora da plataforma, ele ergueu o tronco ainda no ar, o que lhe permitiu aterrissar de cócoras, apoiando uma das mãos no chão e deslizando até a borda.  
\- Esse fogo não é normal, ele queima de dentro para fora. Eu não posso deixar que esse poder continue penetrando em meu corpo!  
Kyabe então passou para o Super Saiyajin, o que deixou o homem alado, já sem sua aura, com um sorriso de excitação em seu rosto enquanto o observava lá de cima.  
\- A transformação do Sir Trunks e do Sir Goten... Parece que há muitos como eles por aqui.  
\- É emocionante, acho que assim como os outros, o Animalia está bem mais forte do que antes!  
\- Eu tenho uma super audição, valeu Sir Uub! - ele gritou. - Nós treinamos bastante para podermos canalizar melhor nossos poderes, mesmo sem nossas armas e o Mestre Protista melhorou nossas habilidades com magia.  
\- Legal, mas presta atenção na luta porque aí vem o Kyabe!  
\- O que?! - ainda com a mão apoiada no chão, o jovem saiyajin tomou impulso, indo em grande velocidade contra Animalia, que acabou tomando um gancho no queixo que o fez afastar-se alguns metros. - Argh, essa doeu!  
\- Animalia, não é porque você conseguiu encontrar a forma de lutar sem sua espada que deve deixar sua autoconfiança te dominar em excesso! - exclamou Protista. - Muito pelo contrário, você também tem suas limitações neste torneio, assim como o Fungi e como o Plantae e além disso, está enfrentando um oponente forte. Não abaixe a guarda, nunca!  
\- Está certo mestre, o senhor tem razão. - ele sussurrou para si mesmo.  
Animalia novamente emanou sua aura flamejante e partiu para o ataque, dando início a uma troca de socos em alta velocidade.  
\- Dá para ver que ele não consegue impor seu poder total sem a espada, com certeza o Animalia teve um grande sacrifício para chegar a este nível sem ela. - comentou Trunks. - Contudo, me parece que o Kyabe agora está conseguindo transpassar o poder da aura dele apenas com o Super Saiyajin, algo que nem eu e nem o Goten conseguimos fazer no Planeta Regnum, o que é ainda mais impressionante a meu ver!  
Uub estava tão animado que não tinha percebido aquilo e começou a se lembrar daquele combate no Senhor dos Guerreiros, onde apenas ele foi capaz de transpassar a Chama Espiritual sem sofrer danos, porém comparou com o fato de que o saiyajin estava fazendo o mesmo usando bem menos poder, o que o deixou impressionado e depois mais animado ainda.  
\- Oh, é verdade! - ele viu Kyabe golpear o homem alado com um soco na barriga. - Aposto que ele não deve estar usando nem metade do seu poder total, que demais!  
Kyabe atravessou seu punho esquerdo na face de Animalia e disse:  
\- O seu poder não me afeta mais! Aaaaaaah!  
Kyabe aumentou a aura do Super Saiyajin e começou a empurrá-lo, mantendo o punho cravado na cara de seu oponente e depois rolou para frente, com a perna esquerda esticada, lhe golpeando nas costelas com a canela. Perdendo sua aura outra vez, Animalia estava prestes a colidir com o muro quando bateu asas e se estabilizou, voltando ao ataque em um voo ascendente. Kyabe segurou o seu soco, bloqueou com o antebraço seu chute reverso com a perna esquerda depois de girar para a direita e acabou recebendo no ombro o chute de voleio com a perna direita que veio logo a seguir. O paladino alado aproveitou então para lhe desferir uma estocada com o cotovelo no topo da cabeça e ergueu o pé para um chute com a sola que o afastou, erguendo sua mão direita na mesma posição da Neo Blazing Wave, porém parado.  
\- Blazing Impact!  
Jogando a mão para frente, uma esfera de ki flamejante gigantesca saiu dela, impactando-se com força contra Kyabe. Porém, quando as chamas da explosão se esvaíram, o discípulo de Vegeta surgiu ileso, com apenas alguns chamuscados, ainda emitindo a aura do Super Saiyajin, que parecia ajustar-se a silhueta de seu corpo.  
\- Parece que o jogo virou meus amigos, o participante Kyabe está ileso depois de tamanho ataque, mal dá para acreditar!  
\- Renda-se, seu poder não funciona mais! - ele disse antes de expandir a aura do Super Saiyajin ao seu tamanho normal.  
\- Acho que entendi, você está usando o poder da sua transformação para bloquear a penetração das minhas chamas.  
\- Tch...  
\- É um método diferente do qual o Sir Uub utilizou, já que ele transpassou minha Chama Espiritual repelindo o poder da mesma.  
\- (Como?! Quer dizer que o discípulo do Senhor Goku já lutou contra ele e conseguiu repelir esse poder?) - Kyabe falou a si mesmo em pensamento.  
\- O que nenhum de vocês sabe é que a Verdadeira Chama Espiritual está adormecida.  
\- Hum?  
Animalia curvou os braços para junto do corpo, elevando o seu ki. O clima começou a fechar, fazendo com que nuvens escuras pairassem sobre o céu do torneio, a aura flamejante veio à tona outra vez e ela começou a ficar mais clara, mais branca e logo o verde tomou conta do laranja daquele fogo claro e denso. A aura do Super Saiyajin de Kyabe se esvaiu como fumaça e no instante seguinte, começou a sentir o calor do homem alado entrando para queimar seu corpo de dentro para fora.  
\- Eu me lembro destas chamas verdes! - exclamou Marron. - São as mesmas tentaram destruir a alma do Uub daquela vez!  
\- É verdade! - concordou Goten, que mesmo depois da derrota em sua luta, continuava assistindo junto dos demais na porta de entrada para a sala de espera. - Não imaginava que ele pudesse usar esse poder livremente.  
\- Talvez ele tenha aprendido a controlá-lo melhor nesse meio tempo, é incrível que nem sequer estamos lutando e o calor do poder dele está chegando até aqui! - comentou Uub. - Pelo visto, o Animalia se empenhou muito para ter a chance de nos enfrentar de novo!  
\- Aqui vou eu! - Animalia avançou, colocando o saiyajin em guarda. - Blazing Judgement!  
Como uma fera, o homem alado desferiu um golpe de garra vertical de cima para baixo, Kyabe se esquivou para trás e no momento seguinte, um raio de chamas verdes caiu do céu rente ao seu corpo e quando o mesmo atingiu o chão, explodiu queimando alguns blocos da plataforma, que se desintegraram em partículas de luz. Kyabe ficou boquiaberto, pois por centímetros não fora atingido por tão poderosa técnica, apesar de que Animalia sabia que seu oponente iria desviar e tinha um sorriso no rosto ao vê-lo assustado. - (O ki dele não está tão diferente de antes, mas o poder destrutivo aumentou!) - Kyabe pensou.  
Animalia então deu início a uma combinação de golpes com as mãos em forma de garra. A cada balanço, ele chamava uma descarga de fogo dos céus, que atraída acompanhava o movimento de suas mãos. Kyabe começou a se esquivar como podia, mas os efeitos da Chama Espiritual em seu corpo estavam queimando-o, consumindo suas energias e o levando a exaustão. Ele não conseguiu evitar que o golpe seguinte o atingisse, Animalia o golpeou no peito e o raio atingiu o topo de sua cabeça, o envolvendo em chamas verdes que pareciam estar exorcizando-o, o fazendo expelir fumaça pela boca.  
\- Kyabe! - Kale ficou assustada e escondeu o rosto atrás de Caulifla, que estava assistindo com ela na sacada das arquibancadas.  
\- Não pensei que ele estivesse escondendo uma habilidade tão poderosa. - comentou Caulifla com um tom sério. - O Kyabe pode ser mais forte, mas se não reagir rapidamente, estará perdido...  
As chamas em volta do corpo do saiyajin começaram a se dispersar, mas ele parecia ter tido um piripaque.  
\- E agora... - Animalia ergueu sua mão esquerda para o céu e um raio caiu sobre ela, tragando todas as nuvens a limpar o céu e convergirem para lá como energia. Depois, levou a mão direita até a outra, com a qual puxou e moldou uma grande espada de fogo verde que era parecida com a qual ele utilizava como arma, a segurando então com as duas mãos ao lado do corpo.  
\- Oh não, é aquela posição! - exclamou Trunks. - Ele vai fazer a Blazing Finisher!  
\- HEEAAAAH!  
Animalia se lançou em voo para o golpe final, mas o saiyajin percebeu aquilo ao voltar a si.  
\- Chega! - ele gritou, expulsando o restante das chamas para longe com a aura dourada do Super Saiyajin, o que fez seu oponente hesitar por um instante.  
\- Não acredito... Mas não tenho mais o que fazer, é tudo ou nada! - Kyabe avançara ao seu encontro, posicionando suas mãos juntas, apoiando uma a outra como duas conchas ao lado esquerdo do corpo, onde concentrou uma energia púrpura. Animalia se preparou para o impacto! - Blazing...  
\- Galick...  
\- Finisher!  
\- Cannon!  
Kyabe jogou suas mãos para frente contra a espada de fogo, como dois meteoros, ele e Animalia se chocaram, gerando uma grande explosão que misturou as cores daqueles poderes, exalando chamas para todo o lado. Quando a luz gerada se dissipou, ambos estavam sem suas auras e sem emitir energia, nas posições finais de seus golpes, de costas um para outro, tendo se atravessado. Com ambos parados, ninguém tinha ideia do que havia acontecido, até que as asas do homem alado amoleceram e ele fechou os olhos para cair sem forças, de bruços no chão. Foi o momento da torcida se manifestar mais uma vez.  
\- Que choque inacreditável, o participante Animalia foi nocauteado! Eu vou começar a contagem, um, dois...  
\- Essa não... - disse Plantae.  
\- Parece que o jovem Kyabe o atingiu primeiro e temo que esta luta chegou ao fim para o Animalia.  
\- Hum? - Plantae ficou surpreso com as palavras de Protista, que levantou seu cajado e teleportou os três para o gramado na beirada da arena.  
Kyabe estava voltando ao normal e descendo ao solo quando a contagem chegou ao fim.  
\- Nove, dez! Acabou! O vencedor é o participante Kyabe!  
A torcida se manifestou outra vez, Vegeta sorriu discretamente e o Time Eucaryota subiu ao ringue para ajudar o seu companheiro. Uub resolveu ir para lá também, pedindo para que Buu o acompanhasse.  
\- Sir Uub? - Plantae o viu chegar pouco antes deles.  
\- Vim ajudar, afinal, eu também sou um Cavaleiro de Regnum não? - ele perguntou com um sorriso no rosto.  
\- Verdade. - Plantae colocou um sorriso em seu rosto pálido e sem emoções. - Por isso te chamamos de Sir Uub.  
\- Bom, na verdade, quem vai ajudar é o meu irmão Buu.  
\- Sim, porque os amigos de Uub também são meus amigos! - ele disse antes de se abaixar, virando o corpo do homem alado com o tórax para cima para restaurar suas energias e ele logo abriu os olhos.  
\- O guerreiro rosa... Obrigado, mais uma vez... - ele disse, antes de Buu ajudá-lo a ficar em pé.  
\- Você foi incrível Animalia, está muito mais forte do que daquela vez! - disse Uub.  
\- Pode ser, mas eu não ganhei e também não consegui ter a chance de te enfrentar.  
\- Não importa, aqui no torneio vocês estão limitados mesmo, então podemos lutar depois do torneio, com força total!  
\- É mesmo? Então vai ser divertido!  
Uub e Animalia se cumprimentaram com um aperto de mão e nisso Kyabe chegou e curvou-se em sinal de respeito.  
\- Foi uma boa luta Senhor Animalia.  
\- Senhor? Está me achando um ancião? O velho é o Mestre Protista aqui, hahahahaha! - Protista lhe deu uma cajadada na cabeça, o que fez todos rirem. - Au!  
\- Enfim, é melhor você se cuidar se chegar a enfrentar o Kyabe. - disse Plantae. - Ele é alguém tão forte quanto você!  
\- Eu sei. - Uub então olhou nos olhos do saiyajin, que o observavam com incerteza. - Estou ansioso por isso!  
O jovem saiyajin sorriu e aquele foi o final daquela luta, o Time Eucaryota então retornou para a sacada no topo das arquibancadas e os demais retornaram para a sala de espera.

As coisas então se acalmaram e a arena ficou em silêncio outra vez para o início da próxima luta.  
\- Muito bem senhoras e senhores. - o Narrador iniciou seu discurso. - Já está na hora da oitava luta, a qual será a última da rodada inicial!  
\- Até que enfim, agora sou eu! - disse Pan enquanto alongava os braços e ela então reparou que a maioria ali estava inquieta. - O que foi gente?  
\- Escute Pan. - Trunks se abaixou e colocou a mão no ombro dela, o que deixou a menina um tanto nervosa. - O oponente que você vai enfrentar...  
\- É aquele cara não é? - ambos olharam para Rejick, que estava encostado na parede a certa distância, de braços cruzados e olhos fechados por baixo de seu capuz. - Relaxa, se vocês já o enfrentaram e ganharam, eu também vou dar um jeito de ganhar!  
\- Na verdade, o único que conseguiu enfrentá-lo foi o Uub e os dois tinham quase o mesmo poder. - interveio Goten.  
\- É sério? Isso quer dizer então que ele é muito forte!  
\- Não é pra você ficar animada Pan! - Goten a exortou. - Esse cara era guarda-costas de um ditador e antes disso, era um soldado do Freeza!  
\- Quer dizer que ele é um cara malvado?  
\- Bem... - Trunks fez uma pausa. - Não sei se ele é mesmo um ser maléfico, mas é alguém muito perigoso!  
\- Parem de me tratar como um bebê, eu já sou bem grandinha! O que querem que eu faça? Que eu desista da luta?  
Goten e Trunks se entreolharam e depois olharam para Marron, que observava aquela situação em silêncio, aquilo os lembrava muito do que aconteceu no Planeta Rudeeze. O filho de Vegeta então sorriu antes de voltar seu rosto para Pan novamente.  
\- Não, não, claro que não, seria injusto com você. Tudo o que queremos é que tome cuidado e não se esforce demais, está bem?  
\- Vovô? Uub? O que vocês acham?  
O jovem de moicano estava pensativo, com o rosto caído, até que ergueu a cabeça e respondeu sorrindo:  
\- Não importa quem seja o seu oponente, vai lá Pan e dá o seu melhor e nós estaremos aqui para o que precisar!  
\- É isso aí Pan, seja forte e lute com todas as suas forças!  
\- Obrigada Uub, vovô! Vou deixar vocês orgulhosos!  
\- Boa sorte Pan, nós vamos torcer por você! - disse Marron.  
Pan acenou com a cabeça para ela e então se focou no campo de batalha.  
\- Que entrem os competidores! - com o comando do Narrador, Rejick e Pan saíram lado a lado, o primeiro removeu o capuz vermelho que cobria sua cabeça. Ele, um alien alto com cabeça de serpente e ela, apesar do sangue saiyajin, apenas uma menina, contraste esse que chamava a atenção. - Finalmente a veremos em ação, respeitável público, a neta do grande Mister Satan, que compete neste torneio pela segunda vez!  
\- Olha lá Gohan, é a nossa menina! - disse Videl.  
\- Você consegue Pan! - Gohan exclamou.  
\- Manda ver Pan, você é a melhor! - Bra torcia por ela da arquibancada.  
O Narrador continuou:  
\- O oponente dela é Rejick, um lutador misterioso que compete pela primeira vez depois de ter feito vítimas quase fatais durante as rodadas preliminares. Quem desses dois será o vencedor?  
Dado o fato de ser a neta de Mr. Satan, a torcida começou a gritar pelo nome de Pan. Ela e Rejick subiram na plataforma, já castigada pelas lutas anteriores e o discípulo de Freeza olhava para menina com certo desprezo.  
Rejick continuava o mesmo, imponente, pele azul esverdeada com pintas e vestindo o macacão regata azul marinho e sua veste de mangas vermelhas.  
Pan ostentava seu traje idêntico ao de Goku nos tempos em que treinou com Whis, com a bandana laranja mais claro e a camiseta azul escuro por baixo do gi.  
\- É uma lástima que o meu primeiro oponente seja apenas uma criança...  
\- Eu sou só cinco anos mais nova que o Uub e sou muito forte, é melhor não me subestimar!  
\- Huhuhuhuhuhuhum... Vejo que é bom de conversa garoto.  
\- Como é que é? Me chamou de garoto?! Eu não sou um garoto! Eu sou uma menina e uma menina muito linda se você quer saber!  
\- Então você é uma metida a valentona, pois muito bem, se você é mesmo tudo isso o que está dizendo, quero que me mostre no campo de batalha. Conversar não vai fazer de você uma boa oponente e eu conheço um bom oponente quando vejo.  
Pan rangeu os dentes de raiva e seu oponente tinha um sorriso de canto provocativo. A saiyajin apenas aguardava o gongo soar para que pudesse descarregar nele sua fúria.  
\- Prontos? Comecem!  
Pan foi com tudo e Rejick permaneceu parado com aquele sorriso debochado. A neta de Goku estava prestes a enfrentar um colosso que se orgulha em carregar o legado do Imperador do Universo 7!


	59. Chapter 59

**CAPÍTULO 59**

 **Não vou me render! A determinação de Pan!**

\- O Rejick só não matou ninguém no torneio ainda por causa das regras. Acho que agora eu entendo como vocês se sentiam com respeito a mim quando estávamos no Planeta Rudeeze. Sei que mesmo sendo bem mais nova, ela é mais corajosa e até mais experiente do que eu lutando e por isso talvez eu não devesse me importar, mas será mesmo que fizemos bem em deixar a Pan lutar Goten?  
\- E que escolha a gente tinha Marron? A Pan tem o gênio forte igual a minha mãe e também é muito teimosa.  
\- Só espero que ela não acabe se machucando...  
\- Esse é o meu medo Marron, por isso pedi a ela para que não se esforçasse demais, só que conhecendo ela como é, não creio que vá acatar esse pedido. - disse Trunks.  
\- Ela vai ficar bem.  
\- Como você pode ter certeza disso Uub? - Goten perguntou.  
\- Porque ela é sua sobrinha e é neta do Mestre Goku.  
\- O Uub e eu também estamos preocupados, mas a melhor coisa que podemos fazer é apoiá-la e no final das contas, me agrada a ideia de que ela lute contra um cara forte como o Rejick, acho que vai ser bom para ela. - comentou Goku.  
\- Prontos? Comecem!  
O Narrador deu o comando, o som do gongo anunciou o início da luta e Pan, furiosa pelas provocações de seu oponente, foi a primeira a tomar a iniciativa, enterrando seu punho em um estrondo na face de Rejick, que recebeu o golpe parado, sem fazer questão de se defender. Sua face virou um pouco, mas logo ele empurrou o punho da menina de volta com um sorriso debochado junto à bochecha esquerda esmagada, o que deixou a pequena saiyajin perplexa.  
O mercenário então desferiu um jab na barriga com o punho direito que a deixou imóvel, com os olhos arregalados após cuspir um pouco de sangue. A agarrou pela cabeça e com o braço esquerdo, desferiu uma cotovelada no pescoço, na região do ombro direito, fazendo-a gritar de dor com o estalo e depois a soltou arremessando para longe. Ela caiu arrastada até a borda da plataforma, deixando toda a plateia em choque.  
\- Ai meu Deus, Pan! - gritou Chi-Chi. - Eu sabia, eu sabia que não devia ter concordado com o seu consentimento Gohan! Como pôde deixar ela participar sabendo que teria gente perigosa participando? Ela é só uma criança!  
\- Por favor, fica calma mamãe, a luta acabou de começar e...  
\- Como quer que eu me acalme se esse brutamonte magricela machucou minha netinha?!  
Enquanto Chi-Chi dava uma bronca em seu filho mais velho, com Videl no banco do meio, sem saber o que fazer, Uub, Goku e os outros assistiam com preocupação da porta da sala de espera, era como se a tragédia tivesse sido anunciada com aquele início violento de combate, onde Rejick contra-atacou sem piedade, demonstrando o previsto abismo que existia entre os poderes dele se comparados aos de Pan.  
\- Essa não! - falou Marron em meio à tensão coletiva.  
\- Foi muito forte, pode ter quebrado a clavícula dela com esse golpe! - Trunks comentou.  
A menina se retorcia no chão e Rejick, depois de se aproximar caminhando, pisou no tórax dela, dificultando ainda mais a sua respiração.  
\- É uma pena, mas vou ter que te empurrar para fora agora, pois não me agrada a ideia de torturar uma criança sem necessidade.  
Rejick desceu o pé de volta ao chão e o preparou para empurrá-la. Vendo que ia perder, Pan segurou a dor e abriu os olhos, estendendo as mãos juntas para cima, disparando uma rajada de ki que explodiu na face do mercenário, o fazendo dar alguns passos para trás. A poeira da explosão logo desapareceu, revelando a face séria de Rejick, ilesa com o olhar a observar a menina se levantar. Ela olhava seu oponente com cara de dor, até que levou a mão esquerda ao ombro e o puxou para cima de uma vez só, gerando um novo estalo que o colocou no lugar, fazendo com que ela desse um grito com os olhos lacrimejando, o que logo depois foi se tornando alívio ao perceber que a dor estava passando.  
\- Pan! Você está bem? - Goten perguntou a ela ao longe e ofegante, ela ergueu a cabeça sorriu, respondendo ao mostrar o polegar em sinal de positivo.  
\- Pan! - Uub chamou a sua atenção, colocando as mãos na boca para criar uma barreira de som. - Se quer ter alguma chance contra o Rejick, use a cabeça e toda a sua força, é o único jeito!  
Pan parou por um momento com as palavras do jovem guerreiro, até que acenou com a cabeça seriamente, voltando-se então para o campo de batalha.  
\- Hmpf! - Rejick deu um leve sorriso e fechou os olhos. - Até que você é durona garota. Hum?  
Ele abriu os olhos e ficou sério de novo quando sentiu o ki dela aumentando, vento se formava ao redor da saiyajin e seu poder explodiu em uma aura amarela, fazendo seus cabelos por baixo da bandana mudarem para as cores do Super Saiyajin.  
\- Não pode ser, a neta de Mister Satan também consegue fazer aquilo?! - exclamou o Narrador. - Se todo mundo aqui consegue fazer isso, então alguém, por favor, me ensina a fazer também!  
\- Pretende mesmo continuar me enfrentando com um nível tão medíocre pirralha?  
\- Eu não sou medíocre!  
\- Que fique claro que eu tentei ser gentil, então não me culpe se você morrer, pois eu não terei piedade.  
\- Cala a boca!  
Pan avançou na direção do mercenário mais uma vez e mais determinada, conseguiu dar início a uma rápida combinação de socos e chutes cuja qual ele estava conseguindo dar cabo de defender-se sem maiores problemas.  
\- Com certeza a participante Pan é um prodígio, está atacando com tudo o participante Rejick em uma velocidade impressionante!  
Pan puxou seu punho para trás, com o objetivo de desferir um forte soco, Rejick sorriu e desferiu um gancho em seu queixo, a lançando para cima. Ele reapareceu lá no alto, girando o corpo para um chute de bicicleta que mandou a menina para baixo novamente, cravando o corpo dela com as costas no chão do ringue.  
\- Renda-se! - Rejick já descia ao seu encontro para enterrar seu punho na barriga dela, mas Pan conseguiu rolar para o lado a tempo, deixando que o impacto do golpe dele no solo abrisse uma enorme cratera.  
\- Vamos ver o que acha disso. - Pan posicionou suas mãos juntas na testa. - Masenko!  
Ainda com o punho no chão, o mercenário olhou para o lado ao ver a luz daquele golpe o tragar, uma grande explosão se sucedeu na sequência, deixando a todos inquietos.  
\- Será que a Pan conseguiu? - perguntou Bra.  
\- Eu não sei, não dá para ver. - respondeu Bulma.  
\- Huhuhuhuhuhuhum... Huhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhum... Huhuhahahahaha... Hahahahahahahahaha! - Rejick surgiu ileso da nuvem de poeira, para o espanto de Pan. - Eu te disse garota, o seu nível ainda é muito medíocre para poder enfrentar o Grande Rejick. - ele desapareceu, reaparecendo em sua frente e desferindo um soco de direita que quase lhe arrancou a cabeça e a lançou para longe, estava prestes a colidir com o muro quando o mercenário apareceu e a agarrou pela perna direita, a erguendo de ponta cabeça até a altura de sua face. - Renda-se!  
Furiosa, Pan a abriu os olhos e girou a perna esquerda, que atingiu a cabeça de seu oponente. Se desvencilhando pois, a menina virou o corpo para ficar em pé no ar e foi desferir um soco com o punho esquerdo, o qual Rejick segurou com a mão direita e com a outra lhe deu um soco no estômago, a puxando depois para jogá-la para dentro do ringue novamente, onde ela caiu rolando até parar de bruços.  
\- O que ele vai fazer? Por que ele não jogou a Pan para fora? - Trunks se perguntava.  
\- Desgraçado... - Pan começou a se levantar outra vez, com dificuldade.  
\- Eu já disse, renda-se!  
\- Não!  
Rejick apontou seu dedo indicador, disparando um raio de ki vermelho que perfurou a perna direita dela, fazendo-a cair sobre seu joelho direito.  
\- Não seja orgulhosa pirralha, você vai morrer!  
\- Eu disse... QUE NÃO! - ela chamou com mais força a aura amarela novamente, o que fez a bandana voar de sua cabeça, mostrando então por completo suas madeixas loiras em pé.  
Pan estendeu suas mãos para frente e começou a disparar uma onda contínua de esferas de energia contra seu oponente, que começou a correr na sua direção, desviando e repelindo os ataques. Quando chegou perto para acertar um soco, seu golpe acertou apenas uma imagem, deixada pela saiyajin.  
\- Hum?  
\- Vou te derrubar! Kamehame... HA!  
De supetão, o mercenário olhou para trás, uma onda de energia contínua de cor azul gigantesca estava vindo em sua direção. Firmando os pés no chão, ele estendeu sua mão direita, que segurou o golpe como se fosse um escudo.  
\- É agora Pan, libere todo o seu poder! - gritou Goku.  
\- Não me importa quem você seja ou o quanto é forte, não vai me subestimar e ficar por isso mesmo! Tome isso! HAAAAA!  
Pan elevou seu poder até o limite, o que fez com que a espessura do Kamehameha ficasse maior, Rejick sentiu seus pés começarem a deslizar, ainda que permanecesse tranquilo ao segurar o ataque. A saiyajin gritou, uma explosão ainda maior que a de antes aconteceu e ao final de tudo, ela estava ofegante, na esperança de que tivesse empurrado Rejick para fora como queria.  
\- Wow, esse Kamehameha da Pan foi muito poderoso! - disse Goten.  
\- É verdade. - concordou Uub, antes de dar seu adendo. - Mas não foi o suficiente.  
Rejick apareceu inteiro por trás da cortina de fumaça, apenas a palma da mão que segurou o ataque estava chamuscada, para o espanto da garota, que havia inclusive voltado ao normal.  
\- Não pode ser!  
\- Eu mal posso crer! - o Narrador tirou os óculos e os colocou de volta depois de coçar os olhos. - O participante Rejick não tem nenhum machucado!  
\- Co-como? Como é possível que...?  
\- Hmpf, que decepção!  
\- Garotos, esse é todo o poder da Pan? - perguntou Goku.  
\- Bem papai, eu diria que ela está até um pouco mais forte do que na época da luta no Planeta Tsufuru, então eu acho que sim.  
\- Isso é ruim, o Rejick é muito forte e a Pan não tem como enfraquecê-lo como o Animalia fez na luta contra o Kyabe, a única chance dela era usar todo o seu poder em um único golpe, mas não foi o suficiente! - comentou Uub. - E agora ela está esgotada, se o Rejick não jogar ela para fora logo...  
\- Você... Você...  
\- Está assustada? Acreditou mesmo que poderia me jogar para fora em um momento de descuido? Essa é uma das diferenças que eu tenho para com o Mestre Freeza, ele sempre prejulgou os seus oponentes ocultando sua verdadeira força, eu não. Em momento algum me conteria, mesmo diante de uma pirralha fraca como você, já que nunca se sabe quando o oponente pode surpreender, não acha? Não me importo de desperdiçar energia se, no final, meu opositor estiver completamente humilhado, seja ele quem for.  
\- Seu monstro...!  
\- É por isso que eu recomendo mais uma vez, renda-se!  
\- Eu... - Pan rangeu os dentes, antes de se lançar ao ataque novamente. - Waaah!  
Rejick apenas levou o punho de leve de baixo para cima e a acertou no queixo, a repelindo para o alto, onde ela então percorreu o ar até cair no chão novamente. O discípulo de Freeza outra vez se aproximou caminhando e a ergueu do chão pelos cabelos.  
\- Renda-se!  
\- Eu... não vou... me render! Ugh! - Pan recebeu outro forte soco no estômago.  
\- Renda-se!  
\- Eu não...  
Antes que ela terminasse a frase, Rejick levou sua cabeça contra o chão, fragmentando o lugar do impacto e então a lançou para o alto, na direção de suas costas. Apontando seu dedo indicador, disparou uma sequência de raios de energia que começaram a perfurar o corpo da menina saiyajin, que no finalizar cairia banhada em sangue.  
\- Eu não posso olhar senhoras e senhores, eu não posso olhar! - disse o Narrador.  
\- Oh não, alguém precisa parar a luta, desse jeito a Pan vai morrer! - exclamou Bra.  
\- Droga, eu vou dar um jeito! - disse Gohan, antes de correr pelas fileiras das arquibancadas, rumo à saída.  
\- Me espere Gohan! - Videl o seguiu, deixando Chi-Chi ali, apreensiva ao lado de Bulma e Bra.  
Na porta da sala de espera dos lutadores, alguém chegou subitamente:  
\- Satan? - Buu viu seu protetor ficar em choque, assim que enxergou a cena.  
\- Não pode ser, então o que ouvi era verdade!  
Pan agora estava inerte, de bruços no chão e Rejick a levantou outra vez, a segurando pelas costas do gi, que estava completamente rasgado a esta altura.  
\- Mais uma vez, renda-se!  
\- Eu... Eu...  
\- Como é orgulhosa! - Rejick a soltou e lhe deu uma joelhada na barriga que a manteve suspensa e depois juntou as mãos para um golpe de marreta nas costas que a devolveu ao chão. - Renda-se!  
\- Não vou... - Pan fechou os punhos e começou a se levantar com grande dificuldade. - Me render!  
De joelhos, ela liberou a energia do Super Saiyajin novamente, raios envolveram seu corpo por um instante, até que o poder a deixou e ela não conseguiu se transformar, já não tinha mais forças e sucumbiu a cair de bruços outra vez. Rejick se abaixou, a virou e a ergueu pelo colarinho da camiseta.  
\- Pirralha, você já nem sequer tem forças para ficar de pé, por que não se rende?  
\- Porque... Porque...  
Rejick deu um forte soco com o punho esquerdo enquanto a segurava, Satan não conseguiu mais aguentar ver aquela tortura.  
\- Já chega! - ele correu até a borda da plataforma, chamando a atenção do público.  
\- Hum? Mister Satan? - falou o Narrador.  
\- O que está fazendo aí parado seu idiota, por que não para essa luta?!  
\- Bem eu...  
\- E você, solte a minha neta!  
\- Vovô Satan...  
\- Fique quieto e não se intrometa no que não é da sua conta!  
O olhar do mercenário o deixou com um frio na espinha, mas ver Pan daquele jeito fazia sua raiva transbordar ao ponto de superar o seu próprio medo, Mr. Satan colocou o pé direito na borda da plataforma, estava prestes a quebrar as regras, subir no ringue e encarar Rejick, mesmo sabendo que não tinha chance alguma. Foi então que Buu o segurou, pois Uub estava entrando no estágio:  
\- Rejick!  
\- Uub? O que quer?  
\- Eu conheço a Pan desde que ela tinha cinco anos. Por mais que você bata nela, ela nunca vai se render. Resistir a você é a forma dela provar a si mesma que é forte e por mais que chore, ela vai preferir morrer ao dizer que se rende. Você já venceu esta luta Rejick, agora deixe-a ir, você mesmo disse que não queria torturar sem necessidade, lembra?  
Rejick olhou para a expressão fraca da pequena saiyajin, suspirou e então a arremessou para fora do ringue, Uub conseguiu pegá-la, antes que caísse no chão.  
\- Só faço isso em respeito a você como meu rival. Que isso fique como uma conta para acertar comigo quando nos encontrarmos nas finais.  
\- Certo.  
\- E então, vai me declarar como o vencedor ou não? - Rejick perguntou ao Narrador, que estava boiando.  
\- Eh, oh sim! O participante Rejick é o vencedor!  
A plateia estava em silêncio, chocada, Gohan e Videl então chegaram ao local e todos se ajuntaram para perto de Pan, que foi levada às pressas para a enfermaria. O Narrador então declarou uma pausa no torneio, até se acalmar o tumulto.

Pan foi levada para a enfermaria, Uub a colocou na cama e havia um grande aglomeramento no quarto. Ela estava perdendo a consciência, o que fez com que o desespero tomasse conta de Gohan.  
\- Papai, o senhor trouxe Semente dos Deuses?  
\- Não Gohan, não pensei que seria necessário.  
\- Então vou curá-la eu mesmo! - disse Buu, quando Vegeta o interrompeu ao entrar no quarto com Kyabe.  
\- Não precisa gastar a sua energia. - ele olhou para Goku. - Kakarotto!  
Vegeta tirou do bolso um saco de pano e o arremessou.  
\- Oh, você realmente veio preparado, hein Vegeta?  
\- Tem três sementes aí, dê uma para a sua neta e guarde as outras duas. Se até o fim do torneio ninguém precisar delas, poderemos usá-las para recuperar nossas energias antes da nossa luta nas finais.  
\- Entendi, você é mesmo muito esperto, valeu Vegeta! - ele se voltou para seu filho mais velho. - Tome Gohan.  
\- Obrigado papai. - Gohan se aproximou do leito onde sua filha estava. - Aqui está Pan, coma!  
\- Ei, o que vai dar para ela, a menina precisa de cuidados médicos! - disse o enfermeiro que estava ali para atendê-la.  
\- Tenha calma amigo, é um remédio nosso que vai ajudar ela a ficar boa. - explicou Trunks.  
Pan mastigou e engoliu a semente, no instante seguinte abriu os olhos e levantou o tronco, sentando-se. Já não tinha mais nenhum ferimento.  
\- Graças a Deus, Pan! - Videl a abraçou.  
\- Mamãe? Papai?  
\- Mas que tipo de droga era essa? - o enfermeiro se questionava, até sair correndo assustado do quarto.  
\- Tio Goten? Trunks? Vovô Satan?  
\- Ah minha netinha querida! - Mr. Satan agarrou Pan e abraçou com força. - Que bom que está bem, lindinha do vovô!  
\- Para com isso vovô, eu não sou mais nenhum bebê!  
\- Desculpe, eu me esqueci que você cresceu tanto que já não precisa mais do seu velho avô.  
\- Ah, não fica assim Vovô Satan, eu vi o que fez e estou muito orgulhosa da sua coragem para me defender!  
\- É mesmo?  
\- Eu também não esperava isso do senhor papai.  
\- Hahahahahahaha! Eu não podia deixar aquele cara continuar machucando a Pan, afinal de contas eu sou o Grande Mister Satan! Hahahahaha!  
\- Não estrague o momento! - Videl disse com uma expressão perplexa.  
\- Desculpe...  
\- Você lutou muito bem Pan! - disse Goku ao se aproximar e acariciá-la na cabeça.  
\- Vovô?  
\- Não fique triste porque perdeu, o importante é que esteja bem e que essa experiência sirva para você ficar ainda mais forte!  
\- Claro vovô! - Pan então viu Uub ao lado dele, sorrindo ao lhe entregar a sua bandana laranja, que havia se perdido no meio da batalha, de volta. - Uub? - ela a pegou e a amarrou na cabeça. - Obrigada!  
Eles tocaram seus punhos em sinal de amizade e depois disso, a reunião foi interrompida:  
\- Vejo que já está boa.  
\- Você?! O que faz aqui? Fique sabendo que eu não vou deixar você encostar na minha sobrinha! - exclamou Goten.  
\- É isso mesmo! - disse Satan, que foi até Rejick e o encarou de perto. - Se quiser passar, vai ter que passar primeiro por cima do Grande Mister Satan, o homem mais forte do mundo, da galáxia, do universo, dos universos! Entendeu?!  
\- Saia da frente! - o olhar de Rejick fez Mr. Satan sentir o pavor novamente, mas a própria Pan interveio na situação, para a surpresa de todos.  
\- Deixem ele passar.  
\- Mas ele por pouco não matou você! - disse Kyabe. - Mestre, não podemos deixar este homem passar!  
\- Não é problema nosso.  
Rejick então entrou e se achegou junto da cama onde Pan estava sentada.  
\- Diga o que você quer. Veio caçoar porque me derrotou?  
\- Eu só quero dizer que, apesar de tudo, vejo que há muito potencial escondido em você. Algum dia serei Imperador do Universo e quando este dia chegar, vou precisar de soldados fortes e de inimigos que me fortaleçam, vai depender muito do que você escolher.  
\- Como é?  
\- Tenho a impressão de que você não conseguiu o poder que tem agora por seu próprio mérito, estou errado?  
Pan se lembrou de Daishinkan, já que fora ele quem desbloqueou o seu Super Saiyajin.  
\- Bem, acho que não.  
\- Foi o que pensei. Então deixe de brincadeira, cresça e treine como se deve pirralha, deixe de ser medíocre e fique forte para quando este dia chegar, me ouviu?  
Pan parecia surpresa com as palavras do mercenário enquanto lhe olhava de maneira repreensiva e então sorriu.  
\- Entendi, quando esse dia chegar e eu escolher ser sua inimiga, estarei tão forte que você não terá chances contra mim!  
\- Foi por causa disso que, por um momento, eu realmente pensei em te matar, mas decidi correr o risco. Até mais... Pan.  
Rejick puxou seu capuz para cobrir a cabeça e se encaminhou para a saída.  
\- Ei. - com seu senso de justiça, Kyabe o fez parar assim que passou por ele, que era o último antes da porta. - Isso não muda o fato de que você torturou esta menina. Você é uma ameaça em potencial para este universo e eu não posso deixá-lo impune pelo que fez!  
\- Pois então guarde isso para quando me encarar no torneio, afinal de contas, você é o meu próximo adversário, não é?  
Rejick olhou nos olhos de Kyabe com um sorriso de imponência por baixo do capuz e o saiyajin respondeu com um olhar sério, antes do discípulo de Freeza, por fim, virar as costas e deixar o recinto.  
\- O Rejick é realmente um cara muito estranho... - comentou Trunks.  
A primeira rodada do torneio chegou ao fim e a segunda estava para começar em alguns minutos. Marron estava ali em silêncio naquele quarto, viajando em tensos pensamentos a respeito do combate que estava para travar com o discípulo de Son Goku.


	60. Chapter 60

**CAPÍTULO 60**

 **Começam as Quartas de Final! Marron enfrenta Uub?!**

\- Pan! - Chi-Chi corria pelos corredores das instalações, com Bulma e Bra a acompanhando, até que encontrou o quarto, passando por todo mundo para se achegar onde estava sua neta. - Graças a Deus! Você está bem? Não se machucou muito?  
\- Está tudo bem vovó, eu comi uma Semente dos Deuses e estou nova em folha!  
\- Ainda bem, a sua mãe voltou para me avisar, mas achei melhor vim ver como você estava. E vocês dois... - furiosa, ela agarrou o marido e o filho primogênito pelas orelhas. - Vamos ter uma conversa muito séria sobre essa história de deixarem a Pan lutar!  
\- Au! Mas Chi-Chi...  
\- Sem essa de "mas" Goku!  
\- Vai com calma mamãe, isso dói!  
Ela puxou Goku e Gohan rumo ao corredor, todos ali estavam perplexos, mas logo Pan e Bra começaram a rir.  
\- Ah... - Bulma suspirou. - Fico feliz que esteja bem, apesar de tudo.  
\- Valeu Senhora Bulma!  
\- Acho que vou voltar para a arquibancada agora.  
\- Pode ir mamãe, eu irei daqui a pouco! - disse Bra.  
\- Está bem filha. - Bulma se retira, deixando as meninas sozinhas conversando.  
\- Parece que a roupa que eu te arrumei já era.  
\- Eu sinto muito por isso Bra.  
\- Não se preocupe, o importante é que você está viva. Vou te arrumar um traje melhor e mais bonito da próxima vez!  
As amigas trocaram um sorriso sincero e foi então que Bra percebeu que alguém ainda estava ali, o tempo todo em silêncio naquele canto, com as mãos no peito e o olhar cabisbaixo para o vazio. Pan se levantou da cama e foi até ela.  
\- Marron? Marron?  
\- Hum? Pan?  
\- Você ainda está aqui? Pensei que já tivesse ido com o Tio Goten e com os outros. - Marron ficou em silêncio e Pan então presumiu por si mesma. - Ah, já entendi, você está preocupada comigo, não é futura tia? Não se preocupe, eu estou bem!  
\- Oh, então você estava aqui ainda Marron? Eu estava te procurando!  
\- Goten? - o saiyajin tinha entrado no quarto.  
\- Você desapareceu, eu fiquei preocupado, a sua luta vai começar!  
\- Vai lá Marron, a Bra e eu iremos assistir daqui a pouco. Você vai lutar com o Uub não é?  
\- I-Isso.  
\- Que legal, boa sorte Marron!  
Marron se foi com Goten, Bra então se aproximou de Pan e comentou:  
\- Eu não sei não Pan, mas acho que o que está incomodando ela é outra coisa.  
\- Você acha?  
\- Acho. Talvez o sutiã dela esteja muito apertado.  
\- Eu não creio que seja isso Bra.  
\- Então eu não sei o que pode ser. Mal posso esperar para os meus peitos crescerem e eu poder usar um sutiã!  
Pan naturalmente não soube o que responder e Bra caiu no riso.

A pausa havia durado uns quinze minutos, todo o público já estava voltando aos acentos para o Narrador dar prosseguimento ao torneio. A plataforma estava nova em folha outra vez, graças aos poderes de Whis.  
\- Agora eu usei o mesmo material que o meu papaizinho usou para construir a arena do Torneio do Poder, o metal kachi katchin, que é mais resistente que o katchin normal. Tomara o ringue aguente mais tempo desta vez!  
Muitos ainda comentavam sobre a luta de Rejick e Pan, alguns estavam doidos para ver o mercenário ganhar as próximas lutas e chegar ao desafio final, só para Mr. Satan poder vingar o que ele fez a sua neta, a demonstração de coragem dele realmente deixou o público entusiasmado com essa possibilidade.  
Na sala de espera dos lutadores, Uub já estava fazendo seus alongamentos a exemplo de seu mestre, que também estava ali, com a orelha esquerda vermelha e dolorida.  
\- Finalmente é a minha vez de novo!  
\- Você está muito animado, não é mesmo?  
\- Com certeza Trunks, você sabe que desde quando ela começou a lutar que eu estou curioso para saber o quanto a Marron é forte!  
\- Ela treinou muito nos últimos meses, mas talvez ainda não esteja pronta para enfrentar alguém como você.  
\- Você acha?  
\- Sim, eu ainda vejo muita insegurança nela.  
\- Será que é por causa disso que ela não está aqui agora? Eu pensei que a Marron fosse se animar com a nossa luta.  
\- Talvez ainda não seja natural para ela lutar, já que ela começou há pouco tempo e não esteve em muitos combates pelo que vocês me contaram.  
\- Eu acredito que sim, Senhor Goku. - Trunks falou, quando então Goten e Marron chegaram.  
\- Olhem, aí estão eles! - disse Uub.  
\- A Marron ainda estava no quarto da Pan. - Goten explicou.  
\- Me desculpem, acho que eu não estava com cabeça para lutar depois de tudo o que aconteceu.  
\- É mesmo? Mas você está bem agora, não é?  
\- Sim Uub, eu acho que sim.  
\- Legal, então vamos lutar com todas as nossas forças!  
\- (Com todas as nossas forças?)  
Marron nada respondeu enquanto pensava naquelas palavras, Uub estava sorrindo entusiasmado, mas ela estava muito tensa, tentando esconder o medo que a queria dominar. Na arena, o Narrador lançou seu microfone para o alto e com estilo, o agarrou sem olhar, colocando a mão nas costas, logo deu início ao seu monólogo.  
\- Muito bem senhoras e senhores, daremos início agora à primeira luta das quartas de final! - ele deu alguns segundos para a plateia se agitar. - Que venham os vencedores da primeira e da segunda luta, a participante Marron e o participante Uub!  
A garota e o jovem guerreiro estavam lado a lado na porta de entrada para a arena. Marron engoliu seco e logo eles começaram a caminhar, sua mente começou a ser inundada por lembranças, lembranças de quando Uub a salvou de uma queda em altura em Cretaceous, lembranças de quando Uub se levantou de um estado de quase morte em Regnum, lembranças de quando Uub travou uma luta além da imaginação contra Rild em M-2, lembranças de quando Uub encarou Baby de frente, sem se importar se ia morrer. Marron já havia interrompido seus passos a esta altura.  
\- #18, tem alguma coisa errada com a Marron. - afirmou Kuririn enquanto assistia.  
Cabisbaixa e de olhos fechados, a garota sentia seu corpo tremer, ela estava com tanto pavor que não conseguia impedir que as lágrimas saíssem e no final, sucumbiu à pressão.  
\- Eu não posso fazer isso! - ela deu a volta e correu para dentro, Uub parou e olhou para trás para vê-la passar por todos que assistiam da porta de entrada.  
\- Marron, espere! - Goten foi atrás dela e todos ali estavam confusos com o ocorrido, em especial o público.  
\- O que está acontecendo jovem Uub? - o Narrador perguntou. - A sua amiga passou mal? Ela não vai lutar?  
\- Não sei, acho melhor eu ir ver o que está acontecendo, tem como você segurar as pontas aqui só um pouquinho?  
\- Bem, eu vou ver o que posso fazer...  
\- Obrigado senhor!  
Uub agradeceu e também correu para dentro.

Goten havia perdido sua namorada por entre os corredores, até por fim a encontrar sentada no chão de um deles com as costas na parede, abraçada em suas pernas que escondiam seu rosto. Ele se abaixou e tocou no ombro dela.  
\- Marron?  
\- Goten?  
\- O que houve? Você está bem? - ela então o abraçou assustada.  
\- Eu não quero mais continuar no torneio...  
\- Você está com medo do Uub? Marron, ele é nosso amigo.  
\- O Uub é forte demais!  
\- Eu sei, mas você também é forte, já se esqueceu que esteve ao lado dele quando lançaram aquele ataque combinado poderosíssimo contra o Baby? Você se tornou uma grande guerreira em pouco tempo!  
\- Ouça o que o Goten diz filha.  
\- Papai? - Marron largou Goten ao ver Kuririn se aproximar pelo outro lado.  
\- Eu notei que alguma coisa estava errada com você, então desci as arquibancadas para ver como você estava. Entendo perfeitamente como se sente, muitas vezes eu já me comparei com o Goku e sempre me senti inferior porque ele se tornou inalcançável para mim. Pode ser que o Uub seja como o Goku, mas você não é como eu Marron, pois você nasceu com o poder para alcançá-lo, é só você querer! Estes meses de treinamento foram os mais intensos que já tive, eu me empenhei mais para treinar você durante este tempo do que a mim mesmo em toda a minha vida e sabe por quê? Porque quando você era criança, você me apoiava dizendo que queria um papai forte e agora sou eu quem te apoio para que você seja forte!  
\- Papai...  
\- Ah, você está aí! - Uub se juntou a reunião. - Vamos Marron, todos estão esperando, posso pegar leve com você se você quiser, mas por favor, não desista da luta!  
Marron ficou em silêncio por um momento, fechou os olhos, suspirou e então se levantou e olhou o jovem guerreiro nos olhos:  
\- Tudo bem Uub, mas me prometa uma coisa.  
\- O que?  
\- Não pegue leve comigo. Como você mesmo disse, vamos lutar com todas as nossas forças!

Com tudo acertado e com ambos prontos, o Narrador pôde enfim dar início ao que todos esperavam:  
\- Agora sim senhoras e senhores, nos desculpem se lhes fizemos esperar muito, mas agora a participante Marron já está pronta!  
\- Goten, será que estou fazendo a coisa certa? Apesar do estímulo que meu pai e você estão me dando, eu não sei se posso vencer o Uub...  
\- O que o seu coração diz?  
\- Ele me diz para eu tentar.  
\- Então vai lá e use essas mãos tão lindas para socar o Uub com todas as forças! - ele beijou as mãos dela em sinal de boa sorte e ela retribuiu com um sorriso. - Foi mal Uub, mas vou torcer contra você desta vez.  
\- Eu já imaginava, heheheh... - ele riu coçando a nuca e Goku resolveu lhe falar em particular.  
\- Uub.  
\- Sim mestre.  
\- Talvez você esteja confiante porque ela começou a lutar faz pouco tempo, mas lembre-se de que ela herdou a força da #18. Além disso, não consigo imaginar o que ela pode ter aprendido com o Kuririn nestes últimos meses, a Marron pode estar mais forte do que imaginamos, então fique atento!  
\- Eu sei, ela é sobrinha do Senhor #17 também, não vou abaixar a guarda!  
E assim, ambos entraram para subir ao ringue, com a torcida os apoiando.  
\- Boa sorte filho! - exclamou Idibab, a mãe do Uub.  
\- Faça o seu melhor Marron, você consegue! - Kuririn torcia da porta de entrada, junto de Goku e os outros.  
\- Uub, se você perder para essa garota, eu vou acabar com a sua raça, está me ouvindo?! Uuuubb!  
O grito de Caulifla na sacada das arquibancadas era escandaloso, Kale estava perplexa ao lado dela, tão qual o próprio Uub lá em baixo no ringue.  
\- Parece que a torcida do Goten não vai te fazer muita falta, não é Uub? - perguntou Marron.  
\- É, eu acho que sim... - ele respondeu coçando a testa com o dedo indicador.  
\- Estão prontos?  
\- (Papai, mamãe, Goten... Acho que terei de usar tudo o que aprendi com vocês neste pouco tempo para ter alguma chance. Eu prometo que vou dar tudo de mim para tentar vencer este desafio!)  
Falando a si mesma em pensamento, com os tênis brancos com detalhes em rosa, ela firmou seus pés no chão ao se colocar em posição. A bermuda legging, o sutiã esportivo e as luvas sem dedos em preto com a blusinha rosa mostravam que aquela ainda era a Marron delicada que todos conheciam, mas aquele olhar concentrado era de uma verdadeira lutadora!  
\- (E pensar que quando se juntou na viagem com a gente, todos acreditávamos que a Marron era só uma garota comum. Eu estou ansioso, ansioso para ver o quanto de potencial que ela já despertou!)  
\- Comecem!  
Marron foi a primeira a atacar, usando um chute de peito de pé, Uub bloqueou facilmente com o antebraço e uma onda de vento se espalhou com o impacto. A garota então começou a atacá-lo com uma combinação frenética que o fez sorrir enquanto se defendia.  
\- Que velocidade impressionante!  
\- Haaah!  
Marron tentou socá-lo, mas o discípulo de Goku se esquivou para sua esquerda e devolveu um chute no tórax, a garota foi afastada e teve de usar os dois braços para bloquear o soco que veio de cima em diagonal depois que seu oponente saltou em sua direção.  
\- Que defesa sólida! - abrindo os braços em um movimento de nado, Marron se desvencilhou do punho do jovem guerreiro e tentou um novo soco com a esquerda, que ele segurou com a palma da mão. - Que força física pesada!  
\- Iiaah!  
Marron tentou desferir um golpe com a parte interna do antebraço, um tapa com o punho fechado que acabou bem sucedido ao atingir o ombro esquerdo de Uub, já que o utilizou para proteger o rosto. Ele foi afastado com a força do golpe e Marron então juntou as mãos e começou a disparar uma rajada contínua de meteoros de energia rosados, que causavam explosões ao atingir o solo, já que Uub começou a saltar e a virar estrelas e piruetas para se esquivar.  
\- Que poder destrutivo surreal! - após alguns segundos, ela cessou seus ataques, Uub estava ileso em meio ao leve dano a sua volta. - Você com certeza se tornou uma grande guerreira Marron!  
\- Obrigada Uub! - Marron levantou sua mão direita para o alto, com a qual formou um disco de energia rosa. - Kienzan!  
\- Heheh, parece que o Senhor Kuririn te ensinou suas técnicas! - disse Uub antes de saltar sobre o disco lançado e avançar para o ataque com um soco que a garota bloqueou cruzando os braços em forma de xis, deslizando na plataforma por alguns metros com o baque, mas no final, ele acabou por notar que era bem aquilo que sua opositora queria ao abaixar os braços e mostrar seu costumeiro sorriso sereno com um leve riso. - Mas hein? Não me diga que...?  
Uub percebeu o Kienzan que ele havia esquivado retornando para lhe atingir nas costas, imediatamente ele se virou e usou as palmas de suas mãos como uma pinça para poder segurar o ataque, que girava como uma serra. Aquilo o deixou exatamente como Marron queria, de costas para ela e com a guarda aberta.  
\- Agora eu te peguei Uub! Haaah! - Marron foi com uma potente voadora, rumo à nuca de seu oponente, a atingindo em cheio e causando a destruição do Kienzan que explodiu no tórax de Uub. Acabou lançado para longe e ao vê-lo no chão, próximo a borda da plataforma, a garota avançou. - Essa é a minha chance, não vou deixar você se levantar! Iiaaah!  
Marron puxou a perna para trás e se preparou para chutá-lo na barriga como se fosse chutar uma bola, mas no momento do impacto, Uub segurou o pé dela com as duas mãos, gerando uma onda que fez uma leve trinca no chão do ringue.  
\- Caramba, você é igualzinha o seu tio, não pode ver o oponente desprevenido que já vai logo atacando, não é?  
Com as duas mãos, Uub girou a perna dela, a desequilibrando a cair com as nádegas no chão e ele então girou como se dançasse break, ficando em pé novamente.  
\- Aiaiaiaiai... - Marron passou a mão em sua nádega esquerda dolorida. - Parece que meu plano não deu muito certo.  
\- A Marron está se saindo muito bem!  
\- É verdade Goku. - Kuririn concordou. - Mas conhecendo o seu estilo, eu diria que o Uub nem começou a lutar de verdade ainda, o desafio da Marron está só começando.  
\- Hmm... Aquela garota até que não é tão ruim. - disse Caulifla. - Ei Uub, pare de ficar brincando e acaba logo com ela!  
\- Quem é essa moça que está gritando para o nosso irmão? - perguntou a pequena Umay no colo de sua mãe, junto do pai e dos irmãos na primeira fila das arquibancadas.  
\- Parece que é aquela que ele venceu na luta anterior. - respondeu Iup Iup.  
\- Quem diria? O irmãozão é mesmo o máximo! - comentou Hcivopops.  
\- Pode parecer incrível, mas acho que este combate ainda é amistoso! - o Narrador narrava. - Quem será o vencedor? A participante Marron ou o participante Uub? Tenho certeza de que as coisas ainda vão esquentar!  
Marron estava se reerguendo em dito momento.  
\- Você está bem forte Marron, acho que o Mestre Lapis ficaria orgulhoso!  
\- Obrigada Uub, eu estava com medo de lutar com você, mas até que essa luta está bem divertida!  
\- Que legal ouvir isso! Agora, que já estamos aquecidos, podemos começar a lutar.  
\- (Aquecidos? Para ele, isso foi só um aquecimento?) - Marron se perguntava em pensamento, mas não houve tempo para qualquer reação, pois Uub se lançou ao ataque no momento seguinte.  
\- Incrível, o participante Uub deu início a um ataque combinado que está deixando Marron nas cordas!  
\- É rápido e forte demais! - Marron estava desesperada, tentando usar os membros para proteger o corpo e o rosto da enxurrada de golpes.  
Sua defesa cedeu quando Uub usou um soco de esquerda tão forte que seus braços não conseguiram segurar e acabou recebendo o segundo soco, com a direita, no rosto. Uub girou para a esquerda e com a sola do pé esquerdo, a atingiu na barriga, a jogando longe. - (Ah... O que eu faço?!) - sentindo os golpes que tomou, ela parecia não saber o que fazer quando notou Uub indo ao seu encontro para o golpe definitivo. - (Já sei! A técnica que o papai aprendeu com o Senhor Tenshinhan!)  
Ainda enquanto voava para trás, Marron levou as mãos abertas junto ao rosto.  
\- Não me diga que... - já chegando perto, Uub percebeu, mas era tarde demais, a forte luz invadiu os seus olhos.  
\- Taiyoken!  
\- Naaah! - ele tentou proteger o rosto enquanto o brilho que saiu do rosto da garota iluminou todo o estádio.  
\- Eu conheço esta técnica senhoras e senhores! - o Narrador conseguia acompanhar tudo, graças aos seus óculos escuros. - O participante Uub acaba de ser cegado por sua oponente!  
\- Ah puxa... - Uub abaixou os braços ao evadir-se para trás, não conseguia abrir os olhos, mesmo depois da luz estar se dissipando.  
\- Isso é jogo sujo! - gritou Caulifla lá do alto.  
\- Boa Marron! - exclamou Goten.  
\- Foi um movimento muito inteligente. - comentou Kuririn, antes de Trunks perceber uma coisa.  
\- Espera, se o Uub está cego, isso quer dizer que...  
\- (Não acredito, eu consegui deixar o Uub indefeso!) - Marron pensava, depois de ter parado próximo a beirada do ringue. - (Ele não pode me ver e por eu possuir energia ilimitada ao invés de ki, ele não pode sentir minha presença! É a minha oportunidade, eu vou vencer!)  
Marron se lançou com toda a coragem e ao ouvir o grito dela no impulso, Uub se colocou em posição de combate. A garota já imaginava que ele pudesse reagir, mesmo estando cego e manobrou em voo baixo por em volta dele, rumo a atacá-lo por trás, pelo seu lado direito. Uub sentiu o vento da movimentação, o cheiro deixado no ar e o som que ela emitia enquanto cruzava a arena. Como se não possuísse desvantagem alguma, Uub sorriu ao prever que ela iria golpeá-lo com um soco usando toda a força na bochecha direita e então jogou o punho para trás, acertando a garota em um golpe certeiro no centro do rosto que a lançou voando para o outro lado da arena, antes que isso acontecesse.  
\- N-Não pode ser! - Goten estava incrédulo. - A Marron não tem ki, como isso é possível?!  
\- No Torneio do Poder, o #17 conseguiu detectar os movimentos de um oponente minúsculo utilizando apenas os ouvidos. - comentou Goku. - Nem eu mesmo consigo acreditar em como ele conseguiu aguçar os sentidos do Uub a este ponto!  
\- Ora, por essa eu não esperava. É isso aí Uub, joga ela para fora! - gritou Caulifla.  
Uub se virou preocupado para a direção de Marron, ainda sem poder enxergar.  
\- Eu não quebrei o seu nariz, quebrei? - assustada, Marron se levantou e viu que seu nariz estava sangrando, o que naturalmente a incomodou. Ela limpou o sangue com a mão e o apalpou algumas vezes. - Por favor, diga que não, o Goten não iria me perdoar se eu machucasse você!  
\- Não, eu estou bem.  
Ela se pôs a pensar de novo, enquanto Uub abriu os olhos, que ainda estavam um pouco vermelhos e com a vista embaçada.  
\- Parece que minha visão já está voltando, legal! - ele começou a piscar para lubrificar os olhos.  
\- (O Tio #17 transformou o Uub em um lutador ainda mais assustador do que ele já era! Como eu vou poder vencer isso?!)  
\- Marron! - Kuririn gritou, roubando a sua atenção. - Você se lembra do que eu te disse? Você tem o poder para alcançá-lo, é só você querer! Deixe de pensar e lutar como eu e use o seu verdadeiro poder.  
\- Papai...  
\- Você pode ser minha filha, mas também é filha da Androide #18 e sobrinha do Androide #17! Mostre ao Uub o resultado do seu treinamento, você consegue!  
Marron então olhou para sua mãe na plateia, que deu um leve sorriso.  
\- Eu entendi... Está na hora de eu mostrar o potencial da minha energia ilimitada!  
Suas chiquinhas começaram a balançar com o vento, Marron começou a elevar o seu poder com uma aura branca transparente ao seu redor, a plataforma começou a tremer e Uub, que já estava enxergando bem, sorriu, podendo ver a essência do Mestre Lapis em sua amiga.  
\- Finalmente...  
Uub se colocou em posição de combate outra vez, ansioso para o que estava por vir. Marron estava prestes a enfrentá-lo como ele queria, com todas as suas forças!


	61. Chapter 61

**CAPÍTULO 61**

 **Mister Buu vs. Son Goku! Quem será o adversário de Uub nas semifinais?**

\- Oi Pan! Já se recuperou? - Buu foi o primeiro a vê-la chegar.  
\- Desculpem a demora, aqueles enfermeiros idiotas achavam que eu tinha sido drogada e não queriam me deixar sair. O que eu perdi?  
Pan agora era mais uma espectadora assistindo Uub à espera da preparação de sua oponente, que cessou a aura mantendo o corpo ereto.  
\- Estou pronta!  
\- Quando você quiser, Marron!  
Ela gritou, jogando a mão esquerda para frente com uma rajada de energia. Uub deu um grande salto, deixando o ataque explodir no chão e eis que a garota lhe surgiu em sua frente num instante.  
\- (Que velocidade!) - ele exclamou em pensamento, antes do início da combinação de golpes que a jovem super-humana começaria a executar.  
Uub começou na defensiva, até que teve a chance de contra-atacar com um soco, mas ela se esquivou e o obrigou a bloquear o seu chute. A coisa então virou uma troca de golpes mútua, com ambos rodando no ar em volta um do outro enquanto desciam até o chão, Marron estava no mesmo ritmo do amigo lutador, o qual nunca em sã consciência imaginava enfrentar algum dia.  
\- A capacidade de romper cada vez mais os limitadores de sua energia ilimitada através de treinamento. - Uub concluiu. - Incrível, simplesmente incrível! Então esse é o seu verdadeiro poder Marron?  
Centímetros antes de seus pés tocaram o solo, um impacto os afastou para lados opostos, aterrissando para já se lançarem ao encontro um do outro em um impulso. Uub contudo, não contava que Marron fosse com extrema velocidade a atingi-lo na barriga com a parte interna do antebraço esquerdo. Ela continuou com um chute de perna esquerda no tórax e por fim uma bofetada com a mão direita no rosto que o fez voar para trás, já afastando as pernas e juntando as mãos apontadas para frente para seu já conhecido ataque assinatura.  
\- Demoiselle en Colère! HAAAAH!  
\- Ela deu um nome para a técnica também? Legal! - Uub rolou para trás e ainda acima do solo, juntou as mãos como uma concha ao lado do corpo. - Kamehame... HA!  
A rajada de energia azul foi de encontro à rosa, Uub aterrissou e o choque deu início à disputa.  
\- O poder da Marron é impressionante! - exclamou Goten.  
\- É como eu imaginava, esses meses de treinamento foram só os primeiros que ela teve depois de aprender a controlar seus poderes e parece que está muito mais forte do que antes! - Trunks comentou.  
\- Dá pra ver que ela não só herdou a habilidade natural de superar Super Saiyajins da #18 como também herdou o talento do Kuririn para ir muito além disso, ela deve ter evoluído tanto quanto vocês dois, por isso recomendo que se esforcem ainda mais, pois nesse ritmo, ela vai acabar deixando vocês para trás.  
\- É pai, eu acho que sim! - Goten concordou enquanto sorria.  
\- Você realmente fez um ótimo trabalho com ela amigo!  
\- Obrigado Goku, mas eu não fiz nada além estimulá-la da melhor forma que pude. Todo o mérito é da Marron, que se esforçou bastante e estou muito orgulhoso dela!  
Marron gritava, expulsando cada vez mais poder, seu Demoiselle en Colère foi ganhando terreno contra o Kamehameha de Uub, que estava impressionado.  
\- Oh... - perto de perder a disputa, ele não quis forçar seu ataque e decidiu tirar o pé, desfazendo o Kamehameha e estendendo a mão esquerda para frente, formando uma barreira verde esférica ao redor de si. Um forte estrondo ressonou no momento do impacto.  
Como se não conhecesse limites, a garota pressionava seu poder na tentativa de romper a barreira. Segurando toda aquela energia que tentava engoli-lo, Uub estendeu sua outra mão para frente, ergueu a perna para dar um passo à frente e sentiu a dificuldade ao fazê-lo, ele então deu o segundo, depois o terceiro e assim foi, aos poucos, estava ganhando velocidade para começar a correr por dentro da rajada de Marron, a empurrando com a ajuda da barreira.  
\- Que espetáculo é esse meu público?! O participante Uub começou a empurrar o poder da participante Marron com as próprias mãos, é incrível!  
\- Eu não quero perder! AAAAAAHH!  
Vendo aquilo acontecer, ela gritou ainda mais alto, sua onda de energia cresceu mais ainda, interrompendo a marcha do jovem terráqueo, que foi arrastado um pouco para trás.  
\- Heheheh... Estou muito feliz por ter acompanhado sua evolução desde o começo Marron, você se tornou uma grande lutadora!  
Uub firmou suas pernas e novamente começou a dar passos para empurrar o ataque, não demorou muito e ele estava correndo de novo na direção de sua oponente, sua barreira começou a rachar, mas ele sorria confiante, pegando cada vez mais velocidade. Marron não estava conseguindo empurrá-lo e entrou em desespero, o jovem guerreiro saltou para dentro ao chegar a poucos metros dela. No instante em que ele surgiu diante de Marron, tendo empurrado todo Demoiselle en Colère de volta a ponto de suprimi-lo, sua barreira rompeu como vidro. Indefesa, a garota se viu diante da derrota quando ele juntou energia na forma de uma esfera em sua mão direita e a explodiu a queima-roupa no peito dela. Lançada para longe, Marron sentiu seu corpo caindo em câmera lenta, até que suas costas tocaram o chão de grama do estádio, dando fim aquele combate, que rendeu segundos de silêncio como poslúdio, antes da euforia.  
\- Está... fora! O vencedor é o participante Uub!  
\- Beleza! - exclamou Caulifla.  
\- Ah puxa! - Goten levou as mãos na cabeça.  
\- Parece que nem todo esse poder foi suficiente para vencer o Uub. - comentou Trunks, que viu seu amigo sair correndo.  
\- Marron! - Goten se abaixou diante dela e colocou o braço em suas costas para apoiá-la, já que ela já tinha levantado o tronco para sentar-se. - Você está bem? Se machucou? Está ferida?  
\- Estou bem, não precisa ser exagerado! - ela sorriu e ele ficou sem jeito, coçando a nuca e dando risada de si mesmo. - Por um momento, eu acreditei que podia vencer o Uub, mas no final... Pelo menos ele foi gentil lutando contra mim.  
\- Viu? Eu te disse que não precisava ter medo do Uub. - os olhos de Goten começaram a brilhar. - Você me deixa fascinado Marron, está ficando cada vez mais poderosa!  
\- É mesmo? E isso não chateia você?  
\- Um pouco, mas não porque eu não queira que fique mais forte, você sabe o quanto eu amo ver você lutar e o quanto mais apaixonado fico cada vez que você se supera! O que acontece é que, se você ficar mais forte do que eu, não tem como eu cumprir a promessa que eu fiz de proteger você sempre. Acho que eu vou ter que treinar mais ainda para manter minha promessa!  
\- Você já me protege com o seu apoio e eu também posso proteger você, te apoiando e lutando ao seu lado sempre!  
\- Marron, eu te amo tanto!  
\- Eu também te amo Goten!  
O jovem casal estava prestes a se beijar depois daquele momento fofo quando...  
\- Que luta divertida! - Uub lhes deu um susto ao saltar da plataforma e aterrissar diante deles. - Você está de parabéns Marron, tomara que possamos lutar de novo no futuro!  
\- UUB! - Goten e Marron o repreenderam em uníssono, lhe devolvendo o susto.  
\- Aaah! O que foi que eu fiz? - ele ficou os observando na defensiva, quando ambos caíram na gargalhada. - Ah entendi, eu atrapalhei vocês, não é mesmo?  
Uub coçou a nuca e começou a rir com eles. Lá no alto, Caulifla o observava com a mesma expressão serena de quando haviam terminado a sua luta na rodada inicial, o que incomodava Kale.  
\- Irmã?  
\- Diga Kale.  
\- No que você está pensando?  
\- No que estou pensando? É que o Uub venceu aquela garota usando ainda menos poder do que quando lutou comigo. Esse safado ainda está escondendo a sua verdadeira força...  
Lá dentro, Kyabe tinha assistido a luta toda em silêncio e assim permanecia ao olhar o rosto de Uub pelo televisor. Logo viu ele voltando para dentro da sala de espera, onde foi recepcionado por seus amigos.  
\- Mandou muito bem Uub!  
\- Que bom que voltou a tempo de ver a luta, valeu Pan!  
\- E você também futura tia, não é qualquer um que consegue encarar o Uub!  
\- Obrigada Pan, mas eu tenho a impressão de que o Uub ainda pegou leve comigo.  
\- Nem tanto Marron, você é realmente muito forte, mas também é verdade que eu não usei todo o meu poder.  
\- Ah, eu estou louco para conhecer a sua verdadeira força atual Uub!  
\- Então vença a sua próxima luta mestre e nos encontraremos nas semifinais!

Passaram-se alguns poucos minutos, a arena de kachi katchin tinha aguentado melhor como Whis previu, ficando apenas com algumas rachaduras. Era verdade contudo que o limite de resistência da plataforma ainda não havia sido testado e o próximo combate poderia vir a fazê-lo. Goku estava se alongando e se aquecendo com um sorriso no rosto.  
\- O senhor está muito empolgado mestre, com quem você vai lutar mesmo?  
\- Comigo! - Buu falou atrás dele, fazendo Uub virar-se.  
\- Você Buu?  
\- Sim, eu tinha vencido a terceira luta e o Goku tinha vencido a quarta, então...  
\- É mesmo! Estava tão preocupado que o mestre chegasse às semifinais que eu me esqueci disso!  
\- O Goku é bem forte, mas se eu conseguir vencer ele, eu vou poder lutar com você, não vai ser legal?  
\- Sim, isso seria incrível Buu! - a animação de Uub se tornou incerteza quando ele se deu conta de uma coisa. - Mas eu também queria lutar com o Mestre Goku, nós tínhamos prometido um ao outro antes do torneio.  
\- Então você quer que eu deixe o Goku ganhar?  
\- O QUE?! - Goku se enfiou no meio deles e se meteu na conversa. - Tá maluco? Eu não vou te perdoar se você se segurar Buu, estou louco para ter uma luta assim com você desde que enfrentamos o Moro em Nova Namekusei!  
\- Moro?  
\- Ah, é mesmo, eu tinha me esquecido que o Sagrado Kaioshin tinha tomado sua consciência daquela vez. Você não se lembra de nada?  
\- Oh, você está falando daquele bode? Eu me lembro sim!  
\- Legal, então quero que lute comigo com a mesma disposição que lutou contra ele, está bem?  
\- Claro Goku, tudo bem para você Uub?  
\- Bem... - Uub estendeu o punho para que os dois tocassem e assim o fizeram. - Vão lá e que vença o melhor!  
É chegado então o momento em que o Narrador anunciaria o prosseguimento do torneio.  
\- Muito bem senhoras e senhores, a segunda luta das quartas de final vai começar e tenham certeza de que será um grande combate, pois de um lado teremos o lendário Son Goku e do outro, ninguém nada e ninguém menos que o melhor discípulo de Mister Satan, o grande Mister Buu!  
A plateia estava muito ansiosa, Goku e Buu estavam lado a lado, só aguardando o momento em que seriam chamados para o combate.  
\- Mestre, agora que eu me dei conta de uma coisa. - disse Kyabe, antes de perguntar. - Esse aí não é aquele cara que dormiu no teste escrito do torneio entre os nossos universos?  
\- É ele sim e esse idiota só não esteve no Torneio do Poder porque também dormiu. Pode não parecer, mas esse gordo balofo é muito forte, tenho certeza que o Kakarotto sabe que pode perder se não tomar cuidado.  
\- Entendo, então ele não usou todo o seu poder na luta anterior.  
\- Isso mesmo e talvez seja interessante que você saiba que ele é a outra metade do Uub.  
\- A outra metade?  
\- O Buu é o lado benigno de um demônio mágico chamado Majin Buu, enquanto que o Uub era o lado maligno, que foi destruído e depois reencarnado como um terráqueo. Entende agora por que ele é tão forte?  
Impressionado, Kyabe olhou para Uub, que mantinha seus olhos no campo de batalha. Goku e Buu já haviam sido anunciados e se encaminhavam para o combate.  
\- Por que você está triste Uub? - perguntou Pan.  
\- É que eu não sei para quem devo torcer. Eu queria muito lutar com o seu avô como tínhamos combinado e mostrar para ele o resultado do meu treinamento com o Senhor #17, mas eu também não queria que o Buu perdesse para isso acontecer.  
\- Ele se tornou alguém muito importante para você, não é?  
\- Sim, o Buu e eu somos como irmãos afinal, vou ficar muito triste se ele perder, mas o Mestre Goku e eu esperamos muito por esse momento em que lutaríamos de novo com todas as nossas forças, não posso decepcioná-lo!  
\- Entendo, mas veja pelo lado bom, tanto o Buu como o vovô são muito fortes, vai ser uma luta bem divertida!  
\- É...  
\- Vai lá vovô, você consegue!  
Goku e Buu já estavam prontos para o início do combate, que fora dado pelo Narrador.  
\- Comecem!  
\- Muito bem Buu, pode começar se quiser!  
\- Tá! - Buu se pôs a girar o braço direito para trás em um movimento circular. - Aqui vou eu Goku!  
Buu o atacou com uma combinação de socos usando apenas o punho direito, em uma velocidade tão incrível que obrigou o saiyajin a manter-se na defensiva, bloqueando e se esquivando. O majin girou seu outro braço para tentar atingir Goku com um gancho de esquerda no queixo, saltando no momento do golpe, mas ele desapareceu para a sua surpresa. Goku reapareceu a sua direita e já sabendo o que fazer, Buu também sumiu, deixando o golpe de karatê na horizontal dele atingir apenas o ar. O saiyajin ficou confuso, mas não houve tempo sequer de respirar, a bota de Buu o atingiu do lado esquerdo de seu rosto, em uma voadora potente que o lançou diagonalmente para longe. Goku aterrissou em pé, deslizando os pés sobre o terreno, com tempo apenas de se preparar para se defender da combinação de golpes que Buu começou a lhe aplicar ao vir em sua direção, o empurrando para trás aos poucos.  
\- Que início de combate sensacional meus amigos, parece que Mister Buu começou com uma ligeira vantagem!  
\- Caramba, o Buu é realmente muito forte! - Uub falou antes de gritar. - Mestre, os limites da plataforma!  
Goku desviou o olhar para trás, viu que estava perto da beirada do ringue e antes que seu oponente tivesse a oportunidade de derrubá-lo, ele desapareceu ao mover-se em alta velocidade e no mesmo instante, Buu fez o mesmo, o acompanhando no combate aéreo. Impactos ressonavam no céu da arena a cada choque, até que Goku viu a oportunidade.  
\- Te peguei! - Goku desferiu um forte soco em vertical com o punho esquerdo, ele esperava lançar seu oponente para baixo, mas ele sequer se moveu e acabou com a cabeça afundada dentro do corpo. - Eeh?!  
\- Heheheheheh... - Buu riu antes de lançar a cabeça de volta para fora como uma bola de ferro presa em uma corrente, acertando em cheio a cara do saiyajin.  
Ainda com o pescoço esticado lá no alto, ele atingiu Goku na barriga dando uma estocada com o punho direito e enquanto ele descia diagonalmente, Buu esticou os dois braços e o agarrou pela cabeça, o puxando de volta em sua direção ao mesmo tempo em que "lançou" sua cabeça lá do alto como a pedra de um estilingue indo ao seu encontro. Tamanho foi o impacto de cabeça com cabeça que o mundo girou para Goku, que sendo solto, fora lançado em diagonal outra vez para o desespero de alguns.  
\- Cuidado Kakarotto! - assistindo da porta de entrada, Vegeta gritou e Goku retomou sua ciência a centímetros de cair no gramado, utilizando então uma porção de ki de sua mão direita que o jogou de bruços para dentro da arena novamente.  
\- Aah... - dolorido e ainda tonto, Goku levou a mão à testa enquanto se levantava. - O Buu realmente não está brincando... - ele olhou para cima e viu que estava sem tempo de se recuperar do baque, pois agora com a cabeça no lugar, o majin movia as mãos em alta velocidade e uma chuva de esferas de ki descia em sua direção, Goku teve de se levantar e começar a saltar para se esquivar como podia, deixando inúmeras explosões acontecerem no solo da plataforma. - Se eu continuar nesse ritmo, vou acabar me dando muito mal.  
Goku levou os dedos indicador e médio à testa e se teleportou enquanto desviava, reaparecendo atrás de Buu lá no alto, que não o viu no primeiro momento, mas logo parou seu ataque e virou-se. O saiyajin flexionou os braços, deixando a aura do Super Saiyajin o envolvê-lo como chama no descolorir dos seus cabelos negros ao se erguerem, já os deixando ainda mais espetados com os raios do Super Saiyajin 2 ao redor de seu corpo. Começou então a gritar para transformar-se uma terceira vez, seu ki aumentando ventilou por todo o estádio, que começou a tremer, não demorou para seus cabelos crescerem, eliminando suas sobrancelhas e deixando seu olhar imponente.  
\- Oh...  
\- Você se lembra Buu?  
\- É aquele Super Saiyajin cabeludo, que legal!  
\- Super Saiyajin Três... - comentou Caulfila enquanto assistia. - E pensar o quanto foi duro para eu chegar a esse nível para ser derrotada facilmente.  
Caulifla então olhou mais ao lado e viu Upa, o amigo de infância de Goku, que ainda se encontrava no estádio, assistindo as lutas do topo das arquibancadas.  
\- O poder que ele tem é surreal e inalcançável, podia ter acabado comigo com um soco só se quisesse! - ele disse a si mesmo, boquiaberto. - Você é com certeza um ser extraordinário, amigo Goku.  
\- E o participante Goku se transforma, vamos ver como será a luta a partir de agora!  
\- É isso aí Goku querido! - gritou Chi-Chi.  
\- Vai lá papai! - gritava Gohan.  
\- Se prepara Buu! Aaaah!  
Goku se mandou em grande velocidade e juntou as mãos, atingindo Buu com um golpe de marreta horizontal. Mandando-o para seu lado direito, o perseguiu, aplicando uma combinação de golpes que o majin acabou por receber sem defesa, terminando com um chute que se deu depois de um giro, usando a sola do pé direito. Amassado pelos golpes, Buu estufou seu corpo para retorná-lo ao seu estado normal e dar início ao seu contra-ataque, uma troca de golpes mútua teve início, com ambos se movendo em alta rapidez nos céus e os impactos sendo bem maiores do que eram anteriormente. Goku conseguiu atingi-lo em sua grande barriga com uma voadora usando os dois pés, o agarrando pela antena na cabeça em seguida. O saiyajin então começou a girá-lo, até que o lançou para longe em diagonal na direção do chão, já estendendo sua mão direita para disparar uma combinação contínua de esferas de ki que acertaram o alvo em uma cadeia de explosões.  
\- Buu! - Buu surgiu em sua frente, com o corpo dilacerado pelos ataques.  
\- Que?! - surpreso, Goku viu ele se regenerar em sua frente num instante e juntar as mãos para um golpe de marreta que acertou sua cabeça, o atirando verticalmente em direção ao chão. O majin então desapareceu, deixando o saiyajin quicar e estando a certa distância dele, correu com os braços abertos como as asas de um avião.  
\- O golpe especial do Satan... - ele saltou, rolou no ar e preparou-se para cair diagonalmente em uma super voadora com a perna esquerda. - Dynamite Kick!  
Goku fora atingido com extrema força na cabeça, lançado e sendo arrastado por vários metros pelo chão da arena, deixando a marca de uma rasa vala por onde passou, até que conseguiu apoiar suas mãos no chão e se lançar para trás em um pulo, parando em pé a centímetros da borda, já vendo que Buu estava em voo contra ele.  
\- HA! - Goku estendeu as mãos para frente, lançando um poderoso Kamehameha à queima-roupa no momento em que o majin se aproximou, ataque esse que fora gerado sem antes sequer carregá-lo com as mãos em forma de concha ao lado do corpo, coisa de gênio.  
Buu foi afastado e acabou ferido pelo ataque, mas não era nada que sua habilidade regenerativa não resolvesse depois.  
\- Agora posso ver que o que você viveu em Nova Namekusei e no tal Cemitério Sagrado do Planeta Supremo realmente te deixou mais forte de algum jeito e isso é simplesmente demais!  
\- Woohoohoo! Lutar com você é sempre muito divertido Goku!  
Goku sorriu fechando os olhos e quando os abriu, o verde tinha se tornado vermelho. Ele retornou ao seu estado normal, logo uma aura densa flamejante o envolveu, fazendo seus cabelos, agora curtos, ganharem a mesma tonalidade de seus olhos e seu físico ficar mais leve. Sob o manto de ki do Deus Super Saiyajin, Goku se colocou em posição mais uma vez.  
\- O Super Saiyajin Dois não daria conta e mesmo que o Super Saiyajin Três seja forte o suficiente, não posso continuar a me dar o luxo de usá-lo em uma luta longa com alguém como você, meu corpo iria sofrer com o desgaste. Agora sim Buu, vamos lá!  
\- Buuuuuu!  
Goku e Buu foram para mais um confronto direto, com ainda mais intensidade do que antes. Se movendo pelo ar, o majin estava conseguindo segurar os golpes do saiyajin, apesar de não conseguir evitar receber boa parte deles, tendo de regenerar os locais em que era atingido durante o próprio combate. A vantagem do saiyajin começou a ficar evidente, mesmo que Buu estivesse conseguindo contra-atacar vez ou outra, o que mesmo assim deixava o saiyajin cada vez mais excitado.  
\- Você é forte, mas não vai me derrotar Buu, esta forma me coloca em um nível completamente diferente de antes. Eu vou encontrar o Uub na próxima luta, como eu prometi! - Buu tentou acertá-lo com um soco, mas ele atingiu apenas a imagem de um Zanzoken. - Ka... - Goku reapareceu a sua direita, ele lançou uma esfera de ki, que novamente acertou uma imagem, deixada por um movimento rápido. - me... - desta vez, ele reapareceu do outro lado, levemente abaixo no plano de voo, a esfera de ki disparada com as duas mãos novamente acertou só uma imagem. - ha... - acima no plano de voo, Goku surgiu atrás, Buu esticou o braço para um rápido soco reverso que também falhou. - me... - estando agora à esquerda de Buu, Goku viu ele se lançar para tentar esmagá-lo com as duas mãos e novamente utilizou o Zanzoken, o deixando procurá-lo ao seu redor.  
\- Onde você se meteu Goku?! Hum? - ele se virou e o viu acima de seu plano de voo, era tarde demais para reagir, um poderoso Kamehameha viera ao seu encontro.  
\- HA!  
Buu foi atingido com força e começou a ser empurrado diagonalmente em direção ao chão. Sem ter como escapar, ele gritou diante da iminente derrota até que aquele enorme poder explodiu rente ao muro e a barreira de Whis.  
\- Está fora! - a voz do Narrador ecoou, anunciando o que seria o final daquele divertido combate. - O vencedor é...


	62. Chapter 62

**CAPÍTULO 62**

 **Torneio arruinado? O príncipe aborrecido!**

Sons de golpes trocados no ringue e uma torcida animada nas arquibancadas, o 30º Torneio de Artes Marciais continuava.  
\- O participante Trunks se transformou e tomou à dianteira do combate, isso deixou o participante Vegeta completamente sem reação!  
Vegeta, em seu estado base, tentava se defender dos socos de seu filho como Super Saiyajin com o olhar carrancudo para o vazio, inevitavelmente recebeu dois socos e um chute com a perna direita que o afastou.  
\- O que há de errado com o papai? - Bra se perguntava. - Eu estava esperando que ele desse um coro no Trunks, não o contrário.  
\- Parece que ele está sem vontade de lutar e pela cara dele, está bravo com alguma coisa. - comentou Bulma. - Só pode ser por causa da luta do Goku.  
\- O que há com você pai? Por que não luta comigo?! - Trunks gritou ao elevar o seu ki, passando para o Super Saiyajin 2.  
Com as costas curvadas depois do golpe, Vegeta foi erguendo seu tronco para deixá-lo ereto novamente. Imagens do momento final da luta entre Goku e Buu perturbavam sua mente, o deixando irritado.  
\- Kakarotto, seu idiota! - um forte soco no estômago o retornou para a realidade. - Gwah!  
Trunks desferiu outro soco em seu rosto com a direita, o mandando para longe e disse:  
\- Por favor pai, lute ou eu não vou te perdoar!  
Vegeta olhou diretamente nos olhos do seu filho e mais uma vez reergueu o tronco, seu silêncio fez com que Trunks ficasse em posição, a espera de um eventual ataque.  
\- Acha que é um oponente digno de me enfrentar Trunks?  
\- Hum?  
\- HAAAAAHH! - subitamente, o denso e flutuante ki azul tomou conta do Príncipe dos Saiyajins.  
\- Opa, cabelo azul? Isso é novo ou já vimos isso antes? - comentava o Narrador, alheio ao fato de que os momentos traumáticos vividos pelos terráqueos no Planeta Tsufuru se perderam em suas mentes, graças as Esferas do Dragão de Namekusei. - De qualquer forma, parece que o participante Vegeta finalmente decidiu lutar, vamos ver o que vai acontecer!  
\- (Parece que ele não tem mais motivos para poupar energia neste torneio.) - Trunks falava a si mesmo em pensamento. - (A pressão do Super Saiyajin Blue é realmente assustadora!)  
\- E então Trunks, você não queria lutar? Pois então anda logo!  
\- (Minha única chance é tentar derrubá-lo com um ataque direto enquanto ele está confiante.)  
Trunks avançou em grande rapidez, o punho do seu soco foi parado com facilidade pela mão esquerda de seu pai, que não estava sequer firme para receber o impacto.  
\- Está entendendo agora? Você não vale a pena!  
Vegeta começou a apertar a mão dele com força, Trunks não conseguia esconder a cara de dor e mesmo assim sorriu sarcasticamente.  
\- É mesmo pai?  
\- Hum? - ele viu Trunks com a mão esquerda carregada com ki de cor azul e a posicionou em seu tórax. - O que?!  
Ele disparou dezenas esferas de energia à queima-roupa, atingindo seu pai em uma cadeia de explosões que o obrigaram a largar o seu punho.  
Com a mão direita livre e Vegeta sendo afastado, Trunks a estendeu para frente, disparando uma nova rajada contínua de esferas de energia azul. O príncipe protegeu o rosto com os braços enquanto as explosões o atingiam e quando as mesmas pararam, abaixou os mesmos, um grave erro, já que seu filho adentrou a fumaça e acertou um novo soco em seu rosto e depois alternou outros dois em seu tórax, posicionando as mãos juntas do lado esquerdo acima dos ombros, de modo que a esquerda apoiava a direita por trás.  
\- Galick Ho!  
A onda de energia púrpura o atingiu diretamente, um poder enorme que começou a empurrá-lo pelo pouco caminho que restava até os limites da arena.  
\- Oh, nada mau Trunks, tenho que admitir! Comparado ao relaxado que era há pouco mais de um ano atrás, você se tornou um guerreiro digno de carregar o sangue da família real dos saiyajins.  
Vegeta gritou, fazendo a aura do Super Saiyajin Blue protegê-lo, no mesmo instante pairou no ar, pois parou de ser empurrado e sua aura aumentou, expandindo-se como um domo, uma grande explosão aconteceu, deixando Trunks a tentar se proteger da ventania e de alguns escombros que acabaram se desgrudando da plataforma. Um raio azul saiu da nuvem de poeira em uma velocidade impressionante e o atingiu com um potente soco no rosto que o atirou para longe e quando já voava para fora dos limites do ringue, Trunks viu seu pai reaparecer junto a ele, com as mãos unidas em um golpe de marreta que o afundou com força no chão, abrindo uma grande cratera.  
\- O participante Trunks está fora! Vegeta é o vencedor!  
Com o público animado diante do avassalador resultado, o Príncipe dos Saiyajins voltou ao normal, bem como seu filho já estava depois daquele golpe.  
\- Está vendo pai? - Trunks começou a falar enquanto se levantava, apoiando seu ombro direito. - Sei que estou longe de estar à altura ainda, mas o Senhor Goku não é o único com quem o senhor pode lutar.  
\- Continue treinando Trunks, continue treinando para um dia ser mais forte do que eu, fui claro?!  
\- Sim! - Trunks o reverenciou em sinal de respeito.  
\- Hmpf! - Vegeta deu as costas e começou a se retirar, sua raiva parecia ter sido amenizada naquele momento em que um leve sorriso se fez presente em seu rosto, deixando seu filho ali, grato pelo combate.  
Uub, Goten e os outros foram até seu amigo no intuito de ajudá-lo enquanto Goku permaneceu ali mesmo, esperando Vegeta entrar e Buu estava ali junto a ele.  
\- Que bom que não desistiu do torneio, eu fiquei preocupado quando vi você subir no ringue com aquela cara feia! O Trunks certamente ficou feliz por ter tido uma luta pra valer com você depois de todo o treinamento duro que tiveram!  
\- Fica quieto Kakarotto!  
\- Nossa, mas você ainda está bravo comigo? Relaxa Vegeta, a gente luta outra hora, não precisamos necessariamente de um torneio para isso, não é?  
\- É verdade. - Vegeta concordou, apesar de tudo. - De qualquer jeito, esse torneio ainda me interessa muito, mesmo com você fora dele.  
\- Ah é? Mas eu pensei que só estivesse aqui para lutar comigo.  
\- Hmpf, você se acha demais, não é mesmo?  
\- Não é isso, é que você nunca teve muito interesse pelo Torneio de Artes Marciais, mas pelo jeito, a presença de gente tão forte esse ano animou mesmo você!  
\- Não diga bobagens, você sabe que ainda estamos em outro nível em relação a todo mundo aqui!  
\- Ué? Então eu não entendo.  
\- Você vai entender em breve...  
Vegeta deixou Goku ali, no vácuo de sua confusão:  
\- Aiaiai... - ele coçava a nuca. - O Vegeta está muito estranho e misterioso desde o início do torneio. Você entendeu alguma coisa Buu?  
\- Não...  
\- Talvez ele esteja querendo lutar com alguém de vocês que ainda está no torneio, mas não quer dizer quem. É típico dele esconder essas coisas.  
\- Hmm...  
\- Só estou triste porque eu não vou poder lutar com o Uub como eu queria, até agora não acredito que perdi pra você Buu...

MINUTOS ANTES...

Goku estava prestes a disparar seu Kamehameha, evadindo-se dos ataques que o evitariam fazê-lo com o Zanzoken, o que estava deixando o majin visivelmente irritado.  
\- Onde você se meteu Goku?! - Buu o procurava, quando ao olhar para trás, se deparou com a iminente derrota. - Hum?  
\- HA!  
A poderosa rajada de energia acertou sua barriga, Buu gritava enquanto era empurrado para fora dos limites do ringue.  
\- Eu também quero lutar com o meu irmão Uub! - ele disse a si mesmo, tentando pairar no ar, a pouco mais de um metro antes de encostar no solo.  
A energia de Goku foi cruel com ele por esta ação, pois o Kamehameha do Deus Super Saiyajin abriu um buraco em sua barriga e passou, explodindo junto ao muro e a barreira de Whis no mesmo instante, causando uma explosão à queima-roupa que começou a obliterar a parte inferior do seu corpo, tudo aconteceu de uma forma tão rápida que ninguém conseguiu acompanhar.  
\- Está fora! O vencedor é... - o Narrador já estava anunciando de antemão, porém, na cratera resultante da explosão, havia apenas fragmentos dilacerados do corpo do majin, o que o deixou assustado. - Ai minha nossa, o que aconteceu com o participante Mister Buu?! Ele... morreu?  
Nisso Goku voltou ao normal, abaixando os braços e consequentemente a guarda:  
\- Será que eu exagerei? - ele falou, quando Vegeta, que assistia lá em baixo, percebeu algo incomum.  
\- Essa não! - ele saiu rapidamente para fora da sala de espera e estando na passarela rumo à arena, gritou. - Acima de você Kakarotto!  
\- Vegeta? - Goku olhou para o alto ao detectar o ki de seu adversário, apenas com a parte superior do corpo relativamente inteira, descendo em sua direção como um meteoro, envolto por uma aura de ki rosa.  
\- Buuuuu!  
Goku não teve tempo de reagir à investida e Buu lhe atingiu com a cabeça em seu peito, o lançando com violência em direção ao chão.  
\- KAKAROTTO, SEU IDIOTA! - Vegeta bradou com tanta intensidade quanto foi o estrondo do impacto.  
Lá no alto, Buu começara a atrair os fragmentos que ficaram no chão de volta para o seu corpo e neste meio tempo, enquanto a poeira abaixava, Goku sacudiu a cabeça e se pôs de pé em um salto.  
\- Wooh, essa doeu! Você me pegou Buu, mas agora é a minha vez, vamos continuar!  
Goku já se preparava para ascender em voo e retomar o combate quando...  
\- Não, não pode Senhor Goku! - disse o Narrador.  
\- Hum? Não posso? E por quê?  
\- Porque está fora...  
\- Hum? - Goku então olhou confuso para seus pés e finalmente percebeu que o chão no qual estava pisando ficava fora da plataforma. - Aaaaah! É verdade!  
Coçando a nuca, Goku então olhou ao redor com um sorriso sem graça e viu Vegeta furioso, Goten com a mão na testa e todo o resto perplexo.  
\- Ah vovô, o senhor não tem jeito mesmo... - Pan comentou ao lado de Uub, que com uma gota de suor na testa, não sabia nem o que falar.  
\- Eu venci! - Buu exclamou, chamando a atenção de Goku para ele. - Hahahahahahaha!

AGORA...

No presente, Goku e Buu riam juntos ao se lembrarem do ocorrido.  
\- Foi muito inteligente ter usado a explosão do Kamehameha para me fazer acreditar que eu tinha vencido e para se lançar para longe do meu campo de visão enquanto escondia o seu ki, você é realmente incrível Buu!  
\- É, mas o Buu não teria vencido tão facilmente se o senhor não tivesse abaixado a guarda papai. - comentou Goten ao entrar com os demais apoiando Trunks.  
\- Fazia tempo que isso não acontecia, acho que sou um péssimo mestre, eu vivo dizendo a vocês para não abaixarem a guarda e no final das contas, não dou o exemplo.  
\- Não fica assim mestre, todos cometemos erros de vez em quando, o importante é ficar mais forte com eles. - disse Uub. - Não é isso que o senhor sempre me diz?  
\- É sim Uub, você está certo!  
\- Está vendo? Um péssimo mestre nunca daria bons conselhos como esse, o senhor é o melhor Mestre Goku!  
\- Ah, o que é isso? Valeu Uub!  
\- O lado ruim é que, como o senhor perdeu, a gente não vai mais poder lutar.  
\- Mas você vai lutar com o Buu, que também é muito forte! E pra falar a verdade, acho que ele quer lutar com você tanto quanto ou até mais do que eu.  
Uub e Buu trocaram um sorriso sincero, pois apesar dos pesares, estavam felizes pela chance de lutarem um contra o outro amistosamente depois de terem lutado lado a lado no Cemitério Sagrado e descoberto a ligação especial que possuíam.  
\- É mestre, eu também quero muito lutar com o meu irmão Buu.  
Eles tocaram os punhos e nisso então Goku mudou o rumo da conversa:  
\- A propósito, foi uma boa luta Trunks, por pouco você não surpreende o Vegeta!  
\- Agradeço Senhor Goku, eu sabia que não teria muito que fazer se ele usasse alguma das formas divinas, então arrisquei tudo em um único ataque. Ter feito o meu pai me considerar um oponente que valha a pena já é uma vitória para mim e eu vou continuar a me fortalecer até por fim superá-lo.  
\- É, só que eu vou ficar ainda mais forte do que você! - disse Goten.  
\- Isso eu não vou deixar Goten!  
\- Heheh, é assim que eu gosto garotos! - disse Goku.  
\- Ouça vovô, já que quase todo mundo aqui perdeu, o que vocês acham de irmos assistir o resto das lutas lá da sacada das arquibancadas?  
\- É uma ótima ideia Pan! - disse Marron. - Acho que acompanhar de lá deve ser muito melhor do que acompanhar daqui, ainda não me acostumei totalmente com a velocidade das lutas desde que comecei a treinar.  
\- Podem ir vocês, eu vou ficar aqui dando um apoio para o Uub.  
\- Já imaginava que fosse dizer isso mesmo papai! - disse Goten. - Tudo bem então, a gente vai ficar torcendo pelo Uub e pelo Buu de lá então!  
\- Uub, vovô, Buu, até mais! - Pan se despediu deles e se retirou com o grupo, o que deixou a sala de espera muito vazia, restando apenas os lutadores que ainda estavam no torneio e o Goku.

Passaram-se mais alguns poucos minutos e o Narrador mais uma vez daria prosseguimento ao torneio:  
\- Muito bem senhoras e senhores, finalmente chegamos à última luta das quartas de final e só um desses dois competidores estará nas semifinais para disputar com o participante Vegeta a uma das vagas para a luta final!  
A torcida começou a chamar o nome de Rejick, o que causou uma grande estranheza para alguns. O próprio, com a cabeça escondida por seu capuz, já estava lado a lado com Kyabe para se encaminhar para o ringue quando se viu um tanto surpreso com tudo aquilo.  
\- Huhuhuhuhuhuhum... Mas que receptividade, não esperava que os terráqueos fossem me adorar tanto.  
\- Pelo que eu entendi, eles querem que você vença o torneio para que o Senhor Satan tenha a chance de vingar a Senhorita Pan. - disse-lhe Kyabe.  
\- Que desprezíveis, estão torcendo por um homem que espancou uma criança até quase morrer.  
\- Cale a sua boca, você não é melhor do que eles!  
\- Acha mesmo que sou pior do que esses terráqueos mesquinhos só porque sou cruel? Que tipo de Imperador eu pretendo ser se tiver compaixão para com os meus oponentes?  
\- Não entendo como alguém como o Uub pode ser amigo de um ser tão odioso! Talvez ele não tenha se dado conta da ameaça em potencial que você significa para este universo e por isso eu, Kyabe, das Forças Saiyajins do Planeta Sadala do Universo 6, irei te derrotar e por fim aos seus planos de dominação do Universo 7!  
\- Então me mostre do que é capaz moleque, pois eu ainda estou esperando para ter uma luta decente neste torneio.  
Ele encarou Kyabe por baixo de seu capuz e este lhe respondia rangendo os dentes com um olhar de raiva. Como alguém que combatia o mal em seu universo, Kyabe sentia que não podia deixar que Rejick se tornasse alguém como Frost no Universo 7, o torneio já não lhe importava mais, desde que o autodeclarado discípulo de Freeza tivesse o seu merecido. Os dois caminharam rumo à plataforma e ao subirem as escadas, se afastaram para suas posições.  
\- O que está havendo com o Kyabe? O olhar dele... - Kale estava inquieta.  
\- Ele é um soldado do Rei de Sadala, sempre teve um senso de justiça muito exagerado e parece que o que houve com aquela garotinha incomodou ele. - comentou Caulifla. - Se eu o conheço bem, o Kyabe não vai se importar em ser desclassificado desse torneio se precisar chegar ao extremo de ter de matar aquele cara.  
Kyabe se colocou em posição de combate e do outro lado, Rejick removeu seu capuz. Havia uma grande tensão em torno daquele combate, que estava prestes a ter início.  
\- Competidores preparados? Pois então comecem a lutar!  
Kyabe concentrou sua energia em suas duas mãos e as moveu, disparando dezenas de esferas de energia contra seu oponente, que sorriu.  
\- Já vai começar assim é?  
Rejick permaneceu parado e pareceu receber os ataques, porém, no momento posterior, ele apareceu diante de Kyabe, o golpeando no peito com o joelho esquerdo e depois com um cruzado de direita. Lançado para longe, o jovem saiyajin viu o mercenário se lançando para um terceiro golpe e por isso elevou o seu ki, transformando-se em Super Saiyajin. Kyabe então esquivou o seu soco e lhe devolveu outro com toda a força em seu estômago, Rejick cuspiu saliva e o guerreiro do Universo 6 prosseguiu seu ataque com uma combinação de golpes em alta velocidade, empurrando seu oponente na medida em que golpeava, até terminar com um soco no rosto que o afastou. Rejick porém conseguiu aterrissar tranquilamente a poucos passos da borda do ringue.  
\- Nada mau. - ele limpou o sangue em sua boca. - Nada mau mesmo.  
Rejick estendeu sua mão direita para frente e comandou uma rajada contínua de esferas de energia vermelha para irem contra seu oponente. Com movimentos rápidos, Kyabe parecia desaparecer para esquivá-las e aos poucos, foi se aproximando do mercenário, que segurou o seu punho esquerdo de seu soco com a palma da mão direita. Com a mão presa, Kyabe então prosseguiu a tentar atacá-lo com um chute de perna direita, que acabou travada pelo braço esquerdo do mercenário na região abaixo da axila. O jovem saiyajin então ergueu sua perna esquerda a fim de atingi-lo com uma joelhada, mas ele acabou usando a mão esquerda para segurá-la, ainda prendendo a perna direita com o braço. Kyabe tinha três membros imobilizados a esta altura, mas Rejick ficou sem chance de defesa contra o soco com o punho direito que estava para atingir o centro de seu rosto, ao menos era o que parecia, pois o mercenário o largou e desapareceu diante dos seus olhos.  
\- Mas o que?! Gaah!  
Rejick ressurgiu atrás dele, o golpeando com uma cotovelada vertical no topo de suas costas, o deixando paralisado ao cuspir uma bola de sangue. Agarrou-o então pela cabeça e o lançou para o alto na direção contrária, já estendendo a mão direita para aquela direção. Kyabe foi atingido em cheio por uma grande esfera de energia vermelha que explodiu com força nos céus, a torcida foi ao delírio com aquele movimento.  
Chamuscado por conta do último ataque, Kyabe foi ao chão e pouco depois, começou a se levantar.  
\- É isso aí! - disse um espectador. - Nada como um vilão para animar as coisas!  
\- Vencendo esta rodada e a próxima, com certeza ele vai pegar o Mister Buu nas finais. - disse outro espectador. - Ele vence e deixa o Mister Satan ainda mais furioso para a disputa do título!  
\- Teremos a melhor luta de todos os tempos! - disse o espectador ao lado dele.  
\- Esse tal Rejick é perigoso e deveria ser preso pelo que fez com a garotinha, nós não deveríamos torcer por ele! - disse uma espectadora em outra parte das arquibancadas.  
\- Relaxa querida, a neta do Mister Satan está bem, ela é tão durona quanto o avô. Você a viu entrando no ringue ainda há pouco para ajudar aquele rapaz na luta anterior, não viu? - perguntou o marido, que era o espectador ao lado dela. - Além disso, ele não vai nos fazer mal, estamos protegidos por essa barreira e na pior das hipóteses, o Mister Satan virá nos salvar!  
\- Olhando por esse lado, bem que seria legal ver ele tendo o que merece nas mãos do grande Mister Satan...  
\- É isso aí querida, agora você entendeu tudo!  
"Rejick! Rejick! Rejick! Rejick!..." - torcida em geral gritava o nome do mercenário, que parecia se sentir bem ao ouvi-los.  
\- Huhuhuhuhuh... Ouça isso, eles me veneram, apenas porque querem me ver lutando contra aquele idiota.  
\- Pelo que me contaram, o Senhor Satan é considerado o herói deste planeta. - Kyabe argumentou. - Eles só querem que você receba o castigo por ter machucado uma criança!  
\- Está enganado, eles não estão nem aí para a menina, o que eles querem é apenas assistir a um show onde o herói derrota o vilão. Se quisessem mesmo justiça, eles estariam torcendo por você, não por mim. - aquelas palavras deixaram Kyabe mudo. - Você acha que só porque é contratado para combater bandidos em seu universo tem o direito de me julgar? Isso mesmo, me contaram algumas coisas a seu respeito na época em que os amigos do Uub me pediram ajuda para reunir as Super Esferas do Dragão para restaurar este planeta. Eu não quero dinheiro como o imbecil do Don Kia e também não estou atrás de poder, embora sejam coisas necessárias para o pilar do meu império. Sigo os passos do Mestre Freeza, mas com a visão de um sistema diferente. As pessoas querem liberdade, pensam serem capazes de carregar este fardo que é pesado demais para elas e suas decisões culminam no caos e na ascensão de tiranos como o Don Kia, o qual me arrependo por ter servido como guarda-costas por tantos anos. As pessoas não querem, mas é preciso que haja alguém que os governe com mãos de ferro, alguém que lhes dê o que precisam, que mantenha a ordem e decidi que esse alguém serei eu. É assim agora em Imegga, onde em troca da manutenção do sistema, todos têm vivido melhor do que há um ano, todos trabalham, prosperam, tem o que comer, o que vestir, onde dormir e o mais importante, todos os que escolheram viver em meus domínios vivem seguros, certos de que todo aquele que promover o caos será severamente punido. Se esse planeta fosse meu, jamais permitiria que esses terráqueos apoiassem a tortura ou o torturador de um inocente dos seus, eu mataria todos eles pessoalmente.  
\- Tudo o que sei é que você não pode tomar o poder a força e que muitos ditadores começaram desta forma. Mas eu juro, você não vai conseguir, eu vou acabar com você antes que esse seu sonho se realize!  
Kyabe gritou ao elevar o seu ki, fazendo com que raios envolvessem a sua aura dourada, o que chamou a atenção de Uub que estava assistindo. Do outro lado, Rejick apenas sorriu, certo de que o verdadeiro combate iria ter início a partir daquele momento.


	63. Chapter 63

**CAPÍTULO 63**

 **Um Super combate de Grande Tensão! Kyabe vs. Rejick**

Kyabe estava diante de Rejick, encarando-o sob manto do Super Saiyajin 2.  
\- Parece que ele vai com tudo mesmo, o Kyabe realmente quer acabar com ele! - comentou Goku.  
\- (Esse estúpido, será que ele esqueceu o motivo que eu dei para ele estar neste torneio?) - Vegeta se perguntava em pensamento.  
\- Então você vai mesmo insistir que não pode deixar que eu me torne Imperador do Universo? - perguntou Rejick, com um sorriso debochado. - Afinal de contas, quem você pensa que é para se meter? Vá cuidar do seu universo, baixinho magricela!  
\- AAAAAHH! - aquelas palavras enfureceram Kyabe ainda mais, o que fez sua aura faiscante aumentar de tamanho.  
\- Muito bem, fez sua escolha. Que se dane a regra estúpida desse torneio, você se declarou meu inimigo e irá morrer aqui mesmo!  
\- Não se eu acabar com você antes! HAAAH!  
Kyabe partiu para o ataque, seu potente soco de direita foi evadido e Rejick então contra-atacou com outro, que acabou bloqueado pela mão esquerda do jovem saiyajin. Teve início uma troca de golpes mútua, onde ambos começaram a se movimentar pela arena, deixando os rastros de cada impacto.  
\- E a luta recomeça meus caros espectadores aqui presentes, os participantes estão botando uma intensidade fora do comum! Será mesmo que eles pretendem aniquilar um ao outro como prometeram ainda há pouco? Devo lhes confessar que estou deveras preocupado...  
Rejick conseguiu atingi-lo com a parte de trás do punho em um soco reverso de direita, com esta mão agarrou-lhe a cabeça e a empurrou para baixo, permitindo-lhe golpeá-lo com o joelho esquerdo na barriga verticalmente. Soltando-lhe pois, o mercenário recolheu a perna para jogar a outra em seu rosto, o lançando para o alto. Rejick ascendeu em voo diagonal ao seu encontro, mas Kyabe formou em suas mãos uma grande esfera de ki amarela e a arremessou contra seu oponente, que protegeu seu rosto da explosão com os braços. Devolvido ao solo, Rejick apoiou seus pés e saltou novamente, mas desta vez para a direção oposta, a fim de recuar e feito isso, Kyabe apareceu-lhe atrás, de costas para ele.  
\- O que?! Argh!  
O jovem saiyajin o atingiu nas costas com o cotovelo e já girou para um segundo golpe com a sola do pé direito que o jogou para longe. Não satisfeito, Kyabe concentrou energia em suas mãos e novamente disparou uma barragem contínua de esferas de energia que foram explodindo contra o mercenário enquanto o empurravam ainda mais.  
\- Espera aí, quando foi que o Kyabe ficou tão forte?! - questionou Caulifla enquanto assistia.  
\- Desgraçado... - Rejick apontou suas duas mãos para o céu e disparou uma pulsação de ki que o empurrou para baixo, podendo assim escapar, rolar, aterrissar em pé e já disparar uma rajada de energia contínua de cor vermelha.  
\- Galick Cannon! - Kyabe revidou lá de cima com o seu Galick Ho com outro nome, o choque das energias foi massivo, dando início a uma intensa disputa.  
\- Você vai morrer! WAAH!  
\- Ngh! - Kyabe gemeu quando o ataque do seu adversário começou a empurrar o seu com tanta força que chegava a empurrá-lo também. - Quem irá morrer... será você, seu tirano! AAAAH!  
\- Impossível! - Rejick se espantou ao ver o Galick Cannon voltar com ainda mais força e explodir em sua cara.  
Houve um dano no ringue depois de tal explosão, mas o katchi katchin aguentou relativamente bem.  
\- Isso deve ter doído, com certeza o Kyabe melhorou muito desde a época em que o Vegeta e eu o conhecemos.  
\- Escuta mestre, essa transformação que o Kyabe está usando não é o Super Saiyajin Dois?  
\- Hum? Oh, é sim Uub, por que pergunta?  
\- É que o poder do Kyabe com essa transformação é impressionante, mais do que dobrou em relação à transformação anterior, ele está quase no mesmo nível que a Caulifla!  
\- Hahahahahahaha! O que foi Uub? Por acaso isso te deixa com medo?  
\- De jeito nenhum Senhor Vegeta, muito pelo contrário, isso me deixa muito animado! Com certeza o Kyabe é seu discípulo, ele é mesmo incrível!  
\- Eu me pergunto que tipo de treinamento você deu para ele Vegeta. - comentou Goku.  
\- Hmpf!

ALGUNS MESES ANTES...

\- Por favor mestre, quero que me ensine o Super Saiyajin Blue, é o único jeito de eu ficar mais forte para este torneio e ter alguma chance contra você e o Senhor Goku!  
\- Você ainda não consegue se transformar?  
\- É que o senhor nunca me deu uma instrução de como eu deveria fazer para alcançar este nível. No dia em que nos conhecemos, tudo o que me disse foi para treinar muito que um dia eu conseguiria, mas se passou tanto tempo e até agora eu não descobri nem sequer por onde devo começar.  
\- Você me decepciona, acha que aprender o Blue é fácil? Pensei que, com aquela demonstração, eu tivesse deixado claro de que este nível é diferente dos outros níveis de Super Saiyajin.  
Calmamente diante de Kyabe, Vegeta fechou os olhos e deixou uma aura flamejante invadir o seu corpo, tornando seus cabelos e olhos vermelhos.  
\- Essa transformação...  
\- Chama-se Deus Super Saiyajin.  
\- Ela... Ela emite uma pressão semelhante a do Super Saiyajin Blue!  
\- Isso porque ela é a forma anterior ao Blue. Você não consegue sentir o meu ki, não é mesmo?  
\- Não mestre.  
\- Isso acontece porque eu transformei todo o meu ki mortal em ki dos deuses e o resultado disso é esta transformação.  
\- Quer dizer que se eu conseguir isso...  
\- Eu ainda não acabei de falar!  
\- Desculpe...  
\- Converter o seu ki é só a parte mais fácil, depois disso, você precisa aprender a controlar esse poder.  
\- Controlar?  
\- Isso mesmo, absorver esse poder para dentro do seu corpo e controlá-lo com perfeição, de modo que possa utilizá-lo sem precisar converter o seu ki.  
Vegeta então deixou a aura flamejante se esvair e voltou ao normal, liberando uma aura branca e densa que no final, também foi desfeita. Kyabe estava boquiaberto.  
\- Isso é impressionante! O senhor está controlando o poder daquela transformação sem precisar se transformar? Seu poder está muito maior do que em sua forma normal de antes!  
\- Feito isso, o próximo passo é aprender a liberar esse poder que aprendeu a controlar com a energia do Super Saiyajin e o resultado... - Vegeta invocou a aura flutuante, densa e celeste, ascendendo a desejada transformação. - Será o Super Saiyajin Blue.  
\- Então é assim...  
\- Mas este ainda não é o final, pois se você forçar os limites do seu corpo, poderá ir além do Super Saiyajin Blue. - Vegeta gritou, elevando o seu ki, o azul da aura e dos cabelos ficou mais escuro, seus cabelos ficaram mais espetados, suas pupilas mais dilatadas e seus músculos maiores. - Este é o Super Saiyajin Blue Evoluído.  
\- Wow, é incrível!  
\- Este nível desgasta mais rápido e exige um controle de ki ainda maior do que o Super Saiyajin Blue normal. Por isso é que os músculos do corpo reagem desta forma para conter todo esse poder.  
Vegeta então retornou ao seu verdadeiro estado base e Kyabe retomou o diálogo.  
\- Isso tudo é mais complicado do que eu pensava.  
\- Já te mostrei o que você queria ver, agora vá praticar até conseguir! - Vegeta lhe deu as costas, mas Kyabe o chamou.  
\- Espere mestre, eu preciso que me oriente e que continue me treinando!  
\- Sinto muito, mas vai ter que treinar sozinho. Eu vou treinar o meu filho Trunks, já que ele anda muito mole já tem algum tempo.  
\- Mas eu preciso que o senhor me ajude!  
Aquelas palavras fizeram Vegeta parar e virar o rosto para trás:  
\- Não haja como um fraco, eu nunca precisei de ninguém para ficar mais forte e você também não precisa de mim para isso!  
\- Mas é que eu não vou conseguir fazer isso sozinho em tão pouco tempo!  
Vegeta ficou em silêncio por um momento e depois se voltou para seu pupilo novamente:  
\- Me responda, qual é a sua forma mais forte atualmente?  
\- Hum? Oh, ainda é o Super Saiyajin Dois, mestre.  
\- Hmm... Então vamos fazer o seguinte, esqueça o Super Saiyajin Blue por enquanto e procure um jeito de deixar o seu Super Saiyajin Dois mais forte.  
\- Isso... Isso é possível?  
\- Sim, mas eu não vou te contar como fazer isso. Vai ter que descobrir sozinho.  
\- Entendo... Tudo bem, eu vou tentar e vou conseguir!  
\- Ótimo. - Vegeta lhe deu as costas outra vez, quando parou de novo após dar alguns passos. - Ah, mais uma coisa: Por qual motivo você quer ficar mais forte? É só por causa desse torneio estúpido?  
\- Não mestre, eu também quero ficar mais forte para proteger o Planeta Sadala e as pessoas do meu universo, por isso eu preciso ser o mais forte!  
\- Não há ninguém a quem você queira superar?  
\- Só o senhor Mestre Vegeta.  
\- Vou refazer a pergunta: Não há ninguém em sua vida que sempre está um passo a sua frente?  
\- Bem, eu não sei...  
\- Se você quer ser o mais forte, terá que me superar, mas antes de me superar, terá outra coisa para superar primeiro e terá de fazer isso antes do torneio.  
\- Algo que eu tenho que superar? A que o senhor se refere? Alguma limitação? Alguma pessoa? Me fala mestre!  
\- Você sabe exatamente do que eu estou falando, só deixe que o seu sangue de saiyajin pensar por você e irá se lembrar. Enquanto estiver treinando, nunca se esqueça desse objetivo, agora vá.  
Vegeta então começou a se retirar de vez, deixando Kyabe ali sozinho enquanto se dirigia para dentro das dependências da Corporação Cápsula.  
\- Espere, eu ainda tenho dúvidas, Mestre Vegeta!

AGORA...

\- Me deixa ver se entendi, então esse aí deve ser o mesmo Super Saiyajin Dois que o Trunks do Futuro usou contra mim naquela vez em que lutamos depois que ele escapou do Black na Máquina do Tempo? - perguntou Goku.  
\- Isso mesmo. - Vegeta respondeu. - Aperfeiçoar o Super Saiyajin Dois ao seu máximo poder é muito mais eficiente que o seu Super Saiyajin Três estúpido. Pode não ter a mesma força é verdade, mas ter o controle perfeito do ki compensa isso em muito.  
\- E o participante Kyabe acaba de atingir fatalmente o oponente com seu poder! Será que ele vai se levantar depois dessa? - foi então que a nuvem de poeira revelou Rejick já em pé, com alguns ferimentos resultantes de ter recebido aquele último ataque. - Está vivo! O participante Rejick está vivo, senhoras e senhores!  
\- O Kyabe com certeza é incrível, mas o Rejick também não é nada mal. - comentou Uub. - Não dá para saber qual dos dois vai ganhar ainda, eles são muito fortes!  
\- Hmm... - Rejick passou o dedo polegar em sua bochecha, limpando um pouco do sangue resultado de um esfolado que havia ali. - Isso está ficando interessante, definitivamente você é forte como eu pensei.  
\- E você também é, tenho que admitir.  
\- Me diga, gostaria de entrar para o meu exército?  
\- O que?! Nem em sonho! O único exército ao qual pertenço é o exército do Rei de Sadala e em nome dele, juro que vou destruir você e esse seu exército, você não vai comandar este universo!  
\- Que desperdício, é uma pena que ainda pense assim, eu queria te dar uma segunda chance, mas pelo jeito, vou ter que te matar mesmo.  
\- Pois então tente! Aaah! - Kyabe envolveu-se em sua aura faiscante.  
\- Muito bem, vamos ver se você aguenta isso.  
Rejick ergueu suas mãos acima da cabeça e criou uma esfera de energia vermelha, flamejante e obscura. Ele a aumentou de tamanho e depois a aumentou uma segunda vez, fazendo parecer que o estádio era muito pequeno diante de tamanha quantidade de energia.  
Goku se recordou de imediato de ter visto aquela variante da Bola Mortal em Namekusei:  
\- É a técnica do Freeza!  
\- Morra! - Rejick gritou ao arremessar aquele poder em direção aos céus.  
\- Essa não, eu não tenho para onde correr! - disse Kyabe antes de estender as mãos na tentativa de segurar aquela grande esfera de ki.  
\- O que estamos vendo é inacreditável, eu nunca tinha visto tamanho poder! - dizia o Narrador, boquiaberto. - Será que este é o fim?  
As mãos de Kyabe já começavam a afundar dentro da grande Bola Mortal, o que fez ele gritar, na tentativa de empurrá-la de volta.  
\- Isso mesmo, tente empurrar de volta. Se você conseguir, só o que irá acontecer é que irá transformar este planeta em poeira cósmica.  
Aquelas palavras fizeram Kyabe hesitar, deixando-o em uma sinuca de bico.  
\- Maldição! - disse Vegeta. - Lutando, esse sujeito realmente consegue ser quase tão sujo quanto o safado do Freeza.  
\- É de se esperar, já que o Freeza é inspiração para ele. - comentou Goku, enquanto Uub e Buu apenas assistiam tensos em silêncio.  
\- Droga, o que eu vou fazer?  
\- Você só tem uma escolha rapaz, receber o meu ataque. - Rejick respondeu. - Que isso sirva de lição para não bancar o juiz dono da razão quando estiver no inferno. Agora morra!  
Rejick empurrou seu ataque com ainda mais força, os braços de Kyabe afundaram de vez naquela energia, o deixando sem reação.  
\- Não! Aaaaaaah!  
O jovem saiyajin acabou engolido pela Bola Mortal, que explodiu no céu. A arena toda fora tomada pelo fogo, deixando os espectadores no espanto, o vento se espalhou por todo o ringue, atirando o Narrador para longe em direção ao muro da construção de entrada para a arena e o impacto fez trincas na plataforma. Ao final do ocorrido, uma grande tensão penetrava em todo mundo que assistia.  
\- Isso foi avassalador. - disse Caulifla.  
\- Será que o Kyabe morreu?  
\- Não creio Kale, aquele garoto tem jeito de bonzinho, só que é bem durão no final das contas. Mas que isso deve ter doído um bocado, isso deve.  
Kyabe apareceu com os braços moles e o corpo curvado. Havia ferimentos com sangue em seu rosto e em seus membros. Seu traje, apesar de inteiro, ficou surrado depois daquilo.  
\- E aí está o participante Kyabe meus espectadores! - disse o Narrador, tendo se recuperado do baque. - É incrível que ele esteja vivo depois daquela explosão, mas será que ainda tem condições de combate?  
Rejick subiu flutuando e pairou diante dele, o observando de baixo a cima com um sorriso debochado.  
\- Você é bem resistente, saiyajin.  
\- Seu desgraçado!  
\- Pelo menos estamos quites com juros daquele seu último ataque, já que você está pior do que eu agora. - Rejick começou a estralar os dedos das mãos com a ajuda da outra de forma alternada. - Vou acabar com você lentamente e me divertir com os seus gritos de agonia.  
\- Não tenho certeza, mas talvez fosse de você que o Mestre Vegeta estava falando. - Kyabe novamente iluminou o seu corpo com a aura do Super Saiyajin 2 em um grito. - Se além de uma ameaça, você também é o obstáculo que eu tenho que superar, então eu não vou deixar que me derrote!  
\- Não faço a menor do ideia do que quer dizer, mas se o tal Vegeta também está atrás de mim, pode deixar que eu acabo com ele assim que terminar com você.  
\- Você não vai encostar um dedo no meu mestre! Rejick, eu vou acabar com você!  
Kyabe atacou e Rejick respondeu indo ao seu encontro, o primeiro choque entre seus corpos fez com que ambos se atravessassem e ficassem de costas um para o outro. Ao virarem-se, ambos partiram novamente, mas desta vez, o choque deu origem a uma troca de golpes mútua em alta velocidade. Rejick conseguiu lhe acertar um chute que o afastou e voou atrás dele em seguida, porém, desapareceu para reaparecer atrás dele e lhe socar nas costas, o lançando para o outro lado. O mercenário se lançou mais uma vez e o saiyajin conseguiu se virar a tempo de proteger o corpo com os braços da combinação de golpes de seu oponente começara a distribuir quando se aproximou.  
\- Hahahahahahaha... Hahahahahahahahaha!  
Rejick estava rindo enquanto pressionava e eis que o guerreiro do Universo 6 teve a chance e se esquivou de um soco, movendo o corpo para trás e depois esquivou o segundo, movendo o corpo para o lado. Ele então desapareceu e reapareceu a direita de Rejick, que bloqueou seu soco com braço no último instante e foi afastado novamente.  
\- Mestre, vou utilizar a sua técnica! - Kyabe estendeu sua mão com o polegar dobrado junto à palma. - Ataque Big Bang!  
Rejick ergueu a cabeça e logo viu o grande meteoro de energia vindo em linha reta em sua direção.  
\- Agora chega, já cansei de bancar o bonzinho! - Rejick levou as mãos aos espinhos metálicos que havia na parte dos ombros de suas vestes e a partir dali, moldou duas espadas com a ajuda de seu ki.  
Com um simples corte em forma de xis no momento do impacto, Rejick destruiu o Ataque Big Bang para a infelicidade de Kyabe:  
\- Não acredito!  
\- Hum? Espera um pouco... - o Narrador ficou confuso.  
Rejick avançou, lançando dois cortes de ki vermelhos com as espadas que atingiram Kyabe em um par de explosões. O jovem saiyajin então se viu pressionado outra vez, pois Rejick começou a atacá-lo com golpes de espada, tendo de ficar apenas na defensiva, o que fez com que ele tomasse vários cortes de raspão.  
\- Parem, parem o combate agora mesmo! - gritou o Narrador, fazendo Rejick abaixar a guarda por um momento, o que permitiu a Kyabe, afastá-lo com um soco no rosto. - Me desculpe Senhor Rejick, mas é proibido utilizar qualquer tipo de arma neste torneio.  
Rejick limpou o sangue em sua boca e depois atirou uma das espadas em direção ao Narrador, que acabou caindo de susto ao vê-la cravar-se no chão, bem em sua frente.  
\- Já sei disso, seu idiota! Eu posso moldar metal com a ajuda do meu ki, mas tinha certeza que vocês iriam interpretar isso como uma trapaça e por isso não usei essa minha habilidade até então. Contudo, eu já havia dito que esse torneio não me importa mais, então que se danem essas suas regras!  
\- N-N-Nesse caso, terei que desclassificá-lo... Senhor Rejick... - o Narrador ainda estava no chão, amedrontado.  
\- Que seja, isso só me deixa livre para matar esse saiyajin maldito de uma vez!  
\- Eu também não me importo com esse torneio quando o mais importante agora é derrotar esse cara para garantir a segurança de todos vocês!  
Rejick chamou a atenção dele ao puxar com as duas mãos em direções opostas o cabo da espada que lhe restava, transformando-a em uma lança. Carregando-a em ki, o mercenário a arremessou, a lança foi a uma velocidade tão extrema que Kyabe só teve tempo de proteger o peito com os braços e acabou que a lâmina da arma se cravou em seu braço direito e depois explodiu, fazendo-o cair para longe, esvoaçando sangue. Rejick foi atrás dele, mas assim que se aproximou, o saiyajin estendeu as mãos para frente e causou uma explosão à queima-roupa que o mandou de volta para trás. Ambos então partiram para mais um encontro mútuo, trocando socos e chutes enquanto flutuavam no céu.  
\- Parem este combate! Vocês não estão mais autorizados a lutar, parem agora mesmo! - exclamou o Narrador ao se levantar, grito que acabou não servindo para nada. - Essa não, eles vão se matar!  
Kyabe e Rejick gritaram, prestes a aplicarem um soco trocado com toda a força. Foi então que alguém se teleportou e aparecendo no meio deles, segurou os socos de ambos com as palmas de suas mãos usando um pouco de esforço. O impacto ressonou por todo o estádio.  
\- Uub?! - Kyabe se surpreendeu.  
\- Esta luta já não está mais divertida de assistir, vocês estão indo longe demais! - Kyabe e Rejick afastaram seus punhos e Uub então chacoalhou suas mãos. - Caramba, os socos de vocês são fortes mesmo...  
Kyabe então voltou ao normal e disse:  
\- Mas Uub, esse cara tem planos de conquistar todo o seu universo e depois de ter lutado contra tanta coisa parecida em meu universo, tenho quase certeza de que isso vai acabar mal! Por acaso isso não te preocupa?  
\- Claro que me preocupa Kyabe, só que acontece que eu não tenho motivos para pensar mal do Rejick ainda. Eu vi com os meus próprios olhos como o povo de Imegga vivia antes e agora, graças ao Rejick, eles têm uma condição de vida melhor! Não tenho motivos para considerá-lo um inimigo ainda, assim como ele também não tem motivos para me ver como inimigo, não é mesmo Rejick?  
\- Exatamente Uub.  
\- É verdade que eu não sei o que ele pretende, mas apesar de ter a mesma ambição, ele não é o Freeza, assim como você não é o Senhor Vegeta e eu também não sou o Mestre Goku, nós três temos várias diferenças em relação a eles. Acho que ele merece um voto de confiança e se um dia ele realmente se tornar um perigo para a Terra e para o Universo 7, eu mesmo derroto ele, então pode ficar tranquilo!  
\- Agradeça ao Uub, saiyajin. Se não fosse por ele, você já estaria morto agora.  
\- Seja como for, eu ainda vou ficar de olho em você.  
\- Hmpf... Acho que o torneio acabou para mim, mas eu vou ficar aqui na Terra por mais alguns dias, então se quiser lutar comigo, é só procurar o meu ki.  
\- Claro! - respondeu Uub.  
Sem se despedir, Rejick flutuou para muito alto, além dos limites da barreira de Whis e invocando uma aura de ki, foi embora voando em grande velocidade, deixando todos ali a observá-lo.  
\- Bem, com a desclassificação do participante Rejick, Kyabe é o vencedor então. - anunciou o Narrador.  
E assim teve fim as quartas de final. As semifinais entre Uub contra Buu e Vegeta contra Kyabe já se anunciaram a chegar.


	64. Chapter 64

**CAPÍTULO 64**

 **Como irmãos! Os dois lados de Majin Buu se divertem em batalha!**

O azul do céu já tinha tomado um aspecto levemente mais fosco, anunciando que o final de tarde já se acercava. Rejick tinha ido embora depois de ter sido desclassificado, o que tornou Kyabe o vencedor do último combate da segunda rodada.  
\- (Só espero que o Uub tenha razão e que esse cara realmente não cause problemas.) - Kyabe falava a si mesmo em pensamento. - (A verdade é que, se a luta tivesse continuado, talvez eu não tivesse vencido. Porém, o que mais me surpreende, é que o Uub segurou o meu soco e o do Rejick ao mesmo tempo e mesmo que ele tenha sentido a dor dos golpes em suas mãos, aquilo foi impressionante! Desde que ouvi que esse garoto era discípulo do Senhor Goku que fiquei curioso a respeito dele, o Uub cada vez se mostra mais forte ainda do que eu imaginava, só que eu não entendo o porquê isso me incomoda tanto quando mal o conheço. Cada vez que o vejo lutando, sinto como se todo o esforço que tenho feito para me fortalecer não servisse de nada!)  
\- Aí Kyabe, você está legal? - Uub perguntou ao tirar os olhos do céu e se voltar para ele.  
\- Estou sim, não se preocupe. Já fiquei muito mais ferido do que isso em outras ocasiões.  
\- Eu imagino. E você me surpreendeu Kyabe, não sabia que existia um Super Saiyajin Dois tão poderoso quanto o seu!  
\- É mesmo? Obrigado. Eu tive que treinar muito para aperfeiçoá-lo!  
\- Estou ansioso para ver o que você vai mostrar na sua luta com o Senhor Vegeta!  
\- Também estou ansioso para lutar contra ele e eu também quero muito ver a sua luta com o Senhor Buu. E por falar nisso, o Mestre Vegeta me contou sobre a sua origem e agora entendo porque é tão forte, mesmo sendo um terráqueo. O Senhor Goku não tinha nos contado que você era a reencarnação de um demônio quando nos falou a seu respeito enquanto você estava no Outro Mundo.  
\- É que naquela época, eu não sabia disso porque o Mestre Goku queria me proteger, mas a verdade é que para mim isso não fez diferença quando eu soube. O caso é que, graças a isso, eu ganhei mais um irmão, já que eu vejo o Buu como meu irmão mais velho.  
\- Entendo. Às vezes eu queria ser otimista como você com respeito à gente como o Rejick.  
\- Ele já fez muita coisa errada na vida e já matou muita gente inocente, por isso tive medo que matasse a Pan, isso passou sim pela minha cabeça. O Rejick é um homem cruel com um sonho ambicioso, mas não acho que ele seja tão malvado, o fato dele ter poupado a Pan é uma prova disso. Mas se ele sair do controle algum dia, nós vamos dar um jeito, pode ficar tranquilo!  
\- Bem, se você diz...  
\- Agora vamos, daqui a pouco vão começar as semifinais e quero que saiba que eu não vou deixar você me vencer se por acaso nós dois nos encontrarmos na última rodada!  
\- Eu digo o mesmo e vou te mostrar que sou mais forte do que você! Me ouviu Uub?!  
Uub sorriu ao ouvir aquilo, antes de descer por primeiro. Kyabe ficou ali pensando por um momento, antes de segui-lo:  
\- (O que está havendo comigo?)

Houve então um breve recesso e depois disso, lá estava o Narrador, jogando o microfone por baixo de seu braço direito e deixando-o cair direitamente em sua mão direita:  
\- E chegou o momento respeitável público, os quatro melhores da competição já se preparam para dois intensos combates! Abrindo a terceira rodada teremos o jovem Uub, que demonstrou grandes habilidades que o trouxeram até aqui, e o poderoso Mister Buu, discípulo número do grande Mister Satan! Como sabem, ele conseguiu derrotar o lendário Son Goku na rodada anterior e olha que interessante: Uub é discípulo de Goku! Isso certamente explica a razão dele ser tão bom, mas será que ele poderá "vingar" seu mestre e chegar às finais? Vamos descobrir isso agora mesmo!  
Apesar de terem tido suas expectativas pelo embate entre Mr. Satan e Rejick quebradas, a torcida estava animada com mais um combate do Buu, afinal de contas, era o ídolo maior deles depois do próprio Mr. Satan. Era com esse clima que Uub e Buu estavam lado a lado para entrar na arena.  
\- Ah, isso vai ser muito divertido! - disse Uub, enquanto alongava o ombro ao mover o braço para trás em leves movimentos circulares.  
\- É, vai sim! - Buu disse, antes de olhar no rosto de seu irmão de alma, que retribuiu de igual modo, inevitavelmente começaram a rir.  
\- Ah puxa, como eu queria lutar agora... - Goku coçava a nuca frustrado. - Fazer o que? Vão lá e se esforcem!  
\- Sim! - Uub e Buu disseram em uníssono.  
\- (O Uub com certeza deve estar mais forte do que daquela vez...) - Vegeta pensava enquanto se lembrava do combate no Planeta Tsufuru e do momento em que Uub encarou Baby Bills até a morte com aquele Kamehameha além dos limites. - (Esse garoto maldito está se segurando até agora, mas desta vez acho que ele finalmente vai mostrar o seu verdadeiro poder. É bom você ficar de olho nisso Kyabe!)  
Uub e Buu caminharam até a plataforma, a cerimônia rotineira de todas as lutas.  
\- Lá está Kale, o garoto que está nos representando.  
\- Será que ele vai conseguir? - Kale perguntou.  
\- Mas é claro que sim, o velhote do mestre dele só perdeu porque baixou a guarda. Além do mais, ele tem que vencer, porque se não... - Caulifla se pôs a gritar. - Ei Uub, acaba com esse balofo ou eu acabo com você! Está me ouvindo?! Uuuubb!  
\- Nossa, mas que mulher mais escandalosa... - comentou Pan, que estava a poucos passos dali, junto do grupo dos amigos de Uub, que agora assistiam aos combates de lá de cima.  
\- Quem você está chamando de escandalosa, sua pirralha?!  
\- Irmã, por favor, não briguem! - implorou Kale.  
Upa e o Time Eucaryota também estavam por ali, com os olhos atentos ao campo de batalha.  
\- Desde que os vi que percebi que estes dois possuem uma mesma essência e agora entendo a razão disso. - comentou o mago Protista. - Me parece que este será um combate entre duas almas além de apenas dois corpos.  
\- Os dois lados de Majin Buu. Acho que o Uub e o Buu nunca lutaram antes, com certeza será um combate muito interessante!  
\- É verdade Goten e talvez, só talvez, teremos a chance de ver o verdadeiro poder que o Uub está nos escondendo do seu treinamento com o #17. - comentou Trunks.  
Uub saltitava para se aquecer, mexendo também os braços e o pescoço.  
\- (O Buu não parece ter um estilo de luta definido, mas é muito forte, posso acabar perdendo como se eu me descuidar também! Acho que chegou a hora de mostrar de verdade o que o treinamento com o Mestre Lapis agregou ao estilo de luta que o senhor me ensinou, Mestre Goku!)  
Do outro lado, Buu também pensava enquanto batia os punhos um no outro, liberando fumaça pelos buracos da cabeça com um sorriso no rosto.  
\- (Aquele outro eu era tão malvado...) - Buu estava se recordando de momentos do passado, quando lutara contra seu lado malvado, tanto em sua forma cinza, quanto em sua forma de Kid Buu. - (Estamos frente a frente de novo, só que agora somos amigos! Isso vai ser tão legal!)  
\- Muito bem lutadores, vocês estão prontos? Comecem!  
O gongo soou e terminando seu aquecimento, Uub se pôs em uma posição de combate com braços erguidos e leves, no estilo do Lima Lama que Mestre Kame ensinou a Goku.  
\- Muito bem Buu, eu vou fazer o primeiro movimento, está bem?  
\- Tá, eu estou pronto! - Buu arqueou as pernas e os braços.  
Uub se lançou ao ataque e Buu abriu os olhos no susto com tamanha velocidade. Com a guarda totalmente aberta, os socos e chutes atingiam o majin um após o outro, desfigurando o seu corpo enquanto o empurravam para trás, sendo seu último movimento, um golpe na barriga com as palmas das mãos juntas em uma posição parecida com a do Kamehameha, o afastando a deslizar os pés no chão da plataforma.  
\- E então Buu, o que acha?  
\- Hmm... - o majin começou a restaurar os amassados em seu corpo. - Você é mesmo bem forte Uub! Posso ir agora?  
\- Claro, eu estou pronto! - Uub arqueou os braços e as pernas, ficando com a guarda aberta, exatamente como Buu estava antes.  
\- Então aí vou eu!  
O majin partiu contra ele e lhe devolveu a combinação rápida de golpes em alta velocidade que foi levando ele para trás, terminando com um soco na testa que o jogou a rolar, antes de bater as costas no chão.  
\- Argh! - Uub fez uma cara de dor antes de se levantar com um salto e no momento seguinte, os dois começaram a rir.  
\- Mas o que esses dois idiotas estão fazendo? - Caulifla se perguntava.  
\- Eles estão... brincando? - teorizou Pan.  
\- É o que parece. - respondeu Goten.  
\- É uma maneira bem infantil de testar o oponente... - comentou Trunks. - Goten, acho que esses dois nos superaram em imaturidade!  
\- Esses dois realmente agem como dois irmãos quando estão juntos... - comentou Marron.  
De volta à batalha, a graça já parecia ter acabado quando Uub começou a dialogar:  
\- É, acho que essa luta vai ser bem como eu pensava! - ele se colocou em posição outra vez. - Vamos começar a luta de verdade agora Buu?  
\- Vamos sim! - Buu também se preparou.  
Agora com as expressões sérias, ambos foram um em direção ao outro mutuamente. Ironicamente, o choque inicial no centro da arena foi cabeça a cabeça, mas o impacto foi tão intenso como o choque de dois punhos. Afastados um do outro, Uub e Buu desapareceram no momento em que seus pés tocaram o chão. Quase como se estivessem se teleportando, eles começaram a seguir um ao outro, movendo-se pela arena a espera do momento certo para atacar. Buu então atacou primeiro, em um momento em que apareceu bem na frente de seu adversário.  
\- Bah! - ele "espirrou" uma pequena nuvem rosa que o atingiu como um kiai, uma pulsação invisível de ki, afastando Uub para trás.  
Ao mesmo tempo, usou do impulso para ascender em um voo vertical para cima. Ao estabilizar-se, deslizando seus pés no chão, Uub olhou para o céu e ao vê-lo subindo, sorriu:  
\- Chegou a hora de eu experimentar a minha capacidade de voo depois de tanto tempo sem utilizá-la!  
Uma aura branca de ki tomou conta de seu corpo e ele então se impulsionou para o céu, Buu olhou para baixo, impressionado ao ver que seu irmão de alma iria alcançá-lo em poucos instantes.  
\- Que velocidade impressionante! - exclamou Animalia.  
\- Então esse foi o resultado da recomendação do Mestre Goku combinada o treinamento submerso que fiz com o Senhor #17?! - o próprio Uub parecia não acreditar na rapidez em que estava voando. - É incrível que eu consiga me mover nesta velocidade sem nem mesmo precisar do Kaioken!  
\- Hmm... O Uub não usava a técnica de voar desde que eu pedi para ele não usar e pelo que eu entendi, ele não a utilizou em nenhum momento enquanto esteve treinando na ilha. - Goku falava consigo mesmo. - Ainda não faço ideia do treinamento que o #17 deu para ele, mas pelo jeito, ele também usou isso a favor do Uub! O corpo dele parece ter se acostumado a se mover sem usar muito do ki de tal forma que, agora que está utilizando de novo, é como se ele estivesse mais leve e isso deve ter aumentado também sua força efetiva de combate! Caramba, acho que nem ele mesmo tinha ideia exata do poder que tem agora e eu queria muito estar no lugar do Buu nesta luta! O Uub realmente nunca para de me surpreender!  
Próximo de Goku, também junto à porta e tendo ouvido as palavras de seu rival, Vegeta assistia sério e ele então olhou para o lado para ver Kyabe boquiaberto com o que via.  
\- É melhor você se preparar Buu! Aaah!  
Ao alcançá-lo, Uub desferiu um soco de alta potência que o majin conseguiu bloquear com as duas mãos. Porém, o impacto o lançou para o alto e Uub novamente ascendeu para mais um soco, que desta vez acertou a barriga e o jogou para cima como da outra vez. Quebrando a resistência da gravidade e atropelando Buu a cada soco, Uub foi mandando-o para o alto cada vez mais e mais, até que o majin se cansou.  
\- Tome isso! - ele tentou contra-atacar com um soco duplo, esticando os dois braços para baixo.  
Uub os desviou com extrema facilidade e manobrou em um voo curvo ascendente e ao atingir o nível em que Buu estava, seguiu em linha reta ao seu encontro para uma voadora que o mandou para longe e o seguindo, lhe aplicou um pisão em suas costas que o mandou de volta para baixo, já o seguindo na sequência outra vez.  
\- Então era esse o poder que esse desgraçado estava escondendo esse tempo todo? - Caulifla estava espantada e, ao mesmo tempo, com raiva enquanto olhava para o céu. - Como ele ousou não lutar comigo desta maneira?!  
\- O Buu pode estar mais forte, mas com certeza o Uub também está, que emocionante! - comentou Pan.

"É incrível senhoras e senhores, o participante Mister Buu foi dominado por completo pela força e velocidade que o participante Uub está demonstrando, é incrível!" - ouvia-se a voz do Narrador do Torneio de Artes Marciais através de um pequeno rádio.  
\- Hmpf! - #17 tinha um sorriso no rosto ao ouvir a transmissão da luta de seu pupilo enquanto cuidava dos afazeres em seu acampamento na Ilha dos Monstros.

De volta a Ilha Papaya, o combate continuava, Buu se virou no ar e enquanto caía, começou a disparar esferas de energia na direção de Uub, que as ia desviando com manobras de voo enquanto descia e ao alcançá-lo, o jovem terráqueo atingiu o majin com um soco em sua barriga e foi empurrando-o até acabar colidindo com o chão da plataforma, onde se abriu uma cratera. Uub saltou para longe e ficou em posição, a espera de seu oponente.  
\- Minha barriguinha... - Buu se levantou devagar, passando a mão na cavidade que o golpe havia deixado e depois disso se inflou um pouco, fazendo sua barriga voltar ao normal. - Ah, agora tá melhor!  
\- Sua habilidade de regeneração é bem impressionante Buu!  
\- Hmm... Você não consegue fazer isso?  
\- Não, eu não tenho todas as habilidades que você tem. Acho que deve ser consequência de ter sido reencarnado no corpo de um humano terráqueo.  
\- Mas você continua tão forte quanto antes, aliás, você é bem mais forte do que era antes!  
\- É sério?  
\- Aham! E naquela época, você já era mais forte do que eu e era muito malvado, eu não gostava de você!  
\- Bem, sinto muito por isso, eu acho... - confuso, Uub coçava a cabeça com o dedo indicador.  
\- Mas agora você é muito legal e estou muito feliz por poder brincar com você!  
\- Eu também gosto de você Buu e estou achando a nossa luta muito divertida!  
\- Verdade?  
\- Claro que sim, você também é legal e é bem forte!  
\- Só que eu é quem vou ganhar porque também estou mais forte que na época em que você era malvado. Eu agora sou mais forte do que você! Woohoohooooo!  
Buu ergueu seus punhos para o alto como um gorila, liberando fumaça pelos buracos em sua cabeça. Num passe de mágica, seu corpo encolheu para os lados, o deixando com um aspecto magro, alto e atlético.  
\- Hum? Mas o que é isso? - Vegeta perguntou.  
\- Ah, é aquela forma física em que ele estava pouco antes do Torneio do Poder! - disse Goku ao reconhecer aquele físico esbelto.  
Lá no alto das arquibancadas, a reação foi semelhante:  
\- Que incrível, o Buu se transformou!  
\- Mais ou menos Tio Goten.  
\- Mais ou menos? Como assim Pan?  
\- O Vovô Satan me disse que a aparência do Buu é um reflexo de como ele se vê e que, dependendo de como estiver se sentindo, a aparência dele muda algumas vezes.  
\- Ah é? E o que isso quer dizer?  
\- Quer dizer que agora ele deve estar feliz e confiante de que é mais forte do que o Uub, ele se sente em forma e acho que foi por isso sua aparência mudou. No entanto, o poder de luta dele continua sendo o mesmo.  
\- Entendi, é apenas uma mudança estética. - concluiu Trunks.  
\- É isso aí! - Pan confirmou. - Contudo, o fato dele estar mais confiante vai ajudá-lo a utilizar melhor os seus poderes, acho que o Uub vai ter uma luta mais dura a partir de agora.  
\- Caramba, não sabia que podia fazer isso, você ficou lindão Buu! - em sinal de positivo, Uub lhe mostrou o polegar com um sorriso no rosto.  
\- É isso aí, eu sou um garoto mais bonitão do que você!  
\- Ah é? - Uub se colocou outra vez em posição de combate. - Isso é o que nós vamos ver!  
\- Buuuuuu!  
Buu se lançou primeiro e Uub reagiu de igual modo a este primeiro movimento. Ao se encontrarem, seus punhos se cruzaram e atingiram seus rostos mutuamente, os devolvendo para onde vieram. Ambos caíram em pé e se arrastaram no chão da arena até conseguirem parar, deixando pequenas valas marcadas onde pisaram. Ao mesmo tempo eles saltaram, tão rapidamente que foi como se desaparecessem, surgindo no ar, onde o impacto ressonou quando eles chocaram suas mãos, de modo que um tentasse empurrar o outro e vice-versa.  
\- É isso aí Buu, como quando lutou com o Mestre Goku!  
\- Hmm... Eu sou o mais forte! - Buu empurrou seus braços.  
\- Não é não, eu é quem sou o mais forte! - Uub empurrou de volta.  
\- Sou eu!  
\- Eu!  
\- Sou eu!  
\- Eu!  
\- Sou eu!  
\- Eu!  
Ambos gemeram ao tentar empurrar ao mesmo tempo e vendo que o oponente não ia ceder, os dois foram para mais um encontro cabeça a cabeça, com ainda mais força que o anterior, fazendo com que soltassem as mãos um do outro e fossem parar longe.  
\- Hmmmm... - com a cabeça amassada, Buu a chacoalhou, fazendo-a voltar ao normal.  
\- Au! - do outro lado, Uub passava sua mão em sua testa. - A gente tem que parar de fazer isso...  
Buu foi ao ataque novamente e Uub reagiu indo ao seu encontro, o novo choque deu início a uma nova troca de golpes em alta velocidade que fazia o estádio todo tremer enquanto desapareciam e reapareciam a cada impacto.  
\- É um terremoto, o que está havendo?! - disse o Narrador.  
\- (É incrível, desde que mudou a aparência, o Buu ficou mais confiante e todos os pontos cegos que ele tinha desapareceram!) - Uub dizia a si mesmo em pensamento.  
\- (O Uub é forte, o Uub é muito, muito forte! Isso é tão divertido, isso é muito, muito divertido!) - estas por sua vez eram as palavras de Buu enquanto pensava.  
O último forte choque que os afastou foi como uma explosão no céu da arena, abalando as próprias estruturas da mesma. Buu comprimiu ar nos pulmões e soprou uma onda de fumaça e energia, enquanto que Uub se protegeu da explosão, estendendo a mão esquerda para frente e criando uma barreira ao redor de si. O jovem terráqueo surgiu ileso, avançando a diante da nuvem de fumaça resultante da explosão, surpreendendo Buu ao se aproximar dele com uma esfera de energia em sua mão direita, a explodindo à queima-roupa no peito. Lançado para longe pela explosão, o majin reagiu tentando socá-lo, esticando o seu punho e nisso Uub se esquivou e usou sua mão esquerda em um golpe de karatê que lhe partiu o membro no meio, deixando-o apenas com o cotoco do braço direito quando o recolheu. Aquilo contudo, era uma armadilha, pois já no momento seguinte, o braço cortado se moveu como se tivesse vida própria, enrolando o seu corpo inteiro e tapando-lhe a boca com a mão.  
\- Essa não, o Buu o pegou! - exclamou Marron.  
Buu começou a rir e depois disse:  
\- Agora você não escapa! Hmm! - foi quando Uub abriu a boca e lhe mordeu a mão, Buu sentiu a dor, mesmo estando com o braço desconectado do corpo. - Aaaaah!  
\- Boa tentativa Buu. - disse Uub ao Buu afastar a mão de seu rosto depois da mordida. - Mas a pressão do fundo do oceano é muito mais pesada do que isso!  
Uub concentrou o seu ki e com uma aura se libertou, partindo o braço de seu oponente em pedaços que retornaram ao corpo para se juntarem novamente.  
\- Hmm... Eu devia ter apertado mais forte!  
\- E eu devia ter mordido mais forte! - sem jeito ao coçar a nuca, Uub se voltou para o Narrador. - Por falar nisso, será que mordidas não são proibidas nas lutas do torneio?  
O Narrador ficou boiando, afinal de contas, também não era normal mover um braço decepado e juntá-lo inteiro de novo ao corpo depois ter sido arrebentado em pedaços, mas não houve tempo para a resposta, pois Buu aproximou o rosto para encarar Uub:  
\- Quer saber? Já está na hora de eu acabar com você Uub!  
Uub respondeu de igual modo, ficando face a face com ele:  
\- Pois então vamos ver se você consegue, porque eu pretendo derrotar você primeiro!  
\- Eu vou conseguir porque sou mais forte!  
\- Não vai não porque eu é quem sou o mais forte!  
\- Sou eu!  
\- Eu!  
\- Sou eu!  
\- Eu!  
\- Sou eu!  
\- Eu!  
Uub e Buu continuaram empurrando o rosto um do outro sem se encostar de forma alternada, como dois idiotas. Qual dos dois lados de Majin Buu será o vencedor desta intensa e estranhamente cômica batalha? E qual será o resultado do enfrentamento de mestre e discípulo entre Vegeta e Kyabe na luta seguinte? A final do 30º Torneio de Artes Marciais está se aproximando...


	65. Chapter 65

**CAPÍTULO 65**

 **Herança divina! Segredos ainda adormecidos no interior de Uub!**

Os sons dos impactos anunciavam que a luta entre Uub e Buu continuava a todo o vapor. Socos, chutes, cotoveladas, joelhadas, ombradas e cabeçadas perduravam em um combate que parecia se encaminhar para a definição através do limite de tempo. Após uma intensa troca de golpes, seus punhos se chocaram, os empurrando para trás e fazendo-os aterrissar no chão machucado da arena a certa distância um do outro, o jovem terráqueo permanecia em posição de combate, ofegante, enquanto que o majin mantinha os punhos firmes e os olhos cerrados na direção de seu oponente, ambos cansados e com os corpos visivelmente afetados. Era natural que as habilidades que Buu tinha estivessem lhe dando uma ligeira vantagem a esta altura, mas Uub, como melhor lutador, não parecia nem um pouco querer se entregar ou desistir e mantinha-se em seu nível.  
\- E a luta se arrasta respeitável público, nenhum dos dois participantes pretende se entregar, apesar do cansaço! Uub e Mister Buu estão protagonizando um combate onde o menor erro decidirá o vencedor, isso está ficando emocionante!  
\- (O Uub é muito forte e difícil de acertar também! Tenho que pensar em um jeito para derrubar ele, mas o que é que eu podia fazer? Hmm...)  
Enquanto Buu se esforçava em pensar, Uub fazia o mesmo do lado oposto:  
\- (Parece que quando os Kaioshins disseram que iriam deixar seus poderes com o Buu, os deixaram em seu potencial máximo, pois sinto a força do Supremo Kaioh do Sul em seus golpes e o poder do Sagrado Kaioshin em seus ataques! Estou certo de que o Buu está mais forte desde que estivemos no Cemitério Sagrado e a forma como ele está lutando não deixa brechas, é realmente um gênio quando está motivado!)  
\- O Uub e o Buu têm estilos de luta diferentes, mas têm uma coisa em comum. - afirmou Goten.  
\- Sim, eles são as duas partes de Majin Buu! - disse Marron.  
\- Isso também, mas não era disso que eu estava falando.  
\- Então o que Goten?  
\- Esses dois são verdadeiros monstros!  
\- É verdade. - concordou Trunks. - O Buu luta por puro instinto e a motivação em que ele está, faz com que seja um ser imparável enquanto que o Uub se tornou um lutador praticamente perfeito em ataque e defesa depois do treinamento que fez com o #17, a técnica dele é a mesma, só que foi aperfeiçoada de tal forma que é difícil de acreditar que seja o mesmo Uub de antes! Os dois são incrivelmente poderosos!  
\- De fato, mas eu diria que o guerreiro Buu possui vantagem neste enfrentamento em relação ao jovem Sir Uub. - o velho mago Protista adentrou na conversa, surpreendendo aos jovens guerreiros.  
\- Isso é sério? - perguntou Pan. - Mas para mim, parece que os dois estão no mesmo nível!  
\- Isso porque Sir Uub possui uma técnica de combate muito melhor, como vocês mesmos disseram meus jovens. Mas além de ser extremamente poderoso, Buu possui habilidades regenerativas e mágicas, que aumentam ainda mais a sua força efetiva de combate.  
\- Buu, o guerreiro rosa, se parece muito com a gente nesse quesito. - disse Animalia, enquanto assistia de braços cruzados, se referindo a Plantae, Fungi e ele mesmo.  
\- Você se lembra do embate dele com o seu pai na rodada anterior, não se lembra Sir Goten? - perguntou Protista.  
\- A que o senhor se refere exatamente? - Goten retrucou.  
\- Enquanto utilizava aquela forma de longos cabelos loiros, ele mencionou que não poderia utilizá-la em uma luta longa e então passou para aquela forma vermelha com pressão divina.  
\- É porque o Super Saiyajin Três gasta muita energia, por isso o meu avô se transformou em Deus Super Saiyajin para enfrentar o Buu. - explicou Pan.  
\- Verdade, mas não foi apenas por isso minha jovem.  
\- É mesmo?  
\- É notável que Son Goku seja um mestre em artes marciais e calculou que aquele nível seria forte o suficiente para enfrentar Buu, porém, durante o combate, ele provavelmente percebeu que seus ataques não estavam surtindo efeito por causa das habilidades especiais de seu adversário e que se continuasse naquele nível, acabaria sendo derrotado pela força efetiva de combate cada vez mais superior que o Buu teria na medida em que a sua iria diminuindo por conta do desgaste.  
\- Então quer dizer que... - Protista não deixou Trunks terminar a frase.  
\- Isso mesmo, Son Goku não se transformou no que vocês chamam de Deus Super Saiyajin só porque sua outra transformação era desgastante, ele foi forçado a isso para não perder um combate que certamente seria longo e sem chances de vitória e mesmo assim, com um poder muito superior ao de seu adversário, ele foi derrotado em um momento de descuido em que as habilidades especiais de Buu foram determinantes para a vitória do mesmo. Agora comparemos Son Goku a Sir Uub, este jovem conseguiu uma técnica para os combates ainda melhor do que a de seu mestre, então Buu se vê com dificuldades para acertar um golpe definitivo que dê fim ao combate, tornando a disputa muito parelha, embora Sir Uub seja inclusive inferior a Son Goku na forma que vocês chamam de Super Saiyajin Três. Entretanto, apesar do talento que tem, Sir Uub ainda é jovem e não possui a mesma experiência de seu mestre para perceber que está lutando um combate que não pode vencer.  
\- Espera aí velho, está dizendo que o Uub vai perder essa luta? - perguntou Caulifla.  
\- Se ele não possuir um meio de desfazer a vantagem que seu oponente possui, provavelmente vai.  
\- Deixa de dizer besteiras coroa, esse garoto achou um jeito de vencer o meu Super Saiyajin Três sem precisar lutar com tudo o que tinha e além disso, ele prometeu que iria vencer todas as lutas por mim e pela Kale, ele não vai perder!  
Na arena, Buu ainda continuava confiante com sua aparência magra e atlética até que sua feição se encheu de interrogatividade ao ver Uub abaixar os braços e a cabeça.  
\- O que aconteceu Uub? - ele perguntou.  
\- Você tinha razão Buu... - Uub ergueu a cabeça com um sorriso no rosto. - Você é mesmo mais forte do que eu.  
\- Viu só? - Buu colocou as mãos na cintura em uma pose confiante. - Eu te disse!  
\- Só que isso não significa que eu vou me render ou que você vai ganhar, porque eu luto melhor do que você!  
\- Isso não é verdade! - uma "veia" sobressaiu na testa de Buu, que ficou desgostoso com o comentário.  
\- Ah, é sim!  
\- Não é!  
\- É sim!  
\- Não é!  
\- É sim!  
\- Não é!  
\- É sim!  
Vermelho de raiva, Buu soltou um pouco de fumaça dos orifícios em sua cabeça, antes de ficar em posição de novo e falar:  
\- Então eu vou mostrar pra você que você está errado!  
\- Demorou! - Uub se colocou em sua costumeira posição de batalha, ensinada por Goku, outra vez. - Pode vir então!  
A torcida permanecia ansiosa pela continuação do combate e enquanto isso, a conversa continuava no mais alto das arquibancadas.  
\- Parece que Sir Uub acabou de perceber o que o senhor dizia, Mestre Protista. - Plantae comentou.  
\- Pois é, mas por que ele não usa o Kaioken então? - Goten questionou-se.  
\- Eu acho que é porque ele sabe que superar o poder do Buu não é garantia de vitória. - comentou Marron. - Se tem uma coisa que o Uub aprendeu com o Tio #17 é ser mais paciente e aproveitar melhor o seu poder enquanto luta, encontrar o momento certo para atacar!  
\- Você está manjando mesmo dos combates, mandou bem no comentário futura tia!  
\- Obrigada Pan!  
Nisso a luta reiniciou lá em baixo, Buu foi ao ataque com um potente soco, que Uub conseguiu bloquear com os dois braços cruzados como um xis. Teve início uma combinação de golpes insana, deixando o jovem terráqueo na defensiva, socos e chutes cegos que vinham da raiva pelo que Uub disse, o que fez com que não demorasse muito para o dito cujo encontrar o momento de contra-atacar o majin com um cruzado canhoto, um chute giratório com o calcanhar direito no quadril e terminando de virar-se, um chute com a sola do pé esquerdo na barriga que o afastou.  
\- Quando a gente luta com raiva, acaba perdendo a noção de espaço e abre a guarda. - comentou Uub enquanto Buu restaurava as distorções causadas pelos golpes em seu corpo flácido. - Está vendo? Eu luto melhor do que você!  
\- Ah é? Pois então eu vou te mostrar a minha técnica especial!  
Como quando lutou contra Moro, Buu sacudiu os braços, fazendo quatro braços extras brotaram junto aos seus dois braços normais e depois partiu para o ataque.  
\- Eh, grande coisa! Eu também consigo fazer isso!  
Uub chacoalhou seus braços sem parar, fazendo parecer com que fossem oito ao invés de dois e partiu ao encontro de seu oponente. Era o Hasshuken, a mesma técnica que Goku utilizou contra Tenshinhan no 22º Torneio de Artes Marciais e que fora inventada por seu velho conhecido, Rei Chappa.  
Um emaranhado de braços começou a se socar quando Uub e Buu se encontraram novamente no centro do ringue, despertando ainda mais a excitação da plateia.  
\- É isso aí irmãozão! - exclamou Hcivopopos, o irmão mais novo de Uub. - Soca, soca, soca!  
\- Continue assim filho! - a mãe de Uub, Idibab, gritou.  
A troca de socos acabou terminando com ambos com seus dois braços normais e punhos trocados que acertaram o rosto mutuamente. A cabeça de Buu contudo, se esticou para longe e voltou como um elástico para atingir-lhe no peito com força e mandá-lo para longe. Buu continuou sua investida a partir dali, mas quando se aproximou de Uub, este reagiu virando um mortal para trás, lhe acertando um chute que o lançou para cima e o seguiu para um novo ataque. O jovem terráqueo deu início a uma combinação de socos e chutes, deixando o majin na defensiva, parecia incapaz de furar sua defesa e por isso levou os dedos à testa, se teleportando para suas costas, fazendo com que Buu se virasse para bloquear seu soco com as mãos com um pouco de dificuldade, lhe permitindo acertar um segundo no rosto que o jogou para o outro lado. Novamente se teleportou a fim de ricochetá-lo de volta com um chute, mas Buu foi mais rápido e aproveitou o impulso do golpe que recebeu para virar-se e atingi-lo no estômago com uma voadora.  
\- Te peguei!  
Buu encolheu a perna e a esticou novamente como uma mola, chutando Uub no tórax para longe.  
\- Droga! - praguejou ao sentir o golpe.  
O discípulo de Goku então viu Buu se aproximando dele novamente, ao mesmo tempo em que concentrava energia em suas mãos para disparar rajadas contínuas de esferas de ki. Uub rapidamente freou no ar e estendeu as mãos para frente para formar a barreira que lhe protegeu das intensas explosões, se vendo encurralado enquanto seu oponente avançava e disparava.  
\- A luta parece estar chegando ao seu clímax senhoras e senhores, o participante Uub está pressionado e vai perder!  
\- Essa não, Uub! - gritou Goku.  
No momento em que Buu chegou perto, ele parou de disparar ki e ao mesmo tempo, Uub desfez sua barreira, bloqueando a investida com os dois punhos usando suas duas mãos. O majin sorriu e virou um mortal para trás, torcendo seus próprios braços que permaneceram esticados no momento de revidar o golpe idêntico com o qual Uub lhe atingiu ainda há pouco. O chute no queixo o lançou para o alto de igual modo e logo Uub então olhou para baixo e viu Buu chegando outra vez, só que em extrema velocidade para o golpe final.  
\- Eu não vou perder pra você Buu!  
Quase que instintivamente, ainda subindo diagonalmente pelo efeito do último golpe, Uub afastou as pernas e ergueu as mãos separadas na altura da cabeça, fazendo com que um ki tilintante as envolvesse. O jovem terráqueo então as moveu para frente do corpo junto ao peito, até que elas se uniram entrelaçando os dedos, deixando os indicadores apontados como uma pistola na direção de seu oponente.  
\- Hum? - foi neste momento que um flash do passado que lhe fora deixado pelo Sagrado Kaioshin invadiu a mente do Buu, que se viu como o mesmo, utilizando aquela técnica há dez milhões de anos atrás.  
"Kai Kai Matoru!" - a voz do Sagrado Kaioshin ecoou em sua mente quando este disparou aquele raio através de seus dedos, que atingiu um estranho encapuzado com dois chifres de bode na cabeça.  
\- AAAH! - no presente, Uub disparou de igual modo e sentiu um tranco tremendo em seu corpo, o que fez com que o raio que acabou de sair de seus dedos deixasse de ser contínuo e seguisse de forma independente até atingir o seu alvo.  
Ainda desnorteado com a visão do passado e somada à velocidade em que estava, Buu não teve chance alguma de desviar, aquele estranho poder envolveu seu corpo ao tocá-lo, fazendo-o gritar devido à dor latejante que começara a sentir.  
\- Mas o que significa isso?! - Bills teve sua atenção chamada ao presenciar aquilo de seu camarote.  
\- Ora, ora, mas quem diria? Acho que ninguém estava esperando por essa! - comentou Whis.  
O próprio Uub, já com os braços separados e abaixados, parecia confuso e espantado com o que acabara de fazer e nisso Buu olhou para suas mãos ao sentir o poder mágico se esvaindo de seu corpo, o que chamou a atenção do jovem terráqueo de volta para a batalha.  
\- O ki do Buu... Está diminuindo! - ele disse a si mesmo, surpreso. - É agora... KAIOKEN!  
O manto de ki vermelho rosado resplandeceu no corpo de Uub, que desceu em extrema velocidade para o ataque. Aquela energia estranha que tomou conta de Buu não mais o machucava e parecia ter ido embora e levado seus poderes com ela, o majin não conseguia se mexer. Uub lhe atingiu com um soco pesado de esquerda em seu rosto, sua cabeça parecia dura como rocha e o majin experimentou algo que sentia raramente ao receber um golpe: dor.  
\- (Meu rosto, não consigo me regenerar...) - Buu dizia a si mesmo em pensamento enquanto o punho de seu oponente enterrado em sua face o levava para a perdição.  
Uub então o soltou em determinada altura, onde Buu prosseguiu sua queda. Foi então que o jovem terráqueo estendeu sua mão direita contra ele, onde a energia se concentrou no formato de um losango amarelo.  
\- Photon Strike!  
Três rajadas de energia partiram de sua mão, duas atingiram Buu e desfiguraram seu corpo e a terceira explodiu mais forte ao empurrá-lo para fora dos limites da arena.  
\- Acabou? - o Narrador se perguntava, esperando ver o que o dissipar da poeira revelaria e lá estava Buu, deitado com as costas no chão, com o corpo dilacerado, o que deixou Uub preocupado de imediato assim que o viu.  
\- Essa não, Buu! - já sem o Kaioken, ele gritou ao descer até seu irmão de alma e segurar o seu tronco nos braços. - Buu, Buu! Por que ele não está se regenerando? O que foi que eu fiz? Acorda Buu!  
Foi então que Buu abriu os olhos e cerrando-os como de costume, restaurou seu corpo inteiro em uma única inflada, fazendo com que o mesmo também voltasse ao seu estado normal e rechonchudo, jogando Uub sentado para trás com sua barriga avantajada.  
\- Hum? Uub?  
\- Ainda bem Buu, você me deu um susto!  
\- Tá tudo bem Uub, meus poderes voltaram!  
\- Voltaram? Como assim?  
\- Como foi que você fez aquilo?  
\- Eu não tenho a menor ideia... Tudo o que sei é que quando senti aquele poder, meu corpo agiu sozinho, movido pela vontade de vencer. Aquele poder era diferente de tudo o que eu já havia feito até então, acho que... ainda há segredos sobre mim, sobre nós, que eu ainda desconheço.  
\- Bem, isso significa que você pode fazer coisas que nem eu consigo.  
\- Talvez e só tem um jeito de eu descobrir isso. - ele sorriu e olhou para o rosto de Buu. - Treinando muito e ficando cada vez mais forte!  
Buu retribuiu o sorriso e nisso Uub lhe estendeu a mão para ajudá-lo a se levantar. A luta havia acabado e apesar da derrota, o majin estava feliz com a vitória do seu irmão de alma.  
\- Bem pessoal, parece que o participante Uub é o vencedor e o nosso primeiro finalista!  
Apesar da derrota de Mister Buu, a torcida pareceu se animar com o resultado. E enquanto isso, olhares intrigados continuavam a observar o resultado da batalha.  
\- Kakarotto, você viu aquilo?  
\- Vi sim Vegeta, o ki do Uub...  
Na sacada das arquibancadas, Caulifla estava eufórica:  
\- É isso aí! Eu falei pra vocês não falei? O Uub venceu! Não foi demais Kale?!  
\- (Aquele poder... Com certeza foi um poder mágico divino.) - Protista dizia a si mesmo em pensamento. - (Você não para de me surpreender, jovem Sir Uub.)  
E no camarote, Bills estava intrigado de igual modo:  
\- Mas o que foi aquilo Whis? Aquela técnica era...  
\- Não há dúvidas, era mesmo a técnica do finado Sagrado Kaioshin, executada de uma forma bem imperfeita, o que conteve os poderes mágicos do Buu por apenas alguns segundos. É claro que o poder bruto dele não diminuiria e certamente foi por conta disso que o Sagrado Kaioshin não utilizou essa técnica contra o Majin Buu maligno no passado, mas para o Uub foi a brecha perfeita para ele aumentar o seu poder com o Kaioken, superar o seu oponente e derrotá-lo. Parece que o Buu não ficou com todos os poderes do Sagrado Kaioshin só pra ele no final das contas...  
De volta à sala de espera, Kyabe permanecia assustado com tudo aquilo:  
\- O que aconteceu? Que poder era aquele que anulou as habilidades do Senhor Buu? - ele se perguntava ao falar consigo mesmo. - Uub... Que tipo de guerreiro é você afinal?  
Kyabe então presenciou que Uub e Buu adentravam juntos à sala de espera naquele momento, onde Goku logo os recepcionou:  
\- E então, já decidiram qual de vocês é o mais forte?  
Uub e Buu se entreolharam e responderam em uníssono:  
\- Nós dois somos fortes! - eles então tocaram os punhos com um sorriso em seus rostos.  
\- Hmpf! Você é igualzinho ao maldito do seu mestre, que vive tirando poder de sabe-se lá onde! - comentou Vegeta, com todo o seu desprezo. - Me diga onde foi que aprendeu aquilo!  
\- É mesmo Uub, foi o #17 quem te ensinou aquela técnica? - perguntou-lhe Goku.  
\- Não, a verdade é que nunca havia feito aquilo antes e também não sei como foi que eu fiz. O senhor não sabe de nada a respeito Mestre Goku?  
\- Hmm... - pensativo, Goku coçava o queixo. - Talvez seja alguma coisa que nem o Buu malvado sabia que tinha, porque eu também nunca tinha visto aquilo.  
\- Eu acho que pode ser uma habilidade que os Kaioshins deixaram para o Uub! - comentou Buu. - Se eles deixaram muitas habilidades para mim, por que não poderiam deixar para o Uub também?  
\- Hmm... Faz sentido, até porque vocês dois dividiram seus poderes no passado. - argumentou Goku.  
\- Seja o que for, parece que eu ainda tenho muito que aprender sobre mim mesmo. - disse Uub. - Eu preciso treinar muito mais para ficar ainda mais forte e encontrar essas respostas!  
Kyabe estava ali ao lado, completamente perdido na conversa e eis que Vegeta chamou a sua atenção:  
\- Kyabe!  
\- Hein? O que?  
\- Não seja distraído e preste atenção!  
\- Sim mestre... - Kyabe respondeu ao ficar com o corpo ereto, em posição de sentido.  
\- Chegou a hora de me mostrar o que foi que aprendeu nestes meses em que esteve treinando. Não me decepcione!

Não demorou muito tempo e lá estava o Narrador outra vez para o seu discurso:  
\- Muito bem excitados espectadores, vamos ver qual desses dois grandes competidores será o segundo finalista! Será Vegeta? Ou será Kyabe? É o que iremos descobrir a partir deste momento!  
Mestre e discípulo estavam lado a lado para o esperado acontecimento, Vegeta de braços cruzados, com sua expressão inviolável, enquanto Kyabe não conseguia se esquecer dos combates em que Uub esteve presente:  
\- (Como pode existir um terráqueo com tanto poder? Não entra na minha cabeça, apesar de tudo o que foi dito e ainda não entendo por que isso me incomoda!)  
\- Que entrem os participantes!  
O comando do Narrador o trouxe de volta à realidade e ambos então caminharam rumo ao ringue:  
\- Vai lá Senhor Vegeta! Você também Kyabe! - Uub gritava.  
\- Está aí uma luta interessante. - disse Caulifla, lá em cima. - Seria legal se o Kyabe vencesse, mas estou achando que ele vai acabar com a cara esfolada, você não acha não Kale?  
\- Eu não sei Caulifla...  
A torcida estava animada, Vegeta e Kyabe já estavam frente a frente na arena, onde este último ainda estava pensativo:  
\- (Chega, eu tenho que esquecer isso e me concentrar na luta com o mestre!) - Kyabe disse a si mesmo em pensamento. - (Ele é o verdadeiro problema se eu quiser vencer e vou dar tudo de mim para derrotá-lo aqui e agora!)  
\- Se estão prontos, comecem!  
O gongo soou, Kyabe se colocou em sua posição de combate e Vegeta permaneceu ereto, sem esboçar reação. A torcida continuava eufórica, enquanto o campo de batalha permanecia em silêncio, o saiyajin do Universo 6 estava a postos, achando estranho que seu mestre não estava sequer em guarda.  
Eis que então ele esboçou um leve sorriso e foi erguendo sua mão direita lentamente e chamou:  
\- Juiz!  
\- Eh... Sim? - o Narrador se posicionou.  
\- Eu me rendo!  
O espanto geral causado por aquelas palavras foi imediato! Vegeta, o orgulhoso Príncipe dos Saiyajins, acabou de desistir do combate com seu discípulo para a surpresa de todos. O que estaria se passando pela cabeça dele para ter tomado tal atitude que ele próprio consideraria desprezível? Mais uma vez, o 30º Torneio de Artes Marciais toma um rumo inesperado!


	66. Chapter 66

**CAPÍTULO 66**

 **Início de cerimônia! A grande final!**

\- Juiz!  
\- Eh... Sim? - indagou o Narrador.  
\- Eu me rendo!  
Por toda a arena, as palavras de Vegeta caíram como bomba nos ouvidos de todos que as escutaram.  
\- Que?! - exclamou Goku.  
\- Como... Como assim?! - Uub questionou.  
\- Ele disse isso mesmo?! - Goten se perguntava.  
\- Pai?! - Trunks estava em choque.  
\- Impossível! - Bra se espantou. - O papai não disse isso, disse mamãe?  
\- Eu também não estou acreditando Bra! - Bulma lhe respondeu impactada.  
\- Gente, estou passado! - Whis se manifestou.  
\- Eu também não esperava ouvir uma dessas de um cara orgulhoso como o Vegeta! - opinou Bills.  
O clima de silêncio tomou conta de todo e estádio. Kyabe já nem mais em guarda para lutar estava e seu olhar de espanto queria saber apenas uma coisa, perguntada a seguir com os seus lábios:  
\- Por que...?  
\- Você não ouviu? Eu disse que me rendo! - Vegeta reafirmou sua posição ao Narrador.  
\- Sim, eu ouvi Senhor Vegeta. Nesse caso, o vencedor é...  
\- Não! - Kyabe interrompeu o Narrador com seu grito. - Eu não aceito isso! Por que está se rendendo mestre? Isso é coisa de gente fraca e covarde, você mesmo me ensinou isso! Onde está o seu orgulho de guerreiro saiyajin?! - Vegeta nada lhe respondeu, fechou os olhos e se direcionou para a saída do ringue. - Não dê as costas para mim!  
Furioso, Kyabe avançou em sua direção para atacá-lo e assim que o percebeu, Vegeta se virou no momento propício, cravando seu joelho direito na barriga de seu discípulo, que sentiu seu estômago ir parar nas costas por um momento. Ao vê-lo tossindo e de joelhos, o Príncipe dos Saiyajins o agarrou pelo colarinho da malha azul, colocando a face dele diante da sua.  
\- Não seja idiota! Acha mesmo que conseguiria me derrotar no nível em que está? Você ainda nem sequer superou o que eu mandei você superar!  
\- Mas mestre...  
\- Este torneio estúpido já não me importa mais desde que a segunda luta das quartas de final acabou, então agradeça essa chance que eu estou te dando de continuar lutando! - Vegeta por um momento, desviou o olhar de leve para a entrada da sala de espera, onde Uub assistia a tudo aquilo ao lado de Goku. - A sua próxima luta será com o discípulo do Kakarotto... - ele se voltou novamente, olhando fundo nos olhos de Kyabe. - Não ouse perder!  
Vegeta o largou, derrubando seu discípulo de joelhos, ainda recuperar o seu fôlego. Depois, seguiu rumo à sala de espera, onde passou por Uub e Goku com a cara fechada, sem dar qualquer tipo de satisfação.  
\- Senhor Vegeta... - Uub tentou falar com ele e no momento seguinte, o príncipe parou e desviou o olhar para trás.  
\- Kakarotto.  
\- Hum?  
\- Você ainda está com as Sementes dos Deuses?  
\- Ah, sim! - Goku retirou o saco de pano, que ainda estava guardado em suas vestes. - Aqui estão!  
Vegeta abriu o pequeno saco e despejou as duas sementes que restavam em sua outra mão. A primeira ele lançou para Uub e a segunda para Kyabe, que neste momento estava se colocando em pé, no local do ringue onde havia ficado. Ambos agarraram as sementes no ar e nisso Vegeta se foi para mais fundo nas instalações, sem dizer mais nenhuma palavra sequer. Uub e Kyabe agora tinham, cada um, uma semente em suas mãos e um pensamento confuso em suas cabeças.  
\- (Pai...) - Trunks raciocinava em seus pensamentos, depois de ter assistido todo o ocorrido da sacada das arquibancadas. - (Então era isso que o senhor queria todo esse tempo. Eu deveria ter imaginado...)

O fim do horizonte já começava alaranjar-se, era o entardecer chegando dentro pouco tempo. A final entre Uub e Kyabe não era nem de longe o que o público esperava, mas o fato de serem dois jovens talentosos com poderes surpreendentes deixava todo o público impaciente para o início da luta final do torneio, que se tardava um pouco para começar devido aos minutos de pausa que havia entre uma rodada e outra. Nisso, os espectadores trocavam palavras uns com os outros a fim de matar o tempo, bem como Bills e Whis em seu camarote cheio de regalias.  
\- Quando essa coisa começou, eu nunca apostaria que o discípulo do Goku e saiyajin nanico do Universo 6 seriam os finalistas. - Bills falava de boca cheia depois de morder um pedaço de carne.  
\- Convenhamos que a desistência do Senhor Vegeta e o vacilo do Senhor Goku foram cruciais para que esses dois chegassem às finais. - comentou Whis. - O mais interessante é que Uub e Kyabe são justamente os discípulos daqueles dois, não acha isso estupendo?  
\- Seja como for, o Kyabe lá deu sorte daquele cara metido a aspirante de Freeza ter sido desclassificado e do Vegeta ter deixado a luta final para ele ou do contrário, já teria perdido há muito tempo. O Uub por outro lado, ganhou tudo na raça, tenho certeza que ele vai destruir o nanico na última rodada.  
\- Hahahahahahahah... Você é uma piada Bills, eu ouvi que quem deu sorte na última luta foi o tal do Uub!  
Aquela voz rasgada e familiar fez Bills olhar para o lado para ter certeza se ela era mesmo de quem estava pensando que era:  
\- Ch-Champa! - ele estava ali na outra cadeira, com Vados em pé ao seu lado, enquanto aproveitava do banquete de seu irmão.  
\- Cai na real, não tem como o Kyabe, do MEU Universo 6, perder para um moleque como aquele!  
\- Quando foi que chegou aqui, seu balofo miserável?!  
\- Há mais ou menos uns cinco minutos. - Whis respondeu por ele. - Acho que você estava tão concentrado comendo que nem percebeu, hohohoho!  
\- Com uma comida tão deliciosa dessa, até eu! - disse Champa, antes de devorar a carne de uma coxa de galinha em uma única bocada.  
\- Pare de comer minha comida, sua rolha de poço! Por acaso você também não tem uma Terra na droga do seu universo?!  
\- É, mas você não tem mais o direito de me cobrar por isso, esse favor eu já te paguei ajudando a reunir as esferas para reconstruir a SUA Terra, nada mais justo que eu possa aproveitar também! - Champa devorou outra coxa de galinha.  
\- Seu folgado, você ainda está me devendo o favor de eu deixar o seu universo continuar existindo depois do Torneio do Poder!  
\- Pode ser, mas a verdade é que não estou aqui porque eu quero.  
\- Nós viemos buscar o Kyabe, a Caulifla e a Kale, como tínhamos combinado no dia em que os deixamos aqui, mas como chegamos um pouco cedo demais, o Senhor Champa resolveu procurar um lugar para assistir a luta final. - explicou Vados.  
\- Pois é, aí eu disse para essa turma que organiza o torneio que eu era seu irmão e não deu outra, eles me trataram como um rei e daí me trouxeram até aqui. - Champa agora engoliu de uma vez a uma porção de carne em um espeto. - Eu podia me acostumar com isso!  
\- Ah, mas não vai! - Bills lhe tomou o segundo espeto de carne, que Champa estava prestes a devorar. - Você está na Terra que está no MEU universo, então tudo o que tem de comer aqui é meu e você não vai pôr a mão!  
\- Bem, então que tal fazermos uma aposta? Se o Kyabe ganhar, você vai ficar só olhando enquanto eu como toda a comida que tem aqui e que esse pessoal não para de trazer.  
\- Está certo Champa, eu topo. Afinal de contas, não tem como o Uub perder, ele é discípulo do Goku e é muito mais forte! Quando o Uub acabar com a raça do seu saiyajin, serei eu quem vai rir na sua cara enquanto como tudo sozinho.  
\- Está apostado então!  
\- Apostado!  
Bills e Champa entrelaçaram seus dedos mindinhos enquanto saíam faíscas de seus olhos ao se encararem, selando assim o seu combinando.  
\- Aiai... - Vados suspirou. - Eu não quero nem ver como isso vai acabar.  
\- Cala a boca mulher! - exclamou Champa.

Na sala de espera, Kyabe estava sozinho, isolado de um lado, pois Vegeta não havia dado as caras desde que abandonou a luta com seu discípulo. O prodígio do Universo 6 tinha o olhar fixo para a palma de sua mão, onde a Semente dos Deuses que seu mestre havia lhe dado, ainda repousava.  
\- (Ele iria usar essa semente para quando fosse lutar com o Senhor Goku.) - Kyabe pensava até que fechou a mão, quase que apertando a semente com a mesma. - (Se o mestre a deu para mim, isso significa que ele quer que eu me dedique ao máximo nesta batalha!)  
Do outro lado, Uub já se alongava, ansioso para o combate e Goku, ao seu lado, comentou:  
\- Esse Vegeta... Ele realmente estava muito estranho, mas eu não pensei que fosse entregar aquela luta antes mesmo dela começar.  
\- Pois é, uma pena, eu pensei que seria legal poder enfrentar ele, já que eu não pude enfrentar o senhor. Só que, ao mesmo tempo, eu sempre estive curioso a respeito do Kyabe, ele demonstrou ser muito forte também e acho que, no fundo, eu sempre soube que nós iríamos lutar no torneio em algum momento.  
\- Agora que você falou, será que o Vegeta não desistiu da luta só para que vocês dois pudessem lutar?  
\- Eu não sei mestre, a verdade é que também pensei nisso, só que o Senhor Vegeta é um cara muito orgulhoso e duvido muito que ele entregaria a luta daquele jeito só por isso, mesmo que fosse para o Kyabe.  
\- É justamente isso que eu não entendo, porque depois da luta com o Trunks, o Vegeta parecia querer continuar no torneio e me disse ainda que continuava interessado, mesmo depois de eu ter perdido. Só que agora ele desistiu e foi embora sem nem explicar direito, então essa foi a única coisa que consegui pensar e ainda assim, seria muito esquisito da parte dele.  
\- Se for isso mesmo, então significa que o Senhor Vegeta deve ter treinado o Kyabe só para lutar comigo. - Uub desviou o olhar para o jovem saiyajin, que ainda estava concentrado em seus pensamentos. - Acho que essa luta será emocionante!  
\- Vejo que está muito animado, como sempre! - a voz calma daquele indivíduo se aproximando fez com que Uub e Goku se voltassem para o mesmo.  
\- Mestre Lapis, você veio!  
\- Lapis? - confuso, Goku coçou a testa com o dedo.  
\- Eu te disse que viria ao menos para ver você lutar na luta final. Me surpreendeu que o seu adversário será o garoto do Universo 6, o desgraçado do Vegeta deve estar aprontando alguma.  
\- É bom te ver de novo #17!  
\- Igualmente Goku e deixe-me adivinhar, você abaixou a guarda de novo, não é mesmo? - o sorriso sem graça do saiyajin enquanto coçava a nuca respondiam por si só a pergunta. - Foi o que pensei. Enfim, espero que ninguém se importe de eu ficar aqui para ver a luta do Uub.  
\- Bem, o Kuririn assistiu a luta da Marron daqui e ninguém falou nada. Acho que o Satan deve ter dado carta branca para a gente com a segurança!  
\- Pode ser, porque eu não tive problema nenhum para entrar aqui para falar com vocês. - #17 olhou então para o jovem guerreiro. - A propósito Uub, fala para a Marron passar um dia desses lá na ilha, eu posso ensinar alguns truques para ela. A Marron está muito forte, não é mesmo?  
\- Sim e ela se parece muito com o senhor quando está lutando! - Uub respondeu e nisso então, ouviu-se a voz do Narrador no ringue. - Olha lá, parece que já vai começar!  
Mr. Satan estava na beirada do ringue enquanto o Narrador falava e Buu estava ali junto ao campeão, que parecia bem preocupado com a situação do torneio.  
\- Como foi que você perdeu depois de ter vencido o Goku?  
\- Hahahahahahahah... - Buu ria, sem jeito enquanto coçava a nuca. - Me desculpe Satan.  
\- Está tudo bem Buu, você se fez o seu melhor. O Uub é um bom garoto e o que devemos fazer agora é torcer por ele.  
\- Na verdade, o Uub disse que não vai deixar você ganhar se ele passar para a disputa do título.  
\- Co-Co-Co-Como é? - Mr. Satan questionou no susto.  
\- Está tudo bem, se ele ganhar, eu vou explicar para o Uub porque ele não pode vencer você e como todo mundo vai ficar triste se você perder.  
\- Mas isso não garante que ele vai atender o seu pedido, aquele garoto é tão teimoso que já foi capaz de morrer em uma luta que sabia que não ia vencer! - Satan estava em choque, tendo Uub e Kyabe como dois monstros em sua mente. - Não importa qual dos dois ganhe... Eu vou morrer...  
\- Mister Satan, gostaria de dizer algumas palavras ao público antes da luta final? - perguntou o Narrador, mas Satan não pareceu ouvi-lo, pois chorando de desespero, ele agarrou Buu pela capa.  
\- BUU, EU VOU MORRER! - o grito de Mr. Satan ecoou por todo o estádio, em um momento em que sua boca estava perto do microfone e todo o público estava em silêncio para escutá-lo. Constrangido ao ver que todo mundo havia atendido aquelas vergonhosas palavras, Satan estufou o peito, tirou o microfone das mãos do Narrador com toda a falsa confiança e subiu no ringue. - Meus adorados fãs, espero que tenham se divertido até aqui, este ano tivemos um torneio muito interessante! Tenho que admitir que os participantes tinham muitas habilidades e truques, mas confesso que me decepciona que dois rapazes sejam os finalistas em meio a tantos lutadores experientes e habilidosos. Eu, como um lutador com vasta experiência e força, esperava poder enfrentar alguém do meu nível, como o Mister Buu, Son Goku ou a minha neta Pan, só que infelizmente nenhum deles chegou às finais por uma razão muito simples: o azar. Sim, estes dois rapazes tiveram muita sorte por terem chegado até aqui porque eles não são tão fortes, podem acreditar nas palavras do seu herói, não importa qual dos dois ganhe, eu vou morrer... Isso mesmo, eu vou morrer de tédio porque nenhum deles poderá me vencer, minha vitória está mais do que assegurada! Hahahahahahahahaha!  
Erguendo sua mão, Mr. Satan acenou seu V de vitória para o público, que começou a gritar o seu nome com grande entusiasmo!  
"Satan! Satan! Satan! Satan! Satan!..."  
\- Obrigado pelo apoio meu povo, vejo vocês na verdadeira luta final! - o povo gritou mais ainda, Satan jogou o microfone de volta para o Narrador e desceu do ringue, sua feição foi voltando ao desespero a cada passo que dava, repetindo aquelas palavras baixinho para si mesmo. - Eu vou morrer... Eu vou morrer...  
\- É isso aí público aqui presente, chegou agora o momento que todos vocês estavam esperando!  
Uub e Kyabe estavam lado a lado de frente ao biombo, o grande momento destes dois jovens guerreiros da nova geração havia chegado, não podiam estar menos ansiosos.  
\- É Uub, chegou a hora... Confesso que eu não esperava estar aqui na final com você, ainda mais da forma que tudo aconteceu. - ele estava visivelmente aborrecido. - Porém, já que eu estou aqui, quero que saiba que não me importa que seja forte ou que seja a reencarnação de um demônio, eu não pretendo perder pra você!  
\- Eu digo o mesmo Kyabe!  
Enquanto olhavam para o lado, encarando um ao outro nos olhos, Uub de forma sorridente e Kyabe de um jeito mais sério, ambos pegaram as Sementes dos Deuses que ganharam de Vegeta mais cedo e as comeram ao mesmo tempo, a fim de restaurarem suas forças e tornar aquela uma luta em que pudessem dar o máximo de si mesmos.  
\- Que subam então os participantes finalistas! - o anúncio do Narrador causou euforia, Uub e Kyabe começaram sua caminhada e em meio a tudo isso, ele continuou. - O participante Uub, discípulo do lendário Son Goku, nos surpreendeu até aqui com grande destreza e habilidade e o mesmo pode se dizer de Kyabe, que também contou com a sorte. São dois gênios prodígios que prometem uma luta final intensa, então façam suas apostas, pois estamos a minutos de sabermos quem destes dois será o vencedor e terá a chance de disputar o título e o prêmio de dez milhões de Zeni contra o grande campeão, Mister Satan!  
\- Meu filho... - Arubad, o velho e doente pai de Uub, não conseguia esconder as lágrimas de orgulho enquanto assistia.  
\- Boa sorte Uub! - gritou Nokay, a irmã mais velha dentre os irmãos mais novos de Uub.  
\- Vai com tudo irmãozão! - gritou Hcivopops.  
\- Não vá perder Uub! - gritou Iup Iup.  
\- Vai Uub querido! - gritava Idibab, a mãe de Uub, enquanto que Umay, a irmã mais nova dele, apenas sorria timidamente.  
Lá no alto das arquibancadas, Soba, o yadoratseijin, também acompanhava em silêncio com um sorriso no rosto, diferente do resto do pessoal em outro setor, que torcia com grande animação.  
\- Você é o maior Uub! - Pan gritava.  
\- É isso aí amigão! - gritava Goten.  
\- Você consegue Uub! - gritou Marron.  
\- Mostra para ele como você é forte! - exclamou Trunks.  
\- É isso aí Uub, acaba com a raça dele! - Caulifla dizia, para a surpresa de Kale.  
\- Irmã, está torcendo contra o Kyabe?  
\- É, eu estou sim. Algum problema?  
\- Não, não... - Kale desviou o olhar por conta da reação de sua protetora. - É que eu pensei que...  
\- Olha Kale, o Kyabe é do nosso universo, nosso colega compatriota e tal, mas o Uub é o meu representante nessa joça, então é por ele que eu vou torcer.  
\- Mas o Kyabe não tem ninguém além da gente para torcer por ele.  
\- Se está com pena e te interessa tanto, torça você por ele então. - Caulifla disse aquilo sem nenhuma pretensão e então se virou para a direção da arena novamente, foi quando o grito de sua protegida a estufar o peito se fez presente.  
\- Vai Kyabe! - Kale deu um grito tão estridente, que todos em sua volta lhe prestaram atenção, foi o suficiente para ela ficar vermelha e querer esconder a cabeça em um buraco.  
\- Kale... - Caulifla estava levemente assustada e sua protegida então escondeu o rosto, virando-se de costas.  
Mais baixo nas arquibancadas, um pequeno robozinho estava eufórico, deixando Pilaf e sua turma enlouquecidos:  
\- Vai Uub! Gill, Gill! Vai Uub! Gill, Gill!  
E no camarote, os Deuses da Destruição depositavam suas esperanças ao máximo nos representantes de suas apostas:  
\- Ei Kyabe, não vá perder essa! O destino do meu encontro com um banquete delicioso depende disso! - exclamou Champa.  
\- Uub, eu sei que você gosta de doces, então se vencer, vou dividir com você este bolo de chocolate! - Bills gritou enquanto mostrava o dito cujo pela janela.  
\- Ei, não vem que não tem, isso aí é trapaça!  
\- Cada um motiva o seu lutador como pode!  
Champa então encarou Bills e este respondeu de igual modo, com os olhos pegando fogo!  
Enquanto isso, na beirada do ringue, Buu torcia ao lado de Mr. Satan:  
\- Vai Uub, você consegue!  
\- Eu vou morrer... Eu vou morrer... - Satan continuava perdido em seu estado de medo.  
Mais ao lado, na porta de entrada, Goku e #17 assistiam atentos e nisso então, Vegeta se juntou a eles, para a surpresa de Kakarotto:  
\- Vegeta? Mas eu pensei que...  
\- Você não achou que ele iria perder de assistir esse combate, achou Goku? - #17 perguntou. - Para mim, ficou claro que ele não iria entregar a luta anterior para nada.  
\- Hmpf! Como sempre, muito perspicaz de sua parte, androide.  
O olhar de Vegeta para a arena era fixo, atento e inviolável, Goku ainda parecia confuso a respeito de em que seu rival estaria pensando e sabendo que ele não iria lhe dizer assim na cara dura, manteve-se a se abster de perguntar.

No ringue castigado das batalhas anteriores, Uub e Kyabe já se encontravam em suas posições, olho no olho a certa distância. O jovem terráqueo mantinha o sorriso confiante de outrora, enquanto Kyabe mantinha a mesma seriedade desde que entrou no ringue, parecia que o vento encontrava lugar para passar em meio ao espaço isolado criado pelas barreiras de Whis, injetando adrenalina para o início daquela batalha. Uub foi o primeiro a se colocar em posição de combate, desta vez de maneira diferente do habitual, pois como se fosse canhoto, tinha o braço direito jogado para frente para defender-se e o esquerdo para trás, em posição de atacar, com os dedos levemente abertos. Do outro lado, Kyabe se posicionou arqueando as pernas, jogando o punho direito para o lado e protegendo o rosto com o braço esquerdo e os dedos levemente abertos também, sua costumeira posição de batalha desde sempre.  
\- Kakarotto. - Vegeta tinha um leve sorriso no rosto.  
\- Hum?  
\- Reconhece aquelas poses?  
Goku então se lembrou do dia do seu primeiro enfrentamento com Vegeta, onde em meio ao terreno rochoso no qual se encontravam, os dois se encaravam naquelas mesmas posições antes do início de um combate que mudou suas vidas há vinte e seis anos atrás.  
\- Vocês estão prontos? - um de cada vez, eles acenaram positivamente ao Narrador com suas cabeças e então o gongo soou. - Comecem!  
Uub invocou uma aura de ki e no mesmo momento, Kyabe transformou-se em Super Saiyajin. Como dois meteoros, um partiu ao encontro do outro para o choque do início da final do 30º Torneio de Artes Marciais!


	67. Chapter 67

**CAPÍTULO 67**

 **Pressionado ao extremo! O orgulho ferido de um saiyajin pouco orgulhoso!**

\- Comecem!  
O gongo anunciou o começo da batalha final do 30º Torneio de Artes Marciais. Em seu gi laranja com o kanji "Go", idêntico ao que seu mestre usava no passado (salvo pela ausência da camiseta), Uub partiu para o ataque. Do outro lado, Kyabe ascendeu à sua primeira transformação no momento do avanço, fazendo com que as cores de sua malha azul com luvas e botas brancas ficassem em contraste com a aura amarela. O choque inicial foi quase como uma explosão, rachando o ringue do centro até as bordas. Trocando golpes em extrema velocidade, mais impactos ressonaram na sequência do choque entre seus joelhos, seus antebraços e por fim, seus punhos, com grande intensidade.  
\- (Então ele já começou com o Super Saiyajin...) - Uub refletia mentalmente no momento do impacto, quando os punhos se afastaram e o saiyajin estendeu sua outra mão para disparar um ataque de ki, que atravessou a imagem deixada por seu oponente em um movimento rápido, com este então surgindo em suas costas para tentar golpeá-lo com um chute, o qual fora bloqueado por Kyabe com o braço esquerdo em uma rápida percepção ao virar-se. - (Como eu pensava, ele é diferente da Caulifla, mesmo tendo um Super Saiyajin inferior em relação ao dela!)  
\- Você não vai cancelar minha transformação! - Kyabe lhe acertou um chute de perna esquerda na barriga, um soco de direita no rosto e depois outro de esquerda que o mandou para longe. - E mesmo que atingisse minhas costas... - Kyabe partiu em velocidade. - Eu ainda possuo outros meios de concentrar minha energia para me manter transformado!  
Uub bloqueou o seu soco com uma das mãos, ainda enquanto voava para trás, momento então em que pairou pouco acima do solo.  
\- Estou vendo, você é um soldado bem treinado e um lutador que conhece técnicas de combate, não apenas meros macetes como a sua amiga. - Uub puxou o braço dele para baixo e com o joelho direito, o acertou no queixo e depois girou em trezentos e sessenta graus para a sua esquerda, atingindo Kyabe com um chute de perna direita. - Peço desculpas se fui muito rude, mas precisava verificar isso com meus próprios olhos, antes de começar a lutar pra valer! Vamos lá Kyabe, me mostre a sua força!  
Uub avançou, alcançando-o com um soco de direita no rosto, que seguiu com uma combinação de golpes que o saiyajin pôde apenas amenizar os danos protegendo o corpo com os membros superiores. O jovem terráqueo terminou com um potente soco, bloqueado pelo saiyajin com os dois braços, mas tamanha foi a força que acabou sentindo o repuxe. Rolando diagonalmente para frente no ar, logo na sequência do golpe anterior, Uub esticou a perna esquerda para um chute com o calcanhar que, ao atingir os braços de Kyabe, os jogou para baixo, permitindo então que o discípulo de Goku já erguesse a perna direita e pudesse atingir um chute de sola de pé no tórax de seu oponente, o afundando com violência na curta distância até o chão, causando um grande estrago.  
\- Que incrível, ele abriu a defesa do Kyabe com apenas dois golpes! - exclamou Goku enquanto #17 esboçou um sorriso.  
\- Que início de combate surpreendente! Será que o participante Kyabe foi nocauteado? Já estou pronto para dar início à contagem!  
A dúvida do Narrador terminou quando Kyabe começou a se levantar, mesmo tendo sentido o baque e nisso, seu olhar se voltou para o céu, onde Uub jazia com as mãos próximas, apontadas para o ar com uma energia branca e brilhante concentrada nelas. Era a técnica que ele havia utilizado contra Bills durante o desafio em seu planeta pela Esfera do Dragão de Estrelas Negras de sete estrelas.  
\- Se prepare Kyabe, aí vai! Aaaah!  
Meteoros de ki saíram de suas mãos como disparos de metralhadora, fazendo curva de parábola no ar, rumo ao jovem saiyajin que jazia lá em baixo.  
\- Droga! - Kyabe saltou para trás no último instante, evadindo um par de rajadas que explodiram no chão, a centímetros em sua frente e nisso então, outras três atingiram seu peito e quando viu, uma chuva de explosões estava caindo sobre ele e despedaçando ainda mais a arena no processo.  
\- Ahn! - Kale inspirou, levando as mãos na boca com o susto. - Kyabe...  
\- É isso aí Uub, dá nele! - Caulifla torcia eufórica.  
\- O Uub está lutando com muita intensidade, vocês não acham? - perguntou Goten.  
\- Ele já não tem mais nada a esconder e agora quer tirar o que de melhor o Kyabe possui nesta luta. - comentou Trunks, que continuou o raciocínio em seus pensamentos. - (O senhor pensou em tudo, não é mesmo pai?)  
Lá em baixo, Vegeta colocou um leve sorriso em seu rosto, o que chamou a atenção de Goku:  
\- O que foi Vegeta?  
\- Kakarotto, tem uma coisa que eu admiro no seu discípulo: Ele ama as batalhas como se fosse um saiyajin. Contudo, ele não é um saiyajin e por mais extraordinário que seja, nunca chegará aos pés da raça guerreira!  
Nisso então, um grande tremor abalou o estádio, a aura amarela gigantesca e cheia de raios se ergueu em meio à destruição. Kyabe ascendeu em meio às explosões no esplendor de seu Super Saiyajin 2, para o sorriso satisfeito de Uub, que queria muito aquilo.  
\- Até que enfim! - Uub então apontou as mãos diretamente na direção do saiyajin e continuou a disparar os seus ataques que, mesmo muito rápidos, eram desviados pelas manobras de voo do saiyajin, que se aproximou e enterrou com força seu punho esquerdo na face do terráqueo, o lançando para longe.  
Furioso, Kyabe formou uma grande esfera de energia em sua mão e a lançou como uma bola, explodindo em cheio contra Uub, que sorriu por trás da barreira de energia ao estender a mão no momento do impacto.  
\- O que?! - percebendo algo errado, Kyabe olhou para trás e viu os meteoros de energia lançados anteriormente fazendo curva e retornando em sua direção. - Não é possível!  
Kyabe colocou os braços em posição de xis na frente do corpo para se proteger das explosões, que o lançaram direto para Uub, o qual já o esperava para lhe desferir nas costas um golpe de marreta horizontal com as duas mãos que o deixou sem reação ao também cuspir um pouco de sangue.  
\- Você realmente não estava mentindo... - disse Uub ao ver que Kyabe continuava transformado e nisso então desapareceu, reaparecendo em sua frente para recebê-lo com uma jogada de cotovelo direito e depois com uma sucessão de chutes com a perna esquerda em alta velocidade, a qual terminou com um chute cortante na cabeça que o jogou na direção do além dos limites da plataforma.  
\- Não vai conseguir! - Kyabe rolou para trás e disparou ki através de seus pés o impulsionando ao contra-ataque na direção de Uub.  
\- Wow! - Uub bloqueou o soco investido dele com o antebraço esquerdo e uma troca de golpes mútua de grande intensidade começou, deixando meros flashes de luz à vista da plateia, que sentia os grandes tremores causados por cada choque.  
\- Isso é assustador senhoras e senhores, tudo está tremendo e eu também não consigo ver nada! Essa está sendo uma luta tão intensa que o perigo de eu estar aqui exposto neste ringue para narrar este evento só aumenta a cada instante! Qual dos participantes será o vencedor?  
\- Eu vou morrer... Eu vou morrer... - Mr. Satan ainda assistia a tudo ali perto com o olhar miúdo de medo.  
Socos e chutes eram trocados, com o nível da luta subindo a cada golpe desferido.  
\- Impressionante, o seu poder não para de aumentar a cada segundo que passa, você é demais Kyabe! - exclamou Uub.  
\- O Mestre Vegeta entregou essa luta para mim e fico com raiva disso porque não atingi as expectativas dele para ao menos, ter tido a chance de lutar com ele como se deve. Vencer agora é questão de honra, não importa o que aconteça, você não vai me derrotar Uub!  
Kyabe conseguiu acertar um soco na barriga, depois outros dois socos alternados no tórax e por último, um cruzado de direita no rosto que o lançou em diagonal na direção do chão. Não satisfeito, o saiyajin girou para sua esquerda enquanto concentrou ki em sua perna direita e depois a balançou, chutando o ar e formando um corte de ki. Girando mais uma vez, Kyabe ergueu a perna e a jogou, como se chutasse com a sola do pé, disparando uma rajada de ki como uma flecha que se juntou à energia do corte anterior, aquela era a técnica que utilizou contra Monna durante o Torneio do Poder. Uub foi atingido em cheio pelo ataque de energia, que o empurrou arrastado no solo do ringue até que conseguiu forçar a explosão ao frear o corpo, levantando poeira para todo o lado.  
\- Que contra-ataque fulminante foi esse público?! O participante Uub foi empurrado com tanta força que há uma vala enorme naquela parte do ringue! Será que ele foi lançado para fora?  
A poeira foi se dissipando e revelou o que Kyabe não esperava, a explosão havia ocorrido antes da borda do ringue e não depois, como pensava.  
\- Não pode ser! - foi quando Uub apareceu em suas costas e lhe aplicou uma chave que prendeu os seus braços.  
\- Baixou a guarda! Haaah!  
Uub voou e fez uma curva de U vertical no ar, descendo de cabeça para baixo em extrema velocidade para colidir o corpo do saiyajin contra o chão. Preso pela chave de seu oponente, Kyabe gritou para elevar o seu ki e o expandiu, conseguindo se livrar a poucos metros de atingir o chão, ambos então rolaram para ficar em pé no ar, com Uub concentrando seu ki para formar duas grandes esferas de energia azul em suas mãos, arremessando uma após a outra na sequência. Kyabe tentou se proteger, mas o par de explosões o jogou para trás e o jovem terráqueo conseguiu avançar com tudo para atingir um soco que o lançou para longe, desaparecendo na sequência para reaparecer atrás dele e ricochetá-lo de volta em diagonal para cima com um chute nas costas, desaparecendo e reaparecendo mais uma vez do outro lado, mandando-o para baixo usando as duas mãos em um golpe de marreta. Uub então o perseguiu em voo e o atingiu com o antebraço no meio do corpo, o empurrando com ainda mais força na direção do chão e um grande estrondo se sucedeu no momento do impacto.  
\- Que luta incrível! O participante Uub tem uma força extraordinária! Será esse o fim do participante Kyabe?  
\- Nossa, o Uub está muito forte e é simplesmente um gênio! - exclamou Pan.  
\- É isso aí garota e o Kyabe não tem como reagir, disso eu sei. - comentou Caulifla. - Essa já está no papo!  
\- Vai lá Uub!  
\- É isso aí, joga ele para fora!  
Enquanto as duas torciam, um certo Deus da Destruição levava as mãos à cabeça ao não acreditar no que estava vendo:  
\- Kyaabeee!  
\- Hahahahahahaha! Eu te avisei, não avisei Champa? - Bills debochava.  
\- Isso não é justo! O Kyabe é muito mais fraco, eu quero um handicap na aposta!  
E lá em baixo, Goku comentava:  
\- O Uub de antes não teria tanta facilidade, eu realmente não consigo acreditar como o Uub ficou tão forte e como me chateia eu ter perdido a chance de lutar com ele!  
\- O Uub também está controlando o combate com estratégia, atacando no momento certo e explorando as brechas deixadas pelo adversário. - comentou #17.  
\- Você treinou ele para isso muito bem #17!  
\- Só o que eu fiz foi complementar o estilo de luta que você ensinou para ele, todo o mérito ainda é seu Son Goku.  
\- Você acha? Valeu #17! - Goku se voltou para Vegeta. - Parece que Uub é quem vai vencer essa, hein Vegeta? - o príncipe estava sério e concentrado no campo de batalha, levando Goku a pensar. - (Hmm... Que estranho, normalmente ele iria ficar bravo comigo, igual quando o Trunks e o Goten estavam lutando. O que está acontecendo afinal?)  
A poeira foi se esvaindo, revelando que Uub estava em posição, com alguns chamuscados pelo corpo e há alguns passos afastado de seu oponente. Kyabe por outro lado, estava no chão e tinha alguns ferimentos, mas conseguiu o tempo para se levantar com toda a calma.  
\- Por que... não me jogou para fora? Por que se afastou, depois desse último golpe?  
\- Porque se eu tentasse fazer isso, você iria contra-atacar não é mesmo? - aquela resposta surpreendeu Kyabe, que tinha intenção de lançar um Galick Cannon à queima-roupa no momento em que Uub tentasse dar o golpe final, após impactá-lo contra o chão. - Você estava acumulando o seu ki sem eu poder ver e seria um ataque tão poderoso que eu ia acabar ferrado e fora da arena, ainda bem que eu percebi e me afastei a tempo, heheheh!  
Kyabe sorriu de frustração, pois era como se seu oponente tivesse lido a sua mente, Uub não só era mais forte, como também era um estrategista muito melhor, suas habilidades eram surreais até mesmo para o saiyajin prodígio do Universo 6.  
\- Não sei se já te disseram isso, mas você é um demônio!  
\- Bem, a verdade é que isso não é bem uma mentira, não é?  
Kyabe acabou rindo com ele por alguns instantes, quando seu olhar ficou sério novamente:  
\- Porém...  
"A sua próxima luta será com o discípulo do Kakarotto... Não ouse perder!"  
\- Eu não pretendo ser derrotado! HAAAH!  
Kyabe elevou o ki e se colocou em posição de combate outra vez enquanto Uub sorriu e fez a mesma coisa, a luta iria recomeçar.  
O saiyajin partiu ao ataque, pressionando seu oponente com uma combinação de golpes em alta velocidade. Uub permaneceu na defensiva, até que se esquivou de um soco se abaixando e revidou com outro no estômago e apesar da dor que sentiu ao receber o golpe, Kyabe aproveitou a oportunidade e o agarrou pelo pulso com a mão esquerda, o puxando para colidir-lhe a testa contra seu cotovelo direito com extrema força.  
\- Aack... - Uub sofreu ficou levemente desnorteado.  
Ainda segurando o braço, Kyabe continuou com uma joelhada na barriga, soltando-lhe então o braço para usar o punho esquerdo em um cruzado, terminando com um chute no quadril, antes de dar início a uma sequência frenética de socos que conseguiu atingir Uub sem defesa, até que este conseguiu bloquear o último soco com um dos braços, sendo afastado por alguns metros. O saiyajin prosseguiu seu ataque, avançando contra o terráqueo, que já estava em posição, porém no momento em que Kyabe iria desferir o soco, este desapareceu em um movimento rápido, deixando apenas sua imagem para trás, para a surpresa de Uub.  
Eis que então, Kyabe ressurgiu a sua direita a certa distância, com as mãos ao lado esquerdo do corpo, carregadas com ki púrpuro:  
\- Eu ainda continuava preparando o meu ataque! Galick Cannon!  
A enorme onda de energia roxa veio partindo o chão do ringue e Uub então ergueu seu punho direito como um escudo, formando uma barreira ao redor de si que segurou o ataque no momento do grande estrondo.  
\- O poder dele continua aumentando, é simplesmente impressionante, até mesmo para um saiyajin! - dizia Uub com um sorriso no rosto. - Acho que, a esta altura, ele deve estar um pouco mais forte do que quando lutou com o Rejick!  
\- AAAAH! - Kyabe forçou seu ataque, que ameaçou engolir Uub com barreira e tudo.  
\- Eu sabia que você era forte desde o dia em que te conheci, não podia esperar menos de alguém que é aprendiz do Senhor Vegeta! - Uub estendeu sua mão direita na direção do ataque. - HEEAAAH!  
A barreira começou a brilhar intensamente e a se expandir, foi então que uma explosão gigantesca aconteceu ali, no chão. O Narrador foi arremessado para longe e colidiu contra o muro e a barreira de Whis; Buu se segurou como pôde, firmando os pés e o pobre Mr. Satan acabou arremessado para o alto como um foguete.  
\- Aaaahahahahah...!  
\- Satan! - Buu exclamou.  
A luz ofuscou a visão de todos e tudo o que restou depois era uma cortina de fumaça e o som de entulho se esfarelando. O ringue estava em pedaços, com apenas um terço da plataforma ainda pisável. Kyabe estava ofegante, enquanto que Uub, apesar de não estar como seu oponente, puxava o ar com maior frequência que o normal enquanto respirava e mantinha seu sorriso de excitação, aparentemente havia feito um pouco de esforço.  
\- Que poder incrível, eu até cheguei a pensar, por um momento, que não ia conseguir segurar esse ataque!  
\- Droga... Nem isso... Nem isso foi suficiente para romper a defesa dele... - Kyabe fechou os punhos, frustrado consigo mesmo a pensar. - (Todos sempre me elogiaram porque eu era um dos saiyajins mais fortes do Planeta Sadala, apesar da pouca idade. Graças a isso é que fui escolhido pela Senhora Vados para o time do Senhor Champa, conheci o mestre e aprendi a me transformar em Super Saiyajin, o que só aumentou os elogios de todos. A verdade é que eu nunca me enxerguei esse gênio que todos viam em mim, até porque sempre existiram guerreiros muito mais talentosos do que eu, como a Caulifla e a Kale. Mesmo assim, eu estive trabalhado duro para melhorar cada vez mais, ser o mais forte para garantir a segurança das pessoas do meu universo e eventualmente superar o Mestre Vegeta algum dia. Eu sempre senti que meus esforços estavam dando resultado e esse garoto... faz eu me sentir impotente! Por quê? Eu tinha quase a idade dele quando me tornei um soldado do Rei de Sadala e não tinha metade do poder que ele tem! O Uub é muito mais forte do que eu e nem sequer é de uma raça guerreira! Eu... deveria ser o mais forte...! Por que me sinto assim quando nunca me incomodei tanto com essas coisas? É assim mestre? É assim que você se sente em relação ao Senhor Goku?)  
O Narrador se levantava, apoiando as costas depois do baque e nem isso parecia suficiente para derrubar seu entusiasmo:  
\- Isso foi perigoso senhoras e senhores, mas eu estou bem, mesmo depois de presenciar de perto tamanho poder! - foi então que ele percebeu um terceiro indivíduo, recém caído de bruços no chão de um dos lados dos restos do ringue. - Esperem, o que é aquilo? Inacreditável, parece que o campeão, Mister Satan, estava tão ansioso para lutar que cansou de esperar e decidiu subir no ringue para encarar os dois jovens lutadores ao mesmo tempo!  
\- O que aconteceu? - tonto, Satan estava se levantando.  
\- Satan? - Buu ficou surpreso ao vê-lo ali.  
\- Buu? - foi ao ver o majin fora do ringue que Mr. Satan se deu conta de que estava dentro dele, a torcida estava excitada ao vê-lo ali, no meio da luta, enquanto a cara de pavor tomou conta dele. - Essa não...  
\- Se o campeão assim quer, então vamos ver essa excitante luta dele contra os dois finalistas! - exclamou o Narrador.  
\- Whoa! - Mr. Satan se levantou com um salto, colocando os punhos na cintura. - É isso aí, eu vou acabar com vocês, seus moleques! - ele apontou o dedo indicador, com seu interior em pânico falando. - (O que é que eu estou fazendo...?)  
\- Vovô Satan... - Pan bateu a mão na testa, enquanto assistia lá de cima.  
\- Então o senhor também vai lutar Mister Satan? - perguntou Uub.  
\- Hum? Eu...  
\- O senhor deve ser mesmo muito forte para ter certeza de que pode ganhar de nós dois ao mesmo tempo, isso está ficando cada vez melhor! Se prepare Mister Satan, pois aqui vou eu!  
\- Não garoto, espere aí!  
Uub avançou contra o campeão, que foi tomado pelo desespero. Ao ver aquilo, Kyabe se sentiu em segundo plano, o que o deixou furioso, dando um grito que elevou o seu ki.  
\- Não me ignore! - Kyabe investiu contra Uub, chegando pela sua direita e desferindo um potente soco, antes que chegasse o terráqueo chegasse a Mr. Satan.  
Lançado para longe, Uub viu Kyabe perseguindo-o para um segundo golpe e a poucos metros de colidir com o muro, Uub levou os dedos à testa e se teleportou, para a surpresa do saiyajin.  
Ele então reapareceu lá no alto, com as mãos segurando uma bola de energia azul com as duas mãos atrás da cabeça:  
\- Burst Blast! - Uub arremessou a técnica que aprendeu com Soba, que desceu cortando o ar na direção de seu oponente.  
Kyabe até conseguiu se virar a tempo e segurar o meteoro de energia com as mãos. Porém, o ataque possuía tanta força que estava sendo empurrado diagonalmente em direção ao chão.  
\- Em momento algum ignorei você Kyabe, eu teria de ser muito descuidado para fazer isso!  
\- Maldição! Ugh... É mais forte do que o que ele usou na Caulifla! - Kyabe olhou para trás, para fora dos limites do ringe. - Ele... Ele quer me eliminar!  
\- Foi muito divertido lutar com você Kyabe, tomara que possamos fazer isso de novo qualquer hora dessas! - Uub disse ao aterrissar de volta no chão.  
\- Não, NÃO!  
"A sua próxima luta será com o discípulo do Kakarotto... Não ouse perder!"  
\- NÃÃÃOO!  
Kyabe abriu os braços e gritou, decidindo por receber o ataque com o peito. Ele elevou o seu ki até o limite e o Burst Blast acabou explodindo em cheio contra ele, Uub não podia estar mais surpreso com tal atitude, assim como o Narrador.  
\- Mas o que foi isso?! O participante Kyabe decidiu usar o próprio corpo para barrar o ataque, é espantoso!  
O saiyajin jazia de bruços no chão de um dos blocos ainda inteiros na borda da arena, em seu estado base, após a explosão. Se apoiando com as mãos e joelhos no chão, percebeu que seu corpo estava bem machucado, o sangue escorria do seu rosto e pingava, enquanto algumas lembranças voltavam em sua mente.

"'Uub.'  
'Kyabe.'  
'Eu ouvi falar muito a seu respeito.'  
'A Caulifla e a Kale também estavam me falando sobre você.'" - era a lembrança do dia em que ele e Uub se conheceram.

"'Não há ninguém a quem você queira superar?'  
'Só o senhor Mestre Vegeta.'  
'Vou refazer a pergunta: Não há ninguém em sua vida que sempre está um passo a sua frente?'"

\- Eu finalmente entendi o que o mestre queria me dizer... Estava na minha cara e eu não consegui ver. - Kyabe ergueu o rosto, enquanto se apoiou sobre a perna direita. - O tempo todo se tratou de você Uub! O discípulo de Son Goku, a reencarnação de Majin Buu, dane-se tudo isso! Você ainda é um terráqueo e eu sou da raça guerreira saiyajin! Não irei perder pra você porque sou discípulo do Príncipe dos Saiyajins deste universo... SOU O GRANDE KYABE! AAAAAHH!  
Kyabe se reergueu, transformando-se em Super Saiyajin novamente e sua aura furiosa se ergueu aos céus.  
\- Nossa, parece que o Vegeta baixou mesmo nele... - comentou Caulifla.  
\- Irmã, o que está acontecendo? - Kale perguntou, ao notar algo diferente.  
Os olhos de Kyabe estavam perdidos no mais profundo branco, os músculos se inflaram em seu corpo magro, liberando raios para todo lado. Todo o estádio tremia, Satan se segurava nos blocos para não ser lançado para longe, depois da ventania já tê-lo jogado no chão.  
\- O que está havendo? - perguntava-se Goku. - O ki do Kyabe...  
Nisso Vegeta sorriu:  
\- Finalmente você compreendeu... Mostre para ele Kyabe, a força para superar a tudo e a todos no meio da batalha, mostre para ele a verdadeira força de um saiyajin!  
\- Vegeta?  
Kyabe continuava a elevar o seu ki enquanto ascendia aos céus, seus músculos se desinflaram, contendo todo aquele poder. Um azul rodeava seu corpo dentro da aura amarela, que agora era densa e flutuava ao redor dele como uma chama, Uub estava impressionado.  
\- Essa pressão... - ele sorriu empolgado. - Que incrível!  
\- Ainda não é o Super Saiyajin Blue, mas é o suficiente... - sem as pupilas, ele olhou para o jovem terráqueo. - O suficiente para derrotar você, Uub!  
Kyabe despertou o Super Saiyajin Rage e deu novos ares a esta batalha. Quem será o vencedor? O impactante combate chega ao começo do seu ápice!


	68. Chapter 68

**CAPÍTULO 68**

 **A fúria divina de Kyabe! O garoto demônio contra-ataca!**

\- Aaaaah! Que poder incrível! - exclamou Champa do camarote. - É isso aí Kyabe, eu sabia que podia contar com você!  
\- Ah Senhor Champa, volúvel como sempre... - comentou Vados.  
\- Cala a boca mulher!  
\- Saiyajin maldito, logo agora que a luta já estava ganha...  
\- O que foi Bills, está sentindo sua aposta furar é?  
A provocação de seu irmão naturalmente irritou Bills e enquanto isso, na sala de espera:  
\- Esse poder é impressionante! - exclamou Goku enquanto sentia o ki da nova evolução de Kyabe. - É a mesma forma que o Trunks, o do futuro, usou daquela vez, não é?  
\- Isso mesmo. - respondeu Vegeta. - Dificilmente o Kyabe conseguiria aprender como se tornar um Super Saiyajin Blue em tão pouco tempo e por isso que eu o mandei aperfeiçoar o Super Saiyajin Dois.  
\- Aah... - Goku estava confuso.  
\- Deixe-me explicar para que até mesmo um idiota como você entenda: o Super Saiyajin Dois aperfeiçoado é uma pré-forma para essa transformação.  
\- Como é que é?  
\- Aperfeiçoar o Super Saiyajin Dois não só condiciona o corpo para suportar um poder como o do seu Super Saiyajin Três, como também o prepara para ir além deste nível e percebi isso durante aqueles dias em que treinei o Trunks, depois dele ter escapado para cá com a Máquina do Tempo. Eu resolvi mostrar os passos para se tornar um Super Saiyajin Blue, só que como tínhamos pouco tempo até irmos ao futuro, ele não conseguiu aprender, mesmo tendo entendido o básico a respeito do ki dos deuses. Foi então que, enquanto lutávamos com o Black e o Zamasu, Trunks foi tomado pela fúria, forçou os limites do seu corpo e aquilo aconteceu.  
\- Entendi, então você preparou o Kyabe da mesma forma para que ele pudesse alcançar este nível!  
\- E eu teria feito o mesmo com o Trunks do presente, se ele já soubesse se transformar em Super Saiyajin Dois como o Kyabe já sabia, a derrota do seu filho teria sido humilhante. - Goku estava impressionado com a sagacidade de Vegeta, que continuou a explicar. - É lógico que aperfeiçoar o Super Saiyajin Dois requer muito treinamento, mas certamente ainda é mais fácil do que aprender o Super Saiyajin Blue. Se um saiyajin com esse nível possuir o básico de conhecimento sobre o ki dos deuses, estará pronto para evoluir para um novo estado quando estiver com a mesma fúria extrema com a qual se transformou nos níveis Um e Dois pela primeira vez.  
\- Wow, tenho que admitir que isso foi genial Vegeta! Só um cara como você seria capaz de notar essas coisas para treinar um saiyajin!  
\- Hmpf!  
\- Só que essa transformação é imperfeita, o resultado de forçar o controle do ki dos deuses através da raiva como nas outras transformações faz com que o ki não se converta totalmente, o ki do Kyabe está mesclado entre ki comum e ki divino.  
\- Eu já sei, não precisa me explicar isso, seu cabeça oca!  
\- Calma Vegeta, não precisa se chatear, eu só estava complementando, só isso!  
\- É claro que essa forma não é tão poderosa quanto o Super Saiyajin Blue ou o Deus Super Saiyajin, seria uma espécie de Super Saiyajin Blue imperfeito, por assim dizer. Contudo, já é um nível totalmente diferente das transformações normais e não importa o quão bom o Uub seja, seu aluno não será capaz de superar a força um guerreiro saiyajin como o Kyabe!  
\- Hmm... Isso eu já não sei dizer, Vegeta. - Goku sorriu e então voltou para sua feição interrogativa de antes. - O que eu ainda não entendo é como você sabia que o Kyabe conseguiria ficar tão bravo a ponto de se transformar nessa luta.  
\- Não é óbvio Goku? - #17 entrou na conversa. - O Vegeta instigou esses dois a uma rivalidade porque não poderia permitir que o discípulo do Kakarotto fosse mais forte do que o dele e sabia que, se o Kyabe também sentisse essa frustração, seria capaz de alcançar níveis que nunca alcançou antes. Foi por isso que você desistiu da luta, não é mesmo Vegeta? Desde o início, você planejou isso tudo para que esses dois pudessem lutar um contra o outro, estou errado?  
Vegeta sorriu de leve:  
\- Hmpf! Sua perspicácia me irrita, androide...  
Na arena, Mr. Satan permanecia paralisado com os joelhos no chão, enquanto olhava para cima. Mais ao lado, Uub também observava o saiyajin em sua nova ascensão, só que diferente do campeão, o jovem terráqueo tinha um sorriso no rosto.  
\- O ki dele está estranho, estou com dificuldade para senti-lo e essa pressão está fazendo o meu corpo tremer! - Uub olhou para sua mão direita. - É incrível, com certeza é uma forma parecida com o Super Saiyajin Blue! - novamente ele olhou para seu oponente. - O Kyabe é mesmo surpreendente.  
\- Uub, eu vou... Eu vou te derrotar!  
\- Aí vem ele...  
Vendo que seu oponente desceu ao seu encontro com um brado de batalha, Uub se colocou em posição e um tremendo soco acertou sua defesa com a parte anterior do antebraço esquerdo, quase junto ao cotovelo. O impacto causou uma grande onda de choque que fez Mr. Satan voar para longe até se agarrar em outro pedaço inteiro de plataforma, os pés de Uub se afundaram no chão, começando a despedaçá-lo no formato de uma cratera, aquele golpe tinha sido de uma força surpreendente, o obrigando a usar a mão direita para lançar um pouco de ki e impulsionar-se para cima, impedindo assim que sua defesa cedesse e deixando Kyabe passar até o punho de seu soco dilacerar o solo ao atingi-lo. Em meio aos escombros, o saiyajin foi se levantando mais uma vez e elevou o seu ki, sua aura mesclada tornou-se gigante e subiu aos céus, parecendo ameaçar tragar o jovem terráqueo que ainda subia depois de ter saltado. A arena toda tremia, o que restava do ringue se arruinava e Mr. Satan se agarrava como podia, contando com a sorte e do mesmo modo, do lado de fora, o Narrador se segurava nas paredes.  
\- Isso... Isso é inacreditável senhoras e senhores! Este combate está abalando o estádio inteiro!  
No alto das arquibancadas, Kale reparou nos olhos de Kyabe, que continuavam sem suas pupilas e vendo a destruição que o poder dele estava causando, ela não teve como não lembrar o que houve com ela mesma durante o Torneio do Poder.  
\- Caulifla, o Kyabe, ele...  
\- Hmm... - Caulifla então reparou que os olhos de Kyabe começaram a retornar a normalidade. - Não Kale, acho que ele vai conseguir controlar esse superpoder! Ainda não tenho ideia do que seja isso, mas é incrível e esse desgraçado vai ter que me ensinar a fazer também!  
\- Você é o obstáculo de que o mestre falava. Por isso... - com as pupilas verdes de volta aos seus olhos, Kyabe conteve o seu poder ao redor de seu corpo. - Eu não posso perder pra você!  
O saiyajin prodígio subiu em voo, Uub bloqueou o soco dele com as duas mãos e Kyabe continuou a socá-lo continuamente, o deixando completamente na defensiva enquanto era empurrado para cima, até que ascendeu para mais alto, a fim de golpear Uub com um golpe de marreta. O jovem terráqueo colocou os dois braços para cima em forma de xis a fim de se defender, mas não foi suficiente, a força do golpe o lançou para baixo com extrema violência. Uub rolou no ar, se lançando para trás assim que seus pés tocaram o chão e Kyabe, que descia em seu encalço, também mudou a direção, o atingindo com um soco de direita no rosto, desaparecendo e reaparecendo em suas costas para ricochetá-lo na direção contrária com uma voadora. O terráqueo girou e aterrissou de cócoras, esfarelando o solo enquanto seus pés eram arrastados sobre o mesmo e tentava frear com uma das mãos. Kyabe prosseguiu seu ataque com uma barragem de esferas de energia, obrigando Uub a saltar e a se movimentar para se esquivar, deixando que a explosões fossem acontecendo atrás de si junto à barreira de Whis e nisso ele mal percebeu quando o saiyajin surgiu em suas costas para desferir um novo soco, o jovem terráqueo se virou a tempo de segurar o golpe com um escudo de energia formado por sua mão esquerda. O saiyajin gritou colocando toda a sua força em um segundo soco com a esquerda, que ao atingir o escudo, o esfiapou como estilhaços de vidro.  
\- Mas o que?!  
Kyabe então deu início a uma combinação de socos e chutes, pressionando Uub ao máximo até que o inevitável aconteceu, sua defesa cedeu e um potente soco o acertou na boca do estômago, o fazendo expelir sangue.  
\- Você não pode mais me derrotar... - Kyabe o golpeou com um gancho de esquerda no queixo. - Pois agora... - girando para a direita, ele desferiu um chute giratório em trezentos e sessenta graus com a perna direita. - Eu sou superior você, Uub! - colocando a mão esquerda no tórax, Kyabe causou uma explosão à queima-roupa que o lançou para longe, já jogando a direita para frente com o polegar flexionado. - Ataque Big Bang!  
O gigantesco meteoro de energia partiu em direção a Uub, que foi pego em cheio na segunda explosão pouco acima do solo. Porém, quando a fumaça se dissipou, ele se revelou em pé no ar, de pernas e braços abertos dentro de uma barreira de energia.  
\- Essa foi por pouco... - Uub desativou a barreira, estando com alguns hematomas depois dos ataques e nisso viu Kyabe avançando em sua direção novamente, sem dar tempo para que ele pudesse sequer respirar, o ataque do saiyajin era incessante. - Então você não pretende me deixar descansar, não é mesmo? Pode vir!  
O jovem terráqueo firmou bem o antebraço esquerdo para poder bloquear o chute, protegendo o rosto com certa dificuldade. Forçado pelas circunstâncias, invocou a aura vermelha rosada do Kaioken, devolvendo um soco de direita que arremessou seu adversário para o outro lado, à sua esquerda. Uub então voltou ao normal antes de persegui-lo em velocidade, enquanto que Kyabe freou e foi ao seu encontro, fazendo com que ele reativasse o Kaioken no momento do choque, dando início a uma troca de golpes mútua, desaparecendo e reaparecendo no céu da arena a cada impacto.  
\- Nossa, por um momento, eu até fiquei preocupada, mas o Uub agora está conseguindo acompanhar o Kyabe de boa. - comentou Caulifla. - Se ele usar o Kaioken, com certeza vai conseguir superá-lo e vencer!  
\- Na verdade, eu estou achando que o Uub já está usando o Kaioken. - disse Goten ao coçar a nuca.  
\- É? Mas isso não pode ser, ele não está com aquela aura vermelha selvagem de quando deu o golpe final no balofo!  
\- Talvez, assim como o meu pai, o Uub também deva ter aprendido a usar essa técnica de maneira pouco perceptível, acho que não teria como ele fazer frente ao Kyabe sem isso, principalmente se o motivo da gente não conseguir sentir parte do ki dele for devido ao fato dele ter adquirido um pouco do ki dos deuses.  
\- Claro, acredito que o Uub deve estar controlando o seu poder com o Kaioken de maneira variável e usando o mesmo apenas no momento de atacar! - concluiu Trunks.  
\- É uma atitude muito inteligente para poupar o corpo desta técnica desgastante, atitude que certamente requer de muito Controle Espiritual. - Soba se aproximou do grupo, para a surpresa deles. - Esse moleque... Não foi à toa que conseguiu aprender o teletransporte em apenas uma semana, ou melhor, um dia, já que foi apenas no último que ele entendeu o que deveria fazer. Vamos ver como ele vai se sair.  
Os choques eram intensos e ambos pareciam se rebater enquanto se tocavam, Uub se defendia em seu estado normal, usando níveis variados do Kaioken apenas na hora de golpear. Ele foi o primeiro a abrir uma brecha, aplicando um chute no queixo e então avançou para um segundo golpe, com o braço, momento em que seus antebraços esquerdos se chocaram e Kyabe revidou com um chute de perna esquerda no peito. Uub foi lançado para longe e o saiyajin voou com tudo para mandá-lo para o chão com um golpe de marreta e eis que acertou um escudo verde de energia que o terráqueo formara ao pairar a tempo e estender sua mão esquerda. O escudo acabou se partindo em pedaços, mas ele conseguiu evitar o golpe e conseguir a abertura para um soco com a direita.  
\- Dez vezes! - ele exclamou no momento do golpe, quando a aura do Kaioken surgiu e depois sumiu após o impacto. A potente patada lançou Kyabe pelos ares, onde Uub ressurgiu de costas para seu oponente, virando um mortal para trás que resultou em um chute de bicicleta na cabeça. - Treze! - com seu oponente caindo como um meteoro, Uub partiu para um novo soco. - Quinze!  
Seu soco atingiu o chão, partindo tudo como um cometa, pois Kyabe saltara para trás no último instante.  
\- Tome isso! - exclamou, revidando com um chute de sola de pé esquerdo após um giro que atirou o terráqueo arrastado para longe.  
Prestes a colidir com o muro e a barreira de Whis, Uub usou o Kaioken para se estabilizar e permitir-lhe invocar outro escudo com a mão direita para bloquear o potente soco de punho esquerdo que viera em sua direção, revidando com outro de direita que lhe atingiu no rosto.  
\- Sete!  
Disposto a romper aquela defesa, Kyabe rolou no ar e partiu novamente contra Uub, que já viera ao seu encontro. Uma troca de golpes insana de socos e chutes teve início ao começarem a subir aos céus enquanto giravam um ao redor do outro, a luta ficava cada vez mais intensa, com o saiyajin usando ataques cada vez mais fortes e o terráqueo usando do Kaioken para incrementar seus ataques ao mesmo tempo em que alternava com os pequenos escudos redondos verdes de energia para incrementar suas defesas, era uma técnica de combate genial que, somada ao seu grande poder, conseguia fazer frente à pressão do parcial ki divino do guerreiro do Universo 6.  
\- Dezoito! - Uub conseguiu acertar uma joelhada na barriga com a perna esquerda. - Três! - depois um soco no rosto com a direita. - Seis! - outro com a esquerda. - Nove! - uma cotovelada com a direita no peito que o lançou para longe, o perseguindo para finalizá-lo juntando as mãos para um golpe de marreta. - Doze vezes!  
Kyabe desapareceu evadindo-se do ataque e revidou ao reaparecer nas costas de Uub, girando em trezentos e sessenta graus e o mandando para longe quando sua canela direita atingiu seu quadril, girando uma segunda vez para disparar, mais uma vez, um míssil de ki pela sola do pé direito. A explosão atingiu Uub em cheio, o jogando desnorteado e rolando para trás no ar.  
\- Você não vai mais abalar o orgulho de ser saiyajin que o mestre me ensinou a ter! Eu vou te derrubar Uub! - Kyabe elevou o seu poder, abrindo então seus braços e pernas, concentrando então uma grande quantidade de energia em suas mãos enquanto o ki faiscava ao redor de seu corpo. - Resplendor Final!  
Juntando as mãos à frente, o jovem saiyajin disparou a poderosa técnica de energia contínua que também aprendera com Vegeta, assim como o Ataque Big Bang. Uub se estabilizou a tempo de estender as mãos para frente, evolvendo-se em uma barreira esférica de energia, que mesmo segurando o ataque com certa dificuldade, pareceu quase ser engolida por tamanho poder.  
\- Confesso que eu não esperava isso de você, apesar de tudo. Mesmo tendo perdido a oportunidade de lutar contra o Mestre Goku e o Senhor Vegeta, esta luta está fazendo tudo valer a pena, não imaginava que lutar contra um saiyajin com a fúria de um deus fosse tão impressionante! Você é um oponente formidável Kyabe e por isso mesmo é que não pretendo perder, se meu poder te incomodou antes por alguma razão, então vai incomodar ainda mais porque ainda estou longe de dar tudo de mim neste combate! - ainda dentro da barreira, Uub posicionou suas mãos juntas como uma concha ao lado direito do corpo. - Ka... me...  
\- O que ele vai fazer? - perguntou Goku. - Ele não pode disparar de dentro daquela coisa, ou pode?  
\- Ha... me... - com uma grande quantidade de ki azul em suas mãos, Uub a lançou para frente, juntando-a com a energia da barreira, que brilhou intensamente. - HA!  
O Kamehameha atravessou a barreira como a luz do Sol atravessaria a lente de uma lupa, saindo como uma grande rajada de ki azul esverdeada e brilhante, empurrando o Resplendor Final de volta com uma força inacreditável.  
\- Incrível, ele combinou o Kamehameha com a Barreira Androide! - disse #17, muito impressionado.  
O estádio parecia querer desmoronar, o público começou a entrar em pânico e enquanto isso, no camarote...  
\- É isso aí Uub, mostra para esse metido quem é o mais forte de verdade! - gritava Bills.  
\- Não deixa não Kyabe, você agora tem mais poder do que ele, joga o moleque para fora! - gritava Champa.  
Atrás deles, Whis começou a reparar em pequenas rachaduras que começaram a se formar em suas paredes invisíveis:  
\- Minha nossa!  
\- O que foi? - perguntou Vados, que ao olhar mais atentamente, percebeu do que se tratava. - Oh, isso é ruim...  
O ataque de Uub parecia sólido como a própria barreira, fazendo com que o ataque de Kyabe se dispersasse ao tocá-lo. Disposto a não usar todo aquele poder que se esvaia em vão, o saiyajin pressionou ainda mais seu Resplendor Final:  
\- Eu não posso ceder agora, vou romper seu ataque com você junto se for preciso! WAAAHH!  
A aura amarela e azul do Super Saiyajin Rage o envolveu, fazendo com que seu ataque ameaçasse empurrar o Kamehameha Barreira de Uub, ainda com a energia se dispersando. Este por sua vez elevou o seu ki, respondendo de igual modo, o choque gerou um brilho intenso que pareceu distorcer as dimensões por um momento e então veio a grandiosa explosão, o Narrador se escondeu atrás de Buu e Mr. Satan deu sorte de alguns escombros de kachi katchin voarem e caírem em sua frente para protegê-lo como um escudo, as barreiras de Whis começaram a ceder e então tudo o que se viu foi um grande esplendor. Quem havia fechado os olhos, os abriu instantes depois ao som de ruínas se esfarelando, o ringue inteiro estava em pedaços, tanto Uub como Kyabe ainda estavam pairando no ar na posição final de seus golpes, já sem emitir energia, já sem suas auras, com ferimentos pelo corpo e rasgos em seus trajes, resultantes da explosão. Havia rachaduras por todo o estádio, que por milagre, ainda estava de pé ao preço de que as barreiras invisíveis de Whis haviam se rompido e seus fragmentos ainda caíam ao solo como farpas de vidro.  
\- É inacreditável, eles romperam as barreiras! - exclamou o Narrador para si mesmo, saindo de trás de Buu, pois não usara o microfone com a intenção de falar ao público. - Se não fosse por isso, a arena inteira... Todos nós estaríamos mortos!  
\- Satan! - Buu chamou e logo então o viu saindo de trás dos escombros. - Você está bem Satan?  
\- Buu... Acho que vou me aposentar em breve... - ele disse com cara de pânico. - Estou ficando velho demais para passar por isso.  
Ainda chocado, Mr. Satan caiu sentado no chão do bloco ainda inteiro no ringue sob o qual pisava e nas arquibancadas, Pan parecia aliviada ao ver seu avô materno bem depois daquele susto:  
\- Ufa... Ainda bem.  
\- O poder que esses dois têm é algo verdadeiramente espantoso, não pensava que eles seriam capazes de romper até mesmo as barreiras do Senhor Whis! - disse Trunks.  
\- Escuta gente, se eles destruíram as barreiras, o que é que vai proteger o público a partir de agora? - Marron indagou.  
\- Essa não, estamos com problemas! - afirmou Goten.  
\- Quem liga? - disse Caulifla. - Continua Uub, não pare até vencer! Lembre-se de que me venceu e que por isso, deve vencer todas as lutas no meu lugar! Está me ouvindo?! Uuuubb!  
Os guerreiros se encaravam ofegantes depois da tamanha destruição que causaram.  
\- De onde... De onde você tira tanto poder? - perguntou Kyabe.  
\- Eu ia te perguntar a mesma coisa. - disse Uub. - Você deve estar mais forte do que o Buu a esta altura.  
\- Eu entendi que todo o treinamento que o Mestre Vegeta me deu, foi para que eu estivesse pronto para enfrentá-lo e derrotá-lo aqui hoje. Portanto eu ainda não terminei e ficarei ainda mais forte se necessário para conseguir isso!  
Kyabe gritou e a aura do Super Saiyajin Rage despertou mais uma vez a um tamanho grandioso, fazendo todo o estádio sentir a grande pressão do seu ki por conta de não haverem mais barreiras para impedir isso.  
\- Seu poder é mesmo surpreendente e acho que não irei vencê-lo se também não me superar. Creio que já passou da hora de eu lutar no seu nível!  
Aquele comentário chamou a atenção de Kyabe, que viu Uub começar a elevar o seu ki de igual modo, respondendo à altura quando seu corpo se cobriu com a aura do Kaioken mais uma vez, a qual começou a crescer para rivalizar com o tamanho da de seu oponente. Lá em baixo, ao perceber que os músculos do jovem terráqueo começaram a inflar, Vegeta sacou de imediato do que se tratava ao lembrar-se da luta de Uub contra Baby Bills.  
\- Isso... Isso só pode ser o...  
\- Kaioken Trinta Vezes! - Uub gritou, confirmando o que o Príncipe dos Saiyajins suspeitava.  
\- Não Uub, não faça isso! - Goku se desesperou. - Você vai acabar morrendo como da outra vez, pare!  
\- Relaxa Son Goku. - interveio Lapis, que assistia com um sorriso no rosto.  
\- #17?  
\- Apenas observe.  
Goku fez o que o androide pediu e notou que no instante seguinte, os músculos de Uub se desinflaram para seu estado normal, contendo aquele poder em seu corpo como se imitasse o próprio Super Saiyajin Rage de Kyabe.  
\- Wow, que incrível! - ele exclamou.  
\- Viu só? Graças ao seu treinamento comigo, resistindo às pressões no mais profundo do oceano, a resistência do Uub aumentou em grande escala. - eles então viram Uub saltitar para se aquecer, como se tivesse chão no ar e seu corpo parecia leve, mesmo contendo tanto poder. - Eu diria inclusive que o corpo dele atualmente suporta esse nível de Kaioken brincando.  
\- É sério?  
\- Esse miserável... Ele aprendeu a controlar aquele poder?! - Vegeta disse, incrédulo.  
\- O que foi? Por acaso pensou que só o seu garoto tinha uma carta na manga? - provocou #17.  
\- Acho que você não contava com essa, não é Vegeta? - Goku também provocava, cutucando ele com o cotovelo.  
\- Fiquem quietos vocês dois! Não subestimem um saiyajin, a luta dele com o Kyabe ainda não acabou!  
\- Ora, mas isso nós já sabemos e o Uub também sabe disso. - disse #17. - Chegou a hora de finalmente sabermos qual deles vai ser o vencedor deste combate.  
Diante do enorme ki que Uub agora emitia, competindo com a pressão de seu parcial ki divino, Kyabe desdenhou:  
\- Então você... ainda tinha esse poder?!  
\- Pra você ver o quanto é forte, me fez usar o Kaioken integralmente e nesse nível ainda!  
\- Grr... - Kyabe rangia os dentes, não conseguia esconder a frustração depois de ter achado que estava à frente no combate.  
\- Uma coisa que eu aprendi com o Mestre Goku é que há três formas de se combater um ki divino: a primeira é alcançando também o ki de um deus, a segunda é usando uma habilidade especial ou energia tão poderosa quanto, como a energia ilimitada do Senhor #17 e a terceira, é tendo um poder de ki normal tão grande que possa ser até mesmo capaz de competir com o ki de um deus. Este último, eu tenho de sobra! - Uub se colocou em posição de combate. - Vamos lá Kyabe, vamos decidir essa luta de uma vez por todas!  
\- Eu já disse! Não irei... PERDER PRA VOCÊ!  
Kyabe avançou contra Uub novamente, que o aguardava com um sorriso no rosto para o reinício do combate. A níveis surpreendentes, a excitante batalha entre os discípulos de Son Goku e Vegeta está chegando ao seu momento crucial!


	69. Chapter 69

**CAPÍTULO 69**

 **Rivais da nova geração! Até que apenas um sobre em pé!**

\- Vamos lá Kyabe, vamos decidir esta luta de uma vez por todas! - exclamou Uub em posição e envolto pelo poder do Kaioken 30x.  
\- Eu já disse! Não irei... PERDER PRA VOCÊ!  
Kyabe avançou com o punho direito e o terráqueo estendeu o seu para encontrá-lo. O choque gerou uma ventania por todo o estádio, ameaçando partir a arquibancada atrás de Uub, o que deixou o público em pânico.  
\- Droga, as pessoas! - Uub desviou o olhar para trás, abaixando a guarda por um instante, momento em que o saiyajin lhe atingiu com a esquerda no meio do rosto, lançando-o na direção da arquibancada, o que fez a plateia ali se levantar para salvar suas vidas.  
\- Ah não! - Kyabe exclamou, percebendo que havia colocado os espectadores em risco, mas no final, ele não contava que Uub fosse pairar pouco antes de atingir a arquibancada e retornar a uma velocidade tão impressionante que o prodígio do Universo 6 mal conseguiria acompanhar com os olhos, só sentindo quando Uub parou em suas costas, o golpeando com o antebraço na região acima do quadril.  
Jogado pela força do golpe, Kyabe perdeu sua aura, cuspiu sangue e virou o corpo de leve para ver Uub atingi-lo outra vez, só que com um potente soco de direita que o lançou voando por cima das arquibancadas. Incessante, o jovem terráqueo o perseguiu mais uma vez, lhe atingindo um novo soco como o anterior e continuando em seu encalço, voou rasante até subir e jogar a perna direita para cima a fim de atingi-lo com um chute que o jogou em diagonal para o alto. Ciente de que seu oponente prosseguiria o ataque, Kyabe se esforçou para rolar para trás no ar e se preparar para bloquear o soco investido dele com a mão direita e assim o fez, tentando revidar com a esquerda, que acabou bloqueada por Uub de igual modo.  
\- Entendi, aqui fora vamos poder lutar sem correr o risco de machucar ninguém. - concluiu Kyabe.  
\- Isso mesmo, eles vão perder de assistir a nossa luta, mas pelo menos vamos poder continuar lutando com todas as nossas forças e ninguém vai se ferir.  
\- Ótimo, porque eu também não conseguiria me concentrar com gente inocente em perigo por perto.  
\- Então lute com tudo o que tem Kyabe!  
Eles se afastaram e novamente foram para mais um choque.

Na arena do torneio, Bills estava impaciente:  
\- Mas que droga, eles se foram por culpa sua Whis! Será que não podia ter feito uma barreira mais forte?!  
\- Sinto muito Senhor Bills, não achei que teria de reforçar o escudo para outra luta que não fosse a do Senhor Goku contra o Senhor Vegeta. Definitivamente, esses garotos superaram as expectativas.  
\- Bem, se o problema é não poder assistir a luta... - Vados estendeu seu cajado, criando uma tela em holograma diante dos Deuses da Destruição, mostrando a luta de Uub e Kyabe onde estava acontecendo e em tempo real.  
\- Aí sim hein mulher? Salvou o dia!  
\- De nada Senhor Champa!  
Lá em baixo, um organizador se aproximou do Narrador à beira da plataforma destruída, o qual lhe falou:  
\- Tragam o dirigível de volta e mande um helicóptero atrás daqueles dois, não podemos deixar de acompanhar essa luta!  
\- Sim! - disse o organizador, antes de se retirar.

Como trovões de uma tempestade, o barulho dos impactos ressonava sobre os céus da Ilha Papaya, dissolvendo as nuvens como algodão doce em contato com a saliva da boca e a grande cidade da ilha parava para olhar enquanto Uub e Kyabe passeavam trocando golpes pelo céu.  
O saiyajin então o golpeou com a esquerda, o afastando, mas ainda sob o manto do Kaioken 30x, Uub reagiu parando e voltando ao ataque novamente, obrigando Kyabe a se esquivar para o lado no último instante e golpeá-lo nas costas com o cotovelo direito. Descendo em diagonal, Uub girou movimentando as mãos para disparar rajadas contínuas de energia enquanto voava para trás, com o jovem saiyajin ativando a aura do Super Saiyajin Rage para atravessá-las e carregar sua mão direita com uma rajada de ki contínua, disparando a curta distância. Uub então moveu sua mão esquerda para o lado, formando uma meia barreira esférica que atuou como um escudo em sua frente, podendo assim receber o ataque e atravessá-lo, devolvendo um soco com a esquerda que jogou Kyabe para longe. Com velocidade superior, o terráqueo avançou para um segundo ataque, uma voadora com a perna esquerda que fez o discípulo de Vegeta perder a aura de novo e voar na direção do oceano. Antes que pudesse tocar o mar, Kyabe pairou, flutuando para trás enquanto a água ondulava a reta de sua passagem e espirrava para o alto, nisso Uub já se aproximava com as mãos para alto atrás da cabeça para um novo Burst Blast, obrigando o prodígio do Universo 6 a revidar com outro Ataque Big Bang, a explosão do choque foi tremenda, abrindo espaço no oceano como um redemoinho. No final, havia um coliseu de água ao redor dos jovens combatentes, que se mantiveram inabaláveis e se encarando, mesmo estando mais feridos e com as roupas mais rasgadas do que antes. Uub, ainda envolto pela aura de sua técnica, só tinha o lado esquerdo da parte superior do gi a esta altura enquanto que a malha de Kyabe tinha tantos brejos quanto um pano de chão velho.  
\- Você se lembra do que me disse enquanto seus amigos Goten e Trunks estavam lutando?  
\- A que se refere?  
\- Você me perguntou se eu nunca estive motivado como eles em uma batalha antes e minha negativa fez você imaginar que eu poderia ter uma luta como aquela aqui, no seu universo. - Kyabe sorriu. - Quem diria? Acabou que no final, você estava certo. Não sente a energia de uma rivalidade ao nosso redor, nos atraindo para um combate sem limites até que apenas um de nós dois sobre em pé?  
\- Hmm... Sim! - Uub sorriu de igual modo. - Acho que eu também estou com essa mesma sensação!  
\- Creio que o Mestre Vegeta percebeu isso assim que você e eu nos conhecemos e é graças a esse antagonismo que estamos ficando cada vez mais fortes enquanto lutamos, uma luta assim é totalmente diferente do que é contra um adversário normal!  
\- É... Você é mesmo um bom rival Kyabe.  
\- Então é bom que esteja pronto, pois eu sou aprendiz do Príncipe Vegeta e reafirmo que não me deixarei vencer pelo discípulo de Kakarotto! - Kyabe emanou sua aura densa azul e amarela outra vez.  
\- Você carrega o manto do Senhor Vegeta com tanto ou até mais orgulho do que eu carrego o do meu mestre Son Goku. - Uub se colocou em posição. - Eu também não pretendo perder, não importa o quão forte você fique!  
Foi Uub quem desta vez tomou a iniciativa de ataque. Kyabe protegeu o rosto do chute de perna esquerda com o braço direito, já o desvencilhando para revidar com um soco, golpe que o jovem terráqueo desviou o curso ao usar a palma de sua mão direita e se esquivar para sua esquerda, podendo assim acertar um soco no rosto com o punho canhoto. O jovem saiyajin tomou o tranco, mas de imediato lançou o punho direito novamente, desta vez acertou o golpe e de igual modo afastou o discípulo de Goku. Uub também se recuperou rapidamente e investiu com o punho direito, de encontro ao de seu oponente, que já havia jogado para um terceiro soco. O impacto foi tão forte que o coliseu de água, que já começava a abaixar, arrebentou horizontalmente no meio, lançando água pelos ares enquanto os respingos pareciam flutuar ao cair sobre os jovens guerreiros. Aquele novo encontro de punhos deu reinício ao combate, onde ambos começaram a trocar golpes outra vez.

O helicóptero encomendado a pedido do Narrador estava chegando ao local:  
\- Chegue mais perto! - gritou o cameraman na porta lateral aberta.  
\- Não dá, eu não consigo! - exclamou o piloto.  
Mesmo estando a uma boa distância do local do combate, o piloto tinha dificuldade para manter o veículo no ar, os ventos, as ondas, era como se ele estivesse no meio de uma tempestade!

Uub e Kyabe emergiram ao céu, com suas auras vermelha e amarela respectivamente se cruzando em espiral. O encontro de seus corpos se deu no alto, junto às nuvens mais altas, os afastando para novos choques em sucessão. Suas auras pintavam o início de fim de tarde enquanto se movimentavam indo e voltando, se chocando como dois piões disputando o centro de uma roda fechada. O último encontro fez Kyabe e Uub ficarem frente a frente, exercendo pressão sobre os ombros um do outro com as mãos, até se afastarem, trocarem mais alguns golpes que foram defendidos por ambas as partes e terminar com um chute por parte do terráqueo, atirando o saiyajin para longe. Utilizando de velocidade, Uub voou até Kyabe e o atingiu com um soco de esquerda, voando até ultrapassá-lo e mandá-lo para o outro lado com um chute nas costas e nisso Uub começou e ricochetar Kyabe de um lado para o outro em uma sequência de golpes com uma movimentação tão rápida que o saiyajin parecia estar em uma sala fechada, recebendo ataques de todos os lados até tomar o soco que o lançou para o alto.  
A linha azul do limite do céu com o escuro do espaço já era visível em tal altitude. Quase entrando na estratosfera, Uub avançava como um meteoro, gritando com o punho direito fechado e pronto para golpear. Mesmo tendo recebido todos aqueles golpes, Kyabe pairou ao elevar o seu ki, focando todo o seu poder nas mãos juntas ao lado esquerdo do corpo.  
\- Galick Cannon!  
Ao ver o jato de energia púrpura descendo em sua direção, Uub mudou de plano e ainda mantendo seu curso de voo, juntou as mãos do seu lado direito, onde a luz do ki de cor azul resplandeceu novamente.  
\- Ka... me... ha... me... HA!  
No momento em que lançou seu ataque, Uub foi empurrado de volta para baixo, parando sua trajetória de voo. O choque de seus poderes foi massivo, nem mesmo a disputa de poderes anterior, ainda na arena do torneio tivera tal intensidade e brilho.  
\- Uub! Essa é a pressão do ki de um Super Saiyajin divino! AAAAAAAAHH!  
Uub começou a ser empurrado, seu poderoso Kamehameha começou a ser engolido rapidamente pelo Galick Cannon de ki divino de seu adversário, empurrando-o para baixo em diagonal de maneira esmagadora.  
\- Argh! Que poder insano... Kaioken Quarenta Vezes!  
Seus músculos estufaram, rasgando o resto da parte superior de seu gi, o Kamehameha de Uub voltou à ativa empurrando aos poucos a técnica de seu adversário.  
\- Tch... O poder dele... não tem limites! - disse Kyabe enquanto perdia o controle da disputa.  
\- HAAAAAAA!  
Como uma supernova, a explosão foi colossal, iluminou espaço e depois disso, o silêncio imperou. Exausto e ainda na posição final do Kamehameha, Uub não tinha mais o Kaioken, seu corpo pedia arrego depois daquele esforço e do outro lado, tendo tentado utilizar inutilmente os braços para se proteger, Kyabe ainda estava consciente, mas também muito machucado e em sua forma normal, tão exausto quanto seu adversário, ambos já estavam no seu limite.  
\- O que foi que eu falei... ainda há pouco a respeito dessa luta, Uub?  
\- Até que apenas um de nós dois... sobre em pé.  
Com o olho direito fechado enquanto sentia a dor, Kyabe sorriu em afirmação e logo Uub também o fez de empolgação. Rugindo eles partiram ao encontro um do outro, com suas últimas forças, socos trocados atingiram seus rostos mutuamente, fazendo-os cuspir saliva enquanto a força dos golpes distorcia seus rostos. Sem forças para manterem-se no ar, ambos caíram, adentrando aos domínios terrestres novamente.  
O Sol já estava a se pôr enquanto ambos despencavam inconscientes e a adrenalina da meia reentrada atmosférica esquentou seus corpos, os fazendo abrir os olhos e então seus olhares murchos se encheram de ímpeto pela última vez.

Na arena do Torneio de Artes Marciais, o público estava apreensivo, todos queriam saber o que estava acontecendo, tinham certeza de que o brilho no céu que viram a pouco era decorrente do embate entre os guerreiros prodígios. O aparato que o Narrador mandou arrumar não serviu para nada, o dirigível laranja lá estava a pairar sobre o estádio, mostrando apenas estática. Eis que então, um espectador na arquibancada olhou para o céu e exclamou:  
\- Olhem! O que é aquilo?  
Aos poucos, todos se atentaram para tal direção. Caindo de ponta-cabeça, Uub e Kyabe continuavam a trocar socos com os corpos cobertos por chamas.  
\- Uub? - Buu sentiu o ki já fraco de seu irmão de alma. - São eles!  
\- Inacreditável! Os participantes estão vivos e continuam lutando?!  
\- Hum? Onde eles estão? - Satan, que ainda estava no que restou do ringue, perguntou, pois estava com a visão parcialmente ofuscada pelo dirigível.  
\- Lá em cima! - respondeu Buu.  
Eles continuavam a cair, seus golpes estavam lentos, fracos, seus corpos mal respondiam e apesar do cansaço, ambos persistiam na vontade de sobreviver, de ser o último de pé. Percebendo do perigo em que se encontrava ao ver a plateia boquiaberta, o piloto do dirigível saltou de antemão, abrindo um pára-quedas. Foi então que veio a explosão que partiu o veículo aéreo no meio, causando pânico nos espectadores que, felizmente, estavam a uma distância segura.  
Mr. Satan olhou tudo aquilo com grande espanto e foi então que Kyabe e Uub atravessaram as chamas e os destroços com os corpos chamuscados, rumando em sua direção, já não mais desciam envoltos em chamas ou em velocidade, o choque com o dirigível lhes amorteceu a queda e agora eles apenas caíam, praticamente desacordados.  
\- Ai não... - Satan viu que os corpos desmaiados de seus oponentes iriam cair em cima dele ao mesmo tempo. - Aaaah!  
O medo fez Mr. Satan se virar para correr dali para fora, mesmo sabendo que iria perder, mas já era tarde demais, pois Uub e Kyabe caíram sobre suas costas, baqueando seu corpo contra o chão.  
"Uub, Satan, vocês estão bem?" - a voz de Buu falava em seu subconsciente segundos depois do ocorrido que o deixou completamente desnorteado, mas aos poucos, o campeão foi voltando a si.  
\- Minhas cabeça... - imóvel, de bruços no chão, ele disse ao abrir os olhos e eis que veio o grito da torcida o deixando muito confuso ao virar a cabeça para trás.  
Ele prestou melhor atenção ao seu redor, percebendo que ainda estava no bloco inteiro do ringue e um pouco à frente do seu lado esquerdo, estava Uub com as costas no que seria a região fora da arena e do seu lado direito, estava Kyabe, também além dos limites da plataforma destruída.  
\- Você viu aquilo filho? O Mister Satan esperou o momento certo e derrubou os dois com um golpe só! - exclamou um espectador.  
\- É verdade papai, eu vi! - disse a criança. - Ele virou de costas, abriu os braços e kablam! Foi tão legal que pareceu até que os dois tropeçaram nele, o Mister Satan é demais!  
"Satan! Satan! Satan! Satan! Satan!..."  
\- Os participantes Uub e Kyabe estão fora! Isso significa que o vencedor e mais uma vez campeão do Torneio de Artes Marciais é o grande Mister Satan!  
A torcida começou a invadir a arena, Mr. Satan não conseguiu evitar as lágrimas de emoção.  
\- Eu venci? Eu venci! - ele se apoiou para se virar e ficar sentado e logo já fez menção de se levantar. - Obrigado a todos, por sempre acreditarem em mim, eu amo vocês!  
Gritando o seu nome, o público foi até Satan, ignorando os destroços da arena e do dirigível, erguendo-o para o alto enquanto o mesmo ria. Mais uma vez, seu herói era campeão do mundo!  
\- Então é assim... que é ter uma luta com um rival? - perguntou Kyabe, ainda deitado no chão com a voz fraca. - Eu estou morto...  
\- Eu também Kyabe... Eu também... - Uub concordou.  
Nisso alguns espectadores se aproximaram e um deles disse:  
\- Não se culpem em terem perdido para o Mister Satan, era previsível que não poderiam vencê-lo, mas vocês dois também foram incríveis!  
Eles então ergueram os jovens guerreiros exaustos para juntá-los a comemoração com Mister Satan, que os abraçou pelos pescoços, cada um com um braço:  
\- É isso aí garotos, somos os maiores! Hahahahahahaha!  
\- Devagar Senhor Satan... - disse Kyabe, com cara de dor enquanto Uub sorria, apesar do cansaço.  
Todos pareciam satisfeitos com o resultado, até mesmo as torcidas pelo terráqueo e pelo saiyajin, que sorriam contentes ao verem que ambos estavam felizes.  
\- Então é assim que acaba? - perguntou Goku.  
\- É, um empate. - respondeu #17. - E de uma forma bem idiota eu diria, apesar de que acho que não ia fazer muita diferença se o Mister Satan estivesse ou não ali.  
\- É verdade, esses dois deram o melhor de si. Estou orgulhoso, dos dois!  
\- Hmpf! - resmungou Vegeta, que deu as costas e se retirou em silêncio.  
Já os espectadores do camarote estavam cheio de incertezas:  
\- Bem, esse foi um final que imagino que não esperavam. - comentou Vados. - E agora, como fica a aposta?  
Segundos de silêncio se sucederam até o momento de Champa se manifestar:  
\- Quem comer mais, chora menos! - ele começou a devorar tudo pela frente.  
\- Não vou deixar nada pra você Champa! - Bills o acompanhou.  
\- Gente, vão com calma, vão ter uma indigestão e não vai sobrar nada para eu provar depois! - disse Whis, fazendo Vados bater a mão na testa enquanto ele ria.

Depois disso, houve a cerimônia de premiação, Mr. Satan levou o cinturão de campeão e o prêmio em dinheiro, o qual ele doou para a caridade, como já fez em outras edições. Uub e Kyabe iriam receberam cada um, a metade do prêmio de segundo lugar, que era de cinco milhões de Zeni, mas infelizmente isso não foi possível, o fato deles terem comido uma Semente dos Deuses antes da luta final os eliminou por doping, os deixando inicialmente perplexos e depois a rirem do ocorrido. No final, as lutas para eles haviam valido muito mais do que aquele prêmio em dinheiro e assim, naquele clima alegre, a trigésima edição do evento que agitava o mundo a cada três anos terminou.

Tendo ainda mais algum tempo até o final do dia, Uub resolveu caminhar ao pôr do Sol enquanto se lembrava dos combates com seu Bastão Mágico nas costas. Junto dele estavam Goten, Trunks, Marron e Gill, seus amigos de viagem, além de Pan, Mai, Buu, Bills, Whis, seu mestre Son Goku e seu inseparável irmão mais novo, Hcivopops.  
\- Quando eu crescer, quero ser como você! Você foi demais irmãozão!  
\- Valeu irmãozinho! Apesar de que o avô da Pan deve ser muito melhor do que eu, o golpe que ele deu no Kyabe e em mim foi tão rápido que eu nem vi!  
\- Uub, você só não viu nada porque estava praticamente morto, sorte sua o Buu restaurar suas roupas e curar vocês, não era nem para você estar de pé agora. - disse Pan. - Eu já não te disse que o Vovô Satan não é tão forte assim como todos pensam?  
\- Já, mas eu não tenho como confirmar isso se nunca cheguei a lutar com ele. Tudo o que sei é que o Mestre Goku disse que ele ajudou na luta contra mim, digo, contra minha encarnação passada e só alguém incrível teria sido capaz de lutar contra o terrível Majin Buu malvado, que costumava ser mais forte até do que o Buu!  
\- Ah Uub, então você acredita no meu avô Goku e não em mim? Como você é injusto!  
Em meio às risadas, Goku comentou, olhando nos olhos de cada um dos cinco jovens guerreiros:  
\- Todos estão se esforçando e ficando mais fortes, estou muito orgulhoso de todos vocês!  
\- Valeu mestre! - Uub agradeceu sorrindo.  
Nisso o grupo avistou alguns indivíduos na ponte para onde rumavam, Champa e Vados estavam prestes a levar todos para casa. Vegeta também estava lá, conversando em particular com o seu aprendiz, o qual agora vestia seu costumeiro traje de soldado saiyajin do Universo 6.  
\- Me desculpa mestre, eu não consegui.  
\- Levanta essa cabeça! - ordenou Vegeta e Kyabe o fez receoso ao olhar para a face carrancuda do príncipe, que para a sua surpresa, sorriu. - Você lutou como um verdadeiro membro da raça guerreira, não tem motivo para se envergonhar.  
\- Mestre...  
\- Tinha certeza de que você iria entender o ki de um deus se olhasse de perto e treinaria duro para buscar ir além do que eu te mandei fazer. Você alcançou minhas expectativas Kyabe.  
Não era natural que Vegeta dissesse abertamente palavras como aquelas, o jovem saiyajin não podia estar mais feliz.  
\- É sério? Muito obrigado mestre!  
Goku sorriu ao notar de longe o orgulho no olhar de Vegeta, percebendo então que a forma desgostosa como o mesmo deixou a arena ao final da luta não era de insatisfação como havia pensado. Percebendo que Kakarotto se aproximava, Vegeta novamente ficou sério antes de continuar:  
\- Só não use isso como motivo para relaxar, você apenas entendeu o que é o ki divino e ainda deve aperfeiçoar esse poder até controlá-lo totalmente. Nunca se esqueça da dor de estar abaixo, se você quer ser o melhor, não permita que nem o Uub e nem ninguém esteja acima de você!  
\- Sim mestre, prometo que serei o melhor!  
Vegeta sorriu de leve outra vez, antes de se retirar e nisso, Uub gritou:  
\- Kyabe!  
\- Uub? Que bom que veio, queria pedir desculpas pelas coisas feias que eu disse durante a luta quando estive com raiva.  
\- Esquece isso, o Senhor Whis disse que vocês já vão, é verdade? - ele falou ao chegar mais perto correndo.  
\- Sim, nós já estamos indo.  
\- Por que não ficam mais alguns dias? A mãe do Trunks vai fazer uma confraternização, o pessoal de Regnum e até o Senhor Soba vão ficar um pouco mais para participar!  
\- Eu gostaria, mas a gente só ficou tanto tempo aqui justamente por causa do incômodo que seria para o Senhor Champa ficar indo e voltando do Universo 6 para cá, acho que não é uma boa ideia fazer essa desfeita quando ele veio hoje só para nos buscar.  
\- Que pena, a gente podia até lutar de novo!  
\- Pois é, acho que isso vai ficar para outro dia e quando ele chegar, eu estarei mais forte e você não vai ter a sorte da luta acabar em empate. - Kyabe estendeu o punho. - Você agora é meu rival e não pretendo deixar que me supere!  
\- Bom, eu também não pretendo ficar para trás e vou treinar muito para estar bem mais forte do que agora para quando lutarmos de novo!  
Eles tocaram os punhos, pois no final das contas, também poderiam ser bons amigos além de rivais.  
\- A gente se vê então Uub.  
Kyabe sorriu e Uub sorriu de volta, com o saiyajin se juntando a Vados, Champa e Kale que o aguardavam. Caulifla não estava com eles, chamando a atenção de Uub ao tocar em seu ombro por trás.  
\- Não está se esquecendo de ninguém?  
\- Caulifla? - Uub se virou e sem jeito coçou a nuca. - Eu sinto muito não ter conseguido vencer todas as lutas.  
\- Tá brincando? Você não podia ter feito melhor, ainda mais na hora em que o Kyabe ficou apelão!  
\- Oh, valeu então Caulifla!  
Uub sorriu e um silêncio constrangedor se fez presente a seguir, ela começou a rir, o deixando ainda mais confuso.  
\- Caulifla, Caulifla, a que ponto você chegou? - ela disse a si mesma, olhando para o alto com as mãos na cintura, antes de voltar a olhar para ele. - Quantos anos você tem mesmo?  
\- Dezesseis, mas por que pergunta?  
\- Hmm... Acho que não vai ter problema. - Caulifla lhe colocou a mão no queixo e o surpreendeu encostando seus lábios nos lábios dele.  
Vendo tudo a certa distância, Kale rangeu os dentes e Kyabe, já sabendo no que aquilo ia dar, tratou de tentar acalmá-la de imediato.  
\- Kale, por favor, se controla, não fica nervosa! Kale, está me ouvindo? Kale!  
\- Hum? - notando Kyabe a tocava no braço, Kale se sentiu acanhada.  
\- Me desculpe. - sem jeito, Kyabe a soltou.  
Kale então voltou a olhar para sua protetora e ao notar que Caulifla parecia feliz ao fazer aquilo, ela sorriu, para a surpresa de Kyabe. Nisso, Caulifla afastou um pouco o rosto ao terminar, Uub estava vermelho como um pimentão.  
\- Por que você...  
\- Cala a boca garoto, não faça eu me arrepender do que acabo de fazer! - ela disse em um tom ameaçador, antes de esboçar um sorriso. - Considere isso como um prêmio por ter me representado tão bem.  
Ela lhe deu um tapa carinhoso na bochecha, antes de se afastar de vez e passar por ele caminhando. Uub se virou para vê-la partir, ainda confuso:  
\- Mas...  
\- Deixe-me adivinhar, esse foi o seu primeiro beijo, não foi? - Caulifla parou e desviou o olhar para trás para perguntar, Uub corou-se novamente. - Você é muito criança ainda, quando crescer mais um pouco, a gente conversa. - Caulifla fez menção de se retirar novamente e outra vez parou para falar. - Ah, outra coisa, dá próxima vez eu vou estar mais forte do que você é até mesmo mais forte do que o seu mestre velhote, então se cuida!  
\- Tá... - Uub ainda não sabia o que falar ao vê-la sair em definitivo.  
\- Anda logo Caulifla, nós não temos o dia todo! - resmungou Champa.  
\- Não esquenta, eu já estou aqui. - ela disse ao se juntar a eles. - Tudo bem com você Kale?  
\- Sim irmã! - ela disse com um tímido sorriso.  
\- Então vamos logo para casa que o Kyabe vai ensinar para a gente aquela coisa que ele fez!  
\- Ah... Aquilo não é tão fácil quanto o Super Saiyajin...  
\- Não seja chato, ensina para a gente ou eu te mato!  
\- Calma Caulifla! - disse Kyabe para a descontração discreta de Kale.  
\- Ei Champa, da próxima vez, sou eu quem vai ir ao seu universo filar boia! - exclamou Bills, que viu seu irmão puxar a pálpebra do olho e mostrar a língua, antes de Vados os levar para o espaço em um feixe de luz.  
Uub permaneceu ali, paralisado ao vê-los partir e nisso, Pan se posicionou ao seu lado aos se aproximar com os demais, já o questionando:  
\- Pode me dizer que diabos aconteceu aqui?!  
\- Eu... não tenho a menor ideia...  
\- Aí Uub, mandou bem! - disse Goten ao chegar do outro lado e enganchá-lo pelo pescoço enquanto Gill repousou sobre sua cabeça.  
\- Valeu Goten! Eu acho...  
\- Me diz aí, qual foi a sensação de beijar pela primeira vez!  
\- Bom, acho que... foi tão incrível quanto você, o meu pai e o Mestre Goku me disseram que seria.  
Goku ria ali atrás e Vegeta, que estava ao lado, veio a questioná-lo:  
\- Espera um pouco Kakarotto, eu achava que você nunca havia beijado ninguém!  
\- Hum?! Vegeta, eu sou casado, esqueceu? De onde tirou essa estupidez?  
\- Daquela vez, com o Trunks, a Mai e a Semente dos Deuses!  
\- Nós? - perguntaram Trunks e Mai em uníssono.  
\- Vocês não, suas versões do futuro! - Vegeta explicou.  
\- Espera aí, então daquela vez você estava falando a respeito de beijar? Eu pensei que você estava falando sobre dar comida mastigada na boca, igual como uma mamãe pássaro faz com os filhotes.  
\- Argh! Idiota!  
O riso tomou conta de todos, a Terra estava em paz... Porém, até quando ela irá durar?  
Dois cientistas se encontravam em um laboratório estranho, prestes a executar o plano de vingança que tanto planejaram. Um novo conflito em breve irá começar, desafiando os novos Guerreiros Z mais uma vez!


	70. Chapter 70

**CAPÍTULO 70**

 **O derrotado Doutor Myuu! O dia do acerto de contas se aproxima!**

HÁ CERCA DE UM ANO ATRÁS...

\- Pessoal, é a nossa chance! Temos de destruí-lo agora que ele está fraco e vulnerável! - enxergando o momento propício de acabar com a terrível Máquina Mutante definitiva, Trunks exclamou antes de saltar da parede e disparar três esferas de ki de cor azul de sua mão direita.  
Os demais, também jogados contra o alto da parede daquela sala pela liberação desenfreada de ki do recém forçadamente despertado feto acinzentado, se lançaram ao ataque a sua maneira. Os ataques combinados de Goten, Trunks, Marron e Gill mutilaram o corpo da criatura, que então enxergou Uub vindo ao seu encontro para o ataque final.  
\- Eu fico curioso para saber o quão forte você seria, mas se o Trunks diz que você é perigoso, é melhor que ninguém venha a saber disso. Adeus!  
O Kamehameha de Uub obliterou a existência daquele ser que era o trabalho de uma vida. Foi assim que Dr. Myuu assistiu o aparente fim de Baby nos confins do Planeta M, o qual se encontrava no interior do Planeta M-2.  
\- Acabou Doutor Myuu, não há mais o que você fazer! - disse Trunks ao se posicionar diante dele com o resto do grupo.  
Estando de joelhos e derrotado, tudo parecia perdido quando uma nave idêntica a utilizada pelos Irmãos Para Para surgiu como num teleporte, com alguém saindo de dentro dela e aparecendo ao lado do cientista.  
\- Rild? - Uub o reconheceu e rindo, o general recolheu Myuu para dentro da nave que subiu ao céu, foi tudo muito rápido.  
Um compartimento se abriu no céu holográfico daquela sala, dando acesso à saída do Planet atmosfera do Planeta M-2, não demorou muito e logo a nave já estava no espaço, Dr. Myuu e General Rild haviam escapado.  
\- Essa não, eles fugiram! - exclamou Goten.  
\- Goten, Uub, acalmem-se. - interveio Trunks. - Nós vencemos, impedimos seus planos e temos as esferas, eles já não podem fazer mais nada!

Na nave espacial de fuga, Dr. Myuu lamentava a sua derrota.  
\- Terráqueos, saiyajins, duas raças imundas!  
\- Você é o Doutor Myuu, tenho certeza de que pode criar outro Baby se dispor a isso. - disse Rild.  
\- É impossível, criar outro Baby do zero levaria uma vida! Além de que eu não criei Baby, só fui encarregado de completar seu desenvolvimento, minha maior criação foi Ludo e claro, você também. Mas isso não vai ficar assim, juro que vou me vingar algum dia, todos eles vão pagar caro por pelo que fizeram!  
\- Pode contar comigo Doutor Myuu, eu também tenho contas para acertar... com aquele orgânico maldito.

Esse tinha sido o desfecho do conflito no Planeta M-2, Uub e seus amigos seguiram viagem a partir dali, encontrando as Esferas do Dragão de Estrelas Negras restantes e entrando em um novo conflito contra Baby, que surpreendentemente havia sobrevivido àquela ocasião. Dr. Myuu e General Rild acabaram esquecidos nesse meio tempo, enquanto sua nave em forma de disco com um grande leme no formato de gatilho na parte inferior vagava sem rumo pelo espaço. O cientista permanecia trancado em seus aposentos, um laboratório improvisado, todos os dias, remoendo as frustrações de seu império ruído e de seus planos arruinados, os rostos daqueles jovens não lhe saíam da cabeça, em especial o do rapaz negro, de moicano e com grandes poderes que no final, destruiu com um só golpe o ser que tanto trabalho e dedicação lhe custou para desenvolver.  
\- Terráqueos, saiyajins, malditos sejam... Eu tenho que me vingar de vocês! - ele socou a mesa onde estava. - Maldito seja aquele moleque, maldito seja Uub!  
Rild apenas ouvia do outro lado da porta em silêncio, a espera de uma nova ordem que nunca vinha, seu criador só parecia piorar mentalmente enquanto seu ódio só aumentava e nisso semanas se passaram, tendo inclusive chegado ao ponto do combustível da nave espacial acabar. O veículo, já sem rumo, se tornou apenas lixo flutuando no espaço, a situação se tornou tão incômoda que Rild considerou matar Myuu e fazer as coisas do seu jeito, mas o fato de que só o cientista poderia fazê-lo mais forte para que pudesse humilhar o orgânico que o superou em batalha o segurou. Mais alguns dias se passaram e a nave foi seguindo seu curso aleatório até o pacato dia em que se aproximou de um planeta de atmosfera esverdeada, a entrada colocou a mesma em chamas, abrindo os olhos de Rild que jazia sentado com os braços cruzados em uma poltrona. Dr. Myuu se viu em desespero e correu na direção dos corredores a procura do general.  
\- O que está acontecendo?! - ele perguntou ao entrar na sala onde Rild estava, sentindo então a turbulência que o jogou no chão.  
A nave prosseguiu sua descida na atmosfera do planeta até no fim colidir em um pequeno planalto rochoso, destroçando o mesmo. Uma cratera acabou resultante do ocorrido que também deixou a nave em pedaços, Myuu ainda estava vivo por sobre os escombros, com leves danos em seu corpo robótico, o general o havia protegido com seu próprio corpo que não sofreu dano algum.  
\- O senhor está bem Doutor Myuu? - Rild perguntou ao sair de cima dele.  
\- Estou... Obrigado Rild. - o antigo líder das Máquinas Mutantes de M-2 se colocou em pé e moveu os escombros ao seu redor, logo o cientista também se levantou. - Onde estamos?  
\- Sabe que estamos perdidos desde que os sistemas da nave pararam de funcionar, não tenho a menor ideia. - ele respondeu com certo desdém antes de sair flutuando pela grande fresta da nave partida.  
\- Aonde você vai? Não me deixe aqui Rild!  
O cientista o seguiu correndo e saindo escalou a cratera com certa dificuldade, encontrando o general lá em cima, admirando seriamente a paisagem ao redor e ao contemplar o que ele estava vendo, o doutor se viu incrédulo.  
\- Não pode ser!  
\- O que foi Doutor Myuu?  
\- O céu esverdeado, a vegetação de puro azul, as águas cristalinas como esmeralda... É Namekusei!  
\- Namekusei? O planeta original das Esferas do Dragão? Impossível, você mesmo me disse que, de acordo com suas pesquisas, esse planeta havia sido destruído há vários anos.  
\- Eu sei, mas não havia nenhum planeta como esse em nossa base de dados, não um planeta habitado!  
\- Hmm... Agora que você falou, estou detectando vários kis nesse lugar.  
\- Hehehehehehaha! Eu não acredito, isso só pode ser um presente dos deuses! Sabe o que isso significa Rild?  
\- Sim, eu sei... - ele também sorriu malignamente. - As Esferas do Dragão...  
\- Isso mesmo! As Esferas do Dragão originais de Namekusei! Mwahahahahahahahahahaha!  
A gargalhada maligna pareceu ecoar até os confins de Nova Namekusei, anunciando mais um triste evento na história do povo namekuseijin do Universo 7.

AGE 790 - LINHA DO TEMPO OFICIAL

No presente, Dr. Myuu se encontrava pensativo enquanto analisava alguns dados em um computador, dentro de um estranho, escuro, porém moderno laboratório. Ao ver seu colega, o outro cientista, com a voz tão pigarrenta quanto a do primeiro que o indagou das sombras.  
\- No que está pensando? - ele então viu Myuu girar a cadeira para o seu lado antes de responder.  
\- Estava pensando no dia em que Rild e eu chegamos aqui.  
\- Temos trabalhado duro desde então não é mesmo?  
\- Sim. - Dr. Myuu se levantou e começou a caminhar pelo laboratório. - A minha tecnologia e seu intelecto somado ao meu nos renderam grandes frutos, eu mal posso esperar...  
\- Falta pouco Doutor Myuu, falta pouco para enfim nos vingarmos dos desgraçados que arruinaram nossos planos!  
\- Isso mesmo... Doutor Gero. - o outro cientista saiu das sombras enquanto Myuu se voltou para ele outra vez, Gero continuava o mesmo homem velho de bigode e longos cabelos brancos, vestindo as mesmas calças marrons, a mesma blusa amarela com listras de ombros largos, o mesmo colete preto e o mesmo chapéu também preto, com o símbolo da Red Ribbon. - Tanto Son Goku quanto Uub irão sofrer e é exatamente por isso que mal posso esperar...  
Os cientistas trocaram um olhar maligno, pois o momento que eles tanto esperavam já se acercava.

Haviam se passado três dias desde o 30º Torneio de Artes Marciais e assim como fizeram os saiyajins do Universo 6, tanto Soba como os visitantes do Planeta Regnum haviam voltado para seus lugares de origem. O único que ainda estava na Terra era Rejick, que sem ninguém saber, fazia o seu reconhecimento do planeta para acaso precisasse tomá-lo no futuro. Enquanto isso, Goku cumpriu a promessa que fez a Upa durante o torneio logo no dia seguinte ao mesmo, indo visitá-lo na Terra Sagrada de Karin na companhia de Uub. Mestre e discípulo se divertiram muito com Upa, Bora e a Tribo Karinga, até que chegou a hora de partirem no dia seguinte e então Goku se lembrou de outro velho amigo que morava ali perto: Nam. O guerreiro que Goku enfrentou no 21º Torneio de Artes Mariciais ainda mantinha o aspecto físico dos velhos tempos, mas sendo um homem bem mais velho, possuía uma espessa barba em seu rosto, além de também estar muito mais forte e com uma experiência invejável como lutador. Uub acabou se sentindo em casa ao estar em um vilarejo com pessoas simples, que mesmo distante, era muito parecido com o seu e ali ambos ficaram por horas, partindo depois para a gelada Vila Jingle, sendo essa uma ideia de Uub, que queria apresentar Suno e Oitavo ao seu mestre. O que ele não contava é que Goku já os conhecia e estes os receberam por lá de braços abertos, ficando com eles até a manhã do dia seguinte, momento em que Goku se empanturrava com o grande café da manhã que Suno havia preparado.  
\- Ai que coisa! - ela disse ao colocar uma travessa com pães à mesa, antes de se sentar ao lado de Goku. - Até agora não acredito que o mestre de quem você falava era o Goku, eu sabia que não podia ser só coincidência você ser um garoto tão forte como ele era.  
\- Pois é, eu também não podia imaginar que vocês já se conheciam! - Uub respondeu sorridente, sentado do outro lado da mesa.  
\- Eu conheci a Suno e o Oitavo quando era criança ainda. - Goku falava de boca cheia.  
\- E ele nos ajudou derrotando a Força Red Ribbon que tanto fez mal para as pessoas da nossa vila, não é mesmo Goku?  
\- Hum? Oh sim, eles eram uns caras muito malvados.  
\- E depois de tanto tempo, você está aqui outra vez.  
\- Pois é! - enquanto comia, Goku desviou o olhar para a sua esquerda e viu que a ruiva de olhos castanhos o observava comer com um sorriso sereno, usando a mão esquerda para apoiar rosto com o cotovelo sobre a mesa. - O que foi? Aconteceu alguma coisa?  
\- Você cresceu e se tornou um homem. Me diga Goku, você ainda é solteiro?  
\- Não, eu sou casado, tenho dois filhos e uma neta!  
\- Oh... - ela disse ainda sorrindo, mas com uma leve decepção no olhar. - Sua esposa é uma mulher de muita sorte.  
Concentrado na comida, Goku não deu muita atenção e Uub, que parecia não saber o que comentar, perguntou:  
\- Onde está o Oitavo?  
\- Não sei. - respondeu Suno. - Antes de ir para casa ontem, ele disse que passaria aqui hoje de manhã. - eis que se ouvem batidas na porta. - Acho que deve ser ele. Entre!  
A porta então se abriu e o Androide #8 entrou na casa com um sorriso no rosto.  
\- Bom dia!  
\- Oh, bom dia Oitavo! - disse Goku, com a boca cheia novamente.  
\- Senta aqui com a gente! - disse Uub para o androide se achegar ao seu lado.  
\- Obrigado, eu troxe uns biscoitinhos, espero que gostem! - Oitavo colocou sobre a mesa o prato que trazia, removendo o pano que o cobria.  
\- Wow, são biscoitos de coco! - os olhos de Uub brilharam e ele então pegou um para provar. - Hmm... Estão deliciosos!  
\- Obrigado Uub, fui eu mesmo quem fiz!  
\- E então Oitavo, vamos lutar hoje?  
\- Outra vez? - relutante, Oitavo coçou a cabeça com o dedo indicador.  
\- Você não mudou nada mesmo, não é Oitavo? - perguntou Goku. - Continua não gostado de lutas.  
\- Pois é, eu sinto muito Goku.  
\- Bom, não tem problema, a gente já lutou ontem e já é um pouco tarde, daqui a pouco o Uub e eu precisamos ir também.  
\- Precisamos? - questionou Uub.  
\- Que pena... - disse Suno.  
\- Está bem, mas antes eu quero aproveitar os biscoitos que o Oitavo trouxe! - Uub começou a comer um após o outro.  
\- Espera aí Uub, deixa um pouco para mim!  
\- Nada disso mestre! - Uub se exaltou com a boca cheia. - Os doces eram só meus, nós combinamos lembra?  
\- Ah puxa...  
Suno e Oitavo se puseram a rir até a hora passou e chegou o momento de seus visitantes partirem.  
\- Obrigado pelo café da manhã, estava uma delícia!  
\- De nada Uub, uma pena não poderem ficar para almoçar, tomara venham nos visitar outra vez em breve. - disse Suno.  
\- Nós viremos, com certeza! - afirmou Goku. - Foi bom ver vocês de novo.  
\- Também foi bom te ver de novo Goku. - disse Oitavo.  
\- Bem, nós já vamos, obrigado pela comida! - Goku partiu, flutuando em direção ao céu.  
\- A gente se vê, tchau! - disse Uub, ajeitando o Bastão Mágico em suas costas, antes de seguir seu mestre enquanto se despedia.  
\- Adeus! - gritou Oitavo ao acenar.  
Saindo dali, mestre e discípulo partiram para acima das nuvens, onde o Sol poderia aquecê-los naquela região fria.  
\- O Upa, o Nam, o Oitavo... Eu não os via a um tempão...  
\- Todos eles devem estar bem mais fortes do que quando o senhor os conheceu, não é?  
\- Sim e ver o quanto eles evoluíram depois de tanto tempo me faz querer treinar ainda mais para ficar ainda mais forte! - Goku fez uma pausa e então continuou, perguntando. - O que você pretende fazer agora Uub? Vamos treinar juntos de novo ou você vai voltar para ilha e treinar com o #17?  
\- Na verdade, eu estava pensando em ir para casa e descansar um pouco.  
\- É sério?  
\- Com tudo o que tem acontecido desde a viagem pelo universo até esses meses em que estive treinando para o torneio, eu acabei ficando muito tempo fora de casa. Sinto falta dos meus pais e dos meus irmãos e irmãs, acho que vou aproveitar e passar um tempo com eles.  
\- Bem, você é quem sabe. Só vê se não relaxa muito ou vai acabar enfraquecendo.  
\- Ah isso não! Só porque vou para casa, não significa que vou parar de treinar!  
\- Heheheh, sorte sua poder treinar em casa. Eu quando estou em casa, quase não consigo fazer outra coisa se não trabalhar no campo e isso é muito chato, aliás, estamos há três dias fora e se eu chegar tarde para o almoço em família que a Chi-Chi estava planejando, ela vai acabar ficando uma fera comigo.  
\- Agora entendi porque o senhor estava com pressa de irmos embora e mesmo assim nós acabamos ficando mais tempo depois do café da manhã.  
\- É mesmo, há essa hora, o meu sogro, o Gohan, o Kuririn e as famílias deles já devem estar lá! - ele exclamou desesperado. - Eu já vou indo, manda um abraço meu para a sua família, vou lá visitar vocês por esses dias!  
\- Claro!  
\- Até mais Uub!  
\- Até mais mestre!  
Goku aumentou sua velocidade rumo ao sul enquanto Uub se manteve a voar mais tranquilamente para uma direção levemente diferente da que seu mestre seguiu, rumo as ilhas do sul.

Voltar para casa era sempre uma alegria para o jovem terráqueo, lá do alto pôde ver seus irmãos brincando enquanto jogavam uma bola de um lado para o outro em um divertido jogo de queimada. Iup Iup, agora com doze anos, mas ainda de cabelos lisos, forte, sem camisa, trajando botinas e um calção azul, chegara da colheita matinal ainda há pouco para se juntar à brincadeira e logo Uub pretendia fazer o mesmo, para tanto desceu rasante em direção ao pátio terroso de sua simplória casa.  
\- Deixa comigo irmão! - gritou o pequeno Hcivopops ao pedir a bola, agora com dez anos, mas ainda energético, com um moicano como o de Uub, só que menos arrepiado, descalço de calças roxas e meio kimono marrom, com a alça do lado esquerdo.  
Iup Iup lhe jogou a bola para que o mesmo atirasse contra o time das meninas, o arremesso do garoto foi forte, mas mesmo assim, Nokay, agora com catorze anos, conseguiu segurar a bola com certa dificuldade. Ela ainda mantinha seus cabelos presos por uma trança e vestia seu vestido laranja.  
\- Consegui!  
\- Ai não... - disse Hcivopops ao ver sua irmã mais velha sorrir ao puxar o braço para arremessar a bola de volta em sua direção.  
\- Cuidado Hcivopops! - gritou Iup Iup.  
A bola veio voando na direção do pequeno garoto, que ficou parado sem reação, até que Uub aterrissou em sua frente e a segurou com apenas uma mão:  
\- Assim não irmãozinho, você tinha que ter jogado desse jeito! - Uub arremessou a bola de volta com uma força exagerada, atingindo Nokay em seu belo rosto, a levando ao chão. - Oops...  
\- Irmãozão! - exclamou Hcivopops ao vê-lo.  
\- Bem vindo de volta Uub!  
\- Valeu Iup Iup! - Uub cumprimentou seu irmão, tocando os punhos.  
A pequena Umay, agora com oito anos, não sabia se cumprimentava Uub ou se ajudava Nokay, que ainda estava no chão. Ainda era tímida, desarrumada, cabelos mal penteados e vestido indiano verde. Eis que então ela viu sua irmã mais velha e companheira de equipe se levantando com cara de encapetada e ao verem aquilo, Iup Iup e Hcivopops começaram a se afastar de Uub lentamente.  
\- Uub, seu maldito! Vai pagar caro por isso! - estando com a cara esfolada, ela pegou a bola e colocou uma força surreal em seu braço.  
\- Irmãos? - Uub olhou para os lados e viu que Iup Iup e Hcivopops já estavam longe para não receberam a bolada que o seu irmão mais velho receberia no rosto, o atirando arrastado no solo.  
\- Isso! - Nokay comemorou, batendo a palma de sua mão com a de sua irmãzinha.  
\- Aiaiaiaiaa...  
\- Você está bem irmãozão? - perguntou Hcivopops ao se aproximar de Uub com Iup Iup e vê-lo ali estirado, tremulando com a bola de borracha comicamente enterrada na cara.  
Minutos depois, Uub estava lá dentro, sentado em uma cadeira enquanto sua mãe, Idibab, de vestido indiano vermelho e cabelos levemente escondidos por um lenço na cabeça, limpava o rosto dele enquanto ria.  
\- Para alguém que aguenta até mesmo explosões planetárias, eu diria que você foi bem imprudente filho.  
\- Eu sei mãe, quando fica uma fera, a Nokay tem a capacidade de me fazer ficar com tanto medo que eu abaixo o meu ki. Me pergunto se é por isso que o Mestre Goku tem tanto medo da Senhora Chi-Chi.  
\- Mesmo assim, você nem se machucou. - ela terminou de lhe limpar o rosto. - Pronto filho, viu só?  
\- Valeu mamãe! - Uub agradeceu enquanto Idibab lhe beijou a testa. - Onde está o papai?  
\- Está no quarto, ele não tem se sentido bem ultimamente e isso me preocupa.  
\- É mesmo? Nossa... Eu vou lá ver ele.  
\- Vá sim filho, tenho certeza que o seu pai vai ficar feliz em te ver!  
E assim o fez, Uub entrou no quarto e viu seu pai, Arubad, deitado na cama com sua túnica marrom, só que sem o turbante, revelando seus cabelos brancos como a cor da barba, seus olhos murchos se encheram de felicidade.  
\- Uub? Filho?  
\- Papai! - Uub se aproximou para abraçá-lo e ao soltá-lo perguntou. - Como o senhor está pai?  
\- Mais ou menos, estive pior do que agora nos últimos dias. - ele respondeu antes de cobrir a boca com uma toalha e tossir, expelindo um pouco de sangue ali, o que preocupou Uub, já que seu pai pareceu querer esconder aquela toalha. - Mas só de te ver, eu já me sinto melhor.  
\- O senhor tem tomado os remédios?  
\- Sim, mas o problema que tenho nos pulmões é crônico afinal. O que me entristece é ser um peso para você e o seu irmão Iup Iup há mais de dez anos.  
\- Não diga isso papai, o senhor nunca será um peso para a gente!  
\- Eu deveria ser o provedor de vocês, nem você e nem seu irmão deveriam se sacrificar como estão fazendo. Você tem um dom especial Uub, um dom que poderia estar sendo desperdiçado se Son Goku não tivesse aparecido em sua vida para lhe ensinar a usá-lo, acho que serei eternamente grato a ele por ter cuidado de você por mim nesses últimos anos.  
\- O Mestre Goku é uma pessoa incrível, mas o senhor ainda é o meu pai e eu te amo muito. Eu gosto muito de lutar e de ter o poder que eu tenho, mas nada disso importa se o senhor não estiver bem.  
Arubad então pegou na mão de seu filho e disse:  
\- Uub, meu filho, me alegra ouvir estas palavras. Só o que peço é que, independente do rumo que tomar na vida, nunca se esqueça de quem você é, esse rapaz simples e de coração puro o qual eu tanto me orgulho de chamar de filho.  
\- Eu não irei me esquecer papai, eu prometo!  
O silêncio fez com que Uub e Arubad trocassem um sorriso sincero e então o pai lhe falou:  
\- Pode me fazer um favor meu filho?  
\- Claro que sim pai, tudo o que o senhor quiser.  
\- Me ajude a ir até a varanda.  
E assim Uub o fez, lhe apoiando pelo ombro direito enquanto a bengala apoiava o outro lado de seu corpo. O velho se sentou na cadeira de balanço, sentindo o vento da manhã em seu rosto, sua esposa se colocou ao seu lado e ele segurou sua mão enquanto via os seus filhos brincarem no quintal, beijando-a antes de falar:  
\- Obrigado querida, por me dar estes presentes tão lindos que são nossos filhos, eu sempre vou te amar.  
\- Eu também querido, mas por que está falando assim?  
\- Uub... Cuide dos seus irmãos, eu te amo meu filho... - Uub parecia preocupado, até que Arubad sorriu, o deixando mais tranquilo e o velho então olhou para o horizonte. - Esse vento é tão bom, você não acha?  
\- Sim... - sorrindo, Arubad foi lentamente fechando os olhos e sua cabeça foi se recostando na cadeira, o silêncio e a paz fizeram Uub não perceber o óbvio quanto a energia vital de seu pai, que naquele momento, desapareceu. Os olhos do jovem guerreiro, que logo entendeu o que acontecera, lacrimejaram. - Papai?...


	71. Chapter 71

**CAPÍTULO 71**

 **Lágrimas pela morte de um pai! O lamento de um lutador!**

Era um campo aberto onde havia uma árvore em que as folhas balançavam com o vento, o céu azul limpo parecia vazio de algum jeito. Embora fosse costume do povo de Uub cremar seus entes queridos que faleciam, o desejo de Arubad era ser enterrado em um prado verdejante aos pés de uma árvore, de modo que pudesse se sentir livre de suas dores até o momento de reencarnar como outro ser, já que o povo daquela região acreditava em reencarnação.  
Os amigos e familiares de Uub estavam ali naquele enterro, trajados de preto em sua maioria, embora ele, a mãe e os irmãos não estivessem vestidos com dita cor, como Goku também não estava por seu jeito simples de ser. Contudo, era inegável a tristeza em seus rostos, a pequena Umay se desmanchava em lágrimas abraçada a sua mãe enquanto Hcivopops, tão triste quanto, lacrimejava em revolta.  
\- Eu não entendo, por que não podemos reunir as Esferas do Dragão para trazermos o papai de volta? - ele correu para perto de Uub, que em silêncio, apenas olhava para o túmulo. - Me fala, por que estamos aqui chorando irmãozão?!  
Iup Iup chegou mais perto e colocou a mão na cabeça de seu irmão mais novo na tentativa de acalmá-lo:  
\- Foi a primeira coisa que o Uub pensou em fazer Hcivopops, só que infelizmente, as Esferas do Dragão não podem reviver pessoas que morreram de causas naturais, como o nosso pai.  
\- Isso não é justo! - Hcivopops esbravejou.  
\- Não chore irmãozinho... - Uub lhe disse em um tom sério, ainda com os olhos fixos no túmulo. - O papai está em um lugar melhor agora e não ia gostar de te ver assim, seja forte, vai ficar tudo bem Hcivopops.  
\- Irmãozão...  
Embora estivesse morrendo por dentro, Uub queria se mostrar forte para seus irmãos. Todos ali tentavam consolar a família de alguma forma e apesar dos pêsames que recebia de seus amigos de viagem, de Buu, do #17 e dos demais, Uub mantinha-se sério ao olhar para o pé daquela árvore onde seu pai jazia enterrado, sem esboçar um choro ou um lamento sequer, com o olhar perdido no vazio. Estando ali atrás, há alguns passos apenas, Goku sabia que Uub amava muito a seu pai e não pôde deixar de lembrar que foram suas falsas ofensas a ele e a Idibab que fizeram Uub desatar seu poder através da fúria durante o 28º Torneio de Artes Marciais.  
As horas foram passando, o clima foi fechando e as pessoas, uma a uma, começaram a ir embora, até que Uub acabou ficando ali sozinho, imóvel, em silêncio e com a mesma expressão vazia e inviolável. Goku tratou de acompanhar a família de Uub de volta para casa e Idibab, apesar de tentar convencer seus outros filhos do contrário, sabia que seu mais velho era o que talvez mais sofresse por tentar ser forte por seus irmãos e acreditava que se ele ficasse sozinho, Uub finalmente poderia colocar para fora o que sentia e assim o fez. Goku, que acabou retornando para ver como ele estava, o escutou dizer estas palavras enquanto chorava:  
\- Me perdoe pai...  
\- Uub?  
\- M-Mestre? - Uub olhou para trás e rapidamente passou o braço em seus olhos a fim de enxugar as lágrimas.  
\- Está tudo bem Uub, eu já deixei a sua mãe e os seus irmãos em casa. - Goku se pôs ao seu lado. - O seu pai era um bom homem e certamente o Senhor Enma Daioh o mandou para o Paraíso.  
\- Eu sei... - Uub voltou a olhar o túmulo de forma cabisbaixa e melancólica.  
\- Então por que está pedindo perdão? - Goku colocou a mão no ombro de seu discípulo. - Você também foi um bom filho para ele Uub.  
\- Não mestre, eu não fui.  
\- Não foi?  
\- Vendo ele aqui enterrado, eu me dei conta de que o meu pai só está morto por minha causa.  
\- Que papo é esse Uub? O Arubad era muito doente e foi por isso que ele faleceu, você não teve culpa e além disso, o Shen Long não poderia revivê-lo.  
\- Mas poderia ter curado a doença dele. - Uub olhou diretamente nos olhos de seu mestre, antes de se voltar novamente para o túmulo. - Eu estive tão preocupado nos últimos anos em treinar, em lutar e em ficar mais forte que fui negligente com a saúde dele. - Uub fechou o punho, sentindo-se frustrado consigo mesmo. - Se eu tivesse reunido as Esferas do Dragão e pedido a Shen Long que o curasse, nada disso estaria acontecendo!  
\- Uub...  
\- Eu me lembro da história que me contou sobre seu avô Gohan, de como um monstro o matou e de como o senhor descobriu anos depois que era o próprio monstro. O senhor se culpou, mas não tinha razão para isso, porque o monstro o qual o senhor se tornou era destrutivo e irracional, incapaz de responder por si mesmo. Eu no entanto, tinha tudo para salvar o meu pai e simplesmente não fiz porque estava ocupado sendo egoísta em querer ficar mais forte! O senhor entende agora? - Uub olhou para Goku novamente. - É como se eu mesmo o tivesse matado em plena consciência dos meus próprios atos! - o barulho de um trovão ressonou naquele momento de silêncio em que Goku não tinha palavras para confortá-lo, a chuva por fim começou a cair depois daquelas palavras. Uub então se voltou outra vez para o túmulo e continuou. - Foi por isso que eu tomei uma decisão.  
\- Decisão?  
\- Eu não vou mais ser um lutador.  
\- O que?! - Goku ficou estarrecido.  
\- A partir de hoje, eu não vou mais lutar e vou apenas cuidar da minha família.  
\- Mas Uub...  
\- Peço que me perdoe mestre, mas não posso mais cumprir a promessa que fiz com você de ficarmos cada vez mais fortes juntos. - Uub retirou seu inseparável Bastão Mágico das costas e o colocou nas mãos de Goku. - A partir de hoje, não serei mais seu aluno.  
\- Uub, você vai mesmo...  
\- Obrigado por tudo... Senhor Goku. - Uub fechou os olhos e colocando os dedos na testa ameaçou se teleportar.  
\- Uub, espere! - Goku gritou inutilmente, antes de ver seu pupilo sumir em um instante, deixando para trás em suas mãos o bastão que um dia foi seu. - Uub...

Enquanto isso, em Nova Namekusei, os passos de Dr. Myuu ao seguir Dr. Gero pelo corredor daquele laboratório eram ecoantes. Ao passar pela pequena janela a sua esquerda, o auto-renegado tsufurujin conseguiu ver uma construção destruída que ficava no topo de um planalto esguio que estava há poucos metros dali. Parando por um momento, o cientista sorriu malignamente, retomando a lembrança do dia em que chegou naquele planeta.

HÁ MESES ATRÁS...

Havia se passado pouco mais de duas semanas desde que Goku e seus amigos estiveram em Nova Namekusei após o combate contra Baby. Naquela ocasião, o saiyajin tinha gentilmente solicitado utilizar as Esferas do Dragão a fim de restaurar a Terra, algo que os namekuseijins não puderam lhe negar, dada a gratidão de Son Goku tê-los salvado duas vezes. Entretanto, Porunga não tinha poder suficiente para dispersar a energia negativa deixada pelas Esferas do Dragão de Estrelas Negras a fim de poder reconstruir o planeta que a mesma destruiu, obrigando Goku a recorrer às Super Esferas do Dragão. Isso deixou Moori, o Patriarca de Namekusei, triste por não poder ajudar da forma que Goku gostaria, ainda que o mesmo tenha podido usar as esferas para reviver as pessoas que morreram. Foi pensando nisso que Moori tinha as sete esferas em estado de pedra em sua frente enquanto meditava em pé diante delas com as mãos estendidas para frente. Ao falar algumas palavras na língua nativa dos namekuseijins, um brilho envolveu seu corpo e partiu de suas mãos até alcançar as Esferas do Dragão, fazendo-o sentir uma dor latejante que o fez gemer por alguns instantes, até que aquela energia cessou e o corpo do velho namekuseijin ameaçou ir ao chão, mas um jovem namekuseijin que também estava ali, o segurou a tempo.  
\- Grande Patriarca, o senhor está bem?  
\- Estou sim Esca, obrigado.  
Esca, o jovem namekuseijin que fora o último sobrevivente na época do ataque de Moro à Nova Namekusei, agora estava mais velho e levemente mais alto, mas ainda aspirando ser o próximo Patriarca. As Esferas do Dragão lentamente começaram a despetrificarem-se, ressonando juntas com seu brilho laranja, o que chamou a atenção do jovem namekuseijin.  
\- As Esferas do Dragão... O que o senhor fez?  
\- Eu sei, não faz nem vinte dias desde que Son Goku esteve aqui e normalmente elas só poderiam ser usadas novamente depois de cento e trinta. Porém, no meu ato de dar mais poder para elas, as mesmas acabaram se reativando mais cedo desta vez.  
\- Dar mais poder para as esferas? Como assim Senhor Moori?  
\- Como deve saber, as Esferas do Dragão de Namekusei são originalmente mais poderosas do que as que os terráqueos possuem na Terra, mas assim como elas, as nossas também estão limitadas pelo poder do guardião do planeta em exercício e foi por causa disso que Son Goku não conseguiu restaurar o seu planeta naquela ocasião. No entanto, é possível para o Patriarca aumentar o poder das esferas em troca de sua energia vital.  
\- É, mas isso é muito perigoso Senhor Moori, não se esqueça que seu tempo de vida acaba sendo reduzido na mesma proporção do quanto de poder a mais o senhor adiciona às esferas!  
\- É verdade, mas acho que é algo necessário a se fazer depois delas não poderem ser úteis para ajudar a restaurar o Planeta Terra daquela vez. Além disso, eu já estou velho mesmo e em breve você será o meu sucessor, então não tenho com o que me preocupar. - O senhor é mesmo muito bom Grande Patriarca. - Esca disse sorrindo e Moori então se soltou do braço dele que o apoiava, já podendo ficar em pé por si mesmo.  
\- Vamos Esca, me ajude a recolher as esferas, temos que separá-las e mandá-las de volta para os vilarejos.  
\- Sim!  
Moori já havia pegado uma delas e Esca correu para pegar mais duas, porém quando ameaçaram entrar na morada do Patriarca que ficava ali, no alto do planalto em que estavam, uma esfera de energia atingiu a construção.  
\- O que é isso? - Moori questionou enquanto tentava proteger o rosto da explosão.  
No que tudo foi se acalmando, Esca olhou para trás, no céu e enxergou o responsável por aquilo, um homem robusto de pele azul que misturava amarelo e verde em seu colete de ombreiras metálicas, capacete, braceletes, e tornozeleiras.  
\- Quem é você? - perguntou Esca, que viu Rild descer ao solo e atirar o corpo morto de um namekuseijin guerreiro diante deles, o qual jazia com o peito perfurado, as pupilas viradas e sangue roxo escorrendo pela boca e pelo local da perfuração.  
\- Não... - Moori ficou em choque.  
\- Você é o Grande Patriarca, não é mesmo? Esse é o seu guardião? - perguntou o general. - Que decepção, confesso que esperava mais de vocês namekuseijins.  
\- Olha só Rild, parece que finalmente as encontramos, todas as sete reunidas. - disse o Dr. Myuu ao sair de trás de Rild e se aproximar caminhando calmamente com as mãos nas costas.  
\- Sim Doutor Myuu, não há dúvida. São maiores e as estrelas são de outra cor, mas com certeza são as Esferas do Dragão.  
\- Eu já devia supor. - disse o Patriarca. - Não tenho ideia de quem vocês são, mas já se vê que são gente que não merecem as esferas!  
\- Que raça mais irritante em resistir! O Rild teve de matar uma porção de vocês até chegarmos aqui, já que não sabem cooperar em dar informações!  
\- O que é uma pena, pois acredito que esses namekuseijins guerreiros poderiam se tornar Máquinas Mutantes com um poder de luta decente. Você não acha Doutor Myuu?  
\- Claro, apesar de que o que me interessa mesmo são as Esferas do Dragão e portanto, acho melhor que as entreguem para mim se quiserem viver.  
\- Pode esquecer, nós não vamos entregá-las pra vocês! - exclamou Esca.  
\- Foi o que pensei... Rild?  
\- Com prazer Doutor Myuu.  
O general estendeu sua mão esquerda formando uma esfera de energia púrpura que foi lançada contra os namekuseijins, causando uma nova explosão.  
\- Rild, não exagere! - exortou Myuu. - Lembre-se de que vamos precisar de um deles vivo para poder decifrar a língua nativa dos namekuseijins e invocar o dragão, além de que se o Patriarca morrer, as Esferas do Dragão vão deixar de existir.  
\- Eu sei, não lancei um ataque para matar desta vez! - Rild retrucou com desgosto, logo a poeira abaixou e tanto Esca como Moori ainda estavam vivos, porém, muito feridos. Nisso, Myuu juntou todas as esferas enquanto Rild foi até o Patriarca, o erguendo do chão. - Levanta velho!  
\- Não... Grande Patriarca... - de bruços e com a voz fraca, Esca tentou inutilmente alcançá-lo estendendo a mão.  
Rild jogou Moori de joelhos ao lado do Dr. Myuu e diante das esferas, para o cientista então pressionar a lateral do dispositivo ocular azul que ocultava seus olhos, o que fez sua mão direita ficar envolta em faíscas.  
\- Vai doer um pouco, mas não é nada diferente do que os seus conterrâneos que encontramos no caminho sentiram, vai compartilhar da dor deles e ao mesmo tempo me ajudará na conquista do universo. Não vai ser bom para todo mundo Grande Patriarca? Hehehehehehaha! - Myuu levou sua mão à cabeça do velho Moori, que virou as pupilas ao gritar de dor enquanto as faíscas penetravam seu corpo através da cabeça. Não demorou muito para símbolos incompreensíveis surgirem na lente do cientista. - Sim, a língua nativa dos namekuseijins... Finalmente poderei invocar o deus dragão e realizar o meu desejo!  
\- Não... - assistindo a tudo aquilo sem poder fazer nada, Esca não teve como não recordar o que houve quando Moro praticamente exterminou sua raça no passado e como Raspberry controlou sua mente para desejar a Porunga que o mago recuperasse seus poderes mágicos por completo. - De novo não...  
\- Deixe-me ver, as palavras para invocar Porunga são... Pacarato po Poronga pirito para!  
As esferas começaram a brilhar, o céu também logo escureceu e eis que como um raio subindo, o deus dragão de Namekusei se ergueu imponente com seu físico semi-humanoide.  
\- Aqueles que reuniram as Esferas do Dragão que digam quais são seus desejos. - Porunga falou com sua voz imponente. - Posso realizar qualquer desejo dentro de minhas possibilidades, mas só posso realizar três.  
\- Três desejos serão mais do que suficiente. - afirmou Myuu. - Eu esperei muito por esse momento e agora finalmente... Finalmente darei início em meu plano de conquistar todo o universo!  
\- E o que pensa em pedir Doutor Myuu? - indagou Rild. - Sem Baby e sem o Planeta M-2, não há como seguir com o plano original.  
\- Eu sei e por mais que pudesse reviver Baby com o primeiro desejo, talvez eu não conseguisse controlá-lo por conta da possibilidade dos genes do Rei Elderu serem capazes de influenciar em sua personalidade, me dei conta disso enquanto estava trancado no laboratório da nave. Além do mais, não acho que seria inteligente seguir com o plano original enquanto aquele terráqueo desgraçado e seus amigos saiyajins existirem para impedi-lo.  
\- Aquele orgânico maldito chamado Uub... Ele terá de pagar a humilhação que me fez passar ao se mostrar mais forte do que eu, o general das Máquinas Mutantes, obrigando a me unir com o próprio Planeta M-2 para poder vencê-lo!  
\- E você vai fazê-lo pagar Rild, no momento certo. No entanto, temos de ser realistas e admitirmos que nem eu e nem você somos capazes disso sozinhos no momento.  
\- Então o que planeja fazer?  
\- Estive pensando que talvez nós não tenhamos sido os únicos que tiveram seus planos frustrados pelos saiyajins e pelos terráqueos. Já imaginou quantos inimigos eles podem ter tido que compartilham o mesmo sentimento de ódio que nós e que não tiveram a mesma sorte em terem escapado vivos?  
\- Aonde quer chegar?  
\- Observe... - Myuu largou Moori, que permaneceu inerte e se aproximou de Esca, que ainda estava no chão. - Me diga pequeno namekuseijin, ainda há pouco você disse "De novo não...", não é mesmo?  
\- Tch... Seu...  
\- Muito bem, vamos ver o que você esconde. - ao abaixar-se, o cientista levou sua mão faiscante à cabeça de Esca, que gritou alto ao sentir seu cérebro sendo penetrado, não demorou muito para que as imagens do passado do namekuseijin viessem ao dispositivo ocular de Myuu. - Como eu suspeitava...  
\- O que você viu Doutor Myuu? - perguntou o general ao ver seu criador soltar Esca, que terminou desacordado.  
\- Há dez anos, este planeta foi atacado por um grupo de prisioneiros que fugiram da Prisão Galática, liderados por um mago muito poderoso chamado Moro.  
\- E?  
\- E então que eles acabaram derrotados.  
\- Não me diga que foi com a ajuda dos saiyajins e dos terráqueos?  
\- Exatamente.  
\- Como sabia que esse namekuseijin falava de um conflito em que os saiyajins estiveram envolvidos?  
\- Eu não sabia Rild, apenas deduzi, até porque um saiyajin também esteve envolvido na batalha que destruiu Namekusei há vinte e oito anos atrás, pelo que pude averiguar. Essa raça tem sido uma verdadeira praga na história do universo e os terráqueos têm se mostrado não serem diferentes!  
\- Acho que estou entendendo, mas mesmo assim, ainda não sei o que pretende pedir.  
\- Você já vai ver... - Myuu caminhou novamente na direção de Moori, que ainda jazia de joelhos.  
\- Já decidiram qual será o seu primeiro desejo? - perguntou Porunga.  
\- Sim... - o cientista levou a mão à cabeça do ancião novamente, a fim de ter acesso à linguagem nativa dos namekuseijins, recitando então ao deus dragão uma sequência de palavras incompreensíveis.  
\- Esse é um desejo muito fácil de realizar. - disse Porunga, antes de seus olhos vermelhos brilharem.  
\- O que você pediu Doutor Myuu? - Rild indagou curioso, mas o feixe de luz que caiu do céu há alguns metros dali respondeu por si só, uma grande torre que parecia uma fortaleza, semelhante a qual o cientista vivia escondido no interior do Planeta M-2, surgiu ali, do mais puro nada. - Mas isso é...  
\- Isso Rild, é um laboratório como o que eu tinha em M-2, só que com uma tecnologia ainda melhor e um quarto com cápsulas de hibernação de Máquinas Mutantes especiais, assim como você. Esse foi o meu primeiro pedido.  
\- Seu desejo foi realizado, agora diga, qual é o seu segundo desejo.  
\- Vejamos, os nomes que encontrei nas memórias daquele garoto namekuseijin foram Piccolo, Kuririn, Son Gohan, Vegeta e... Son Goku.  
\- Goku? - perguntou Rild. - Acho que esse era o nome do mestre de quem Uub falava que ganhou aquele bastão que carregava nas costas!  
\- Isso mesmo Rild, eu também ouvi ele falar esse nome naquele dia quando citei a batalha que destruiu Namekusei, não pode ser só coincidência.  
Myuu se voltou para Porunga outra vez e recitou novas palavras na linguagem namekuseijin, sendo as únicas palavras reconhecíveis os cinco nomes que citara anteriormente, além dos nomes de Moro e Uub.  
\- Hmm... - Porunga parecia pensativo. - Eu posso realizar esse desejo, mas não em sua totalidade. Um desses corpos eu não poderei reconstruir porque sua alma já foi reencarnada em outro ser, inclusive, trata-se desse tal de Uub a quem você mencionou.  
\- Interessante, seria esse o segredo da força que aquele terráqueo possui? - Myuu filosofou consigo mesmo.  
\- Além dele, há outro corpo que pertenceu a um ser que foi apagado da existência em outra Linha do Tempo, o qual não poderei trazer de volta.  
\- Não importa, realize o desejo assim mesmo.  
\- Certo, porém tenho mais uma dúvida.  
\- Mas que irritante! E o que é agora?!  
\- Um desses seres originalmente tinha um corpo biológico, mas se desfez do mesmo e o substituiu por um corpo mecânico. Qual dos corpos dele devo reconstruir?  
\- Um ser que se reconstruiu como uma máquina? Alguém como eu? - Myuu fez uma pausa e sorriu maleficamente. - Isso é muito interessante, reconstrua o corpo mecânico!  
\- Certo. - Porunga disse antes de seus olhos se iluminarem como antes. - Está feito, seu segundo desejo foi realizado.  
\- O que pediu agora Doutor Myuu? - perguntou Rild.  
\- Pedi para que reconstruísse dentro das cápsulas de hibernação os corpos dos maiores inimigos que Uub, Son Goku, Vegeta, Son Gohan, Piccolo e Kuririn já derrotaram e que foram mortos, seus inimigos mais cruéis e que mais lhes deram trabalho, inimigos que um dia os detestaram tanto quanto nós.  
\- Interessante, mas isso não iria reconstruir o corpo de Baby também?  
\- Provavelmente, se eu não tivesse feito o adendo para Porunga reconstruir apenas os corpos de seus maiores adversários até a época desse tal de Moro apenas, não quero correr o risco de reviver alguém a quem eu não possa controlar, como o Baby.  
\- Então isso quer dizer que o terceiro desejo...  
\- Isso mesmo! - Myuu novamente se voltou à Porunga e recitou o idioma de namekusei, logo os olhos do dragão se acenderam outra vez.  
\- Seus três desejos foram realizados. Agora eu me despeço, até a próxima!  
O corpo do dragão brilhou e desapareceu, as esferas subiram em um feixe de luz e se espalharam pelo céu, que depois disso, voltou a ficar claro.  
O Dr. Myuu e o General Rild então se encaminharam para o laboratório e eis que a dupla acessa a ala que procuravam, a ala com as cápsulas de hibernação. As telas ao topo de cada cápsula indicavam os sinais de vida dos inimigos do passado que ali jaziam adormecidos, bem como mostravam uma análise do poder de luta contido em seus corpos e algumas informações pessoais sobre os mesmos. Logo o cientista encontrou quem estava procurando, um homem velho de bigode e longos cabelos brancos.  
\- Acho que é dele que Porunga estava falando, o homem que assim como eu, se converteu em uma máquina.  
\- Pela análise do computador, é o que parece. - disse Rild. - Seu nome é Doutor Maki Gero.  
Myuu então se aproximou do computador e apertou alguns botões, o vidro da cápsula se ergueu e logo o homem foi abrindo seus olhos lentamente, enxergando o cientista que o olhava com um sorriso malévolo.  
\- Bem vindo de volta à vida, Doutor Maki Gero.


	72. Chapter 72

**CAPÍTULO 72**

 **Declaração de guerra! Androide #17 vs. Androide Mutante #17**

De volta ao presente, Dr. Gero e Dr. Myuu continuavam pelo corredor até passarem por uma porta tecnológica de metal, cujo círculo central girou e mudou do vermelho para o verde, se abrindo para lados opostos. Os cientistas estavam entrando na ala com as cápsulas de hibernação onde formaram uma aliança naquele dia em que o segundo despertou o primeiro depois de revivê-lo e os inimigos do passado ainda estavam dentro de suas cápsulas, só que agora com seus corpos modificados para possuírem muito mais poder do que tinham antes.  
\- Parece que a primeira fase do nosso plano está praticamente concluída. - comentou Myuu.  
\- Sim. - respondeu Gero. - Cada um deles foi alterado para se tornar um Androide Mutante com capacidades muito além do que meus antigos Androides e suas Máquinas Mutantes possuíam no passado e a melhor parte é que todos eles estão sob o nosso controle, apenas esperando para despertarem.  
\- Temos um exército com um poder jamais visto e isso não seria possível se não tivéssemos unido nossos conhecimentos. Tinha certeza de que juntos faríamos grandes coisas assim que soube que você tinha a mesma visão de mundo que eu.  
\- E eu agradeço a sua confiança Doutor Myuu. Em breve Son Goku e Uub vão pagar por terem nos arruinado e assim que eles estiverem mortos, o caminho para a conquista do universo estará aberto e nada mais poderá nos deter!  
\- E o que estamos esperando para começar a segunda fase se tudo já está pronto?  
\- Tenha paciência meu caro colega, lembre-se de que toda a cautela é pouca quando estamos falando de Son Goku, digo isso por experiência própria. Depois que ele destruiu a Força Red Ribbon, eu trabalhei por anos para me vingar, estudando a ele e a seus amigos, calculando cada possibilidade e nem tudo isso foi suficiente. O pior é que aposto que com o discípulo dele não deve ser diferente, se não pensarmos em cada detalhe de nosso plano, grandes são as chances dele não correr como esperamos.  
\- Eu entendo e concordo, aquele terráqueo maldito foge de toda a lógica de uma curva de evolução esperada.  
\- Pois Son Goku não é diferente e além disso, Lapis e Lazuli, os meus Androides #17 e #18 não só estão do lado dele agora como esta última teve uma filha que herdou suas habilidades.  
\- Imagino que se refira a amiga do Uub chamada Marron, não é mesmo? Eu me lembro que quando Ludo a absorveu, conseguiu um poder incalculável que transbordava de seu corpo ao exceder o seu limite máximo!  
\- Isso porque provavelmente ela herdou a energia vital que a mãe dela possui, a energia ilimitada, a qual eu acabei criando acidentalmente em laboratório durante minhas pesquisas e que dá uma estamina inesgotável e um potencial virtualmente ilimitado ao ser humano que for modificado com ela a nível celular e molecular.  
\- É uma pena que não tenhamos sido capazes de replicá-la em nossos Androides Mutantes, pois acredito que eles seriam ainda mais poderosos do que já são.  
\- Provavelmente, só que o mal disso é que talvez nós não tivéssemos o controle que temos sobre eles, pois o #17 e a #18 não só eram rebeldes, como também foram os responsáveis pela minha morte. O pior é que o #17 parece ter descoberto como aproveitar seu potencial e tem aumentado seus poderes a cada dia que passa, creio que ele deva ser o guerreiro mais forte na Terra, abaixo apenas de Son Goku e Vegeta e isso francamente me preocupa, fora o fato dele ter se tornado um segundo mentor do Uub. Por essa razão é que, antes de darmos início à segunda fase, devemos esperar que o espião que mandamos para a Terra e que tem nos mandado essas informações cumpra a sua missão, transformando esse problema em uma vantagem a nosso favor!  
\- Claro, o último Androide Mutante que fizemos, que é o único totalmente mecânico e que não estava originalmente nos meus planos.  
\- Lembre-se de que ele ainda está incompleto, mas isso irá mudar em breve com base no último relatório que nos mandou e quando isso acontecer, aquele Androide Mutante será mais poderoso do que qualquer outro que construímos!

O tempo se passou na Terra, já era o dia seguinte ao enterro do pai de Uub, mas ainda havia tristeza por parte das pessoas próximas a ele. Na Ilha dos Monstros, #17 estava cuidando de uma invasão matinal de uma dupla de caçadores.  
\- Morra! - gritou um deles ao se colocar a frente e mirar ao apoiar o joelho direito no chão, disparando o projétil de sua bazuca, o qual Lapis sequer fez questão de formar uma barreira para bloqueá-lo, segurando o mesmo a explodir com a própria mão esquerda nua. - Ah, não pode ser! Morra! Morra! Morra! MORRA!  
O homem começou a disparar e recarregar um tiro de bazuca após o outro, causando uma série de explosões que o androide recebeu sem esboçar reação alguma, surgindo novamente ileso da nuvem de poeira e de fogo a sua volta, para o pânico cômico dos invasores.  
\- Vão embora. - #17 falou calmamente com sua expressão desafiadora.  
\- Ouviu isso? Vamos embora daqui, vamos! - disse o outro caçador, atrás do que tinha a bazuca.  
\- Não seja covarde! O garoto já não está mais aqui há dias e esse aí não vai me impedir de conseguir os chifres de Minotaurus, as penas de Falcão Diamante e a pele do Marsupial Laranja Quebrador de Caixas!  
\- Eu disse: vão embora. - #17 os olhou de forma ainda mais aterrorizante que antes. - Agora.  
\- Aaaah! - o caçador da bazuca, metido a corajoso, ficou com ainda mais medo que seu companheiro. - Sim senhor! - a dupla correu até a sua lancha e partiu rumo ao horizonte. - Até amanhã!  
#17 ficou ali, com a cara inanimada ao assistir aquela palhaçada e então suspirou, antes de caminhar na direção contrária da praia.  
\- É, isso aqui ficou muito monótono, principalmente depois que o Uub foi para casa. Até os caçadores estão sentindo falta dele... - #17 sorriu de leve, com uma tristeza no olhar ao observar a fauna e a flora a sua volta. - Eu fico imaginando como o Uub deve estar se sentindo, acho que não deve ser fácil perder alguém da família, pois me lembro que foi por ter sido provocado a imaginar isso que acabei abaixando a guarda para o Baby daquela vez. - ele continuou caminhando, até que sentiu algo vindo em sua direção e então saltou para frente, virando-se rapidamente, vendo então a esfera de energia que iria atingi-lo explodir no chão. - Tem mais um deles? - eis que Lapis olhou para o alto e enxergou o autor do disparo e o espanto tomou conta de todo o seu ser. - Mas o que é isso?!  
Diante dele havia surgido a face de seu passado, outro #17 estava pairado no céu, trajado de calça azul, camiseta preta com o símbolo da Red Ribbon por sobre outra branca de manga longa por baixo, com um lenço laranja em volta do pescoço e um coldre de couro marrom na cintura. Contudo, ele tinha uma expressão robótica e sem emoções em seu rosto, com o olhar marcado por uma cruz, algo ainda mais evidente quando ele aterrissou ao solo.  
\- Depois de tantos meses te observando, finalmente está sozinho. - aquele #17 disse friamente, possuindo uma voz idêntica a de seu contraparte.  
Em seu uniforme de guarda florestal, o #17 original se via assombrado diante daquele ser, cujas pupilas azuis se tornaram vermelhas, parecendo penetrar em sua alma. Os olhos incrédulos de Lapis também se tornaram vermelhos por um instante, como se entrasse em transe, porém conseguiu voltar a si a tempo de ver o soco de direita que recebeu em sua bochecha esquerda, o qual o lançou voando para longe, destroçando as árvores pelo caminho até aterrissar em pé e deslizar no chão.  
\- O que foi essa sensação? - #17 se perguntou. - Eu não estou gostando disso... Quem é ele e por qual motivo é igual a mim?  
O falso #17 gritou, envolvendo-se em uma aura escura, porém transparente, de energia e avançou novamente ao ataque, ao passo seguinte em que o original também criou uma aura transparente, porém branca e foi ao seu encontro. O choque reverberou por toda a ilha, afastando os pássaros e os outros animais que jaziam nas proximidades, uma sucessão de golpes trocados em alta velocidade se sucedeu enquanto se moviam por entre as árvores, analisando os movimentos um do outro. Houve então o momento em que o falso #17 jogou o braço para um soco, que o verdadeiro se esquivou com maestria ao se abaixar e revidar com a esquerda em sua barriga, já erguendo a perna canhota para um chute horizontal no rosto que o lançou para o alto.  
\- Gaaaahh! - Lapis gritou ao estender a mão esquerda, onde um losango de energia se expandiu em vários cometas contínuos de ki, era o seu Photon Strike, que foi respondido pelo falso #17 ao rolar para trás no ar e lançar um ataque idêntico de sua mão direita, com o choque causando várias explosões no céu da ilha. - (Ele consegue responder os meus ataques à altura. Mas o que é ele e o que quer aqui afinal? Será uma espécie de clone?)  
Os olhos do falso #17 novamente ficaram vermelhos e Lapis sentiu outra vez o seu cérebro desligar.  
"Una-se a mim." - aquelas palavras ecoaram em sua mente, antes dele voltar a si e já não ver mais a sua cópia no alto em sua frente, pois a mesma surgiu em suas costas e lhe falou ao pé do ouvido. - Nós dois somos um só...  
#17 girou e com sua perna direita, atingiu o falso #17 na barriga, o afastando para trás e então indagou com raiva:  
\- Quem é você?!  
\- Eu fui denominado por Androide Mutante #17, já que sou a décima sétima criação da linhagem de Androides com propriedades de Máquina Mutante, sendo o único completamente artificial.  
\- A décima sétima criação...?  
\- Correto, assim como você é o décimo sétimo dos androides criados pelo Doutor Gero. Por essa razão é que escolheram me dar uma aparência que remetesse a sua, ainda que tenha sido o responsável pela morte do seu criador.  
\- Isso mesmo, eu matei aquele desgraçado que tanto fez mal para mim e para minha irmã, nos causando tortura psicológica para tentar nos controlar e fazendo experiências com nossos corpos contra a nossa vontade! - foi quando #17 se deu conta por si mesmo. - Espere, não me diga que o Doutor Gero está... Mas como?!  
\- Lamento, mas não estou autorizado a dar essa informação. - o Androide Mutante estendeu os braços para os lados em sinal convidativo, momento em que #17 reparou nas orbes vermelhas incrustadas na palma de suas mãos abertas. - Torne-se um só comigo, não só terá a resposta, como também irá desbloquear o resto do potencial latente que ainda existe dentro de você.  
\- (Não pode ser!) - #17 exclamou em pensamento. - (Será que ele foi mesmo construído pelo Doutor Gero? Ele é um androide totalmente mecânico, como o #16 era e por mais autônomo que seja, não é totalmente capaz de tomar suas próprias decisões como a #18 e eu, acho que ele não vai dizer nada que o programa dele não lhe permita dizer, minha única escolha é derrotá-lo e levá-lo para a Bulma da Corporação Cápsula para ver se ela descobre alguma coisa em sua memória. O pior é que ele quer que eu me funda a ele e tenho a impressão que, se isso acontecer, ele vai tomar o controle do meu corpo, como foi com o Baby daquela vez. Eu não posso deixar isso acontecer!)  
"Una-se a mim!" - a voz do falso #17 ecoou em sua mente mais uma vez, ao mesmo tempo em que seus olhos se tornaram vermelhos, fazendo com que os olhos do verdadeiro #17 respondessem da mesma forma.  
Lapis sacudiu a cabeça e voltou a si a tempo de segurar-lhe o soco de canhota com a palma de sua mão esquerda.  
\- (Ele... está tentando me hipnotizar?!) - o falso #17 girou para a sua direita, usando sua destra para um soco reverso que jogou o androide para longe, onde seus pés deslizaram no chão novamente. - (Cada vez que os olhos dele ficam vermelhos, sinto que perco os sentidos e o controle dos meus poderes. Agora eu entendi, ele está tentando tomar a autonomia das minhas ações manipulando a energia ilimitada do meu corpo e só não conseguiu porque adquiri muito controle sobre a minha energia vital através do treinamento que tenho feito em todos esses anos.) - #17 limpou o sangue no canto da boca e exclamou. - Então você foi construído para me assimilar, seu desgraçado!  
O Androide Mutante vinha com tudo na sua direção e Lapis o recebeu cravando seu punho esquerdo com toda a força no estômago dele, o falso #17 sentiu seus circuitos se desmontarem por dentro. Nisso o verdadeiro continuou com um soco de direita no rosto que o lançou pelos ares e o perseguiu, voando em linha reta e depois subindo verticalmente, lhe aplicando uma cotovelada nas costas. Lançado para o alto, o "clone" rodopiou no ar e disparou uma rajada de energia por uma das mãos, a qual #17 desviou enquanto voava ao seu encontro, o atropelando com uma joelhada no queixo, jogando a cabeça dele para trás. Lá no alto, Lapis desceu novamente, lhe aplicando um pisão na barriga que o jogou verticalmente em direção ao solo, com as mãos já erguidas para lançar na direção dele uma grande rajada de energia contínua de cor azul. Prestes a receber tal ataque sem defesa alguma, o falso #17 abriu os braços e o poder das orbes na palma de suas mãos pareceu se espalhar ao seu redor como uma barreira esférica amarela. No instante seguinte, seu corpo começou a engolir o ataque de seu contraparte e a explosão que se daria no ar pareceu uma implosão para dentro de si.  
\- O que?! - #17 ficou estarrecido ao ver aquilo e logo seu rival terminou sua queda aterrissando em pé, subindo para o contra-ataque em sua aura escura, o verdadeiro não conseguiu evitar o gancho de direita que receberia verticalmente no queixo. - (Ele ficou mais forte?!)  
#17 acabou afastado, mas retomou a luta avançando novamente, as auras branca e negra ribombaram várias e várias vezes em choques mútuos no céu da ilha, terminando com ambos afastados um do outro e então o Androide Mutante apontou suas mãos para frente e uma forte luz envolveu seus dedos.  
\- Bombas Cintilantes! - ele disparou o que se tornariam milhares de pequenas rajadas de energia dourada na direção de seu contraparte, que não teve outro meio de proteger-se se não com sua barreira esférica verde em volta de seu corpo, com as luzes amarelas das explosões quase cegando seus olhos. Vendo que não funcionaria o falso #17 jogou os braços para os lados, abaixo da cintura e gritou disparando com ainda mais potência e velocidade para todas as direções possíveis. - Aaaaaaah!  
\- Essa não! - vendo que tal ataque potencialmente devastaria toda a ilha e suas formas de vida, #17 não pensou duas vezes e jogou seus braços para horizontalmente para ambos os lados do corpo, criando uma segunda barreira além daquela que o protegia, uma cúpula gigante que acabou por envolver toda a ilha abaixo deles. - Daaaaaaah! - com o esforço, #17 gritou alto até o momento em que as explosões cessaram e ele então pôde abaixar os braços e desativar as barreiras, ofegando por um momento até suspirar, sentido sua estamina inesgotável o restabelecer. - (Essa foi por pouco... Tenho que afastá-lo daqui e acabar logo com isso ou esse impostor vai terminar destruindo a ilha e todos os animais vão morrer!)  
\- Você tem razão, eu fui construído com o propósito de te aperfeiçoar, deixe-me consertar você. Quando se unir a mim e formos apenas um, suas imperfeições humanas irão desaparecer, nos completaremos e seu poder chegará a um nível que nunca imaginou!  
Os olhos do Androide Mutante #17 ficaram vermelhos outra vez, só que o os olhos do verdadeiro não responderam aquele estímulo desta vez e o mesmo manteve-se lúcido para dizer:  
\- Cale e a boca, não preciso de você e nem do infeliz do Doutor Gero! Aqui neste lugar, com o apoio das plantas e dos animais, da minha família e do Uub, eu aprendi e continuo aprendendo a buscar meu próprio poder por mim mesmo e fazer coisas boas com ele, como ajudar a salvar todo um multiverso! Tudo o que você quer é que eu me torne uma máquina de matar como o Doutor Gero queria que eu fosse e isso... Isso eu não pretendo ser!  
#17 se lançou ao ataque com tremenda velocidade atingindo uma voadora no peito de seu contraparte mecânico, que foi lançando para longe. Estendendo sua mão esquerda para disparar um Photon Flash, a rajada de energia dourada foi ao encontro do falso #17 que freou no ar de última hora e absorveu o ataque estendendo as duas mãos para frente e depois desapareceu, reaparecendo à direita do verdadeiro, avançando com o ombro esquerdo e a mão direita em forma de garra pronta para o ataque contra ele que contudo, pareceu ter previsto isso, pois ainda com a mão esquerda estendida, seu punho direito estava pronto para um potente soco no rosto que o atingiu em cheio, atirando o Androide Mutante como um míssil para longe, desfigurando sua bochecha que se partiu, revelando alguns circuitos metálicos.  
\- Co-Como...? - murmurou o falso #17, que viu o verdadeiro lhe surgir em cima e lhe atingir um golpe de marreta, o mandando para baixo, onde ele ressurgiu para o ricochetá-lo horizontalmente rente ao chão com um chute.  
\- Você pode ser igual a mim, mas sua aparência é só uma casca, seu pensamento e suas as habilidades são diferentes das minhas. - #17 novamente envolveu-se em sua aura e com as mãos para o alto, as jogou para frente, disparando novamente seu poderoso ataque de energia de cor azul que foi abrindo uma vala no chão, o qual seu contraparte recebeu de braços abertos para absorvê-lo, o que foi seu maior erro. - Você não tem energia ilimitada como eu e também não tem um poder de luta fixo, precisa absorver os meus ataques com uma capacidade de absorção como a que o #19 tinha, só que melhorada, para se manter ativo e no meu nível e esse seu ponto forte é ao mesmo tempo o seu maior ponto fraco! - #17 aumentou ainda mais o poder do seu ataque, o fez o corpo do farsante inflar e parecer que iria explodir de dentro para fora como um balão. - O seu corpo possui um limite de quanto poder pode suportar, mas a minha energia... A minha energia não possui limite!  
\- Não é possível! - pela primeira vez, o Androide Mutante outrora sem emoções tinha medo e surpresa em sua expressão. - Essa capacidade analítica não estava em minha base de dados!  
Seu antebraço esquerdo estourou, se despedaçando em peças, óleo e sangue, responsável por manter sua pele artificial. A energia começou a escapar desenfreadamente por aquele braço que, aos poucos continuava a se despedaçar enquanto ele gritava. Foi então que o ataque do verdadeiro #17 cessou e o mesmo surgiu em sua frente com o punho direito envolto com a mesma energia verde com a qual costumava construir suas barreiras.  
\- Não vou deixar que se exploda por completo e leve as informações que possui em sua memória! - #17 lhe atingiu na barriga, partindo o seu corpo no meio, o que fez com que o resto da energia escapasse e a parte inferior ficasse em pedaços. Lapis se virou depois de atravessá-lo e apontou sua mão para um novo Photon Flash que o destruiria de uma vez por todas. - Tome isso! - a onda de energia amarela subiu diagonalmente e centímetros antes de ser atingido, o falso #17 desapareceu em um feixe de luz púrpura. - O que?!  
O ataque do androide subiu aos céus e explodiu no espaço. O silêncio imperou na Ilha dos Monstros, deixando #17 inquieto ao ter visto seu "clone" escapar diante de seus olhos.

O corpo do falso #17 havia sido teleportado para dentro de uma cápsula tecnológica no laboratório de Nova Namekusei, onde seu corpo sugava metal para reconstruir as partes de seu corpo que foram destruídas.  
\- Maldito #17! Sabia que ele estava mais forte, mas não imaginava que aquele delinquente fosse amadurecer tanto a ponto de encontrar um ponto fraco em seu sósia! - disse Dr. Gero.  
\- A parte do plano de aperfeiçoar o Androide #17 e colocá-lo sob nosso comando falhou... - disse o Dr. Myuu.  
\- Sim, mas não importa. O Androide Mutante #17 ainda conseguiu escapar com o dispositivo de fuga e poderá se auto-regenerar em menos de uma hora aí dentro, graças as suas propriedades de Máquina Mutante. Além disso, provavelmente ele conseguiu absorver a energia ilimitada do #17 para a sua reserva, então ainda temos o controle da situação, lembre-se também que nosso novo #17 foi construído para aperfeiçoar qualquer um dos meus androides, não apenas o #17 original. Ainda temos a #18 e a filha dela e em último caso, o Androide Mutante #17 poderá aperfeiçoar até mesmo o General Rild e fazê-lo ir além das melhorias que você deu para ele. Além disso, nada impede de conseguirmos controlar o rebelde do #17 nesse meio tempo... - o Dr. Gero sorriu malignamente. - De qualquer forma que seja, o Androide Mutante #17 ainda será muito importante para nosso plano.  
\- Bem, já que o Módulo A falhou por hora, vamos iniciar a segunda fase do nosso plano no Módulo B. O #17 provavelmente irá avisar o Son Goku e o Uub a seu respeito Doutor Gero e eles podem até ficar em alerta, mas tenho certeza de que não esperarão por uma invasão imediata que os pegará de surpresa! Hehehehehehaha!


	73. Chapter 73

**CAPÍTULO 73**

 **Crise iminente! O desmotivado herói em luto e os vilões em ascensão!**

Faltava mais ou menos uma hora e meia para a hora do almoço na casa da família Son. Com todo o ocorrido no dia anterior, a família de Gohan havia passado mais uma noite na casa que tinham vizinha a de Goku, então era natural que estivessem se preparando para almoçarem juntos, como fizeram nos últimos dois dias. Pan entrou correndo na cozinha, onde sua mãe Videl e sua avó Chi-Chi estavam.  
\- Mamãe, posso tomar sorvete?  
\- Menina, está quase na hora do almoço! - disse Videl. - Se tomar sorvete agora, vai ficar sem apetite e você precisa comer direito, lembre-se que está em fase de crescimento.  
\- Não seja chata mamãe, eu já estou bem crescida, mas prometo que vou comer direitinho no almoço e não vou deixar nem mesmo os legumes no prato.  
Videl não teve como não rir, já que conhecia bem o gênio da filha e por essa razão, desistiu de argumentar.  
\- Está bem Pan, só não exagera está bem? Ah e no almoço, você vai ter que cumprir direitinho o que me prometeu.  
\- Entendido, eu te amo mamãe! - faceira, Pan abriu a geladeira e pegou o pote que havia no congelador e com a ajuda de uma colher, colocou um pouco da massa gelada em uma pequena tigela, guardando o resto de volta. Saindo da cozinha, encontrou seu avô sentado junto à mesa com a cadeira virada, usando o encosto para apoiar os braços enquanto pensava. - Oi vovô!  
\- Oi Pan...  
\- Quer sorvete? - ela perguntou ao se sentar ao seu lado.  
\- Não, obrigado...  
\- Vovô, o senhor também não comeu nada no café da manhã.  
\- É que eu estou sem fome Pan.  
\- O senhor? Sem fome? Isso não é normal. - Pan então ficou triste, pois sabia do que se tratava. - É por causa do Uub, não é?  
\- Sim filha. - Gohan respondeu por seu pai ao entrar na sala junto de Goten. - O seu avô está assim desde ontem.  
\- A Marron, o Trunks, o Gill e eu combinamos inclusive de fazer uma visita para ele mais tarde. - comentou Goten. - O Uub está muito triste.  
\- O Uub disse para mim que não quer mais lutar. - explicou Goku.  
\- O que?! - Pan se surpreendeu.  
\- Assim como eu, o Uub sempre gostou muito de lutar e independente do que acontecesse, ele jamais pensou em desistir, até porque lutar sempre foi uma das razões dele viver. Eu nunca tinha visto o Uub daquele jeito, ele se sente culpado pela morte do Arubad e não sei o que fazer para ajudá-lo.  
\- Então foi por isso que trouxe o Bastão Mágico dele para casa ontem? - o silêncio de Goku para a pergunta de Pan respondeu por si só. - Mas o que o Uub está pensando? Eu entendo que esteja triste, mas ele não pode deixar de ser quem é por causa disso, tenho certeza inclusive que o Senhor Arubad não iria gostar de vê-lo desistindo de tudo!  
Terminando o sorvete, Pan foi até o canto da casa onde o bastão de Uub estava encostado, pegou-o e pendurou-o nas costas, rumando para a saída a seguir.  
\- O que você vai fazer? - perguntou Goten.  
\- Vou colocar um pouco de juízo na cabeça daquele garoto!  
\- Espera aí Pan! - Goten tentou chamá-la inutilmente ao vê-la sair. - Essa não, será que ela está indo mesmo brigar com o coitado do Uub?  
\- Não duvido, você sabe como a Pan é, acho melhor a gente ir atrás dela. - disse Gohan, antes de se encaminhar para a saída. - Nós voltamos logo papai.  
\- Mandem um olá para o Uub por mim.  
\- Claro, vamos irmão. - disse Goten além da porta.  
\- Vamos. - confirmou Gohan, antes de partir voando com ele ao encalço de sua filha e não demorou muito para que os irmãos a alcançassem.  
\- Papai? Tio Goten?  
\- Aguenta aí que nós vamos com você. - disse Goten.  
Os três prosseguiram voando por mais algum trecho acima das montanhas, até que avistaram alguém vindo a toda velocidade na direção contrária.  
\- Mas o que é aquilo? - perguntou Gohan, que ao reconhecê-lo, respondeu a si mesmo. - É o #17?  
Os três pararam e observaram o androide passar a alguma distância a sua esquerda, era notável a sua pressa que sequer pareceu perceber os saiyajins o observando.  
\- O Senhor #17? Mas o que ele faz aqui? - perguntou Goten.  
\- Eu não sei, mas tenho a impressão de que ele está indo falar com o vovô, depois a gente descobre do que se trata, vamos. - preocupada em querer falar com Uub, Pan se apressou e retomou o voo, com seu pai e seu tio a seguindo na sequência.

No vilarejo onde Uub morava, que ficava numa das ilhas do Sul, era um pouco mais cedo em relação à Montanha Paozu devido à diferença de fuso horário. Apesar disso, já estava bem tarde para Uub continuar na cama, era o único que ainda estava no quarto, pois seus irmãos já haviam se levantado. Pensando a manhã inteira, Uub por fim resolveu se levantar e apesar da decisão que tomou, seu hábito fez com que ele instintivamente pegasse o gi laranja para vestir sem que percebesse. Ao sair do quarto, encontrou sua mãe Idibab cuidando dos afazeres da casa.  
\- Uub?  
\- Oi mãe, bom dia.  
A mulher veio até ele e o abraçou, lhe beijando a cabeça.  
\- Você está bem? Como passou a noite filho?  
\- Mais ou menos. No pouco que consegui dormir, só sonhei com o papai, imaginando ele aqui com a gente como se nada tivesse acontecido.  
\- Eu sei filho, eu também sonhei com ele a noite toda e era triste acordar e não encontrá-lo ao meu lado. Mas nós vamos ficar bem Uub, o seu pai vai sempre viver em nossos corações.  
\- É...  
\- Você estava indo treinar filho?  
A pergunta de sua mãe chamou-lhe a atenção para que ele se olhasse e por fim percebesse que estava vestindo o uniforme que ele tanto tinha orgulho de usar.  
\- Eu? Oh sim, eu... estou indo treinar.  
\- Que bom! Os seus irmãos também saíram mais cedo para espairecer, devem estar por aí. Mas você não vai sem antes levar alguns pedaços do bolo que eu preparei, não é? - Idibab lhe entregou um pote de plástico que já estava pronto para ser levado, era como se a mãe dele já soubesse que seu filho mais velho iria sair para treinar. - Eu guardei a sua parte do café da manhã e você vai precisar comer se quiser ter energia!  
\- Obrigado mamãe.  
\- Tenha um bom treino filho e volte ainda mais forte! - Idibab o viu sair em silêncio, ficando apenas com seus pensamentos. - (Pobre Uub... Ele é forte e talvez esteja tentando ser mais forte do que aparenta ser emocionalmente, mas deve estar sofrendo muito. Pelo menos ele ainda tem disposição para fazer o que gosta, espero que esteja vendo isso de onde estiver Arubad querido.)

Uub deixou a sua casa caminhando e o fez por alguns minutos até chegar ao topo de uma colina onde costumava treinar com Goku. Ele se sentou no chão, colocando o pote com as fatias de bolo em seu colo. Sozinho e cabisbaixo, Uub refletia consigo mesmo.  
\- Por que eu ainda estou vestindo este traje? Eu menti para a mamãe e me sinto mal por isso, não tenho coragem de dizer para ela e para meus irmãos e irmãs que eu não posso mais lutar porque eles ficariam ainda mais tristes, mas eu preciso parar de lutar ou vou acabar me esquecendo deles, assim como me esqueci do papai... - Uub ergueu a cabeça e assim que o fez, viu um grande rosto rosado e feliz a centímetros do seu, balançando a língua enquanto suas mãos rechonchudas vestidas por luvas amarelas estavam abertas junto às bochechas, o jovem terráqueo saltou para trás, tomando o maior susto. - Waaah!  
\- Hahahahahahaha! - o majin quase rolava de rir. - Te assustei direitinho!  
\- Buu, você quase me matou de susto!  
\- Mas você riu da minha careta, não riu? Me fala!  
\- Ah Buu, só você mesmo... - Uub deu um leve sorriso para a alegria do seu irmão de alma.  
Momentos depois, Uub e Buu jaziam sentados lado a lado, comendo daquele bolo simples, sem cobertura ou recheio que Idibab havia preparado, enquanto observavam a bela vista verdejante que tinham naquele lugar.  
\- O Satan me disse que quando alguém morre, a melhor forma de apoiar uma pessoa que amava a que morreu era estando com essa pessoa, então eu vim para cá. Você está bem Uub?  
\- Vou ficar...  
\- Você me disse que eu também sou seu irmão e que sempre cuidaríamos um do outro. Sabe que pode contar comigo para te alegrar, não sabe?  
\- Eu sei, agradeço por se preocupar comigo Buu.  
Ainda que triste e cabisbaixo, o leve sorriso de Uub ao desviar o olhar para ele por um momento deixou o majin mais tranquilo e foi neste instante que a neta de Goku aterrissou ao lado deles.  
\- Pan! - Buu logo a reconheceu. - Você também veio dar apoio para o Uub?  
A menina da bandana laranja o ignorou e se colocou diante do jovem terráqueo com cara de brava.  
\- Ei!  
\- Oi Pan... - cabisbaixo, Uub a cumprimentou.  
\- Olha para mim Uub! - exigiu, com os braços cruzados, batendo o pé e Uub a atendeu, a vendo emburrada em suas vestimentas de garota rebelde, camiseta vermelha e calça curta cinza com uma corrente do lado direito da cintura. - Que história é essa de que você não quer mais lutar?!  
\- Ué? Você vai parar de lutar Uub? - perguntou Buu. - Mas eu pensei que você achasse que lutar era divertido. Por que você vai parar?  
\- É complicado Buu, o que acontece é que...  
\- Tudo o que acontece é que você está agindo como um bund... - Pan não pôde terminar a frase, pois Gohan chegou a tempo de tapar a sua boca.  
\- O que é isso Pan? Quantas vezes eu já lhe disse para não falar essas coisas?!  
\- Me desculpa papai... - ela falou assim que Gohan a soltou.  
\- E aí Uub? - Goten cumprimentou seu amigo, se abaixando e colocando a mão em seu ombro.  
\- E aí...  
\- Desculpe a Pan, ela só queria ajudar. Saiba que pode contar comigo para o que precisar, você não está sozinho amigão.  
\- Valeu Goten.  
Nisso, Pan pediu, desta vez com mais calma:  
\- Papai, Tio Goten, será que podem me deixar sozinha com o Uub?  
\- Tudo bem filha, mas tenha paciência com ele. Sei que você só quer ajudar, mas o Uub está sofrendo e acho que brigar com ele só vai deixá-lo mais triste.  
\- Eu sei, não se preocupe. Acho que me entendeu mal papai, pois mesmo não parecendo, eu nunca tive a intenção de brigar com ele.  
\- Eu acredito Pan. - Gohan acariciou a cabeça da filha e se afastou, com Goten fazendo o mesmo logo a seguir. Buu porém, permaneceu onde estava.  
\- Você também Buu. - exigiu Pan.  
\- Eu também?  
\- Tudo bem, pode ir Buu, daqui a pouco você volta. - Uub se manifestou.  
\- Certo, mas me avise se a Pan brigar com você de novo, ela vai se ver comigo!  
\- Que é isso Buu? Eu não sou tão insensível assim! - o majin então se retirou com a cara fechada e agora a sós, a menina se sentou ao lado dele, observando a paisagem do lugar. - É bem bonito aqui, você não acha? Me lembro que era nesse vale que a gente treinava junto.  
\- Verdade... Mas o que você queria me falar?  
\- O meu avô me contou sobre sua decisão. Será que mesmo depois de todos esses anos ele não te ensinou a ser positivo e espontâneo, mesmo nas situações mais difíceis? Você está agindo como aquele garotinho inseguro que você era seis anos atrás.  
\- Eu sei, mas se o Senhor Goku te contou o que está acontecendo, acho que você deve saber as minhas razões.  
\- Sim, mas eu não concordo. - Pan pegou na mão esquerda dele. - Uub, lembre-se de todas as vezes que a sua força ajudou a salvar seus amigos, eu teria sido morta pelo Baby daquela vez se não fosse você!  
\- Pois é, mas prometi isso a mim mesmo e realmente preciso, eu sinto muito.  
\- Tudo bem, eu te conheço Uub, tenho certeza de que você vai mudar de ideia em breve e quando isso acontecer, acho que vai precisar disso. - Pan se levantou e retirou o Bastão Mágico de suas costas, o pendurando nas do jovem terráqueo, que se manteve cabisbaixo. - Fique bom logo Uub e não se esqueça que tem o meu apoio para o que precisar, está bem?  
A certa distância, Goten e Gohan os observavam.  
\- A Pan está mesmo preocupada com o Uub. - disse Gohan.  
\- Está preocupada até demais! - disse Goten enquanto ria com as mãos entrelaçadas atrás da cabeça.  
\- É natural, afinal de contas, o papai vivia trazendo ela quando podia para treinarem juntos com o Uub, então deve ser complicado para ela saber que ele não quer mais lutar depois de já terem treinado tantas vezes juntos. - Gohan suspirou. - Sabe Goten, no fundo, acho que entendo como o Uub se sente.  
\- Verdade, você cresceu sem o papai e eu também vivi grande parte da infância sem ele, sorte minha que eu ainda tinha você. - Gohan sorriu e seu irmão o retribuiu antes de continuar. - Escuta irmão, o que você acha da gente lutar um pouco aqui, pelos velhos tempos em que treinávamos juntos? Quem sabe o Uub se anima e se junta com a gente!  
\- É uma boa ideia Goten, seria legal testar na prática o quanto você está forte agora.  
\- Mais curioso estou eu, você não participou do torneio, mas soube pelo papai que desde a luta com o Baby, você tem sacrificado ainda mais tempo para treinar do que sacrificava antes.  
\- Pois é, mas se vamos lutar, é melhor eu me preparar... - Gohan, que como sempre estava bem vestido, de calça social marrom, casaco verde escuro e gravata sobre uma camisa branca, removeu seus óculos de grau e levou a mão ao seu pulso esquerdo, onde estava seu relógio especial, o qual seu irmão mais novo já havia visto antes, logo ficando com vergonha alheia de antemão.  
\- Ah não, você não vai virar o Grande Saiyaman de novo, vai?  
\- Na verdade, esse relógio tem um segundo traje dentro dele agora. - Gohan apertou o botão, linhas de luz foram envolvendo seu corpo, desenhando uma nova roupagem que foi tomando forma e substituindo suas vestes atuais, logo o saiyajin reapareceu vestindo um gi roxo com cinturão e braceletes azuis, sapatos marrons e uma grande capa branca, era a imagem viva do legado de Piccolo.  
\- Wow! - disse Goten, impressionado. - Essa é capa que o Senhor Piccolo te deixou, não é mesmo?  
\- Sim Goten e a roupa também é igual à dele. Eu pedi para a Bulma atualizar o dispositivo para mim com uma opção de roupa a mais além do traje de Grande Saiyaman, para que eu pudesse usar esse uniforme aonde quer que eu fosse. - Gohan se colocou em posição de combate. - E então Goten, vamos começar?  
\- Claro! - Goten também se colocou em posição. - Mas você vai ter que me arrumar outro dispositivo desses com a Bulma para eu poder usar com o uniforme de batalha que o papai me deu antes do torneio.  
Goten disse aquilo porque voltara a usar suas casuais vestimentas compostas por uma calça roxa e blusa verde por sobre uma camiseta amarela.  
\- Ora essa, então agora você acha meu apetrecho de Grande Saiyaman legal outra vez? Esse sim é o Goten que eu conhecia quando era criança!  
\- Deixa de conversa e me mostra o quanto você está forte irmão!  
\- Pode vir!  
Goten gritou e se lançou primeiro e apesar da extrema velocidade, Gohan reagiu a tempo de segurar seu soco usando a palma da mão esquerda, com o impacto reverbando o vento que balançou o gramado em seus pés até o longe. Socos e chutes começaram então a serem trocados em pé de igualdade em um ritmo de ataque e defesa por ambas as partes, até que Gohan recebeu no peito o soco canhoto de seu irmão, o que o afastou de leve e o permitiu revidar com sucesso usando um chute giratório com a perna esquerda, depois de ter girado para dita direção. Jogado para trás, Goten caiu em pé e estendeu as mãos juntas para frente, das quais uma rajada de energia saiu, atingindo seu oponente em cheio. Entretanto, do meio da nuvem de poeira, Gohan ascendeu aos céus, ileso, para a surpresa de seu irmão mais novo que o viu com as mãos carregadas de ki, disparando então uma sequência de esferas de energia uma após a outra, o obrigando a saltar, afastando-se cada vez mais para se esquivar enquanto os ataques deixavam suas marcas no caminho até, por fim, cessarem.  
\- Nada mal Goten, você é mesmo tão genial quanto o papai! - Gohan elogiou sorrindo, mas com uma pose imponente no ar, de braços cruzados e com a capa balançando ao vento, algo bem parecido com a imagem de seu finado mestre.  
\- Valeu irmão, mas você ainda está se segurando que eu sei, pois a capa do Senhor Piccolo é pesada e limita os seus movimentos.  
\- Eu não pretendo tirar a capa ainda, mas se quer me ver a sério, então aí vai! - Gohan posicionou seus braços flexionados junto ao corpo e elevou o seu ki em uma aura branca, seu olhar se tornou imponente, com a franja do cabelo caindo sob o seu rosto no despertar do Estado Definitivo.  
\- Bom, eu não sei se dou conta desse nível, mas... - Goten também elevou o seu ki, com seus cabelos se tornando loiros na aura dourada e faiscante do Super Saiyajin 2. - Vamos nessa!  
Goten avançou diagonalmente para o alto e Gohan para baixo, o que gerou um encontro pouco acima do solo, dando origem a uma troca de golpes em alta velocidade, desaparecendo e reaparecendo no ar por diversas vezes. A luta já havia chamado a atenção de Buu, que acabou se aproximando de Uub e Pan novamente.  
\- Eba, que divertido! - ele disse.  
\- Veja Uub, o papai e o Tio Goten estão praticando, vamos lutar com eles, vamos! - Pan tentou, sem sucesso, levantá-lo puxando o braço.  
Gohan e Goten tinham deixado seu sangue saiyajin falar por eles a essa altura e apenas curtiam o combate, relembrando os velhos tempos. Eis que um choque os afasta no ar e o filho mais novo de Goku juntou as mãos acima da testa, reunindo um poder faiscante nas mesmas.  
\- Reconhece esta técnica? Masenko!  
Goten disparou sua rajada de energia amarela, a qual era grandiosa e seu irmão mais velho apenas sorriu, pronto para revidar:  
\- Muito bem Goten, mas vamos ver o que você acha desta aqui. - Gohan colocou os dedos indicador e médio da mão direita na testa, reunindo uma grande quantidade de energia faiscante em um período de tempo tão curto que Goten mal conseguiu acreditar, fora a surpresa ao perceber de que técnica se tratava. - Makankosappo!  
Lançada de seus dedos, a fina rajada de energia de Gohan, envolta por uma espiral, perfurou o Masenko de seu irmão sem dó e o mesmo teve de desviar no último segundo.  
\- Mas o que foi isso?  
\- E então, o que achou?  
\- Eu não estou acreditando que você conseguiu aprender a técnica do Senhor Piccolo, ele ficaria orgulhoso disso! Mesmo com seu tempo limitado para treinar, você conseguiu mesmo ficar mais forte do que já era, isso é demais irmão! - Goten se colocou em posição de combate novamente, na costumeira posição de seu pai. - Como diria o papai, isso me deixa muito animado e eu não pretendo perder!  
Goten se lançou novamente para amistosa luta entre irmãos continuar.

Enquanto isso, Goku estava chocado com as notícias trazidas por #17 ao recebê-lo em sua casa:  
\- O que?! Como assim o Doutor Gero está vivo?  
\- É só uma suspeita, mas com muito fundamento, o androide que me atacou era igualzinho a mim e falava dele com muita propriedade. Se o Doutor Gero estiver mesmo vivo, com certeza o plano dele é acabar com você.  
\- Eu não estava lá, mas pelo que sei, você mesmo acabou com ele e depois o Vegeta destruiu o laboratório junto com o corpo dele, não tinha como ele ter sobrevivido.  
\- Eu também acho, mas suspeito que ele reviveu de alguma forma e que algum inimigo que o Uub fez no espaço tenha sido o responsável.  
\- Como assim?  
\- Aquele androide disse que tinha propriedades de Máquina Mutante e se me lembro bem, o Baby se definia assim. Talvez algum inimigo do Uub tenha se aliado ao Doutor Gero para destruir vocês dois, temos que avisá-lo imediatamente!  
\- Não sei se é uma boa ideia envolver o Uub nisso agora, ele ainda está muito triste pela morte do pai e disse até que não ia mais ser um lutador.  
\- Co-Como? Isso não pode ser sério!  
\- Infelizmente é #17.  
\- Mesmo assim, conhecendo ele, duvido muito que isso seja definitivo. Mas se ele não está bem, então vamos ter que cuidar disso sem ele.

Na devastada Nova Namekusei, uma grande frente de batalha com inúmeros guerreiros jaziam alinhados para o deleite dos cientistas, que os observavam do alto de uma rocha. Lá no alto do céu esverdeado, a uma boa distância um do outro, dois seres estavam em posição, sendo o primeiro um bode humanoide azul de calça púrpura e mantos de pele marrom nos ombros e ao redor da cintura, enquanto que o segundo era uma criatura baixa, amarela e enrugada, de olhos esbugalhados e vestindo um robe laranja, preto e azul claro, com a marca de um "M" em seu cinto. Tratavam-se de Moro e Babidi respectivamente, os magos mais poderosos do Universo 7 que agora tinham uma cruz marcada em seus olhos e o primeiro também tinha um dispositivo auricular de metal nas orelhas de bode. Com seus poderes mágicos aumentados pela tecnologia de Dr. Gero e Dr. Myuu, Moro e Babidi se opuseram um de frente ao outro, estendendo suas mãos para frente.  
\- Paparapaaaaa!  
\- Gaaaaah!  
A energia escura saiu de seus corpos e se alinhou no centro, rodando uma em volta da outra, dando origem a um portal na forma de um grande buraco no céu, Myuu e Gero não podiam estar mais contentes.  
\- Vamos! - o General Rild se pôs a frente do comando daquele exército, que partiu rumo ao portal. - Chegou a hora orgânico maldito, prepare-se para enfrentar todo um Inferno que renasceu apenas para te matar! Mwahahahahahaha!


	74. Chapter 74

**CAPÍTULO 74**

 **Invasão total! A guerra contra o Inferno Renascido começa!**

Goku havia pedido para que Videl ligasse para Gohan, a fim de que voltasse imediatamente, já que achou que seu filho teria mais jeito de tratar do assunto do que ele. Goten e Pan acabaram voltando também, dada a preocupação de Gohan em saber do que se tratava o problema que #17 trouxe a seu pai.  
\- Então o Doutor Maki Gero está vivo e provavelmente se aliou a algum inimigo que o Goten e os outros fizeram enquanto estavam viajando?  
\- É o que suspeito. - #17 respondeu a Gohan, que depois perguntou a Goten.  
\- Tem ideia de quem possa ser?  
\- Eu não sei irmão, talvez... Claro, o Doutor Myuu!  
\- Quem é Doutor Myuu? - perguntou Pan.  
\- É um cara malvado que, assim como o Doutor Gero, é um cientista. Ele foi o criador do Baby e de todas as outras Máquinas Mutantes que enfrentamos no Planeta Ludo e no Planeta M-2, eu devia saber que não devíamos ter deixado ele e o General Rild escaparem daquela vez! - frustrado, Goten socou a mesa.  
\- E esses tais de Doutor Myuu e General Rild são fortes? - perguntou Goku.  
\- O Doutor Myuu não, mas o General Rild era tão forte que o Uub foi o único que conseguiu enfrentá-lo de igual para igual e mesmo assim, nem ele conseguiu vencê-lo!  
\- Bem, se ele tinha o nível do Uub, então não é um grande problema, a menos que tenha ficado mais forte do que na época em que vocês o enfrentaram.  
\- O problema Son Goku é que não sabemos o que eles planejam, não sabemos nem sequer como e por que o tal Doutor Myuu reviveu o miserável do Doutor Gero, eles devem estar planejando algo muito grande. - disse #17. - Aquele androide estranho que me atacou disse estar nos espionando há um bom tempo e a droga é acabei não conseguindo descobrir mais coisas.  
\- Tá mas, se a gente não sabe onde eles estão e o que planejam, o que a gente faz então? - perguntou Goten.  
\- Acho que só o que podemos fazer enquanto isso é esperar! - Goku disse com todo o otimismo. - Eu vou perguntar pro Vegeta se ele não que treinar enquanto isso, pois se o Doutor Gero está me espionando, com certeza ele sabe como estou forte e por isso preciso ficar ainda mais forte, recomendo até que vocês façam o mesmo! - ele levou os dedos indicador e médio de sua mão até a testa. - Até mais!  
Goku desapareceu, deixando todos ali, pasmos com o seu bom humor naquela situação.  
\- Com certeza o Goku está pronto para o que quer que estejam planejando, mas e quanto ao Uub? - perguntou #17.  
\- O Buu ficou lá cuidando dele e além de gostar muito do Uub, ele é muito poderoso. - disse Goten. - Se alguém atacar o Uub, o Buu com certeza não vai deixar, pode ficar tranquilo!  
\- E você, está pronto? Com certeza o Uub não será o único alvo do Doutor Myuu.  
\- Claro e eu também estarei treinando, assim como o meu pai. - Goten olhou para Gohan. - Você está dentro irmão?  
\- Claro que sim Goten, temos que estar prontos, como quando eu treinei com o papai e o Senhor Piccolo antes da chegada dos androides.  
\- Perfeito, vamos todos treinar! - exclamou Pan.

Na Corporação Cápsula, Vegeta já o fazia, destruindo os drones de batalha que o atacavam enquanto a gravidade da sala especial pressionava seu corpo e eis que no desferir de um soco, Goku surgiu em sua frente, o recebendo na bochecha esquerda e indo parar do outro lado da sala, onde colidiu com a parede, deixando-a rachada.  
\- Au... - Goku levou a mão ao maxilar. - Essa doeu...  
\- Kakarotto seu idiota, a culpa é sua por aparecer assim de repente com esse seu maldito teletransporte!  
\- Foi mal... - sentado no chão, ele ria, coçando a nuca. - Eu até senti o seu golpe vindo por causa do Instinto Superior, mas no final eu cometi o erro de não deixar o meu corpo se mover sozinho.  
\- Hmpf! Você é mesmo um caso perdido.  
\- Heheheh...  
Vegeta encerrou a sessão de treinamento, a gravidade aumentada retornou a normalidade e os drones restantes hibernaram. Os saiyajins saíram então da Sala de Gravidade, com o príncipe enxugando o rosto suado em uma toalha.  
\- O que você quer aqui Kakarotto? Sei que não veio só para eu te dar um soco.  
\- Pois é, eu estou aqui para te convidar para treinarmos juntos, o que você acha Vegeta?  
\- Hmm... Já faz um tempo desde a última vez que você me pediu para eu ser seu parceiro de treinamento, então se está aqui é porque realmente precisa ficar mais forte treinando com um oponente à altura. Desembucha Kakarotto, o que está acontecendo?  
\- Eu vou explicar... - o estômago de Goku ronca. - Mas depois de comer porque eu não comi nada hoje e estou morrendo de fome!  
E assim, depois de Goku ter se empanturrando na mesa da varanda que ficou cheia de pratos vazios, o mesmo contou tudo a Vegeta que ouviu atentamente junto de Bulma, de Trunks e de Gill.  
\- Então é isso... - concluiu o Príncipe dos Saiyajins, que também havia se alimentado vorazmente para repor as energias depois do treinamento.  
\- Espera aí, o Doutor Gero não foi o cientista da antiga Força Red Ribbon que construiu os androides?  
\- Foi sim Bulma.  
\- E ele se aliou ao cientista que criou o Baby, é isso?  
\- É o que o Gohan e o #17 suspeitam.  
\- Mas isso não faz sentido. - afirmou Trunks. - Se o Doutor Gero estava morto, o Doutor Myuu teria que revivê-lo e as Esferas do Dragão de Estrelas Negras se tornaram pedra depois da morte do Senhor Piccolo.  
\- O Doutor Myuu pode ter usado as Esferas do Dragão de Namekusei, já que ele soube a respeito delas enquanto pesquisava sobre a esfera que caiu em M-2. - disse Gill, grudado em suas costas. - Trunks disse que Namekusei ainda existe, não é?  
\- Pois é Gill, mas isso não explica como ele soube a respeito do Doutor Gero, alguma coisa não se encaixa!  
\- Se você o tivesse matado quando teve a chance, não teríamos que nos preocupar com isso. - disse Vegeta.  
\- Me desculpe pai, não pensei que o Doutor Myuu fosse se recuperar, nós o tínhamos arruinado por completo, mas pelo visto, eu estava enganado.  
\- Não adianta se lamentar agora, o que está feito, está feito. - Vegeta se levantou da cadeira. - Esses vermes estão planejando alguma coisa grande e quando eles aparecerem, eu mesmo tratarei de eliminá-los!  
\- Gente, isso é loucura! - disse Bulma. - Ficar aqui só esperando dá a eles o total controle da situação, eles podem nos pegar desprevenidos a qualquer momento!  
\- Relaxa Bulma. - disse Goku. - O #17 conseguiu impedir que a cópia dele fundisse seu corpo com o corpo dele e com isso dando errado, certamente esses caras vão dar um tempo até pensarem em um novo plano e até lá eu já vou ter treinado bastante!  
\- Seu idiota! - ela esbravejou furiosa ao se aproximar e fazê-lo recuar na cadeira. - Desde quando você entende de fazer planos? Você nem sabe o porquê deles terem feito um clone do Androide #17, a Terra pode acabar em risco de novo! Tem noção do quão perigoso isso pode ser para todo mundo?!  
\- Eu sei, mas é que nós não sabemos onde eles estão, por isso mesmo é que eu quero ficar mais forte, para estar pronto para qualquer coisa quando eles aparecerem! - Goku sorria sem graça, tentando usar as mãos como uma barreira entre a amiga furiosa e ele.  
\- Nisso eu tenho que concordar com o Senhor Goku. - disse Trunks. - Não temos como ir até eles e impedi-los, estamos em desvantagem quanto a isso e tudo o que podemos fazer é esperar.  
\- Calma, nós temos que usar a cabeça! - afirmou Bulma. - Se esses caras usaram as Esferas do Dragão, com certeza eles atacaram Nova Namekusei e devem ter deixado algum rastro por lá.  
\- Bem pensado mãe! - disse Trunks. - Só que se isso for verdade, então os namekuseijins...  
\- Eu vou conversar com o Dendê para ver se ele sabe de alguma coisa. - Goku se levantou da cadeira no intuito de se teleportar quando algo o fez parar e retirar os dedos da testa, algo que Trunks, Vegeta e Gill também perceberam.  
\- Mas o que é isso? - perguntou Vegeta.  
\- Perigo! Perigo! Perigo! - exclamou Gill.  
\- Por que vocês estão olhando para aquele lado? O que está acontecendo? O que vocês estão vendo? - Bulma questionava.  
\- Uma porção de kis acaba de aparecer e são muitos! - respondeu Trunks.  
\- Que?!

Por entre as nuvens da Capital Central, um buraco negro se abriu no céu e de dentro dele, hordas de Máquinas e Androides Mutantes começaram a sair aos montes, um exército onde havia máquinas semelhantes a Gill como as que habitavam M-2, seres verdes que não eram nada menos do que os Saibamen, os quais tinham a mesma aparência do passado, salvo pelas focinheiras verdes de metal e os redondos olhos vermelhos de vidro. Havia até mesmo alguns namekuseijins guerreiros sobreviventes que ganharam aparências grotescas ao terem sido transformados em Máquinas Mutantes pelo Dr. Myuu e do meio daquele exército, surgiu o General Rild estendendo a mão para dar seu comando.  
\- Ataquem androides e máquinas, destruam tudo em seu caminho e não deixem um terráqueo vivo sequer sob a face deste planeta!  
E assim o fizeram, se espalhando por toda a Terra causando um caos massivo nunca antes visto, cheio de gritos de desespero.

Na casa da família Son, onde #17 ainda se encontrava, todos estavam chocados diante da televisão, que não noticiava outra coisa.  
"É horrível!" - exclamava o repórter, ao vivo em meio à destruição. - "Um grande buraco se abriu no céu da Capital Central e dele saiu um exército de invasores intergalácticos! Há relatos de que estão se espalhando pelo mundo inteiro, não é truque ou efeitos especiais, é real, eles querem nos matar, é o fim da humanidade!  
Foi quando o repórter foi engolido por uma explosão e a câmera voou pelos ares, caindo no chão deitada e com a transmissão oscilando ao mostrar um ser rechonchudo e rosado, de saliências na cabeça e de armadura marrom e azul, disparando ataques para todo o lado.  
"É como nos velhos tempos em que limpávamos planetas para o Grande Freeza, nunca me senti tão vivo! Hahahahahahaha!"  
\- Aquele é o... Dodoria!  
\- Você o conhece Son Gohan? - perguntou #17, antes de uma nova explosão, causada por um homem de pele clara azul esverdeada, cabelos verdes e armadura branca com marrom que apareceu de relance e não era outro se não Zarbon, interromper de vez a transmissão.  
\- Então foi assim, o Doutor Myuu reviveu todos os nossos inimigos do passado, foi desse jeito que ele trouxe o Doutor Gero de volta e se aliou a ele! Isso é mais sério do que pensávamos, são muitos e devem estar bem mais fortes do que eram antes e pelo número em que estão, vão matar todo mundo em questão de horas!  
\- Não se fizermos alguma coisa. - afirmou #17.  
\- Tem razão Senhor #17, não podemos ficar parados. - disse Goten.  
\- Eles provavelmente vão se concentrar nas cidades maiores. Eu irei para a Capital do Sul enquanto você Son Gohan vai para a Cidade Satan, já que são as mais próximas daqui.  
\- Certo. - afirmou Gohan a #17. - Você Goten vai para a Capital do Leste.  
\- Não irmão, eu quero ir para a Cidade Satan, a Marron está lá e...  
\- Tudo bem, eu vou para a Capital do Leste então.  
\- E eu papai, o que eu faço? - perguntou Pan.  
\- Você fica aqui e cuida da sua mãe e da sua avó.  
\- Mas papai, isso não é justo! Por que sempre me trata como criança e me exclui de tudo?  
\- Eu não estou te excluindo Pan, a situação é tão séria que talvez até você vá ter que lutar.  
\- Hum?  
\- Eles podem acabar vindo para cá atrás do seu avô e eu realmente preciso que fique aqui e cuide da região de Paozu, a sua avó e a sua mãe são fortes, mas não tanto quanto você, por isso eu confio em você filha.  
\- Papai... - Pan o viu pressionar o botão em seu relógio e novamente Gohan surgiu com o traje de batalha de seu finado mestre.  
\- Videl, mamãe, provavelmente a Bulma já está fazendo isso, mas mesmo assim quero que entrem em contato com todos que puderem neste meio tempo, vamos precisar de toda a ajuda possível.  
\- Tudo bem querido, pode deixar com a gente. - disse Videl.  
\- Gohan, Goten, tomem cuidado meus filhos!  
\- Tá mamãe, a senhora também. - disse Goten, já com #17 e Gohan do lado de fora da casa para logo os três guerreiros partirem voando para direções distintas.

Batalhas já ocorriam nos quatro cantos da Terra e apesar das forças principais estarem concentradas nas regiões metropolitanas como #17 previa, isso não impediu que as regiões mais afastadas fossem alvo de ataques, era um plano de invasão tão bem montado que havia máquinas em quase todas as partes do planeta, visando acabar com toda a vida humana nela existente.  
Rejick assistia a aproximação de uma horda em uma planície próxima da Capital Central e nisso ele pegou um rádio comunicador guardado em suas vestes.  
\- Gel, Sheela, vocês estão próximos da Terra como eu mandei, não é? Pois então venham imediatamente, a invasão começou e os terráqueos vão precisar dos nossos serviços.

O ataque a Terra Sagrada de Karin deixou toda a Tribo Karinga lutando por suas vidas com um guerreiro solitário a frente dos demais, enfrentando aquele exército praticamente sozinho.  
\- Cross Typhoon! - exclamou Upa ao jogar cruzados os seus braços para frente com os punhos fechados, disparando duas grandes esferas de energia que cortaram o ar, boleando uma em volta da outra, destroçando uma porção de máquinas que estavam vindo ao encontro da aldeia.  
Sendo ainda um homem forte, o velho Bora tentava ajudar seus conterrâneos, cravando sua lança no "coração" das máquinas, que eram muito fortes para caírem por simples ataques e elas o derrubaram, deixando-o cercado por um momento, mas logo seu filho surgiu em seu auxílio, partindo cada uma delas com um soco ou um chute, ajudando seu pai a se reerguer na sequência.  
\- Obrigado Upa.  
\- Pai, fuja e deixe o resto comigo!  
\- Jamais! Lutarei ao seu lado até o fim para proteger estas terras, esse é o nosso dever!  
Mais Máquinas Mutantes os cercaram, pai e filho estavam de costas um para o outro até rugirem para a batalha novamente.

Nam também lutava, ao lado do rio que havia junto ao seu vilarejo, o qual não mais era seco como em outros tempos, a fim proteger seu povo. O guerreiro descalço de túnica laranja com um manto vinho sob o ombro esquerdo e turbante branco, cuja experiência era notável em sua espessa barba, golpeou aquela espécie de Saibaman Mutante com um chute no pescoço, o levando a bater com as costas no chão.  
\- Prepare-se criatura para receber a versão definitiva do meu Tenpuu Pekejiken! - Nam saltou e lá no alto gritou, envolvendo-se em uma aura branca de ki, antes de rodopiar e descer verticalmente com os braços como lâminas adiante do corpo em forma de xis. - Shinpuu Pekejiken!  
Como um meteoro, Nam desceu contra aquele Saibaman, impactando seus braços contra o peito dele, abrindo uma cratera enorme que tremeu com todo o solo desértico no processo. A cabeça daquele Saibaman com olhos de vidro e máscara metálica da cor de sua pele explodiu pedaços. Levemente coberto pelo sangue verde de seu adversário, Nam se levantou ofegante e olhou para o outro lado, vendo um grupo de Máquinas Mutantes vindo em sua direção, o levando a respirar fundo e novamente se colocar em posição de combate.

O Androide #8 tentava defender a Vila Jingle, onde o ataque de Saibamen e Máquinas Mutantes era massivo.  
\- Woah! - ele rugiu, curvando o tronco para frente e levando as mãos ao chão, fazendo suas costas pegarem fogo e explodirem em um domo de energia que levou os inimigos à perdição, restando apenas pedaços em meio à abertura que se formou na neve. - Suno!  
\- Eu estou bem! - ela disse enquanto atirava com uma arma e conduzia as pessoas a fugir. - Cuidado Oitavo!  
Um novo grupo de Máquinas e Saibamen Mutantes partiu contra Oitavo e o androide avançou, pronto para recebê-los.

Em meio ao caos na Capital Central, Dr. Gero e Dr. Myuu traspassaram pelo buraco por onde as máquinas continuavam a sair, terminando por pairarem lá no alto e contemplarem a destruição.  
\- Você tinha razão Doutor Gero, é cômodo poder voar, acho que eu devia ter me atualizado com essa função antes. - disse o Dr. Myuu com os dois magos que abriram caminho para aquela invasão, Moro e Babidi, descendendo ao lado deles.  
\- Mas isso é maravilhoso! - disse Babidi enquanto ria. - Por que não me permitem deixá-los ainda mais poderosos com a minha magia para animar as coisas, hein?  
\- E correr o risco de você controlar os corações de todos para voltar o nosso exército contra nós? - perguntou o Dr. Myuu, deixando Babidi surpreso.  
\- Nós não somos idiotas. - disse o Dr. Gero. - Procuramos saber um pouco a seu respeito antes de transformá-lo em um Androide Mutante e estamos precavidos quanto a essa sua habilidade, então é melhor que não tente nada ou sairá caro para você.  
\- Ora, mas o que é isso? Sei que não conseguiram influenciar o Moro e a mim da mesma forma que influenciaram os demais a se subordinarem a vocês, o que é natural, já que como manipuladores de magia, possuímos um controle mental superior. Mas não precisa dessa desconfiança, eu partilho de um desejo em comum com vocês e me alegra muito ver esses terráqueos sendo aniquilados!  
\- Também não me importo em colaborar com vocês, desde que eu possa devorar os mundos por onde passarem. - Moro passou a língua por entre os lábios e depois olhou para os cientistas de forma ameaçadora. - Vocês não pretendem me negar isso, pretendem?  
\- De maneira nenhuma Moro. - respondeu o Dr. Gero. - Precisamos de planetas limpos para reconstruí-los para aqueles que evoluírem para androides e máquinas, você é parte disso também, já que é um Androide Mutante agora.  
\- Vocês dois são como nós e são parte vital da segunda fase do nosso plano que já está em andamento. - disse o Dr. Myuu. - Imagino que saibam o que têm de fazer agora.  
\- Mas é claro, heheheheheh... - disse Babidi.  
\- Excelente, então já chegou o momento de nos livrarmos de nossos estorvos. - falou o Dr. Gero. - Vão e cuidem disso enquanto nós nos encarregaremos do resto!  
\- Entendido. - afirmou Moro, antes dele e Babidi voarem para direções diferentes, deixando os cientistas ali sozinhos, admirando a destruição.

Na região onde Uub morava, o mesmo ainda não parecia ter se dado conta do que estava acontecendo e Buu, que estava preocupado apenas em animá-lo também não, aparentemente. Entretanto, a dupla já caminhava de volta em direção a casa do jovem terráqueo, que iria por fim se dar conta dos acontecimentos em meio ao pior momento de sua vida e da pior forma possível.  
\- Uub? - Buu, que vinha atrás, o viu parar e tomar um susto, derrubando no chão o pote de plástico vazio que sua mãe havia lhe dado mais cedo.  
O majin então viu que o vilarejo de seu irmão de alma estava caindo em chamas e os habitantes estavam tentando fugir em desespero. Uub não pensou duas vezes e correu para lá na hora e parou no meio do caos, corpos ensanguentados jaziam jogados por toda a parte enquanto as máquinas continuavam a caçar cada ser humano ali vivo.  
\- O que está acontecendo?  
\- Uub! - Buu chegou correndo até junto a ele.  
\- Há quanto tempo, orgânico maldito? - aquela voz em tom de desprezo e superioridade os chamou a olhar para o alto.  
\- General Rild?!  
\- E então, gostou da surpresa que o Doutor Myuu preparou?  
\- Pare com isso! Mande suas máquinas pararem de matar as pessoas, seu desgraçado!  
\- E por que você mesmo não as faz parar?  
Uub se sentiu confrontado, por um momento se lembrou daquele sonho desconexo que teve enquanto esteve capturado em M-2, era como se aquilo tivesse se tornado realidade. Vendo como Uub estava mentalmente bloqueado, Buu reagiu.  
\- Cala a boca, você é um cara mau! Ninguém te ensinou que matar as pessoas é errado? O Uub está mal porque perdeu o pai dele e você está atormentando ele! Se você quiser lutar, vai ter que lutar comigo!  
\- Lamento informar, mas não tenho nada a tratar com você, meu assunto é só com o Uub e mais ninguém. - Buu o olhou com ainda mais raiva em sua expressão cerrada e nisso o general retomou a conversa com o jovem terráqueo. - Sinto muito pela morte de seu pai, deve ter sido duro para você. No entanto, acho que ficará feliz em saber que o resto da sua família não precisará mais sentir essa dor que está sentindo, pois a sua mãe e os seus quatro irmãos devem estar com seu pai agora.  
\- V-Você não...?! - o sorriso maligno no rosto de Rild o deixou desesperado, Uub saiu correndo, gritando em meio à desordem. - Mamãe, irmãos, irmãs!  
Uub correu até a sua casa, a qual estava em pedaços e com o teto arrancado. Ao entrar pela porta, se deparou com a horrível cena que não queria ver e que esperava que fosse mentira, sua família inteira estava morta.


	75. Chapter 75

**CAPÍTULO 75**

 **A tragédia de Uub! O prenúncio do despertar de um demônio!**

Uub entrou no que restava de sua casa e seu olhar se encheu de pânico e de tristeza, era uma cena de terror em que o sangue jorrado nas paredes escorria até o chão, lá estavam largados os corpos da mãe e dos irmãos dele, com seus peitos perfurados e seus olhares vazios.  
\- Não... Não, não, NÃO! - Uub correu até o corpo sem vida de Idibab, o sacudindo. - Mamãe, fala comigo mamãe! - ela não reagia e desesperado ele ia aos corpos de cada um deles, na esperança de que ainda estivessem vivos. - Iup Iup, Nokay! - ele se ajoelhou e pegou o pequeno corpo de sua irmã mais nova nos braços e o abraçando, chorou. - Umay, como puderam fazer isso com você?  
\- Uub? - Buu parou na porta de entrada da casa e também ficou assustado com o que viu e lá em cima, vendo pela abertura do teto da casa que não mais existia, Rild tinha um sorriso de satisfação, não podendo conter o riso de prazer.  
\- Seu demônio! - Uub bradou. - Por que você fez isso?! O que foi que eu fiz para você seu desgraçado?!  
\- Você me humilhou, você quem é literalmente é o demônio da história! - Rild disse em um tom sério. - Um orgânico jamais deveria superar uma Máquina Mutante, um ser supremo cujas imperfeições humanas foram removidas, mas você fugiu a essa lógica, me obrigando a apelar para o último recurso, que era me unir ao Planeta M-2 para poder te derrotar e mesmo assim eu só pude te capturar por pura sorte e isso me enoja! As máquinas sempre serão superiores aos orgânicos e você nunca poderá mudar isso, nem mesmo com o poder do demônio que está dentro de você!  
Uub repousou o corpo de Umay no chão e se levantou, virando-se furioso para a direção de Rild.  
\- Seu maldito! Então você fez isso... só para provar que é superior?!  
\- Os orgânicos morrem naturalmente, mas as máquinas são imortais, não precisam de um coração batendo para viver e mesmo que morram, suas melhores partes são recicladas e revivem como um ser ainda melhor do que eram antes enquanto que as partes dos orgânicos... As partes dos orgânicos servem apenas como lixo para os corvos comerem!  
Por debaixo de seus braços cruzados, Rild revelou algo escondido que segurava em sua mão desde o início, atirando este algo que caiu rolando diante dos pés de Uub. Era a cabeça esquartejada de seu pequeno irmão Hcivopops.  
\- Irmãozinho... - cambaleante com as lágrimas escorrendo em seu rosto, Uub levou as mãos à cabeça em agonia, sua raiva transbordava, fazendo seu corpo emitir fumaça como se estivesse queimando. - Eu lutei e meu pai morreu, eu não lutei e o resto da minha família morreu, já não sei mais o que é certo...  
\- Uub... - Buu o olhava ainda da porta, sem saber o que fazer.  
\- Tudo o que sei é que eu te odeio Rild... TE ODEIO DO FUNDO DA MINHA ALMA!  
Sua garganta quase rasgou naquele grito de dor e ódio, o ki de Uub se elevou desenfreadamente como nunca antes, sua aura gigantesca havia ganhado um aspecto rosado e em seus olhos havia apenas um branco vazio de descontrole. A Terra tremia, aquele poder fazia em fiapos os restos das construções de madeira que pareciam subir lentamente e uma a uma, as Máquinas Mutantes que atacavam o vilarejo foram explodindo subitamente pela pressão de seu ki, a ventania fazia Rild e Buu taparem seus rostos onde estavam.  
\- Uub! - Buu gritou estando próximo dele, tentando se segurar.  
\- Isso mesmo orgânico, libere seu poder de demônio e me mostre do que é capaz! - exclamou Rild que então o viu começar a levitar e se erguer aos céus lentamente, de cabeça baixa em sua transparente aura de ki rosada.  
\- Vai pagar caro por isso Rild, eu juro... - Uub ergueu a cabeça, seus dentes rangiam, mas seus olhos tinham as pupilas de volta ao normal, porém ainda cheios de ódio. - EU JURO QUE VOCÊ VAI MORRER! GYAAAAAAAHH!  
Uub avançou em velocidade extrema, seu punho direito acertou o rosto de Rild com tanta força que a cabeça dele quase é arrancada do corpo, deixando um rasgo do lado esquerdo do pescoço. Lançado para longe, o general foi perseguido pela fera incessante que Uub havia se tornado, recebendo golpes atrás de golpes, a maioria na região do tórax e do rosto, que o iam ribombando para longe, até que Rild pairou e segurou o punho da seguinte investida com sua mão esquerda.  
\- Desta vez não!  
\- WHOOOAAAAH! - Uub continuou gritando, empurrando seu punho com tanta força que a mão de Rild se rompeu em pedaços.  
\- O que?! - aquele soco então alcançou o rosto do general das Máquinas Mutantes. - Quanto poder...  
Uub começou a cobri-lo com uma sucessão infindável de socos e chutes que o estavam deixando severamente danificado, até que com a mão esquerda sacou seu bastão, desferindo uma estocada na cabeça de seu oponente, o mandando em diagonal para baixo, para então girar a arma e posicioná-la de lado, já jogando a mão direita com a qual disparou uma sucessão de meteoros de ki rosados, que engoliram Rild em dezenas de explosões sucessivas até alcançar o solo, momento então em que Uub guardou o bastão e posicionou suas mãos juntas para um Kamehameha de poder exponencial e de cor incomum, já que o mesmo também era de cor rosa, tal como seus ataques de ki anteriores, a explosão foi gigantesca.  
Buu seguiu até o local da explosão, pois eles haviam se afastado do vilarejo e lá encontrou uma grande cratera onde a poeira ainda estava por se esvair, com Uub ofegante lá no alto daquele céu nebuloso, já sem aquele poder que o envolvia anteriormente. Ainda havia lágrimas em seus olhos, as quais ele usou o braço para enxugar e esperando ter destruído seu oponente, se viu frustrado com o resultado, pois faltou pouco, Rild ainda estava vivo, caído no meio daquela cratera. Com o corpo cheio de danos, o general foi se levantando com muita dificuldade.  
\- Seu poder é realmente surreal para um mero orgânico, está ainda mais poderoso do que da última vez. Um pouco mais forte e eu estaria em pedaços agora... Quanto potencial desperdiçado... Talvez você seria capaz de superar até mesmo o seu mestre se tivesse evoluído como eu quando teve a chance, lá no Planeta M-2.  
\- Você matou a minha família e ainda continua falando essas bobagens? - Uub elevou o seu ki em fúria novamente, mas desta vez, sua aura transparente tinha a costumeira cor branca. - Seu maldito!  
\- (Hmm... Esse é o ki natural dele, realmente esse orgânico maldito está mais forte do que antes.) - Rild dizia a si mesmo em pensamento. - (Contudo, é muito diferente do ki com o qual me atacou ainda há pouco, acho que as suspeitas daquele mago repugnante estavam certas afinal. Seja como for, creio que já chegou o momento de eu demonstrar as capacidades de melhoria de uma Máquina Mutante.)  
Rild abriu a boca e subitamente disparou um raio de energia verde em direção ao chão, do centro da cratera ela foi se espalhando, até que grande parte do solo ficasse coberta de cromado, tornando-se metal.  
\- O que esse cara mau vai fazer? - Buu perguntou-se, quando a onda chegou aos seus pés, que logo começaram a se transformar em metal, imediatamente o majin descalçou as botas que ali ficaram, terminando com ele flutuando levemente acima do chão. - Ufa, essa foi por pouco...  
Buu estendeu as mãos para baixo e no mesmo instante, duas novas botas amarelas surgiram calçando seus pés. Rild enquanto isso, estendeu os braços na direção do chão e a grande quantidade de metal que criara começou a ser sugada para seu corpo, o qual começou a se reconstruir.  
\- Como pode ver, a capacidade da minha Rajada de Metal foi ampliada desde o nosso último encontro e não apenas isso, eu agora posso controlar o metal e regenerar o meu corpo sem a necessidade da forma de Meta-Rild.  
\- Grr... - Uub murmurou atrás de sua aura, furioso.  
\- Entretanto, isso é apenas o começo, não há limites do quanto uma Máquina Mutante pode melhorar!  
Mais metal envolveu o corpo de Rild, seu ki começou a aumentar e um tornado o envolveu enquanto um brilho tomou conta do campo de batalha até que tudo cessou e o metal que envolvia o general se rompeu em pedaços, o revelando no exalar da fumaça da moldagem de sua nova forma. O colete de Rild agora mesclava vermelho com roxo acinzentado, tendo também uma camada de metal cinza escuro além das ombreiras, parando junto aos bíceps. Sua sunga agora era preta, braçadeiras e perneiras vermelhas completavam o seu visual, além de que seu capacete agora se estendia a cobrir o seu rosto, mesclando vermelho e amarelo e deixando apenas os olhos à mostra, tendo também um par de asas de jato invertidas acoplada em suas costas.  
\- Acho que o ki dele tá maior! - disse Buu.  
\- Como eu disse, as máquinas não morrem, o programa da Tropa Mega Cannon foi reaproveitado em mim para que eu pudesse ir além até mesmo do próprio Ludo! - Rild se elevou aos céus e se colocou diante de Uub, seu punho direito amarelo se transformou em uma furadeira. - Veja Uub, contemple a superioridade de uma Máquina Mutante, a superioridade do Hyper Meta-Rild!  
Uub não ligava para nenhuma daquelas palavras e novamente elevou o seu ki. Buu lá em baixo parecia mais ciente da situação.  
\- Essa não, depois de tudo o que aconteceu, o Uub não está bem para lutar com um cara desses, eu tenho que protegê-lo! Aguenta aí Uub, eu estou indo!  
Buu avançou ao ataque, quando acabou barrado por um indivíduo que se colocou em sua frente.  
\- Aonde você pensa que vai Majin Buu?  
\- Saia da minha frente!  
\- Pelo visto não se lembra de mim, mas eu o farei recordar, pois nunca esqueci a agonia que foi ter sido mastigado e engolido por você...  
O ser diante de Buu era um ser de pequenos chifres, orelhas pontudas e pele levemente avermelhada, traje azul de ombreiras largas, com capa, cinturão e botas brancas. Seus olhos amarelos de cobra, agora marcados por uma cruz e seu rosto demoníaco onde havia um cavanhaque formavam uma expressão de desprezo, não mais tinha a marca de majin em sua testa como no passado, mas em compensação, possuía os mesmos dispositivos de metal auriculares que Rild possuía em suas orelhas. Ele era ninguém nada e ninguém menos que Daburá, o antigo Rei do Mundo das Trevas que fora revivido do Paraíso.

A Capital do Oeste estava sofrendo um ataque massivo, as máquinas povoavam todas as partes destruindo tudo em seu caminho. Trunks, casualmente de bermuda clara e blusa de manga longa preta, luvas marrons e lenço azul em volta do pescoço, empunhava sua espada cuja bainha jazia pendurada nas costas. Com suor no rosto, ele havia removido seu casaco para se sentir mais cômodo, o guardando em uma cápsula Hoi-Poi que posteriormente foi ao seu bolso enquanto as Máquinas Mutantes prosseguiram a cercá-lo para atacar, com o saiyajin as cortando a explodir com os golpes de sua lâmina para defender a região ao redor da Corporação Cápsula.  
\- Essas coisas não acabam nunca! - pisando no asfalto, ele empunhou a espada em guarda, olhando a sua volta enquanto pensava. - (É provável que o Doutor Gero e o Doutor Myuu tenham uma escala de produção em massa de Máquinas Mutantes e se esse for o caso, elas continuarão a vir infinitamente enquanto aquele buraco no céu da Capital Central estiver aberto.) - Trunks desferiu dois cortes, destruindo duas máquinas que avançaram para atacá-lo. - (O problema é que esses robôs se espalharam pela Terra rapidamente e não temos como dar conta de proteger as pessoas e ir até o buraco ao mesmo tempo, eles pensaram em tudo e só o que podemos fazer é nos defender... Droga!)  
Trunks então viu um ser humanoide robusto de pele marrom, careca, de antenas na cabeça e marcas de circuito em ambos os braços. Era um namekuseijin guerreiro que fora transformado em Máquina Mutante, possuindo um olhar totalmente mecanizado de íris verde em fundo amarelo, com a marca de cruz e o dispositivo auricular nas orelhas.  
\- Groaaah! - o indivíduo rugiu ao avançar em uma sequência de socos, os quais o saiyajin bloqueou com a espada, até ser jogado para trás e ter de usar a mesma para cortar uma grande esfera de energia que lhe fora laçada pela boca de seu oponente.  
\- Este é com certeza um namekuseijin, malditos sejam Doutro Gero e Doutor Myuu! Peço que me perdoe por isso, mas nós vamos dar um jeito de consertar as coisas quando tudo isso acabar! - Trunks se transformou em Super Saiyajin, avançou com toda a velocidade contra a frente dele e desapareceu, iludindo seu oponente para desferir o corte em diagonal nas costas, momento em que elevou o ki e deu início a uma sucessão de cortes que o picotou em pedaços, terminando por atravessá-lo e eliminá-lo ao virar-se e jogar a espada para a mão esquerda, usando a direita em um ataque de ki à queima-roupa na barriga, já sendo cercado por mais Máquinas Mutantes na sequência assim que voltou ao normal. - O meu pai e o Senhor Goku já estão cuidando das coisas do outro lado da cidade, mas eu não vou ganhar nada se ficar aqui até me esgotar, tenho que dar um jeito de parar essa invasão!  
Uma das máquinas avançou contra Trunks, quando o trajeto da mesma foi interrompido por um projétil de arma, uma bala energizada que atravessou o que seria o olho daquela máquina que tinha um corpo como o de Gill, porém grande e roxo, o implodindo de dentro para fora.  
\- Na mosca!  
\- Mai? - o saiyajin olhou para trás e a viu chegando sob posse de uma escopeta e na companhia de Pilaf e Shu.  
\- Pode ir Trunks, deixa o resto com a gente!  
\- Têm certeza?  
\- Está brincando? - questionou Pilaf. - Essas Máquinas Mutantes de quinta categoria não são páreo para o temível Esquadrão Pilaf!  
\- Tudo bem então. - Trunks colocou sua espada na bainha e pegou nas mãos de sua namorada. - Eu confio em você Mai.  
\- Obrigada Trunks. - ela virou o rosto e corou-se. - Não vou te decepcionar...  
\- Será que dá para, por favor, irem mais depressa com isso? - disse Shu que fazia força ao usar sua katana para bloquear os braços de uma máquina que estava tentando empurrá-lo, até que Pilaf o salvou, lançando uma granada de pulso eletromagnético que explodiu rente a eles, fazendo com que o robô com mutação orgânica sofresse um leve curto-circuito, permitindo ao cachorro humanoide se desvencilhar e cortá-lo horizontalmente ao meio com estilo, passando a mão na testa para limpar o suor em seguida. - Ufa... Obrigado chefe, essas armas de ponta da Corporação Cápsula são uma mão na roda!  
Mais Máquinas Mutantes os cercaram, o que fez Pilaf ficar levemente nervoso e gritar:  
\- Vai logo patrãozinho, digo, Trunks!  
\- Certo, eu vou dar um jeito de parar essas coisas! Até lá, fiquem vivos, está bem?  
\- Nós vamos, não se preocupe. - Mai então o viu acenar com a cabeça, antes de partir voando para longe. - Boa sorte Trunks!  
\- Mai, Shu, vamos mostrar para essas latas velhas como é que se faz!  
\- Entendido! - eles disseram em uníssono, repetindo o movimento de seu amo ao retirarem de suas vestes, cada um, uma cápsula, apertando seus botões e as lançando para que da fumaça surgissem seu trio de mechas distintos, o azul marinho, o rosa e o verde, os quais Pilaf, Mai e Shu adentraram respectivamente, mantendo uma formação de costa a costa uns com os outros enquanto ainda estavam cercados.  
\- Vamos ver como se saem contra a Formação de Batalha Suprema da Pilaf Machine, atacar! - ordenou Pilaf, com os três avançando individualmente a atirar com as poderosas armas que equipavam seus mechas.

Goku e Vegeta estavam a lutar do outro lado da Capital do Oeste e consequentemente nada era capaz derrubar os guerreiros mais fortes da Terra, hordas de Máquinas Mutantes, Saibamen Mutantes e namekuseijins modificados eram varridas em questão de segundos e nem mesmo a chegada contínua de mais máquinas parecia dar conta de cansar os saiyajins.  
\- HA! - o Kamehameha de Goku foi destroçando uma grande quantidade de inimigos de um lado.  
\- EEAAH! - o Resplendor Final de Vegeta fez o mesmo do outro lado e no dissipar das luzes, aquela área da cidade terminou vazia e cheia de peças metálicas espalhadas por todo o canto.  
\- Bem, parece que terminamos por aqui Vegeta.  
\- Por enquanto, não vai demorar muito para que mais desses lixos irritantes cheguem.  
\- Pois é, eu estava esperando que o Doutor Gero fosse mandar inimigos mais fortes para acabar com a gente.  
Foi quando a dupla percebeu um ki muito poderoso e Vegeta gritou:  
\- Cuidado Kakarotto!  
Uma luz começou a emergir do chão, o qual começou a se partir e em questão de segundos, um pilar de energia se levantou em uma enorme explosão, lançando tudo pelos ares. Goku e Vegeta terminaram por contemplar a destruição lá do alto, há alguma distância.  
\- Uuff... Essa foi por pouco... - disse Goku, retirando os dedos da mão direita da testa e a mão esquerda do ombro de Vegeta.  
Nisso a poeira abaixou, revelando uma grande cratera cheia de entulhos, aquele lado da cidade havia sido completamente destruído.  
\- Não pode ser! - exclamou Vegeta.  
\- Droga, a cidade não havia sido evacuada totalmente ainda! - disse Goku, que se viu furioso com a figura robusta que ainda jazia escondida atrás da poeira, com os dedos indicador e médio da mão direita levantados. - Miserável!  
\- O que foi Kakarotto? - falou uma voz atrás dos saiyajins. - Pensei ter ouvido que queria inimigos mais fortes para acabar com você.  
Vegeta se virou para olhar aquele homem de longos cabelos negros, cauda ao redor da cintura e armadura que mesclava o preto com o marrom que surgira em suas costas e depois se atentou ao homem lá embaixo que acabara de destruir a cidade com apenas dois dedos, um grandalhão careca com um bigode ralo no rosto e também tendo uma cauda enrolada na cintura, vestindo uma armadura de um escuro azul esverdeado e acinzentado com os ombros e o centro em amarelo, o príncipe reconheceu ambos de imediato.  
\- Vermes, então vocês também reviveram, não foi?!  
\- Vejo que não se esqueceu da gente, Príncipe Vegeta. - disse Nappa, com uma expressão desdenhosa em sua face.  
\- O cara lá embaixo... era aquele seu amigo, não era Vegeta? - perguntou Goku, que então olhou para trás. - E você é aquele que se dizia ser meu irmão, o Raditz!  
Ambos saiyajins tinham a mesma aparência dos velhos tempos, não mais usavam Scouters, mas seus olhares sedentos por vingança estavam marcados com uma cruz e em seus ouvidos estava presente o dispositivo auricular em comum entre os Androides e Máquinas Mutantes especiais como o General Rild.  
\- Malditos, pelo jeito não adiantou de nada terem ido para o Inferno, continuam destruindo as coisas!  
\- Você me espanta Vegeta. - disse Nappa. - Eu realmente precisava ver com os meus próprios olhos para acreditar que você tinha ficado tão mole.  
\- O que?!  
\- O grande e orgulhoso Príncipe Vegeta, se rebaixando a viver como um desses terráqueos. - Raditz olhou Vegeta de cima a baixo, o vendo trajado com sua agora costumeira regata vermelha e calças de couro. - Olha só para você, se tornou uma vergonha para a raça saiyajin!  
\- Seu verme!  
\- Calma Vegeta, não caia na provocação deles. - disse Goku ao barrá-lo com o braço. - Esses miseráveis... Se queriam lutar comigo, bastavam ter me feito um convite, por que destruíram a cidade e mataram as pessoas?  
\- Você não mudou nada Kakarotto, continua sendo o mesmo fraco traidor preocupado com essa raça a qual deveria destruir! É uma vergonha para mim você ser meu irmão mais novo...  
\- Eu já te disse isso daquela vez, eu não tenho nenhum irmão mais velho. Fui criado aqui na Terra e mesmo hoje reconhecendo que sou um saiyajin, eu ainda me considero um terráqueo de coração, goste você ou não.  
\- Pois então você e o Vegeta vão morrer junto com esse planeta e depois eu levarei pessoalmente suas cabeças como prêmio para o Doutor Gero e o Doutor Myuu.  
\- Cale-se Nappa, você e o Raditz não passam de insetos de níveis medíocres que ficaram no passado! - esbravejou Vegeta. - Vá embora daqui agora, se não quiser que eu te mate de novo!  
\- Ora, eu gostaria mesmo de ver você tentar, pois nós dois não somos os mesmos de antes...  
Logo de dizer isso, Nappa elevou o seu ki em uma aura de ki negra transparente, idêntica a de Raditz, que fez o mesmo na sequência. Seus kis deixaram Goku e Vegeta surpresos, costa a costa a se colocarem em suas posições de combate.  
A luta entre saiyajins iria começar, ao mesmo passo em que Rild e Daburá estavam para enfrentar Uub e Buu em outra região do planeta. O destino da Terra permanece em cheque...


	76. Chapter 76

**CAPÍTULO 76**

 **O grande confronto saiyajin! Goku & Vegeta vs. Raditz & Nappa**

Os kis de Nappa e Raditz foram às alturas, colocando Goku e Vegeta, que estavam de costas um para o outro, em estado de alerta.  
\- Não é possível! Esses são mesmo o Nappa e o Raditz? - questionou Vegeta.  
\- Pois é, o ki desses caras ficou impressionante, estou começando a ficar animado! - disse Goku, que viu seu irmão cessar a aura negra de ki que o envolvia. - Aí vêm eles Vegeta!  
Raditz avançou contra ele a uma velocidade impressionante e Goku protegeu o corpo do chute usando o antebraço esquerdo, sendo empurrado a passar por Vegeta. O príncipe por sua vez desviou o olhar para trás e se viu surpreso ao ver Kakarotto recuar com o primeiro impacto, tendo de esquivar para não ser atingido nas costas e nisso, foi pego de supetão pelo potente soco frontal de Nappa, que veio lá de baixo com tudo contra ele, enterrando seu punho no centro da face de seu outrora companheiro. Vegeta voou longe e atravessou um prédio arruinado, com Nappa o perseguindo até agarrá-lo pelo pescoço com sua grande mão e descer verticalmente, arrastando as costas dele na parede do mesmo prédio, abrindo uma vala ao estilhaçar de concretos e vidro.  
\- Hahahahahahaha! Você não disse que ia me matar de novo Vegeta?  
\- Não fique se achando!  
Vegeta reagiu, levando as mãos juntas à barriga de Nappa, causando uma grande explosão de energia à queima-roupa que quebrou o prédio no meio, o levando a tombar. O saiyajin grandalhão foi jogado para o alto, mas pairou, carregando seu ki em seus dedos indicador e médio juntos em sua mão direita, enquanto que neste meio tempo, o Príncipe dos Saiyajins continuou a cair até que rolou para trás e aterrissou em pé, já vendo Nappa puxar a mão com os dedos para a sua esquerda e depois jogá-la para a sua direita, causando uma explosão em cadeia que acompanhou o movimento de seus dedos. Vegeta fugiu para a sua esquerda, enquanto as explosões aconteciam rente suas costas, perfurando o solo com grande violência, até ter a oportunidade de se apoiar na viga de um prédio caído e ascender até seu antigo companheiro em um voo rápido. Nappa protegeu o rosto do soco canhoto que receberia de Vegeta usando a palma da mão esquerda e então teve início uma troca de golpes em alta velocidade.

Enquanto isso, Goku e Raditz se moviam pelo ar rapidamente, desaparecendo e reaparecendo a espera do momento certo, que então se deu em um choque iminente, uma troca de golpes mútua em que ambos continuaram a desaparecer e reaparecer no ar, até que Raditz desviou o soco de Goku para a sua direita no balançar de seus longos cabelos, revidando com uma pesada joelhada de perna direita na barriga.  
\- Patético! Como pode o Doutor Gero e os outros terem medo de você que é só um guerreiro de classe inferior? - Raditz rolou para frente, aplicando uma estocada com a canela da perna direita que lançou Goku em diagonal até o contato com o chão, destroçando entulhos pelo caminho. - Não ligo se te consideram uma ameaça, para mim você continua sendo a mesma escória de antes! - ele ergueu sua mão esquerda, formando uma grande esfera de energia roxa envolta em raios. - Morra Kakarotto!  
Raditz arremessou sua Saturday Crush na direção de seu irmão, aquele poder desceu como um relâmpago, causando uma grande explosão que destruiu tudo em um grande raio de terreno. Ele então jazia sorridente, imaginando ter dado cabo de seu irmão mais novo, um ledo engano que o levou a ficar estarrecido quando uma nova explosão de luz lançou tudo pelos ares e Goku surgiu em pé e ileso da nuvem de poeira, com a aura amarela do Super Saiyajin dando um novo contraste para as cores de seu gi azul e amarelo.  
\- Mas o que é isso?!  
\- Assim como você, eu também não sou o mesmo de antes. - disse Goku ao coçar o nariz com o dedo. - Muita coisa aconteceu de lá para cá desde que o Piccolo e eu o enfrentamos e me surpreende que você tenha ficado tão forte, mas de qualquer jeito, desta vez eu vou te derrotar sozinho Raditz!  
\- Convencido insolente!  
Raditz avançou e Goku foi ao seu encontro, gerando um novo choque, que foi como uma explosão no céu.

Mais ao lado, Vegeta abriu a guarda de Nappa lhe atingindo um soco no estômago, seguido de uma chuva de outros socos e chutes em seu peito, terminando com um potente soco de canhota na bochecha direita e mesmo com o punho de seu adversário enterrado na cara, o grandalhão sorriu com desprezo.  
\- Isso não me faz nem cócegas!  
\- Como é? - questionou Vegeta, que o viu agarrar seu pulso e puxá-lo de leve para aplicar uma cotovelada na articulação do cotovelo, o levando a gritar de dor.  
\- Eu sempre respeitei você como o filho do grande Rei Vegeta e o mais forte entre nós ainda vivo. - Nappa continuou dando-lhe com a esquerda na boca do estômago. - Eu te vi crescer e pensava que éramos amigos depois de tantos anos juntos. - ele o agarrou pelos cabelos com a mão direita e ergueu a perna esquerda, chutando-lhe no rosto. - Naquele dia em que o Kakarotto me derrotou, só o que eu pedi foi um pouco de companheirismo. - Nappa o socou do outro lado com toda a força usando a direita, o mandando para longe. - Mas você me descartou como um peão inútil e me matou! - Nappa voou contra ele, preparando seu punho direito para um soco ainda mais forte que o anterior. - Agora tudo é diferente e você vai pagar caro por isso Vegeta!  
Vegeta pairou e um impacto ressonou no momento do golpe, que não tirou o príncipe do lugar, surpreendendo Nappa que o viu bloqueá-lo com certa dificuldade usando as duas mãos cruzadas na frente do corpo em forma de xis.  
\- Eu já disse... para não ficar se achando Nappa! - a aura dourada o envolveu como fogo, com os cabelos aderindo ao loiro do Super Saiyajin, deixando Nappa subitamente surpreso com o ocorrido. A reação de Vegeta foi imediata ao se desvencilhar dele e revidar com uma cabeçada na testa que o lançou com força para o outro extremo do céu, já abrindo os braços para concentrar toda a energia dourada faiscante possível em suas mãos. - Resplendor Final!  
Nappa foi engolido pelo ataque, que causou uma tremenda explosão no ar. Entretanto, no dissipar da luz, o saiyajin grandalhão tinha apenas leves chamuscados pelo corpo, sendo sua armadura a maior prejudicada pelo ataque, ficando toda rachada. Raditz, que lutava com Goku, acabou recebendo um soco no peito, seguido de outro direito no rosto, o que o fez recuar e pairar ao lado de Nappa, com Kakarotto também se posicionando junto a Vegeta.  
\- O Vegeta também? O que é essa mudança? O está acontecendo afinal? - Raditz se perguntava. - Como o poder deles aumentou tanto de repente?  
\- Está assustado Raditz? - perguntou Vegeta, que segurando o antebraço esquerdo, o estalou, colocando a articulação no lugar. - Isso que está vendo é o Lendário Super Saiyajin!  
\- O que?! Então conseguiu mesmo Vegeta? Você não me admira, mas o verme do Kakarotto? Como podem existir dois Super Saiyajins e que um deles seja um guerreiro de classe baixa?!  
\- O que o Doutor Gero disse era verdade afinal, a raça saiyajin evoluiu muito enquanto estivemos mortos e até mesmo Freeza ficou no passado. - Nappa comentou seriamente enquanto esmiuçava os restos de sua armadura para removê-la do corpo e ficar apenas de sunga, com seu tronco musculoso à mostra. - Você subestima demais o Kakarotto porque não chegou a ver do que ele realmente é capaz, como eu vi.  
\- É realmente inacreditável para mim que um saiyajin que nasceu com praticamente nada de poder tenha chegado a esse nível.  
\- Seja como for, nós dois agora estamos além até mesmo de um Super Saiyajin. - Nappa sorriu, desviando o olhar para seu companheiro. - Não concorda comigo Raditz?  
\- Sim... O poder de um Super Saiyajin é impressionante, mas é absolutamente nada diante do nível absurdo que conseguimos alcançar com nossa evolução!  
Nappa arqueou a perna esquerda para frente, com o braço esquerdo de punho fechado a frente na altura da cintura e o direito de igual modo, só que recuado para trás e então disse:  
\- Vamos lá Raditz, vamos mostrar para o Vegeta e o Kakarotto que nos tornamos os saiyajins mais poderosos de toda a existência e que nem mesmo eles podem mais se comparar a nós!  
Raditz flexionou os braços, acompanhando Nappa no momento em que as auras de ki escuras surgiram novamente sobre eles. A terra tremia, mesmo com ambos estando a uma distância considerável do chão.  
\- Que incrível, o poder deles está ficando ainda maior! - disse Goku, que então os viu se lançarem em um rugido de ataque contra ele e Vegeta.  
\- Vermes malditos, o poder que eles têm não é natural!  
Nappa e Raditz voaram de forma alternada, entrelaçando-se de modo a confundir os seus oponentes. No momento do ataque, a dupla inimiga acabou alternando seus alvos, com o impacto de seus socos lançando Goku e Vegeta para direções distintas, ainda que ambos os tivessem bloqueado.

Tendo lançado-o para longe, Nappa avançou na direção de Goku, balançando as mãos para arremessar esferas de energia uma após a outra enquanto o mesmo desviava com maestria em movimentos rápidos enquanto voava de costas para trás, revidando no momento oportuno com um rápido Kamehameha. Nisso, o grandalhão ganhou uma velocidade incrível para o seu tamanho e atravessou aquele ataque que explodiu em sua cara como se nada fosse, agarrando Goku pelo braço direito.  
\- Como você mesmo me disse daquela vez... - torcendo-lhe o braço, Nappa arremessou Goku em direção ao chão. - Você não é tão bom assim, é um fracassado!  
Nappa posicionou a mão direita ao lado do corpo, concentrando sua energia para arremessar uma enorme esfera de energia branca esvoaçante que deixava um feixe de luz de seu tamanho no caminho, a qual Goku esquivou em plena queda, girando para o lado e depois rolando para trás, retomando a trajetória de voo para o contra-ataque, um movimento surreal de Instinto Superior que deixou Nappa espantado ao ver seu Deluxe Bomber explodir no chão em um domo gigantesco de luz que o fez tapar o rosto com o braço, momento em que recebeu o punho esquerdo de seu oponente no estômago, o levando a cuspir sangue. Goku recuou enquanto a luz do ataque de Nappa terminava de se apagar por completo, tendo então a visão completa de seu adversário agonizando com as mãos na barriga.  
\- Será que eu escutei direito, você me chamou de fracassado? - pensativo, Goku coçava a testa com o dedo indicador, sem perceber que havia replicado as mesmas palavras de Nappa naquela ocasião, só que agora em um contexto diferente, o que fez ele levantar o rosto com um sorriso de desprezo.  
\- Kakarotto, você é mesmo um miserável...  
\- Você mesmo disse que não podia me subestimar e além disso... - Goku se pôs sério novamente. - Não pense que eu me esqueci que foi você quem destruiu a cidade e matou todas as pessoas que moravam aqui com o seu ataque, só para me atingir.  
\- É mesmo? Pois saiba que o meu desejo desde o início era explodir todo esse planeta com você junto, mas o Doutor Gero e o Doutor Myuu têm planos para ele, então tudo o que estamos autorizados a fazer é limpá-lo.  
\- Limpá-lo, quer dizer que vocês pretendem matar a todos, é isso?!  
\- A Terra, assim como todo o universo, irá renascer para aqueles que como o Raditz e eu, evoluírem para seres melhores. Nós renascemos como Androides Mutantes para destruir a você e ao seu discípulo e depois faremos parte de tudo isso, escolheremos duas mulheres que serão poupadas entre os terráqueos e darão origem a uma nova e perfeita raça saiyajin que habitará o novo mundo criado pelo Doutor Gero e pelo Doutor Myuu, sem a opressão de alguém como o Freeza e sem a existência de traidores como você Kakarotto!  
\- Pelo jeito, todos vocês são caras maus que querem fazer o que bem entendem, mas as pessoas não podem morrer só porque vocês querem, não vou deixar vocês matarem mais ninguém!  
\- Você precisa estar vivo para poder nos impedir Kakarotto, só que infelizmente você já é um homem morto!  
Nappa invocou sua aura de ki escura e Goku fez o mesmo com a aura do Super Saiyajin, o choque de mãos aconteceu ao se aproximarem, com ambos então tentando empurrar os braços um do outro em uma disputa de força. O grandalhão era fisicamente mais forte, levando Goku a ser empurrado e ter de largá-lo, permitindo que Nappa tentasse esmagar seu crânio com as mãos, mas ele se abaixou a tempo, revidando com um direto no queixo e depois o agarrando pela perna direita, o girando no ar e o arremessando para longe. Nappa deu meia volta em voo, contra-atacando com um baita cruzado de direita, lançando Goku para o lado contrário, até o mesmo se recuperar rapidamente e avançar novamente, chocando seu joelho esquerdo contra o cotovelo direito de Nappa, em uma nova disputa de força que resultou em raios se alastrando da região do impacto.

Na outra luta, Raditz tentava pressionar Vegeta com golpes rápidos e fortes, até o momento em que o príncipe reagiu com um chute de ponta de pé direito no queixo, girando em torno de si mesmo para a esquerda a fim aplicar um segundo chute na barriga com a perna canhota, afastando-a para um soco de direita no peito, já boleando a perna esquerda para um direto no rosto, combinação que afastou o irmão de Kakarotto com sangue escorrendo pelo canto do lábio. O mesmo sorriu maleficamente como se nada fosse, antes de limpá-lo com a mão.  
\- Os tempos mudaram, não é mesmo Vegeta? Você está sendo superado por um guerreiro de classe média. Onde está o seu orgulho?  
\- Com razão o aumento de poder de vocês era estranho, você disse que teve de ser sujeitado às experiências daqueles cientistas para ganhar esse poder e ainda tem a audácia de falar do orgulho da raça guerreira? - Vegeta cuspiu para o lado, sentindo repúdio de Raditz. - Você continua um inseto nojento com mania de grandeza!  
\- E o que esperava? Que eu continuasse na sua sombra, sendo seu saco de pancadas nos treinamentos? Não era algo que faríamos por vontade própria, mas era algo necessário para que pudéssemos superar nossas limitações e somos gratos ao Doutor Myuu e ao Doutor Gero por isso. Mesmo como Androides Mutantes, Nappa e eu continuamos os mesmos, pois nossos corpos não foram alterados em demasia para receberem incrementos como acontece com as Máquinas Mutantes, todas as nossas melhorias mecânicas aconteceram a nível celular. O que eu quero dizer é que recebi isso como uma forma válida de se fortalecer, nossas células saiyajins aceitaram as melhorias tão bem que acabamos superando expectativas e nos tornando dois dos mais poderosos dentre os Androides Mutantes que eles criaram e agora vendo o Kakarotto, tenho certeza de que podemos ir ainda além e nos transformarmos em seres com um poder tão grande que seremos virtualmente invencíveis!  
\- Que repugnante! Acha mesmo que vão alcançar o Super Saiyajin só porque o Kakarotto, um guerreiro considerado inferior a vocês, conseguiu? O Super Saiyajin não é para seres desprezíveis como vocês que não se importam com ninguém!  
\- Como é que é?  
\- Além disso, diferente de vocês, o Kakarotto buscou o poder que tem por si próprio, ele tem o talento para sempre se superar e por isso eu o respeito. Mesmo sendo um guerreiro de classe baixa, aquele idiota sim é um verdadeiro saiyajin, diferente de vocês.  
\- Seu maldito! - furioso, Raditz invocou sua aura de ki. - Vou fazer você engolir cada uma dessas palavras Vegeta!  
\- Pois então venha, eu terei um enorme prazer em acabar com um verme como você!  
Raditz foi para cima dele com seu punho direito e Vegeta iria reagir com o esquerdo em um soco trocado que não alcançou o rosto de seu adversário, levando-o à surpresa enquanto sentia o soco de seu oponente afundar em seu rosto.  
\- Pro inferno com esse seu orgulho, não preciso mesmo do respeito de um príncipe que rebaixou seu nível de vida! - Raditz rolou de lado para frente no ar, sapateando sobre o tórax de Vegeta uma vez com cada uma das pernas e depois rolou mais uma vez, virando de leve para ficar de costas e atingir um chute de bicicleta em sua cabeça, terminando por virar-se novamente para chutá-lo com a direita no rosto, lançando o príncipe para longe e já o seguindo ao encalço com a mão direita em forma de garra e carregada de ki em raios púrpura. - O que importa agora é poder fazer algo que eu sempre quis... - ele cravou sua mão na barriga do príncipe, onde uma esfera de energia se formou. - Humilhar você Vegeta!  
Seu corpo tomou um choque e então veio a explosão à queima-roupa que o atirou a atravessar uma porção de prédios caídos em seu caminho.

Goku, que ainda lutava com Nappa, viu o mesmo subir voando e girar noventa graus, dando um mortal para trás com um chute de bicicleta que o lançou verticalmente para baixo, tendo de apoiar as mãos no chão e saltar para trás em meio às construções em pedaços, aterrissando em pé e deixando Nappa, que vinha com o pé para esmagá-lo, afundar no chão. Foi dali que ele viu o Príncipe dos Saiyajins seguir até terminar em um monte de entulho, que se despedaçou mais ainda com o impacto.  
\- Vegeta! - Goku gritou, quando viu Raditz aterrissar ao lado de seu companheiro.  
\- É agora Nappa! - Raditz o puxou pela mão e o jogou para frente, a fim desenterrar o pé dele e avançarem juntos contra Kakarotto que elevou o seu ki em um grito, tornando sua aura envolta por raios e seus cabelos ainda mais pontiagudos.  
O Super Saiyajin 2 foi ao encontro de ambos e os golpeou com os antebraços na região do queixo, os levando por alguns metros até arremessá-los para longe contra os prédios caídos, já parando e posicionando as mãos juntas para frente e disparando uma rajada contínua de esferas de energia que causaram inúmeras explosões. Raditz e Nappa então se ergueram do meio dos entulhos com apenas arranhões, voando em direções opostas a fim de encurralar Goku, que cruzou os braços em forma de xis e estendeu suas mãos para os lados, lançando as duas grandes esferas de energia azul de seu Kamehameha Guiado, técnica que utilizou contra Freeza em Namekusei e contra Caulifla e Kale no Torneio do Poder. Nappa deu de cara com a explosão catastrófica, enquanto que Raditz tentou evitá-la, se lançando para o alto ao jogar um pouco de ki com a mão para baixo, mas Goku moveu sua mão esquerda para cima, comandando a esfera a segui-lo verticalmente até alcançá-lo e explodir no ar. Nisso, Nappa avançou pela nuvem de poeira com alguns ferimentos à direita de Goku, o surpreendendo com um soco de esquerda que foi defendido no último instante com o antebraço esquerdo, o afastando a arrastar os pés no chão até cobri-lo com uma combinação de socos que deixou Kakarotto completamente na defensiva com os braços como uma barreira, até que o grandalhão envolveu sua mão em ki e a puxou para cima com os dedos indicador e médio levantados, causando uma grande explosão diretamente abaixo de Goku, que não teve como se defender. Lançado para longe, com alguns rasgos em seu gi, o saiyajin fez uma curva de parábola no ar até cair desfalecido com as costas em uma porção de entulhos. Quando abriu os olhos, enxergou Nappa lá no alto, com seu irmão ao lado dele, agora com a armadura tendo várias rachaduras e a parte do ombro direito quebrada. O primeiro havia formado novamente seu Deluxe Bomber, enquanto que o segundo preparou outra vez o seu Saturday Crush.  
\- Morra Kakarotto! - eles gritaram em uníssono, disparando seus ataques juntos que deram origem ao brilho de uma gigantesca esfera de energia rosa esvoaçante e envolta em raios.  
Goku estava prestes a recebê-la quando viu Vegeta surgir em sua frente, agora também sob o manto do Super Saiyajin 2 e com a mão direita jogada para trás, onde havia uma quantia impressionante de energia reunida.  
\- Final Shine Attack! - ele bradou, disparando sua gigantesca rajada contínua de ki azul esverdeada que empurrou o ataque combinado de Nappa e Raditz como se nada fosse, os obrigando a esquivarem para direções opostas a fim de deixar o ataque passar entre eles até subir e explodir no espaço.  
A luz logo se esvaiu e o irmão mais velho de Goku ficou desgostoso ao ver que mesmo com a barriga sangrando em resultado de seu ataque anterior, o Príncipe dos Saiyajins não parecia nem um pouco abalado.  
\- Maldito Vegeta...  
\- Parece que ele e o Kakarotto ainda estão escondendo de nós poderes que vão além até mesmo do Super Saiyajin.  
Lá em baixo, Goku ainda estava surpreso:  
\- Vegeta, esse ataque foi impressionante! Valeu pela ajuda!  
\- Hmpf! Não me agradeça e vê se cuida melhor da próxima vez porque eu não pretendo te salvar de novo!  
\- Tá tranquilo, pois se você não tivesse chegado, eu mesmo ia rebater aquele ataque. - Goku se colocou de pé novamente em um salto, invocando sua aura de ki e se colocando em sua costumeira posição de combate. - É bom que eles estejam prontos, pois nós ainda nem começamos a lutar para valer!  
O combate dos saiyajins prosseguia, enquanto que em outro lugar do planeta, a luta de Uub contra o General Rild já havia começado, com o jovem terráqueo sedento por vingança como nunca imaginou estar...

 _-/-_

 _O próximo capítulo sairá 02/05/2020.  
_ _Até lá pessoal!_


End file.
